


Benim Bir Parçam / A Part of Me

by ValoraThePardus



Series: Karanlık Prens Serisi / The Dark Prince Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, F/M, Novel, Sequel
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 189,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValoraThePardus/pseuds/ValoraThePardus
Summary: Harry, Voldemort'suz yeni hayatına alışmaya çalışır. Ama bazen geçmişiniz geçmişte kalmayı reddeder. Karanlık Prens Üçlemesi'nin ikinci cildi. H/G AU





	1. Yeni Bir Hayat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Part of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/234802) by Kurinoone. 



> *İlk cildin önce okunması tavsiye edilir, yoksa çok anlam ifade etmeyecektir.*

1.Bölüm – Yeni Bir Hayat

Baktığı her yerde, sadece çevredekileri görüntüden gizleyen gümüşi sisi görebiliyordu. Harry sise karşı gözlerini kısıp zayıfça nerede olduğunu çıkarmaya çalıştı. Etrafta ölüm sessizliği vardı. Kendi adımlarının bile zeminde çıkardığı sesleri duyamıyordu.

"Baba! Orada mısın?" diye sordu.

"Damien! Bir şeye kalkışmıyor olsan iyi edersin!" Harry bağırdı tekrar. Kalkıp ona bunun gibi bir oyun oynamak, tam küçük kardeşinin yapacağı bir şey olurdu.

Hiçbir cevap gelmediğinde, Harry kör hareketlerle, nefesinin altından usulca lanet okuyarak ilerledi. Buraya nasıl geldiğini bile hatırlayamıyordu. Neredeydi ve peki diğer herkes neredeydi?

Harry uzattığı parmaklarının bir şeye süründüğünü hissetti. Eline soğuk gelmişti ve pürüzsüz bir yüzeyi vardı. Bu şeyin ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışarak daha yakınına geldi.

Sanki bir düğmeye basılıp açılmış gibi, bir kerede esrarengiz sis ortadan kalktı. Harry rahat bir nefes bıraktı. En azından şimdi nereye gittiğini görebilecekti. Karanlıkta neye çarptığını görmek için aşağı baktı.

Harry ensesindeki tüylerin kalktığını hissetti. Dehşete düşmüş halde, objenin üstünde duran elini çekti ve birkaç adım uzağa sendeledi.

Harry James Potter

Siyah mermere oyulmuş kelimeler gümüş mücevherler gibi parıldıyordu. Harry ayaklarını hareket ettirmeye çalıştı ama katıksız dehşet onu kavrayışı altına almıştı. Siyah mermer mezara gözlerini dikmiş bakıyordu. Voldemort'un onun için inşa ettiği siyah mermer mezar.

Harry kalbinin göğsünde çılgınlar gibi attığını hissetti. Mezardan mümkün olduğunca uzaklaşmaya çalışarak etrafında döndü. Dehşet verici bir manzara onu karşılarken durdu. Voldemort hemen önünde, kırmızı gözleri ateşle yanarak dururken Harry olduğu yerde hareketsizce kaldı.

Voldemort hiçbir şey söylemedi. Tek bir kelime dudaklarını terk etmedi. Aynı noktada, yalnızca Harry'e gözlerini dikip bakarak duruyordu. Yakut kırmızısı gözleri, alevler cübbelerinden yükselmeye başlarken Harry'nin yüzünü hiç terk etmedi. Harry manzara karşısında dehşete kapılarak öylece durdu. Başka tarafa dönmeye çalıştı ama onu olduğu yerde tutan Voldemort'un bakışıydı, gitmesine izin vermiyordu. Alevler Voldemort'u içine alırken Harry dehşet içinde izledi.

Voldemort alevler onu kaplarken tek bir sesin ondan kaçmasına izin vermedi. Gözlerini Harry'den ayırmadan ona bakmaya devam etti. Alevler yüzünü yalarken, ağzını açtı ve onu tek bir kelime terk etti.

"Harry"

Harry yatağında bir anda uyandı. Hızlı hızlı nefes alıyordu ve bütün vücudu ter içinde kalmıştı. Çevresine baktı ve kendi yatak odasında olduğunu fark etti. Etrafındaki karanlığa bakılırsa henüz sadece gecenin ortasıydı.

Sakinleşmek için birkaç derin nefes aldı. Kendini itip kalkarak yatakta oturdu. Baştan aşağı titrediğini fark etti. Yorgun gözlerini ovuşturdu ve ağırlıkla iç geçirdi. Neden bu lanet olası kabustan kurtulamıyordu? Her gece, Harry Voldemort'un ölümünü tekrar ve tekrar izlemek zorundaydı. Her zaman farklı başlıyordu ama alevler onu içine almadan önce Voldemort'un onun önünde durmasıyla sona eriyordu. Kabusların çoğu alevler Voldemort'un hareketsiz bedenini yaladıktan sonra bitiyordu, ama bazen Voldemort Harry'e seslenirdi.

Voldemort'un sesi kafasında çınlarken Harry üzerinden geçen titremeye engel olamadı. Her zaman yalnızca bir kelimeydi. Asla başka bir şey söylemezdi. Her zaman yalnızca 'Harry' idi.

Harry uykuya geri dönmeye çalıştı ama yarım saat sonra, pes etti ve yenilgiyi kabul etti. Voldemort'un ölümünden beri üç hafta geçmişti. Harry bununla bildiği tek yolla başa çıkıyordu, yaptığı şeyi tamamen aklından çıkardı, zihninden uzaklaştırdı. Kimseyle bunun hakkında konuşmayı reddetti. O kadar da zor değildi aslında, çünkü zaten anne babası da Voldemort'tan bahsetmeyi hiç istemiyorlardı. Damien da olanı unutmaktan mutluydu, o yüzden Harry zihninin dikkatini Voldemort'tan başka tarafa çekmeyi oldukça kolay buldu ve ebeveynleri ve kardeşiyle olan yeni yaşam şekliyle meşgul tuttu. Annesi bir kere ona onun suçu olmadığını ve Voldemort'u öldürmekten dolayı kendini suçlu hissetmemesi gerektiğini söylemeye çalışmıştı. Harry yalnızca başını sallamış ve bunun hakkında tartışmayı reddetmişti. Kimse Harry'nin aslında ne kadar suçlu olduğunu anlayamazdı. O, onu yetiştiren adamı öldürmüştü.

Yatağından dışarı tırmandı ve sessizce odanın öbür ucundaki gardırobuna yöneldi. Antrenman kıyafetlerine değişti ve, olabildiğince sessizce, onun için özel olarak inşa edilmiş olan antrenman alanına gidip çalışmak için Malikane'den ayrıldı.

Bu Harry'nin zihnini başka bir şeyle oyalayamadığında yaptığı şeydi. Antrenman yapardı. Kabuslar kötüleşmeye başlarken, antrenman alanını giderek daha ve daha fazla kullanıyordu. Harry günlerdir doğru düzgün uyumamıştı.

Harry zinde bir biçimde çalıştı, zihninin başka yerlerde dolanmasına izin vermedi. Saatlerce antrenman yaptı. Yalnızca gökyüzünün güneş yükselirken pembeleştiğini gördüğünde durdu. Kimse kalkmadan önce eve geri döndü. Gecelik rutinini kimseye anlatmak içinden gelmiyordu. Yukarı, odasına süzüldü ve ağır antrenman düzeninin geride bıraktığı ağrıları yumuşatmak için uzun, rahatlatıcı bir duş aldı.

Aşağı inip mutfağa girdiğinde ailesinin kalanı çoktan ayaktaydı. Annesi her zamanki gibi kahvaltıyı hazırlıyordu. Harry içeri girerken etrafında döndü. Büyük oğluna bakarken yüzü aydınlandı.

"Günaydın!" dedi mutlulukla.

Harry gülümsedi ve o da 'günaydın'la cevapladı.

Masada babası ve kardeşine katıldı. Damien hala gözlerinden uykuyu siliyordu ama bir kereliğine olsun, James tamamen uyanık görünüyordu. Lily masada ailesine katıldı ve dördü kahvaltılarını yapıp günleriyle ne yapacakları hakkında konuştular. Damien çoktan onun ve Harry'nin Quidditch teknikleri üzerinde çalışacaklarına karar vermişti, Lily bahçe projesini bitirecekti ve James de Sirius'un geleceği ve 'Seherbaz işleri' üzerinde çalışacakları hakkında bir şey söyledi.

Şömine yeşile dönüp Sirius kilimin üzerine adımını attığında Harry ve Damien özel Quidditch sahalarına henüz çıkmıştı. Koyu renk saçlarını gözlerinden çekti ve Lily'e kocaman gülümsedi.

"Günaydın! Kahvaltıya geç mi kaldım? Burnuma sosis kokuları geliyor. Bana biraz ayırmış olman lazım. En sevdiğim şey olduğunu biliyorsun." dedi, sert bir ifadeyle ona bakan Lily'nin yanağını öperken.

"Sana daha önce de söyledim, kahvaltı istiyorsan, zamanında gel." diye cevapladı ama önüne yine de büyük bir tabak kahvaltılık koydu.

James de arkadaşını karşıladı ve bir şey almak için elini uzattı. Sirius iç geçirdi ve rulo yapılmış bir gazete çıkardı.

"Zaten okuyacaksan, o zaman neden aboneliğini iptal ettin?" sordu, James'e Gelecek Postası'nın bir kopyasını verirken.

"Nedenini biliyorsun." diye cevapladı James, gazeteyi düzleştirir ve okumaya başlarken.

James gazeteyi okuma zahmetine bile girmemesi gerektiğini biliyordu, çünkü o gün Hogsmeade'de neler olduğuna dair sözüm ona görgü tanıklıklarından başka bir şeyle dolu değildi. Ama yine de gazeteyi okumaya engel olamıyordu, yılların alışkanlığı bunu günlük bir rutin olarak yapmayı zorunluluk haline getirmişti.

James gazeteyi okur ve sonra yok ederdi ki Harry okumasın ve canı sıkılmasın. Büyücülük dünyası Harry hakkındaki tonunu değiştirmişti. İlk başta, Harry'nin duruşmasından sonra, birçok insan hala ondan yana endişeliydi. Ona güvenmiyorlardı ve çoğunluğu için, Harry de Voldemort kadar kötüydü. Şimdi, ancak, Harry bir kahraman olmuştu. Onların kurtarıcısıydı. Şeytani Karanlık Lord'dan kurtulan seçilmiş kişiydi. Hepsi James için birazcık fazlaydı ve Harry'nin bu insanların onun hakkında söylediği bazı şeyleri okumasını istemiyordu. Oğlunun nasıl tepki göstereceğini tam olarak biliyordu. Bu insanların ikiyüzlülüğü inanılmazdı. James Harry'i bunlardan elinden geldiği kadar uzak tutuyordu.

En son saçmalığı okuduktan sonra - Voldemort'u öldürdüğü için Harry'nin bir Birinci Sınıf Merlin Nişanı almasını talep eden bir büyücü - James gazeteyi katladı ve yakmak için asasını kullandı. Sirius kahvaltısının yarısındaydı, James'i izlemek için durdu. Ona her sabah gazeteyi getiriyor ve James okur, yazılanlara sinirlenir ve sonra gazeteyi yakarken izliyordu.

James'in yalnızca oğlunu korumaya çalıştığını biliyordu. Harry'nin hakkında çıkan onun bir kurtarıcı ve bir kahraman olması ile ilgili aptal şeyleri okumasını istemiyordu, bu yalnızca onu kızdırır ve belki Voldemort'u öldürdüğü için daha da suçluluk duymasına sebep olurdu.

Sirius neden hala Harry'nin suçluluk duyduğunu pek de anlamıyordu. Voldemort Harry'e işkence etmiş ve sonra onu öldürmeye çalışmıştı. Eğer Harry yaptığını yapmamış olsa başarırdı da. Layhoo Jisteen olmasa Damien ölmüş olurdu. Sirius'a kaldığı sürece, o Harry'nin hiçbir şey hakkında suçlu hissetmesi gerektiğini düşünmüyordu.

"Ee, onunla hala konuşmadığını varsayıyorum?" diyoe sordu Sirius, James kahvesini bitirirken.

James arkadaşının gözleriyle buluşmak için başını kaldırdı ve sonra başını salladı.

Harry hastanedeyken, yetkili olan şifacı Harry'nin olanlar hakkında bir zihin şifacısıyla konuşmasını önermişti. Harry'nin şokta olduğu ve Voldemort'un ölümünü inkar ettiği açıktı. James buna itiraz etmiş, oğluyla kendi konuşacağını ve ona her ne şoktan geçiyorsa kendi yardım edeceğini söylemişti.

Ancak, üç hafta sonra, James hala Harry'e olanlar hakkında herhangi bir şey söylememişti. Denememiş değildi ki, ama her Harry'le konuşmayı düşündüğünde bir şey çıkıyordu. Ya Seherbaz işi, ya Yoldaşlık işi ya da yalnızca Harry'nin başka şeylerle meşgul görünüyor olduğu gerçeği. James, Harry'nin artık sıkıntılı olmadığına emindi. Aslında normale dönmeye başlamıştı o yüzden de James böylesi sancılı bir konuyu gündeme getirmenin gerekli olmadığını hissediyordu. Harry'nin gazetedeki hiçbir şeyi okumasını istememesinin sebebi buydu, yazılanlar aklında olayın tazelenmesine sebep olurdu.

"O artık iyi, Sirius. Bence hepimiz bunu geride bırakmalıyız." dedi James, masadan kalkarken.

"James, ona sonsuza dek kalkan olamazsın. Eninde sonunda yaptığıyla başa çıkmak zorunda kalacak. Onu gazete okumaktan ve haberleri izlemekten alıkoyabilirsin ama peki ya büyücülük dünyasının içine çıkmak zorunda kaldığında ne olacak? Harry şimdi ünlü biri. Eğer olanı ve yaptığını kabul etmeye hazır değilse, dışarıdaki bütün o çılgınlıkla nasıl başa çıkacak?" Sirius sordu.

"O hazır. İyi o. Harry bununla kendi yöntemiyle başa çıkıyor. Bana güven Sirius, Harry iyi olacak." dedi James.

Lily bir şey söylemedi. Bundan daha önce onunla ve Harry'le geçmişti. James'in Harry'le konuşmasını istiyordu ama James onun iyi olduğunda ısrar etmeyi sürdürüyordu. O zaman gidip Harry'le kendi konuşmayı denemişti ama Harry onu çabucak geçiştirmiş, iyi olduğunu ve hiçbir şey hakkında konuşmaya ihtiyacı olmadığını iddia etmişti. Lily oğlunu oturtmayı becerdiğinde, ki onunla konuşabilsin, Harry yalnızca o ne söylerse ona katılmıştı. Onu açılmaya itmek, bunun hakkında konuşmasını sağlamak umutsuz bir vakaydı.

Sirius konuyu kapattı. James'in Harry'le Voldemort hakkında konuşmak istemediğini görebiliyordu. Bu, onun için ve Harry için çok acı vericiydi. O yüzden kolay yolu seçiyordu. Her şeyi bilmezden gel ve kendi kendine düzeleceğini umut et.

Sirius her şeyin yoluna girmesini umdu. Harry'nin konuşması kolay biri olmadığını bilecek kadar vaftiz oğlunu tanıyordu. Eğer Harry duygularını kendisine saklıyorsa o zaman gerçekten pek de kimsenin bunun hakkında yapabileceği bir şey yoktu. Sirius ayağa kalktı ve James'i yukarı, ofisine çıkarken takip etti. Yapacak çok işleri vardı.

Harry ve Damien'ın dışarıda uçarlarken görüntüsünü yakaladı. Sirius bir anlığa durdu, iki vaftiz oğlunun etrafta uçmalarını ve eğlenmelerini izledi. Harry güzel zaman geçiriyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Görünüşe bakıldığı sürece, mutlu ve sağlıklıydı. Sirius derince iç geçirdi ve James'in haklı olmasını ümit etti. Harry'nin iyi olduğunu ve onu bekleyen büyücülük dünyası ile şöhretle başa çıkmaya hazır olduğunu umdu.

xxx


	2. Davetler

2\. Bölüm – Davetler

"Neden ben size her maç için geldiğimde yağmur yağmaya başlıyor?" diye sordu Ron, koltuğa yığılırken.

"Belki de Merlin'in senin onurunu kurtarma yöntemidir, hani büyük olasılıkla sana gününü göstereceğim için!" Damien cevapladı, beş şişe kaymakbirasını taşır ve diğerlerine dağıtırken.

Ron ona sinir olmuş bir bakış attı.

"Gerçekten de çok kendini beğenmişsin." dedi yanıt olarak. Damien şişesinden bir yudum aldı ve arkadaşına pis pis sırıttı.

Hermione ve Ginny ateşin yanında otururken Harry, Ron ve Damien ana oturma odasındaki koltuklarda rahatça uzanıyordu.

Birkaç oda uzakta bir Yoldaşlık toplantısı oluyordu o yüzden Harry ve kalanı kendilerini yapacak bir şeylerle meşgul tutmaya çalışıyordu. Ne yazık ki hava onların aleyhineydi ve sağanak yağmur onları içeride kalmak ve Potter Malikanesi'nde yayılıp oturmak dışında hiçbir şey yapmamak zorunda bırakıyordu.

Harry Yoldaşlığın neden hala düzenli toplantılar yaptığını bile bilmiyordu. Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı, Voldemort'a karşı savaşmak için kurulmuş gizli bir topluluktu. Ortalıkta artık Voldemort yoksa, o zaman neden Yoldaşlık varlığını sürdürüyordu? Harry sorularını kendisine sakladı. Yoldaşlığa ilişkin hiçbir tartışmaya girmek istemiyordu. Hala onlara karşı oldukça kin barındıyordu.

"Bu sene bütün yetişmemiz gereken derslere inanabiliyor musunuz? Demek istediğim FYBS'ler zaten zor, ama bizim bir de geçen senenin konularına yetişmemiz gerek." Hermione Ginny'le konuşuyordu ama odadaki herkes onun endişelerini duydu.

Harry bakışını onlardan başka tarafa kaçırdı. Hogwarts'ın sene içinde erken kapanışından büyük miktarda onun sorumlu olduğunu biliyordu. Hogwarts'ın 'güvenli değil' addedilmesi ve kapanmak zorunda kalması onun suçuydu. Ölüm Yiyenler Hogwarts arazilerine Harry'i almak için gelmişlerdi, bu da birçok ebeveynin çocuklarını okuldan almasına sebep olmuştu. Ve sanki bu yetmiyormuş gibi, Harry sonrasında Hogwarts Ekspresi üzerine bir saldırı organize etmişti. Önceki davranışlarının hatıraları ona geri gelirken midesinde rahatsızlık verici bir dönme hissetti. Gerçekten de çok fazla kargaşaya sebep olmuştu.

Damien da başka tarafa bakmaya çalışıyordu. Gözlerini Harry'e çevirmemeye uğraşıyordu. Daha o sabah hepsi Hogwarts mektuplarını almışlardı, hepsi, Harry hariç elbette. Damien düşünmüştü ki Harry'nin yaptığı her şeyden sonra, Hogwarts'a geri gelmesi istenirdi. Bu yalnızca adil olurdu. Ama sabah Hogwarts armasını taşıyan yalnızca bir mektup getirilmişti.

Damien Harry'nin Hogwarts'a dönmemek konusunda fazla rahatsız değilmiş gibi davranmaya çalıştığını görebiliyordu, ama aynı zamanda maskesinin ardını da görebiliyordu. Herkes Hogwarts'ı severdi, Voldemort bile Hogwarts'ı hayatında yüksek bir mevkiiye koymuştu. Oraya evi demişti. Damien Harry'nin Hogwarts'a gelmemenin pişmanlığını duyacağını biliyordu. O ve kalanı uzakta olduğunda Harry'nin ne kadar yalnız ve sıkılmış olacağının sözünü dahi etmiyordu.

"Mektupları bugün gönderdiklerine inanamıyorum. Dönemin başlamasına sadece bir hafta var. Onları haftalar önce göndermeleri gerekiyordu!" dedi Hermione, yüzünde hayal kırıklığını gösteren bir ifade ile.

"Yani, meşguldüler...biliyorsun, başka şeylerle." dedi Ginny hafiften tereddütle. Büyücülük dünyasındaki herkes günlük yaşamlarına ve işlerine geri dönmek için kutlamalarla ve Voldemort'un düşüşünün altını çizmekle fazla meşguldü.

Hermione ve Ginny odada yarattığı gerilimden bihaber, Hogwarts hakkında konuşmaya devam ettiler. Harry konuşacak bir şeyler için etrafına bakındı ki bütün bu okul konuşmasını dinlemek zorunda kalmasın. Dışarıdaki holü sesler doldurur, Yoldaşlık toplantısının bittiğine işaret ederken bu dertten kurtuldu.

Bir dakika sonra kapı açıldı ve Tonks onları selamlamak için kafasını uzattı.

"Selam!" dedi mutlulukla ve içeri geldi.

Harry, Ron ve Damien hepsi Tonks içeri gelip onlara katılırken dikleşip oturdular. Harry, Tonks hepsiyle heyecanlı heyecanlı muhabbet ederken izledi. Tonks'u her geçen gün daha çok sevdiğini fark etti. Geçen birkaç hafta içinde onunla çok zaman geçirmişti. Tonks Harry'e çok miktarda hala sevmeyi bırakmadığı birini hatırlatıyordu. Aslında o kadar da garip değildi gerçekten. Ne de olsa Tonks ve Bella akrabalardı. Tonks Bella'ya benzediğinden ya da onun gibi bir şeyden değildi, ama onda Bella'yı oldukça andıran bir şey vardı. Bazı davranışları aynı Bella gibiydi. Güçlü bir sadakat anlayışı ikisinde de vardı, Bella Voldemort'un sadık bir takipçisiyken, Tonks aynı bağlılığı aydınlık tarafa gösteriyordu.

Tonks Bella'dan çok daha genç ve çok daha kaygısızdı. Görünüşünü değiştirerek Harry ve Damien'ı sürekli güldürürdü. Tonks kısa mor saçlarını uzun koyu renk dalgalara çevirdiği bir keresinde Harry hazırlıksız yakalanmıştı. Bella'ya olan benzerliği o zaman çok daha belirgindi. Yalnızca bir anlığınaydı, bir saniye sonra saçları sarıya dönüp, ikinci saniyede kısa dikenlere büzülmeden önce. Kapı açılır ve küçük bir grup içeri girerken Harry düşüncelerinden çıkarıldı. Babasının yüzünde heyecanlı bir ifade gördü, bir şey olmuştu. James'i Lily, Arthur, Molly, Sirius, Remus ve McGonagall takip etti. Harry'nin gülümsemesinin yüzünden kayıp gitti. 'McGonagall'ın hala burada ne işi var?' diye düşündü kendi kendine.

McGonagall odanın içine gelirken Hermione'nin hatlarından bir heyecan ifadesi geçti. Sert görünümlü cadı Hermione'ye hafifçe gülümsedi. Harry onu oldukça yorgun gördüğüne şaşırmıştı. Odaya geldiğinde hala sessizce Lily'le konuşuyordu. Hogwarts öğrencileri çabucak Profesörlerini karşılarken Harry sessiz kalmayı seçti.

"Harika haberlerim var!" James başladı heyecanla.

Harry, Lily'nin McGonagall'a alaycı bir bakış attığını gördü ve iki kadın da koltuğa çöktü.

"Ne oldu?" diye Damien sordu bir kerede.

James göğsünü gururla gerdi, yüzünde kendini beğenmiş bir ifade vardı.

"Şöyle ki, bu seneki Hogwarts kadrosunda bir değişiklik oldu. Tahmin edin Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunmayı öğretmeye kim geliyor?" James sordu yüzünde kocaman bir sırıtmayla.

Kimseye cevap verme şansını bile tanımadan, çabucak kendi sorusunu cevapladı.

"Ben! Yeni Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma öğretmeniniz ben olacağım!"

James'in sözlerini sessizlik karşıladı.

"Peki, hepiniz aynı anda tebrik etmeyin." dedi James, kulağa birazcık alınmış gelerek.

"Sen! Sen Hogwarts'da olacaksın! Sen benim öğretmenimsin!" Damien sordu, yüzünde şok ifadesiyle.

Harry kardeşinin tepkisine bir kahkahayı bastırmak zorunda kaldı. Diğerleri hiç dert ediyormuş gibi görünmüyordu. Aslına bakılırsa, onlara bir Seherbazın öğretecek olmasından oldukça heyecanlanmış duruyorlardı.

"Bu harika. Tebrik ederim, Mr Potter. Ama, ee...neden siz öğretiyorsunuz? Demek istediğim, Profesör Snape'e ne oldu?" Hermione sordu kibarlıkla.

Harry de aynı şeyi merak ediyordu.

"Profesör Snape uzun bir tatile çıktı. Profesör Dumbledore'a son yirmi yıldır oldukça stresli şartlar altında çalışıyor olduğundan, bir arayı hak ettiğini söyledi." McGonagall cevapladı James için.

"Sanki kalanımız stresli şartlar altında çalışmadık gibi." ekledi Sirius fısıltıya yakın bir sesle.

"Nereye gitti?" Damien sordu, her zaman merakın onu ele geçirmesine izin vererek.

"Sormadık. Bu onun özel yaşamı." McGonagall cevapladı.

"Sıcak bir yere gitme fırsatını kullanmalı. Bana kalırsa, umutsuzca bronzlaşmaya ihtiyacı var." dedi Ron yüzünde bir sırıtmayla.

Harry Snape'in uzak bir yerlerde kumsalda uzandığının görüntüsüne gülmemeye çalıştı. Rahatsızlık verici görüntüyü temizlemek için başını salladı.

Hermione, McGonagall'a Hogwarts'daki yedinci sınıf müfredatıyla ilgili sorular sormaya başladı. Harry odadan sıyrılıp çıkmak için bu fırsatı kullandı. Masadan boş kaymakbirası bardaklarını topladı ve mutfağa yöneldi. Hogwarts'a gitmiyor olmayı dürüstçe kafasına takmıyordu. Yalnızca diğer herkesin hakkında konuşmasından hoşlanmıyordu.

Boş bardakları çöpe attı ve derin bir nefes aldı. 'Yani, herkes Hogwarts'a gidiyor, anne babamın bile ikisi birden'. Ebeveynlerinin onu Potter Malikanesi'nde yalnız yaşamak üzere bırakmak için ona yeterince güvenip güvenmeyeceklerini merak etti. Kendi düşüncelerini kendine gülerek cevapladı. Kendi başına yaşamasına izin verilmezdi. Kendi başına yaşamaktan çok daha korkutucu şeylerle başa çıkmış olmasının bir önemi yoktu. Son altı aydır yalnız başına, büyücülük dünyasında neredeyse herkes onun kanının peşindeyken yaşamış olmasının bir önemi yoktu. Anne babası için o yalnızca kendine bakabilme kabiliyetine sahip olmayan bir çocuktu.

'Belki Remus'la yaşayabilirim ya da muhtemelen Sirius'la'. Sirius'la beraber yaşama fikrini ezdi geçti. Grimmauld Meydanı'nda bütün bir yıl boyunca yaşamaya katlanabileceğini düşünmüyordu.

Ayak sesleri Harry'e birinin mutfağa doğru geldiğini haber verdi. Etrafında döndüğünde Ginny'nin içeri yürüdüğünü gördü. Yalnızdı. Ona doğru gelir ve yanağına ufak bir öpücük bırakırken Harry ona gülümsedi.

"İyi misin?" fısıldadı, kollarını Harry'nin göğsünün etrafına dolarken.

Harry cevap olarak gülümsedi.

"Neden olmayayım?" sordu.

"Sadece herkesin Hogwarts hakkında konuşup durmasıyla, sinir bozucu olabileceğini düşündüm." Cevapladı.

Harry düşüncelerini düzene koymak için bir anlığına durdu.

"Sinir bozucu değil. Sadece...herkesin geri dönmek konusunda heyecanlı olduğunu biliyorum ve bu sorun değil ama ben sadece ben orada değilken konuşmalarını dilerdim." cevapladı.

Ginny ona sarılıyor olmasından rahatsız olduğunu hissederek Harry'i bıraktı. Onun yerine eline elini geçirdi. Harry Ginny'nin bu sezgiselliğini seviyordu. Asla biraz mesafe tanımasını istemek zorunda kalmamıştı, ihtiyacı olduğunda o yalnızca verirdi.

"Biliyor musun, Hogwarts'a geri gelmenin isteneceğini cidden düşünen bir parçam vardı benim. Profesör Dumbledore'un seni öyle dışarıda bırakacağını düşünmüyordum." dedi Ginny, yüzünde açık bir hayal kırıklığıyla.

Harry hala onun elini tutarak gelişigüzel tezgâha dayandı.

"Yani, adil olmak gerekirse, sabrını birazcık fazla zorladım." dedi pis bir sırıtmayla.

Ginny'nin soru soran ifadesi üzerine, Harry açıkladı.

"Okula karşı gerçek bir okul gibi davranmadım. Derslerin hiçbirine dikkat göstermedim, öğretmenlerle dalga geçtim, Ölüm Yiyenlerin gerçekten Hogwarts arazilerine gelmesine sebep oldum, Hogwarts Ekspresi'ne saldırdım ve sonra, yalnızca onu gerçekten kızdırdığımdan emin olmak için, Büyük Salonu ateşe verdim."

Ginny'nin kahverengi gözleri şokla büyüdü.

"Salonu ne zaman ateşe verdin?" sordu içten bir şaşkınlıkla.

"Gryffindor'un Kılıcı'nı almak için gittiğimde. Blake bir avuç Seherbazla beraber ortaya çıktı. Kaçmak için yapabileceğim tek şeydi." Harry cevapladı.

Ginny'nin yüzü rahatladı. Harry'e pis bir sırıtmayla bakarak döndü.

"Yani, şimdi böyle sayınca, seni geri çağırmadıklarına çok şaşkınım. Sen her şeyi çok daha ilginçleştiriyorsun." diye ona takıldı.

Harry ona yalnızca gülümsedi. Birkaç dakika sonra, ikisi de tekrar oturma odasına yöneldiler. Harry, McGonagall'ın ayrılmış olmasını umuyordu ama onu hala orada gördüğünde hayal kırıklığına uğradı.

Birkaç dakika sonra, McGonagall ayağa kalktı ve pelerinini ilikledi.

"Ben yola koyulmalıyım. Yapacak çok işim var." dedi Lily'e.

McGonagall kapıya doğru bir adım attı ama sonra birdenbire durdu. Birisini arayarak etrafında döndü. Gözleri Harry üzerinde durdu ve hızlıca ona doğru yürüdü.

"Neredeyse unutuyordum...işte, Mr Potter, bu sizin için." dedi, cübbelerinin cebinden bir şeyi çekip çıkarırken.

"Diğerleriyle aynı anda ulaşmadığı için özür dilerim. Nasıl olduğunu bilmiyorum ama bunlardan birkaçı kayboldu. Bugün nasılsa buraya geleceğimden elden teslim ederim diye düşündüm." McGonagall devam etti ona bir zarf uzatarak.

Harry sözlerini pek de dinlemeyerek zarfı ondan aldı. Üzerinde açık bir şekilde yeşil mürekkeple adı basılı olan zarfa baktı.

Damien bir saniye içinde Harry'nin yanındaydı. Elindeki zarfa baktı ve zevkten bir bağırış kopardı.

"Harry! Bu senin Hogwarts mektubun!" söyledi ona.

Harry başını kaldırdığında McGonagall'ın odadan anne babası ona ön kapıya eşlik ederek ayrıldığını gördü. O hala zarf elinde sıkıştırılmış halde duruyorken Ron, Hermione ve Ginny'nin yüzünde keyif ifadeleri vardı.

"Aç hadi!" dedi Damien, sanki zarfı ondan alıp kendi açacakmış gibi görünerek.

Harry zarfı çevirdi ve mektubu mühürleyen Hogwarts armasına baktı. 'Olamaz' düşündü kendi kendine. Hogwarts'a geri gelmesi istenmiş olması mümkün değildi. Bu yalnızca mümkün değildi.

Harry zarfı açtı ve dikkatlice mektubu çıkardı. Başka bir şey olmasını bekliyordu, Hogwarts'a daveti değil. Onu Hogwarts'a yedinci sınıfına başlamak üzerek davet eden, ihtiyacı olacağı bütün araç gereçlerin listesini ve son olarak, Hogwarts Ekspresi'ne Eylül'ün 1'inde binmesi için talimatları içeren mektubu okurken kalbi birkaç atışı kaçırdı.

"Biliyordum! Seni dışarıda bırakmayacaklarını biliyordum!" dedi Ron mutlulukla.

Harry hiçbir şey söylemedi. Mektubu hala tutuyordu ama gözleri üzerine odaklanmış değildi. Düşüncelerinde kaybolmuştu. Remus, Harry'i yakından izliyordu. Harry'nin yüzündeki kaybolmuş ifadeyi görebiliyordu, aynı şekilde hemen ardından sertleşen gözleri ve hatlarından geçen siniri de.

"Harry..." Remus başladı ama James ile Lily tekrar odaya geldiğinde kesildi.

"Yani, ne diyebilirim ki? Etraftaki en iyi Seherbazlardan biri olduğumu biliyordum ama Hogwarts'da Savunma öğretmenin istenmesi! Yani, eğer bu ne kadar muhteşem olduğumu söylemiyorsa o zaman hiçbir şey söylemeyecek." dedi James, odanın önünde alaylı bir reverans yapmadan önce.

"Oov, işte benim evlendiğim alçakgönüllü adam." Lily dalga geçti.

"Lily, yarın Diagon Yolu'nda buluşmak ister misin? Bütün gerekli şeyleri o zaman alabiliriz, çocuklar da buluşabilir." Molly sordu.

"İyi plan." dedi Lily bir gülümsemeyle.

James ve Lily, Harry'nin hala elinde mektubu sıktığını fark etmemişlerdi. Remus endişeyle ona baktıktan sonra dikkatini James'e çevirdi.

Ron, Ginny ve Hermione hepsi ayrılmaya hazırlanıyorlar, heyecanla yarınki alışveriş gezisi hakkında muhabbet ediyorlardı. Ginny Harry'nin onlara söylediği garip görüşürüz'ü fark etti ve biliyordu ki Harry'nin canı sıkılmıştı. Onunla konuşamadan önce, annesi akşam yemeğini hazırlamak için hızlıca eve dönmeyi amaçlayarak onu kapıya doğru çekiştirdi. Harry'nin iyi olduğunu umarak kalanıyla beraber ayrıldı.

Lily oturma odasını toplamaya başladı, yerden yastıkları alıp koltuktaki yerlerine yerleştirdi.

"Ben de alışverişimin kalanını yarın halledebilirim. Harry, senin mektubun balo kıyafetleriyle ilgili bir şeyden bahsediyor mu? Sana yeni resmi cübbeler almamız gerektiğine eminim. Geçen sene aldıklarımızı sevmiyorum." Lily Harry'nin ifadesini fark etmek için düşüncelerini sesli dile getirmekle fazla meşguldü.

Harry konuştuğunda olduğu yerde kaldı.

"Ben gitmiyorum."

Herkes dikkatini ona çevirdi. James, Harry'nin elinde sıkıştırılmış mektubu işte o zaman fark etti. İki eli de yumruklara sıkılmıştı ve yeşil gözleri kızgınlıkla gölgelenmişti.

James kendisini nefesinin altından küfrederken buldu. Şimdi ne olmuştu?

"Diagon Yolu'na gelmek istemiyor musun?" Lily sordu, Harry'nin demek istediğinin bu olduğunu umarak.

"Ben Hogwarts'a gitmiyorum, o yüzden Diagon Yolu'ndan hiçbir şeye ihtiyacım yok." Harry cevapladı basitçe.

Damien hala Harry'nin yanında duruyordu. Ona kafa karışıklığıyla bakıyordu. 'Harry gitmek istemiyordu? Ama neden?'

"Hogwarts'a gitmek istemiyorsun?" Soruyu soran Sirius'du.

"Hogwarts'a gitmiyorum." Harry cevabını tekrarladı ve odasına gitmeye niyetlenerek kapıya doğru yürümeye başladı.

"Harry, bekle. Bence bunu konuşmalıyız." dedi James, olayın kontrolünü tekrar kazanmaya çalışarak.

"Konuşacak bir şey yok. Hogwarts'a gidip gitmemek benim kararım ve ben gitmeyeceğime karar verdim." dedi Harry, hala garip bir şekilde sakin ve kontrollü bir sesle.

"Sadece senin kararın değil. Bence bizim de bir söz hakkımız var. En azından bize neden gitmek istemediğini söylemelisin." Lily tepki verdi.

"Gitmeye ihtiyacım yok. Okulun bana önerebileceği gerçekten de pek bir şey yok." Harry cevapladı.

James Lily'le bir bakış paylaştı, onu bir şey söylememesi için uyararak.

"Harry, eğitimini tamamlamaya ihtiyacın olacak. Bugünlerde bir avuç FYBS'n olmadan yapabileceğin çok fazla iş yok. Bence Hogwarts'dan mezun olmak senin için faydalı olur." James açıkladı elinden geldiğince nazikçe.

"Buna kendim karar vermeme izin veremez misiniz? On yedi yaşındayım. Gitmek istemediğime karar veriyorsam o zaman siz de bunu kabul etmelisiniz." Harry cevapladı, kızgınlığı üzerindeki dikkatli tutuşunu kaybetmeye başlayarak.

"Belki, bunu daha sonra tartışmalıyız. Bu konuyu doğru düzgün konuşmamız gerek." dedi James, Lily'e yorgun bir bakış atarak. Harry'le tartışmak istemiyordu. Eğer bunun hakkında sonra konuşurlarsa, belki Harry çok daha sakin olurdu.

"Sana söyledim, baba. Konuşacak bir şey yok." Harry inatla çıkıştı odadan ayrılmadan önce. Arkasından gelen bağırışları bilmezden gelerek yukarı, odasına çıktı.

Harry tartışmanın devam etmesini istemiyordu. Kararını vermişti ve o kadardı. Hogwarts'a gitmek istemediğinden değildi; daha çok gidemeyeceğini hissettiğindendi. Hogwarts'da olan her şeyden sonra, Harry kendisini oraya aitmiş gibi hissetmiyordu. Onun yüzünden kapanmıştı. Nasıl geri gidebilirdi? Ayrıca bir de Harry'nin gecelik işkencesi problemi vardı. Odasını dört başka çocukla paylaşırken kabuslarını nasıl saklayabilirdi? Birisi kabuslarını öğrenmeden önce ne kadar zaman geçerdi? Onu hakkında konuşmaya zorlarlardı, Voldemort hakkında. Harry bununla uğraşamazdı. Kendi başına, diğerlerinden uzakta olmak çok daha güvenliydi.

Diğer sebep Albus Dumbledore'du. Harry onun kontrolü altındaki okulda olmayı düşünmeye katlanamıyordu. Düşüncenin kendisi Harry'nin tenini karıncalandırıyordu. Tekrar manipüle edilmek ve kullanılmak istemiyordu. Bir daha asla.

Kapısı açılıp Damien içeri girdiğinde Harry düşüncelerini sakinleştirmeyi henüz becermişti.

"Neler oluyor?" sordu, yüzünde bir şok ve kızgınlık karışımıyla.

"Hiçbir şey olmuyor." dedi Harry duygusuzca.

"O zaman neden beş yaşındaki bir çocuk gibi davranıyorsun? Hogwarts'a gitmiyor olduğunu düşünürken somurtuyordun, ve şimdi gidiyorsun, ama hala somurtuyorsun. Çocukça öfke nöbetlerini bırak ve aşağıya gel." dedi Damien abisine.

"Çık git, Damien. Somurttuğum falan yok. Gitmemek için kendi sebeplerim var." Harry kendini durdurdu. Neden gidemeyeceğini açıklarken fazla detaya girmek istemiyordu.

"Neden gitmek istemiyorsun? Ne sebeplerin olabilir?" Damien da durdu, aklından bir düşünce geçti.

"Korkmuyorsun değil mi? Demek istediğim, yani herkesle yüzleşmekten, çünkü korkmamalısın." Damien onu rahatlatmaya çalıştı.

"Lütfen, Damy, sanki bir grup okul çocuğunun benim hakkında ne düşündüğünden rahatsızmışım gibi. Endişelenecek daha iyi şeylerim var." Harry zihnen küfrederek tekrar durdu. Çok fazla bilgi açığa çıkarıyordu.

"Sen neden bahsediyorsun? Harry, bir sorun mu var?" Damien bir adım yaklaştı ama Harry ona dik dik baktığında durdu.

"Tabii ki bir sorun yok! Neden olsun ki? Git sadece!" diye çıkıştı Damien'a.

Damien tartışacakmış gibi görünerek bir anlığına durdu, ama sonra topukları üzerinde dönerek kapıya doğru yürüdü.

"Sakinleşip nasıl bir pislik olduğunu fark ettiğinde, aşağı gel." dedi Damien ayrılmadan önce.

Harry başını ellerinde tutarak yatağının üzerine yığıldı. Damien'a çıkışmak istememişti, o yalnızca yardım etmeye çalışıyordu, ama Harry duygularını zorlukla kontrol edebiliyordu. Daha sonra Damien'la arasını düzelteceğini biliyordu. Yalnızca şu an hiçbir polemik ya da tartışmayla uğraşamazdı.

xxx

Damien kalanına Harry'i yalnız bırakmalarını söyledi. Surat asmakla meşguldü ve kimsenin onunla konuşmasını istemiyordu. James yukarı çıkıp onunla konuşmak istedi. Harry hakkında çok fazla şey bilmiyordu ama bildiği tek bir şey varsa o da Harry'nin çocukça öfke nöbetleri geçirip sebepsiz yere surat asmayacağıydı. Onu rahatsız eden daha karışık bir şey vardı ve James'in de bunun ne olduğunu bilmeye ihtiyacı.

Akşam yemeği zamanı geldiğinde, Lily Harry'i aşağıya çağırdı. Birkaç dakika sonra, Harry hariç herkes masanın etrafında toplanmıştı. Remus yukarı çıkıp onu getirmeyi teklif etti. Harry'le yalnız konuşmak için bir fırsat istiyordu. Diğerleri Harry'nin ne yaptığını anlayamıyor olabilirdi, ama Remus açık bir şekilde görebiliyordu.

İçeri girmeden önce Harry'nin kapısını usulca tıklattı. Harry ellerinde bir kitapla yatağında oturuyor, ama okumuyordu. Remus yalnızca Harry'nin kitabı tutuş şeklinden böyle olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu.

"Yemek hazır." dedi Remus odanın içine girerken.

"Sağol, ama şu an aç değilim." dedi Harry hala kitaptan gözlerini ayırmayarak.

Remus yaklaşıp Harry'nin yanına oturdu.

"İşine yarar mı?" diye sordu.

Harry omuzlarını silkti ve kapağına bakmak için kitabı kapattı.

"Herhangi bir kitaptan farkı yok." cevapladı.

"Ben kitaptan bahsetmiyordum." dedi Remus yorgun bir gülümsemeyle.

Harry başını kaldırıp ona baktı.

"Demek istediğim neden Hogwarts'a gitmek istemediğin hakkındaki gerçek duygularını saklamak işine yarıyor mu'ydu."

Harry cevap vermedi, o yüzden Remus devam etti.

"Ne yaptığını biliyorum, Harry. İşe yaramayacak. James ve Lily asla onun gibi bir şeyle kurtulmana izin vermezler."

"Sen neden bahsediyorsun?" Harry sordu ses tonunda hafif bir rahatsızlıkla.

"Ben de senin hissettiğin gibi hissettim, Hogwarts'a ilk defa gitmem gerektiğinde. Daha çocukken bir kurtadam tarafından ısırıldığımı biliyorsun. Hogwarts'a gitmeme izin verileceğini hiç düşünmedim. Bu yalnızca mümkün değildi. Davetimi aldığımda, senin gibi tepki verdim. Gidemeyeceğim anlamına gelen mazeretler uydurdum. Oraya ait olmadığıma ikna olmuştum. Okul ne kadar harika olursa olsun, ben bir parçası olamazdım."

Harry midesinin kaygıyla takla attığını hissederek başka tarafa baktı.

"Sen de böyle hissediyorsun, değil mi? Geçmişin yüzünden Hogwarts'a ait olmadığını düşünüyorsun."

Harry Remus'un gözleriyle buluşmak için başını kaldırdı.

"Ne hissettiğimin önemi yok. Bu gerçek ve herkes de bunu biliyor. Yalnızca bilmezden gelmeye çalışıyorlar." Harry cevapladı.

"Biliyorum benim sana Hogwarts'a ait olduğunu söylemem senin inanmanı sağlamayacak ama ben yine de söyleyeceğim. Sen de herkes kadar oraya aitsin. Geçmişinin yüklediği suçluluğun seni aşağı çekmesine izin veremezsin. Bunun sana hiçbir yararı dokunmaz. Büyük olasılık bir sürü şeye katlanmak zorunda kalacağını biliyorum, bir sürü iyi ve kötü şeye, ama bu hayat." dedi Remus ona yorgun bir gülümsemeyle.

"Benim Hogwarts'a gitmemin hiçbir şeyi iyileştireceğini düşünmüyorum. Ancak durumları daha da gerecek. Dumbledore'un beni bir çeşit kahraman olarak ortaya koyması fikrini sevmiyorum, ben yapa...açıklayamam, ben yalnızca onun kontrolü altında olmak istemiyorum." dedi Harry, o sözleri yüksek sözle dile getirmeyi kastetmeyerek.

Remus bir anlığına hareketsizleştikten sonra tekrar rahatladı. Gitmek için kalkmadan önce Harry'nin omzunu patpatladı.

"Ona güvenmediğini biliyorum, nedenini anlayabiliyorum. Ama Harry, kendinin şimdi hayatında kimsenin seni kontrol etmesine izin vermeyecek insanların olduğuna inanmasına izin vermen gerek. James ve Lily asla senin tekrar manipüle edilmene izin vermez. Onlara güvenmelisin."

Bunu söyleyerek, Remus çıktı, Harry'i sözleri üzerine düşünmeye bıraktı.

xxx

Lily, Damien'la James'i Diagon Yolu'ndaki alışveriş seferi için hazırlanmaya zorlamaya çalışıyordu. Yirmi dakika içinde Weasleyler'le Çatlak Kazan'da buluşmaları gerekiyordu. Dünden beri Harry'le konuşmamıştı. Harry herhangi bir şey yemeyi reddetmiş ve odasında kalmıştı. Lily James'i ona çıkışmaktan alıkoymayı becermişti. Harry'nin yalnızca bazı şeylerin üzerine düşünmeye çalıştığını biliyordu. Dün gece ona karşı birazcık sert olmuştu. Şimdi Harry'nin büyük olasılıkla Voldemort'la olandan sonra bütün o insanlarla yüzleşmek hakkında tedirgin olduğunu biliyordu. Harry Hogwarts'ı Ölüm Yiyenler ile terk etmişti ve normal bir öğrenci gibi geri dönecekti. Bu sinirlerini kaldırıyor olmalıydı. Harry oturma odasına, tamamen giyinmiş, dışarı çıkmaya hazır şekilde geldiğinde bir tabak kahvaltıyla beraber yukarı çıkmak üzereydi.

Lily muggle kıyafetleri giymiş olan oğluna bakakaldı. Neler olduğunu sormak için ağzını açamadan önce, Harry konuştu.

"Hepiniz bana öyle gözlerinizi dikip bakmayı sürdürürseniz geç kalacağımızı biliyorsunuz değil mi?"

Lily ondan kaçan ufak kahkahaya engel olamadı. Harry fikrini değiştirmişti. Remus'la olan konuşması işe yaramıştı. Hogwarts'a gidiyordu. Damien Harry'e garip bir bakış attı ama ayakkabılarını geçirmeye devam etti.

"İhtiyacın olan malzemelerin olduğu listeyi aldın mı?" James sordu ufak bir gülümsemeyle.

Harry ona pis pis sırıttı ve kapıya doğru yürüdü.

"İhtiyacım yok." cevapladı. Harry iki ebeveyninin de yüzleri hayalkırıklığıyla düşerken izledi. Konuşmadan önce birkaç saniyeliğine onun Hogwarts'a gitmiyor olduğunu düşünmelerine izin verdi.

"Hepsi aklımda. Ben ne de olsa büyük Seherbaz James Potter'ın oğluyum. Benimki gibi bir akılla, listeye falan ihtiyacın olmaz." Harry dalga geçti cevabını babasına yöneltirken.

James ve Lily, ikisi de birer rahat nefes alarak kahkaha attıktan sonra Harry'e doğru acele ettiler. Damien dışarı çıkarken ona sırıttı.

"Onlara işkence etmeye engel olamıyorsun, değil mi?" dedi Damien, cisimlenme duvarlarının bittiği yere yürürlerken.

Kolunu kardeşinin omzunun üzerine atmadan önce Harry gülümsedi.

"Onları bir şey hakkında strese sokmazsam benim için normal bir gün olmazdı." Harry de şakalaştı.

"Ee ne değiştirdi fikrini?" Damien sordu sessizce.

Harry cevap vermedi. Birbirleriyle konuşmakla meşgul olan anne babasına baktı.

"Hogwarts'a bir şans vermeye karar verdim. Ne de olsa, bütün ailem orada olacak. Dışarıda kalan tek kişi olmak istemedim." sonunda cevapladı.

Damien elini tutup anne babasının peşinden Diagon Yolu'na cisimlenirken Harry'le beraber güldü.

xxx


	3. Hogwarts'da İlk Gece

3\. Bölüm – Hogwarts'da İlk Gece

Platform 9 ¾ denince akla gelen her zamanki kaos bu sene daha bile fazla görünüyordu. Ya yalnızca Hogwarts'ın yeniden açılıyor olmasının heyecanındandı ya da artık Voldemort olmadığı için bu sene bir saldırı korkusunun da olmayışındandı, ama herkesi pozitif enerjiyle dolduruyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Öğrenciler kırmızı trene coşkuyla koşturuyor, ailelerine acele vedalar ediyorlardı.

Harry, tren istasyondan ayrılmaya başlarken koltuğunda geriye yaslandı ve izledi. Damien çoktan defterini çıkarıyor, bu yıl yapılmak zorunda olan eşek şakalarını planlıyor, Harry'i de düşüncelerine bırakıyordu.

Trene fazla kargaşa olmadan önce binebilmek için hepsi de erkenden gelmişlerdi. James ve Lily trenin ön kısmına yakın olan öğretmenler kompartımanına gitmişlerken, Harry ve Damien arkaya yakın sessiz bir kompartıman seçmişlerdi. Damien Harry'e bunun o, Ron ve Hermione'nin her zaman oturdukları kompartıman olduğunu söylemişti.

Harry'nin zihni düşüncelerle doluydu. Düşünüp halletmesi gereken o kadar çok şey vardı ki... Remus'un doğru söylediğine kanaat getirerek Hogwarts'a gelmeye karar vermişti. Anne babasına birazcık güvenmenin zamanıydı. Voldemort'u yok etmek hakkında ne hissettiğini henüz çözemediğinden Albus Dumbledore gibi insanlarla yüz yüze gelmeye pek hazır olmadığını biliyordu. Kabuslarının üstesinden gelmek zor olacaktı, özellikle de odada dört diğer çocukla beraber, ama Harry yatağının etrafına 'Silencio' yapabileceğini düşünüyordu. Öğrencilerin ona nasıl davranabileceğinin üzerinde pek durmadı. Ondan rahatsızlık duymuyordu. Eğer onu bilmezden gelirlerse ya da ondan endişe duyarlarsa bu ona gayet uyuyordu. Eğer onunla fazla arkadaş canlısı olmaya çalışırlarsa, Harry'nin bununla da ilgilenme yöntemleri vardı. Bu yıl Hogwarts'a kendi seçimiyle gidiyor olabilirdi ama bu demek değildi ki belli şeyler hakkındaki tavırlarını değiştirecekti. O hala Harry'di; eğer diğerlerini ondan uzak tutacaksa istediği kadar sert ve kendini beğenmiş olabilirdi.

Kompartımanın kapıları açılıp içeri üç kişi girerken düşünceler seli kesildi. Ron, Hermione ve Ginny kompartımanın içine, Harry'nin Damien'la beraber, Hogwarts'a gitmeye hazır şekilde oturuyor olmasının görüntüsüne yüzlerinde devasa sırıtışlarla girdiler.

"Hala bu sene Hogwarts'a geldiğine inanamıyorum. Bu harika!" dedi Ron, Harry'nin karşısına oturarak.

Ginny otururken elini onunkine geçirerek Harry'nin yanına oturdu.

"Bence okul bana katılıyor. Sen her şeyi çok daha ilginçleştiriyorsun!" Ginny fısıldadı kurnaz bir gülümsemeyle.

Harry ona gülümsemeye engel olamadı.

Yolculuğun kalanı birbirleriyle konuşarak geçti. Harry, Damien, Ginny ve Ron patlamalı pişti oynarken Hermione kendini notlarına gömdü. Bu sene ne kadar çok çalışmaları gerektiğini hepsine söylerken her zamankinden de mutlu görünüyordu. Ron yalnızca onun 'deli' ve 'saplantılı' olduğuna dair bir şeyler mırıldandıktan sonra onu duymazlıktan geldi.

"Babanız öğretmenlik hakkında bayağı heyecanlı görünüyor." dedi Ginny, üçüncü patlamalı pişti oyunlarını bitirdiklerinde.

"Biliyorum." dedi Damien ağır bir iç geçirmeyle.

"Sanki annemin orada olması yetmiyordu da şimdi babam da orada. Ne kadar daha fazla çalışmam gerekeceğini fark ediyor musunuz? Hem annem hem babam oradayken zorlukla herhangi bir şeye kalkışabilirim!" Damien devam etti.

"Biliyor musun, bir anlığına, gerçek okul çalışmasından bahsediyorsun sandım!" dedi Hermione yüzünde onaylamayan bir ifadeyle.

Damien ona şakadan ters ters baktı ama hiçbir şey söylemedi.

Ron ve Hermione'nin diğer üçlüyü kendi başlarına bırakarak başkan görevlerini yerine getirmek için Sınıf Başkanları kompartımanına gitmeleri gerekiyordu. Tren tam yavaşlamaya başlarken geri geldiler. Herkes okul cübbelerini giydi. Harry midesinin dibinde kaygının tırmandığını hissedebiliyordu. Hogwarts'a geri dönüyordu! Buraya geçen sene geldiğinde şartların ne kadar farklı olduğunu hatırladı. Hogwarts Ekspresi'ne binmemiş, onun yerine uçuç tozuyla Hogwarts'a gelmek zorunda kalmıştı. Dumbledore'la ofisinde geçen konuşmayı hatırladı. Harry onu zorla Hogwarts'a getirip sonra onu seçmelere sokmadan Gryffindor'a yerleştirdiği için Dumbledore'a o kadar kızmıştı ki. Bu sene Hogwarts'da geçirdiği ilk gecenin farklı olmasını umdu.

xxx

Ana kapılar açıldı ve öğrenci seli soğuktan kurtulma hevesiyle içeri döküldü. Harry şu ana kadar kimsenin onu gerçekten fark etmediğine memnundu. Herkes soğuktan çıkmaya ve okulun içine girmeye odaklanıyordu.

Harry ana koridora girerken dekorun değişmiş olduğunu gördü. Etrafına baktı ve kalan herkesin de farkında olduğunu ve sessizce birbirleriyle tartıştığını gördü. Değişen çok şey yoktu ama yine de fark edilebilirdi. Duvarların rengi çok daha açıktı ve perdeler daha yeni görünüyordu.

"Yangından faydalanıp yenilemişler gibi göründü bana!" Ginny fısıldadı ki onu yalnızca Harry duyabilsin.

Harry de aynı şeyi düşündü ve yüzüne başka küçük bir gülümsemenin yayılmasına izin verdi. En azından Hogwarts'ı ufak bir parça değiştirmişti.

Profesör McGonagall'ın büyük merdivenlere yaklaştığını gördü ve varlığı gevezelik eden kalabalığın üzerine bir sessizlik düşmesine sebep olurken izledi. Sert gözleri herkes dikkatini ona verene kadar odayı dolandı.

"Hoşgeldiniz, Hogwarts öğrencileri! Lütfen Büyük Salon'a beni takip edin."

Bununla beraber, etrafında döndü ve öğrenciler arkasında gelerek Büyük Salon'a doğru yol aldı.

"Her sene aynı şeyi söyler." Damien bilgilendirdi Harry'i.

Öğrenciler parlak ışıklandırılmış Büyük Salon'a vardıklarında Harry'nin varlığını fark ettiler. Dışarıda kimsenin farkında olmak için hava fazla karanlıktı ve Ana Salon'dalarken de herkes değişen dekoru gözlemlemekle fazla meşguldü. Şimdi, ancak, öğrenciler Harry'nin onların içinde yürüdüğünü görebiliyordular. Harry Damien ve Ron'la beraber, etrafında Hermione ve Ginny'le yürüyordu. Beklendiği gibi, fısıldamalar başladı ve öğrencilerin çoğunluğu oldukları yerde durdu.

Harry topladığı tüm dikkatin farkında değilmiş gibi davranarak yürümeye devam etti. İçten içe, Harry panikliyordu. Dikkatin üzerinde olmasından nefret ederdi, özellikle de bu çeşit dikkatin. İnsanların gözlerini dikip ona bakmasından, onun hakkında fısıldanmasından nefret ediyordu. Masasına ulaşıp oturmaya odaklandı. Bunun olacağını biliyordu, kaçınılmazdı, ama durumu daha çok sevmesini sağlamıyordu. Hayatının büyük kısmında Voldemort tarafından uzaklara saklanmıştı. Yalnızca bir elin parmakları kadar insan onu biliyordu ve onunla tanışmıştı. Bu kadar çok insanın dikkatini ona odaklıyor olmasıyla başa çıkmak zordu.

Gryffindor masasına Damien ve arkadaşları etrafına yerleşerek oturdu. Öğrenciler de masalarındaki yerlerini almıştı. Fısıldamalar durmamıştı, tam tersine yoğunlaşıyor gibi görünüyordu. Bütün öğrenciler ona bakıyordu. Bazıları ona bakmak için boyunlarını uzatıyordu ama Harry onlara bakacak olursa çabucak yerlerine dönüyorlardı. Harry öğrencilerin çoğunluğunun hala ondan korkuyor olduğunu bilerek gülümsedi. Tam bunu düşünürken, fakat, birçok öğrencinin ona utangaçça gülümsediğini ve bazılarının tereddütle de olsa el bile salladığını gördü. Harry onları bilmezlikten geldi.

Öğretmenler masasına baktı ve bir kerede gözleri parıldayan gece yarısı mavisi olanlarla buluştu. Harry bakışının Dumbledore'la kalmasına yalnızca birkaç saniyeliğine izin verdi hemen sonra başka tarafa bakmadan önce. Dikkatini öğretmenler masasında yan yana oturan iki gülümseyen insana çevirdi. James ve Lily, Harry'e hafifçe el sallayarak ona gülümsediler. Harry Hogwarts kadrosunun kalanına bakmadan önce onlara gülümsedi. Kadroya yeni eklenen yoktu ve Snape haricinde, herkes oradaydı.

Büyük Salon'un kapıları tekrar açıldı ve son derece ufak ve korkmuş görünen bir çocuk seli içeri girdi. Harry kapılar açılırken o tarafa baktı ve Neville Longbottom'ın Gryffindor masasının ucuna yakın bir yerde oturduğunu gördü. Harry son savaştan beri Neville'i görmemiş ya da onunla konuşmamıştı. Nigel'ı kurtardığı için şahsi olarak ona teşekkür eden Frank ve Alice'le görüşmüştü. Neville onlarla beraber Potter Malikanesi'ne gelmiş, ancak Harry'e hiçbir şey söylememişti. Öyle görünüyordu ki birçok öğrenci Neville'e de bakıyordu, ne de olsa geçen sene kaleden fırtına gibi çıkıp gitmişti. Harry'nin olduğu gibi o da dikkat odağıymış gibi görünüyordu. Harry Neville'den başka yere baktı. Bugün onunla uğraşmak için fazla yorgundu.

Dehşet içindeki birinci sınıf grubu salonun ön kısmında, gerginlikten titreyerek toplandılar. Harry seçmenin başlamasını görmeye meraklıydı; kimsenin bir binaya seçildiğini daha önce hiç görmemişti.

Profesör Dumbledore hepsine hitap etmek üzere ayağa kalkarken öğrencilerin fısıldamaları sona erdi.

"Hogwarts'a hoş geldiniz! Hepinizi tekrar Hogwart'da ağırlamaktan büyük bir keyif duyuyorum. Seçmelerden önce küçük bir anonsum olacak."

Harry kalbinin hızlandığını hissetti. Bu 'küçük anons'un onunla ilgili bir şey olduğunu öylece söyleyebiliyordu.

"Birinci sınıflarımızın seçmelerinin herhangi başka bir şeyden önce gerçekleşmesinin geleneksel olduğunu biliyorum ama umuyorum ki herkes programı birazcık değiştirdiğim için beni mazur görecektir. Bir yanlışı düzeltmem gerek." Dumbledore devam etti.

Salon ürkütücü bir şekilde sessizdi. Öğrencilerin birçoğu için büyük Albus Dumbledore'un herhangi bir şeyi yanlış yapmış olmasını düşünmek zordu. Hepsi gözlerini dikmiş ona bakıyor, kaygıyla ne yaptığını duymak için bekliyorlardı.

"Mr Harry Potter! Lütfen öne gelin." Dumbledore'un sesi salonda çınladı.

Harry ismi çağrılırken kalbinin bir atışı kaçırdığını hissetti. Herkesin gözleri üzerine düştü. Gözlerini dikmiş Dumbledore'a bakıyor, bunu yaptığı için ona lanet ediyordu. Herkesin dikkatlerini zaten ona odaklıyor olması yeterli değil miydi ki bir de Dumbledore Harry'i bütün okulun önünde durmak için çağırmak zorundaydı?

Damien, Ginny, Ron ve Hermione de Harry'e bakıyorlardı, yüzlerinde korkmuş ifadeler vardı. Neden Harry'nin öne çağrıldığından değil de daha çok Harry'nin nasıl tepki göstereceğinden korkuyorlardı. Harry gözlerinin Dumbledore'un gülümseyen yüzünden ayrılmasına asla izin vermeyerek oturduğu yerden yavaşça kalktı.

James ve Lily de paniklemiş görünüyordu ve James ayağa kalkmaya başlıyordu ki Profesör Sprout onu durdurdu. Harry elinden geldiğince sakinlikle Dumbledore'un önünde durmak üzere yürüdü. Dumbledore'un onu herkesin önünde durmak için çağırmasına sebep olabilecek bütün yaptığı şeyleri düşünmeye çalışıyordu. 'Voldemort'tan bahsederse, öldürürüm onu!' düşündü elleri yumruklara kıvrılırken. Harry belki de Dumbledore'un Hogsmeade de Harry ve Voldemort arasında ne olduğuna dair bir konuşma yapacağını düşündü. Dumbledore'un küçük poster çocuğu olmayacaktı. Buna tahammül etmeyecekti.

Harry Okul Müdürü'nün önünde durdu ve konuşmasını bekledi. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde onunla konuşan Profesör McGonagall'dı.

"Lütfen oturun, Mr Potter." dedi, üç ayaklı bir tabureye işaret ederek.

Harry anlık olarak afalladı. Beklediği onca şey içinde, bu onlardan biri değildi. Eşit miktarda şaşırmış görünen anne babasına baktıktan sonra tekrar Dumbledore'a baktı.

"İnanıyorum ki sana bir seçme borçluyum." dedi Dumbledore ona bir gülümsemeyle.

Harry bütün kızgınlığın onu terk ettiğini hissetti. Yüzüne gelen ufak gülümsemeye engel olamadı. Seçilecekti! Tabureye oturmak için ileri yürüdü ve zarafetle oturdu. İşte o zaman gözlerini dikmiş ona bakan öğrenci kitlesini fark etti. Bir anlığına, Harry neredeyse bütün okulun izlediğini unutmuştu. Bir kerede yüzü kızarmaya başladı. Seçmen Şapkanın seninle konuştuğunu ve sana hangi binada olman gerekiyorsa neden orada olman gerektiğine dair bütün sebepleri söylediğini biliyordu, ama bilmediği şey şapkayı duyan tek kişinin kendin mi yoksa bütün okulun mu olduğuydu! Draco'ya bunu hiç sormamıştı.

Şimdi merak etmek için çok geçti, Profesör McGonagall eski püskü şapkayı çoktan Harry'nin kafasına yerleştirmişti. Damien'ın yüzündeki ifadeyi yakaladı. Harry'nin seçiliyor olacağına dehşete kapılmış görünüyordu. Harry Damien'ın onun başka bir binaya seçileceğinden ve sonra Harry'le aynı ortak salonda olamayacağından ve dolayısıyla da onunla birlikte zaman geçiremeyeceğinden korktuğunu biliyordu. Kulağa sıkılmış gelen bir ses Harry'nin başını doldurdu ve Harry kendisini nefesini tutarken buldu.

"Vay, vay, vay. Görüyorum ki büyük Harry Potter'ı seçme şerefine erdim en sonunda." Harry kendi kendine kıkırdadı. Kulağa sanki şapka onun seçilmemiş olmasına ondan daha bile kızgınmış gibi geliyordu.

"Bence sen gerçekten hangi binaya ait olduğunu biliyorsun. Geçen sene bile biliyordun ama boş yere ona karşı savaştın. Bir hayli özelliğin bulunmakta, seni aslında herhangi bir bina için uygun kılacak iyi ve kötü özellikler. Çok miktarda cesaretin var ama zaman zaman kurnaz olabilir ve kafanı koyduğun şeye ulaşmak için çabalayabilirsin. Yeteri kadar zekisin ama kimi zaman bunu göstermekte başarısız oluyorsun. Sadakat başka bir güçlü noktan ve büyük olasılıkla en çok sınanacak olan." Şapka devam etti.

Harry şapkanın son söylediği sözler üzerine kalbinin sıkıştığını hissetti. Sadakati sınanmıştı ve Harry nihayetinde başarısız olduğunu hissediyordu. Sadakatini bildirdiği kişiyi öldürmüştü. Harry suçluluğunu silkip atmaya çalıştı. Şu an bununla uğraşamazdı.

"Pekala, bence karar açık. Seni iki bina için de eşit miktarda uygun kılacak iki soyun var, ama bence ben seni hangisine yerleştireceğimi biliyorum...GRYFFINDOR!"

Sağır edici bir kükreme salonu doldururken Harry nefesini bıraktı. Gryffindorlular gürültüyle tezahurat ediyordu, Ron, Hermione, Ginny ve Damien onlara her zamankinden daha da fazla enerjiyle liderlik ediyorlardı.

Harry Gryffindor'da olduğuna memnundu. Her şey bir yana, Voldemort'la olduğunda olduğu kadar Slytherin'e bağlı hissetmiyordu. Slytherin'in varisi olmaktan yalnızca Voldemort sebebiyle gurur duyuyordu. Şimdi kendi Slytherin soyu yalnızca kaybettiği şeyin başka bir hatırlatıcısıymış gibi hissediyordu.

Harry Gryffindor masasına yürüdü ve oturdu. Damien çılgınlar gibi sırıtıyordu.

"Oh Merlin! Yemin ederim, o tabureye oturduğunda neredeyse bir kalp krizi geçiriyordum! Seçildiğine inanamıyorum. Tanrıya şükür hala Gryffindor'dasın." dedi Damien ona, rahat bir nefes bırakarak.

Harry kardeşinin ve arkadaşlarının yüzlerindeki ifadelere geri sırıtmaya engel olamadı. Öğretmeler masasına bakmak için başını kaldırdığında Dumbledore'un ona baktığını gördü. Kadehini kaldırdı ve içmeden önce ona hafifçe başını salladı. Harry başıyla aynı şekilde cevap verdi ve başka tarafa baktı. Şimdi Gryffindor masasında otururken çok daha iyi hissediyordu, artık öyle söylendiği için orada oturmuyordu, oraya ait olduğu için oturuyordu.

xxx

Harry hareket eden merdivenlere yürüdü ve Ron'un söylediği şeyi dinlemeye çalıştı. Birdenbire çok yorgun hissediyordu. Geçen haftaki uyku eksikliği ve biraz önce yediği kocaman akşam yemeği gözlerini açık tutmayı zorlaştırıyordu. Hogwarts'daki ilk gecesi çok unutulmaz olmuştu. Birinci sınıf öğrencileri hemen Harry seçildikten sonra seçilmişlerdi. Sonra Profesör Dumbledore James'i yeni Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma öğretmenleri olarak tanıtmıştı. James gergince öğrencilerin önünde ayakta dururken Harry yüzüne gelen gülümsemeye engel olamadı. Potter Malikanesi'nde göründüğü kadar cesur görünmüyordu. Damien başını yalandan bir utançla eğdi ve başını bir yandan öbür yana sallayarak Ron, Hermione ve Ginny'nin sessiz kıkırdamalara boğulmasına sebep oldu. Harry kardeşini yakından izliyordu. Damien'ın yalnızca utanıyormuş gibi davrandığını biliyordu. Sessizce babasının da ailesinin kalanıyla beraber onunla olmasını seviyordu. Geçen sene onun için çok zor bir sene olmuştu ve sonunda bütün ailesinin onunla beraber olmasını hak ediyordu.

Harry odasının ve oda arkadaşlarının geçen seneyle aynı olmasına şaşırmadı. Çabucak gece kıyafetlerine değişti ve odadaki herkesi bilmezden gelerek yatağına kıvrıldı.

"Yoruldun galiba Harry?" sordu Ron sırıtarak, o da kendi yatağına yerleşirken.

"Tamamen bitmiş vaziyetteyim!" Harry cevapladı.

"Öyleyse, dinlenebildiğin kadar dinlen. Yarın acayip yoğun olacak. Bahse girerim yarın her dersten ödev alacağız." dedi Ron bir esnemeyi bastırırken.

"En azından Hermione mutlu olacak." Harry cevapladı.

"Evet, deli di mi?" dedi Ron kulağa sanki yüzünde kocaman bir sırıtma varmış gibi gelerek.

"Hmm" Harry cevapladı dönüp yatağında rahatça yerleşirken.

Odadaki diğer iki çocuğu bilmezden geldi. Dean ve Seamus da yataklarına girmişlerdi. Neville görünürde yoktu. Harry onun hakkında düşünme zahmetine girmedi. Hogwarts'daki ilk birkaç saatini düşünmekle fazla meşguldü. Geçen yıl ilk gecesini Hogwarts'da, aç ve öfkeyle fokurdayarak geçirdiğinden ne kadar farklı hissettiğine inanamıyordu. Harry anıyı tekrar hatırlarken gülümsedi. O zaman tam bir pislik gibi davranmıştı. Rahat bir uykuya dalmadan önce son bir düşünce geçti aklından.

"Bu sene çok farklı olacak."

xxx


	4. Şöhret

4\. Bölüm - Şöhret

İlk birkaç gün Harry'e sorarsanız çok hızlı geçmişti. O daha ne olduğunu bilmeden önce, Perşembe sabahı gelmişti ve Harry ilk Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma dersine doğru yol alıyordu. Damien ilk Savunma dersine o hafta daha önce girmiş ve Harry'e babalarının aslına bakılırsa oldukça iyi bir öğretmen olduğunu söylemişti. Damien'ın daha çok rahatsız edici bulduğu üzere, şaşırtıcı şekilde katıydı. Babasının annesinden daha katı olmasına hiç alışkın değildi. Harry babasını iş üstünde görmeye epey hevesliydi. İlginç bir ders olacaktı.

Savunma dersliğine girdi ve Ron ile Hermione'yle beraber oturdu. Babasını sınıfın önünde, oldukça sakin ve kendine hakim görünerek dururken gördü. Açık kahverengi gözleri Harry'nin üzerine düştüğünde aydınlandı ama hiçbir şey söylemedi. Harry kitaplarını ve James'in ona Diagon Yolu'ndan aldığı yeni asayı çıkardı. Harry yeni asasını seviyordu. Siyahtı, çekirdeği bir anka tüyüydü ve yirmi yedi santimdi. Ama ne kadar denerse denesin, kendi asasının yasını tutmaktan kendini alıkoyamıyordu. Orijinal asası Riddle Malikanesi'ne gittiğinde ondan alınmıştı. Harry'nin o gün Hogsmeade'e gittiğinde asasının Voldemort'un üzerinde olduğuna dair güçlü bir şüphesi vardı. Harry asasını Voldemort'la beraber yok etmişti, istemeden.

Hermione nazikçe onu dirseklediğinde ona baktı. Kahverengi gözleri endişeyle doluydu. Harry yeni asasını tuttuğunu ve son birkaç dakikadır ona bakıyor olduğunu fark etti. Çabucak asasını masanın üzerine koydu ve Hermione'ye açıkça 'Ben iyiyim, bakıp durmayı kes!' diyen bir ifadeyle baktı. Hermione halen endişeli görünerek gözlerini başka tarafa çevirdi.

"Günaydın."

James'in sesi fısıldanan sınıfı kesti ve herkes yerleşerek dikkatlerini Profesörlerine verdi.

"Kim olduğumu bilmeyenler için, önce kısa bir tanıtma gerekli." James devam etti bütün öğrencilerine hitaben konuşarak.

"Benim adım James Potter. Bir Seherbazım ve son yirmi senedir Bakanlıkla çalışıyorum. Profesör Dumbledore, Profesör Snape'in geçici olarak ayrılması gerektiğinden bu seneki Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma Profesörlüğü pozisyonunu benim doldurmamı rica etti." James bitirdi, gülümseme dürtüsüne direnirken ağzının kenarları hafifçe seğirerek.

Harry onun da Snape'in uzandığı, bir yerde uzak adanın birinde güneşlendiği zihinsel bir fotoğrafa sahip olduğunu biliyordu.

"Şimdi, geçen yıl nelerin işlendiğine dair elimde bir not var ancak bence hatırlatıcı bir dersin yapılması gerek. Hepimiz için uzun bir ara oldu." James Harry'e bakmamaya çalıştı ama onu bilmezden gelmek zordu. Gözleri kısa bir anlığına Harry'le buluştu ve James onun söylediğine kızgın ya da rahatsız olmuş görünmediğini görerek rahatladı. Herkes geçen yıl okulun kapanmış olmasının kısmen Harry'nin suçu olduğunu biliyordu. Neyse ki, bu Harry'i hiç rahatsız ediyormuş gibi görünmüyordu.

Ders James'in geçen yılki F.Y.B.S seviyesi Savunma konularına ait bazı temel bilgilerin üzerinden geçmesiyle devam etti. Lanetleri ve uğursuzluk büyülerini kuru ve sıkıcı olmadan daha detaylı açıklamada oldukça iyiydi. Harry gizlice James'in onu korktuğu gibi ayrı tutmadığına minnet doluydu. Harry'i bilmezden gelmedi ve ona herhangi bir öğrenci gibi davrandı. Ders sonuna yaklaştığında, James üç Gryffindor'un arkada kalmasını rica etti. Kapı kapanır kapanmaz, James yüzünü onlara döndü, maskesi yerinden düşerek yüzü Seherbazın ne kadar heyecanlı olduğunu gösterdi.

"Nasıldı? Siz millet iyi gittiğini düşünüyor musunuz? Sıkıcı değildim, değil mi?" sordu, gözleri heyecanla parıldayarak.

"Gerçekten iyiydiniz, Mr Potter. Özür dilerim, yani Profesör Potter." dedi Hermione yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle.

"Evet, bir kere bile dalıp gitmedim."dedi Ron, besbelli edebileceği en iyi iltifatı ettiğini düşünerek.

James'in yüzünde son derece Damien'ınkini andıran bir sırıtış oluştu. Büyük oğluna yüzünü döndü.

"Harry?" sordu.

Harry ifadesini nötr tutmaya çabaladı. Efor sarf ederek, omuzlarını silkti ve cevap vermeden önce gözlerini babasının üzerine sabitledi.

"İyi gittin, uğursuzluk büyülerinin ikisini karıştırman hariç. Birazcık karman çorman oldu, ama sınavlarda gelmediği sürece, kimse fark etmez."

James dehşete düşmüş göründü.

"Ne yaptım! Oh Tanrım. Biliyordum bir şeyi batıracağımı. Hangi ikisini karıştırdım? Harika, bütün ihtiyacım olan da..." James Ron'un kahkahasını bastırmaya çalıştığını ve Hermione'nin Harry'e yöneltilmiş onaylamaz ifadesini görerek konuşmayı bıraktı. Harry'nin onu işlettiğini fark ederek rahatladı.

Gülmemeye çalışan Harry'e sertlikle bakmak için döndü. Harry James'e masum bir ifadeyle baktıktan sonra yüzüne kocaman bir sırıtma yayıldı.

"Şakanın bir zamanı ve yeri var, Harry." dedi James, ama Harry'nin onu ne kadar iyi korkuttuğuna gülümsemeye engel olamadı.

"Doğru söylüyorsun." dedi Harry kapıya doğru yönelerek.

"Ama bir Çapulcu olarak, o yerin Hogwarts ve zamanın da her zaman olduğuna katılacaksındır." Harry, Ron ve Hermione'yle çıkmadan önce James'e arsızca sırıttı.

James günün kalanı boyunca gülümsemeyi bırakamadı.

xxx

"Hey, nasıldı?" Damien sordu abisi ve arkadaşları öğle yemeği için Gryffindor masasına otururken. Sabahki Savunma derslerinden bahsediyordu.

"İyi. Onu korkutmak çok eğlenceli olacak." Harry cevapladı kendisine bir bardak balkabağı suyu koyarken.

Ron ona Harry'nin ne yaptığını anlatırken Damien güldü.

"Komik değildi. Profesör Potter'ı bayağı endişelendirdin." dedi Hermione, yüzünde başka onaylamaz bir ifadeyle.

"Rahatla, Mione. Babamın iyi bir espri anlayışı vardır. Ayrıca, Harry'nin yaptığı babamın ve Çabulcuların kalanının Hogwarts'dalarken Profesörlere yaptıkları şakalar yanında hiçbir şey." dedi Damien ona.

Harry'nin dikkati bir kıkırdayan kız grubu Gryffindor masasının yanından geçerken dağıldı. Harry'e baktılar ve onu selamlamadan önce en tatlı gülümsemelerini yüzlerine oturttular. Harry gözlerini devirdi ve başka tarafa bakarak onları tamamen bilmezden geldi.

Harry Hogwarts'a geldiğinde biraz ilgi toplayacağını biliyordu ama pek fark etmediği şey ne kadar ilgi toplayacağıydı. Öğrencilerin çoğunun ona selam verip onunla konuşma bazında olmaya çalıştığına şaşırmıştı. Kızlar genelde onun yakınındayken kıkırdıyor ve ona bakışlar atıp duruyorken çocuklar onunla en iyi arkadaşlarmış gibi davranmaya çalışıyorlardı. Tek istisna Slytherin binasıydı. Çoğu Slytherin, Harry'i yalnızca bilmezden geliyordu ya da en azından öyle yapmaya çalışıyordu. Gerçekten öne çıkıp Harry'le dövüşecek kadar aptal değillerdi ama ona ilişkin hisleri netti.

Harry, her zamanki gibi, yalnızca hepsini bilmezden geldi. Onunla arkadaş olmak isteyen insanlar onu öbürlerinden daha fazla rahatsız etti, ne de olsa bu insanların çoğu yalnızca bir sebepten dolayı onunla arkadaş olmak istiyorlardı, Hogsmeade'de o ve Voldemort arasında olanlar yüzünden. Bu insanların ta kendilerinin, hepsi değilse de çoğunun altı aydan daha kısa bir zaman önce onun tutuklanmasını ve Ruh Emicilerin önüne atılmasını istiyor olduklarını bilmek sinir bozucuydu. En rahatlatıcı düşüncelerden sayılmazdı. Her şekilde, Harry için yeterince arkadaşı vardı.

Harry dikkatini tekrar Ron ve Hermione olan didişen ikiliye çevirdi. Tartışmaya başlamak için yalnızca en ufak mazerete ihtiyaçları vardı. Damien da onları duymazlıktan geliyordu ve Harry'le konuşmak için masanın üzerine eğildi.

"Bu sabah ortak salonda ne duyduğumu biliyor musun?" sordu.

"Büyük olasılıkla bir çuval saçmalık" Harry cevapladı tavuk güveçten ikinci tabağını almak için uzanırken.

"Düello dersinde bir değişiklik olacağını duydum. Besbelli daha derinlemesine bir eğitim için Seherbazlar gibi profesyoneller getirecekler." söyledi Damien ona.

"Yani, eğitimlerinin ne kadar acınası olduğunu fark etmelerinin zamanıydı. En azından düzeltmek için bir şey yapıyorlar." Harry cevapladı, Düello kulübüyle azıcık bile ilgilenmeyerek.

Damien ona sadece sırıttı ve yemeğini bitirdi. Harry'e katılıyordu. Onun ne çeşit düello edebildiğini gördükten sonra, Hogwarts'daki düello dersi gerçekten yetersiz görünüyordu.

Damien kendi döneminden bir çocuğun heyecanla onlara doğru koştuğunu gördüğünde Harry'e bir şey sormak üzereydi.

Küçük, fare gibi saçları olan bir dördüncü sınıf Harry'nin yanında durdu. Hafif gergin bir kıkırdama ondan kaçtı ve Harry'nin dikkatini yakaladı. Harry ona bakmak için döndü, çocuğun yüzündeki heyecan ifadesine hafifçe kaşlarını çattı.

"Merhaba Harry! Nasılsın?" sordu çocuk.

Harry cevap vermedi ve önüne döndü. Bu Gryffindor'un bu hafta onunla konuşmak için üçüncü girişimiydi.

"Merhaba Dennis." Damien cevapladı Harry yerine, bu kez Harry'nin iyi davranmasını umarak.

Dennis Creevey, Damien'a baktıktan ve çabucak ona selam verdikten sonra dikkatini tekrar Harry'e döndürdü. Damien Dennis'e Harry'i yalnız bırakmasını söylemeye çalışmıştı ama çocuk onu dinlemiyordu. Harry'i gördüğüne o kadar heyecanlıydı ki... Damien ondan ve büyük kardeşi, Colin'den, güreşerek bir kamera almak zorunda bile kalmıştı ki iki çocuğu da Harry tarafından dövülmekten kurtarabilsin. İki çocuk da muggle doğumluydu ve onlar için Harry bir kahramandı. Voldemort'un oluşturduğu tehdit Voldemort tarafından çoğunlukla onlar hedef alındığı için muggle doğumlu cadı ve büyücüler için daha da korkunçtu. Voldemort'un yenilmesi ve yok edilmesiyle, muggle doğumlu cadı ve büyücüler tekrar huzur ve barış içinde yaşayabiliyorlardı. Creevey kardeşler ve muggle arkaplanlı çoğu öğrenci için, Harry bir Tanrı'dan pek farklı değildi.

Maalesef ki, Harry onların tapınmalarını rahatsız edici bulmaktan başka bir şekilde görmezdi, o yüzden Damien kendi enselerini kurtarmak için onları Harry'den uzak tutmaya çalışıyordu.

"Merak ediyordum, Harry. Bu yıl Düello kulübüne katılacak mısın?" Dennis sordu.

"Neden?" Harry sordu, hala dördüncü sınıfa bakmayarak.

"Geçen yıl geldiğini ve Malfoy'la ettiğin harika düelloyu hatırlıyorum da. Ben sadece tekrar gelmeyi planlıyor musun onu merak ediyordum." Dennis sordu, Harry'nin onunla konuştuğuna heyecanlanarak.

Damien, Dennis Malfoy'un ismini söylediğinde sindi. Bu Harry'nin ihtiyacı olan son şeydi. Harry sarışın Slytherin gittiğinden beri Draco'dan haber almamıştı. Harry'nin onu özlüyor olduğu ortadaydı, özellikle de o Hogwarts'da olduğundan ve Draco olmadığından.

Harry yüzünü Dennis'e çevirmek için dönerken Damien ona yalvaran bir bakış attı.

"Bunun seni nasıl ilgilendirdiğini göremiyorum." Harry cevapladı soğuklukla.

"Oh! Seni gücendirmek istemedim! Özür dilerim. Ben sadece demek istedim ki..." Dennis söylemeye başladı, Harry'i sinirlendirdiğine üzgün görünerek.

"Dennis, şimdi hatırladım. Profesör McGonagall öğleden sonraki dersler başlamadan önce seni görmek istiyordu. Gidip onu görsen iyi olur." dedi Damien çabucak.

Dennis Gryffindor masasından dönüp uzaklaşarak Büyük Salon'dan çıkarken süngüsü düşmüş göründü. Hermione hemen Harry'e çıkışmaya başladı.

"Ona o kadar soğuk olmak zorunda değildin. Sana sadece bir soru sordu."

"Tekrar ediyorum. Bu onu nasıl ilgilendiriyor göremiyorum." dedi Harry, Hermione'ye bakmadan. Harry kızgın görünmüyordu, yalnızca birazcık gıcık olmuştu.

"Sadece arkadaşça davranmaya çalışıyor. Onu öyle itmemelisin." Hermione devam etti.

Ron ona uyaran bir bakış attı ama Hermione onu kaale almadı.

"Bizimle de böyleydin. Bizi arkadaşların olarak kabul etmen asırlar aldı. İnsanlara güvenmelisin, Harry." dedi Hermione.

"Kim sizinle arkadaş olduğumu söyledi?" sordu Harry, sonunda Hermione'ye bakmak için başını kaldırarak, yüzüne oturmuş pis bir sırıtışla.

"Akıllı bir tahmin yapıyorum varsay." Hermione tepki verdi, Harry'nin yüzündeki pis sırıtıştan hoşlanmayarak.

"Akıllı kelimesinin doğru kelime olduğundan emin misin?" Harry dalga geçti Hermione'nin yüzü sinirlenmesiyle beraber kırmızılaşmaya başlarken.

"Seninle makul konuşmak umutsuz bir vaka, biliyorsun değil mi?" burnundan soludu.

"O zaman niye zahmet ediyorsun ki zaten?" Harry sordu, Hermione'nin ifadesine gülerek.

O anda, Ginny masada onlara katıldı ve konuşmanın konusu değişti. Günün kalanı geçip gitti ve Hermione Harry'nin tavrındaki problemi tekrar gündeme getirmedi.

Günün sonunda, Harry erkekler yatakhanesine henüz girmişti ki Neville'i gördü. Sandığından bir şey çıkarıyordu. Harry ve Neville şimdi son dört gündür aynı yatakhane odasında kalıyorlardı ve halen birbirleriyle konuşmamışlardı. Neville nadiren Harry'le göz teması kuruyordu ve çoğu zaman onu bilmezden geliyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Harry'nin daha az umurunda olamazdı. Ondan herhangi bir şey duymayı zaten beklemiyordu.

Neville kıyafetlerini alır ve çabucak odadan çıkarken Ron temkinle izledi.

"Sana daha hiçbir şey söylemedi, değil mi?" Ron sordu, kendi pijamalarını sandıktan çıkarırken.

"Hayır" Harry cevap verdi, cübbelerini çıkararak.

"Ahmak herif!" Ron soludu kızgınlıkla.

Harry'nin tuhaf bakışı üzerine devam etti.

"Sana söylediği bütün o pislikler için senden özür dilemesi gerek! Kardeşini ve anne babasını kurtardığın için sana teşekkür bile etmedi!"

Harry yatağına girerken omuzlarını silkti.

"Özrüne ya da minnetine ihtiyacım yok. Hiçbir şeyi onun için yapmadım." Harry cevapladı.

"Yine de, en azından bir şey hakkında hatalı olduğunu kabul etmek terbiyedir. Sana bütün o korkunç şeyleri söyledi, Nigel ve Ginny'nin ele geçirilmesinden seni sorumlu tuttu. Bunun için kendini berbat hissetmeli!" dedi Ron yatağına oturarak.

"Ünlü Weasley ateşin yükseliyor yine." dedi Harry, kızıl saçlı çocuğa gözlerini dikip bakarak.

"Sadece sana karşı davranış şeklinden hoşlanmıyorum. Düpedüz kaba." dedi Ron yatağına girerken.

Harry Ron'un onun adına bu kadar sinirleniyor oluşuna kendi kendine gülümsedi.

"Ron, gerçekten, Neville'in ne yaptığı umurumda değil. Beni rahatsız etmiyor. Bunun için bu kadar sinirlenme." Harry onu temin etti.

Ron ve Harry oda kademeli olarak sessizleşmeden önce başka şeyler hakkında konuştular. Bir kere Harry Ron'un uykuya daldığından emin olduğunda, yastığının altından asasını çekip çıkardı. Yatağının etrafına hızlı bir 'Silencio' yaptıktan sonra yerleşti. Kabusları kötüleşiyordu. Hogwarts'daki ilk gecesi hariç, her gece Voldemort'a dair aynı kabusa maruz kalıyordu.

Harry yan tarafına döndü ve Seamus, Dean ve Neville'in tekrar odaya gelişlerini duyduğunda hala uyanıktı. Oda diğer dört çocuğun derin uykulara dalışlarının sesleriyle dolduğunda dahi uyumuyordu. Harry zihninin ne göreceğinin korkusuyla çalışmayı bırakmıyor olduğunu biliyordu. Ne kadar çok denerse denesin, uykuya dalacak kadar rahatlayamadı. Sabahın erken saatlerine, bitkin zihni sonunda uykuya sürüklenene kadar yatağında uyanık kaldı.

Yalnızca iki saat sonra irkilerek, vücudu soğuk ter içinde, nefes alışı düzensiz ve bütün vücudu titreyerek uyandı. Voldemort'un suçlayıcı bakışı onu delip geçerken dehşet içinde titremeye engel olamadı. Kalbini normal ritmine dönmesi için sakinleştirmeye çalışarak yatağında yattı. Birkaç saat bile uyku alamıyordu. Sabah olana kadar uyanık bir halde yatağında yattı ve doğru dürüst uyku almış olmadan başka bir güne başlamak için yatakhane arkadaşlarının kalanıyla beraber kalktı.

xxx


	5. Beklenmedik Haberler

5\. Bölüm – Beklenmedik Haberler

Hogwarts'daki ilk ay çok çabuk geçti. Harry eğlenerek fark etti ki aldığı dersler hala onu hiç de zorlamıyordu. Kolaylıkla sınıfta oturabilir, ne söylendiğine dikkat etmeyebilir ve yine de herhangi verilen bir ödevi kısmen kolaylıkla bitirebilirdi. Bunun büyülerin ve tılsım işlerinin çoğunu yıllar önce öğrendiği için olduğunu biliyordu, bu yüzden yalnızca geriye yaslanıp Harry'nin çalışmaya o kadar az zaman harcayıp yine de neredeyse bütün derslerinde 'Olağanüstü' almayı beceriyor olmasını son derece sinir bozucu bulan Hermione gibilerini gıcık edebilirdi.

"En azından dinliyormuş gibi yapabilirsin!" burnundan soludu Hermione ona, günün son dersinden sonra ortak salonlarına girerken.

"Yapabilirim, ama o hiç eğlenceli değil." Harry cevap verdi arsızca.

Hermione hiçbir şey söylemedi ve çantasını kızlar yatakhanesine bırakmak için çıktı. Ron ve Harry akşam yemeği için Büyük Salon'a gitmeden önce onun geri dönmesini beklediler.

Harry Gryffindor masasına oturur oturmaz her zamanki Gryffindor grubunun yüzlerinde kocaman gülümsemelerle coşkuyla ona el salladığını gördü. Her zamanki gibi Harry onları bilmezden geldi ve tabağını yemekle doldurmaya başladı. Harry onlara ne kadar kaba olursa olsun, çoğu öğrenci yine de onunla arkadaş olmaya çalışıyordu. Öğretmenler masasına bakmak için başını kaldırdı ve iki ebeveyninin de orada olmadığını gördüğüne şaşırdı. Büyük olasılıkla hala son derslerinden sonra ortalığı topluyor oldukları çıkarımını yaptı. Harry Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma derslerini seviyordu. Yalnızca babası dersi öğrettiği için değil, aynı zamanda konu onun ilgisini en çok çeken bir tanesi de olduğundandı. Bütün hayatı boyunca yakın dövüşte Karanlık Sanatların Kullanımı'nı öğrenmişti, bu yüzden onun için karşı tarafı öğrenmek çok ilginçti. James Savunma Profesörlüğünü iyi götürüyordu. Adları çıkmış Çapulcular'dan biri olduğu için zaten Hogwarts'da iyi biliniyordu, ama şimdi öğrenciler arasında öğretim kabiliyetleri sebebiyle de popüler olmaya başlıyordu.

Harry'nin dikkati karşısında oturan kardeşine odaklandı. Damien çoktan yemeğini bitiriyor ve tatlısına doğru acele ediyordu.

"Açsın galiba Damien?" Harry sordu sırıtarak, kardeşinin oldukça inceliksiz yiyişini görürken.

"Ödev...çok fazla...bitirmek zorundayım" dedi Damien ona elmalı pay ve krema lokmaları arasında.

Hızlıca yemeğini bitirdi ve kütüphaneye gitmek üzere ayrıldı.

"Bu onun dördüncü yılı. Büyük olasılıkla bütün çalışmalarına yetişmeye çalışıyor." dedi Hermione, Damien'ın ilerleyen formuna gurur dolu bir bakış atarak.

Harry Ron'la kuru bir ifadeyi paylaştı. Hermione'nin cidden okul çalışmalarına karşı sağlıksız bir saplantısı vardı. Tam Harry ve kalanı ayrılmak için kalkıyorken, Harry kapıda babasını gördü. Dikkatini yakalamak için Harry'e elini salladı ve ona yanına gelmesi için işaret etti. Harry, Ron ve Hermione ona doğru yöneldiler. James hızlıca onları selamladı sonra Harry'le konuşmak için döndü.

"Büyük olasılıkla bunu bilmiyorsun, ama gelecek Pazar Damien'ın doğum günü. Annen ve ben Cuma günü ona bir şeyler almak için Hogsmeade'e gideceğiz. Sen de bizimle gelmek ister misin?" James sordu.

Harry çabucak anlaştı, kardeşine herhangi bir şey alma fırsatı bulamamıştı. Anne babasıyla Cuma akşam yemeğinden sonra buluşmayı ayarladı. Plan hepsinin Damien'ın on dördüncü doğum gününü Pazar geç bir saatte Astronomi kulesinde buluşup kutlayacağı şeklindeydi. Burası Damien'ın Hogwarts'daki en sevdiği yerdi.

Daha yalnızca Salı olduğundan, Harry'nin doğum günü için Damien'a ne almak istediği hakkında düşünmeye oldukça zamanı vardı. Daha önce hiç kimse için hediye satın almamıştı. Harry ona her ne alırsa alsın özel bir şey olması gerektiğini biliyordu.

xxx

Bir sonraki sabah Harry ve Ron kahvaltı için Hermione ve Ginny'e katılmak üzere aşağı indiler. Harry hemen hemen hiç uykuyla başka bir gece daha geçirmişti. En fazla becerebildiği, her gece birkaç saatti. Her zaman Voldemort'u içeren bir rüya tarafından uyandırılıyordu. Artık rüyalarının ne hakkında olduğunu hatırlayamıyordu bile. Gryffindor masasına otururken yorgun gözlerini ovuşturdu.

"Zor gece?" Hermione sordu.

"Evet, öyle de diyebilirsin." Harry cevap verdi.

Sessizce uyku düzeni hakkında bir şey yapmaya karar verdi. Şimdi bir aydan fazla bir süre olmuştu ve yorgunluk belirtileri göstermeye başlıyordu. Birisi ne olduğunu fark etmeden önce fazla geçmezdi. Poppy'den biraz Rüyasız Uyku iksiri almaya karar verdi. Rüyasız Uyku iksiri hakkında kimseye hiçbir şey söylemeyeceğine dair ona güvenebilirdi. Aklında bu düşünceyle, Harry kahvaltısına başladı.

Yalnızca birkaç saniye sonra salonu çırpılan kanat sesleri doldurdu. Posta taşıyan baykuşlar salona süzülürken Harry başını kaldırıp yukarı baktı. Her zamanki gibi, Gelecek Postası'nın bir kopyası Hermione'nin önüne iniş yaptı.

"Neden o paçavrayı sipariş etmeye devam ediyorsun bilmiyorum. Asla okumaya değecek bir şey olmuyor içinde." dedi Ginny, Hermione'ye hayalkırıklığı taşıyan bir ifadeyle bakarak.

"Ne zaman zahmete değer bir şey yazmaya karar vereceklerini asla bilemezsin." Hermione cevapladı, baykuşun bacağına bağlı olan deri keseye bir Knut bırakırken. Gazeteyi açtı ve arkasında kayboldu.

Ginny tostunu yemeye devam etmeden önce Harry'e göz attı. Harry hakkındaki bütün o hikayeleri okuduktan sonra Gelecek Postası almayı bırakmıştı. Birçok büyücü hep ona karşı inançları olduğunu iddia ederken, Voldemort'layken bile, diğerleri Harry'nin gerçekten iyi kalpli bir büyücü olduğunu ve bir gün Voldemort'u yeneceğini bildikleri hakkında açık açık yalan söylüyorlardı. Kimsenin Harry'i yargıladıkları ve sonra onu Azkaban'a tıkmaya çalıştıklarını kabul etmeyişi mide bulandırıcıydı. Bakanlık Harry'nin başına koydukları Beş Bin Galleon'luk ödülü unutmuş bile görünüyordu. Sanki Harry şimdi en iyi arkadaşlarıymış gibi davranıyorlardı. Ne yazık ki onlar için, Harry onlara eşlik etmiyordu. Bakanlık'ın partisinden ani ayrılışı ve Bakanlık tarafından düzenlenen herhangi başka bir şeye katılmayı reddedişi oldukça utanç vericiydi.

Hermione gazetenin arkasından yüzünde oldukça canı sıkılmış bir ifadeyle çıktı.

"Söylemiştim." Ginny fısıldadı.

"Hayır, ondan değil. Sadece otoritelerin her şeyi stabil tutmaya çalışmıyor bile gibi görünüyor olmaları çok sinir bozucu. Biraz önce başka bir Azkaban firarını okuyordum. Bu Voldemort...biliyorsun, olduğundan beri üçüncü kez, ve Bakanlığın umurundaymış bile gibi görünmüyor. Kaçak tutukluların 'acil bir tehlike oluşturduklarını' düşünmüyorlar, bir tehlike oluşturana kadar beklemek mi zorundalar? Tabii ki onları tekrar yakalamaya çalışmaları gerek!" Hermione bitirdi yüzünde hafiften kızgın bir ifadeyle.

"Mione, senin bunun hakkında kızman hiçbir şeyi değiştirmeyecek. Rahatla ve yulaf lapanı bitir." Ron önerdi.

"Bana patronluk taslama, Ronald!" Hermione çıkıştı.

"Ron haklı, Hermione." Harry konuştu. Ron Harry'nin ondan yana olmasına hafiften şaşırarak etrafına bakındı.

"Senin sinirlenmen hiçbir şeyi değiştirmeyecek. Ve zaten, ilgilenilmesi gereken çok daha baskın problemler var. Mesela, Bakanlığı terk eden Ruh Emiciler bir grup Azkaban tutsağının ortalıkta olmasından daha endişe verici olmalı." Harry devam etti, oldukça rahat görünerek.

"Evet, ama, bu adamların içeri tıkılmalarının bir sebebi var. Bu endişe verici değil mi?" Hermione sordu.

"Sebep artık varlığını sürdürmüyor. Bu adamlar korkulacak şeyler değiller. Arkalarındaki güç gitti." dedi Harry, yüzünü dikkatle tekrar rahat görünmek üzere gizlemeden önce hatlarından acılı bir ifade geçti.

Hermione cevap vermedi. Harry'nin ne demek istediğini anlıyordu. Voldemort olmadan Ölüm Yiyenler bir hiçtiler. Asıl tehdit Voldemort'tu. Eğer o ortalıkta yoksa, o zaman onun Ölüm Yiyenleri de yenilmiş olurlardı.

İçini ekstradan rahatlatmak için, Harry gazeteyi Hermione'den aldı ve kaçan büyücülerin isimlerini taradı. 'Stanley Curt, Jason Cooper, Anthony Cassidy, Charles Wilson, Cole Bailey, David Todd, Kelvin Reed...'

"Hiçbirini tanımıyorum, ki bu da hiçbirinin çok iyi Ölüm Yiyenler olamayacakları anlamına geliyor. Büyük olasılıkla yakalandılar çünkü rezil büyücülerdi, yani endişelenecek hiçbir şey yok." dedi Harry gazeteyi Hermione'ye geri vererek.

"Bence Seherbazların yine de onları yakalamaya çalışmaları gerek. Ya biri...onun...onun yerine geçmeye çalışırsa, bir sonraki Karanlık Lord olarak." Hermione sordu gözlerinde titrek bir korku ışığıyla.

"Hermione!" dedi Ron dehşete düşmüş bir tonda, ona inanamazlıkla bakıyordu.

"Yani, olabilir! Sorun da bu. Herkes kafalarını kuma gömüp birinin onun yerini alabileceği tehdidiyle uğraşmak istemiyor." Hermione de aynı şekilde çıkıştı.

"Ama bunu yüksek sesle söylemek zorunda değilsin." Ron fısıldadı cevaben. Salonun etrafına korkmuş bir bakış attı sanki birinin onları duymasını ve dosdoğru salondan çıkarak bir sonraki Karanlık Lord olmaya hazırlanmasını bekliyormuş gibi.

Ginny abisinin tepkisine gözlerini yuvarladıktan sonra Hermione'ye döndü.

Büyücülük dünyasının bunun tekrar olmasına izin vermeyeceğinden eminim. Başka bir Voldemort olmayacak. İlk olarak, istisnai güçleri olan birine ihtiyacın var. O kadar çok ham gücü bulunan fazla büyücü bulamazsın." dedi Ginny kendine güvenen türde bir sesle.

Harry sessizliğini korudu. Kendi düşüncesini paylaşmak istemiyordu. Voldemort'un yerini almak için savaşan Kurtadamlar, Vampirler, özellikle Daywalkerlar ve diğer sihirli yaratıklar olduğuna şüphesi yoktu. Ama Ginny haklıydı, yalnızca istisnai güçleri olan biri büyücülük dünyasında o çeşit bir kargaşaya sebep olabilirdi. O kişinin kim olabileceğini kendine kabul etmek istemedi.

xxx

Cuma gecesi geç bir saatti ve Harry çoktan James ve Lily ile beraber Hogsmeade'e gitmek üzere ayrılmıştı. Ron ve Hermione'nin, Harry geri gelene kadar Damien'ı meşgul tutmaları gerekiyordu. Harry Profesör Dumbledore'la beraber bazı şeylerin üzerinden geçmekle meşgulmüş gibi yaptılar. Damien şüpheci göründü ama tartışmadı. Ron, Hermione, Ginny ve Damien ateşin etrafında ortak salonda oturuyorlardı. Cuma gecesi her zaman çoğu öğrencinin ortak salonda rahatladığı geceydi. Kimse ödevlerine bir sonraki güne kadar bakmazdı bile. Çoktan tılsım ödevinin yarısına gelmiş olan Hermione hariç herkes.

Ortak salon birbirleriyle muhabbet eden birçok öğrenciyle iyice doluydu. Ginny ve Damien iki figür önlerinde durmak için geldiğinde başlarını kaldırıp baktı. Hermione, Parvati ve Lavender Damien'ın önünde dururken parşömeninin arkasından göz attı.

"Merhaba, Damien. Nasılsın?" bir cevap beklemeden, Lavender devam etti.

"Ben sadece sana bir şey sormak istiyordum. Merak ediyordum da Harry'nin birini görüp görmediğini biliyor musun?" Lavender sordu uzun saçını geriye atarak.

Hermione Ginny'e baktı ve kızıl saçlı kızın Lavender'a soğuk bir bakış attığını görürken gülümsemesini saklamaya çalıştı. Ginny cevaba atlarken Damien yanıt verecek şansı bulamadı.

"Evet, beni. Beni görüyor." dedi elinden geldiğince sabırla.

Lavender ve Parvati bir saniyeliğine Ginny'e baktıktan sonra gülmeye başladılar.

"Evet, tabii Weasley. Sen ne dersen. Cidden, Damien, Harry şu an biriyle beraber mi?" Lavender Ginny'i tamamen bilmezden gelerek Damien'la konuşmak için döndü.

"Yani, aslında..." Damien söylemeye başladı Parvati onu bir kez daha bölmeden önce.

"Görüyorsun ya ona çıkma teklifi etmeyi düşünüyoruz. Düşündük ki, sen kardeşi olduğuna göre biriyle olsaydı bilirdin." Parvati bitirdi kendinden memnun bir ifadeyle.

"İkiniz de ona çıkma teklifi edeceksiniz!" Ron sordu iki kıza sarkastik bir bakış atarak. Parvati ve Lavender soruyu yalnızca duymazdan geldi ve Damien'a gözlerini dikmeye devam etti.

Damien kayıplarda bir ifadeyle Ginny'e bakmak için döndü. İki kız konuşmasına bile izin vermiyordu.

"Uygun olduğun zaman bize haber ver, tamam mı. Görüşürüz." Bununla beraber iki kız da, Harry'le çıkmanın düşüncesine kıkırdayarak ayrıldı.

Hermione parşömenini bıraktı ve Ginny'e halden anlar bir bakış attı.

"Gin, çok üzgünüm. Konuşmama izin vermiyorlardı. Onlara senin onun kız arkadaşın olduğunu söylerdim." dedi Damien çabucak.

"Sana inanmazlardı ki zaten" dedi Ginny, hala iki kızı sinirle gözleyerek.

"Her neyse, senin suçun değil. Harry'nin suçu." dedi Ginny sonunda Parvati ve Lavender'dan başka tarafa bakarak.

"Nasıl Harry'nin suçu oluyor?" Ron sordu, kız kardeşine hayretle bakarak.

"Arada bir kolunu etrafıma koysa ölür mü?" Ginny sordu, kızgın bakışını Ron'a yönelterek.

"Fazla bir şey istemiyorum, biliyor musun, gerçekten onun kız arkadaşı olduğumu ve yalancı, ona aşık olmuş aptal bir kız olmadığımı göstermek için sadece ortalıkta biraz sevgi gösterisi." Ginny bitirdi.

"Harry senin onun kız arkadaşı olduğunu söyledi, değil mi?" Ron sordu, şimdi birazcık tedirgin görünerek.

"Ronald!" Hermione azarladı, Ginny ona öldürecekmiş gibi bakarken.

"Sadece soruyorum!" Ron kendini savundu.

Damien rahatlık sağlamaya çalışarak Ginny'nin etrafına bir kolunu sardı.

"Harry'nin nasıl olduğunu biliyorsun. Bu bütün ortalıkta sevgi gösterme işinden rahat değil. Annemin bile ona insan içinde sarılmasına izin vermiyor."Damien önerdi, bunun onu daha mutlu edeceğini düşünerek.

"Damy, ben kimsenin annelerinin insan içinde onlara sarılmasını istediğini sanmıyorum." Ginny cevapladı.

Diğer üçlüye baktı. Uzun örgülü saçlarını geriye attı ve oldukça cesareti kırılmış bir ifadeyle tekrar Hermione'ye baktı.

"Ben sürekli erkek arkadaşının yanına yapışık olmaya ihtiyacı olan çeşitte bir kız değilim. Harry'le hava atmaya ihtiyacım yok. Bunu ona yapmak için ona çok fazla saygı duyuyorum ve insanların ona gözlerini dikmesinden ne kadar rahatsız olduğunu biliyorum. Bütün söylediğim ufak şeyler hoş olurdu. Yalnızca el ele tutuşmak yeterli olurdu." Ginny bitirdi ağırbaşlılıkla.

Hermione uzanıp arkadaşına güvence vermek için sarıldı. Ginny'nin Harry'e ne kadar aşık olduğunu tam olarak bilecek kadar onunla zaman geçirmişti. Şimdi ikisi çıkıyorlardı ama, Ginny hala ilişkiden gerçekten istediğini almıyordu.

"Onunla bunun hakkında konuştun mu?" Hermione sordu.

Ginny önce omuzlarını silkti sonra cevapladı.

"Gerçekten bir problem sayılmaz. Demek istediğim genelde Harry benimleyken harika. Söylediğim gibi, sürekli yanında falan olmam gerekmiyor. Sadece benimle aynı odada olmasından mutluyum. Yalnızca diğer kızlar yanından geçip de ben onlara Harry'nin aslında benimle olduğunu söylediğimde güldüğünde... Biliyorum benim hayal gördüğümü düşünüyorlar. Sadece öyle zamanlarda işte Harry'nin bana karşı biraz daha duyarlı olmasını diliyorum. Sırf diğerleri onun gerçekten benimle olduğuna inansınlar diye. Onun sanki çatılara çıkıp bana olan ölümsüz aşkını ilan etmesini falan istiyor değilim ki." Ginny bitirdi alaycı bir gülümsemeyle.

"Merak etme; onun asla olacağını zannetmiyorum." Damien ekledi, böyle bir düşünceyle gelen sırıtışını güçlükle saklayarak.

Ginny kendi sözlerine kıkırdamaya engel olamadı ve kısa süre sonra dört genç çocuk Ginny'nin yaptığı garip itirafı geride bırakarak başka şeyler hakkında muhabbet ediyordu.

xxx

Oda hemen hemen hiç aydınlatılmamıştı, odanın çoğunluğu karanlığa gömülüydü. Sandalyede başı derin düşünceler içinde düşmüş oturan bir figür vardı. Harry kapının yanında durmak için geldi; özel izne gerek olmadan girmeye izinli olduğunu bilmesine rağmen odaya girmedi.

Sandalyede oturan figür başını kaldırmadı ama Harry'nin orada olduğunu, oldukça rahat bir şekilde kapı çerçevesine yaslanıyor olduğunu biliyordu.

"Hiç başlama!" bir ses tısladı sessiz odada.

Harry gülümsedi ve omuzlarını silkti.

"Daha hiçbir şey söylemedim bile." cevap verdi.

Voldemort başını kaldırıp Harry'e baktı ve oğlunu gözlemlemek için geriye yaslandı.

"Buraya böbürlenmeye geldiysen o zaman çıkabilirsin. Havamda değilim." dedi.

Harry içeri girdi, uzun adımlar attı böylece birkaç adım içerisinde Babasının önünde duruyordu.

"Önerilerimi daha sık kabul etmelisin, Baba. Bugünkü baskında sana on yedi Ölüm Yiyen'in canını kurtarırdı." dedi Harry, hala pis pis sırıtarak.

Voldemort sessizce Harry'i gözlemledikten sonra yüzünü ona dönmek için ayağa kalktı. Kemikli bir eli Harry'nin omzuna koydu.

"Sorunsuz gitmesi gereken bir baskını planlaması için on üç yaşındaki oğluma sormanın uygun olduğunu düşünmedim." Voldemort cevap verdi.

"Belki de beni hafife aldın." dedi Harry, Babasına en arsız gülümsemelerinden biriyle bakarak.

Voldemort'un yüzü Harry'e bakarken gevşedi. Cevap vermek için ağzını açtı ama aniden durdu. Harry, Voldemort'un kırmızı gözleri acıyla büyürken izledi. Omzundaki el onu yakmaya başladığında uzaklaştı. Acı içinde nefesi kesildi ve Voldemort'tan uzağa sendeledi.

Voldemort'un cübbelerinden alevler çıkar ve onu içine almaya başlarken dehşet içinde izledi.

Voldemort cübbelerini saran alevlere baktı, yüzünde hiçbir acı ya da korku izi yoktu. Konuşmadan önce dosdoğru Harry'e baktı.

"Seni gerçekten hafife aldım, Harry."

Harry soğuk terler içinde kalarak uyandı. İlk birkaç saniye kendi kalbinin göğsünde delice atışının sesinden başka hiçbir şey duyamadı. Sonra yavaşça oda gözlerinin önüne gelmeye başladı ve yatakhanesinde olduğunu fark etti. Rüyası ona geri gelirken safranın boğazında yükseldiğini hissetti. Titrekçe yatakhane odasından çıktı ve banyoya yöneldi. Midesindekileri boşaltmak için tam zamanında yetişti.

Soğuk fayans duvara sırtını yaslandı ve titrek nefesler aldı. Yanaklarından aşağı akan gözyaşlarının farkında bile değildi. Alelacele onları sildi. Hiç böylesi bir kabus görmemişti. Onu asıl parçalayan şey rüyanın ilk kısmının gerçek oluşuydu. Gerçek bir hatıraydı. Voldemort'un cübbelerinin alev aldığı noktaya kadar hepsi gerçek bir hatıraydı. Gözyaşlarının yakıcılığına gözlerini kapatarak gitmeleri için zorladı.

"Sadece beni rahat bırak." Harry sessizce dua etti. Her şeyle başa çıkabilirdi ama kendi hatıralarının bu şekilde ona karşı kullanılması katlanılamazdı.

Bir saat kadar sonra, Harry kendini yerden kaldırdı ve yıkandı. Şimdi uykuya geri dönmeyecekti. Birazcık Rüyasız Uyku iksiri alana kadar uykuya geri dönmeyecekti. Bunun gibi bir kabus riskine giremezdi.

xxx

Pazar geldi ve onunla da beraber Damien'ın on dördüncü doğum günü. Sabahın büyük çoğunluğu ve öğleden sonrası James ve Lily'nin yaşadıkları odalarda geçirildi. Yalnızca Potter ailesinin dört üyesiydi. James Damien'a daha sonra parti için Remus ve Sirius'un da geleceğini söyledi. Aile zamanın çoğunu Damien'ın en sevdiği yiyeceklerden oluşan ziyafetin başında geçirdi.

Harry rahat atmosferin tadını çıkarıyordu. Hiçbir şey hakkında endişe duymadan arkasına yaslanabiliyor ve sohbetten zevk alabiliyordu. James ve Damien şekerlerden geriye kalan son kısım için şakadan güreşmeye çalışmakla meşgullerdi.

Lily gelip Harry'nin yanına oturdu. Büyük oğluna dikkatle baktıktan sonra yüzünü elleri arasına alarak endişeyle ona baktı. Harry onun ani temasına afalladı.

"İyi misin, Harry? Çok yorgun görünüyorsun." Lily sordu nazikçe gözlerinin altındaki koyu renk halkaları parmaklarıyla takip ederek.

Harry kendini elinden geldiği kadar kayıtsız görünmeye zorladı.

"Sağol anne. Harika bir iltifat!" alay etti, annesinin kavrayışından çıkarken.

Ama Lily o kadar kolay pes etmeyecekti. Harry'nin bitkin görünümünü fark etmişti ve onun hakkında endişelenmeye başlıyordu.

"Ben ciddiyim, Harry. Günlerdir uyumuyormuş gibi görünüyorsun. İyi misin? Hastalanıyor musun?" Lily sordu ateşini kontrol etmeye başlarken.

"Anne, cidden, ben iyiyim. Birazcık halsizim, hepsi bu." dedi Harry ve hızla bakışını ondan başka tarafa yöneltti.

Damien'ın doğum günü olmasa, ona neyin ters olduğunu söyleyebilirdi belki. Ama Harry böylesi bir günde o tür sıkıntı verici problemleri gündeme getirmek istemiyordu. Damien'ın sorunsuz bir günü hak ettiğini düşünüyordu.

Lily hala Harry'nin cevabından mutsuz görünüyordu ama James ve Damien hareketleriyle dikkatini dağıttığında muayenesine devam edemedi. Kısa süre sonra Damien, Harry ve Lily hepsi de kalan şekerleri James'ten uzaklaştırmak için çılgın bir kapışmanın içindelerdi.

"Ne zaman hediyelerimi alıyorum ben?" Damien sordu annesinin odasındaki küçük koltuğa yığılırken.

"Çok incesin, Damy" Harry güldü.

"Ne? Bu benim doğum günüm. Hediyelerimin nerede olduğunu bilmeye hakkım var." Damien cevapladı.

"Belki bu sene hiç hediye almıyorsun." Lily cevap verdi.

Damien ona sahte yaralanmış yavru köpek bakışıyla baktı.

"Ama anne, bugün on dört oldum. Hiç hediye olmadan on dört olmama izin veremezsiniz." dedi, alt dudağını hafiften öne çıkararak.

"Bu gece partide alırsın onları." James dedi alayla Damien'ın saçlarını karıştırırken.

Öğleden sonra Damien'ın arkadaşlarının eşliğinde geçti. Harry yalnızca oturup Damien'ın arkadaşlarıyla etkileşimini izlemekten mutluydu. Bazen Damien'ın olduğu kadar dertsiz olmayı diliyordu. Damien arkadaşlarının ona verdiği hediyeleri açıp yanındaki büyüyen yığına istiflerken izledi.

Kısa süre sonra astronomi kulesinde olacak partinin zamanı gelmişti. Harry orada büyük bir grup insan gördüğünde şaşırdı. Neredeyse bütün okul kadrosu oradaydı. Damien Harry'i büyük çoğunluğunun oldukça erken ayrılacağından temin etti.

"Nereden biliyorsun?" Harry sordu.

"Her sene öyle olur, yani benim doğum günümü Hogwarts'da kutlayarak geçirdiğim her sene." Damien cevapladı.

Harry'nin aklından bir düşünce geçti.

"Geçen yıl da bir partin oldu mu?" sordu, Damien'ı dikkatle izleyerek.

Damien birazcık kızardı ve istemeye istemeye başını salladı.

"Evet, seni davet edecektim ama o olduğunda bir çeşit kavga etmiştik. Maçı Slytherinler'e daha yeni vermiştin ve ben seni davet etmek için sana fazla kızgındım." Damien kabul etti.

Harry kavgalarını çok iyi hatırlıyordu. Damien'ın onunla konuşmuyor olması Harry'nin acayip sinirini bozmuştu. Gerçi o zaman bunu kabul etmezdi.

"Annem ve babam seni davet etmem için beni bayağı zorladı, ama ben çok inatçıydım." Damien ekledi üzüntüyle.

"Sorun değil." dedi Harry, Damien'ın rahat bir nefes alışını izleyerek.

"Senin aptal partine gelmezdim zaten." Harry ekledi sırıtarak.

Damien ona dik dik baktıktan sonra karşılık olarak onu yumrukladı.

Harry onun içerlemiş ifadesine güldükten sonra omuzları etrafına bir kolunu attı.

"Harry! Harry, oh, işte buradasın." Lily oldukça telaşlı görünerek Harry'nin önünde durdu.

"Harry, benim için iki dakika odama gidip gelmene ihtiyacım var. Baban Hogsmeade'den aldığım kaymakbirasını getirmeyi unutmuş." dedi Lily, James'e hoşnutsuz bir bakış atarak.

"Babamı gidip almaya gönder o zaman." Harry cevapladı.

"Sirius'a ulaşmaya çalışmakla meşgul. Şimdiye kadar burada olmalıydı. Sirius'la konuşana kadar hiçbir şey yapmayacaktır o yüzden ona sormak bile anlamsız." Lily cevap verdi.

"Oh, peki" Harry dedi ve hızlıca kuleden aşağı koyuldu.

Lily'nin odasından kaymakbirasını aldı ve gözüne bir şey takıldığında tam odadan dışarı çıkmak üzereydi. Şömineden ufak bir yeşil kıvılcım gelmişti. Harry hareketsiz, kaymakbirası yığınını tutarak durdu. 'Belki Sirius uç uç tozuyla geliyordur." düşündü. Şömineye yaklaştı ve dikkatle izledi. Başka bir yeşil kıvılcım fırladı ve Harry ufak bir yeşil ateş yanmaya başlarken izledi. Kaymakbiralarını yere koydu ve dikkatle izleyerek dört ayağı üzerinde eğildi.

Birdenbire alevler yükseldi ve tam bir ateş oluşturdu. Alevlerden bir yüz çıktı. Alevlerin içinde bir baş, gözlerini Harry'e sabitleyerek otururken inanamazlıkla izledi.

"Draco!" dedi Harry neredeyse fısıltıyla.

Draco Malfoy'un kafası yeşil alevlerin içinde, Harry'e dikkatle bakarak oturdu.

"Draco, ne...ne yapıyorsun? Her şey iyi mi? Neden şömineden arıyorsun? Kime bakıyorsun?" Harry sordu.

Draco'nun burayı şömineden arıyor oluşunu onun görmesinin yalnızca bir tesadüf olduğunu biliyordu. Draco'nun Harry'nin bu saatte burada olacağını bilmesine imkan yoktu.

"Sana bakıyordum, elbette." dedi Draco. Harry Draco'nun sesinde alay olmadan konuşmasını duyduğuna hafiften afalladı.

"Burada olacağımı nereden bildin?" Harry sordu, en iyi arkadaşını neredeyse üç ay sonra görüyor olmanın şokundan çıkarak.

"Gryffindor ortak salonunu denedim. Black burayı denememi söyledi, anne babanlasındır belki diye." Draco cevap verdi.

"Black? Sirius'la ne zaman konuştun? Ne oluyor?" Harry sordu, paniklemeye yakınmış gibi hissederek. Ters bir şey vardı, hissedebiliyordu. Draco'nun ona bakış şekli, hiçbir kibir darbesi yoktu, ifadesi...boştu. Yorgun ve uzak görünüyordu. Bu Draco için derinden üzgün olduğu anlamına geliyordu.

"Draco, sorun nedir?" Harry sordu tekrar, ensesindeki tüylerin kalktığını hissederek. Sirius Draco'yla konuşarak ne yapıyordu? Damien'ın doğum günü için burada olması gerekmiyor muydu?

"Harry, ben...benim sana bir şey söylemem gerek." Draco duraksadı. İfadesi en iyi arkadaşına tekrar bakmadan önce kedere dönüştü.

"Draco, ne cehennem oluyor?" Harry sordu, kalbinin göğsünde gürültüyle attığını hissederek.

Draco dosdoğru Harry'nin gözlerine baktı, ifadesiz maskesi tekrar yerindeydi.

"Bella bu sabah öldü."

xxx

Lily James'in yüzünde uç uç şebekesini kullandıktan sonra sınıftan çıkarken kafa karışıklığı ifadesini gördü.

"Sirius'un nerede olduğuna dair herhangi bir haber?" sordu.

James yalnızca başını salladı.

"Ofisini aradım. Kingsley ayrılalı bir saatten fazla olduğunu söyledi. Nerede olabileceğini bilmiyorum." dedi James sesi endişeyle bezenmiş olarak.

"Yalnızca geciktiğine eminim. Burada olacaktır, James, merak etme." dedi Lily onu rahatlatmaya çalışarak.

"Damien'ın doğum gününü asla kaçırmazdı. Nerede olabileceğini anlamıyorum." James devam etti.

xxx

Harry sersemlemiş bir sessizlik içinde oturdu. Draco'nun söylediği sözler kulaklarında çınladı. Bella ölmüştü. Harry herhangi bir şey söylemek için hiçbir kelime bulamadı. Çatallı bir sesle tek bir kelime etmeyi becerdi.

"Nasıl?"

"Bu sabah onu yatağında ölü bulduk. Marcus Amca dedi ki bazen, Öpücük kurbanları böyle ölebilirler. Hala tam olarak ne zaman olduğunu bilmiyoruz." Draco cevapladı.

"Black geleli yarım saatten biraz fazla oluyor. Marcus Amca onunla Bakanlıktayken iletişim kurdu. Cenaze bu geceye planlandı, eğer gelmek istersen." Draco bitirdi.

Harry bunu duyarken başını kaldırdı. Düzgün düşünmek için zihnini temizleyemiyordu. Bütün hissedebildiği Bella'nın yanında olmak için dayanılmaz bir dürtüydü.

"Neredesiniz?" Harry sordu sesi şimdi çok daha güçlüydü.

Draco ona adresi verdi.

"Profesör Dumbledore'u bilgilendirmek zorundasın. Senin uç uç tozuyla buraya gelebilmen için şömineyi açmak zorunda." Draco söyledi ona.

Ama Harry çoktan uç uç tozunun olduğu kavanozu açıyordu. Zihni garip bir şekilde uyuşmuştu. Bella'nın gitmiş olduğu gerçeğinden başka hiçbir şeye odaklanamıyordu. Bella'nın esasında Öpücük uygulandığında öldüğünü ve geriye bütün kalanın boş bir kabuk olduğunu biliyordu, ama şimdi vücudun da öldüğünün ve onun cenazesine katılacağının düşüncesi Harry'nin zihninin diğer bütün düşünceleri arka plana atmasına sebep oluyordu. Kimseye ne olduğunu ve nereye gittiğini haber vermeyi bile düşünmedi. Tamamen sezgileriyle hareket ediyordu.

Draco alelacele kendisini şömineden tam Harry uç uç tozunu atıp Draco'nun ona verdiği adresi bağırırken çekti. Harry hızlı bir yeşil alevler flaşında kayboldu, şömine üzerindeki koruma duvarlarını kırıp geçerek Hogwarts'dan binlerce kilometre uzaktaki Draco'nun yanına indi.

xxx


	6. Bella'nın Cenazesi

6\. Bölüm – Bella'nın Cenazesi

Hermione, Ron ve Seamus koşarak ona doğru gelirken James başını kaldırıp baktı. İyi haberleri olduğunu umarak çabucak ayağa kalktı.

"Hiçbir iz yok! Her yere baktık. Ortak salon, yatakhaneler, iksir laboratuarları, mutfaklara bile. Burada değil!" Ron söyledi ona, sesinde açıkça panikle.

James kalbinin birkaç atışı kaçırdığını hissetti. O da biraz önce Harry'i aramaktan dönmüştü. Harry kaymakbiralarıyla geri gelmeyince parti kesilmişti. Çoğunlukla herkes aramanın içindeydi. Damien hala Hogwarts'ın Çapulcu Haritası'nı kontrol ediyor, Harry'nin orada olmadığına inanmayı reddediyordu.

"Otoritelere haber vermek zorundayız." dedi Profesör Sprout, ellerini endişe içinde ovuşturarak.

"Bir yerlerde olmak zorunda. Hogwarts'tan ayrılamaz. Güvenlik duvarları istese de izin vermez." Profesör McGonagall cevapladı sertçe.

James hiçbir şey söylemedi. Doğruydu. Harry bir yerlerde olmak zorundaydı. Hogwarts arazilerinden ayrılamazdı, güvenlik duvarları onun ya da genel olarak, kimsenin Dumbledore'un haberi olmadan ayrılmasına izin vermezdi. Okul Müdürü çoktan bütün güvenlik duvarlarının yerinde olduğunu onaylamıştı. Hiçbiri alçaltılmamıştı.

James kızgınlıkla dişlerini sıktı.

"Bunun için lanet olası iyi bir sebebi olsa iyi olur, yoksa yemin ederim, ellerimi üzerine geçirdiğimde..." James sustu, bitirmek için fazla kızgındı.

Harry için endişeliydi ama başına herhangi kötü bir şey geldiğine inanmıyordu. James kendini Harry'nin bir eşek şakası yaptığına inanmaya zorluyordu. Böyle bir şey yapmasını ondan beklemez değildi, herkesin ne kadar endişeleneceğini bilmezdi. James'in aklına Damien'ın doğum günü partisinin neye döndüğü takıldı. On dört yaşındaki abisini arıyordu, konukların kalanının da yaptığı gibi. Doğum gününü tamamen unutmuş gibi görünüyor ve abisinin güvenliği için deliler gibi endişe duyarak kalede koşturuyordu. Bütün parti atmosferi dağılmıştı.

James tekrar Harry'i aramak için kalktı, bu kez ormana doğru gidiyor, onu bulduğunda öfkesini kontrol edebilmek için dua ediyordu.

xxx

Sirius boş bir ifadeyle Bella'nın vücudu mezara indirilirken izledi. Bütün seremoni boyunca yüzünü düz bir ifadede korumuştu. Bu noktada Bella'nın kaybı için yas tutmak zor geliyordu, Sirius onun yasını Ruh Emici Öpücüğü'nü aldığında tutmuştu. Esasında Bella'yı gerçekten o zaman kaybetmişlerdi. Geriye kalan ona ait yalnızca boş bir kabuktu. Sirius kendine onu çok daha uzun süre önce, Voldemort'a ilk katıldığında kaybettiğini hatırlatırken duygularını yutkundu.

Sirius karanlığın içine göz atmış ve Harry'nin hareketsiz formunu çıkarmıştı. Draco'nun yanında kıpırdamadan duruyordu. Sirius ona endişeyle baktı. Harry geldiğinden beri tek bir kelime konuşmamıştı. Draco'yla tek bir kelime dahi değişmemişti. Sirius onun nasıl hissediyor olduğu hakkında düşünmek istemedi. Harry, Voldemort'u kaybetmekten tamamen iyileşmemiş değildi ve şimdi Bella'nın kaybıyla da başa çıkmak zorundaydı. Sirius Harry'nin Voldemort'a ilişkin taşıdığı suçluluğu anlamıyordu ama Harry'nin acı çektiğini anlıyordu. James'le çoktan sayısız defa konuşmuş, onu oğlunun yardıma ihtiyacı olduğuna dair ikna etmeye çalışmıştı. Ama James hala her zamanki kadar inatçıydı, Harry'nin iyi olduğunu iddia ediyordu. Sirius, James ve Damien hakkında düşünürken sıkıntılı bir his dalgasının onu sardığını hissetti. Daha önce doğum gününü hiç kaçırmamıştı. Anlayacağını düşünüyordu gerçi, her şey çok hızlı olmuştu. Marcus'tan ona Bella'nın cenazesini haber veren aramayı almıştı. Sirius'a onu Azkaban'a götürmektense Bella'yı Narcissa'ya teslim edenin o olduğunu, Bella'nın cenazesinde olması gerektiğini hissettiğini söylemişti. Sirius onlarla buluşmak için acele etmiş ve James'e haber vermeyi düşünmemişti bile. Harry'nin gelmeden önce onlara söylemiş olacağı çıkarımını yapıyordu, o yüzden en azından James ve Damien ne olduğunu biliyordu.

Cenaze seremonisi neredeyse bitmişti. Hızlıca ve karanlıkta yapılmak zorundaydı, çoğu otorite hala Ölüm Yiyenlerin arayışındaydı. Ölü bir vücudu alıyor oldukları onlar için bir şey değiştirmezdi. Onlar için yine de bir zafer olarak sayılırdı. Marcus ağırbaşlılıkla onlara cenazeyi geciktiremeyeceğini, yakalanma riskinin fazla büyük olduğunu açıklamıştı. Bella'nın konumunu sır saklamayı ancak becermişti. Eğer bunca süredir Bella'yı saklıyor olduğu öğrenilirse ağır bir şekilde cezalandırılırdı. Sirius bilinen bir Ölüm Yiyeni saklamaktan Marcus'un sonunun büyük olasılıkla Azkaban olacağını biliyordu, o yüzden cenazenin karanlık bastırdıktan sonra olmasına itiraz etmedi. Kendisi, Marcus, Narcissa, Draco ve Harry hariç cenazede bulunan başka kimse yoktu. Marcus cenaze seremonisini gerçekleştiriyordu. Gereken sözleri söylemeyi bitirdi ve mezarın etrafında toplanmaları için hepsine işaret etti. Sirius mezarın kenarına doğru, kimin oraya gömülüyor olduğunu düşünmemeye çalışarak birkaç adım yürüdü. Marcus hepsine asalarını kaldırmalarını işaret etti. Sirius zihninde kendi kendine lanet okuyarak yaptı. Bu kısımdan nefret ediyordu, definin gerçekleşmesi için hepsinin bir avuç toprak atmaları gereken kısım.

Marcus'un baş işaretinin üzerine, Sirius asasını kalanları ile birlikte indirdi. Beş beyaz ışık ışını karanlıkta parladı ve beş avuç toprak incelikle mezara düştü. Saniyeler içerisinde, kalan toprak kendini mezarın üzerine döktü ve Bellatrix Lestrange'in vücudu gömülerek son yolculuğuna uğurlandı.

xxx

Harry ve Sirius, Hogwarts kapılarına geri dönene kadar gece geç bir saati bulmuştu. Sirius onunla birlikte sessizce, söyleyecek uygun bir şey düşünmeye çalışarak yürüdü. Harry'nin yüzünde boş, dalgın bir ifade vardı ve transa benzer bir halin içinde yürüyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Draco ve Narcissa, Harry'nin onlarda kalması için onu ikna etmeye çalışmışlardı ama Harry tartışmasız bir şekilde reddetmişti. Narcissa'nın ayrılmalarından önce Harry'le değiştiği son sözleri hatırlarken irkildi. Sıkı sıkı ona sarılmıştı, ne Narcissa ne de Harry bu tür sevgi gösterilerinde bulunmaya alışkın değillerdi.

"Sana teşekkür etmek istiyorum Harry, her şey için. En azından kardeşimi mahvedenin artık burada olmadığını bilerek huzur içinde yaşayabilirim, senin sayende."

Harry'nin nutku tutulmuştu ve yüzünde mutlak bir çaresizlik ifadesiyle şömineye dönmeden önce yalnızca kendini geri çekebilmişti. Sirius nedenini anlıyordu. Harry zaten Voldemort'u öldürmekten suçluluk hissediyordu; birinin ona doğrudan bunun için teşekkür etmesine ihtiyacı yoktu. Sirius Harry'nin Narcissa'ya karşı sert bir çıkış yapmamasının tek sebebinin kendi duygularına fazla dalmış olması gerektiğinden emindi. Ayrıca, o Draco'nun annesiydi, Harry kendisini sadece bu sebepten dolayı kontrol ederdi.

Sirius ana kapılara doğru, günün olaylarıyla bitip tükenmiş hissederek yürüdü. Ama Harry'nin gerçekten olanla başa çıkmaya ihtiyacı olduğunu görebildiği için onunla konuşmak için başka bir girişimde daha bulundu.

"James senin Damien'ın partisinden ayrılmana bir şey demedi mi?" Sirius sordu. Sadece bir şey söylemek istiyordu ki Harry tepki versin.

Harry şaşkın gözlerini Sirius'a çevirdi, derin düşüncelerden çıkmış gibi görünerek.

"Ha?" Sirius'un aldığı tek cevap buydu.

"Damien'ın partisi? James'e ne olduğunu söyledin, değil mi?" Sirius sordu, midesinin dibinde bir dehşet ifadesi yükselerek. Harry onunla aynı hatayı yapmış ve kimseye nereye gittiğini söylememiş miydi?

Harry düşüncelerinden tamamen çıkmış gibi göründü ve sanki Hogwarts'ın dışında durduğunu ilk defa fark ediyormuş gibi görünerek etrafına bakındı.

"Hiç fırsatım olmadı." Harry cevap verdi.

Sirius gözlerini kapattı ve orada oluşmaya başlayan baş ağrısını engellemeye çalışarak alnını ovdu. Bu hiç hoş olmayacaktı. James'in kötü bir ateşi vardı ve Sirius Harry'nin ani kayboluşunun onu büyük olasılıkla alevlendireceğini biliyordu. Hızlandı ve dosdoğru James'in yaşadığı odalara yöneldi. Saat on biri geçmişti ve kale ölüm kadar sessizdi.

"Gidip James'e ne olduğunu açıklasak iyi olur." Sirius dedi Harry'e.

Harry merdivenlerin olduğu yöne özlemle baktı. Bugün olan her şeyi unutup yalnızca odasına gitmeyi tercih ederdi, ama gidip anne babasına iyi olduğunu söylemesi gerektiğini biliyordu.

Sirius ve Harry fazla ses çıkarmamaya çalışarak hızla yürüdüler. Sirius James'in odasına yaklaşır yaklaşmaz en iyi arkadaşının sesini duydu, besbelli Lily'le konuşuyordu. Sesindeki endişe ve kızgınlığı açıkça duyabiliyordu.

"Sadece onu daha da sinirlendirecek bir şey söyleme. Ne olduğunu bilmiyor. Ben ne olduğunu açıklayacağım. Tamam mı?" Sirius sordu Harry'e.

Harry yalnızca başını salladı. Çok iyi görünmüyordu. Harry'nin benzi birden solgunlaşmış ve gözlerinin rengi koyulaşmış gibi göründü. Tamamen tükenmişti. Sirius odaya girmeden önce derin bir nefes aldı.

"...başka seçeneğimiz yok! Seherbazları dinlemek zorundayız, James. Herşey başına gelmiş olabilir!" Lily bağırıyordu çok sinirli gözüken bir James'e.

Sirius tedirgin görünen Yoldaşlık üyelerinin odayı dolandığını gördü. Dumbledore da okul kadrosunun birçok üyesiyle beraber oradaydı. Moody ve Tonks Lily'nin iki yanında duruyor, besbelli James'le olan ateşli tartışmaya katılıyorlardı. Sirius ve Harry odaya girdiklerinde, herkes dikkatlerini onlara çevirdi.

James dönüp baktığında iki çok yorgun görünen figürün kapının yanında durduğunu gördü. Oğlunu, sağ salim görmenin getirdiği rahatlama onu sardı. İki büyücü odanın daha da içine girerken tek kelime edemeden durdu. Harry'nin kayboluşuna hissettiği kızgınlık gece boyunca kademeli olarak endişeye değişmişti. Oğlunun kendi başının çaresine bakabileceğine dair kendini temin ediyordu. James'i bir arada tutan tek şey bu düşünceydi. Zor kullanarak zihninin onu Riddle Malikanesi'nden kurtarmak için gittiklerinde nasıl göründüğünü düşünmesine izin vermedi. İşte bu sebepten James kızgınlığın ve öfkenin, Harry'i orada bütün gece boyunca aynı şekilde kayıp olan Sirius'la beraber, arandıklarına uzaktan dahi üzgün görünmeden dururken gördüğünde içerisinde patladığını hissetti. İkisinin de yüzlerinde oldukça donuk ifadeler vardı.

Lily Harry'e doğru koştururken garip boğuk bir ses çıkardı. Çabucak ona güçlüce sarıldı ve iyi olduğu için Merlin'e teşekkür etmeye başladı. Sirius bir şey demek için ağzını açtı ama fikrini değiştirmiş gibi göründü.

"Sirius! Harry! Neredeydiniz? Çok endişelendik. İyi misiniz?" Lily sordu hem Harry'e hem Sirius'a.

Sirius bu gece nerede olduklarını diğer Seherbazların önünde söylemek istemedi. Neden Sirius ve Harry'nin Bella'yı koruma ihtiyacı hissettiklerini anlamazlardı. Büyük olasılıkla en başta onu sakladıkları için sırtlarını onlara döner, sorun çıkartırlardı.

Sirius sessiz kaldı ve Dumbledore'a anlamlı bir bakış gönderdi. Okul Müdürü Sirius'un sıkıntılı bakışını anladı ve herkesi odadan çıkarmaya başladı.

"Pekala, öyle görünüyor ki endişe edecek hiçbir şey yok. Sirius da Harry de sağ salim bize geri döndüler. Saat oldukça geç ve bence hepimize bu gece için bu kadarı yeterli. İyi geceler." Dumbledore kapıyı açtı ve Seherbazlar yüzlerinde rahatsız olmuş ifadeler taşıyarak dışarı çıkarken kenarda bekledi. Zamanlarını besbelli hiçbir şey için harcamışlardı.

Dumbledore odada bir kere yalnızca James, Lily, Harry, Sirius ve Remus kaldığında çıktı. Kapı kapanır kapanmaz, Lily sorgulamasına tekrar başladı.

"Ne oldu? Neredeydiniz? Harry, neden öyle ayrıldın? Nereye gittin?"

Harry ona cevap vermedi. Hala kapının yanında duruyordu ve gözleri herkesten uzağa odaklanmıştı. Şu an bir duygular kasırgasına yakalanmış vaziyetteydi. Bella'yı kaybetmenin üzüntüsü, Öpücüğü almasından sorumlu olmanın verdiği suçluluk, onsuz kayıp hissetmenin kafa karışıklığı ve üzerine sinen ani yalnızlık. Bunu anlamıyordu. Bella'yı kaybetmişti; çocukluğu hakkındaki gerçeği öğrendiğinde onu terk etmişti. Neden şimdi o olmadan bu kadar kayıp ve yalnız hissediyordu?

"Lily, üzgünüm. Size ne olduğunu haber vermeliydim, ama her şey çok hızlı gelişti. Ben gerçekten çok üzgünüm." Sirius özür dilemeye başladı ve ne olduğunu açıklamak üzereydi ki James onu durdurdu.

"Hiçbir şey söyleme, Sirius. Sana sonra geleceğiz. Ben önce Harry'le konuşmak istiyorum."

Harry başını kaldırıp babasına baktı. Gözlerindeki öfkeyi açıkça görebiliyordu. James'in ona çok kızgın olduğunu biliyordu, ama şu an bunu umuruna katacak gücü bulamadı.

"Bilmek istiyorum, öyle ortadan kaybolarak ne cehennem düşünüyordun!" James sordu, kelimeleri kızgınlıkla titreyerek.

"James..." Sirius tekrar başladı ama James onu bir kez daha durdururken kesildi.

"Harry'le konuşuyorum, Sirius! Kendi adına konuşabilir."

Sirius araya girmeye ve açıklamaya çalıştı ama James dinlemiyordu bile.

"Kalanımızın aklından neler geçtiğini düşündün mü bile? Bütün geceyi seni arayarak geçirdik! Ve Damien, zavallı çocuk bütün geceyi seni kalenin içinde dolaşıp arayarak geçirdi!" James'in yüzü şimdi kıpkırmızıydı ve sesi gitgide yükseliyordu.

"O yüzden söyle bana, Harry, sabaha kadar bekleyemeyen bu kadar lanet olası önemli olan neydi aydınlat bizi! Ya da neden bize gelip ayrıldığını haber vermenin önemli olduğunu düşünmediğini!" James bitirdi, her zamankinden de kızgın görünerek. Öyle sinirliydi ki durup Harry'nin en başta ayrılmayı nasıl becerdiğini sormayı bile düşünmüyordu, ne de olsa Hogwarts'ın güvenlik duvarlarında değişiklik olmamıştı.

Harry hala cevap vermiyordu, James'in söylediği her şeyi dinledi ve korkunç bir hisle fark etti ki anne babası Bella'ya ne olduğunu umursamazlardı. Babasının söylediği gibi, 'sabaha kadar bekleyemeyen bu kadar lanet olası önemli olan neydi.' Harry biliyordu ki babası neden onun Bella'yı son kez görmeyi önemli hissettiğini anlamayacaktı. Büyük olasılıkla onun zaten ölü olduğunu, o yüzden neden onu gidip görme zahmetine girdiğini söyleyeceklerdi. Bella gideli çok olmuştu; ölen gerçekten yalnızca onun vücuduydu. Ondan nefret ediyorlardı ve büyük olasılıkla gitmiş olduğuna memnun olurlardı. Bunun üzerine Harry'nin zaten bitkin olan zihni ebeveynlerinin ne olduğunu anlamayacakları, o yüzden de onların anlamasına uğraşmayacağı sonucuna vardı. Buna değmezdi.

Babasına sırtını döndü ve kapıya yöneldi. Gerçekten de yalnız kalmaya ihtiyacı vardı. Şimdi kendine konuşmak için güvenmiyordu. Çıkamadan önce bir elin kolunun üzerine kapandığını hissetti. Dönüp baktığında babasının onu sıkıca kolundan tuttuğunu, açık kahverengi gözlerinin kızgınlıkla yüzdüğünü gördü.

"Sana bir şey soruyorum, Harry. Kendini açıklamadan buradan yürüyüp gitmeye sakın cüret etme!"

İçten içe James Harry'e karşı haksızlık ettiğini biliyordu. Nereye gittiğini dahi öğrenmeden ona bağırıyordu. Ama James delice sinirlenmiş olduğundan, rasyonel düşünce kabiliyeti geçici bir süreliğine çalışmıyordu. Bütün yapmak istediği Harry'nin ne kadar kızgın olduğunu anlamasını sağlamaktı.

Harry yalnızca sakinlikle James'in elini silkti ve yorgunlukla ona baktı. Eğer James'in onun nasıl hissettiğini anlayacağını düşünüyor olsa o zaman ona anlatma eforunu sarf ederdi, ama derinden derine babasının asla anlamayacağını biliyordu. Kapıdan dışarı çıkıp gitmeden önce annesine son bir kere baktı.

James neredeyse arkasından fırladı ama şükürler olsun ki Remus ve Lily tarafından durduruldu.

"James, yapma. Bir şey hakkında gerçekten üzgün. Şimdilik sadece yalnız bırak onu." dedi Remus, James'i zaten verdiğinden daha fazla zarar vermekten alıkoymaya çalışarak.

James çırpınıp Remus'un tutuşundan kurtuldu ve Sirius'a döndü. Sirius'un ona dik dik bakıyor oluşu James'in kızgınlığına yardımcı olmadı.

"Ve peki ya sen! Harry on yedi yaşında ve besbelli kendi başına düşünemiyor, ama peki ya sen? Nerede olduğunuzu bana söylemeyi düşünmedin mi? Belli ki Harry'le berabermişsin, birlikte geldiğinize göre. Harry'nin seninle beraber olduğunu bana söyleyebilirdin! Herkesten çok sen biliyorsun Harry ortadan kaybolduğunda bizim nelerin içinden geçmiş olmamız gerektiğini! Damy'ye tek bir düşünce ayırmadınız. Kendi Vaftiz babasıyla abisinin kaybolmasına nasıl hissetmiş olması gerek. Yatağa gitmesi ve onu aramayı bırakması için resmen ona bağırmak zorunda kaldım." James şimdi sönmeye başlıyordu. Öfke onu devam ettiren şeydi, ama şimdi duruşundan geriye kalanı da kaybetmeye başlıyordu.

Sirius bir karara varmadan önce James'e ölçer bir bakış attı. Kapılara doğru yöneldikten sonra ona bakmak için döndü.

"Böyleyken seninle konuşmanın hiçbir anlamı yok. Sabah şuurun yerine geldiğinde seninle konuşurum." Sirius söyledi ona, Lily ve Remus James'i sıkı sıkı tutarken.

"Ama bence Harry'nin ve benim dışarıda senin sağduyulu bir şekilde önerdiğin gibi eğlence peşinde koşmadığımızı bilmen gerek." Sirius devam etti kapıyı açmadan önce.

"İkimiz de Bella'nın cenazesine katılıyorduk."

Bunu söyleyerek, Sirius odanın şok olmuş sakinlerine tek bir bakış ayırmadan odadan yürüyüp çıktı.

xxx


	7. Tepkiler

7\. Bölüm - Tepkiler

Damien uyumayı reddetti. Harry'i aramayı bırakıp yatağa gitmeyi reddettiğinde babası tarafından bağrılmıştı. O yüzden sinir olmuş genç, Gryffindor kulesine istemeye istemeye geri dönmüştü, ancak arayışını bırakmayacaktı. Şu anda, Damien, Ginny, Ron ve Hermione hariç herkes yatağa gitmişti. Dört Gryffindor, Hogwarts haritasının etrafına toplaşmış, Harry'nin adına dair herhangi bir izi görmek için yakından izliyorlardı.

Damien Harry'e hiç bu kadar kızmamıştı. Harry doğum gününden kaybolduğu için değildi, o düşünce on dört yaşındakinin aklından bile geçmemişti. Kızgın olduğu şey Harry'nin Hogwarts'ı ona söylemeden terk etmiş olduğu gerçeğiydi. Harry'nin Hogwarts'tan kendi rızasıyla ayrıldığından oldukça emindi. Güvenlik duvarlarının halen yerinde olması bunun şahidiydi. Damien Harry'nin Godric's Hollow'dan yürüyüp çıkarak Ginny ve Nigel'ı kurtarmak için Riddle Malikanesi'ne gittiği günü unutmamıştı. Bir daha asla o gün hissettiği gibi hissetmek istemiyordu. Harry'nin gidebileceği ve bir daha asla geri gelmeyebileceği düşünmek için bile fazla korkunçtu.

Ortak salondaki sessizlik sinir bozucuydu. Bu yerin bu kadar sessiz olabileceğinin mümkün olduğunu hiç düşünmemişti. Dördü de bütün dikkatlerini haritaya yoğunlaştırıyordu. Birdenbire Hermione bir 'oh!' sesi çıkardı ve Damien çabucak başını Hermione'nin baktığı yöne çevirdi. İki nokta belirmişti, Sirius Black ve Harry Potter. Damien aşağı koşup onlarla buluşmak için neredeyse sandalyesinden zıpladı ama Ron tarafından durduruldu.

Dörtlü izlerken, iki nokta James ve Lily'nin yaşadıkları odalara doğru yönelmeye başladı. Damien orada ufak bir grup insan olduğunu görebiliyordu. Kısa süre sonra odayı boşaltmaya başladılar, böylece geride bir tek Harry, Sirius, anne babası ve Remus kaldı. Damien da ortak salondan çıkıp onlara katılmak istedi. Aşağı inip abisinin ve Vaftiz babasının iyi olduğundan emin olmak istedi. Şu an her şeyden daha önemli olan buymuş gibi geliyordu. Bu geceki kutlamaları mahvettikleri için onlara daha sonra bağıracağını düşündü.

Damien bunun üzerine düşünürken Harry'i işaretleyen noktanın odalardan çıkıp tam ters yönde hareket ettiğini gördü. Harry merdivenlere doğru giderken izledi. Damien kendini hazırladı; ortak salona geldiğini biliyordu. Ancak, Harry Gryffindor kulesinin yönüne sapmadı, bunun yerine yedinci kata yöneldi ve dört Gryffindor kafaları karışarak izlerken Harry tekrar ortadan yok oldu.

"Ne ce..." Ron bağırdı haritanın üzerinden çekilirken.

"Nereye, nereye gitti?" Hermione sordu, kaşları ne olduğunu anlamayarak çatılırken.

"Hogwarts'tan cisimlenemezsin, güvenlik duvarları izin vermez! Ne oluyor?" devam etti paniklemiş bir sesle.

Ginny söyleyecek bir şey bulamadı ve yalnızca Harry'nin haritada daha birkaç saniye önce olduğu noktayı izledi.

Hermione Harry'nin görünürde ortadan yok olduğu noktaya gözlerini dikti ve birdenbire rahat bir nefes bıraktı.

"Ben ne olduğunu biliyorum! Hogwarts'tan ayrılmadı. İhtiyaç Odası'na girdi. Oda büyük olasılıkla haritada gözükmüyor çünkü bir sır olması gerekiyor!" açığa kavuşturdu, ne olduğunu çözdüğüne memnun olarak.

Damien yeteri kadar gördüğüne karar verdi. Birdenbire ayağa kalktı ve kapıya doğru gitti. Cübbelerinden görünmezlik pelerinini çekip çıkardı ve ortak salondan dışarı tırmanırken üzerine geçirdi. Merdivenlere doğru hızlanırken arkadaşlarının ona seslenişlerini duymazdan geldi. Harry'nin derdinin ne olduğunu öğrenecek bu işi bitirecekti.

Ancak yedinci kata doğru yönelemeden, Damien uzun bir figürün ana kapılara doğru gittiğini gördü. Figürü tanıyarak olduğu yerde durdu. Sirius Amcası'ydı.

Damie çabucak merdivenleri inerek ona doğru yöneldi. Damien pelerini çıkarıp Sirius'a çıkışamadan önce arkasından bir bağırış duyuldu. Damien halen pelerininin altında gizli, etrafında döndü ve annesi, babası ve Remus'un koşarak Sirius'a doğru geldiğini gördü.

İşte o zaman Damien Vaftiz babasının yüzündeki kızgın ifadeyi gördü. Kenara çekildi ki annesi, babası ve Remus Amcası Sirius'a yetişirken kazara onunla çarpışmasın.

"Sirius, bekle! Öylece gidemezsin! Ne olduğunu açıklaman gerek!" Lily dedi ona gergin bir sesle.

Damien annesinin ona bağırmak istediğini ama bütün kaleyi uyandırmak istemediği için kendini tuttuğunu sesinden söyleyebiliyordu.

Sirius ona bakmak için döndü.

"Biraz önce açıkladım ne olduğunu. Harry ve ben, Bella'nın cenazesine katılıyorduk. İkimizin de ortada olmayışının sebebi buydu." Sirius açıkladı kontrollü bir sesle.

Damien kalbinin bir atışı kaçırdığını hissetti. Demek bu yüzden Harry o kadar ani ayrılmıştı. Bella'nın ölümünden haberdar olmuş olmalıydı. Damien'ın kalbi abisi için ağrıdı. Harry'nin Bella'ya ne kadar yakın olduğunu biliyordu. Ona bir anne gibi olduğunu söylemeye gerek yoktu.

"Ama, nasıl? Demek istediğim o...o Öpücük'ü almıştı. O nasıl..." Lily sözlerini bitiremediğini fark etti. Sirius'un gözlerindeki keder onu cümlenin yarısında kesmişti.

"Bazen Öpücük kurbanları için aniden ölmek olağandır. Dün gece ölmüş, uykusunda." Sirius cevapladı.

Damien hızlı bir nefes çekti. Bu korkunçtu. Ailesinin onu yatağında ölmüş olduğunu keşfederken nasıl hissetmiş olmaları gerektiğini hayal etmek istemedi.

"Sirius, ben çok üzgünüm. Ben...ben ne söyleyeceğimi bilmiyorum, ben...ben tam bir pislik gibi davrandım. Çok üzgünüm." James ileri çıktı ve arkadaşının gözlerine bakmaya çalıştı ama yapamadığını fark etti.

"Özür dilemen gereken ben değilim. Kapıdan içeri girer girmez boğazına atıldığın ben değilim. Bu geceki gibi bir geceden sonra, Harry'nin gerçekten ihtiyacı olduğu onun yanında olacak biriydi, onu düşüncesiz ve bencil olmakla suçlayacak biri değil." dedi Sirius kızgınca.

Damien kırmızı suratlı ve son derece utanmış görünen babasına baktı. James kendi yaptığına dehşete düşmüş görünüyordu. Damien babasının sinirlendiğinde tam olarak nasıl olduğunu biliyordu. Her zaman demek istemediği şeyler söyler ve sonrasında özürler dilerdi. Bir şekilde, Damien Harry'nin herhangi yakın bir zamanda onun özürlerini duyacak havada olacağını sanmıyordu.

Damien yetişkin grubundan yavaşça uzaklaştı ve gizlice yedinci kata doğru yola koyuldu. Şimdi Harry'i kesinlikle görmek istiyordu. Damien Harry'i görmeden önce onun nerede olduğunu öğrenmiş olduğuna memnundu. Babasıyla aynı hatayı yapmak istemezdi.

Yedinci kata çıktı ve İhtiyaç Odası'nın gizlenmiş olduğu noktaya doğru yöneldi. Kapının çoktan orada olduğunu gördü ve sessizce yaklaştı. Pelerini çıkardı ve geriye cübbelerinin içine tıktı. Yakalanırsa başının çok büyük derde gireceğini biliyordu. Gece bu saatte kimse koridorlarda olmaya izinli değildi. Ama Damien kuralların artık o kadar umurunda olmadığını fark etti. Bazı kurallar, bazı zamanlar yıkılmak zorundaydı.

Damien kapıyı tuttu ve nazikçe çekip açtı. Odaya adımını atar atmaz Harry'i gördü. Oda tamamen çıplaktı. İçeride hiçbir mobilya yoktu, tek bir sandalye dahi bulunmuyordu. Hermione ona bir keresinde İhtiyaç Odası'nın kullanıcının gereksinimlerine göre değişip kendini adapte edeceğini söylemişti. Öyle görünüyordu ki Harry'nin bütün istediği yalnız kalabileceği bir alandı. Odanın öbür tarafında ayakta duruyordu. Odada tek bir pencere vardı, ki Damien sihirli olarak orada olduğunu ve Hogwarts manzarasını gösterdiğini varsayıyordu. Harry yüzü pencereye dönük duruyordu, Damien'ın içeri geldiğini duymuş olmasına rağmen hareket etmemişti.

Damien kapıyı ardından usulca kapattı. Herhangi bir şey söyleyemeden önce, Harry etrafını dönmeden konuştu.

"Bana bağırmak için geldiysen Damien, şu an iyi bir zaman değil. Bana sabah bağırabilirsin."

Damien kalbinin Harry'nin sözlerine kırıldığını hissetti.

"Sana bağırmak için gelmedim." Damien onu temin etti.

Harry küçük kardeşine yüzünü çevirmek için döndü. İfadesi boştu ve zümrüt gözleri garip bir şekilde dalgın görünüyordu. Damien onunla Bella'ya Öpücük'ün verildiği gün telefonda konuşuşunu hatırladı. Harry'nin sesindeki katıksız acı ve üzüntüyü duymak Damien'ı sarsmıştı. Harry'nin şimdi de aynı şekilde hissetmesini beklemişti, ama hala şoktaymış gibi görünüyordu.

Damien abisine yürüdü ve yanında durdu.

"Bella'ya ne olduğunu duydum. Ben gerçekten üzgünüm, Harry."

Harry'nin tekrar başka tarafa bakmadan önce verdiği tek tepki başını sallamaktı. Damien ne yapacağını bilemez hissetti; başka ne demesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. İyi olup olmadığını sormak kulağa çok aptalca ve anlamsız geliyordu, Harry'nin iyi olmadığı açıktı.

"Harry, Gryffindor kulesine dönmek ister misin? Saat geç ve sen de dinlenmelisin." dedi Damien gariplikle. Dinlendikten sonra onunla konuşmanın daha kolay olacağını umuyordu.

Harry kapıya baktı, gözleri Damien'ınkilerle buluşmadan önce kapının üzerinde dolandı. Başını salladı.

"Sadece yalnız kalmaya ihtiyacım var. Şu an hiçbir yere gitmek istemiyorum." Harry cevapladı.

Damien başını anlayışla salladı. Eğer bu Harry'nin başa çıkma yoluysa o zaman Damien için bunun bir sakıncası yoktu.

"Peki, ben şimdi gidiyorum. Bana ihtiyacın olursa ama, yalnızca yatakhaneme gel, tamam?" dedi Damien, Harry için daha fazla bir şey yapamadığından dolayı çaresiz hissederek.

Kapıya doğru yürüdü ve sessizce çıktı, dönüp baktığında Harry'nin hala pencereden dışarı bakıyor olduğunu gördü.

xxx

James o gece hiç uyumadı. Sirius gittikten sonra, James Gryffindor kulesine çıkmış, ancak yalnızca Damien'dan Harry'nin kimseyle konuşacak modda olmadığı cevabını almıştı. Kendini berbat hissederek, kuleden ayrılmıştı. Zaten çok kolay incinebilir hissediyorken, Harry'e bağırmıştı. Yanında olmuş olmalıydı, daha da kötü hissetmesine sebep olmuş değil.

James bütün gece boyu, Harry'le arasında geçeni telafi etmek için yapabileceği tüm şeyleri düşünerek yatakta döndü durdu.

Sabah geldiğinde, ilk kalkan James'ti. Giyindi ve Gryffindor kulesine doğru yola çıkmak üzereydi ki Lily onu durdurdu.

"En azından Harry'nin doğru düzgün uyanmasına izin ver! Daha çok erken. Onunla kahvaltıdan sonra konuşabilirsin." dedi ona sertçe.

Bunun üzerine James geriye çekildi ve Lily'le beraber Büyük Salon'a yöneldi. Suçluluk onu sarar, herhangi bir şeyi yutmasını güçleştirirken bir şeyler yemekte zorlandı. Kapıları dikkatle izliyor, Harry'nin onları Ron ve Damien'la beraber geçişini görmek için bekliyordu. Ancak kahvaltının ortalarına doğru Ron ve Damien salona girdi, peşlerinde Hermione ve Ginny'le beraber. James arkalarını görmek için boynunu uzattı, ama Harry'nin onlarla olmadığını görerek hayalkırıklığına uğradı. Dört Gryffindor masalarına oturdular ve kahvaltılarına başladılar. Damien James'e baktı ve ona garip bir ifadeyle baktıktan sonra tekrar başını çevirdi.

James masadan kalktı ve Damien'ın yanına yürüdü.

"Hey Damien. Harry nerede?" sordu hızlıca.

"Hala odasında. Aç olmadığını, kahvaltı yapmak istemediğini söyledi." Damien cevapladı.

James endişeyle ön kapılara baktı. Bununla nasıl başa çıkacağından emin değildi. Yukarı Harry'i görmek için çıkmalı mıydı yoksa Harry onunla konuşmaya hazır olana kadar beklemeli miydi. James gidip Harry'i görmeye karar verdi. Dün gece için ondan özür dilemedikçe huzur bulamayacağını biliyordu. Ayrıca ona bugün derslerden izin almasını söyleyecekti. Çoktan bu sabah erkenden Dumbledore'la konuşmuş ve ona Bella'ya ne olduğunu anlatmıştı. Dumbledore Harry'e bugünkü derslere katılmaması için izin vermişti ki iyileşebilsin. Harry'nin derslere fazla dikkat göstereceğinden değildi her halükarda.

Gryffindor masasından uzaklaşıp Gryffindor kulesine doğru yöneldi. Harry'nin yatakhane odasına girdi ve onu yatağında otururken buldu. Okul cübbelerini üzerine geçirmeyi henüz bitiriyordu.

Harry başını kaldırıp baktığında babasının kapısında durduğunu gördü. James rahat görünmek için elinden geleni yaptı ama dün gece söylediği sert sözler ona geri gelerek büzülmesine sebep oldu.

"Günaydın, Harry." dedi James, normal gözükme çabasıyla.

Harry yatağından kalkarken yüzünde boş bir ifadeyle cevapladı.

"Günaydın, baba."

Harry'nin duygusuz tonu odada çınlarken James daha da kötü hissetti.

Ağırlığını rahatsızlıkla bir ayağının üzerinden öbürüne geçirdikten sonra konuştu.

"Harry, bak. Dün gece hakkında, ben gerçekten yüzüme gözüme bulaştırdım. Sana öyle bağırmamalıydım. Ben sadece çok endişeliydim ve bütün sinirimi senden çıkardım. Ben gerçekten çok özür dilerim."dedi, gözlerini Harry'ninkilerle kilitli tutmayı becererek.

Harry kitaplarının olduğu çantayı kaldırdı ve omuzlarının üzerine savurdu.

"Peki." cevapladı.

James Harry'nin böylece kabul etmekten çok uzak olduğunu biliyordu. James'e kızgındı ve ondan rahatsızdı ve özrünü bu kadar kolay kabul etmeyecekti.

"Harry, ben tam bir pislik gibi davrandım! Neden bütün o şeyleri sana söyledim bilmiyorum. Ben hakikaten çok üzgünüm." James tekrar denedi.

Harry ona duygusuz sesiyle tekrar 'peki' derken James'e başını salladı.

James yine sinirlenmeye başlıyordu. Neden Harry ona karşı bu kadar tepkisizdi? Ona bağırıp çağırsa ya da ne kadar rezil bir baba olduğunu söylese tercih ederdi. O bile, bu aldığı kayıtsız ve soğuk tepkiden daha iyi olurdu.

"Sirius bana ne olduğunu söyledi. Ben gerçekten üzgünüm onun..."

"Söyleme" James, Harry tarafından kesildi.

"Ne?" sordu kafası karışarak.

"Ölümü hakkında üzgün olduğunu söyleme, öyle değilken." Harry belirtti basitçe.

James zümrüt gözlerini gölgeleyen üzüntü ve acıyı görebiliyordu. Dün geceden beri Harry'de gördüğü ilk tepki buydu.

Harry'nin haklı olduğunu biliyordu. James, Bellatrix Lestrange için hiçbir sevgi hissetmiyordu. James için Bella, binlerce masum insanı öldürmüş olan zalim ve kötü bir cadıydı. Harry'i alıp o yalnızca daha bir çocukken ona işkence etmekten Voldemort kadar suçluydu. James onu da Voldemort'u suçladığı kadar suçluyordu. O yüzden ona ne olduğu hakkında gerçekten üzgün değildi. Onun ve Lily'nin acı çektiği gibi onun da çekmesi adaletti.

"Yalan söylemeyeceğim, ona olan hakkında üzgün değilim." dedi James kontrollü bir sesle.

"Ama seni nasıl etkilediğine üzgünüm. Onun ölümü sevdiğim iki insanı etkiliyor; seni ve Sirius'u. İkiniz de üzgün olduğunuz için gerçekten üzgünüm." dedi James, ona doğru bir adım atarak.

Harry başını kaldırıp James'e baktı. Birkaç saniyeliğine babasının bakışını tuttuktan sonra bıraktı.

"Evet, peki, ben gitsem iyi olur, derse geç kalacağım." dedi kapıya doğru hareket ederek.

"Bugün derslere katılmak zorunda değilsin. Dumbledore sana bugünü izin verdi." James söyledi ona. Harry'le Bella'nın ölümü hakkında konuşmak istiyordu. Ölümünün onu ne kadar etkilediğini görebiliyordu.

"Endişen için teşekkürler, ama bugün derslere girmeyi tercih ederim. Hiçbir şey yapmadan oturmak istemiyorum." Harry cevapladı. James sesinin ne kadar soğuklaştığını fark etti.

"Harry, bence konuşmalıyız. Olanın üstesinden gelmen gerekiyor. Anlamak zorundasın..." tekrar James aniden Harry tarafından kesildi.

"Baba, tamam anlıyorum! Ne olduğunu anlıyorum. O öldü! İnsanlar sürekli ölüyor, değil mi! Üstüne düşünmek zorunda değilim. Üstüne düşünmek istemiyorum! Bugünü herhangi bir günmüş gibi geçirmeyi yeğlerim. Bunun hakkında konuşmak istemiyorum, hiçbir zaman." Harry bağırdı, yüzünde açıkça keder ve kızgınlık görünerek. Nefes alışı sanki koşuyormuş gibi hızlanmıştı.

James onu rahatlatmak için yakınına geldi ama Harry uzaklaştı.

"Harry, ben sadece yardım etmeye çalışıyorum." James denedi.

Harry başını kaldırıp babasına baktı; konuşmadan önce sesini sakin olmaya zorladı.

"Yardım etmek istiyorsun? O zaman bana Bella'nın ölümünü gündeme getirmeyeceğine söz ver. Asla bunun hakkında konuşmak istemiyorum. Tamam?" dedi Harry gergin bir sesle.

James, Harry'nin Bella ve ölümü hakkında konuşması gerektiğini biliyordu, ama bu noktada Harry'le pek tartışamayacağını fark etti. Harry kimseyi dinlemek için şu an fazla duygularına kaptırmış haldeydi. O yüzden James istemeye istemeye Bella hakkında asla konuşmamaya katıldı.

James Harry'e yaklaştı ve sıkıntılı oğlunu sakinleştirmeye çalışarak sarıldı. Harry birkaç saniye bekledikten sonra nazikçe James'i itti.

"Ben iyiyim, baba. Sadece bütün bu ilgi olayını bırakın. Sevmediğimi biliyorsunuz." dedi Harry sessizce.

"Dün için affedildim mi?" James sordu Harry'i omuzlarından tutarken.

"Ne olduğunu bilmiyordun, sorun yok. Yalnızca bir dahaki sefere boğazıma atlama." Harry cevapladı cübbelerini düzeltirken.

"Bir dahaki sefer?" James sordu pis pis sırıtarak.

"Dinle bakalım, genç adam. Bir dahaki sefer diye bir şey olmamalı. Nerede olduğunu bilmemeyi bir daha asla istemiyorum. Anlaşıldı?" dedi James, tonunu hafif tutarak ki Harry gerçekten onu azarlamıyor olduğunu bilsin.

Harry tepki olarak yalnızca gözlerini devirdi.

"Demişken, dün gece nasıl ayrıldın? Dumbledore bütün güvenlik duvarlarının hala yerlerinde olduğunu söyledi. Hogwarts'ı nasıl terk ettin?"

James bu önemli ayrıntı aklına gelerek sordu.

Harry omuzlarını silkti.

"Bilmiyorum. Sadece ayrılmak istedim bunun için de odanızdaki şömineyi kullandım." Harry cevapladı; Hogwarts'ın güvenlik duvarlarını geçip gitmiş olmaktan dolayı kulağa en ufak şekilde endişeliymiş gibi gelmeyerek.

James konuyu daha fazla zorlamadı. Bunu Dumbledore'a haber vermek zorunda olacağını biliyordu. Belki o şömineyle ilgili bir sorun vardı ya da Harry'nin güçleri henüz tamamen anlaşılmamıştı.

xxx

Harry'nin günü çok yavaş geçti. Günlük derslerin sonu geldiğinde, Harry o gün derslere katılmamış olmayı diledi. Derslerdeki hiçbir şey ilgisini çekmemişti ve kendini düşünceleri Bella'ya doğru kayarken bulmuştu. Zor kullanarak düşünceleri silkip attı. O şekilde düşünmesine izin verirse ona ne olacağını biliyordu.

Damien ve arkadaşları Bella ve önceki geceyi muhabbetlerinin dışında tutmayı becerdiler. Ginny öğle yemeğinde bir şey söylemeden elini Harry'ninkine geçirmiş ve elinden geldiği kadar onu teselli etmeye çalışmıştı. Hiç konuşmamaya kararlı olduğundan Harry'nin ne hissediyor olduğuna kanaat getirmek zordu.

Lily onu İksir dersinden sonra köşeye sıkıştırmıştı. Taziyesini sunmaya çalıştı ama Harry onu da James'e yaptığına benzer bir şekilde silkip attı. Üzgün oldukları hakkında yalan söylemelerini istemiyordu. Bu aşağılayıcıydı. Lily Harry'e günün sonunda onları görmeye gelmesini söyledi. Onun için endişeliydi. Harry'nin olanı kabullenmesi, bununla başa çıkmayı öğrenmesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Ama Harry ona yapacak çok işi olduğunu ve pek onlarla vakit geçirme havasında olmadığını söyledi. Lily tartışamadan önce, Harry İksir sınıfından çıkarak onu oğlu hakkında öncesinden de daha endişeli halde bıraktı.

Harry akşam yemeği için Büyük Salon'a yaklaşırken birdenbire günün aktivitelerinden tükenmiş hissetti. Damien'a usulca aç olmadığını ve akşam yemeği istemediğini söyledi. Dışarı çıkıp biraz temiz hava alacaktı. Damien karşı çıkmak üzereydi, dünden beri hiçbir şey yememişti, ama Harry çabucak uzaklaştı ve ana kapılardan çıkarak ona bu fırsatı vermedi.

Göle doğru yürüdü ve yanına yığıldı. Tamamen bitip tükenmişti. Dün gece hiç uyumamış ve her saniyeyi Bella'nın ölümü üzerine kendine işkence ederek geçirmişti. Kimsenin anlamadığı şey Harry'nin hissettiği suçluluktu. Kimse Bella'nın Voldemort'un ruhuna ait bir parçayı taşıyan Black aile yüzüğünü korumayı başaramadığı için öldüğünü bilmiyordu. Onun ölümüyle sonuçlanan şey Hortkuluğun kayboluşuydu. Harry zihninden geçip duran görüntüleri silip atmak için uykusuz gözlerini ovuşturdu. O gece tam olarak ne olduğunu görmüştü. Bir görü tecrübe ettiği ilk ve tek zaman buydu. Voldemort'un ona ne söylediğini duymuştu. Bella'nın yüzüğü Voldemort'a geri götürmüş olsaydı, bugün hala burada olacağını hiç şüphesiz biliyordu.

Harry ona Hortkuluğun Bakanlık tarafından yok edildiğini söyleyerek yalan söylediğinde nasıl yıkıldığını hatırladı. Hortkuluğun kayboluşundan cezalandırılacağını biliyordu. Harry bile bunun yüzünden Bella'nın cezalandırılacağını biliyordu, ama yine de ona yüzüğü geri vermemişti. Bunun yerine, Bella'nın acı çekeceğini çok iyi bilerek, onu yok etmişti. Asla o kadar ağır şekilde, o kadar ki Ruh Emici Öpücüğü'ne maruz bırakılacak şekilde cezalandırılacağını düşünmemişti ama. Harry'nin aklında, Bella'nın kaderinden sorumlu olan kişi kendisiydi.

Birinin sessizce yanına oturduğunu hissederken bu moral bozucu düşüncelerinden çıktı. Ginny'nin sıcak elinin kendisininkinin üzerine kapandığını hissetti. Harry ona bakmak için dönmedi; gözleri ileriye dikiliydi, gölün yüzeyinin akşam ışığında parıldayışını izliyordu.

"Harry, konuşmak ister misin?" Ginny'nin yumuşak sesi sordu.

Harry cevap vermedi. Ne hissettiğini açıklamanın elinden gelmeyeceğini biliyordu. Kimse anlamazdı. Nasıl anlasınlardı? Onlar Bella'yı onun tanıdığı gibi tanımıyorlardı. Onlar için, Bella bir Ölüm Yiyendi ve hak ettiğini bulmuştu. Kimse Bella'nın onun tarafından ihanete uğradığını ve ölümüne onun tarafından gönderildiğini anlamazdı. Yüzük ondaydı, elindeydi ve ona geri vermemişti. Kimse bunu anlamazdı. Harry onların yüzüğü yok etmekten başka seçeneği olmadığını söyleyeceklerini biliyordu. Bir Hortkuluktu, yok edilmesi gerekiyordu. Harry'e ait küçük bir parça da buna inanıyordu ama suçlulukla kavrulan zihni bunu kabul etmeyi reddediyor, Harry kendini Bella'nın kaderinden sorumlu hissetmeye devam ediyordu.

Ginny tekrar Harry'le konuşmaya çalıştı, gün boyu uzak ve sessiz olmuştu. Ginny onun yanında birine ihtiyacı olduğunu biliyordu, Harry öyle değilmiş gibi davransa da... Ona iyi olup olmadığını ya da içeri girmeyi isteyip istemediğini sormaya çalıştı. Hiçbir tepki almadıktan sonra, Ginny üzgünce ayağa kalkıp kaleye geri dönmeye karar verdi. Umutsuzca Harry'nin yanında olmak, ona destek olabilmek istiyordu. Ama Harry onun varlığını tanıdığına dair hiçbir işaret göstermediğine göre, en iyisinin gitmek olduğunu düşündü.

Tam Ginny hareket edecekken, Harry'nin eli fırladı ve onu bileğinden yakaladı. Ginny yüzüne bakmak için ona döndü, ama Harry'nin yüzü hala göle dönüktü, gözleriyle buluşmuyordu. Ginny gözlerinde onunla kalması için olan çaresiz ve sessiz yalvarmayı gördü. Tekrar oturdu ve Harry'nin hareketsiz formuna yaklaştı. Harry elini hala bırakmayarak, ona yaklaştığını hissederken daha da sıkı tuttu. Onun huzur verici ağırlığını omzunda hissetti ve içinden ona teşekkür etti. Ginny bir kolunu onun etrafına sararak onu yakınında tuttu. Harry'nin birinin onun yanında olmasına ihtiyacı olduğunu biliyordu, konuşmak için olmasa da yalnızca yanında olmak için. Eğer ona bu konforu sağlayabilecekse o zaman memnuniyetle burada onunla beraber sessizlik içinde, bütün gece kalırdı.

xxx


	8. Damien'ın Hediyesi

8\. Bölüm – Damien'ın Hediyesi

Lily, sınıfı yedinci sınıf öğrencileriyle dolarken izledi. Yeşil gözleri bir saniyeliğine Harry'nin üzerinde durduktan sonra oğlunun iki yanında oturan Ron ve Hermione'ye kaydı. O tekrar saklamadan önce, Harry'nin yüzünden nadir bir gülümsemenin geçtiğini görürken kalbinin bir atışı kaçırdığını hissetti. Öyle görünüyordu ki Ron, bir şey hakkında Harry'nin oldukça eğlenceli bulduğu bir yorum yapmıştı. Bella'nın ölümünden bu yana şimdi iki hafta geçmişti ve Harry iyileşme belirtileri gösteriyordu. Elbette, Lily Harry'nin bu belirgin olayı atlatmaktan çok uzak olduğunu biliyordu, ama en azından tekrar gülümsüyor ve arkadaşlarıyla konuşuyordu.

Lily Harry'i Bella hakkında konuşturmak için çok çalışmıştı. Onun ölümüne dair kendi duyguları hakkında konuşmaya ihtiyacı olduğunu biliyordu, ama Harry onun girişimlerine yenik düşmemişti. Gönülsüzce pes etmiş ama Damien'a Harry'i konuşturmaya çalışacağına dair söz verdirmişti. O girişimin ne kadar iyi gittiği hakkında, bir fikri yoktu. Damien'ın Harry'i konuşturabilmeyi o ve James'den daha iyi becereceği gerçeğine daha çok inancı vardı.

Lily sınıfının önünde durmak üzere hareket ederken, Harry'nin ne kadar yorgun göründüğünü fark etmeden edemedi. Daha önce de fark etmişti ama içinden geçtiklerine vermiş, Bella'nın ölümü üzerine içinde olduğu depresyonla başa çıkmaktan ileri geldiğini düşünmüştü. Şimdi ona iyi bir baktığında, ne kadar solgun olduğunu fark etti. Canlı yeşil gözlerinde her zamanki parıltıları eksikti. Dersin sonunda onu geride tutup iyi olduğundan emin olmaya karar verdi.

Dersi anlatmayı sürdürdü, bütün süre boyunca Harry'nin dikkat eksikliğinin farkında olarak. Gözlerini açık tutmak için savaşıyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Lily Harry'nin İksir dersini sevdiğini biliyordu. İksir karıştırmaya geldiğinde son derece yetenekliydi ve her zaman dersinden zevk alıyor görünürdü. Ancak bugün, ona en ufak dikkatini dahi vermiyordu. Sıkılmış değildi, Lily o kadarını söyleyebiliyordu. Yalnızca tamamen yorgun görünüyordu.

Sonraki birkaç hafta boyunca çalışacakları iksir listesinin üzerinden geçti. Ron'un sandalyesinde dimdik oturduğunu, Şifa'da en çok kullanılan iksirlerin üzerinden geçerken kesintisiz dikkatini ona verdiğini fark etti. Lily, Ron'un bir şifacı olmak istediğini biliyordu. Molly laf arasında ona söylemişti.

"Kullanılan birçok iksir var ama biz yalnızca en sık kullanılanların üzerinden geçeceğiz. Çoğu hasta üzerinde her gün kullanılan iksirler en iyi bilinenleridir, Rüyasız Uyku İksiri gibi, Kas Yenileyici İksir gibi, ve birçok çeşit acı dindirici iksir. Biz özellikle bunlarla ilgileneceğiz." Lily masasının arkasına geçti.

Arada Harry'e kısa bakışlar atarak dersine devam etti. Harry'nin İksir'den zevk aldığını biliyordu; iksir karıştırmada çok becerikliydi ve onun derslerine katılmaya başladığından beri ona dikkatini vermeye özen gösteriyordu, bu yüzden Harry'nin dersten bu kadar ilgisiz görünmesi garipti. Yakından bakıldığında sanki gözlerini açık tutmakta zorluk yaşıyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

Öte yandan Ron hiç bu kadar kendini derse kaptırmış görünmemişti. Gözleri Lily'den hiç ayrılmıyor ve hevesli bir gayretle not alıyordu.

"Şifada kullanılan birçok kuvvetli ve şöhreti kötü olan iksir vardır. Hatalum İksiri, Sedare İksiri ve Comae İksiri gibi iksirlerin hepsi şifada kullanılır ancak yalnızca aşırı ve alışılmadık vakalarda bunlarla müdehale edilir. Bu iksirler başka talihsiz tepkimeleri önlemek için temkinle ve yalnızca çok ufak dozlarda kullanılır. Biz bu ders kapsamında onların üzerinde çok kısaca duracağız ama bu kadarı bugünlük yeterli."

Lilyü, sınıf toplanır ve çıkmaya hazırlanırken izledi. O oturduğu yerden kalkarken Harry'i yanına çağırdı.

"Bu gece için herhangi bir planın var mı?" sordu elinden geldiğince sıradan bir şekilde.

Harry dağınık saçlarından bir elini geçirdikten sonra cevapladı.

"Büyük planlar; Hermione bize bağlı kalmak zorunda olduğumuz çalışma programları hazırladı."

"Ama ben senin ders çalışmadığını zannediyordum." Lily sordu, Harry'nin nasıl Hogwarts'ın eğitim müfredatında ne kadar geri olduğuna hiçbir derse çalışmayarak dikkat çektiğini bilerek.

"Çalışmıyorum, ama Hermione dersler ve sınavlar hakkında gaza geldiğinde birazcık korkutucu olabiliyor. Sessiz bir hayat için her şeyi yaparım." Harry espri yaptı.

Lily tekrar açılmaya başladığına memnun olarak Harry'nin sözlerine gülümsedi. Son zamanlarda çok sessiz olmuştu. Lily önünde duran çocuğu inceledi. Gözlerinin altında karanlık halkalar vardı ve her zamankinden daha solgundu. Kesinlikle iyi uyumuyordu, bu kadarı açıktı. Lily konuştuğu zaman Harry'nin tekrar içine kapanmasını istemeyerek kulağa elinden geldiği kadar sıradan gelmeye çalıştı.

"Pekala, 'çalışma programı'ndan bir ara versen problem olmayacak gibi olduğuna göre neden sen ve Damien bu akşam ben ve babanla vakit geçirmek için gelmiyorsunuz?" Lily hızlı hızlı söyledi, Harry'nin teklifini reddetmek üzere olduğunu görerek.

"Baban da ben de siz çocuklarla biraz vakit geçirme şansı bulalı çok zaman geçti. Eğlenceli olur."

Harry düşünmek için bir saniyeliğine durdu. Anne babasıyla gerçekten konuşmak için bir fırsatı olalı bir süre olmuştu. Eğer Damien da orada olacaksa o zaman onun da onlara katılması en iyisi olurdu. Ona hiçbir zararı dokunmazdı.

"Tabii, tamam" Harry sonunda cevapladı.

Lily parlakça gülümsedi ve bu gece daha sonra Harry'le konuşacak biraz zamanı olabileceğine memnun olarak masasını toplamaya başladı.

xxx

Damien şöminenin yanındaki koltuğa yığılırken çantasını kızgınlıkla yere attı. Ginny onun alışılmadık kötü ruh haline şaşırarak ona baktı.

"Sana ne oldu?" sordu, genç çocuk huysuzlukla sandalyesinde otururken.

"Angelina! Bana olan o işte!" dedi Damien yumruklarnı öfkeyle sıkarak.

"Angelina? O sana ne yaptı?" Ginny sordu, Damien'a yaklaşarak.

"Bu hafta antrenmana katılamayacağımı ona söylediğimde resmen fırçaladı beni. Ceza almam benim suçum değil ki! Mrs Norris olmasaydı, o koridorda bataklık yaratmaktan kesinlikle sıyrılırdım. Angelina beni, sanki küçük bir çocukmuşum falan gibi azarladı!"

Ginny sırıtışına engel olmak zorunda kaldı.

"Yani, bu hafta eşek şakalarına bir ara verebilirdin. Eğer bu haftaki antrenmandan sonra yapmış olsaydın, çok daha iyi olurdu senin için." Ginny dalga geçti, Damien'ın ona düşmanca bakışlar atmasına sebep olarak.

Ortak salonun kapısı açıldı ve Ginny, Harry, Hermione ve Ron'un içeri girdiğini gördü. Gözlerini Harry'ninkilere kilitledi ve Harry ona gülümsediğinde her zamanki tatlı ürpertinin omurgasından aşağı indiğini hissetti.

Harry gelip Damien'ın karşısına otururken Ron ve Hermione onların yanındaki kanepeye oturdu.

"Sana ne oldu?" Harry sordu, kardeşinin asık suratını fark ederek.

"Hiçbir şey" Damien cevapladı Ginny herhangi bir şey söylemeden önce.

"Bugün annemle babamı görmeye gidecek misin?" Damien sordu, konuyu değiştirerek.

"Evet" Harry cevapladı.

Ron kalktı ve duvarın yanında duran küçük dolaba yürüdü. Beş şişe kaymabirası çıkardıktan sonra birer birer arkadaşlarına verdi. Harry şişesinden büyük bir yudum aldı. Diğerleri şişeleri açmadan önce üzerlerine bir soğutma tılsımı uyguladılar. Harry içeceğini soğuk sevmeyen tek kişiydi.

Kaymakbiraları aslında Damien'ın partisi için alınmışlardı ama parti Harry'i arayışlarıyla mahvolduğundan hiç içilemediler. Lily onları Gryffindor ortak salonuna götürerek, onları içebileceklerini söylemişti. Onlara uzun bir süre yetecek kadar çok şişe vardı. Lily parti için alış veriş yaparken biraz abartmış gibi görünüyordu. Diğer yiyecekler de içecekler de getirilmiş ve Gryffindorlar için bırakılmışlardı. Pasta ve şekerlerin çoğu şimdiye kadar bitmişti.

"Peki, cidden, sana ne oldu?" Ron sordu Damien'a bakarken.

Damien Angelina'yla ne olduğunu anlattı.

"Beni resmen rezil etti." bitirdi, oldukça zavallı görünerek.

Ron ve Ginny onu neşelendirmeye devam ederken Hermione ona bir 'tamamen hak ettin ama bunu sen' bakışı gönderdi. Birdenbire Harry, Damien için onu neşelendirecek bir şeyi olduğunu hatırladı.

"Bekle burada" dedi Damien'a, kalkıp erkekler yatakhanesine çıkarak. Damien onun arkasından merdivenlerde kayboluşunu ve hemen sonra ufak bir kutu tutarak dönüşünü izlerken kafası karışmış göründü.

Harry paketlenmiş kutuyu birazcık garip görünerek Damien'a verdi.

"İşte, bu seni neşeni yerine getirmeli." dedi Harry kutuyu eline tutuştururken.

"Bu nedir?" Damien sordu, paketi ondan alıp sonra Harry'nin genelde bu soruya nasıl cevap verdiğini hatırlarken yüzünü buruşturarak.

Beklenildiği gibi, Harry ona şakadan dik dik baktı ve herhangi bir çeşit cevap vermeyi reddetti.

Damien kutunun bir kenarındaki ufak etiketi okudu.

'Damy, Mutlu Yıllar, Bunu iyi kullan, Abinden.'

Damien yüzüne kocaman bir sırıtış yayılarak başını kaldırıp Harry'e baktı. Doğum günü hediyesiydi. Damien en çok Harry'den alacağı hediyeyi merak ediyordu, ama doğum gününden sonra olan olayların ardından, Damien Harry'e hediyesini sormanın pek duyarlı bir hareket olmadığını düşündü. Ne de olsa, Harry ona kendi annesi kadar yakın birini kaybetmişti. Damien her ne aldıysa Harry'nin ona ne zaman en iyi hissederse o zaman vereceği çıkarımını yaptı. Şimdi iki hafta geçmişti ve Harry'nin yüzündeki kızarıklığa bakılırsa, kardeşine hala hediyesini vermesi gerektiğini ancak henüz hatırlamıştı.

"Teşekkürler, Harry." dedi Damien sessizce, sonra çabucak hediyenin paketini açmaya başladı.

Diğer üç Gryffindor, Harry'nin Damien'a ne aldığını görmek için yaklaştılar. Hareketlerinin sebebi her şeyden çok meraktı.

Damien hevesle kağıdı açtı ve ortalama boyutlu siyah bir kitap kucağına düştü. Bir anlığına kitaba baktıktan sonra dikkatle kaldırdı. Harry'e baktı, sonra tekrar kitaba baktı. 'Şaka ediyor olmalı!' düşündü kendi kendine. Kitabın kapağında hiçbir şey yazılı değildi. Kitapta tek bir işaret dahi yoktu. Damien kitabın deri kapağına baktı ve arkasını görmek için çevirdi. Önü kadar düz ve sıkıcı görünümlüydü. Bir çeşit günlük gibi görünüyordu.

"Bir kitap." dedi Damien yüksek sesle, sanki herkesin gördüğü şeyin gerçekten de bu olduğunu onaylamak için. Harry, Damien'ın yüzündeki kafa karışıklığından ve inanamazlıktan oldukça keyif alıyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

"Tamam, geçen yıl bana hayat kurtarıcı bir kolye aldın ve bu sene bana bir kitap aldın. Söylemem gerek, Harry, havalı hediyeler konusuna gelince, kesinlikle baş aşağı gittin." dedi Damien, sıkıcı hediyeyi havaya kaldırarak.

"İçini aç" Harry talimat verdi.

Damien, Harry'nin söylediğini yaptı ve kitabı açtı. Diğer üçlü etrafında toplanırken kitap açıldığında ortaya garip bir görüntü çıktı. Soldaki bütün sayfalar boştu. Üzerlerinde tek bir işaret yoktu. Ama sağdaki sayfalarda, bir çeşit açık kase gibi görünen bir şey vardı. Damien elini kasenin üzerinden geçirdi ve yalnızca sayfadaki bir resim olduğunu gördü, hakkında özel bir şey yoktu. Başını kaldırıp Harry'e baktı, sözsüzce ondan açıklamasını istedi.

Etrafında yeterince kafa karışıklığı yarattığından tatmin olarak, Harry tuhaf görünümlü kitabı açıklamak için öne çıktı.

"Aslında çok basit. Sana her kitabın verdiği şeyi veriyor. Bilgi."

Harry konuşurken eğildi ve açık kasenin içine kaymakbirasından üç damla damlattı. Bir kerede kase resmi hayata geldi. Gümüşi bir parıltı kasenin yüzeyinden geçerek bir dalgalanma oluşturdu. Damien hayretle izlerken, kasenin karşısındaki sayfa kelimelerle dolmaya başladı. Birkaç saniye içerisinde sayfa kaymakbirasının içindekiler ve kaymakbirası yapma metoduyla doldu. Damien başını kaldırıp Harry'e, verdiği hediyelere söyleyecek söz bulamayarak baktı. Harry başını kitaba doğru sallayıp Damien'a sayfaya bakmaya devam etmesi için işaret ettikten sonra şişesinden başka bir yudum aldı. Damien sayfalar kaymakbirası hakkında ilave bilgilerle - ne zaman ilk olarak yapılmıştı, kim bulmuştu, bütün değişik özellikleri ve son olarak hangi iksirler içerik olarak kaymakbirasına sahipti - dolarken izledi.

"Oh Merlin! Bu çok iyi! Bir iksir kitabı." Ron bağırdı.

"Aslında değil. İksirler için çalışabilir ama başka şeyler için de kullanılmak üzere yapılmış, biçimdeğiştirilmiş objeler, değişik bitkiler, tılsımlar ve eski yazıların özellikleri gibi. Aslında herşey için işe yarayabilir." Harry açıklamaya başladı.

"Kasenin içine aşağı yukarı her şeyi koyabilirsin ve kitap sana o objeye dair bütün bilgiyi sağlayacaktır." Harry bitirdi.

"Gerçekten de çok kullanışlı. Ödevlerin için sana verebileceği bütün yardımı düşün. Her şey için kullanabilirsin." Hermione söyledi oldukça şaşkın görünen bir Damien'a.

Harry, Damien'la bir bakış paylaştıktan sonra cevapladı.

"Evet, ödev. Bu yüzden onu sana aldım." dedi Harry her zamanki alaycı tonuyla.

"Peki ne için kullanmam gerekiyor bunu?" Damien sordu, Hermione Harry'nin söylediğine kızarken.

Harry pis pis sırıttı ve cebinden küçük bir obje çıkardı. Harry ufak bir bıçağı havaya kaldırırken Damien'ın nefesi göğsünde sıkıştı. Ron, Hermione ve Ginny'i, hepsini Harry bir bıçak kaldırırken ölümcül bir sessizlik sardı. Hiçbir şey söylemeyerek, Harry bıçağı kasenin içine attı. Kase bıçağı bir kerede yuttu ve öncesinde olduğu gibi, karşı sayfada yazılar belirdi. Ancak bu kez, Damien sayfada beliren küçük hareketleri fark etti, şüphesiz yakın dövüş adımlarını gösteriyorlardı.

"Görüyorsun ya, düşündüm ki biz Hogwarts'tayken eğitimine bir şekilde devam edebilirsin. O yüzden aklıma eğitiminin diğer kısmını araştırabileceğin geldi. 'Nasıl silah kullanılır.' " Harry açıkladı.

Damien yalnızca sayfada değişik hareketlerin üzerinden geçen küçük siyah figürlere bakabiliyordu. Kalakalmış bir ifadeyle başını kaldırıp Harry'e baktı. Nasıl Harry gibi dövüşüleceğini öğrenmek istemişti. Abisinin dövüş yeteneklerine hayrandı ve onu öğrenmek istiyordu. Hayatında asla Harry'nin ona nasıl öldüreceğini öğretmesini beklememişti.

Doğru kelimeleri toplayarak, Damien sersemlemiş zihnini çalıştırmaya çalıştı.

"Harry, bu...vay canına, ben ne diyeceğimi düşünemiyorum bile. Bu harika." Harry'nin yüzüne bir sırıtış yayılırken durdu.

"Ama, ben nasıl bıçak kullanılacağını öğrenmek istemiyorum. Hiçbir çeşit silahın nasıl kullanılacağını öğrenmek istemiyorum. Dövüşmeyi öğrenmek istedim ki kendimi savunabileyim, senin o Daywalker'larla yaptığın gibi. Birini nasıl öldüreceğini öğrenmek istemiyorum." dedi Damien dikkatlice, Harry'nin anlamasını umarak.

Gülümseme Harry'nin yüzünden kaydı ve bir anlığına Harry kardeşine kafa karışıklığıyla öylece baktı.

"Ama sen nasıl dövüşüleceğini öğrenmek istediğini söyledin. Bu onun bir parçası. Bir silahı kullanmayı öğrenmek zorundasın, aynı bir asayı kullanmayı öğrendiğin gibi. Arada hiçbir fark yok. Kendini savunmayı öğrenmek. O bilgiyi gerçekten kullanıp kullanmama kararı sana ait." Harry büyük olayın ne olduğunu görmeye çalıştı. Damien'dan kalkıp birini öldürmesini istiyormuş gibi değildi ki sanki. Bütün söylediği kendini bütün şartlar altında nasıl koruyacağını bilmenin ideal olan olduğuydu.

Damien gerçekten rahatsız göründü ve arkadaşlarına bir bakış attı. Üçü de oldukça solgun görünüyordu ve hiçbirinin konuşmaya dahil olmayı istemediği açıktı.

"Bak, Damy, bunun hakkında bu kadar heyecan yapmaya gerek yok. Yalnızca bir öneri. Kitabı başka şeyler için kullanmak istiyorsan güzel, öyle yap. O senin; istediğin gibi yapabilirsin. Ben sadece silahlarla dövüşmeyi öğrenmenin iyi bir fikir olduğunu düşündüm. Ve ben senden kimseyi öldürmeni istemiyorum, aslına bakarsan tam tersi. Bir silahı düzgün şekilde kullanmayı öğrenirsen, kendini savunabilir ve aynı zamanda düşmanı da öldürmeyebilirsin." Harry kardeşinin yüzüne rahatlamanın geri gelişini izledi.

"Büyük olasılıkla yalnızca bayağı kötü sakatlarsın." Harry o kadar kayıtsız bir şekilde ekledi ki Damien gerginlikle yutkundu.

"Ben kimseyi sakatlamak istemiyorum!" dedi Damien fazla yüksek olan bir sesle, ve ortak salonda oturan birkaç başka kişiden bakışlar aldı.

Harry ona muammayla baktı.

"Peki sen dövüşmeyi istiyorum derken, ne çeşit bir zarardan bahsediyoruz? Çünkü bana öyle geliyor ki sen sana saldırdığı için düşmanın eline bir tokat atıp affetmek istiyorsun." Harry sordu.

Damien'ın bir cevabı yoktu. Rahatsızlıkla Harry'e baktı, onun bakışı altında birazcık kıpırdandı. Harry ileri doğru hareket edip sandalyenin kolunun üzerinden eğildi, yeşil gözleri dosdoğru Damien'a bakıyordu.

"Dinle beni Damy, ya kendini savunmayı öğrenmek istersin ya da istemezsin. Bunun mutlu bir ortası yok. Kendini koruyacaksan, her şeyi yapmaya hazır olmak zorundasın. Bazen bir seçim şansın olmaz! Korumak istiyorsan, öldürmek zorundasın." Harry söyledi ona sert bir ses tonuyla.

Harry'nin gözleri hala Damien'ın boynunun çevresinde olan siyah taşlı kolyenin üzerinde durduktan sonra, tekrar Damien'ınkilere kilitlendi. İşte o zaman Harry, Damien'ın yüzündeki telaşı gördü.

Geriye çekildi ve hareketsizce durdu. Konuşmanın bu kadar yoğunlaşmasını kastetmemişti. Çevresine, arkadaşlarının paniklemiş görünen yüzlerine baktı ve bir darbeyle fark etti ki kardeşine istemediği bir şeyi yapması için baskı yapıyordu.

Bir şey söylemeye çalıştı ama ne söyleyeceğini bilmediğini gördü. Kitabı aldı ve doğum günü için başka bir şey almış olmalı olduğunu hissederek kapattı. Bunu tamamen yüzüne gözüne bulaştırmıştı. Damien'a gerçekten havalı ve kullanışlı bir şey vermek istemişti, onun yerine kardeşini tamamen korkutup telaşlandırmıştı.

"Sana başka bir şey alırım, bunu istemiyorsan." dedi Harry alçak bir sesle, en başta kitabı aldığı için gerçekten aptal gibi hissederek.

Harry onun için bir kullanışı olmadığından kitabı ateşe atmak için hamle etti, ama Damien kolunu yakalarken durduruldu. Harry durdu ve Damien kitabı onun elinden alırken izledi. Harry'e bakmak için dönmeden önce cübbelerinin içine kaldırdı.

"Kitabı çok sevdim, Harry. Gerçekten harika. Teşekkürler." dedi samimiyetle.

"Kitabı kullanacağımı biliyorum. Sadece senin önerdiğin şekilde değil. Ama senin söylediğin gibi. Kitap benim. İstediğim gibi kullanabilirim. Değil mi?" Damien sordu, Harry'nin anlamasını isteyerek.

Harry ona geri gülümsemeye çabaladı ve hızlıca uzaklaştı.

"Fikrimi değiştirdim. Bu gecelik yeter diyeceğim, yatağa gidiyorum. Anneme onunla sonra konuşacağımı söyle." Harry bir cevap için beklemedi. Basamaklara doğru yöneldi ve odasına dalarak gözden kayboldu.

Dosdoğru yatağına gitti ve yüzüstü yığıldı üstüne. 'Derdim ne benim?' düşündü kendi kendine. Neden Damien'ı öldürmeyi öğrenmeye katılması için zorladığını bilmiyordu zaten. Açık söylemek gerekirse, Harry Damien'ın öldürmesini istemiyordu. Korkunç bir darbeyle fark etti ki çocukken ona öğretilenleri tekrar ediyordu. Ona, benzer kelimelerin Bella ve Lucius tarafından söylendiğini hatırladı. Nasıl Lord Voldemort'u koruması ve onu korumak için de öldürmesi gerekiyordu. Her türlü duygu onu sarıp sarmalarken Harry göğsünün ağrıdığını hissetti. Öldürme mesajının onda ne kadar derinlere gömülmüş olduğunu hiç fark etmemişti. Onun dünyasında bu basitti, öldür ya da öldürül.

Damien'ın bugün olan şeyi ona karşı tutmayacağını biliyordu. O hiçbir şeyi asla ona karşı tutmazdı, ama peki ya diğerleri? Ginny bayağı solgun görünmüştü Harry konuşurken. Onun hakkında ne düşünüyordu şimdi?

Harry kalkıp yatağında oturdu ve ufak yatakbaşı komodinine uzandı. Açtı ve küçük bir şişe Rüyasız Uyku iksiri çıkardı. Poppy ona birkaç şişe vermişti ve bunlar onu kurtaran tek şeylerdi. Onlarla birkaç gece boyunca uyku alabilmişti. Şu an ihtiyacı olan da buydu; uyku. Ne söylediği hakkında ve nasıl davrandığı hakkında şu an düşünmek istemiyordu. Bunlarla daha sonra uğraşabileceği çıkarımını yaptı.

Onu rahatsız eden şey söylemiş olduğu şey değildi. Harry'nin hala söylediği şeye sıkıca bağlı olduğu gerçeğiydi. Kendini ve diğerlerini savunabilmek için öldürmeyi öğrenmenin nesinin yanlış olduğunu gerçekten de görmüyordu. Harry buna inanarak büyümüştü, düşünme biçimini o kadar çabuk değiştirmek kolay değildi.

Yan tarafına döndü ve yorgunluktan bitkin zihninin iksir etki gösterirken rahatladığını hissetti ve Harry çok ihtiyacının olduğu uykuya daldı.

xxx


	9. Güven

9\. Bölüm - Güven

Lily kahvaltı için Büyük Salon'a doğru koyulan öğrenci grupları boyunca yürüyüp geçti. Kalede yaşayanların birçoğunun aksi yönünde yürüdüğü için öğrenciler ona garip bakışlar attılar. Lily emin adımlarla Gryffindor kulesine gidiyordu. Harry'i görebilmek için sabahı iple çekmişti. Damien önceki gece tek başına gelmiş, Harry'nin fikrini değiştirdiğini ve yatağa gittiğini söylemişti.

Lily o akşam iki oğluyla birden zaman geçirmek için planlar yaptığından hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı. Damien'ın yüzünde alışıldık olmayan sıkıntılı ifadeyi fark etmişti. Ama ne kadar denerse denesin küçük oğlunu bu konu hakkında konuşturamamıştı. O gece iki kardeş arasında bir şey olduğu açıktı. Damien yorgun olduğunu söyleyip yatakhanesine dönmek için aceleyle çıkmadan önce Lily ve James'le yalnızca bir saat geçirmişti.

Lily o gece yatağa erken gitmiş ama çok iyi uyuyamamıştı. Sabah ilk iş Harry'le konuşacağına dair kendine söz vermişti. Damien bir şey hakkında üzgünse bunun Harry'nin de öyle olduğu anlamına geldiğini biliyordu.

Basamaklara yaklaşırken hızını artırdı. O derslere kaybolmadan önce Harry'le konuşmak istiyordu.

xxx

Ginny diğerleri kahvaltıya inmek için çıkana kadar bekledikten sonra erkekler yatakhanesine yöneldi. Erkeklerin kızlar yatakhanesine girememesine rağmen kızların erkeklerinkine hiç uğraşmadan girebiliyor olması anlamına gelen eski moda kurallara teşekkür etti.

Ron Harry'nin hala yatakta ve sözümona hala uyuyor olduğunu söylemişti. Ginny Harry'nin dün gece olan yüzünden rahatsız olacağını biliyordu. O ve Damien arasındaki konuşma garip bir yöne girmişti. Ginny bunu kabul etmekten nefret ediyordu ama Harry'nin söylediğinden kendi de birazcık korkmuştu.

Dün gece, Damien anne babasını görmek için ayrıldıktan sonra, üç genç ne olduğuna dair konuşmak için ayakta kalmışlardı. Harry'le çok fazla zaman geçirmişler gibi hissediyorlardı ama hala onu hiç tanımıyorlardı. Damien anne babasını görmekten döndükten sonra yorgunlukla onlara katılmıştı. İşte o zaman sakinleşmişler ve bir şey fark etmişlerdi. Harry'nin yanında şimdi o kadar uzun zamandır bulunmuşlardı ki neredeyse kendilerini Harry'nin normal bir büyücü olduğuna inandırmışlardı. Üzücü gerçek şuydu ki, Harry normal değildi ve herkes ne kadar çok çalışırsa çalışsın, Harry hiçbir zaman normal olmayacaktı.

Dün gece onlara Harry'nin nasıl büyütüldüğüne dair bir hatırlatma olmuştu. Hayatta kalmak için öldürme sezgisi yetiştirilişinin normal bir parçasıydı. Dört genç çocuk yataklarına çekildiklerinde, hepsi de Harry'nin yetiştirilişi hakkında derin derin düşünüyorlardı. Hiçbiri de Harry'nin nasıl yetiştirildiğini gerçekten bilmiyordu. Geçmişinin içeriğinde neler olduğuna dair yalnızca temel şeyleri biliyorlardı; Voldemort'a sadakat, tamamladığı görevler ve 'Karanlık Prens' adını almak için yapmış olması gereken şeyler. Ama dördü de Harry'nin diğer tarafını görmüşlerdi, onları ve diğerlerini kötülükten koruyan tarafı. Yetiştiriliş şekline karşı isyan eden ve masumu koruyan tarafı. İşte bu taraf yüzündendi ki dört genç çocuk da sessizce kendilerine Harry'i yargılamayacaklarına dair söz vermişlerdi. Gelecekte onun hakkında ne öğrenebilecek olurlarsa olsunlar her zaman onun yanında olacaklardı.

Kimse bunun hakkında Ginny'den daha fazla kararlı değildi. Diğerleri kahvaltı için ayrılırken onun geride kalmış olmasının sebebi buydu. Harry'i görmek ve diğerleri bir fırsat bulmadan önce onunla konuşmak istiyordu. Aralarında hiçbir şeyin değişmediğini Harry bilmek zorundaydı.

Bir saniyeliğine kapısının önünde durduktan sonra iki kere tıklattı. Yanıt gelmediğinde sessizce kapıyı açtı ve içeri adımını attı. Ron, Dean, Seamus ve Neville kahvaltı için çıktıklarından dört yatak boştu. Perdeleri hala etrafına çekili olan yalnızca bir yatak vardı. Ginny yatağa yürüdü ve perdeleri usulca açtı. Harry hala uyuyordu. Ginny onun şimdiye uyanık olmasını beklemişti. Perdeleri kapayıp çıkabileceğini tahmin etti ama her nedense kendini uyuyan çocuktan çekip uzaklaştıramadı. Harry böyle uyurken çok şirin görünüyordu, karnının üstünde yatıyordu, saçı her zaman olduğundan da dağınıktı. O kadar...masum görünüyordu ki. Ginny ona doğru çekildiğini hissetti.

Gözlerinde muzip bir ışıltıyla, Ginny yatağa yaklaştı ve üstüne tırmandı. Yanına uzandı. Harry'nin uyandığında onu yanında uzanırken bulduğu o korkunç derecede utanç verici zamanı hatırladı. Aşırı yüksek ateşini indirmeye çalışırken yanında uyuya kalmıştı. Ginny uyanıp da Harry'nin uyanık ve neden onun yanında yatıyor olduğuna dair besbelli bir kafa karışıklığı içinde olduğunu bulduğunda ne kadar garip hissettiğini asla unutmayacaktı. O utanç verici anı düzeltmek için bir fırsat yakalamasının sadece adil olduğuna karar verdi.

Tam Harry'nin saçlarını geriye çekmek için uzanırken, zümrüt gözleri birden açıldı ve dosdoğru ona baktı. Tepki vermesi, kalkıp ona allak bullak 'burada ne yapıyorsun?' ya da ona benzer bir şey sorması için bekledi, ama Harry yalnızca ona gülümsemelerinden birini patlattı, içten olan ve her zaman Ginny'i eriten gülümsemelerinden birini.

"Bak şimdi işte ben buna uyandırma servisi derim." dedi Harry sırt üstü yatmak için dönerken.

Ginny ona gülümsedi ve birazcık geriye çekildi. Ona karşı normal görünüyor oluşuna memnundu. Yalnızlarken onunla her zaman çok daha rahattı.

"Pardon, kendime engel olamadım. Yalnızca çok şirin ve sıcacık görünüyordun"dedi pis bir sırıtmayla.

Harry bir saniyeliğine, hiçbir şey söylemeden onu gözledi; Ginny ona şirin ve sıcacık dediği için öç alacağını biliyordu.

"Hmm, söyle bana Miss Weasley seni benim yatağımda görseler herkes ne derdi?" Harry sordu, oyuncu bir ses tonuyla.

Ginny kızardı ama göz kontağını bozmamaya kararlıydı. Bu oyunda onu yenmesine izin vermeyecekti.

"İstediklerini düşünebilirler. Başkalarının ne düşünmesi gerektiği hiçbir zaman umurumda olmadı, neden şimdi olmaya başlasın?" cevapladı ve sadece söylediğinin arkasında durmak adına ılık nefesini yüzünde hissedene kadar ona yaklaştı.

"Ginerva" dedi Harry sahte bir uyarı tonuyla.

"Bana öyle deme. Sadece babam beni öyle çağırıyor." Ginny cevapladı.

Harry onu birdenbire güçlü bir kolu belinin etrafına sarıp, gerçekten soluğunu keserek ve onun cesur hareketini tehdit ederek şaşırttı.

"Peki Ginny, o zaman harika uyandırma servisinin sebebi nedir?" sordu, gözleri onunkilere kilitli.

Ginny cevap verirken göz temasını korudu.

"Seni görmeye gelemez miyim?"

Harry ona ölçer bir bakış attı, tek kaşı hafifçe kalktı.

"Kahvaltının sonrasına kadar bekleyemeyecek bir şey mi vardı söylemek istediğin?" sordu sonunda.

Ginny Harry'e yalan söylememesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Burada olmasının sebebinin büyük oranda dün gece olduğunu biliyordu. Parmaklarını Harry'ninkilerin etrafına sarmayı becerdi ve sıkıca tutundu. İfadesinin daha ciddi bir tanesine değişmesine rağmen gözleri sıcaklıklarını halen koruyordu.

"Önemi yok, ne dün gece ne de başka bir şeyin, bunun hakkında ürküp çekinmeni istemedim" dedi Ginny alçak bir sesle.

Birkaç garip saniyeden sonra Harry cevapladı.

"Ürkenin ben olduğunu sanmıyorum."

Ginny bir utanç dalgası onu yıkayıp geçerken alt dudağını ısırdı. Harry onların dün geceki tepkilerini fark etmişti, fark edilmeyecek gibi olduğundan değildi ya... Ginny ancak bunun onu başarısızlığa uğratmasına izin vermeyi reddetti. Harry'e daha da yaklaşarak ondan başka tarafa bakmasına izin vermedi.

"Harry..."

"Önemi yok." Harry kısaca lafını kesti.

Harry'nin gözleri o oyuncu ifadeyi kaybetmişti ve Ginny ifadesiz maskenin çoktan yerine oturmaya başladığını görebiliyordu. Onun üzerindeki tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı. İçine kapanmasını gerçekten istemiyordu.

Onların onun hakkında kötü düşünmediğini, Ginny'nin onun hakkında kötü düşünmediğini Harry'nin anlamasını sağlamayı delice istiyordu. Harry'nin dün gece kendisi hakkında onların zaten bilmiyor oldukları bir şeyi açığa çıkardığını düşünmesini istemiyordu. Anlık olarak geçmişini unutmuş olmaları onun suçu değildi.

Ginny aralarındaki mesafeyi kapatmak için hareket etti. Elini Harry'nin yüzüne koyarak eğildi ve onu öptü. Onu, içindeki bütün samimiyetle öptü. Bu Ginny'nin bir öpücüğü ilk başlatışıydı. Gerçekten Harry'nin onun onu sorun etmediğini, onunla olmaktan mutlu olduğunu görmesini istiyordu. Hiçbir şeyin değişmediğini. Geriye çekildiğinde Harry'nin zümrüt gözlerinin şaşkınlıkla parıldadığını gördü. Dudaklarındaki ufak gülümsemeyi gördü.

"Senin hakkında bunu sana yakınlaşmaya karar vermeden önce de biliyorduk. Sen hiçbir şeyi bizden saklamışsın gibi değil ki sanki. Dün gece hiçbir şeyi değiştirmedi." dedi Ginny dürüstlükle, ona inanmasını umarak. Ona bakış şeklinden, sözlerine inandığını söyleyebiliyordu. İlk defa Harry, Damien haricinde birine güven gösteriyordu.

Deliler gibi sırıtarak, Ginny kalkmak için hareket etti ama Harry'nin hala onu belinin etrafından tutuyor olduğunu fark etti. İşte o zaman yüzündeki oyuncu sırıtmayı gördü. Bütün vücudunun birkaç dakika öncesinden çok daha rahat olduğunu fark etti.

Daha ciddi bir ses takınarak, Ginny onun kavrayışından uzaklaşmaya çalıştı.

"Mr Potter, beni kocaman sarılmanızdan serbest bırakma nezaketini gösterir miydiniz?"

Harry yalnızca onu daha da yakına çekerek tepki verdi. Ginny yüzündeki ifadeyi düz tutmaya çalıştıysa da beceremedi. Harry alayla onu çektiğinde kahkaha attı, şimdi neredeyse onun üzerinde yatıyordu.

"Peki, bunun için başımız hiç derde girmez." Ginny dalga geçti.

"Kimsenin seni benimle görmesinin umrunda olmadığını sanıyordum?" Harry sordu, zümrüt gözleri şeytanlıkla parlayarak.

Ginny kalkıp oturdu ve Harry'e komik bir bakış attı. Eğildi ve onu başka bir öpücükle yakaladı. Harry'nin ondan geriye çekilmeyişini sessizce sevdi. Ginny'nin ona yakın olmasına oldukça gönüllüydü. Tam Ginny geri çekilirken arkasından gelen bir ses duydu.

"Ehem Ehem!"

Ginny hızla etrafında döndü ve dehşet içinde Lily'nin kapıda durduğunu, Harry'nin neredeyse üstünde oturan ona bakıyor olduğunu gördü. Bir ciyaklamayla Ginny Harry'den ve yatağından mümkün olduğu kadar hızlı uzaklaşmaya çalıştı. Acelesi sırasında bir şekilde ayağını çarşaflara dolamayı becerdi ve sonuç olarak yataktan yere yuvarlandı. Çabucak ayağa kalktı ve sert ifadeli Lily'le yüzleşti. Öbür yandan Harry, hala yatağında uzanıyor bütün utanç verici olaydan hiç de rahatsız olmuş görünmüyordu.

Ginny ne diyeceğini ya da nereye bakacağını bilmiyordu. Lily Potter katı bir hocaydı ve ayrıca Harry'nin de annesi oluyordu ki bu da bütün durumu çok daha fazla rahatsız ve utanç verici kılıyordu. Ginny kırmızı bir yüzle durdu ama herhangi bir şey söylemeye cesaret etmedi.

"Miss Weasley, acele etseniz iyi olur yoksa ilk dersinize geç kalacaksınız." dedi Lily sakin bir sesle. Pek mutlu görünmüyordu ama.

"Evet Profesör" dedi Ginny hızlıca. Hala pis pis sırıtan Harry'e geri dönüp bakmadan, Ginny aceleyle odadan dışarı çıktı.

Lily, Ginny çıktıktan sonra ardından kapıyı kapadı ve Harry'e sertlikle bakmak için döndü. Kuzguni saçlı çocuk kalkıp yatağında oturdu ve yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle annesine baktı.

"Ne?" sordu masumca, Lily konuşmadığında.

Lily cevap olarak ona tek kaşını kaldırdı.

"Oh sakin ol, hiçbir şey olmadı. Sadece konuşuyorduk" dedi Harry yataktan dışarı tırmanırken.

"İyi güzel de, tamamen sağır değilsen konuşmak için o kadar yakın mesafede olmanın gerektiğini pek sanmıyorum." Lily cevapladı.

Harry ona döndü ve sordu.

"Sana yardımcı olabilir miyim?"

Lily konu değişimine uymaya karar verdi. Bu Ginevra Weasley ile ilgili bütün duruma sonra değinirdi. Ayrıca, Harry'e bunun hakkında ne söyleyeceğini de pek bilmiyordu. Olandan azıcık bile utanmış görünmüyordu. Bu kesinlikle James'in işiydi.

"Dün akşam gelip beni görmeyi reddettiğin için gelip seni ben göreyim dedim." dedi Lily kasıtlı olarak Harry'nin yaptığını suçlu göstererek.

Harry okul cübbelerini çıkarmaya başladı.

"Yorgundum"

"Görüyorum" Lily cevap verdi.

Harry annesine bakmak için iç geçirerek döndü.

"Büyük bir olay değil. Fazla yorgundum ve yatağa erken gittim. Anlayacağını düşündüm. Eğer seni mutlu edecekse gelip haftasonunu seninle geçiririm, tamam mı? Şimdi gitmem gerek, yoksa derse geç kalacağım." Bununla birlikte Harry üstünü değiştirip derse gitmek için ayrıldı.

Lily iç geçirerek Harry'nin yatağına oturdu. Onunla konuşma fırsatını zorlukla buluyordu. Her zaman aceleyle bir yerlere gidiyordu. Harry'nin haftasonunu onunla geçireceğinden şüpheliydi. Sadece onu yalnız bırakması için bunu söylüyordu. Lily kendisinin de kalksa iyi olacağını düşündü, aksi takdirde dersine geç kalacaktı.

Tam Lily çıkmak için ayağa kalkarken bir şey gözüne takıldı. Yatağın altında, neredeyse perdelerin köşesinin altına gizlenmiş boş bir iksir şişesi vardı. Meraka kapılarak eğilip aldı. Şişeye yakından baktı ve üzerine Hogwarts armasının işlenmiş olduğunu fark etti.

Lily iksirin Harry tarafından alındığını biliyordu, ne de olsa onun yatağının altındaydı. Tereddütle boş şişeyi burnuna kaldırdı ve içinde bir zamanlar hangi iksirin olduğunu deşifre etmek için kokladı. Bir kerede Rüyasız Uyku iksiri olduğunu anladı. Hastane kanadı için bunu kaynatarak saatler geçirmişti. Ne olduğunu tanımamasına imkan yoktu.

Harry'nin uyku iksirini almış olması pek garip değildi. Ne de olsa alması tehlikeli bir iksir ya da herhangi bir şey değildi. Yine de Lily kendisini Harry'e bunu aldığı için kızarken buldu. Sezgisel olarak ufak başucu komodinine uzandı ve çekip açtı. Beklediği gibi orada duran yarım düzine şişe uyku iksiri vardı. Hepsinin de üzerinde Hogwarts arması bulunuyor, bu da okulun hastane kanadına ait olduklarını gösteriyordu.

Lily hala boş şişeyi sıkı sıkı tutarak kalktı ve fırtına gibi odadan çıktı. Belli bir hemşireye ziyaretin zamanı gelmişti.

xxx

Poppy dosyalama dolabına son dosyayı da yerleştirdi ve masasına oturdu. Bu işle bağlantılı çok fazla kağıt işi vardı. Her öğrencinin şifai geçmişinin güncel olmasından emin olmak zorundaydı ve bu okulda olan bütün kazalarla birlikte bu şekilde tutmak neredeyse imkansızdı. Sonunda yorucu işi bitirmiş ve masasına oturmuştu. Hepsini bitirmek için gecenin büyük çoğunluğunda ayakta kalmıştı. Tam Poppy çay fincanına uzanırken hastane kanadı kapılarının açıldığını duydu.

İç geçirerek ayağa kalktı ve ofisinden çıktı. Bir şekilde başlarını belaya somayı becermiş başka bir öğrenci olmaya mahkumdu. 'Hadi bakalım' diye düşündü kendi kendine, ofis kapısını açıp dışarı çıkarken. Bir öğrenci yerine iksir profesörünün onun hastane kanadında duruyor olduğunu gördüğüne epey şaşırdı.

"Lily! Oh ben de bekliyordum ki...oh herneyse. Senin için ne yapabilirim?" sordu hoşnutlukla.

Lily ancak pek hoşnut görünmüyordu. Hızlı bir şekilde okul hemşiresine doğru yöneldi.

"Seninle konuşmam gerek. Acil." dedi.

Poppy ona şaşkınlıkla baktı. Ofisine işaret etti ve iki kadın da içeri girdi.

"Sorun nedir, Lily?" Poppy sordu oturur oturmaz.

"Bu!" dedi Lily boş şişeyi kaldırarak.

Poppy boş bir ifadeyle şişeye baktı.

"Eee...ben anlamıyorum..."

"Bunu Harry'e sen verdin, değil mi?" Lily sordu suçlayıcı bir tonda.

Poppy kafası karışarak ona baktı.

"Evet ama..." Poppy'nin lafı bir kez daha kesildi.

"Ona bir yığın uyku iksiri verdin! Çekmecesinde en azından bir düzine buldum. Hepsinin üzerinde de okul arması vardı ki bu da demek oluyor ki bunlar senden geldi!" dedi Lily ona ateşle.

"Lily, ben problemin ne olduğunu anlamıyorum" dedi Poppy.

"Problem ortada. Ona bu kadar çok şişe vermemeliydin. Ona bu kadar çok iksir verirken ne düşünüyordun? Ya bir seferde birden fazla alırsa? Bunun ne kadar tehlikeli olduğunu biliyorsun! Bana haber vermeden ona bunları vermemeliydin!" Lily son kısmı yüksek sesle söylemeyi kastetmemişti.

"Lily, Harry on yedi yaşında. Hangi dozda alacağını bilecek kapasiteye oldukça sahip." dedi Poppy sakinlikle, kızmış anneye.

"Ve sana haber verme konusu hakkında da, Harry'nin şifai geçmişi özeldir. Senin bilmeni isteseydi sana kendi söylerdi. Seni bilgilendirmek bana düşmez."

Okul hemşiresinin bilmediği şey, Lily'i asıl en çok rahatsız edenin bu olduğuydu. Bu kadar kızgın ve rahatsız olmuş olmasının sebebi buydu. Onun burada okulda olduğu ve Harry'nin gece uyumak için uyku iksirleri almak zorunda kaldığını bilmediği. Harry'nin yardıma ihtiyacı vardı ama yardım istemek için ona gelmemişti, Poppy'e gitmişti.

"Sadece bana neden bunları ona yazdığını söyle!" Lily sordu sesinde zoraki bir sakinlikle.

Poppy şaşkınlıkla Lily'e baktı. Her zaman Lily'i sevmişti. Her zaman onu duyarlı ve iyi huylu bir kadın olarak düşünmüştü. Ancak bugün, çok sabırsız ve kaba davranıyordu.

"Lily, üzgünüm ama bu Harry'i ilgilendirir. Sana ne olduğunu söyleyecek kişi ben olmamalı-"

"Poppy. Sadece söyle bana! Ben onun annesiyim. Başı bir çeşit beladaysa ya da iyi değilse o zaman bunu bilmem gerek!" Lily bağırdı yüksek sesle.

Poppy, Lily'nin zümrüt gözlerinden dışarı akmakla tehdit eden gözyaşlarını gördü. Bir parça acımanın onu sardığını hissetti. Bu geçen yılda o kadar çok şeyin içinden geçmişti ki. Yalnızca oğlunu gözetiyordu. İç geçirerek, Poppy açıklamaya karar verdi.

"Peki, Harry bana bir hafta kadar önce geldi. Gece epey geç bir saatti ve o...yani...o yalnızca korkunç görünüyordu. Çok iyi idare etmediğini söyleyebiliyordum. Bana biraz Rüyasız Uyku iksirine ihtiyacı olduğunu söyledi ben de..."

"Sen de öylece ona verdin! Neden ihtiyacı olduğunu sormayı düşünmedin mi? En azından ona neden..." Lily, Poppy sesini yükseltirken kesildi.

"Bitirmeme izin verirsen!" Poppy neredeyse bağırdı.

Lily sessizleşti ama yine ona dik dik baktı.

"Ona problemin ne olduğuyla ilgili konuşmayı isteyip istemediğini sordum ama hakkında konuşmamak konusunda son derece kararlıydı!"

Poppy sabrının test edilmemesi konusunda Lily'e çok benzerdi. Devam etmeden önce kendini bir parça sakinleşmeye zorladı.

"Problemlerinin sebebinin...olan...Lestrange'e olan olduğunu düşündüm." Poppy Lily'nin yüzünden her ne renk vardıysa o da çekilirken izledi.

"O çok...ee, yani bunun için tek kelime bu sanırım, çok perişandı olan hakkında. Gece yerleşmekte sorun yaşadığını söyledi ve ona biraz Rüyasız Uyku iksiri verir miyim diye sordu." Poppy Lily'nin yüzü ellerine düşerken sempatiyle baktı. Daha nazik bir sesle devam etti.

"Harry'e derinden önem veriyorum, yardımımı isterse ona gücüm yettiğince her zaman yardım ederim. Sağlığı hakkında endişeli olmanı anlıyorum ve olmalısın da. Sen onun annesisin. Ama Lily, ona yardım ettiğim için bana kızma. Şu an içinden geçtiklerini yalnızca hayal edebilirim, onu...o şekilde...kaybetmek." Poppy birazcık sessizleşti ama zorladı.

"Bunun yüzünden uyuyamıyordu, peki söyle bana ona nasıl yardım etmem?"

Lily başını kaldırıp Poppy'e baktı. Kızgınlığının kontrolünü öyle kaybettiği için berbat hissetti. Poppy sadece Harry'e yardım etmeye çalışıyordu. Lily Harry'nin bu son birkaç haftadır bitkin göründüğünü fark etmişti. Uyumakta zorluk çektiğinden şüphelenmişti ama sadece birkaç saatlik uyku için iksirlerin yardımına ihtiyaç duyacak kadar kötü olduğunu düşünmemişti.

Her ne kadar Lily kabul etmekten nefret etse de, Bella'nın ölümü Harry'i sarsmıştı. Onun ölümü yüzünden kabuslar gördüğüne şüphe yoktu. Şimdi Lily düşününce, Harry'nin onun ölümünden önce de oldukça bitkin ve yorgun göründüğünü fark etti. Damien'ın doğum gününde, gözlerinin altındaki karanlık halkaları fark ettiğini ve onunla bunun hakkında konuşmaya çalıştığını ama her zamanki gibi Harry'nin sorularından kaçındığını hatırladı. Bu demek oluyordu ki Harry oldukça uzun bir süredir acı çekiyordu, belki Voldemort'un ölümünden beri.

"Lily, sen iyi misin?"

Poppy'nin sesi Lily'i düşünden çıkardı.

Çabucak ayağa kalktı, aceleyle hoşçakal dedi ve hızla hastane kanadından çıktı. James'le Harry hakkında konuşması gerekiyordu. İki ebeveynin de Harry'le bunun hakkında konuşması lazımdı. Ancak o zaman, James'i bulmak için acele ederken, sınıfının dışında durup iksir dersleri için bekleyen beşinci sınıf öğrencilerini gördü.

xxx

Harry, Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma dersine geç kalmıştı. İçeri girerken, James'in sabırsızca onun yerine geçmesini beklediğini fark etti.

"Mr Potter, dersime bir daha geç kalmamaya dikkat edin, aksi takdirde size ceza vermek zorunda kalacağım. Lütfen yerinize geçin." dedi James ona bir hayli sert bir şekilde.

Babasının alışılmadık moduna aklı karışarak Harry, Ron ve Hermione arasındaki her zamanki yerini aldı.

"Bugün kuyruğu kapıya sıkışmış gibi. Şimdiden Dean'den kitaplarını fazla yavaş çıkardığı için puan aldı bile" Ron fısıldadı Harry'e.

Harry babasının katı bir profesör olduğunu biliyordu ama bu hiç onun gibi değildi. Daha da fazlası, James pek Gryffindor'dan puan almazdı. Sorunun ne olduğunu merak ederek; Harry kitaplarını çıkardı ve çoktan tahtaya yazılmış notları geçirmeye başladı.

Ders alışılmadık şekilde gergindi. James kötü bir moddaydı ve bunu gizlemek için de hiçbir şey yapmıyordu. Harry kendisini James'in davranış şekline gitgide daha sinirlenirken buldu. Yalnızca orada, masasında oturuyor, bir şey hakkında görünür biçimde kızgınlıktan fokurduyordu. Sınıfı aşağı yukarı tahtada belirmeyi sürdüren notları temize çekmeye bırakmıştı.

Ders bittiğinde, ilk ayrılan James'di.

"Neydi şimdi bütün bu?" Ron sordu çantalarını toplarlarken.

"Merlin bilir" Hermione cevap verdi.

Hepsi James'le ilgili neyin ters olduğuna o kadar kendilerini kaptırmışlardı ki hiçbiri dün gecenin garipliğini hatırlamadı bile.

xxx

"Hey Harry!"

Ufak dördüncü sınıf ona acele ederken Harry inledi. Öğle yemeği için Ron ve Hermione'yle birlikte salona daha henüz girmişti ki Dennis hevesle ona koşturmuştu.

Harry ona cevap bile vermedi ama bu ufak Gryffindor'u durdurmadı.

"Ben sadece merak ediyordum Harry, ee, benim bu pek çıkaramadığım biçimdeğiştirme kompozisyonum var ve Damien senin biçimdeğiştirmede ve her şeyde gerçekten iyi olduğunu söyledi, elbette sen her şeyde iyisin! O yüzden ben de merak ediyordum acaba sen, bilirsin, bana yardım eder miydin?"

Harry bir anlığına yalnızca Dennis'e şaşkınlıkla baktıktan sonra dönüp ondan uzaklaştı. Ancak Dennis bunu anlamadı ve peşinden acele etti.

"Gelecek haftaya kadar hazır olmak zorunda değil, o yüzden bana senin ne zaman vaktin olursa yardım edebilirsin. Senin cevabı hemen bulacağına eminim, biliyorsun, hani en güçlü büyücüsün falan, ama ben merak ediyordum acaba bana yardım edebilir miydin çünkü biçimdeğiştirme iyi olmadığım tekşey. Çoğu dersle sorun yaşamıyorum ama..."

Harry hızla etrafında dönerken Dennis'in lafı kesildi ve kendini ona toslamaktan son anda durdurdu.

"Beni yakından dinle, çünkü bunu sadece bir kere söyleyeceğim." Harry tısladı ona.

Dennis hafifçe yutkundu ama onu dinleyerek durdu.

"Neyde iyi olduğun umurumda değil ve hiçbir zaman da umurumda olmayacak. Beni rahatsız etmeyi bırak yoksa bu en güçlü büyücü seni bir böceğe dönüştürecek."

Harry daha çok kalbi kırılmış ve solgu görünen Dennis'i kapıda bıraktı ve Damien'ı masada, öğle yemeğinin çoktan yarısına gelmiş gördü. Harry, Hermione ve Ron on dört yaşındakine masada öğle yemeği için katıldılar.

Hermione'nin yüzü Harry'nin Dennis'i aşağılamasına tanıklık ettikten sonra oldukça kırmızıydı. Çocuklar konuşurken kaya gibi sessiz oturdu.

"Tahmin et Harry?" Damien sordu Harry oturur oturmaz.

"Düello Kulübü için ilk Seherbaz grubu burada. Tahmin et bir tanesi kim?"

Harry omuzlarını silkti, pek umurunda değildi.

"Tonks!" dedi Ron yüksek sesle.

Damien ona şaşırarak döndü.

"Nasıl bildin?" sordu.

"Biraz önce Salon'a girdiğini gördüm." Ron cevapladı kapılara doğru işaret ederek.

Harry dönüp baktığında ciklet pembesi saçlı Seherbazı iki başka Seherbazla beraber gördü. Onları tanımadı ama. Tonks'un görüntüsü üzerine Harry garip bir duygunun içerisinde patladığını hissetti. Onun gözleriyle buluştu ve Seherbaz ona canlı bir şekilde el salladı. Harry onu görmekten garip bir biçimde oldukça mutlu olarak, ona yalnızca gülümsedi.

Tonks onunla konuşmak için yanına gelemeden önce Profesör June'la karşılaştı ve üç Seherbaz hızla öğretmenler masasına götürüldü.

"Ben kesinlikle Düello Kulübü'ne bir göz atacağım. Seherbazların ne öğreteceklerini görmek istiyorum." dedi Ron.

"Senin sorunun ne?" Damien sordu Hermione'nin yemeğine neredeyse hiç dokunmadığını fark ettiğinde.

Ron sessizce Dennis'le neler olduğunu ona anlattı.

"Hiç iyi davranmak elinden gelmiyor mu?" Damien sordu abisine iç geçirerek.

"Hayır" Harry cevapladı basitçe.

"Senden bütün istediği yardımındı." dedi Hermione sessizce. Salona geldiğinden beri ilk defa konuştu.

"Benden yardım istememeli. Ödevini yapamıyorsa profesörlere söylemesi gerek. Onun için buradalar." Harry cevapladı.

Hermione tartışmak için ağzını açtı ama fikrini değiştirmiş gibi göründü.

"Hadi ama Hermione, Dennis çok sinirbozucuydu bu sefer. Bir süre Harry'nin peşinde dolaşmayı bırakmalı" Ron ekledi.

Hermione onlarla konuşmayı reddetti ve birkaç dakika sonra kalkıp Dennis'le oturmak, şüphesiz ona kompozisyonla ilgili yardım teklif etmek için yürüyüp uzaklaştı.

"O çok yumuşak" dedi Ron öğle yemeklerine geri dönerken.

"O ve Hogwarts nüfusunun geri kalanı. Kendi problemlerini kendin çözmen gerek. Öğrenmenin tek yolu bu. Ben öyle öğrendim. Bana cevabı verecek birileri hiç olmadı. Kendin çözmen gerek." Harry onun çocukluk eğitiminin bahsi üzerine Ron görünür şekilde gerilirken durdu.

Zihnen kendini azarladı. Bunu yapmayı bırakmak zorundaydı. Damien boğazını temizleyerek Harry'nin dikkatini çekti.

"Bu sabah kitaba bakıyordum" dedi elinden geldiği kadar sıradan bir şekilde.

Harry tam dikkatini ona çevirdi.

"Hadi ya?" sordu.

"Evet, bayağı havalı bir şey." Damien cevapladı yüzüne kocaman sırıtmalarından biri yapışık halde.

Harry, Damien'ın onu ne için kullandığını duymak için bekledi.

"İnsan saçının üç bin iki yüz elli iki farklı iksirde kullanıldığını biliyor muydun? Ve siyah saç da tercih ediliyor. Ve ayak tırnaklarından hiç bahsetmeyeyim bile..."

Damien, Harry başını ellerine düşürüp utanç içinde sallarken durdu ve güldü. Harry başını kaldırıp Damien'a 'o-kitap-sende-harcandı' bakışıyla bakarken Ron da güldü. Ama Damien kitapla kontrol ettiği bütün aptal şeyleri listelemeyi bitirdiğinde Harry de gülüyordu.

Ginny öğle yemeği bitmeden hemen önce içeri girdi. Gözleri Harry'nin gözleriyle buluşurken pancar gibi morardı. Harry ona yalnızca pis pis sırıtarak, iki çocuğun kafa karışıklığıyla bakmalarına sebep oldu.

"Her şey iyi mi?" Ron sordu, bir Harry'e bir kızkardeşine bakarak.

"Her şey iyi Ronald!" Ginny cevapladı biraz fazla hızlıca.

Ron, ona ve Harry'e temkinli bakışlar atmaya devam etti ama hiçbir şey söylemedi.

Harry eğildi ve Ginny'e fısıldadı.

"Cesur olup başkalarının ne düşündüğü umrunda olmaması da buraya kadarmış!" dalga geçti onunla.

"Başkalarının ne düşündüğü umrumda değil ama senin annenin ne düşündüğü umrumda!" Ginny söyledi ona küçük düşmüş bir sesle.

Harry kahkaha attı ve yalnızca Ginny ona dik dik baktığında durdu. Özür dileyerek gülümsedi ona.

"Herneyse, sen neredeydin yemek neredeyse bitti" Damien sordu Ginny'e.

"Profesör Flitwick'e yardım ediyordum. Dersin bitmesinden hemen önce sınıfta patlayan bir yığın tüy kalem vardı. Sınıfca bir test oluyorduk ve bazı salaklar 'çabuk cevap tüy kalemleri' kullanarak hile yapmaya çalıştı. Sınıfta patladılar ve her şeyi mürekkebe batırdılar." Ginny başını salladı.

"Onları nereden buldular?" Damien sordu.

Ginny bir avuç ufak renkli broşür çıkardı, hepsi de bir çeşit iksir veya eser reklamı yapıyordu. Onları masaya fırlattı.

"Besbelli bunlar geçen hafta Gelecek Postası'yla beraber geldiler. Çabuk düzeltme çözümleri ve başarı sözü verenler. Sana büyücülük sınavlarında sözümona yardım edecek birkaç şey vardı. Seni daha akıllı yapan iksirler, hafızanı iyileştiren iksirler, bir dolu aptal şey. Öğrencilerin çoğunun cepleri hala bunlarla dolu." dedi Ginny onlara.

Damien bir tanesini aldı ve 'abdominalleri ve six pack'i geliştirmeye yardımcı' olmaya söz veren bir reklam gördü. Başını sallayarak geriye yerine koydu.

"Evet, geçen hafta bunların geldiğini hatırlıyorum." dedi, özellikle o broşüre istekli bir bakış atarak.

Hepsi de yemeklerini bitirdiler ve bir sonraki derslerine hazır, ayağa kalktılar. Ginny ayrılamadan önce, Harry onun elini yakaladı ve yanına çekerek ona fısıladı.

"Kimsenin ne düşündüğü umrumda değil, aldığım en iyi uyandırma servisiydi."

Harry bir sonraki dersine gitmek üzere ayrıldı, geride hafifçe kızaran ama sırıtan bir Ginny bıraktı.

xxx


	10. Kontrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UYARI: Bu bölüm rencide edici dil ve bazı kişiler için rahatsız edici olabilecek bir sahne içermektedir.
> 
> Kontrolü...kaybediyor mu birileri acaba?

10\. Bölüm - Kontrol

Son öğrenci de sınıfından çıkar çıkmaz Lily kapıyı kapattı. Sonunda günün tüm dersleri bitmişti. Bütün gün James'le konuşmak için bir fırsatı olmamıştı. Öğle yemeğinde ortalarda görünmemişti, Lily ne çevirdiğini merak etti. James'le konuşmaya ihtiyacı vardı. Onunla Harry hakkında konuşmak istiyordu. Bütün hislerini boşaltmak zorundaydı, Poppy'le yaptığı konuşma onu bütün gün rahatsız etmişti.

Büyük Salon'a girdi ve çabucak gözlerinin öğretmenler masasını taramasına izin verdi. James'in yine kayıp olduğunu görerek hüsran dolu bir iniltiyle döndü ve salondan çıktı.

xxx

Ortak salona çıkan basamakları ağır ağır çıkarken Harry başka bir esnemeyi bastırdı. Damien ve Ron, Quidditch hakkında konuştuğunda genelde yaptığı gibi etrafında dönen konuşmaların çoğunu dinlemiyordu. Konuya hiç ilgisi olmadığından değildi. Yalnızca sporun o kadar fanatiği sayılmazdı. O seviyede ilgisini çeken tek şey herhalde düello etmeydi. Ya da 'Alex'ken yaptığı bütün o antrenmanlardı. Bu kadar heyecanlı ve kendini kaptırmış olacağını hayal edebildiği tek şey onlardı.

Şişman Hanım'ın portresine doğru gelir gelmez, Harry onları bekleyen Tonks'u gördü.

"Oh burada olmanız güzel. Parolayı almayı unuttum ve asırlardır buradayım!" Tonks şikayet etti.

"Seni görmek de güzel, Tonks!" dedi Damien alayla.

Beş Gryffindor ve Seherbaz ortak salona tırmandılar. Grup dosdoğru şöminenin yanındaki her zamanki yerlerine yöneldiler.

"Ee neden ortak salonun dışında bekliyordun?" Hermione sordu herkes oturduğunda.

"Siz milleti görmek için bekliyordum!" Tonks söyledi ona bir gülümsemeyle.

"Geldim geleli hiçbirinizle konuşmaya fırsat bulamadım, o yüzden düşündüm ki bu akşam hepinizle biraz vakit geçiririm." açıkladı.

"İyi o zaman, Düello kulübü için ne planladınız?" Ron sordu, direk konuya girerek.

Harry, Tonks'un gözleriyle buluştu ve ondaki heyecanı bir kerede gördü.

"Bir sürü şey" cevapladı esrarengiz bir şekilde.

"Bize söylemeyeceksin değil mi?" Ginny sordu.

"I-ıh!" cevapladı, Ron ve Damien'ın ona fırlattığı köpürmüş ifadelerden keyif alarak.

"Gelip kendiniz görmeniz gerekecek."

Tereddütlü bir ifadeyle Harry'e baktı sorarken,

"Hepiniz geleceksiniz, değil mi?"

Diğer dörtlü başlarını sallarken Harry tepki vermedi. Damien ona baktı. Harry'nin gitmeyeceğini biliyordu.

"Harry, senin onlarla birlikte gelmeyeceğini çıkarıyorum?" Tonks sordu dosdoğru.

Harry pis pis sırıttıktan sonra cevapladı,

"Seherbazları iş üstünde görmenin asaleti bende etki bırakmıyor artık sanırım. Onları iş üstünde epey bir defa gördüm."

Tonks birazcık kızardı ama hemen iyileşti. Ron çabucak Tonks'u neler öğreteceği konusunda soru yağmuruna tutmaya geri döndü.

"En azından bize ne kadar süreliğine burada öğreteceğini söyle?" sordu, Tonks dersler hakkında herhangi bir bilgi paylaşmayı reddettiğinde.

"Bir ay. Bütün Seherbazlar bir aylık nöbetlerle ders veriyor. Her seferinde gönderilen dört Seherbazlık bir takım var."

"Peki, senin takımındakiler kimler?" Ginny sordu.

"Thomas, Green ve Ferguson." Tonks cevapladı.

"Tanıdığımız kimse değil o zaman ha?" Damien dedi.

Tonks başını salladı.

"Değil sanırım, ama merak etmeyin, Sirius ve Remus da gelip ders verecek."

Harry'e başka bir bakış attıktan sonra ekledi,

"Ve, ee, Moody ile Frank de."

Harry'nin başı Frank Longbottom'ın bahsi üzerine hızla kalktı.

"Ne zaman geliyorlar?" Harry sordu, fazla ilgilenmiş gibi kulağa gelmemeye çalışarak.

"Bilmiyorum, Bakanlık'ın programına bağlı" Tonks cevapladı.

Harry kalbinin Frank'in Hogwarts'da olma düşüncesine rahatsızlıkla çarptığını hissetti. Frank'ten rahatsız olacağından değildi. Onunla hiçbir problemi yoktu. Daha çok Neville yüzündendi. Harry daha Neville'le konuşmuş bile değildi. Aralarında her şey hala korkunç bir şekilde garipti. Frank, Neville ve kendisinin, hep beraber Hogwarts'da olmalarının nasıl gideceğini bilmiyordu. Garip yeterince güçlü bir kelime gibi görünmüyordu.

"Herneyse, ben gitsem iyi olur. Geceyi kapatmadan önce James'i görmek istiyorum." dedi Tonks.

"Oh, iyi şanslar" dedi Ron sessizce, ama Tonks onu duydu.

Tonks'un soru soran bakışı üzerine, netleştirdi.

"Bugün bayağı kötü bir modda. Hiç onu bu kadar kızgın gördüğümü sanmıyorum."

Damien yorum yapacakmış gibi göründü ama fikrini değiştirdi.

"Oh, gerçekten? Sanırım o benim suçum." dedi utanmış bir sesle.

"Senin suçun?" soruyu soran Harry'di.

"Evet, bu sabah geldiğimde onu gördüm. Onunla Blake hakkında konuştum ve çok sinirlendi. Hiçbir şey söylememeliydim." dedi Tonks pişmanlıkla.

"Blake?" Harry sordu ismi duymanın üzerine çoktan kaşlarını çatarak.

Kalanı kafaları karışarak Harry ile Tonks arasında bakıştılar.

"Evet, Charles Blake. Sen...onu hatırlıyorsun, değil mi?" Tonks sordu Harry'e dikkatle.

"Sanırım onu şöyle böyle hatırlıyorum." Harry cevapladı zoraki bir ses tonuyla. Onu öyle çabucak unutacak değildi. Harry'nin hala skoru eşitlemesi gereken biriydi.

Bir kez daha, Tonks kızardı ama çabucak devam etti.

"Evet, yani, babana ona ne olduğunu söyledim ve buna pek hazır değildi sanırım." Tonks söyledi ona.

"Ne oldu Blake'e?" Harry sordu, babasının ne olursa olsun neden umrunda olduğunu merak ederek.

"Ona Blake'in rütbe indirimini söyledim." Tonks cevap verdi iç geçirerek.

Harry kafası karışarak ona baktı.

"Bu neden babamı rahatsız etsin?" sordu düşünmeden.

Kafası karışmış görünmenin sırası Tonks'undu.

"Bilirsin...çünkü, çünkü baban onu kovdurmaya çalışıyordu." Tonks cevapladı.

Harry ve Damien'ın yüzündeki şok ifadelerini gördü.

"Siz...siz bilmiyor muydunuz?" sordu tereddütle, nefesinin altından kendine küfrederek.

İki çocuk da başlarını salladılar. Tonks yüzünün ısındığını hissetti. Harika, bugün gerçekten de her şeyi batırıyordu.

"Babam niye onu kovdurmaya çalışıyordu?" Damien sordu. Babasının Blake'le anlaşamadığını biliyordu, ama onu bu sebepten işten attırmaya çalışmasının pek etik olduğunu düşünmüyordu.

Soru üzerine Tonks'un yüzündeki renk attı.

"Bilmem. Ben gerçekten gitmeliyim. Saat geç oluyor." Şimdi James'ten iyi laf yiyeceğini biliyordu. Eğer Harry ve Damien bilmiyorduysa o zaman bu, James'in onlardan sakladığı anlamına geliyordu.

"Tonks otur yerine, saat daha sekiz. Bana neden babamın Blake'in peşinde olduğunu söyle." Harry talimat verdi.

"Gerçekten, Harry, yeterince hasar verdim zaten. James'e sormalısın." Tonks yalvardı.

"Tonks, söyle bana." dedi Harry tekrar, birazcık daha zorla.

Tonks oturdu ve pes ederek onlara anlattı. Hasar çoktan verilmişti. Daha fazla zarar verecek değildi.

"Babam neden onu kovdurmaya çalışıyor?" Harry tekrarladı soruyu. Pislik herifin babasını kızdırmak için gerçekten kötü bir şey yapmış olması gerektiğini biliyordu. Soru bunun ne olduğuydu.

"Ne yaptı Blake?" Harry sordu.

Bunun üzerine Tonks oldukça şaşırmış göründü.

"Bence o epey açık olmalı" dosdoğru Harry'le konuşarak.

"Ne?" Harry sordu.

"Senin canını yaktı!"

xxx

Lily, James'i kaldığı odada tek başına otururken buldu. Sonunda onu bulduğuna memnun olarak aceleyle odaya girdi.

"James! Neredeydin? Her tarafa baktım..." kocasını doğru düzgün gördüğünde durdu. James başı eğik, omuzları düşmüş oturuyordu. İki eli birleşik, derin düşünceler içinde görünüyordu.

"James! Sorun nedir?" sordu endişeyle. Aceleyle yanına gelerek tam karşısına oturdu.

James başını kaldırıp karısına baktı ama hiçbir şey söylemedi. Çenesi sıkılı, açık kahverengi gözleri bastırılmış öfkeyle yüzüyordu. Lily hayatında onu bu kadar sıkıntılı yalnızca birkaç kere görmüştü.

"James ne oldu?" Lily sordu tekrar. Sıkıntılı kocasının görüntüsü üzerine bütün Harry hakkında konuşma düşüncesi ondan ayrıldı.

James sessizce ona Tonks'un söylediği şeyi anlattı. Lily, Bakanlık'ın Blake'i bir Seherbaz olarak tutmaya karar vermiş olmasına tamamen şoka uğramıştı. Harry'nin büyücülük dünyası kahramanı olarak adlandırılmasıyla, Blake'in ona zarar verdiği için layıkıyle cezalandırılacağını düşünürdü. Yakalandığında Harry'nin üzerinde bir Affedilmez uygulamıştı. Harry'e ihtiyacı olan şifai ilgiyi vermekte başarısız olmuştu. Lily yakalanan her kimseye, bir Ölüm Yiyen olsa da olmasa da, ihtiyaç duydukları halde şifai ilgi sunulmasının Seherbazlara ait protokolün bir parçası olduğunu biliyordu. Elbette buna her zaman uyulmuyordu, Blake'in davasının da açıkça gösterdiği gibi.

"Karara itiraz edemez misin?" Lily sordu.

James başını salladı. Lily kocasını teselli etmeye çalıştı.

"James, unut gitsin onu. Bakanlık'ın kararı hakkında hiçbir şey yapamayız. Boşver, düşünme." dedi Lily başka ne söyleyeceğini bilmeyerek.

James başını kaldırıp Lily'e baktı, gözlerinde hiddetli bir ifade vardı.

" Unutamam, Lily!" James tısladı sıkılı dişlerinin arasından.

"Yaptığını unutamam! Harry'nin canını nasıl yaktığını unutamam! Oğluma işkence etti ve onlar için çalıştığım insanların ta kendileri bunun hakkında tek bir şey yapmıyorlar!" James ayağa kalktı ve volta atmaya başladı.

"Bakanlık için 20 yıl çalıştım! Hayatımın 20 yılı Bakanlık'ın hizmetinde geçti ve bana yaptıkları şey bu! Kasıtlı olarak oğluma zarar veren bir kişinin hiçbir ceza almadan yürüyüp gitmesine izin verdiler." James bağırdı.

"Blake cezalandırıldı..." Lily söylemeye çalıştı.

"Rütbe indirimi! Bir rütbe aşağı indirildi. Bir rütbe! Onu hiç zaman geçmeden telafi edecektir." James tükürür gibi söyledi.

Lily de ayağa kalktı ve yanına yürüdü. Etrafta bir o yana bir bu yana yürüyüşü sinirini bozuyordu.

"Sakinleşmek zorundasın! Bunun hakkında bağırıp çağırmanın yardımı olmayacak." Lily söyledi ona. James'in böyle davranmasından nefret ediyordu.

James dolanmayı bıraktı ve Lily'e bir bakış attı. Ancak birkaç saniye sonra, tekrar yerine oturdu. Dağınık saçlarından bir elini geçirdi ve sinirle iç geçirdi.

"Sadece Blake'in açığa alınışından öylece yürüyüp çıkmasına inanamıyorum." dedi birazcık daha sakince.

"Gerçekten de hak ettiğini bulacağını düşünmüştüm. Yaptığından sonra Seherbazlık rozetinin ondan alınmasını istiyordum." James'in sesi gücünü kaybetti. Gözlerini kapattı ve Harry'nin morarmış ve hırpalanmış vücudunun görüntüsünü aklından çıkarmaya çalıştı. Duruşmasından geri döndükten sonra Harry'nin ne kadar yaralanmış olduğunu unutamıyordu. Boynundaki göze batan morluklar James'in ne sabrı vardıysa onu da kaybetmesine sebep olmuştu. O görüntüyü asla unutmayacaktı.

"James, ben de Bakanlık'a kızgınım, ben de Blake'in cezanlandırılmasını istiyordum, ama bu gerçekleşmediyse bunun hakkında yapabileceğimiz hiçbir şey yok. Üzerinde hiçbir kontrolün olmayan bir şeyi dert haline getirme." dedi Lily onu sakinleştirmeye çalışarak.

James yalnızca başını sallayabildi. Haklı olduğunu biliyordu, ama hissettiği bütün bu öfkeden kurtulamıyordu. Bakanlık tarafından ihanete uğratılmış hissediyordu. Şu an, şu dakikada, James artık Bakanlık'ın bir parçası olmayı istediğinden bile emin değildi. Onu kahrından öldüren şey Blake'in Harry'nin canını yakmış olması ve bunun yanına kar kalmasıydı.

Lily'e bir süreliğine dışarı çıkacağını söyledi. Düşünüp aklındakileri bir düzene sokması gerekiyordu.

xxx

"Ne?"

Harry, Tonks'un söylediği şeyi anladığından emin olmak istedi.

"Ona gerçekten vurdu?" Damien sordu hayret içerisinde.

Tonks cevap olarak başını salladı.

"James öyle öfkeliydi ki, kimsenin yolunda durabileceğini zannetmiyorum. Onu Blake'ten ayırmak için üç Seherbaz gerekti." dedi Tonks.

"Blake'e vurduğu için başı derde girmedi mi?" Ron sordu.

"Herhalde girerdi ama Blake'in yaptığı yüzünden müsaade edildi. Blake'in daha yeni James'e karşı darptan şikayetçi olmaya çalıştığını duydum ama o pek bir yere gitmedi." Tonks söyledi onlara.

"Neden?" sordu Damien kendini durduramadan önce.

Tonks anlamlı bir şekilde Harry'e baktı. Yüksek sesle söylemeye ihtiyacı yoktu.

"Oh!" dedi Damien, ne olduğunu anlayarak. Harry, Voldemort'u öldürmüştü, istemeden kendini Büyücülük dünyası kahramanı yapmıştı. Bakanlık Potterlar'a karşı hiçbir şey yapmayacaktı. Bu gerçekten de aptalca bir adım olurdu.

"Blake görevden uzaklaştırıldı. Rozeti de alınmış olurdu ama soruşturması tamamlandığında...yani, Bakanlık işini almanın adil olmadığına karar verdi. Ona işini geri verdiler ama rütbesini indirdiler." Tonks bitirdi.

Sonunda, Tonks ortak salondan uzaklaşabildi. Becerebildiği kadar çok soruyu cevapladıktan sonra çabucak ayrıldı. Soruların çoğu Damien ve Ron'dandı. Harry büyük ölçüde sessiz kalmıştı.

Harry yatağında uzanırken kafasının binbir çeşit düşünceyle dolduğunu buldu. Garip bir şekilde babasının Blake'in peşinden gitmiş olmasına sinir olmuş hissetti. Neden yaptığını biliyordu ve mükemmelen anlıyordu ama küçük bir parçası içeride 'lanet olsun baba, onu bana bırakmalıydın!' çığlığı atıyordu.

Babasının onu yalnızca korumaya çalıştığını biliyordu, ama bu onu avutmaktan çok rahatsız ediyordu.

xxx

Beş kişilik grup bir sonraki sabah kahvaltıya giderken, Harry sessizce babasıyla konuşmaya karar verdi. Ona onun korumaya ihtiyacı olan bir çocuk olmadığını hatırlatmak zorundaydı. Kendi savaşlarını verebilirdi.

Tanıdık bir ismin dile getirildiğini duyduğunda Harry aniden düşüncelerinden çıktı. 'Bellatrix' adını duyarken Harry'nin başı hızla yukarı kalktı. Birkaç adım ilerisinde, Nott'un her zamanki Slytherin grubuyla beraber Büyük Salon'a yürüdüğünü gördü. Sıska Slytherin bir şey hakkında yüksek sesle konuşuyordu ve Bella'nın adından bahsetmişti.

Harry'nin büyük Nott'la birçok problemi olmuştu ve oğluyla karşılaşması da ancak geçen sene Hogwarts'a tıkılıp kaldığında olmuştu. Genç Nott'a karşı da çok fazla sabrı olmadığını keşfetmişti.

Harry gözlerini Nott'a kıstı ama konuşmasını dinlemekten kaçınmaya çalıştı. Bella hakkında söyleyecek hiçbir iyi lafı bulunduğunu sanmıyordu. Ne de olsa büyük Nott ve Bella her zaman birbirlerinin boğazını sıkmışlardı. Nott'un oğlunun onun hakkında nahoş şeyler söylemesi doğaldı. Ama Slytherin epey yüksek bir sesle konuşuyordu ve Harry sözlerini duymadan edemedi.

"...daha dün, öldüğünü duydum. Neredeydi bilmiyorum ama ailesinin onu sakladığı ortada. Bana sorarsanız vakit kaybı. Her anlamda ölüydü zaten, ruhu çok uzun zaman önce alındı. Ailesi onu yalnızca gidip Bakanlık'a vermeliydi." diyordu Nott dudak bükerek.

Harry asasına uzanırken Damien'ın elinin onunkini tuttuğunu hissetti. Kardeşi ona fısıldadı.

"Boşver onu, Harry. Dinleme onu."

Harry elini cübbesinin cebinden çekti ve yürümeye devam etti. Bütün yapması gereken Büyük Salon'a ulaşmaktı. Oraya ulaşırsa, kendini Slytherin'i öldürmekten alıkoyabilirdi.

"Azkaban'a götürülmüş ve Ruh Emici Öpücük'ü orada verilmiş olsaydı, çok daha haysiyetli bir ölüm olurdu. Ama ben Öpücük'e Karanlık Lord'un kendisi tarafından mahkum edildiğini duydum" Nott henüz bitirmemişti.

Harry yürümeyi sürdürdü; zihni Büyük Salon'a ulaşmaya odaklanmıştı. İçten içe onu saran öfkeyi kontrol etmeye gerçekten çok çalıştı. Etrafta kahvaltıya giden epey bir öğrenci vardı. Onlar da Nott'u duyuyorlar ve hevesle dinliyorlardı.

"Yakında gazetelere çıkar diye tahmin ediyorum. Yani, ölümünün haberleri. Ben evdeki ailemden öğrendim." dedi Nott. Açık bir şekilde çevredeki öğrencilerden topladığı odaktan keyif alıyordu.

"Karanlık Lord niye onu o kadar ağır cezalandırdı? Gerçekten aptalca bir şey yapmış olmalı." Başka bir Slytherin sordu.

Nott kıs kıs güldü ve sonra Harry'nin arkasında yürüdüğünden oldukça bihaber şekilde devam etti.

"Gerçekten de çok aptalca bir şey yaptı! Gazetelerin Karanlık Lord'un Hortkuluklar yarattığını yazdığını hatırlıyorsun? İşte, ona koruması için bir tanesi verilmiş ve aptal sürtük gidip kaybetmiş! Düşünebiliyor musun? Budala orospu Hortkuluklardan birini kaybetmeyi becermiş. Ruhunun kurutulmasına şaşırmamal..." Nott asla cümlesini bitiremedi.

Hızlı rüzgar sesi, bir güç onu yere yıkmadan önce tek duyduğu şeydi. Nott yerden başını kaldırıp baktı ve Harry'nin dosdoğru ona geldiğini gördü. Gözleri birkaç ton kararmıştı ve doğrudan ona sabitlenmişti. Ağzı öfkeyle şekillenmişti ve gözlerindeki ifade ölüm saçıyordu.

Nott'la beraber yürüyen Slytherinler daha Nott'a saldıranın kim olduğunu algılamadan önce asalarını çektiler. Budalaca Harry'e bakarak durdular. Harry elini yönlerine savurdu ve hepsi de uzağa fırlatıldılar. Kuvvet, üç Slytherin'in duvara vurup açık bir şekilde bilinçlerini kaybederek yere yığın halinde düşmelerine sebep olurken çevredeki öğrenciler içerisinde kaos patlak verdi. Hepsi de o ve Nott'un arasına girmek istemeyerek Harry'den geri adım attılar.

Damien, Ron, Hermione ve Ginny, Harry fırtına gibi Nott'un yanına gidip onu tek elle yerden kaldırırken izlediler. Harry, Nott'u duvara yapıştırırken korku içinde seyrettiler.

"Ben yardım çağırmaya gideceğim." dedi Hermione bir kerede ve Büyük Salon'a doğru koşturdu.

Harry onu tekrar ve tekrar duvara vururken Nott hafifçe inledi. Dövüşmeye çalışmak, cevap vermek için bile fazla korkmuş haldeydi. Harry, Nott'u kendisinden uzağa fırlattı, Nott yerde kayarak boylu boyunca yayıldı.

"Bunu bir daha dene!" Harry tısladı öfkeyle.

Nott cevap vermedi, kalkmaya çalıştı ama Harry izin vermedi. Bir elini kaldırarak, Harry Nott'u havaya yükseltti. Yüzündeki ifade korkutucuydu. Etrafındaki hava sihirle çatırdıyor gibi görünüyordu. Damien işte o zaman Harry'nin asasını kullanmadığını fark etti. Herşeyi asasız yapmıştı.

İlk başta Harry yalnızca Nott'u havaya kaldırıyormuş gibi göründü ama kısa süre sonra herkes dehşetle nefeslerini çekerek fark etti ki Harry onu boğuyordu. Nott çırpındı, havada askıda kaldı ve onu boynunun çevresinden tutan görünmez güçten uzaklaşmaya çalıştı. Parmakları kendi boynu etrafını tırmaladı ve kavradı, kurtulmaya çalıştı.

Damien yanında Ron'un küfrettiğini duydu. Nott'un yüzü mavileşmeye başlıyordu ama Harry onu bırakmıyordu. Harry'nin eli hala havadaydı ve onu yakın bir zamanda sertbest bırakacakmış gibi görünmüyordu. Damien kalbinin midesine düştüğünü hissetti; Harry onu öldürecekti! İleri atıldı ve onu durdurmaya çalıştı. Harry'nin elini yakalayarak teması kırmaya çalıştı ama yapamadı.

"Harry, durdur şunu! Onu öldüreceksin! Bırak!" Damien bağırdı.

Harry onun yönüne bakmadı bile. Damien ne kadar denerse denesin Nott'u havada o şekilde tutan laneti kıramadı.

"Harry, lütfen dur! Onu öldürüyorsun! Dur!" Damien bağırdı tekrar, şimdi panikliyordu.

Birdenbire, Damien kendisinin kenara itildiğini hissetti. James gelmiş ve onu yoldan çekmişti. Babasının bir elini Harry'nin belinin etrafına sararken diğerinin Harry'nin havadaki elini kavradığını gördü.

"Harry, dur!" James bağırdı.

Birkaç diğer Profesör, Büyük Salon'dan çıkmıştı; Hermione onların arkasında duruyor, çok solgun görünüyordu. Hepsi de Harry'i Nott'tan ayırmak için koşturdular.

Sonunda Harry'i geriye çekmeyi becerdiler. Bağlantı kırıldı ve Nott fena halde nefes almak için hızlı hızlı soluyarak yere düştü. Harry onu tutanların kavrayışından çıkmaya çalıştı. Gözleri Nott'un yönünde parıldadı ve bağırdı,

" Ağzından bir daha Bella hakkında tek bir kelime çıksın, yeminim olsun ki! Seni Öldürürüm!"

Nott bayılmanın eşiğindeydi, onu ayağa kaldırmak için yardım eden iki Profesör vardı. Harry kendini kurtardı ve James ile diğer Profesörlere yüzünü döndü. Suratındaki hiddet herkesin geriye bir adım atmasına sebep oldu. James hariç herkesin. O, Harry'e onunkiyle eşleşecek bir kızgınlıkla bakıyordu. Harry etrafında döndü ve kimse herhangi bir şey söyleyemeden önce, yürüyüp gitti.

Harry James'in arkasından ona geri gelmesi için bağırdığını duyabiliyordu ama dinlemedi. Damien peşinden acele etti, ona yetişmek için tam hız koştu.

"Harry! Bekle! Nereye gidiyorsun?"

Harry durmadı. Damien onu durdurmaya çalışarak peşinden koşmaya devam etti.

Damien ona yetişemeden önce Harry'nin basitçe etrafında döndüğünü ve yok olduğunu gördü. Gördüğü şey karşısında kalakalarak olduğu yerde durdu. Harry'nin ne yaptığını biliyordu ama Hogwarts'ın içindeyken bunu yapmak imkansızdı. Cisimlenmişti.

Damien başını salladı ve Harry'nin yalnızca saniyeler önce durduğu noktaya koştu. Yerin etrafını 'Olamaz. Bu mümkün değil' diye düşünerek çılgınca arandı. Hermione ona sayısız defa kimsenin Hogwarts'ın içindeyken içeri veya dışarı cisimlenemeyeceğini söylemişti. Güvenlik duvarları kimseye izin vermezdi.

Koşturan ayak sesleri duydu ve babasının ona doğru acele ettiğini gördü.

"Nerede o?" James bağırdı.

Damien şok içinde durdu. Ne söyleyeceğini bilmiyordu. Harry'nin cisimlendiğini söylese babası ona inanır mıydı? Birşeyler Damien'a bunun hakkında hiçbir şey söylememesini söyledi. Bu doğru görünmüyordu.

"Damien! Nerede o?" James bağırdı. Gerçekten kızgın görünüyordu.

"Ben...ben bilmiyorum, baba." Damien kekeledi. Kalbi Nott'u o şekilde görmenin etkisiyle hala deli gibi atıyordu ve hala Harry'nin cisimlenmiş olduğuna inanamıyordu.

James hiçbir hikaye dinlemiyordu ama. Dosdoğru Damien'ın yanına gitti ve onu bayağı sertçe yakaladı.

"Damien! Onu idare etmeyi düşünme bile. Bana nereye gittiğini söyle!"

Damien cevap vermeyi reddettiğinde, James onu odasına sürükledi. Harry'nin nerede olduğunu bulmak zorundaydı. Başı çok fena beladaydı.

xxx

"Son kez söylüyorum, baba! Nereye gittiğini bilmiyorum!" Damien bağırdı sinirle.

Harry Hogwarts'ı terk edeli şimdi iki saatten fazla olmuştu ve Damien bu süreyi ebeveynlerinin odalarında, onları Harry'nin nereye gittiğini bilmediğine ikna etmeye çalışarak geçirmişti. Lily ve James pes etmiyorlardı ama. Damien konu Harry olduğunda tam olarak dürüst sayılmazdı. İki ebeveyn de abisine yardım ettiğini düşünüyorsa düpedüz yalan söyleyeceğini biliyorlardı.

Nott hastane kanadına götürülmüştü. Madam Pomfrey iyi olduğunu onaylamıştı. Geride kalan hasar olmamıştı. Gerçekte başına gelenden çok daha kötü görünüyordu. Endişelenecek hiçbir morarma ya da herhangi bir şey yoktu. Sadece emin olmak için bir günlüğüne orada tutulacak ve sonraki gün gitmesine izin verilecekti.

Ancak bu demek olmuyordu ki Harry acı çekmeyecekti. Profesör McGonagall çok öfkeliydi ve Okul Müdürü Dumbledore bile alışılmadık şekilde kızgın görünüyordu. Harry'nin başı geri geldiğinde çok fena belaya girecekti.

Damien panikliyordu ama. Harry henüz Hogwarts'a geri gelmemişti. Çapulcular haritasına kısa bir bakış onun kalede ya da Hogwarts arazilerinde olmadığını onayladı. Neredeydi? Ve cisimlenmeyi nasıl becermişti? Damien neden bunu anne babasından sır sakladığını bilmiyordu. Yalnızca onlara söyleyebileceğini hissetmiyordu. Harry geri geldiğinde onlara kendi açıklayabilirdi. 'Eğer geri gelirse' dedi zihninde küçük bir ses. Damien o düşünceyi uzaklaştırdı. Harry onları tekrar terk etmezdi. Bunu yalnızca yapmazdı.

"Damy, sen dinliyor musun?"

Lily'nin sinirli sesi Damien'ı günümüze geri döndürdü.

"Evet, anne" Damien otomatik cevap verdi.

"Hangi yöne gittiğini görmüş olman gerek." dedi kızgın bir sesle.

"Size söyledim o sadece, bir nevi, yok oldu." dedi Damien sessizce.

"Nereye gittiğini görmedim."

"Yalan söylüyorsun." James suçladı.

"Söylemiyorum! Nerede olduğunu bilmiyorum!" Damien cevapla kızgınlıkla.

"Bana doğruyu söyle!" James kükredi.

"Doğruyu söylüyor."

Üç Potter da hızla döndüklerinde Harry'nin kapıda durduğunu gördü. Damien rahat bir nefes bıraktı sessizce. Harry'i tekrar gördüğüne o kadar memnundu ki. Kaçıp gitmemişti! Neredeyse anında Harry için üzgün hissetti. Şimdi geri döndüğüne göre başı o kadar beladaydı ki. Damien düşünmeye bile katlanamıyordu.

Harry ancak, hiç de korkulu görünmüyordu. Sakinlikle içeri girdi ve kapıyı kapadı. Damien gerginlikle Harry odanın daha da içine gelirken izledi. Gözleri James'inkilerle kilitlenmişti ve Damien babasının ona fırlattığı kızgın bakışa ürperdi. Harry ancak bakışa tepki vermedi. Voldemort'la büyümüş biri için James'in bakışı hiç korkulacak bir şey değildi.

"Otur Harry" geldi Lily'nin sessiz emri.

Harry mücadele etmedi ve sandalyelerden birine oturdu. İki ebeveynine de yorgunca baktı, sanki 'söyleyin de kurtulun' der gibi.

"Açıkla, ne cehennem yaptığını düşünüyordun!" James sordu kızgınlıkla.

"Onun ortada olduğunu düşünüyordum. O piç kurusunu boğmaya çalışıyordum ve sen beni durdurmasaydın yapmış olurdum da!" dedi Harry buz gibi bir bakışı James'e yönelterek.

Damien gözlerini kapattı ve James'in kesinlikle yapacağı patlama için kendini hazırladı. James gözlerini dikip dikkatle Harry'e baktı.

"Söylediğine bak!...İnanamıyorum...Ben seninle ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum!" James bağırdı. Söyleyecek söz bulamıyordu, ki bu da öncesinden de daha kızgın olduğu anlamına geliyordu.

"Senin hiçbir şey yapmana gerek yok." Harry tükürür gibi söyledi.

"Benimle o şekilde konuşmaya sakın cüret etme, Harry!" James cevap verdi.

"Baba, lütfen yalnızca sakinleş. Hepsi Harry'nin suçu değildi. Nott'un Bella hakkında ne söylediğini sana söyledim..." Damien demeye çalıştı ama James ona çıkıştı.

"Çocuğun ne söylediği umurumda değil! O şekilde tepki vermenin kesinlikle hiçbir mazereti yok!" James bağırdı Damien'a bakarak.

"Ona niye bağırıyorsun? Benimle konuş, kızgın olduğun benim!" dedi Harry öfkeyle ayağa kalkarak.

"Elbette sana kızgınım. Ne olacağımı düşünüyordun, hoşnut mu? Başka bir öğrenciye saldırdın! Ne söylediği umurumda değil! Davranış şeklini haklı gösterecek hiçbir şey yok!" James o kadar kızgındı ki denese bile kendini durduramazdı.

"James, lütfen..." Lily onu durdurmaya çalıştı.

"Nasıl davranacağıma bence kendim karar verebilirim. O kararı sen benim yerime veremezsin!" Harry aynı şekilde çıkıştı.

"Ee ne olacak? Birileri her senin hoşlanmadığın bir yorum yaptığında onların canını mı yakacaksın ya da öldürmeye mi çalışacaksın? Böyle mi davranmak istiyorsun? Kimler gibi..." James kelimeleri söylemeden hemen önce kendini yakaladı.

Çok geçti ama. Odadaki herkes James'in söylemek üzere olduğu şeyi biliyordu. Damien yaşların gözlerinin kenarında biriktiğini hissetti. Harry bir adım yaklaştı, gözlerinde tehlikeli bir ifade vardı.

"Devam et, söyle! Ölüm Yiyenler gibi!" Harry tısladı tehlikeli bir biçimde.

James hiçbir şey söyleyemeyerek Harry'nin gözlerinin içine baktı. Lily'e yetmişti. Damien'a ortak salonuna gitmesi ve orada kalması talimatını vererek onu odadan çıkardı. Damien bir kez daha Harry'e baktıktan sonra çıktı. Daha sakin görünmüyordu.

"İkiniz de, oturun!" Lily emretti.

Harry ve James ayakta durmaya devam ederek Lily'nin emrini tekrar bağırmasına sebep oldular. Hala birbirlerine dik dik bakarak, hem baba hem oğul yerlerine oturdular.

"Bunu uygar insanlar gibi konuşacağız." Lily devam etti kendi de oturarak.

James ve Harry sessiz kalmaya devam etti. Lily, James'in gözleriyle buluştu ve ona sert bir bakış attı. James sonunda kendini sakinleştirme çabasıyla bir nefes bıraktı.

"Harry, ben..."

"Benim bir Ölüm Yiyen olmadığımı biliyor olman gerekti. Onunlayken bir Ölüm Yiyen değildim, o yüzden şimdi bir tanesi olacağımdan şüpheliyim!" Harry hala öfkeyle fokurduyordu. Sözleri tükürür gibi söylenmişti, özellikle de 'Ölüm Yiyen' kelimeleri.

James başını düşürdü. Bunu biliyordu. Harry'nin, garip bir şekilde, bir Ölüm Yiyen olarak çağrılmayı sevmediğini bilecek kadar çocukluk hatıralarını görmüştü. 'Karanlık Prens' isminin ortaya çıkmasının kısmen sebebi buydu. Harry'nin gördüğü şekliyle o Voldemort'un yalnızca bir müridi değildi. O onun oğluydu. Onun eşidi, bir anlamda. Ölüm Yiyen ismi onun için bir hakaretti.

"Biliyorum, Harry. Özür dilerim. Onu söylememeliydim...ben sadece..." James başını ellerine düşürdü. Bugün gerçekten batırmıştı.

"Bugün olana nasıl tepki vereceğimi bilemedim. Öğrenciler her zaman birbirleriyle dövüşmüştür, bırak onu kendim de yaptım. Ben Hogwarts'tayken her zaman birbirimizle kavga ediyorduk. Ama asla, ne gördüm ne de duydum böyle bir saldırıyı. Tamamen gereksizdi." James durdu Harry ona kızgın bir bakış atarken. Lily çabucak devraldı.

"Yaptığın şeyin tolare edilecek bir şey olmadığını anlamak zorundasın. Okuldan atılabilirdin."

"Umurumda sanki." Harry mırıldandı pek de sessiz olmadan.

James söylediğini bilmezden gelerek devam etti.

"Bak, Harry. Yaptığın şey için kendince sebeplerin olduğunu biliyorum, ama o şekilde davranamazsın. Seni kışkırttığını anlıyorum o şeyleri söyleyerek, Bellatrix hakkında..." Harry ona başka bir bakış fırlattığında James durdu. Kendini üzülmekten alıkoydu. Harry'nin öfkeli bakışları geçen senenin ve Harry'nin nasıl ondan nefret ettiğinin fazla hatırlatıcısıydı.

Harry inanamazlıkla ona baktı.

"Bu nasıl ikiyüzlülük sayılmıyor!" dedi.

"Ne?" James sordu kafası karışarak.

"Bana nasıl öfkemi ve kontrolümü kaybetmememi söylersin, kendinin Blake'e yaptıklarından sonra?" Harry cevapladı, zümrüt gözlerini babasının üzerinde sabit tutarak.

James onun söylediği şeye şok olmuş göründü. Harry hafif bir kızarmanın yüzünde oluştuğunu görebiliyordu.

"Peki, birincisi, senin ondan haberin olduğunu bilmiyordum." James cevapladı rahatsızca.

"Ve ikincisi, o tamamen farklıydı." Bitirdi.

Harry çileden çıkmış göründü.

"O nasıl farklıydı?" sordu.

"Sen benim oğlumsun. O fiziksel olarak senin canını yaktı! Geriye yaslanıp bunun yanına kar kalmasına izin vermeyecektim." James cevapladı.

Harry açık bir şekilde James'in kızgınlığının yok olmadığını görebiliyordu. Kendi öfkesinin karşılık olarak yavaş yavaş azaldığını hissetti, onu geride yorgunluktan bitkin bıraktı.

Bir nefes bıraktı ve sandalyesinde geriye yığıldı.

"Aynı fikirde olmayabilirsin ama iki durum aynı. Bazen kelimeler lanetlerden daha fazla can yakabilir." dedi Harry sesinde bir üzgünlük tınısıyla.

James şefkatin onu sardığını hissetti. Şimdi sakinleşince, Harry'nin neden o şekilde hareket ettiğini anlayabiliyordu. Yine de kabul edilebilir anlamına gelmiyordu ama.

"Peki buna ne dersin; söylediğimi yap yaptığımı yapma yoksa o kadar uzun süre evden çıkmama cezası alırsın ki bir daha asla gün ışığını göremezsin." dedi James, pis pis sırıtarak.

Harry tehdit üzerine yüzüne gelen gülümsemeye engel olamadı. Başını kaldırıp baktığında James'in ona sırıttığını gördü.

"Sanki ayrılmama engel olabilirsin." meydan okudu.

"Beni deneme." James şakalaştı.

Lily sessizce rahat bir nefes bıraktı. İkisinin de saniyeler önceki davranış şekillerinden nefret etmişti. Merlin'e şükürler olsun tekrar normal hallerine göri dönmüşlerdi.

Kapıda bir tıklatma duyuldu ve kimse ayağa kalkana kadar, kapı açıldı ve Profesör McGonagall odaya girdi. Sert bakışı Harry'nin üzerine düştü ve dudakları daha da inceldi.

"Mr Potter, tekrar bize katılmaya karar verdiğinize memnun oldum." dedi alayla.

"Lütfen Okul Müdürü'nün ofisine gidin. Sizinle konuşmak istiyor."

Üç Potter da Dumbledore'u görmek üzere yola koyuldular.

Harry öfke anında söylemiş olmasına rağmen, gerçekten de okuldan atılmadığını umuyordu. Okulun keyfini çıkarmaya henüz başlamıştı. Ayrılmak istemiyordu.

xxx

Profesör Dumbledore'un ofisindeki konuşma aynı Harry'nin beklediği gibi gitti. Dumbledore annesiyle babasının söyledikleriyle aşağı yukarı aynı şeyleri söylemişti. Kendine hakim ol ve duygularını kontrol et. Harry'nin beklemediği şey Dumbledore'un onu Hogwarts'ta tutma kararı oldu. Öğrencilerin çoğu Nott'un Harry'nin değer verdiği biri hakkında hakaret edici ve aşağılayıcı şeyler söylediğini ve dolayısıyla da saldırıya kışkırttığını rapor ettiğinden, Harry okuldan atılmaktan kurtuldu.

Harry kanmamıştı ama. Okul Müdürü'nün Harry'i Hogwarts'tan atmak istemediğini biliyordu. Dumbledore Harry'nin Büyücülük dünyasına bir kahraman gibi görünmesi için çok çalışmıştı. Harry'nin yeterince öfkelenirse birini öldürebileceğini dünyaya göstermek pek iyi olmazdı.

Harry gerçekten de tüm bunlarla uğraşamazdı. Umutsuzca yatağını ve uykusunu istiyordu.

"Yalnızca bana cezamın ne olduğunu söyle." Harry sordu sıkılmış bir sesle.

Dumbledore'un gözleri her zamanki sinir edici şekillerinde parıldadı.

"Korkarım ki bu benim kararım değil. O Bina Başkanı'nın ellerinde." McGonagall'a doğru işaret etti.

Profesör McGonagall odanın bir köşesinde sessizce James ve Lily'e konuşuyordu. Dönüp sertçe Harry'e baktı.

Harry yüzünü ona döndü, ona attığı sert bakışlardan sıkılmıştı.

"Ee ne olacak, derslerden sonra cezaya kalma? Bina puanları? Tuvaletleri temizleme ya da onun gibi aptal bir şey?" Harry pis pis sırıttı o James ve Lily'le bakışırken.

Üçü birden aniden sırıtmaya başlayarak Harry'nin oldukça rahatsız hissetmesine sebep oldular.

"Oh hayır, Mr Potter. Geçen yıl bu tür cezalardan etkilenmediğinizi kanıtladınız. Hayır, sizin cezanız çok benzersiz bir şey." McGonagall pis pis sırıtırken iyi görünmüyordu, hem de hiç.

"İstediğinizi yaptırın, başa çıkabilirim." Harry çabucak cevap verdi.

"Gerçekten de öyle." bina başkanı yanıtladı.

"Ebeveynleriniz bana sizin için en iyi cezanın ne olacağını düşündükleri şeyi önerme nezaketini gösterdiler ve söylemek zorundayım, ben de katılıyorum." devam etti.

Harry onlara doğru canı sıkkın bir bakış attı.

"Cezanız bir hafta sürecek."

Harry ona şaşkınlıkla baktı.

"O kadar!" sordu, korkunç cezaya gülümseyerek.

"Hepsi bu değil." McGonagall devam etti.

"Cezanızı Profesör June ve Seherbazlar ile..." Harry'nin yüzünden sırıtma silinirken gülümsedi.

"...Düello Kulübü'nde tamamlayacaksınız!" bitirdi.

"Ne!" Harry sordu, dehşet içinde.

"Yani, kendinizi düello etmekten alıkoyamadığınıza göre, bütün düello enerjinizi dışarı çıkarmanız için yapıcı bir yol olur diye düşündük, Seherbazlara asistan olarak." McGonagall açıkladı mutlulukla.

Harry ona tam bir şok içinde bakakaldı.

"Hayır! Asla!" bağırdı.

"Cezan bu ve çekeceksin. Cezayı iki haftaya uzatmamı gerçekten istemezsin, değil mi?" sordu.

"Yapmazdınız!" dedi Harry düşünceyle dehşete kapılarak.

"Beni zorlama"

Bununla beraber Profesör McGonagall peşinde sırıtan James ve Lily'le birlikte ayrıldı.

Harry etrafında döndüğünde eğleniyor görünen bir Dumbledore gördü.

"Ve bir de bana kötücül diyorsunuz" Harry söylendi ofisten çıkmadan önce.

xxx


	11. Düello Kulübü

11\. bölüm – Düello Kulübü

Harry kısık gözlerle, Büyük Salon heyecanlı görünen öğrencilerle dolarken izledi. Hala bunu yapıyor olduğuna inanamıyordu. Platformun olduğu yere baktı ve Profesör June'un dört Seherbazla birlikte hevesli öğrencilerin Salon'a akışını izlediğini gördü.

Salon'un geçen yıldan daha çok öğrenciyle dolu olduğunu fark etti. Bütün okul gelmiş gibi görünüyordu! 'Elbette, hepsi de gelip benim küçük düşürülmemi izlemek istiyorlar!' Harry düşündü. Profesör Dumbledore bütün okula Harry'nin Düello Kulübü'nde Seherbazlara yardım edeceğini anons ettiğinde öyle fena kızarmıştı ki... Herkes oturdukları yerlerden ona bakmak için dönmüştü. Lanet olsun, bunu yapmalarından nefret ediyordu!

Harry ana kapılara tekrar baktı ve babasının salona girdiğini gördü. Gözünü açıp kapayana kadar dahi süre geçmeden Harry önünde duruyor, içeri girmesine engel oluyordu.

"İyi Akşamlar, Düello Asistanı!" James karşıladı sinirbozucu bir gülümsemeyle.

"Baba" Harry tepki verdi kuru kuru.

"Ne yapıyorsun burada?" sordu.

"Yani, seni görme fırsatını kaçıramazdım, öğretirken" James kasti olarak son kelimeyi uzata uzata söyledi.

Harry hafifçe kızardı ama gözlerini babasına sabitleyerek cevap verdi.

"O zaman bu şansı bulamayacağın için üzgünüm."

James'in gülümsemesi yüzünden düştü ve Harry'e kafa karışıklığıyla baktı.

"Sen neden bahsediyorsun? Seherbazlara yardım etmek zorundasın. Cezan bu, McGonagall'ı kızdırmak istemezsin, güven bana" James söyledi ona.

"Oh, öyle bir niyetim yok. Cezamı yerine getireceğim, ama sen izlemeyeceksin." Harry cevapladı pis sırıtışıyla. Ebeveynlerinin bu berbat cezayı önermiş olmaları yeterince kötüydü; onlara bir de izleme zevkini vermeyecekti!

James oğluna boş boş baktıktan sonra başını salladı.

"Onu yapamazsın! Bu senin kararın değil." dedi kızgınlıkla.

Harry kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu ve James'e açıkça 'beni deneme!' diyen bir bakış attı.

James, Seherbazlardan birinin yanlarından geçtiğini gördü. Onu Liam Ferguson olarak tanıdı ve seslendi.

"Ferguson! Harry'e benim girmeme engel olamayacağını söyle!" James bağırdı.

Genç Seherbaz onlara bakmak için döndü. Harry'nin kendine has düşmanca bakışı üzerine, Ferguson'ın yüzü ciddi miktarda solgunlaştı.

"Söylerdim, ama bana her öyle bakışında, bütün içim buz kesiyor!" dedi genç Seherbaz, hızlıca oradan kaçmadan önce.

Harry yüzünü tekrar babasına döndü ve ona zafer dolu gülümsedi. James Seherbaz'ın koşturan sırtına ters ters baktıktan sonra ona 'korkak' diye bağırdı. Harry parmaklarını şıklattı, kapıları James'in yüzüne kapadı.

Salonla yüzleşmek için döndü ve anlık mutluluğunun sönüp gittiğini hissetti. Öğrencilerin hepsi, Seherbazlarla beraber gözlerini dikmiş ona bakıyorlardı. Harry Tonks'un sırıtmasını gizlemeye çalıştığını, ama fena halde başarısız olduğunu gördü. Harry salona yüzünü döner dönmez, Profesör June platforma çıkmıştı.

"Hoşgeldiniz, Öğrenciler! Bu kadar çoğunuzun kulübe katıldığını görmek gerçekten de çok keyifli. Sanırım bunun için Seherbazlarımıza teşekkür etmemiz gerek." Burada Profesör June dosdoğru Harry'e baktı. Bariz bir şekilde açıktı ki okulun çoğu Harry yüzünden gelmişti, Seherbazlar değil.

Harry'nin kaşlarının çatılması üzerine devam etti,

"Planladıkları birçok ders var ama bugünlük, ben herkesin temel büyülerin büyük kısmını pratik yapmasını istiyorum. Bugün henüz ilk ders olduğundan ideal olacaktır."

Harry çoktan gölgelere adımını atmış, adının geçmeyeceğini umuyordu. Düşünmüştü ki ondan yardım isteme hatasını işleyen herkesi yalnızca korkuturdu. Maalesef ki, umduğu olmayacaktı.

"Bugün ayrıca özel bir yardımcımız var. Mr Harry Potter, Seherbazlara yardım etme iyiliğini gösterdi. Bugün onlara eşlik ediyor olacak."

Bütün başlar ona bakmak için döndü. Harry sadece hepsine duygusuz bir ifadeyle baktı. Damien ve Ron'un sırıtan yüzlerini gördü. Tonks, Profesör June'dan devraldı ve Harry adının uygulamayı göstermek için çağrıldığını duydu.

Derin bir sinirle iç geçirerek Harry platforma yöneldi.

"Öldür beni, şimdi öldür beni gitsin." mırıldandı yerini alırken.

xxx

Damien buna bayılıyordu. Harry uygulamayı gösteren Seherbaza çıkış yapmamak için kendini tutmaya çalışırken güzel bir fotoğraf oluşturuyordu. Asası üçüncü kere Seherbazın eline uçtu. Harry hiç de memnun görünmüyordu. Damien açık bir şekilde Harry'nin aynını yapmak, fiili olarak saldırıya direnmek için ellerinin kaşındığını görebiliyordu ama yalnızca orada durması söylenmişti, bir aptal gibi durup silahsızlandırma büyüsünün hedefine vurmasına izin vermesi. Damien kendisi bunda hiçbir anlam olmadığını biliyordu. Hiç kimse yalnızca orada durup senin onu silahsızlandırmana izin vermezdi. Ama Seherbaz Green büyünün nasıl tepkime gösterdiğini ve asa üzerindeki etkisini göstermek istiyordu.

Green asasını salona kaldırdıktan sonra insanların sıklıkla yaptığı hataları açıklamaya başladı.

"Her zaman asanızı sıkı tuttuğunuzdan emin olun. Çoğu kişi asalarını gevşek tutma hatasında bulunurlar ve bu sebeple de saldırganın onları silahsızlandırmasına engel olmayı başaramazlar. Asanız üzerinde sıkı bir kavrayışa sahip olun."

Harry, Seherbaza çok ters bir bakış attı.

"İnsan düşünür ki bu akıl fikir sahibi her kişinin yapacağı şeydir zaten." dedi Harry yüksek sesle. Seherbazın yüzü kızardı ama hiçbir şey söylemedi. Harry'i bilmezden gelerek konuşmasına devam etti.

Damien ve Ron, Harry'nin yüzü her saniye biraz daha rahatsızlaşır ve sinirlenirken sessizce gülmekten kırıldılar. Hermione ve Ginny bile Harry'nin ifadesine gülümsemeyi durduramıyorlardı.

"Oh adamım, bu çekilecek bir kare. Keşke kameram yanımda olsaydı. İhtiyacın olduğunda Colin nerede olur?" dedi Damien gözlerinde gülmekten yaşlarla.

Hermione, Gryffindor arkadaşını arayarak etrafına bakındı.

"Garip" mırıldandı kendi kendine.

"Garip olan ne?" Ginny sordu.

"Colin'in Gryffindor'un kalanıyla beraber burada olacağını düşünürsün ama onu ya da Dennis'i hiçbir yerde göremiyorum." Creevey kardeşlerden birini görebilir mi diye Salon'u tekrar gözden geçirdi

"Burada bir yerlerdedirler. Onları seçemiyorsun, burada o kadar çok insan var ki!" dedi Ginny, o da odayı taradıktan sonra.

Hermione bir anlığına düşünceli göründü ama Seherbaz herkesten onlu gruplar oluşturmalarını isterken dikkati dağıldı. Seherbazlar ve Harry, her biri bir grup alacak ve asanı doğru şekilde tutmanın üzerinden geçeceklerdi. Harry'nin yüzündeki ifadeyi gördü ve samimi olarak arkadaşı için kötü hissetti. Bu onun için gerçekten de bir cezaydı.

xxx

"Beni hedef almaya çalış, belki o zaman başarabilirsin!" Harry çıkıştı üçüncü sınıf Hufflepuff'a.

Gergin görünen çocuk titrekçe asasını Harry'e doğrulttu, ama zavallı çocuk o kadar fena titriyordu ki asa elinde sallanıyordu. Harry boş yere kendini sakinleştirmeye çalışarak yavaşça nefesini bıraktı. Asasını sabit bile tutamayan birine nasıl yardım etmesi gerektiğini anlayamıyordu.

Herkes silahsızlandırma büyüsünü pratik ediyordu. Basitti, ama bazı öğrenciler sorun yaşıyorlardı o yüzden de Harry'e onlara yardım etmesi söylenmişti. Bu, o öğrencilerden bir tanesiydi.

"Yalnızca asayı sabit tut! Neden titriyorsun?" Harry çıkıştı ona bir kez daha.

Çocuk tiz bir ses çıkardıktan sonra asasını düşürdü. Aceleyle yerden almak için çömeldi. Harry sinirle tavana baktı ve kendi kendine birkaç çok da kibar olmayan kelime etti.

George Sutherland isimli üçüncü sınıf, asasını Harry'e doğrulttu ve güçlü durmaya çalıştı. Harry ondan kendisine hedef almasını ve silahsızlandırma büyüsünü uygulamasını istiyordu. Ona öldürecek gibi bakıyor olmasa lanete konsantre olmak çok daha kolay olurdu.

"Ba-Bana öyle...öyle ba-bakmasan o-olur mu?" ciyakladı.

Harry ona daha da ters ters bakarak çocuğun bir adım geri atmasına sebep oldu.

"Sadece laneti söyle!" Harry tısladı ona.

George, Harry'den o kadar korkuyordu ki ona hedef alamadı. Asasından çıkan büyüsü Harry'nin tam ters yönüne gitti. Pencerelerden birine vurdu. Harry kızgınlıkla Hufflepuff'a baktı.

"Ne yapmalısın biliyor musun? O pencereye hedef almayı dene, belki o zaman onun yerine bana vurabilirsin!"

"Ee Harry! Bir bakar mısın lütfen?" Profesör June ona seslendi.

Harry gözlerini kapadı, yumruklarını açtı ve ona gitti.

"Mr Potter, sabırlı olmak zorundasınız. Birine kızarak ona öğretemezsiniz." açıkladı.

Harry ona da dik dik baktı.

"Hepsine öğretemezsiniz! Bu umutsuz vaka." çıkıştı.

Profesör June ona gülümsedi.

"Bence tecrübe ettiğiniz problem daha çok çoğu öğrencinin sizi lanetlemekte tereddüt yaşamaları. Yalnızca alıştırma düellosu olsa bile."

Harry kaşlarını çatmayı sürdürdü ama birazcık daha iyi hissetti. 'Benden korkmalılar' düşündü tatminle.

Profesör June bir altıncı sınıf öğrencisine yardım etmek için uzaklaştı. Harry salonu ve silahsızlandırma büyülerini ateşleyen öğrenci kitlesini izleyerek durdu. Berbat zaman geçiren tek kişi olmadığını söyleyebiliyordu. Öğrencilerin çoğu bu kadar temel şeylerin üzerinden geçiyor olduklarına hayalkırıklığına uğramış görünüyorlardı. Hepsi de onlara öğretenenin Seherbazlar olduğunu düşünerek daha heyecanlı bir şey beklemişlerdi.

George'un ona bakıyor olduğunu gördü. Harry'nin gözleri onunkilerle buluşur buluşmaz, George dikleşti ve yüzünde kararlı bir ifadeyle asasını önünde tuttu. Harry'e hedef alarak büyüyü bağırdı. Büyü asasından çıkmadan dahi önce, Harry büyünün hedefine vurmayacağını biliyordu. Büyü onun sağından geçti ve taş duvara vurdu.

Harry iç geçirdi ve gözlerinin ardında oluşmaya başlayan başağrısını kovmaya çalışarak burnunun köprüsünü sıktı.

"Nasıl gidiyor?"

Harry gözlerini açtığında Damien'ın yüzünde kocaman bir gülümsemeyle önünde durduğunu gördü.

"Kafamdaki şalter atmak üzere!" Harry cevapladı kızgınca.

"Peki" dedi Damien bir yandan Harry'i kolundan yakalayıp bir köşeye çekerken.

"Bence bugünlük bitirsen iyi olacak. Profesör McGonagall'ın bir öğrenciyi öldürürsen hoşnut kalacağını zannetmiyorum. Özellikle de bu ceza zaten bir öğrenciyi öldürmeye çalıştığın için olduğundan..." dedi Damien hafifçe kıkırdayarak.

"Bundan fazla bir keyif alıyor gibi görünüyorsun." Harry dedi Damien'a.

Damien ona arsızca sırıttıktan sonra Hermione'ye geri döndü. Neyse ki, Tonks bu günlük düello oturumunun sona erdiğini anons ettiği için Harry'nin George'a geri dönmesi gerekmiyordu. Salon, Seherbazlar ve Harry hariç boşaldı.

Ron onu dışarıda bekleyeceklerini işaret etti. Harry patlamadan önce Tonks'un sahneden inmesini bekledi.

"Bu da ne cehennemdi? Buna bir düello oturumumu diyorsunuz siz? Resmen vakit kaybıydı! Bütün oturumu 'Asa Nasıl Tutulur'la geçirdiniz, hadi ama! Kim asasını tutmayı bilmez ki? Ve sonra da silahsızlandırma büyüsünün üzerinden geçmek? Ben onu sekiz yaşındayken öğrendim! Bu bütün oturum düpedüz acınasıydı!"

Tonks, Harry bağırıp çağırmasını bitirene kadar bekledi.

"Bitti mi?" sordu arsızca.

Harry'nin ters bakışı üzerine devam etti.

"Yavaş başlamak zorundaydık. Öyle yaptığımız da iyi oldu, üçüncü sınıfların çoğu bu kadar basit bir büyüyü bile yapamıyorlardı. Kademe kademe ilerlememiz gerek." açıkladı.

"Biraz hızlansanız iyi olacak sanki" Harry cevap verdi.

Tonks hızlanacaklarına dair ona güvence verdi. Harry bundan sonra elinden geldiği kadar çabuk çıktı. Bu korkunç günü üzerinden atmak için sıcak bir duşa ihtiyacı vardı. Damien'ı ve grubunun kalanını dışarıda onu beklerken buldu.

"Hiçbir şey söylemeyin. Bugün hakkında konuşmak istemiyorum, asla!" uyardı, Ron ve Damien pis sırıtışlarını bastırırken.

Sessizlik içinde, Ginny Harry'nin yanında, yürüdüler.

"Sahnede tam görülecek haldeydin var ya!" Damien söyleyiverdi.

"Damy" Harry uyardı.

"Ama yani, öyleydin. Ve sonra Green 'nasıl asanızı sıkı tutmalısınız ama çok da değil'i açıklarkenki ifaden paha biçilemezdi." Damien şimdiye gülmekten yerlere yatıyordu ve Ron ile Hermione de ona katılıyorlardı.

"Yani sen dürüst olarak onun iyi bir düello oturumu olduğunu düşünüyorsun?" Harry sordu çileden çıkmış halde.

"Asla, hayır! Resmen korkunçtu. Ama senin tepkilerin hepsine değdi." Ron güldü.

"Siz milleti bu kadar eğlendirebilmeme memnun oldum." Harry cevap verdi kuru kuru.

Hepsi de güldüler ve Harry bile gerginliğinin yok olmaya başladığını hissetti. O kadar şaşırmamalıydı. Bu ne de olsa Hogwarts'dı ve Bakanlık da işin içine girdiğinde, öğretim müfredatlarının yetersizden de öte olacağı açıktı.

Grup ana koridora ulaştı ve merdivenlere doğru yöneldi.

"Sadece ben buradayken faydalı bir şeyler yapmalarını umut ediyorum. 'Nasıl asa tutulur' ve 'nasıl hedef alınır' üzerine başka bir oturumdan hayatta kalacağımı zannetmiyorum. Eğer ben Seherbazlara yardım edeceksem en azından kabul edilebilir bir şeyler öğretmek zorundalar." dedi Harry.

"Senin bir Seherbaza yardım edeceğin günü göreceğimi asla düşünmezdim." Bir ses onlar basamakları tırmanmaya başlayamadan önce grubu durdurdu.

Harry hariç herkes, kimin konuştuğunu görmek için döndü. Harry yüzüne bir gülümsemenin yayılmasına izin verdi. Kim olduğunu dönüp görmeye ihtiyacı yoktu. Bu sesi nerede olsa tanırdı.

"Ve ben de senin kasvetli tonunu tekrar Hogwarts'da duyacağımı asla düşünmezdim." dedi Harry yavaşça etrafında dönerken.

Bir figür gölgelerden dışarı adım attı, her zamanki pis sırıtışı sıkıca yerindeydi.

"Doğrusunu söylemek gerekirse, Harry, önce ben buradaydım."

Draco Malfoy aydınlatılmış koridora adım attı ve gri gözlerinin arkadaşını incelemesine izin verdi. İyi görünüyordu, biraz yorgun belki ama iyi.

"Malfoy!" Damien bağırdı şok içinde.

Draco gözlerini Damien'a ve Gryffindorların kalanına çevirdi.

"Potty, Weasel" dedi karşılama olarak. Hermione'yi tamamiyle bilmezden geldi.

Harry kardeşinden ve arkadaşlarından ayrıldı ve en iyi arkadaşının yanına gitti. İki çocuk da birbirlerinin yüzlerine bakarak, çılgınlar gibi sırıtarak ama hiçbir şey söylemeden durdular.

"Geri gelmeyeceğini sanıyordum?" Harry sordu en sonunda.

Draco omuzlarını silkti.

"Planlamıyordum ama Malfoy Malikanesi'yle ilgili bazı yasal problemler var. Annem onları halletmek için geri gelmek zorunda kaldı. Benim de geri gelebileceğimi düşündü. Şimdi Dumbledore'la beraber, yedinci sınıfı bitirmek için ne zaman geri gelmem gerektiğini konuşuyorlar."

Damien yanında Ron'un inlediğini duydu. Malfoy'un Hogwarts'da olmayışı gerçek olan bir rüya gibiydi. Şimdi Slytherin geri gelmişti ve bu sadece bela anlamına geliyordu.

"Dışarı çıkıp konuşmak ister misin?" Malfoy sordu Harry'e.

Harry arkasındaki gruba tek bir bakış bile atmadan Draco'yla beraber ayrıldı.

"Peki, bu kabaydı" Hermione soludu.

Kalanı sessizce ona katıldılar.

xxx

"Ee nedir bu senin Seherbazlara yardım etmen hakkında duyduğum? Cehennem buz mu tuttu?" Draco sordu.

Harry sırıtmasına kendisininkiyle cevap vermeye engel olamadı. İki çocuk da ana kapılara çıkan taş basamaklarda oturuyorlardı.

"McGonagall yüzünden. Benim için bu şeytani cezayı hazırladı." Harry açıkladı.

"Ne yaptın?" Draco sordu.

Harry ona söylemeyi düşündü ama sonra fikrini değiştirdi. Draco'nun bunu duymaya ihtiyacı olduğunu sanmıyordu. Ayrıca, Harry zaten Nott'un söylediklerini tekrar edebileceğini düşünmüyordu.

"Ee gerçekten, sen niye buradasın?" Harry sordu, konuyu değiştirerek.

"Söylediğim gibi, yasal işler." Draco cevapladı.

"Ne gibi?" Harry sordu.

Draco ne söyleyeceğini düşünerek bir anlığına sessizleşti.

"Bakanlık Malikane'yi üstüne aldı ve bütün paramızı dondurdu. Babama ulaşmaya çalışmak için bunu yapıyorlar. Problem şu ki Malfoy Malikanesi aslen annemin adı altındaydı. Nasıl tekrar değişti, kimse bilmiyor. Paranın bir kısmı bile annemindi ama Bakanlık dondurulmasını emretti. Annem bütün bunları çözmeye çalışıyor. Hepsinin yakında hallolması gerekiyor."

Harry bir sonraki soruyu sorup sormamayı düşündü. Sormaya karar verdi. Kendi de merak ediyordu.

"Ondan haber aldın mı?"

Draco başını kaldırıp Harry'e baktıktan sonra bakışını başka tarafa yöneltti. Başını salladı. Harry'nin Lucius Malfoy'dan bahsettiğini biliyordu.

"Biliyor musun çok garip. Annemle birlikteyken, bütün yaptıkları kavga etmekti. Onu terk ettiğimizde aslında içim birazcık rahat etmişti. En azından şimdi annemin mutlu olacağını düşünmüştüm."

Harry, Draco'nun ses tonu derinleşir ve hissettiği keskin acı kelimelerini süslerken izledi.

"Ama şimdi, her şeyden sonra, o...o onu özlüyor. İnanabiliyor musun buna? Demek istediğim annem gidip onun yüzüne ondan ne kadar nefret ettiğini söyledi ama şimdi o yok ya, onu sevdiğini söylüyor. Bu nasıl bir saçmalık! Ona onu sevdiğini ya da onu özlediğini söylemeye hiçbir hakkı olmadığını söyledim."

Harry en iyi arkadaşını dikkatle izledi.

"Ve sen?" sordu.

Draco kafası karışarak Harry'e baktı.

"Ne?"

"Özlemiyorsun onu?" Harry sordu.

Draco ilk başta inkar edecekmiş gibi göründü ama sonra gözlerindeki sert ifade solup gitti. Başını düşürdü ve sarı saçlarından bir elini geçirdi.

"Aptalca olduğunu biliyorum. Onun ne çeşit bir baba olduğunu hiç şüphesiz biliyorum. O an gelmiş olsaydı, geride durup benim acı çekmeme izin vereceğini, emir alsaydı belki beni öldüreceğini bile biliyorum ama...hala onu özlemeye engel olamıyorum. Yani, nasıl bana hiç değer vermemiş birine değer verebilirim. Bu aptalca, değil mi?"

"Evet, tabii" Harry cevapladı alçak bir sesle.

Draco bütün bunları söylememiş olmayı dileyerek Harry'e baktı. Nasıl hissettiğini eğer herhangi biri anlayabilirse bu Harry'di. Draco, Harry'nin hala Voldemort'a karşı bir çeşit sevgi hissettiğini biliyordu. Olan her şeyden sonra bile. Draco bütün o yıllar boyunca orada olmuştu, Harry Voldemort'a Baba derken. Harry'nin ona olan sadakatinin boyutlarını görmüştü. Onca şey birdenbire yok olmazdı. Draco yalnızca Harry'e bakarak Babası olmadan aynı onun gibi acı çektiğini görebiliyordu.

"Ee, Dumbledore nasıl davranıyor sana? Hala ölümüne sinir mi ediyor?" Draco sordu, dikkatini dağıtmayı umarak.

İşe yaramış gibi görüntü. Harry başını kaldırıp Draco'ya baktı; gözlerindeki çaresizlik kızgın bir ifadeyle değişti.

"Her gün daha da kötüleşiyor." Harry cevapladı.

"Kulağa Dumbledore gibi geliyor." Draco cevapladı, Okul Müdürü'nün hatırasına gülümseyerek.

xxx

"Beni dışarı attığına inanamıyorum! Bunu yapacağı hiç aklıma gelmedi." James bağırdı, Lily ellerinde bir kupa sıcak çikolatayla koltuğunda kıvrılırken.

"Yani, hak ettin." dedi, kocasının tepkisinden keyif alarak.

"Bir sonraki sefer, Salon'a ondan önce gideceğim. O zaman beni dışarı atamaz, değil mi?" James plan yaptı.

Lily kocasının dolap çevirme planlarına güldü.

"James seninle bir şey hakkında konuşmam gerek. Önemli." Lily başladı. Hala onunla Poppy'le ne olduğu hakkında konuşamamıştı.

James merakla Lily'e baktı.

"Sorun nedir Lily? Son kez önemli bir şey hakkında konuşmamız gerektiğini söylediğinde bana hamile olduğunu söylemiştin" James'in gözleri birdenbire bu düşünceyle büyüdü ve ona şokla baktı.

"Yoksa sen...?"

"Hayır" Lily kesin bir şekilde cevapladı.

"Oh, söylemek zorundayım içim ferahladı. Daha fazla çocukla başa çıkabileceğini sanmıyorum." dedi James, karısının tam karşısına yığılarak.

Lily James'e dik dik baktı ama bu konuda daha fazla bir şey söylememeye karar verdi. Zaten yeterince zaman kaybetmişti. James'e Harry'nin uyku problemlerinden şimdiye kadar bahsetmiş olması gerekiyordu. Daha fazla tereddüt etmeden James'e Poppy'nin ona söylediklerini anlattı. Nasıl odasında Rüyasız Uyku iksiri şişelerini bulduğunu ve Poppy'nin onu gelip görmesi hakkında ona söylediklerini.

Lily bitirirken James sessizlik içinde oturdu. Lily'nin düşündüğü gibi endişeli görünmüyordu.

"James, bence Harry'le bu konu hakkında konuşmamız gerek. Açılıp bizimle konuşmasına ihtiyacımız var." dedi Lily birkaç dakikalık sessizlikten sonra.

James başını kaldırıp ona baktı.

"Konuşmanın nasıl gideceğini düşünüyorsun? Ben sana söyleyeyim. Ona iyi olup olmadığını soracağız, o da 'Ben iyiyim!'le cevap verecek sonra onu bizimle konuşması için zorlayacağız ve o da kızıp kötü bir moda girecek ve bizimle günlerce konuşmayacak."

Lily sinir olarak James'e baktı.

"O zaman sen ne yapmamız gerektiğini düşünüyorsun?" sordu.

"Hiçbir şey yapmayacağız." James cevap verdi.

Lily kocaman gözlerle ona baktı.

"Hiçbir şey yapmayacağız? James söylediğimi anladın mı sen? Harry uyuma problemleri yaşıyor! Geceleri uyumasına yardım etmesi için uyku iksirleri almak zorunda kalıyor. Bu normal değil! Onu neyin rahatsız ettiğini bulmamız gerek!"

James bir nefes bıraktı.

"Onu neyin rahatsız ettiğini ben biliyorum. Çok açık, Lily. Sen de biliyorsun, yalnızca kabul etmek istemiyorsun." dedi James mağlup olmuş bir sesle.

Lily biliyordu. Rüyasız Uyku iksirlerini Harry'nin odasında gördüğü an ne olduğunu biliyordu. Harry'i kabuslar görmesine sebep olacak kadar hiçbir şeyin rahatsız etmeyeceğini biliyordu. Yalnızca bir tane akla yakın açıklama vardı. Voldemort. Harry, Voldemort'a olan şey yüzünden acı çekiyordu.

Lily kupasını koydu ve dosdoğru James'e baktı.

"Onunla konuşmamız gerektiğini düşünmüyor musun O'nun hakkında, Voldemort hakkında?"

James omurgasından geçen titremeye engel olamadı.

"Sana söyledim işte, hiçbir yardımı olmayacak. Harry bizimle bunun hakkında konuşmaz" James cevapladı.

"O zaman ne yapmamız gerektiğini düşünüyorsun?" Lily bunun hakkında son derece kararlıydı.

"Bak, Lily. Harry, Damien gibi değil. Onu oturtup, onunla konuşup bize açılmasını bekleyemeyiz...Kendi duygularını kendi bir düzene koyması gerekiyor. İyileşmesinin tek yolu bu. O bir çocuk değil; öyleymiş gibi davranılmasından nefret ediyor. Senin nasıl hissettiğini biliyorum. Ben de aynı şekilde hissediyorum. Ona yardım etmek istiyorum ama geçen seneden hiçbir şey öğrendiysem, o da Harry'nin özelini çok koruyan bir insan olduğu. Üzerindeki ilgiden boğuluyormuş gibi hissetmesini istemiyorum." James açıkladı.

Lily çok mutlu görünmedi ama James'in söylediklerinin bir kısmının doğru olduğunu biliyordu.

"Ben yine de ona bizim burada olduğumuzu söylememiz gerektiğini düşünüyorum. Bize ihtiyacı olursa, biz buradayız." dedi Lily üzgünce.

"Bize gelmeyişinden nefret ediyorum. Poppy'e gidiyor ama bize gelmiyor. Ben onun annesiyim ve o bana bir yabancı gibi davranıyor." Lily ekledi.

James yanına gelip karısını kucakladı.

"Ona zaman ver, Lily. Bize gelecektir. Bir kere Harry biraz daha iyi uyum sağladığında bizim onun için burada olduğumuzu görecektir. Ona yalnızca ihtiyacı olan mesafeyi tanı." James önerdi.

Lily başını salladı, hala tam olarak rahatlatılmış hissetmeyerek.

"Bu arada, sen Harry'nin odasında ne yapıyordun?" James sordu.

"Bir önceki gece neden beni ekti onu görmek istedim." Lily cevapladı.

Birdenbire bir anı aklına geldi. Kalkıp oturdu ve James'e baktı.

"Aslında seninle konuşmam gereken başka önemli bir şey var." dedi.

"Harry'nin odasına girdiğimde, yalnız değildi." başladı.

"Ginny'le birlikteydi. İkisi de, yani, ikisi de yataktalardı." dedi Lily, hatıraya kendisi kızararak.

James ona boş boş baktı.

"Yani?" sordu.

"Çocuklar her zaman birbirlerinin yataklarında oturuyorlar. Bunda bu kadar sorun yapacak şey nedir?" sordu.

"Oturduklarını söylemedim." dedi Lily yüzünde anlamlı bir ifadeyle.

James'in yüzündeki ısı neyin önerildiğini idrak ederken anında yükseldi.

"Oh! Sen demek istiyorsun ki yani onlar...oh, peki."

Lily, James'in bu kadar kızarabildiğini bilmiyordu.

"Harry'nin onunla çıktığını bilmiyordum." James ekledi.

"Ne, ee, onlar ne yapıyor...demek istediğim onlar..."

"Hayır! Yani sanmıyorum...onlar...yapmamış olsalar iyi olur...onlar..." Lily sakinleşmek için derin bir nefes aldı.

"Ben içeri girdiğimde öpüşüyorlardı." açıkladı.

James'in ifadesi rahatladı.

"Oh, tamam, peki bu o kadar kötü değil." James görünür bir şekilde rahatlamıştı.

"Onunla bunun hakkında konuşman gerek." dedi Lily kararlı bir şekilde.

James ona şaşkınlıkla baktı.

"Biraz önce konuştuğumuz hakkında mı?" sordu inanamazlıkla.

xxx

Harry ortak salona geri geldiğinde herkes çoktan yataklarına gitmişti. İçeri girdiğinde ortak salonu boş buldu, ya da ilk bakışta öyle olduğunu düşündü.

"Arayı kapatmanız gereken bayağı bir şey vardı."

Harry kucağında bir battaniyeyle sandalyede kıvrılmış olan Damien'a baktı.

"Senin yatakta olman gerekmiyor mu?" Harry sordu.

"Seni görene kadar uyuyamadım." ufak kardeşi cevapladı.

Elini bir kez sallayarak, Harry ateşi yeniden canlandırdı ve Damien'ın yanına oturdu.

"Derslere ne zaman geri geliyor?" Damien sordu.

"Noel tatilinden sonra. Bu dönemden geriye kalan sadece iki hafta var o yüzden ikinci dönem için beklemek daha mantıklı" Harry cevapladı.

Damien başını salladı. Harry'le bunun hakkında birkaç gündür konuşmak istemişti, ama Harry cezasıyla ilgili o kadar kötü bir moddaydı ki Damien beklemeye karar vermişti. Draco'yu gördükten sonra iyi bir moddaymış gibi görünüyordu.

"Sana bir şey sormak istiyordum." Damien başladı.

Harry'nin başını sallaması üzerine devam etti.

"Seni gördüm, o gün Nott'la beraber..."

"Hogwarts'ın kalanıyla birlikte." Harry araya girdi.

Damien ona 'kapa çeneni' diyen bir bakış attı.

"Cisimlendiğini gördüm." dedi Damien hızlıca.

Harry'nin ifadesi hafiften daha ciddileşti.

"Hogwarts'ın içindeyken içeri veya dışarı cisimlenemeyeceğini biliyorum ve yine de o gün seni kendi gözlerimle gördüm." dedi Damien kafa karışıklığıyla.

"Nasıl yaptın?" Damien sordu, sormak istediği noktaya gelerek.

Harry ona dikkatle baktı.

"Bilmiyorum" dedi dürüstlükle.

"Bella'yı öğrendiğim günkü gibiydi. Yalnızca Hogwarts'dan ayrılmak istedim ve ayrıldım. O gün de aynıydı, Hogwarts'da olmak istemedim ve güvenlik duvarlarının beni içeride tutamadığını gördüm. Onları kırıp geçtim." dedi Harry.

Damien bu cevaptan tatmin olmuş göründü. O kadarını o da çıkarmıştı. Harry güçlü bir büyücüydü. Hogsmeade'deki o kader belirleyen gün herkese Harry'nin neler yapabileceğini göstermişti. Artık bir asaya bile ihtiyacı yoktu. Yalnızca alışkanlıktan yanında bir tane taşıyordu.

"Annemle babam onlara söylediğinde çıldırdılar mı?" Harry sordu.

Damien başını salladı.

"Onlara söylemedim" dedi.

Harry'nin soru soran ifadesi üzerine açıkladı.

"Seninle konuşmadan önce hiçbir şey söylemek istemedim. Söylemek bana düşmezse diye. Bu senin yapabildiğin bir şey. Kimsenin bilip bilmemesi gerektiğine karar veren sen olmalısın."

Harry ufak kardeşine gururla baktı. Harry'nin Tanrı'ya Damien kardeşi için teşekkür ettiği zamanlar bunun gibi zamanlardı işte. Her zaman önce Harry'i düşünürdü.

"Teşekkürler" dedi Harry.

"Nereye gittin o gün? Geri gelmen bayağı sürdü." Damien, Harry'e onun hiç geri gelmeyeceğinden korktuğunu söylemedi.

Harry ancak bir süre sonra cevap verdi.

"Bella'yı görmeye gittim"

Damien kendine küfretti. 'Bu açık olmalıydı değil mi, seni süperzeka' düşündü kendi kendine.

"Oh, o İspanya'da mı gömülü?" Damien sordu kendini durduramadan önce. Harry'nin İspanya'ya kadar bütün yolu cisimlenmesini garip bularak.

"Hayır" Harry basitçe cevapladı.

Damien, Harry'i zorlamadı. Ayrıntıya inmek isterse kendi yapardı.

"Cornwall'da." dedi Harry birkaç saniye sonra.

"Neden orada gömülü?" Damien sordu merakla.

"Eskiden orada yaşardı. Kocasının yanına gömülü" Harry'nin gözleri acıyla dalgalandı.

Damien afallamıştı.

"Dul olduğunu bilmiyordum. Üzgünüm." dedi Damien bir kerede.

"Ona...ona yakın mıydın?" Damien sordu. Bella'yla yakın olduğuna göre, kocasıyla da yakın olmuş olması gerekiyordu.

Harry'nin gözlerinde uzak bir ifade vardı, sanki çok önceleri unutulmuş hatıraları geri çağırıyordu.

"Rodolphus sekiz yıl önce öldü" Harry cevapladı, ses tonu çok daha sertti.

Damien yalnızca Harry'nin farklı tonundan bunun acı verici bir konu olduğunu biliyordu. Yine de sonraki soruyu sormaya engel olamadı.

"Ne oldu?"

Harry, zümrüt gözleri alev alev, dosdoğru ona baktı.

"Seherbazlar tarafından öldürüldü."

xxx

Damien gece daha sonra yatağına kıvrılırken, abisinin adına öfkelenmeye engel olamadı. Belki de bu ceza, Seherbazlarla birlikte çalışmak, herkesin düşündüğünden çok daha zalimceydi. Ölüm Yiyenlerle birlikte çalışmak zorunda kalsa nasıl hissedeceğini düşündü.

Damien yine de bunun nasıl hissettireceğini bilemeyeceğini düşündü. Ona yakın hiç kimseyi Ölüm Yiyenlerin ellerinde kaybetmemişti. Ama Harry, Rodolphus'u bir Seherbazın ellerinde kaybetmişti.

Damien yatağında rahatsızlıkla kıpırdanırken kendisine Düello Kulübü'nde Harry'le dalga geçmeyeceğine dair söz verdi. Harry hala Seherbazları, babası ve Vaftiz babaları hariç, düşmanı olarak düşünüyordu. Onlara güvenmiyordu ve şimdi Damien tam olarak nedenini anlıyordu. Şimdi Harry'nin yalnızca Seherbazlarla aynı odada olup da onlara karşı öyle ya da böyle uygarca davranmak için ne kadar çok çabaladığını görebiliyordu. Harry gösterdiğinden çok daha sabırlıydı.

Damien cezanın Harry için çabucak geçmesini ve abisinin çok fazla acı çekmemesini umut etti.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry'nin Seherbazlara olan nefreti sadece Voldemort'un yetiştirmesinden gelmiyor yani. Ya da kendisine edilen işkencelerden... Hani bunlar yeterli sebeplermiş değil gibi değil de çocuğun yine bayağı bayağı sağlam bir sebebi var. Ama zaten konu Harry olduğunda ne zaman her şey göründüğü gibi oldu ki..?


	12. Balo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ve plot'umuz kendini gösterir!
> 
> Bölümü beğenmeniz dileğiyle, iyi okumalar...

12\. Bölüm - Balo

Damien inanamıyordu. Geçen yıl Noel balosuna yalnızca bir tane davet alırken bu sene altı tane almıştı. Altı davet! Bu inanılmazdı. Profesör Binns anlatmaya devam eder, sınıfının çoğunun bu sabah aldıkları davetlere çok daha fazla ilgi gösterdiklerinin farkında olmazken bütün davetlerini tekrar okuyarak oturdu.

Bu sabah Harry'nin verdiği tepkiyi hatırlarken yüksek sesle gülme dürtüsüne direnmek zorunda kaldı. Önce, kendi davetlerini ulaştırmak için kavga eden gerçek anlamda bir baykuş fırtınasına uğramıştı. Geçen yıl Harry yirmi davet civarında almıştı. Bunun kendisi zaten bir rekordu ama bu yıl, o kadar çok davet almıştı ki sayması imkansızdı! Oturur oturmaz, bir baykuş sürüsü uçarak içeri girmiş ve dosdoğru Harry'e gitmişlerdi. Ona ulaşmaya çalışan deli baykuşlarla sarılmaktan kendisini kurtarmak için hızlıca eğilmek zorunda kalmıştı. Büyük Salon altmıştan fazla baykuş ona ulaşmak için kavga ederken hayret içinde izlemişti.

Sonunda Harry baykuşlara bağırmış ve onlara hepsinin gitmesini, mektuplarının hiçbirini kabul etmeyeceğini söylemişti. Baykuşlar ona sinirle ötmüş ve salondan önce çıkmak için hala kavga ederek kalkış yapmışlardı.

Damien kendi kendine pis pis sırıttı. Harry'e bunu yakın sürede unutturmayacaktı. Ama Harry kötü bir moddaydı, Düello Kulübü'ne sonraki dört hafta boyunca yardım edeceğini fark etmişti. Cezası bir haftalığınaydı ancak Düello Kulübü yalnızca haftada bir toplanıyordu. Belki onu sinir etmek için pek de doğru bir zaman değildi.

Ders biter bitmez, Damien sınıftan çıktı. Hala kaç tane davet aldığı konusunda bir sersemlik içerisindeydi. Ela gözleri ve koyu renk dalgalarıyla iyi görünümlü bir çocuk olduğunu biliyordu ama öyle olsa bile, altı davet epey fazlaydı. Harry'le olan antrenmanları fiziğini geliştirmesine de yardım ettiği için her zamankinden daha fazla ilgi gördüğü çıkarımını yaptı. Hiçbir şekilde Harry kadar iyi gelişmiş bir vücudu yoktu ama o da o yolda ilerliyordu. Yine de, birçok kızın ona yalnızca Harry Potter'ın kardeşi olduğu için davet gönderdiğinin farkında değil, değildi. Harry Hogwarts'a geldiğinden beri kızlar için daha çekici hale gelmişti. Bitkibilim dersinde Emma Rose'un arkadaşına ciddi ciddi fısıldamasını duymuştu. 'Tanrım, çok Harry gibi görünmeye başladı, değil mi? 'Hiçbir-şey-umurumda-değil tavrı'nın onda olmaması çok yazık. Yine de, büyüyünce Harry gibi görünürse onunla olmak için asa tutan kolumu verirdim.' Bundan sonra kıkırdamaya başlamışlardı. Damien iki kıkırdayan kızdan elinden geldiği kadar çabuk uzaklaşmıştı.

Öğle yemeği için Büyük Salona girdiğinde Harry'nin, Ginny, Ron ve Hermione'yle oturduğunu gördü. Damien, Ron'un sonunda Hermione'ye çıkma teklifi etme cesareti bulup bulmadığını merak etti. İki salak hala birbirlerine açılmadılarsa, onlar yerine yapacağına yemin etti. İkilinin birbirleriyle duyguları hakkında konuşmayışları artık iyice sinirbozucu hale gelmeye başlıyordu.

Damien masada abisine katıldı. Oturur oturmaz Lavender ve Parvati ayağa kalkarak onlara doğru gelmeye başladı. Damien ne söyleyeceklerini onlar daha masaya varmadan dahi önce biliyordu. Harry'i Balo'ya davet edeceklerdi. Aynen o şekilde, iki kıkırdayan kız masaya yaklaşırken gözlerini Harry'nin üzerine koydular ve hemen hemen kalan herkesi bilmezden geldiler.

"Hey Harry!" dediler aynı anda.

Harry her zamanki gibi, onları bilmezden geldi. Bunun üzerine bile, iki kız sorularıyla devam etti.

"Noel Balosu'na kiminle gideceğine henüz karar verdin mi, Harry?"

Harry yemeğinden başını kaldırıp Lavender'a baktı. Zümrüt bakışı iki kızı inceledi.

Yanında oturan Ginny fazla kendinden memnun görünmemeye çalıştı. 'İşte bu' diye düşündü heyecanla. Sonunda, Harry onlara onunla birlikte gittiğini, aslına bakılırsa onun kız arkadaşı olduğunu söyleyecekti. Ümit ediyordu ki bu diğer kızların geri çekilmesini sağlardı. Harry'nin Ginny'le çıkıyor olması fikrine bile kahkahalarla gülmüş olan iki kızın neyin gerçek olduğunu duyacak olmaları aslında oldukça tatmin ediciydi. Ginny, Harry'nin onları cevaplamasını bekledi.

"Daha karar vermedim."

Ginny yavaşça Harry'e bakmak için döndü. İlk başta yanlış duyduğunu düşündü. Harry'nin verdiği tepki bu olmuş olamazdı, değil mi?

Ama Ginny izlerken, Harry onlara pis pis sırıtmaya devam etti. Lavender ve Parvati, ikisi de büyük bir miras onlara kalmış gibi göründüler. Harry'le deli gibi flört ederek, Ginny'nin bastırılmış sinirden kıpkırmızı olmasına sebep oldular. Daha da kötüsü Harry'nin tepkisi oldu. Flörtlerine tepki vermedi, Ginny vereceğini düşündüğünden değildi zaten ama onları terslemedi de. Onlara sıkılmış bir şekilde bakmaya ve sorularını tek kelimelik cevaplarla yanıtlamaya devam etti. Bu yalnızca iki Gryffindor'u daha da heyecanlandırdı.

Sonunda, neredeyse Harry'e Balo'ya onları götürmesi için yalvararak ayrıldılar. Onlar gider gitmez, Harry yüzlerinde sinirli ifadelerle ona bakan Damien, Ron ve Hermione'yi gördü.

"Ne?" diye sordu masumca.

"Ne cehennem, Harry? Neden onlara Ginny'le birlikte gideceğini söylemedin?" diye sordu Damien, arkadaşı adına fena halde kızmış olarak.

"Çünkü gitmiyorum." Harry cevapladı.

Ginny sinirinin üzerindeki demir kavrayışın zayıfladığını hissetti.

"Neden bahsediyorsun?" Hermione sordu.

"Yani, daha gidip gitmeyeceğime karar vermedim. Eğer kendim gitmiyorsam Ginny'i götürmek zor olacaktır." Harry cevapladı.

Ginny gevşedi. Yani Harry başka birini götürmeyi düşünmüyordu. Sadece Baloya kendi gidip gitmemekten emin değildi. Ellerinin titremesini durdurmaya çalıştı. Bir an onu gerçekten inandırmıştı.

Harry, Ginny'e bakmak için döndü. Yalnızca gözlerindeki parıltıdan, Ginny onu kasten çıldırttığını biliyordu.

"Sen ne düşüyorsun?" diye sordu, sahte masumiyetle.

Ginny ona boş boş baktı. Bu oyunu iki kişi oynayabilirlerdi.

"Ne?" diye sordu kaygısız bir sesle.

"Bu Balo'nun gitmeye değer olduğunu düşünüyor musun?" Harry sordu oyunla.

Ginny omuzlarını silkti.

"Değişir."

"Neye göre?" Harry sordu.

"Dans edip edemediğine." Ginny cevapladı yüzünde pis bir sırıtmayla.

Harry daha fazla soru sormadı. Yemek boyunca Balo'dan bir daha bahsetmedi. O gittikten sonra, Ginny hissettiği incinmeyi üzerinden atmaya çalıştı. Belki de Harry yalnızca oyun oynuyordu. Belki de sadece onu kızdırmaya çalışıyordu ama, hafiften incinmeye engel olamadı. Harry ilişkilerini kabul etmemişti. Bu mükemmel bir fırsattı ama Harry kullanmamıştı.

Ginny ilgi, alaka muhtacı değildi. Harry'den rahat olmadığı hiçbir şeyi yapmasını istemiyordu, ama hala herkesin içinde onunla beraber olduğunu gösterecek kadar rahat hissetmeyişi can acıtıcıydı.

Tılsım dersi için yerine otururken Ginny iç geçirdi. Harry ona doğru düzgün bir kız arkadaşı gibi davranana kadar daha ne kadar beklemesi gerektiğini merak etti.

xxx

Damien ortak salonda oturuyordu, Ron zayıf girişimlerle Hermione'ye Balo'ya onunla beraber gelir mi diye sormaya çalışırken içten içe büzüldü. Ron, Damien ve Ginny'nin onların konuşmasını dinlediğini bilmiyordu. Hermione'yle beraber her zamanki noktalarında oturuyorlardı. Ortak salon şaşırtıcı bir şekilde boştu ki bu da Damien'ın Ron'u bir köşeye çeşip onu sonunda Hermione'ye teklif etmesi için gaza getirmesinin sebebi olmuştu. Ancak, işlerin gidişatına bakarak, Damien pişman olmaya başlıyordu.

"Pek iyi gitmiyor, değil mi?" Ginny fısıldadı onlara belli etmeden masadan izlerken. Ödev yapıyor gibi yapıyorlardı, ama aslında garip çifte kulak kabartmakla meşgullerdi.

"Hayır, o korkunç!" Damien yorum yaptı, Ron kekelerken.

"Yavaş ol, Sayın Sorunsuz, sen de ondan iyi değilsin." Ginny alay etti.

Damien bir önceki akşamın hatırası tekrar su yüzüne çıkarken kızardı.

Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma dersinden geriye dönüyordu ki güzel bir kız tarafından durdurulmuştu. Damien koyu renk saçları olan kızı Meno Harvey, üçüncü sınıf bir Ravenclaw olarak tanıdı. Ablası Samantha kadar güzeldi. Damien geçen yıldan beri Samantha'dan hoşlanıyordu ama çıkma teklifi etmeye cesaret edemiyordu. İlgisini çekmek için birbiriyle yarışan bir düzine çocuk olduğu gerçeğinden başka, ondan üç yaş da büyüktü. Meno Damien'ı durdurup utangaçça onu Balo'ya davet etmişti. Damien ona yalnızca birkaç dakikalığına boş boş baktı. Meno'nun hiç şüphesiz kızkardeşinin topladığı ilgiye benzer bir ilgi topladığını düşünmüştü. O zaman neden ona çıkma teklifi ediyordu?

Meno'nun koyu renk gözleri Damien'ı dikkatle inceledi. Simsiyah saçlarından bir tutamı kulağının arkasına atarak ona utangaçça gülümsedi.

"Sen galiba başka biriyle gidiyorsun." dedi garip sessizliği bozmak için.

Damien başını salladı, donup kalmış dilini harekete geçirmeye çalıştı ki cevap verebilsin.

"Ben...ee...bu çok...demek istediğim...evet, tabii." diye kekelemeyi becerdi.

Meno'nun yüzü onun kabulü üzerine aydınlandı ve oldukça mutlu görünerek ayrıldı. Damien etrafını döndüğünde Ginny'nin dudaklarında pis bir sırıtışla ona baktığını gördü.

Damien o akşamüstünün kalanını, şaşkın şaşkın neden böyle güzel bir kızın ona çıkma teklifi ettiğini merak ederek geçirdi.

"Çünkü şirinsin, seni aptal." Hermione söylemişti ona.

Damien yüzünü iğrenerek buruşturdu

"Şirin! Yavru bir köpek şirindir, Hermione."

Hermione yorumuna kıkırdadı.

"Peki, çünkü sen her kızın çıkmak için ölüp bittiği kaslı, seksi bir adamsın!" diye değiştirdi.

"Hayır, o abim oluyor." Damien düzeltti.

Hermione buna çok gülmüştü.

Damien günümüze geri döndü ve Ron'un hala ona çıkma teklifi etmeyi becerememiş olduğunu gördü. Tam Ron ona tekrar kekelemeye başlarken, Hermione sinirle kitabını masaya fırlattı.

"Oh, Tanrı aşkına, Ronald! O kadar zor değil! Sadece bana Noel Balosu'na seninle beraber gelir miyim diye sor! Hadi, sor!" bağırdı.

Ron onun çıkışına bakakalmış göründü ama çabucak itaat etti. Yüzünde yeni bir kararlı ifadeyle kalktı ve dikkatle ona baktı.

"Hermione, Noel Balosu'na benimle gitmeni istiyorum!" dedi şöyle böyle güçlü bir sesle.

Hermione ona kaşlarını çatarak baktı.

"Hayır" diye karşılık verdi.

"Ne?" Ron bağırdı.

"Daha demin sana Balo'ya benle gitmeni sormamı söyledin!" dedi, oldukça kırmızı görünerek.

Hermione yüzü ona dönük, ayağa kalktı.

"Kesinlikle! Sor bana! Balo'ya seninle gitmemi söyleme." çalı gibi saçları durmuş Ron'a dik dik bakarken iyice havaya kalkmış gibi görünüyordu.

Damien ve Ginny, ikisi de nefeslerini tutuyor önlerinde çözülen sahneyi izliyorlardı.

Ron'un birdenbire Hermione'ye bakışı değişti. Eğildi ve dudaklarını bir öpücükle yakaladı. Ginny şaşkınlıkla bir 'oh' bırakırken Damien hareketsizce, Ron'un biraz önce ne yaptığına inanamayarak oturdu.

Ron öpücükten çekildi ve Hermione'nin şok olmuş ama memnun görünen yüzüne baktı.

"Hermione, lütfen Noel Balosu'na benimle gel?" diye fısıldadı.

Hermione gülümsedi ve Ron'u bu kez derin bir öpücükle yakaladı.

"Tamam" diye fısıldadı geri çekilirken.

Ginny abisinin öpüşüyorkenki görüntüsü üzerine "Kusacağım" diye fısıldadı Damien'a.

"O zaman neden hala onlara bakıyorsun?" Damien sordu.

"Engel olamıyorum. Çok romantik." dedi Ginny, hem iğrenmiş hem de keyifli bir şekilde mutlu görünerek.

"Ron da Hermione de yerlerine oturdular ve mutlulukla birbirlerine fısıldamaya başladılar.

"En azından şimdi ortadalar" dedi Damien çalışmasına geri dönerken.

Ginny'nin yüzünde garip bir ifade oluşurken durdu.

"Sorun nedir?" sordu.

"Hiçbir şey" yalan söyledi.

"Ginny?" Damien arkadaşına endişeyle baktı.

"Gerçekten, hiçbir şey. Sadece düşünüyordum, acaba ne zaman senin abin ortak salonda beni öperek senin mideni bulandıracak."

xxx

Noel Balosu'na sadece üç gün vardı ve herkes ne giyeceği konusunda çıldırmış haldeydi. Her sene aynı şekildeydi. Hogsmeade gezisi her zaman Balo'dan yaklaşık bir hafta önceye gelirdi, o yüzden o zamana kadar, herkes çoktan paniklemiş olurdu.

Lily'nin onun için Hogsmeade'den aldığı resmi cübbeleri görünce iğrenmesini saklamak için mücadele etti.

"Sevmedin mi?" diye sordu annesi kıpkırmızı renkteki cübbeleri kaldırıp ona tutarken.

"Hayır" dedi Harry bir tiksinti ifadesiyle.

"Ama bunlar oradaki en iyileriydi. Damien'a da aynısını aldım."

"Benim bunları giymemem için başka iyi bir sebep daha o zaman." Harry yorum yaptı.

Lily ona hayalkırıklığıyla baktı.

"Ne giyeceksin o zaman?" diye sordu.

"Merak etme anne, ben kendi gardırobumu ayarladım." dedi Harry sessizce, koltuğa otururken.

Harry söz verdiği gibi annesiyle biraz kaliteli zaman geçirmeye karar vermişti. James Seherbazlarla birlikte Bakanlık'ta neler olduğuna dair muhabbet eder, gelişmeleri öğrenirken Damien, Ron ve Ginny'le meşguldü. Harry bu zamanı annesiyle geçirmeye karar vermişti. Öbür türlü annesi odada sıkılacaktı.

"Ee, kimle gideceğine karar verdin mi?" diye sordu Lily onun yanına otururken.

Harry başını salladı. Vereceği tek cevap buydu. Lily onun gözlerini yakalarken hınzırca gülümsedi.

"Dur tahmin edeyim. Ginny Weasley?"

Harry ona boş bir ifadeyle baktı.

"Yani ikiniz çıkıyorsunuz. Bu güzel." Lily yorum yaptı.

James'in bunun hakkında Harry'le asla konuşmayacağını biliyordu. Onun omuzları üzerine kalan başka bir şey dahaydı.

"Ee, ikinizin arası nasıl?" diye sordu.

Harry başını kaldırıp Lily'e baktı.

"Gerçekten mi, seninle bunun hakkında mı konuşacağım?" Harry sordu yüzünde pis bir sırıtmayla.

"Yani, ben sadece düşündüm ki..."

"Cevabını beklemediğim bir soruydu." Harry lafını kesti. Annesinin onunla Ginny hakkında konuşmak için olan zayıf girişimine gülümsememeyi zor buluyordu.

Lily gülümsedi, o da utanmıştı.

"Yani, sadece umuyorum ki ne yaptığını biliyorsundur." dedi iç geçirerek.

Harry başını yana eğdi, yüzünde soru soran bir ifade vardı.

"Ne demek istiyorsun?" diye sordu.

"Kızıllarla başa çıkması zordur." dedi Lily ona bakmadan.

"Babana sor, o sana söyler!" diye ekledi.

Harry buna sessizce kıkırdadı. Hiçbir şey değilse de, Harry'den gelen basit gülüş Lily'e onunla daha fazla konuşmak için cesaret verdi.

"Umarım çıkma işinde babandan iyisindir."

"O kadar kötü olmuş olamaz" dedi Harry koltuğa iyice gömülerek.

"Bilmek istemezsin! Buluşmalarımızda en garip ve aptal şeyleri söylerdi. Sanırım gergin olduğu için öyleydi. Onunla o kadar uzun süre çıkmayı reddettim ki..ve sonra pes edip ona tek bir hakkı olduğunu söyledim. Sadece tek bir tane. Ondan sonra işte her şey kontrolden çıktı." dedi Lily yüzünde hatıralarını yaşayan bir ifadeyle.

Harry koltukta yer değiştirdi, şimdi yarı oturuyor yarı uzanıyor haldeydi. Ancak ayakları hala yerdeydi.

"İstiyorsan ayaklarını da uzatabilirsin." dedi Lily.

"Hayır, iyiyim böyle." Harry cevapladı.

Lily hayalkırıklığını yutkundu. Harry hala onun yanındayken tam olarak rahatlayamıyordu. Bu onu ondan büsbütün uzak hissettiriyordu. Yine de hiçbir şey söylemedi. Harry yalnızca gelip onunla zaman geçirmek için bir çaba harcıyordu. Bu şimdilik yeterliydi. Lily, Harry'le muhabbet etmeye devam etti.

"Bilip bilmediğini bilmiyorum, ama babanla ben de Balo'ya gidiyoruz."

"Harika! Bu çok eğlenceli olacak." çocuk belirtti alayla.

"O kadar eğlenceli olmayacak, dansa gardiyanlık etmek zorundayız." dedi Lily hoşnutsuzlukla.

Harry annesinin sinir olmuş ifadesine güldü.

"Büyük olasılıkla en iyisi bu. Baban harika bir dansçı sayılmaz. Düğünümüzde daha ilk dansımızda, ayak parmaklarımın üzerine o kadar çok bastı ki bir sonraki gün zorlukla yürüyebiliyordum."

Harry buna kahkahalarla gülerken az kalsın içtiği kaymakbirasını püskürtüyordu.

"Senin ve Damien'ın ona çekmemiş olmasını ancak ümit edebilirim." dedi Lily yumuşakça.

"Sorun olmayacak. Damy'i bilmiyorum ama ben dans pistinin yakınına dahi gidiyor olmayacağım." Harry yorum yaptı, dökülen kaymakbirasını eliyle silerken.

Lily gözlerini dikip Harry'e baktı.

"Ciddi misin?" diye sordu.

"Evet."

Lily başını salladı ve Harry'e yaklaştı.

"Harry! Bir kızı Noel Balosu'na götürüp de sonra onunla dans etmemezlik yapamazsın! Bu yalnızca acımasızca!"

Harry ona şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırptı.

"Neden olmasın?" diye sordu.

"Erkek arkadaşınla Noel Balosu'na gitmenin bütün anlamı dans edip keyifli zaman geçirmektir." Lily açıkladı.

"Onunla dans etmezsen berbat bir zaman geçirir."

Harry bir anlığına düşünceli göründükten sonra düşüncelerini temizlemek için başını salladı.

"Bir şey olmaz. Ginny öyle değil." diye cevapladı.

Lily yüzüne iyice bakabilmek için Harry'e yaklaştı.

"Ne kadar zamandır onunla çıkıyorsun?" diye sordu ciddiyetle.

"Bunu seninle tartışmayacağım gerçeğini açığa kavuşturduk sanıyordum." Harry cevapladı pis bir sırıtışla.

"İyi, o zaman ben de tahmin ederim." Lily cevabı yapıştırdı.

"Birkaç ay, belki dönemin başından beri derim." Lily, Harry'nin yatakhane odasında tanık olduğuna dayanarak bu kadar uzun zamandır çıktıkları hükmüne vardı.

Harry cevap vermedi, Lily bastırdı.

"Ayrıca çıkmaya başladığınızdan beri aslında Ginny'i doğru düzgün bir randevuya çıkarmadığını da tahmin edeceğim, haklı mıyım?"

Harry buna birazcık rahatsız olmuş göründü.

"Nereye götüreceğim onu? Astronomi kulesinde bir geceyarısı yürüyüşüne mi?"

"Bu aslında kulağa oldukça güzel geliyor..." dedi Lily daha sonra James'le romantik bir yürüyüşe kendisi çıkmayı düşünüyor gibi görünerek.

"Anne!" Harry onu günümüze döndürdü.

İç geçirerek Lily yüzünü ona döndü.

"Sana kızlar hakkında bir sır vereyim." Lily başladı.

"Erkekler kadınları anlayamadıklarını söylerken sıklıkla haklıdırlar. Bu aslında doğru. Görüyorsun ya biz erkeklerden daha kompleksiz. Sahip olduğumuz birçok yetenek içerisinde sabır da onlardan bir tanesidir. İçimizde çok miktarda sabır bulunur, ama fazla zorlarsan en sabırlımızın bile şalterleri atar."

Harry kafası karışarak annesine baktı. Ne cehennemden bahsediyordu?

"Eee, anne. Şunu basit bir dille anlatmanın yolu yok mu?" diye sordu.

Lily iç geçirdi ve gözlerini kapattı.

"Ginny iyi bir kız. Senin istediğini yapıyor çünkü seni seviyor. İlişkinizi diğer insanlar içinde göstermen için seni zorlamıyor çünkü bunu yapmaktan hoşlanmadığını biliyor. Ama ciddiyim Harry, ne kadar daha onu sır saklamayı planlıyorsun?"

"Onu sır falan saklamıyorum! Bütün okul öğrense umurum olmazdı. Beni etkileyen bir şey değil." dedi Harry köpürerek.

"Gerçekten mi? Peki neden o zaman seni Büyük Salon'da her görüşümde, ona bakmıyorsun bile? Ona karşı erkek arkadaş gibi davranırken hiç görmedim seni. İkinizi yatakhanende şans eseri görmüş olmasam hala biliyor bile olmazdım."

Harry cevap vermek için ağzını açtı ama söyleyecek söz bulamadı. Kalkıp oturdu ve rahatsızlıkla annesine baktı. Lily bir parça yumuşadı ve Harry'nin elini tutmak için uzandı.

"Harry, seni biliyorum. Utangaç bir insan değilsin. İki katın, belki üç katın yaşındaki adamlarla dövüşebildiğini biliyorum. Kendine güvenlisin ve bildiğini okursun, kararlısın. Senden bu kadar gurur duymamın sebeplerinden biri bu. Sadece neden kişisel hayatına geldiğinde bu kadar kendinden emin ve kararlı olamadığını anlamıyorum. Diğer öğrencilerin önünde adın geçtiğinde nasıl rahatsız olduğunu görüyorum. İnsanların sana gözlerini dikip bakmalarından hoşlanmıyorsun, bunu anlayabilirim. Ama aynı zamanda bir Seherbaz ordusunun önünde durup onlara meydan okuyabiliyorsun. Bu seni rahatsız ediyormuş gibi görünmüyor. Bütün okulun önünde bir öğrenciyle dövüşebiliyor, buna rağmen başka birine karşı sevgi göstermekten utanıyorsun. Bunu anlamıyorum."

Harry şimdi koltukta dikleşmiş, oturuyordu. Konuştuğunda annesinden başka tarafa baktı.

"Bu sadece...ortalıkta sevgi gösterilerinden hoşlanmıyorum. Bu fazla kişisel." Harry mırıldandı.

"Bunu anlıyorum. Büyük olasılıkla Ginny de öyle. Bak bütün söylediğim, sırf etrafındakiler yüzünden birine karşı olan davranış şeklini değiştirme. Kimsen hep onu ol. Ben Ginny'nin de bunu takdir edeceğini düşünüyorum. Senden çok fazla bir şey istiyormuş gibi değil ki. Her kız sevdiğine yakın olmak ister." Lily bitirdi.

Harry zindanlardan ayrılırken bunun üstüne düşündü. Hiç gerçekten Ginny'nin nasıl hissediyor olması gerektiğini düşünmemişti. Yalnızlarken onunla rahattı ama başkalarının eşliğindeyken, bu yalnızca Damien ya da Hermione bile olsa, Harry her zaman farklı davranırdı. Elini dahi tutmazdı. Hep böyle hareket etmişti. Duygularını kilitleyip kapatması öğretilmişti. Bu yalnızca yetiştirilme biçimiydi. Voldemort'la yalnızken istediği gibi davranabilirdi ama başkalarının eşliğindeyken; Harry onunla konuşulmadığı takdir de konuşmazdı bile. Duygularını göstermek tehlikeliydi. Düşmanın sana karşı ne kullanabileceğini asla bilemezdin.

Harry düşüncelerini temizlemek için başını salladı. Bu hep oluyordu. Ne hakkında düşünüyor olursa olsun, geçmişi ve Voldemort hep bir şekilde düşüncelerine sızar, hiç sahip olmamış olmayı tercih ettiği anıları geri getirirdi.

Kendine bazı şeyleri telafi edeceğine dair söz verdi. Aval aval bakan öğrencilerle aynı tehditkar Seherbazlarla başa çıktığı gibi başa çıkacaktı. Hepsine Cehennem'e gitmelerini söyleyecekti!

xxx

Balo günü sonunda gelip çattı. Dersler erken bitirildi ki herkes, Profesörler de dahil, Balo için hazırlanabilsin. Okul her halükarda dönem için sona ermişti. Bir sonraki gün herhangi bir sebepten dolayı okulda kalan birkaç kişi hariç herkes tatil için ayrılmak üzere hazırlanacaktı.

Ginny ortak salona giyinmiş ve Balo için hazır halde yürüyüp girdi.

"Oh, Ginny! Çok güzel görünüyorsun!" dedi Hermione, arkadaşının harika bir elbiseyi giyerken gördüğünde. Boynunda, kol uçlarında ve eteğinde gümüş işlemeleri olan bebek mavisi bir elbiseydi. Ginny'nin uzun kızıl saçları sırtına düşen büyük dalgalarla geriye taranmıştı.

Ginny elbisesinden bir elini geçirerek gülümsedi. Bu sahip olduğu en pahalı ve güzel şeydi.

"Teşekkürler, sen de çok güzel görünüyorsun."

Hermione gülümsedi. Yanında duran Ron ikisine de garipçe baktı.

"Gidelim mi?" diye sordu. Damien çoktan kendi randevusuyla buluşmak için çıkmıştı.

"Bekle, Harry ne olacak?" Ginny sordu.

"Seninle salonda buluşacağını söyledi" dedi Ron, portre kapıya doğru yürürken.

"Romantik, değil mi!" Hermione mırıldandı Büyük Salon'a yönelirlerken. Ginny cevap vermedi.

Yanında Ron ve Hermione'yle birlikte Büyük Salon'a girdi. Salon her zaman Noel'de nasıl görünüyorsa öyle görünüyordu; mükemmel. Kar ve süslemelerle kaplı on iki ağaç vardı. Salonun her santimi parıldıyordu ve arada bir tepeden göz kırpan bir yıldız geçiyordu.

Bütün profesörler olay için giyinmişlerdi ve bazıları çoktan sarhoş görünüyordu. James ve Lily, Profesörler arasındaydı ve onlar da oldukça keyifli gibi görünüyorlardı.

Ginny, Damien'ı randevusuyla beraber gördü. Onlara gülümsedi. Birlikte çok sevimli görünüyorlardı. Damien, Lily'nin ona aldığı kırmızı cübbelerin içindeydi ve aslında onların içinde oldukça iyi görünüyordu. Partneri, Meno oldukça rahat görünüyordu ve nispeten kısa sürede dans pistine doğru yol alıyorlardı.

Ginny neredeyse bir saat geçtiğini ve Harry'nin hala ortalarda gözükmediğini fark ederken paniklememeye çalıştı. Onlar biraz dans etmek için piste gittiklerinde Ron ve Hermione'nin oturuyor oldukları masada kaldı. Birkaç kız ona pis pis sırıttığında başka tarafa baktı. Bayağı saçma görünmüş olmalıydı; giyinip süslenmişti ama yanında kimse yoktu. Ginny'nin gözleri kapılarda durdu, Harry neredeydi ve gelmesi neden bu kadar uzun sürüyordu?

Damien merhaba demek için yanına geldi.

"Hey, Ginny. Harika görünüyorsun bu arada."

Ginny zayıfça gülümsedi.

"Sağol Damy"

"Harry nerede?" Damien sordu salonu gözden geçirerek. Abisini görmemişti.

Ginny omuzlarını silkti.

"Bilmem. Daha gelmedi." dedi söyleyebildiği kadar sakince.

Damien ona bakakaldı, besbelli cevap olarak bunu beklemiyordu.

"Oh...büyük olasılıkla geç kalmıştır. Burada olacaktır."dedi, kelimelerinde bir söz gizliydi.

"Sağol." dedi Ginny usulca. Dürüst olmak gerekirse, Ginny Harry'nin bu gece geleceğinden şüpheliydi. Büyük olasılıkla fikrini değiştirmişti.

Kısa süre sonra Ron ve Hermione, Damien ve Meno'yla birlikte ona katıldı. Bir buçuk saat geçmişti Balo başlayalı ve Harry'e dair hiçbir iz yoktu. Ginny gelmeyeceğini biliyordu. Ağlama isteğini bastırdı. Ağlamayacaktı, on altı yaşındakiler ağlamazdı, yani çoğu zaman en azından.

"Geliyor. Büyük olasılıkla bir problem çıktı. Seni ekmeyecek, Ginny." dedi Damien tekrar, arkadaşını neşelendirmeye çalışarak.

"Belki fermuarı takılmıştır." Ron önerdi.

Hermione erkek arkadaşına ters ters bakmak için etrafında döndü.

"Ne?! Olabiliyor biliyor musun? Bana bir keresinde oldu." Ron kabul etti.

"O Fred ve George sıkışması için tılsımladıklarından öyleydi." Ginny söyledi ona mağlup bir sesle.

"Oh!" dedi Ron, Damien'a doğru özür diler bir bakış atarak. Ne de olsa Meno yanında oturuyordu ve ne çeşit arkadaşları olduğunu merak ediyor olmalıydı.

Hermione, Ginny'nin omzuna rahatlık sağlamayı isteyerek bir elini koydu.

"Ginny?" dedi nazikçe.

"Biliyorum, gelmiyor. Önemli değil. Umurumda değil artık. Sırf o gelmedi diye benim keyif alamayacağım anlamına gelmez. Bu benim Noel Balo'm ve güzel zaman geçireceğim, o gelse de gelmese de!" dedi Ginny güçlü bir sesle.

"İşte benim kızım" Hermione fısıldadı ona cesaret vererek.

"Ona edecek bir çift lafım olacak!" dedi Ron kızgınlıkla.

"Gerçekten Ron, ne yapabilirsin ki?" dedi Ginny sinir olarak.

"Hey, senin altı tane abin var! Altımız da hesaplaşırız onunla seni bu şekilde incitirse!" dedi Ron duygulu bir şekilde.

"Yedi" Damien ekledi.

Ginny ona bakmak için döndü.

"Seni ektiyse, ben de Ron'la birlikteyim. Bana öğrettiği bütün hareketleri onu sağlam bir hırpalamak için kullanacağım." Damien dedi, Ron kadar kızgınlıkla.

"Bu gerçekten çok tatlı çocuklar, ama ikinizin de ömrünüzü kısaltacak cinsten dövülmenizin Ginny'i daha iyi hissettireceğini sanmıyorum." dedi Hermione. Ginny ona katıldığını göstermek için başını salladı.

Ron ve Damien'ın bütün gazları kaçmış gibi göründü. Başları eğik oturdular.

"Hadi, çocuklar. Bırakın bunları. Eğlenmek için buradayız. Hadi, kalkın!" Ginny herkesi oturdukları yerlerinden kaldırdı ve dans pistine yöneldi.

Tam o dans pistine ulaştığında birkaç kızın dans etmeyi bıraktıklarını ve gözlerini kapılara dikip baktıklarını fark etti. Ginny de oraya baktı ve bütün soluğunun kesildiğini hissetti.

Kapılarda, muhteşem derinlikte bir maviden kusursuz cübbeler giymiş Harry duruyordu. Bakışını Ginny'le kilitledi ve asaletle salonun içine doğru yürüdü. Ginny bir sersemlik hali içerisinde Harry ona doğru gelirken izledi. Attığı her adımda, cübbeler onunla birlikte hareket ediyordu, neredeyse onun bir parçasıymış gibi. Harry'nin saçı her zamanki kadar dağınıktı ama bugün yalnızca seksi görünüşüne katkıda bulunuyordu. Dağınık dalgaları omuzlarına değiyordu. Harry salonda ileriye yürüdükçe daha da fazla insan onu izlemek için durdu.

Ginny neredeyse her gözün Harry'nin üzerindeyken onun zümrüt bakışının kendisine sabitlenmiş olduğunu fark ettiğinde sersemlemiş halinden çıktı! Birdenbire neden Harry'nin bu kadar geç kaldığını fark etti. Bunu planlamıştı. Herkesin onun salona girmesini ve sonra ona yaklaştığını görmesini istiyordu. Harry'nin ondan yalnızca birkaç adım ötede durmasını izlerken kalbi göğsünde hızla çarptı.

Ona hiçbir şey söylemeden, Harry elini uzattı ve ona önerdi. Ginny etrafına baktı ve bazı Profesörlerin bile gözlerini dikmiş onlara bakıyor olduğunu gördü, ama Harry'nin gözleri hiç Ginny'nin yüzünden ayrılmadı. Kelimesizce, Ginny Harry'nin uzatılmış elini aldı ve dans etmeye başlarlarken kollarına girdi.

"Merlin, nasıl giriş yapacağını biliyorsun!" Ginny belirtti.

Harry ona gülümsedi ve incelikle müzikle hareket etti. Çalan şarkı etrafta yalnızca yavaşça hareket etmeye yetecek kadar yumuşaktı. Öğrencilerin çoğu tekrar dans etmeye başlamıştı ama hala Harry ve Ginny'e bakıyorlardı. Kızlar çoktan neden Harry'nin onca kız içinde Ginny'le birlikte olduğu hakkında fısıldaşıyorlardı.

Ginny bakışları ve fısıldamaları fark ederek Harry'le ürkekçe dans etti. Bu erkek arkadaşına ölümüne işkence gibi geliyor olmalıydı. Harry'nin bunu onun için yaptığını biliyordu, herkese onunla beraber olduğunu göstermek için, ama bunca bakış altında acı çekmesi gerekmiyordu.

"Ee, Harry. Herkes bize bakıyor." dedi Ginny.

Harry etrafına baktı ve tekrar ona bakmak için döndü.

"Öyleyse, onlara bakmaları için bir şey vermeliyiz." diye cevap verdi.

Harry çalan grubun olduğu yöne baktı ve birdenbire müzik çok daha hareketli bir şarkıya değişti. Ginny kendini hazırlayamadan önce, Harry onu daha yakına çekti ve hızlanmaya başladı.

Harry müzikle sanki bu şarkıda dans etmek için yaratılmış gibi hareket ediyordu. Ginny'i de beraberinde götürüyordu. Sanki bu dansı prova etmişler gibi onunla birlikte hareket ediyordu. Harry'nin her hareketi Ginny'nin ayaklarını yerden kesiyordu. Harry'nin eli beli boyunca kayar ve tek bir akıcı hareketle onu daha da yakınına çekerken nefesi kesildi. Harry'nin gözleri mutlulukla parlıyordu. Kendinden gerçekten keyif alıyordu.

Müzik tempoyu artırırken, Harry'nin dans adımları da tempoyu artırdı. Ginny'nin ayaklarını birkaç kez yerden kesti. Vücudu onunkine o kadar yakın bir şekilde bastırılmış haldeydi ki Ginny yakında Profesörlerin onları durduracağından korktu. Ama kimse onları durdurmadı. Lily, Harry'nin Ginny'le dans etmesini izliyordu ve ışıltıyla gülümsemeye engel olamadı. Harry'nin ne kadar mutlu olduğunu görebiliyordu. Bu gece kendinden keyif alıyordu ve onu daha önce hiç bu kadar kendinden emin ve mutlu görmemişti.

Şarkı Ginny'i Harry'nin kollarında nefessiz bırakarak bitti. Etrafına ürkek bir bakış attı ve birçok öğrencinin, genel olarak kızların, kıskanç ifadeler taşıyarak hala onlara bakıyor olduğunu gördü. En iyi ifadeleri Parvati ve Lavender taşıyordu. Ginny derince gülümsedikten sonra Harry'e doğru eğilerek, başını göğsüne dayadı. Daha uslu bir şarkıda yavaş yavaş hareket ederlerken Harry kollarını onun etrafına sardı.

"Teşekkürler" Ginny fısıldadı Harry'nin göğsüne. Bunu yapmanın onun için ne kadar zor olduğunu biliyordu.

Harry usulca Ginny'nin başını öptü.

"Bir şey değil" dedi.

"Noel için sana hiçbir şey almıyorum biliyorsun, değil mi?" Harry sordu, cevap olarak koluna hafif bir yumruk yedi.

Ginny başını kaldırıp ona baktı, yüzüne yapıştırılmış bir gülümseme vardı.

Harry onu öpme fırsatını kullanarak, bazı kızların görüntüye gerçekten yüksek sesle inlemelerine sebep oldu. Ama Ginny farkında değildi, o tamamen Harry'de kaybolmuştu.

Harry onu Damien, Ron ve Hermione'nin onlarla buluşmak için koşturdukları masaya yöneltti.

"Öyle dans etmeyi nereden öğrendin?" Hermione sordu hayranlıkla.

Harry yalnızca gülümsedi. Bir bardağa uzanmak için eğildi. Kimse bakmıyorken Damien'a fısıldadı.

"Dövüşmek tek şey değildi, Alex'in öğrendiği!"

Damien sırıttı.

Gecenin kalanı etrafta gülerek ve daha fazla dans ederek geçti. Balo bittikten sonra bile, beş Gryffindor ortak salonda kaymakbirası içip muhabbet ederek uzandılar. Harry hiç bu kadar kaygısız bir zaman geçirmemişti.

xxx

Harry sabah Ron'un ona acele etmesini yoksa kahvaltıyı kaçıracağını söyleyen sesine uyandı. Kalktı ve giyinmeye başladı. Ancak cübbelerine uzanırken pijama giyiyor olduğunu fark etti. Cübbelerini çıkardığını hatırlamıyordu. Düşünecek olursa, aslında nasıl yatağa girdiğine dair pek bir şey hatırlamıyordu. Son hatırladığı şey Ron ve Ginny'le beraber ortak salonda güldüğüydü. Dün gecenin düşüncesi üzerine yüzüne bir gülümseme yayıldı. Dün keyifli geçmişti. Bir okul dansının bu kadar eğlenceli olacağını hiç hayal etmemişti.

Harry kahvaltı için ağır ağır Büyük Salon'a doğru ilerlerken düşüncelerinin Ginny'e doğru kaymasına izin verdi. Dün gece onunla geçirdiği zamandan çok keyif almıştı. Ona ne kadar soğuk davrandığını hiç fark etmemişti. Yani, en azından şimdi onunla normal bir ilişkisi olabilirdi.

Tam Ron ve Harry kahvaltı için Büyük Salon'a ulaşmadan önce, arkalarından bir bağırış duyuldu.

"Mr Potter!"

Harry ve Ron döndüklerinde Profesör McGonagall'ın onlara doğru acele ettiğini gördüler. Harry yüzündeki şok ve endişe ifadesini anında fark etti.

"Mr Potter! Lütfen benimle gelin. Mr Weasley, lütfen acele edin yoksa kahvaltıyı kaçıracaksınız!"

Harry şaşkın bir ifadeyle Ron'a döndü. Ne hakkındaydı bütün bu şey? Ron aynı Harry'nin hissettiği kadar kafası karışmış göründü. Harry Biçim Değiştirme Profesörünü takip ederken Ron salona girdi.

Harry ona ne olduğunu sormaya zahmet etmedi. Ona söyleyecek olsaydı çoktan yapmış olacağını biliyordu.

Dumbledore'un ofisine yönlendirildiğine şaşırmadı. Heykel kenara çekilerek girişe izin verdi. Harry Okul Müdürü'nün ofisine girdiğinde, önünde bir görüntü buldu, hem garip hem de sinirbozucu. James ve Lily, Dumbledore'un ofisinde oturuyorlardı; ikisinin de yüzlerinde sıkıntılı ifadeler vardı. Profesör Dumbledore bile alışılmadık bir şekilde cesareti kırılmış görünüyordu.

"Neler oluyor?" Harry kendisini istemeden sorarken buldu.

Cevap olarak, Okul Müdürü sandalyesinden kalktı ve yanına geldi, elinde bir gazete tutuyordu. Önünde durdu, gözleri dikkatle Harry'ninkileri aradı. Profesör Dumbledore, Gelecek Postası'nın bir kopyasını ona verdi. Harry gazeteyi aldı, gözleri hala Dumbledore'un kasvetli görünen yüzünü arıyordu.

Harry kapak sayfasına baktı ve etrafındaki tüm havanın yok olduğunu hissetti. Gördüğü şeyi algılamaya çalışmaya çabaladı. Önündeki resmi anlamlandırmaya çalışarak gözleri gazeteyi taradı. Yerle bir edilmiş bir kasaba resmi düşmanca ona baktı. Her tarafta cesetler vardı. Evler alev almıştı, evleri çevreleyen yoğun kara duman hala net bir şekilde görünür haldeydi.

Ama Harry'nin nefesini kesen şey bütün kaosun içinde duran figürdü. Siyahlar giyen bir figür. Rüzgarda savrulan koyu renk dalgaları olan bir figür. Yüzünü örten gümüş maskeli bir figür. Çok tanıdık gümüş bir maske... Maskenin ardında parıldayan zümrüt yeşili gözleri acımasız bir nefret gölgeliyordu.

Harry'nin gözleri manşeti okumak için yukarı kaydı: Karanlık Prens Geri Dönüyor!

xxx


	13. Weasleyler'le Noel

13\. Bölüm – Weasleyler'le Noel

Harry gözlerini sözde Karanlık Prens'in resminden ayıramadı. Hakkındaki herşey korkunç bir şekilde tanıdıktı. Duruşu, asasını tutuş şekli, o gümüş maske, onun gümüş maskesi, herşey göz önünde tutulduğunda aynı Harry gibi görünüyordu. Siyah saçlı genç başını kaldırıp Dumbledore'a baktığında onun gözlerini dikmiş ona bakıyor, onu mavi gözleriyle arıyor buldu.

Harry konuşmak için ağzını açamadan önce, bir ses onu, ve ofisteki herkesi, etraflarında döndürdü. Ron elinde gazetenin bir kopyasını tutarak kapıyı hızla açıp içeri girmişti. Hermione, Ginny ve Damien onun tam arkasında, düşündürücü bir miktarda solgun görünüyorlardı.

"Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore, Efendim! O, o Harry değildi! O bizleydi! O Harry değildi!" Ron bağırdı tutkulu bir biçimde. Kulağa nefesi kesilmiş geliyordu, sanki Büyük Salon'dan buraya kadar koşmakta hiç tereddüt etmemiş gibiydi.

"Mr Weasley" Dumbledore hitap etti sakinlikle.

"Lütfen sakin olun. Harry olmadığını biliyorum." devam etti.

Harry şaşkınlıkla Okul Müdürü'ne bakmak için döndü.

"Oh...eee...güzel." dedi Ron, utanarak. Yüzü her saniye daha da kırmızılaşıyordu.

"Peki, eee...ben...ben hemen dışarıda olacağım o zaman." dedi Profesör McGonagall sert bir biçimde onu ve diğerlerini dışarıya çıkartırken.

Kapın kapanırken, Harry bir kez daha Okul Müdürü'ne bakmak için döndü.

"Ben olduğumu düşünmüyorsun?" Harry sordu, Dumbledore'un ona karşı bu kadar güven dolu olacağına inanmayarak.

"Hayır, Harry. Sen olduğunu düşünmüyorum." Dumbledore güvence verdi ona.

James ve Lily ayağa kalkmıştı ve Dumbledore'un arkasında duruyorlardı. İkisinin de sıkıntıları yüzlerinde gösteriyordu.

"Senden sadece buraya gelmeni bu olaydan habersiz Salon'a girmeni istemediğim için rica ettim."

Harry hala bundan şüphe ediyordu ama sessiz kaldı. Başı hala biraz önce gördüğü şeyle dönüyordu.

"Bakanlıktan henüz hiçbir haber almadım, ama zannedersem yakında iletişim kuracaklardır." dedi Dumbledore, James ve Lily'le yüzleşmek için dönerek.

"Herhalde Harry olduğunu düşünmeyeceklerdir, değil mi, Dumbledore?" James sordu, gerginliği sesinde açıkça belli olarak.

Harry babasının ellerinin nasıl yumruk olmuş ve gözlerinin endişeyle gölgelenmiş olduğunu fark etti.

"Harry saldırı zamanında buradaydı. Harry'nin Balo'da olduğunu doğrulayacak bir dolu insan var. Dün gece Hogwarts'dan ayrılmadı! Harry'i bunun için suçlayamazlar! Ayrıca, o maskenin arkasında herkes olabilir!" Lily çabucak ekledi.

Dumbledore iyilikle Lily'e baktı.

"Merak etme, Lily. Harry güvende." Dumbledore güvence verdi ona.

Harry ancak, son ifadeye sinir olarak kapıya yöneldi.

"Harry?" Lily sordu ardından.

"Siz millet bitirmiş gibi görünüyorsunuz, ben gideyim." dedi Harry yüzünde sert bir ifadeyle. Dumbledore'a dönerek kızgınlıkla ekledi.

"Ve bir sonraki sefer, Profesör, benim adıma endişe etmeyin. Bakışlar ve fısıldanmalarla kendi başıma başa çıkabilirim!" Bununla birlikte, kimse ona seslenemeden önce ofisi terk etti.

James koridorda ona yetişti.

"Harry, bekle!"

Harry durdu ve ani kızgınlığı bastırmaya çalıştı. James yüzünü ona döndü, endişeli gözler kendininkilerle buluştu.

"Harry, o sadece yardım etmeye çalışıyor..." James başladı.

"Yardım etmesine gerek yok. Ben onun yardımını istemiyorum!" Harry tükürür gibi söyledi kızgınlıkla.

"Harry..." James araya girmeye çalıştı ama Harry henüz bitirmemişti.

"Dumbledore kim olduğunu sanıyor? Anneme endişe etmemesini, benim güvende olduğumu söylüyor! Benim güvenliğimin onunla hiçbir ilgisi yok!" Harry devam etti.

James o kızgınlıkla söylenirken oğluna yalnızca bakabildi.

"Böyle davranmasından nefret ediyorum! Sanki gerçekten umurundaymış gibi! Ben umurunda değilim, ancak beni kullanmak umurunda. Aslına bakarsan herkesi kullanmak! Ona yalnızca katlanamıyorum!"

Harry'nin gözleri kızgınlıkla yüzüyordu ve Dumbledore'a duyduğu nefret kendini daha da belli ediyordu.

"Bunun doğru olmadığını biliyorsun. Dumbledore sana değer veriyor. Sen sadece göremiyorsun." James söyledi ona başa baş.

Harry ağzını açtı, şüphesiz bağırmak için, ama fikrini değiştirmiş gibi göründü. Onun yerine James'e kızgınca baktı.

"Unut gitsin, sen anlamazsın." Mırıldandı, daha çok kendine.

James onu sorgulayamadan önce, Harry konuştu, duygusuz bir maske yüzünü kapladı.

"Sanırım dün gece nerede olduğumu bilmek istediğin için geldin, balodan önce?"

James gözlerini dikip Harry'e baktı. James'in Harry'e şöyle bir tokatla azıcık olsun sağduyu kazandırmayı dilediği zamanlar işte böyle anlardı. Harry'e tamamen güveniyor olduğunu göstermek için ne yapması gerektiğini merak etti.

Oğlunun saçma sorusunu bilmezden gelmeyi tercih ederek, James ayrılmak için döndü. Dumbledore'un ofisine tekrar yönelmeden önce, Harry'e bakmak için döndü.

"Onu bulacağız Harry. Dün geceden sorumlu olanı, ve bulduğumuzda, hiç doğmamış olmayı dileyecek." dedi James. O sözü verdikten sonra ayrılarak, geride şaşkın ama hafifçe rahatlamış bir Harry bıraktı.

xxx

Harry, Büyük Salon'a gitmedi. Onun yerine tekrar ortak salona yöneldi. Düşüncelerini bir düzene sokmak için tek başına kalması gerekiyordu. Olan şeyin tam darbesi henüz etkisini göstermemişti. En azından babası ona inanıyordu. Şimdilik bu yeterliydi. Yalnızca hatıralarını çözebilse kendi dekendine inanabilecekti. Bu harika olurdu.

Harry'nin aklı hala gördüğü resimle fırıl fırıl dönüyordu. Başlangıç şokundan kurtulurken, bunun o olmasının hiçbir yolu olmadığını fark etti. Dün gecenin geç kısımlarını hatırlayamıyor bile olsa, bu o saldırıyı gerçekleştirenin o olduğuna dair bir ihtimal olduğu anlamına gelmiyordu. Son birkaç gecedir çok iyi uyumuyordu. Rüyasız Uyku iksiri bitmişti ve Harry daha fazla almayı riske edemeyeceğini biliyordu. Kendine en az iki haftalık bir ara vermeden iksiri almaya devam ederse bir bağımlılık riski söz konusu olabilirdi. Harry büyük olasılıkla yalnızca çok yorgun olduğu ve zihninin derin bir uykuya dalmasına sebep olacak kadar bitkin olduğu çıkarımını yaptı. Dün gece iksir almadan uyuduğu ve hiçbir kabus tarafından rahatsız edilmediği nadir gecelerdendi. Evet, bu en olası açıklamaydı. Hem vücudu hem zihni yorgundu, ve derin bir uykuya dalmıştı. Zihni büyük olasılıkla dün gece geç saatte olanları doğru dürüst algılamamıştı. Ve her halükarda, Ron daha biraz önce Dumbledore'a Harry'nin onlarla birlikte olduğunu onaylamıştı.

Harry şişman hanım portresine yaklaşırken dört Gryffindor'un onu beklediğini gördü.

İlk tepkisi onlara kızmak oldu. Ancak yüzlerindeki endişe ve korku ifadelerini gördü ve kızgınlığının geçip gittiğini hissetti. 'Yalnızca endişeliler, kendinden uzaklaştırma onları' dedi kendine sertlikle.

Hepsi de ortak salona girdiler ve dosdoğru her zamanki noktalarına ilerlediler. Herkes hala kahvaltıda olduğundan ortak salon boştu. Oturur oturmaz, Damien ilk konuşan oldu.

"Peki, ne cehennem oluyor?"

Harry cevap vermedi.

Ron hala ellerinde olan gazeteyi açtı ve beşi de resme rahatsızlıkla baktı. Harry saldırı için kendinin gerçekten suçlanıp suçlanmadığını bilmek isteyerek haberi okumaya başladı. Başlık 'Karanlık Prens' diyor da olsa gazetecinin aslında Harry'den bahsetmediğini gördü. Yapılan tek referans saldırganın Karanlık Prens'e benzer giyindiğiydi. 'Bir zamanlar Karanlık Prens'e ait olan gümüş maske tekrar görüldü'.

Şimdi Gelecek Postası'nın o başlıkları yalnızca ilgiyi yakalamak için kullanmış olduğu açıktı.

"Bunun sana çamur atmak için kurulmuş bir komplo olduğu belli." dedi Hermione birkaç dakikalığına resimdeki figüre baktıktan sonra.

"Her kim yaptıysa bunu ama, yüzüne gözüne bulaştırdı. Noel Balosu'yla aynı geceyi seçti. Bütün Hogwarts sana tanıklık edebilir. Dün gece Hogwarts'dan ayrılmadın." Hermione devam etti, yüzüne biraz renk gelerek.

Harry sessizce, kendi zihninde ses çıkarmadan gerçekleri ayıklayarak oturdu.

"Ve bir maskenin ardına saklanmak çok elverişli, değil mi? Bu herkes olabilir." Ginny ekledi.

"Evet, yani o...o hiç senin gibi görünmüyor." dedi Ron ikna edici olmayan bir şekilde.

Herkes Ron'a bakmak için döndü. Hepsini rahatsız eden şey de buydu. Resmin Harry gibi göründüğü gerçeğiydi. Saç, duruş, o zümrüt gözler. Harry'i resmi gördüğü an rahatsız eden bu olmuştu. Daha iyisini bilmiyor olsa, resmin kesinlikle kendi resmi olduğundan emin olurdu.

"Profesör Dumbledore ne söyledi?" Damien sordu, Harry'i düşüncelerinden çıkararak.

"Hiçbir şey, sadece benim Salon'a gitmeden önce bundan haberdar olmamı istemiş." Harry cevapladı.

"Çok düşünceli" dedi Hermione.

Harry ona yalnızca dik dik baktı.

"Yani, senden şüphe etmiyor?" Ginny sordu.

"Hayır, görünen o ki etmiyor." Harry cevapladı kuru kuru.

"Elbette senden şüphe etmiyor! Söylediğim gibi, sen dün gece Balo'daydın. Herkes seni gördü." dedi Hermione kararlılıkla.

"Hermione, herkes benim salona bir buçuk saatten geç girdiğimi gördü." dedi Harry. Hiç kimse bahsetmeyecekse onun söylemesi gerekiyordu.

Diğer dörtlü buna nasıl tepki vereceklerini bilemediler.

"Bu senin okulun dışında olduğun anlamına gelmiyor. Bir buçuk saat senin Hogwarts'ı terk etmen, bir kasabaya saldırıp yerle bir etmen, geri gelmen ve sonra giyinip kuşanıp bir baloya katılman için yeterli değil. Birinin bunu önermesi bile gülünç." Ginny tepki verdi, konuşurken Harry'nin dosdoğru gözlerine bakarak.

"Kesinlikle! O kadar kısa bir zaman aralığında bütün bunları yapamazdın." Hermione devam etti.

"Hogwarts'dan ayrılmış olman gerekirdi ve birisi seni görüp haber verirdi. Cisimlenebilmen için önce Hogsmeade'e yürümen gerekirdi çünkü herkes kimsenin Hogwarts'ın içindeyken cisimlenemeyeceğini bilir."

Harry'nin gözleri Damien'a fırladığında kardeşinin yüzündeki rengin çekildiğini gördü. Gözlerini dikmiş ona bakıyordu, gözlerini ondan ayıramıyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

"...en azından üç saat gerekirdi." Hermione besbelli Harry olamayacağına dair olan argümanına devam ediyordu ama ne Harry ne de Damien onu duymuştu.

"Gidip gerçekten kahvaltının birazını yakalamalıyız." dedi Ron, birkaç dakika öncesinden çok daha iyi görünerek.

"Evet, hadi, Harry." dedi Hermione.

"Ben iştahımı kaybettim." Harry cevap verdi, hala kardeşine bakarak.

"Gelip bir şeyler yemelisin. Ayrıca, burada saklanmak istemezsin. Bu sadece insanların senden şüphe etmesine sebep olur." Hermione söyledi ona.

Harry'nin kızgın bakışı kızın yutkunmasına sebep oldu. Bunu söylememiş olmalıydı.

"Birincisi, hiçbir yerde saklanıyor değilim. İkincisi, diğerlerinin ne düşündüğü hiç mi hiç umurumda değil! Senin bunu şimdiye kadar biliyor olman gerek!" Harry neredeyse tükürür gibi söyledi ona kızgınlıkla.

Hermione iyileşti ve onun kadar kızgın cevapladı.

"Biliyorum bunu! Senin o salona başın dik yürüyüp girmeni istememin asıl sebebi de bu! Eğer yapmazsan, bu insanların saçma saçma konuşmalarına sebep olacak ve sen etkilenmiyor olabilirsin ama kalanımız etkileniyor!"

Harry ona yalnızca bakabildi.

"Sen bizim arkadaşımızsın. Ben kimsenin sana karşı bir şey söylemesini istemiyorum. Bundan yeterince çektik geçen sene." bitirdi birazcık daha nazikçe.

Harry gözlerini Damien'a çevirdi ve içine su serpilerek onun ona tekrar bakıyor olduğunu gördü. Birkaç saniye önce yüzünü gölgeleyen şüphe ifadesi şimdi gitmişti.

"Hadi, Harry." dedi Damien sessizce.

Harry ayağa kalktı ve diğerleriyle birlikte kapıya doğru yürüdü. Tam portre kapıya tırmanırken, Damien yanına geldi ve usulca Harry'nin elini rahatlatıcı bir biçimde sıkarak fısıldadı.

"Cisimlen ya da cisimlenme, ben yine de sen olmadığını biliyorum."

Harry tuttuğunun farkında bile olmadığı bir soluk bıraktı. Damien'ın gözlerinin güvenle parıldadığını gördü ve bir ağırlık üzerinden kalkmış gibi hissetti. Diğerlerinin onun hakkında ne düşündüğü umurunda olmayabilirdi, ama Damien ona şüpheyle baktığında bir korku darbesi aldığını hissetmişti. Yabancıların güvensiz bakışlarıyla başa çıkabilirdi ama Damien ona kuşkuyla bakarsa bununla başa çıkamazdı. Bu onu mahvederdi.

xxx

Harry, Büyük Salon'a girer girmez yalnızca kahvaltıyı atlamış olmayı diledi. Bütün öğrencilerin önünde Gelecek Postası'nın bir kopyası vardı ve yüksek sesle bunun hakkında konuşuyorlardı. Harry'i kapıda gördüklerinde durdular. Odayı sıkıntı verici bir sessizlik yıkayıp geçerken Harry izledi.

"Hadi, Harry" Ron onu yürümesi için dürttü.

Harry olan şeyden sonra ortalıkta görünmesinin önemli olduğunu biliyordu. Saklanıyormuş ya da ona benzer bir şey varmış gibi görünmesini istemiyordu. Harry hiçbir şey yapmamıştı, ya da en azından bunun gibi hiçbir şey yaptığını hatırlamıyordu. Elinden geldiği kadar kendinden emin bir şekilde Gryffindor masasına yürüdü ve oturdu.

Hermione ve Ginny, herkesin de balodan konuşmasını amaçlayarak balo hakkında konuşmaya başladılar. Maalesef ki, işe yaramadı. Harry üstünden ayrılmayan gözlerin oldukça farkındaydı. Bu şartlar altında, elinden geldiği kadar kaygısız davrandı ama içten içe hepsini ölesiye lanetlemek istedi. Bu medeni davranma olayı gerçekten de çok uzun süre yapabileceği bir şey değildi.

Dean Thomas ondan çilek kasesini uzatmasını isterken başını kaldırıp baktı. Ses çıkarmadan isteneni yaptı. Dean ona rahatlık verici bir şekilde gülümsedi. Harry yalnızca kafası karışmış bir sersemlik içerisinde izledi.

Yavaşça, millet tekrar konuşmaya başladı ve salon her zamanki muhabbet sesleriyle doldu. Harry kanmamıştı ama. Muhabbet zorlamaydı ve gergindi.

Garip kahvaltı sona erer ermez, Harry toplanıp bu yerden çıkmaya hazır, ayağa kalktı. Yalnızca bir adım atmıştı ki Seamus ayağa kalktı ve ona yaklaştı.

"Ben sadece bilmeni istedim ki, ki ben...ben sana güveniyorum." dedi gariplikle.

"Bana güveniyorsun?" Harry sordu kafası karışarak.

"Bilirsin...sen olmadığını biliyorum, dün gece." Başını masanın olduğu, gazetenin bir kopyasının durduğu yönde salladı.

Harry ona yalnızca baktı.

"Ee, peki" Harry mırıldandı, cevap olarak ne söylemesi gerektiğini pek bilemeyerek.

Seamus'un önderliğini takip ederek, Gryffindor'un kalanı ve birçok diğer öğrenci, ona olan güvenlerini ifade ettiler. Harry onlara yalnızca inanamazlık içinde baktı. Ona nasıl güvenebilirlerdi? Geçmişini çoktan unutacak kadar saf mıydılar?

Harry kahvaltıdan kısa süre sonra Noel tatili için ayrıldıklarına memnundu. Daha fazla Hogwarts'ı kaldırabileceğini düşünmüyordu. Eve varır varmaz, James Harry'i oturttu ve birkaç şeyi açıkladı.

"Her şeyden önce, Bakanlık sen Dumbledore'un ofisinden çıkar çıkmaz şömineden aradı." Harry başını kaldırıp James'e baktı, babasının yüzündeki rahatlama ifadesi gözüne çarptı.

"Senden şüphe etmiyorlar, Harry"

Harry homurdandı.

"O kadarını tahmin ettim, aksi takdirde şimdiye Azkaban'da olmuş olurdum." Harry dalga geçti.

Hem James hem Lily büyücü hapisanesinin bahsi üzerine solgunlaştılar.

"Şakasını yapma, Harry" Lily söyledi ona zayıflıkla.

James yalnızca Harry'nin söylediğini bilmezden gelerek bastırdı.

"Bir kez olsun, Bakan birazcık sağduyu gösterdi ve Ölüm Yiyen'in sen olamayacağı sonucuna vardı. Tek benzerlik maskeydi. O maskenin arkasındaki herkes olabilir." James bitirdi.

Harry hiçbir şey söylemedi; Bakanlığın bunu onun üzerine yıkmıyor olduğu gerçeğini hazmetmeye çalışarak yalnızca sessizlik içinde oturdu. Aptal değildi ama. Bakanlık son beş ay civarını onu bir kurtarıcı olarak resmetmekle geçirmişti. O kurtarıcı kendi insanlarına saldırırsa bu onlara pek uymazdı, değil mi?

James ve Lily günün kalanında Harry'le havadan sudan muhabbet etmeye çalıştılar. Eve geldikten sonraki ilk konuşmadan sonra olayı tamamen bilmezden geldiler. Her şeyin normalmiş gibi görünmesine çabalıyorlardı. Harry her zamanki sessiz halinde, Damien'ın onlara yöneltilen soruları cevaplamasına izin veriyordu.

Başlangıçtaki paniği yüzünden salak gibi hissetti. Bu sadece Harry'nin yerini almaya çalışan aptal bir Ölüm Yiyen'di. Bir sonraki Karanlık Prens! Bu düşünce ani bir kızgınlığın Harry'nin içinde patlak vermesine sebep oldu. Kimdi bu? Ve ciddi olarak ölüm arzusu mur vardı da taklidini yapıyorlardı?

Harry rahatça arkasına yaslandı, yakalandığında bu kişiye tam olarak ne yapacağını planladı.

xxx

"Damien! Harry! James! Hepiniz aşağıya. Geç kalacağız!" Lily bağırdı üçüncü defa.

Neredeyse gün ortasıydı ve şimdiye Kovuk'da olmuş olmaları gerekiyordu. Weasleyler onları Noel Öğle Yemeği için evlerine davet etmişlerdi. Lily fikre pek heves etmemişti ne de olsa bu Harry'nin onlarla geçirdiği ilk düzgün Noel'di ve kendi evlerinde ailecek geçirmek istiyordu. Ginny'i düşündü ve o kadar bencil olmamaya karar vererek bunun kötü bir fikir olmadığı çıkarımını yaptı. Harry büyük olasılıkla onu Noel'de görmekten hoşlanırdı. Noel Yemeğini kendi evlerinde, yalnızca Potter ailesi, ve elbette Sirius ve Remus'la geçireceklerini düşündü.

"Yemin ederim, eğer siz üçünüz şu dakika aşağıya inmezseniz ben..." Lily, Damien basamaklardan koşarak aşağı inerken durdu.

"Tı tı tı, Noel'de kendi aileni tehdit etmek! Gerçekten anne, nerede senin tatil neşen?" pis pis sırıttı.

"Siz üçünüzü beklerken tamamen buharlaştı!" Lily karşılık verdi.

Harry hemen peşinden James'le birlikte aşağı indi, bir şey hakkında tartışıyor gibi görünüyorlardı.

"Şimdi sorun ne?" Lily sordu, sabrının son kısmının da yok olduğunu hissederek.

"Oğluna benim Hogwarts'da Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma Profesörü seçilmemin bir sebebi olduğunu açıkla!" dedi James.

Lily, Harry'nin yüzündeki oyuncu sırıtışı gördü.

"Peki, peki. Hiçbir şey söylemiyorum. Ama herkes senin dersin sırasında uyumaya başladığında beni suçlama." Harry alay etti onların yanından geçip şömineye doğru giderken.

"Kimse uyumayacak! Benim derslerim ilginç. Neden bahsettiğimi biliyorum ben." James tartışmaya devam etti.

Harry yüzünü babasına çevirmek için döndü; dramatik bir şekilde iç geçirdi ve başını salladı.

"Tamam, baba. Sen ne diyorsan o."

James ağzını açtı ama Lily cevap vermesine engel oldu.

"Yeter, bunun için zamanımız yok! James, börekleri mutfaktan al. Damien, içinde hediyeler olan çantayı al, evet, o. Harry, babana patronluk taslamayı bırak."

Harry pis pis sırıttı ve Weasleyler için olan hediyeleri almak üzere Damien'ı takip etti.

"Sana bir daha derslerim hakkındaki fikrini sormayacağım, asla." James yorum yaptı, börekleri tutarak yanlarına yürürken.

Harry yalnızca sırıttı.

Potter ailesi Kovuk'a vardıklarında küçük evi çoktan insanlarla dolu buldular. Harry kendini bunun için hazırladı. Eve girer girmez, Arthus Weasley onları karşılamak için acele etti.

"Merhaba James! Mutlu Noeller!"

Her birini aynı şekilde karşılayarak, hepsine Mutlu bir Noel diledi. Harry kendisi de bir Mutlu Noeller mırıldanmayı becerdi. Hala bunu garip buluyordu. Noel'i daha önce hiç kutlamamıştı. 'Yani, daha bir yaşındayken kutladığım en ilkim hariç' düşündü kendi kendine. Onun herhangi bir kısmını hatırlayabildiğinden değildi tabii. Voldemort pek Noel'i kutlayacak cinsten sayılmazdı o yüzden Harry o olmadan büyümüştü. Kimseye söylemedi ama. Hiçkimseye pek iyiliği dokunacak bir şey değildi.

Harry büyük bir grup kızıl kafanın ona doğru yöneldiğini gördü. İkizleri ve cidden sıska olanı tanıdı. Harry'nin duruşmasında bulunmuştu, Percy, evet adı buydu. Yara izleri olanı Bill olarak hatırladı, o yüzden tanımadığının da Charlie olması gerektiği varsayımını yaptı.

Bütün çocuklar gelip onları karşılayarak Mutlu Noeller dilediler. Harry, Percy'nin onunla aynı odada olmaktan neredeyse tedirgin göründüğünü fark etti, ikizler her zamanki hallerindeydiler, şakalar yapıyor ve nispeten arkadaşça davranıyorlardı. Charlie ancak Harry'e hoşnutsuzlukla bakıyordu. Harry şöyle böyle iyi ruh halinin güvensizliği ve ağır antipatiyi gözlerinde görürken buharlaştığını fark etti.

Charlie ortalıkta takılmadı ve müsaade isteyerek mutfaya yöneldi. Harry sorunun ne olduğunu merak etme fırsatı bulamadan Ginny'nin güçlü sarılışında buldu kendini. Ron yanında duruyor, görüntüye gülümsüyordu.

"Mutlu Noeller, Harry." Ginny fısıldadı ona, düşüncelerini kalan herkesten koparmasına sebep olarak.

Akşam yemeği ilginç bir hadiseydi. Hepsi ahşap masanın etrafında, aynı anda yemek yiyerek ve konuşarak oturdu. Muhtemelen çok terbiyesi yerinde bir hareket değildi ama masadaki kimse umursuyormuş gibi görünmedi. Harry, Charlie'nin ona attığı bakışların farkındaydı. Ginny Harry'nin yanında oturur onunla birlikte gülerken açık bir şekilde kaşlarını çatıyordu.

"O Charlie, değil mi?" Harry sordu, yalnızca onu başka biriyle karıştırmıyor olduğundan emin olmak için.

Ginny'nin gülümsemesi yok olur gibi oldu ama çabucak düzeltti. Ancak Harry yakalamış olduğundan yeterince çabuk değildi.

"Evet. Harry babamın Düello Kulübü'ne gelme fırsatının olmadığını biliyor muydun? Düşünülmemiş bile. Berbat, değil mi?"

"Evet" Harry cevap verdi.

Harry ani konu değişimine uyum sağladı. Ginny'nin Charlie'yle konuşmuyor olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu. Masanın karşısında, açık bir şekilde ona dik dik bakarken o abisine bakmayı bile reddediyordu.

Harry, Charlie'ye ve davranışına kulak asmamaya karar verdi. O buraya yalnızca Ginny'i görmeye gelmişti ve belki Ron'u da. Kimseyle tartışarak bugünkü güzel ortamı mahvetmeyecekti.

Bill'in yanında zarafetle oturan sapsarı saçlı bir kız fark etti. Ginny onu Fleur, Bill'in karısı olarak tanıtmıştı. Harry kız bütün dikkatini Bill'e odaklar ve başka hiç kimseye dikkat göstermezken izledi. İkisi de oldukça birbirine aşık görünüyorlardı. Harry Ron'a göz attı ve onun için üzüldü. Hermione'yi deliler gibi özlüyordu. Hermione anne babasıyla beraber bir kayak tatiline çıkmıştı o yüzden burada olamamıştı. Harry mugglelar hakkında epeyce fazla bir şey biliyordu, Alex'in toplamış olduğu bilgi dağarcığı, ama yine de kayağın ne olduğunu bilmiyordu.

" Ayakkabılarına tahta parçaları bağlayarak karın üzerinde kayacak?" Harry hafifçe bağırdı Ron ona kayağın ne olduğunu açıkladığında.

"Evet" Ron cevapladı.

"Hiç Hermione'yi gözükara bir tip olarak düşünmemiştim" dedi Harry.

"Görünüşe bakılırsa, o kadar tehlikeli değil ve Hermione dedi ki mugglelar bunu sıklıkla yapıyormuş. Popüler bir hobiymiş." Ron cevapladı.

"Şahsen, bence uyduruyor." dedi Ron sonradan aklına gelerek.

Harry yorum yapmadı.

Ginny annesinin masayı temizlemesine yardım etti. Herkes ateşin etrafına yerleşti. Soğuk bir gündü. Kar yağacağına dair hiçbir işaret yoktu, ama gün oldukça soğuktu. Fakat güneş parlıyordu, bu da çocukları dışarı çıkarttı.

Harry'nin gözüne garajın üzerine inşa edilmiş oda çarptı. Transfer büyüsünden ve Ölüm Yiyen saldırısından iyileşerek orada geçirdiği on günlük zamanı hatırladı. Hayatında o noktada asla özgür bir adam olarak yürüyebileceğini düşünmemişti. Sahip olduğu tek kesinlik öleceğiydi. Ya Seherbazların ellerinde ya da Voldemort'un. Voldemort'un düşüncesi midesinin rahatsızlıkla dönmesine sebep oldu. Dün gece başka bir kabus görmüştü. Hiç sona erecekmiş gibi görünmüyordu. Rüyasız Uyku iksirini alırsa iyiydi, ama ne zaman iksirin yardımı olmadan uyusa, kabuslar görüyordu. İksirin dozunu artıramayacağını biliyordu. Ara vermek zorundaydı aksi takdirde iksire bağımlı hale gelirdi. Bunun olmasını istemiyordu.

Ron gelip yanında durduğunda düşüncelerinden çıktı.

"Mutlu günleri mi hatırlıyorsun?" Ron sordu o da odaya doğru bakarken.

Harry pis pis sırıttı ve Ron'a şakadan dik dik baktı.

"Bana senin...iyiliğin...için ödememi hatırlatıyor. Hani hasta ve yaralıyken beni arka bahçene tıktığın için."

Ron özür diler şekilde gülümsedi.

"Seni başka hiçbir yere götüremezdik, dostum. Çaresiz zamanlar falan, biliyorsun."

Harry ufak odaya tekrar baktı.

"O kadar da kötü değildi sanırım. En azından temizleyebilirdiniz gerçi."

"Temizledik! Orayı temizleyerek ve ısıtarak asırlar geçirdik resmen." Ron yakındı kızgınlıkla.

"Temizleyerek? Neyi temizliyordunuz?" geldi bir ses arkalarından.

Harry ve Ron hızla arkalarını döndüler ve Mrs Weasley'nin elinde iki kupayla arkalarında durduğunu gördüler. Ron sesli bir şekilde yutkundu.

"Ron, ne temizliyordun? Senin herhangi bir şey temizlediğini hayatımda hiç gördüğümü sanmıyorum." dedi Mrs Weasley ona ve Harry'e birer kupa verirken.

Harry uzatılan içeceği aldı ve Ron'a bakmak için döndü, dehşetiyle açık açık eğleniyordu.

"Oh, ee, hiçbir şey anne. Harry ve ben sadece, bilirsin, bir şey konuşuyorduk" devam edemedi, oldukça korkmuş görünüyordu.

Mrs Weasley oğluna baktı, gözlerini ona dikerek dikkatle inceledi. Ron rahatsızlıkla kıpırdandı. Annesi içlerinden biri yalan söylediğinde her zaman bilirdi.

Mrs Weasley dönüp Harry'e baktı, sonra tekrar Ron'a ama hiçbir şey söylemedi.

"Dışarıda çok uzun süre kalmayın. Hava fazla soğuk." dedi. Harry'e sıcak bir bakış attıktan sonra ayrıldı.

"Ofh! Az kalsın yakalanıyorduk. Öğrenseydi annemin bana ne yapacağını düşünmek bile istemiyorum." dedi Ron sıcak çikolatasından bir yudum alarak.

"Neyi öğrenseydi? Bana yardım ettiğini mi?" Harry sordu.

Ron başını salladı.

"Hayır, o değil. Annem ve babam her zaman Dumbledore'a inandılar. Senin Voldemort'tan kaçtığını biliyorlardı. Senin nerede olduğunu bildiğimizi ve onlara söylemediğimizi öğrenirlerse kızarlar. Daha da fazlası, annem senin hasta ve yaralı olduğunu ve bizim senin için düzgün şifai yardım almadığımızı öğrenirse delirir. Bizim çevirdiğimiz dolaptan da fazla kızdırır bu onu." Ron cevapladı.

Çocuklar etrafta takılırken Harry bunu düşündü. İkizlerin önünde durduklarını, ona garip bir şekilde gülümsediklerini fark etti.

"Hey, Harry! Denemek ister misin?" dedi Fred süpürgesini kaldırarak.

Çocuklar havada küçük toplar atıyor ve içlerinden bir tanesi etrafta uçarak onları yakalamaya çalışıyordu.

Harry başını salladı.

"Hayır sağol."

"Pek uçmayı sevmiyor musun?" Bill sordu onlara katılırken.

Harry cevap vermek üzereydi ki Ron atladı.

"Saçmalık! Harry Hogwarts'daki en iyi uçucu! Gelmiş geçmiş en hızlı Arayıcı."

Bill gözleri şaşkınlıkla açılarak Harry'e bakmak için döndü.

"Sen Hogwarts'da oynadın?" sordu.

"Evet" Harry cevapladı.

"Oynamış olacağını düşünmüyordum. Uçmayı kim öğretti sana?" sordu.

Harry bu soruyu beklemiyordu. Cevap verirken Bill'in gözlerinin içine baktı.

"Bana kalan her şeyi öğreten kişiyle aynı kişi." dedi Harry birazcık savunma halinde.

Bill irkilmedi ya da afallamış bile görünmedi. Onun yerine gülümsedi.

"Kaç uçuş dersi aldın?" Bill sordu, Ron'un ona gönderdiği uyarı bakışlarını bilmezden gelerek.

"Tam olarak hiç uçuş dersi almadım. Sadece bir gün uçmam gerekti ve ben de öyle yaptım. Herşeyden çok içgüdüseldi." Harry cevap verdi.

"Biliyor musun, Charlie de nasıl uçulacağını öğrenmedi. O da doğuştandı, senin gibi." dedi Bill bir süre sonra.

Bill başka bir şey söylemek üzereydi ama sonra fikrini değiştirmiş göründü. Ron, Harry'e hayranlık içinde bakıyordu. Harry aslında nasıl uçulacağını hiç öğrenmemişti.

"İçgüdüsel sihrin oldukça gelişmiş, eğer senin hakkında duyduklarımın yarısı doğruysa." Bill devam etti.

Harry iltifatlara nasıl tepki verileceğini bilmeyerek yalnızca omuzlarını silkti.

"Ron'dan senin Düello Kulübü'ne yardım ettiğini duydum." dedi Bill, ağzının kenarları kendini gülümsemekten alıkoymaya çabalarken titreyerek.

Harry, Ron'a ters bir bakış attı.

"Onlara öğretmelisin." Bill dedi Harry'e dikkatle baktıktan sonra.

"Neyi?" Harry sordu rahatsız olarak. Bu adamla daha henüz tanışmıştı ve o çoktan ona ne yapması gerektiğini söylüyordu.

"İçgüdüsel sihrin nasıl kullanılacağını. Öğrencilere bunu öğretmelisin. Onlara gerçekten yardımcı olur." Bill devam etti.

"Onlara herhangi bir şey öğretmesi gerekenin ben olduğumu düşünmüyorum. Bu bana düşmez." dedi Harry. Adama gerçekten sinir olmuş olması gerektiğini biliyordu. Onun fikrini sormamıştı ve yine de o gelmiş burada ona öğretme tavsiyesi veriyordu. Ama bilinmeyen bir sebepten, Bill'e kızamıyordu.

"Hayır, sana düşmez. Ama eğer onlara yardım edersen, belki o zaman saldırılardan hayatta kalırlar. Savaş bitmiş olabilir, ama gelecek pek çok kavga var."

Bill'in yüzünden üzgün bir ifade geçti, güneş ışığı yüzündeki korkunç yara izlerini aydınlattı ve Harry önündeki genç adam için açıklanamaz bir acıma hissetti. Söylemeye çalıştığı şeyi anlıyordu. Eğer Bill daha iyi bir düellocu olmuş olsaydı kendini bu kadar ağır bir şekilde hasar almaktan kurtarabilirdi.

Hava dışarıda kalmak için fazla soğuk olduğunda çocuklar tekrar içeri girdiler. Harry yetişkinlerin ateşin yanına toplanmış, sessizce konuştuklarını gördü. Yüzlerindeki ciddi ifadelerden ne hakkında konuştuklarını biliyordu. Karanlık Prens! Ya da daha doğrusu 'çakma Karanlık Prens'. Harry acı bir kahkahayı bastırdı. Gerçekten, hangi salak bu eşek şakasını oynayarak gidip hayatını mahvetmeye karar vermişti?

Harry'nin toplayabildiği kadarıyla, sahtekar hala yakalanmamıştı. Bakanlık kim olduğunu tespit etmek için çok çalıştıklarını iddia ediyordu. Redhill kasabası üzerindeki saldırı geride on ölü ve on dört yaralı bırakmıştı. Evlerin çoğu yanmış ve birçok kişiyi evsiz bırakmıştı.

Bakanlık bir sonraki gün bir bildirim yapmış, birçok tanıkları olduğunu ve bundan sorumlu kişinin hiç zaman geçmeden yakalanacağını iddia etmişti. Şimdiye kadar kimseyi yakalayabilmiş değillerdi.

Harry ebeveynlerinin bunu tartışmayı bırakamadıklarını biliyordu. Herşey normalmiş gibi davranıyorlardı, ama onlar yalnız olduklarını düşünürken Harry onları sahtekar hakkında konuşurken yakalıyordu. Remus ve Sirius da devamlı bunun hakkında konuşuyorlardı. Yalnızca düşünmek Harry'e başağrıları veriyordu.

Harry hala bütün bu şeyin onun üzerine yıkılmamış olmasına şaşkındı. Güzel bir değişiklikti. Kimseye saldırıdan önceki geceyi hatırlayamadığını söylememişti. Hiçbir şeyi çözmeyeceğini ve durumu yalnızca kötüleştireceğini biliyordu. Bu ayrıntıyı kendine sakladı.

Etrafta Ginny'e bakındı ve onun orada olmadığını fark etti. Hala mutfakta olduğunu düşünerek oraya yöneldi. 'Çakma Karanlık Prens' hakkında düşünmeyi bırakmak istiyordu. Bu sadece içini karartıyordu.

Mutfağa girmek üzereydi ki içeriden gelen tartışan sesleri duydu. İçeri girmemeye karar verdi ve ateşli tartışmayı dinleyerek durdu.

"...sana dün gece söylediğim gibi! Bu seni hiç ilgilendirmez!" Ginny birine bağırıyordu.

"Ginny, aptallık ediyorsun. Geçmişini biliyorsun ve hala onun hayatına dahil oluyorsun!" Harry hiç şüphesiz Ginny'nin kiminle tartıştığını biliyordu. Charlie'ydi.

"Geçmişinin seninle hiçbir alakası yok. Karışmayı bırak Charlie!" Ginny tısladı ona. Kimsenin onların tartıştığını fark etmesini istemeyerek sesini alçaltmaya çalıştı.

Harry kapıyı hafifçe araladı ve içeri göz attı. Hem Ginny hem Charlie lavabonun yanında duruyorlardı. Besbelli bulaşıkları yıkıyorlardı.

"Karışmak zorundayım. Sen benim kızkardeşimsin ve ben sana hiçbir zarar gelmesine izin vermeyeceğim!" Charlie tartıştı. Ginny bulaşıkları yıkarken ona kızgınlıkla bakıyordu.

"Ben kendi ardımı kolluyorum, Charlie. Ben on altı yaşındayım! Kiminle çıkacağıma kendim karar verebilirim!" Ginny cevap verdi.

Harry kalbinin birkaç atış kaçırdığını hissetti. Onun hakkında tartışıyorlardı.

"Tanrı aşkına, Ginny! O bir katil!"

Ginny yıkadığı tabağı bıraktı ve yüzünü ona çevirmek için döndü, suratında öfkeli bir ifade vardı.

"Harry hakkında öyle konuşmaya sakın cüret etme!" tısladı ona.

"Neden olmasın? Yalan söylemiyorum! O bir katil! O Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'in sağ koluydu. Onun oğluydu ve sen hala onunla çıkmak istiyorsun?" Charlie sordu, gözleri kızgınlıkla hafifçe dışarı çıkarak.

"Onunla çıkıyorum çünkü onu seviyorum." dedi Ginny, her kelimeyi yavaşça ve dikkatle söylemeye dikkat ederek ki abisi onu anlayabilsin.

Charlie kızgınlıkla soludu.

"Sevmek? Ginny, sen on altı yaşındasın. Sevmek hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyorsun." başladı.

"Ben sevmek hakkındaki her şeyi biliyorum, Charlie. Ve her halükarda, sana bunun hakkında bir şey söylemek düşmez. Sen benim babam değilsin. Bana ne yapacağımı söyleyemezsin. Annem ve babamın benim Harry'i görmemle ilgili bir problemleri yok, o yüzden senin karışmaya hiçbir hakkın olduğunu sanmıyorum!" Ginny lafı yapıştırdı ona.

Charlie'nin elleri şimdiye yumruklara kıvrılmıştı ve bir adım yaklaştı.

"Kendini aptal hayallerle kandırma Ginny! O zamanımızın en Karanlık büyücüsü tarafından yetiştirildi. O zalim ve kötü, aynı Onun gibi. Böyle bir şeyden sonra değişmezsin! Daha önce öldürdü, yine öldürecek! Sözlerimi yaz bir kenara Gin. Önünde sonunda bu saldırıların ardında olanın o olduğu..."

Ginny sert bir tokat indirdi Charlie'nin yüzüne, konuşmasını kesti. Sabunlu su Charlie'nin yanağına yapıştı. Gözleri şaşkınlık ve şok içinde kocaman, kızkardeşine baktı.

"Seni piç kurusu!" bağırdı Ginny ona.

"Nasıl bunu söyleyebilirsin? Harry'nin Voldemort'la hiçbir alakası yok. O zalim değil! O kötü değil! Ve o bir seri katil değil! Harry geçmişte her ne yaptıysa farklıydı. Öldürdü çünkü emredilmişti! Harry kendiliğinden hiç öldürmedi!" Ginny şimdi yarı hıçkırıyordu, kızgın gözyaşları elleri yumruklara kıvrılmış dururken gözlerini doldurdu.

"Parmağını kaldırıp onu suçlamakta o kadar hızlısın ki. Kendi ailene neden daha yakından bakmıyorsun? Babam bir Seherbaz. Pek çok adam öldürdü. Bill, Fred, Georde ve Percy bile son savaşta yer aldılar. Savaşta pek çok insan yaralandı ve belki öldürüldü bile! Onları katil olmakla suçlamıyorsun!" Ginny bağırmaya devam etti.

"O farklı, onlar sadece Ölüm Yiyenleri öldürdüler!" Charlie de bağırdı.

"Harry de öyle!" Ginny karşılık verdi.

Charlie söyleyecek söz bulamadı ama yalnızca bir anlığına. Başını salladı ve Ginny'e dik dik baktı.

"Makul olmanı, mantıklı olanı görmeni sağlamaya çalıştım ama sen gerçeği görmek için fazla ileri gitmişsin. Ona olan güvenin senin sonun olacak Ginny. O güvenilecek biri değil. Düşün bir, eğer onu yetiştireni, 'Baba' dediğini öldürebiliyorsa, seni öldürmeyeceğini sana düşündürten nedir?"

Harry daha fazla dinlemek istemeyerek kapıdan çekildi. Kalbi göğsünde vahşice atıyordu. Elleri yumruklara öyle sıkı kıvrılmıştı ki tırnakları acı verici bir şekilde avuçlarına batıyordu. Harry'nin bütün yapabildiği etrafında dönüp tekrar dışarı çıkmak oldu. Çevresindeki herkesi bilmezden gelerek salon boyunca yürüdü ve dışarı acele etti.

Yürümeye devam etti. Ron'un arkasından bağırdığını, ona nereye gittiğini sorduğunu duydu. Harry tepki vermedi. Alçak çitin üzerinden atladı ve koşmaya başladı. Durmak istemiyordu. Charlie'nin sözleri kanayan bir yarayı deşmişti. O kadar inanılmaz bir şekilde canını yakıyordu ki Harry kabul etmek için durmak istemiyordu. O bir katildi. Bunu kabul ediyordu. Hayatında birçok defa öldürmüştü. Bunu da kabul ediyordu. Voldemort'a ihanet etmişti. Onu yetiştiren adamı öldürmüştü. Harry bunu kabul etmek istemiyordu. Ona bildiği her şeyi öğreteni. Ona gücünü vereni. Öldürmüştü. Charlie haklıydı. Harry'e güvenilemezdi. Kimse ona güvenmemeliydi. Harry kendi Babasına ihanet etmişken değil.

xxx


	14. Ruhunu Ortaya Sermek

14\. Bölüm – Ruhunu Ortaya Sermek

Lily saate göz attıktan sonra kahvesinden başka bir titrek yudum aldı. Şimdi saat 10'a geliyordu ve Harry hala eve gelmemişti. Ama bunun hakkında konuşmayı reddetti. James'le tekrar tartışmak istemiyordu. Neden James'in dışarı çıkıp onu aramayı reddettiğini anlayamıyordu. Başlarından geçen onca şeyden sonra, ona kalsa, dışarıda onu arıyor olurdu.

Lily hüsran dolu iç geçirdi ve şakaklarını ovdu, başağrısını gidermeye çalıştı. Harry'e gerçekten, ama gerçekten kızgındı. 'Neden her seferinde bunu yapıyor?' diye düşündü kendi kendine. Bu Harry'nin üçüncü kaçışıydı ve her zaman özel bir olayda oluyordu. İlk seferi yeni ev partilerindeydi. Peki, bunun tamamen Harry'nin suçu olmadığını kabul ediyordu. Damien'ın ona anlattığına bakılırsa Neville Harry'i gerçekten kızdırmıştı. O yüzden Harry bunun için affedilmişti. İkinci seferi Damien'ın doğum günü partisindeydi. Yine, iyi bir sebebi vardı. Harry, Bella'nın ölümüyle başa çıkamamış ve cenazesine katılmak için ayrılmıştı. Düşünce hala kalbinin kıskançlıkla burkulmasına sebep oluyordu. O kadının ona yaptığı her şeyden sonra, Harry hala onu seviyordu. Lily bu acı düşünceleri bir kenara itti, şimdi bunun hakkında düşünmenin sırası değildi. Lily geçmiş olaylardan yola çıkarak biliyordu ki Harry'nin Weasleyler'den ayrılmak için iyi bir sebebi olurdu. Ama bunun ne olabileceğine dair en ufak bir fikri yoktu.

Harry'nin dışarı fırladığını ve ayrıldığını fark ettiklerinde, onu takip etmeye çalışmışlardı ama Harry yalnızca ortadan yok olmuştu. Damien eve geri döndüklerinde onu cep telefonundan aramayı denedi ama Harry cevap vermedi. Lily Ginny için üzüldü, kız oldukça üzgün görünmüştü. Harry'nin gittiğini öğrendiğinde gözyaşlarına yakın görünmüştü. Molly anında çocuklarına dönmüş ve ona ne söylediklerini bilmeyi talep etmişti. Ama bütün çocuklar Harry'nin ani ayrılışına kalan herkes kadar şok olmuş görünmüşlerdi. Bildikleri kadarıyla, Harry iyi bir zaman geçiriyordu.

Lily tekrar iç geçirdi ve kahvesinin kalanını bitirdi. Gerçekten yorgundu, ama Harry eve gelene kadar yatağa gitmeyi reddetti. O sessizce Remus ve Sirius'la birlikte otururken James'e başka bir ters bakış attı. Damien sessizce odanın bir köşesinde oturuyordu. Hediye yığını ağacın dibinde açılmamış duruyordu. 'Ne Noel Ama!' Lily düşündü üzüntüyle.

James aklını Harry'e doğru gitmekten alıkoymaya çalışıyordu. 'Çocuk on yedi yaşında!' düşündü kendi kendine. 'Kendi başının çaresine bakabilir. Tekrar peşinden koşturmuyorum.' James'in bir parçası dışarı çıkıp oğlunu bulmaktan ve onu geri getirmekten daha fazla bir şey istemiyordu, ama James bunun böyle gidemeyeceğini biliyordu. Kaç kere dışarı koşturup, Harry'i aranacaktı? Harry bunu yapmayı bırakmak zorundaydı.

James ufak oğluna baktı, perişan görünüyordu. Damien'a atmosferi biraz olsun rahatlatma çabasıyla hediyelerini açtırtmaya çalışmıştı ama Damien reddetmişti. Hediyelerini abisiyle beraber açacağını söylemişti. James'in buna verecek bir tepkisi yoktu.

Remus ve Sirius dışarı çıkıp Harry'i aramayı önermişlerdi, ama James onları kalmaya zorlamıştı. Kimse onu aramaya gitmiyordu. Harry eve kendi yolunu bulabilirdi. James kızgınlığı üzerinde sıkı bir kavrayış sağladı. Durumu zaten olduğundan daha kötü hale getirmeyecekti.

Ani bir ses herkesin dikkatini hole çekti. Birisi hiç şüphesiz ön kapıyı açmış ve içeri girmişti. Odadaki beş kişi ayağa fırladı ve salondan dışarı koşturdu. Hepsi de gürültülü bir çarpma ve birinin küfretmesini duydu. James köşeyi dönen ve Harry'nin görüntüsünü yakalayan ilklerden biriydi. Harry kendini yerden kaldırma aşamasındaydı. Görünüşe göre palto askılığını yere devirmişti, duydukları gürültülü ses buydu.

Harry durup ona gözlerini dikip bakan beş kişiye başını kaldırıp baktı. Onlara parlakça sırıttıktan sonra ayağa kalktı.

"Merhaba!" dedi ayağa kalkıp dikleşirken.

"Kim koydu bunu oraya?" sordu düşmüş askılığa işaret ederek.

James ve Lily büyük gözlerle oğullarına baktılar. Çok garip davranıyordu. Onu hiç bu kadar kocaman gülümserken görmemişlerdi. Gözlerinde bir mahmurluk vardı ama. Olduğu yerde hafifçe sallanarak duruyordu. Onlara doğru bir adım attı ve kendi ayağına takıldı, tekrar yüzüstü yere yapışmaktan kendini son anda kurtardı.

Birdenbire Lily onunla ilgili neyin ters oldğunu fark etti.

"Sen sarhoş musun?" haykırdı.

Harry odaklanmaya çalışarak baktı. Ona oransızca sırıttı.

"Hayır!" dedi ikna edici olmayan bir şekilde.

Onun ciddi ifadesi üzerine, omuzlarını silkti.

"Yani, peki evet! Birazcık bir şey içtim." dedi işaret ve baş parmağını yalnızca bir santim ayrık tutarak.

"Ama o bir şeyden birkaç bin tane kadar içtim." kıkırdadı ve dengesini neredeyse tekrar kaybetti.

Yükselen kızgınlığının aksine, James içgüdüsel olarak ileri hareket etti ve o tekrar düşmeden önce Harry'i kavradı. Harry kendisini dikleştirmeye çabaladı ve James'e sarhoş bir sırıtışla baktı.

"Hadi." dedi James sessizce Harry'i basamaklara doğru yönelterek. Harry'nin tamamen sarhoş olduğu açıktı. Onu şimdi sorgulamanın hiçbir anlamı yoktu. Yatağına ihtiyacı vardı.

Harry kendisini James'in tutuşundan serbest bıraktı ve basamaklara doğru hareket etti.

"Sorun değil, sorun değil. Ben...halledebilirim." Harry'nin kelimeleri ağzında yuvarlanıyordu ve ayakta kalmak için korkuluğa tutunmak zorunda kalıyordu.

"Yatağına git, sabah konuşacağız." Lily dedi Damien sarhoş abisine doğru hareket ederken. Harry yukarı tek başına çıkmayı beceremiyordu. Eve nasıl geldiği meçhuldu.

Harry, Damien'ı silkeledi ve gözlerini Lily'e çevirdi.

"Peki" geveledi.

Yukarı çıkmadan ama, gruba yüzünü çevirmek için döndü.

"Biliyor musunuz?" başladı.

"Bugünü her zaman hatırlayacağım. Bunu bilmenizi istiyorum...bugünü her zaman hatırlayacağım." dedi Harry, olduğu yerde sallanarak.

"Ve bugün benim en birinci Noel'im olduğundan değil. Hayır, ondan değil..."

Lily hafifçe nefesini çekti. Bu düşünce aklına gelmemişti. O bunun Harry'nin ailesiyle olan ilk Noel'i olduğuna odaklanıyordu. Hiç bunun belki Harry'nin tamamen ilk Noel'i olabileceğini fark etmemişti.

"...bugünü her zaman hatırlayacağım çünkü bugün çok önemli bir ders öğrendim." Harry'nin sırıtması yüzünden kaydı ve mahmur gözleri bir parça keskinleşmiş gibi göründü.

"Öğrendim ki ben ne kadar çok uğraşırsam uğraşayım...ne kadar kendime yalan söylersem söyleyeyim, ben hiçbir zaman uyum sağlayamayacağım."

James sanki biri yüzüne tokat atmış gibi hissetti. Harry'nin basit ifadesi odadaki herkesin nutkunu tutturdu. Harry ancak, çevresindeki tepkinin farkında değildi ve sarhoş halinde devam etti.

"Bilmem gerekirdi, aslında. Çok açık olmalıydı. Ne yaparsam yapayım, ben her zaman Harry, katil olan, olarak bilineceğim! Voldemort'un suikastçisi...Voldemort'a ihanet eden." sarhoş olmak bile Harry'nin sesindeki acıyı maskeleyemedi.

"Harry..." James başladı oğluna doğru bir adım atarak.

"Hayır, hayır. Sorun değil. Bu gerçek, değil mi? Ben ona ihanet ettim. O haklı, o haklı. Ben kötüyüm ve zalimim. O haklı. Bana güvenilemez." Harry'nin kelimeleri ağzında fena halde yuvarlanıyordu ama herkes onu net bir şekilde duydu.

Harry'nin modu tamamen değişmişti. Yüzünde hiçbir yerde bir gülümsemenin izi dahi yoktu. İlk defa içinde olduğu duygusal acı açıkça görünür haldeydi.

James bir an sonra Harry'nin yanındaydı. Destek olmak için onu omuzlarından tuttu.

"Kim söyledi bunu sana?" James talep etti. Harry'nin aniden Kovuk'u terk etmesinin sebebinin bu olması gerektiğini fark etti.

Harry, James'in sorusuna cevap vermedi. Gerçeği söylemek gerekirse birinin onunla konuştuğunu fark etmedi bile. Kendi sarhoşluğunda şuursuzca konuşmasına fazla dalmıştı.

"...güven olmaz...o haklı...kötü...ben buyum. Kötü...korkunç bir şey...kendi Babanı öldürmek, korkunç, korkunç..."

James, Harry'nin sözlerine kaskatı kesildi. Gerilim neredeyse katlanılamaz hale geldi. Sirius ve Remus bunun ortasında gariplikle durdular. James'in bütün vücudunun Harry'nin sözleri üzerine gerildiğini görebiliyorlardı. Lily ağlıyordu, gözyaşları yüzünden aşağı akıyordu ama onlar gizlemek ya da silmek için hiçbir harekette bulunmadı.

Elinden geldiği kadar kendini toplayarak James yüzünü kendine çevirmek için Harry'i döndürdü.

"Harry, dinle beni. O senin Baban değildi. Beni duyuyor musun? O senin Baban değildi. Ben senin Babanım ben..." James sözlerinin işe yaramaz olduğunu fark etti. Harry'nin onu dinleyecek ya da onu şu an anlayacak kadar bilinci yerinde değildi. James'e bakmıyordu bile artık. Gözlerini yere dikmiş bakıyor, 'güvenilmez...öldürdüm...Babam' gibi kelimeleri tekrar ve tekrar mırıldanıyordu.

Hissettiği incinmeyi bastırarak James Harry'i tuttu ve basamaklardan yukarı çıkmaya başladı.

"Hadi, Harry. Yatağına ihtiyacın var." James söylemeyi becerdi boğazındaki düğümle.

James, Harry'i odasına götürürken kimse hareket etmedi. James onu dikkatlice yatağına yatırdı ve sonra kıyafetlerini pijamalara biçimdeğiştirdi. Üzerindeki örtüyü sıkıca örttü ve Harry gözleri kapandığında bile hala 'Babamı öldürdüm, ben kendi Babamı öldürdüm' diye tekrar ve tekrar mırıldanırken can acısıyla mücadele etmek zorunda kaldı.

James bir kova yaratarak Harry'nin yatağının yanına yerleştirdi. Gece buna ihtiyacı olacaktı. Odadan çıktı ve aşağıya indi. Lily hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlıyorken Remus ve Sirius onu sessizce teselli etmeye çalışıyorlardı. Damien herhangi bir şey söylemek için fazla üzgün görünüyordu. Odasına gitmek için çıktı ve babası ona seslendiğinde tepki vermedi.

James koltuğa yığıldı, başını ellerine düşürdü. Harry'nin Voldemort hakkında suçluluk hissetmeye devam ettiğini hiç düşünmemişti. Suçluluğunu geride bıraktığından çok emindi.

James başka bir acı dalgasının daha ona saldırdığını hissetti Harry'nin kelimelerini hatırlarken, 'kendi Babamı öldürdüm'. Bilinçaltında, Harry hala Voldemort'u Babası olarak sayıyordu. Harry hala o canavarı seviyordu! Bu James için katlanması çok fazlaydı.

Omzunda bir el hissetti ve başını kaldırdığında Sirius'u gördü.

"Çatalak, dostum..." Sirius ne söyleyeceğini bilemedi. Onu nasıl teselli edeceğini bilmeyerek James'in yanına oturdu.

"Sana söyledim."

James başını kaldırıp Lily'e baktı. Lily ona bakmıyordu ama açıkça onunla konuşuyordu. Kolları kendi etrafına sarılı oturuyordu.

"Sana onunla konuşmanı söyledim. Sana onun hala acı çektiğini söyledim, ama sen beni dinlemedin." Lily devam etti.

"Lily..." Remus başladı.

"Hayır Aylak! Ona arka çıkma. Bu James'in suçu!" Lily bağırdı.

"Bunun için Çatalak'ı suçlamayı bırak. O ne yaptı?" Sirius sordu bir kerede.

"Sorun da bu! Hiçbir şey yapmadı!" Lily bağırdı, şimdi sandalyeden kalkarak.

"Herkes sana Harry'le konuşmanı söyledi. Ona suçluluğunu atlaması için yardım etmeni. Ama sen, sen yalnızca herkesi bilmezden geldin! Harry'le konuşmadın. Şifacıların Harry'le konuşmasına izin vermedin. Beni bile onunla konuşmaktan alıkoydun. Onunla konuşmaya çalıştığımda beni hiç desteklemedin. 'O iyi Lily. Yalnızca onu yalnız bırak. Konuyu açma!' Şimdi bak o bizi nereye getirdi! Beş ay oldu ve o hala paramparça! Kendini suçluyor. Kendisinin...o kendisinin...kötü...olduğunu düşünüyor" sesi çatladı ve Harry'nin sözleri onu keserken hıçkırmaya başladı. Harry kötü değildi, o zalim değildi. O iyi kalpliydi ve merhametliydi ve böylesi karanlık bir geçmişe sahip olması onun suçu değildi.

"Ona nasıl yardım edebilirim?" James sordu sessizce.

"Varlığımın her bir parçasıyla nefret ettiğim birinin yasını tutmasına nasıl yardım edebilirim?" James sessinin yükseldiğini fark etti, kendi öyle kastetmiyor olsa da.

"Söyle bana, Lily! Onu nasıl teselli edeceğimi söyle. Ona ne söyleyeceğimi? Söylediğin kadar kolay değil! Harry öyle hissetmemesi gerekirken suçluluk duyuyor. Onu öldürmekten pişmanlık duyuyor. Benim ailemi parçalayan piç kurusunu öldürmekten! Nasıl duygularını paylaşabilirim? Yapamam ve yapmayacağım! Ona bu yüzden hiçbir şey söylemedim çünkü yalnızca her şeyi daha da kötüleştireceğini biliyordum!" James gözyaşlarını tutmak için çabalıyordu, sinir ve acı gözyaşlarını.

Lily cevap vermedi, hala aynı noktada duruyor, Harry'e yardım etmediği için kendi duyduğu suçlulukla mücadele ediyordu.

"Bir şey yapmak zorundayız, James. Harry böyle devam edemez! Voldemort'a dair kabuslar gördüğünü biliyoruz. Suçluluğu yüzünden uyuyamıyor. Voldemort'a yaptığı şeyin kötü olmadığını; canavarca bir hareket olmadığını anlamak zorunda. Anlaması gerek!"

Remus, Sirius, James ve Lily Harry hakkında ve suçluluk problemini çözmek için en iyi yolun ne olacağı hakkında konuşarak saatler geçirdi. Hepsi sonunda iletişime geldi. Harry'nin açılmasını ve duyguları hakkında konuşmasını sağlamaya.

"Söylemesi kolay!" James mırıldandı kızgınlıkla. Neden Harry'nin açılmayacağını anlamıyorlardı? Harry'nin bu gece söylediği şeyler yalnızca fark etmek için fazla sarhoş olduğundandı.

Dördünün de Harry'nin bunu atlatmasına yardım edeceğine karar verildi. Onunla konuşma önerisi, iyi ve konuşmaya hazır olduğunda orada olma önerisi. Başka ellerinden ne gelirdi?

James o gece neredeyse hiç uyumadı. Harry'nin sözleri bütün gece zihninde yüzdü. Harry'nin Voldemort'a 'Baba' olarak hitap etmesinden bir daha asla acı çekeceğini düşünmemişti. Harry'nin bunu o kadar can acısı ve sevgiyle söylediği gerçeği her şeyi yalnızca daha acı verici hale getiriyordu.

xxx

Harry gözlerini açtı ve çarçabuk tekrar kapadı. Acıdı. Başı, gözleri, herşey acıdı ve çok, çok hasta hissetti. Kızarmış gözlerini tekrar açtı ve gözleri gün ışığına alışana kadar bekledi. Etrafına baktığında kendisini yatağında buldu. Kalkıp oturdu ve mide bulantısıyla mücadele etmek zorunda kaldı.

'Oh, lanet olsun! Neden bu kadar hasta hissediyorum ben?' sordu kendine. Ancak o zaman önceki günün olayları ortaya serildi. Weasleyler'le olan felaket Noel'i hatırlarken Harry yüzünü buruşturdu. Yani adil olmak gerekirse, Noel yeterince hoştu, felaket olan kulak misafiri olduğu Ginny ile Charlie arasındaki korkunç konuşmaydı. Koşarak çıkmış ve kendisiyle Kovuk arasına iyi bir mesafe koyana dek durmamıştı.

Yalnızca amaçsızca ortalıkta dolanmış, konuşmayı kafasında tekrar ve tekrar başa sarmıştı. Kendini ufak bir muggle kasabasında bulmuştu. Bugün açık olan tek yere doğru yönelmişti. Bara. Ne kadar içtiğini hatırlayamadı. Hissettiği mide bulantısına bakırsa mekanı kurutacak kadar içmiş olmalıydı.

Harry zonklayan başını elinde tuttu ve mide bulantısını geçirmek için derin nefesler almaya çalıştı. Çok geçti, yatağından dışarı sendeledi ve neyse ki kovayı buldu. Epeyce şiddetli kustu. 'Tanrım, neden bu kadar çok içtim!' düşündü.

Titrekçe dikleşti ve gözlerindeki acıyı hafifletmek için onları kapadı. Gözleri yanıyordu. Gönülsüzce gözlerini açtı ve yarattığı pisliği temizlemek için asasını çekip çıkardı.

Ancak kovayı temizlemek için pijamasının cebinden asasını çıkardığında iki şeyi fark etti. Birincisi, o kova nereden gelmişti? Ve ikincisi, neden pijama giyiyordu, üzerini değiştirdiğini hatırlamıyordu. Bir panik dalgasıyla mücadele ederek, Harry bu kez hafıza eksikliğinin suçlusunun aşırı içmiş olması olduğunu fark etti.

Kovayı temizledi ve tekrar yatağına tırmandı. Kovayı onun için anne babası bırakmış olmalıydı. Harry birdenbire çok tedirgin hissetti. Dün gece eve geldiğinde harap halde olmalıydı. Sarhoşken çok konuştuğunu biliyordu, asla fazla içmeyişinin sebeplerinden biriydi bu. Çok fazla saçmalık söylememiş olduğuna dua etti. Dün gece ne söylediğini ve ne olduğunu hatırlamaya çalışarak zihnini bulandıran sisi yok etmeye çalıştı. Ama çok geçti, çoktan tekrar uykuya dalıyordu.

Harry tekrar uyandığında günün ortasıydı. Birazcık daha iyi hissediyordu. Zonklayan başağrısını kızdırmamak için dikkatlice ayağa kalktı. En azından gözleri daha iyi hissediyordu. Midesi guruldadı. Dünkü Weasleyler'le beraber ettikleri öğle yemeğinden beri hiçbir şey yememişti. Harry kendini bunun hakkında düşünmemeye zorladı.

Yataktan çıktı ve alt kata yöneldi. Gerçekten de bir şeyler yemek istiyordu. Mutfağa girdiğinde, annesi, babası ve Damien'ın masada oturduklarını, öğle yemeğinin yarısında olduklarını gördü. Harry kapıda durakladı. Ani bir utanç ve suçluluk dalgası onu yıkayıp geçti. Dünü onlar için tamamen mahvetmişti. 'Bana çok kızgın olmalılar' düşündü.

Bir yarısı geri dönüp odasına gitmeyi istedi. Bütün yiyecek düşüncesi onu terk etti. Tam etrafında dönmek üzereydi ki Lily onunla konuştu.

"Aç olmalısın. Gel, otur."

Kalktı ve onun için bir tabak hazırlamaya başladı. Harry geldi ve oturdu, hiçbirine doğrudan bakmak istemiyordu. Neden dün hiç sonuçların ne olacağı hakkında düşünmemişti? Harry kendi düşüncesine dudak büktü. Asla hiçbir şeyin sonuçları hakkında düşünmezdi. Bu onu Harry yapan şeydi.

James onunla konuşmaya başladığında başını kaldırdı.

"Çok iyi görünmüyorsun. Nasıl hissediyorsun?"

"Hala biraz midem bulanıyor ama iyiyim." Harry cevap verdi.

"Ne kadar içtin?" James sordu Lily önüne bir tabak yiyecek koyarken.

Harry birdenbire tekrar mide bulantısı hissetti yiyeceğin kokusunu alırken. Öğürme dürtüsünü kontrol ederek, Harry cevap verdi.

"Çok."

Damien'ın az kalsın boğazına makarna takılıyordu ama iyileşti. Harry'e pis pis sırıttı ve öğle yemeğine devam etti.

Harry çatalını kaldırdı ama gerçekten herhangi bir şey yemeye kendini ikna edemedi. Yiyeceğiyle bir süre oynadıktan sonra, tabağını bir kenara itti. Lily fark etti ama yorum yapmadı. Onun yerine ayağa kalktı ve odadan çıktı, ufak bir şişeyle geri döndü.

"Al" dedi eline bir iksir verirken. Harry ona soru soran bir ifadeyle bakarak aldı.

"Akşamdan kalmalığına yardımcı olur." açıkladı masayı temizlemeye başlarken.

Harry içinden ona teşekkür etti ve iksiri tek seferde içti. Anında işe yaramaya başladı. Çok daha iyi hissetti. Herkesin ne kadar sessiz olduğunu fark etti. Damien bile sessizdi. Hepsinin kızgın olduğunu biliyordu.

"Eee...dün hakkında..." Harry başladı. James başını kaldırıp ona baktı ve Harry gözlerinden hızlıca geçen bir acı dalgası gördü.

"Özür dilerim." dedi Harry çabucak. Kendi suçu olduğunu biliyordu ama yine de düzgün bir şekilde özür dilemeye dili varmıyordu.

"Öyle kaçıp gitmek istemedim. Ben sadece... ben dışarı çıkmak zorundaydım, üzgünüm." Harry bitirdi gariplikle.

Damien çabucak ayağa kalkarak bulaşıkların kalanını temizlemeye başladı, annesinin gelip masada James'le oturmasına izin verdi.

"Kimdi?" James sordu. Harry onu anlamayarak masadan başını kaldırıp baktı.

"Ne?"

"Sana bütün o şeyleri söyleyen? Bill miydi? Ya da Percy?" James dün gece boyu bunu merak etmişti. Bill ve Percy en olası failler gibi görünüyorlardı.

Harry içinde yükselen paniği yutkunmak zorunda kaldı. Dün gece yapmış olabileceğinden korktuğu şeyi mi yapmıştı? Kulak misafiri olduklarını mı yumurtlamıştı? Charlie'nin sözlerini tekrar etmiş olmazdı, olabilir miydi?

"Ben... ben anlamadım." dedi Harry.

James cümlesini nasıl dile getirmesi gerektiğini düşünerek gözlerini kapadı.

"Kim sana...sana...kim seni Voldemort için suçladı?" James sordu, soruyu düzgün soramadığı için kendine küfrederek.

Harry'nin yüzündeki renk çekildi ve nefesinin altından küfretti. 'Harika, bu tam da ihtiyacım olan şey!'

"Nereden çıkarıyorsun...?" Harry bitirmedi.

"Dün gece sen bize söyledin, içki maratonundan geri geldiğinde." Lily cevap verdi.

Harry yenilgiyi kabul etti. Yani gidip o koca ağzını açmıştı. 'Çok içtiğim için belamı bulayım emi!' kızdı kendine.

"Önemli değil." dedi Harry, bütün konuyu başından savarak.

"Bence öyle. Bana kimin seni suçladığını söyle." dedi James görünüşe göre geri adım atmayarak.

"Ne fark eder, kimin olduğu? Unut gitsin işte. Sarhoşken bir dolu saçmalıktan konuşurum ben. Ne dediğime kulak asma." Harry denedi.

"Kulağa saçmalık gibi gelmedi. Gerçekten sıkıntılıydın ve..."

"Ve bugün iyiyim! Gerçekten anne, bunu davaya çevirme. Yalnızca unutun gitsin." dedi Harry kesin bir şekilde. Başağrısı tamamen gitmemişti ve bu yalnızca daha da kötü hale getiriyordu.

James ve Lily bunun Harry'nin vermesini bekledikleri tepki olduğu anlamına gelen bir bakış paylaştılar.

"İyi, uzatmayacağız." dedi James.

"Ama bizim için dünü telafi etmen gerek." James devam etti Harry görünür bir şekilde rahatlar rahatlamaz.

Harry'nin hafiften kızarmış gözleri James'e şaşkınlık içinde bakakaldı. Başını sallamadan önce derin derin iç geçirdi.

"Evet, biliyorum. Ne istiyorsunuz?" sordu.

James ve Lily başka bir bakışı paylaştıktan sonra cevapladılar.

"Konuşmak." cevapladılar birlikte.

"Ne hakkında konuşmak?" Harry sordu hala ne demeye getirdiklerini anlamayarak.

"Senin hakkında. Dün ve neden o kadar sıkıntılı olduğun hakkında." Lily açıkladı.

Harry sinirle homurdandı.

"Size bunu uzatmamanızı söylediğimi sanıyordum!" dedi Harry başını ovarak.

"Sana ne söylendiğini bilmek istiyorum. Kimin seni sebepsiz yere üzdüğünü bilmek istiyorum." James devam etti.

"Kimse bana hiçbir şey söylemedi! Neden hiçbir şeyi oluruna bırakamıyorsun?" Harry bağırdı, sabrını kaybederek.

"Çünkü yapamam! Birinin sana böyle davranmasını kabul etmeyi reddediyorum. Gerçekten üzgündün ve ben nedenini bilmek istiyorum!" James geri bağırdı.

Harry aniden masadan kalktı ve kapıya doğru hareket etti.

"Harry, lütfen..." dedi Lily, o ve James de ayağa kalkarlarken.

"Ben odama gidiyorum." Harry ilan etti etrafında dönmeden.

"Harry! Bekle!" James bağırdı ama çok geç kalmıştı. Harry çoktan mutfağı terk etmişti.

Harry'nin kapısının çarpıp kapandığını duydular. James ve Lily, ikisi de yenilgiyle yerlerine oturdular.

"Onla konuşmak anca buraya kadar" James kükredi. Lily onu cevaplamadı.

xxx

Damien onunla konuşmaya gitmeden önce Harry'nin sakinleşmesini bekledi. Gerçekten anne babasının hiç sağduyuları yoktu, Harry'e öyle sorularıyla saldırıyorlardı. En azından Harry'nin daha iyi bir ruh halinde olmasını bekleyebilirlerdi.

Her zamanki gibi, Harry Damien'a açıldı. Ona Ginny ve Charlie arasında duyduğu tartışmayı anlattı.

"Neden Charlie'nin o kadar sessiz olduğunu merak ediyordum. Genellikle çok eğlencelidir." Damien söyledi ona.

"Sanırım bu o soruyu cevaplıyor." Harry mırıldandı kendi kendine.

"Harry, sormam gerek ama. Neden o kadar dert ettin?" Damien sordu Harry bittikten sonra.

"Demek istediğim birinin senin hakkında o şekilde konuşmasını duymanın zor olması gerektiğini anlıyorum, ama sen genellikle kimsenin ne dediğini hiç umursamazsın. Neden bir yabancının söylediği şeye bu kadar bozuldun?" sordu.

Harry gözlerini önündeki noktaya dikip baktı. Hemen cevap vermedi, ki Damien bunun Harry'nin kelimelerini dikkatle seçtiği anlamına geldiğini biliyordu.

"Birinin Voldemort'un ölümü hakkında her konuşmasında ben ne duyuyorum biliyor musun?" Harry sordu, gözleri önüne dikilmişti, Damien'a bakmıyorlardı.

"Hayır" Damien cevapladı, soruya şaşırarak.

"Ben o altındaki onun gidişine duyulan mutluluğu duyuyorum. Voldemort'un artık burada olmayışının minnettarlığını duyuyorum. Bunu anlayabilirim. Kendimi kandırıyor değilim, Damien. Her zaman onun ne olduğunu biliyordum. Dünyaya neyi temsil ettiğini. Onun 'Ölüm Yiyenleri' ve 'Karanlık İşareti', herkes ondan korkuyordu. Ben buna çok fazla odaklanmadım. O bir liderdi, bir savaşçı ve amacı kimsenin gerçekten anlamadığı bir amaçtı. Ondan korkmalarının sebebi buydu, çünkü onu asla anlamamışlardı." Harry bütün bunları Damien' a bakmadan söylüyordu. Sanki ona bakmıyorsa söylemesi bir şekilde daha kolaymış gibi.

"Biri onun...onun ölümü hakkında konuştuğunda, benim adımı sanki ben bir kahramanmışım gibi söylüyorlar." Harry buna acı bir kahkaha attı.

"Onu öldürdüm ya bunun beni bir şekilde iyi bir insan yaptığını düşünüyorlar."

"Ben iyi bir insan olmadığımı biliyorum. Kendime yalan söylemiyorum. Yaptığım şeyler oldu, benim görevlerim...hepsini gömüp hiç olmamış gibi yapmayacağım." Harry'nin elleri kenetlenmişti ve devam etmek için sahip olduğu bütün enerjiyi kullanıyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

"Dün, Charlie bütün o şeyleri söylediğinde, her şeyi olduğu gibi söyledi. Benim hakkımda gurur ya da benim dünyanın kurtarıcısı olduğuma dair hayali bir görüntüyle değil. Her şeyi olduğu gibi söyledi. Ben bir katilim. Zalim ve kötüyüm. Bunu biliyorum. Bu zoruma gitmiyor. Hiçbir zaman gitmeyecek. Bir kere olsun birinin benim hakkımda dürüstlükle konuştuğunu duydum."

Damien tartışmak üzereydi ama Harry ona izin vermedi.

"Ama o benim Voldemort'a ne yaptığımı söylediğinde...kötü Karanlık Lord'u öldürdüğümü ya da dünyayı özgür bıraktığımı söylemedi. Onu öldürdüğümü söyledi. Baba dediğim adamı. Beni yetiştireni. Kimse bunu bana daha önce hiç söylemedi. Sanki biri benim düşüncelerimi almış ve yüksek sesle söylemiş gibiydi. Buna hazırlıklı değildim. Dengemi kaybettirdi ve orada olmaya daha fazla katlanamadım."

Harry konuşmaya devam ederken Damien kendi hislerini barındırmakta zorlanıyordu.

"Her zaman çok gurur duyduğum tek şey neydi biliyor musun? Sadakatim. Bella'yla içimizde en sadık olanın ben olduğuna dair saatlerce tartışırdık. Ben onun için canımı memnuniyetle verirdim. Her zaman onu korurken öleceğimi düşünürdüm." son sözleri neredeyse fısıldanmıştı ve Harry'nin bakışı Damien'a kaydı.

"Hiçbir zaman böyle olacağını düşünmezdim, Damy. Hiçbir zaman ona böyle sırtımı döneceğimi düşünmezdim. Charlie'nin benim güvenilmez biri olduğumu, benim Voldemort'a ihanet ettiğimi söylemesini duymak...o çok acımasızca dürüsttü. Söylediği şey doğruydu. Ben nasıl bununla mücadele edeyim?"

Damien odanın öbür tarafından kalkmıştı ve Harry'nin önünde çömeliyordu.

"Böyle düşünemezsin, Harry. Bunun doğru olmadığını biliyorsun. Charlie pisliklik yapıyordu! Saçmalıyordu. Sen yapmak zorunda kaldığını yaptın." Ama Damien her ne söylerse söylesin, Harry kabul etmedi. Kendisinin hala hain ve güvenilmez olduğunda ısrar ediyordu.

Damien odasının mahremiyetine ulaşana dek kendini kaybetmedi. Asla Harry'nin kendini Voldemort üzerine bu kadar hırpaladığını düşünmemişti. Hiçbir şey değilse de bu onun suçuydu! Harry Voldemort'a yalnızca onun Damien'ı öldürdüğünü düşündüğü için saldırmıştı. Ama yine de, Harry hala Damien'ı seviyordu, her şeyden çok. Suçu tamamen kendi omuzları üzerine alıyordu.

Damien bir şey yapmak, bunu düzeltmek için ne gerekiyorsa onu yapmak zorunda olduğunu biliyordu. Hogwarts'a geri döndüğünde Hermione'yle konuşmaya karar verdi. O mutlaka Harry'e nasıl yardım edileceğini bilirdi.

xxx

James ve Lily, Noel'de ne olduğuyla ilgili Harry'le konuşmayı denediler ama başarısız oldular. Damien anne babasına Harry'nin ona içini döküp anlattıklarını söylemedi. Onların yalnızca Harry'i onlarla konuşmaya zorlayacaklarını biliyordu ve Harry açıkça bunu istemiyordu.

Tatil çabucak geçti ve daha onlar farkına varamadan, tekrar Hogwarts'dalardı. Ginny Harry'e acele etti ve kollarını onun etrafına atarak, o ortak salona adımını atar atmaz ona sıkıca sarıldı.

"Çok üzgünüm, Harry! Tanrım, ben çok üzgünüm!" dedi gözyaşlarına yakın.

Harry'nin ayrılmasının nedenini tahmin etmişti ve bunun hakkında bir şey yapmak için Charlie'ye fazla kızgındı. Sakinleşmesi için yalnız bırakacak kadar Harry'i tanıyordu.

Harry onu iyi olduğuna ve kızgın olmadığına dair –en azından ona değil- temin etti. Beş kişilik grup kalabalık ortak salonda oturdular. Harry uyanık kalmak için savaşıyordu. Evde berbat bir zaman geçirmişti. Ara verdiği için daha fazla uyku iksiri alamıyordu ve bu yüzden de kabuslar görmeye devam etmişti. Hiç uyumamıştı ve bütün vücudu dinlenme eksikliğinden ötürü ağrıyordu.

"Hey, dostum. Berbat görünüyorsun!" Ron dalga geçti yanına otururken.

"Teşekkürler" Harry şakalaştı.

"Cidden, Harry. Sen iyi misin? Sen...hasta görünüyorsun." dedi Hermione ona endişeyle gözlerini dikip bakarak.

"Ben iyiyim. Sadece gripten iyileşiyorum. Senin kayak gezin nasıldı?" Harry sordu nazikçe dikkatin odağını kendinden ayırarak. Hermione tatilini tam ayrıntıyla açıklamaya başlayarak Harry'nin rahatlamasına izin verdi.

Bir sonraki sabah Harry kahvaltı için Büyük Salon'da oturuyordu. Çok daha iyi hissediyordu, dün gece derin derin uyumuştu. Çok yorgun olduğu için mi yoksa tekrar Hogwarts'da olmanın bir sonucu olduğundan mı olduğunu bilmiyordu. İçten içe Hermione'nin hikaye anlatıcılığının onu uyuttuğu şakasını yaptı. Hatırladığı son şey buydu.

Harry gözlerini dikmiş Slytherin masasına bakıyordu. Draco'nun henüz geri dönüp dönmediğini görmeye çalışıyordu. Dün onu dönüş ziyafetinde görmemişti. Bu onu hafifçe endişelendirdi.

Birkaç dakika sonra ama, Draco Malfoy peşinde her zamanki arkadaş kalabalığıyla Salon'a girdi. Harry kendisinin aksine gülümsedi. Draco Slytherin masasına zar zor bastırılmış heyecanla bakıyordu. Slytherinler de onu tekrar görmekten hoşnutlardı. O içeri girer ve masanın ortasında oturmak üzere yürürken gürültüyle tezahurat ettiler. Kimsenin Voldemort'un düşüşündeki Draco'nun yardımını bilmediği açıktı. Severus ve Draco'nun Bakanlık'ı Voldemort'a yönlendirmeye yardım etmiş olduklarını bilselerdi, Slytherin'in çoğu onu geri istemezlerdi.

Harry bakışını öğretmenler masasındaki Dumbledore'a kaydırdı. Yaşlı büyücünün nasıl yaptığını merak etti. Nasıl medyayı bazı gerçekler gizli kalacak şekilde manipüle etmeyi becerdiğini. Kimse o gün Voldemort'u Hogsmeade'e yöneltmek için ne olmuş olduğunu gerçekten bilmiyordu. Kimse Severus ve Draco'nun katılımını, ya da ona gelince Damien'ınkini bile bilmiyordu.

Harry zihnine üşüşen resimleri temizlemek için başını salladı. Tam ilk dersleri için ayrılmaya hazırlanırlarken, baykuşlar süzülerek geldi, çeşit çeşit postaları teslim etti. Her zamanki gibi kahverengi bir baykuş geldi ve Gelecek Postası'nın bir kopyasını Hermione'ye teslim etti. Deri keseye bir Knut bıraktı ve gazetesini açtı. Ön sayfaya bakakalırken dondu. Birdenbire bütün salon ürkütücü bir sessizlikle doldu.

Harry öğretmenler masasında oturan anne babasına bakmak için başını döndürdü. Beyaz yüzlerle başlarını gazeteden kaldırdılar ve dosdoğru Harry'e baktılar.

Harry'nin ne olduğunu bilmek için gazeteye bakmasına gerek yoktu. Hermione'nin ne söylediğini bile algılamaya ihtiyacı yoktu. Yalnızca anne babasının panik dolu yüzlerine bakarak biliyordu.

Karanlık Prens tekrar saldırmıştı.

xxx


	15. Hogsmeade

15\. Bölüm – Hogsmeade

Oda karanlıktı. Dışarıda ay ve yıldızlar parıldıyordu, ama ışıkları odayı kaplayan karanlığı delip geçemiyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Lord Voldemort, büyücülük dünyasının Karanlık Lordu, sırtı dönük duruyordu. Solgun elleri gergince arkasında kenetlenmişti. Kırmızı gözleri önündeki duvara odaklanmıştı. Öfkesini kontrol etmek için sahip olduğu bütün gücü kullanıyordu. Odasında duran tek Ölüm Yiyene bakmak için yavaşça etrafında döndü.

Bella ürpererek ve titreyerek durdu. Kolları iki yanındaydı, yumrukları sıkılmıştı. Başı, efendisinin huzurunda her zaman olduğu gibi, emirlerini beklerken eğikti. Nefes alışı sanki kendisini ağlamaktan alıkoymaya çalışıyormuş gibi düzensizdi.

Lord Voldemort konuşmadan önce dikkatle Bella'yı inceledi.

"Gittiğine minnettar olmalısın, Bella. Burada olsaydı, onu ben kendim öldürürdüm." tısladı.

Bella yavaşça başını kaldırdı, gözleri yaşlarla doluydu ama tek birinin bile düşmesine izin vermedi. Tek bir kelime dahi dile getirmek elinden gelmeden efendisine baktı.

Daha fazla bir şey söylemeden, Lord Voldemort döndü ve odadan çıktı, Bella'yı geride tek başına, gözyaşlarının akmasına engel olmak için mücadele ederek bıraktı.

Harry irkilerek uyandı. İyileşmek için birkaç saniye geçirmesi gerekti. Daha önce hiç Bella'yı rüyasında görmemişti. Kabusları her zaman Voldemort hakkındaydı. Genellikle Voldemort'un alevler tarafından sarılmadan hemen önce Harry'e uzanmasını içerirlerdi. Birkaç defa bir hatıradan başlayan rüyalar görmüştü. Yalnızca Voldemort ve Harry'nin olduğu hatıralar. Onlardan iyileşmesi her zaman çok daha güç olurdu. Aralarındaki ilişkinin bir zamanlar nasıl olduğunu görmek, onu öldürdüğünü kabul etmeyi yalnızca zorlaştırıyordu.

Harry kalktı ve sessizce banyoya girdi. Yüzüne biraz soğuk su çarptı. Bu her zaman rüyalarından geride kalan görüntülerden kurtulmaya yardımcı olurdu.

Aynaya baktı, kıpkırmızı gözlerine, yorgun yüzüne ve hafifçe solgun benzine odaklandı. Rüyaları giderek kötüleşiyordu.

"Bella"

Onu bu kadar uzun süre sonra görmek bir şok olmuştu. Neden rüyasında onu görmüştü? Ve o rüya da neydi öyle? Bella'yı hiç o kadar üzgün veya ağlarken gördüğünü hatırlamıyordu. Harry besbelli kendisinin içinde bulunmadığı bir hatırayı nasıl gördüğünü merak etti. Onlarla birlikte orada değildi. Voldemort ve Bella hariç kimse orada değildi.

Harry rüya hakkında düşünmek istemedi ama engel olamadı. Kendine ait olmayan bir hatırayı ilk görüşüydü. Ama Harry biliyordu, o orada olmasa bile, rüya onun hakkındaydı. Voldemort onun hakkında konuşuyordu. Ne söylemişti o?

'Burada olsaydı, onu ben kendim öldürürdüm.'

Bir ürpermeyle Harry gördüğü başka bir hatırayı hatırladı. Kendi on yaşındaki halini, Peter Pettigrew'le beraber kaçmaya çalışırken... Voldemort onu obliviate etmeden önce Harry'nin yüzüne merak etmemesini, her şeyin oldukları haline geri döneceğini vurmuştu. Harry ondan çekildiğinde ve bir gün onun hakkındaki gerçeği öğreneceğini ve sonra onu terk edeceğini söylediğinde Voldemort o zaman da aynı şeyi söylemişti.

'Emin ol Harry, o gün gelecek olursa, seni ben kendim öldüreceğim'

Harry hiç şüphe duymadan biliyordu ki Voldemort Harry'nin ona ait Hortkulukları yok ettiğini öğrendiğinde Bella'ya da aynı şeyi söylemişti. Biraz önce tanık olduğu o hatıra büyük olasılıkla Voldemort Hortkuluklarının yok edildiğini öğrendikten sonraydı. Büyük ihtimalle Voldemort'un Harry'nin dönüş yolu olmadığına karar verdiği andı. Öldürülmek zorundaydı.

Derin bir iç geçirmeyle, Harry yatağına geri döndü. Voldemort konuşurken sesinde çok fazla nefret vardı. Sesindeki zehir asıl söylediği şeyden daha rahatsız ediciydi.

Harry tekrar uyumadı. Rüyanın görüntüleri zihnine takılmıştı. Rüyayı yeniden ve yeniden yaşamayı sürdürdü. Nasıl olup da bunu gördüğünü merak etti. Voldemort ona biraz daha fazla mı işkence etmeye çalışıyordu? Ona Harry'den ne kadar nefret ettiğini gösteren hatıralar gönderiyordu?

Yorgun gözlerini ovuşturarak, Harry uykudan umudu kesti ve ortak salona yöneldi. Haftasonuydu ve herkes kalkıp Hogsmeade'e yola koyulmadan önce Harry'nin kendi başına geçireceği birkaç saati vardı. Bugün Sevgililer Günü'ydü ve aynı zamanda da bir Hogsmeade haftasonu oluyordu.

Harry, Ginny tarafından çıkma teklifi edilişinin hatırasına gülümsedi. Onunla bir randevuyu güvence altına almakta hiç zaman kaybetmemişti. Besbelli Balo'daki gibi bir olayı tekrarlamak istemiyordu. Harry sandalyelerden birine yerleşti ve dinlenirken gözlerini kapattı. Gerçekten de uykuya geri dönmek istiyordu. Ama biliyordu, tekrar Voldemort'u görürdü o yüzden uykuyla mücadele etti ve gözlerini açtı.

Yanındaki masada gelecek postasının eski bir kopyası vardı. Aldı ve ön sayfadaki resme baktı. Gözleri önündeki bulanık resmi inceledi. Karanlık Prens'in üçüncü saldırısı!

Harry sinirle homurdandı. Noel tatilinden geri döndükleri günden sonraki gün ikinci saldırı gerçekleşmişti. Geçen hafta üçüncü defa saldırmıştı. Bu kişinin üçüncü kere saldırışı ve kolaylıkla kaçışıydı. Bu son defasında, yalnızca onun uçarak uzaklaşırken bir fotoğrafını çekmeyi becermişlerdi.

Harry gazeteyi bir kenara attı. Onu nasıl yakalayamazlardı? Bu kişi tek başına saldırıyor ve kolaylıkla sıvışıyordu. Seherbazların ne kadar beceriksiz olabildikleri Harry'i inanılmaz sinir etti. Sinirinin sebebi hakkında fazla derin düşünmemeye çalıştı. Onu sinir eden yalnızca Seherbazların beceriksizliği değildi, aynı zamanda kendi hatıralarının da eksikliğiydi. Bu saldırılardan birinin her oluşunda bir önceki geceyi hatırlayamıyordu. İlk iki saldırıdan sonra, Harry garip bir tesadüf olarak düşünüp bir kenara atmıştı. İki seferde de son derece yorgundu ve uyku eksikliği de fazla yardımcı olmuyordu. Ama geçen haftaki son saldırıdan sonra, Harry bir şeyin doğru olmadığını kabul etmek zorundaydı.

Ama kuşkusuz eğer Harry bunu yapıyor olsa biri fark ederdi? Ron bu saldırıların zamanında onun ortak salonda uyukladığında ya da yatakhane odasında yatağında uyuyor olduğunda ısrar etmişti. Ron yalan mı söylüyordu? Hayır, neden söylesindi?

Ve bir önceki gecenin hatırasını her kaybedişinin sabahında bir saldırı olmuş gibi değildi ki sanki. Daha iki gün önce Harry uyandığında bir önceki geceyi hatırlayamadığını fark etmişti. Kahvaltıya acele etmiş ve daha Hermione bile dokunmadan önce gazeteyi kapmıştı. Hiçbir saldırı olmadığını gördüğünde içi ferahlamıştı. Hermione ona endişeyle bakmış ama Harry açıklamakla uğraşmamıştı.

Harry o gecelerde ne yaptığını çözmek için adımlarını geriye takip etmeye çalıştı. İlk gece Balo'daydı. O gece bütün dans etme ve her şeyle gerçekten çok yorgundu. Sonrasında iyi bir üç saati ortak salonlarında sadece rahatlayarak geçirmişlerdi. İkinci gece Noel tatillerinden döndüklerindeydi. Son iki haftanın uyku eksikliği etkisini göstermişti. O geceden fazla bir şey hatırlayamadı. Geçen hafta, Düello kulübündeki cezasının son gecesiydi. Herkes onu görmek için gelmişti. Yine, o gece iliklerine kadar yorgundu.

Onu bitirdiğine memnundu. Geçen hafta aslında eğlenceli olmuştu. En sonunda düello edebilmişti, doğru dürüst bir şekilde. Tonks ve onun grubu gitmişti ve Kingsley Shacklebolt ve yeni bir Seherbaz grubu oradaydı. Harry her dakikasını sevmişti, Kingsley ile düello etmek ve sonunda etrafta dikilip aptal gibi görünmekten başka bir şeyler yapabilmek güzeldi. Kingsley, Harry'nin onlara yardım etmeye devam etmesini önermiş ama Harry teklifini reddetmekte hiç tereddüt etmemişti. 'Her seferinde bir işkence!' diye şaka yapmıştı.

Harry, Kingsley'i seviyordu. Klasik Seherbazlardan farklıydı. Gerçekten yeteneği olan biriydi. Bu bir Seherbaz için nadir rastlanır bir şeydi. Harry kendi düşüncelerine kıs kıs güldü. Babası ve Vaftiz babaları bunu duymaktan pek hoşnut kalmazlardı. Babasının aslında oldukça iyi olduğunu biliyordu. O kadar kendini beğenmiş olmasa daha da iyisini yapardı. Sirius kendi iyiliği için fazla hızlıydı. Remus, yani, onu bilmiyordu. Remus'un düello ettiğini hiç görmemişti. Büyük olasılıkla üçlü içerisinde en iyisi olacağı çıkarımını yaptı. Çok daha sakindi ve büyük olasılıkla hangi laneti kullanacağı hakkında düşünerek birkaç saniye geçirirdi, o yüzden de, daha başarılı olurdu.

Harry kafasının başka şeylere kaydığını fark etti, o yüzden tekrar asıl düşüncelerine geri döndü. Yani bu son üç geceydi. O gecelerin hepsinde gerçekten, ama gerçekten yorgun olmuştu ve büyük olasılıkla yatağa gittikten sonra oldukça kısa bir süre içerisinde uykuya dalmıştı. Problem yatağa gidişini hatırlayamayışıydı. Ron'un biri onun yatağa gitmesine yardım etmiş olsa ona söyleyeceğine emindi. Bu o kadar yüz kızartıcı olurdu ki Ron onunla alay etmekte hiç vakit kaybetmezdi. İki gün önce, Harry Rüyasız Uyku iksirinden verdiği arayı bitirerek yeniden başlamıştı. O ilk gece kabuslar görmeden uyumuş, dolayısıyla da uyanmış ve önceki gecenin hatırlayamayışına paniklemişti. Bu sadece o geceydi ama. O zamandan beri hep kabuslarla uyanmıştı. Harry'nin bütün sonuçları boşverip yalnızca birkaç saatlik uyku için bile olsa biraz uyku iksiri almayı dilediği zamanlar bunun gibi zamanlardı. Ama uyku iksirine bağımlılığın çok zararlı olduğunu biliyordu. Hastalanırdı ve iksir işe yaramayı bırakırdı. Hayır, bu almaya gönüllü olduğu bir risk değildi.

Harry diğer öğrencilerin kalkışlarının seslerini duydu. 'Sonunda', düşündü uykulu görünen bir Damien'ın basamaklardan indiğini görürken. Dikkatini bu rahatsız edici düşüncelerden dağıtmak için konuşabileceği biri.

xxx

Harry aşağı, Hogsmeade kasabasına doğru inerken ayaz vardı ve hava soğuktu. Bütün kasaba Sevgililer Günü için giyinip süslenmişti. Aşk meleği gibi giyinmiş küçük figürler etrafta uçuyor, caddelerde yürüyen insanların üzerine gül yaprakları atıyorlardı. Caddeler çoktan parlak çiçek yapraklarıyla kaplanmıştı. Harry düşen yaprakları saçından silkeledi ve kaşlarını çatıp başını kaldırarak onlara baktı.

"Bu ziyan resmen!" homurdandı ama Ginny kıkırdayınca durdu.

"Ne?" sordu.

"Çok romantiksin!" dedi Ginny alayla.

Harry buna gülümsedi ve mağazalara doğru yürürlerken bir elini onun etrafına sardı.

"O kadar da kötü olamam. Hala benimlesin." Harry yorum yaptı.

Ginny ona pis pis sırıttı ama cevaplayamadan önce, gözüne bir şey takıldı ve yüzünden gülümsemesi düştü. Harry bakışını takip etti ve büyük bir grup kızıl kafanın birkaç metre ileride durduğunu gördü. Harry bütün Weasley ailesinin bir şaka dükkanının yanında durduğunu gördü. İkizler orada değillerdi; Harry kalanının önünde durdukları dükkanın onlara ait olduğu çıkarımını yaptı. Ginny'nin ani ruh hali değişiminin sebebi açıktı. Charlie orada duruyor, dik dik ona bakıyordu. Weasleyler'in kalanı dükkanı takdir ediyor ve vitrindeki ürünleri beğeniyorlardı. Charlie ancak, dükkana azıcık dahi ilgi göstermiyordu. Ginny'e öfkeyle bakmakla fazla meşguldü.

Harry, Ginny'e göz attı. O da abisine bir o kadar hiddetli bakıyordu. Bir kolu onun etrafında yürümeye devam etti. Bu yalnızca aşırı korumacı abiyi daha da fazla öfkelendirdi.

"Harry, hadi buraya girelim." dedi Ginny, bir Quidditch mağazasına işaret ederek.

Harry, Ginny'nin takımda olduğunu ve büyük olasılıkla oraya samimi bir sebepten ötürü girmek istediğini biliyordu, ama acaba yalnızca Charlie'nin bakışından uzaklaşmak için mi bunu yaptığını merak etmeye engel olamadı.

Mağazaya girdi ve Ginny'nin etrafa bakınmasına izin verdi. Kendisi Quidditch malzemeleriyle fazla ilgili değildi. Orada birkaç dakika geçirdikten sonra, çıktılar. Ginny'nin ruh hali yeniden canlanmıştı ve mutlulukla muhabbet ediyorlardı. Harry'nin gözüne Ron'un Hermione'yle beraber yürüyor olduğu takıldı; Hermione elinde şüpheli bir şekilde kalp biçiminde bir kutu çikolata gibi görünen bir şey tutuyordu. O zaman Harry'e büyük olasılıkla onun da Ginny'e öyle bir şey alması gerektiği çarptı. Ama ne? Çikolata, herhalde. Her kız çikolata severdi, değil mi?

Harry ona ne alması gerektiğini düşünmekle meşgulken ufak bir ses düşüncelerini böldü.

"Bir gül ister miydiniz, bayım?"

Harry sesin kaynağını bulmak için etrafına bakındı ve kırmızı bir cübbe içerisinde, tek kırmızı güllerle dolu bir sepet tutan küçük bir kız buldu. Harry küçük kıza baktı ve dudaklarını bir gülümsemenin çekiştirdiğini fark etti. O kadar tatlıydı ki! Beş yaşından daha fazla olamazdı. Sarı saçları şirin küçük dalgalar halinde düşüyordu ve büyük mavi gözlerle Harry'e bakıyordu. Kızın ablası gelip yanında durdu. Harry onu bir kerede tanıdı. Yedinci sınıf bir Hufflepuff'tı, Sara...bir şey. Soyadını hatırlayamıyordu. Küçük kıza çok benziyordu. Kızkardeşler oldukları bariz bir şekilde belliydi.

Sara, Harry'e sıcaklıkla gülümsedi ve bir elini küçük kardeşinin omzuna koydu.

"Bu bir Sevgililer Günü projesi. Hogsmeade'de yaşayan ufak çocukların hepsi bunun bir parçası. Bella gülleri tamamen kendi topladı." övdü kızkardeşini.

Harry'nin kalbi birkaç atışı kaçırdı. Bella! Küçük kızın adı Bella'ydı.

Ufak çocuğa tekrar baktı. Yüzünde büyük bir gülümsemeyle, gözleri Harry'nin üzerinde duruyordu. Harry gülümsemesine kendisininkiyle cevap verdi ve parasını çıkarmak için cebine uzandı. Ginny için bir gül aldı. Harry ona parayı verirken Bella parlakça gülümsedi.

"Teşkürler!" dedi ve yürümek üzere döndü. Sara da Harry'e teşekkür etti ve kızkardeşini başka tarafa yönlendirdi.

Harry kırmızı cübbeler içinde, çiçek sepetleri taşıyan birkaç çocuk fark etti. 'Nasıl fark etmedim ben bunları?' sordu kendine.

Gülü Ginny'e verdi, o da yanaklarında hızlı bir kızarmayla aldı.

"Teşekkürler, Harry." dedi ve başka tarafa baktı.

Harry onun kızardığını bile fark etmedi. Kendi düşüncelerine fazla dalmıştı. Daha bu sabah Bella'yı rüyasında görmüştü ve şimdi de aynı isimli küçük bir kız görmüştü. Elbette bir tesadüftü, ama yine de Harry'nin kalbinin acı verici bir şekilde hızlı çarpmasına sebep oldu. Onun cenazesi oldu olalı, Harry kendini onun hakkında düşünmemeye zorlamıştı. Bu sadece Harry'nin dosdoğru depresyona girmesine sebep olurdu. Onun mahvoluşuna sebep olmaktan duyduğu suçluluk henüz onu terk etmemişti.

Sıcak bir elin kendininkine geçtiğini hissetti ve Ginny'e bakmak için döndü. Ginny ona endişeyle bakıyordu.

"İyi misin?" diye sordu.

Harry başını salladı ve yürümeye devam etti. Yolda Damien ve Meno ile karşılaştılar. Harry bir kaşını kızın elini tutan Damien'a kaldırdı. Damien bakışını kaçırdı ve çabucak Meno'nun elini bıraktı. Ron ve Hermione'nin Üç Süpürge'ye doğru gittiklerini gördüler. Onları takip ettiler ve kapıda onlara yetiştiler. Altısı da bara girdiler. Kendilerini aşırı kalabalık bir barın içinde buldular.

"Yoğun, ha?" Damien yorum yaptı, kalabalığın içinden geçmeye çalışırken.

Harry bara ayrıntılı olarak göz gezdirdi. Bu bütün mekan geçen sene tamamen yanıp kül olmuştu. Daywalkerlar insanları dışarıya çıkmaya zorlamak için ateşe vermişlerdi. Yakın dönemlerde restore edilmişti. Aslında öncesine göre çok daha iyi görünüyordu.

Harry'nin gözüne Sirius, Remus ve Kingsley'nin yanında oturan annesi ve babası ilişti. Etrafa baktı ve çevrede içki içip diğerleriyle hararetli konuşmalar içinde olan epey bir miktar Seherbaz olduğunu gördü.

"Seherbazlar ne yapıyor burada?" Harry yüksek sesle merak etti.

"Sanırım bu sorunu cevaplamalı." dedi Hermione bir masanın etrafında kalabalık olmuş büyük bir insan grubuna işaret ederek.

Harry o tarafa baktı ve Sihir Bakanı'nın bir kalabalıkla beraber oturduğunu, gülüp içki içtiğini gördü. Onunla beraber gelen Seherbazlar besbelli koruması içindi.

Harry sinirini bastırarak başka tarafa baktı.

"Harika, şimdi onun da yüzünü gördüğüme göre, her şey olsa olsa daha da kötüleşir!" mırıldandı karanlık bir sesle.

Harry'nin her şeyin ne kadar kötüleşeceğine dair en ufak fikri yoktu.

xxx

James, Harry Damien'la birlikte otururken izledi. Ginny'nin elinde bir gül olduğunu görürken kalbi pır pır etti. Gülümsedi, 'bu hoş olmuş' düşündü kendi kendine. En azından Harry çıkma işinde ondan çok daha iyiydi.

"James! James! Dinliyor musun?"

James gözlerini oğlundan ayırarak Remus'a baktı.

"Pardon, ne?" dedi.

Remus ona onaylamaz bir ifadeyle baktı.

"James, burada ciddi bir şey konuşuyoruz. Dikkatini ver!" azarladı.

James başını salladı ve iç karartıcı Karanlık Prens konusuna geri döndü.

"Sirius'a üçüncü saldırısından sonra, her şeyin kontrolden çıktığını söylüyordum. Toplamda otuz kişi öldürdü! Ve biz evsiz bıraktığını bırak ne kadarını yaralamış olduğunu bile bilmiyoruz. Şahsen ben Bakanlığın yeteri kadarını yaptığını düşünmüyorum!"

James derince iç geçirdi.

"Ne yapabilirler? Onun hakkında elimizde hiçbir şey yok. Ardında hiçbir iz bırakmıyor ve saldırıları da rastgele. Hiçbir şey çalmadı ya da spesifik bir kişiyi öldürmedi. Yalnızca yıkım ve mümkün olduğu kadar çok insanın ölümü için saldırıyormuş gibi görünüyor."

"Lütfen başka bir şeyden konuşabilir miyiz? Sadece bugün için. Burada oturup onun hakkında düşünmek istemiyorum!" dedi Lily, oldukça sıkıntılı görünerek.

James onun etrafına bir kolunu sardı.

"Evet, ben de her halükarda bizim onun hakkında konuşmamızın bize hiçbir faydası dokunacağını düşünmüyorum zaten." dedi James.

Remus bir şey söylemek için ağzını açtı ama fikrini değiştirdi. Sirius başka bir set içki için kalabalıkla mücadele etmek üzere ayağa kalktı.

xxx

Harry tamamen muhabbete dalmıştı. Kapıya yakın bir masa bulmuşlardı. Parvati, Lavender ve onların arkadaş gruplarının yanına sıkışmışlardı. Harry o orada Ginny'le beraber otururken gelen bakışları bilmezden geldi.

Kapı açıldı ve daha bile fazla insan içeri akın etti.

"Tanrım, daha fazla insan içeri geliyor olamaz değil mi? Burada daha fazla yer yok!" Hermione söylendi.

Harry kimin geldiğini görmek için o tarafa baktı. Yalnızca tek bir şey gözüne çarptı. Nigel. Nigel Neville'in omzunda oturuyor, kalabalık bardaki insanlara bakıyordu. Frank ve Alice hemen arkalarından Arthur ve Molly Weasley'le konuşarak geliyorlardı.

Harry büyülenerek Nigel odayı gözleriyle tararken izledi. Gözleri Harry üzerinde durdu ve çocuğun yüzü aydınlandı.

"Lex!!" bağırdı ve Neville'den aşağı inmeye çalıştı.

Neville dikkatle heyecanlı çocuğu kaldırdı ve yere koydu. Nigel kalabalığın içinden dosdoğru Harry'e koştu. Harry'nin kucağına zıpladı ve kuvvetle sarıldı. Parvati ve masanın kalanı Harry küçük çocuğa sevgiyle sarılırken bakakaldı. Nigel ondan çekildi ve yüzünde şirin bir ciddi ifadeyle ona baktı.

"Geri geldin." dedi ona.

Harry ilk başta onun şimdi ne kadar açık bir şekilde konuşuyor olduğuna kalakaldı. 'Tanrım, Harry, o şimdi üç yaşında!' zihnen azarladı kendini.

"Nereden geri geldim?" Harry sordu.

Nigel'ın ne demek istediğini birkaç saniye sonra fark etti. Nigel son kez Harry'i gördüğünde, o Riddle Malikanesi'nde Voldemort'tan kaçıyordu. Küçük çocuğun yüzü korkuyla bulutlandı.

"Gölgeden." dedi fısıltıya yakın bir sesle.

Harry ifadesinden acıyı uzak tutmaya çalıştı. Küçük çocuğa gülümsedi.

"Evet, Nigel. Geri geldim." güvence verdi ona.

"Merhaba, Harry."

Harry başını kaldırdığında Frank ve Alice'in önünde durduğunu gördü. Frank'in uzatılmış elini sıktı.

"Nasılsın?" Alice sordu Nigel tekrar kollarına tırmanırken.

"İyiyim." Harry cevapladı.

Neville'in, ailesinin kalanı ona merhaba derken geride kalmaya karar verdiğini fark etti. Harry bakışını ondan başka tarafa çevirdi ve Frank ve Alice'le konuşarak birkaç dakikakısını geçirdi.

Frank içki sipariş etmeye gitmek için döndü. Nigel'ı beraberinde taşıdı, küçük çocuk kafası neden ona 'Harry' dendiğine kafası karışmış, hala gözlerini Harry'den ayırmıyordu.

Alice yanına oturdu.

"Hala korkuyor." dedi basitçe.

Harry nefesinin altından küfretti. Bu konuşmayı burada yapmak istemiyordu. Frank ve Alice'le konuşmayı reddetmişti çünkü Riddle Malikanesi'nde ne olduğuyla ilgili konuşmak istemiyordu. Kimseye hiçbir yararı dokunmazdı.

"Onu bir Şifacı'ya kontrol ettirdik, karanlıktan korkuyor. Şifacı bunun normal bir davranış olduğunu düşünüyormuş gibi görünüyor. Bütün çocuklar karanlıktan korkar. Ama, Nigel daha çok...daha çok Ondan korkuyor." ağır bir stres ifadesi yüzünden geçti.

"Ondan Gölge olarak söz ediyor. Seni sordu. Gölge'nin senin canını yakıp yakmadığını bilmek istedi..." devam etti.

Harry yüzünün kızgınlıkla ısındığını hissedebiliyordu. Gerçekten de bunun hakkında konuşmak istemiyordu.

"Alice, bunu daha sonraki bir zaman yapabilir miyiz?" dedi, ifadesini elinden geldiği kadar ifadesiz tutmaya dikkat ederek.

Alice ona baktı, yüzünü inceledi.

"Peki, ama gerçekten seninle konuşmak istiyorum. Sana söylemem gereken bir şey var."

Harry anladığını göstermek için yalnızca başını salladı. İçinden asla onunla konuşmamaya yemin ediyordu. Alice oğullarına ve kocasına katılmak için ayrıldı.

Bardaki gürültü katlanılamaz bir seviyeye geliyordu. Yanında oturan kişinin ne dediğini duyamaz haldeydin. Harry, Damien'ın söylediğinden bir şey anlamaya çalışarak çabaladı.

"Bu çok saçma! Çıkmalıyız." Ron dedi Hermione'ye söylediği şeyi üç kere tekrar etmesini istedikten sonra.

"Hayır, ben seviyorum burayı, ayrıca kalan her yer de bir bu kadar kalabalıktır. Bir içki daha içelim sonra gideriz!" Hermione önerdi.

"Ben alırım!" dedi Harry ve içkileri almak için ayağa kalktı.

Altı şişeyle beraber masasına geri dönmek üzere etrafında döndüğünde fena halde kızgın görünen bir Charlie Weasley'le burun buruna geldi.

Harry ona ifadesizce baktı.

"Pardon." dedi etrafından geçmeye çalışarak ama Charlie ona engel oldu.

Harry açık hareketine o kadar şaşkındı ki ona bakakalarak olduğu yerde durdu.

"Eee, bu son birkaç haftadır keyfin yerinde mi, Potter?" Charlie sordu, gözlerinde çok çirkin bir ifadeyle.

"Ne?" Harry sordu çileden çıkmış bir şekilde iç geçirerek.

"Kendinin çok akıllı olduğunu düşünüyor olmalısın. Bu saldırıları gerçekleştirip sonra da herkesi masum olduğuna inandırıyorsun."

Charlie'nin söylemiş olduğu şey içinde bir öfke kıvılcımına sebep olsa da, Harry ifadesiz maskesini sıkıca yerinde tuttu. Bar gerçekten çok kalabalıktı o yüzden kimse iki çocuk arasındaki konuşmayı fark etmedi.

"Söyle bana, bunu yapmaktan bir çeşit hastalıklı zevk mi alıyorsun?" Charlie sordu gözleri hiddetle dolu.

Harry uzaklaştı, ona vurmak istemiyordu, burada değil en azından. Ne yazık ki Charlie henüz bitirmemişti. Harry'nin yolunu kapamak üzere tekrar hareket etti.

"Kızkardeşimden uzak dur, Potter!" Charlie tehdit etti.

Harry, Charlie'nin gözleriyle buluştu; iki çift göz de soğuk bir öfkeyle doldu.

"Neden kızkardeşine benden uzak durmasını söylemiyorsun?" Harry alay etti.

Charlie'nin yüzü kıpkırmızı kesildi, ünlü Weasley siniri alevleniyordu.

"O senin gerçekte ne olduğunu görmeyecek kadar aptal olabilir. Ama ben kör değilim! Ondan uzak dur!" Charlie tısladı.

"Kör olmayabilirsin, ama hiç şüphesiz aptalsın. Benim ne olduğumu biliyorsan, neden beni tehdit ediyorsun?" Harry sordu, bütün sinirini sesine yönlendirerek.

"Senden korkmuyorum, Potter." dedi Charlie yüzünde aptal bir gurur ifadesiyle.

"İyi, ne mutlu sana." Harry dalga geçti.

Bu Ejderha terbiyecisi için büyük ihtimalle çok fazlaydı. Harry tekrar uzaklaşmaya niyetlenirken uzandı ve Harry'i yakasından yakaladı.

Harry sabrının onu tutan elleri hissettiğinde sonuna geldi. Elindeki şişeler o kadar sıkı kavranmıştı ki kırılmamaları bir mucizeydi.

Charlie ona konuşuyordu ama Harry kulaklarındaki kanın kükreyişinden onu duyamıyordu.

Onu tutan ellere başını eğip baktı ve sonra tam Charlie'nin gözlerinin içine baktı. Bir sonraki saniyede Charlie onu bırakarak sanki yanmışlar gibi ellerini geriye çekti. Yüzünde bir acı ifadesi belirdi ve Harry'e alarm halinde baktı. Bunu nasıl yaptı?

"Ben senin yerinde olsaydım dikkatli olurdum, Mr Weasley. Kuşkusuz pişman olacağınız bir şey yapmak istemezsiniz!" Harry tısladı zar zor bastırılmış kızgınlıkla.

"Yani, şimdi beni açık açık tehdir ediyorsun?" Charlie sordu, birazcık kendini toplayarak.

Harry pis pis sırıttı ve ona eğilerek yaklaştı.

"Ben insanları tehdit ederek zaman kaybetmem." söyledi ona.

Charlie cesaretinin birazını kaybeder gibi göründü Harry'nin gözlerinin birkaç ton koyulaştığını görürken.

Harry gitmek için döndü ama durdu ve tekrar ona döndü.

"Ve ben senin yerinde olsaydım, Ginny'i yalnız bırakırdım. Bana söylediğinden sonra hala burada durmaya devam etmenin tek sebebi o. Ona minnettar olmalısın."

Harry döndü ve uzaklaştı, onun yönüne başka bir bakış daha dahi ayırmadı.

Masaya vardığında Ron tam ayağa kalkıyordu.

"Sonunda! Ben de nereye gittiğini merak ediyordum!"

"Bar kalabalıktı" dedi Harry şişeleri masaya koyarken.

Sonraki yarım saati sadece içerek ve konuşarak geçirdiler. Harry kendisinin Charlie hakkında düşünmesine izin vermedi. Buna değmezdi. Onun olduğu yöne bakma zahmetine bile girmedi.

Alice'in Nigel'ı dışarı çıkardığını gördü. Büyük olasılıkla burası onun için fazla gürültülü hale gelmişti. Frank ve Neville görünürde derin bir muhabbet içerisinde bir grup Seherbazla beraber oturuyordu.

Harry başka bir set içki almak için ayağa kalkıyordu ki dışarıda ani bir patlama oldu. Zemin sallandı ve çoğu kişi şok ve şaşkınlık içinde bağırdı.

Harry hiç zaman kaybetmedi, Seherbazların çoğu gibi pencereye doğru hareket etti. Damien ve Ron sandalyelerinden fırlamışlar ve pencereye koşturmuşlardı. Dışarı, korkunç bir görüntüye baktılar.

Kara cübbeler içerisindeki adamlar caddelerdeydi. Solgun yüzleri binaları havaya uçurur, içeridekileri dışarı çıkmaya zorlarlarken keyifle çarpılmıştı. Harry sahneyi inceledi, gözleri bu çok sayıdaki adamları gözden geçirdi. Herhalde üç yüz kadar varlardı, hepsi de siyahlar içindelerdi. Damien panik içinde Harry'e baktı.

"Onlar şey mi...?"

"Evet." Harry cevapladı Damien ne olduklarını söyleyemeden.

Harry dışarıdaki korkunç manzaraya baktı.

Hogsmeade bir kez daha Daywalkerlar tarafından sarılmıştı.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bir sonraki bölüm benim bu ciltteki favori bölümlerimden biri kesinlikle! Heyecanlıyım! Dıdım dıtım dım!


	16. Saldırı

16\. Bölüm - Saldırı

Herkesin saldırıyı kimlerin yaptığını fark ettiği an, kıyamet koptu. Her tarafta çığlıklar ve ne yapmaları gerektiğini soran bağırışlar vardı. Seherbazlar bir kerede harekete geçti ve Bakanı tehlikenin dışına cisimlemeye çalıştılar. İşte o zaman etraflarına yerleştirilmiş cisimlenme karşıtı duvarlar olduğunu fark ettiler. Daywalkerlar'ın işiydi. Büyücülerin kullandığı duvarlardan farklıydı. Farklıydı ama aynı amaca hizmet ediyordu. Kapana kıstırılmışlardı, cisimlenemiyorlardı.

Harry kendi sihriyle uzandı. Onları kırıp geçebilir mi test etmeye çalışırken etrafındaki duvarları hissedebiliyordu. Kolaylıkla, ayrılmak için duvarları geçebiliceğini gördü. Problem şuydu ki o ayrılabilirdi ama başka hiç kimse yapamazdı. Birisini beraberinde götürmeye çalışırsa, Daywalkerlar'ın duvarları o kişiyi geride tutar ama Harry'nin geçmesine izin verirdi. Bu onun için pek var olan bir seçenek değildi. Kalanıyla beraber burada mahsur kalmıştı.

Seherbazlar herkese pencerelerden uzaklaşmalarını ve ortada toplanmalarını söylerken etrafına bakındı. Barın sahibi, Madam Rosmerta bayılacak gibi duruyordu. Barını bu yaratıklara bir kere kaybetmişti zaten. Bütün o şeyden bir daha geçmek istemiyordu.

Kimse Seherbazları dinlemiyordu, o yüzden James ve Sirius masanın üzerine çıkarak herkesin dikkatini toplamak için asalarından kırmızı kıvılcımlar çıkarttılar.

"Lütfen! Herkes sakin olsun!" James bağırdı. Bardaki çoğu kişi onları dinlemek için sessizleşti.

"Sakinliğinizi koruyun. Bu saldırganların vampir olduklarını biliyoruz! İzin verilmeden içeri giremezler! Burada içeride güvendesiniz!" Sirius söyledi onlara.

Harry kargaşa bir kez daha koparken izledi.

"O geçen sefer işe yaramadı...!"

"Bütün mekanı ateşe verdiler! Bizi dışarı kendilerine çekecekler...!"

"Onları bekleyen bir hedef olacağız...!"

James ve Sirius onları sakinleştirmek için bir kez daha asalarından kırmızı kıvılcımlar çıkarttılar.

"Lütfen! Sakin olun! Bu şekilde paniklemek hiçbir şeyi çözmeyecek!" James bağırdı tekrar.

Bunun üzerine herkes sessizleşti.

"Seherbazlar bu durumu halledecekler. Buranın üzerine yerleştirilen her ne duvar varsa biz indirene kadar, hepiniz içeride kalmak zorundasınız. Biz sizin güvende olduğunuzdan emin olacağız!" James devam etti.

Harry kabul etmek zorundaydı; babası tam Seherbaz modundayken oldukça etkileyiciydi. Onun hakkında bunu daha önce pek fark etmemişti. 'Büyük olasılıkla onunla kavga etmekle çok meşgul olduğundandır!' bir ses yankılandı zihninde. Harry bu özellikle rahatsız edici hatıraları kenara itti. Bunu bir daha hiç hatırlamak istemiyordu!

Fudge görünür bir şekilde sarsılmıştı. Ömründe hiç bir hayat memat durumuna düşmediği belliydi. Ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Ortaya yakın duruyordu, yüzü bembeyazdı, asasını sanki hayat kaynağı oymuş gibi sıkı tutuyordu.

Madam Rosmerta titrekçe James'in yanına yürüdü ve sesi fena halde titreyerek ona bir şey söyledi. James'in yüzüne bir rahatlama yayıldı, içeridekilere tekrar döndü.

"Madam Rosmerta şimdi bana Bar'ın duvarlarının ve çatısının üzerinde içine girilmeyi engelleyen tılsımlar olduğunu söyledi. Hiçbir şey onları geçemez. Aynı zamanda alev almazlar da, o yüzden hepiniz güvendesiniz."

Bu bilgiye herkes rahat bir nefes aldı. Fudge'ın yüzüne biraz renk geldi.

"Mümkün olduğunca çok insanı buraya getirmemiz gerek. Büyük ihtimalle en güvenli bina burası!" Kingsley bağırdı diye Seherbazlara, onlar dışarı acele ederlerken.

Frank ilk dışarı çıkanlar arasındaydı. Neville'i orada, içeride kalması için katı talimatlarla bıraktı.

O da çıkmaya yeltenirken Harry babasının gözleriyle buluştu. James onun yanına acele etti. Harry babasının ondan dövüşe katılmasını istemesini bekledi. Önceki saldırıdan herkes Harry'nin bu canavarlarla ne kadar iyi dövüşebildiğini biliyordu.

James gözlerinde açık bir endişeyle Harry'e baktı.

"İçeride kal, Harry"

Harry buna şok oldu. Babası dövüşmesini istemiyordu? Ama neden? Cevabı James'in gözlerinde gördü. Korkuyordu, Harry'nin geçen seferki gibi yaralanmasından korkuyordu. Harry konuşmak için ağzını açtı ama sonra fikrini değiştirdi. Eğer babası onun bu karmaşanın içine girmesini istemiyorsa o zaman bu sorun değildi. Onun dövüşü değildi zaten.

James çıkmak için döndü ama aniden Harry tarafından durduruldu. Harry'nin eli babasının bileğinin etrafına sarılarak onu ayrılmaktan alıkoydu. James ne yaptığını soramadan önce, Harry elini James'in asasının ucuna yerleştirdi. James izlerken, asasının tepesi sivri bir uca değişti. Sessiz büyüyle hayrete düşerek başını kaldırıp oğluna baktı.

"Tam kalbine." Harry fısıldadı ona.

James oğlunun talimatlarına gülümsedi ve ona sarılma dürtüsü hissetti. Ancak bununla mücadele etti, Harry sarılmalardan hoşlanmıyordu.

"Herkesi içeride tut" James fısıldadı ve sonra ayrıldı.

Diğer Seherbazların tümüne asalarına aynı şeyi yapmalarını bağırdı.

Harry korku onu doldurarak izledi. Umuyordu ki Seherbazlar onlarla dövüşmek için sihir kullanmamayı hatırlarlardı. Bu işe yaramazdı. Endişeyle dışarıdaki şiddetli çatışmayı izledi.

Seherbazlar çıkar çıkmaz, içeride kalanlar korkuyla birbirlerine baktılar. Harry etrafına, geride kalan insanlara baktı. Epeyce bir Hogwarts öğrencisi vardı. Çoğunlukla beşinci, altıncı ve yedinci sınıflardı. Draco'nun burada olmadığını fark ederken kalbi zıpladı. Pencereye yaklaştı ve Daywalkerlar'ın şiddetle saldırdığını, diğer binaları yaktığını gördü. Maalesef ki, bütün binaların üzerinde içeri geçirmez tılsımlar yoktu.

Seherbazlar iyi dövüşüyorlardı ama korkunç bir şekilde sayıca azlardı. Ancak geçmişten derslerini almışlardı, ve vampirlere ateş topu lanetleriyle saldırdılar ve yapabildiklerinde, sivri uçlu tahta asalarını kullanarak kalplerine sapladılar.

Caddeler çığlık atan insanlarla doluydu. Harry hastalıklı bir dehşet içinde Daywalkerlar saldırır ve çaresiz insanlardan beslenmeye başlarken izledi. Seherbazlar deniyorlardı ama herkesi koruyamıyorlardı.

Harry etrafında döndüğünde Damien'ın dışarıdaki sahneye baktığını gördü. Biraz sonra midesindekileri çıkaracakmış gibi görünüyordu. Harry onu bir kenara çekti ve oturttu. Gözleri endişeli görünen Lily'le buluştu ve ona Damien'ın iyi olduğunu işaret etti.

"Burada kal" talimat verdi.

Hemen sonrasında hasta görünen bir Hermione'yle yüz yüze geldi.

"Harry, bir şey yapmamız gerek!"

Harry parçalanmış hissetti. Bir parçası gidip yardım etmek istiyordu. Babasının ya da Sirius'un ya da Remus'un yaralanmasını istemiyordu. Ama başka bir parçası, daha karanlık olan parçası, geride durup izlemeyi istiyordu. Bırak onlar kaosla ve katliamla başa çıksınlar. Ne de olsa bu Bakanlık'tı! Bunun gibi durumlarla başa çıkabileceklerini iddia ediyorlardı o zaman bırak başa çıksınlardı.

Dışarıdaki çığlıklar yoğunlaştı ve vampirlerin beslenmelerinin korkunç sesleri herkesin ürpermesine sebep oldu.

Pencerelerden dışarıyı izleyen öğrenciler iki Daywalker dosdoğru Üç Süpürge'ye gelirken toplu bir çığlık attılar. Pencereden uzaklaşmaya çalıştılar. İki Daywalker bara yaklaştı ve duvarlara ufak üçgensel cihazlar fırlattı. İçeri geçirmez tılsımlar tam güce çıkarak cihazları geri püskürttü, barı alev almaktan kurtardı. Vampirler kafaları karışarak binaya baktılar. Ne olduğunu tahmin ettiler ve korumaya kızgınlıkla tısladılar. Tekrar ve tekrar denediler, ama tılsımları geçemediler. Kızgınlıkla kapıya doğru hareket ederek havaya uçurup açtılar. Hareketin kuvveti kapıyı menteşelerinden kopardı. İki Daywalker içeridekilere düşmanca bakarken herkes çığlık attı.

"Kendi işinizi kolaylaştırın ve dışarı çıkın!" bir tanesi kükredi.

Harry çoktan asasını eline almıştı. Daywalkerlar'ın ne yapacağını tahmin etmişti. Duvarlar ve çatının üzerinde herhangi bir saldırıyı durdurmak için tılsımlar olabilirdi, ama kapı boşluğunda yoktu. Üzerinde hiçbir tılsım olmuş olamazdı çünkü bu herkesin içeri gelmesine engel olurdu. Kapı boşluğu şimdi açık ve engelsizdi. Hangi yangın bombasını istiyorlarsa onu içeri fırlatabilirlerdi ve bu da herkesi dışarı çıkmaya zorlardı.

Gözleri Hermione'ninkilerle buluştu ve asasını kendisine doğrulttu. Yavaşça ve ihtiyatla asayı vücudunda yukarıdan aşağıya hareket ettirerek Hermione'ye anlamlı bir bakış attı. Kız ne yapmaları gerektiğini anlayarak başını salladı. Diğer üçlüye baktı ve sessizce onlara fısıldadı. Hepsi de ellerinden geldiğince belli etmeden asalarını çıkardılar.

"Gidin buradan! İçeri gelemezsiniz ve bizi de dışarı çekemezsiniz! Sadece bizi yalnız bırakın!" Fudge sesini bulmuştu ve aptalca vampirlere meydan okudu.

Harry aptal Bakan'a küfretmemek için dilini ısırmak zorunda kaldı. Cidden, yalnızca o koca ağzını kapalı tutamaz mıydı!

İki vampir ona pis pis gülümsedi ve ateş cihazlarını çıkardı.

"O zaman teorini bir test etmemiz lazım, değil mi, Bakan!"

İkisi de üçgensel cihazları içeriye fırlattı, aynı anda, Harry bağırdı, "ŞİMDİ!"

Beşi de, anında kapıya doğru atıldı, Ron ve Hermione bir tarafta, Ginny ve Damien öbür tarafta. Harry doğrudan kapının önünde durdu. Beşi de tam vücut kalkanlarını yükselttiler, başarılı bir şekilde çok renkli bir baloncuk oluşturdular. Baloncuk beş genç çocuğun etrafında oluştu ve kapının yakınında durdukları için kapıyı bloke ederek, arzu edilen etkiyi gösterdi. Kapı boşluğu şimdi bloke edilmişti; iki cihaz baloncuklarının duvarına çarptı ve iki kalakalmış görünen vampire geri tepti. Cihazları yakalayıp baloncuğa küçük dillerini yutarak baktılar. Harry'nin tam önlerinde durduğunu gördüler ve ona kızgınlıkla kükrediler.

Beş genç çocuk koruyucu kalkanları kapı boşluğunu çevreleyerek durdular. Vampirlerin fırlattığı hiçbir şey onları geçemezdi. Daywalkerlar gözleri Harry'den ayrılmayarak, istemeye istemeye geri çekildiler.

Uzaklaştıklarında, beş genç çocuk kalkanlarını indirdiler.

Ron, Harry'e titrekçe gülümsedi.

"Bahse girerim şimdi bize bunu öğrettiğine memnunsundur, değil mi?" dedi.

Harry güldü ve Ron'un sırtını pat patladı.

"İyi iş, Mr Weasley." alay etti. Harry kapıyı tekrar yerine yükseltti. Kırık kapıyı düzeltmek için hızlı bir 'Reparo' mırıldandı. Mükemmel değildi ama en azından kapı boşluğunu kapatıyordu.

Barın içindeki insanlar beş genç çocuğa şaşkınlıkla donup kalarak baktılar. Lily sersemliğinden ilk çıkan oldu ve dosdoğru oğullarının yanına yürüdü. Hala tek parça olduklarından emin olmak ister gibi ikisine de sarıldı.

"Büyük bir şey değil anne, daha önce yapmadığımız şey değil..." Damien başladı ama biraz önce ne söylediğini fark ederek çenesini kapattı.

Lily ona sert bir bakış attıktan sonra Harry'e ters ters baktı.

"Ne?" omuz silkti.

Lily'nin ardından Molly, Ginny, Ron ve Hermione'ye sarıldı.

"Aman tanrım, ne düşünüyordunuz? Ya o büyü işe yaramasaydı? Hepiniz ölmüş olabilirdiniz!" haykırdı.

"Anne, biz o büyüyü yapmasaydık, hepimiz 'kesinlikle' ölmüş olurduk." Ron açıkladı.

Harry'nin gözleri Charlie'ninkilerle buluştu ve ona o kadar derin bir nefretle bakıyor olduğunu gördü ki bu Harry'nin başka tarafa bakmayı istemesine sebep oldu. Onu anlamıyordu. Şimdi niye dik dik bakıyordu? Harry'nin söyleyebildiği kadarıyla, biraz önce kalanıyla beraber onun da ensesini kurtarmıştı.

Charlie dosdoğru onların yanına geldi ve Ron'u yakalamak için uzandı. Harry ilk başta Ginny'i uzaklaştırmak için geldiğini düşündü. Peşinde olduğunun Ron olduğuna şaşırdı. Onu bir köşeye çekti ve tartışmaya başladı. Harry başka tarafa baktı; onun hakkında endişe edecek vakti yoktu.

"...yani şimdi de size bir şeyler öğretiyor! Başka ne öğretti size?!" Charlie'nin kızgın kelimeleri Harry'nin kulağına çalındı.

"Oh, bas git Charlie! Yine aptal gibi davranıyorsun! Yalnızca Harry'nin peşini bırak, anladın mı!" Ron kızgınlıkla çıkıştı.

Harry, Ron'un onu savunmasını duyduğunda gülümsemeye engel olamadı. Ron kısa süre sonra fokurdayan Charlie'den uzaklaştı ve gelip Harry'nin yanında durarak asasını sıkı bir yumruk içinde tuttu.

Kapı birdenbire tekrar çarpılıp açıldı. Harry çoktan asasını çekmişti ama bir Seherbazın ağır yaralanmış bir kadını kollarında taşıdığını gördüğünde durdu. Adam içeri sendeledi ve kanaması olan kadını masalardan birine uzattı.

Lily bir kerede peşinde Rosmerta'yla birlikte kadının yanındaydı.

"Oh Tanrım!" Lily haykırdı kadının boynundaki ısırık yarasını görürken.

Seherbaz doğrudan doğruya Rosmerta'yla konuştu.

"Yaralıları buraya getirmek zorundayız! Cisimlenemiyoruz ve bu bina az çok güvenli olan tek yer! Kalan herkesi de buraya getirmeye çalışıyoruz!"

Rosmerta başını salladı ve masasında ölmekte olan kadına baktı.

"Onun için elinden geleni yap!" dedi adam ve tekrar dışarı koştu.

Rosmerta dehşete düşmüş göründü.

"Ben ne yapabilirim? Yardımcı olacak hiçbir şeyim yok!" feryat etti panik içinde.

Lily harekete geçti.

"Rosmerta, git biraz temiz bez bul ve biraz da kaynar su. Bir ilk yardım iksir kutun olmalı. Onu getir!"

Rosmerta söyleneni yaptı ve Lily'e bütün ihtiyacı olanları getirdi. Lily hemen zavallı kadın üzerinde çalışmaya başladı. Şifacı değildi, ama kan kaybını durdurmak ve yaralı bölgeyi temiz tutmaya yardımcı olacak kadar temel şeyleri biliyordu.

Birkaç saniye içerisinde, daha fazla yaralı insan Seherbazlar tarafından getirildi ve büyük bir üçüncü sınıf öğrenci grubu dışarıdan içeriye akın etti. Korkunç halde paniklemişlerdi ama yaralı değillerdi.

Lily önünde yatan yaralı adama biraz daha acı dindirici iksir vermek için ilk yardım kutusuna uzandı. Elini kutunun içinde dolaştırdı ama içinde hiçbir şey yoktu. Kutuya baktı ve kaldırdı. İçi boştu.

"Hayır! Bitmiş olamaz! Daha fazlasına ihtiyacımız var! Oh Tanrım!"

Önünde yatan adama baktı. Çok fazla acı içindeydi. Ne yapabilirdi? Asasını çıkardı ve bütün gücünü topladı. Onu sersemletmek zorundaydı! Bu büyük olasılıkla içinde bulunduğu durumda oldukça acı verici olurdu, ama başka ne yapabilirdi ki? Katıksız ızdırap içerisinde şiddetle sarsılıyordu. Boğazından kocaman, kalın bir parça eksikti!

Gözlerinde yaşlarla asasını ona doğrulttu. Üzerinde sersemletme lanetini uygulayamadan önce, bir el uzandı ve onu durdurdu. Başını çevirdi ve Harry'nin yanında durduğunu gördü.

"Yapmak zorundayım. Çok fazla acı içinde. Bilinci kapalı olursa acı da hissetmez." açıkladı.

Harry adama baktı ve gözleri yaralı adamınkilerle buluştu. Hiçbir şey söylemeden, Harry cübbelerinin cebine ulaştı ve küçük bir kutu çıkardı. Asasız olarak kutuyu büyüttü ve annesinin yanına koydu.

Lily, Harry'i daha önce bu kutuyla görmüştü. Sirius duruşmasından sonra Harry'e geri vermişti. Her zaman bunu yanında taşırdı. Kutuyu açtı ve içinde bir iksir stoğu gördü. İksirlere bakakaldı, gözleri şaşkınlıkla kocamandı. Harry yardım etmek için kendi iksir stoğunu veriyordu. Ona teşekkür etmek için başını kaldırdı ama Harry çoktan kapıya gitmiş, herhangi bir saldırıyı durdurmak için önünde duruyordu.

Oğlunun merhametine gülümsedi. Her zaman yardım ederdi ama Merlin korusun kimse ona gerçekten teşekkür etmek fırsatı bulsun... Biraz acı dindirici ikrisi önündeki adama verdi, adamın yüzü rahatlarken kendi de rahat bir nefes aldı.

Büyük öğrencilerin çoğu yaralılara yardım etmek ve daha genç öğrencileri sakinleştirmeye yardım etmek için ellerinden ne geliyorsa yapıyorlardı.

"Bunu sürdüremeyiz! Burada daha fazla yer yok!" Janice, altıncı sınıf bir Ravenclaw haykırdı başka bir insan seli içeri akın ederken.

Çok fena sıkışmışlardı. Harry birdenbire bir şey fark etti. Bunu daha önce düşünmediği için kendine küfrederek asasını masaya ve onun yanındaki sandalyelere doğrulttu. Bir küçültme tılsımı mırıldandı ve masa ve sandalyeler oyuncak boyutuna küçüldüler. Harry küçülmüş mobilyayı aldı ve barın arkasına yerleştirdi. Harry'i izleyen diğer yedinci sınıflar onu takip ederek bütün mobilyaları küçültmeye başladılar, birkaç masayı yaralılar için normal bıraktılar. Kısa süre sonra mekan çok daha iyiydi, ancak hala birazcık sıkışıktı.

"Rosmerta, bodrumun var mı?" Lily sordu, genç bir adamın kan kaybından ölmesine engel olmaya çalışırken.

"Eee...evet." Mekanın sahibi cevapladı, garip soruya kafası karışmış görünerek.

Lily öğrencilere ve orada bulunan diğerlerine bakmak için döndü.

"Herkes, lütfen dinleyin! Daha fazla yere ihtiyacımız var, özellikle de yaralılar için! Lütfen burayı boşaltmak için bodruma inin, Rosmerta size yolu gösterecek!"

Rosmerta gözleri onun mantıklı düşünme kabiliyetinden etkilenmiş görünerek Lily'e baktı.

"Yukarıda da birkaç odam var, onları da kullanabiliriz!" dedi, yüzüne birazcık renk geri dönerek.

Kısa süre sonra mekan temizlenmişti, çoğunluk bodruma gitmiş ve birkaçı, mesela Bakan, üst kattaki odalara yönelmişti. Ancak beş genç, ayrılmayı reddetti. Kalkanlarına ihtiyaç duyulması haline karşı kapının yanında kalmak zorundalardı. Harry gözlerini pencereden ayırmıyor, dışarıda şiddetle süren çatışmayı izliyordu. Kaybediyorlardı! Daywalkerlar dışarıda insanları öldürüyor, onlardan besleniyor ve sonra bedenlerini umursamazca bir kenara atıyordu. Başka genç bir kadının onlara kurban düştüğünü görürken gözlerini kapattı. 'Bu benim savaşım değil, bu benim savaşım değil. Bunlar Seherbazlar! Onların yanında dövüşmeyeceğim, dövüşmeyeceğim!' kendine tekrar edip durdu.

Çatışma dışarıda devam etti, birkaç defa Daywalkerlar bara saldırmayı denedi, ama beş genç kalkanlarını yükseltmekte hızlı davranarak kapı girişini bloke ettiler ve barı korudular. Mekan şimdi yaralı ve ölen insanlarla doluydu. Lily, Molly ve birkaç diğer kişi onlarla ilgileniyorlardı. Charlie, Neville'le birlikte yardım ediyordu. Harry, Neville sessizlik içerisinde annesine yardım ederken izledi. Aslında Nigel ve Ginny'nin ele geçirildiği günden beri Neville'in gerçekten kimseyle konuştuğunu duymamıştı. Düşünceyi silkip attı. Bir önemi yoktu her halükarda.

Damien dışarı bakıyor, bara gelecek herhangi bir saldırı için dikkatle izliyordu. Birdenbire boğuk bir bağırış kopardı.

"Oh Tanrım! Harry!"

Harry ona acele ederek Damien'ın dışarıda gördüğü şeye baktı. Görüntü karşısında kalbi aniden durdu.

Alice koşuyordu, kollarında Nigel vardı. Frank yanındaydı, onu bara ulaştırmaya çalışıyordu, emniyete, ama üç Daywalker aynı anda saldırdı. Nigel'ın görüntüsü onlar için çok cezbediciydi ve üç vampir birden Frank'in üzerine atılarak onu karısından ve oğlundan söküp ayırdı.

Harry daha fazla görmek istemedi, kapıya koştu ve çekip açarak dışarı, kanla kaplı caddelere adım attı. Daha fazla umurunda değildi. Seherbazlar onları yenemiyorlardı. Hiçbir Seherbaz Alice'e zamanında ulaşamayacaktı. Yardım etmek zorundaydı. Nigel'ın canının yanmasına izin vermeyecekti. Bunun ona olmasına izin vermezdi. Harry ilk başta birinin onunla beraber dışarıya fırladığını fark etmedi. Birinin onunla beraber koştuğunu fark etmedi. Gözünün ucundan görüntüsünü yakaladı, başını çevirdiğinde Neville'in onunla birlikte koştuğunu gördü. Gözleri buluştu ve Harry gözlerindeki o ifadeyi gördü. Nigel Voldemort tarafından alındığında Harry'nin gördüğü ifadenin aynısı. Korku! Sevdiğin birini kaybetmenin korkusu.

Harry ve Neville, o vampirlerle dövüşmeye çabalar ama bir yandan da Nigel'ı sıkı sıkı tutarken Alice'e doğru acele ettiler. Üç vampir yoluna zıpladığında Harry onlardan yalnızca birkaç adım ötedeydi. Koşmayı bırakmadı. Onlara bir ateştopu laneti gönderdi, ama onlar kolaylıkla lanetin yolundan çekildiler. Neville de bloke edilmişti ve iki çocuk oldukları yerde durmak zorunda kaldılar. Önce onlarla dövüşmekten başka seçenekleri yoktu. Harry asasını vampirlere doğrulttu, yüzleri zevk içinde çarpıklaşırken izledi. Harry'nin sihrin onları etkilemiyor olduğunu bilmediğini düşünüyorlardı. Harry onlara pis pis sırıttı ve elini asanın üzerinden geçirerek asayı anında uzun parıltılı bir kılıca biçimdeğiştirdi. Harry'e şok içinde bakarlarken vampirlerin yüzlerinden sırıtışları kayboldu.

Harry onlara pis pis sırıtmaya engel olamadı. Neville asasız biçimdeğiştirmeyi yapamadı ve bu yüzden asasının ucunu sivriltmekle yetindi. Vampirler iki çocuğa atıldılar; ikisi Harry'e biri Neville'e.

Kılıcını vampirlerin üzerine indirirken Harry, sihrinin etrafında çatırdağını hissetti. Dövüşürken hissettiği o tanıdık ateş neredeyse onu boğdu. Uzun süredir kimseyle böyle dövüşmemişti. Vampirlerin kafalarını kesip kopararak onları toz yığınına çevirmek Harry'nin bir dakikasını almadı. Neville'in iyi olup olmadığını görmek için beklemedi. Bunun yerine biraz önce yere fırlatılmış olan Alice'e doğru acele etti.

Dehşete düşmüş kadın, üç yaşındaki oğluna kalkan olarak onu elinden geldiği kadar vampirlerden korumaya çalıştı. Korku dolu gözlerini başında dikilen vampire çevirdi. Vampir onu kurutana kadar içmeye niyetlenerek üzerine atıldı. Alice çığlık attı ve Nigel'a sıkı sıkıya tutundu. Onu bırakmayacaktı. Ancak vampir, hiçbir zaman Alice'e elini süremedi. Alice, Harry'nin vampire yüklenerek onu ondan ve Nigel'dan uzağa düşürdüğünü gördü. Harry anında ayağa kalktı, aynı şekilde öfkeyle tüten Daywalker da. Harry kılıcı elinde döndürdü ve vampiri hedef aldı. Daywalker kendini kurtarmaya çalıştı ama Harry onun için fazla hızlıydı. Kılıç onu boylu boyunca kesti ve bir sonraki an kafasız beden yere bile çarpmadan önce toza dönüştü.

Tek bir kelime etmeyerek Harry, Alice'i yerden kaldırdı. Nigel'ı ondan alarak çocuğun ağırlığını bitkin kadından aldı. Kollarında Nigel'la ve Alice'in elini sıkı sıkı tutarak koştu.

Neville hala vampirle dövüşüyordu. Harry'nin Nigel'ı aldığını gördü ve kardeşinin ve annesinin güvende olduğunu biliyordu. Babasının başı hala beladaydı ama. Frank onu yerde tutup ondan beslenmeye çalışan vampirleri tekmeledi. Neville asasını tam vampirin göğsüne saplamayı becerdi. Daywalker havayı kesen bir çığlık attı. Neville asasını vampirden çekerken vampir toza dönüştü. Neville ilk başta dona kalmış göründü. Daha önce hayatında hiç bir vampiri yok etmemişti. Manzara aslında korkutucuydu. Çabucak bu hisleri bir kenara iterek başka bir vampire saldırdı, azı dişlerini babasına gömmeye çalışan vampire. Asasını vampirin sırtına indirdi, daha da derine sokarak kalbine saplamaya çalıştı. Bu vampiri de başarıyla yok etmeyi becerdi. Frank yerden kalktı ve geriye kalan iki vampirle dövüştü.

"Sana içeride kalmanı söyledim!" bağırdı Neville'e, Daywalkerla dövüşürken.

"Bir şey değil!" Neville cevapladı alayla, diğer vampirle uğraşarak.

Frank ve Neville, Harry'i Nigel ve Alice'le beraber gördüler. Bir yandan dövüşerek onlara ulaştılar. Frank anında Nigel'ı Harry'den aldı. Yedi vampir yollarını kapattığında Üç Süpürge'den yalnızca birkaç metre uzaktalardı. Vampirler gözlerini onlara dikip Nigel'ın görüntüsü üzerine kanla lekelenmiş dudaklarını emerek durdular.

Frank Nigel'ı Alice'e verdikten sonra onun önünde durarak ona kalkan oldu. Harry ve Neville, ikisi de Frank'in yanında durdular, onlar da Alice ve Nigel'a kalkan oldular. Vampirler zalimce güldü.

"Onu korumak elinizden gelmez. Özellikle onlar için geldik. Onlar kadar küçük çocuklar, yetişkinlerden çok daha fazla güç veriyor. Onu kurtaramazsınız!" bağırdı bir tanesi.

Harry kanının öfkeyle kaynadığını hissetti. Bu adi yaratıklardan gerçekten nefret ediyordu. Bütün vampirler aynı anda saldırdı. Frank Alice'e yakın durarak, onlara doğru gelen ikisiyle dövüştü. Harry ve Neville diğer beşiyle döbüşmek zorunda kaldı. Harry elinden geldiği kadar hızla onlara saldırmaya çalışıyordu. Kılıcını etrafta sallayarak üç vampirin karınlarını yardı. Bir anlığına geriye adım attılarsa da tam güçle tekrar hücum ederek onu yakalamak için uzandılar. Harry onların kol mesafesinden geriye kaçtı. Seherbazların ölü bedenlerinin yanında yatan iki asa gözüne ilişti.

"Accio!" haykırdı ve asaları almak için kılıcını bıraktı.

Harry asalar üzerinde doğru düzgün bir kavrayış edinemeden önce üç vampir çoktan tepesine binmişti. Bir tanesi Harry'i karnından tekmelemeyi becererek yere düşmesine sebep oldu. Harry uzun süre yerde kalmadı ancak. Tekrar ayakları üzerine fırlayarak asaları sıkıca ellerinde tuttu.

"Faydasız, çocuk! Bırak bizi yok etmeyi, bizimle dövüşemezsin bile!" bir tanesi hırıldadı ona, Harry'nin ellerindeki asaları gözleyerek.

"İstersen bana inatçı de, ama sizi yanıltmayı seviyorum!" Harry cevap verdi.

Üçü birden aynı anda üzerine atılarak onu parçalara ayırmayı amaçladılar. Harry dosdoğru ona gelen vampire tekme indirerek başarıyla onu yere fırlattı. İkisiyle birden dövüşemeyeceğini bilerek iki yanından da birer vampir saldırdı. Harry olduğu yerde durarak onların yaklaşmasına izin verdi. Ellerini iki yana atarak iki vampiri de aynı anda yakaladı. Tahta asalar tam göğüslerine gömüldü. Harry asaları geri çekerken, iki vampir toza dönüştü.

Yerdeki vampirin tekrar ayağa kalkmasını beklemeden, Harry tahtayı göğsüne indirerek vampirin kocaman, acıyla dolu bakışıyla buluştu.

"Nokta kanıtlanmıştır!" dedi vampir toza dönüşürken.

Harry başını kaldırdı ve Frank'in iki vampirle mücadele ettiğini gördü. Asaları cebine koyarak kılıcı yerden aldı ve vampirlerle dövüştü.

"Git! Onları içeri sok!" Harry bağırdı Frank'e, kolları vampirlerle dövüşmeye çalışırken fena halde kanayan adama.

Frank Alice'i yakaladı ve bara acele etti. Harry vampiri yere indirdikten sonra onu da toza çevirdi. Frank'in kapıyı çekip açarak Alice ve Nigel'ı güvenli bir şekilde içeri soktuğunu görmek için tam zamanında baktı. Frank kapıyı kapattı ve dövüşmeye devam etmek için geri döndü. Neville'in vampirlerden kurtulmasına yardım ettikten sonra onu da yakalayarak barın içine geri soktu.

Harry rahat bir nefes bıraktı, Nigel iyiydi. Bundan hayatta kalmıştı. Gözüne babası iliştiğinde Harry tam başka bir vampiri etkisiz hale getirmişti. James bir vampiri ısırılmadan üzerinden atmayı ucu ucuna becermişti.

Harry kılıcını tehditkar bir biçimde döndürerek ona acele etti.

xxx

Damien sahneyi nefesini tutarak izliyordu. Gözleri abisinin formundan hiç ayrılmadı. Harry vampirlerin kafalarını çocuk oyuncağı gibi koparıp atarken izledi. Rahat ve sakin dövüş stili diğer herkesi izlemek için pencerelere çekiyordu. Öğrencilerin çoğu aşağıda bodrumda ya da üst kattaki odalardaydı. Lily ve Molly'e yardım eden çoğunlukla yedinci sınıflardı. Huşu içerisinde pencerelerden dışarıyı izlediler.

Damien, Harry elinde kılıcı sallayarak babalarına doğru acele ederken izledi. Vampire saldırdı ve James'in tekrar ayağa kalkmasına yardım etti.

"Yüce Tanrım! Bunu daha önce de yaptığını söyleyebiliyorsun!" Hufflepuff bir çocuk bağırdı Harry başka bir vampiri yok ederken.

Damien hatıraya gülümsedi. Hayatındaki en dehşet verici hatıralardan biriydi, Voldemort'un kendisiyle tanışmak haricinde elbette. Harry onu dört vampir tarafından saldırılmaktan kurtarmıştı. Damien'ın Harry'nin ona ne kadar değer verdiğini gördüğü gün işte o gündü. Büyük olasılıkla ilişkilerinin dönüm noktasıydı.

Damien soluna baktı ve Charlie'nin de gözlerini Harry'e dikmiş olduğunu gördü. Gözleri ondan hiç ayrılmadı ve yüzündeki kaşları çatık ifade Harry'nin Seherbazların yanında savaştığını görürken rahatlamaya başladı.

"Bütün bunları hiç istemedi, biliyor musun." dedi Damien usulca, Charlie'nin dikkatini yakalayarak. Büyük çocuk ona bakmak için döndü.

"Sadece bir bebekken alındı. Yaptığı herşey yalnızca daha iyisini bilmiyor olduğundandı. Hayatın işleyişinin öyle olduğuna inanarak büyüdüğü şeyleri yapıyordu." Damien devam etti.

Charlie bakışını ayırarak tekrar pencereden dışarı çevirdi.

"Hayatındaki her şeyi değiştirmek çok şey istiyor. Herkes Harry'nin yaptığı gibi adapte olamaz. Hayatında çok şey feda etmek zorunda kaldı. Onu da feda etmesine neden olma." Damien şimdi dosdoğru ona bakıyor, elinden geldiği kadar medenice ondan Harry ve Ginny'den uzak durmasını istiyordu.

Charlie bir şey söylemedi. Dönüp ona baktı ve sonra yüzünde yorgun bir ifadeyle başını düşürdü.

"O benim ufak kız kardeşim. Benden endişe etmememi bekleyemezsin!" Charlie cevapladı.

Damien gülümsedi ve tekrar abisini izlemek için etrafından döndü.

"Herşeyi düşünecek olursak, bence sen bile kabul etmek zorundasın ki kimse Ginny'i Harry kadar iyi koruyamaz."

Charlie ona bakakaldı. On dört yaşındakinin söyleyecek daha fazla bir şeyi olmadığı açığa kavuştuğunda, etrafında döndü ve odanın diğer köşesine yöneldi. Damien, Harry bir Daywalker ona patlayıcı cihazı fırlattığında yolundan zıplarken izledi.

xxx

Harry yalnızca birkaç saniye önce durduğu yer alevler içinde kalırken yoldan çekildi. Başını kaldırıp baktığında gerçekten kötü bir şeyler olacağını insanın içine doğdurtan görünümde bir Daywalker'ın düşmanca ona bakıyor olduğunu gördü. Yüzü ondan ne kadar nefret ettiğini göstererek çarpılmıştı, ağzı hırlamak için incelmişti.

Harry ayağa kalktı, Daywalker'ın cihazdan başka bir tanesini çıkarıp Harry'e göstermek için kaldırmasını izledi.

"Sanırım şimdi senin kim olduğunu biliyorum!" Daywalker tısladı ona.

Harry'nin saçları sesin kulağa gelişiyle diken diken oldu. Sanki kelimelerin etrafına dikenler sarılıymış gibiydi.

"Sen kardeşimi öldüren sefil çocuk olmalısın!" hırladı ona, gözlerinde nefret parıldayarak.

Harry pis pis sırıttı ve asasını sıkıca kavradı.

"Bundan daha fazla detay vermen gerekecek. Siz pisliklerden epey bir öldürdüm! Hangisi senin kardeşindi?"

Beklendiği gibi Daywalker öfkeyle kükreyerek patlayıcı cihazı Harry'e fırlattı. Harry kılıcını kaldırarak mırıldandı; "Expandlim". Kılıç birdenbire dikdörtgensel bir biçim oluşturmak üzere genişledi ve küçük üçgensel cihaz buna çarptı. Alevler içinde kaldı ama ateş ancak kılıcın üzerinden kayıp geçti. Harry Daywalker'a bakarak yüzüne kazınmış şok ve öfkenin tadını çıkardı. Geriye kalan alevleri kılıcından silkeledikten sonra tekrar önceki şekline döndürdü.

"Sen gerçekten de kalanından farklısın! Ama ben Victor'un yaptığı hatayı yapmayacağım! Bugün öleceksin, çocuk!" Daywalker meydan okudu, kendi kılıcını çıkarırken.

Harry birdenbire idrak etti. Bu büyük olasılıkla Daywalkerlar'ın lideriydi. Kardeşi, yüksek bir ihtimalle, Harry'nin geçen yıl öldürdüğü Daywalkerlar'ın lideriydi. Bu Daywalker'ın onu tanıyor olmasının sebebi büyük ihtimalle Harry geçen sefer onlardan birini hayatta bıraktığı içindi. Büyük olasılıkla geri dönmüş ve kalanına nasıl liderlerinin bir çocuk tarafından öldürüldüğünü anlatmıştı. Harry bu düşünceye sırıttı.

"Yani, şimdi sen yeni lidersin? Liderliğin aile boyunca geçtiğini bilmiyordum. Sizin de geriye kalan hayvanlar gibi bunun için savaştığınızı düşünüyordum." Daywalker yine kelimelerinden etkilenirken Harry pis pis sırıttı.

"Bize hakaret ettiğine pişman olacaksın, çocuk! Ben lider oldum çünkü en güçlü Daywalker benim! Ölümünü planladığımdan daha acılı hale getirme!"

Harry asasını Daywalker'a doğrulttu.

"Planlar nadiren tutar!" cevapladı arsızca.

Bu öfkeli vampir için yeterliydi. Kılıcı çekili ve Harry'nin göğsüne hedef alınmış şekilde ona atıldı. Harry saldırıyı bloke ederek kılıcını başını kesmeyi deneyerek salladı ama Daywalker çabucak Harry'nin saldırısını engelledi. İkili birbiriyle dövüştü, ilk kanı döken olmaya çalıştı, ama hem Harry hem Daywalker bir diğerinin saldırılarını bloke ediyordu. Harry başka bir şiddetli darbeyi engelleyerek kılıcını vampirin kılıç tutan koluna salladı. Derin bir kesik vampirin kılıcını düşürmesine sebep oldu. Harry onun işini bitiremeden önce, dört Daywalker kendilerini liderlerini korumak için önüne attılar. Onlar Harry'e saldırırlarken, lider Daywalker sıvışarak ondan uzaklaştı.

James ve Sirius, ikisi de Harry'i dört vampirle beraber gördü ve çabucak yardımına geldi.

"Sana içeride kalmanı söylediğimi sanıyordum!" James bağırdı Harry'e, bir yandan dövüşürken.

"Ne zaman seni dinledim?" Harry cevapladı, onun yönüne arsız bir gülümseme fırlatarak.

"İçeri gir, Harry. Seni burada istemiyorum!" James bağırdı, iki vampirden başka bir saldırıya hazırlanırken.

Harry hiçbir yere gitmiyordu. Yerden aldığı asayı çıkararak onu da kılıca biçimdeğiştirdi. İki kılıçla birden dövüştü, becerebildiği kadar vampiri kesti ve öldürdü.

Birdenbire, bütün bağırmanın ve çığlıkların ortasında, dehşet verici bir ses Harry'nin olduğu yere kök salmasına sebep oldu. Bütün benliğiyle korktuğu şey olmamasını dileyerek etrafında döndü. Önündeki manzarayı görürken küfretti. Küçük bir bina ateşe verilmiş, içeridekileri dışarı kaçmaya zorluyordu. Harry'nin siyah duman içerisinde bütün görebildiği kırmızı cübbelerdi. Ufak çocuklar, hala kırmızı cübbeleri üzerlerinde, koşarak caddeye çıkarken korku içinde çığlık atıyorlardı. Harry onlarla birlikte olan birkaç öğrenci gördü, umutsuzca vampirleri uzak tutmak için onlara büyüler ateşlemeye çalışıyorlardı.

Harry elinden geldiği kadar hızla onlara doğru koştu, onunla birlikte koşan babasının, Sirius'un, Kingsley'nin ve birkaç diğer Seherbazın belli belirsiz farkındaydı. Harry kılıcını becerebildiği kadar çok vampirin üzerine indirdi, donup kalmış çocuklara doğru yönelen vampirlerin sayısı endişe vericiydi. Görünüşe göre çocukların hepsi küçük kafede en çok gülü sattıkları için hediyeler almak üzere toplanmışlardı. Saldırı olduğunda orada kapana kısılmışlar ve şimdi kafe ateşe verildiğinde de dışarı çıkmak zorunda bırakılmışlardı.

Harry'nin başka seçeneği yoktu; vampirler yaklaşıyorlar, her yöne koşturan çocukları ellerine geçirmeye çalışıyorlardı. Harry kılıcını tekrar asasına dönüştürdü ve hücum halinde gelmekte olan büyük Daywalker grubuna doğrulttu. Bağırdı:

"MOMENTUM EXPUR!"

Zemin sallanarak vampirlerin yere düşmesine sebep oldu. Harry'nin bunu yaptığını daha önce görmüş olan Seherbazlar ayakta kalmayı becerdiler ve bir kerede, zemine serilmiş vampirlerden mümkün olduğu kadar çoğunu yok etme fırsatını kullandılar. Bazıları ateştopu lanetleriyle vurulurken diğerlerinin kalplerine kazık saplandı.

Harry, Frank'in onlara doğru koştuğunu gördü. Çocukları yakaladılar ve gerçek anlamda onları bara doğru taşıdılar. Damien, Ginny, Hermione ve Ron girişe yakın duruyorlardı, kapı sonuna kadar açıktı, korkmuş çocukları onlardan alıyor ve onları içerinin emniyetine taşıyorlardı. Diğer Seherbazlar vampirlerle dövüşürken, Harry ve Frank çocukları bara taşıdı.

Harry tam küçük bir çocuğu Damien'ın kollarına bırakmıştı ki Sara'nın telaş içinde çocuklara baktığını gördü. Alnındaki bir kesikten kan damlıyordu ve yüzü kirle kaplanmıştı. Biraz önce Kingsley tarafından içeri sürüklenmişti. Panik dolu gözleri Harry'ninkilerle buluştu ve Harry onun gözlerinde yaşları gördü.

"Bella! Bella'yı bulamıyorum!" haykırdı, dosdoğru Harry'e bakarak.

Harry'nin kalbi midesine düştü. Etrafında döndü ve umutsuzca sarışın çocuğa bakınarak dosdoğru tekrar vampirlere yöneldi. Bütün çocukları emniyete taşımışlardı. Nasıl bir tanesini gözünden kaçırmış olabilirdi?

Başka bir vampir ona saldırırken onunla dövüştü, ama gözleri hala kanla kaplı Hogsmeade'i tarıyor, çocuğa dair bir iz arıyordu. Gözleri birdenbire bir çift renksiz gözle buluştu. Harry kalbinin durduğunu hissetti. Lider Daywalker orada duruyor, yüzünde çarpık bir gülümsemeyle gözlerini Harry'e dikmiş bakıyordu. Elinde küçük kız vardı.

Çocuğun gözleri onunkilerle buluşur ve masum mavi gözleri ona yardım etmesi için çığlık atarken Harry midesinin korkuyla düğüm olduğunu hissetti. Küçük kız korkunç adam onu saçlarından tutarken hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlıyordu. Harry asasını vampire doğrulttu. Sihri vampir üzerinde çalışmazdı ama Bella'yı ona doğru Accio'layabilirdi.

"Acc..."

Kelimeler Harry'nin ağzını bile terk etmemişti ki vampir çocuğu saçlarından kaldırdı ve göz açıp kapayana kadar, boynunu parçalayarak beslenmeye başladı.

Küçük kızı terk eden çığlık Harry'i kesip geçerek onu hareketsiz bıraktı. Harry çağırma tılsımını bağırdı ama vampir kıza çok sıkı tutunuyordu. Sadistik bakışı kanı içerken hala Harry'nin üzerindeydi, sanki bunun onun canını ne kadar yakıyor olduğunu biliyordu. Harry ona doğru bir koşu kopararak umutsuzca ona ulaşmaya, yolundaki vampirlerden kurtulmaya çalıştı. Lider Daywalker Bella'yı yere atarak bir seri hareketle arkasındaki kalabalığın içinde gözden kayboldu. Harry saniyeler içerisinde Bella'ya ulaştı. Boynundaki ısırık yarasını görürken safranın boğazında yükseldiğini hissetti. Vampir ondan gerçek bir ısırık almış gibi görünüyordu! Çocuğu kollarına alarak kaldırdı ve bara doğru acele etti. Eğer onu yeterince çabuk içeri ulaştırabilirse, annesi ona yardım edebilirdi. Hayatta kalırdı, kalmak zorundaydı!

Harry kalabalık bara koşarak girdi, annesine bağırdı. Beş yaşındakini masaya yatırdı, elleri onun kanıyla kaplıydı. Lily kızın görüntüsü üzerine onu terk eden acı dolu inlemeyi bastırdı. Sara anında onun yanındaydı, kızkardeşinin ismini bağırıyordu.

Harry acı verici bir şekilde atan bir kalple annesi asasını kızın boynundan geçirir, kan akışını durdururken izledi. Çocuğun nabzını kontrol ederken yüzü düştü. Asasını ufak göğse doğrulttu ve bir büyü mırıldandı. Küçük kırmızı ışık huzmeleri asayı terk eder ve Bella'nın göğsüne çarparken Harry izledi. Lily ışık huzmelerini ateşlemeye, kızı hayata döndürmeye çalışmaya devam etti. Sonunda asasını alçalttı ve acılı zümrüt yeşili gözleri oğlununkilerle buluştu. Başını salladı ve gözyaşlarının düşmesine izin verdi. Sara kızkardeşinin vücuduna tutunarak feryat etti.

"Bella! Oh Tanrım, Hayır! Lütfen, Tanrım Hayır! Bella!"

Harry geriye adım attı, gözleri küçük kızın ölü vücudundan ayrılmadı. Feryat edilen tanıdık kelimeler başka bir hatırayı geri getiriyordu. Kalbini hala parçalara ayıran bir tanesini.

Harry kızın yüzüne baktı, mavi gözleri hala açıktı. Bir korku ifadesi mühürlenmişti içlerinde.

"O sadece bir çocuk! O sadece bi çocuk! Bir masum! O ölemez!' bu düşünce kafasında tekrar edip durdu. Sara kardeşine tutunur, ismini feryat ederken kollarında onun ufak vücudunu bir öne bir geriye sallamasını izledi.

Gözüne belli belirsiz Hermione'nin Ron'la beraber durduğu ilişti. İkisinin de gözlerinde yaşlar vardı. Bardaki neredeyse herkesin masum bir canın kaybı için gözyaşı döktüğünü bilmiyordu. Hıçkırıkların arasından, Harry bir kahkaha duydu. Alçak, boğuk bir kahkaha. Etrafında yavaşça döndü, açık kapının dışına baktı. Daywalkerlar'ın lideri, çocuğun kanını ölesiye içen, girişin yanında duruyordu. Kahkahası kalabalık barın içinde çınlıyordu. Bütün gözler onun üzerindeydi ama Daywalker bakışını Harry'nin üzerine sabitlemişti.

Harry içindeki bir şeyin koptuğunu hissetti. Vampirle yüzleşmek için tamamen döndü.

Damien kalanıyla birlikte, Daywalker Harry'e alayla gülerken izledi. Harry'nin korkunç vampirle yüzleşmek için dönmesini izledi. Damien abisinin yüzünü görürken kalbinin durduğunu hissetti. Ne olacağını, olmadan saniyeler önce biliyordu. Harry'nin zümrüt yeşili gözleri koyulaşmaya başladı.

"Oh Tanrım...!" bütün söyleyebildiği oldu, Harry fırtına gibi bardan çıkarak dosdoğru vampire yönelmeden önce.

Harry ona doğru hızla gelirken Daywalker'ın yüzündeki sırıtma kayboldu. Harry'i dışarı çekmek vampirin amacıydı, bunun için orada dikiliyor, kahkahasıyla onunla alay ediyordu. Küçük kız öldürülmeden önce gözlerindeki çaresizliği görmüştü. Kızın ölümüyle Harry'nin çileden çıkacağını Daywalker biliyordu. Ancak büyücünün ne kadar korkutucu duracağına kafa patlatmamıştı.

Seherbazlar Harry'nin bardan çıkışını görmekten çok hissettiler. Harry vampire doğru giderken zemin sarsıntılarla sallandı. Daywalkerlar'ın çoğu liderlerini korumak için acele ederek Seherbazların birçoğunu sahneyi izlemek üzere yalnız bıraktılar.

James, Harry'i görürken etrafındaki havanın yok olduğunu hissetti. Yeşil gözleri tamamen siyaha dönüşmüştü. Eli sıkıca kılıcın üzerine kapanmış, delici bakışı lider Daywalker'a doğrultulmuştu. Harry sözü edilen vampire ulaşamadan önce, dört vampir yoluna atladı. Harry liderden başka tarafa bakmadı. Kılıcını sallarken gözleri lider üzerinde odaklı kaldı. Saniyeler içerisinde dört vampirin kafalarını koparıp atmıştı.

Ona doğru gelen vampir grubuna doğru elini kaldırdı. Beş vampir oldukları yerde kalakalarak ızdırap için çığlık attılar. İçlerinden duman çıkmaya başladı. Seherbazlar hastalıklı bir büyülenmeyle izlerken, vampirler hala ızdırap içinde feryat ederek yere düştüler. Görünmez bir yangından gelen duman yoğunlaşıyordu. Birdenbire beşi birden toz bulutuna patladılar. İçeriden ateşe verilmişlerdi.

Harry donup kalmış görünen lider Daywalker'ı yakaladı ve yere fırlattı. Daha fazla şey yapamadan önce, on vampirlik büyük bir grup Harry'i yakalayarak onu liderlerinden uzaklaştırdılar. Harry dengesini tekrar kazanarak vampirlere döndü. Yüzündeki hiddet ifadesi birkaçının geriye adım atmasına sebep oldu.

Kılıcı üzerindeki tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı ve gruba atıldı. Üç Süpürge'den izleyen öğrenciler toplu halde nefeslerini çektiler. Harry ne yapıyordu? On vampir kadar büyük bir grupla dövüşmesi mümkün değildi, bir kılıçla bile olmazdı!

Seherbazlar ve öğrenciler Harry gruba coşkuyla saldırırken izledi. Vampirleri kılıcıyla kesip parçaladı, bazen kollarını ve göğüslerini yakalayarak acı içinde geriye atılmalarına sebep oldu. Harry uzandı ve vampirlerden bir tanesini yakaladı. Vampire kılıcını geçirerek, kılıcın tam midesinden girip öbür taraftan dışarı çıkmasını sağladı. Kılıcı geriye çekmek yerine, boylu boyunca yukarı çekti. Vampir kendini ikiye ayrılmaktan kurtaramazken çaresizdi.

Harry vampirleri öldürdükten sonra lidere döndü. Daywalker, şimdi adamlarının çoğunu kaybetmiş olmaya hiddetli, Harry'e doğru hareket etti. Kılıcı çekili ve hedefliydi. Harry Daywalker'a baktı ve çevresindeki hava kara büyüyle çatırdadı. Siyah gözleri vampirin üzerindeydi, ağzı bir hırlamayla çarpılmıştı.

Seherbazlar hareket etmek, ellerinden geldiği kadarıyla yardım etmek istediler ama Harry'nin yalnızca görüntüsü, şu an göründüğü gibi görünürken, oldukları yerde kalmalarına sebep oldu. James büyük oğlunun görüntüsü üzerine gelen korkuyu yutkundu. Harry'nin şu anda kim gibi göründüğüne dair kimsenin aklında bir şüphe yoktu. Gözler insandışı bir renkte, yüz nefret ve hiddetle çarpılmış, kara büyünün varlığı ondan dalga dalga yayılıyordu. Altında sarsılan zemin bile onu hatırlatıyordu.

James bu korkunç hisleri derinlere gömülmeye zorladı. Harry Voldemort gibi değildi. Değildi. Ama bunu düşünürken bile, Harry'nin vampire saldırdığını, kılıcını vampirin göğsünün derinliklerine sapladığını gördü.

Harry kılıcı geri çekti ve sonra etrafta sallayarak Daywalker'ın kılıç tutan kolunu yakaladı. Vampir kolu tamamen koparılırken bir feryat kopardı. Başını kaldırıp Harry'e baktı, kılıcını temkinle gözledi. Harry pis pis sırıtarak izleyen Seherbazların ve öğrencilerin korku içinde titremesine sebep oldu. O sırıtmada o kadar çok karanlık vardı ki. Yine ve tekrar fena halde benzerdiona.

Harry hiçbir şey söylemeden kılıcını asasına dönüştürdü. Daywalker son bir kez daha saldırmaya çalıştı. Harry onu kolaylıkla bloke ederek vampiri yere fırlattı. Vampire doğru eğilerek onu cübbelerinin ön kısmından yakaladı. Daywalker adamlarının kalanına bağırdı, ona yardım etmelerini emretti.

Çevredeki Daywalkerlar koşarak ona ulaşmaya çalıştılar. Harry elini onlara doğru kaldırdı ve çoğu düşerek zeminde acı içinde kıvranmaya başladılar, cübbelerinden dumanlar çıkıyordu.

Harry kavrayışındaki Daywalker'a döndü. Sözsüz lanet yinelendi ve renksiz gözler acı içinde büyüdü. İçeriden yanmaya başlarken lider Daywalker'dan dumanlar çıkmaya başladı. Acı içinde önündeki karanlık göz bebeklerine baktı.

"En azından sen de zavallı varlığın sonlanırken kardeşinle aynı yüzü gördün." Harry tükürdü ona.

Asasını vampirin göğsüne sapladı. Çekip çıkardı ve önündeki canavar toza dönüşürken derin bir tatminle izledi. Kalan Daywalkerlar liderlerinin toza dönüşmesini izledikten sonra Hogsmeade'den kaçtılar. Seherbazlar ve öğrenciler bunu zorlukla fark ettiler. Bütün gözler Harry'nin üzerindeydi. Genç çocuk hala olduğu yerde duruyordu. Gözleri tekrar normal yeşil renklerine dönmüştü. Daywalker'ın olduğu noktaya gözlerini dikerek durdu. Başını kaldırdı ve onu izleyen Seherbazların korkulu yüzlerini gördü. İçlerinde babası ve Vaftiz babaları da vardı.

xxx


	17. Benim Bir Parçam

17\. Bölüm – Benim Bir Parçam

Büyük Salon'daki sessizlik hiç kimsenin daha önce karşılaşmadığı türdendi. Bütün öğrenciler derin düşünceler içerisinde yerlerinde oturuyorlardı. Önlerindeki yemeğe hemen hemen hiç dokunulmamıştı. Çoğu, konu saldırılara geldiğinde yabancısı sayılmazdı. Geçen yıl bu canavarların aynıları tarafından saldırıya uğramışlardı. Ancak o defasında, herkes Hogwarts'a zamanında, kimsenin canı yanmadan önce dönmeyi becermişti. Kısa süre sonraysa Hogwarts Ekspresi'ne saldırılmıştı. Yine, hiçbir öğrenciye zarar gelmemişti ve zamanında ne kadar korkutucu olmuş olursa olsun, büyücülerin düello etmesini izlemek insanların vampirler tarafından parçalanmasını izlemekle karşılaştırıldığında hiçbir şey kalıyordu. Öğrencilerin çoğu hala yaşadıklarının hatırasına titremeyi sürdürüyordu.

Hufflepuff masası içlerinde en ağır olanıydı. Sara'nın arkadaşları küçük Bella'nın matemini tutarak oturuyorlardı. Aslına bakılırsa, yedinci sınıf öğrencilerinin çoğu küçük kız için gözyaşlarını tutuyordu. Gözlerinin önünde ölmüştü.

Birçok öğrenci yaralıydı, ciddi bir şey yoktu, çoğunlukla vampirlerden uzaklaşmaya çalışırken edindikleri yaralanmalardı. Çok az birkaçı, Daywalker'lar tarafından ısırılıp Seherbazlar tarafından zamanında kurtarıldıklarında ağır yaralanmışlardı. Hepsi şu an St Mungos Hastanesi'ndeydi. Sara, yıkılmış anne babası tarafından okuldan alınmıştı.

Ama öğrencilerin sarsılmış davranışlarının suçlusu başka bir şey vardı. Vampirler ya da Bella'nın ölümü bile değildi bu. Bella öldürüldükten sonra olan şeydi. Harry'nin tepki verme şekliydi.

Hermione gözlerinin önünde hatıra canlanırken ürperdi. Harry'nin gözlerinin siyaha dönmesini daha önce görmüştü, Voldemort'un Hortkuluklarını yok ettiği zamanlarda. Onu korkutan bu değildi ama öğrencilerin çoğunu rahatsız eden şeyin bu olduğunu biliyordu. Hayır, onu rahatsız eden şey dövüşürken etrafa yaydığı korkuydu. Lider Daywalker'ı öldürmek için dışarı adımını attığında etrafına getirdiği o varlık hissiydi. Korkunçtu. Harry'i daha önce çatışmada görmüştü. Aslına bakılırsa bir çok defa görmüştü, ama daha önce hiç onu çevreleyen karanlığı belirlememişti.

'Belki de tam güçlerine kavuşmasıyla alakalı bir şeydir?' düşündü kendi kendine sessizce.

Gözleri karşısındaki boş sandalye üzerinde durdu. Harry akşam yemeği için aşağı inmemişti. Onu suçlamıyordu ya... Kendi de aşağı inmeye zahmet etmemiş olmayı diledi. Şu an yiyeceğin yalnızca düşüncesini bile midesi almıyordu.

Elini kısa bir anlığına, güvence vererek tutan Ron'la bir bakış paylaştı. Onun ona neye dair güvence verdiğinden emin değildi ama midesindeki soğuk noktayı ısıtmak için yeterliydi.

Harry'nin vampirleri öldürmesine dair rahatsız edici görüntüleri temizlemek için başını salladı. Bunun kabuslarını göreceğini biliyordu. Büyük olasılıkla buna tanık olmuş herkes birkaç uykusuz gece geçirecekti.

Ama kimse bu olayın Harry'nin geriye kalan ne kadar huzuru varsa onu da götüreceğini bilmiyordu. Voldemort ona işkence etmeden önce yakalayabildiği birazcık uyku, Harry'nin kurtarmakta başarısız olduğu ilk masumun ölümüyle beraber elinden alınacaktı.

xxx

James odasında oturan iki arkadaşını gördüğünde duş aldıktan sonra banyosundan çıkmaktaydı. Islak saçlarından havluyu çekti ve Remus ile Sirius'a baktı. Lily onların yanındaki sandalyede oturuyordu, ayakları yukarı çekilmiş, kolları dizleri etrafına sarılmıştı.

"Yiyecek bir şeyler isteyebileceğinizi düşündük." Remus masada duran iki tabak yemeğe işaret etti.

"Hayır teşekkürler. Şu an yiyemem." James dedi Lily'nin yanına otururken. Bir şeyler yemeyi istemediklerinden onlar da akşam yemeğini es geçmişlerdi.

"James, bu kötü." Sirius direk konuya girmeye karar verdi.

"Biliyorum, Sirius." James iç geçirdi. Gerçekten de şu an bunun hakkında konuşmak istemiyordu.

Sanki aklını okur gibi, Remus öne eğildi ve omzunu pat patladı.

"Geçip gideceği yok, Çatalak. Elimizden geldiği kadar kısa sürede bu sorunla ilgilenmek zorundayız."

James başını kaldırıp baktı ve zavallıca başını salladı.

Sıcak duş yalnızca James'in içini düğümleyen görüntüleri yıkayıp silmeyi becermişti. Neden tekrar düşünmek zorundaydı?

"James, Harry'le konuşmak zorundasın! Ne olduğunu anlamak zorunda!" Sirius duygularını kontrol altında tutmakta zorlanıyordu.

Batırmışlardı, gerçekten batırmışlardı. Harry lider Vampir'i öldürdükten sonra başını kaldırıp baktığında yüzlerinde gördüğü ifadelere tamamen kalbi kırılmış görünmüştü. Harry'e o şekilde bakmayı kastetmemişlerdi. Onların ona güvenmediğini, ya da daha beteri, ondan korktuklarını düşünmesini istemiyorlardı. Yalnızca o an, Harry, yani, kendi değildi. Güçlü bir şekilde korktukları birini hatırlatmıştı onlara, bütün hayatları boyunca korkmuyor gibi yapmış olsalar da.

"Bence onunla senin konuşman gerek önce. Sakinleştikten ve hepimizin ondan...nefret etmediğini fark ettikten sonra, iyi olacaktır." Remus dedi usulca.

"Bizimle konuşacağını sanmıyorum. Şimdi değil her halükarda." James cevap verdi.

"Noel'i hatırlamıyor musunuz? Güvenilmez olmakla suçlanmaya ne kadar çok üzüldüğünü hatırlamıyor musunuz? Zaten insanların onu kötü ve zalim olarak gördüğünü ve kimsenin ona güvenemeyeceğini düşünüyor! Düşünün şimdi kendi babası ve Vaftiz babaları ona korkuyla baktıktan sonra ne düşünecek!" Lily patladı. O da Harry'nin ne yaptığını görmüştü. Korku onda da uyanmıştı ama hissi durdurup fırlatıp atmakta hızlı davranmıştı. Bu önündeki onun oğluydu. Onun oğlu! Voldemort'un değil.

"Lily, o istemsizdi. Ona o şekilde bakmayı kastetmedik." Remus tartıştı.

"Evet, ve sadece biz değildik. Herkesin şok olduğunu söyleyebilirdin. Kim gibi göründüğünü biliyorsunuz. Aynı Vol..."

"Söyleme!" James, Sirius'u kesti.

Diğer üçü gözlerini ona çevirdiler. Açık bir şekilde bunun ona ne kadar işkence ettiğini görebiliyorlardı. Sirius, Remus ve Lily, hepsi sakinleştiler ve onunla konuştular.

"Yüksek sesle söylememek bunun doğruluğunu değiştirmeyecek." Remus belirtti sessizce.

"Belki biz hepimiz yalnızca aşırı tepki gösteriyoruz. Demek istediğim, o...o yetiştirdi onu. Harry'e düello etmeyi o öğretti ve kabul etmekten ne kadar nefret etsem de, güçlerinin bir kısmını Harry'e transfer etti. Belki Harry'nin o...onun gibi dövüşmesi kaçınılmazdır." Lily önerdi.

"Dövüşmesi değil." dedi James sessizce. Ona bakmak için gözlerini kaldırdı.

"Dövüş stili kadar basit değil. Bundan fazlasıydı. Bir anlığına sanki...sanki ogeri gelmiş gibiydi!" James konuşmayı bıraktı ve saçlarından titrek bir elini geçirdi.

"Daha çok, ondan gelen kara büyü varlığıydı, gösterdiği sihrin de karanlık olduğundan bahsetmiyorum zaten. O yaratıkları içlerinden ateşe vermek... Bu aydınlık sihir değil!" James ayağa kalktı ve elleri arkasında sıkıca kavuşturulmuş halde volta atmaya başladı.

"Ve işin daha da kötüsü, Bakanlık Seherbazları oradaydı ve Bakan'ın kendisi de pencereden izliyordu! Hepsi onu gördüler! Ve gösterdiği kara büyü hakkında ölüm ya da kalım durumunda kullanıldığı ve de vampirlere karşı kullanıldığı için bir şey yapamazlar belki ama, bu bunu ona karşı gelecekte ayrım yapmak için kullanmaktan onları alıkoymaz!" James şimdi sinirle bağırıyordu.

"James, sen neden bahsediyorsun? Bakanlık Harry'e hiçbir şey yapmayacak. Bunu yapmaktan daha iyisini biliyorlar!" Sirius tepki verdi.

"Aptal olma, Sirius! Harry'e henüz hiçbir şey yapmadılar çünkü onun kahraman görüntüsünü mahvetmek konusunda ayak diriyorlar. Voldemort'u yok eden bir Aydınlık taraf büyücüsü! Ama şimdi Harry gerçekten ne yapabileceğini gösterdiğine göre, onu daha fazla bir kahraman gibi boyayamayacaklar. Harry kasıtlı olmayarak kendisini çok tehlikeli bir konuma soktu! Kimse şimdi Harry'nin çok karanlık bir sihir kullanma kapasitesi olduğunu inkar edemez!" James bağırdı.

"Ama onu en başından beri biliyorlardı. Harry'nin gerçek geçmişi kimseden saklanmadı. Herkes onun kara büyü öğrenerek yetiştirildiğini biliyor!" Remus tartıştı.

James volta atmayı bırakarak Remus'a bakmak için döndü. Gözleri şu an hissettiği korkuyu gösteriyordu.

"Evet, ama herkes bu gerçeği bilmezden gelmeyi seçmişti. Harry'nin bugünkü davranışını düşün! Bundan sonra ne kadar insan daha fazla Harry'nin Karanlık Prens olmadığına inanmaya devam edecek? Bu şimdiki saldırıları yapanın o olmadığına!" James'in sözleri odada çınladı.

xxx

Damien kolları göğsünde kavuşturulmuş, gözleri önündeki kapıya yapışık durdu.

"Gitmiyorum, Harry! Önünde sonunda benimle konuşmak zorunda kalacaksın!" bağırdı altıncı defa.

Cevap yoktu.

"İyi! İstediğin gibi olsun! Ben de o zaman burada oturur seni beklerim."

Damien yere, koridorun ortasına, yüzü Harry'nin kendisini kilitlediği İhtiyaç Odası olan kapıya dönük, bağdaş kurarak oturdu

Birkaç dakikalığına sessizce oturdu. Harry'nin onun orada, koridorun ortasında buz gibi yerin üzerinde uzun süre oturmasına izin vermeyeceğini biliyordu. Aynı şüphelendiği gibi, yüksek sesli bir klik duyularak odanın kilidinin açıldığına işaret etti.

Damien ayağa kalktı ve Harry fikrini değiştirmeden önce içeri acele etti. İçeri girdiğinde Harry'yi sırtı ona dönük, sihirle yerleştirilmiş pencereden dışarıya gözlerini dikmiş dururken buldu.

"Harry, bunu bırakmak zorundasın." dedi Damien yanına yürürken.

Harry kendini gerçek anlamda İhtiyaç Odası'na kilitlemişti dünden beri. Hogsmeade'deki felaket günden sonra hepsi Hogwarts'a geldiklerinde, Harry kendisini içeriye kilitlemiş ve herkesle konuşmayı reddetmişti. James, Lily, Ron, Hermione ve Ginny bile dışarı çıkması için ona yalvarmış ama Harry onları dinlememiş ya da içeri gelmelerine izin vermemişti. Damien her zaman Harry'nin ona karşı ayrıcalık gösterdiğinde hissettiği kendini beğenmiş tatmini hissetti.

"Dışarı çıkmak zorundasın. Annem ve babam kafayı yiyorlar! Seni bir şekilde dışarı çıkmaya zorlayabilir mi görmek için Profesör Dumbledore'a bile gittiler..." Damien, Harry'nin rahatsız olmuş ifadesi üzerine durdu.

"...ama Profesör Dumbledore gerçekten de senin arkanda durup onlara seni yalnız bırakmalarını söyledi. Ama cidden, Harry, bu sağlıklı değil! Lütfen dışarı gel ve onlarla konuş." Damien sözleri Harry'nin üzerinde hiçbir şekilde etki göstermezken izledi.

"Lütfen, Harry, en azından gel ve bir şeyler ye. Dün sabahtan beri hiçbir şey yemedin." Damien tekrar denedi.

Harry başını çok hafif salladı ve tekrar pencereden dışarı bakmaya döndü.

"Neden kendine işkence ediyorsun? Senin suçun değildi! Engel olamazdın, Harry." dedi Damien, abisine fena halde sinir olarak.

"Benim suçumdu."

Damien, Harry'e şaşkınlıkla baktı. Onun konuşmasını beklemiyordu.

"Nasıl söyleyebilirsin bunu? Nasıl senin suçun oluyor?" sordu Harry'nin suçu üzerine alabildiğine hiddetlenerek.

"Onu kurtarabilirdim. Yardım etmek için o kadar beklememiş olmasam ona ulaşırdım. Daha önce yardım etmiş olmalıydım."

Damien, Harry'nin ellerinin nasıl yumruklara kıvrıldığını fark etti. Gözleri o kadar çok pişmanlıkla gölgelenmişti ki Damien'ın kalbini kırıyordu.

"Olan her kötü şey senin suçun değil, Harry. Kimse senden onu kurtarmanı istemedi. Babam ciddi ciddi sana barın içinde kalmanı söyledi. Kimse dün için seni suçlamıyor. Sen ona yardım etmeye çalıştın, ama edemedin." Damien ona söylediği şeyde samimi olduğunu göstermek için gözlerini Harry'nin üzerinden ayırmıyordu.

"Orada olan tek kişi sen değildin. Yedinci sınıfların tamamı oradaydı. Senin yaşında olan diğer cadılar ve büyücüler. Onlar kendilerini suçlamıyorlar. Sen neden kendini bunun hakkında harap ediyorsun?" Damien devam etti.

"Başka kimse Daywalker'larla nasıl dövüşüleceğini bilmiyordu." Harry araya girdi.

"Yani? Bu senin suçun değil!" Damien bencil olduğunu biliyordu ama şu an umutsuzca Harry'nin Bella'nın ölümünün onun suçu olmadığını anlamasını istiyordu.

"Sen görmedin onu o...önce..." Harry devam edemedi, cümlesini bitirmek elinden gelmeyerek.

"O sadece beş yaşındaydı! Bana bakış şekli...gözleri..." Harry çocuğun ona gönderdiği yalvaran bakışın hatırasını kaldırmak için gözlerini sımsıkı kapattı.

"Hiçbir çocuğun gözlerinde o kadar korku olmamalı. Bana baktı, Damy. Bana baktı ve gözleri...onu kurtaracağımı düşündü. İfadesinde bunu düşündüğünü görebiliyordum." Harry duygularını kontrol etmek için mücadele ederek titrek bir nefes bıraktı.

"Başarısız oldum. Kendime hiçbir masum çocuğun acı çekmesine asla izin vermeyeceğime yemin etmiştim. Benim başımdan geçenlerden sonra asla. Elimden geliyorsa, her çocuğu kurtaracağıma kendime yemin ettim. Hemen oradaydım! Yalnızca birkaç metre ileride ve hiçbir şey yapamadım. Gözümün önünde öldü ve ben hiçbir şey yapamadım!" Harry'nin gözleri yere sabitlenmişti, elleri titriyordu.

Damien ağzını açtı ama Harry'nin daha iyi hissetmesini sağlayacak söyleyecek hiçbir şeyi olmadığını fark etti. Harry'e ya da anne babasına Harry'nin maruz kaldığı istismar hakkında hiç soru sormamıştı. Gerçekten de bilmek istemiyordu. Ama şimdi bunun Harry'i bugün dahi etkileyen bir şey olduğunu biliyordu. Geçmişinin o kısmından kimseye hiç bahsetmemişti. Babalarını öldürmeye çalıştığı günden beri hiç. Damien çabucak o hatırayı aklından uzaklaştırdı. O günü hatırlamak istemiyordu. Hala çok acı vericiydi.

Damien bir sonraki saatini Harry'i yatakhaneye gelmek için ikna etmeye çalışarak geçirdi. Uyumaya ihtiyacı vardı. Sonunda, Harry'i İhtiyaç Odası'nın korumasından ayrılarak yatakhanesine gitmeye ikna etti. Gerçekten de yatağına ihtiyacı vardı.

Harry daha fazla tartışmak için fazla yorgun, Damien'ı takip etti. Ortak salonun boş olduğuna sessizce memnun oldu. Damien, Harry'i yatakhanesine yöneltti. Ron hala uyanıktı, Harry'nin görüntüsü üzerine yatağından zıpladı ama Damien'ın ona fırlattığı bakış üzerine sessiz kaldı. Harry'i yatağına yönlendirmesine izin verdi. Harry yalnızca yatağına düştü ve sırtını iki çocuğa döndü. Damien, Ron'a 'sessiz olmasını ve onunla konuşmamasını' fısıldayarak ayrıldı.

Harry gözlerinin kendi kendilerine kapandığını hissetti. Birkaç dakika sonra çat diye açıldılar. Aniden uyanırken dehşet iniltilerini bastırdı. Gözlerini ona dikmiş, yardım için yalvaran, masum mavi gözleri gördü. Mavi gözler birdenbire kırmızıya değişti. Ateş gibi kırmızı gözler, ona öyle bir nefretle bakıyordu ki kalbini parçalara ayırdı.

Harry gözlerini sinirle ovuşturarak yatağında kalkıp oturdu. Kabuslarla uğraşamazdı. Bu gece değil. Bir önceki gece uyumamıştı. Tek bir saniyeliğine dahi gözünü kapatmamıştı. Çok yorgundu. Uyumaya ihtiyacı vardı. Bunu yapmaması gerektiğini bilerek ama başka ne yapabileceğini göremeyerek, Harry başucu komodinine uzandı. Geriye kalan sadece bir şişe Rüyasız Uyku iksiri vardı. Elinde bir anlığına tuttu. Gerçekten de bunu almadan önce başka bir üç gün daha beklemeliydi. Her doz arası kendine iki haftalık ara vermesi gerekiyordu. Uykusuz vücudunun ağrıdığını hissederek, Harry gözlerini kapattı ve sonuçları umursamayarak, şişeyi dudaklarına götürüp iksiri yuttu.

Tekrar uzanır uzanmaz uykuya daldı. Çoktan uyumuştu, o yüzden Ron'un ona yan yataktan endişeyle baktığını fark etmedi.

xxx

James kapıyı bir kere tıklattı ve sonra içeri girdi. Oda boştu. 'Lanet olsun!' düşündü. Harry'i dersler başlamadan önce görmek istemişti. Sabah ilk iş İhtiyaç Odası'nı ziyaret etmişti. Kapı kolu elinde dönüp içeri girmesine izin verildiğinde aslında epey içi rahatlamıştı. Aceleyle içeri girdiğindeyse odayı boş bulmuştu. Sonra dosdoğru Gryffindor yatakhanesine acele etmişti. Harry'le Hogsmeade'den beri hiç konuşmamıştı. Dün bütün gün ahşap kapının ardından bağırdığı sözleri 'konuşmak' saymıyordu.

James öğrencilerin çoğunu kahvaltı için aşağı inerlerken görmüş ve önce Harry'i yakalar mı diye onlarla beraber acele etmişti. Gerçekten de onunla konuşmaya ve iyi olup olmadığını görmeye ihtiyacı vardı. Şimdi boş odada dikiliyor, açık yatağa gözlerini dikmiş bakıyordu. Harry'nin iyi olmasını cidden umut ediyordu. Onunla doğru düzgün konuşmak için günün sonunu beklemek zorunda kalacaktı. Bugün dersler ve yemek zamanları arasında hiç zaman olmazdı.

Çıkmak için etrafında döndü ve korkudan neredeyse geriye zıpladı. Harry az önce odaya girmiş ve onu hazırlıksız yakalamıştı.

"Harry!" dedi James, zıplayışını gizlemeye çalışarak.

"Özür dilerim, seni korkutmak istememiştim." Harry dedi James'e dosdoğru bakarak.

James kendisini Harry'nin içten olduğuna inanmaya zorlamaya çalıştı. Ama Harry'nin Hogsmeade'de olan şeyi deştiğini biliyordu.

"Sen, sen korkutmadın beni." dedi James kastettiğinden daha fazla güçle.

"Burada ne yapıyorsun?" Harry sordu, odasının daha içine yürüyerek. Sandığını açtı ve kitaplarını çıkarmaya başladı. Görünüşe göre onları unutmuştu.

"Seni görmeye geldim." dedi James, Harry'nin çömelmiş figürünü izlerken.

"O kadarını ben de çıkarmıştım. Neden beni görmek istedi?" Harry açtı.

"Sadece iyi olup olmadığını görmek istedim?" dedi James, Harry'nin gösterdiği duygu eksikliğine kalbinin hızlandığını hissederek. Bunun onun gerçekten çok kızgın olduğu anlamına geldiğini biliyordu.

Harry sandığını çarpıp kapattı ve yüzünü James'e çevirerek ayağa kalktı.

"Ben iyiyim. Neden olmayayım?" sordu.

James ona karşı sabrını koruması gerektiğini biliyordu.

"Hogsmeade'de olan için üzgünüm." başladı. Harry görünür şekilde dikleşti ama ifadesini tekrar boş hale getirmekte hızlıydı.

"Seninle bunun hakkında konuşmak isti..."

"Ben istemiyorum." Harry kesti.

James şaşkınlıkla Harry'e baktı.

"Afedersin?" sordu.

"Ben Hogsmeade hakkında konuşmak istemiyorum. Konuşacak hiçbir şey yok. Şimdi, izin verirsen derse gitmem gerekiyor." Harry çıkmak üzere döndü.

"Harry!" James onu ayrılmaktan durdurdu.

"Gelip bu akşam beni gör." dedi, gözlerini oğlu üzerinde tutarak.

Harry babasının yüzünü inceledikten sonra başını salladı.

"Yapacak çok işim var." yalan söyledi.

"Çok vaktini almayacak. Sadece seninle konuşmam gerek ve haklısın. Şu an zamanımız yok. Sekizde gel." dedi James, ona doğru yürüyerek ki ikisi de çıkabilsinler.

"Gelmeyeceğim..." Harry tepki verdi ama bu kez onun lafını kesen James'di.

"Geleceksin. Tam sekizde! Geç kalma."

Bunu söyleyerek, James geride odada tek başına dikilen Harry'i bıraktı.

xxx

Harry yiyemiyordu. Oturdu ve tabağındaki yiyecekle oynadı. İştahı uykuya dalmış ve henüz uyanmamış gibi geliyordu. Boş yere kendini birazcık kahvaltı etmeye zorlamaya çalıştıktan sonra pes etti ve tabağını uzağa itti.

"Bir şeyler ye, Harry. Son iki gündür hiçbir şey yemedin." Hermione azarladı.

Harry başını kaldırıp ona baktı.

"Hermione, annem sadece birkaç metre ötede oturuyor. Onun gibi davranmana gerek yok!" çıkıştı.

Hermione onu bilmezden gelerek tabağını önüne itti.

Ginny, Harry'nin çalı gibi saçları olan kıza fırlattığı bakışa kıkırdadı. Arkadaşları ona her zamanki gibi davranıyorlardı. Bu aralarında dile getirilmemiş bir anlaşmaydı. Harry bir şey hakkında sıkıntılıyken, kimse Harry gündeme getirmez ise konuyu açmazdı. Bu da her şeyin arkadaşlar arasında mümkün olduğu kadar normal olduğu anlamına geliyordu.

Öğrencilerin kalanı onun etrafında sessizdiler ki bu da aslında Harry'e gayet iyi uyuyordu. Onlarla konuşmak istemiyordu, hiçbiriyle.

Yiyeceğin yalnızca düşüncesi bile midesini bulandırdığından öğle yemeğini atladı. Ron ona garip bakışlar atmayı sürdürdü ama ona hiçbir şey söylemedi. Tekrar, akşam yemeğinde, Harry ödev için bir şeylere bakması gerektiği bahanesi altında kütüphaneye yöneldi.

Tam saat sekizde, babasının kapısını tıklattı. James kapıyı açtı ve Harry'nin içeri gelmesine izin verdi. Harry tanıdık odanın ortasında durdu.

"Oturabilirsin, başın belada değil." dedi James bir sandalyeye işarek ederken.

"Sabah öyleymiş gibi geldi kulağa." dedi Harry, cevabı tutmak elinden gelmeyerek.

James bir 'özür dilerim' mırıldanırken saçından elini geçirdi.

"Ee, niye beni görmek istedin?" Harry sordu, hala oturmayı redderek.

"İyi olup olmadığını görmek istedim. Kendini o odaya kilitledin ve benimle konuşmayı reddettin. Biliyorum bana kızgınsın..."

"Sana kızgın değilim." Harry araya girdi.

James, Harry'e baktı, tanıdık zümrüt gözlerdeki kızgınlığı görebiliyordu.

"Harry..."

"Sana neden kızgın olayım ki?" Harry sordu, sesi her sözle biraz daha acılaşarak.

James başını utanç içinde düşürdü ve sandalyesine oturdu.

"Özür dilerim." dedi basitçe.

Harry buna daha da sinirlenir gibi göründü.

"Ne için özür diliyorsun? Beni bütün Seherbazların önünde utandırdığın için mi! Ya da beni o sefil yaratığı öldürdüğüm için kötü bir şey yapmış gibi hissettirdiğin için mi!" Harry bağırdı, maskesi kayarak aslında ne kadar incinmiş olduğunu gösterdi.

James ona baktı, suçlama karşısında dehşete düşmüştü.

"Harry, ben seni sinirlendirmek istemedim. Seni utandırdığımı düşünüyorsan özür dilerim. Öyle kastetmedim." dedi James samimiyetle.

"Bana sanki patlamak üzere olan bir bombaymışım gibi bakmak epey utanç verici!" Harry karşılık verdi.

"Seni hiç kimsenin önünde utandırmak istemedim! Olan şey...sadece çok aniydi. Ben seni hiç...seni hiç öyle görmedim." James söylediklerinin hiç anlamlı gelmediğini biliyordu. Derin bir nefes aldı ve tekrar başladı.

"Hazırlıksız yakalandım. Senin o şekilde döndüğünü tek görüşüm Snape'in hatıralarından birindeydi. Neredeyse gözlerinin renk değiştirebildiğini unutmuştum."

Harry daha sakin görünmedi. Snape'in ve hatırasının bahsi üzerine bir kaşını kaldırdı ama sorgulamadı.

"Kendin gibi görünmüyor ya da davranmıyordun ve bu da beni savurup attı. Aynı şekilde Remus ve Sirius'u da. Senden asla korkamayız, Harry. Sen benim oğlumsun." James bitirdi duygusallıkla.

Eğer bunun Harry'i sakinleştireceğini düşünüyorduysa fena halde yanılıyordu. Harry ona zorlukla bastırılmış öfkeyle bakıyordu.

"Kendim gibi 'görünmüyordum ya da davranmıyordum'?" Harry tekrarladı.

James afallamış göründü. Neyi yanlış söylemişti?

"Gerçekten, baba? O zaman söyle bana, kim gibi davranıyordum? Kim gibi görünüyordum?" sordu buz gibi.

Harry çoktan cevabı biliyordu. Gözleri ta Hogsmeade'de babasının korkulu gözleriyle buluştuğu an görmüştü. James cevap vermediğinde Harry başka tarafa baktı, başını hafifçe salladı.

"Harry..." James başladı, utanç içinde yutkunarak.

"Hayır, unut gitsin! Önemi yok. Bazen beni hiç tanımadığını unutuyorum! Görünüşe bakılırsa kendi oğlunu tanıyamıyorsun." dedi Harry ve kapıya doğru yöneldi. James ancak henüz bitirmemişti.

"Bekle bir dakika! Bu adil değil! Beni bununla suçlayamazsın! Sen tamamen değiştin. Gözlerin değişti, her şeyin değişti! Hiç de her zamanki normal halin gibi görünmüyordun."

"O benim normal halim! Ben hiçbir şeye değişmedim! O bendim, benim bir parçamdı!" Harry bağırdı, babasına onun bu gerçeğini kabul etmediği için kızarak.

James kapıyı bloke ederek durdu, Harry'nin kırılmış ifadesine baktı.

"Ben...ben bunu biliyorum. Ben onun hala sen olduğunu biliyorum. Sadece demek istedim ki herkesi savurdu çünkü senin o şekilde değiştiğini hiç görmemiştik." James açıkladı.

Harry tepki vermedi ama kızgınlıkla James'ten başka tarafa baktı.

"Ve 'seni tanımıyorum' gibi şeyler söyleme Harry çünkü bu doğru değil." dedi James, sesinden incinmeyi uzak tutmaya çalışarak.

"Bu doğru!" dedi Harry, duygularını kontrol altında tutmayı daha fazla umursamayarak.

"Benimle yalnızca bir sene önce tanıştın. Beni zorlukla tanıyorsun!" Harry belirtti.

"Evet, ama bu benim suçum değil!" James yükseltti sesini, o da duyguları üzerindeki tutuşunu serbest bırakarak.

Harry gözlerini dikip ona baktı.

"Yani, benim de lanet olası suçum değil! Belki sen arkadaşlarını daha dikkatli seçmiş olsaydın, bu problemin içinde olmazdık!"

Harry kendini bunu söylemekten alıkoyabilmiş olmayı diledi. Hissiz bir şekilde durarak, James'in yüzündeki ifadenin sinirden derin bir kırılmaya değişmesini izledi. Harry sözlerinin babasını ne kadar yaraladığını görürken kendi kızgınlığının söndüğünü hissetti.

"Ben... ben öyle demek..." Harry durumu iyileştirmek için söyleyecek bir şey bulamadı.

James'in etrafından yürüyerek kalırsa durumu daha da kötüleştireceği korkusuyla çabucak çıktı. James uyuşmuş bir inanamazlık içerisinde durdu. Yıllarca kendini Peter'a güvendiği için suçlamıştı. Ama daha önce asla onu bunun için suçlayan biri olmamıştı.

xxx

James astronomi kulesine acele etti. Harry'i her yerde aramıştı. Ortak salon, Büyük Salon, İhtiyaç Odası ve mutfaklar bile. Hiçbir yerde yoktu. Damien'ı Çapulcu haritasına bakmaya zorlamak zorunda kalmıştı. Harita Harry'yi yalnız başına astronomi kulesinin tepesinde göstermişti.

James çatıya çıkan son basamakları koşarak çıktı. Nefesini yakalamak için birkaç saniyeliğine durdu. Başını kaldırdı ve Harry'i çatıda, gözlerini önündeki manzaraya dikmiş otururken gördü. Hava hala az çok soğuktu ve Harry'nin üzerinde dışarı cübbesi yoktu. James yürüdü ve yanına oturdu. Harry onun varlığını tanımak adına hiçbir harekette bulunmadı.

Birkaç dakika sessizlik içinde geçti. James gözlerini dosdoğru önünde sabit tuttu. Karşındaki kişiye bakmak zorunda olmadığında bazen konuşmak daha kolaydı.

"Haklısın." dedi basitçe.

Harry tepki vermedi. James'in yönüne bile bakmadı.

"Birçok şey hakkında. Benim seni tanımamam hakkında haklısın. Bunun hakkında haklısın."

Harry başını döndürdü ve James'e baktı, ama James bakışını önünde tuttu.

"Olan her şeyin benim suçum olduğunu biliyorum." konuşmaya devam etmek için bütün gücünü toplayarak ağırlıkla yutkundu.

Harry araya girmek için ağzını açtı ama James onu kesti.

"Bitirmeme izin ver, lütfen."

Harry söylediğine razı olarak gözlerini tekrar ileriye çevirdi.

"Peter'ın ne yaptığını fark etmiş olsaydım, seni kaybetmezdim. Kalbimi dinlemiş ve seni aramış olsaydım, seni bulabilirdim. Geçen yıl geri geldiğinde seninle konuşmayı yalnızca daha fazla denemiş olsaydım, beraber yetiştirildiğin bütün o yalanları öğrenirdim."

Harry'nin ifadesi yumuşadı ve James'in yönüne bakıyordu.

"Seninle daha fazla hata yapmak istemiyorum. Tekrar batırmak istemiyorum." James sonunda Harry'e baktı.

"Ben gerçekten seni tekrar kaybetmek istemiyorum!" bitirdi duygusallıkla.

Harry babası kelimelerle mücadele ederken izledi ve onun için üzgün hissetti. O da onu kaybetmek istemiyordu. Uzandı ve omzunu garipçe pat patladı.

"Beni kaybetmeyeceksin." güvence verdi ona.

"Kaybettim gibi hissettim." James kabul etti sessizce.

"Seni Üç Süpürge'den çıkarken gördüğümde, hiç de benim Harry'm gibi gözükmedin. Seni kaybettiğimi düşündüm. Başka birini izliyormuşum gibi hissettim. Hayatımda bir daha asla düşünmek dahi istemediğim birini!"

Birkaç dakikalığına kimse konuşmadı. İkisi de sessizlik içinde gece gökyüzüne bakarak, kısmen soğuk yüzünden kısmen de konuşmaları yüzünden ürpererek oturdular. Sonunda, Harry sessizliği bozdu.

"O, benim bir parçam."

James birdenbire ona baktı.

"Voldemort. O, benim bir parçam. Öyle ve her zaman da öyle olacak. Senin ya da benim bunu değiştirmek için yapabileceğimiz hiçbir şey yok. Bunu ne kadar çabuk kabul edersen, o kadar iyi olacak." dedi Harry sakin bir sesle.

James onun sözlerine duyduğu şoku ve incinmeyi saklayamadı.

"Daha çok kendi nedenleri için bile yapmış olsa da, beni o yetiştirdi. Neredeyse on altı yıl boyunca ona Baba dedim. Sırf beni bir oğul gibi sevmedi diye, bu benim onu bir Baba gibi sevmediğim anlamına gelmiyor. Bugün olduğum her şey, ister iyi ister kötü olsun, onun yüzünden. Ben bildiğim her şeyi ondan öğrendim. O yüzden onun beni bir parçam haline gelmesi kaçınılmaz." Harry, James tepki vermek için çabalarken izledi.

"Baba, bir şey söylemek zorunda değilsin. Anlıyorum. Onu bende gördün ve bu seni korkuttu. Anlıyorum. Daha fazla bir şey söylemene gerek yok. Sadece bu fikre alışman gerek, benim onun gibi olduğu..."

"Hayır! Harry. Sen onun gibi değilsin!" James birdenbire böldü.

"Sen Voldemort gibi değilsin! O zalim ve kötüydü ve kendi dışında kimseye değer vermiyordu! Sen öyle değilsin! Değilsin!" James söyledi ona ateşlice.

"Sen ona 'Baba' dediğinde benim neyin içinden geçtiğimi bilmiyorsun. O seni benden aldı! O bizim düşmanımız ve ben neden senin onu hala sevdiğini anlayamıyorum." James, Harry'nin yüzündeki ifadenin sertleştiğini görürken durdu.

"Harry, ben anlamıyorum. O sana zarar verdi! Daha sadece bir çocukken senin canını yaktı! Sana yalan söyledi ve seni kullandı! Ondan uzaklaştığında seni takip edip avladı. Kendini teslim etmen için sana şantaj yaptı ve sonra işkence etti. Kendini savunmamış olsan seni öldürmüş olurdu! Nasıl onu hala sevebilirsin?" James umutsuzca bir cevap istedi.

Harry ona baktı, yüzünde üzgün bir gülümseme vardı.

"Eğer o soruyu cevaplayabilseydim baba, sonunda huzur içinde olurdum."

James ona şaşkınlık içinde baktı. Bu cevabı beklemiyordu.

"Neden onu seviyorum bilmiyorum. Belki hayatımın son on beş yılını onu bir Baba olarak severek geçirdiğim içindir. Belki onun için başka ne hissedeceğimi bilmediğim içindir." Harry yara izini parmaklarıyla yavaşça takip etti.

"Kontrol edemeyeceğin bazı şeyler vardır. Sanırım bu da onlardan biri." elini yara izinden düşürdü.

James sessizlik içinde oturdu. Bu durumla şu an nasıl başa çıkılacağını bilmiyordu. Harry'nin hala Voldemort için sahip olduğu hisleri anlayamıyordu. Harry'nin biraz önce söylediği şeyleri unutmak ve hiç olmamış gibi yapmak istiyordu.

"Hogsmeade için gerçekten üzgünüm." dedi James, aklını Harry'nin sözlerinden uzaklaştırmaya çalışarak.

Harry ona baktı ve onu iyice inceledikten sonra, bakışını düşürdü.

"Önemli değil." dedi.

"Gerçekten? Affedildim mi?" James sordu.

"Sana o kadar kızgın değildim zaten." Harry yalan söyledi tekrar.

"Evet, öyleydin." dedi James ufak bir gülümsemeyle.

Harry cevap olarak omuzlarını silkti.

"Peki, şimdi buradan gidebilir miyiz, ben donuyorum." dedi James ayağa kalkarken.

"Sen git. Ben biraz daha kalmak istiyorum." Harry dedi, babasına bakmak için hiçbir çaba göstermeyerek.

James ne yapması gerektiği konusunda karar vermeye çalışarak bir saniyeliğine ona baktı. İç geçirerek tekrar yerine oturdu. Harry ona baktı.

"Sen gidebilirsin." dedi.

"Biliyorum, ama senin hala sıkıntılı olduğunu biliyorum o yüzden kalacağım." dedi James, ısınmak için ellerini ovuşturarak.

"Ama, içeri girip orada konuşabilir miyiz? Gerçekten soğuk." dedi James sahte bir ürpertiyle.

Harry ona ters ters baktı ve asasını çekti.

"Seni bilmem ama ben bir büyücüyüm."

Asasının karmaşık bir hareketiyle, Harry önlerinde havada asılı kalan bir ateş topu yarattı. James güldü ve anında ellerini ateşin önünde ısıtmaya başladı.

"İşte bu daha iyi!" şakalaştı. Harry gülümsedi ve asasını kaldırdı.

"Ee, ne hakkında konuşmak istersin?" James sordu, Harry'nin Voldemort'u yeniden gündeme getirmemesini umarak.

Harry babasının sesindeki ayak diremeyi fark edermiş gibi göründü. James'in, Harry'nin hala onun hakkında ne hissettiği konusunu bırak, Voldemort'un bahsine dahi dayanamadığını biliyordu. Her halükarda, Harry Voldemort hakkında konuşmak istemedi. Babası anlamayacaktı ki zaten. Harry nasıl hissettiğini anlayabilmesi mümkün olan hiç kimseyi düşünemedi.

Geçici bir anlığına James'e kâbuslarından bahsetme dürtüsünü hissetti. Ama bastırdı. Yalnızca her şeyi kötüleştirirdi. James kabuslar hakkında ne yapabilirdi? Hiçbir şey.

O yüzden Harry yalnızca gülümsedi. Sıkıntısını maskelemek için takındığı o tanıdık gülümsemeyi takındı ve işe yaramaz şeylerden konuşmaya başladı. James'in onunla konuşmak için zaman ayırıyor olması güzeldi. Şimdilik, bu kadarı yeterdi.

xxx

Gece oldukça geç bir saatti ve öğrencilerin çoğu yatağa gitmişlerdi. Ron içindeki huzursuz hisleri üzerinden atamadı. Şimdi Harry'i Rüyasız Uyku iksirini alırken yakaladığından beri bir haftadan fazla olmuştu ve hala kimseye söylememişti. Ana neden bunun hakkında Harry'le konuşmak istemesiydi. Ama bunu söylemesi yapmasından kolaydı. Harry ona onunla yalnız kalmak için hiçbir fırsat vermiyordu. Ne zaman Ron yatağa gitse, Harry çoktan uyuyor olurdu. Ya da her halükarda, uyuyormuş gibi yapıyor olurdu. Ron odada Neville, Seamus ve Dean varken Harry'le konuşmak istemiyordu.

Hogsmeade olayından sonra Harry'nin yine her zamanki halinde oluşundan memnundu. Öğrencilerin çoğu onunla tekrar konuşmaya başlamışlardı ama görünür şekilde ondan çekiniyorlardı. Şimdi gerçekten neler yapabileceğini gördükten sonra ondan ne kadar korktuklarını görmek kolaydı. Harry onlar hakkında rahatsız görünmüyordu gerçi. Arkadaşlarının ve ailesinin onunla sorunu olmadığı sürece, mutluydu.

Kızıl saçlı çocuk iç geçirdi ve kalktı. Damien'la beraber ayrıldı ve arkalarında Hermione ve Ginny'le beraber yataklarına yöneldiler. Çantasını içinde okul kitaplarıyla beraber ortak salonda unuttuğunu fark ettiğinde yalnızca birkaç basamak çıkmıştı. Unutkanlığına küfrederek, onları almak için tekrar aşağı indi.

Ortak salona girdi ve olduğu yerde kalakaldı. Sarışın Slytherin'i şimdi geriye kalan birkaç Kaymakbirasının olduğu ufak dolabın yanında dururken gördüğünde hafifçe nefes çekti. Draco Malfoy sesin yönüne baktı ve gri gözleri basamakların dibinde duran Gryffindor'a kısıldı.

"Kimleri görüyorum; Weasley!" dedi dudak bükerek.

"Malfoy!" Ron bağırdı ve kızgın bir bakışla onun olduğu yöne fırladı.

"Ne cehennem yaptığını düşünüyorsun sen!?!" bağırdı gelip önünde dururken.

Draco kırmızı yüzlü Weasley'e sakinlikle bakarak yalnızca olduğu yerde durdu.

"Seninle herhangi bir alakası olduğunu düşünmüyorum." cevap verdi.

"Alakası yokmuş! Bizim ortak salonumuzdasın. Benimle her bir alakası var!" Ron tekrar bağırdı.

"Güven bana, Gryffindor ortak salonunda olarak acı çeken benim." dedi Draco, odaya onaylamaz bir bakış atarak.

"Gerçekten, nasıl etrafta bu kadar çok kırmızı olmasına dayanabiliyorsunuz?" alay etti yine.

Ron tepki veremeden önce benzer nefes çekmeler duydu. Etrafına baktı ve Damien, Hermione ve Ginny'nin arkasında durduğunu gördü. Bağırdığını duymuş olmalılardı.

"Nasıl geldin buraya?" Hermione sordu Ron bir şey söyleyemeden önce.

Draco Hermione'ye baktı, ona duyduğu hoşnutsuzluk gri gözlerinde açıkça görünüyordu.

"Bayağı açık aslında." dedi.

"O kapıdan yürüyüp girdim."

"Evet, o kadarını ben de çıkardım. Demek istediğim nasıl kapıdan girebildin. Parolamızı bilmiyorsun." dedi Hermione, çocuğun ona attığı yaralanmış bakışları bilmezden gelerek.

Draco ona pis pis sırıttı ve ondan öbür tarafa döndü. Dolabın kapağını açtı ve bir şişe kaymakbirası aldı.

"Aslına bakılırsa, Granger, parolanızı biliyorum. İçeri öyle girdim." Draco belirtti, yüzünde şimdi kendini beğenmiş bir ifadeyle.

Şişeyi açtı ve bir yudum aldı, içer içmez neredeyse tekrar dışarı çıkarttı.

"Bu ne! Soğuk bile değil! Bu berbat şeyi nasıl içebiliyorsunuz?" dedi şişeye iğrenmeyle bakarak.

"Aslında, Malfoy! Onlar Harry'nin. İçkilerini öyle seviyor. En üst raftakiler soğuk." dedi Ginny, kolları kavuşturulmuş durarak.

Malfoy tekrar kapağı açtı ve üst raftan bir şişe aldı. Sadece tutarak bunun soğutulmuş olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu. Yüzünde yine pis bir sırıtışla Hermione'ye baktı.

"Bahse girerim bu senin fikrindi! Her zaman zeka küpü!"

Hermione bunu iltifat olarak alırdı, eğer bu kadar zehirle söylenmemiş olsaydı.

"Tabii ki Hermione'nin fikriydi! Ama içki falan içmeyi bitirdikten sonra bize parolamızı nasıl bildiğini söyleyebilir miydin? Kim söyledi sana?" Ron sordu buz gibi.

"Ben söyledim."

Beşi birden etraflarında döndüler ve Harry'nin basamaklarda durduğunu gördüler. Onlar fark etmeden aşağıya inmişti.

"Sen?" Ron sordu, şimdi yüzünde oldukça aklı karışık bir ifadeyle.

"Evet" Harry onayladı grubun yanına yürürken.

"Ama...neden? Neden söyledin ona?" soruyu soran Ginny'di.

"Neden olmasın? Kurallara aykırıymış falan gibi değil ki sanki." Harry dedi kaygısızca.

"Aslında, Harry, öyle. Başka bir binadan kimseyi kendi ortak salonuna sokamazsın. Ayrı ortak salonlara ve şifrelere sahip olmanın bütün amacı bu." Hermione söyledi ona.

"Oh, bilmiyordum, pek umurumda da değil!" dedi Harry ona markalaşmış sırıtışlarından birini vererek.

"Ama, Harry..." Damien başladı.

"Ne?" soru Damien'ı kesti.

Gerçek şuydu ki Damien hala Malfoy'dan hoşlanmıyordu ama onlara Harry'i Voldemort'tan kurtarmada yardım ettiği için sonsuza dek ona minnettardı. Çenesini kapadı ve başka tarafa baktı.

"Aslında ben sana bir şey sormak istiyordum?" Ron birdenbire söyledi Malfoy'a yüklenerek.

"Seni geçen hafta saldırı sırasında Üç Süpürge'de gördüğümü hatırlamıyorum."

Draco ona sakinlikle bakmaya devam etti ama çenesi aniden sıkıldı.

"Neredeydin?" Ron sordu.

"Neden sana söylemeliyim?" Draco sordu, sesindeki gözdağı açıkça duyularak.

"Nerede olduğumun senin için bir önemi yok!" bitirdi, solgun yüzü sinirle çarpılarak.

"Burada ne yapıyorsun?" Hermione sordu Ron daha fazla soru soramadan önce.

Draco, Harry'le bir bakış paylaştı ama iki çocuk da soruyu cevaplamadı. Onun yerine Draco konuşmak için Harry'e döndü.

"Hazır mısın?" sordu, sesi her zamanki tonuna geri dönerek.

"Evet" Harry cevapladı.

Bir panik dalgası dörtlünün üzerinden geçti.

"Harry, nereye...nereye gidiyorsun?" Damien sordu.

"Hiçbir yere. Tam buradayım." dedi Harry ama kapıya doğru yürümeye başladı.

"Harry!" Ginny seslendi ona.

"Rahat olun millet. Hogwarts'dan ayrılmıyorum." dedi Harry pis pis sırıtarak, yüzlerindeki stres ifadelerinden keyif alıyordu.

Onlara son bir göz kırpmayla, Draco'yla beraber ortak salondan çıktı.

Damien anında cebinden haritayı çıkarmaya niyetlendi. Eğer Harry, Hogwarts'ın içinde kalıyorsa, nereye gittiğini görürdü. Haritanın kayıp olduğunu fark ederken gözleri dehşet içinde büyüdü.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazarın (Kurinoone'ın) Notu: Umarım bu bölüm Harry'nin bir Hortkuluk olmadığını açıklığa kavuşturur. Voldemort gerçekten gitti ve geri gelmeyecek. Yalnızca bu şüpheyi ortadan kaldırırım diye düşündüm. Başlık Harry'nin Voldemort için ne hissettiği hakkında.


	18. Ateşler ve İksirler

18\. Bölüm – Ateşler ve İksirler

Bütün kale hareketsiz ve sessizdi. Çoğunlukla herkes uykudaydı. Mrs Norris bile sönmeye yüz tutmuş ateşin yanına kıvrılmış ve çoktan uykuya dalmıştı. Hala ayakta olan iki kişi kalenin karanlık zindanlarının derinliklerindeydi. Harry ve Draco çoğunlukla sessizlik içinde İksir laboratuarında çalıştılar. Önlerindeki kazanlar fokurduyor ve düzenli aralıklarla mor renkli duman çıkarıyordu.

Draco kendi iksiri üzerinde çalışan Harry'nin sessiz formuna baktı. Gözlerini uzaklaştırdı ve kendi kazanına odaklandı. O gece onuncu defa neden Harry'nin bu kadar çok Rüyasız Uyku iksirine ihtiyacı olduğunu merak etti.

"Yalnızca sor." Harry, Draco'yu düşüncelerinden çekip çıkardı.

Sarı saçlı çocuk başını kaldırıp arkadaşına baktı ve gözlerini ona kıstı.

"Ne?" sordu.

"İksiri merak ediyorsun. Sor gitsin?" dedi Harry.

"Neden öyle düşünüyorsun?" Draco sordu, Harry'nin nasıl her zaman düşüncelerini çıkarabildiğini merak ederek.

"Çok zor değil, Draco. İki kazana, sonra da bana bakıp duruyorsun." Harry cevapladı yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle.

"O kadar belli, ha?" Draco sordu.

"Korkarım ki." Harry cevapladı, iksiri saat yönünün tersine karıştırarak.

"Peki, o zaman söyle bana. Neden bu kadar çok uyku iksirine ihtiyacın var?" Slytherin sordu.

Harry iksiri karıştırmayı durdurana kadar cevap vermedi.

"Poppy'den iksir istemekten fenalık geldi. Rahatsız olup anneme ya da babama benim iksiri aldığımı söyleyeceğini tahmin ettim. Onlardan başka bir nutuk dinleme düşüncesine dahi dayanamıyorum, o yüzden düşündüm ki senin yardımınla, büyük bir parti yapabilirim. Bu şekilde ihtiyacım olduğunda elimin altında bol miktarda olur." Harry cevapladı.

"Eminim bir kazan yeterli olurdu. Bu kadarıyla ben de bütün okulu uykuya yatırmayı planlıyorsun diye düşündüm!" Draco şaka yaptı.

Harry ona alaycı bir şekilde baktı.

"O biraz abartma oluyor." yorum yaptı. Draco yalnızca güldü.

"Gerçekten ama, neden iki kazan?" Draco sordu.

Harry ona baktı ve Draco'nun gözlerinde ciddi bir ifadenin olduğunu gördü.

"Düşündüm ki sıvışıp iksiri yapmak için sadece bir kere şansım olur. Demek istediğim her gece ortadan kaybolamam! O yüzden senden bu gece gelip bana yardım etmeni istedim. Bu şekilde yeterinden fazlasına sahip olacağım ve daha fazla yapmak için gizlice çıkmaya devam etmek zorunda da kalmayacağım. Ama o plan bile mahvoldu. O dörtlü tarafından nereye gittiğim hakkında hiç rahat bırakılmayacağım!" Harry iç geçirdi.

"O benim suçum değil! Çıkmaya hazır olacağını sen söyledin. Weasley'nin büyük bir giriş yapıp kalanını da peşinden sürükleyeceğini bilmiyordum!" Draco tartıştı.

Harry bir şey söylemedi. Sırıtmaya engel olamadı.

"Seninle gerçekten bir problemi var." Harry söyledi ona.

"Yapma ya? Hiç tahmin etmezdim!" Draco çıkıştı Harry'e kahkaha attırarak. "Ben o salağı seviyormuşum gibi değil ki zaten. Ciddi anlamda nasıl onlara katlanabildiğini merak ediyorum." ekledi Harry'e soru soran bir bakışla.

"Zamanla seviyorsun." Harry cevap verdi basitçe, bir yandan biraz daha ejder pençesi tozu ölçerken.

Draco düşünceye dramatikçe ürperdi.

"Hayır teşekkürler. Weasley ve Granger'la içli dışlı olmaktansa bir küvet Buboter iltihabı içerim daha iyi. Sırf onların aptal ortak salonlarına girdim diye nasıl tepki verdiklerini gördün mü! Oraya kendi isteğimle gitmişim gibi!" Draco homurdandı.

"Sen de başlama!" Harry şakayla kaşlarını çattı ona.

"Hadi ama, Harry. Bence bu arkadaşlığımın bir kanıtı, onca yer içinde Gryffindor...Gryffindor ortak salonuna geldim, seninle buluşmak için" dedi.

Harry yaptığı şeyi durdurdu ve Draco'ya baktı.

"Arkadaşlığını kanıtlamana ihtiyacım yok, Draco. Onu zaten yaptın." söyledi ona sessizce.

Rahatsız bir sessizlik geldi Harry'nin sözleri üzerine. Draco bakışını Harry'den kaçırdı ve kazanına bir sonraki bileşenler setini eklemeye başladı.

O ve Harry, Riddle Malikanesi'ndeki o gün hakkında hiç gerçekten konuşmamışlardı. Bu, çok garip ve üzüntü vericiydi. Draco, Harry'i oyuna getirmiş gibi yapmak zorunda kalmıştı. Damien'ı yakalamış ve onu Harry'nin gözleri önünde Voldemort'a teslim ediyormuş gibi yapmak zorunda kalmıştı. Kolay olmamıştı ve Draco hala hatıraya ürperiyordu. En zorunun Voldemort'la yüz yüze gelip ona yalan söylemenin olacağını düşünmüştü. Ortaya çıkmıştı ki bu en iyi arkadaşına yalan söylemekle karşılaştırıldığında hiçbir şeydi. Harry'nin ona nasıl baktığını hala hatırlayabiliyordu, gözlerinde o kadar çok incinme vardı ki. Draco çabucak o hatıraları bir kenara itti. Harry iyiydi. Bütün onlardan kurtulmuş, hayatta kalmıştı ve şimdi mutluydu. Yani, en azından mutlu gibi davranıyordu.

Draco koyu renkli saçları olan çocuk iksirine konsantre olurken Harry'e yakından baktı. Mutlu olmaktan uzak olduğunu görebiliyordu. Voldemort'layken Harry'nin ne kadar mutlu olduğunu hatırlıyordu. Onunla karşılaştırıldığında, Harry burada apaçık perişandı. Gerçi Harry'nin moralinin bozuk olması o kadar da şaşırtıcı değildi. Sevdiği her şey ondan alınmıştı. Onun yerine en küçük şeye bile karışan ebeveynler ve onu anlamayan arkadaşlarla kalmıştı. Onun anladığı gibi anlamayan arkadaşlar, Draco'nun onu anladığı gibi değil. Onlar çocukluklarından beri arkadaşlardı. Çoğu zaman Harry'nin ağzını açmasına bile gerek olmazdı, Draco ne istediğini bilirdi. Ve erkek kardeşi, Draco on dört yaşındakinin düşüncesi üzerine ağzından fırlayacak inlemeyi tuttu. O kadar inanılmaz bir şekilde saftı ki. Gerçekten de Harry'nin etrafta kalacağını düşünüyordu. Yani ciddi bir şaşkınlığa uğrayacaktı. Draco biliyordu ki Harry'nin pes edip hepsini terk etmesi yalnızca zaman meselesiydi. Eğer her şey bu şekilde devam ederse, Harry büyük olasılıkla okul yılı bitmeden ayrılırdı.

Draco, Harry'nin ayrılması hakkında düşünerek bileşenleri kesmeye başladı. Onun ayrılmasını isteyip istemediğinden emin değildi. Arkadaşı olarak, Draco arkadaşının mutlu olmasını istiyordu. Ve Harry burada mutlu değildi. O normal bir çocuk değildi ve normal bir çocukmuş gibi yaşamak zorunda kalmak düpedüz aşağılayıcıydı. Ama, ve Draco bunu kabul etmekten nefret ediyordu, Harry'nin Potterlar'la mutlu olmaya yakın olduğu anlar vardı. Voldemort'la olduğu zamanki gibi. Bunu yalnızca birkaç defa görmüştü. Çoğunlukla anne babasının o ya da bu şey hakkında tepesine binmediği nadir zamanlardaydı. Bir de hep öyle olsalardı.

"Draco?"

Slyterin başını kaldırdığında Harry'nin gözlerini dikmiş ona bakıyor olduğunu gördü.

"Evet?" cevapladı.

"Neden iksirini karıştırmıyorsun?" Harry sordu.

Draco önüne baktı ve iksirinin karıştırma eksikliğinden dolayı yoğunlaşmaya başladığını gördü. Dalıp gidişine küfrederek çabucak karıştırmaya başladı. Bu şeyler hakkında düşünmenin zamanı şimdi değildi.

Harry başını salladı ve iksirine bitiriş dokunuşlarını eklemeye başladı.

"Bunu batırırsan, bütün hepsini bir seferde içirtirim sana." Harry dalga geçti.

Draco ona bir bakış attı.

"İyi, o zaman bütün şeyi kendi başına yapmak zorunda kalırsın!" karşılık verdi.

"En başta niye benden sana yardım etmemi istedin ki zaten? Sana yardım etmesi için Gryffindork'lardan birini ayarlayabilirdin!" Draco sordu, yoğunlaşmış iksiri deliler gibi karıştırarak.

Harry deyime sırıttı. Draco onlara 'Gryffindork' derdi bir zamanlar Harry'e 'Hogwarts maceraları'nı anlatırken.

"Yapabilirdim ama yapmadım. Üstesinden gel ve iksiri düzelt." Harry talimat verdi.

Draco iksiri doğru koyuluğa döndürmeyi becerdi. Zihnen rahat bir nefes bıraktı. Harry'nin bütün iksiri bir kerede içirtmek konusunda şaka yapıp yapmadığını bilmiyordu. Harry'i tanıyorsa, aynı o dediğini yapmasının gerçek bir olasılığı da vardı.

İki çocuk da Harry onları şişelere doldurmadan önce iksirlere soğumaları için zaman vererek oturdular.

"Bana neden uyku iksiri alma ihtiyacı hissediyorsun söyleyecek misin?" Draco sordu bir kere ikisi de oturduklarında.

Harry hemen cevap vermedi. Yüzünü mümkün olduğu kadar rahat tuttu.

"Söyleyecek olsaydım, çoktan söylerdim." Harry cevapladı.

"Harry..." Draco başladı.

"Nutuğa hiç başlama, Draco. Biliyorum -büyük olasılıkla senden daha iyi- dozaşımının tehlikelerini. Ben ne yaptığımı biliyorum o yüzden endişelenmeyi bırak. Ayrıca, yanlış bir şey yapıyormuşum gibi değil ki sanki." Harry cevapladı.

"Tabii ki hayır. O yüzden gecenin bir yarısı burada, iki kazan dolusu kaynatıyorsun; anne babandan, kardeşinden ve arkadaşlarından saklıyorsun. Yani, sözümona arkadaşlarından." Draco düzeltti kendini.

"Buraya bu gece senden gelmeni istedim ki bu zırvalarla uğraşmayayım! Nutuk dinlemek isteseydim, Hermione'den benimle gelmesini isterdim." dedi Harry.

Draco iğrenmiş bir yüz yaptı.

"Şakasını bile yapma!" dedi Draco.

Harry, Hermione'ye atılan taşı bilmezden geldi. Söylese Draco bunu yapmayı bırakacakmış gibi değildi ki sanki.

"Bak, bu büyük bir olay değil. Sadece bazen ihtiyacım oluyor." Harry gerçek hakkında düşünmemeye çalıştı, her gece ihtiyacının olduğu gerçeği hakkında... Bağımlılıktan kaçınmak için iksirden gereken arayı vermek Harry'nin bütün iradesini alıyordu. Her seferinde yalnızca bir haftalığına iksiri alabiliyordu. Ondan sonra iksiri daha fazla almadan önce an az iki hafta almayı bırakmak zorundaydı.

Harry en iyi arkadaşı karşılık verecek bir şey bulmak için mücadele ederken izledi.

"İstediğini yapabilirsin. Her zaman yaptın. Ama Harry, yalnızca kendine dikkat et. Bu şeye bağımlılık şaka edilecek bir şey değil." dedi ciddiyetle.

Harry, Slytherin'in yüzündeki ifadeye güldü.

"Merlin, Draco. Seni hayatımda hiç bu kadar ciddi gördüğümü sanmıyorum!" dalga geçti.

Draco onunla bu konu hakkında konuşmayı bıraktı. Harry'nin onu dinlemeyeceğini biliyordu her halükarda.

xxx

Bir sonraki sabah, Harry ortak salona girdiğinde, kendisini dörtlünün tamamı tarafından soru yağmurunua tutulurken buldu. Hepsi de Draco'yla beraber nereye gittiğini bilmek istiyorlardı.

"Ve bana haritamı geri ver!" Damien bağırdı ona.

Oyuncu bir sırıtışla, Harry cebinden haritayı çıkardı. Damien çabucak Harry'nin elinden kaptı. Haritayı cebine tıktı, bütün süre boyunca Harry'e dik dik baktı.

"Haritayı benden çaldığına inanamıyorum!" söylendi.

"Çalmadım. Ödünç aldım." dedi Harry ve portre kapıya doğru yöneldi.

"Bize nereye gittiğini söylemeyeceksin, değil mi?" Ron sordu, sesi sert ve soğuk.

"Hayır" Harry basitçe cevapladı.

Dörtlü birbirlerine bakarak aralarında sessizce Harry'i daha fazla sorgulamamaya ama nereye gittiğini öğrenmek için bir yol bulmaya anlaştılar.

Ron o andan sonra Harry'i sıkı bir gözetim altında tuttu. Draco üzerindeki teorisini ona söylese Harry'nin onu dinlemeyeceğini biliyordu, ne de olsa kibirli Slytherin'le gerçekten arkadaşlardı ama Ron onunla ilgili bir şeyin doğru olmadığını biliyordu. Draco iyi bir insan değildi. Şimdi yedi senedir Hogwarts'taydı ve bir kere olsun kimse için bir gram sevgi göstermemişti. O bir arkadaş değildi çünkü basit bir şekilde bir arkadaş olmanın ne demek olduğunu bilmiyordu.

Ron, Draco'nun Seherbazları Riddle Malikanesi'ne sokmak için yaptığı şeyin de içten olduğuna inanmıyordu. Ron'un gördüğü kadarıyla, Draco'ya bu konuda bir seçme hakkı sunulmamıştı. Profesör Dumbledore ve Snape basitçe onu o noktaya koymuş ve ona onlara yardım edeceğini söylemişlerdi. Bu büyük olasılıkla Draco'nun katılmasının tek sebebiydi. Her şekilde, babası sefil bir Ölüm Yiyendi, sanki o Voldemort'un Draco'nun canını yakmasına izin verirdi de! Ron, Draco'nun bir arkadaş olmadığı ve kesinlikle kötü niyetli olduğu konusundaki kararını aklına koymuştu. Harry'den ve kalanından ne kadar uzak olursa, o kadar iyiydi.

xxx

Ron sessizce Harry'nin başka bir şişe iksiri çıkarmasını izlerken örtüsünü üzerine çekti. Harry kimsenin izlemediğini düşünüyordu, bunu düşünmek için de iyi bir sebebi vardı. Saat sabahın üçüydü ve genellikle herkes bu saatte derin uykuda olurdu.

Ancak Ron uyuyamamıştı. Zihni endişeyle doluydu. O sabah Charlie'den bir mektup almıştı. Tekrar Romanya'da, Ejderhalarla çalışıyordu. Ona yazmış, Ginny'i katiyetle Harry'den uzak tutması talimatını veriyordu. Ron, Harry hakkında bütün o söylediği şeyleri düşünmek istemiyordu. Ona 'kalpsiz katil' ve 'soğuk ve zalim' gibi isimler takmıştı. Hiçbir şey değilse de sinirbozucuydu. Ron mektubu ateşe atmış ve hiç kimseye mektuptan bahsetmemişti. Hermione'ye bile. Neden Charlie'nin bu kadar Harry'e karşı olduğunu anlayamıyordu. Hogsmeade'deki o gün, Damien onunla konuşurken, Ron Charlie'nin değişeceğinden emindi. Ama Harry'nin Daywalker'lar üzerindeki saldırısından sonra, Charlie'nin onu kabul etmeyişi daha da kuvvetlenmişti. Kimsenin söyleyecek hiçbir şeyini dinlemeye hazır değildi. Onun gözlerinde Harry de kötüydü....onun kadar.... Ron, Charlie'nin yazdığı şeyi unutmaya çalışarak gözlerini kapattı. 'Voldemort kadar kötü!'

Harry'nin çekmeceyi sessizce açtığını duyduğunda Ron uyanıktı. Yatağının çevresindeki perdelerin arasından göz attı ve Harry'nin şişeyi açıp tek seferde içtiğini gördü. Harry kendi perdelerinin ardında gözden yok olurken izledi. Ron biraz önce tanık olduğu şeyin düşüncesiyle kalbinin hızlandığını hissetti. Harry ciddi anlamda sarsılmış görünüyordu. Hızlıca göz attığında gördüğü kadarıyla, solgundu ve titriyordu. Elleri şişenin kapağını açarken sabit duramıyordu. Ne olduğunu çıkarmak o kadar da zor değildi. Harry bir kabus görmüştü. Ron, Harry'nin biraz önce aldığının ne olması gerektiğini biliyordu. Yalnızca tek bir şey olabilirdi. Rüyasız Uyku iksiri. Derisinin endişeyle karıncalandığını hissetti. Birkaç gece önce de aldığı şey bu olmalıydı. Ne kadar sıklıkla Harry iksiri alıyordu? Mutlaka çok fazla almanın sonuçlarını biliyordu. Herkes uyku iksirine bağımlılığın bir insana neler yapabildiğini bilirdi.

Ron bunun hakkında Harry'le konuşmaya karar verdi. Sonucun ne olacağından epey bir emindi ama yine de ona iksir aldığını bildiği hakkında söylemesi gerektiğini hissetti.

'Büyük olasılıkla aşırı tepki veriyorum zaten. Bu büyük olasılıkla iksiri aldığı yalnızca iki sefer. Her ikisinde de benim yakalamış olmam bir tesadüf.' düşündü kendi kendine.

Ama Ron rahatsız bir uykuya dalarken bile bunun yalnızca hayal kurmak olduğunu biliyordu. Harry'i on günlük bir zaman içerisinde iksiri alırken iki kere yakalamıştı. Onu yalnızca bu iki defasında görmüştü. Kimse bilmeden iksiri kaç defa aldığını Merlin bilirdi.

xxx

Harry kahvaltıya her zamanki arkadaşlarıyla indi. Baş ağrısının gitmesini tüm benliğiyle diledi ama işe yaramadı. Kendini hiç iyi hissetmeyerek uyanmıştı. Bir şekilde ateşinin çıkmış olduğunu biliyordu. 'Bu nasıl oldu ki?' sordu kendine.

Büyük Salon'a girdi ve parlak sabah ışığı onu körleştirip başağrısını kötüleştirirken bir inlemeyi bastırdı. Kusma isteğini bastırarak, Harry körce kendi masasına doğru yol aldı. Oturdu ve hiçbir şey yemesinin mümkün olmadığını bilerek yalnızca yiyeceklere baktı.

"Ben size sınıfta yetişirim. Şimdi hatırladım biçimdeğiştirme kitabımı unuttum." Harry ayrılmak için bir mazeret uydurdu.

"Bugün biçimdeğiştirmemiz yok, Harry." Hermione sorumlu bir öğrenci olarak ona hatırlattı.

Harry yerine tekrar oturdu ve Hermione'ye ters ters baktı. 'Ne cehenneme her şeyi biliyor sanki!' düşündü kendi kendine.

"Bir şeyler ye, Harry." dedi Hermione ona endişeyle bakarak.

Harry, Hermione'nin yiyecekle doldurup önüne ittiği tabağı gözledi. Başağrısı konuşmayı zorlaştırıyordu ama yine de ona tıslamayı becerdi.

"Rahat bırak beni, Hermione."

Hermione ona şaşkınlıkla baktı. Ron, Damien ve Ginny, hepsi de şok içinde başlarını kaldırıp ona baktılar.

"Harry, ben sadece..."

"Sadece annelik oynamayı bırak. Deli ediyor beni." dedi Harry, içinde olduğu acıyı rahatlatmaya çalışarak şakaklarını ovdu.

"Özür dilerim." dedi Hermione, besbelli Harry'nin sözlerine incinerek. "Ben yalnızca yardım etmeye çalışıyorum. İştahın son zamanlarda çok kapandı. Düzgün bir miktar bir şeyler yediğini hatırlayamıyorum. Öğünleri atlayıp duruyorsun ve atlamadığında da yalnızca yemeğinle oynuyorsun. Senin için endişeliyim." dedi Hermione gerçekten üzgün görünerek.

Öbür taraftan Harry yalnızca daha da sinir olmuştu. En iyi zamanlarda bile çok hassas bir insan sayılmazdı. Hastayken, bu onu yalnızca daha da hemen alevlenir yapıyordu.

"Sana daha önce de söyledim, Hermione. Annem de babam da burada. Senin benim hakkında endişelenmene ihtiyacım yok! Yalnızca kendi sağlığını düşün sen ve beni rahat bırak." Bunu söyleyerek Harry ayağa kalktı ve ayrılarak geride kalan dörtlüyü ona şok içinde bakarak bıraktı.

Harry midesini boşaltmadan önce zor bela erkekler tuvaletine yetişti. Hermione'nin söylediği gibi, hiçbir şey yememişti o yüzden aslında içerisinde dışarı çıkaracak hiçbir şey yoktu. Kuru öğürme yalnızca baş ağrısının daha da acı verici bir şekilde vurmasına sebep oldu. Harry başını tutup sessizce acıya inleyerek yere oturdu.

Sırtından geçen titremeleri hissedebiliyordu ve verdiği bu hisse ürperdi. Ayağa kalktı ve yüzüne biraz ılık su çarptı. Berbat hissediyordu. Tekrar yatağına dönsem okul yönetiminden sıyrılır mıyım acaba diye düşündü.

"Bir anlamı yok ki. Zaten uyuyamayacağım ve başka bir doz uyku iksiri alamam, daha dün gece bir tane aldım.' söyledi kendine.

Ne kadar hasta hissettiğinden nefret ederek, Harry kendisini ilk dersi olan Tılsımlara sürükledi. İçeri girdi ve Ron'un yanına oturdu. Hermione onun öbür tarafında oturuyordu ve yalnızca onu bilmezden geldi.

Ders devam ederken, Harry gitgide daha kötü hissetmeye başladı. Profesörün sesi baş ağrısının kafatasına daha da acı verici şekilde vurmasına sebep oluyordu. Harry gözlerini kapadı ve acıyı gitmeye zorladı. İşe yaramadı.

Gün Harry'nin nispeten daha kötü hissetmesiyle devam etti. Öğle yemeğini tekrar, yine yiyeceğin yalnızca düşüncesi bile midesinin takla atmasına sebep olduğundan atladı. Günün sonunda, tamamen bitkindi. Kimsenin onun ne kadar hasta olduğunu görmesini istemeyerek kendisini yukarı, odasına sürükledi. Ahşap kutusunu çıkardı ve bir ateş düşürücü iksir çıkardı. Hogsmeade olayından sonra kutusunu yeniden doldurmuştu. Harry iksiri tamamen içti ve geri çıkarmamak için kendini zorladı. Titremelerinin kötüleştiğini hissederek, Harry yatağına kıvrıldı ve ateşli bir uykuya daldı.

Ron odaya geldiğinde, Harry derin bir uykudaydı. Yarın Harry'le konuşacağına dair kendine söz vererek yatağa gitti.

xxx

"Harry, uyan."

Cevap yoktu. Ron tekrar denedi.

"Kalkman lazım artık."

Hala cevap yoktu.

"Harry, tekrar söylemiyorum. Kaldır o tembel kıçını, şimdi!" Ron bağırdı.

Mırıldanmış bir kelime -kulağa 'tamam' gibi gelmişti- Harry'nin yatağından duyuldu ve Ron ortak salonda beklemek üzere çıktı. Ancak, Harry gelmedi ve yirmi dakika bekledikten sonra, dörtlü kahvaltı etmek üzere ayrıldılar.

"Belki gidip onu bir kontrol etmeliyim." Damien geveledi, gözlerini kapıya dikmiş, Harry'nin gelmesini bekleyerek.

"Büyük olasılıkla sana da bağırıp çağırır." dedi Hermione, hala bir önceki gün Harry'nin onunla konuşma şekli hakkında öfkeli hissederek. Aynı zamanda dün bütün gün onu bilmezden de gelmişti.

Damien cevap vermedi ama gözlerini kapıdan ayırmadı. Harry kahvaltıya inmedi. Öğretmenler masasında, James ve Lily de kapıları izliyor, büyük oğullarının görünmesini bekliyorlardı. Dün bütün gün yemeklerde olmayışı onları rahatsız etmişti. Kahvaltıda onu kısaca görmüşlerdi ama sonrasında ortalarda görünmemişti.

'Büyük olasılıkla sadece geç kaldı' James düşündü kendi kahvaltısını bitirirken.

Hiçbiri Harry'nin ateşli uykusuna tekrar daldığını bilmiyordu. Ateşi daha da yükselirken vücudu titriyordu. Bütün vücudu ter içinde kalmış, kıyafetlerinin üzerine yapışmasına sebep oluyordu. Harry uyanık olsaydı bile, kalkıp derslere katılması mümkün değildi.

xxx

Yedinci sınıflar için günün ilk dersi Savunma'ydı. James, Ron ve Hermione içeri Harry'siz girerlerken izledi. Harry'nin ortalıkta olmayışının düşüncesi üzerine kalbi hızlandı. Ron gözleriyle buluştu ve ona omuzlarını silkerek neden Harry'nin yok olduğunu bilmediğini belirtti. James, Harry'e bakmak için dersten ayrılamazdı, o yüzden görev duygusuyla dersine devam etti. Harry'nin ortadan kayboluşlarından oldukça yorulmaya ve rahatsız olmaya başlıyordu.

Ders biter bitmez, Ron James'in yanına geldi. Bütün ders boyunca James'in ona Harry'i sormak istediğini söyleyebiliyordu.

"Onu en son gördüğümde hala yataktaydı." Ron söyledi ona Harry'nin nerede olduğu sorulduğunda.

"Yatakta?" James sordu, şaşırarak. Harry tembel biri değildi. Neden hala ayakta değildi?

James, Harry'i kontrol etmek için yukarı yöneldi. Herhalde hala yatakta olamazdı, değil mi? James Gryffindor ortak salonuna girdi ve dosdoğru Harry'nin yatakhane odasına çıktı. Hakikaten de Harry'nin yatağının etrafındaki perdeler çekiliydi. Bir şeylerin doğru olmadığını biliyordu.

Yatağa yaklaştı ve ona seslendi.

"Harry? Uyanık mısın?"

Cevap yoktu.

James usulca perdeleri çekip açtı ve uyuyan oğlunun, terden saçları başına yapışmış görüntüsüne bakakaldı. James uzandı ve saçlarını Harry'nin alnından çekti. Parmakları Harry'nin tenine değdi ve James bir kerede ateşi olduğunu biliyordu. Elini Harry'nin alnına koydu ve nefesini çekti. Yanıyordu!

James örtüleri Harry'nin yanan vücudundan çekip ayırdı. Soğuması gerekiyordu. O bunu yaparken, Harry'nin gözleri bir parça açıldı. Kafası karışarak ona baktı.

"Baba?" boğuk bir sesle sordu. Boğazı kupkuruydu.

"Evet, benim." James cevap verdi, güçlü ebeveyn sezgilerinin kontrolü ele aldığını hissederek. Kimseyi hasta görmeye dayanamazdı, kendi oğlu olunca daha da fenaydı.

Harry'nin gözleri tamamen açıldı ve odaya göz gezdirdi, besbelli neden James'in onun yatakhanesinde olduğuna kafası karışmıştı.

"Ne...ne yapıyorsun sen burada?" Harry sordu, kalkıp oturmaya çalıştı ama vücudunun her tarafı ağrıyordu ve görünüşe bakılırsa hareket edecek enerjisi yoktu.

"Seni kontrol ediyorum." James cevapladı. "Neden kimseye kötü hissettiğini söylemedin?" James sordu sürahiyi alıp Harry'e bir bardak su doldururken.

Bir kerede, Harry'nin savunmaları devreye girdi.

"Ben hasta değilim!" bağırdı.

James gözlerini devirdi.

"Gerçekten? Peki, ben itiraz etmek zorunda kalacağım ama. Şu an yatağından bile çıkamadığına göre..." Belki de bu ona söylenecek en iyi şey değildi.

Harry babasına dik dik baktı ve bir kerede kendini kalkmaya zorladı. James, Harry ayağa kalkmak için çabalarken izledi. Harry kendini yalnızca oturur pozisyona çekebilmeyi becerdi. James ona su bardağını verdi ve o da sessizce aldı. Gözlerini gölgeleyen acı ve ateşi görebiliyordu.

"Ne oldu sana? Nasıl hasta oldun?" James sordu.

Harry başını kaldırıp ona baktı. Hasta olmadığını söyleyerek tartışmaya hazır göründü ama sonra vazgeçti.

"Bilmiyorum. Sadece dün böyle hissederek uyandım." Harry kabul etti.

James yanlış duyduğunu düşündü. Harry dünden beri böyle hissediyordu? Neden hiç kimseye söylememişti? James, Harry sudan bir yudum alıp titrekçe başucu komodininin üzerine koyarken izledi.

"Kimseye nasıl hissettiğini söylemeyi planlıyor muydun?" James sordu elinden geldiği kadar sakince.

Harry ona sanki deliymiş gibi baktı.

"Eee...hayır, aslına bakarsan." dedi tereddütle.

James ona yalnızca sinir olarak bakabildi.

"Neden kimseye söyleyeyim ki? Kimseyi ilgilendiren bir şey değil." Harry cevapladı; açık bir şekilde neden kimsenin onun hasta olduğunu bilmekle ilgileneceğine kafası karışarak.

James'in midesi takla attı. Bu büyük olasılıkla yine Harry'nin yetiştiriliş biçimi yüzündendi. James, Riddle Malikanesi'ndeki kimsenin Harry hasta olduğunda umuruna kattığını göremiyordu. Daha sadece bir çocukken maruz bıraktıkları istismardan sonra değil. James tırnaklarının avuçlarına acı vererek battığını hissetti. Ellerini sıkı yumruklara kıvırdığını fark etti. Rahatladı ve bunun hakkında düşünmemeye çalıştı.

"İyi hissetmiyorsan o zaman senden bana ya da annene haber vermeni istiyorum. Bir daha asla yalnız başına acı çekmeni istemiyorum, anlaşıldı mı?" James söyledi elinden geldiği kadar sabırla.

Harry buna gıcık olmuş göründü.

"Ben on yedi yaşındayım, baba." dedi.

"Yani? On yedi yaşındakiler hasta olmuyor mu? Onlar hasta olduklarında ilgilenilmeye ihtiyaç duymuyorlar mı?" James sordu, gözlerini Harry'e dikerek.

Harry söyleyecek söz bulamıyor gibi görünerek James'ten başka tarafa baktı.

"İnsanların benim hakkında bir şeyleri mesele etmesinden hoşlanmıyorum. Hastayken yalnız olmak en iyisi." Harry dedi James'e bakmayarak.

"Artık değil, hayır." dedi James ayağa kalkarak. "Hadi, hastane kanadına gidiyorsun."

Harry ne kadar itiraz ederse etsin, James onu hastane kanadına götürmeyi becerdi. Harry'i Poppy'nin bakımına bıraktı. Şimdiden derse geç kalmıştı. Poppy memnuniyetle devraldı ve Harry'e iksir şişeleri vermeye başladı.

"İşte, biraz uyku iksiri al. Ne kadar çok uyursan o kadar çok iyileşirsin." dedi Poppy son küçük şişeyi tutarak.

Harry şişeye baktı. Gerçekten de almak istiyordu, uyumak. Almazsa kabuslarla rahatsız edileceğini biliyordu. Almak için uzanmak üzereydi ki rasyonel düşünen tarafı müdehale etti.

"Hayır, Poppy, sağol ama zaten çok uyudum bile. Sadece ayakta kalıp derste kaçırdıklarımı okuyacağım." dedi.

Poppy, Harry'e şaşkınlıkla baktı. Ona ölçer bir bakış attı ki bu da Harry'i tedirgin ediyormuş gibi göründü.

"Eminim zaten bilmediğin bir şeyi kaçırmıyorsundur. İksiri al ve uyu. Çalışmaya uygun durumda değilsin." dedi şişeyi tekrar uzatarak.

Harry şişeye baktı. Gerçekten, ama gerçekten istiyordu. Bir kere daha zarar veremezdi değil mi? Ayrıca, dün geceden önceki geceye kadar da almamıştı. Kesinlikle zarar vermezdi. Uzandı ve şişeyi ondan alarak fikrini değiştirmeden önce bir dikişte içti.

xxx

Harry rahatlatıcı bir elin yanan alnına dokunduğunu hissederken uyandı. Gözlerini açtı ve annesini ona bakarken gördü. Lily onun uyandığını görürken ona gülümsedi.

"Merhaba" dedi sessizce.

"Hey" Harry çatallı bir sesle konuştu.

Hala berbat hissediyordu. Ateşinin hala orada olduğunu, onu eğer bu mümkünse öncesinden daha da kötü hissettirdiğini söyleyebiliyordu. Bütün vücudu ağrıyordu ve baş ağrısı mide bulantısı hissetmesine sebep oluyordu.

Damien'ı ve arkadaşlarını annesinin yanında otururken gördü ve birdenbire manzarayı gerçekten komik buldu.

Hafifçe kıkırdayarak annesinin ona şaşkınlıkla bakmasına sebep oldu.

"Ne?" sordu. Bu kadar hasta olmanın hiçbir komik tarafı olduğunu düşünmüyordu.

"Hepiniz sanki benim ölüm döşeğimde oturuyormuş gibi görünüyorsunuz." Harry şaka yaptı.

Lily'nin yüzünden renk çekildi ve Harry'e zorlukla gizlenmiş bir incinmeyle baktı.

"Kapa çeneni, Harry!" dedi Ginny gelip yatağında yanına otururken.

Harry tekrar güldü, ama gülmemiş olmayı diledi. Başındaki acı yeni bir seviyeye çıkarak, gülüşünü kısa kesti.

Poppy ofisinden çıktı ve Ginny'e cıkcıkladı. Genç kız çabucak yataktan inerek kendi yerine oturdu. Poppy gelip Harry'i kontrol etmeye başladı. Hüsran dolu bir inilti bıraktı.

"Ateşin hala çok yüksek! Anlamıyorum. Sana bol miktarda ateş düşürücü iksir verdim. Ateşin şimdiye kadar kırılmış olmalıydı. Daha iyi hissediyor olmalısın!" dedi Harry'nin ateşini tekrar ölçerek.

Harry'nin görüntüsü dalgalandı ve hissettiği acıya inleyerek başını tuttu.

"Bu baş ağrısı için bir şey yapamaz mısın?" Harry sordu, arkadaşları önünde kulağa nasıl geldiğinden nefret ederek. Onu daha önce hasta görmüşlerdi ama bu yine de bunu daha az utanç verici yapmıyordu.

"Sana bugün bütün verebileceğimi verdim. Daha fazla acı dindirici alamazsın." Poppy söyledi ona özür diler bir ses tonuyla.

'Daha fazla' Harry düşündü kendi kendine, hiç acı dindirici almış gibi hissetmiyordu. Hiçbir şey söylemedi ama.

"Ben sadece anlamıyorum." Poppy söylenmeye devam etti.

"Madam Pomfrey, iksirler boş mideyle çalışır mı?" Damien sordu birdenbire.

Harry ona ters ters baktı ama bu daha ufak çocuğu susturmadı.

"Çalışmalılar, neden?" okul hemşiresi sordu.

"Yalnızca Harry son iki gündür hiçbir şey yemedi de." Damien söyledi onlara.

Hem Lily hem Poppy ona kızgınlıkla bakarken Harry gerçek anlamda ürperdi. Sessizce kendisine Damien'a bir daha ona ispiyonculuk yapmamayı öğretmeye söz verdi.

"İki gündür?!" Lily resmen ciyakladı.

"Öyle değ...Aç değildim." Harry ona söylemeye çalıştı.

Hermione'nin kendinden memnun sırıttığını gördü. Baş ağrısının kötüleştiğini hissedebiliyordu.

Lily kalkıp kapıya yöneldi. Besbelli Harry'ye yemesi için bir şeyler almaya gidiyordu. Harry Damien'a öldürücü bir bakış attı.

"Hadi ama, Harry! Bana öyle bakma. O bakışların benim üzerimde işe yaramadığını biliyorsun." Damien söyledi ona arsızca.

Lily elinde dumanı tüten bir kaseyle gelene kadar Harry ona dik dik bakmayı bırakmadı.

"İç bunu, hepsini bitir!" emretti.

"Anne..."

"Duymak istemiyorum! İç hepsini!" talimat verdi.

Harry, Lily'nin bağrışı kafasının zonklamasına sebep olurken başını tuttu.

"Lütfen, bağırma." Harry söyledi acı içinde.

Bir kerede Lily geriye çekildi. Kaseyi başucundaki komodine koydu ve ona yardımcı olmak için sırtını sıvazlamaya başladı. Harry ancak, onu üzerinden silkeledi. Hastayken dokunulmaktan ciddi anlamda nefret ediyordu, çok fazla korkunç hatırayı çağrıştırıyordu.

Poppy endişeyle baktı.

"Doğru düzgün yediğin yemek en son ne zamandı?" Lily sordu.

Harry cevap veremedi, büyük oranda hala daha önce içirildiği iksirleri midesinde tutmaya çalıştığı için. Hermione onun yerine cevap verdi.

"Bir süredir düzgün öğünler yemiyor." dedi.

Sonra, Harry'nin ona attığı sancılı bakışı bilmezden gelerek devam etti.

"Genelde öğünleri atlıyor. Öyle yapmazsa da yalnızca tabağındakilerle oynuyor. Doğru düzgün yemekler yemiyor. Epeydir böyle, hatta...hatta aslında Sevgililer Günü'nden beri." bitirdi gariplikle.

Harry kimsenin bakışıyla buluşmadı. Hermione'nin onu bu şekilde sattığına inanamıyordu. Ona çok kızgındı.

Lily onu rahatlatma dürtüsünü hissederek Harry'e baktı. Ona sarılmak ve bütün problemlerini alıp götürmek istedi. Ama yapamayacağını biliyordu. Gözyaşlarını düşmemeye zorladı.

Poppy de Harry'e bakıyordu. Yüzünde bir endişe ve korku ifadesi vardı. Korkunç bir düşünce vardı aklında. Israrlı ateş, iksirlere cevap vermeme ve iştah kaybı. Harry olamazdı...hayır, olamazdı. Başka bir şey olmak zorundaydı. Yine de, bu korkuyu atmadan huzura kavuşmayacağını bilerek, öne çıktı.

"Harry, küçük bir kan testi yapacağım. Sadece neden ateşinin düşmediğini anlamak için." Ona güvence verdi.

Kan örneğini aldı ve ofisine acele etti. Ziyaretçilere hastasının dinlenmesine izin vermelerini söylemek için bile fazla yorgun...

xxx


	19. Sağlık Sorunları

19\. Bölüm – Sağlık Sorunları

Poppy ofisinde gözlerini kan testinin sonuçlarına dikmiş, duruyordu. Bu doğru olamazdı! Sonuçları kabul etmeyi redderek testin üzerinden çoktan üç defa geçmişti. Aşırı derecede sıkıntılı olduğunda her zaman yaptığı gibi alt dudağını ısırdı. Eli o kadar titriyordu ki şişeyi masaya bırakmak zorunda kalmıştı. Sandalyesine yığıldı ve başını ellerine alçalttı.

Bu nasıl olabilirdi? Harry dikkatsiz değildi. Bunun gibi bir şeyin başına gelmesine izin verecek biri değildi. Poppy titrek bacaklar üzerine kalktı ve ofisinden çıktı. Harry'nin yatakta, derin uykuda olduğunu gördü. Ziyaretçilerinin hepsi ayrılmıştı. Alt dudağını tekrar ısırdı ve gözyaşlarını gitmeye zorladı. Yanına yürüdü ve hızlı bir kontrol yaptı. Tahmin edildiği gibi ateş hala düşmemişti ve büyük olasılıkla düşmesi sabahı bulacaktı. Duygularını yutkunarak, Harry'i ateşli durumunda bıraktı. Ne de olsa onun için yapabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu.

Sabah olur olmaz, Poppy Harry'i görmek için acele etti. Onunla mümkün olduğu kadar çabuk test sonuçları hakkında konuşmak istiyordu. İçeri girer girmez, şaşırarak gördü ki Harry yalnız değildi. Harry'nin yatağında tamamen uyanık ve James'in yanında oturuyor olduğunu gördü. İkili sessizce muhabbet ediyordu. Poppy, Harry'nin şimdi babası yanındayken ne kadar daha rahatlamış göründüğünü fark etti. Harry, James her ne yorumu yaptıysa ona gülerken izledi.

Poppy yanına yürüdü, Harry'nin yüzünde onu gördüğünde yorgun bir gülümseme belirirken izledi.

"Madam Pomfrey, Harry'nin neden hasta olduğuna dair hiçbir fikriniz var mı?" James sordu sakince, okul hemşiresi onlara yaklaşırken.

Poppy Seherbaza baktı ve kalbinin düşünceye zıpladığını hissetti. Nasıl tepki verecekti? Ne kadar istiyor olsa da, James'e ya da Lily'e, önce Harry'e söyleyene dek hiçbir şey söyleyemezdi. Birkaç ay önce Lily'le ettiği tartışmadan sonra, ona söylemeyi dört gözle beklediği söylenemezdi.

Cevap vermek yerine, Poppy tekrar Harry'i kontrol etmeye karar verdi. Ateşini ölçtü ve rahat bir nefes bıraktı. Korkulu ateş sonunda düşmüştü. Asası Harry'nin vücudunu baştan ayağa dolandı, daha fazla acı içinde olmadığını görerek rahatladı.

"Ateş gitmiş. Sadece birkaç başka şeyi daha kontrol etmem gerek sonra ayrılabilirsin." Poppy söyledi ona elinden geldiği kadar sakinlikle.

"Harika" Harry cevap verdi.

"Peki, ben gitsem iyi olur. Sınıfımın dünkü gibi beklemesini istemiyorum." dedi James ayağa kalkarken.

"Evet, bayağı bir hayalkırıklığına uğrarlar." Harry dalga geçti.

James'in kapıya yönelmeden önceki tek tepkisi ona şakadan dik dik bakmak oldu.

Poppy kalbi göğsünde şiddetle atarak Harry'nin yanına gitti.

"Nasıl hissediyorsun?" sordu, zaman çalarak.

"İyi hissediyorum." Harry cevap verdi, sesindeki gerginliği fark etmedi.

Poppy konuşmayı başlatmanın doğru yolunu bulamadı. Kızgınlığını bastırmak için çok çabalıyordu. Bu Harry'nin suçu değildi. Bunu kasıtlı olarak yapmamıştı. Ama öte yandan, Harry kadar yetenekli ve sihir hakkında bu kadar çok şey bilen biri daha dikkatli olmuş olmalıydı.

"Poppy?"

Hemşire başını kaldırıp baktığında Harry'nin gözlerini dikmiş ona bakıyor olduğunu gördü.

"İyi misin?" sordu.

'Hayır' iç sesi çığlık attı. Sakinleşmek için derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra yatağın kenarına oturdu.

"Harry, sana bir şey soracağım ve dürüst bir cevap istiyorum." başladı.

Harry anladığını göstermek için başını salladı. Davranış şekliyle ilgili bir şaka yapardı ama sesindeki bir şey onu durdurdu.

"Dünden başka, en son ne zaman rüyasız uyku iksiri aldın?"

Soru Harry'i savurdu ve ona bakakaldı. Poppy'nin yüzü verdiği tepkiyle cevabını alırken sertleşti.

"Görüyorum." mırıldandı.

"Uyku iksirinin ne alakası var hiçbir şeyle?" Harry sordu, yavaş paniğin içerisinde sinsice yükseldiğini hissederken.

Poppy dikkatle ona baktıktan sonra sağlam bir sesle cevapladı. Bundan ne kadar etkilendiğini göstermeyecekti.

"Dün gece hastalığınla ilgili bir şüphem oldu. Senden aldığım kan örneği bir testi yapmak için kullanıldı. Test pozitif çıktı. Gösterdiğin bütün semptomlar; ısrarlı ateş, iksirlere verilen cevap eksikliği ve iştah kaybın, hepsi tek bir şeye işaret ediyor." dosdoğru ona baktı, devam etmeden önce bakışını kendisininkiyle tuttu.

"Uyku iksirine bağımlılığın Birinci aşamasında olduğunu onaylıyor."

Harry ona yalnızca bakabildi. Sözleri kulaklarında çınlıyor ama pek de içeri sinmiyordu. Sonunda idrak edilebildiğinde, anında inkâr etti.

"Bu mümkün değil." dedi, sesi şaşırtıcı bir şekilde titrekti.

"Harry, testi yaptım. Senin bağımlı olduğunu onaylıyor." Poppy söylemeye çalıştı ona.

"O zaman tekrar yap! Hatalısın." dedi Harry.

Poppy ona inanmasını sağlamak için ne söylemesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu.

"Harry, sırf emin olmak için testi üç defa yineledim. Yüzde yüz emin olmasam hiçbir şey söylemezdim. Üzgünüm." ekledi duygusallıkla.

Harry kendini yataktan çekip çıkardı, bu olmuyordu. Bu oluyor olamazdı. Bağımlı olmuş olamazdı. O çok dikkatliydi. Sırf bağımlı olma riskini almamak için uykusuz geceler geçirmişti. Bu nasıl olmuş olabilirdi?

"Harry, lütfen otur." Poppy dedi Harry'i sakinleştirmeye çalışarak.

"Anlamıyorum. Bu olmuş olamaz! Bağımlı olmuş olamam. Her şeyi doğru yaptım! Dozlar arasında gerekli olan arayı verdim. Her seferinde iksirden iki hafta uzak durdum! Bu olmuş olamaz." dedi Harry, düşüncelerini seslendirerek. Volta atıyor, elleri titriyordu.

"Bana dürüstlükle söyle. Hangi sıklıkla aldın iksiri?" Poppy sordu.

Harry ona baktı, gözleri odaklanmaya çalıştı.

"Ben...ben tam olarak bilmiyorum. İksiri sadece çok fazla geldiğinde aldım. Düzenli olarak aldıysam kendime iki haftalık ara verdim. Ben sadece anlamıyorum!" Harry söyledi tekrar.

"İksiri hiç ardı ardına bir haftadan fazla aldığın oldu mu?" Poppy sordu, cevabı zaten bilerek.

Harry'nin başı ona bakmak için hızla kalktı.

"Bir kere, ben...ben sadece bir kere yaptım. Yapmamam gerektiğini biliyordum ama...ama bir defanın bağımlılığa sebep olması mümkün değil!" Harry bağırdı.

"Düşün, Harry! Yalnızca bir defa olmuş olamaz. Birçok defa olmuş olmak zorunda!" Poppy sinirlenmeye başlıyordu.

"Hayır, hayır ben sadece bir defa yaptım." tartıştı.

"Şimdi bir önemi yok. Yapabileceğin çok fazla bir şey yok. Harry, beni çok dikkatli dinlemek zorundasın." Poppy yanına geldi ve dosdoğru Harry'nin önünde durdu. Derin bir nefes aldı. Bu zor kısmıydı; ona ne olacağını söylemek.

"Sen Birinci aşamadasın. Her şey henüz fazla ileri gitmiş değil. Bunu düzeltmek için bir şansın var. Şimdi, dinle beni. Hiçbir şart altında, daha fazla uyku iksiri alamazsın! Beni anlıyor musun?"

Harry başını salladı, bunu zaten biliyordu. Poppy devam etti.

"İksirden uzak durursan, vücudun kendisini tekrar normale döndürecektir. Kabus gibi olacak. Vücudun iksirin açlığını çekecek ama direnmek zorundasın. Acı verici olacak ama bırakmazsan çekeceğin acıyla karşılaştırıldığında hiçbir şey." Poppy daha fazla açıklamadan önce kendini sakinleştirmek zorunda kaldı. Harry'nin bunu atlatamama ihtimalinin düşüncesi onu öldürüyordu.

"İkinci aşamaya girersen, hasta olacaksın. Gerçekten hasta. Uyku iksiri senin için zehirli olmaya başlayacak. Bağımlılığın seni iksiri kullanmaya zorlayacak ve ne kadar çok kullanırsan o kadar çok hasta olacaksın. Önce akciğerleri etkilemeye başlar, sonra da diğer organları. Zayıf düşeceksin ve hiçbir miktarda sihir seni kurtaramayacak. Üçüncü aşama hayati hale geldiğinde oluyor. O kadar hasta olacaksın ki etrafta hareket dahi edemeyeceksin. Kilon düşecek ve kemiklerin kırılganlaşacak. Sihrin de ayrıca çekirdeğin zayıflarken güç kaybedecek. İksir içeriden her şeyi tahrip ettikten sonra...sonra seni öldürecek." fısıldadı son birkaç kelimeyi.

Poppy sözleri Harry'nin üzerinde etki gösterirken izledi. Gözleri korkuyla gölgelendi. Bunun başına gelmesini istemiyordu. Kendisinin zayıf düşmesine ya da yara almaya müsait hale gelmesine izin vermek için fazla gururluydu. Başını kaldırıp Poppy'e baktı.

"Bir daha dokunmayacağım. Söz veririm." dedi içtenlikle.

"O söze gerçekten sadık kalmanı umuyorum." Poppy dedi biraz rahatlayarak.

"Bana verebileceğin bir şey yok mu, iksirin etkilerini devre dışı bırakabilecek bir şey?" Harry sordu. Cevabı aklının gerilerinde biliyordu ama Poppy'e ne olur ne olmaz sormak istedi.

"Hayır, Harry. Uyku iksiri aslına bakarsan devre dışı bırakılamayan tek iksir. Dün hiçbir iksirin üzerinde etki göstermemesinin sebebi buydu, çünkü kanında çok fazla uyku iksiri vardı. Bir kere sistemin uyku iksirinden arındığında, diğer iksirler üzerinde çalışabilir." söyledi ona.

Harry başını salladı. Bu gerçekten pis bir durumdu. Uyku iksiri olmadan birkaç dakika bile uyuyamıyordu ve şimdi hayatını çöpe atmak istemiyorsa daha fazla iksir alamazdı. Her gece bunun yüzünden neye dayanmak zorunda kalacağının düşüncesine ürperiyordu.

Poppy ürpermesini hasta olmanın korkusu olarak aldı. Omzuna rahatlatıcı bir el koydu.

"Bunu yapabilirsin, Harry. Bununla savaşabilirsin." onu temin etti. "Şimdi, anne babana nasıl söyleyeceğimi bilmiyorum. Gerçekten altüst olacaklar..." Poppy başladı.

Harry, kalbi düşünceye göğsünden fırlamak üzere hızlıca ayağa kalktı.

"Poppy, lütfen onlara hemen söyleme! Bırak ben onlara söylemek için bir yol bulayım." yalvardı. Babasıyla şöyle böyle normal bir ilişkiye daha henüz başlamıştı. Bunu öğrenecek olursa, Harry'e o kadar kızardı ki ona bir daha asla güvenmezdi.

"Harry, üzgünüm. Hukuki olarak onlara senin bir bağımlılığın olduğunu söylemek zorundayım. Özür dilerim." söyledi ona hoşgörüyle.

Harry yüzünde yenilmiş bir ifadeyle yatağa yığıldı.

'Beni öldürecek.' düşündü kendi kendine.

Poppy ona acıdı. Harry'i böyle görüyor olmaktan nefret ediyordu. Uzanıp rahatlama çalışarak omzunu sıktı.

"Onlara senin söylemene izin vereceğim." dedi yumuşakça.

Harry ona minnettarlıkla baktı.

"Teşekkürler, Poppy." cevapladı.

"Sadece onlara birkaç gün içinde söylediğinden emin ol. Söylemezsen o zaman korkarım ki ben söylemek zorunda kalacağım." Poppy açıkladı.

Harry onlara nasıl söyleyeceğinin yalnızca düşüncesine zavallı hissederek başını salladı.

Poppy'le beraber sessizlik içinde, başına geleni anlamaya çalışarak oturdu.

xxx

Harry o gün hiçbir derse gitmedi. Hastane kanadından ayrıldıktan sonra dosdoğru yatakhanesine gitti ve pencereleri sıkıca yatağının etrafına çekip kendisini kalenin geriye kalanından koruyarak yatağında oturdu.

Öğrendiği şeyle tamamen şaşkına dönmüştü. Nasıl olup da kendini bağımlı yapmayı becermişti? Bunun gibi bir şey yapmak onun yapacağı iş değildi. Kendisine gerekli olan araları düzenli bir şekilde vermişti. Her seferinde iki hafta boyu minimum uykuyla sürünmüştü ki aşırı doz yapmasın. Bütün bunları boşuna çekmişti. Yine de kendini bağımlı hale getirmeyi becermişti.

Harry sandığını açtı ve o ve Draco'nun kaynattıkları iksirleri gözledi. Hepsini parçalayıp atmalıydı. Hiçbirini içemeyecekti zaten. Harry asasını çıkardı ve iksir yığınına doğrulttu. Onları yok etmesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Elinde tutmasının hiçbir anlamı yoktu ama Harry'nin içindeki bir şey onları yok etmek istemedi. Asasını birkaç dakikalığına iksirlere doğrultup kendisini laneti söylemeye ve onlardan kurtulmaya zorlamaya çalışarak oturdu.

"Bu çok saçma!" bağırdı yüksek sesle, asasını kaldırırken.

'Hiçbir işime yaramazlar artık. Bu şeylerin hiçbirini kullanamam!'düşündü, kendini onları yok etmeye zorladı.

Sonunda asası sandığından uzaklaşarak yere doğrultuldu. Yapamadı. İksirleri yalnızca orada, önünde görmek ona garip bir çeşit rahatlık hissi veriyordu. Sanki iksirlerin orada olduğunu bilerek uyuyabilirmiş gibi. Hiçbirini alamayacağını biliyor olsa dahi.

Sinirle iç geçirerek, Harry sandığını çarpıp kapattı ve tekrar yatağının altına itti. 'Bu iyi olamaz!' düşündü kendi kendine, sırt üstü uzanıp kızgınlıkla tavanı gözlerken.

xxx

Harry karanlık koridordan aşağı yürüyordu. Nereye gittiğini bilmiyordu. Belki akşam yemeği için Büyük Salon'a gidiyordu? Evet, bu olmalıydı. Bir şeyler yiyecekti. Ondan sonra da anne babasına başını neyin içine soktuğunu söylemenin imkansız görevini gerçekleştirecekti.

Harry titrek bir nefes bıraktı ve yürümeye devam etti. Tamemen yalnız, dar koridordan aşağı yürüyordu. 'Herkes nerede acaba?' diye düşündü. Etrafına bakındı ve birdenbire olduğu yerde durdu. Duvarlar koyu renkti, oldukça koyu. Hogwarts'ın bu kadar koyu koridorları olduğunu hatırlamıyordu. Duvarları tekrar gözledi ve dehşet içinde nefesini çekti. Riddle Malikanesi'nde duruyordu.

"Hayır, hayır, hayır! Şimdi değil, lütfen şimdi değil!" fısıldadı nefesinin altından. Etrafında döndü ve tekrar geldiği yönden yukarı çıkmaya başladı. Rüya görüyordu. Uykuya dalmış olmalıydı. Uyanmak zorundaydı! O gelmeden önce uyanması lazımdı. Onu tekrar görmeye dayanamazdı. Yanmasını tekrar görmeye!

Harry umutsuzca etrafına bakındı. Kalkması gerekiyordu. Nasıl kendini uyandırabilirdi?

Tam Harry koridoru dönerken onu gördü. Olduğu yerde, gözleri korku ve acıyla kocaman durdu. Voldemort önünde duruyordu. Her zamanki siyah cübbeleri içinde, kırmızı gözleri onun üzerine sabitlenmişti. Harry olduğu noktaya kök saldı. Biri üzerinde 'Petrificus Totalus' lanetini uygulamış gibi hissediyordu. Hareket edemiyordu, arkasını dönemiyordu.

Voldemort'un cübbelerinden dumanlar çıkmaya başladı ve Harry ıstıraplı bir inilti bıraktı.

"Lütfen, hayır, hayır!" bağırdı, alevlerin yükselip Voldemort'un göğsünü yakaladığını görürken. Voldemort'un acı dolu bakışı Harry üzerine sabitlenmişti. Gözleri ağlayan figürden hiç ayrılmadı.

"Harry...!"

Harry yüzünde yaşlarla yatağında fırladı. Nefes alışı şiddetli ve ağırdı ve baştan ayağa titriyordu.

"Harry! Dostum, iyi misin?"

Harry endişeli sesin yerini bulmak için etrafında döndü ve Ron'un yatağının ayakucunda duruyor olduğunu gördü. Titremesini durdurmaya ve şöyle böyle normal görünmeye çalıştıysa da boşunaydı. Tanıdık kabus tarafından sarsılmıştı ve Ron bunu görmüştü.

"Ben iyiyim." Harry söylemeyi becerdi, sesinin bu kadar çok titremesine küfrederek.

Ron ona inanamazlıkla baktı. Yüzünü kapıya döndü ve seri bir hareketle kilitledi. Ona bir bardak su verdikten sonra Harry'nin yatağına oturdu. Harry bardağı minnettarlıkla aldı ve bir titrek yudumda bitirdi.

"Akşam yemeği istiyor musun diye görmeye geldim." Ron açıkladı.

Harry başını salladı, hiçbir şey yiyemezdi. Şu an değil.

"O muydu...Voldemort mu?" Ron sordu sesinde tedirgin bir tınıyla.

Harry şaşkınlıkla başını kaldırıp ona baktı.

"Ne?" sordu.

"Kabusların? Voldemort hakkında mı?" Ron sordu tekrar.

Harry'nin ilk tepkisi kabuslar gördüğünü inkar etmek yönündeydi. Ama şu an yatağında terler içinde, baştan ayağa titreyerek oturuyor olduğundan, dürüstlükle cevaplamaktan başka seçeneği yoktu.

"Kimseye söyleyemezsin." dedi Harry bir kerede.

Ron afalladı. Harry'nin kulağa hiç bu kadar...savunmasız geldiğini duymamıştı. Ron her zaman Harry'i hayatında tanıştığı en güçlü insan olarak düşünmüştü. Başından o kadar çok geçmişti ki, ve Ron içten içe bu dünyada onun başından geçen her şeyi atlatabilecek çok az insan olduğunu biliyordu.

"Kimseye asla söylemem. Bana hiçbir şey söylemek düşmez." Ron güvence verdi ona. Harry rahatlamış göründü. "Eğer istiyorsan, bana kabuslarından bahsedebilirsin. Yemin ederim tek bir kelimesini dahi kimseye söylemem." dedi Ron kuşkulu bir tonla.

Harry arkadaşına anlatmayı ciddi anlamda tartıyormuş gibi göründü. Ama düşünce ona ne kadar hızlı geldiyse, aynı o hızla yok oldu. Ron anlamazdı. Voldemort onun canını yakmıştı, abisini yaralamıştı. Ron'un hiçbir hoşgörüsü olmazdı. Harry, Ron'un kullandığı ses tonundan aslında gerçekten Voldemort hakkında konuşmayı istemediğini söyleyebiliyordu. Yalnızca iyi bir arkadaşın yapacağı gibi destek olmayı teklif ediyordu.

"Sorun değil, Ron. O kadar büyük bir problem değil. Ben başa çıkarım." dedi Harry.

Ron daha fazla bir şey söyleyemeden önce, Harry bacaklarını yatağın kenarından sarkıtarak ayağa kalktı. "Gidip biraz bir şeyler yemek ister misin?" dedi. O hiçbir şey yemeyecekti ama arkadaşının büyük bir iştahı olduğunu biliyordu.

Ron konuşmak için ağzını açtı. Harry'le uyku iksiri hakkında konuşmak için şu an mükemmel bir zamandı.

"Harry, gitmeden önce ben sana bir şey söylemek istiyorum. Ben seni gördüm, birkaç gece önce." Ron devam etmeden önce derin bir nefes aldı. "Seni Rüyasız Uyku iksiri alırken gördüm."

Harry'nin gözleri bu açıklama üzerine büyüdü. Ron onu endişeyle gözlüyordu.

"Bak, dostum. Büyük olasılıkla risklerin benden daha fazla farkında olduğunu biliyorum..." Harry bununla kıpırdandı. "...ama ben sadece sana on günlük süre içerisinde seni iksiri iki defa alırken gördüğümü söylemem gerektiğini düşündüm. Ben yalnızca demek istiyorum ki, iksiri eğer...eğer kabuslar yüzünden alıyorsan o zaman birilerine anlatman gerek."

"Gerçekten mi? Kime mesela?" Harry çıkıştı.

Bundan sıkılmıştı. Onunla problemleri hakkında konuşmak için gelen boş tekliflerden sıkılmıştı. Kimse gerçekten onunla Voldemort hakkında konuşmaya istekli değildi. Anne babası değil, arkadaşları değil. Harry hiç şüphe duymadan biliyordu ki Damien bile onunla Voldemort hakkında konuşmak istemezdi.

Ron rahatsızlıkla ağırlığını bir ayağından öbürüne geçirdi. Harry'nin ona sinirlenmesini istemiyordu.

"Anne babanla konuşabilirsin. Onlar olmazsa o zaman, o zaman ben...ben buradayım. Biliyorsun, benimle konuşabilirsin, ya da belki Hermione'yle." Ron önerdi.

Harry dayanıksız öneriye gözlerini yuvarladı.

"Ben iyiyim ve kimseyle konuşmaya ihtiyacım yok. İksir hakkında endişe etme. Daha fazla almayacağım." Harry konuşmayı bitirdi ve arkasında Ron'la beraber kapıya yöneldi.

Ron rahat bir nefes bıraktı. Bu beklediğinden daha iyi gitmişti.

xxx

Harry yorgun gözlerini ovuşturdu ve masada uyuya kalmamak için iradesini kullandı. Poppy ona bağımlılığından söz edeli şimdi iki hafta olmuştu. Harry sözüne sadık kalmış ve iksire dokunmamıştı. Ama bu demek oluyordu ki o günden beri, Harry uyumamıştı. Tek bir anlığına dahi değil. Öncesinde kabuslar onu uyandırmadan önce bir ya da iki saatliğine uyuyabilirdi ama şimdi görüyordu ki kabuslar o gözlerini kapatır kapatmaz başlıyordu.

Harry kabuslarının giderek kötüleştiğini gördü. Onlarla başa çıkamıyordu. Arkadaşları ve kardeşi gözleri altındaki karanlık halkaları ve alışılmadık halsiz davranışlarını fark etmişlerdi. Ginny ona problemin ne olduğunu defalarca sormuştu ama her zamanki gibi, Harry ona hiçbir şey olduğunu söylemişti. Gerçeğin bir kısmını bilen tek kişi Ron'du. Harry'nin uyku iksiri almadığını ve şimdi de bu yüzden uykusuzluktan muzdarip olduğunu biliyordu.

Harry hala Hermione ve Damien'a onu Poppy ve annesine öyle satmalarından sonra soğuk davranıyordu. Damien, her zamanki gibi Harry'nin soğuk davranışının onu rahatsız etmesine izin vermiyordu. Ona normal davranıyordu. Öte yandan Hermione kendine bununla rahatsız olmaya izin vermemeye çalışıyor ama mücadeleyi kaybediyordu.

Harry anne babasına söylediği an onların da bağımlılığını öğreneceğini biliyordu ama kendisinde onlara söyleyecek hali bulamadı. Poppy dün onu koridorda durdurmuş ve ona henüz ailesiyle konuşup konuşmadığını sormuştu. Yakında yapmazsa onu onlara kendi söylemekle tehdit etmişti. Harry yarın yapmaya karar verdi. Bir Cumartesi günüydü ve kimse onları rahatsız etmeden onlarla konuşma fırsatı bulurdu.

Bağağrısının kötüleştiğini hissederek basamakları çıktı. Vücudunun yavaşça iksirin eksikliğinden ötürü yoksunluk çektiğini fark etti. Poppy haklıydı, acı veriyordu. Başağrısı hiç gitmiyormuş gibi hissediyordu. Gözlerini zar zor açık tutabiliyordu ve kendisini uyanık tutmak için her şeyi denemişti.

Harry iksiri sandığından çıkarıp içme arzusunu hissetti. 'Yalnızca bir kez daha. Şunu atlatmam için tek bir defa daha. Başa çıkabilirim, ondan sonra bırakırım.' Harry düşünceye başını salladı. Poppy'nin ona söylediğini hatırladı. Daha kötüleşmesine izin vermeyecekti. Savunmasız, yara almaya açık olmayacaktı. O zayıf değildi.

Sadece uyuyabilmeyi dileyerek gözlerini kapattı. Yalnızca birkaç dakikalığına bile olsa da. Bu çok büyük bir mutluluk olurdu.

xxx

Harry, Lily'nin yaşama alanı olarak iş gören küçük daireye girdi ve koltuğa oturdu. Yorgunluktan bitkin haldeydi. Hemen hemen hiç uykuyla geçen bir gece daha durumunu kötüleştirmişti.

Lily kapıyı kapattı ve yorgun görünen oğlunun karşısına oturdu.

"İyi misin?" diye sordu gözlerinin altındaki karanlık halkaları ve yüzündeki halsiz ifadeyi gözlerken.

Harry başını salladı.

"Evet, iyiyim."

Lily gözleriyle onu dikkatlice inceleyerek ona baktı. İyiden çok uzaktı. Uyumuyordu. O kadarı belliydi. Son birkaç gündür ne kadar yorgun göründüğünü fark etmişti. Aslında o kapısına geldiğinde onunla konuşmayı planlıyordu.

Lily James'le Harry hakkında konuşmuş ve bir kez daha onu Harry'le besbelli ortada olan uykusuz geceleri hakkında konuşmaya ikna etmekte başarısız olmuştu. Dün gece eğer o yapmayacaksa, o zaman kendisinin yapacağına karar vermişti.

"Harry, seninle gerçekten bir şey hakkında konuşmam gerek." başladı, çay fincanını masaya koyarak.

Harry ona kanlanmış gözlerle baktı.

"Evet, eee...benim de seninle konuşmak istediğim bir şey var." dedi, dokunulmamış çay fincanını uzağa iterek.

"Önce ben söyleyebilir miyim?" Lily sordu hızlıca.

"Evet tabii." Harry cevapladı. Onunla sağlığıyla ilgili konuşmayı ne kadar geciktirebilirse o kadar iyiydi.

Lily rahatsızlıkla ona baktı. Bu konuşmayı başlatmanın en iyi yolu neydi? Boş iksir şişesini nasıl bulduğu ve Poppy'le arasında geçen konuşmayla başlamaya karar verdi.

"Harry, uyku problemini ve uyku iksiriyle ilgili durumunu biliyorum." dedi ağır bir sesle.

Harry'nin başı ona bakmak için hızla kalktı. Çoktan biliyor muydu?

"Nasıl?" sormayı becerdi.

"Poppy söyledi bana." Lily cevapladı dürüstlükle.

Harry kalbinin göğsünde teklediğini hissetti. Poppy ona söylemişti! Ona ebeveynlerine söyleyenin o olmasına izin vereceğine söz vermişti. Onunla önceki gün karşılaşmıştı. James ve Lily'e söylemekle onu tehdit etmişti ama Harry ciddi olarak bunu yapacağını düşünmemişti. En azından bu kadar çabuk değil.

Elbette, Harry'nin bilmediği üzere, Lily Harry'nin odasında bulduğu boş şişeyle ilgili Poppy'le yaptığı konuşmadan bahsediyordu. Poppy ona Harry'nin uyumakta problem yaşadığını ve yardım için ona geldiğini söylemişti.

"Harry, ben bu konu hakkında gerçekten üzülüyorum." Lily devam etti. Harry ona çok suçlu bir ifadeyle baktı. "Senin acı çekiyor olduğuna ve bunu kendine saklamayı seçtiğine inanamıyorum."

"Sana söylediğine inanamıyorum." Harry fısıldadı. Lily ona şaşkınlıkla baktı.

"Neden olmasın? Ben senin annenim. Bunu bana en başından söylemiş olmalıydı, rüyasız uyku iksirini daha ilk aldığında." Lily azarladı.

Harry annesinden utanç içinde başka tarafa baktı.

"Neden bana gelmedin? Neden bana içinden...içinden geçtiğin bunca şeyi anlatmadın?" sordu nazikçe. Gördüğü kabuslardan bahsediyordu.

"İstedim. Sadece yapabileceğin hiçbir şey olmadığını düşündüm." Harry cevapladı dürüstlükle. Lily ona gözlerinde derin duygularla baktı.

"Bir şey yapabilirdim. Bazen yalnızca seni dinleyecek birine sahip olmak savaşın yarısıdır." Lily cevapladı.

Harry annesinin bağımlılık problemini gerçekten iyi karşıladığına on kadar rahatlamıştı ki... Teselli edilemez şekilde duygusal olmasını beklemişti. Bu kadar soğukkanlı olmasına gerçekten minnettardı.

"Bak, anne. Biliyorum batırdım. Dürüstçe bunun hala nasıl olduğunu bilmiyorum ama söz veririm bunu düzelteceğim."

Lily, Harry'e kafa karışıklığıyla baktı. 'Neden bahsediyordu? Neyi düzeltecekti? Neyi batırmıştı?' düşündü kendi kendine.

"Bağımlılığın daha kötüleşmesine izin vermeyeceğim. Bir daha iksire dokunmayacağım, yemin ederim."

Harry'nin sözleri üzerine Lily dünyasının yıkıldığını hissetti. Bağımlılık? Harry bağımlı mı olmuştu? Harry'nin yüzündeki halsizliği gördü ve hepsi birdenbire açıklık kazandı.

Harry bütün o uyku iksirlerini alıyordu. Kimseyle kabusları hakkında konuşmamıştı ve o yüzden de onlar onu kovalamaya devam etmişti. Bir şekilde, dozaşımı yapmıştı ve şimdi bağımlıydı. Lily titriyordu. Harry uyku iksirine bağımlı olmuştu! O ilk elden iksir bağımlılığının insanlara ve ailelerine neler yapabileceğini görmüştü. Kolaylıkla kaldırılacak bir şey değildi. Hastayı içten dışa mahvederdi.

"Sen...sen bağımlı oldun?" sordu acıyla.

Harry konuşmayı bıraktı ve ona baktı. Yüzündeki şok ifadesinden bilmediği açıktı.

"Sen Poppy'le konuştuğunu söyledin." dedi Harry, ne olduğuna kafası karışarak.

"Evet, onunla birkaç hafta önce senin Rüyasız Uyku iksiri almanla ilgili konuştum! Bana senin bağımlı olmanla ilgili hiçbir şey söylemedi!" Lily söyledi ateşle, yüzü kırmızılaşarak.

Harry gözlerini kapattı ve inledi. Harika, bu yalnızca harikaydı. Annene sağlılığının risk altında olduğunu söylemenin ne mükemmel bir yolu...

"Anne..."

Ama Lily, Harry'i duymak için fazla gitmişti. Sandalyesinden kalkmıştı ve James'e çok benzer bir şekilde volta atıyordu.

"Buna inanamıyorum, buna...senin...senin...bağımlı olduğuna! Nasıl bağımlı olabilirsin? Ne kadar aldın?" sordu ona dönerek.

"Pek bilmiyorum gerçekten. Çok." Harry cevapladı dürüstlükle.

Lily bir inilti bıraktı ve sandalyesine yığıldı, başını ellerine aldı.

"Poppy sana hangi Aşama'da olduğunu söyledi mi?" sordu kontrolü kazandıktan sonra.

"Bir." Harry cevapladı sessizce.

Lily birazcık rahatlamış göründü.

"İlk Aşama? Peki, bu demek oluyor ki bunu düzeltmek için bir şansa sahipsin. Şimdi, dinle Harry, daha fazla iksir alamazsın! Anlıyor musun? Tek bir damla bile olmaz! Tamam mı?"

Harry sinirle cevap vermemek için dilini ısırdı. Beş yaşındaymış gibi konuşulduğu zaman nefret ediyordu. Poppy de aynısını yapmıştı. Bunun yerine Harry ateşi üzerinde güçlü bir kavrayış sağladı ve annesine döndü.

"Evet, anne." demeyi becerdi sıkılı dişleri arasından.

Lily fark etmedi. Tekrar odada volta atmaya başlamıştı, ellerini endişe içerisinde ovuşturuyordu.

"Ben babanı arayacağım. Odasında Moody'le konuşuyor."

"Moody?" Harry sordu şaşkınlıkla.

"Düello Kulübü'nü devralmak için burada." Lily cevapladı dalgınca. "Burada kal." emretti odadan kaybolmadan önce.

Harry sinirli bir nefes bıraktı. Bu uzun ve çok acılı bir konuşma olacaktı. Söyleyebiliyordu.

xxx

Harry gözlerini iki kızgın yetişkinden kaçırarak oturdu. Olanı daha iyileştirecek ne söyleyebileceğini bilmiyordu o yüzden yalnızca sessiz kaldı ve onların bütün konuşmayı yapmalarına izin verdi.

James ve Lily kızgının da ötesindeydi. Bağımlılığı öğrendikten sonra çılgına dönmüşlerdi. Harry güçlüydü, bunu biliyorlardı. Harry'nin bu bağımlılıktan kurtulma şansı vardı ne de olsa sadece Birinci Aşama'daydı. Ama Harry hayatında çoktan çok fazla şey atlatmıştı. Bu da başa çıkması gereken bir şey değildi. Çok acı verici bir süreçti. Yoksunmaların kendisi seni çok hasta yapabilirdi. Biliçaltlarında Harry'nin durumu için kendilerini suçladılar. Uyumak için iksir aldığını biliyorlardı. Eğer daha önce harekete geçmiş olsalar belki Harry bu durumda olmazdı. Ancak, insandoğasının olduğu gibi, kendilerine duydukları kızgınlıkla Harry'e karşı hissettikleri kızgınlığı birbirinden ayıramadılar. O, herkesten çok, daha iyisini bilmiş olmalıydı.

James ve Lily, duygularını kontrol etmek için çok çabalayarak oturdular.

"En azından hareketlerini açıklamayı deneyecek misin?" James sordu, hissettiği kızgınlığı yutkunmaya çalışarak.

Harry onlara bakmadı. Başı aşağıda, dilini tuttu. Onlarla kavga etmenin hiçbir yararı dokunmazdı. Bu onun suçuydu. Çok dikkatli olmaya çalışmış olsa bile yine de bir şekilde kendisini bağımlı yapmayı becermişti.

"Harry?"

Harry iç geçirdi ve annesinin bakışıyla buluşmak için başını kaldırdı. İfadesiz maskesi o bilinçli olarak fark etmeden yerine oturmuştu.

"Ne?" sordu.

"Bize bunun nasıl olduğunu söyleyecek misin? Seni o iksiri almaya devam etmeyi ve yardım için bize gelmemeyi ne mecbur bıraktı?" Lily sordu tekrar.

Harry başını ovdu. Bağağrısı intikamla geri gelmişti.

"Ne söylememi istiyorsunuz?" Harry sordu, onlara boş boş bakarak.

"Bırak şu davranış şeklini, Harry!" James çıkıştı, kızgınlığını daha fazla geride tutamayarak.

Cevap olarak, Harry ona yalnızca baktıktan sonra bakışını düşürdü.

"Baba..." başladı.

Ama James'in onu dinlemeye niyeti yoktu. Ayağa kalktı ve elleri iki yanında titreyerek volta atmaya başladı.

"Buna inanamıyorum! Ne kadar aptal olabilirsin, Harry? Herkes, ama heskes dozaşımının tehlikelerini bilir! En genç birinci sınıf sana bağımlılığın ne kadar tehlikeli olabileceğini söyleyebilirdi ama sen yalnızca başının dikine gidip normal kuralların sana işlemeyeceğine karar verdin!" James hiddetten kendinden geçmişti.

"James, lütfen..." Lily başladı ama tekrar kesildi.

"Yapma, Lily! Onun tarafını tutmaya zahmet etme. Davranışı için hiçbir marezet yok!" James volta atmayı bıraktı ve dosdoğru Harry'e kızgınlıkla baktı. "Sihir hakkında her şeyi biliyormuşsun gibi davranıyorsun! Derse dikkat gösterme zahmetine girmiyorsun ve bilgini göstermek için her fırsatı kullanıyorsun. Aşırı dozun sana ne yapabileceğini nasıl bilmediğini açıkla bana!" James talep etti.

Harry şaşırtıcı bir şekilde sessizce oturuyordu. Öfkesi içinde deliler gibi fokurduyordu ama çenesini kapalı tuttu. James'in ona kızgın olmaya her türlü hakkı vardı. Haklıydı. Sihrin çoğu yönüyle ilgili çoğundan daha iyi bilgisi olduğunu iddia eden biri için, Harry gerçekten de yüzüne gözüne bulaştırmıştı.

"Hala nasıl olduğunu bilmiyorum." dedi Harry birkaç saniye sonra.

"Nasıl oldu!?!" James patladı tekrar. "Merlin'in adına, Harry! İksiri neredeyse her gece aldın! Bu sana aşırı gelmedi mi?" sordu.

Harry umutsuzca ateşini kontrol etmeye çalışarak James'e dik dik baktı.

"Her gece almadım! Sadece ihtiyacım olduğunda aldım. Ve eğer bir seferde birkaç gece birden almaya ihtiyacım olduysa da her zaman kendime iki haftalık aralar tanıdım!" Harry cevap olarak bağırdı.

"Bırak, Harry! Yalan söylemeyi bırak! Yaptığın şeyi kabul etmek zorundasın. İksiri her gece aldın. Bağımlılığı açıklayan bu!" James bağırdı ona.

Harry ona kızgınlıkla baktı.

"Sen ne yapıp yapmadığıma zaten karar verdiysen benim gerçekten burada olmama gerek yok. Bunun gibi bir zamanda verdiğin destek için gerçekten teşekkür ederim ama bence ben artık gideyim!" Harry kapıya yönelmek için ayağa kalktı ama Lily o ayrılamadan önce kolunu yakaladı.

"Harry, lütfen otur." dedi. Harry giderdi ama annesinin gözlerindeki yalvaran bakış onu oturttu.

Lily başını James'e çevirdi.

"Böyle davranacaksan gidebilirsin!" söyledi ona ateşlice.

James ona bakakaldı ama gözlerindeki bir şey sakinleşmesine ve en yakın sandalyeye çökmesine sebep oldu, başını ellerine düşürdü.

Lily zümrüt gözleri oğlunun yorgun görünen yüzüne sabitlenerek Harry'nin yanına oturdu.

"Harry, lütfen. Bizimle dürüst ol. Olan olmuş. Şimdi inkar etmenin hiçbir anlamı yok." denedi.

Harry cevap olarak başını salladı.

"Ben yalan söylemiyorum. İksiri her gece almadım." tartıştı. Lily bu noktada kavga etmemeye karar verdi. Hiçbir şeyi değiştirmezdi.

"Peki, tamam. Sana inanıyorum." dedi yorgunlukla, tonundan inanmadığı açık olsa da. "Senden ne olursa olsun, iksiri tekrar alamayacağını anlamanı istiyorum. Anlaşıldı mı?"

Sonunda Harry'nin öfkesi parladı.

"Tamam! Tanrım, anladım! Aynı şeyi kafama vurup durmanız gerekmiyor. Lanet olası bir çocuk değilim ben!" bağırdı.

"Yani, kesinlikle bir yetişkin de değilsin! Öyleymiş gibi davranmıyorsun!" James çat diye söyledi.

"James, lütfen..." Lily denedi ama kesildi.

"Seninle konuşmuyordum!" Harry tükürür gibi söyledi, siniri şimdi tamamen kontrolden çıkmıştı.

"Sana o davranış şeklini bırakmanı söylediğimi sanıyordum! Bu şekilde davranacak hiçbir konumun yok şu an. Bir hata yaptığın gerçeğini bile kabul etmedin! Gayet güzel hayatınla ödeyebileceğin bir hata!" James şimdi ayaktaydı, Harry'e hiddetle gözlerini dikmişti.

"Ne cehennem söylememi istiyorsun? Batırdım, yüzüme gözüme bulaştırdım! Ben sadece insanım ve bir hata yaptım! İnkar etmiyorum!" Harry geri çıkıştı, o da şimdi ayaktaydı.

"Bir hata? Sen bunu ciddi ciddi bir hata olarak mı görüyorsun? Hata bilmeden yapılır. Sen dozaşımının ne yapacağını biliyordun ve yine de iksirden uzak kalmakta ya da yardım için bize gelmekte başarısız oldun!" dedi James.

"Benim sizin yardımınıza ihtiyacım yok!" Harry tısladı sıkılı dişlerin arasından.

Lily James'i kesti ve Harry'e konuştu.

"Evet var! Bu her şeyle kendi başına başa çıkamayacağının açık bir örneği. İksiri tadı yüzünden almadığını bilmiyorum. Uyuyamadığın için alıyordun! Kabuslar gördüğün için ve hala da gördüğünü söyleyebiliyorum!"

Harry tartışmak için ağzını açtı ama hiçbir şey çıkmadı. Ona karşı çıkamadı.

"Bizi dahil etmek zorundasın, Harry. Bizim sana yardım etmemize izin vermek zorundasın." Lily dökülmemekte zorlanan gözyaşlarıyla mücadele ederek usulca kelimeleri çıkmaya zorladı.

Harry ondan başka tarafa bakarak başını salladı. Voldemort hakkında konuşamazdı. Bütün o hala sahip olduğu karmakarışık hisleri açıklayamazdı. Onları kendi anlayamıyordu o zaman nasıl başka birisinin anlamasını sağlardı.

James, Harry'nin başını salladığını gördü ve sinirinin kontrolünü büsbütün kaybetti.

"Bize istediğin kadar karşı çıkabilirsin! Artık sen kontrolde değilsin. Biziz. Sağlığını riske atacaksan o zaman biz devreye girip kontrolü ele almak zorunda kalacağız." James söyledi ona kızgınlıkla.

Harry babasına inanamazlıkla baktı.

"Kontrolü almak?" sordu, zümrüt gözleri bir kerede kelimelerle alev alarak.

Birdenbire Harry odayı boylu boyunca geçiverdi.

"Harry! Harry dur!" James bağırdı, Harry kapıyı çekip açar ve hızla dışarı çıkarken. James ve Lily, Harry'nin ardından koştular.

"Nereye gidiyorsun?" Lily seslendi arkasından.

Harry olduğu yerde durdu ve dönüp ona baktı. Gözleri kızgınlık ve incinmeyle yüzüyordu.

"Bütün bunla şu an uğraşamam. Bu kadarı yeter!"

Bunu söyleyerek, Harry Hogwarts'dan yok oldu, şok olmuş anne babasını koridorda yalnız bıraktı.

xxx


	20. Dağılmak

20\. Bölüm – Dağılmak

Dumbledore önündeki iki paniklemiş yetişkini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. İkisi de endişeyle deliye dönmüşlerdi. James oda boyunca volta bile atmıyordu, yalnızca kapıya yakın bir noktaya kök salmış duruyordu. Sadece bu bile ne kadar endişeli olduğunu gösteriyordu. Lily de yanında duruyordu, gözleri ağlamaktan kızarmış ve şişmişti.

"İkiniz de oturun. Sakinleşmek zorundasınız." Dumbledore iki ebeveyn yüzleri hala stresle gerili halde otururlarken izledi.

Dumbledore nedenini anlayabiliyordu. Harry onları yalnızca –bir kez daha- bırakıp gitmemiş, ayrıca onlara Harry'nin başını potansiyel olarak çok ciddi belaya sokabilecek bir şey göstermişti.

Dumbledore'un , Harry Bella'nın cenazesine katılmak için uç uç tozunu kulanarak şömineden ayrıldığından beri Harry'nin Hogwarts'ı çevreleyen güçlü koruma duvarlarını manipüle edebildiğine dair şüpheleri vardı. Dumbledore bunun hakkında hiçbir şey söylemek ya da bunu iyice incelemek istemiyordu. Bu kayda değer güç hakkında ne kadar meraklı olursa olsun, Dumbledore Harry'nin güçlerine karşı hiçbir istenmedik dikkat çekmek istemiyordu. Özellikle de sözüm ona Karanlık Prens saldırmaya başladıktan sonra. Harry'i suçlamadan kurtaran şeylerden biri, bu saldırıların olduğu sıralarda Harry'nin Hogwarts'da bulunduğu gerçeğiydi. Herkes kimsenin Hogwarts'tayken cisimlenemeyeceğini bilir ve buna inanırdı. Eğer Harry'nin yapabildikleri öğrenilecek olursa...yani, ortalığı kasıp kavuracağı ve Harry'nin kendisini hiç vakit geçmeden Bakanlık'ın gözaltında bulacağı güvenle varsayılabilirdi.

Dumbledore tam olarak bu şeyi James ve Lily'e açıkladı. Ebeveynlerin kimseye söylemeyeceğini biliyordu ama konunun ciddiyetini dayatmak zorundaydı.

"Kahraman ya da değil, Bakanlık Karanlık Prens saldırılarını bir kalp atışında Harry'nin üstüne yükler. Pişmanlıkla söylemek zorundayım ki Sevgililer Günü saldırısından beri, Fudge önceden olduğundan da daha fazla korkuyor Harry'den. Suç Harry'nin üzerine düşecek olursa korku onu yalnızca bir şey yapmaya yöneltir. Kendisini ve diğerlerini güvende tutacağını düşünürse onu mutlulukla bir yerlere kilitler."

Hem James hem de Lily haberlere nefeslerini tuttular. James biliyordu ki Fudge başlamak gerekirse hiçbir zaman gerçekten Harry'nin yanında olmamıştı. Harry'den yalnızca iki şey yüzünden uzak duruyordu. İlki korkuydu ve ikincisi Dumbledore.

"Ama, Dumbledore, ben her şeyden önce duvarları nasıl manipüle edebildiğini anlamıyorum. Ben bunun imkansız olduğunu sanıyordum." James sordu, aklını Harry'nin nerede olduğu gibi daha baskın problemlerden uzaklaştırmaya çalışarak.

Dumbledore cevap vermeden önce bir nefes bıraktı.

"Açıklaması zor. Size bir kere Harry'nin iki atadan gelen soyların varisi olduğunu söyledim. Gryffindor ve Slytherin." James ve Lily ikincisinin bahsi üzerine çekinmeye engel olamadılar. "Size bir kere Harry reşit oldu mu güçlerinin efsanevi olacağını söyledim. Bunun güçlerinin en mükemmel örneği olduğunu düşünüyorum."

James başka bir soru sormak için ağzını açtı ama sonra tekrar kapattı. Şu an net düşünemiyordu. Dumbledore'un yardımını istemek istiyordu, Harry'i bulmak için olabilecek herkesin yardımını, Harry'le ve bağımlılığıyla başa çıkmak için. Ama James biliyordu ki Dumbledore ona yardım edemezdi. Bunu Lily ve kendisi arasında çözmeye çalışmak zorundaydı.

"Kimseye Harry'nin burada olmadığını söylemeyin. Ben Profesörlere hasta olduğunu ve birkaç günlüğüne bakılması gerektiğini söyleyeceğim. Umuyorum ki Harry zamanında gelecek ve kimsenin uzakta olduğunu bilmesine gerek kalmayacaktır." Dumbledore söylüyordu.

"Damien'a ve arkadaşlarına ne söyleriz?" Lily sordu, Okul Müdürü'ne deliymiş gibi bakarak.

"Neye inanacaklarsa onu söyleyin. Harry'nin kayıp olduğunu öğrenirlerse haberler yayılacaktır. Bakanlık neden ayrıldığına ve nereye gittiğine dair şüphelencektir. Harry'nin ne zaman geri geleceğini bilmediğimizden, hiçbir risk alamayız." Dumbledore açıkladı.

James ve Lily gerçeği Damien'dan saklamanın boşa olduğunu biliyorlardı. James Dumbledore'la aynı fikirdeydi ama. Damien'ın Harry'nin gittiğini bilmesini istemiyordu. On dört yaşındaki abisine fazla bağlıydı. Damien'ın nasıl tepki vereceği bilinmezdi.

James yüzüncü defa o berbat kelimeleri Harry'e söylememiş olmayı diledi. Neden sinirinin kontrolünü onunla kaybetmek zorundaydı sanki? Sinirini kontrol edebilmiş olsa, bu pisliğin içinde olmazdı.

James ve Lily, Okul Müdürü'nün ofisini terk eder etmez James, Potter Malikanesi'ne yöneldi. Harry'nin belki sakinleşmek için Malikane'ye gittiğine dair zayıf bir umutla. Bir saat sonra geri geldi, üzüntüyle başını salladı Lily'e. Harry orada değildi. Nerede olabilirdi?

Çabuk geri gelmesi için dua etti. Oğlunun ortadan yok olmasıyla çok uzun süre başa çıkamazdı.

xxx

Remus kapıda bir tıklatma duyduğunda irkildi. Masadan asasını aldı ve ön kapıya doğru yöneldi. Ufak kır evinde bir tek o yaşıyordu ve ne ziyaretçisi varsa genellikle şömineden gelirlerdi. Kapıyı tıklatarak gelecek hiçbir muggle tanımıyordu.

Remus kapıyı dikkatle açtı ve kapıda Harry'nin durduğunu görmekten şaşırmıştan da öteydi.

"Harry?"

Remus tükenmiş görünen çocuğa baktı ve kalbinin hızlandığını hissetti. Ne olmuştu? Neden Harry buradaydı?

"Gelebilir miyim?" Harry sordu, sesi yorgun ve yenikti.

"Elbette, Harry." İçeri gelmesine izin vermek için hareket etti.

Harry içeri girdi ve hemen koltuğa yığıldı, başındaki acı o kadar artmıştı ki mide bulantısı hissetmesine sebep oluyordu. Remus anında yanındaydı.

"Ne oldu, Harry? Sorun nedir?" sordu endişe içinde.

"Sadece bir başağrısı." dedi Harry midesindekileri çıkarmamak için iradesini kullanarak.

Remus iksir dolabına gitti ve bir şişe acı dindirici iksir çıkardı. Harry'e verdi, o da tek seferde içti.

Remus Harry'nin tam karşısına oturdu ve onun neden Hogwarts'dan uzak olduğunu ve sorunun ne olduğunu açıklamasını bekledi. Birkaç dakikalık sessizlikten sonra Harry'nin hiçbir şey açıklamayacağını fark etti.

"Öğle yemeği yedin mi?" sordu kuzguni saçlı çocuğa.

Harry başını kaldırıp baktı, kanlanmış gözleri kurtadama odaklandı.

"Hayır" cevapladı.

Remus yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle ayağa kalktı.

"Bir şeyler ayarlarım şimdi. Birileri buraya geleli bir süre oldu. Bana birkaç dakika ver."

Harry zayıfça gülümsemeyi becerdi Remus yan odaya, büyük olasılıkla mutfak olan yere kaybolurken. Geriye yaslandı ve başını dayadı, gözlerini kapattı ve başağrısından tanınan birkaç anlık rahatlamanın tadını çıkardı. Yiyeceğin kokusu burnuna geldiğinde karnı gürültüyle guruldarken hafifçe yerinden zıpladı. Fark etti ki aslına bakarsan çok, çok açtı.

xxx

"Yani nereye gitti?" Damien sordu tekrar.

Lily sürekli sorgulamaya sabrının tükendiğini hissetti.

"Damien, sana söyledim. Babanla beraber. Yeni Seherbaz eğitimiyle ilgili bir şey yapmak hakkında konuşuyorlardı ve baban Harry'e yeni savunma malzemelerini göstermek istedi. Diagon Yolu'na gittiler. Yakında dönerler." Lily, Harry'nin yakında dönmesini umdu. Hiç birkaç saatten fazla gittiği olmamıştı. Umut ediyordu ki akşam yemeğine geri dönerdi.

Damien annesine şüpheli bir ifadeyle baktı.

"Neden beni de götürmediler?" sordu.

"Bilmiyorum, tatlım. Belki senin ilginin çekmeyeceğini düşündüler." dedi Lily dalgınca.

Damien annesine şaşkınlıkla baktı.

"Bu hiç mantıklı değil! Neden benim ilgimi çekmesin?"

"Damien, lütfen. Bilmiyorum! Lütfen yalnızca git." dedi Lily kendini kaybetmemek için zor tutarak.

Damien anında bir şeyin yanlış olduğunu biliyordu.

"Anne? Sorun nedir? Neden üzgünsün? Ne oldu?" sordu bir kerede ama Lily başını salladı ve gözyaşlarını geriye itti.

"Hiçbir sorun yok. Ben sadece gerçekten yorgunum ve başım ağrıyor." Yalan söylemiyordu. Gerginlikten duyduğu başağrısı onu öldürüyordu.

Damien bir şeyin ters olduğunu biliyordu. Ona ne olduğunu söyletmeye çalışarak annesiyle birlikte kaldı ama o söylemeyi reddetti. Sonunda, annesinin stresli görünen haline endişeli bir bakış atarak ayrıldı.

xxx

Yiyecek harikaydı ama Harry yalnızca az bir miktar yiyebildiğini gördü. Açtı ama birkaç ağızdolusu doymuş hissetmek için bütün ihtiyacı olandı. Remus yorum yapmadı ama, o yemeğini bitirirken havadan sudan muhabbet etmeye devam etti. Harry sessizdi ama Remus muhabbeti sürdürürken onu bölmedi.

Ancak Remus konuşacak şeylerin sonuna geldiğinde Harry konuştu.

"Bana neden burada olduğumu sormayacak mısın?"

Remus konuşmadan önce çocuğun kasvetli gözlerini inceledi.

"İstediğin zaman bana anlatacağını düşündüm." cevapladı. "Vaftiz baban olmayabilirim, ama senin ve Damien'ın arasında hiçbir fark görmüyorum. Burada her zaman başımın üzerinde yerin var, hiçbir açıklama gerekli değil."

Belki de Harry'nin bütün duymaya ihtiyacı olan buydu. Daha genç olan kaygısız kardeşinden hiçbir farkı olmadığını. Aile gibi davranılacağını, gerçek aile. Açıklama yok, kanıt gösterme yok. Eskiden Babasıyla olduğu şekilde. Belki de Harry'nin kalbini açıp son birkaç ayda ona olan her şeyi ortaya dökmesini sağlayan buydu.

Remus'a her şeyi anlattı. Ona uykusuz geceleri, Rüyasız Uyku iksirini, bağımlılığı, nasıl anne babasının tepki verdiğini anlattı ve son olarak James'in onu uzaklaştırmak adına ne söylediğini anlattı.

"...kontrolü almak. Bana söylediği bu! Başımdan geçen onca şeyden sonra. Babam bana dönüp benim kontrolümü ele alacağını söylüyor!" Harry bitirdi kızgınlıkla.

Remus bütün bunlar boyunca sessiz kalmıştı. Harry'nin her şeyi göğsünden çıkarmasını istiyordu. Harry'nin kabuslar yüzünden uyuyamadığından bahsetse de o kabusların neler olduğunu açıklamadığını hemen fark etti. Kalan her şey hakkında ayrıntılarla konuşuyordu, geceleri onu ayakta tutan şeyin ne olduğu hariç.

En iyi arkadaşının aptalca söylediği şeyi duyduğunda Remus, Harry için büyüyen bir şefkat ve James'e karşı da büyüyen bir sinir hissetti. Gerçekten de ne söylediği hakkında düşünmesi gerekiyordu.

"Eminim öyle demek istemedi, Harry. James asla seni kontrol etmek istemez." Remus dedi Harry bitirdikten sonra.

Harry ona bir kaşını kaldırdı.

"Ne demek istedi o zaman? Benim için kontrol kelimesi tek bir şekilde anlaşılıyor!" dedi kızgınlıkla.

Remus iç geçirdi ve saçından bir elini geçirdi.

"James bir aptal. Kimi zaman müthiş bir aptal ama seni kontrol etmeyecek. Demek istediği büyük olasılıkla senin bağımlılığından kurtulduğundan emin olacağıydı. Senin sağlık problemini kontrol etmekten bahsediyordu hareketlerini değil."

Harry tepki vermedi. İçten içe o da bunu biliyordu. James'in Dumbledore ya da Voldemort gibi olmadığını biliyordu. İkisi de onu kontrol etmek istiyordu. Voldemort onu bütün hayatı boyunca kontrol etmişti. James bunu yapmazdı.

"Biliyorum, ama söylediği zaman, sanki içimde bir patlama olmuş gibiydi. Bunu bana söylediğine inanamadım. Resmen o kelimeleri kullandığına! Bütün hayatım boyunca kontrol edildim ben. Yaptığım her şey, farkında olsam da olmasam da, Voldemort tarafından kontrol edildi! Ben onun için buydum! Yalnızca kontrol edilecek bir asker! Oyununda bir kukla! Beni bugün bile rahatsız eden şey kullanıldığımı görememem! Babamın benim için bu kadar hakaret dolu bir şeyi söyleceğini düşünmüyordum." Harry'nin sesi duygularla boğuluyordu. Kızgındı, sinir olmuştu, üzgündü ve incinmişti, hepsi aynı anda."

Remus birkaç saat boyunca Harry'le konuştu, onu sakinleştirip James'in söylediği şeyle gerçekten bir şey kastetmediğini açıkladı. Sadece kelimelerin talihsiz bir kullanımıydı.

"Geri dönmek istiyor musun? İstiyorsan seninle gelirim." Remus sordu Harry sakinleştikten sonra.

Harry yorgunlukla başını salladı.

"Henüz değil. Belki sabah. Bilmiyorum daha. Ona gerçekten kızgınım. Görürsem onu lanetlemekten kendimi alıkoyabilir miyim bilmiyorum." dedi, yüzü sinirle buruşarak.

Remus, Harry'nin ifadesine gülümsedi.

"Hayır, bunun aranızı düzeltmek için iyi bir başlangıç olacağını sanmıyorum." dalga geçti.

Harry de güldü ama sonra birdenbire ne söylediğini fark etti. Bir anlığına dehşete düşmüş göründü. Remus'a baktı, onun da yüzündeki gülümseme Harry'nin ifadesini görürken kaymıştı.

"Öyle söylememeliydim. Aptalcaydı. Öyle söylememeliydim." Harry alt dudağını ısırdı ve gözlerini sımsıkı kapattı, sanki bir anının tekrar su yüzüne çıkmasına engel olmaya çalışıyordu.

"Harry, sorun nedir? Sadece şaka yapıyordun." Remus sordu, neden Harry'nin kendi lafına sıkıntılandığını yakalamayarak.

Harry gözlerinde hiç unutmayan bir ifadeyle Remus'a baktı.

"Ona geçen sene yaptığım onca şeyi unutmadım. Ben...ben neredeyse...öldürdüm onu." fısıldadı.

Remus birdenbire çok aptal hissetti. Bunu hatırlamış olmalıydı. Ayağa kalktı ve şömineye yürüdü.

"Ben en iyisi gidip babana güvende olduğunu söyleyeyim. Her yerde seni arıyordur."

Harry cübbelerini sıkıca etrafına sarmadan önce başını salladı. Birdenbire çok soğuk hissediyordu. 'Lanet olası yoksunmalar!' mırıldandı kendi kendine, vücudu ağrımaya başlarken. Remus yeşil alevlerin içine girip bir barın adını söylerken izledi. 'Büyük ihtimalle Hogsmeade'dedir ' Harry düşündü, gözleri kendi kendilerine kapanırken.

xxx

Remus sonunda Hogwarts'a vardığında, hava kararmaya başlıyordu. İçeri acele etti ve dosdoğru James'in odasına yöneldi. İçeri girdiğinde James'i Damien'la tartışırken buldu.

"Bugün bir oğlunla kavga etmek yetmedi mi ki diğeriyle de başlamak zorunda kaldın?" yorum yaptı odaya girerken.

Üçü de etraflarında dönüp yüzlerini ona çevirdiler.

"Aylak Amca!" Damien koşarak ona doğru geldi. "Babam bana Harry'nin nerede olduğunu söylemiyor! Annem ikisinin de Diagon Yolu'na gittiğini söyledi ama besbelli gitmediler! Bana ne olduğunu söylemiyorlar!" dedi, bu noktada gözyaşlarına yakındı.

Remus hem James'e hem Lily'e sert bir bakış attıktan sonra gözlerini önünde duran koyu renkli saçlı çocuğa döndü.

"Harry iyi. Benimle birlikte, aslına bakarsan."

James ve Lily, ikisi de rahat bir nefesle oldukları yere yığılacaklarmış gibi göründü.

"Neden seninle birlikte?" Damien sordu sesinde bir endişe notasıyla. Harry'nin Remus'a yalnızca eğer bir problem ya da iyi bir sebep varsa gideceğini biliyordu.

Remus gözlerini sabitleyerek James'e baktı.

"Bence onu baban sana açıklayabilir."

James bu ifadeyle afallamış göründü ve arkadaşına bakakaldı. Remus tekrar Damien'a döndü.

"Anne babanla konuşmam gerekiyor. Eminim sana ben çıktıktan sonra ne olduğunu açıklayacaklardır."

Damien ayrılmak istemedi ama Remus'un o odadayken konuşmayacağını biliyordu o yüzden istemeye istemeye, anne babasına bir saat içinde gerçeği öğrenmek için geri geleceğine söz vererek çıktı.

O çıkar çıkmaz, Remus James'e döndü. Ona Harry'nin nasıl ön kapısında belirdiğini anlattı. Harry'nin ona anlattığı her şeyi aktardı. James'i Harry'e olan davranış şekli için fırçaladı, özellikle de sağlığı hakkında öğrendikten sonra. James'in en sonda Harry'e söylediği sözler düpedüz korkunçtu.

"Öyle demek istemedim! Tanrı'ya yemin ederim ki! Harry'nin öyle düşündüğüne inanamıyorum benim...benim gidip...oh, bu delice! Aylak, sen benim Harry'e asla...asla...onun gibi davranmayacağımı biliyorsun!" James bağırdı.

"Benim ne bildiğimin önemi yok. Olay şu ki Harry bilmiyor. James, Harry'nin seni tanımadığını kabul etmek zorundasın. O hala seni öğreniyor ve neyi yapıp yapamayacağın onun için bilinmez." Remus açıkladı.

Lily başı ellerinde, oturdu.

"O iyi mi?" sordu usulca.

Remus ona baktı. Gözleri onun titreyen formunu gözlerken yumuşadı.

"İyi. Sadece duygularını gitgide doruğa çıkarmış. Sakinleşsin bir, geri gelir." dedi usulca.

"Ne demek istiyorsun? Harry şu an gelmek zorunda." dedi James, dosdoğru kapıya giderek. "Onunla konuşmak zorundayım. Ne demek istediğimi açıklamak zorundayım. Bağımlılığıyla ilgili hala onunla konuşmak gerek. Bu ciddi ve onunla konuşmam lazım." James açıkladı, Remus'la beraber ayrılmak için hazırlanırken.

"James, sen yapamazsın..." Remus başladı ama kesildi.

"Aylak, seninle geliyorum. Eğer Harry bana kızgınsa, ondan özür dilemem gerek. Ona burada ihtiyacım var. Şu an ondan uzak olmanın ne kadar garip olduğunu sana anlatamam." dedi James.

Remus bunun üzerine sözünden vazgeçti.

"Peki. Tartışma yok! İkiniz çok benzersiniz. Benzer kişilikleriniz ikinizin de tartışma içinde geri adım atmayacağınız anlamına geliyor. Ama sen babasın o yüzden ateşine sahip ol." dedi Remus sertçe.

James katılarak başını salladı. Remus, James'in ciddi olarak dinleyeceği tek kişiydi.

Lily, Damien'la ve sorularıyla başa çıkmak için geride bırakılırken iki erkek de çıktı.

xxx

Harry sersemce gözlerini açtı. Yabancı çevre kafasını karıştırdıktan sonra Remus'la beraber olduğunu hatırladı. Kalkıp oturmak için çabaladı ama pek de hareket edemiyor olduğunu fark etti. Vücudu ağır ve ağrılı hissediyordu. 'Garip' düşündü kendi kendine. Zihni dumanlıydı ve tam olarak uyanık değildi henüz. Başını tekrar geriye yasladı ve kendisini uyandırmak adına birkaç derin nefes aldı. Ayak seslerini duydu ve gözlerini açılmaya zorladı. Babasının önünde duruyor, ona bakıyor olduğunu gördü.

"Baba?" sordu sersemce.

James, Harry'e yaklaştı ve çömeldi, şimdi yalnızca birkaç santim ötedeydi. Gözleri Harry'nin yüzünü öyle bir dikkatle inceledi ki Harry'nin geri çekilmesine sebep oldu.

"Baba, neden bana öyle bakıyorsun?" Harry sordu çatallı bir sesle.

James cevap vermedi. Dikleşti ve cübbelerinden bir şey çekip çıkardı. Harry'nin gözleri James'in asasını çıkardığını görürken büyüdü. Fısıldanan bir büyüyle asanın ucu kırmızı parladıktan sonra asadan küçük bir alev yükseldi.

Harry kalkmaya çalıştı ama korkunç bir darbeyle fark etti ki bağlıydı. El ve ayak bileklerinde bağlar vardı, etkili bir şekilde onu koltuğa sabitliyorlardı.

"N-ne oluyor?" sordu panikle, serbest kalmak için bağları çekiştirerek. "Baba! Ne yapıyorsun?" bağırdı, titrek alevli asayı gözleyerek.

"Uzun süre önce yapmış olmam gereken bir şeyi." James cevapladı soğuk bir tonla.

Harry bağları çekiştirmeye başladı, umutsuzca serbest kalmaya çalıştı. Ne olduğunu anlamıyordu. Neden babası böyle davranıyordu?

"Kontrolü uzun süre önce ele almalıydım. İstediğin gibi yapabileceğini düşünmene izin vermekle aptallık ettim." James devam etti, Harry'nin kalbinin göğsüne fırlamasına sebep olarak.

"Baba, lütfen. Bırak şunu!" Harry bağırdı, berbat bir şekilde zayıf hissederek. Belki babası çekip gittiği için cezalandırmak amacıyla onu korkutuyordu.

James asasını Harry'nin bağlı eline tehditkar bir şekilde yakın tutarak yaklaştı.

"Yanmayı sevmiyorsun, değil mi, Harry?" sordu zalimce.

Harry'nin kalbi kelimeler üzerine zıpladı. Babası nasıl böyle bir şey söyleyebilirdi? Nasıl onu böyle tehdit edebilirdi? Bu hiçbir şekilde komik değildi.

"Bırak beni!" Harry bağırdı, kızgınlık ve korku eş zamanlı olarak onu sardı.

James'in elleri Harry'nin yanağıyla temas ederek Harry'nin başının öbür yana dönmesine sebep oldu. Harry James'e acılı bir şokla baktı. Ona vurmuştu! Yanağı tokatla yandı. Birdenbire James Harry'i saçından yakaladı ve bir yandan ona dik dik bakarken başını vahşice geriye çekti. Harry o kadar şok olmuştu ki acı içinde nefes bile çekemedi.

"Senden bıktım artık!" James yapıştırdı, Harry'nin saçlarındaki tutuşunu sıkılaştırarak. "Büyüklerinle nasıl konuşulacağını unutmuşsun! Merak etme, ben sana tekrar öğreteceğim."

Aydınlatılmış asasını Harry'nin eline yaklaştırdı ve Harry yükselen ısıyı hissederken acı dolu bir nefes bıraktı. Alev tehlikeli bir şekilde eline yakındı ama henüz cilde dokunmuyordu.

"Baba, lütfen yapma!" Harry hafifçe inledi, kelimeler onu ıstırapla terk ederken.

James Harry'e pis pis sırıttı, Harry'nin yüzünde daha önce hiç görmediği bir sırıtışla...

"Merhamet için yalvar, Harry!" dedi zalimce.

Harry korku içinde gözlerini kapattı. Bunlar Harry'nin beraber büyüdüğü kelimelerdi. Bütün o 'hatırladığı Potter hatıralarında, babası ona merhamet istemesini, bunun için yalvarmasını söylüyordu. Genellikle yalvarıp yalvarmasına bakılmaksızın cezalandırılırdı."

Bu babasının ona söyleyebileceği en kötü şeydi. 'Ama bekle' kafasındaki bir ses söyledi. 'Senin canını yakan baban değildi, o Voldemort'tu. Baban sana ne olduğunu bilmiyor.' Harry'nin gözleri birden açıldı. Bu babası değildi. Bu James değildi. O asla bunun gibi bir şey yapamazdı ona. Ve işte o zaman gördü. James'in açık kahverengi gözlerinin acımasızlaştığını gördü. Açık kahverengi rengin değiştiğini ve kırmızı, kan kırmızı olduğunu gördü.

'Rüya görüyorum!' Harry fark etti bir darbeyle. Bu olmuyordu. Bir rüyaydı. Elinin yakınındaki ısının yok olduğunu hissetti ve tekrar hareket edebildiğini fark etti. Hala James Potter'ı andıran ama Voldemort'un yakut kırmızı gözlerine sahip olan yüze baktı.

"Aferin, Mr Potter!" Voldemort tısladı ona, Harry kendisinin şiddetle rüyadan çekilip çıkarıldığını hissederken.

Harry boğuk bir bağırışla uyandı ve bir kerede kalkıp oturmaya çalıştı. Remus'un onu uyuyor bulduğunda üzerine örttüğü battaniye o kabus görürken etrafına dolanmıştı. Onu kısıtlıyor, kalkmasını imkânsız hale getiriyordu.

"Harry!"

Harry başını kaldırıp baktı, gözleri döktüğünden habersiz olduğu yaşlarla doluydu. Babasının bulanık hatlarını gördü ve kalbi ağzına fırladı. Hala aklında taze olan dehşet verici rüyası Harry'nin James'in yardımcı elinden geriye çekilmesine sebep oldu. James Harry'nin tepkisiyle incinerek uzaklaştı. Harry kendisini battaniyeden kurtarmayı becerdi ve hızlıca kendinden uzağa attı. Nefes alışı düzensizdi ve saçı soğuk terle başına yapışmıştı. Tereddütle James'e baktı ama ona bakıp da biraz önceki rüya hakkında düşünmemenin mümkün olmadığını gördü, o da başka tarafa baktı.

Kabusun hatırası safranın boğazında yükselmesine sebep oldu. Endişeli babasına tek bir kelime etmeden, Harry odadan fırlayıp banyoya koşturdu. Tam zamanında vardı ve daha önce Remus'la birlikte yediği yemeği çıkarttı. Baştan aşağı titriyordu. Zonklayan başı onu daha da hasta hissettiriyordu.

"Harry?" James'in sesi ona kapalı kapının ardından seslendi.

"Git buradan!" Harry sert bir şekilde söylemeyi kastetmedi ama çatallı boğazı ricanın kulağa daha çok bir emir gibi gelmesine sebep oldu.

"Harry, sadece iyi olup olmadığını görmek istiyorum!" James yalvardı dışarıda. Kelimeleri endişeyle doluydu.

"Sadece git, git buradan!" Harry söyledi tekrar, başını tutup korkunç kabusun görüntülerini uzaklaştırmaya çalışarak. James'le şu an yüzleşemezdi. Bunu yalnızca yapamazdı.

James kapıdan döndü. Parmakları kapıyı çekip açmak ve oğlunun iyi olup olmadığını görmek için yanıp tutuşuyordu. Omzunda bir el hissetti ve döndüğünde Remus'u gördü.

"Belki de gitmelisin. Besbelli şu an seni görecek durumda değil." dedi Remus üzgünce. Harry'nin James'le konuşacağını düşünmüştü. Özellikle de geçen sene James'e nasıl davrandığı konusunda o kadar suçluluk duyduktan sonra.

James zavallılıkla başını salladı ve arkadaşının önünde yıkılmak istemeyerek ayrıldı. Harry'nin ondan kaçmasıyla başa çıkamazdı. Ona yakın olmak istiyordu. Aynı Damien'la olduğu gibi. Yavaşça, Harry'le onun deliler gibi istediği yakın ilişkiye sahip olup olamayacağını merak ederek Hogwarts'a yürüdü.

xxx

Damien kahvaltıda tabağındakilere zorlukla dokundu. Annesi ona dün gece Remus ayrıldıktan sonra her şeyi anlatmıştı. Ona Harry'nin uyku iksirine bağımlılığını, aralarındaki tartışmayı ve Harry'nin ani ayrılışını anlatmıştı. Damien'geri gelecek, geri gelecek' mantrasını aklında defalar ve defalarca tekrar etmeyi sürdürmek zorundaydı. Şu an aklını yerinde tutan tek şey buydu. Ginny, Harry'nin ortadan kayboluşuyla deliye döndüğü için diğerlerine de Harry'i anlatmak zorunda kalmıştı. Dörtlünün tamamı Harry'nin bağımlılığını öğrendikten sonra sessizlik içinde oturmuşlardı. Ron birazcık yeşil görünmüştü.

"Merak etme, Damy. Ben bağımlılık ve iyileşme üzerine ne bilgi varsa araştıracağım. Harry iyi olacak." demişti Hermione ona moral vermek için.

Şu an, dördü de Gryffindor masasında oturuyorlardı. Öğrenciler Harry'nin yokluğunu sorup duruyorlardı. Dörtlü Harry'nin hasta olduğunu ve hastane kanadında olduğunu tekrar edip durdu. Poppy perdeleri çekilmiş bir bölme bile ayarlamış, Harry'nin orada olduğu ilüzyonunu destekliyordu.

Damien öğretmenler masasına baktığında annesi ve babasının geçen yıl kadar perişan göründüklerini gördü. Babası açık bir şekilde dün gece uyumamıştı. Kırmızı ve şiş görünen gözleri ne kadar üzgün olduğunu gösteriyordu. Damien bu sabah kahvaltıdan önce onu görmeye gitmişti. Dün gece onu görmemiş ve aslında oraya ona Harry'i uzaklaştırdığı için bağırmaya gitmişti. Ancak, babasını o kadar perişan görmenin üzerine, Damien hiçbir şey söylememeye karar vermişti.

James daha yeni Remus'la konuşmak için şömineyi kullanmıştı. Harry'nin bugün geri gelip gelmeyeceğini öğrenmek istiyordu. Harry bir şey hakkında gerçekten, gerçekten sıkıntılıydı. James dün gece ayrıldıktan sonra, Harry önünde sonunda banyodan çıkmıştı. Gerçekten hasta görünüyordu. Remus'a dışarı çıktığını, kafasını temizlemesi gerektiğini söyledi. Sabah altıya kadar geri gelmemişti. Nereye gittiğini söylemiyordu ama gerçekten yorgun görünmüştü.

James derin düşünceler içinde, Harry'nin nereye gitmiş olabileceğini düşünerek oturdu. Tam süt sürahisine ulaşırken, bir ciyaklama sesi havayı doldurdu. Başını kaldırdığında baykuşların sabah postasını getirdiklerini gördü.

Bir şekilde ne olduğunu gazeteler masalara vurmadan önce biliyordu. O korkunç malum olma hissiyle dolmuştu. Gazeteler okunurken salonda yankılanan dehşet dolu nefes çekmeler James'in korkularını onayladı.

Karanlık Prens bir kez daha saldırmıştı, ve bu kez yüz yetmiş kişi öldürmüştü, çoğu muggle doğumluydu.

xxx


	21. Şüpheler

21\. Bölüm - Şüpheler

James dairesine girerken kapı duvara sertçe vurdu. Hızlıca uç uç tozu kavanozunu şömineden aldı ve bir avuç dolusu fırlatarak Remus'un adresini bağırdı. Başını yeşil alevlerin içine daldırdı ve dönmenin durması için bekledi. Kalbi göğsünde deliler gibi atıyordu. Harry'i görmesi gerekiyordu. Ona hemen şimdi burada ihtiyacı vardı. Eğer herhangi biri Harry'nin yokluğunu fark ederse şüphelenirlerdi ve dün geceki saldırının suçu üzerine yüklenebilirdi.

James bütün o kurbanların düşüncesi üzerine hasta hissetti. Yüz yetmiş kişi! İçlerinde kadınlar ve çocuklar da vardı. Bunu yapanın Harry olmadığını biliyordu. Onun olmasının hiçbir imkanı yoktu. Bu kadar korkunç bir şey asla yapamazdı. 'Ama Harry dün gece Remus'un evinde yoktu ve sabah altıya kadar da geri gelmedi' bir ses zihninde yankılandı. James bütün bu şüpheleri zor kullanarak aklından uzaklaştırdı. Harry bunu yapmamıştı! Yapmış olamazdı.

James dönmenin durduğunu hissetti ve gözlerini açtığında boş oturma odasını buldu.

"Remus!" bağırdı. "Remus! Remus! Harry!"

Cevap yoktu. Kalbi göğsünden kopup çıkacakmış gibi hissederek, James bir kez daha Remus'a seslendi. Hem arkadaşını hem oğlunu defalarca çağırdı, ama evde kimsenin olmadığı açıktı. James gürleyerek kendini şömineden çekip çıkardı. Remus ne cehennemdeydi? Daha birkaç dakika önce evindeydi. Ve Harry neredeydi?

'Büyük olasılıkla seni duydu ve seninle konuşmak istemedi' ses yankılandı zihninde tekrar. James sesi uzaklaştırmak için başını salladı. Şimdi bunun gibi şeyler düşünmenin sırası değildi. Harry'nin başı belaydı. Kimse kayıp olduğunu bulmadan önce Hogwarts'ın emniyetine geri dönmesi gerekiyordu.

xxx

James gün boyunca Remus'la bağlantı kurmaya çalıştı. Her dersten sonra dairesine koştu ve şömineden onu aramayı denedi. Ama kimse cevap vermiyordu. 'Muhakkak Remus bu sabahki gazeteyi gördü! Harry'i bunun gibi bir zamanda uzak tutmaktan daha iyisini bilmesi gerekiyor!' düşündü kızgınlıkla.

Sinirini dersleri sırasında göstermemek için elinden geleni yaptı ama boşunaydı. Öğrenciler dosdoğru Profesörlerinin bir şey hakkında problemi olduğunu söyleyebiliyorlardı. Buna Harry Potter'ın çok ani ve gizemli kayboluşunu ekle ve akşama çıkarılan sonuç herkesin dün geceki saldırıların Harry'le ilgili bir şeyi olduğuna ikna olmasıydı. Birkaç öğrenci Harry'nin orada olup olmadığını görmek için hastane kanadına bile gitti. Madam Pomfrey onları kovalamak zorunda kaldı. Bu da yalnızca Harry'nin aslına bakarsanız orada olmadığını onayladı.

Günün son dersi de biter bitmez, James hiç vakit kaybetmedi. Dumbledore'u görmek için yukarı acele etti.

"Şöminelerdeki güvenlik duvarlarını kaldırmak zorundasın. Remus'dan tek bir haber almadım. Gidip kendim göreceğim. Harry'i benimle beraber geri getireceğim!" açıkladı.

Dumbledore buna katıldı ve sonraki birkaç dakika içerisinde, James Remus'un oturma odasında duruyordu.

"Remus! Harry!" James bağırdı odayı geçerken. İkiliye dair herhangi bir işaret aradı ama kulübenin boş olduğu açıktı.

'Nerede olabilirler?' ortalıktan kayboluşlarına panikleyerek James düşündü kendi kendine. Remus sabah buradaydı. Onunla konuşmuştu. İkili nereye gitmişti ve neden hala geri dönmemişlerdi?

James tedirginlikle onları bekledi. Ellerinin titrediğini fark etti ve sakinleşmek için birkaç derin nefes almak zorunda kaldı. Aklına oğlunun ve en iyi arkadaşının başına gelebilecek bin türlü korkunç senaryo geliyordu. Başını salladı, 'büyük olasılıkla bardadırlar!' düşündü kendi kendine, sakinleşebilmek için.

Neredeyse bir saat bekledikten sonra, James pes etti. Yorgundu ve gün boyunca bu kadar çok endişe etmekten tükenmiş hissediyordu. Masada duran tüy kalemi aldı ve bir parça parşömen için etrafına bakındı. Sabırsızca eski bir dergiyi boş bir parşömene biçimdeğiştirdi ve çabucak Remus'a bir mesaj yazdı. Harry'nin onun yazdığı bir şeyi henüz okuyup okumayacağını bilmiyordu.

Hiçbir şeyi fazla ayrıntılı yazmadı. Remus'a saldırıdan ve büyük sayıdaki ölü miktarından bahsetti. Harry'i mümkün olduğu kadar çabuk Hogwarts'a geri getirmesini istedi. İmzaladıktan sonra James uzaklaştı. Kurtadamın dikkatini hemen çekmesini umarak notu boş masanın ortasına bıraktı.

Şömineden Hogwarts'a geri döndü ve günün olaylarıyla yorgunluktan bitkin hissederek Lily'nin dairesine yöneldi. Yarın sabah uyandığı vakit Harry'nin tekrar Hogwarts'da olmasını gerçekten de umuyordu.

xxx

James'in uyandığında ilk yaptığı şey Harry'i arayarak Gyrffindor yatakhanesine koşturmak oldu. Harry'nin hala orada olmadığını gördüğünde bir inlemeyi yutkunmak zorunda kaldı. Geri dönüş yolunda ortak salonda Damien'la karşılaştı. Gözleri ufak oğlunun endişeli gözleriyle buluştu ve James kalbinin birkaç atışı kaçırdığını fark etti. Damien kendisinin hissettiği kadar berbat görünüyordu. Ona elinden gelen en rahatlatıcı gülümsemeyle baktı. Açık açık Harry hakkında konuşmak istemiyordu. Fazla şüpheli olurdu. Ortak salondan çıktı ve dosdoğru kendi dairesine yöneldi. Şömineden Remus'u araması gerekiyordu. Muhakkak, şimdiye kadar dönmüş olurlardı.

Odasına girer girmez Lily'nin endişeyle onu beklediğini buldu.

"O burada mı?" karısı sordu bir kerede.

James başını iki yana salladı. Lily karamsarlıkla koltuğunda kıvrıldı. Yeşil gözleri ne kadar üzgün olduğunu gösteriyordu.

"Şömineden Remus'u arayacağım. Evde olmalı."

James şömineye doğru döndü. Tam bir avuç dolusu uç uç tozunu fırlatmıştı ki kapıda acele bir tıklatma duyuldu. James vücudu yeşil alevleri kapatarak, Lily kapıyı açana kadar bekledi. Tonks'un içeri panik bir halde acele ettiğini gördüğüne şaşırdı.

"Tonks? Sen ne...?" James mor saçlı Seherbaz tarafından kesildi.

"Fazla zamanım yok. Fudge gittiğimi fark edebilir!" dedi kapıyı ardından sıkıca kapatıp etrafa sessizlik tılsımı yaparken ki kimse kulak misafirliği edemesin.

"Fudge? Neden onun hakkında endişe ediyorsun?" Lily sordu.

"O burada, Hogwarts'da!" aceleyle söyledi onlara.

"Kim?" James sordu.

"Bakan! Fudge şu dakikada tam burada, Hogwarts'da!" Tonks haykırdı.

"Ne!?!" Hem James hem Lily bağırdı.

"Evet, bir grup Seherbazla beraber burada." Tonks açıkladı aceleyle, kapıya endişeli bir bakış atarak.

"Neden burada?" James sordu, kötü bir şey geleceğini bilen o rahatsız edici hissin yoğunluştığını hissederek.

"Harry nerede?" kadın fısıldadı, kapının üzerinde Silencio olmasına rağmen.

James kalbinin hızlandığını hissetti.

"Ne demek istiyorsun? Burada elbette, başka nerede olacak?" cevapladı, kendi gerginliğini maskeleyip.

"Merlin'e şükürler olsun!" dedi Tonks görünür bir şekilde içi ferahlayarak.

"Neler oluyor?" Lily sordu gözleri Seherbazdan ayrılmadan.

"Bakanlık bu sabah Harry'nin Hogwarts'da olmadığını iddia eden isimsiz bir ihbar aldı. İddia ettiğine göre Harry saldırıdan önceki sabahtan beri kayıp. Fudge bize ona eşlik etmemizi emretti. Beklenmedik bir okul teftişi bahanesiyle burada. Aslında istediği Harry'nin gerçekten burada olmadığına dair bir kanıda ulaşmak."

James bacaklarındaki gücün kaybolduğunu hissetti. Korktuğu şey buydu. Bütün o Sevgililer Günü'ndeki Daywalker saldırısından beri, bir sonraki Karanlık Prens saldırısının Harry'ye yükleneceğini biliyordu. Bu yalnızca tam Fudge'ın Harry'nin elinden gelen Karanlık Sanatlar'a tanık olduktan sonra yapacağı şeydi.

"Saldırıların ardında Harry'nin olduğunu mu düşünüyor?" Lily sordu gözlerinde kızgın bir ifadeyle.

"Tabii ki düşünüyor! Her zaman Harry'den korktu. Daha ilk saldırıdan beri Harry'i içeri almak istedi. Onu durduran tek şey büyücülük dünyasının 'kurtarıcı'larının tutuklanması hakkında ne diyeceğiydi. Aynı zamanda Harry'nin saldırılar sırasında Hogwarts'da olması da onu kurtaran şeydi. Ancak, eğer Harry'nin gerçekten de saldırı günü burada olmadığını bulacak olursa onu tutuklamak için bütün ihtiyacı olan kanıta sahip olacak." söyledi onlara.

Lily çok kızgın göründü ama Tonks'un haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Harry hiç Bakanlıkla dostane ilişkiler kurmaya çalışmamıştı. Neden ona şüphenin ayrıcalığını tanısınlardı?

"Tonks, sen gitsen iyi olur!" James söyledi ona.

Tonks başını salladı ve çıkmak için döndü.

"Harry'nin Bakan'ı görmesini sağlamaya çalış. Ne kadar çabuk Harry'nin burada olduğunu öğrenirse, o kadar çabuk gidecektir." dedi kapıyı açıp çıkmadan önce.

O gider gitmez James yeşil alevlerin yanına yığıldı. Titrekçe Remus'un adresini söyledi ve başının dönmeyi bırakmasını bekledi.

"REMUS! HARRY!" James bağırdı elinden geldiği kadar yüksek sesle.

Cevap yoktu.

"Hayır, hayır, hayır! Evde olmak zorundasınız!" mırıldandı panikle.

James, Remus ve Harry'e bağırmaya devam etti ama kimse onun çaresiz yalvarışlarını cevaplamadı. Karamsarlıkla, James kendisini alevlerden çekip çıkardı ve hızlı hızlı soluyarak dizleri üzerinde oturdu. 'Ne yapacağım ben? Nasıl Harry'i buraya getiririm? Bakan hakkında ne yapmam gerek?' başı panikle dönüyordu.

"James, gitmemiz gerek." dedi Lily ona ayağa kalkması için yardım ederken. "Kahvaltıya gitmemiz ve her şey normalmiş gibi davranmamız gerek." dedi titrek bir sesle.

"Harry ne olacak?" James sordu.

"Bilmiyorum. Şu an yapabileceğimiz hiçbir şey yok. Yapabileceğimiz tek şey her şeyin normal görünmesini sağlamak. Fudge şüphelenmemeli." cevapladı, endişe içinde dudağını ısırarak.

James başını salladı. Fudge zaten şüpheliydi. Eğer Harry'i burada, Hogwarts'da, kendi gözleriyle görmezse, Harry'nin gerçekten Karanlık Prens saldırılarından sorumlu olduğunu varsayardı.

Lily haklıydı ama. Mümkün olduğu kadar normal davranmaları gerekiyordu. Bu şekilde kendilerine Harry'i bulmak için daha fazla zaman kazanabilirlerdi.

Bacakları jöleden yapılmış gibi hissederek, James ve Lily Hogwarts'ın kalanı ve Bakan'la beraber kahvaltı etmek için Büyük Salon'a yöneldi.

xxx

Damien, Bakan'ın Hogwarts'a gelmesinin kötü bir işaret olduğunu biliyordu. Sersemlemiş bir şok içerisinde Sihir Bakanı, Cornelius Fudge, Seherbazlarıyla beraber Büyük Salon'a girip Dumbledore'la konuşmak için öğretmenler masasına yönelirken izledi.

"Onlar ne yapıyor burada?" Ron sordu sesinde kesin bir panikle.

"Çok bariz." Hermione tısladı ona.

"Olamaz...onun kayboluşu hakkında olamaz. Nasıl buldular?" Ginny fısıldadı. Balanlığın Harry'nin kayboluşunu öğrenmelerinden bahsediyordu.

"Bilmiyorum." Hermione başını salladı, kahverengi gözleri Bakan üzerindeydi o Okul Müdürü'yle muhabbet ederken.

Damien annesi ve babası salona girerken izledi. Sakin ve Bakan'ın öğretmenler masasında Seherbazlarla çevrili olarak oturuyor olduğunun neredeyse farkında değilmiş gibi görünüyorlardı.

Kahvaltı biter bitmez, Dumbledore ayağa kalktı ve Büyük Salon onu dinlemek için sessizleşti.

"Çoğunuz neden Sihir Bakanımız, Mr Cornelius Fudge'ın, burada Hogwarts'da olduğunu merak ediyorsunuzdur. Bakan bir teftiş gerçekleştirmek için bizi ziyaret ediyor. Bütün derslerimizin müfredata uygun bir şekilde ilerlediğinden emin olmak istiyor. Lütfen onun ve Seherbazlarının derslerde sizi gözlemlemesine izin verin. Teşekkür ederim."

Dumbledore bu anonsu yaptıktan sonra yerine oturdu. Okul Müdürü yeterince hoşnut bir tonda söylemiş de olsa, öğrenciler bu ziyaretin Okul Müdürleri'nin hoşuna gitmediği gerçeğini yakaladılar. İlk olarak, Bakan bu sabah öylece, önceden hiçbir haber göndermeden okul kapılarında görünüvermişti. Teftişler bu şekilde gerçekleştirilmezdi. Genellikle teftişin zamanını ve uzunluğunu açıklayan bir mektup gönderilirdi. İkincisi, ve en önemlisi, teftişler Bakan'ın kendisi tarafından gerçekleştirilmezdi. Teftişleri yürütmek okul idarecilerinin göreviydi. Bu çoğu öğrencinin Fudge'ı Hogwarts'da ilk defa görüşüydü.

Sonuç olarak, bir şeyin döndüğü ortadaydı. Ve bu şeyin Harry Potter'la alakası olduğunu çözmek dahi olmayı gerektirmiyordu.

xxx

James, Bakan'ı ve Seherbazlarını onun sınıfını doldururken gördüğünde bir iniltiyi bastırmak zorunda kaldı. Bu, öğle yemeğinden önceki son dersiydi ve de yedinci sınıflarla olacağı tutmuştu. James, o Harry'nin yokluğuna açıkça pis pis sırıtırken Bakan'a bakmamaya çalıştı.

Ron ve Hermione onun yönüne kendi pis bakışlarını fırlattılar ama sınıfın geriye kalanı gibi, ders süresince onları bilmezden geldiler. James tedirgindi. Elbette tedirgindi. Harry hala görünmemişti ve şimdi Fudge onun derste olmadığını görüyordu. Ne açıklama yapabilirdi? Onlara okulun geri kalanına yaptığı gibi Harry'nin hasta olduğunu ve hastane kanadında olduğunu söyleyemezdi. Fudge kesinlikle gidip onu kontrol etmesi için birini gönderirdi. Poppy öğrencilere yaptığı gibi Seherbazları ya da Bakan'ı oradan atamazdı. Yalanları ortaya çıkardı.

Midesinin dibi her an düşecekmiş gibi hissederek nasıl dersi yapmayı becerdi bilmiyordu. Sınıfa bunun dersin sonu olduğunu, toplanmalarını söylerken teninin endişeyle karıncalandığını hissetti. Hem Ron hem Hermione sınıftan çıkarlarken ona cesaret vererek gülümsediler.

James de eşyalarını toparladı ve çıkmak istedi ama yapamadı, Fudge odadan çıkana kadar olmazdı. Gözünün ucundan Fudge'ın Seherbazlarına çıkmaları talimatını verdiğini gördü ama kendisi oturduğu yerde kaldı.

Son Seherbaz ve öğrenci çıkar çıkmaz, James etrafında döndüğünde Bakan'ın yüzünde kocaman bir sırıtmayla ayakta olduğunu gördü.

"Bakan, size yardımcı olabileceğim bir şey var mı?" James kendisini sorarken buldu. Kendisine Bakan'la arasını iyi tutmasını, mümkün olduğu kadar her şeyi hoş tutmasını söyleyip durdu.

"Çok iyi ders, James. Sevdim. Öğretmekten keyif alıyormuş gibi görünüyorsun." dedi Fudge ona doğru yürürken.

"Teşekkürler" dedi James, ellerini ceplerinin içinde sıkarak. Çok fazla titriyorlardı ve Fudge fark ederdi.

"Öğrencilerin seni seviyormuş gibi görünüyor. Bunun her zaman yardımı olur, eğer öğretmenini seversen, o konuda da iyi olmaya eğilimli olursun." Fudge tekrar övdü.

James şimdi evham yapıyordu. Fudge'ın geride kalmasının sebebi bu olamazdı; onu öğretim yetenekleri için övmek.

"Ufak oğlunu gördüm bugün daha önce." dedi Fudge sakinlikle. "Damien, değil mi? Çok bir...diken üstünde göründü gözüme. Onunla konuştuğumda neredeyse kaçacaktı." devam etti.

James midesinin dibinde öfkenin patladığını hissetti. Ne cüretle? Damien'ı taciz etmeye hiçbir hakkı yoktu!

"Bakan, neden Damien'la konuşuyordunuz? Eğer soracak bir şeyiniz varsa, benimle konuşmalısınız. On dört yaşındaki oğlumla değil." James biliyordu ki teftiş ya da değil, Bakan'ın ya da Seherbazların öğrencileri rahatsız etmeye hiçbir hakları yoktu. Profesörlerle ve yalnızca Profesörlerle konuşurlardı.

"Hiçbir kötü niyetim yoktu. Sadece nasıl olduğunu soruyordum. Ama benden uzaklaşmak için bir acelesi varmış gibi göründü. Beni cevaplamadı bile." dedi Fudge.

"Bakan, benim gerçekten gitmem gerek. Sonraki dersim hemen öğleden sonra ve hazırlanmam gerekiyor." James çıkmaya çalıştı. Bu adama karşı bütün medeni davranma düşünceleri onu terk etmişti.

Fudge çıkmadı ama. Hatta hiç hareket etmedi. Yüzünde kötü niyetli bir gülümseme belirdikten sonra James'in gözlerine baktı.

"Harry nerede, James?"

James göğsünde gürültüyle atan kalbini Fudge'ın duyabildiğine emindi. Hissettiği paniğin yüzüne yansıdığını biliyordu ama engel olamıyordu. Bunun sorulmasını beklemişti ama yine de sorunun açıklığıyla savrulmuştu.

"Ne demek istediğinizi bilmiyorum." dedi James, cevap onu otomatik olarak terk ederken.

"Büyük oğlunun, Harry Potter'ın, nerede olduğunu bilmek istiyorum?" Fudge tekrarladı.

"Nerede olabilir ki? Burada Hogwarts'da." dedi James soru onu korkutmaktan çok rahatsız etmiş gibi görünmeye çalışarak.

"Gerçekten mi? Yani bu garip çünkü onu bütün gün hiç görmedim." Fudge karşılık verdi, gözleri James'in yüzünden ayrılmayarak.

"Sadece birkaç saattir buradasınız." dedi James bir kerede.

"Doğru, ama o birkaç saat içerisinde, onu kahvaltıda ya da hiçbir derse katılırken görmedim. Hiçbir derse katılmıyorsa ne çeşit bir öğrenci o?" Fudge sordu sahte masumiyetle.

"Çok iyi hissetmi..." James başladı, Harry'nin yokluğu için dayanıksız bir mazeret önermeye çalışarak.

"Evet, onun hakkında duydum. Birkaç öğrenci son birkaç gündür hastane kanadında kaldığından bahsedecek oldu. Garip ama, çünkü Madam Pomfrey ve doldurduğu evrakları kontrol etmek için oraya gittiğimde, orada aslında hiçbir hastanın olmadığını gördüm."

James'in panik ifadesine gözlerini dikip bakarken Fudge'ın yüzünde hastalıklı bir zafer gülümsemesi vardı. James ne söyleyeceğini bilmiyordu. Ne söyleyebilirdi? Hangi mazeret işe yarardı? Zihni şu an yalnızca tek bir şeye odaklanıyordu. Harry'nin başı ne kadar beladaydı ve Fudge ellerini üzerine geçirecek olursa ona ne yapardı. Fudge hiç tam olarak Dumbledore'un Harry'i duruşmasında kurtarışını atlatmamıştı.

"Fudge, Harry'den ne istiyorsun?" James sordu, kalbi içinde acı verici bir şekilde vurarak.

"Sadece onu görmek istedim. Ona birkaç şey hakkında sormam gerek." Fudge cevapladı kendini beğenmişlikle.

"Bana ne hakkında sormak?"

Sesini duymak James'in dizlerinin çözülmesine sebep oldu. Sadece iradesinin gücüyle ayakta kalmayı becerdi. Sesin geldiği yöne baktı ve Harry'nin kapıda durduğunu gördü. Her zamanki okul cübbelerinin içindeydi ve elinde kitapları vardı. Fudge'a soru soran bir ifadeyle bakıyordu ama James onun zümrüt gözbebeklerinde kökleri derin nefreti görebiliyordu. James gözlerini kapadı ve onun görüntüsü üzerine sessiz bir rahat nefes bıraktı.

Fudge da Harry'nin sesini işittiğinde etrafında dönmüştü. Gözleri ayakta duran figürü görürken suratı solgunlaştı.

"Bana ne sormak istedin?" Harry tekrarlardı sınıfa girerken. Hareket edişi akıcı ve sakindi ama James ondaki halsizliği görebiliyordu. Hala tamamen iyileşmiş değildi.

"Harry!" Fudge haykırdı, yüzünde sahte bir gülümseme vardı. Harry'nin sorusunu duymazdan geldi.

"Seni tekrar görmek çok güzel." dedi onu karşılamak için titrek bir el uzatırken.

"Keşke ben de aynısını söyleyebilseydim." Harry cevapladı, uzatılan eli bilmezden gelerek.

Yalnızca birkaç saniye önce o kadar kendini beğenmiş görünen biri için, Fudge havası boşalmış gibi göründü. Yüzü rengini kaybetti ve titreyen elleri ya Harry'nin görünmesine ne kadar kızgın olduğunu ya da Harry'nin o babasını taciz ederken görmüş olmasına korktuğunu gösterdi.

Harry onu bilmezden geldi ve babasıyla konuştu.

"Profesör McGonagall bir sonraki dersten önce seni görmek istiyor." dedi.

James yalnızca başını sallayabildi. Şu an sesine güvenmiyordu.

"Harry, ben...ben seni bugün derste görmedim." Fudge sordu. Harry ona dik dik bakarken pişman olmuş göründü.

"Hastane kanadından daha bu sabah çıktım. Öğleden sonraki derslere katılıyor olacağım. Ama ben kişisel sorunlarımızı Sihir Bakanı'yla tartışmamız gerektiğini söyleyen yeni kurallar olduğunu pek hatırlamıyorum. Sorun nedir, Bakan? Bugünlerde yapacak yeterince iş bulamıyor musunuz? Hogwarts'ı kontrol ederek zamanınızı boşa harcamanızın sebebi bu mu? Muhtemelen işinizi yapıp dünkü saldırının sonuçlarıyla ilgilenmeye çalışabilecekken..."

Harry'nin sözleri Fudge'a tokatlar gibi saldırdı. Kuzguni saçlı çocuğa kocaman gözlerle bakıyordu. Kimse onunla bu şekilde konuşmamıştı daha önce. James Bakan'a karşı bu kadar kızgın hissediyor olmasa, Harry'i onunla bu şekilde konuşmaktan alıkoyardı.

Başka bir kelime söylemeden, Bakan döndü ve odadan çıktı. Adımları ayrılmak için ne kadar hevesli olduğunu gösterdi. Harry adam gerçek anlamda odadan incinmiş küçük bir çocuk gibi kaçarken izledi.

"Acınası" homurdandı nefesinin altından.

Babasına bakmak için etrafında döndü. Odada geriye kalan tek kişilerdi. Birdenbire gariplik geri döndü ve ikisi de birbirinden gözlerini kaçırdı. Harry elini kapıya doğru salladı ve üzerine bir 'Silencio' tılsımı koydu.

"Üzgünüm" dedi, James'in ona şaşkınlıkla başını kaldırıp bakmasına sebep olarak. "Birkaç dakika öncesine kadar senin Remus'a bıraktığın mektubu görmedim. Okur okumaz cisimlendim."

James hala delice atan kalbini sakinleştirmeye çalışarak tekrar başını salladı. Hayatında daha önce hiç bu kadar gerilmediğine emindi.

"Neredeydin?" sordu kısık bir sesle. Harry ona bir dakikalığına baktıktan sonra cevapladı.

"Neden bir önemi var?" tepki verdi.

"Önemi var çünkü dün bütün günü ve bu sabahı şömineden seni arayarak geçirdim ve sen orada değildin!" James sinirinin yine zıpladığını hissedebiliyordu ve çılgınca bastırdı. Harry'le tekrar dargın olamazdı. Hogwarts'a daha yeni tekrar adımını atmıştı.

Harry James'e baktı, gözleri babasının her bir detayını kavradı. Sonunda cevap verdi.

"Dün sabahtan beri dışarıdaydık. Birkaç saat öncesine kadar hiç geri dönmedik. Ne Remus ne de ben biraz öncesine kadar senin mektubunu fark etmedik." açıkladı.

"Bu hala bana ikinizin de nereye gittiğini söylemiyor." James yorum yaptı.

Harry arkasını dönüp tekrar kaleden yürüyüp çıkmamak için kendini durdurmak zorunda kaldı.

"Ciddi ciddi yapıyor musun bunu?" Harry sordu sinirli bir şekilde.

James kendini cevap vermekten durdurdu. Ne yapıyordu? Harry daha yeni geri gelmişti ve besbelli hala dün geceki konuşmaları hakkında kızgındı. Barış yapmaya çalışmak yerine, onu nerede olduğuyla ilgili sorguya çekiyordu. 'Nerede olduğunun bir önemi yok. Remus'la birlikteydi. Bu sakinleşmek için sana yetmeli.' zihni söyledi ona.

"Üzgünüm, Harry." dedi iç geçirerek. "Öyle demek istemedim. Öyle görünüyor ki bugünlerde gerçekten demek istemediğim çok şey söylüyorum." dedi bir yandan Harry'i dikkatle izlerken.

Harry dikleşti ama yorum yapmadı. James onunla arasındaki havayı temizlemek zorundaydı. Harry'nin onunla ne kadar garip olduğundan nefret ediyordu.

"Harry, sana söylediğim şey hakkında ben gerçekten özür dilerim. Dürüst olarak seni kontrol edeceğimi kastetmedim ben. Ben senin sağlığın hakkında endişeliydim. Gerçekten özür dilerim."

James konuşurken bile Harry'nin kapandığını görebiliyordu. İfadesiz maske yüzünü ve duygularını kaplıyordu.

"Sorun değil." dedi Harry tonsuz bir sesle.

"Harry..."

"Gitmeliyiz. Eğer öğle yemeğinde görünmezsek şüpheli gözükecektir." Harry bundan sonra çıktı, James'in gelip gelmediğini görmek için beklemedi.

Harry Büyük Salon'a girer girmez üzerindeki bakışları görmekten çok hissetti. O rahatça Gryffindor masasındaki her zaman oturduğu noktaya yürürken bütün gözler üzerindeydi. Arkadaşları yiğitçe şaşkınlıklarını ve rahatlamalarını gizlemeye çalışarak ona baktılar. Damien duygularını saklamaya çalışmadı bile. Yüzü onu saran rahatlamayı gösterdi. Abisinin içeri girip onlara doğru gelişinin görüntüsü kalbini normalden iki kat hızlı çarptırmıştı. Harry buradaydı! Sonunda buradaydı ve Bakan onun üstüne hiçbir suç yükleyemezdi.

Harry yerine otururken öğretmenler masasına baktı. Pis pis sırıttı ve Bakan'a alayla hafifçe el salladı, adam kıpkırmızı kesilerek anında bakışını kaçırdı.

Harry kimseye tek bir kelime etmedi ama Ginny'e sıcaklıkla gülümsedi. Gözleri onunkilerle buluştu ve kızın onun hakkında ne kadar endişeli olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu. Diğer üçlüye 'şimdi-konuşmayın-ben-sonra-açıklayacağım' diyen anlamlı bir bakış attı.

Öğrencilerin kalanı birbirleriyle meraklı bakışlar paylaştılar. Bu, Hogwarts'da ilginç bir gün olmuştu. Bir de her şeyin daha ne kadar ilginçleşeceğini bilselerdi...

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunu ilginç geldiği için çeviriyorum, onun dışında bir özelliği yok aslında:
> 
> Yazarın (Kurinoone'ın) Notu: Kısa olduğunu biliyorum ama siz millete Ölümcül Yadigarlar çıkmadan önce bir şey vermek istedim. Hepinizin de büyük olasılıkla tahmin edebildiği gibi, Ölümcül Yadigarlar'ın sonrasına kadar herhangi bir güncelleme olmayacak. Ne zaman güncelleyeceğimi söyleyemiyorum çünkü kitabı ne zaman bitireceğimi bilmiyorum. Umarım yakında olur.
> 
> Kendinize iyi bakın ve umarım herkes muhteşem Harry Potter serisinin son kitabından keyif alır!


	22. İnişler ve Çıkışlar

22\. Bölüm – İnişler ve Çıkışlar

Harry o gece geç saate kadar kimseyle ortadan yok oluşuyla ilgili konuşmadı. Bakan ve Seherbazları, Harry geri geldikten kısa süre sonra ayrılmışlardı. Beş genç ortak salonda bir tek onlar kalana dek oturarak her zamanki gibi kaymakbiralarını içip havadan sudan muhabbet etti. Dean yüksek sesle esneyerek merdivenleri çıkar çıkmaz, Hermione ve Ginny Harry'i soru yağmuruna tutmaya başladı.

"Ne oldu?"

"Neden gittin?"

Harry hemen cevap vermedi. Damien ve Ron'a baktı, ikisi de sessizlik içinde oturuyorlardı ama gözleri Harry'nin yüzüne sabitlenmişti, cevaplarını bekliyorlardı.

Bir darbeyle fark etti ki, onlara bağımlılığını söylemesi gerekiyordu. Neden babasıyla kavga ettiği hakkında onlara yalan söyleyebilirdi ama onlara daha önce hiç yalan söylememişti. Neden şimdi başlasındı?

"Sanırım en baştan başlamam gerek." iç geçirdi.

Onlara hızlıca Poppy'nin teşhisini ve anne babasının verdikleri tepkiyi anlattı. Ortaya çıkan şey karşısında hiçbir şaşkınlık göstermemelerine şaşırdı. Damien'a baktı ve yüzündeki suçluluk ifadesini gördü ve onun önceden bunu öğrendiğini ve diğerlerine söylemeye karar vermiş olduğunu fark etti. Ufak kardeşine duyduğu kızgınlığı ve rahatsızlığı bastırdı. Sağlığı özel bir konuydu ve dördünün oturup bunun hakkında konuşmaları fikrinden hoşlanmıyordu. Damien'la özel olarak konuşacaktı.

"...işte çıktığımda nereye gideceğimi bilmiyordum. Dışarıda kalırdım ama – ama yeterince iyi hissetmiyordum. O yüzden aklıma ilk gelen yere gittim." Harry bitirdi gariplikle.

"Ve o Remus Amca'nın eviydi?" Damien sordu şaşkınlıkla.

Harry cevap olarak omuz silkti.

"Neden olmasın?"

"Siri Amca'nın evine gidersin diye düşünürdüm." dedi Damien dalgınca.

"Oraya gidemezdim." dedi Harry, kelimelerini keskin bir şeyler süsleyerek. "Orası Karargah. Bana kalsa, o yere bir daha asla adımımı atmam." bitirdi.

Diğerleri birbirleriyle hızlı bir bakış paylaştı. Harry'nin Zümrüdü Anka Yoldaşlığı nefretini aştığını düşünmüşlerdi. Görünüşe göre yanılıyorlardı.

"Nasıl...nasılsın?" Hermione sordu tereddütle.

Harry ona baktı. Uyku iksiri olmadan nasıl başa çıktığını sorduğunu biliyordu.

"İyi." yalan söyledi. İyi değildi. İksirin yardımı olmadan uyuyamıyordu. İki gece öncesinden, James'in olduğu o kabusu gördüğünden beri uyumamıştı. Ama Harry bunu kimseye söylemeyecekti. Onları ilgilendirmezdi.

"Daha fazla iksir almadın o zaman?" Ron sordu gözlerinde garip bir bakışla.

Harry tekrar tepesinin attığını hissetti. Bugünlerde sanki öfkesi hemen yüzeyde bir yerlerde dolanıyormuş gibiydi.

"Hayır, almadım." Harry cevapladı, dişleri kelimelerin etrafında sıkılarak.

Damien abisinin sinirini kontrol etmeye çalıştığının göstergelerini gördü. Babasıyla da aynısıydı.

"Bence artık yatmalıyız. Uzun bir gün oldu." dedi ayağa kalkarak.

Diğerleri takip ederek Harry'e birkaç dakikalığına Ginny'le yalnız kalma şansı verdiler. Harry sessizce yatakhanesine girdiğinde Ron'un onun yatağında oturduğunu, besbelli onu beklediğini gördü.

Harry yanına gelir gelmez, Ron etraflarına sessizlik tılsımları koyarak odadaki diğer üç çocuk tarafından duyulmalarını engelledi. Ron onların uyanmasını istemiyordu.

"Harry..." başladı.

"Uyu, Ron." Harry talimat verdi, açıkça konuşma modunda olmayarak. Ron yine de bastırdı. Bunu söylemek zorundaydı. Suçluluk duygusu onu öldürüyordu.

"Ben sadece üzgünüm demek istedim."

Harry kıyafetlerini sandığından çıkarırken durdu.

"Üzgünsün? Ne hakkında?" sordu.

Ron derin bir nefes aldı.

"Seni uyku iksirlerini alırken gördüm ve onlar hakkında senin üstüne gitmedim." dedi gözleri ayaklarına dikili olarak.

Harry kafası karışmış görünüyordu.

"Evet, gittin. Benimle onlar hakkında birkaç hafta önce konuştun. Hatırlamıyor musun?" sordu.

Ron bunun üzerine başını kaldırdı.

"Evet ama, o zaman çok geçti değil mi? Seni ilk gördüğümde bir şey söylemeliydim. Seni daha önce uyarmalıydım." devam etti özür diler bir tonla.

Harry artık, ciddi olarak sinir olmuş vaziyetteydi. Birkaç zor gün geçirmişti. Hala eski hali gibi hissetmiyordu ve o ve babası arasındaki gerilim canını sıkıyordu, aynı şekilde yinelenen Voldemort ve şimdi istismarcı James kabusları da öyle. Yorgunlukla kızıl saçlı çocuğa döndü.

"Senin suçun değildi." dedi sertçe ona.

"Evet, ama yine de..." Ron başladı tekrar.

"Kapa çeneni, Ron! Sana senin suçun olmadığını söyledim. Bırakır mısın şunu!" dedi Harry sandığını çarpıp kapatırken. Etraflarında bir sessizlik tılsımının olması iyiydi.

Ron ona hafif bir şaşkınlıkla baktı.

"Benim suçum. Benim sözümona senin arkadaşın olmam gerekiyor! Senin iksiri almanı izledim ve sadece sana bakarak biliyordum ki acı çekiyordun ama ben bunun hakkında hiçbir şey yapmadım!" o da şimdi bağırıyordu.

"Ben bir çocuk değilim, Ron. Kimsenin beni kollamasına ihtiyacım yok. Hiç olmadı! Ben kendime bakmayı biliyorum!" Harry karşılık verdi.

"Gerçekten? O zaman bence az önce hiç de bakamadığını kanıtladın,yoksa asla bir bağımlı olmazdın!" dedi Ron kızgınlıkla, ağzından çıkana dikkat edemeden önce.

Harry sanki biri ona tokat atmış gibi hissetti. Kelimeler ona fiziksel bir darbe gibi geldi. Dehşete düşmüş Ron'a sırtını döndü ve yatağa girmek için örtüleri açtı.

"Harry! Ben özür dilerim, öyle demek isteme..."

"Evet istedin!" dedi Harry sırtı ona dönük. Yatağa girdi ve arkasına bakmadan asasız olarak yatağının etrafındaki perdeleri çekti, kıpkırmızı yüzlü Weasley'i dışarıda bıraktı.

Ron başka ne yapacağını bilmeyerek zavallıca yatağına girdi. Harry delice kendisini kalkıp sözümona 'arkadaş'ını bir güzel dövmekten alıkoymaya çalışıyordu. Nasıl berbat bir şey söylemişti öyle! Bir bağımlı! Şimdi onun hakkında düşündüğü şey buydu.

'Hiç geri gelmemeliydim!' Harry düşündü sertçe kendi kendine. Düşünce bütün akşam kafasında dolandı.

xxx

Bir sonraki sabah, Harry herkesten önce giyindi ve yatakhaneden çıktı. Ron'un düpedüz zavallı görünerek kahvaltı için Büyük Salon'a yürüdüğünü gördü. Özür dilemeye çalıştı ama Harry dolaysızca onu bilmezden geldi. Öyle yapmak zorundaydı, aksi takdirde Ron'a vurma dürtüsü kazanacaktı.

Gözleri Draco'nunkilerle buluştu ve kalkıp oraya yürüyerek Slytherin masasında oturma arzusunu hissetti. Buna karşı mücadele etti ama. Harry için herhangi bir fark yaratmazdı ama Draco, Slytherin binasının önünde Harry'le olan arkadaşlığını tanımayı zor bulurdu. Onların bildiği kadarıyla, Draco Slytherinlerin kalanı kadar Harry'den nefret ediyordu.

Bir şeyi yumruklama arzusu hissederek, Harry kalktı ve ilk dersine yol aldı.

Sonraki birkaç gün bu şekilde geçti. Harry Ron'la konuşmayı reddetti, ya da onunla konuşmaya çalışan herkesi. Geceleri zerre kadar uyumadı ve hala yatağının altında, sandığın içinde saklı iksirlerden küçük bir yudum almak için duyduğu yanıcı arzu üzerinde demir bir kavrayış tuttu. Harry onları yok etmeyi, cazibelerinden kurtulmayı bir çok defa düşündü ama yapamadı. İksirlerin orada olduğunu bilmek ona garip bir konfor sağlıyordu. Bir daha onları hiç almaya izinli olmamasına rağmen.

James'den de uzak durdu. James onunla bir dakikalığına yalnız kalmaya çalışsa da Harry her seferinde uzaklaşmayı becerdi. Başka bir dırdırı daha dinlemek için pek hevesli değildi. Bütün olarak değerlendirildiğinde, Harry hayatında hiç olmadığı kadar perişan haldeydi. Yürüyüp gitmekten onu alıkoyan tek şey erkek kardeşi ve kız arkadaşıydı. Ginny bir şekilde onu neşelendirmeyi beceriyordu. Ufak tefek kızıl saçlıyı yalnızca görmek bile Harry'i gülümsetiyordu.

Bir Cuma akşamıydı ve Harry korkuyla bekliyordu. James'in haftasonu, Harry'nin derse gidiyorum mazeretinin ardına saklanamayacağı bu zaman diliminde onu yakalayacağını biliyordu. Şu an Sihir Tarihi sınıfında oturuyor, dersi öğreten hayalete hiçbir dikkat göstermiyordu.

Yorgundu, çok yorgun. Şimdi o kadar uzun zamandır uyumamıştı ki... Yalnızca birkaç dakikalık uyku bile aldığını hatırlayamıyordu. Bu şekilde devam edemeyeceğini biliyordu. İlk başta iksir olmadan o kadar yorgun düşeceğini ki derin bir uykuya, umuyordu ki kabuslarla rahatsız edilmeyecek bir uykuya dalacağını düşünmüştü. Ancak, fark etti ki gözlerini kapar kapamaz, kabuslar nerede kaldılarsa oradan devam etmek için bekliyorlardı.

Sınıfta etrafına bakındı ve gözleri boş boş bakan bir sürü yüz gördü. Kimse derse ilgi göstermiyordu. Harry dersten sonra Poppy'i ziyaret etmeyi düşündü. Bunun hakkında konuşmaktan rahat olduğu tek kişi oydu. Ona yardım etmesi mümkün olan tek kişi oymuş gibi hissediyordu.

Ne zaman çıkabileceğini merak ederek, sezgisel olarak kapıya doğru baktı. Kapının yönüne bakarken bütün Poppy'i ziyaret etme düşünceleri aklından uçup gitti. Girişte duran, her zamanki siyah cübbeleri içerisinde, Babası duruyordu, Lord Voldemort. Harry sandalyesinde dikleşti, gözleri dehşet içinde kapıya kilitlendi. Lord Voldemort gözlerini dikmiş Harry'e bakıyordu, dosdoğru Harry'e. Kırmızı gözleri onun üzerine sabitlenmişti ve yüzünde zalim bir gülümseme vardı.

Harry panik içinde sınıfa baktı. Diğer herkes ya hayalet Profesöre bakıyordu ya da dalıp gitmişti. Kimse kapıya bakmıyordu. Karanlık Lord'un varlığından tamamen bihaberlerdi. Harry'nin gözleri tekrar kapıya fırladı. Voldemort ona pis pis sırıtarak ürpermesine sebep oldu. Ne oluyordu?

'Uyuyorum!' Harry düşündü kendi kendine. Bu açıklardı. Ders ne de olsa Sihir Tarihi'ydi. O kadar sıkıcıydı ki son birkaç haftadır uykusuz kalmış olmayan biri bile kolaylıkla uyuya kalırdı.

'Uyan!' Harry yalvardı kendine. 'Uyan, Harry! Lütfen uyan!'

Harry ne kadar kabustan çıkmaya çalışsa da, Voldemort'un varlığı üzerinde hiçbir değişiklik yaratmadı. Harry titrekçe tekrar kapıya baktı ve Voldemort'un hala orada durduğunu, Harry'nin yüzündeki acı ve korkudan inanılmaz keyif alıyormuş gibi göründüğünü gördü.

"Harry?"

Harry oturduğu yerde zıpladı ve dönüp Hermione'nin endişeli yüzüne baktı. Omzuna dokunmuş ve ismini fısıldamıştı, endişeyle ona bakıyordu.

"Sorun nedir?" sordu kısık bir sesle, dersi bozmamak için.

"Hermione!" Harry fısıldadı sesindeki korku açıkça duyularak. Gözleri tekrar kapıya fırladı.

Harry'nin kapıya gönderdiği donup kalmış bakışı görerek, Hermione dönüp boş kapı aralığına baktı.

"Neye bakıyorsun?" sordu Harry'nin açık açık titrediğini görerek.

"Sen, sen onu göremiyorsun?" sordu titrek bir sesle.

Hermione tekrar etrafına baktı ama yalnızca boş kapı aralığını görebildi.

"Harry, orada kimse yok." fısıldadı ona, kendi gözleri endişeyle arkadaşından ayrılmayarak.

Harry içindeki bir şeylerin düşüp parçalandığını hissetti. Kimse Voldemort'u göremiyor muydu? O hariç kimse. Bu delirmeye başladığı anlamına mı geliyordu? Ya da belki de hala uyuyor, uyanamıyordu? Ama uyuyor olamazdı, Hermione'yle konuşuyordu.

Harry elleri titremeye devam ederken engel olamadı. Kapıdan başka tarafa baktı ve gözlerini sımsıkı kapattı. Kendine 'Git, lütfen git' mantrasını tekrarlamaya devam etti. Gözlerini açıp titrekçe kapıya doğru baktığında Voldemort'un gitmiş olduğunu gördü. İçine gelen ferahlama muazzamdı. Ona endişeyle bakan Hermione'ye baktı.

"Ne oldu? İyi misin?" arkadaşı sordu tekrar.

Harry içinde fokurdayan korkuyu yutkundu. Rüya görmemişti. Bütün bu şey gerçekte olmuştu. Kimse onu göremezken onu görmüştü. Hermione, Harry'nin durumuna bayağı renk kaybetmiş görünüyordu.

Harry sorusuna cevap olarak başını salladı ve sonra kararlı bir şekilde önüne baktı, deli gibi atan kalbini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. Hermione istemeye istemeye gözlerini ondan ayırdı ve not almaya geri döndü. Dersin sonuna kadar konuşmadılar.

Ders biter bitmez Harry kitaplarını çantasına tıkıp hızlıca sınıftan çıktı. Poppy'i görmesi gerekiyordu. Aklını kaybediyordu ve bir tek o ona yardım edebilirdi.

xxx

Poppy sessiz dehşet içerisinde Harry ona yalnızca yarım saat önce Sihir Tarihi sınıfında ne olduğunu anlatırken dinledi. Harry'nin görüsünün tekrarını dinlerken ensesindeki saçlar havaya kalktı. Onu sakin tutan tek şey şifai eğitimiydi. Harry bitirdikten sonra, hızlıca ayağa kalktı ve ona sakinleştirici iksir alıp getirdi. Harry elleri fena halde titreyerek ve okul hemşiresinin gözlerinde daha önce hiç görmediği bir korkuyla tek seferde içti.

"Uyuya kalıp bir kabus görmediğine emin misin? Son birkaç haftadır uyumadığını söyledin. Bu çok uzun bir zaman, Harry." dedi Poppy sessizce.

Harry başını salladı, gözleri hala korkuyla gölgeliydi.

"Hayır, uyanıktım. Sana Hermione'yle konuştuğumu söyledim." dedi.

"Ve o göremedi...onu?" Poppy sordu emin olmak için.

Harry tekrar başını salladı.

"Hayır, o göremedi onu."

Poppy ayağa kalktı ve titreyen çocuğun yanına yürüdü. Sakinleştirici iksir çalışması gerektiği kadar iyi çalışmıyordu.

"Harry, bana gerçeği söyle. En son ne zaman tam bir gece uykusu aldın?" sordu.

Harry kızgınlıkla ona baktı.

"Bunun ne alakası var? Sana uyumuyor olduğumu söyledim! Bir kabus değildi. Oradaydı!" Harry bağırdı.

"Harry, ne söylediğini düşün. Orada olmuş olamazdı." Poppy söyledi ona, Lord Voldemort'un geri gelmesinin yalnızca düşüncesi üzerine ürpermeye engel olmaya çalışarak.

Harry ondan başka tarafa baktı.

"Biliyorum o...geri gelmemişti. Kastettiğim...ben..." Harry başını kaldırıp Poppy'e baktı, endişeli bakışını kendisininkiyle tuttu. "Poppy bana ne oluyor?" sordu.

Poppy kalbinin soruya sıkıştığını hissetti. Harry'e ne oluyordu? Onun bildiği güçlü ve kendinden emin çocuk yitip gidiyordu. Onun yerinde duygusal olarak tükenmiş ve hasta bir çocuk duruyordu.

"Sana hiçbir şey olmuyor, ve hiçbir şey olmayacak. Ben izin vermeyeceğim." söyledi ona hissettiğinden daha fazla güvenle. Harry bakışını düşürdü.

"Onu her yerde görüyorum." Harry fısıldadı, gözleri kucağında duran kendi ellerine dikiliydi.

Poppy azıcık hareket etse Harry'nin konuşmayı bırakabileceğinden korkuyormuş gibi hareketsiz oturdu.

"Onun yüzünden uyuyamıyorum. Gözlerimi her kapattığımda, o orada, bana işkence etmeyi bekliyor. Ve şimdi, şimdi onu uyanıkken de görüyorum. Daha fazla dayanamıyorum! Onu bir daha ölürken izleyemem. Yapamam!"

Poppy ona ne söyleyeceğini bilmiyordu. Söyleyeceği herhangi bir teselli sözü kulağa boş laflardan fazla bir şeymiş gibi gelmeyecekti.

Onu omuzlarından tuttu, konuştuğunda sesini sağlam çıkmaya zorladı.

"Sana yalan söylemeyeceğim Harry. Sana ne olduğunu bildiğimi söylemeyeceğim çünkü bilmiyorum. Ama bulacağım. Söz veriyorum sana yardım edeceğim. Benim lafıma inanmak zorundasın. Helen'le konuşacağım. O benim St Mungos'da çalışan bir arkadaşım. Bir zihin şifacısı."

Harry daha fazla Poppy'i dinlemiyordu. Zihni gördüğü şeye ve şimdi ne yapacağına takılı kalmıştı. Uyuduğunda onu görüyordu, uyanıkken onu görüyordu. Voldemort'tan nasıl kaçabilirdi şimdi?

"Harry?"

Nazik bir sarsma Harry'nin bakışını hemşireye kaldırmasını sağladı.

"Bence dinlenmelisin. Uyumaya ihtiyacın var. Seni şu an ayakta tutan tek şeyin sihrin olduğunu varsayıyorum. Dinlenmezsen hasta olacaksın."

Harry ona gönülsüz bir ters bakış attı. Bu kadar kolay olduğunu mu düşünüyordu?

"Sana bir rahatlatıcı vereceğim. Uykuya dalmana yardımcı olaca..." Poppy Harry'nin ifadesini görerek devam etti.

"Uykuya dalmak değil problem olan." Harry fısıldadı karşılıkolarak.

Poppy'nin kalbi bir atışı kaçırdı. Acıma duygusu içerisinde yükseldi.

"Oh Harry...!"

Ama Harry duymak istemedi. Ayağa kalktı ve kapıdan dışarı çıktı. Poppy'nin ona yardım edeceğini ümit etmişti ama fark etti ki hemşirenin onun için yapabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu. Kimsenin yapabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu.

xxx

Harry haklıydı. James onu Cumartesi sabaha köşeye sıkıştırmakta hiç vakit kaybetmedi. Harry birkaç gün önce geri geldiğinden beri ondan başarılı bir şekilde kaçınmıştı. Ancak, haftasonu anne babasıyla geçirilirdi. Hem Damien hem o onlarla ebeveynlerinin odalarında buluşacaklardı ve bundan kaçınmanın yolu yoktu.

Harry kardeşiyle birlikte ağır ağır zindanlara yürüdü. Gerçekten de yalnız kalmak istiyordu. Voldemort'un önünde durduğunu gördüğünden beri onu sarmış olan korkuyu üzerinden atamıyordu. Şükürler olsun ki o çeşit başka bir görüsü olmamıştı ama geceleri hala kabuslarla doluydu.

Ayaklarını sürüyerek, Harry rahat odaya girdi. James'e bakmaktan kaçındı ama annesini sıcaklıkla karşıladı. Damien babasıyla güvence veren bir bakış paylaştı, sanki 'o iyi olacak' der gibi.

"Peki, şimdi hepimiz burada olduğumuza göre, ayrılabiliriz." dedi James, sesine biraz fazla coşku aşılayarak.

Harry inledi. Şu an istediği son şey bir 'aile gezisi'ydi. Oturduğu yerde kalmaktan memnundu.

"Nereye gidiyoruz?" Damien sordu bir kerede.

"Orası sürpriz!" James cevapladı.

"Tekrar taşınmadık değil mi?" Harry sordu, Bakan'ın ziyaretinden beri ilk defa James'le konuşarak.

James, Harry'e baktı. Şaka edip etmediğini deşifre etmeye çalıştı. Öyleymiş gibi görünmüyordu. Sert yeşil bakışı James'e sabitlenmişti, buna rağmen gözlerine bakmamaya özen gösteriyordu. James nedenini merak etti.

"Hayır, taşınmadık." James cevapladı, Harry'i dikkatle izleyerek. "Birazcık dışarı çıkabileceğimizi düşündüm. Çok uzun süredir bir aile olarak dışarı çıkmadık. Güzel bir değişiklik olur." ekledi.

Harry gerçekten de hiç istemiyordu. Gözlerinin hemen ardında filizlenen bir baş ağrısı vardı, büyük olasılıkla gözlerini çok uzun süredir dinlendirmemiş olduğundandı. Başını salladı.

"Hiç havamda değilim. Siz bensiz gidin." dedi.

"Yaa, Harry. Mızıkçılık yapma! Gel işte!" Damien inledi, en iyi yavru köpek bakışını Harry'e atarak.

"Gerçekten gelemem. Yapacak işlerim, yetişecek ödevlerim var. Siz gidin. Ben cidden havamda değilim." Harry karşılık verdi.

James, Harry'e baktı ama Harry ona bakmamaya özen gösteriyordu. Lily onu rahatlatmaya çalışarak etrafına bir kolunu sardı. Harry onun kolunun altında dikleşti.

"Sorun nedir, Harry?" sordu yumuşakça.

"Hiçbir şey." dedi, onu silkinerek. Ayağa kalktı, çıkmaya hazırdı. "Sizinle sonra konuşurum o zaman." Tam ayrılmak üzereydi ki James yolunu kapattı. Hareketi tehditkar görünebilirdi ama yüzünde nazik bir ifade vardı.

"Bizimle gel. Söz veririm sana ağır iş vermeyeceğim." şaka yaptı.

Harry teklifi tekrar geri çevirmeye çalıştı.

"Cidden havamda değ..."

"Benimle gelmeni istememin sebebi o." James araya girdi. "Biraz dışarıya çıkmaya ihtiyacın var." ekledi usulca.

Harry daha geçen hafta iki günlük bir ara verdiğine işaret etmek istedi ama fikir değiştirdi. Gezi hakkında kaygılı hissederek, pes etti.

James anahtar olarak işlev gören tenis topunu uzattı.

"On saniye içinde gidiyor." dedi Damien ve Lily acele edip parmaklarını topun üzerine koyarlarken. On saniye içerisinde anahtar çalıştı ve Harry göbek deliğinin altındaki o tanıdık çekilmeyi hissetti.

Ayakları yere vurduğunda sendeledi ama yüzüstü yere yapışmadan önce kendini yakaladı. Dikleşti ve sessiz bir yolda olduklarını gördü.

"Neredeyiz?" Damien sordu, kendini yerden kaldırarak.

"Burası küçük bir muggle kasabası." James cevapladı.

Harry yüzünde bir şaşkınlık ifadesiyle ona bakmak için döndü.

"Son birkaç günden sonra gerçekten büyücülük dünyasından uzaklaşmak istedim. Burada biraz vakit geçirmenin güzel olacağını düşündüm, bilirsiniz, kimsenin meşhur Potterlar'ı tanımadığı bir yerde." Lily açıkladı.

Harry kendisini babasına bakarken buldu. Tam olarak yapmak istediği şeyin bu olduğunu nereden biliyordu? Onu tanıyan herkesten uzaklaşıp meraklı gözlerden uzak birkaç saat geçirmek. Yüzüne yayılan bir gülümseme buldu.

"Gidelim mi?" James sordu, kolunu Lily'e uzattı, o da bir kerede aldı.

"Bütün gün ne yapacağız?" Damien sordu dördü caddeye yürümeye başlarken.

"Sadece normal şeyler. Yemek yeriz, biraz alışveriş yaparız, belki bir film izleriz, sen ne düşünüyorsun, Harry?" Lily sordu.

Ona çarpık bir sırıtmayla baktı

"Fark etmez, ben kanıma biraz alkol girdiği sürece, iyiyim." Harry bunu açık açık kabul etmezdi ama muggle içkileri büyücülerinkinden çok daha iyiydi, ya da o öyle düşünüyordu en azından.

James ona tek kaşını kaldırdı ama bir şey söylemedi.

Harry'nin gelmek konusunda ne çekincesi varsa kısa sürede unutulmuştu. İnsanların ortasında yürüyüp de kimsenin ona tek bir bakış ayırmamasına bayılıyordu. Yoldaşlık tarafından yakalandığından beri, Harry insan içinde biri gözlerini ona dikmeden yürüyemez olmuştu. İlk başta Hogwarts'da böyleydi çünkü yeni çocuktu, gizemli Potter'dı. Sonra gerçek kimliği açığa çıktığında, Riddle Malikanesi'nin içinde tıkılı kalmıştı. Voldemort tekrar yakalanırsa diye onun dışarı çıkmasına izin vermeye korkmuştu. Harry düşüncelerini bir kenara attı. Onun hakkında düşünmek istemiyordu. Riddle Malikanesi'ni terk ettikten sonra, kaçaktı. Dışarıda muggle'ların içinde geçireceği her zaman limitliydi, büyücülük dünyasından biri onu orada görebilir ve Bakanlığa teslim edebilirdi. Ne de olsa başının üzerinde bir beş bin Galleon'luk ödül vardı. Son zamanlarda, 'Dünyanın kurtarıcısı' olarak bakılıyordu. Hepsini Voldemort'dan kurtaran o 'kahraman'. Hepsi artık biraz fazla gelmeye başlıyordu.

Bu tam olarak ihtiyacı olan şeydi. Ailesiyle birlikte vakit geçirirken biraz huzur ve sessizlik. Aklını Sihir Tarihi sınıfında gördüğü rahatsız edici görüden uzaklaştırmak için böyle bir şeye ihtiyacı vardı. Kısa süre sonra James'e karşı duyduğu sıkıntılı duygularını da unuttu ve James'in muggle teknolojisi hakkında yaptığı yorumlara gülüyordu. Bir elektronik eşyalar dükkanındalardı ve James bir blendırın görüntüsüne başını sallıyordu.

"Ben sadece nasıl bu şeylerin çoğunu çalıştırmayı çözebiliyorlar bile onu anlamıyorum." fısıldadı bir mağaza asistanı yaşlı bir çifte elektrikli blendırı satmaya çalışırken.

Epey bir miktar alışveriş yaptılar ve Lily üç erkekle birlikte olduğundan, resmen hepsini kıyafet alışverişi için sürüklemek zorunda kaldı. Üçü de o onlara kıyafetler seçerken sızlanıp şikayet ettiler.

"Ben neden kendim alışveriş yapamıyorum?" Damien şikayet etti Lily mavi gömleği ellerine tutuştururken.

"Çünkü sen üstünde ne güzel duruyor bilmiyorsun." Lily cevapladı.

"Soru, sen gerçekten bunların üstümüzde güzel durduğunu mu düşünüyorsun?" Harry sordu kaşlarını çatarak.

Lily kocasını ve iki oğlunu bej pantolon ve mavi gömlekten oluşan eş kıyafetler içerisinde görürken keyifli bir ses çıkardı. Üçü pek mutlu görünmüyordu ama...

"Ah, çok sevimli görünüyorsunuz." dedi parlak bir gülümsemeyle.

"Lily, bunu sana nasıl söyleyeceğimi bilmiyorum ama, ben bunu giymem, asla!" dedi James.

Lily onu bilmezden geldi ve üç eş kıyafeti de satın aldı.

"Ben ciddiyim! Ben onu giymiyorum." James söyledi Harry ve Damien'a, mağazadan çıkarlarken.

"Yani, ben giyecek olursam, siz ikinizin ilk giymediğinden emin olacağım." Damien cevapladı.

Günün kalanı hoşça geçti. Hogwarts'a geri dönmeden önce, dördü akşam yemeği yemeye karar verdiler. Sessiz bir restaurant seçtiler ve ev cinleri tarafından pişirilmemiş yemeklerden keyif almak üzere oturdular.

Onlar yemeklerinin yarısına gelirken tanıdık bir ses onlara seslendi.

"Vay vay hiç aklıma gelmezdi! Potter ailesi burada. Bunun olma ihtimali nedir?"

Harry başını kaldırdığında Frank ve Alice'in önlerinde durduğunu gördü.

"Frank! Alice! Oh ne sürpriz." James ve Lily onları sıcaklıkla karşıladı.

"Ne yapıyorsunuz burada?" James sordu, iki safkanın muggle dünyasına çıkmasına şaşırarak. O hala muggle dünyasına Lily olmadan gelemiyordu. Para birimiyle anlaşamıyordu.

"Sizinle aynı şeyi yapıyoruz, sanırım. Dışarıda yiyoruz." Frank şaka yaptı.

"Hayır, demek istediğim, burada ne yapıyorsunuz? Sizin hiç, eee, mugglearkadaşınız olduğunu bilmiyordum." James 'muggle' kelimesini fısıldadı.

Frank'in gözleri Harry'ninkilerle buluştu ve ona garip bir bakış attı.

"Bizim muggle dünyasında hiç arkadaşımız yok ama John ve Fiona'nın var."

Herkes yüzünü ifadesiz tutmak için çabalayan Harry'e bakmak üzere döndü.

"Jason ve Deidre biraz önce ayrıldılar." dedi Alice, neden geride bir tek ikisinin kaldığını açıklayarak.

"Seni tekrar bu kadar çabuk görmek güzel, Harry. Öyle görünüyor ki seninle ya ziyafet ya kıtlık oluyor ha. Seni ya kırk yılın başında bir kere görüyorum ya da sık sık düzenli olarak." Frank yorum yaptı.

James anlamadı. Onların Harry'i son gördükleri zaman Sevgililer Günü'ydü. O da iki ay önce kadardı. Buna pek çabuk görmek demezdi.

"Harry'i son zamanlarda ne zaman gördün?" sordu meraktan.

Frank açıklarken Harry tepki vermedi.

"Daha birkaç gün önce gördüm. Remus'la beraber geldiler ve bütün günü beraber geçirdik. Söylemedi mi sana?"

James yavaşça etrafında dönerek Harry'e baktı. Yani gittiği yer orasıydı. Bakanlığın ziyaretinden önce ona bir türlü ulaşamamasının sebebi buydu. Remus onu neşelendirmek için Harry'i Frank'e götürmüş olmalıydı. Bir gece önce Harry'nin bir şey hakkında gerçekten sıkıntılı olduğunu söylemişti. Remus, 'Alex' ve 'John' epey yakın olduklarından Frank'le vakit geçirmenin iyi olacağını düşünmüş olmalıydı.

James Harry'i nerede olduğuyla ilgili sorguladığı için bayağı aptal hissetti. Harry onun hakkında ne düşünmüş olmalıydı? Özür dileyen bir ifadeyle Harry'e baktı ki neyse ki o da ona gülümsedi. Öyle görünüyordu ki Harry James'le olan tartışmasını unutmaya karar vermişti.

Frank ile Alice ayrıldı ve kısa süre sonra Potter ailesi de çıktı. Harry çok daha iyi hissediyordu. Bugün gerçekten keyifli geçmişti, şimdi çok uzun süredir geçmediği gibi...

Hepsi de James'in odalarına geri döndüler ve bir süreliğine, çok tok ve başka bir şey yapmak için fazla yorgun hissederek yalnızca ateşin etrafına oturdular. Lily sonunda kalktı ve kendisini bütün yaptığı alışverişi ayıklayarak meşgul etti, James ve Damien da tembelce biraz satranç oynadı. Harry yalnızca izlemekle yetindi, gözleri giderek daha da ağırlaşıyordu. Kısa süre sonra koltuğa kıvrılmış ve derin bir uykuya dalmıştı. Bu üç haftayı aşkındır yapamadığı bir şeydi.

xxx

Harry annesi omzuna usulca dokunurken uyandı.

"Harry, uyanma zamanı, tatlım."

Harry gerindi ve kalkıp oturdu, gözlerinden uykuyu ovuşturdu. Yatakhanesine ait olmayan çevresini gördüğüne şaşırdı.

"Ne...neredeyim ben?" sordu, etrafına bakınarak.

"Hogwarts'da. Nerede olacak?" Lily güldü. "Şimdi kalkıp biraz kahvaltı et."

"Kahvaltı?"

İşte ne olduğunu o zaman fark etti. Bütün gece uyumuştu! Bütün gece hiçbir kabus görmeden uyumuştu. Bu iksirin yardımı olmadan ilk defa uyuyuşuydu. Sanki günlerce uyumuş gibi hissediyordu. Başağrısı gitmişti ve vücudu artık ağrımıyordu. Gerçekten iyi dinlenmiş hissediyordu. Tam bir gece uykusu kadar önemsiz bir şeyin onu bu kadar mutlu edeceğini hiç düşünmemişti.

Lily'nin koltuktan biçimdeğiştirdiği yataktan dışarı tırmandı. Lily ve James, Harry'nin ne kadar yorgun ve bitkin göründüğünü görmüşlerdi. Uyuyan genç çocuğu dün gece uyandırmak istememişler ve bu yüzden onun onların dairelerinde uyumasına izin vermeye karar vermişlerdi. Koltuğu biçimdeğiştirmişlerdi ki Harry rahat etsin.

Harry içinin ferahlamasıyla o kadar kendinden geçmişti ki anne babasının odalarında uyuduğu gerçeğini düşünmek için beklemedi. Bütün umurunda olan kabussuz bir gece geçirdiğiydi.

Lily, Harry'nin yüzündeki saf keyif ve, garip bir şekilde, rahatlama ifadesini gördü ve ne düşündüğünü merak etti. Damien aceleyle içeri girerken sorma şansını yakalayamadı.

"Sonunda, ayaktasın! Kahvaltıyı kaçırmak istemiyorsan acele et. Ginny her tarafta seni arıyor." söyledi abisine.

Harry onunla Büyük Salon'da buluşmaya söz verdi, önce duş alması ve üstünü değiştirmesi gerekiyordu. Damien hepsinin planlanmış bir Quidditch maçları olduğundan Harry'i acele etmesi için dürterek çıktı. Harry zindandan ayrılmadan önce çok değişik bir şey yaptı. Yanına geldi ve Lily'e sarıldı. Anne Potter'ın ani sarılmaya dili tutuldu. Harry daha önce hiç böyle bir şey yapmamıştı. O geriye çekilirken, Lily kulağına 'teşekkürler' gibi gelen bir şey duyduğuna yemin edebilirdi. Sersemlemiş bir mutluluk içerisinde Harry ona parlak, içten bir gülümseme patlatıp kapıya yönelirken izledi.

Yüksek sesle gülme dürtüsünü bastıramadı. Neydi bütün bu? Umurunda olmadığına karar verdi. Biraz önce oğlundan en ilk rahatlık ve sevgi işaretlerini almıştı. Bugün moralini hiçbir şeyin bozamayacağını biliyordu.

Tam bu düşünce aklında dolanırken, James içeri girdi.

"James! James sana söyleyeceğimi duyana kadar bir bekle..." Poppy'i James'in ardından içeri girerken gördüğünde sessizleşti, peşlerinden bir de tanımadığı sarışın bir kadın geliyordu.

"Poppy? Ne oluyor, James?" sordu.

"Poppy bize söyleyecek bir şeyi olduğunu söyledi." cevapladı. Lily, James'in de onun kadar şaşırmış olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu. Poppy hastane kanadının steril sınırlarından asla ayrılmazdı.

"Lily, bu Helen Keats, benim iyi bir arkadaşım. St Mungos'da bir zihin şifacısı olarak çalışıyor." Poppy sarı saçlı cadıyı tanıttı. Helen, Lily'e baktı ve karşılama babında başını hafifçe eğdi. Sert bir suratı olan tombul bir cadıydı. Sarı saçları sıkı bir topuzla toplanmıştı.

Lily'nin midesinde ağır bir şeyler dolandı ve oraya yerleşerek onu soğuk bir korkuyla doldurdu. 'Bir zihin şifacısı? Neden Poppy bir zihin şifacısını onları görmeye getirmişti?' Biraz sonra öğrendi.

Poppy iki gün önceki Harry'nin ziyaretini açıkladı. Sessizce Harry'e ne olduğunu ve ona söylediği her şeyi anlattı. James ve Lily sessiz bir dehşet içerisinde Poppy Harry'nin görüsünü anlatırken dinledi.

"...Helen'la konuştum ve ondan Harry'nin görüsünün olası sebebini bulmama yardım etmesini rica ettim. Bilmeniz gerektiğini düşündüm." Poppy bitirdi gariplikle.

Hemen o an, Lily bir şeyin korkunç bir şekilde yanlış olduğunu biliyordu. Poppy, Harry'nin güvenine bu şekilde ihanet etmezdi. Ona bunu yapmak için fazla yakındı. Eğer burada Harry'le ilgili neyin yanlış olabileceğini tartışmaya hazırsa, o zaman oldukça ciddi bir durum olmak zorundaydı.

Sarı saçlı cadı boğazını temizledi ve Poppy'den devraldı. Sandalyesinde oldukça rahat bir şekilde oturuyordu ve etrafında James'in ona bir kerede, daha konuşmaya bile başlamadan antipati duymasına sebep olan bir otorite havası vardı.

"Mr ve Mrs Potter, başlamadan önce söylemek zorundayım ki daha oğlunuzla konuşmadım. Ben sadece teşhisimi Poppy'nin bana söylediğine dayandırıyorum. Ancak, bunu söylemekle beraber, son yirmi yıldır zihin şifacısıyım. Genellikle hastayla konuşmadan dahi önce doğru bir varsayımda bulunabilirim."

James onun daha çok kendini beğenmiş olduğunu düşündü ama öte yandan, şifacılar her zaman öyle olurdu zaten.

"Harry'nin geçmişine ilişkin gerçekleri gözden geçirdim ve söylemek zorundayım ki Harry'nin sinirsel çöküntüsüne hiç şaşırmadım." devam etti.

"Pardon? Sinirsel çöküntü?" Lily sordu kızgınlıkla.

Helen, Lily'e boş bir ifadeyle baktı.

"Başka ne derdiniz buna? Kimse göremezken önünüzde ölü bir büyücüyü görmek sinirsel çöküntü olarak olarak adlandırılır."

James şimdi ondan hoşlanmadığına emindi.

"Helen, lütfen..." Poppy iki Potter'a özür diler bir ifadeyle bakmaya başladı.

Helen onu bilmezden geldi ve devam etti.

"Baştan başlamalıyım." James'e döndü. "Mr Potter, St Mungos'dan Şifacı Green tarafından Harry'e danışmanlık almanızın tavsiye edildiği doğru mu?"

"Evet." James cevapladı, gözlerini ona kısarak.

"O seanslar nasıl gitti?" sordu, yüzünde hiçbir duygu işareti olmadan.

"Hiçbirine gitmediğimiz düşünülecek olursa kötü." James cevapladı rahatsız olarak.

"Oğlunuzun zihin sağlığı için bu seanslara katılmanın önemli olduğunu düşünmediniz mi? Özellikle Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'le başından geçenlerden sonra?"

James'in nutku tutuldu. Ne söylemesi gerekiyordu? Helen, James'in suçlu ifadesini bilmezden gelerek devam etti.

"O zaman, siz zihin şifasının çok önemli olmadığına karar verdiğinize göre, ben en azından Harry'le kendiniz konuştuğunuzu ve olan şeyi tartıştığınızı varsayabilir miyim?"

Tekrar, James cevap veremedi. Duyarsız olduğu için azarlanan on yaşındaki bir çocuk gibi hissetti. Bu iki çocuk babasına pek uymadı.

"Söylemek istediğiniz bir şey mi var?" sordu kabaca.

"Evet, var. Şöyle ki basitleştirmeye çalışıyorum. Harry'nin Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'in ölümünden beri bununla ilgili herhangi bir problemi aşmak için hiçbir eylemde yer almadığı varsayımı doğru. Sizin, ebeveynleri olarak, onu oturtup konuşturmadığınız. Doğru mu?"

"Üzgünüm, bu kabalık haddine dayanıyor!" Lily söyledi, sonunda daha fazla tutamayarak. "Harry'le konuşmadığımızı varsayamazsınız ya da kulağa sanki onun ebeveynleri olarak onu umursamadığımız gibi getiremezsiniz!"

Helen bir anlığına Lily'e öylece baktı. Rahatsızlıkla kıpırdanan Poppy'e bakmak için döndü. Poppy'nin Helen'i bunun içine getirmekten pişmanlık duymaya başladığı açıktı.

"Mrs Potter, ben o tür bir şey söylemiyorum. Ben yalnızca ortaya çıkan koşulları anlamaya çalışıyorum. Benim anladığım kadarıyla, Harry'nin konuşacak kimsesi olmadı. Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'in ölümünü tartışabileceği hiç kimse. Anlamak zorundasınız ki zihin için böylesi bir şey zehirdir. Yayılabilir ve her türlü istenmedik şeye sebep olabilir." durdu ve Lily ve James birbirlerine kaçamak bir bakış attılar.

"Anlıyorum ki, Harry şu an Rüyasız Uyku iksirine bağımlılığın Birinci aşamasında?" Helen sordu.

James ve Lily, ikisi de Poppy'e şok içinde baktılar. Bir yabancıya böylesi bir bilgiyi ifşa ettiğine inanamadılar.

"Rahatlayın, Mr Potter. Bu bilgiyi oğlunuzu tedavi etmekten ve bir teşhis koymaktan başka bir şey için kullanmayacağım. Bilgi özel bir bilgi ama ben bir zihin şifacısıyım. St Mungos'da kendi departmanımın başıyım. Harry'nin şifai dosyaları benimle güvende. Görüyorsunuz ya, benim için en önemli şey neden bir bağımlı olduğu sorusu değil. Asıl soru nasıl olduğu." Helen şimdi herkesin dikkatini toplamıştı.

"Poppy'e de söylediğim gibi, bir teorim var. Şimdi, söylediğim gibi bu bir varsayım. Bana inanmayı ya da inanmamayı seçebilirsiniz. Bu sizin seçiminiz ama ben inanıyorum ki Harry'nin bağımlılığının sebebi oldukça açık bir şekilde kabusları. Kabuslar uykusunu rahatsız etmeden uyuyamadı o yüzden iksiri almaya başladı. Bu kadar kısa süre içerisinde bağımlı hale geldiği gerçeği dozajın büyüklüğünü ve sıklığını gösteriyor. Şimdi, problem iksir değil. Problem uyumak. Poppy'e problemin uykuya dalamamak değil, uyku halinde kalamamak olduğuna dair bir yorum yapmış. Asıl problem bu ve düzeltmek zorunda olduğumuz da bu."

Şimdiye hem James hem de Lily tüm kalpleriyle dinliyorlardı.

"Kabuslarını ortadan kaldırmanın tek yolu onu onlar hakkında konuşturmak. Eğer gördükleri ve sorun yaşadığı şeyler hakkında konuşursa o zaman o problemleri çözmesi için onun üzerinde çalışabiliriz. Kabuslarının kim hakkında olduğunu tahmin etmek pek zor değil. Ne de olsa, birkaç gün önce aynı kişiye dair halüsinasyon görüyordu."

James tüyler ürpertici bir titremenin Voldemort'un düşüncesi üzerine omurgasından aşağı indiğini hissetti. Bu en kötü kabusuydu. Voldemort'un geri gelmesi ve oğlunu ondan tekrar alması.

"Görüyorsunuz ya, halüsinasyonlar çok basitçe açıklanabilir. Gerçekleştiği zamanda uyku eksikliği yaşıyordu. Poppy doğru düzgün uyuyalı birkaç hafta olduğunu düşünüyor. Halüsinasyonlar zihnin uykuya umutsuzca ihtiyacı olduğuna dair sıklılıkla rastlanılan bir işaretidir." açıkladı.

"Uyku olmadan o kadar uzun süre dayanmak mümkün mü?" Lily sordu, Harry'nin haftalarca uyuyamaması düşüncesine dehşete düşerek.

"Normal bir muggle için değil. Onlar vücutları itiraz etmeye başlamadan önce yalnızca dört gün civarında dayanabilirler. Büyücüler daha uzun dayanabilir. Harry besbelli sihrinden kuvvet alıyor. Onu ayakta tutan tek şey o."

James, Harry'nin ne kadar tükenmiş göründüğünü düşündü. O kadar çok şeyin içinden geçiyordu ama bir kere olsun yardım istememişti. Kalbi Harry'nin sessizce çektiği o kadar çok acının düşüncesine kırıldı.

"Benim profesyonel tavsiyem basit. Harry için yardım alın. Umutsuz bir ihtiyaç içerisinde. Her şey fazla ileri gitmeden önce yardım alın." Helen uyardı.

James'in kalbi birkaç atış kaçırdı.

"Ne demek istiyorsunuz?" sordu, birazcık fazla agresifce.

"Harry açık bir şekilde hoşnutlukla 'Baba' olarak söz ettiği birinin ölümüne ilişkin hiçbir danışmanlık almadığından, zihni ağır şok geçirmiş olabilir. Ms Lestrange'in ölümününden haberdarım ki o da ancak hayal edebilirim ki zaten kırılgan zihin çerçevesine başka bir darbe oldu. Hepsini hesaba katacak olursak, Harry'nin bizim 'inkar hali' olarak adlandırdığımız durumda olduğu varsayılabilir. Hayatında ona en yakın kişilerden ikisinin ölümü hakkında hiç konuşmadı. Baktığı her yerde herkesi onların ölümleri üzerine kutlamalar yaparken görüyor. Bunun başa çıkması ne kadar zor olabileceğini hayal edebiliyor musunuz?"

James hayal edemedi. Birdenbire Harry'le Voldemort ve Bella hakkında konuşmadığı için çok aptal hissetti.

"Bir insan 'inkar hali'ndeyken bilinçaltında o kişinin hala hayatta olduğuna inanmaya başlar. Bu, neden Harry'nin Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'in başka kişilerin aksine halüsilasyonunu gördüğünü açıklayabilir. Onu rüyalarında da görüyor, o yüzden Harry'nin Kim-Olduğun-Bilirsin-Sen'den hiç ara bulmadığını söylemek yanlış olmaz."

Helen bir sonraki söyleyeceği şey hakkında çekinceli görünerek, ona hiç oturmayan bir ifade, James ve Lily'i tedirgin etti.

"Bu benim profesyonel düşüncem ve Poppy bana katılmıyor, ama ben diğer şifacıların da aynı fikirde olacağına eminim ki Harry gerçekten de son saldırıların arkasındaki kişi."

James bütün nefesinin ondan çekilip alındığını hissetti.

"Helen!" Poppy şok içinde ona bağırdı.

"Üzgünüm Poppy, ama söylemek zorundayım." Helen tartıştı.

"Nasıl böyle bir şey söyleyebilirsin?" Lily tükürür gibi söyledi ona. Yeşil gözleri kızgınlıkla alev alevdi.

"Kolay bir varsayım. Harry, Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen hakkında inkar halinde. Yeni bir durumda yeni bir hayat yaşıyor ve büyük olasılıkla etrafındaki her şeyle bağlantı kurmayı zor buluyor. Zihni doğru düzgün yardım almadan şok üstüne şok geçirdi. Zihni en rahat ve güvende olduğu bir zamana geri dönüş yapıyorsa şaşırmam. Zihin çok fazla şok geçirdiğinde kendi içine kapanır ve stressiz olduğu bir zamana geri döner. Harry'nin Karanlık Prens olmaktan mutlu olduğu bilinen bir şey. Karanlık Lord'un bir müriti olmaktan mutlu olduğunu hiç saklamadı. Zihninin bu kadar stres altında olduğu, bu yeni dünyadaki yerinin ne olduğundan emin olmadığı bir zamanda, rahat olduğu tek şeye geri döndüğünü varsaymak öyle çok zor değil. Karanlık Prens'e."

Odadaki kimse bir şey söylemeye cüret etmedi. Yetişkinler grubu Helen'ın sözleriyle donup kalarak oturdular. Poppy Helen'a kırgınlıkla bakıyordu. Helen'dan teorilerini yüksek sesle söylememesini istediği açıktı.

"Harry'le konuşmadan bile nasıl böylesi korkunç bir iddiada bulunabiliyorsunuz?" James sordu sıkılı dişler arasından. Kadını lanetlememek için kendini zor tutuyordu.

"Size söyledim, ben tecrübeli bir şifacıyım. Bu şeyleri görebilirim." Helen cevapladı kibirle.

"Ben onu bilemeyeceğim! Görünüşe bakılırsa epey bir varsayım yapmışsınız!" Lily tükürür gibi söyledi ona.

"İsterseniz Harry'le konuşabilirim. Size düzgün bir rapor verebilirim onun..."

"Hayır teşekkürler! Bence yeteri kadar yardımcı oldunuz. Şimdi çıkabilirsiniz!" dedi James, ayağa kalkıp kapıyı çekip açarak.

Helen yavaşça yerinden kalktı, gözleri James'in yüzünden hiç ayrılmadı.

"Kendi hatanızı kabul etmek için fazla kendini beğenmişsiniz. Oğlunuzun bu saldırıları gerçekleştiren olduğuna dair önünüzdeki apaçık işaretleri göremiyorsunuz. Onu durdurmazsanız..."

"Benim hiçbir şey yapmama gerek yok çünkü bu saldırıları gerçekleştiren Harry değil. Ve şimdi lütfederseniz, çıkın ve bir daha buraya gelmeye zahmet etmeyin!" James hırladı ona.

Helen ona sarkastik bir bakış attıktan sonra çıktı, utanmış ama çok kızgın görünen bir Poppy de peşinden gitti. Ayrılmadan hemen önce Helen geriye dönüp James'e baktı.

"Sadece bilin diye: Teorilerim hakkında kimseye hiçbir şey söylemeyeceğim. Ama başka kimsenin de çözmemesini beklemeyin. Herkesin göreceği kadar ortada. Görünüşe bakılırsa siz hariç herkesin."

"Kimseye bir şey söylemeyeceksin çünkü hiçbir kanıtın yok. Harry'le aranda tek bir diyalog geçmedi. Sırf sen tehlikeden kurtulabilmiş hisset diye saldırılar için oğlumu mimlemeyi bırak!" bununla birlikte James kapıyı yüzüne çarpıp kapattı.

xxx


	23. Keşifler

23\. Bölüm - Keşifler

Baktığı her yerde, cübbeli adamlar vardı, birbirlerine büyüler fırlatıyorlardı. Farklı renklerdeki ışık huzmeleri cadde boyunca uçuşuyor, kalkanlara ya da istenilen hedeflerine vuruyorlardı. Harry mavi üniformayı Seherbazlarınki olarak tanıdı. Siyah cübbeler içerisindeki adamların yüzleri beyaz maskelerin ardında gizlenmişti. Şiddetli çatışma Seherbazlar ve Ölüm Yiyenler arasındaydı. Harry çevresinde dövüşen adamlara baktı, onları tanımaya çalıştı ama bildiği kimseyi göremedi, ne Seherbazlardan ne de Ölüm Yiyenlerden.

Önündeki sahneye odaklanmaya çalışıyordu ama görüntüler hızla değişmeye devam ediyordu. Kendi hatırası olmadığını biliyordu. Hogwarts Ekspresi olayı hariç, hiç Ölüm Yiyenlerin yanında dövüştüğünü hatırlayamıyordu. Harry önünden hızla geçen sahnelere konsantre olmaya çalıştı. O, hatıranın bir parçası değildi. Bir sahneyi yukarıdan izlemek gibiydi. Hatıra bölünüyor ve değişiyordu. Bir an Seherbazları bir yığın Ölüm Yiyenle dövüşürken izlerken diğer bir an Riddle Malikanesi'nin karanlık koridorları beliriyordu. Rastgele görüntüler önünden geçiyordu. Harry başının döndüğünü ve görüntüsünün bulanıklaştığını hissetti. Ne oluyordu? Bu bütün rüya ne hakkındaydı?

Sanki sorusuna cevap verir gibi, çınlayan bir kahkaha duydu. Harry midesinin takla attığını hissetti. O sesi ve o deli kahkahayı tanıyordu. Umutsuz bir panikle hızla geçen görüntülere odaklanmaya başladı. Her şey gözlerinin önünde dönüyordu. Sonra yavaşladı ve onu gördü. Bella maskesini çıkarmıştı ve iki Seherbaza saldırırken çılgınca kahkaha atıyordu. O... farklı görünüyordu. Belki de onu şimdi çok uzun süredir vücudunda bütün halinde görmediği içindi. Ya da belki ona ait son hatırası Ruh Emici Öpücüğünden sonra, Bella'ya ait olan o boş kabuk olduğu içindi.

Harry, Bella'nın rahatça dövüşen ve düellonun her saniyesinden keyif alıyormuş gibi görünen görüntüsü üzerine boğazında ve gözlerinde yanıcı bir duygu hissetti. Düello etmeyi severdi, özellikle de büyük sayılardaki Seherbazlarla. 'Ne kadar çok öldürürsek o kadar iyi!' derdi.

Harry görüntüler dönerken izledi, o kadar şiddetle dönüyorlardı ki midesinin bulandığını hissetti. Durmasını istiyordu. Dursun ki o tekrar Bella'yı görebilsin. O kadar hayat dolu, gözleri parlak ve dövüşürken ışıldayarak. Öpücükten sonra dönüştükleri içi boş çukurlar gibi değil.

Birdenbire kahkahası durdu ve Bella'ya ait olması gereken acı dolu bir nefes çekme duyuldu. Ses Harry'nin etrafında yankılanarak kalbinin korku içerisinde hızlanmasına sebep oldu. Ona ne olmuştu? Görüntüler hala dönüyordu, o yüzden Harry göremedi ya da ne olduğunu çıkaramadı.

"Bella!" bağırdı, iyi olup olmadığını görmek için çaresizce. "Bella! Bella!"

Birdenbire görüntüler parlak beyaza dönerek, Harry'i körleştirdi ve sönükleştiğinde Harry yatakhanesinin tavanını gördü. Uyanmıştı. Bir kereliğine, Harry uyanmış olduğuna hayal kırıklığı yaşadı. Midesinde batan bir acı hissetti. Bella'yı görmek istemişti. Bütün ihtişamıyla onun hatırladığı Bella'yı.

Harry göğsünde vuran kendi kalp atışının sesini dinleyerek yattı. Rüya ne hakkındaydı? Garip bir rüyaydı. Harry bir şekilde gerçek bir hatırayı gördüğüne emindi. Ona ait olmayan bir tanesini ama. Bu nasıl mümkündü? Harry çok da umurunda olmadığını fark etti. Bella'nın bir görüntüsünü geri getirmişti. Onu hatırlamak istediği şekilde. Sonraki birkaç saat yalnızca yatağında yatarak, sessizce Bellatrix Lestrange'in unutulmuş hatıralarını yad etti.

xxx

Ardından gelen birkaç gece Harry için berbattı. Rüyasında hiç Bella'yı görmedi. Rüyaları tekrar Voldemort'un görüntüleri tarafından ele geçirilmişti. Dördüncü geceden sonra, Harry sürekli kabuslara yalnızca küçük, geçici bir ara vermek için bile olsa birazcık Rüyasız Uyku iksiri almaya meyilliydi. Onu iksiri içmekten alıkoyan şey muhteşem iradesiydi. Şişeler hala sandığında duruyor, garip bir çeşit konfor hissi sağlıyorlardı.

Harry vücudunun zorlandığını hissetmeye başlıyordu. Az ya da hiç dinlenmeden devam etmek ondan çok şey alıp götürüyordu. Hemen hemen hiç uykusuz geçen altıncı gecede, geceyi tekrar anne babasının odalarında geçirmeyi düşündü. Kendi çocukluğuna güldü. On yedi yaşındaydı! Uyumasına yardımcı olmaları için ebeveynlerinin ona konfor sağlamasına ihtiyacı yoktu. Kapılarında bitip, koltuklarında kalabilir mi diye sorduğunda nasıl görünecekti? Buna dair bütün düşünceleri bir kenara attı. O zayıf değildi. O bir çocuk değildi. O, çok uzun bir zaman önce büyümüştü. Bununla başa çıkabilirdi. Ancak tam olarak nasıl gecelik şeytanlarıyla mücadele edecekti, hiçbir fikri yoktu.

Uyanır uyanmaz bir şeyin yanlış olduğunu biliyordu. Vücudu ağrıyor ve başağrısı gözlerini açmayı zorlaştırıyordu. Ron'un sesi ona vurup başağrısını kötüleştirirken inledi.

"Kalk, Harry!"

"Tamam!" Harry homurdandı.

Ron'la tekrar konuşuyordu ama yaptığı 'bağımlı' yorumunu pek unutmamıştı. Ancak ona kızgın kalamadığını fark etti. Hala hafiften sinir olmuş haldeydi, evet, ama kızıl saçlı arkadaşına kızgın değildi.

"Harry? Dostum, sen iyi misin?"

Ron yatağın etrafındaki perdeleri kenara çekerek Harry'e baktı. Koyu renk saçlı çocuk inledi ve sabah ışığının gözlerine saldırmasına engel olmak için gözlerini kapattı.

"Bas git, Ron!" dedi zayıfça.

"İyi misin? Çok iyi görünmüyorsun." Ron kulağa endişeli geldi.

Harry neden bu kadar hasta hissettiğini merak etti. Dün gece aslına bakılırsa oldukça iyi uyumuştu. Son defa uyuduğundan bu yana sekiz gün geçmişti. Vücudunun pes edip de derin bir uykuya dalarak hiçbir kabusun onu rahatsız etmesine izin vermemesinin yalnızca zaman meselesi olduğu çıkarımını yapmıştı.

Belki hastaydı çünkü uykusuz çok uzun zaman geçirmişti. Ama Harry biliyordu ki bu doğru değildi. Hiç uyku olmadan daha uzun zaman geçirdiği olmuştu.

Kendini dik bir pozisyona çekti. Kolları kendisini itmenin ağırlığı altında titriyordu. Görüntüsü dalgalandı ve ondan kaçan inlemeye engel olamadı. Ron anında yanındaydı.

"Sorun nedir?" sordu endişeyle.

Harry gözlerini zorla açtı ve sulanmış gözlerle ona baktı.

"Çok iyi hissetmiyorum." demeyi becerdi.

Ron başını salladı.

"Evet, çok iyi görünmüyorsun da."

"Onu daha önce söyledin." Harry hatırlattı.

Ron mahcup bir ifadeyle baktı. Gariplikle Harry'nin alnına bir elini koydu.

"Yanıyorsun. Besbelli ateşin var." söyledi ona.

Harry, Ron konuşurken ateşin içerisinde tırmandığını hissedebiliyordu. Nasıl tekrar hasta olmayı becermişti? Genelde hiç hasta olmazdı.

Ron, Harry'e yatakta kalmasını söyledi. Harry'nin ateşinin yüksek olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu. Kalkıp oturmayı ve Ron'a yeterince fit olduğunu kanıtlamaya çalıştı. Ancak yataktan zorlukla çıkabildi. Gönülsüzce yatakta kalarak Ron'un yatakhaneden çıkmasını izledi. Harry gözlerinin ne zaman kapandığını ve ateşin sebep olduğu bir uykuya ne zaman daldığını bile bilmiyordu.

Bir elin nazikçe alnını okşadığını hissettiğinde uyandı. Gözlerini açtı ve annesini ona bakarken gördü. Harry annesinin yanında oturan görüntüsünü, her zamanki gibi, biraz garip buldu. Oturmak için kendini ittiğinde annesinin odadaki tek kişi olmadığını gördü. Damien ve Ginny de oradaydı.

"Ne oluyor?" Harry sordu, boğazı kuru ve hassas.

"Ron bana senin çok iyi hissetmediğini söyledi. Sadece gelip seni kontrol etmek istedim." Lily söyledi ona.

Harry anlamlı bir şekilde Damien ve Ginny'e baktı.

"Biz de seni görmek istedik." Ginny söyledi basitçe.

Lily üstüne titreyerek, Harry'e içmesi için farklı şişeler verdi. Harry tek kelime etmeden aldı ve içti, midesinin iksirlere karşı isyan ettiğini hissetti.

"Ateşin cidden yüksek. Ne yaptın sen?" mırıldandı Lily daha çok kendine.

Harry midesinin sıkıştığını ve biraz önce içtiği iksirlerin yerlerinde kalmadıklarını hissedebiliyordu.

"Harry?"

Lily, Harry kusmadan yalnızca saniyeler önce bir uyarı aldı. Harry kan kusarken Ginny dehşet içinde nefesini çekti. Lily'le beraber, hem Damien hem Ginny, Harry'nin yanındaydılar ve iç içe geçmiş bir dehşet içerisinde Harry şiddetle kusarken izlediler. Kıyafetleri ve yorganının bir kısmı kanla kaplandı.

Lily ne yapacağını bilemedi. Oğlu kusmaya devam ederken, ismini mırıldanmaktan başka bir şey yapamayarak izledi. Ona tutunuyor, sırtını sıvazlayarak yardımcı oluyordu. Bütün kan sinirini bozuyordu.

Harry öksürdü ve son ağız dolusunu tükürerek sırt üstü yatağa düştü. Kaburgaları bütün o çıkarmadan dolayı ağrıyordu. Lily çabucak kanı asasıyla yok etti ve Harry'nin yanına oturdu. Kendi de titriyordu.

"İyi misin?" sordu. Zihnen kendini payladı. Elbette iyi değildi. Biraz önce midesini boşaltmış ve kan kusmuştu!

Omzunda bir el hissetti ve etrafında döndüğünde endişeli görünen bir James'in arkasında durduğunu, gözlerinin Harry'nin solgun yüzünde olduğunu gördü.

"James!" Lily ayağa kalktı.

"Ne oldu?" James sordu. İçeri girmiş ve Lily'nin asasıyla kızıl sıvıyı temizlediğini görmüştü.

"Harry...Harry hasta. Bence Poppy'i görmesi gerekiyor. Kan çıkardı." Lily açıkladı. Elleri konuşurken titriyordu.

"Ben iyiyim. Poppy'i görmeye ihtiyacım yok." Harry çatallı bir sesle söyledi.

Ginny onu sert bir şekilde susturarak tekrar uzanması için itti. Damien sanki iyi olduğundan emin olmak için yalnızca gözlerini dikmiş Harry'e bakıyordu.

"Çok yüksek bir ateşi var. İçmesi için ona birkaç iksir verdim ama kusmasına sebep oldular. Poppy'e ihtiyacı var." Lily hala James'le konuşuyordu.

James Harry'e baktı ve kalbinin bir atış kaçırdığını hissetti. Gerçekten hasta görünüyordu.

"Poppy'i görmek istemiyorum. Beni sonsuz dek hastane kanadında tutacak. Ben iyiyim, gerçekten." Harry söylemeye çalıştı onlara. James onunla aynı fikirdeymiş gibi göründü. Şahsi olarak Poppy'i bir daha Harry'nin yakınında bir yerde görmek istemiyordu. Hala okul hemşiresine ve 'arkadaşı' Helen'a karşı duyduğu kızgınlığı bir kenara itti.

"Bence bizim odalarımıza gelmelisin. Benim sadece bir dersim daha var, sonra seninle ilgilenebilirim." James söyledi sessizce.

Harry bu fikri haftanın kalanını ve haftasonunu Poppy'le geçirmekten daha çok sevdi. Okul hemşiresini seviyordu ama gereğinden fazla üzerine titriyordu.

"James, bence o..." Lily başladı ama Harry tarafından kesildi.

"Poppy'i görmeye ihtiyacım yok. Ben iyiyim gerçekten." dedi, rahatsızlığı sesine sızarak.

"İyi! Sen iyi olduğunu düşünüyorsun ama daha biraz önce kan kustun! Bu nasıl iyi oluyor?" Lily bağırdı, gözleri bir kerede alev alarak.

Harry annesiyle tartışmakla meşguldü, onu gerçekten iyi olduğuna inandırmaya çalışıyordu. James'in ter içinde kalmış pijamalarını üzerinden çıkarsın diye sandıktan onun için yeni bir çift kıyafet alacağını söylediğini duymadı.

Ne olduğunu o anladığında vakit çok geçti. James onun için temiz kıyafetler almaya niyetlenerek sandığı açmıştı.

"Hayır, bekle..."

Odadaki herkes donup kaldı. Gözleri Harry'nin sandığında duran çok miktardaki şişelerin üzerindeydi. Harry sersemlemiş bir panik içerisinde babası sandıktan başını kaldırıp ona bakar, bakakalırken izledi. İnanamazlık ve hayalkırıklığı yüzünde açık bir şekilde görülüyordu. Ginny ve Damien, Harry'e şok içinde bakıyorlardı. Hiçbiri Harry'nin sağlığı hakkında bu kadar umursamaz olacağını düşünmemişti. Özellikle de Poppy üstüne basa basa aldığı takdirde ona ne olacağını açıklaştırdıktan sonra iksiri almaya devam edeceğini düşünmemişlerdi.

"Harry?"

Lily ilk konuşan oldu. Gözlerini dikmiş Harry'e bakıyordu, gözleri kocaman ve kırgınlıkla dolu, onun üzerine sabitlenmişti.

"Öyle...öyle değil...nasıl göründüğünü biliyorum ama...yemin ederim, hiç almadım!" Harry onlara söylemeye çalıştı. Boş yereydi ama. Önlerindeki kanıt onu suçlu gösteriyordu.

James kızgınlığını kontrol altında tutmak için çabalıyordu. Şişelere tekrar baktı ve sırf sandığındalar diye bunun iksir almış olduğu anlamına gelmediğini kendine söylemeye çalıştı. Ama o zaman neden sandığında bu kadar çok tutsundu? Daha fazla uyku iksiri alamayacağını biliyordu ve eğer gerçekten bir daha hiç almamaya niyetliyse o zaman neden onlardan kurtulmamıştı? Birdenbire aklına bir düşünce üşüştü. Harry hastaydı. Daha biraz önce kan kusmuştu. Poppy onlara eğer Harry daha fazla uyku iksiri alacak olursa, hastalanacağını söylemişti. İksir onun için zehirli hale gelirdi. Bu kan kusmasının sebebi olabilir miydi? Şimdi belki de bağımlılığın İkinci aşamasında olabilir miydi? James'in deli gibi kontrol etmeye çalıştığı sinir, büyük dalgalar halinde ona geri gelerek her tarafını sarmaladı.

"Kalk." James sessizce ona talimat verdi. Sesindeki kızgınlık Harry'nin dikkatini çekmemiş değildi.

"Baba..."

"Kalk!"

Harry can acısıyla ayağa kalktı, yığılıp kalmamak için çabaladı. Bacakları altında titredi ama geriye düşmeden önce, James onu sıkıca kolundan kavradı. Harry acı verici kavrayışın onu dengelemek için mi yoksa başka bir şey için mi olduğunu merak etti. Şüpheyi bir kenara itti. Babası içten gelerek onun canını yakmazdı. Bunu zaten biliyordu.

James kelimenin anlamıyla hasta çocuğu odadan dışarı sürükledi, Lily peşlerinden koşuyor James'e Harry'i bırakmasını bağırıyordu. Öğle yemeği zamanı olduğuna ve okulun çoğunun Büyük Salon'da olduğuna minnettardı. Aksi takdirde Harry için bu şekilde görünmek çok utandırıcı olurdu. James, Lily'nin Harry'i bırakması için yalvarmalarına durmadı ya da tepki vermedi. Damien ve Ginny, Lily'nin arkasından koşturuyorlardı.

James hastane kanadına ulaşana kadar durmadı. İçeri fırtına gibi girerek Poppy'nin kapıların çarpılıp açılmasıyla çıkardıkları sese zıplamasına sebep oldu. James Harry'i sertçe yatağa doğru iterek, hasta çocuğun sendelemesine sebep oldu.

"James! Ne...?" Poppy başladı, James'in Harry'e olan davranış şekline şok olarak.

"Kontrol et onu!" James tısladı.

Poppy kızgın babadan solgun yüzlü oğla baktı. Lily, Damien ve Ginny yalnızca saniyeler sonra içeri koşturdular.

"James! Sen ne yaptığını düşünüyorsun?" Lily bağırdı.

"Kontrol et onu, Poppy!" James tekrar etti, Lily'i bilmezden gelerek.

"Kontrol edeyim? Ne için? Ne oluyor?" Poppy sordu dürüst bir şekilde kafası karışarak.

James yüzünü yatağa dayanan, ayakta kalmak için elleri yatağı tutan, gözleri yerdeki Harry'e bakmak için döndürdü.

"Kontrol et onu, hiç uyku iksiri almış mı almamış mı bak!" James dedi.

Harry, James'in gözleriyle buluşmak için başını kaldırdı. Bir kez daha hiç iksir almadığını söylemek için ağzını açtı. Ama kimsenin ona inanmayacağını biliyordu. Belki Poppy onu test ederse daha iyi olacağını düşündü. O şekilde babası ona inanırdı.

Poppy kafası karışmış göründü ve Harry'nin iksiri almayacağını söyledi. Hiç almamaya söz verdiğini. Lily ona Harry'nin sandığında ne bulduklarını söyledi. Poppy kalanı kadar şok olmuş göründü. İnanamaz gözlerini Harry'e döndürdü ve sonunda neden James'in o kadar kızgın olduğunu anladı. Harry hala hiçbir şey söylemiyordu.

Poppy sessizce Harry'e yaklaştı ve ona yatağa oturmasını söyledi. Harry dediğini yaptı. Hemşire testi yapabilmek için kan örneğini alırken Harry'nin gözleri James'inkilerle buluştu. Poppy kanı çekerken gözlerini babasının üzerinde tuttu. Lily Harry'i daha fazla utandırmamak için Damien ve Ginny'i aceleyle dışarı çıkardı.

Poppy ufak teşhis şişesini elinde tutup analizin sonuçlanmasını bekleyerek durdu. Havadaki gariplik hepsini boğuyordu. Harry odadaki hiç kimseye bakmak istemeyerek yere odaklanıyordu. James ve Lily de herhangi bir şey söylemek için fazla kızgın ve hayalkırıklığıyla doluydu. Sonunda test sonlandı ve Poppy sonuçları anlamak için iki kez bakmak zorunda kaldı.

Harry'e yaklaştı ve gözlerini dikerek dikkatle ona baktı. Ondan bunu beklememişti.

"Kanında uyku iksirinin izleri var." dedi basitçe.

Harry ona bakmak için hızla başını kaldırdı.

"Ne!"

James gözlerini kapattı, umutsuzca hiddetine sahip olmaya çalışıyordu.

"Bu mümkün değil! Ben hiç iksir almadım. Yemin ederim, almadım." Harry buna inanamıyordu. O hiç almamışken nasıl testi uyku iksiri izleri gösterebilirdi.

"Yalan söylemiyorum, Harry. Sonuçlar hemen burada. Bu sisteminde hangi iksirler olduğunu göstermek için yapılan basit bir test. Açık bir şekilde diyor ki sisteminde uyku iksiri kalıntıları var. İstersen kendin görebilirsin." Poppy ona ufak teşhis şişesini verdi.

Harry şişeyi almadı, gözlerini dikmiş Poppy'e bakıyordu, kalbi göğsünde gürültüyle atıyordu. Başı sanki ikiye ayrılmak üzereymiş gibi hissediyordu. Ne cehennem oluyordu?

"Ben...bu doğru olamaz! O şeye dokunmadım bile ve almaya hiçbir niyetim de yok, bir daha asla!" dedi, sesinde bir yalvarma notasıyla.

"Sandığında şöyle iki yüz şişe kadar saklı olmasının sebebi o mu?" James sordu, dişlerini kızgınlıkla sıkarak.

"Ben...öyle değil! İksirler bağımlı olduğumu öğrenmeden önce bendeydi. Onları elimde tuttum ama hiç gerçekten almadım!"

Harry bu noktayı kaç kere dile getirirse getirsin, kimse ona inanmadı. Konunun gerçeği şuydu ki bütün kanıtlar tek bir şeye işaret ediyordu; Harry'nin gizli bir Rüyasız Uyku iksiri stoğu vardı ve ne kadar hasta olduğuna bakılacak olursa, onları almaya devam etmişti. Harry sonunda mücadele etmeyi bıraktı. İşe yaramayacaktı. Kimse ona inanmıyordu.

"Onu burada tutmam gerekecek. İksir sisteminden çıkana kadar, büyük olasılıkla cidden hasta olacak. İksiri birçok defa aldığı ortada. Bu kadar hasta olmasının sebebi bu. İksir tamamen sisteminden çıkana kadar gözümü üstünde tutabilirsem daha iyi olur." Poppy söyledi Lily'e.

Harry kalkmak için gücü olmasını diledi. O zaman yok olup hepsinden uzaklaşabilirdi. Cisimlenmek için gerekli enerjiye sahip olduğunu düşünmüyordu.

James ve Lily çıktılar, ikisi de Harry'e tek bir bakış ayırmadılar. Ona tek kelime söylemek için dahi çok kızgındılar. Harry hayalkırıklarının onu rahatsız etmemesine çalıştı. Ancak etti ve o da bundan nefret etti. Poppy gergin bir sessizlik içinde çalışarak ona diğer şişeleri verdi. Harry teslimiyetle şişeleri aldı. İksirler midesine girer girmez, onları tekrar dışarı çıkardı. Poppy'i uyarma şansı bile bulmadı. Kan kıyafetlerini ve içinde oturduğu yatağı kapladı.

Poppy kanın görüntüsüne dehşete düşmüş göründü ama hiçbir şey söylemedi. Kanı asasının bir hareketiyle temizledi. Harry hala öksürerek ve nefesini yakalamaya uğraşarak geriye uzandı. Poppy ona baktı ama hiçbir teselli sözü etmedi. Harry onun tam olarak ne düşündüğünü biliyordu. Yüzündeki ifadeden epey belliydi. Hak ettiğini düşünüyordu, madem yapmaması için uyarıldıktan sonra iksirleri almıştı...

xxx

Poppy günün sonunda yorgunluktan bitkin haldeydi. Ateşi düşürmek için Harry'e verebileceği her şeyi vermeye çalışmıştı. Ancak o ne yaparsa yapsın, Harry kötüleşmeye devam etti. Hiçbir iksiri hiçbir şekilde midesinde tutamadı ve iksirler olmadan da ateşi yükselmeye devam etti.

Eski muggle yollarına geri dönmek zorunda kalarak ateşi düşürmek için soğuk kompres uyguladı. Harry ona tek bir kelime etmedi. Sessiz kaldı ve ona bakmayı reddetti. Poppy böylesinin daha iyi olduğunu düşündü. Her halükarda ona ne söyleyebileceğini bilmezdi.

Akşam yemeği zamanı geldiğinde, Harry ateşin sebep olduğu bir uykuya dalmıştı. Poppy yanında olmaya devam etti, bezleri soğuk kalmak üzere tılsımlamıştı ama yine de yanında kaldı. Başını kaldırdığında kapıda Damien ve diğer üç Gryffindor'un durduğunu gördü.

"Uyanık değil. Ve şu an hiç arkadaşlık edecek halde olduğunu düşünmüyorum. Gidebilirsiniz." dedi onlara.

Ama bu onları ayrılmaya teşvik etmedi. Tam tersine, Harry'nin zayıf durumu onların kalmasına sebep oldu ve o pes edene kadar da Poppy'le tartıştılar.

"Oh, tamam! Sadece onu uyandırmayın." talimat verdi. Çok ihtiyacı olan bir fincan çayı kendisine yapmak üzere ofisine acele ederek uzaklaştı.

Dört kişilik grup Harry'nin yanına oturdular ve sessizce aralarında konuştular. Ne düşüneceklerini bilmiyorlardı. Neden Harry'nin kendisinin bu tür bir duruma sokacağını anlayamıyorlardı. Öbür taraftan, Harry'nin iksirleri almaya devam etmeyecek kadar akıllı olduğunu biliyorlardı.

Sessizce konuşuyorlardı ama bu yine de Harry'i uyandırdı.

"...merak ediyorum iksiri kaç defa aldı?" Hermione diyordu.

"Ben aldığını düşünmüyorum. Genellikle çok erken kalktığını fark ettim. Neredeyse hiç uyumuyor. İksiri alıyor olsa o zaman düzgün bir şekilde uyuyor olurdu." Ron cevapladı. Harry ona karşı derin bir minnettarlık hissetti.

"O zaman neden bu kadar hasta?" Ginny sordu.

"Bir anlasam." dedi Harry.

Dörtlü, Harry gözlerini açar ve onlara bakarken bir kerede sustu. Gözleri kıpkırmızıydı ve içlerindeki acı ve ateş rahatça görülebiliyordu.

Harry yatakta kalkıp oturmaya çabaladı ama ancak Damien'ın yardımıyla becerebildi.

"Almadım." dedi onlara.

"Sana inanıyoruz." Ron cevapladı, Hermione'nin karar verememiş görünüyor olmasına rağmen.

"Poppy ne dedi? Neyin varmış?" Damien sordu.

Harry onlara testi ve sonuçlarının ne olduğunu anlattı. Dörtlü tepki vermedi ama yüzlerinden renk çekildi.

"...benim hala Birinci Aşama'da olduğumu düşünüyor ama bunun gibi başka bir olay daha, ve İkinci Aşama'ya geçersin diye uyardı." Harry bitirdi sefillikle.

"Hiç almadığından kesinlikle emin misin? Demek istediğim gecenin ortasında almış olabilirsin, tam olarak farkında olmadan." Hermione önerdi.

Harry ona –çok renkli kelimeler kullanarak– bu önerinin ne kadar aptalca olduğunu söylemek üzereydi ki durdu. Bir önceki gece ne yapmıştı? Hastalıklı bir darbeyle hatırlamadığını fark etti. Bir önceki geceyi hiç hatırlamıyordu. Birkaç gece önce iksirden ufak bir yudum almak için hissettiği o güçlü arzuyu anımsadı. Ama kendini tutmuştu. Hiç içmemişti. Ama peki ya, gecenin ortasında, bilinçaltında uzanıp bir şişe almışsa? Peki ya tam olarak farkında olmadan biraz içmişse? Düşünce omurgasına bir ürperti gönderdi. Tam farkında olmadan bir şeyler yapacak kadar mı uykusuzdu gerçekten?

Damien Harry'nin yüzündeki ifadeyi fark etti ve ona sorunun ne olduğunu sordu. Harry onlara hafıza kayıplarından bahsetme dürtüsünü hissetti. Birine söylemek zorundaydı. Kendinden şüphe ederek kafayı yemeden önce bir şeyler demek zorundaydı.

Titrek bir nefes alarak, Harry onlara dün geceyi hatırlamadığını söyledi. Onlara geri çağıramadığı bütün o diğer geceleri anlattı. Büyük bir gayretle ve önündeki dörtlüye güvenle, onlara hafıza kayıplarıyla saldırıların olduğu geceler arasındaki bağlantıyı söyledi. Kelimeler ağzından çıkar çıkmaz diğer dörtlünün dehşet dolu tepkilerini gördü.

"Ne demeye çalışıyorsun?" Ginny sordu.

"Bilmiyorum." Harry cevapladı. "Bu ne anlama geliyor bilmiyorum, ama bir şey söylemek zorundaydım. Kimseye bundan bahsetmedim."

"Hiç...hiç başka hafıza kayıpların oldu mu? Demek istediğim saldırıların olmadığı gecelerde?" Hermione sordu. Paniklememek için çok çaba sarf ediyordu. Harry saldırılardan sorumlu değildi. Olamazdı.

Harry başını salladı.

"Bazen, evet. Birkaç defa bir önceki geceye dair hiçbir hatıram olmadan kalktım, ama hiçbir saldırı olmamıştı. Bugün gibi mesela, hiçbir saldırı yoktu, değil mi?" sordu.

Ron başını salladı. Şu an bütün yapabildiği buydu. Konuşacak gücü yoktu.

"Yani, bu sadece bir tesadüf! Hepsi bu, Harry. Sadece garip bir tesadüf" dedi Damien bir kerede.

Harry moral bulmuş hissetti. En azından Damien suçlu olduğunu düşünmüyordu. Hermione korkunç bir şekilde solgun görünüyordu ama ona onun da bunun bir tesadüf olduğunu düşündüğünü söyledi.

"Senin olmadığını biliyoruz, Harry. İlk olarak, senin gittiğini biri görürdü. Hogwarts'dan cisimlenemezsin..."

Harry Damien'a endişeli bir bakış atmaya engel olamadı.

"...ve ikincisi, bu korkunç saldırıları yapan kişi çocukları öldürüyor. Sen bunu asla yapmazdın." Hermione bitirdi.

Konuşmaya devam ederlerdi ama o an kapılar açıldı ve James'le Lily içeri girdi. Öncesinde olduklarından çok daha sakin görünüyorlardı ama hala Harry'e sert bakışlar atıyorlardı.

Dört genç çıkmak için ayağa kalktı. James ve Lily'nin Harry'le özel olarak konuşmayı istediklerini biliyorlardı. Hasta çocuk bu konuşmayı pek dört gözle bekliyormuş gibi görünmüyordu. Damien tam James'in yanından geçerken usulca onunla konuştu, ki yalnızca o duyabilsin.

"Gerçekten hasta, baba. Bana sihir transferinden sonra hasta olduğu zamanı hatırlatıyor."

James birdenbire ona baktı. Damien babasının gözlerinin içine bakarak devam etti.

"Senin hayatını kurtarabilmek için sihrini feda edip acı içinde kıvrandığı zamanı hatırlıyorsun? O zaman gerçekten hastaydı ve yapayalnızdı. En azından şimdi yanında siz millet varsınız."

Damien bunu söyledikten sonra çıktı. Umuyordu ki şimdi babası Harry'e fazla sert davranmazdı.

xxx

Harry'nin ateşinin kırılması iki günü buldu. Hiçbir ilaç almak elinden gelmeyerek, Harry yalnızca sessizlik içinde acı çekmek zorunda kaldı. Kimsenin yapabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu. Sonunda daha iyi olduğunda, Poppy gitmesine izin verdi. O, anne babasıyla birlikte uyku iksirinden daha fazla almanın tehlikeleri hakkında hiç durmadan konuşmuşlardı. Harry'e yetmişti. Hastane kanadından çıkar çıkmaz, James onu yaşadığı odalara götürmüştü.

"Bunu çözmek zorundayız." söyledi ona sessizce.

"Biliyorum, baba. İksiri almanın potansiyel tehlikeleri hakkında her şeyi biliyorum. Yemin ederim dokunmayacağım." Harry otomatik olarak cevapladı.

"Hayır, onun hakkında değil. Dersini aldığına eminim." James cevapladı. Harry'nin o kadar çok acı çekmesini izlemek korkunç olmuştu.

Harry küfretmemek için dilini ısırmak zorunda kaldı. Kasten iksir almadığını kaç kere söylemek zorundaydı?

"O zaman neyi çözmek istiyordun?" Harry sordu onun yerine.

"Uyku problemini." James cevapladı. "Poppy'le konuştum ve bana kabuslarınla başa çıkmanın tek yolunun onlar hakkında konuşmak olduğunu söyledi."

Harry James'e baktı ve ciddi mi diye merak etti.

"Seninle kabuslarım hakkında konuşmamı mı istiyorsun?" sordu.

"Biliyorum garip görünebilir..."

"Garip görünebilir? Hayır, baba. Bu gerçekten garip olur!" Harry araya girdi.

"Benimle onlar hakkında konuşmak istemiyorsun?" James sordu gözleri Harry'nin üstünde.

"Hayır, istemiyorum." Harry cevapladı.

"Neden?" James sordu.

"Neden? Çünkü seninle konuşmamın hiçbir anlamı yok. Bana yardım etmen mümkün olmayacaktır. Onlar hakkında konuşmak onları uzaklaştırmayacak." Harry cevapladı. 'Ve ayrıca bu inanılmaz özel de!' zihnen ekledi.

"Peki, bir profesyonelle konuşmaya ne dersin, bir zihin şifacısıyla mesela?" James gerçekten de Helen gibi birini önermek istemiyordu, ama bu Harry'nin iyileşmesine yardım edecekse, o zaman bu fırsatı kullanacaktı.

Harry birdenbire ayaktaydı, James'e dik dik bakıyordu.

"Bir zihin şifacısı? Benim bir zihin şifacısı görmemi istiyorsun?" sordu ateşlice.

"Saçma bir fikir değil. Belki bir zihin şifacısının sana yardım etmesi mümkün olur." James sebep gösterdi.

Harry şok içinde gözlerini dikmiş James'e bakıyordu.

"Bir zihin şifacısı görmüyorum! Ben ...ben kafadan kontak değilim!" dedi kızgınlıkla.

"Hiç öylesin demedim..." James denedi.

"Demedin ama önerdiğin şey bu!"

"Hayır, hayır değil! Ben sadece sana yardım etmeye çalışıyorum. Başından o kadar çok şey geçti ki, ve ben sana yardım etmek istiyorum. Geride durup gün be gün acı çekmeni izleyemem."

Harry James'in ona bir şifacı görmeyi kabul ettirmek için kendisini suçlu hissettirmesine izin vermeyi reddetti.

"Ben kendi problemlerimi çözebilirim. Bir zihin şifacısı görmüyorum!" Harry inatçılıkla tartıştı.

"İyi, görme. Ama en azından biriyle konuş. Benimle konuşmak istemiyorsan o zaman başka biriyle konuş. Annenle konuş, ya da Sirius'la ya da belki Remus'la..."

"Anlamıyorsun değil mi?" Harry bağırdı, James'in lafını keserek. "Kimseyle konuşmak istemiyorum. Kabuslarım benim başa çıkacağım şeyler. Onları kimseyle tartışmıyorum. Bu fazla özel!"

James Harry'i mantıklı düşünmeye davet etmeye çalıştı ama boş yereydi. Harry kararını vermişti.

"Yapmaya çalıştığını takdir ediyorum, gerçekten. Ama bunu kendi başıma çözmeme izin vermek zorundasın." dedi Harry elinden geldiği kadar sakince.

"Besbelli bir ilerleme katetmiyorsun. Acı çekmeye devam ediyorsun ve birinin sana yardım etmesine izin vermezsen, bu yalnızca daha da kötüleşecek." James açıklamaya çalıştı.

"Güven bana, daha kötüleşemez." Harry geveledi.

Bu noktada Lily içeri girdi ve Harry çıkmak için fırsatı kullandı.

Bundan sonra James'den uzak durdu ve ona bakmayı bile reddederek Savunma derslerinde ondan kaçındı. James birçok defa onunla konuşmaya çalıştı ama Harry pes etmiyordu.

"Sonsuza dek ondan kaçamazsın." Damien denedi.

"İzle beni." Harry cevapladı.

Beşi de ortak salonda, her zamanki yerlerinde oturuyor, kaymakbiralarını içiyorlardı. Geriye kalan bir tek beşi kalmıştı. Ron, Damien ve Ginny, Harry'i neşelendirmeye çalışıyorlardı. Harry'nin babasıyla ilişkisinin gidişatı hakkında ne kadar canı sıkkın olduğu açıktı.

Hermione konuşmanın dışında kalıyordu. Bir yere kadar James'le aynı fikirdeydi. Harry'nin gerçekten kabusları hakkında biriyle konuşması gerekti. Ama bu fikrini kendine saklayacak kadar akıllıydı. Harry'nin kara listesine girmeye hazır değildi.

"Yalnızca gidip onunla konuş. Seninle konuşmak için ölüp bitiyor." Ginny ona söylemeye çalıştı.

Harry başını salladı. Şişesini elinde gevşekçe tutarak oturuyor, içmek için resmen çaba gösteriyordu.

"Harry, onu bitirecek misin?" Ron sordu, Harry'nin elindeki kısmen dolu kaymakbirası şişesine işaret ederek.

Harry bir şey söylemeden şişeyi ona verdi. Hermione neyi yanlış yaptığını görmeyen Ron'a dik dik baktı.

"Ben yatıyorum!" dedi Harry birkaç dakika sonra.

Harry ayrılır ayrılmaz, Hermione Ron'a söylenmeye başladı.

"Sen hiç yemekten başka bir şey düşünür müsün!?!" bağırdı.

"Ne? Bitirmeyecekti. Neden gayet iyi bir kaymakbirasının çöpe gitmesine izin vereyim?" Ron tartıştı.

Damien iç geçirdi ve didişen çifti duymazdan gelmeye çalıştı. Ginny kavgaya dahil olmaktansa ona katılmaya karar verdi. İkisi de Damien'ın siyah kitabını karıştırarak dikkatlerini tartışan çiftten dağıtmaya çalıştılar.

"Sen sadece her şeyi büyütüyorsun!" Ron söyledi Hermione'ye, bağırılıyor olmaktan rahatsız olarak.

"İnanılmaz bir şekilde duyarsızdın!" Hermione bağırdı ona.

"Siz ikiniz kesecek misiniz şunu!" Ginny dedi sinir olarak, bu şekilde devam ederlerse kaledeki herkesi uyandıracaklardı.

"Bütün düşündüğün hep yemek! Harry'nin canı babasıyla olan durum hakkında o kadar sıkkındı ki ve senin bütün ilgili olduğun içkisiydi!" Hermione 'içki' kelimesini söylerken ona işaret etti. Eli istemsiz olarak şişeyi yakaladı ve Ron'un elinden uçup gitti.

Şişe masaya vurdu ve içindeki Damien'ın üzerine dökülerek, an itibariyle mavi mürekkebin özelliklerini listeleyen kitabını sırılsıklam etti.

"Ron!" Damien bağırdı, ayağa kalkıp kitabını da beraberinde kaldırarak.

"Oh, Damy! Özür dilerim!" Hermione özür diledi. Siyah kitap tamamen yapış yapış kaymakbirası olmuştu.

"İşte, düzelteyim" dedi Ron ve kitabı ondan aldı, bu sırada da Hermione Damien'ın cübbeleri üzerine bir kurutma büyüsü uyguladı.

"O Harry'nin bana hediyesi! Kaymakbirası kokmasa iyi olur!" Damien şikayet etti.

"Sakin ol, kitabının bir şeyi yok. Ben bir kurutma büyüsü yapacağım ve yeni gibi olacak." Ron ona güvence verdi. Damien'ın söylediği şekliyle 'İrfan Kitabı'nı elinde çevirdi ve kurutmaya başladı.

"Ben gerçekten üzgünüm, Damy. Ron'un elinden yanlışlıkla ona vurup atmayı kastetmedim. Daha iyi tutuyordur diye düşünüyordum. İlgisini çeken tek şey o olduğunu düşünecek olursak!" dedi Hermione, erkek arkadaşına dik dik bakarak.

Ron ancak tepki vermedi. Kitabı önünde tutarak öylece duruyordu. Gözleri açık sayfalara sabitlenmişti.

"Ron...?" Ginny abisinin gözleri dehşetle büyürken izledi. İfadesi diğer ikilinin de ilgisini çekti.

"Sorun nedir?" Hermione sordu, anlık olarak tartışmalarını unuttu.

"Ne zamandan beri kaymakbirasının içindekilerden biri Sedare iksiri?" Ron sordu.

Ron'un sözleri üzerlerinden bir şok ürpertisi geçmesine sebep oldu. Aceleyle yanına geldiler. Ron kitabı onların önüne tuttu. Damien kendi gözleriyle, kaymakbirasının içindekiler kısmının bir alt kategorisinin olduğunu ve Sedare İksirine ait bileşenleri listelediğini gördü.

"Ne...nedir bu?" Ginny sordu, sesi titreyerek.

Hermione kitabı yakaladı ve yazının gerçekten orada mı olduğunu yoksa hayal mi ettiklerini deşifre etmeye çalışıyormuş gibi gözlerini dikip sayfaya baktı. Sedare iksiri...kaymakbirasında Sedare iksiri vardı!

Ron anında kaymakbiralarının olduğu dolaba giderek başka bir şişe çıkardı. Kitabın üzerinde hızlı bir kurutma tılsımı uygulayarak sayfaların boşalmasını sağladı. Kitabın üzerine birkaç damla döktü ve örümceğimsi satırlar karşı sayfada belirmeye başlarken izledi. Şüphe ettiği gibi, bu şişeye Sedare iksiri katılmamıştı.

"Ne oluyor?" Damien sordu, omurgasından huzursuzlukla ürpertilerin geçtiğini hissederken.

"Çok açık değil mi?" Hermione cevapladı, kitaba bakarak. "Biri Harry'i uyuşturuyor."

Kimse buna cevap olarak söyleyecek bir şey bulamadı. Hermione dökülmüş şişeyi aldı ve dikkatle inceledi.

"Bu Harry'nin içkisiydi. Harry'nin içmesi gerekiyordu, Ron'un değil." söyledi onlara endişeli bir sesle.

"Bu çılgınlık! Neden biri böyle bir şey yapsın?" Ginny sordu, korkusu Hermione'ye inanmasına izin vermeyerek.

"Bence bunun cevabını biliyoruz, Ginny." dedi Ron.

Damien onu susturarak asasını çekti. Birileri kalkıp da onlara kulak misafirliği edecek olusa diye odanın etrafına Silencio tılsımını yaptı. Grup gözleri bir diğerinin yüzüne yapışık olarak birbirlerine yakın oturdu.

"Peki, buna bir bütün bildiklerimizi ortaya dökerek bakalım." Hermione başladı.

"Harry kaymakbiralarını kalanından ayrı tutuyor çünkü onları soğuk sevmiyor. Bunu herkes biliyor. O yüzden bu onun içkilerine bir şey katmayı nistepen kolaylaştırıyor zaten." düşündü bir anlığına, Ron'la konuşmadan önce.

"Onun rafından bir şişe getirebilir misin?"

Ron gidip bir tane aldı ve kitaba birazcık döktü. Sedare iksirinden temiz çıktı.

"Bu aklıma geldi. Her kim ise, her şişenin içine katmak istemedi. Harry kolaylıkla şüphelenirdi." Hermione devam etti.

"Nasıl şüphelenirdi ki?" Ron sordu.

"Düşün bir! Eğer Harry biraz kaymakbirası içtikten sonra her seferinde derin uykuya dalsaydı, o zaman kolaylıkla içlerinde bir şey olduğunu fark ederdi. Ayrıca, kitabı sana ilk verdiği zamanı hatırlıyor musun, Damy? Kaymakbirasıyla test etmişti. Kitap kaymakbirasının içindekileri göstermişti ve o zaman içinde hiç Sedare iksiri yoktu. Bu her şişenin içinde bir şey olmadığını kanıtlıyor. Bu kişi her kimse, şişelerin içine yalnızca arada bir uyuşturucu katıyor." Hermione bitirdi.

"Harry'nin hafıza kayıpları!" Damien bağırdı birdenbire. "Hermione, işte bu! Harry'nin hafıza kayıplarının sebebi bu. Sedare iksiri katılmış kaymakbirasını her içtiğinde derin bir uykuya dalıyor ve bir önceki geceyi hatırlamamasının sebebi de büyük olasılıkla bu!"

"Mantıklı." Ron ekledi. " Sedare iksiri Rüyasız Uyku iksirinden farklıdır. Rüyası uyku iksiri senin rüyasız bir uykuya dalmanı neredeyse anında sağlar. Ama Sedare iksiri bunu yapmaz. Sistemine girmesi vakit alır. Dozaja ve iksirin gücüne bağlı olarak, uykuya dalman yarım saatle dört saat arasında bir zaman alabilir."

Hermione Ron'a zar zor saklanmış bir etkilenmeyle bakıyordu.

"Ne? Profesör Potter'ın verdiği iksir kitabında okudum bunu." açıkladı.

"Peki, yani bu Harry'nin bize anlattığı hafıza kayıplarına iksirin sebep olduğu anlamına geliyor." Damien özetledi. "Harry'nin Karanlık Prens saldırılarıyla hiçbir alakası yok. Onlarla hiçbir şekilde bir bağlantısı yok." Damien kabul etmek zorundaydı ki bu bilgi muazzam bir ferahlama vermişti.

"Ama Harry hafıza kayıplarını saldırı gecelerinde yaşadığını söyledi. Bu demek oluyor ki her kim içkisini iksirliyorsa saldırıların olacağını biliyordu ve içkisini özellikle o günlerde iksirlemelerinin sebebi de buydu." dedi Hermione, yüksek sesle düşünerek.

Sözlerini sessizlik takip etti. Hermione'nin sözlerinin tam etkisi can alıcı noktaya bastı.

"Oh Tanrım!" Ginny bağırdı. "Hogwarts'daki biri Karanlık Prens'e yardım ediyor! Harry'nin bir saldırı olmadan önce yoldan çekildiğinden emin oluyorlar. Saldırıları Harry'nin üzerine yıkmaya çalışıyorlar!"

"Ya da Harry'nin kendi hareketlerini sorgulamasını sağlamaya çalışıyorlar. Saldırı gecelerini hatırlayamıyor, bu da kendisinden şüphe etmesine sebep oluyor. Hatırlayın, Harry bize birkaç sefer bir önceki gecenin hatırası olmadan uyandığını ama hiç saldırı olmadığını söylemişti. Bu onun aklını kaybettiğini düşünmesi için bilerek yapıldı. Onu delirtmeye çalışıyorlar." dedi Hermione endişeyle.

Bu ifadenin gerçekliği hepsinin sessizce korku içinde yutkunmalarına sebep oldu.

"Fark ediyor musunuz, bu Karanlık Prens'e yardım eden her kimse, Gryffindor'dan olmak zorunda." dedi Damien birkaç dakika sonra sessizce. Diğer dörtlü şok içinde ona bakakaldı.

"Gryffindor'dan kim, Harry'ye zarar vermek ister?" Ginny sordu, varsayım karşısında dehşete düşerek.

"Yani, bir bakayım." dedi Ron alaylı bir tonla. "Harry'nin varlığını tanımayan tek kişiye ne dersin. Açık açık ondan nefret eden tek kişi!"

Hermione kafası karışarak Ron'a baktıktan sonra kimden bahsettiğini anladı.

"Ron! Neville'i suçluyor olamazsın! O bunun gibi bir şey yapamazdı. Ve her halükarda, hiçbir kanıtın yok!"

"Bütün ihtiyacım olan kanıtım var benim. O bizimle aynı odayı paylaşıyor. Harry'e herkesten daha iyi erişimi var."

"Ben Neville olduğunu düşünmüyorum." Hermione tartıştı.

"Ben Gryffindor'dan kimse olduğunu düşünmüyorum." Ginny ekledi.

"Olmak zorunda. Kaymakbiralarına ulaşabilecek olanlar bir tek Gryffindorlar. Ve şişelerin birer birer ve yalnızca belli gecelerde iksirlendiği ortada. Bu demek oluyor ki bu kişinin onlara düzenli bir erişimi var. Bir Gryffindor olmak zorunda. Başka kimse kaymakbiralarına ulaşamaz." Hermione bitirdi.

"Tam olarak öyle değil." dedi Ron, yüzü bastırılmış öfkeyle kıpkırmızı kesilerek. "Parolamızı bilen belli bir Slytherin var." tükürür gibi söyledi.

Damien kalbinin göğsünde tökezlediğini hissetti. Malfoy olamazdı! O Harry'nin arkadaşıydı. Kalanından nefret ediyordu ama Harry'ye zarar veremezdi. En azından, Damien veremeyeceğini düşünüyordu.

"Ron, Draco Harry'nin arkadaşı. Neden ona zarar versin?" Ginny sordu.

"Neden? Belki pis bir yılandan fazlası olmadığı içindir! Bir düşün. Malfoy Harry'e istediği için yardım etmedi. Ona yardım etmek zorundaydı, Profesör Dumbledore ve Snape ona yardım ettirdi. Ve unutma, Harry Voldemort'u öldürdüğünden beri Lucius Malfoy kaçak. Benim duyduğuma göre, Narcissa ve Draco Bakanlık her şeye el koyduğu için para zorluğu çekiyorlar. Malfoy'un Harry'nin arkadaşı olmaktan pişmanlık duyuyor olmasının mümkün olduğunu düşünmüyor musunuz? Ya da belki kıskançlıktan kafayı yedi? Ne de olsa o babasını ve aile servetini kaybederken Harry ailesine tekrar kavuştu ve rahat bir hayatı var. Belki Draco intikam için bir fırsat gördü ve bunu kullandı." Ron olası suçlunun Draco olduğundan epey emin göründü.

"Bilmiyorum, Ron. Draco'nun bu şekilde Harry'e saldırması pek olası görünmüyor. Çocukluklarından beri arkadaşlar." dedi Hermione. Slytherin'den nefret ediyordu ama Harry'e olan sadakatini de görebiliyordu. Ancak Ron için öyle değildi.

"Hermione, o gerçek bir arkadaş değil. Bir arkadaş olmanın ne demek olduğunu bilmiyor! Ve eğer doğru hatırlayacak olursan, bu saldırılar ve Harry'nin hafıza kayıpları Malfoy geri gelene kadar başlamadı. Bizimle Noel Balosu'ndan birkaç hafta önce karşılaştı. O ilk saldırının olduğu geceydi. Ve Harry baloya geç geldi çünkü Malfoy'la buluşuyordu." Ron ilan etti.

"Sen bunu nasıl biliyorsun?" Ginny sordu, şaşkın.

"Harry söyledi." Ron dedi ona. "Malfoy o Ginny'le buluşmak için ayrıldıktan sonra kolaylıkla Harry'nin içkisine bir şey katmış olabilir. Ve o gün onu burada gördüğümde, dolabın yanında duruyordu, şişelere bakıyordu. Bir tanesini aldı bile, hatırlasanıza. Hangi şişelerin Harry'ninkiler olduğunu görmeye çalışıyordu. Ve biz ciddi ciddi hangilerinin olduğunu gösterdik ona! Harry'nin içkilerinin en alt rafta, Hermione'nin en üst kata yaptığı soğutma tılsımından ayrı olduklarını söyledik. Malfoy da böyle biliyor işte hangilerini iksirleyeceğini."

Ron'un yüzünde bir zafer ifadesi vardı. Olayı çözmüştü.

"Bilmiyorum, Ron. Belki bir tesadüftü." dedi Damien hala Draco'yu Harry'nin düşmanı olarak düşünemeyerek.

"Kanıtlara bak, Damy! Bir saldırının olduğu her defasında, Malfoy çevredeydi. Noel balosu, Malfoy Harry'le birlikteydi, belki ortak salondalardı bile. İkinci saldırı tatilden geri döndüğümüz geceydi, Malfoy resmi olarak okula dönmüştü. Biz gelmeden önce içeri sıvışıp içkilerimizle oynamış olabilir. Diğer bütün zamanlarda bile, Malfoy içeri girip içkilerimizle gecenin bir yarısında oynayabilirdi, parolamızı biliyordu! Tamamen uyuyor!"

Damien ona inanmak istemedi ama durum giderek ve giderek daha fazla bu işin içinde Draco'nun parmağı varmış gibi duruyordu. Bütünüyle inanmayacaktı ama, bir çeşit kanıt bulana dek değil.

Birdenbire Ginny nefesini çekti ve ağzını eliyle kapattı. Kahverengi gözleri yaşlarla doluydu.

"Ginny?" Damien sordu, ona endişeyle bakarak. Ginny elini indirdi ve kahverengi gözbebeklerinde açık bir acıyla onlara baktı.

"Harry haklıydı." fısıldadı. "Uyku iksirini almadığı hakkında doğruyu söylüyordu. Hiç almadığından emindi ama biz onu gece bir ara almış olması gerektiği konusunda ikna ettik. Ama önceki gece hepimiz kaymakbirası içmiştik. Hasta olmasının sebebi o olmalı. Hatırlasanıza, Harry bize Poppy'nin kanında uyku iksiri izleri bulduğunu söylediğini söyledi. Rüyasız Uyku iksiri değildi, Sedare iksiri olmalı! Test sadece sisteminde bir uyku iksirinin olduğunu gösterdi. Tam olarak hangi uyku iksiri olduğunu göstermedi. Görmüyor musunuz? Bunların hiçbiri Harry'nin suçu değildi. Uyku iksirinde dozaşımı yapmadı. O aldığı dozlara dikkat ediyordu, her zaman öyle yaptığını söylediği gibi. Bağımlılığı Rüyasız Uyku iksiri yüzünden değil. Kaymakbirasına karıştırılmış Sedare iksiri yüzünden! Dozaşımına sebep olan ve bağımlılığı yapan o! Şimdi içkilerini iksirleyen insan yüzünden acı çekiyor."

Dörtlü, gözyaşlarının eşiğinde göründü. Bu birinin Harry'e yaptığı zararsız bir eşek şakası değildi. Bu ciddiydi. Harry'nin sağlığı bundan ciddi olarak etkilenmişti. Biri Harry'le çok tehlikeli bir oyun oynuyordu.

"Ona söylemek zorundayız!" Ginny devam etti. "Bilmesi gerek."

Ron ayağa kalktı ve dolaba yönelerek asasını çekti.

"Ne yapıyorsun?" Hermione sordu Ron asasını kaldırırken.

"Şişelerin kalanını yok ediyorum, neye benziyor?" Ron sordu.

"Yapamazsın." Hermione belirtti basitçe. Ron ona bakakaldı.

"Hermione, bunlar Harry'e zarar vermek için kullanılıyor. Onlardan kurtulmak zorundayız ki Harry'e daha fazla iksir verilmesin." Ron açıkladı.

"Bir düşün!" Hermione tısladı ona. "Bunları yok edersek Sedare iksirini keşfettiğimizi direkman göstermiş olacağız. Bunun arkasında kimin olduğuna dair en ufak fikrimiz yok, evet, Ronald! Bilmiyoruz. Malfoy olduğundan emin olamayız! Sağlam bir kanıtımız olmadan olmaz!" ekledi Ron'un tartışmak için ağzını açtığını gördüğünde.

"Ne söylüyorsun o zaman? Bunları burada tutup Harry'e iksir vermeye devam edilmesine mi izin verelim?" Damien sordu kızgınlıkla.

"Elbette hayır! Harry'nin onların yakınına gelmesine izin vermeyeceğiz, ama onlardan kurtulamayız. Bunun arkasında kim olduğunu bulana kadar değil. Karanlık Prens'e yardım eden kol kim? Bunlardan şimdi kurtulursak, Harry'e zarar veren kim ise ona ulaşmak için başka bir yol bulacak. Ve Harry'nin canını yakmaya çalışanın kim olduğunu bilmeden, onu koruyamayacağız da. Hiçbir şey bilmiyormuş gibi davranmaya devam edersek, bu kişiyi suçüstü yakalama şansımız var. Ondan sonra bir ihtimal Karanlık Prens'e de ulaşabiliriz."

Damien planla beraber kalbinin hızlandığını hissedebiliyordu. Hermione haklıydı. Bu kişinin kim olduğunu bulmak zorundalardı. Okuldan bir kişinin, ya da daha da endişelendirici bir şekilde, Gryffindor'dan bir kişinin Harry'e zarar veriyor olduğunun düşüncesi çok korkutucuydu.

"Ama Harry bunlardan uzak durması gerektiğini bilecek. Ona söyleyeceğiz değil mi?" Ginny sordu, Hermione'nin sözlerinin ardındaki anlamı yakalayarak.

"Bence ona söylememeliyiz." dedi Hermione sessizce. "Bence iksirlendiğini ve sağlığının bunun yüzünden bozulduğunu öğrenmenin ona bir yararı dokunmaz."

"Bence asıl ondan bunun kadar büyük bir şeyi saklamanın bizim sağlığımıza hiçbir yararı dokunmaz. Bizim bildiğimizi ve ona söylemediğimizi öğrendiğinde ne kadar kızacağını düşünsene?" Ginny tartıştı.

"Ginny, bence Hermione haklı." dedi Damien. Ginny ona dönerek şok içinde baktı. "Annem bana Harry'nin Yoldaşlık tarafından ilk yakalandığında, Moody'nin ona Veritaserum vereceğinden korktuğu için yemek yemeyi ya da herhangi bir şey içmeyi üç gün boyunca reddettiğini söyledi, onu iyileştirecek iksirler de dahil. Acı içinde kaldı ama iksirlenme riskine girmedi. Düşünsene bunu öğrenecek olursa nasıl davranır." Damien Harry'nin her şey hakkında paranoyak olmasını istemiyordu. İçten içe Harry'nin iksirlendiğini öğrenecek olursa Hogwarts'ı terk edeceğinden korkuyordu. Öyle yaparsa anlardı, ayrılmaya her türlü hakkı vardı ama Harry olmadan nasıl hayatta kalacağını bilmiyordu.

"Ona söylememezlik yapamayız! Bu yalnızca bela aramak." Ginny tartıştı.

"Ona söyleyeceğiz. Sorumlu olanın kim olduğunu bulduğumuzda ona anlatacağız. Harry'e her şeyi söyleyeceğiz." Hermione onu temin etti.

"Bilmiyorum. Harry'den bir şey saklamayı sevmiyorum, özellikle de bunun kadar büyük bir şeyi!" dedi Ginny tedirginlikle diğer üçüne bakarak.

"Şimdilik bilmemesi onun için daha iyi. Suçluyu korkutup kaçıramayız. Eğer Harry, ya da Mr ve Mrs Potter öğrenecek olursa Sedare iksirini bildiklerini belli ederler. Karanlık Prens'in yardımcısını yakalamak için ne şansımız varsa da kaybederiz." dedi Hermione.

Ginny mutlu değildi ve tamamen dürüst olacak olurlarsa diğer üçü de değildi. Ancak hepsi de bunun sahip oldukları tek plan olduğunu anlıyorlardı.

"Peki bu kişiyi nasıl yakalayacağız?" Ron sordu.

Hermione kaşlarını çattı.

"Bir şeyler düşüneceğim ben. Bu arada, herkesin gözü Harry'nin üstünde olsun."

"Ben hala Harry'e her şeyi söyleyelim diyorum." dedi Ginny tekrar.

"Ginny, güven bana. Böylesi daha iyi. Bir kere sorumlu olanı bulalım onu Harry'nin eline verip her şeyi anlatacağız. O zaman Harry onunla istediği gibi ilgilenebilir." Hermione açıkladı.

"Harry'nin sıraya girmesi gerekecek." dedi Ron öfkeli bir bakışla.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazarın (Kurinoone'ın) Notu: Evet, işte öğrendiniz. Sonunda, Harry'nin Karanlık Prens olmadığını biliyorsunuz. Sanırım yine de hala tahmin edecek epey bir şeyiniz var ;)


	24. Malfoy Olmalı

24\. Bölüm – Malfoy Olmalı

Damien bütün gece uyumadı. Ron'un söylediği şey hakkında düşünüp durdu. Ona inanmak istemiyordu. Draco'nun Harry'nin canını yakan olduğunu düşünmek istemiyordu. Onun bunu yapan olması hiç anlamlı değildi. Diğer olası şüpheli hakkında düşündü. Neville'in de Harry'nin canını bu şekilde yakabileceğini düşünmüyordu. Harry'e ne kadar kin duyduğunu biliyordu ama gerçekten kalkıp işlemediği suçları üzerine yıkmak, yani, bu yalnızca kötücüldü. Ama kaldı ki, Neville de Harry'nin hala kötücül olduğunu düşünüyordu. Damien gözlerini kapattı ve bu korkunç düşünceleri uzaklaşmaya zorladı. Gerçek şuydu ki geçen yıl ne kadar şeyin içinden geçmiş olsa da, Damien belli zihinlerin nasıl çalıştığı konusuna geldiğinde hala oldukça saftı. Hogwarts'da böylesi bir şey yapabilecek kimseyi düşünemiyordu.

Büyük Salon'da kahvaltıda otururken, Damien Ron, Hermione ve Ginny'nin ne kadar yorgun göründüklerini fark etmeden edemedi. Uyumakta zorluk çeken bir tek o değilmiş gibi görünüyordu. Harry fark etmiş gibi gözükmedi. Kendi gözlerini açık tutmakta zorluk yaşıyordu.

Damien baykuşlar gazeteler ve postalar gagalarına tutuşturulmuş içeri süzülürlerken kalbinin birkaç atışı kaçırdığını hissetti. Hermione'yle çılgın bir bakış paylaştı. Ron ve Ginny de baykuşlara beklentiyle bakıyorlardı. Hepsi de daha gazeteyi okumadan önce bir saldırının olduğunu biliyordu. Damien neden bu düşüncenin dün gece akıllarına gelmediğini bilmiyordu. Harry'nin içkisine dün gece bir şey karıştırılmışsa, bu Karanlık Prens bir saldırı yapmayı planladığından olsa gerekti.

Beklendiği gibi Salon haberler okunurken sessizleşti. Damien Harry'nin yüzünün manşete göz atarken solgunlaştığını, sonra da gözlerini yorgun bir yenilgiyle kapatıp sanki saldırıları inkar edercesine başını salladığını gördü. Büyük bir utanç dalgası Damien'ı yıkayıp geçti. Ne yapıyordu? Abisinin muhtemelen ölümlerden sorumlu olduğunu düşünmesine izin veriyordu. Ginny'nin yüzünde benzer bir utanç ifadesi gördü. Damien'a baktı ve sonra gözleri yaşlarla dolarak bakışını başka tarafa çevirdi.

Damien iştahının kaçtığını hissetti. Midesinin dibine suçluluk ve utancın ağırlığının yerleştiğini hissederek oturdu. Berbat bir kardeşti. Bencillik ve aptallık ediyordu. Harry'e söylemek zorundaydı. Ona hiçbir şekilde Karanlık Prens saldırılarından sorumlu olmadığını açıklaması gerekiyordu.

Sözcükleri ağzından çıkmak için zorlayamadan önce, arkasından bir ses araya girdi.

"Harry, kısa bir konuşabilirsek?"

Döndüğünde babasının arkasında durduğunu gördü. Elinde gazetenin bir kopyası sıkıştırılmıştı. Midesi görüntüye takla attı. Babası saldırganın Harry olduğunu düşünmüyordu, değil mi?

Harry yüzünde teslimiyet ifadesiyle ayağa kalktı. James'i Salon'dan dışarı takip etti. Öğrencilerin çoğu sınıflarına çıkıyorlardı. Damien peşlerinden fırladı. İkisine de dün öğrendiğini söyleyecekti. Harry'nin daha fazla suçlu olduğunu düşünmesine izin vermeyecekti.

Tam koridora ulaştığında Ron ve Hermione'nin onu arkasından yakaladığını hissetti.

"Damy! Nereye gidiyorsun?" Ron sordu.

"Bırak, Ron. Harry'e söylemek zorundayım. Ona Sed-"

"Damien!" Hermione bağırdı onu keserek. Koridorun ortasında, bütün okulun önünde Sedare iksiri hakkında konuşmak üzere olduğuna inanamıyordu!

Damien'ı koridorun oyuk kısmına çektiler, arkalarından onlara gariplikle bakarak Ginny takip etti. Bir kere tamamen oraya gizlendiklerinde, Ron Damien'ı bıraktı, o da anında uzaklaşmaya çalıştı.

"Bırak beni! Bu yanlış! Bunu Harry'den saklamamalıyız. Gerçeği bilmeli! Anne babama söylemem gerek yoksa Harry'i suçlamayı sürdürecekler!" Damien etraflarından dolaşmayı denedi ama Ron ve Hermione yolunu kapadı.

"Damien, sakinleş! Sağlıklı düşünmüyorsun. Onlara söyleyemeyiz, henüz değil." dedi Hermione kimse onu duyamasın diye sesini alçak tutmaya çalışarak.

"Hayır, Hermione, bu doğru değil! Harry ondan gerçeği sakladığımızı öğrendiğinde bizden nefret edecek. Yüzünü biraz önce görmedin mi? Saldırılardan sorumlu olabileceğini düşünüyor! Ona yalan söyleyemeyiz. Ben ona yalan söyleyemem." bitirdi çaresizlikle.

"O haklı, Hermione. Ben de dün gece ona her şeyi anlatmamız gerektiğini söylüyordum." dedi Ginny, Damien'dan yana taraf alarak. "Lütfen, ona ve Mr ve Mrs Potter'a her şeyi anlatalım!"

"İkiniz de aptalca davranıyorsunuz!" Ron tısladı onlara sinir olarak.

"Bizim de sizinle aynı şekilde hissetmediğimizi mi düşünüyorsunuz? Bizim Harry'i karanlıkta tutmaktan zevk aldığımızı mı sanıyorsunuz? Tabii ki hoşlanmıyoruz! Ama bunu ondan saklamamız gerektiğini göremiyor musunuz! Harry'nin nasıl olduğunu bilmiyor musunuz? Ona iksir verildiğini öğrendiğinde nasıl tepki vereceğini düşünüyorsunuz? Hiçbir şekilde sakin kalmayacak. Patlayacak ve sorumlu olan kişi uyarılmış olacak ve sonra onu asla yakalayamayacağız." Hermione açıkladı.

Damien ve Ginny ikna olmamış göründüler o yüzden Hermione çok daha sakin bir tonla devam etti.

"Biliyorum suçluluk duyuyorsunuz. Ben de öyle ama en iyisini yapmak zorundayız. Harry hassas hareket edecek biri değil. İnanılmaz derecede duygusal ve ne yapıyorsa kalbinden geldiği gibi yapıyor. Bella tutuklandığında nasıldı gördünüz. En çok aranan büyücüydü ve yine de düpedüz çıkıp onu kurtarmak için Bakanlık'a yürüdü. Bekleyip hainin kim olduğunu bulacak sabrı yok. Kaymakbiralarını bildiğini açıkça bilinir yapacaktır. Ondan sonra da sorumlu olan insanı asla yakalayamayacağız. Çok dikkatli olmamız gerek. Haini yakalamak için bir tek bu şansımız var. Batıramayız."

Damien enerjisinin onu terk ettiğini hissetti. Omuzlarını düşürdü ve başka tarafa baktı. Hermione'nin haklı olduğunu biliyordu, Harry deliye dönerdi ama yine de bu gerçeği ondan saklamayı doğru yapmıyordu, değil mi?

"Kim olduğunu bulur bulmaz Harry'e her şeyi söyleyeceğiz, söz veririm." dedi Hermione, omzuna bir elini koyarak.

"Bize o kadar kızacak ki..." dedi Damien sessizce.

"Biliyorum." Hermione'nin bütün söyleyebildiği buydu.

xxx

"Görünmezlik Pelerini'ne ihtiyacım var!" Hermione fısıldadı Damien'a.

"Ne? Neden?" sordu.

"Bugün gizlice Hogsmeade'e gideceğim. Mükemmel bir şey aklıma geldi...haini yakalamamıza yardım etmesi için!" hain derken fısıldadı.

"Nedir?" Damien sordu, fikre heyecanlanarak. Hermione başını salladı.

"Henüz değil. Önce gidip almama izin ver."

Sonuç olarak, planlandığı gibi, Hermione görünmezlik pelerinini üzerine geçirdi ve öğle yemeğinden önceki periyot sırasında gizlice okuldan dışarı çıktı. Profesör ayrılmasına izin versin diye Tılsım dersinde hastaymış gibi yaptı. Hastane kanadına gitmek yerine, Hogsmeade'i ziyaret etmek üzere ayrıldı.

Harry öğle yemeği sırasında Hermione'yi telaşla masalarına koşarak gördüğüne şaşırdı. Yemeğin çoğunu kaçırmıştı.

"Neredeydin sen? Ben Poppy'le birlikte olman gerektiğini düşünüyordum?" sordu o otururken.

"Onunlaydım. Şimdi iyi olduğumu söyledi. Derse geri dönebilirim." dedi Hermione hızlıca.

Harry ona şaşkınlıkla baktı. Bu muhtemelen birinin Poppy'den en hızlı kaçışıydı.

"Nasıl kurtuldun? Ne dedin ona?" sordu.

"Daha fazla ders kaçırırsam kalp krizi geçireceğimi." Hermione söyledi ona çarpık bir gülümsemeyle.

Harry güldü ve pudingini bitirmek için kaşığını aldı. Hermione diğer üçüyle anlamlı bir bakış paylaştı. Ginny, Harry'e en yakın oturan olarak düpedüz hasta görünüyordu. Erkek arkadaşından bu kadar büyük bir şeyi saklamaya zorlanmanın etkileri görünüyordu. Ron ve Hermione'ye yalvaran bakışlar atmaya, Harry'e doğru işaret etmeye devam etti. İkisi de ihtiyatlı bir şekilde ona başlarını salladılar. Harry'e henüz her şeyi açıklayamazlardı. Ginny ikisine de pis bir bakış attıktan sonra çantasını alarak ayrıldı. Harry kız arkadaşının alışılmadık davranışına birazcık kafası karışmış görünerek geride kaldı. Ron ve Hermione'ye baktı, onlar da sorunun ne olduğunu bilmediklerini göstererek omuzlarını silktiler. Damien başını aşağıda tutuyor, bakışını kaçırıyordu. Harry'e yalan söyleyemezdi. Harry onu şu an görecek olsa ifadesinden ne olduğunu okuyabilirdi.

"Babanla her şey yolunda gitti diye farz ediyorum?" Hermione sordu, Harry'nin nispeten mutlu bir ruh halinde olduğunu görerek.

Harry tekrar sırıttı. "Evet, sadece beni salondan dışarı çıkarmak istemiş. Çok fazla insan bakıyor falan filan diye." ekledi.

"Yoldaşlık'ın Karanlık Prens'in kim olduğuna dair hiçbir fikri var mı?" Ron sordu.

"Evet, ben." dedi Harry, o kadar sakince ki sanki hava durumu hakkında konuşuyordu. Damien ağız dolusu yiyecekle boğulacakmış gibi olarak çıkarmak zorunda kaldı. Harry'e su katılmadık bir şok içerisinde baktı.

Harry tepkiye pis pis sırıttı. Ron ve Hermione de Harry'e Damien'la aynı ifadede bakıyorlardı.

"Ne?" Hermione fısıldadı gerçekten kastetmeden.

"Hadi ama, çocuklar. Aptal değilim. Herkesin ben olduğumu düşündüğünü biliyorum. Onları gerçekten suçlayamam, hani Karanlık Prens'in geçmişte ben olduğumu düşünecek olursak. Benden şüphelenmeleri anlaşılır." Harry açıkladı.

"Ve senin bununla bir sorunun yok?" Damien sordu, birinin bunu nasıl dert etmediğine kafası karışarak.

Harry omuzlarını silkti. "Yapabileceğim çok bir şey yok. İleride bir sürü şey için suçlanacağımı biliyorum. Bunu bu Noel'de fark ettim."

Ron birdenbire kıpkırmızı kesildi ve bakışını kaçırdı. Charlie'nin Harry hakkında söylediklerini öğrenmişti ve hala abisi adına utanç duyuyordu.

"Bütün hepsi hakkında bayağı sakin görünüyorsun." dedi Hermione sesinde bir gurur notasıyla.

"Sanırım babam onu görmeye gittiğimde bana birazcık sakinleştirici iksir vermiş olabilir." dedi Harry, tekrar sırıtarak.

"Bu çok şeyi açıklıyor!" dedi Ron yüzünde rahatlamış bir ifadeyle. "Tamamen kafayı üşüttün sandım."

Harry güldü ve Damien bile Ron'un yorumuna sessizce kıkırdamayı becerdi. Hermione ona onaylayıcı bir bakış attı ama bir şey söylemedi.

"Ee, senle babam arasındaki her şey normal mi?" Damien sordu umutla.

Harry'nin yüzündeki gülümseme kaydı ve öğretmenler masasında oturan figüre bakmak için döndü.

"Normalden çok uzak." Harry fısıldadı, sesinde bir parça üzüntüyle.

Damien başka bir şey sormadı. Harry ve babası arasındaki ilişkinin normal olarak nitelendirilmeden önce daha gidecek çok yolu olduğu açıktı.

O akşam, Harry de dahil herkes yatağa gittikten sonra, dört Gryffindor kalan kaymakbiralarını tutan dolabın önünde toplaştılar. Ron ve Ginny etraflarına gizlilik büyüleri yapmıştı, bu şekilde kimse onları duyamazdı.

"Tamam, almak için gittiğin bu şey nedir?" Ron sordu Hermione'ye.

Çalı gibi saçları olan kız izlenmediklerinden emin olmak için etrafına bakındı. Cübbelerinden sarılı bir paket çıkardı. Kutunun pakedini açarak ufak bir cam küre çıkardı. Diğerlerinin görmesi için kaldırdı.

"Nedir bu?" Ginny sordu. Yoldaşlık toplantılarını kaydedebilmek için Grimmauld Meydanı'na yerleştirdikleri cihaza benziyordu.

"Bu bir görüntü yakalayıcısı. Buraya dolabın üstüne yerleştireceğim." Hermione uzandı ve cismi tam dolabın üzerine yerleştirdi. Asasıyla dokunarak üzerine bir hayalbozan tılsımı yaptı, böylece cam küre arkaplanla birleşip görünürden kayboldu. Bu şekilde, kimse onu belirleyemezdi. "On iki saate kadar kayıt yapabilir. Burada bir tane daha var bende, süresi bitince değiştirebiliriz. Plan basit. Bu dolaba her kim gelirse kaydedecek. Eğer herhangi biri bir şişe alır ve yerine başka bir tane koyarsa ya da içine iksir koyup tekrar dolaba yerleştirirse, biz bunu göreceğiz. Bu şekilde kimin içkilerle oynadığını bulup yakalayabiliriz."

"Bu harika Hermione!" Ron haykırdı, ona kocaman gülümsedi.

"İşe yaraması lazım. Her on iki saatte küreleri kontrol etmemiz gerek. Bence yatağa gitmeden önce geceyarısı, bir de gün ortası, öğle yemeğinden önce kontrol etmeliyiz. Böylece her şeyin farkında oluruz. Bu haini kısa sürede yakalayabilmeliyiz!" Hermione ekledi.

"Kısa sürede olsa iyi olur. Harry'nin yüzüne bakıp ondan gerçeği saklamayı fazla uzun sürdürebileceğimi pek sanmıyorum." dedi Ginny, dudağını endişe içinde ısırarak.

Damien ona katılmamazlık edemedi.

xxx

Bir hafta geçti ve Harry'e iksir verenin kim olduğunu çözmeye yakınlaşmış değillerdi. Dört Gryffindor gerçeği hala Harry'den gizli tutmak konusunda anlaşmışlardı. Hepsinin tehlikeli olduğunun farkında oldukları bir karardı, ama bir kere her kim bunun sorumlusuysa onu yakaladıklarında Harry'nin öfkesinin sonuçlarını onun göreceğini umuyorlardı.

Damien aslında hepsinin Harry'den ne kadar korktuklarını eğlenceli buluyordu. Kendisi de biliyordu ki Harry onlara hiçbir şey yapmazdı, büyük olasılıkla yalnızca bağırır ve birkaç haftalığına hiçbiriyle konuşmazdı. İstediği zaman oldukça can acıtıcı olabiliyordu. Yine de Harry'nin ondan bu kadar büyük bir şeyi sakladıklarını öğrenmesinin düşüncesi korkutucuydu.

Cam küreler çalışıyordu ama hain her kim ise henüz bir hamle yapmamıştı. Dörtlü on iki saatlik kaydı oturup gözden geçirmeyi nöbetleşe yapıyordu. Neyse ki, Hermione onlara küreyi hızlandırarak görüntüleri incelemelerini sağlayan bir büyü öğretmişti. Görüntülerin çoğu Gryffindorların birkaç içecek almak için dolaba yaklaşmalarını içeriyordu. Kötü niyetli bir olay görülmemişti.

"Çocuğu hala yakalamadığımıza inanamıyorum!" Ginny şikayet etti.

"Biliyorum çok sinir bozucu!" dedi Hermione yorgunlukla. O sabah saat üçe kadar ayakta kalmış, kürenin çektiklerini incelemişti. Küreyi kontrol edip derslere katılmak arasında Hermione zorlukla birazcık dinlenebilmişti.

"Neden bir erkek olduğuna bu kadar eminiz? Herkes olabilir, bir kız bile!" Damien sordu.

Hermione kalakalmış göründü. Birkaç saniye sonra Ginny cevapladı.

"Haklısın. Neden bilmiyorum ama ben yalnızca bunun bir erkek olduğunu varsaydım. Harika, şimdi resmen herkes şüpheli!" dedi yorgunca.

Damien'ın yorumundan sonra, dörtlü kaymakbiralarına bir şey karıştırma fırsatı olanlar bir tek onlar olduklarından Gryffindor kızlarını sıkı gözetim altında tuttular.

Bir akşam Ron, Hermione ve Damien her zamanki noktalarında oturur, Harry ve Ginny'nin 'yalnız zaman'larından dönmelerini beklerken, Parvati ve Lavender arasındaki konuşmaya kulak misafiri oldular.

İki kız da birkaç koltuk ötede oturuyorlar ve Harry ile onun Karanlık Prens rolünü tekrar üstüne alışı hakkında uçuşan söylentiler hakkında konuşuyorlardı.

"O olduğuna nasıl bu kadar emin olabilirler? Demek istediğim o değişti artık. Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'i öldürdü Merlin aşkına!" Lavender diyordu.

"Yani, görünüşe göre, Harry aslında onu öldürmeyi kastetmedi. Bir çeşit yanlış anlama ya da öyle bir şeydi." Lavender'ın kafası karışmış ifadesi üzerine, koyu renk saçlı kız açıkladı. "Bak, Hogsmeade'deki o gün olanlar hakkında kaç farklı rapor okudun? Hepsi içerisinde, tam olarak ne olduğunu ayrıntılı bir şekilde anlatan hangisi? Hiçbiri. Hepsi epey bir belirsiz. Ama tek bir şey kesin. Harry onu öldürmekten pişmanlık duyduğunu bayağı bir belli etti."

Damien konuşmayı dinlemekle o kadar meşguldu ki diğer ikilinin bastırılmış öfkeyle kırmızıya döndüklerini görmedi.

"Neden öyle diyorsun?" Lavender sordu, topladıkları ekstra dikkatin farkında olmayarak.

"Bir düşün! Kim-Olduğunu-Bilirsin-Sen'i öldürerek yaptığı şey hakkında hiçbir basın açıklaması yapmadı, Merlin Birinci Sınıf onurunu hiç kabul etmedi, açık bir şekilde Bakanlık'tan bugün bile nefret ediyor ve onlara yardım etmeye olan direnci de bunu bariz yapıyor." Parvati cevapladı kendini beğenmişlikle.

"Ama bu Karanlık tarafa geri döndü anlamına gelmez. Başlangıç için, Harry saldırı zamanlarında hep Hogwarts'daydı. Hogwarts'dan ayrılsaydı birileri bunu bilirdi." Lavender söyledi.

Hermione öyle hissetmemesine rağmen gülümsedi.

"Birkaç defasında kayıptı. Bakan'ın ziyaretini unuttun mu? Justin'in Bakan'ın buraya sadece Harry'nin ortadan kayboluşu hakkında haber aldığı için geldiğini söylediğini duydum. Michael dedi ki Harry'nin orada olup olmadığını görmek için Hastane kanadına gitmiş ve Madam Pomfrey tarafından kovulmuş. Herkes Harry'nin okul hemşiresine ne kadar yakın olduğunu biliyor. O aslında Hogwarts dışındayken hastane kanadındaymış gibi yaparak kolaylıkla onu idare ediyor olabilirdi."

"Okul hemşiresinin onu idare edeceğini sanmıyorum. Herkesin ne dediğini umurumda değil, ben o olduğunu düşünmüyorum." dedi Lavender oldukça endişeli görünerek.

"Oh, ben de düşünmüyorum. Sadece diğerlerine şüpheli görünebilecek şeylere işaret ediyordum, bana değil." Parvati ekledi son kısmı, Lavender'ın ona attığı bakışı görerek.

"Sadece keşke Harry'nin masumiyetini kanıtlayacak bir yolları olsaydı. Bütün bu söylentiler çok iç karartıcı!" dedi Lavender iç geçirerek. Damien bütün kalbiyle ona katıldı.

İki kız Harry'nin Karanlık Prens olmadığını kanıtlamak için yollar düşünüyor gibi göründü.

"Bakanlık üzerine izleme büyüleri koyabilir. Bu şekilde onu her zaman izlemek için bir yol olurdu. Hogwarts'dan ayrılırsa, anında haberleri olurdu." dedi Parvati.

Lavender ona şok içinde bakakalmıştı.

"Dalga mı geçiyorsun? Bu korkunç olurdu. Bu o kadar aşağılayıcı ki. Varlığına hakaret olur resmen!" dedi tiksinti içerisinde.

Diğer üçü endişeli bir bakış paylaştılar. Bakanlık da aynı şeyi düşünmüyor olsa iyi olurdu.

"Biliyor musun, saldırılar hep gece zamanı oluyor. Harry'i geceleri yatağına bağlayabilirlerdi aslında yalnızca." dedi Parvati şakayla.

"Evet, bu itibarını çok iyi korur." Lavender ekledi alayla. Sonra, sinsice gülümseyerek, ekledi, "Gerçi, onun benim yatağıma bağlı olmasını çok dert etmezdim."

İki kız da kahkahalara boğuldular. Damien hiddet ifadesiyle iki kıkırdayan kıza dik dik bakmak için döndü. Hermione ve Ron ikisi de kırmızı yüzlerle onlara şok içinde bakakalmışlardı. Damien, Ginny'nin orada olmadığına minnet doluydu. İki kıza uğursuzluk büyüleriyle o kadar sert vururdu ki; haftalarca hastane kanadından çıkamazlardı.

Tam bu düşünce aklına gelirken, portre kapı açılarak Harry ve Ginny'i el ele tutuşmuş içeri girerken gösterdi. İki kıkırdayan kız durdu ve Ginny'e garip soğuk bir bakış attıktan sonra dönerek Harry'e flört eden gülümsemelerle baktılar.

Harry, her zamanki gibi onları fark etmedi.

"Hey, millet. Sorun nedir?" Harry sordu kızarmış yüzlerini görerek.

"Hiçbir şey." Üçü de cevap verdiler ona bakmadan.

Harry arkasında pis pis sırıtan kızlardan aldığı bakışlardan bihaber, omuzlarını silkip Ginny'le birlikte oturdu.

xxx

"Bu işe yaramıyor! Başka bir plan yapmamız gerek." dedi Damien cam küreyi sinirle atarak. Cam küreleri yerleştireli şimdi on gün olmuştu ve daha içkilerle oynayan birini yakalayabilmiş değillerdi.

"Sadece sabırlı olmamız gerek. Haini yakalayacağız, gerçekten yakalayacağız." Hermione onu avuttu.

Tam o noktada, Ron koşturarak Damien'ın yatakhane odasına girdi. En güvenli yer orası olduğundan küreleri orada kontrol etmeye karar vermişlerdi. Ron'un odasında kontrol etseler Harry'nin beklenmedik bir şekilde çıkıp gelme olasılığı vardı. Ayrıca, hala Neville'den şüphelilerdi. Kızlar kendi yatakhanelerinde kontrol edemezlerdi çünkü Damien ve Ron oraya giremiyordu.

"Ron, sorun nedir?" Hermione sordu o kapıdan hızla içeri girerken, yüzü de saçları kadar kırmızıydı.

"Söyledim size! O Malfoy pisliği olduğunu söyledim! Haklıydım. O! Harry'e zarar vermeye çalışan kişi o!" dedi hızlı bir kelimeler yığınıyla.

"Ne!?! O olduğunu nasıl buldun?" Damien sordu, kalbi düşünceyle güm güm atarak.

"O arkadaş dediği iki gerizekalıyla konuşurken duydum! Crabbe ve Goyle! Onlara Harry'e Voldemort'a yaptığı şeyi ödettireceğini söylüyordu. Onu kendi kulaklarımla duydum! O! Hermione, sana söyledim ama sen kanıt istedin! İşte, şimdi buldun!" Ron söyledi dramatikçe.

Hermione bir anlığına düşüncelerinde kayboldu. Ron'a baktı ve sözlerini inceler gibi göründü.

"Bu hiçbir şeyi kanıtlamıyor, Ron. Sadece her zamanki büyük konuşmalarını yapıyor olabilir. Malfoy her zaman cesur iddialar yaptı ve unutma, diğer Slytherinlerin önünde Harry'nin düşmanı olması gerekiyor. Belki yalnızca gösteriş yapıyordu."

"Hermione! Uyan! Konuştuğumuz kişi Malfoy. Nasıl olduğunu hatırlamıyor musun? Başımıza ve okulun kalanının başına bela açmak için her zaman planlar yapar. Bu yalnızca büyük konuşma değil. Bir şey planlıyor. Harry'e zarar verecek bir şey!"

"O zaman biz de hazır olacağız. Harry'i bütün gün izleyeceğiz ve gözümüzün önünden bir saniyeliğine bile ayrılmasına izin vermeyeceğiz." söz verdi. Ron'un yüzündeki hayalkırıklığını görerek nazikçe ekledi. "Biliyorum sen Malfoy olduğunu düşünüyorsun ama henüz hiçbir kanıtımız yok. Onu suçüstü yakalayana kadar, Harry'le onun hakkında konuşamayız. O onun arkadaşı ve ona karşı söylenecek hiçbir şeyi dinlemek istemeyecektir. O yüzden biz Malfoy'un ihanetine dair sağlam bir kanıta sahip olana dek, Harry'e hiçbir şey söyleyemeyiz."

Ron zoraki bir kabullenmeyle başını salladı.

Günün kalanında, Harry devamlı olarak dörtlüyle beraberdi. İlk başta fark etmiş gibi görünmedi, ama Ron ve Damien o gün onu ikinci kere tuvalete takip ettiklerinde sonunda onlara bağırdı.

"Sizin derdiniz ne bugün? Son zamanlarda, günün rastgele zamanlarında ortalıktan kayboluyorsunuz ve bugün de beni huzur içinde tuvalete gitmek için bile yalnız bırakmıyorsunuz!"

Ron ve Damien ona süklüm püklüm bakarak hızlıca geri çekildiler. Günün sonunda, stres hepsini etkilemişti. Harry'nin yatağa gideceğini umuyorlardı ki onlar da dinlenebilsinler. Maalesef ki, Harry yatağa gitmeye dair hiçbir belirti göstermiyordu.

Kısa süre sonra, ortak salonda yalnızca beşi kalmıştı. Ron hala sandalyesinde otururken uyuya kalmak üzereydi. Birdenbire uyandı ve huysuzlukla Harry'e baktı.

"Ben yatağa gidiyorum." ilan etti sandalyesinden kalkarak. Kalanı da Harry'nin takip edeceğini ümit ederek ayağa kalktılar. Ama Harry sandalyesinde kalıp, kitabını okumaya devam etti.

"Geliyor musun, Harry?"

Harry kitabından başını kaldırdı.

"Siz gidin. Ben Draco'yu bekliyorum."

Ron'un gözlerinden bütün uyku uçup gitti. Anlamlı sözcükler oluşturmaya çalışarak Harry'e bakakaldı. Ağzından hiçbir şey çıkmıyordu. Portre kapının açılıp Draco'nun içeri girmesiyle herhangi bir şey söylemekten kurtuldu.

İlk birkaç saniye Ron Draco'ya dik dik bakar ve Draco da cevaben Harry hariç hepsine dik dik bakarken gergindi.

"Nereye...nereye gidiyorsun?" Damien sordu Harry'e, paniğin onu sardığını hissederek.

"Sadece dışarı." dedi Harry, sandalyesinden kalkıp Slytherin'e doğru yönelerek, mutlulukla odadaki gerilimin farkında olmadan.

Dörtlü panik ifadeleri paylaştı. Bütün günü Harry'nin gözlerinin önünden ayrılmasına izin vermeden geçirmişlerdi ve şimdi en çok şüphe ettikleri insanla birlikte çıkıyordu.

"Bir şey söylememiz gerek." Hermione fısıldadı onlara aciliyetle, kapının yanında duran iki çocuğa bakarak. Harry ve Draco fısıldayarak kendileri bir şeyler konuşuyorlardı.

"Ne söyleyeceğiz? Harry'e gitmemesini söyleyemeyiz ve onlarla birlikte gidebilir miyiz diye de soramayız ki." dedi Damien, onlara gergin bakışlar atarak.

"...işte, ben unutmadan bunu al."

Dörtlü Draco'nun konuştuğunu duyarken bakmak için başlarını döndürdüler.

Draco'nun cübbelerinden çıkardığı ve Harry'e verdiği şişeyi gördüler.

"Teşekkürler." dedi Harry ve ateşviskisi şişesini aldı. Gözlerinin önünde, Harry şişeyi açtı ve dudaklarına götürdü.

Hermione asasını çeker ve Ron fırlayıp oda boyunca koşarken odada panik patladı. Hermione'nin silahsızlandırma büyüsü şişeyi o içmeye fırsat bulmadan Harry'nin elinden düşürtürken Ron odayı koşup geçti. Şişe Harry'nin elinden fırlayıp gitti. Olan şeyle irkilerek diğerlerine bağırmak için döndü ama Ron Draco'yu yakalayıp çenesine bir yumruk indirirken sözcükleri cümle ortasında kayboluverdi.

"Ron!"

Draco'nun başı yumruğun gücüyle geriye atılırken Hermione bağırdı. Slytherin ani saldırıyla hazırlıksız yakalanıp birkaç adım sendeledi. Ron onu tekrar yumruklamak için hareket etti, tek yumrukla tatmin olmamıştı ama Harry onu engellerken durdu. Harry'nin gözlerinde değişik bir çeşit ateş vardı. Odadaki herkes oldukları noktada dondu. Damien, Ginny ve Hermione hala yumruğu havada olan Ron'un arkasında duruyorlardı. Draco, Harry'nin arkasında duruyor, elinde asasını sıkıca tutarak nefretle Ron'a bakıyordu. Harry aralarında durmuyor olsa asasını Ron'un üzerinde kullanmış olurdu.

"Ne cehennem, Weasley!" Draco tükürür gibi söyledi saldırıdan iyileşerek.

Ron derin derin soluyor, kızgınlıkla titriyordu.

"Açıklama yapması gereken sensin!" tükürdü ona aynen geri.

"Ron, sakinleş!" Hermione yalvardı arkasından.

"Sakinleşeyim? Yapmak üzere olduğu şeyden sonra nasıl sakinleşmemi söylersin?" Ron sordu Hermione'ye dik dik bakmak için dönerek.

"Ne yapmak? Ne yaptım ben?" Draco sordu kızgınlıkla.

"Neler oluyor, Ron?" Harry sordu kızgınlıkla.

Ron gözleri cayır cayır yanarak ona döndü. Harry'nin ona çok kızgın olduğunu görebiliyordu. Draco'ya saldırmıştı. Harry her zaman Draco'yu korumuştu, Damien'ı koruduğuna benzer bir şekilde. Bu düşünce Ron'u sarışın çocuğa karşı daha da kızdırdı. Harry'e nasıl böyle ihanet edebilirdi?

"Seni uyuşturuyor." dedi Ron, Draco'ya titrek bir parmakla işaret ederek.

"Ne!?!" Draco bağırdı, hem şok olmuş hem de çok kızgın görünerek.

"Ron, lütfen. Doğru düzgün açıklamamız gerek..." Hermione başladı ama kesildi.

"Neyi açıklamak? Herkesin göreceği kadar açık. Bizim kaymakbiralarını bulduğumuzu öğrenmiş olmalı, o yüzden Harry'e sonraki dozu bu ateşviskisinin içinde vermeye çalıştı!" Ron ters dönmüş şişeye doğru işaret ederek.

Damien şişeyi aldı ve içinde kalmış hala birkaç damla olduğunu gördüğüne memnun oldu. Onlara ihtiyaçları olacaktı.

"Siz neden bahsediyorsunuz!?! Neyin sonraki dozunu vereceğim? Kaymakbiralarının nesi var? Neden bahsettiğiniz hakkında hiçbir fikrim yok!" Draco bağırdı.

"Draco, kaymakbiralarını biliyoruz. Onları geçen hafta bulduk. Harry'i kaymakbiralarını kullanarak Sedare iksiriyle uyuşturuyorsun değil mi? Karanlık Prens'e yardım ediyorsun." Hermione sordu sessizce.

Draco bir birine bir öbürüne baktı, gri gözleri Harry'den diğerlerine fırladı.

"Bu...bu saçmalık! Ben asla...Harry, biliyorsun ben yapmam...!" yalvardı umutsuzca, her zamankinden daha da solgun görünerek.

"Sen olduğuna inanmak istemedim. Senin Harry'nin arkadaşı olduğunu düşünüyordum. Ama ona zarar veriyorsun. Harry'nin bağımlı olmasının sebebi sensin! Neden yaptın, Draco? İntikam almak için miydi?" Hermione sordu tekrar.

Draco Harry'e baktı, sesinde umutsuzluk vardı.

"Harry! Neden bahsettiği hakkında hiçbir fikrim yok. Yemin ederim!"

"Pes et, Draco. Yakalandın!" dedi Ron zehirle.

"Neyi yaparken yakalandım?" Draco bağırdı. Solgun yüzü kızgınlık ve sinirle çarpılmıştı.

"Kaymakbiralarını keşfettiğimizi bir şekilde öğrendin o yüzden Harry'e farklı bir içki vermeye karar verdin. Ona başka bir doz Sedare iksiri vermeye ki yine hasta olsun!" dedi Ron, yumruklarını kızgınlıkla sıkarak.

"Kapa çeneni, Weasley! Saçmalıyorsun!" Draco bağırdı, asası hala elindeydi ama unutulmuştu.

"Harry o, Karanlık Prens'in saldırıları planlamasına yardım ediyor. O yüzden hafıza kayıpları yaşıyordun. Bilmeden içtiğin Sedare iksiri yüzündendi. Seni hasta eden, zayıflatan şey oydu. Sana geçen hafta söylemek istedik ama kimin sana ihanet ettiğini bulmak istedik. Sonunda da işte Draco olduğunu öğrendik." Hermione açıkladı.

Harry hiçbir şey söylemedi. Zümrüt bakışı önündeki dörtlü üzerinde dolandı. Tek bir kelime etmemişti. Çenesi sıkılmış, yumrukları kıvrılmıştı. Sessiz öfkesi muhtemelen lanetler savuran görüntüsünden daha korkutucuydu.

Damien soğuk ter içinde kaldığını hissetti. Harry'i hiç bu kadar kızgın gözükürken görmemişti. Birdenbire Ron ve Hermione'yi dinlemeyip bunun hakkında Ginny'den yana taraf almış olmayı diledi. Harry'e Sedare İksirini söylememek bir hata olmuştu ve Damien öylece söyleyebiliyordu ki onlar da Draco kadar bunun hesabını ödeyeceklerdi. Asasına uzanıp hepsini fırlatıp atmamanın Harry'nin her şeyine mal olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu.

"Harry? Harry, onlara inanmıyorsun, değil mi? Böyle bir şey yapmayacağımı biliyorsun." Draco sordu tekrar, sesi ya korkudan ya da kırgınlıktan kırılarak. Damien şu noktada hangisi olduğundan emin değildi.

Hermione, Damien'ın elindeki şişeyi fark etti ve hızlıca ondan aldı.

"Bir kereliğine gerçekleri kanıtlayalım o zaman, değil mi?" dedi.

Siyah kitabı Damien'dan aldı ve açtı. Ateşviskisinden geriye kalan ne varsa kitaba döktü. Herkes sıvı kasenin içinde dönüp kaybolurken izledi. Harry solgun yüzlü bir Draco'nun da yaptığı gibi kitabı izliyordu. Yazılar belirmeye ve ateşviskisinin içindekileri sıralamaya başladı. Damien 'Sedare iksiri'nin görünmesi için bekledi.

Görünmedi.

Pis sırıtma Ron'un yüzünden düştü. Kitabı Hermione'den aldı ve yazılara gözlerini dikip baktı. Orada olmak zorundaydı! Harry'i uyuşturan Draco olmak zorundaydı. O olmak zorundaydı. Ama o gözlerini ne kadar çok dikip bakarsa baksın ya da ne kadar çok belirmesini dilerse dilesin, Sedare iksiri sayfada görünmedi.

Yavaşça, kitabı alçalttı ve yüzünde bir suçluluk ve korku ifadesiyle Harry ve Draco'ya baktı.

"Anlamıyorum! Ateşviskisi? İçine iksir katmadıysan neden ateşviskisi getirdin?" Ron sordu.

Draco'nun yüzünden çekilen renk ani bir hızla geri geldi.

"Harry'e ateşviskisi getirdim çünkü o getirmemi istedi! Dün Hogsmeade'e sıvıştım ve Harry'e bunu aldım!" Draco söyledi ona sıkılı dişler arasından.

Ron tamamen dehşete düşmüş göründü. Ağzı açık, Draco'ya bakakalmıştı.

"Ama ben senin Goyle'a Harry'e ödettirmeyi planladığını söylediğini duydum. O neydi peki?" Ron sordu, ne olduğuna kafası karışarak.

"Sadece her zamanki Slytherin tehditlerini ediyordum. Harry onları biliyor. Öyle davranmak zorundayım. Slytherin'de hayatta kalmak için zorunlu." Draco söyledi ona kızgın bir biçimde.

Ron hatasıyla dehşete düşerek korkuyla Harry'e baktı. Ateşviskisinin Harry'e Draco tarafından verildiğini görmüş ve yalnızca iksirli olduğunu varsaymıştı. Kaymakbiraları ve Sedare iksiri hakkında her şeyi yumurtlamıştı. Şimdi Harry ondan ne kadar büyük bir şeyin saklandığını biliyordu.

Harry'nin tek bir kelime etmemiş olmasının sebebi buydu. Ateşviskisinde bir sorun olmadığını biliyordu ne de olsa Draco'dan getirmesini o istemişti. Draco'dan tek bir saniyeliğine dahi şüphe duymamıştı. Bu yüzden hala önünde duruyor, onu koruyordu. Buz gibi bakışı önündeki dörtlü üzerine sabitlenmişti. İçkilerine karıştırılan Sedare iksirini bilen ama ona hiçbir şey söylemeyen dört kişi. Eğer bakışlar öldürebilseydi, dörtlü şimdiye kadar ölmüş olurdu.

Draco, Ron'dan aldığı şeyi geri vermek istedi. Şimdi onun Harry'nin içkilerine iksir katmakla hiçbir alakası olmadığı kanıtlandığından kendine güveni geri gelerek ona doğru hareket etti.

"Nasıl beni böyle bir şeyle suçlayabilirsin? Gerçekten böyle bir şey yapacak kadar alçalabileceğimi mi düşünüyorsun!"

Ron'un gelmişini geçmişini bir güzel lanetlemek için asasını kaldırdı ama bir el onunkini kavrarken durdu. Harry'nin onu tuttuğunu gördü.

"Git, Draco." talimat verdi sessizce.

"Ama..."

"Sadece git." Harry tekrarladı.

Draco, Harry'nin konuşmak için sarf ettiği çabayı görebiliyordu. Bu hiçbir zaman iyiye işaret değildi. Dört Gryffindor'a pis pis sırıttı. Şimdi göreceklerdi. Harry'nin onlara yapacağı şeyi görmek için geride kalabilmeyi diledi ama Harry'nin kötü tarafına geçmeyecekti. Şimdi değil her halükarda. Harry'nin en çok hasarı Ronald Weasley'e vermesini umarak, çıktı.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazarın (Kurinoone'ın) Notu: Ee, sizce Harry önce kimi öldürecek? Şaka! Sadece şaka ediyorum! (ya da öyle mi acaba?) LOL!
> 
> Yazarın (Benim) Notu: Bu kadar büyük bir şeyi birinden saklamak, hele de Harry gibi birinden, bütük bir hata...söylemiştim. Harry'e hak veriyor, kimseyi öldürmemesini temenni ediyorum. Ama biliyorum ki, bunun devamı pek hoş olmayacak.


	25. Bir Güven Sorunu

25\. Bölüm – Bir Güven Sorunu

Portre kapı Draco'nun ardından çarpıldı, ses odada yankılandı. Damien korku içinde Harry onlara yüzünü dönerken izledi. Öfkeli bir bakış üzerlerine yöneltildi. Genellikle Harry'nin bakışları onu etkilemezdi ama bugün baştan ayağa ürpermesine neden oldu.

"Harry dostum, ben..." Ron başladı ama Harry onu susturmak için elini kaldırırken kesildi.

"Biliyordunuz?" sordu basitçe.

Damien sesteki kızgınlık ve kırgınlık tüylerini diken diken ederken titredi.

"Biz...biz sana söyleyecektik..." Hermione açıklamaya başladı.

"Ne zaman? Ne zaman bana söylemeyi planlıyordunuz?" Harry sordu, kelimeler sıkılı dişler arasından çıkarak. Hermione başını utanç içinde eğdi. Büyük bir gayretle başını kaldırıp Harry'nin gözleriyle buluştu. Tekrar açıklamaya çalıştı.

"Senin kızgın olacağını biliyorduk ama..."

"Ama benden saklamaya karar verdiniz yine de!" Harry bitirdi onun için.

Elleri iki yanında sıkılı, onlara doğru bir adım attı. Dörtlünün hepsi de istemsiz olarak geriye, Harry'den uzağa bir adım attılar. Bütün gözler Harry'nin üzerine sabitlenmişti, saldırmayı tercih edecek olursa kendilerini yolundan atmaya hazırlardı.

Ama Harry yalnızca önlerinde, bir açıklama talep ederek durdu. Hermione, Ron belli noktalarda araya girerek, konuşmanın çoğunu yaptı. Damien ve Ginny sessizce durdular. Tek bir kelime etmediler. Damien boğazının gerisindeki koca düğümü geçip de konuşabileceğini düşünmüyordu. Gözleri Harry'nin yüzünden ayrılmadı, Ron ve Hermione'nin açıklaması onu gitgide kızdırırken daha da endişelendi. Keşke konuşmayı bıraksalar diye düşündü.

"...o yüzden biz düşündük ki bir kere sorumlu kişiyi yakaladığımızda, sana her şeyi anlatırız ki sen de onla ilgilenebilesin." Hermione bitirdi soluk soluğa.

Bir anlığına Harry konuşmadı, kılını dahi kıpırdatmadı. Bir kısa saniyeliğine, Damien belki de Harry'nin onları affedeceğini, neden öyle yaptıklarını anlayacağını düşündü. Ona zarar vermek için gizli kapaklı davranmamışlardı. Yalnızca yardım etmeye çalışıyorlardı. Ama düşünceleri ve sessiz duaları Harry onlara hiddetten başka bir şeyle bakmazken paramparça oldu.

"Uyuşturulmuş halimin hangi noktasında, canımı sana teslim ettim!" sordu kızgınlıkla, sorusunu Hermione'ye yönelterek.

"Et...etmedin. Ben...biz sadece...yardım etmeye çalışıyorduk..." Hermione titrek bir sesle başladı.

"Yardım? Bu nasıl yardımcı olmak? Bana yalan söylediniz, birinin bana zarar vermeye çalıştığı gerçeğini benden sakladınız, ben acı çekerken ve saldırıları yapanın ben olduğumu düşünürken orada oturdunuz ve izlediniz ve hepsinin tepesinde, Draco'yu suçlama cesaretini buldunuz!"

Hermione, Draco'nun lafı geçerken anlamlı bir şekilde Ron'a baktı ama hiçbir şey söylemedi.

"Üzgünüm, Harry." dedi.

"Kalsın! Özürlerinin bir değeri yok!" Harry çıkıştı.

"Hadi ama, Harry. Biz senin düşmanın değiliz. Senin arkadaşlarınız. Yaptığımız her şey senin içindi." dedi Ron, Hermione gözlerinde yaşlarla başka tarafa bakarken konuştu.

"Ben arkadaşların birbirlerine yalan söylemeleri gerektiğini sanmıyorum." dedi Harry sessiz bir zehirle.

Gözleri Ron'un hemen arkasında duran Damien ve Ginny'e fırladı. İkisi de soğuk bakış karşısında ürktüler. Damien o soğuk bakışların ne kadar can yakabildiğini unutmuştu.

"Ve sen!" tükürür gibi söyledi Damien'a. "Kendi kardeşimin gerçeği söyleyecek kadar bana değer vermesini beklerdim!"

Damien ona gerçeği söylemek istediğini söylemek istedi. Bunu ondan saklamaktan ne kadar nefret ettiğini söylemek istedi. Ama sesi çıkmadı. Kelimeleri boğazında tıkanıp kaldı. Harry için önemli olmayacağını biliyordu. Onun, Harry'nin kendi kardeşinin, ona yalan söylediği ve bu kadar önemli bir şeyi ondan sakladığı gerçeği tek önemli olan şeydi şu an. Geriye yaslanmış ve Harry saldırılar üzerine suçlulukla deliye dönerken izlemişti. Harry'e buldukları şeyi söylemiş olsaydı bunu engellemiş olabilirdi. Ama yapmamıştı. Kalbinin ve aklının ona söylediğini yapmamıştı. Onun yerine diğerlerinin söylediğiyle gitmişti ve şimdi kalanı kadar bunda suçu vardı.

Harry, Ginny'e baktı ve konuşma başladığından beri ilk defa, ifadesi kızgından kırgına değişti. Ginny'e öylece baktı, tamamen inandığı, güvendiği tek kişi. Ona yakınlaşmasına izin verdiği tek kişi. Geriye yaslanmış ve onun acı çekmesini izlemiş olan.

Ona hiçbir şey söylemedi. Gözlerini söküp ayırdı, hiddeti neredeyse on katına çıkarak geri döndü. Ginny, Harry'nin ona bakış şekline kalbinin kırıldığını hissetti.

"Sana söylemek istedim, Harry. Gerçekten istedim. Hiç bunu yapmak istemedim!" dedi Ginny alçak bir sesle, anlaması için umutsuzca.

Harry tepki vermedi. Ona bakmadı bile.

"O haklı, Harry. Ginny ve Damien, ikisi de sana söylemek istediler, ama ben onlardan yapmamalarını istedim." dedi Hermione, Harry'nin kardeşine ve kızarkadaşına kızgın olmasını istemeyerek. Bütün öfkeyi o ve Ron'un alması daha iyiydi. Tamamen dürüst olmak gerekirse, bu onların fikriydi.

"Ne zamandan beri gerçeği söylemek için senin iznine ihtiyaç duyuyorlar?" Harry çıkıştı ona.

"Harry! Üzgünüm. Başka ne söyleyeceğimi bilmiyorum!" dedi Hermione, şimdi yanaklarından yaşlar akarak.

"Evet, sana söyledik, asla sana zarar vermeyi kastetmedik. Aslında seni korumaya çalışıyorduk..." Ron açıkladı.

Harry'nin gözleri birkaç ton koyulaşırken Ron aniden konuşmayı bıraktı. Odanın ısısı birkaç derece düştü. Damien tüylerinin diken diken olduğunu hissedebiliyordu. Harry onlara hiç bu kadar nefretle bakmamıştı.

"Kimsenin beni korumasına ihtiyacım yok!" tısladı Ron'a, gözleri tehlikeli bir şekilde koyulaşarak. "Kimsenin yardımına ya da korumasına ihtiyacım yok! Ben zayıf değilim!" tükürür gibi söyledi kızgınlıkla.

"Bunu biliyorum. Ben sadece demek istedim ki..." Ron başladı.

"Kapa çeneni, Ron!" Harry araya girdi. "Ne yaptığınızı biliyorum. Mazeretler üretmeye çalışıyorsunuz ki bana yalan söylediğiniz ve beni karanlıkta tuttuğunuz gerçeğini saklayabilesiniz!" dedi Harry, sesi her kelimeyle yükselerek.

"Hayır, bu doğru değil!" dedi Hermione, yanakları şimdi gözyaşlarıyla ıslanmıştı.

"Siz dördünüz, herkesten çok, bana yalan söylenmesinden nefret ettiğimi biliyor olmasınız!" Harry şimdi o kadar kızgındı ki, gözleri derin koyu bir yeşildi ve yumrukları sımsıkı sıkılı olduğundan parmak eklemleri beyazlıyordu. Onlara doğru yürüyor, gözleri onları oldukları yere çiviliyordu.

"Harry!" Ginny dedi, korkuyla ama Harry onu duymadı.

"Bana böyle muamele edeceğinizi asla düşünmezdim! Bu kadar önemli bir şey hakkında, beni öldürebilecek bir şey hakkında beni karanlıkta bırakacağınızı! Benden bu kadar mı nefret ediyorsunuz da ölmemi istiyorsunuz?"

"Hayır! Hayır, Harry. Senden nefret etmiyoruz hem de hiç...!" dedi Hermione, başını sallayarak.

"O zaman neden yaptınız! Neden yalan söylediniz?" Harry öfkeyle kükredi.

"Harry, lütfen..." dedi Damien, abisinden gerçekten korkarak. Harry yüzünü ona döndü, gözleri öfkeyle parlıyordu ve sonra, oldu.

Harry'nin gözleri siyaha döndü.

Voldemort'un Hortkuluklarından bir tanesi yok edilmeden önce döndükleri dipsiz bir siyah. Onları kurtaran muhtemelen her şeyden çok sezgiydi. Dördü de gözlerinin değiştiğini gördü ve ne olmak üzere olduğunu biliyorlardı. Arkalarındaki pencereler güçlü bir patlamayla parçalara ayrılırken çığlık attılar ve eğildiler. Parçalanmış cam üzerlerine yağarak, başlarını korurlarken ellerini ve kollarını kesti.

Baştan ayağa titreyerek, Damien dikkatlice ellerini başından çekti, kesikler acırken irkildi. Diğerlerinin de aynı şeyi yaptığını gördü. Biraz önce olan şeye inanamadı. Eli asasını buldu ve ne yaptığını fark edene kadar asasını cebinden çekmek üzereydi. Başını kaldırdığında Harry'nin hala olduğu yerde durduğunu gördü.

Gözleri normal renklerine geri dönmüştü, ama çarpıcı yeşiller siyahtan daha rahatlatıcı değildi. Yaptığı şey için hiçbir pişmanlık göstermeyerek onlara buz gibi baktı. Saçlarında hala cam parçacıkları vardı ve elleri ile kolları ufak kesiklerden kanıyordu.

Cam kırılmasının sesi bütün Gryffindor'u uyandırmıştı. Altıncı ve yedinci sınıflar asaları ellerinde, bir çeşit saldırı olduğunu düşünerek koşarak aşağı indiler. Bulduklarıysa yerde oturan, kırık camlarla çevrelenmiş dört Gryffindor ve önlerinde duran, hiçbir yardım teklifinde bulunmayan Harry'di.

"Tanrım! Neler oluyor?" Dean sordu, basamakların bitiminde durduğunda.

Harry'nin yüzündeki ifadeyi gördüğünde geriye istemsiz bir adım attı. Birdenbire ortak salon ölümcül bir sessizlikle doldu. Ne olduğu oldukça açıktı. Harry'nin dörtlüye bakış şekli kimin pencerelerin parçalanmasına sebep olduğunu kolaylıkla belli ediyordu.

Herhangi biri bir şey söyleyemeden önce, portre kapı açıldı ve Profesör McGonagall asasını tutarak içeri koştu. Önündeki sahneye bir baktı ve yüzünden birdenbire bütün renk çekildi. Odanın öbür ucundaki dört çocuğu, parçalara ayrılmış pencereleri ve her yerdeki camı gördü. Bir kerede Damien'ın yaralı olduğunu, ellerinden ve kollarından kan aktığını gördü. Saçlarında camlar parıldıyordu. Ron, Hermione ve Ginny de benzer bir durumdaydı. Basamaklarda duran, her şeyi yakından izleyen epey bir miktar öğrenci vardı.

"Ne...ne oluyor burada!?" talep etti.

Ron, Hermione ve Ginny'nin kalkmasına yardım etti. Damien da acıyla ayağa kalktı. Bütün gözler Harry'nin üzerindeydi, onu izliyor, bir çeşit açıklama önermesi için bekliyordu. Ama Harry hiçbir şey söylemedi. Bunun yerine döndü ve kapıya doğru yürüdü. Kapıya ulaşamadan önce, Profesör McGonagall önünde durarak yolunu kapadı.

"Çekil" tısladı Harry zehir gibi.

Profesör McGonagall kolaylıkla korkan birisi değildi ama soğuk sesi duyduğunda, görünür biçimde dikleşti. Neredeyse anında kendine geldi.

"Mr Potter, bunun sizin elinizden çıktığını varsayıyorum?" sordu, elini kırık pencerelere doğru kaldırarak.

Harry cevap vermedi. Damien, Harry'nin ona bir şey yapmaması için deli gibi dua ediyordu. Sersemlemiş bir korku içerisinde Profesör McGonagall Harry'nin yolundan çekilmeyi reddederken izledi. Üst sınıflar önlerindeki garip ve korkutucu sahneyi izleyerek durdular.

Harry elini kaldırdı, şüphesiz bir şekilde kadını yolundan fırlatıp atacaktı.

"Harry! Hayır!" Damien bağırdı.

Harry bağrışı duymazdan geldi. Sessiz, asasız büyüsü McGonagall tarafından saptırıldı. Tam olarak ne yapmaya niyetli olduğunu biliyordu. Yeşil gözleri Bina Başkanına katıksız öfke içinde bakıyordu. O da ona bir o kadar güçle bakıyor, asası tehditkarca göğsünü işaret ediyordu.

McGonagall birdenbire basamaklarda duran geniş öğrenci grubunun gözlerini dikmiş onlara baktığını fark etti.

"Hepiniz! Hemen yukarı, yatakhanelerinize geri dönün!" emretti, asası hala dikkatlice Harry'nin göğsüne doğrultulmuş halde.

İki kez söylenmeye ihtiyaçları yoktu, asa savuran kızgın bir McGonagall'dan değil. Yukarı acele ettiler.

"Profesör McGonagall, göründüğü gibi değ..." Ginny başladı ama McGonagall tarafından kesildi.

"Bence herkes ofisime doğru yönelmeli." Asasını Harry'nin göğsüne o kadar yaklaştırdı ki giydiği cübbelere dokundu. "İlk siz, Mr Potter." dedi buz gibi.

xxx

Dört Gryffindor kendilerini Profesör McGonagall'ın ofisinde otururken buldu. Şimdi, saat sabahın ikisiydi. Hala saçlarına ve kollarına gömülmüş ufak cam parçaları vardı. Ron ve Hermione'nin omuzlarının arkasında bile birkaç tane vardı. Ancak şu an bunu pek dert ediyorlarmış gibi görünmüyordu. Dördü de Bina Başkanlarının önünde oturuyor, olanı açıklamak için cesaret bulmaya çalışıyorlardı. Harry, Profesörün önünde duruyordu. Profesör onu sandalyelerden birine oturtmaya çalışmıştı ama Harry reddetmişti, asası ona doğrultulmuşken bile.

İçlerinden biri bir şey söyleyemeden önce, ofisinin kapıları açıldı ve James ve Lily aşırı derecede kızgın görünerek içeri acele etti.

"Ne oluyor, Minerva?" James sordu önündeki sahneyi görürken.

"Ben de şimdi aynı soruyu oğluna sormak üzereydim." cevapladı.

James ve Lily şimdiye her zamanki kayıtsız maskesini yerine oturtmuş olan Harry'e baktı.

"Harry?" Lily sordu, ona doğru gelerek. Diğer dörtlünün üzerlerindeki yaraları görürken durdu. "Merlin! Ne oldu? Damien, sen yaralısın! Neler oluyor?" sordu.

McGonagall sessizce ortak salona girdiğinde ne olduğunu açıkladı. Gryffindor ortak salonunda bir şey olduğu ikazını veren alarmı çalışmıştı. Binanın başkanı olarak, dosdoğru alarmın çalmasına neyin sebep olduğunu görmek için oraya yönelmişti. Ne bulduğunu ve Harry'nin nasıl ona karşı bir büyü kullanmayı denediğini açıkladı. James ve Lily'nin nutku tutulmuştu. İnanamazlık içinde Harry'e bakakaldılar.

Bu sırada dört Gryffindor durumun kontrolden çıkıyor olduğunu hissetti. Gerçekten ne olduğunu açıklamaları gerekiyordu. Neden Harry'nin bu yaptığını yaptığını. Bunun bütün suçunun Harry'nin üzerine kalmasına izin vermelerinin hiçbir yolu yoktu.

Profesör McGonagall bitirir bitirmez, James ve Lily Harry'e bağırmaya başlamadan önce, Hermione konuşmaya atladı.

"Profesör McGonagall, size bir şey açıklamamız gerek." dedi titrek bir sesle. Herkes dikkatlerini ona çevirdi, Harry hariç. O bir kerede ayağa kalktı ve kapıya doğru hareket etti.

James yolunu kapattı ve ayrılmasını engellemek için onu tutmak üzereydi ki birden durdu. Harry'nin yüzüne öylece baktıktan sonra kenara çekilerek çıkmasına izin verdi. Harry kapıyı çekip açtı ve çıktı.

"James?" Lily ona döndü, neden Harry'nin ayrılmasına izin verdiğine hayret ederek. James'in ifadesindeki bir şey onu durdurdu. Sarsılmış görünüyordu. Sanki her ne gördüyse onu derinden etkilemişti. Gözlerini Damien'a dikti.

"Ne oldu?" sordu nefesi kesilerek. "Ne yaptın?" sordu Damien'a, yüzünde bir şekilde Harry ona bu gece olan şeyi bir bakışla anlatmayı becermiş gibi gösteren bir ifadeyle.

Damien nasıl açıklayacağını bilmiyordu. Hermione'nin yapmasına izin verdi. Yanaklarından yaşlar akarak, Hermione onlara ne olduğunu anlattı. Hiçbir şeyi saklamadı. Onlara Sedare iksirini, keşfettiklerinde ne yaptıklarını anlattı. Nasıl Harry'den ve kalan herkesten sakladıklarını. Dördü de Harry öğrendiğinde ne olduğunu açıkladı.

Profesör McGonagall donup kalarak sessizlik içinde oturdu. Nasıl birinin Harry'e iksir verdiğini ve dörtlünün durumla ilgilendiğini duyarken dudakları inceldi. Açıklamalar bittikten sonra, sessizlik içinde, bağırmanın başlamasını bekleyerek oturdular. Damien anne babasına bakamıyordu. Biçimdeğiştirme Profesörü herhangi bir şey söylemeden önce en az beş dakika geçti.

"Hogwarts'da geçirdiğim yıllar boyunca bütün duyduklarım içerisinde, siz dördünüz kadar aptalca hareket eden hiç kimseyi duymadım!"

Dörtlü utanç içinde başlarını eğdiler.

"Merlin aşkına neden, birinin Mr Potter'ı tehdit ettiğini yetkili herhangi bir kişiye haber vermediniz? Nasıl en azından Profesör Potterlar'dan birini uyarmazsınız? Siz öğrendiğiniz dakika onlara söylenmiş olması gerekirdi!" devam etti.

Dört çocuğun sorularına hiçbir cevabı yoktu. Sessizlik içinde, başları eğik ve onun sert sözlerini kabul ederek oturdular. Damien ebeveynlerine kısa bir bakış attı. İkisi de bir hayli solgunlaşmıştı. Sakinliklerini kaybederlerse diye çocuklara bakmaktan korkuyorlarmış gibi yere bakıyorlardı. Onlara tek bir kelime etmeden, iki ebeveyn de odadan çıktı, besbelli Harry'i bulmaya gidiyorlardı.

Damien sefil bir halde kanlanmış ellerine baktı. Ailesiyle tekrar yüzleşmenin nasıl olacağını düşünmek istemiyordu. Olanları iyileştirmek için ne söyleyebilirdi?

McGonagall onları azarlamayı bitirdikten sonra ufak yaralarına bakılması için onları hastane kanadına gönderdi.

"Şanslısınız! Çok daha kötü yaralanabilirdiniz!" söyledi onlar çıkarken.

'Daha kötü olması mümkün değil!' Damien düşündü kendi kendine diğerleriyle birlikte yürürken. Fiziksel yaraları hakkında düşünmüyordu, daha çok Harry'e verdikleri duygusal hasardan.

xxx

Madam Pomfrey önüne sabahın erken saatlerinde dört hasta geldiğinde şaşırmış göründü, ama bir şey söylemedi. Yaralarıyla ilgilendi, kesilmiş eller ve kolların görüntüsüne kaşlarını kaldırdı ama soru sormadı. Damien memnundu. Ona ne yaptıklarını anlatmak istemiyordu.

"Seni benim kanadımda göreceğimi hiç düşünmezdim?" dedi Damien'a, ellerindeki kesikleri kapatırken. Damien gözleriyle buluşmak için hızla başını kaldırdı.

"Ne?" dedi boş bulunarak.

"Hiçbir öğrencinin sana zarar vermeye asla cüret etmeyeceğini düşünüyordum. Harry'den fazla korkarlardı." dedi, yüzünde gurur olarak anlatılabilecek bir ifadeyle.

Damien gözyaşlarının keskin yakıcılığının ona saldırdığını hissetti. Okul hemşiresinden gözlerini kaçırarak, kırpıştırdı. Haklıydı. Harry ona karşı çok korumacıydı ve herkes de bunu biliyordu. Kimse kalkıp Damien'ın canını yakmaya asla cesaret etmezdi. Harry'nin buna tahammül etmeyeceğini bilirlerdi. Damien kendinden nefret etme ve utancın daha da derinlerine battığını hissetti. Harry'e nasıl böyle muamele edebilirdi? Nasıl ona yalan söyler ve onu karanlıkta bırakabilirdi? Nasıl Harry'nin bütün yaptığı hep onu kollamak, korumakken o istemli olarak onun canını yakabilirdi?

Damien hala boynunun etrafında olan Layhoo Jisteen'e uzandı. Kolyeyi çıkardı ve siyah taşa baktı, içerisinde yeşil sis burgular yaparken izledi. Onu öldürmüş olması gereken yeşil sis. Voldemort'un ona göndermiş olduğu öldüren lanet, taş tarafından, bu kolye tarafından yutulmuştu. Harry'nin gelip ona vermek için gerçek anlamda hayatını riske ettiği kolye. Damien asla Harry'nin kolyeyi ona verdiğinin ortaya çıkması üzerine Voldemort'un gösterdiği öfkeyi, Harry'ye nasıl işkence edildiğini unutmayacaktı.

Sonunda kendini tutamadı ve ağladı. Şimdi bıraktığına göre gözyaşlarının hızlı hızlı akmasına izin verdi. Korkunç bir kardeşti. Harry'nin güveniyle oynamıştı. Neden kalanını dinlemişti ki? Onların istediğini yapmamış olmalıydı. Harry, Voldemort'u dinlememişti. Dinlemiş olsaydı, asla kolyeyi Damien'a vermezdi. Harry, Damien'a yardım etmek için her şeyi riske etmişti ve o karşılığında ne yapmıştı? Geriye yaslanmış ve Harry'nin canının yanmasına izin vermişti.

Poppy hıçkırıklarla ağlayan çocuğa endişe içinde bakıyordu. Ne olmuştu? Elinden geldiği kadar onu teselli etmeye çalıştı ama söylediği ya da yaptığı hiçbir şey fark etmedi. Hermione ve Ginny, peşlerinde Ron'la birlikte gelip ona sarılır, kulağına kelimeler fısıldarken kenara çekildi. Poppy neler olduğunu merak etti. Çocuk için bir sakinleştirici iksir almak için dönmüştü ki kapının açıldığını ve iki kişinin kanada girdiğini fark etti.

Damien hastane kanadının kapıları açılırken başını kaldırıp baktı. Annesini ve babasını görürken hıçkırıkları boğazında kaldı. İkisi de çok kızgın görünüyorlardı.

Hermione ve Ron, ikisi de James ve Lily'nin Damien'a yaklaşmasına izin vermek için kenara çekildiler. Ginny elini sıkıca tuttu, iki ebeveynin hızlıca onlara doğru yürümesini izledi. James ve Lily yatağa yaklaşır yaklaşmaz ifadeleri yumuşadı. Oğullarının gözyaşları içindeki yüzü kızgınlıklarını eritti. Damien söyleyecek hiçbir şey bulamadı. Utançla anne babasına baktı. Lily daha fazla dayanamayarak öne adım attı, Damien'ı kollarına alarak ona sıkıca sarıldı. Damien şimdi gözyaşlarını durduramıyordu.

James'in sırtına bir elini koyduğunu, sözsüzce onu teselli ettiğini hissetti. Başını kaldırıp onlara baktı.

"Ben çok üzgünüm." demeyi becerdi hıçkırıkların arasından.

"Şşş, bunun hakkında sonra konuşuruz." dedi Lily sırtını sıvazlayarak. Sözleri yumuşakça söylenmiş olmasına rağmen, Damien sesindeki kızgınlığı ve hayalkırıklığını duyabiliyordu. Hem babası hem de annesi ona çok kızgındı.

Damien sakinleşti, gözyaşlarını düşmemeye zorladı. Neden onları durduramadığını bilmiyordu. Orada yatakta oturmuş, annesinin kollarında ağlayarak kendini çok çocuksu ve aptal hissetti. Bu onun suçuydu. Bütün bu şey onun marifetiydi, o zaman neden anne babasının şefkatini alıyordu? Annesinden çekildi ve gözyaşlarını silip attı.

"Hadi" dedi Lily usulca, Damien'ı kalkması için teşvik ederek.

Ayağa kalkar kalmaz, James kapıya doğru yürümeye başladı. Diğer üçlünün gariplikle odada durduğunu gördü. James yanlarından geçerken onlara duyduğu kızgınlığı bastırmak zorunda kaldı. Onlara hiçbir şey söylemek istemiyordu. Söylerse pişman olacağını biliyordu.

Diğer üçlüyü kafası karışmış bir hemşireyle bırakarak hastane kanadından çıktılar. Damien sessizlik içinde, ayakları garip bir şekilde ağır ve hareket ettirmesi güç hissederek yürüdü. Zihni bütün olanlarla uğulduyordu. Ağlama dürtüsüne direnerek, Damien gözyaşlarını geriye itti ve ıssız koridorlar boyunca yürümeye devam etti.

Kendisini Şişman Hanım'ın portresinin önünde bulduğunda şaşırdı. Anne babasına baktı. Uzun ve rahatsız bir konuşma için onların odalarına gittiklerini sanıyordu.

"Git uyu, Damy. Seninle sabah konuşacağız." Lily açıkladı.

"Harry? Onu...onu buldunuz mu?" sordu alçak bir sesle.

"Evet, bulduk. Şimdi yatağına git." dedi Lily onun kadar sessizce.

İçeri girdi, yukarı çıkarken hala kırık olan pencerelere bakmaya cesaret etmedi.

xxx

Damien uyuyamadı. Bütün gece yatağında dönüp durdu. Gecenin felaket gibi olayları zihninde tekrar ve tekrar canlandı. Hiç, her şeyin bu kadar kötüleşeceğini düşünmemişti. Harry'nin kızacağını biliyordu. Onlara bağıracağını biliyordu. Ama asla onlara bu kadar hiddetleneceğini düşünmemişti. Harry'nin ona nasıl baktığını unutmaya çalıştı. Gözlerinin nasıl öfke ve incinme taşıdığını. Hepsine saf nefretten başka bir şeyle bakmamıştı. Bu muhtemelen kabul etmesi en zor olan şeydi, Harry'nin, şimdi, hepsinden nefret ettiği.

Annesi ve babası da çok kızgındı. Ona daha hiçbir şey söylememişlerdi. Yatakhanesine kadar ona eşlik etmişler, uyumasını, onunla sonra konuşacaklarını söylemişlerdi. Daha fazla bir şey söylemeyi reddetmişlerdi. Damien yalnızca ağlıyor olduğu için ona acıdıklarını biliyordu. O zaten gözyaşları içindeyken azarlarlasalar suçluluk duyarlardı.

Sonunda uykudan umudunu kesti ve ayağa kalktı. Sabahın daha fazla sefillik getireceğini biliyordu. Bütün Gryffindor üst sınıfları pencerelerin parçalanması ve dördünün kırık camların ortasında, elleri ve kolları kesikler içinde oturmasından haberdarlardı. Harry ve Profesör McGonagall arasında olan mutlaka kalenin içinde yayılacaktı. Yarın sabahın ilk yarısına, bütün okul ne olduğunu öğrenmiş olurdu. Tamamen yüzlerine gözlerine bulaştırmışlardı. Hain her kimse, Harry'nin Sedare iksirini bildiğini öğrenecekti. Kaybetmişlerdi. Hainin kim olduğunu bulmanın hiçbir yolu yoktu.

Damien ortak salona girdi, titremeye engel olmak için kollarını etrafına sardı. Ginny'nin onarılmış pencerenin yanında oturuyor, dışarı Hogwarts arazilerine gözlerini dikmiş bakıyor olduğunu gördüğünde olduğu yerde durdu. Demek uyuyamayan bir tek o değildi. Ron ve Hermione'nin de büyük olasılıkla uyanık olduğunu, yataklarında geceki olayları düşündüklerini biliyordu.

Ortak salonun daha da içine yürüyerek Ginny'i dalgınlığından çıkardı. Etrafına baktı, yüzündeki bütün renk çekilmişti. Damien ne diyeceğini pek bilmeyerek, yanına oturdu. Ginny'nin ne hissediyor olması gerektiğini biliyordu. O Harry'den hiçbir şey saklamak istememişti. En başından itiraz etmişti ama kimse onu dinlememişti. Şimdi, Harry'i kaybetmişti. Ona o kadar kızgındı ki, Damien abisinin ona yönelttiği soğuk öfkeyi hatırlarken ürperdi.

"Bunun olduğuna inanamıyorum."

Damien ona bakmadı. Yavaşça başını salladı.

"Biliyorum." fısıldadı.

"Bir daha aynı olmayacak, değil mi?" sordu alçak bir sesle.

Damien cevap vermedi. Vermesi gerekmiyordu, Ginny'nin ses tonuna bakılacak olursa zaten cevabı biliyordu. İkisi de biliyordu. Harry'nin güvenini kötüye kullanmışlardı. Onlarla bir daha asla aynı olmazdı. Hiçbir şey bir daha asla aynı olmazdı.

xxx

Damien en son ne zaman bu kadar berbat hissettiğini hatırlayamadı. Anne babasının kızgın sorularını cevaplamak için söyleyecek bir şeyler düşünmeye çabalıyordu. Onları tatmin edecek söyleyebileceği hiçbir şey düşünemedi. Konuşmanın çoğunu yapan babasıydı.

"Bir şey söylemeyecek misin?" sordu ona kızgınlıkla.

"Ne söyleyeceğimi bilmiyorum. Sadece özür dileyebilirim." Damien cevapladı somurtarak.

"Bu sorumuzu cevaplamıyor!" karşılık verdi babası sertçe.

Lily katılıkla baktı. Hiç bu kadar kızgın, Damien'dan bu kadar utanç dolu olduğunu hatırlayamıyordu.

"Ne düşünüyordunuz!?" sordu.

"Ben...biz düşündük..." sustu, şimdi sözcükleri oluşturmaya çalışırken planlarının nasıl büsbütün aptalca olduğunu fark ediyordu. "Üzgünüm."

"Özür dilemeyi bırak, Damien. En azından bize. Özür dilemen gereken kişi Harry!" dedi James, aynı satırları kendisi de düşünerek. Bağımlılık konusuyla ilgili ona oldukça korkunç davranmıştı. Birinin kasıtlı olarak oğlunu zehirlediğinin düşüncesi üzerine siniri yeniden alevlendi.

Harry'i dün gece bulmuş ve kendi odalarına getirmişti. Onu sorularla rahatsız etmemişlerdi. Dosdoğru James'in koltuktan biçimdeğiştirdiği yatağa gitmişti. Harry titriyordu, ya hala kızgınlıktan ya da yorgunluktan, kimse gerçekten bilmiyordu. Bu sabah onlardan önce kalkmış ve James ve Lily onunla konuşamadan önce odalardan ayrılmıştı. Büyük olasılıkla en iyisiydi. Harry, Damien'la konuşmaya henüz hazır değildi.

"Senden hiç bunu beklememiştim! Nasıl bunu bizden saklarsın?" Lily sordu.

"Bilmiyorum." Damien cevapladı yalınlıkla. Gerçek olan buydu.

"Sana oldukça açık bir şekilde Harry'nin sağlığını etkileyen herhangi bir şey öğrenecek olursan, gelip bana söyleyeceğini söyledim. Bunu hatırlıyor musun?" James sordu.

Damien yalnızca başını sallayabildi. O günü iyi hatırlıyordu. Harry'nin duruşmasından sonraydı. Tek yapabildiği şey yeniden özür dilemekti.

"Sana özür dilemeyi bırakmanı söyledim." dedi James yine.

"O, Harry iyi mi şimdi?" Damien sordu tereddütle.

James yorgunca iç geçirdi ve yanına oturdu.

"Tamamen dürüst olmam gerekirse bilmiyorum. Benimle konuşmadı."

Damien yüzünün utançla yandığını hissetti. Bütün bunlar onun suçuydu. Hiç, her şeyin bu kadar kötüleşeceğini düşünmemişti. James oğlunun yüzünün nasıl düştüğünü gördü ve onun için üzülmeye engel olamadı. Ona hala kızgındı ama bu onu şefkat duymaktan alıkoymadı. Etrafına bir kolunu sardı ve kolunu patpatladı.

"Düzelecek, ona zaman ver. Senin ya da diğerlerinin onun yakınına gitmesini istemiyorum." Gözleri Damien'ın elleri üzerinde duraksadı. Kesikler iyileşmişti ve geride kalan iz pek yoktu ama James ufak yaralarla atlattıkları için şanslı olduklarını biliyordu. O cam çok daha fazla hasar vermiş olabilirdi.

"Baba, Harry'nin başı dün gece için belaya girecek mi?" bu soru onu bütün gece boyu endişelendirmişti.

"Şu an Dumbledore'la konuşuyor. Bence istisnalar yapılacaktır, ben Harry'nin gerçekten kastettiğini zannetmiyorum...yaptığını." dedi James rahatsızlıkla. "McGonagall'a olan davranışı içinse, ondan kurtulacağını zannetmiyorum. McGonagall bundan emin olacaktır."

Damien başını salladı, Bina Başkanını gayet iyi tanıyordu. Harry'nin ona saldırdığı için cezalandırıldığından kesinlikle emin olurdu. Lily, Damien'ın diğer yanına oturdu, ona sertlikle baktı.

"Bu da bizi senin cezalandırılmana getiriyor. Müdür Dumbledore çoktan Hermione ve Ron'un ebeveynlerine yazdı. Yaptıkları tam olarak söylenecek." Damien suratını buruşturdu. Şimdi Mrs Weasley'den her an bir çığırtkan bekleyebilirlerdi. Hermione'nin ebeveynlerinin nasıl tepki vereceklerini bilmiyordu. "Minerva bugün daha önce benimle konuştu. Sizin cezalarınızı da o ayarlayacak." Damien'ın kızgın bakışı üzerine ekledi. "Cezalarınızı o ayarladığı için kendinizi şanslı sayın. Bana kalsaydı bu kadar rahat yırtmazdınız!" Damien ona inandı.

"Senden şimdi gitmeni, ve Harry'i görürsen, onunla konuşmamanı istiyorum. Sakinleşmek için birkaç gün geçirmek isteyecektir." James ona hatırlattı.

Damien odalardan hafif bir miktar daha iyi hissederek ayrıldı. En azından anne babasını aradan çıkarmıştı. Ona gerçekten kızgınlardı ama en azından şimdi geçirmiş ve atlatmıştı. Onlardan daha fazla yan çizmesi gerekmiyordu. Harry'le konuşmaktan nasıl kaçınması gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Bu garip olacaktı, Harry'le konuşmamak ya da onunla zaman geçirmemek. Kendine on üç yıl boyunca Harry'siz yaşadığını hatırlattı ama abisiyle tanıştı tanışalı, hayatını onsuz düşünemiyordu.

Okul müdürünün ofisine çıkan taş heykelin hareket ettiğini gördüğünde hala bunu düşünüyordu. Damien olduğu yerde donup kaldı. Basamaklardan kimin aşağı indiğini biliyordu ama yine de yoldan çekilemedi. Deli gibi atan bir kalple Harry belirir, dün gece gözünü bile kırpmamış gibi görünürken izledi. Gözleri buluştu ve kısa bir saniyeliğine Harry'nin ona sesleneceğini düşündü. Ama seslenmedi. Ona yalnızca iğrenmiş bir bakış attıktan sonra döndü ve uzaklaştı, bir kereliğine bile arkasına bakmadı.

Damien bu çeşit davranış görmeyi bekliyordu ama buna hazırlanmamıştı. Olduğu yerde durdu, Harry ondan yürüyüp uzaklaşırken izledi. Hayatında hiçbir şey izlemesi daha fazla acı verici olmamıştı.

xxx

Damien ve diğer üçlü için hayat daha iyileşmedi. McGonagall'dan cezalarını aldılar ve kendilerini sonraki ay boyunca Filch'in eşliğinde buldular. Haftada beş gece ona çeşitli iğrenç kaleyi temizleme işleriyle yardım ediyorlardı. Ama şikayet etmediler. Çok daha fazlasını hak etmişlerdi, bunu biliyorlardı.

Ron ve Ginny, ikisi de Mrs Weasley'den onları kıpkırmızı kestiren beklenen kulak tırmalayıcı çığırtkanları aldılar. Elinden geldiği kadar kısa zamanda onlara kişisel bir ziyaret düzenleme sözü veriyordu. Bu kesinlikle dört gözle beklenecek bir şey değildi. Hermione anne babasından tam olarak ne olduğunu açıklamasını isteyen bir mektup aldı.

Ama dört Gryffindor için hepsinden kötüsü Harry'nin onlara karşı davranış şekliydi. Onları tamamen bilmezden geldi. Ron'la aynı yatakhane odasında kalmayı reddetti, ve hain hala bilinmiyor olduğundan onun için başka bir odaya taşınmak güvenli değildi. Profesör Dumbledore, Harry'nin James'in özel dairesini paylaşmasına izin verdi. Yeterli miktarda yer vardı ve koltuktan biçimdeğiştirilmiş yatak yeterince rahattı. Harry her halükarda fazla uyku uyumayacaktı o yüzden bu onu rahatsız etmedi. James kendi odasında uyurken o oturma odasında kaldı. Harry yemek zamanlarında diğer Gryffindorlarla oturdu ve Damien'ın yönüne bile bakmamayı tercih etti. Sınıftayken Harry, Ron ve Hermione yerine Dean ve Seamus'la birlikte oturdu.

Okul kısa süre sonra Harry'nin ortak salondaki bütün pencereleri patlattığı gecenin içeriğini öğrendi. Neyse ki, kimse nedenini öğrenmedi, bütün bildikleri Harry'nin şimdi Damien, Ginny, Ron ve Hermione'yle konuşmadığıydı. Kimse öne çıkıp Harry'e nedenini sorma cesaretini bulamadı. Mutlulukla yemek zamanlarında ve sınıflarda onlarla birlikte oturmasını kabul ettiler. Birileri Damien'a ve diğerlerine neden Harry'nin onlara kızgın olduğunu ve onlara zarar verdiğini sorduğunda, onlara basitçe 'kendi lanet olası işleriyle ilgilenmelerini!' söylediler. Bu bütün pislik içerisindeki tek iyi şeydi muhtemelen. Kaymakbiralarının ve Sedare iksirinin hakikati bilinmiyordu.

James umduğu şansı Harry'le pek bulamadı. Dairesinde uyumak için geldiği ilk gece onu yakaladı. Ama ne kadar bastırırsa bastırsın, Harry içine kapandı ve Damien'la diğerleri hakkında konuşmamaya kararlıydı. James sonunda pes etmek zorunda kaldı ama orada Harry'le birlikteydi, Harry konuşmak isterse hemen orada olduğunu bilmesinden emin oldu.

James ve Lily, Harry'e iksir vermekten sorumlu olan kişiyi yakalamak için ne yapabileceklerini bulmaya çalışarak Dumbledore ve Minerva'yla sayısız toplantı yaptılar. Şimdiye kadar, ellerinde hiçbir şey yoktu. Bir öğrencinin, Gryffindor olması bir yana, bunun gibi bir şey yapabildiğinin düşüncesi kabullenmesi zor bir şeydi.

"Sorumlu kişiyi yakalamanın hiçbir yolu yok mu?" Lily sordu böyle toplantıların birinde.

"Korkarım ki bu kişinin kim olduğunu belirlemenin fazla bir yolu yok. Bütün yapabileceğimiz bir hata yapmalarını ve kendilerini ortaya çıkarmalarını beklemek." dedi Minerva sessizce.

Minerva'nın James ve Lily için yumuşak bir noktası vardı, ikisi de onun eski öğrencileri ve de aynı zamanda Yoldaşlık'tan dostlarıydı, ancak oğulları, Harry'e çok az tahammülü vardı. Sebebin bir parçası ona karşı olan tavrıydı. Onu kapıdan fırlatıp atmaya kalkıştığı geceden sonra onunla karşılaştığında en azından özür dilemesini beklemişti. O an aşırı bir duygusal girdap içerisinde olduğunu anlıyordu ama yine de, bu bir öğretmene davranış şekli olamazdı. Lily ona özür diletmeye çalışmıştı.

"Minerva'ya söyleyecek bir şeyin yok mu?" onu teşvik etmişti.

Harry soğukça Minerva'ya bakmış sonra konuşmuştu:

"Bir dahaki sefere çekilmenizi söylediğimde, öyle yapsanız iyi olur."

Söylemeye gerek yok, kendine bir aylık ceza daha edinmişti, tehlikeli olmalarının yanı sıra ışığa duyarlı oldukları için geceleri yasak ormandan bitkiler toplayacaktı. Harry cezaya karşı hiçbir duygu göstermedi, şikayetsiz yerine getirdi.

Cezayı aldığından beri iki hafta geçmişti ve Harry babasının oturma odasında kanayan parmaklarına merhem sürmeye çalışıyordu. Lanet olası bitkilerin dişleri vardı ve o onları toplamaya çalışırken onu ısırıp duruyorlardı. Cezasının bir parçasıydı bu. Umurunda değildi ama. Hiçbir şey pek önemli değildi artık. Merhemi yalnızca annesinin ve babasının yaralarını görüp bunu büyük bir mesele etmelerine engel olmak için sürüyordu. Buna daha fazla katlanamıyordu. İstese de umuruna katamıyordu. Kendini çoktan bunun önemli olmadığına ikna etmişti. Kendi kendine hiç kimse umursuyormuş gibi yapmayacaktı. Hepsi ona yalan söylüyorlardı. Aynı Ron ve Hermione'nin yalan söylediği gibi, aynı Ginny gibi, aynı Damien, aynı Lucius ve Bella ve Voldemort gibi. Harry bundan sonra hiç kimseye inanmayacaktı. Tek başınaydı, her zaman öyle olduğunu bildiği gibi. Ebeveynleri de bir noktada yüzlerine gözlerine bulaştıracak ve canını yakacaklardı. Onlardan baştan uzak durması en iyisiydi, hepsinden.

Harry toptan Hogwarts'ı terk ederdi eğer çoktan bunun anlamsız olduğunu bilmeseydi. Karanlık Prens'in saldırması ve onun kayboluşuyla, Bakanlık onu katil ilan edip büyücülük dünyasını –tekrar– peşinden göndermesi yalnızca zaman meselesiydi. Harry saklanabileceğini biliyordu, ama tekrar bütün bunla başa çıkabileceğini sanmıyordu. Ortak salonda, McGonagall ve diğer öğrencilerin önünde kendini cisimlenmekten alıkoymasının kısmen sebebi buydu. Hogwarts'ı çevreleyen güçlü güvenlik duvarlarına dirençli olduğunu göstermenin ona hiçbir yararı dokunmazdı.

Düşüncelerinde kaybolmuştu ve kapıdaki tıklatmayı duymadı. Tanıdık bir ses, "Profesör Potter?" diye seslenirken başını kaldırdı.

Harry kızıl saçlı kız kapıyı açıp içeri girer, kahverengi gözleri James'i arayarak masaya bakarken izledi. Bir parça hayalkırıklığına uğramış göründü ama sonra gözleri odayı tarayıp Harry'nin üzerine düşerken kalakaldı.

"Merhaba" dedi tereddütle.

Harry cevap vermedi.

"Ben...ben babanı arıyordum." devam etti, odanın daha da içine girerek. Harry onu incelemek için fırsatı kullandı. Biraz kilo kaybetmişti. Gözlerinin altında karanlık halkalar vardı, uykusuz geceler geçirenin bir tek o olmadığını kanıtlıyordu. Hastalıktan henüz kalkmış gibi görünüyordu.

Harry gözlerini ona dikmiş olduğunu fark etti. Çabucak başka tarafa baktı. Ginny içeri doğru birkaç adım daha attı. Onu gözlemliyordu, ne kadar yorgun göründüğünü fark etti.

"Ne zaman geri geleceğini biliyor musun?" sordu, aslında James'in ne zaman döndüğü umurunda değildi.

Harry başını küçük bir parça salladı. Vereceği tek tepkiydi. Ginny kalbinin zıpladığını hissetti. Sesini o geceden beri duymamıştı ve o iki hafta önceydi. Harry'nin belki en azından onunla konuşacağını ummuştu. Ama pek olası görünmüyordu. Çıkmak için döndü.

"Peki, uğradığımı ona söyleyebilirsen... Ona ders hakkında bir şey sormam gerek." dedi, gözleri Harry'nin üzerinde. Ricasına tepki vermedi.

Tam ayrılmak için dönerken, Harry'nin kanlanmış parmakları gözüne takıldı. Kendini durduramadan önce, odanın diğer ucuna hareket etmiş, Harry'nin oturduğu yerin yanında durmuştu.

"Oh Tanrım, Harry! Ne oldu?" sordu yanında çömelirken. Gözleri parmaklarındaki ufak, acı verici görünen ısırıkların üzerinde dolandı. Dürtüyle hareket etti ve yaralı elini kendisininkine aldı.

Yaptığı şeyi yalnızca Harry elini onunkinden şiddetlice çektiğinde fark etti. Başını kaldırıp ona baktı, yeşil gözbebeklerinde yüzen kızgınlığı görerek kırıldı.

"Harry"

"Git!" tısladı, ondan uzağa bakarak.

Ginny ayağa kalktı, gözleri ondan ayrılmadı.

"Ne kadar daha bizden uzak durmayı planlıyorsun?" sordu ona. Harry cevap vermedi. "Harry, lütfen. Sana ne kadar üzgün olduğumu söyledim. Diğerleri de gerçekten üzgün. Sana ne kadar üzgün olduğumuzu göstermek için ne yapmamız gerekiyor?" sordu.

Harry ona baktı. Gerçekten üzgün olduğunu biliyordu. Maalesef ki bu onun için önemli değildi.

"Yalnızca git buradan." dedi net bir şekilde ki onu anlayabilsin.

"İyi, gideceğim. Ama Harry, bizden sonsuza dek saklanamazsın. Bizimle önünde sonunda konuşman gerekecek." Ginny söyledi ona. Yürüyüp gitmek için çabalıyordu ama Harry'nin onunla konuşmamak için inatçı kararlılığı iyice yüklenmeye başlamıştı.

"Sizinle bir daha asla konuşmamaktan tamamen mutluyum ben!" dedi Harry karşılık olarak.

Ginny söylediğini bilmezden gelirdi eğer Harry'nin son derece ciddi olduğunu bilmese. Kötü bir şey olacağı hissi onu sarmaladı. Belki bir kere Harry sakinleşti mi onunla tekrar konuşacağını inanıyordu.

"Beni sonsuza dek bilmezden gelemezsin." dedi. Bunu yalnızca bir yorum olarak kastetmişti, tartışalacak bir ifade olarak değil.

"Neden yabancıları bilmezden gelemeyeceğimi göremiyorum." Harry cevapladı soğuklukla.

"Ne demek istiyorsun?" sordu, sesi ölümcül sessizlikte. Harry'nin yüksek sesle söylemesine gerek yoktu. Ginny onu mükemmelen anlıyordu. "Sen...benden ayrılıyor musun?" sordu ona.

"Sana bakmaya bile katlanamadığımı düşünecek olursak, bence bu iyi bir fikir!" dedi Harry, gözlerini önündeki duvardan ayırmayarak.

Ginny olduğu yerde durdu. Hareket edemedi. Sözleri dalgaların kayalara çarptığı gibi ona çarptı. Harry ondan ayrılıyordu. Ginny kızgın olduğunu biliyordu, ona bir süreliğine öfkeli olacağını biliyordu. Güvenini tekrar kazanmanın zor olacağını kabul etmişti, ama Harry'nin ondan ayrılabileceğinin pek farkında olmamıştı. Onun aklında, Harry her zaman onunla birlikte olacaktı.

Döndü ve daha fazla aynı odada olmak istemeyerek hızla çıktı. Ona bakmak için dönmedi. Kapıyı çekip açtı ve görmeyen gözlerle koştu. Geriye dönüp bakmış olsa, Harry'nin çaresizce yüzünü kanlanmış ellerinin ardına sakladığını görürdü.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bölüm Sonu Yorumu: Kötü oldu. Açıkçası ben ilk okuduğumda fazla gelmişti Harry'nin tepkisi, ama bir yandan da Damien'ın James'e verdiği sözü (Harry'nin sağlığına dair), Harry'nin Damien'ın güvenliği için aldığı riskleri düşününce çok suçlayamıyorum da. Yine de belki camların 'çocuklara zarar vermeden' patlaması, bu şekilde de yalnızca ödlerini kopartması daha iyi olur gibi geliyor. Harry'e ellerini kollarını kanatmayı yakıştıramadım, yapacak bir şey yok ama. Konuşmamasını vs. zaten bekliyordum ama.


	26. Arkadaşlık

26\. bölüm - Arkadaşlık

"Senden ayrıldı?"

Ginny yalnızca başını sallayabildi. Boğazı şimdi bütün ağlama yüzünden acımaya başlıyordu. Hermione yanında oturuyor, ellerinden birini kendisininkinde sıkıyordu, yüzünde dehşete düşmüş bir ifade vardı.

"O öylece yapamaz...demek istediğim senin suçun değildi! Sen ona yalan söylemek istemedin. Biz seni zorladık! Bunu anlaması gerek!" dedi, elini daha da sıkarak.

Ginny burnunu çekti. Daha ne kadar fazla ağlayabilirdi ki zaten.

"O onun için önemli değil. Bütün önemli olan ona yalan söylemiş olmam ve şimdi bana güvenemeyeceği. Anlaşılır bir şey aslında. Eğer ona güvenemezsen neden biriyle beraber olasın?" söyledi kuru, içi boş bir ses tonuyla.

"Ama Ginny, bu adil değil!" Ron ekledi, kendini onun yerine koyarak kızkardeşine bakarken.

Ginny boğuk bir kahkaha attı, kulağa daha çok hıçkırık gibi geldi.

"Hiçbir şey hiçbir zaman değil. Harry'e baksana. Ona olan adil değildi. Güvendiği kim varsa hep canını yaktı."

"Nasıl onu hala savunabilirsin? Seni öylece gözden çıkardıktan sonra?" Soruyu soran Damien'dı.

"Onu suçlamıyorum. Onun yerinde olsaydım, ben de büyük olasılıkla aynı şeyi yapardım." Ginny fısıldadı üzgünce.

Harry ve Ginny'nin ayrılması hakkında konuşarak ortak salonda kaldılar. Kimsenin Harry gerçeği öğrendikten sonra bunun kaçınılmaz olan olduğunu fark etmemiş olması, şimdi çok aptalca görünüyordu. Hermione korkunç derecede suçluluk duyuyordu. Ginny'i Harry'e yalan söylemeye ve gerçeği ondan saklamaya zorlayan oydu. Harry'nin ondan ayrılmasının sebebi oydu.

"Ginny, ben çok üzgünüm! Asla her şeyin bu kadar kötüleşeceğini düşünmemiştim. Hiç bunun yüzünden senden ayrılacağı aklıma gelmemişti. Gelmiş olmalıydı, bunu şimdi görüyorum. Lütfen affet beni!" yalvardı, yaşlar gözlerine dolarak.

"Seni dinlememiş olmalıydım. Harry'e her şeyi söylemek için kendi kararımı vermiş olmalıydım. Olan oldu, o yüzden 'keşke'lerle düşünüp durmanın hiçbir anlamı yok. Bitti artık." dedi üzgünce, öne çıkmaya çabalayan taze yaşları geri dönmeye zorlayarak.

Damien onu daha iyi hissettirecek bir şey söylemek için düşünerek Ginny'le birlikte oturdu. Aklına hiçbir şey gelmedi. Her şey parçalara ayrılıyordu. Harry hala Hogwarts'daydı ama onlardan çok uzaktaymış gibi görünüyordu. Gözlerinin önündeydi ama mesafesini koruyordu. Damien zamanda geri, geçen yıl Harry'le tanıştıkları döneme gitmiş gibi hissediyordu. Ama durum geçen yıldan çok daha kötüydü. En azından o zamanlar, Damien Harry'e yakın olmanın ve onun tarafından sevilmenin nasıl bir şey olduğunu hiç bilmiyordu.

xxx

Havada yine farklı renklerde ışık huzmeleri uçuşuyordu. Harry önündeki sahneyi, Ölüm Yiyenler ve Seherbazlar birbirleriyle kuvvetle dövüşürken daha önce sayısız defa yaptığı gibi izledi. Bu rüyayı şimdi o kadar çok defa görmüştü ki bir sonraki saniye ne olacağını söyleyebiliyordu. Önündeki görüntüleri taradı, onu aradı. Genellikle o uyanmadan hemen önce gelirdi. Çılgın kahkahası havada çınlar, Seherbazlar kiminle düello ettiklerini görebilsinler diye maskesini çıkarırdı. Bella sonra yok olur, bulanık görüntüler ve renkler girdabında kaybolurdu. Kahkahası acı dolu nefes çekişinden önce aniden dururdu. Harry her zaman bundan sonra uyanırdı.

Aslında bu rüyayı seviyordu. Voldemort'un yanarak öldüğü kabusları görmektense bunu çok daha tercih ediyordu. Bu rüyayı gördüğü her defasında, kendisinin bir parçası olmadığı bir olaya neden tanıklık ettiğini çözmeye çalışıyordu. Nasıl onun olmayan bir hatırayı görebiliyordu? Uyandığında hiç bunun hakkında düşünme fırsatı olmamıştı. Her zaman mutlaka dikkatini dağıtan bir şeyler vardı.

Bella maskesinin ardından, kahkaha atarak, gözleri keyifle parlayarak çıkarken izledi. Seherbazlara onda daha önce hiç görmediği bir tutkuyla saldırdı. Düellodan gerçekten de keyif alıyordu.

Harry kırılan bir kalple onu izledi. Bella'yı o kadar çok özlüyordu ki. Yine fark etti ki, bu rüyayı her gördüğünde fark ettiği gibi, Bella farklı görünüyordu. Tam olarak neydi, Harry üzerine parmak basamıyordu ama onda bir şey vardı incecik bir farklılıkta.

Harry hayranlık içerisinde Bella üç Seherbazı mağlup edip yaklaşmakta olan başka iki adamı lanetlerken izledi. Her şeyin bulanıklaşmaya başladığı zaman buydu. Harry umutsuzca odaklanmaya, sonrasında ne olduğunu görmeye çalıştı ama ne kadar çok denerse denesin, görüntülere tutunamadı, ondan kayıp gitmelerine engel olamadı. Etrafındaki her şey döndü, sanki biri sesi kapatmış gibi Bella'nın kahkahası kesildi. Sonra, renkler girdabının ve bulanık görüntülerin içerisinde acı dolu nefes çekişini duydu. Bella olduğunu biliyordu. O nefes çekme ona aitti. Oradaki tek kadın oydu.

"Bella! Bella!" Harry kendine engel olamadı. Bir gün ona geri seslenmesini ümit ederek her seferinde ona sesleniyordu.

Parlak bir beyaz flaşın ardından, Harry kendini babasının endişeli görünen yüzüne bakarken buldu. Görüntü karşısında birazcık geriye zıpladı ama neredeyse anında rahatladı. Babasının dairesinde uyanmıştı. James besbelli onu uykusunda konuşurken duymuş ve iyi olup olmadığını görmeye gelmişti. Harry yatağında kalkıp oturdu ve bir suçluluk ifadesiyle James'e baktı.

"Üzgünüm" mırıldandı, bakışını kaçırarak.

"Ne için?" James sordu, samimiyetle kafası karışarak.

"Seni uyandırdığım için." dedi Harry.

"Dert etme. Uyumuyordum. Okumam gereken bir sürü ödev var o yüzden onlarla meşguldüm. Seni duydum, bir kabus görüyormuşsun gibi geldi, ben de..." James ne söyleyeceğinden emin olamayarak sustu.

Harry son birkaç haftadır tahmin etmesi çok güç olmuştu. James, Harry'nin onun dairesinde uyumasının üstü kapalı bir hediye olduğunu düşünmüştü. Onu kollayabileceğini ve yakın zamanlardaki problemlerini çözebileceklerini düşünmüştü. Ama Harry'i yakalaması zordu. Genellikle sabah çok erken saatte James kalkmadan önce ayrılıyordu, gün derslerde geçiyordu ve yemek zamanları kalp kalbe konuşmalar yapmak için en iyi zamanlar değillerdi ve akşamlar da Harry'nin cezası tarafından alınmıştı. Neyse ki o bitmişti. James hala bir ayın çoktan geçmiş olduğuna inanamıyordu. Hala Harry'nin her gece yapması gerekenin ne olduğunu bilmiyordu ama onu yoruyordu. James, Harry'e ilk gününden sonra McGonagall'ın ondan ne yapmasını istediğini sormuştu ama Harry cevap olarak ona yalnızca o dik bakışlarından birini atmıştı. Cezalarından geri gelir ve dosdoğru banyoya giderdi. Orada asırlar geçirirdi, James banyo yaptığını varsayıyordu, belki günün ağrılarını sıcak suda atmak. Oturma odasına gelene kadar, saat geceyarısını bulurdu ve James herhangi bir şey söyleyemeden önce, Harry tamamen yorgunluktan bitkin bir şekilde yatağına yönelirdi.

En azından şimdi cezası bittiğine göre, James'in onunla konuşacak daha fazla vakti olacaktı. Harry'nin ne kadar berbat bir zaman geçirdiğini biliyordu. Hala Damien'la konuşmuyordu ve James bunun iki çocuğu da ne kadar çok etkilediğini biliyordu. Yalnızca geçen sene tanışmış olabilirlerdi, ama birbirlerine çok yakınlaşmışlardı ve birbirlerine dayanıyorlardı, Harry kabul etmese bile.

James, Harry'nin Ginny'den de ayrıldığını öğrenmişti. Oğlunun kişisel konularına müdahale etmeyecekti ama Harry'nin onu özlediğini biliyordu. Ginny'le olduğu zamanlar Harry'nin mutlu göründüğü nadir zamanlardan biriydi. Ondan ayrılmış olması çok yazıktı. Kabul etmek için fazla inatçıydı ama. Damien'ı ya da Ginny'i ya da Ron ile Hermione'yi bile özlediğini kabul etmezdi.

James bütün bu düşünceler aklından geçerken gözlerini Harry'e dikmiş olduğunu fark etti. Harry onun gözünü kırpmadan bakışı altında oldukça rahatsız görünürken alalecele gözlerini başka tarafa çevirdi.

James boğazını temizledi.

"Eee, iyi misin, şimdi?" sordu, başka ne söyleyeceğini bilemeyerek.

Harry gözlerini devirdi.

"Evet, ben iyiyim!" cevapladı birazcık sertçe.

James konuşacak bir şey bulmak için etrafına bakındı. O kadar çok şey hakkında konuşmak istiyordu ki ama şimdi doğru zaman değildi. Damien hakkında konuşmak istiyordu. Harry'nin ona karşı bu kadar kırıcı olmayı bırakmasına ihtiyacı vardı.

Önceki gün, Damien akşam yemeğinden hemen sonra onunla konuşmaya çalışmıştı ve Harry onu yalnızca kenara itmişti, gerçek anlamda. Böyle bir şeye yalnızca arkadaşlarının dahi tanıklık etmesi utanç vericiydi, ama bütün okul oradaydı. James, Harry'e tam orada bir şey söylerdi ama o an salonda değildi. Sonrasında Profesör McGonagall'dan öğrenmişti.

Damien ona ya da Lily'e bunun hakkında tek kelime etmedi. Aldırmamıştı ama olay bu değildi. Bu çeşit davranış kabul edilemezdi. Ancak, o Harry'e herhangi bir şey söyleyemeden önce, kuzguni saçlı genç yatağına döndü ve örtüyü başının üzerine çekti, açık bir şekilde yalnız kalmayı istediğini söylüyordu James'e.

Şu anın her halükarda Harry'i sinir etmek için en iyi zaman olmadığı çıkarımını yaparak, James masasına geri döndü. Harry biraz önce bir kabus görmüştü, onunla şimdi konuşmak doğru değildi. Ama James onunla Damien hakkında konuşacaktı. Aynı onunla konuşması gereken diğer her şey gibi.

xxx

Hermione ve Ron hızlıca boş bir sınıfa girdiler.

"Acele et, Hermione!" Ron fısıldadı.

"Tamam, sakinleş. Çok sabırsızsın." azarladı çantasını omuzlarının etrafından çıkarırken.

"Biliyor musun onun yüzünden başın derde girecek!"

Sesin üzerine etrafında döndüğünde Draco'nun kapıda durduğunu, gelişigüzelce kapı çerçevesine dayandığını gördü. Yüzündeki her zamanki pis sırıtma bugün de gözlerini iki Gryffindor'a dikerken gururla oradaydı.

"Git buradan, Malfoy!" dedi Hermione, Slytherin'in söyleyeceği hiçbir şeyi duyma havasında değildi.

Çantasından cam küreyi çıkarmayı bitirdi. Günün ortasıydı ve kalan herkes öğle yemeğindeydi. O ve Ron gidip bir şeyler atıştırmadan önce küreyi kontrol etmeyi planlıyorlardı.

Draco'nun pis sırıtışı onun varlığının diğer ikiliyi ne kadar sinir ettiğini görürken derinleşti. Odanın daha da içine girerek kapıyı ardından kapadı.

" 'Git buradan!'ın anlamını bilmiyor musun Malfoy!" Ron tısladı ona.

"Başını daha fazla belaya sokmadan önce dilini tutmak isteyebilirsin bence." Draco cevapladı, kendini beğenmiş görünerek.

Harry'nin şimdi onlar üzerinden onu tercih ettiği gerçeği son derece tatmin ediciydi ve Draco bunu yüzlerine vurmak için bütün fırsatları kullanacaktı. Ron hiçbir şey söylemedi ama ona dik dik baktı.

"Neden buradasın?" Hermione sordu yorgunlukla.

"Yani, siz bir şeyleri çözmede aşağı yukarı bir halt beceremediğinizden, düşündüm ki yardımcı bir el uzatırım." cevapladı.

Hermione ona şok ve inanamazlık içinde baktı.

"Seni doğru mu duydum? Bize yardım etmek istiyorsun?" sordu. Ron gözlerini dikmiş ona bakıyordu, besbelli tek kelimesine inanmıyordu.

"Bize sadece burada olmanın gerçek sebebini söyle ve sonra çık dışarı!" dedi Draco'ya.

Sarışın çocuk ona tek kaşını kaldırdı ama onu bilmezden gelerek Hermione'ye döndü.

"Size yardım etmeyi isteme meselesi değil daha çok yardım etmek zorunda olma meselesi." dedi. Onlara yaklaştı ve sonra onlara sertçe baktı. "Harry ve Sedare İksirini içeren durum hakkında daha çok şey biliyorsunuz. Bana bildiğiniz bütün her şeyi anlatmanızı istiyorum." dedi ciddiyetle.

"Neden?" Ron sordu.

"Kim olduğunu çözebileyim diye, gerizekalı!" Draco tükürür gibi söyledi ona, şimdi siniri belli olarak.

"Harry'e bildiğimiz her şeyi söyledik, sana hiçbir şey söylemedi mi?" Hermione sordu.

"İşte, görüyorsun ya sorun da bu. Öfkesi burnundayken pek bir şey hatırlamama eğilimi gösteriyor. Ona söylediğiniz her şey büyük ihtimalle sakinleştiğinde unutulmuştur." dedi Draco, Harry'nin öfkesinden bahsettiğinde Hermione'nin irkilmesinden zevk alarak.

"Yani, seni gönderdi?" Ron sordu. Draco karşılık verirken dik dik baktı.

"Beni hiçbir yere göndermesi gerekmiyor! Ben onun arkadaşıyım hizmetçisi değil!" daha sakin bir sesle devam etti, "Burada olduğumu bilmiyor. Siz iki muhteşem salaktan kendi başınıza bu gizemi çözmeniz beklenilemeyeceğinden ben gelmek zorunda kaldım."

Ron, Draco'ya doğru hareket etti ama Hermione hemen onu durdurdu. Draco'ya ölçer bir ifadeyle baktı. Sonunda onunla konuştu.

"Peki, sana bildiklerimizi söyleyeceğiz. Sana bunu söylememin tek sebebi Harry'e yardım etmeye çalıştığını biliyor olmam." dedi Hermione.

Ona kaymakbiralarındaki Sedare iksirini nasıl keşfettiklerine dair her şeyi elinden geldiği kadar alçak bir sesle ve hızlıca anlattı. Öğle yemeği yakında bitecekti ve kimsenin onları sınıfta yakalamasını istemiyordu. Bitirdiğinde Draco ona baktı, solgun yüzünde ciddi bir ifade vardı.

"Bu 'hain'i yakalamayı nasıl planlıyordunuz o zaman?" sordu.

Hermione, o ve Ron'un şu an izliyor olmaları gereken ufak cam küreyi kaldırdı. Draco cam topa bir anlığına öylece baktı, kayıplarda görünüyordu. Hermione'nin gözleriyle buluştu ve ona alayla güldü.

"Bir kristal küre? Kaymakbiralarına iksir karıştıran kişiyi görebilir misin diye bir kristal küreye bakmayı mı planlıyordun? 'Üçüncü göz' ve kehanet gibi şeylere inanmayacak kadar akıllı olduğunu düşünüyordum!"

"Aslında, içkilerle oynayan kişiyi bunda görebilmeyi umuyordum ben. Bu bir görüntü kaydedici." açıkladı. Draco'nun tepksine gülümsemeden edemedi.

"Peki, işe yaradı mı?" sordu, topu meraklı bir şekilde gözleyerek.

"Evet, evet yaradı, Malfoy. Kim olduğunu gördük ama yalnızca oturup bunun hakkında hiçbir şey yapmamaya karar verdik!" Ron çıkıştı.

"Şaşırmazdım!" Draco aynen karşılık verdi.

"Tamam, tamam. Kavga etmenin hiçbir anlamı yok. Malfoy, biz küreyi her on iki saatte bir kontrol ediyoruz, ama bu kişi her kimse daha hiçbir harekette bulunmadı. Ben aslında bunu daha fazla devam ettirmenin bir anlamı var mı onu merak ediyorum. Harry artık zorlukta ortak salonda oluyor, o yüzden kaymakbiralarının tekrar iksirlenip iksirlenmeyeceğini bilmiyorum." dedi, önlerindeki probleme odaklanmaya çalışarak.

Ron ve Draco birbirlerine dik dik bakmayı Hermione'ye dikkat gösterecek kadar bırakabildiler.

"Öyleyse çözüm ortada" dedi Draco, hala Hermione'yi nahoş bir biçimde gözleyerek.

"Ne demek istiyorsun?" Hermione sordu, Draco'nun ona bakış şeklini bilmezden gelerek. Draco usanmışcasına iç geçirdi.

"Bir düşün! Eğer herkes Harry'nin artık ortak salonda vakit geçirmediğini biliyorsa, o zaman sizin söylediğiniz gibi 'hain'in, içkilerle oynamak için bir sebebi de olmaz. Başka bir şey denemek zorundasınız. Sorumlu kişinin tepki göstereceği ve yakalanacağı bir durum yaratın." açıkladı.

"Ne saçmalıktan bahsediyorsun sen? Biz ne yapabiliriz?" Ron sordu ona.

"Bekle! Bu aslında mantıklı." dedi Hermione yüzünde düşünceli bir ifadeyle.

"Öyle mi?" Ron sordu ona dönerek. O Draco'nun ne söylediğini anlamamıştı.

"Evet, Malfoy haklı. Hainin harekete geçmek zorunda hissedeceği bir durum yaratmamız gerek. Her kimse bu, Harry'e daha fazla ulaşamadığı için sinirleniyor olmalı. Doğru fırsatı bekliyor ve biz de o fırsatı yaratmalıyız." Hermione'nin yüzünde bir ifade vardı, bir şeyler planladığını gösteren bir ifade.

Ron, Draco'ya ve sonra tekrar Hermione'ye baktı.

"Eee, yani ne yapacağız?" sordu ona. Hermione yüzünde saçma bir gülümsemeyle ona döndü.

"Harry'e bir 'neşelendirme' hediyesi göndereceğiz."

xxx

"Her şey hazır mı?"

"Evet"

"Parvati ve Lavender'ın seni duyduğundan emin oldun mu?"

"Evet"

"Emin misin?"

"Tanrı aşkına, Hermione, evet!"

"Tamam, bağırma, Ronald. Sadece emin oluyorum."

"Şşş! Siz ikiniz sesinizi kısın!" Damien tısladı onlara. Önlerindeki masada duran cam küreye geri döndü. Gözleri ona yapışmıştı, hiçbir şey kaçırmak istemiyordu.

Dört Gryffindor, İhtiyaç Odası'nda oturuyordu.

Hermione'nin planı mükemmeldi. Yani, sayılır. İçi şekerler, içecekler, çiçekler ve her çeşit şeyle dolu kocaman bir sepeti ortak salondaki dolaba yerleştirmek üzere ayarlamıştı. Ron kahvaltıda yüksek sesle Damien'a, Hermione'yle son tartışmalarından sonra arayı düzeltmek için Harry'e bir barış göstergesi göndereceklerini söylemişti.

Damien'a içi bir sürü yiyecek içecekle dolu bir sepeti Harry'e götüreceğini söylemişti. Ortak salonda bırakacaktı ki Ginny, Hermione ve Damien da kendi hediyelerini ekleyebilsin. Parvati ve Lavender'ın, Gryffindor'un iki dedikodu kazanının, onu duyduğundan emin olmuştu. Onlar kesinlikle bu haberleri Gryffindor'daki herkese ulaştırırlardı. Eğer hain hakikaten de Gryffindor'daysa, o zaman Harry'nin yiyeceğini ya da içeceğini iksirlemek için bu fırsatı boşa harcamazdı. En azından, her halükarda Hermione öyle umuyordu.

Dörtlü ortak salonu gösteren cam küreyi izleyerek oturdu. Hermione kürelerden birinin üstüne karmaşık büyüler yapmıştı ki diğer kürenin ne kaydettiğini göstersin. Bu şekilde kendisini belli ettiği an, haini yakalayabileceklerdi.

Hermione gerginlikle küreyi izliyordu. Bu işe yaramak zorundaydı. Hainin Harry'nin içkisini iksirlemesi için bu iyi bir fırsattı. Bunun işe yarayacağından emindi.

Birkaç saat geçti ve cam küre ortak salonun öğrenciler yataklarına doğru giderken yavaş yavaş boşaldığını gösterdi. Damien yüzünde bir kızgınlık ifadesiyle, cam küreyi izleyerek oturdu. Sorumlu kişiye bunu fena halde ödeteceğine dair kendine sessiz bir söz vermişti. Harry bu kişi yüzünden hepsine uzak davranıyordu. Başından o kadar çok şey geçmişti ki bunun yüzünden; bağımlılık, acı verici yoksunmalar, gereksiz suçluluk, bütün bunların hepsi onun suçuydu, Karanlık Prens'le çalışan kişinin, Gryffindor'daki hainin!

Kısa süre sonra saat geceyarısını geçmişti ve kimse dolabın yakınına gelmemişti. Hermione sinirle iç geçirdi. Neden bu kişi harekete geçmiyordu! Bu altın bir fırsattı. Sorun neydi?

Ron iç geçirdi ve ayağa kalktı. Bacaklarını gerdirmesi gerekiyordu. Çok uzun süredir oturuyordu. Ginny, Damien ve Hermione oldukları yerde kaldılar. Hepsi de sessizce bunun işe yaraması için dua ediyorlardı. Hainin kimliğini bulmak zorundalardı. Harry'nin onları affetmesinin tek yolu buydu, onlar haini onun eline verirlerse...

"Ne kadar daha beklememiz gerekiyor sizce?" Ron sordu.

"Ben biz onu bulana kadar gitmiyorum." dedi Damien bir kükremeyle.

"Beklemeliyiz. Ortak salon daha yeni boşaldı. İçkilere bir şey yapma fırsatı şu an." Ginny dikkatini çekti.

Ron tekrar oturdu. Beklediler ve beklediler ama kimse görünmedi. Şimdi saat sabahın üçüydü. Ron uyuya kalmıştı ve Ginny de uyukluyor gibi görünüyordu. Gözlerini açık tutmaya çalışıyordu ama kendi kendilerine kapanıyorlardı. Hermione ve Damien uykularıyla savaşmayı başarmış ve tamamen uyanık olan tek kişilerdi.

"Gelmek zorunda. Yalnızca zorunda." dedi Hermione fısıldayarak.

Damien katıldığını göstermek için başını salladı.

"Damy, sen...eğer bu kişiyi yakalar ve Harry'e teslim edersek, Harry'nin o zaman bizi affedeceğini düşünüyor musun?" sordu.

Damien bir saniyeliğine düşündü.

"Gerçekten de bilmiyorum, Hermione. Bize ciddi anlamda kızgın. Bence bize kızgınlığı kolay kolay geçmeyecek."

Hermione'nin yüzü düştü. Kollarını dizlerinin etrafına sardı, onlara sıkıca sarıldı.

"Onu özlüyorum." dedi usulca. Damien ona baktı ve gözlerindeki dökülmemiş yaşları gördü. "Onu gerçekten özlüyorum. Hiç şimdi benim için ne kadar çok anlam ifade ettiğini fark etmemiştim. Aptallığımın böyle sonuçlanacağını bilseydim ona asla yalan söylemezdim."

Damien ondan başka tarafa baktı. Harry'le olan şey için Hermione'yi suçlamamak zordu ama aynı zamanda, onun için üzülüyordu da.

"Hepsi senin suçun değildi. Hepimizin suçu var." dedi yumuşakça.

"Sadece...keşke hiç onun canını yakmayı kastetmediğimi anlasa. Ginny'den ayrılmış olmasından nefret ediyorum. Hepsi benim suçummuş gibi hissediyorum! Ve sana karşı olan davranış şekli, kalbimi kırıyor." devam etti, Damien'a özür dileyen bir ifadeyle bakarak.

"Merak etme, Hermione." Damien'ın bütün söyleyebildiğiydi. Evet, Harry ona karşı berbattı ve bu canını acıtıyordu, ama bu Hermione'nin suçu değildi.

"Elimde değil, ben sadece..." Hermione sustu. Damien başını kaldırdığında onun önündeki küreye baktığını gördü. Gözleri hafifçe şaşkınlık içinde büyüyordu ve ağzı hala açıktı.

Damien hala masanın üzerindeki cam küreye hızlıca dönerken kalbinin hopladığını hissetti. Pijamalar içindeki bir figürün dolaba uzandığını ve sepeti çıkardığını gördü. Figür ortak salonun etrafına bakındı, sanki gerçekten yalnız olup olmadığını kontrol ediyordu.

"Ron! Ginny! Uyanın!" Hermione tısladı, gözleri hala küreye yapışık halde.

Ron ve Ginny yerlerinde fırladılar ve diğer ikilinin ifadelerini görerek dikkatlerini önlerindeki cam kürelere yönelttiler. Hepsi de figür renkli sepetten bir ateşviskisi şişesi çıkarır ve açarken izledi. Cübbelerine uzandı ve ufak bir şişe çıkararak dikkatle içki şişesine birkaç damla ekledi.

"Oh Tanrım!" Hermione bağırdı figür şişeyi ve sepeti tekrar dolaba yerleştirmek için etrafında dönerken. Hareket ettikçe, yüzü daha netleşti ve dörtlünün hepsi de şaşkınlık içinde nefeslerini çekti.

"Dennis!" Ginny fısıldadı.

Başkasıyla karıştırma falan yoktu. Fare gibi saçlı Gryffindor aceleyle sepeti tekrar dolaba yerleştirdi, tedirginlikle odanın etrafına bakınıp durdu.

Damien ve Ron kapıdan dışarı fırladılar, koridorlardan aşağı deliler gibi koştular. İkisinin de aklına şu an sabahın üçü olduğu ve ayak seslerinin bütün kaleyi uyandırabileceği gelmemiş gibi görünüyordu. Bütün önemli olan ortak salona ulaşmak ve Dennis'i kontrolsüzce yumruklamaktı.

Damien ortak salona koştururken kalbinin acı verici bir şekilde hızlı çarptığını hissetti. Dennis? Dennis Creevey'di! Harry'e zarar veren kişi Harry'nin yürüdüğü zemine tapınan kişinin ta kendisiydi. Neden Dennis böyle bir şey yapardı? Neden Harry'e karşı dönerdi?

Damien diğer üçlünün de onunla birlikte koştuğunun pek farkında değildi. Şişman hanımın portresine parolayı bağırdı ve kendisini odanın içine attı. Dennis'in korkarak yerinde zıpladığını ve odaya doluşan dört Gryffindor'a baktığını gördü.

Damien tam olarak nasıl olduğunu bilmiyordu ama bir sonraki saniye, Dennis yerdeydi, o ve Ron ulaşabildikleri her santimine yumruk indirirken bir top haline kıvrılıyordu. Damien bağırdığı sözlerin bilincinde değildi ama sonrasında Dennis'e her türlü şeyi dediği söylenmişti. Hermione ve Ginny, ikisi de çocukları yaralanmış dördüncü sınıftan çekip ayırdılar ve Hermione diğer ikiliyi onu boğazlamaktan alıkoymak için kelime anlamıyla Dennis'in önüne geçmek zorunda kaldı.

Ginny odanın etrafına gizlilik büyüleri yerleştirdi ki kimse aşağı inip onları görmesin. Dennis titreyerek ayağa kalktı. Dudağı patlamıştı ve yanağıyla gözünde çoktan bir morluk oluşmaktaydı. Onlara bir korku ve kafa karışlığı karışımıyla gözlerini dikmiş bakıyordu.

"Ne cehennem oluyor?! Sizin sorununuz ne?!" bağırdı, iki çocuğa bakarak.

"Sorunun ne olduğunu bize mi soruyorsun bir de?! Seni küçük..." Ron ona doğru atılmaya kalktı, asası ondan ufak çocuğa doğrultulmuştu.

"Ron, dur! Damien, hayır, olduğun yerde kal!" Hermione bağırdı, iki çocuğu titreyen Dennis'den uzak tutmaya çalışarak.

Döndü, Dennis'i yakaladı ve onu yakındaki bir sandalyeye sürükledi, "Otur!" onu sandalyeye sertçe itti.

"Neler oluyor? Ne diye üzerime abandınız öyle?" Dennis sordu, parmakları ihtiyatla yüzüne dokunarak. "İkiniz de kafayı mı yediniz?"

Hermione diğer üçlüyle durdu, Dennis'in sahte masumiyetini dinlerken öfkeyle fokurduyordu.

"Sana niye saldırdığımızı sen gayet iyi biliyorsun!" dedi kızgınlıkla.

Dennis donakalmıştı, hiç Hermione'nin böylesi bir zehirle konuştuğunu duymamıştı. Bunu yapabileceğini dahi düşünmüyordu. Başını kaldırdı ve dört asanın üzerine yöneltilmiş olduğunu gördü.

"Ne...neden böyle davranıyorsunuz? Ne yaptım ben?" sordu dörtlüye ve asalarına inanamazlıkla bakarak. Kendi asasını yatağının başucundaki komodinde bırakmıştı.

Damien kendisini Dennis'i lanetlemekten alıkoymaya çalışıyordu, o kadar kızgındı ki eli titriyordu. Hermione asasını alçalttı ve Dennis'in yanına yürüdü. İhtiyaç Odası'ndan aldığı cam küreyi çıkartarak üzerine asasıyla vurdu. Odadaki herkes görüntüler Dennis'in saniyeler önce, ateşviskisine iksir katmasını gösterirken elinde küreyle durdu.

Odadaki tam bir sessizlik çınladı. Hermione küreyi alçaltıp bütün süre boyunca da önündeki sandalyede oturan çocuğa düşmanca bakarken kimse konuşmadı. Dennis bayılmak üzereymiş gibi görünüyordu. Yüzü solgunlaşmıştı, gözleri hafifçe kürelerinden dışarı çıkmıştı. Hermione'ye bakakaldı, bir ona bir cam küreye bakıyordu.

"Nasıl...sen nasıl...ben anlamıyorum." mırıldandı daha çok kendine.

"Şimdi onu lanetleyebilir miyiz?" Ginny sordu, asası ufak kıvılcımlar çıkartarak. Onun canını yakmaktan kendini güç bela alıkoyduğu açıktı.

Hermione Dennis'e düşmanca baktı, o da karşılığında Hermione'ye korkuyla.

"Neden, Dennis? Neden yaptın?" sordu.

Dennis şimdi gözyaşları içindeydi, parmakları gerginlikle seğiriyor, boş havada asasını arıyordu.

"Ben...ben, öyle değil...ben yapmadım...ben..." basit bir cümleyi kuramadı. Nefes alışı hızlanıyordu, yüzü korkunç bir şekilde solgundu. Bir panik atak geçirecekmiş gibi görünüyordu.

"Neden zaman kaybediyoruz ki? Onu Harry'e götürelim, bırakalım sorgulamayı o yapsın!" Damien bağırdı.

Dennis ciyakladı ve bir kerede yalvaran bir ifadeyle Hermione'ye baktı.

"Lütfen, ben...ben asla öyle yapmak istemedim öyle...öyle..."

"Kapa çeneni, Dennis!" dedi Ron seri bir şekilde yanına gelip Dennis'i yakasından yakalayarak kaldırırken. "Harry'nin önünde istediğin kadar kekeleyebilirsin!" onu kapıya doğru sürüklemeye başladı.

"Bekle, Ron!" Hermione bağırdı. Ron olduğu yerde durarak ona bakmak için döndü.

"Neden?" sordu ona.

"Sebeplerini bilmek istiyorum." Etrafını çevreleyen dörtlüye bakan Dennis'e döndü. "Neden yaptın, Dennis? Neden Harry'e böyle ihanet ettin? Neden içkilerinin içine iksir karıştırdın?"

Dennis başını kaldırıp Hermione'ye baktı, yüzünden aşağı gözyaşları iniyordu. Cevap vermek için kelimeleri oluşturmaya çalışarak başını salladı.

"Kim?" Damien sordu, herkesin dikkatini çekerek.

"Ne?" Dennis sordu, soru bir hıçkırıkla beraber çıktı.

"Karanlık Prens! Ona çalıştığın kişi. Sana iksiri veren kişi! Kim?!" Damien sordu, öfkesi şimdi düzgün konuşmayı zorlaştırırken.

Dennis'in ifadesi değişti. Kafası karışmış göründü, hatta şaşırmış. Damien'dan dönüp Hermione'ye baktı.

"Ben...Ben sizin neden bahsettiğinizi bilmiyorum?" kekeledi.

"Onu korumayı bırak!" Ron tısladı.

Dennis başını salladı. "Ben gerçekten sizin neden bahsettiğinizi bilmiyorum."

"Sana veren o muydu?" Hermione sordu, gözü yaşlı çocuğun dikkatini çekerek. "Sedare iksirini? Sana veren Karanlık Prens miydi yoksa onu kendin mi akıl ettin?" sordu.

"S-sedare iksiri? Neden bahsediyorsunuz?" sordu, elleri titreyerek.

Damien'a yetmişti. Dennis'in yanına fırtına gibi geldi ve sertçe şişeyi cebinden çekip çıkardı. Şişe etiketli değildi. Siyah kitabını çıkardı ve içindekileri sayfaya boşalttı. Bir kerede sıvı kasenin içinde yok oldu ve içindekiler karşı sayfada belirdi. Damien kitaptan başını kaldırdı, Sedare İksiri açık bir şekilde, siyah harflerle yazılıydı.

"Bu Sedare iksiri! Sen Harry'nin içkilerine bunu karıştırıyorsun!" söyledi ona.

Dennis başını salladı ve şişeyi elinden almak için hamle etti, ama Damien uzanamayacağı yere kaldırdı.

"Hayır, siz hepsini yanlış anladınız. Ben Harry'i uyuşturmuyorum! Yemin ederim!" haykırdı.

"Yalan söylemeyi bırak! Seni kendi gözlerimizle gördük!" Damien karşılık olarak bağırdı.

"Hayır, hayır siz hepsini yanlış anladınız!" Dennis tartıştı umutsuzca.

"Yani sen içkilere iksir karıştırmıyorsun?" Ron sordu alayla.

"Hayır, demek istediğim, evet, ama..."

"Ama ne?" Damien tısladı ona.

"Ama o Sedare iksiri değil!" Dennis haykırdı.

"Gerçekten? Nedir peki?" Hermione sordu, inanmayan bir ses tonuyla.

"Arkadaşlık iksiri!" Dennis bağırdı.

Dört arkadaş apaçık inanamazlıkla Dennis'e bakakaldılar. Sonunda Hermione konuştu.

"Nedir nedir?" sordu.

"Arkadaşlık iksiri! Bu Arkadaşlık iksiri, yemin ederim!" dedi Dennis dörtlüye bakıp, ona inanmalarını umarak.

" 'Arkadaşlık' iksiri diye bir şey yok!" Ginny patladı.

"Evet var!" Dennis tartıştı. Hermione'ye döndü. "Hermione, bana inanmak zorundasın, lütfen!"

"Bana neler olduğunu hemen şu an açıkla!" Hermione emretti ona, hafiften kafası karışmış görünerek.

"Hermione, onu dinleme. Besbelli şimdi bir sürü şey uyduracak. Onu Profesör McGonagall'a teslim edelim." dedi Ron, hala asasını şimdiye baştan ayağa titreyen Dennis'e doğrultarak.

Hermione, Dennis'i Harry'e ya da McGonagall'a sürüklemek veya ona konuşmak için bir şans vermek arasında kalmış görünüyordu. Sonunda ona döndü ve boğazını temizledi.

"İki dakikan var Dennis ve bize yalan söylemek aklından bile geçmesin!" uyardı.

Dennis ona doğrultuyor olduğu asayı gözledi ve başını sallayarak yalan söylemeyeceğini belirtti. Derin bir nefes aldı ve açıklamaya başladı.

"Bir süredir Harry'nin içkilerine iksir karıştırdığım doğru. Ama onu uyuşturmuyorum! Onu nereden çıkardınız bilmiyorum. Ben birkaç damla Arkadaşlık iksiri kullanıyorum. Aşk iksirine benzer şekilde çalışıyor ama içenin aşık olmasını sağlamak yerine, onların arkadaş olmayı istemesini sağlıyor." açıkladı titrek bir sesle.

"Bu 'Arkadaşlık' iksirini nereden aldın sen?" Hermione sordu.

"Geçen dönemin sonlarına yakın Gelecek Postası'yla beraber gelen bir broşürde gördüm. Reklamını yapıyordu. Biri Gryffindor masasında bırakmıştı."

Hermione diğer üçlüyle bir bakış paylaştı. O günü hatırlıyordu. Gelen bir sürü çeşit broşür vardı, her tür iksir ve yardımcı şeyin reklamını yapıyorlardı. Aslında onları masada bırakan kişi Ginny'di. Hermione şu an yüzünde taşıdığı suçlu ifadeyi gördü.

"İlk başta fark etmedim bile." Dennis diyordu. "Fazla üzgündüm. Harry'nin bana sırf yardımını istediğim için bağırdığı gündü. Onu sinir etmiştim biliyorum. Hiç öyle kastetmedim ama bir şekilde onu rahatsız etmeyi becerdim. Broşürü diğerlerinin içinde dururken gördüm ve düşündüm ki belki onu kullanırsam, Harry bana karşı daha iyi olur. Bütün istediğim arkadaşım değilse de, bana karşı daha iyi olmasıydı." dedi üzgün bir sesle.

Damien onu dinliyor ve broşürleri hatırlamaya çalışıyordu. Bir arkadaşlık iksiri reklamı yapan olmadığına emindi, yoksa var mıydı? O kadar çoklardı ki Damien'ın hiç fark etmemiş olması mümkündü.

"İksiri nereden aldın?" Hermione sordu, sessiz alçak ve dehşetle doluydu.

"Ismarlamak zorundaydım. Broşür iksiri isteyen ve kim için kullanmak istediğinizi anlatan bir mektup göndermenizi söylüyordu. Harry hakkında verebileceğim bütün bilgiyi verdim. Arkadaşlık iksirinin her kişi için farklı olarak kaynatılması gerekiyor, görüyorsunuz ya. Elime iksirler ve de Harry'e tam olarak ne zaman vermem gerektiğini belirten bir plan geçti."

Damien kanının donduğunu hissetti. Dennis'in biraz önce söylediği şeyi aklında tekrar etmesi gerekti. Bir plan verilmişti, Harry'nin içkilerine ne zaman iksir karıştırması gerektiğini söyleyen bir plan! Önündeki çocuğa kızgınlıkla köpürerek baktı. Gözleri Hermione'nin paniklemiş olanlarıyla buluştu ve ikisi de bir kerede ne olduğunu biliyorlardı.

Hain Dennis değildi. O Karanlık Prens tarafından kullanılıyordu.

"Harry'nin içkileriyle oynadığım için kendimi kötü hissettim, birinci defadan sonra, bir daha yapmak istemedim. Ama açıkça bir kere başladım mı duramayacağımı söylüyordu. Dozlar arasında durmak tehlikeli olabilir o yüzden...o yüzden ben de devam ettim. Ona zarar vermeyi hiç aklımdan geçirmedim. Yemin ederim." Dennis bitirdi duygusallıkla.

"Eline bir plan verildi?" Hermione fısıldadı. Konuşmanın geriye kalanını duymamış gibi görünüyordu. "Göster bana!" talep etti.

Dennis cebine uzandı ve bir parşömen çıkardı. Hermione çabucak elinden kaptı. Damien yanına geldi ve parşömeni kendisi gözden geçirdi. Resmî bir mektup gibi görünüyordu, her türlü tarih ve sembollerle donatılmıştı. Damien, Harry'nin ismini ve doğum tarihini parşömenin tepesinde fark etti. Ortada verilecek dozların yanında tarihlerin listesiyle beraber bir tablo çiziliydi.

Hermione tarihleri gözden geçirdi. İlk tarih hakikaten de Noel Balosu gecesiydi. Sonuncusu şimdiden bir hafta sonrasına ait bir tarihti. Başını kaldırıp Dennis'e baktı, öfkeyle dolup taştı. Ne kadar aptal olabilirdi?

"Nasıl yaparsın bunu?" sordu ona, zaman çizelgesini kaldırarak. "Harry'nin içkilerine iksir karıştırdığın gecelerin Karanlık Prens'in saldırıları gerçekleştirdiği geceler olduğu sana hiç garip gelmedi mi?" Hermione bağırdı, sakinliğini kaybederek.

Dennis alık alık ona baktı, bu düşüncenin hiç aklından geçmediği belliydi. Ona baktı, sonra da diğerlerine.

"Ben...ben fark ettim ama saldırılarla hiçbir alakası olmayan diğer günler vardı. Bir tesadüften fazlası olduğunu hiç düşünmedim." cevapladı.

Damien, Harry'nin onlara hiçbir şey hatırlamadığı ve bir saldırı olduğundan korktuğu ama her şeyin normal olduğu bazı geceler geçirdiğini söylediğini hatırladı.

"Harry'e bilinmeyen bir iksir vereceğine inanamıyorum! Ya birisi sana zehir vermiş olsaydı! Harry'i öldürmeye hazır olan bir sürü insan olduğunu biliyorsun!" Ginny bağırdı Dennis'e.

"Harry'e asla bilinmeyen bir iksir vermezdim. Elime geçtiği gün bütün günü üzerinde her türlü testi yaparak geçirdim. Harry'e güvenli olduğundan emin olana kadar asla vermedim." Dennis tartıştı, Ginny'e dehşete düşmüş bir bakış atarak.

"Ne zaman aldın?" Ron sordu birdenbire.

"Harry'nin Düello kulübüne yardım edeceği gün. Herkes onu görmeye kulübe gitmişti ve yatakhane de tamamen bana kalmıştı. Her türlü tanısal testi yaptım ama içinde zararlı olacak hiçbir şey görmedim." Dennis cevapladı.

"İçindekilerde 'Sedare İksiri'ni görmedin?" Ginny sordu.

"Hayır, yemin ederim. Zararlı bir şeyi asla vermem Harry'e. Öyle bir şeyi yapmayı hayal bile edemem!" dedi Dennis.

Damien ona inandı. Dennis'i dört senedir tanıyordu. Yalan mı söylüyor yoksa gerçeği mi anlatıyor bilirdi. Ama bu ona kızgın olmadığı anlamına gelmiyordu. Bütün bunların Harry'e olmasının sebebi Dennis'di. Kastetmiş olsa da olmasa da, Harry'e zarar vermişti.

"Harry'e zarar vermek istememiş olabilirsin ama verdin. Harry'e zarar verici dozlarda Sedare iksiri veriyorsun. Senin yüzünden, Harry uyku iksirine bağımlı oldu! Senin yüzünden, Harry acı verici yoksunmalar çekiyor, hasta ve kan kusuyor, senin yüzünden! Annemle ve babamla ve herkesle kavga ediyor bağımlılıktan dolayı, senin yüzünden! Bakanlık bu saldırıların arkasında onun olduğunu düşünüyor, Harry bu saldırıların arkasında o olduğunu düşündü, senin ve senin aptallığın yüzünden!" Damien bağırdı, kendini durduramayarak.

Dennis dehşete düşmüş göründü. Yüzünden aşağı akan yaşlar vardı ve her suçlamayla, başını sallıyor, sessiz bir 'hayır' ondan kaçıyordu. Bütün bunların suçlusunun o olduğuna inanamıyordu.

"Harry'e zarar vermeyi hiç istemedim. Ona asla zarar veremem! Asla!"

Damien ona ani çıkış yapmak istemeyerek Dennis'den uzaklaştı. Ona saldırmamak için fazla kızgındı. Hermione ileri bir adım attı.

"Bizimle gelmek zorundasın." dedi ona. Sesi nazikti ama ona hoşgörülü davranmayacağı açıktı.

Dennis savaşmadı. Sefillikle gözyaşlarını içine çekerek, onlarla birlikte yürüdü. Hermione, Ginny, Ron ve Damien ıssız koridorlar boyunca yürüdüler, Dennis'i beraberlerinde yönlendirdiler. Profesör McGonagall'ın kaldığı daireye geldiler ve kapıyı tıklattılar. Bu sabaha kadar bekleyemezdi.

xxx

Dört genç yatakhanelerine gitmediler. Profesör McGonagall'ın ofisinde oturuyorlardı. Profesör, gözü yaşlı bir Dennis'i bütün hikaye anlatılır anlatılmaz Okul Müdürü'ne sürüklemişti. 'Arkadaşlık' iksiri için olan zaman çizelgesini, cam küreyi ve iksir şişesinde ne kaldıysa beraberinde götürmüştü.

Hepsi de sessizlik içinde oturuyorlardı. Olan şeyin tam etkisi henüz kendini pek göstermemişti. Haini bir kere yakaladılar mı, daha iyi hissedeceklerinden o kadar emindiler ki. Ama daha iyi hissetmiyorlardı. Aslına bakılırsa, daha kötü hissediyorlardı.

Dennis Creevey, kimin aklına gelirdi. Ama yanlış olan da buydu. Dennis gerçekten hain değildi. Karanlık Prens tarafından Harry'i uyuşturmak üzere oyuna getirilmişti.

"Karanlık Prens hakkında hiç fazla kafa yormadım." dedi Ron, sessizliği bozarak. "Sadece ortaya çıkmış bir taklitçi olduğunu varsaydım. Hiç bunun Harry'e ulaşmak için dikkatlice düşünülmüş bir plan olduğunu düşünmedim."

Damien düşünceye titredi.

"Biliyorum." dedi Hermione sessizce. "Harry'i her kim uyuşturuyorsa Karanlık Prens'in emriyle yaptığına emindim. Hiç aklıma bu kadar karmaşık olduğu gelmedi."

"Bunun ne demek olduğunu biliyorsunuz, değil mi?" Ginny sordu.

"Başladığımız noktaya geri döndük." Damien cevapladı. "Harry'e zarar vermeye çalışanın kim olduğuna dair hiçbir fikrimiz yok ve Karanlık Prens'in kim olduğunu ortaya çıkarmaya da daha yakınlaşmış değiliz."

"Kesin olan bir şey var ama; Hogwarts'daki biri Karanlık Prens'in müttefiki. O sahte 'arkadaşlık' iksiri broşürünü biri Hogwarts'a sokmuş olmak zorunda. İçimde Dennis'in dikkatini özellikle o broşüre çekenin şans olmadığına dair bir his var. Kendisi almasaydı bir şekilde yine yolunu ona bulurdu. Birisi Karanlık Prens'e yardım ediyor!" dedi Hermione endişeyle.

Sessizlik saatler gibi gelen bir süre boyunca sürdü. Her biri Karanlık Prens'in ve 'yardımcısı'nın kim olabileceğine dair kendi düşüncelerine dalmıştı.

xxx

Hava soğuk değildi ama sıska çocuk cübbesini etrafına sıkıca sardı. Sabırlaonun varmasını bekledi. Meraklıca etrafına bakındı. Nerede olduğuna dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. Her zamanki gibi, anahtar aracılığıyla getirilmişti. On yedi yaşındaki, tam belirli bir portreyi incelemek için uzanırken, tanıdık bir ses onu durdurdu.

"Hiçbir şeye dokunma!" tısladı.

Nott korkuyla etrafında döndü ama onun kapıda durduğunu görürken rahatladı. Nasıl olduğunu bilmiyordu ama sanki gölgeler, önünde duran figürü takip ediyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Onu doğru düzgün görme fırsatını hiç yakalayamamıştı. Yapabileceğinden değildi zaten, adamın yüzü her zaman o gümüş maskeyle örtülüydü.

Nott korkunun rahatsızlık verici karıncalanmasının omurgasından aşağı indiğini hissetti. O korkunç maskeden nefret ediyordu. Siyah saçlı adam odanın daha da içine yürüdü. Keskin gözleri, maskenin ardında, sıska Slytherin'den hiç ayrılmadı, tek bir saniyeliğine bile değil.

"Ee?" sordu sessizce.

"Plan çalışıyor" dedi Nott pis bir sırıtışla. "Şimdi yapayalnız. Bilinmeyen bir nedenden ötürü, kardeşiyle ve arkadaşlarıyla kavga etmiş. Onlardan uzak duruyor ve onlarla konuşmuyor bile. Kız arkadaşından bile ayrıldığını duydum."

Nott bir ışık oyunu mu yoksa ne bilmiyordu ama Karanlık Prens'in gözlerinde bir şey değişmişti. Ürpermesine sebep oldu. Devam etti, yine de.

"Anne babasıyla ilişkisi hala sallantılı, özellikle de babasıyla. Tonlarca kavga ettiler ve bunun yüzünden kaleyi terk etti daha önce. Sonuç olarak, Harry şu an az çok yapayalnız." Nott bitirdi.

"Mükemmel" adam cevapladı. Sesi derin ve nefret doluydu. "İksiri biliyor mu?" sordu.

"Sanmıyorum. Sana söylediğim salak, Creevey, büyük ölçüde Harry'nin dozlarını zamanında aldığından emin oluyor. Sana işe yarayacağını söylemiştim." Nott cevapladı, tapınırcasına hayranlık duyan gerizekalıyı ve Harry'nin ona nasıl muamele ettiğini fark ettiği için kendinden gurur duydu. Creevey bu iş için mükemmeldi.

"Yani, kimse senden şüphelenmiyor?" Karanlık Prens sordu.

"Hayır, ben aşağı yukarı hala ondan korkuyor gibi davrandığım için... Harry'i bana saldırması için kışkırttığımdan beri, herkes ondan ölesiye korktuğumu düşünüyor."

"Ama korkmuyorsun?" Prens sordu, sesinden eğlendiği belli oluyordu. Nott'un ifadesi karardı.

"Babamı kaybetmemin sebebi o. Benim babam Harry Potter yüzünden öldürüldü! Ne kadar güçlü olduğu umurumda değil, mahvolmasını istiyorum!"

Önünde duran siyah saçlı adam cevap vermedi. Sabahın yaklaşmasını izleyerek, pencereye doğru hareket etti.

Nott adamı inceledi. Siyah cübbelere bürünmüştü, saçları siyahtı ve Potter'ınkiler kadar dağınıktı. Yüzüne dair hiçbir şey çıkaramıyordu, her zaman gümüş maskenin ardında gizleniyordu.

"Sana bir şey sorabilir miyim?" Nott sordu.

Adam yalnızca başını salladı.

"Ona istediğin iksiri verebilirdin. Demek istediğim, Sedare iksirindense ona biraz zehir vermek daha iyi olmaz mıydı?" Nott uyku iksirinin nasıl zarar verdiğini göremiyordu.

Adam yüzünü ona döndü.

"Harry'nin iksirlere ilişkin hüneri ve bilgisi azımsanamaz. Zehrin varlığını anında fark ederdi. Sedare iksiri bir maddeye karıştırıldığında belirlenemeyecek tek iksir. Varlığını belirlemek için çok güçlü bir alet gerekir" açıkladı.

Nott ona yakından baktı.

"Onu öldürmek istemiyorsun, değil mi?" Nott sordu. Anında sormamış olmayı diledi.

Adam etrafında döndü ve Nott'a kızgınlıkla baktı, öfkesi Nott'un tüylerini ürpertti.

"Elbette istiyorum!" tısladı ona. Yüzünü tekrar pencereye çevirdi. Gözleri güneş ışığında parıldıyordu, konuşurken güçlü bir nefret içlerini doldurdu,

"Ama önce onu kırmak istiyorum!"

xxx


	27. Duyulan Kinler

27\. Bölüm – Duyulan Kinler

Harry pencereden dışarı gözlerini dikmiş, Profesör Flitwick'in söylediklerinin tek bir kelimesini dinlemeden oturuyordu. Dersten hiçbir şeye kulak veremiyordu, aklı başka bir yerdeydi, ya da daha doğrusu başka birinde. Anne babasından hainin bulunduğunu, onu uyuşturanın kim olduğunu öğreneli şimdi bir hafta olmuştu.

Yavaşça başını salladı, hala inanamıyordu. Dennis Creevey. Bir çeşit deli bozuk aşık gibi onun peşinde dolanan sinirbozucu küçük velet, içkilerine Sedare iksiri karıştırandı. Ve hepsinin tepesinde, salak koyduğu şeyin Sedare iksiri olduğunu bile bilmiyordu! Bir tür saçma sapan 'Arkadaşlık' iksiri ya da öyle bir şeyler olduğu söylenerek kandırılmıştı.

Harry öfkesinin içerisinde yanıp tutuştuğunu hissetti. Biri ne kadar sapına kadar aptal olabilirdi ki? Belli belirsiz babasının sakin olması ve Creevey çocuğuna hiçbir şey yapmaması gerektiğini söylediğini hatırladı. Harry buna sessizce dudak büktü. Bu nasıl mümkün bile olurdu? Harry onu bulduğunda o küçük piçi parçalarına ayıracaktı!

Öyle görünüyordu ki ama, Okul Müdürü Harry'nin ne yapacağını biliyordu ve bu yüzden Dennis'i geçici uzaklaştırmayla gönderek gerekli önlemleri aldı. Dennis'in davranışına çok kızgın olduğu ve dozaşımıyla Harry'i kolaylıkla öldürmüş olabileceği için onu okuldan gönderiyormuş gibi kulağa gelmesini sağladı. Harry'nin sağlığı bir hayli bozulmuştu ve şimdi bile, Dennis yüzünden hiçbir miktarda uyku iksiri alamıyordu. Bunlar göz önünde bulundurulduğunda, Dennis ağır bir şekilde cezalandırılmak zorundaydı ve bu yüzden de hemen kaleden ayrılmasına karar verildi. Aslına bakılırsa, Harry uyanıp ona her şey anlatılana kadar Dennis çoktan uzaklaştırılmıştı. Ama Harry Dumbledore'a inanmaktan daha iyisini biliyordu. Dennis'in cezadan çok kendi güvenliği için gönderildiğini biliyordu.

Harry kabul etmek zorundaydı, en azından Dumbledore onu kalanından daha iyi tanıyordu.

Bakışı pencereden Ron ve Hermione'nin oturduğu tarafa kaydı. Hala onlarla konuşmuyordu. Onların, Ginny ve Damien'la beraber, Dennis'i yakalayıp onu Profesör McGonagall'a sürükleyenler olduğunu biliyordu. Ancak bunun için herhangi bir övgüyü hakettiklerini düşünmüyordu, onlardan asla detektifi oynamalarını ve sorumlu olanı yakalamalarını istememişti. Ona soracak olursan, dörtlü her ne yaptıysa bunun onunla hiçbir ilgisi yoktu. Onların hayatlarının bir parçası değildi o artık.

Boş boş tüy kalemiyle oynadı, tüylerini koparttı. Konsantre olamıyordu. Bütün düşünebildiği o Creevey çocuğunu nasıl öldürmeyi istediğiydi! Ama bütün o öfke ve hiddetin altında, Harry hüsranın iğnesini hissetti. Şimdi 'Karanlık Prens'in ona ulaşmak için Dennis'i kullandığını biliyordu. Gerçek tehlike oydu, Dennis değil. Harry'e ulaşmak istiyordu, ama Harry nedenini çözemiyordu. Bir Ölüm Yiyen olmalıydı. O kadarı kesindi. Akla yakın tek açıklama, hayatta kalan bir Ölüm Yiyen'in Voldemort'un ölümünün intikamını almak istiyor olduğuydu. Harry son savaştan kimin hayatta kaldığını ve kimin efendilerinin intikamını almaya çalışacak kadar fanatik olacağını düşünmeye çalıştı.

"Mr Potter?"

Harry başını kaldırdığında ufak tefek Profesörün gözlerini dikmiş ona bakıyor olduğunu gördü. Sınıfın kalanı da ona bakıyordu. Harry boş bir ifadeyle baktı.

"Evet?" sordu.

Ufak tefek Profesör seslice iç geçirdi.

"Dinlemiyordunuz değil mi?" sordu.

"Hayır" Harry cevapladı.

Profesör Flitwick hayalkırıklığına uğramış göründü.

"Peki, burada, sınıfın önünde bana katılmaya ne dersiniz? Sadore tılsımı için bir gönüllüye ihtiyacım var. Siz de biraz önce gönüllü oldunuz." dedi hafiften sinirle.

Harry beynini taradı, daha önce hiç 'Sadore' tılsımı adında bir şey duymamıştı. İç geçirerek, ayağa kalktı ve bir metrelik Profesörle yüzleşti.

"Kendinizi hazırlayın, Mr Potter." dedi viyak viyak bir sesle, Harry'nin gülmemek için çabalamasına sebep olarak.

"Eminim bana bir şey olmayacaktır" Harry karşılık verdi, ufacık Profesörüyle bir düello hayal etmeye çalışarak.

Görüş alanının kenarından hem Hermione hem Ron'un kaygıyla ona baktıklarını gördü. Derhal onları bilmezden geldi. Profesör Flitwick, Harry'e kendi asasını şakağına doğrultmasını ve Sadore tılsımını yapmasını söyledi. Harry söyleneni yaptı ve bir kerede önündeki sınıfın eriyip gittiğini gördü. Her şey bir renkler karmaşasına döndü. Sonunda görüşü temizlendi ve önünde bir tek Ron ve Hermione'yi gördü. Boş sınıfın çevresine baktı. Ne olmuştu? Önündeki ikiliye baktı, neden onların hala orada olduğuna ve kalanının nereye gittiğine kafası karıştı. Ufak tefek Profesör bile gitmişti. Ron ve Hermione hala sandalyelerinde oturuyorlar ve Harry'e bakıyorlardı, ağızları hafiften açıktı.

Birdenbire, viyak viyak bir ses odayı doldurdu ve bir pop sesiyle, öğrencilerin kalanı ve Profesör Flitwick daha önce tam olarak durdukları yerlerde yeniden belirdiler. Harry birkaç defa gözlerini kırpıştırdı, tamamen kafası karışmıştı.

"Ee, kimi gördünüz, Mr Potter?" Profesör sordu.

"Ne?" Harry sordu.

"Tılsım yapıldığında, sınıfta hala kimin oturduğunu gördünüz?"

Harry'nin bakışı Ron ve Hermione'ye fırladı ama hiçbir şey söylemedi. İkilinin yüzlerindeki ifadeler eğer Harry herhangi bir şey söyleyecek olursa gözyaşlarına boğulacaklarını söylüyordu.

"Ne oldu?" sordu Profesörüne.

"Kendi üzerinize Sadore tılsımını yaptınız. Kalabalık bir ortamdayken, Sadore tılsımı yalnızca bir bağı paylaştığınız veya çok değer verdiğiniz insanları görmenizi sağlar. Kalan herkes görüşten kaybolur. Sadore tılsımı önünüzdeki bir kişinin gerçek kimliğinin şüpheli olduğu durumlarda kullanmanız için pratik bir tılsımdır. Biri sevdiğiniz kişi olarak kılık değiştirmişse bu çok özlü iksirle olsun ya da biçimdeğiştirmeyle, Sadore tılsımı, bir kere yapıldığında sizin o kişinin kimliğinden emin olmanıza izin verir. Onları görüyorsanız, o zaman sorun yok. Eğer görmüyorsanız, o zaman birinin onların kılığına girmiş olduğunu bilirsiniz. Elbette, en başında Sadore tılsımı altındayken kimi göreceğinizi bilmek de kullanışlıdır. Yani, siz kimi gördünüz?" sordu tekrar.

Harry, Ron ve Hermione'ye doğru baktı ve sonra başka tarafa çevirdi gözlerini.

"Kimseyi" cevapladı. "Kimseyi görmedin." Bununla beraber, Harry tekrar yerine oturarak incinmiş görünen Ron ve Hermione'ye ya da şaşırmış görünen Profesöre bakmayı reddetti.

xxx

"Nasılsın?"

"İyi"

"Yalancı"

"Hayır, gerçekten. Ben iyiyim."

"Hala seni bilmezden geliyor, değil mi?"

Damy iç geçirdi ve babasının açık kahverengi gözlerinden başka tarafa baktı. Onun oturma odasında babasıyla birlikte oturuyordu. Asasıyla oynadı, tırnaklarıyla ucunu kazıdı. Bunu şimdi yapmak istemiyordu.

"Damy?"

"Bunun hakkında konuşmak istemiyorum." cevapladı yorgunlukla.

"Oh hayır! Sen de değil!" James dalga geçti, yüzünde sahte bir dehşet ifadesiyle. " Harryitis olmuşsun sen!"

"Komik değil, baba." dedi Damien ama ağzının köşeleri titredi, gülümsemekle tehdit ederek.

"Hadi ama, komikti!" dedi, oğlunun etrafına bir kolunu atarak. Daha yumuşak bir tonla devam etti. "Eminim o kadar kötü değil, değil mi?"

Damien başını salladı.

"Nasıl kin tutulacağını biliyor, hakkını veriyorum." cevapladı sefillikle.

"Evet, merak ediyorum kimden almış onu." dedi James samimiyetle.

Damien güldü, "Evet, tam bir bilmece." dedi, James'e yukarı kalkmış bir kaşla bakarak.

"Ne?" sordu James kafası karışmış bir ifadeyle.

"Ben siniri yüzde yüz seninki gibi derim!" Damien azarladı usulca.

"Ben? Ben öyle değilim. Ben o kadar uzun süre kin tutmam." Savundu.

"Evet, tabii! Geçen sene benimle haftalarca konuşmadığın zaman neydi?!" Damien hatırlattı ona.

"O tamamen farklıydı. Biz her tarafta onu ararken sen hiçbirimize söylemeden Harry'le buluşuyordun. Sen tamamen kırdın benim güv..." sustu, durumun gerçekliği suratına vurdu.

"Kesinlikle" dedi Damien üzgünce.

İç geçirdi ve başka tarafa baktı, bu bütün pisliği düzeltebilmek için zamanı geriye döndürebilmeyi diledi. James'in omzuna nazikçe bir elini koyduktan sonra ona sarıldığını hissetti. Damien babasının onu teselli etmesine izin verdi. İyi hissettiriyordu.

"Yelkenleri suya indirecektir, Damy. Sadece ona zaman ver." James güvence verdi.

"Bilmiyorum, baba. Bir daha benimle hiçbir zaman aynı olacağını sanmıyorum." itiraf etti.

"Sen onun kardeşisin. Öyle değilmiş gibi davransa da, seni seviyor. Seni korumak için her şeyi riske etti. Bu asla değişmeyecek. İçten içe hiçbir kötü niyetin olmadığını biliyor. Seni affedecek, eninde sonunda." dedi James.

Damien bunun doğru olup olmadığını bilmiyordu. Babasının yanında kaldı, sırtını sıvazlamasına izin verdi. Babası bunu o çok küçükken yapardı. Ne zaman canı sıkkın olsa, herhangi bir şey hakkında, babası ona sarılır ve sonra hafifçe daireler çizerek sırtını sıvazlardı. O kadar rahatlatıcıydı ki. Damien bir on dört yaşındakinin, sekiz yaşında bir çocukmuş gibi muamele edilmeye ihtiyacı olmasının düşüncesine kızardı, ama lanet olsun gerçekten de canı sıkkındı. Ve ayrıca, burada onları görecek kimse yoktu.

Damien birdenbire Harry'nin nasıl avutulduğunu merak ederken buldu kendini. Ufak bir çocukken, üzülürse, Voldemort onu rahatlatmak için ne yapardı? Onu avutur muydu? Yapmış olması gerektiğini düşündü, Harry ona bu kadar yakın olmuş olduğuna göre... Ama ne kadar denese de, Voldemort'u Harry'e sarılırken ya da sırtında hafif daireler çizerken göremedi. Bu onun duruşuna uymuyordu, ya da Harry'nin.

"Baba?"

"Evet"

"Harry'nin mutlu olduğunu düşünüyor musun?"

"Hayır, bence hala gerçekten kızgın." James karşılık verdi.

"Hayır, demek istediğim bizimle yaşamaktan mutlu mu?"

James yaptığını bıraktı ve Damien'a baktı.

"Neden soruyorsun?"

"Sadece...bilmiyorum sadece geçen gün düşünüyordum. Burada tam olarak harika bir zaman geçiriyor sayılmaz. Demek istediğim iksirlenme ve bizimle kavga etme ve Ginny'den ayrılma ve her şey. Ben sadece düşündüm ki eğer o...bilirsin, olan şeyden pişmanlık duyuyorsa. Hiç Voldemort'u öldürmemiş olmayı diliyorsa."

James'in kalbi hızlandı. Daha bu sabah o da aynı şeyi düşünüyordu. Bu sabah ayrılmadan önce Harry'i görmüştü. Gözlerinin altındaki karanlık halkalar yine uykusuz gecelerden muzdarip olduğunu gösteriyordu. Ama James'le konuşmadı, James odaya adımını atar atmaz, Harry kapıdan çıkmıştı. James onunla ne yapacağını merak ederek geride kalmıştı. Harry'i oturup onunla konuşmaya zorlamaktan başka hiçbir seçenek yoktu. Kaldı ki, onu bi sandalyeye bağlamak ve hisleri hakkında doğruları söylesin diye boğazından aşağı Veritaserum zorlamak James'in yapmaya gönüllü olduğu bir hareket değildi...henüz.

"Gerçekten de bilmiyorum, Damien. Harry kendinden bahsetmekten hiç hoşlanmayan bir insan, aklından tam olarak neler geçtiğini bilmek zor." James cevap verdi.

"Bazen Harry burada olmaktan nefret ediyor gibi hissediyorum." dedi Damien. Babasına Harry'nin onları terk etmesi hakkında duyduğu korkuları anlatmak için dayanılmaz bir dürtü hissetti. "Bazen Harry'nin bardağı taşıran son damlada olduğunu hissini alıyorum. Bence bizden öylece vazgeçebilir ve terk edip bir daha asla geri gelmeyebilir! Tekrar bizden yürüyüp gitmesini izleyebilir miyim bilmiyorum. Son defasında beni neredeyse öldürdü, bir daha katlanabileceğimi sanmıyorum!" dedi, gözlerine yaşlar dolarak.

"Damien" dedi James usulca, gözlerinde yaşların belirdiğini görerek. Ona sıkı sıkı sarıldı, çocuğun yüzünü omzuna gömmesine izin verdi. "Harry hiçbir yere gitmiyor. Bizi tekrar terk etmeyecek. En başta bizden ayrılmayı hiç istemedi zaten. Bizden uzakta olmaktan nefret etti. Sırf Harry sana kızgın diye bu senden nefret ediyor ve senden uzakta olmak istiyor anlamına gelmiyor ki. Bu sadece bir tartışma. Bütün kardeşlerin başından geçer bunlar. Geçecek, göreceksin."

Damien geri çekildi ve başını salladı.

"Hayır, bu sadece bir kardeş tartışması değil! Bu ondan çok daha fazlası! Sen anlamazsın baba, senin bir kardeşin yok. Nasıl hissettiğini bilmiyorsun!" dedi Damien bir hıçkırıkla.

"Peki, olabilir, belki nasıl olduğunu bilmiyorum, ama ben kendimden olanı biliyorum. Harry senden nefret etmiyor, öyle olduğunu söylese bile." Damien hala ağlamayı bırakmadığında, James devam etti. "Sana söz veriyorum, Harry'nin bizden yürüyüp gitmesine izin vermeyeceğim. Yemin ederim Harry'i her zaman eve geri getireceğim. Söz veririm." James güvence verdi.

Damien başını kaldırıp ona baktı, gözyaşları hala siyah kirpiklerine tutunuyordu. Babasına zayıfça gülümsedi ve gözlerini ovuşturdu.

"Benim sorunum ne bilmiyorum, bebek gibi zırıldanıyorum, özür dilerim." dedi, şimdi suratı kıpkırmızı kesilerek.

James gülümsedi ve hafifçe Damien'ın başını öptü.

"Merak etme, kimseye söylemem." dedi, Damien'ın sessizce kıkırdamasına sebep olarak.

Tam Damien geriye çekilir ve son gözyaşlarını da silerken, kapı açıldı ve Harry içeri girdi. Damien ve James'in görüntüsü üzerine durdu. Damien başını kaldırıp Harry'e baktı, o da hazırlıksız yakalanıp şaşırmıştı.

Bir kısa anlığına, Harry'nin ifadesi Damien'ın gözyaşları içindeki görüntüsü üzerine karardı. Kırmızı ve şişmiş görünen gözler ile yaşlar içindeki suratı gördü. 'Sorun nedir?' kelimeleri neredeyse ağzından çıkmak üzereydi ki kendini durdurdu.

James sıkıntılı bir Damien'ın görüntüsüne Harry'nin yüzündeki endişeli ifadeyi gördü. Harry ağzını besbelli Damien'a sorunun ne olduğunu sormak için açarken gördü, ama son anda umrunda değilmiş gibi davranıyor olduğunu hatırlamış gibi göründü. Harry ağzını çat diye kapattı ve babasına baktı. Damien da başka tarafa baktı.

"İçeri gel, Harry" dedi James, Harry hala kapı girişinde olduğundan.

"Senin...fark etmedim...ben sonra gelirim" dedi Harry, çoktan odadan geriye çekilerek.

"Hayır, sorun değil. Sen kal, Harry. Ben zaten çıkmak üzereydim." dedi Damien ayağa kalkarken.

Odadan çıkmadan önce babasına gülümsedi. Damien ayrılmak için onun yanından geçerken Harry kasıtlı olarak başka tarafa baktı.

"Sonra görüşürüz, baba. Görüşürüz, Harry." ekledi çıkarken usulca.

Harry cevap vermedi ama Damien kapıdan dışarı çıkıp gözden kaybolurken izlemek için döndü. James, Harry'i yakından izledi. İçinden geçen çelişkili duyguları görebiliyordu. Damien'ı bilmezden gelecek kadar kızgındı hala ama aynı zamanda, kardeşinin üzgün görüntüsü onu endişelendirmişti. Harry her yönden Damien konusunda aşırı korumacı olduğundan, onu üzgün görüp de sorunun ne olduğunu soramamak ona büyük miktarda acı veriyordu.

James, Harry'e hiçbir şey söylemedi ve o gelip sandığını karıştırmaya başlarken masasına doğru hareket etti. Harry dışarı cübbesini çıkardı. James sabırla Harry'nin ya çıkmasını ya da bir şey söylemesini bekledi. Harry ellerinde cübbelerini tutarak ve kapıya doğru bakarak durdu. Sonunda pes etti ve James'e yüzünü döndü.

"Baba?"

"Hmm" James cevapladı, ödevleri okuyormuş gibi yaparak.

"Damien burada ne yapıyordu?"

"O da benim oğlum, hatırlarsan." cevapladı, önündeki parşömene odaklanarak.

"Onu biliyorum, demek istediğim neden üzgündü?" dedi Harry, sesinde gıcık olduğunu belirtir bir notayla.

"Üzgün değildi." James cevapladı.

"Evet, öyleydi. Ağlıyordu!" dedi Harry.

"Ne önemi var?" James sordu başını kaldırıp gözleriyle buluşurken.

Harry afallamış göründü. Kendine geldi ve James'e ters ters baktı.

"Oğlun ağlıyorsa senin için bir önemi vardır diye düşündüm!" cevapladı.

"Benim için bir önemi var. Damien'ın üzgün olması benim canımı yakıyor ama seninkini yakmıyorsa o zaman neden endişeleniyorsun?" James sordu sakin bir tonla.

"Endişelenmiyorum!" Harry cevapladı kızgınlıkla.

"Düşündüğüm gibi." James cevapladı, Harry'i iyice gıcık ederek.

"Neden garip garip konuşuyorsun bugün?" Harry sordu kaşlarını çatarak.

"Garip konuşmuyorum, ben ciddiyim. O senin umurunda değil, sana yalan söyledikten sonra değil. Bunu biliyorum, Damien bile bunu biliyor. Herkes bunu biliyor!" James durakladı ve Harry görünür bir şekilde kalakalmış gözükürken izledi.

"Ben hiç umursamadığımı söylemedim...öyle değil...ah, unut gitsin! Bir önemi yok." dedi Harry kızgınlıkla kapıyı açıp çıkarken, cübbeleri arkasında dalgalandı.

James pis pis sırıttı, Harry Damien'a nasıl muamele ettiği hakkında düşünmeye başlayacak kadar gıcık olmuştu. Birazcık da şansla, ona ne kadar berbat davrandığını görecek ve ümit ediyordu ki iki çocuk barışacaklardı. Buradaki kilit kelime, ümitti.

xxx

Damien dışarıda oturuyordu, havalar yavaş yavaş ısınıyor, Mayıs ayına hızla yaklaşılıyordu ve bir hafta içerisinde sınavlar başlayacaktı. Ama Damien okul sınavlarına odaklanamıyordu. Ron, Hermione ve Harry'nin de F.Y.B.S'leri olduğunu biliyordu ama onlar bile sınavlarına odaklanamıyordu. Şu an o kadar çok şey olmaktaydı ki kafaları devamlı daha sinirbozucu düşüncelerle doluydu. Sınavlarında başarısız olacaktı. Damien bunu biliyordu ama umuruna da katamıyordu.

Düşünceleri Dennis'e kaydı. Okul, şimdiye uzaklaştırılmasını öğrenmişti. Onlara anlatılan hikaye Dennis'in okul kurallarını kırarken yakalandığı ve ileriki bir soruşturmaya kadar okuldan uzaklaştırıldığıydı. Ne yaptığı açıklanmamıştı. Colin, Profesör McGonagall tarafından bir kenara çekilmiş ve ona gerçek anlatılmıştı. Zavallı çocuk Damien ya da Harry'nin yüzüne bakamıyordu. Küçük kardeşinin aptallığından utanarak çoğunlukla yatakhane odasında kalıyordu.

Damien iç geçirdi ve dev mürekkep balığı bir dokungacını kaldırır, su geniş pembe etten kayar ve tekrar göle düşerken izledi. Harry'le konuşabilmeyi diledi. Abisinin onunla tekrar konuşmaya yakın olduğunu biliyordu. Bugün daha önce Harry'nin ona nasıl baktığını görmüştü. Onunla konuşmanın eşiğindeydi. Düşünce yüzüne hafif bir gülümseme getirdi. Ümit ediyordu ki, eninde sonunda Harry onu affedecekti.

xxx

Harry yemeğini bitirirken Damien'ı izledi. Biraz kilo kaybetmişti, Harry bunu görebiliyordu. Ginny gibi, Damien'ın da gözlerinin altında karanlık halkalar vardı. Yiyeceğiyle oynamak ve alçak tonda Ron'la konuşmakla meşguldü. Harry içinde garip bir duygu patlayarak izledi. Damien'ın suçu olmadığını biliyordu, canını yakmayı hiç kastetmediğini biliyordu. O zaman neden unutup onunla barışamıyordu. 'Çünkü sen asla unutmayan ve affetmeyen katı yürekli piçin tekisin!' kafasındaki ses söyledi.

Harry yemekten vazgeçti ve Büyük Salon'dan çıktı. Babasının dairesine yürüdü ve kendisini koltuğa attı. Bu duygudan nefret ediyordu, bu berbat suçluluk duygusundan. Ne diye suçluluk duyuyordu ki zaten? Yalan söylemiş ve birini karanlıkta bırakmış olan o değildi. Sözümona biri acı çekerken kenarda durmuş ve izlemiş olan o değildi.

İç geçirerek, Harry gözlerini kapattı. Başı acıyordu. Başağrısı daha da kötüleşmeden kafasından kovmak için şakaklarını ovmaya başladı. Damien'ın yaşlar içinde kalmış yüzü onu terk etmiyordu. Büyük olasılıkla onun yüzünden ağladığı çıkarımını yapmıştı, ona karşı davranış biçimi yüzünden. Bir şekilde, bu düşünce Harry'nin yalnızca daha kötü hissetmesine sebep oldu.

Damien'ın hissetmesine neden olduğu aptal duygulardan nefret ediyordu. Geçen sene de aynısıydı. Harry hayatında hiç birinin canını acıttığı için suçluluk duymamıştı, ama Damien'ı üzdüğünde, bu yalnızca yanlış geliyordu.'O senin umurunda değil, sana yalan söyledikten sonra değil. Bunu biliyorum, Damien bile bunu biliyor. Herkes bunu biliyor!' Ama Damien umurundaydı. Hiç umursamayı bıraktığını söylememişti. Onunla konuşmayı bırakmıştı ama onu umursamayı hiç bırakmamıştı. Onu umursamayı asla bırakamazdı. Aynı Bella ya da Lucius ya da Voldemort'u umursamayı asla bırakamayacağı gibi.

Başağrısı kötüleşirken şimdi hafiften midesi bulanmaya başlıyordu. Kapının açıldığını ve birinin içeri girdiğini hiç duymadı. Birinin onunla beraber olduğunu yalnızca nazik ellerin alnını okşadığını hissettiğinde fark etti. Gözlerini açtı ve annesinin ona gülümseyen yüzünü gördü.

"Başağrısı?" sordu.

Harry de ona gülümsemeye çalıştı, ama daha çok suratını ekşitmiş gibi göründü. Kalkıp oturdu ki annesini doğru düzgün görebilsin.

"Erkencisin." dedi, sorusunu cevaplamayarak.

"Pek aç değildim." cevapladı. Harry acı içinde değilmiş gibi yapmaya çalışırken izledi. Zihnen iç geçirdi. Neden bunu yapıyordu? Neden yalnızca canının acıdığını ve yardıma ihtiyacı olduğunu söylemiyordu? Bu onun için gerçekten o kadar zor muydu?

Kalktı ve iksirlerin olduğu küçük dolaba yöneldi. Lily her zaman James'in iyi bir stoğu olduğundan emin olurdu. Bir şişe acı dindirici çıkardı ve onu kaşlarını çatarak izleyen Harry'e yürüdü. Şişeyi uzattı, Harry ona sadece baktı.

"Gerek yok..."

"Evet, var." Lily böldü.

Birkaç saniye sonra, Harry yenilgiyi kabul etti ve teklif edilen iksiri aldı. Tek seferde içti.

"Daha iyisin?" sordu.

Harry tepki vermedi. Küçük şişeyi elinde tuttu, parmakları arasında boş şişeyi döndürdü.

Lily iç geçirdi ve yanına oturdu.

"Harry, sana hiç Hogwarts'a ilk başladığım zamanı anlattım mı?"

Harry başını salladı.

"Buraya ilk geldiğimde perişandım."

Harry şaşkınlık içinde ona baktı.

"Gerçekten?" sordu.

"Gerçekten" Lily onayladı.

"Neden?" Harry sordu.

"Yani, görüyorsun ya hepsi kızkardeşimin suçuydu. Sihirli insanlar için olan bir okula gideceğimi öğrendiğinde kıskandı. Benimle beraber gelmek istedi, Profesör Dumbledore'a bile yazıp benimle beraber gelip gelemeyeceğini sordu ama elbette geri çevrildi. Buna o kadar canı sıkıldı ki benimle kavga etti. Ben her zaman ablama hayrandım, ona saygı duyardım o yüzden bana olan öfkesi çok can acıtıcıydı. Durumun benim kontrolüm dışında olduğunu ve istesem de hiçbir şey yapamadığımı ona anlatmaya çalıştım ama bu Petunia için önemli değildi. Hala bugün bile unutmadığım bir sürü kırıcı şey söyledi bana. Hogwarts'a geldiğimde, bütün yapabildiğim Petunia'yı ve onun sert sözlerini düşünmekti. Herhangi bir şeyi takdir edebilmek için o kadar canım sıkkındı ki Hogwarts hakkındaki ilk izlenimimi tamamen mahvetti. Yıllar içinde Petunia'dan uzaklaştım ve şimdi onunla yalnızca yılda iki kere konuşuyorum."

Harry'e baktı ve yüzündeki kafa karışıklığı ifadesi üzerine konuşmayı bırakmak zorunda kaldı.

"Ne?" sordu.

"Senin bir kızkardeşin var?" Harry sordu şaşkınlıkla.

"Evet, Petunia. Petunia Dursley." dedi Lily. Gözleri birdenbire şok içinde açıldı ve sordu, "Ben...ben sana ondan bahsetmedim mi?"

Harry başını salladı.

"Oh, tanrım, berbat hissediyorum." Lily haykırdı. Harry'e kendisinin yaşamakta olan tek akrabasından bahsetmemişti. "Ben çok özür dilerim, Harry."

"Başka herhangi bir akrabam var mı? Büyükanne, büyükbaba?" Harry sordu alayla.

"Harry, ben...ben ne söyleyeceğimi bilmiyorum. Çok kötü hissediyorum."

"Sorun değil. Onlarla tanışmak istemiyorum zaten." dedi Harry ilgisizce.

Lily ona baktı, bu berbat yoruma dair bir şey söyleyip söylememesi gerektiğini merak etti. Önemli olmadığına karar verdi. Sanki Harry'nin teyzesi onunla tanışmaktan memnun olacakmış gibi değildi zaten.

"Demek istediğim, belirtmek istediğim nokta; Damien'a şu anda kızgın olduğunu biliyorum, ama bu kavganın ikinizi birbirinizden sonsuza dek uzaklaştırmasını istemiyorum. Senin canını acıtmayı asla kastetmedi. Sen de bunu biliyorsun. Sen onun için çok şey ifade ediyorsun, Harry. Ondan uzaklığın onu parçalıyor." dedi Lily usulca.

"Bu onun suçu." Harry karşılık verdi inatla.

"Evet, biliyorum. Ama Harry, herkesin bir hata yapmaya izni vardır."

"Benim kitabımda yok" Harry cevapladı soğuklukla.

Lily iç geçirdi.

"Peki, Harry. Seninle tartışmayacağım. İlişkilerin senin özel meselen ama bütün söylemek istediğim söylediğin sözlere dikkat etmelisin. Öfke anında söylenen bazı şeyler asla geri alınamazlar. Kendi deneyimlerimden biliyorum bunu." Aksi takdirde güzel olan yüzünü üzgün bir ifade süsledi. "Damien'a onu senden uzaklaştıracak hiçbir şey söyleme ya da yapma. Bir daha asla onu geri kazanamayabilirsin."

Odadan çıktı, Harry'nin gecenin kalanı boyunca söyledikleri üzerine düşünmesine izin verdi.

xxx

Damien öğrenciler içeri acele ederken dalgınlıkla izledi. Akşam yemeği yakında servis edilecekti. Bir başka haftanın daha sonu geldiğine inanamıyordu. Harry onunla konuşmayı bırakalı şimdi kaç hafta olmuştu? Altı? Yedi? Dürüstlükle hatırlayamıyordu.

Yasak ormanın hemen girişinde oturuyordu. Burayı seviyordu. Huzurlu ve sessizdi. Arkadaşlarından ve anne babasından ihtiyacı olan arayı ona veriyordu. Burada saatlerce oturabilirdi. Ama eğer bir yemeği kaçırırsa, ailesi değilse arkadaşları onu arayarak gelirdi ve 'yemek yememenin problemlerle başa çıkma için bir yol olmadığı' hakkında başka bir nutuk daha dinlemek zorunda kalırdı. Damien başını kızgınlıkla salladı, herhangi bir problemle alakası yoktu, sadece aç değildi.

İç geçirerek kendisini yerden kaldırdı ve kaleye doğru yola koyuldu. Mümkün olduğu kadar yavaşça yürürken tanıdık bir ses onu durdurup etrafında döndürdü.

"Sorun nedir, Potty?! Bu gece çok mu yalnız hissediyorsun?"

Damien etrafında döndüğünde sesin sahibini gördü, Draco Malfoy, ve inledi. Malfoy en iyi zamanlarda bile çekilmez, sinir bir pislikti ama her zamanki Slytherin gerizekalılar grubuyla beraberken -şu anda olduğu gibi- düpedüz katlanılamazdı.

"Ne istiyorsun, Malfoy?" sordu dik dik bakarak.

Draco önünde durmak üzere gelirken pis pis sırıttı. Crabbe, Goyle ve Nott, hepsi de yüzlerinde benzer ifadelerle yanında duruyorlardı.

"Aman, aman, ne de kötü bir moddayız böyle. Sorun nedir Potty? Herkes senin zavallı eşliğini terk mi etti?" Nott sordu acımasız bir sırıtışla.

"Ben senin yerinde olsaydım, çenemi kapalı tutardım!" Damien tısladı ona.

"Yoksa? Bana bir şey yapabilecekmişsin gibi değil ki sanki!" Damien'ın gözlerinin içine baktıktan sonra pis bir sırıtışla ekledi, "ve herkes artık abinin hiç umurunda olmadığını da biliyor. Sana istediğimi yapabilirim ve umuruna bile katmaz!" Nott asasını çekti ve elinde tehditkar bir şekilde tutuyordu.

Damien kanının yüzüne sıçradığını hissetti. Asasını sıkı sıkı tuttu. Nott'u ve asasını dikkatle gözledi. Crabbe ve Goyle manzaraya aptal aptal gülüyorlardı. Ne de olsa bir yedinci sınıfa karşılık bir dördüncü sınıfın pek kazanma şansı yoktu. Tabii bu, Voldemort'un varisi tarafından eğitilme sürecinde olmayan bir dördüncü sınıf için geçerliydi. Damien neredeyse Harry'nin sesini kafasında duyabiliyordu 'asla gözlerini düşmandan ayırma. Beklemedikleri anda yakala onları. İlk hamleyi onlar yapana kadar bekle, engelle ve sonra saldır'.

Bu da tam olarak onun yaptığı şey oldu. Nott ona bir lanet fırlattı, Damien ne olduğunu bilmiyordu. Konsantre oldu ve tam vücut kalkanını yükseltti. Turuncu balon Damien'ı baştan ayağa kaplayarak gelen lanetten onu korudu. Dört Slytherin'in yüzlerindeki şok ve şaşkınlık ifadelerini görürken Damien gülmek zorunda kaldı. Kalkanını indirdi ve sonra Nott'a vurdu, asasıyla değil yumruğuyla. Nott Damien'ın asasını gözlemekle, hangi lanet gelmek üzereyse onu engellemek için beklemekle o kadar meşguldü ki diğer elin ona uçtuğunu hiç görmedi. Damien, Nott'u tam yüzünden yakaladı. Sıska çocuk birkaç adım geriye sendeledi, tamamen gafil avlanmıştı.

Crabbe ve Goyle asalarındansa yumruklarını kullanmak için hevesli bir şekilde Damien'a doğru atıldılar. Damien, Crabbe'in dolgun yumruğu kafasına doğru gelirken eğildi. Crabbe'i sertçe dizinden tekmeleyerek büyük çocuğun inleyerek zemine düşmesine sebep oldu. Tam Damien dikleşirken, sert bir yumruk onu yakalayarak başını bir yana attı. Çenesi yanarak yere düştü. Yeterince hızlı hareket etmemişti. Başını kaldırdı ve Goyle'un ona başka bir yumruk daha sallıyor olduğunu gördü. Kenara çekilerek Goyle'un, kafasını hedef aldığı yumruğu atlattı. Goyle, Damien'ı boynundan yakaladı ve onu ayağa kaldırdı. Damien elinden geldiği kadar sertçe karnını tekmeledi ama iri on yedi yaşındaki için hiçbir fark yaratmadı. Nott ve Crabbe ayağa kalkarken Damien'ın boğazındaki kavrayışını sıkılaştırarak onu yerden büsbütün kaldırdı. Malfoy hala olduğu yerde duruyordu. Tek bir hamle yapmamıştı, ne Damien'ın canını yakmak ne de onu kurtarmak adına.

"Baksanıza, görünüşe göre piç ona birkaç hareket göstermiş. Fena değil!" Nott tükürdü Damien'a.

Damien kendini kurtarmak için çabalıyordu. Tekme atarak Goyle'u bacaklarının arasından yakaladı. Acı dolu bir bağrışla, Goyle on dört yaşındakini bırakarak yere düştü, acı içinde sızlandı. Damien hızlıca ayağa kalktı. Nott tarafından ona yöneltilen başka bir laneti daha engelledikten sonra kendi lanetini ona ateşledi.

"JABASCO!" Damien bağırdı ve laneti hedefini vurdu. Nott karnını tutarak eğildi ve şiddetle kustu. Çamur gibi, soluk renkli kurtçuklar onları kustukça yerde kıvrıldı. Görüntü epey iğrençti.

Damien, Malfoy'un Nott'a pis bir sırıtışla baktığını gördü. Gözlerini yakaladı ve asasını kaldırdı. Anlamlı bir bakış ona yöneltildi. Damien mükemmel bir şekilde anlamıştı. Onu lanetlemek zorundaydı, aksi takdirde çok şüpheli olurdu. Damien, Malfoy'un ona bir sokma laneti göndermesine izin verdi. Kolaylıkla engelledi, turuncu kalkanı laneti hiç çaba sarf etmeden absorbe etti. Malfoy hırlayarak ona başka bir uğursuzluk büyüsü ateşledi. Damien yolundan çekildi, tam da zamanında yapmıştı çünkü aynı anda Goyle da ona başka bir yumruk yöneltmişti. Malfoy'un uğursuzluk büyüsü Goyle'u vurdu ve çocuk her tarafında kırmızı kızgın kabarcıklar patlak verirken çığlıklar atarak yere düştü.

Malfoy kalakalmış göründü. Biraz önce istemeden Damien'a yardım etmişti. Onun kadar şaşırmış görünen çocukla bir bakış paylaştı. Malfoy diğer Slytherinlerle berabermiş gibi yapmak zorundaydı. Slytherin binasında hayatta kalabilmesi için bu hayatiydi.

Damien, Malfoy'un ona başka bir lanet göndermesine izin verdi. Yolundan çarçabuk çekilerek sarışın çocuğa silahsızlandırma büyüsünü ateşledi.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Malfoy'un asası ellerinden uçup gitti. Damien havada yakaladı. Slytherin'i gözlemlemek için bir anlığına durakladı. Bu kaçırılacak bir fırsat değildi. Malfoy'a bir pelte bacak büyüsü gönderdi ve iyi huylu bir eğlenceyle Malfoy garip bir dans yaparken izledi. Malfoy, Damien'a yüzünde öldürücü bir ifadeyle baktı. Solgun yanakları utançla kızarmış ve her zamanki itinayla geriye taranmış saçları dağılmaya başlamıştı.

Damien, Malfoy'un kendini küçük düşürmesini izlemeye o kadar dalmıştı ki neredeyse Crabbe'in yumruğuna hedef oluyordu. Tam çocuk ona uzanırken Crabbe'e bir tekme attı. Ayağı Crabbe'i karnından yakaladı ve tekmenin gücü Slytherin'i nefes almak için soluklanır halde bıraktı. Damien başka güçlü bir tekmeyi çenesine hedef aldı ve Crabbe bir çuval patates gibi boylu boyunca yere uzandı.

Damien olduğu yerde sıçrayarak etrafına bakındı. Yapmıştı. Tek başına ondan üç yaş büyük olan dört öğrenciyi indirmişti. Damien onları gözlemlemek için bir anlığına durdu. Nott hala iğrenç kurtçukları kusuyordu, Goyle kızgın kırmızı kabarcıklar bütün vücudunda patlak vermeye devam ederken zavallı bir şekilde inliyordu, Crabbe hala kendinden geçmiş haldeydi ve Malfoy da onun yanında hoplayıp zıplıyordu.

"İşte bu iyi hissettirdi!" dedi Damien bir gülümsemeyle.

"Fazla uzun süreliğine değil"

Damien hızla etrafında döndü, hem kendi asası hem de Malfoy'un asası her kim konuştuysa ona doğrultulmuştu. Çok kızgın görünen bir Lily Potter'ın önünde durduğunu görürken çabucak asaları indirdi. Yeşil gözler ona kısıldı ve sessizce uzun ve acılı bir cezanın sözünü verdi.

xxx

"Sana inanamıyorum!"

"Onlar başlattı!"

"Yürüyüp gitmen gerekirdi."

"Dört Slytherin'den mi? Pek iyi bir fikir değil, anne!"

"Haklı olduğu bir nokta var, Lily. Slytherinler pis oynamalarıyla bilinirler. Onu memnuniyetle arkası dönükken lanetlerlerdi." dedi James, oğlunun savunmasına atlayarak.

"Sen de başlayayım deme!" Lily uyardı onu.

James iç geçirdi ama geri çekildi. Lily bu kadar kızgınken ters düşülecek biri değildi. Damien'a açıkça 'Sana-yardım-edemem-tek-başınasın-üzgünüm!' diyen bir bakış attı.

"Anne, neden böyle davrandığını bilmiyorum. Ben kötü hiçbir şey yapmadım. Sadece kendimi savundum. Bu kurallara aykırı değil ki!" dedi Damien.

"Kendini savunmak onları silahsızlandırmaktır. Tekmeleyip yumruklar savurmak, yere serip kendilerinden geçmelerine sebep olmak değil!" Lily bağırdı, yüzü kıpkırmızı kesilerek.

"Birini yere mi serdin?" James sordu, gözleri şaşkınlıkla kocaman ve yuvarlak.

Karısının aksine, James aslında Damien'dan oldukça gurur duyuyordu. Ondan çok daha büyük olan ve çok daha fazla büyü bilen dört çocuğu pataklamıştı. Yani peki, gerçekte dördünden yalnızca ikisi doğru düzgün sihir biliyordu ama onları dövdüğü gerçeği yalnız başına harikaydı. Ancak, Lily ona katılmıyormuş görünüyordu ve James açıkça Damien'ı överek onun kızgınlığını körüklememesi gerektiğini biliyordu.

"Kimi yere...?"

"James, şimdi değil!" Lily bağırdı. Damien'a döndü. "Tamamen uygunsuz bir davranış sergiledin! Senin hiç böylesi vahşi bir harekete başvuracağını düşünmezdim. Dördünün üzerinde basit bir silahsızlandırma büyüsü kullanman kabul edilebilir olurdu, ama sen muggle sokak haydutları gibi davranıp dövüşmeye başvurdun! Nereden öğrendin ki bile...?"

Kapı açılır ve sorusunun cevabı kendini gösterirken konuşmayı bıraktı. Harry içeri girdi ve Damien'ın görüntüsü üzerine olduğu yerde kaldı. Lily gözlerini Harry'e kıstı ve ona bir parmağını kaldırdı.

"Sen!" başladı kızgınlıkla.

Harry kafası karışarak ona baktı.

"Ne?" sordu.

"Sen öğrettin ona değil mi? Sen Damien'a muggle stili dövüşmeyi öğrettin!"

Harry ondan Damien'a, Damien'dan babasına ve sonra tekrar annesine baktı.

"Öğrettiysem ne olmuş?" sordu, problemin ne olduğundan pek emin olamayarak. Hala odanın ortasında gariplikle duran Damien'a bakmaktan kaçınıyordu. James Lily'nin bağrınmasını önlemek için atladı.

"Damien dört tane yedinci sınıf Slytherin'le düello etmiş. Pataklamış hepsini, ciddi ciddi!"

Harry gözlerini Damien'a dikmek için döndü.

"Gerçekten mi?" sordu, daha ufak çocuğa karşı olan bütün husumet anında yok oldu. Yeşil gözleri Damien'ın üzerine sabitlenmişti ve yüzünde şaşırmış bir ifade belirdi. James neredeyse Harry'den yayılan gururu görebiliyordu.

Damien sekiz yaşındaki bir çocuk gibi sırıttı.

"Evet, gerçekten."

Harry bir saniyede Damien'ın yanında bitti.

"Ne oldu? Kimle düello ettin?"

Damien az çok odadaki iki yetişkini bilmezden gelerek, şevkle ayrıntıları anlatmaya başladı. James muazzam bir ferahlamayla Damien ve Harry dövüşü detaylarıyla konuşurken izledi. Harry kardeşiyle konuşmuyor olduğu gerçeğini büsbütün unutmuş gibi görünüyordu.

"Hepsi üstüme çullandılar! Nott bir lanet fırlattı ama ben tam vücut kalkanını yükseltip engelledim. Sonra tam yüzünün ortasına yumruk attım..."

"Yumruk attın? Damy, hiç beni dinlemiyorsun! Tekme atmış olman gerekirdi. Sana söyledim, her zaman bacaklarını kullan. Onlar daha kuvvetli. Yumruklarını kullanmak için yeteri kadar eğitilmedin, yeteri kadar güçlü değiller. Büyük olasılıkla kendine de zarar vermişsindir."

Harry uzandı ve Damien'ın ellerini kendisininkine alarak, yaralanmış mı kontrol etti.

"Gördün mü, parmak eklemlerin morarmış. Hiç dinlemiyorsun, değil mi?" Harry biraz önce ne olduğunu fark ederken aniden durdu. Tekrar Damien'la konuşuyordu. Damien'ın elini bıraktı ve ayağa kalktı. Damien kalbinin bir atışı kaçırdığını hissetti. Harry eskiden olduğu gibi onunla konuşmuştu. Bir anlığına, her şey eskiden olduğu gibiydi.

Lily iki çocuğu yakından izliyordu. Hala Damien'ı azarlama sürecindeydi, ama Harry'nin neredeyse iki ay sonra onunla konuştuğunu gördüğünde durmuştu. Manzara ona geri adım attırmak için yeterliydi.

Damien rahatsızlıkla, ne diyeceğini pek bilmeyerek anne babasına baktı. Konuşup açıklamak ve Harry'le arasını düzeltmek istiyordu ama anne babasının varlığı her şeyi daha da rahatsızlık verici yapıyordu. Neyse ki James farkına vardı ve Lily'nin elini tutarak onu odadan dışarıya yönlendirdi.

"Seninle konuşmam gerek şey hakkında...şey o şey işte." dedi James, kendi zavallı mazeretine gözlerini devirerek.

"O, o şey...ay, tanrım! Hemen ilgilenmeliyiz." dedi Lily ve hem o hem James çıkarak, kapıyı arkalarından usulca kapattılar.

Damien rahatsızlıkla abisine baktı. Harry ona bakmaktan kaçınıyordu.

"Harry?"

Harry tepki vermedi. Ona bakmadı bile.

"Harry, lütfen konuş benimle. Ben gerçekten çok özü-"

"Bir daha böyle bir şey yapacak olursan yemin ederim, seni asla affetmem!" dedi Harry, onu keserek. Damien kalbinin koca bir atlayış yaptığını hissetti. Bu kulağa umut verici gelmişti. Çabucak başını salladı.

"Yemin ederim, yemin ederim senden bir daha hiçbir şey saklamayacağım, bir daha asla!" dedi sahip olduğu bütün içtenlikle.

Harry, Damien'a baktı ve geriye kalan kızgınlığının da eriyip gittiğini hissetti. O kadar savunmasız ve kaybolmuş görünüyordu ki... Harry'nin tekrar suçluluk duymasına sebep oldu.

"Bana öyle bakmayı bırak." Harry söyledi bana.

"Nasıl bakmayı?" Damien sordu.

"Öyle!" Harry yüzüne işaret etti.

Damien bakışını düşürdü. Harry ona sırıtmaya engel olamadı. Damien başını kaldırıp ona baktı ve birazcık rahatlayarak gülümsedi.

"Yani, affedildim mi?" sordu, tereddütle.

Harry cevap vermek için epey bir zaman kullandı, Damien'ı daha tedirgin etti.

"Sana hala yaptığın için çok kızgınım ve unutmayacağım, asla." başladı. Damien utanç içinde başını eğdi. "Ve seni affetmeyeceğim de." Damien yere baktı, başını Harry'e salladı. "Ama kabul etmek zorundayım ki senin sadık bir yavru köpek gibi peşimde dolaşıp canımı ölesiye sıkmamana alışmak bayağı zor oldu."

Damien hızlıca başını kaldırıp ona baktı.

"Gerçekten?" sordu samimi şaşkınlıkla, yüzünde bir gülümseme oluştu.

"Oh, bana öyle bakmayı bırak. Sana iltifat etmedim." dedi Harry oyunculukla kaşlarını çatarak.

Damien hafifçe kızardı. Harry'e daha ciddiyetle baktı.

"Ben gerçekten çok özür dilerim, Harry. Diğerlerine katılmayı hiç istemedim."

"O zaman neden katıldın?" Harry sordu, sesinin oyuncu tonu ciddi bir tanesiyle değişerek.

"Ben...açıklaması biraz zor." Damien ona gerçeği söyleyip söylememesi gerektiğini bilemedi. Harry'nin yüzündeki ifadeyi görerek, Damien gerçeğe bağlı kalmaya karar verdi. "Korkuyordum, sanırım, ancak böyle açıklayabilirim."

"Neyden korkuyordun?" Harry sordu.

"Senin tepkinden. Düşündüm ki eğer suçlunun kim olduğunu bulmadan önce birinin seni uyuşturduğunu öğrenirsen o zaman belki sen...bilirsin...gidebilirdin."

Harry gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

"Ne?" sordu, onu anladığından pek emin olmayarak.

"Terk edeceğini düşündüm. Hogwarts'ı ve, ve beni, ben sadece, ben korktum." dedi Damien, kendi kulaklarına bile çocuksu gelerek.

"Seni terk edip gideceğimi düşündün?" Harry sordu.

"Yani, evet." Damien aptal gibi hissetmeye başlıyordu.

"Nereye gideceğimi düşündün?" Harry sordu gülerek.

"Bilmiyorum! Voldemort'dan kaçtığında gidecek yerin yoktu ama yine de gittin!"

Damien kalakaldı. Onu demek istememişti. Harry gözlerinde garip bir çeşit ifadeyle ona baktı.

"Öyle demek istemedim." Damien özür diledi. "Ben sadece demek istedim ki..."

"Ne demek istediğini biliyorum." Harry onu durdurdu. Sesi kızmış gibi değildi. Damien rahat bir nefes bıraktı. Voldemort hakkında konuşmak her zaman kötü bir şeydi. Harry'nin ruh halini mahvetmenin kesin bir yoluydu.

"Ben sadece seni kaybetmek istemedim." Damien ekledi.

Harry buna şaşırmış göründü. Damien'a daha sakinlikle baktı.

"Beni kaybetmeyeceksin. Hiçbir yere gitmiyorum." Ona güvence verdi.

"Gerçekten mi?" Damien sordu. Zorladığını biliyordu ama korkularını dindirmeye ihtiyacı vardı. "Seni bu yere katlanamıyormuş gibi bakarken gördüm. Kendini kalmaya, geri dönmeye niyetin olmadan kapılardan çıkıp gitmemeye zorlarken görebiliyorum ve bu beni korkutuyor."

"Bazen gerçekten o hisse kapılıyorum." Harry kabul etti. "Ama bu seni ve anne ve babamı terk edip gideceğim anlamına gelmiyor. Terk edersem, Hogwarts'ı terk ederim, hepinizi değil."

Damien bunun tamamen doğru olup olmadığını bilmiyordu. Babasıyla arasında geçen konuşma tekrar aklına geldi. Harry'e onun hakkında sormak için de, şu anın doğru zaman olduğunu düşündü.

"Harry, sen mutlu musun?"

Harry soruya hazırlıksız yakalandı.

"Ne demek istiyorsun?"

"Mutlu musun, babamla ve annemle ve benle ve hayatının şekliyle?" Damien sordu.

Harry iç geçirdi ve oturdu. Yüzünde yorgun bir ifade vardı.

"Neden soruyorsun?"

Damien karşısına oturdu.

"Bazen senin onunlayken, Voldemort'layken, daha mutlu olduğunu düşünüyorum." dedi Damien.

Harry Damien'dan başka tarafa baktı, gözleri duvara yakın bir noktaya odaklandı.

"Harry?" Damien ona seslendi.

"Bu karışık, Damien. Hayatım...Voldemort'la olan hayatım, farklıydı. Mutlu olduğumu düşünüyordum ama bu her şeyin bir yalan olduğunu öğrenmeden önceydi. O her şey hakkında yalan söyledi, duyguları da dahil. Beraber büyüdüğüm her şey beni savaş zamanında ön safta tutabilmek için dikkatle inşa edilmiş bir plandı. Onun için bir araçtan fazlası değildim. Daha fazlası değil."

Damien, Harry konuşurken kalbinin kırıldığını hissetti. Alacağını düşündüğü cevap bu değildi.

"Üzgünüm." fısıldadı, başka ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek.

"Bir şeyi anlamak zorundasın, Damien." dedi Harry, yüzünde ateşli bir ifadeyle. "İnsanların bana yalan söylemesine katlanamıyorum. Özellikle de değer verdiğim insanların. Bunu anlamalısın."

"Anlıyorum, Harry. Anlıyorum." dedi Damien bir kerede.

"Bana bir daha asla yalan söyleme." dedi Harry. Kulağa bir emirden çok rica gibi geldi. Damien, Harry'nin sesindeki çaresizliğe dayanamadı ve yanına gelerek, önünde çömeldi.

"Söz veririm, Harry. Sana bir daha asla yalan söylemeyeceğim ya da senden bir daha hiçbir şey saklamayacağım. Söz veririm!"

Harry başını salladı ve dikkatle Damien'a baktı. Gerçeği söylediğini biliyordu ve sonunda onunla barış yapmasına izin veren de bu oldu.

"Sırf seninle konuşuyorum diye bu kalanıyla da konuşacağım anlamına gelmiyor." Harry belirtti.

Damien, Ginny için bir suçluluk dalgası hissetti.

"Harry, Ginny yalan söylemek istemedi..." Harry gözlerinden bir acı ifadesi geçerek elini kaldırdığında durdu.

"Tartışmıyorum, Damien" dedi sertçe.

Damien sustu. Harry'le arasını henüz düzeltmişti, onunla tartışmak anlamlı gelmedi. Harry'nin diğerlerini affetmesini sağlamak için bir yol bulurdu. Yalnızca zamana ihtiyacı vardı.

"Ee, şu Slytherinler'e karşı olan düellonu anlat bakalım bana. Ne başlattı ki en başta?" Harry sordu, konuyu açıkça Ginny'den başka şeye değiştirerek. Damien şimdilik buna uyum sağladı.

"Nott'tu, beni koruyacak sen olmadığın için nasıl bana istediğini yapabileceği hakkında atıp tutuyordu."

Harry buna kaşlarını kaldırdı.

"Düşündüğü bu mu?"

"Pislik yapıyordu sadece. Büyük olasılıkla dördüyle dövüşemeyeceğimi düşündü. Demek istediğim sen bana kendimi nasıl savunacağımı öğretmemiş olsan, onları asla alt edemezdim de."

"Dördü kimdi ki zaten?" Harry sordu.

"Nott, Crabbe, Goyle ve Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Harry sordu, kaşları arkadaşının ismi üzerine kalkarak.

"Başlatan oydu. Kendi başıma olduğum için benimle kafa buluyordu. Ama zindanlara hoplaya zıplaya giderken pişman olmuş görünüyordu." Damien ekledi pis bir sırıtışla.

Harry, Malfoy'un nasıl görünmüş olması gerektiği zihninde canlanırken kahkaha attı. Damien da dört Slytherin'i nasıl dövdüğünü anlatırken güldü, Harry'nin hikayesi boyunca gururla ışıldamasına sağladı.

xxx


	28. Hatıralar

28\. Bölüm - Hatıralar

Dört Slytherinle olan düellosundan sonraki sabah, Damien Büyük Salon'a kulakları sağır eden bir alkış eşliğinde girdi. Bütün Gryffindor masası ayağa kalkmış alkışlıyor ve gürültüyle ıslık çalıyordu. Ravenclaw ve Hufflepuff masaları da onlara katılıyordu. Slytherin masası sessizlik içinde oturuyor, diğerlerine buz gibi bakışlar atıp sessizce bunun intikamını alacaklarının sözünü veriyordu. Bir dördüncü sınıf tarafından pataklanan dört Slytherin ortalıklarda görünmüyordu.

Damien'ın ağzı kulaklarına vardı. Masasına yürüdü ve birçok Gryffindor tarafından sırtı patpatlandı. Övgü sözleri etrafında çınladı.

"Vay canına, Damien! Öyle şeyler yapabildiğini bilmezdim." dedi Dean bir yandan elini sıkarken.

"Dört Slytherin'i indirdin! Dört! İnanılmaz." Jason, dönem arkadaşı olan bir dördüncü sınıf söyledi, gözleri hayranlıkla kocamandı.

Damien onlara ne söyleyeceğini bilemedi. Aptal gibi sırıtmaya devam etti ve sonunda kalabalığın arasından kendi oturacağı yere ulaştı. Aynı şekilde deliler gibi sırıtan Ginny ve Ron'un yanına oturdu.

"Vay vay, yeni şöhretimize bakın bir!" dedi Ron sırtına bir şaplak indirerek. Damien kızardı ve başını eğdi, Ginny'nin ona gülmesine sebep oldu.

"Hey, Damien. O hareketleri bize de öğretmen lazım!" dedi Mark, bir beşinci sınıf.

"Ee, olur tabii." dedi Damien, başka nasıl cevap verebileceğinden emin olamayarak.

Bir kaç metre ötede oturan Harry gözüne ilişti. Herkesin Damien'a övgüler dizen manzarasını izlerken yüzünde ufak bir gülümseme vardı. Fazla belli etmeden Damien'a göz kırptıktan sonra başka tarafa baktı. Damien da öyle yaptı ve kahvaltısına odaklandı. Henüz daha diğerlerine Harry'le arasını düzelttiğini söyleyememişti. Söylemeyi hiç istemediği bir kişi vardı ki o da Ginny'di. Bu haberi nasıl karşılayacaktı?

Damien'ın diğer üçlüyü ancak yakalayabildiği zaman öğle yemeği oldu. Başka herhangi bir şey hakkında konuşmasına izin verilene kadar önce Slytherinlerle olan dövüşünün üzerinden geçmek zorunda kaldı. Hermione bile asa kullanımı ve düello kabiliyetlerinden etkilenmişti.

Ancak, Damien onlara sonrasında nasıl Harry'le konuştuğunu anlattığında, üçü de sustu ve bir kere olsun lafını bölmedi. Damien olayları tekrar anlatışı sırasında Ginny'e bakınmaktan kaçındı. Bitirdiğinde, ilk konuşan Hermione oldu.

"Bu harika, Damy! Harry'nin seni affettiğine çok mutluyum."

Damien yüzüne sıcak bastığını hissedebiliyordu. Tereddütle başını kaldırıp Ginny'e baktı. O da yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle ona bakıyordu.

"Ginny, üzgünüm. Ona senin bunun bir parçası olmak istemediğini anlatmaya çalıştım ama o, yani, o tartışmak istemedi. Hala cidden kızgın, bana bile." açıklamaya çalıştı.

"Önemli değil, Damien. Seninle arasını düzelttiğine memnunum. Siz ikinizin de birbirinize ne kadar yakın olduğunu biliyorum. Seni özlüyordu, o kadarı belliydi. Geri kalanımızın önemi yok. Sen ailesisin. Herhangi birimizdense seninle arasını düzelttmiş olması daha iyi." dedi ona güçlü bir sesle.

Damien başını salladı, Harry'nin besbelli ne kadar Ginny'i özlüyor olduğu hakkında herhangi bir şey söylemek istemedi. Neden bu kadar inatçıydı?

"Ee annen düellon yüzünden ceza verdi mi?" Hermione sordu.

"Ha? Oh, evet. İksir laboratuarındaki bütün yağlı kazanları bir hafta boyunca temizleme cezası." dedi Damien umursamazca. "Daha kötülerini yaptım"

Geri kalanı sessizce katıldı. Damien eşek şakalarıyla ünlüydü ve genellikle bunun yüzünden başını epey bir belaya sokardı.

"Sen gitmeden önce Damy, Malfoy'a ne yaptığını bir daha anlatsana." dedi Ron bir sırıtmayla

Damien nasıl Malfoy'u zindanlara kadar bütün yol hoplatıp zıplattığı hakkında detaylara inmeden önce güldü.

xxx

Günler geçti ve Harry'le Damien'ın ilişkisi normale dönmüş olsa da, Harry diğer üçlüyü bilmezden gelmeye devam etti. Damien kendisini geçen sene yaptığı şeyi yapmaya dönmüş halde buldu. Bir öğünü Harry'le geçirdi, diğerini arkadaşlarıyla. Bu yalnızca adil olandı. Harry'e diğerlerini affetme ihtimalinden bahsetmedi bile. İyi tarafına daha henüz geçmişti. Aralarındaki ilişkiyi bozacak hiçbir şey yapmayacaktı.

Draco Malfoy'un ona Slytherin masasında birçok defa ters ters baktığını gördü. Tek değildi. Nott, Crabbe, Goyle ve birçok diğer Slytherin de yemek zamanlarında ona suratlar yapıyorlardı. Ama bütün yapmaya gönüllü oldukları bu kadarmış gibi görünüyordu.

Draco Malfoy'un Damien'ın önünü kestiği zaman bir Cuma akşamı, yemekten sonraydı.

"Potter! Konuşmamız gerek!" dedi, gelip önünde durarak.

"Konuş o zaman." dedi Ron, Damien'ın yanında savunmada durup.

"Seninle konuşuyor muydum, Weasley? Hayır, zannetmiyorum." Draco cevapladı. Damien'a döndü. "Çok kısa?"

Damien başını salladı ve Ron ve Hermione gitmelerini, iyi olacağını söyledi.

"Dışarı çıkalım." dedi Malfoy ve ana kapılardan çıkarak, Damien'ı onu izlemesi için arkada bıraktı.

Göle vardıklarında, Draco ona döndü, kaşlarını çattı.

"Ne hakkında konuşmak istiyorsun?" Damien sordu masumca.

"Bırak tiyatroyu! Ne söyleyeceğimi biliyorsun." Draco ona çıkıştı.

"Gerçekten? Sanmıyorum. Neden benim için hecelemiyorsun, hatta daha da iyisi, neden benim için dans ederek açıklamıyorsun." Damien, Slytherin'in yüzündeki öfke ifadesine güldü.

"Seninle konuşmak istediğim şey de tam olarak bu. Beni nasıl patakladığın hakkındaki aptal hikayelerini anlatmayı bırak. Sen de benim kadar iyi biliyorsun ki kazandın çünkü ben kazanmana izin verdim. Harry'nin kardeşi olmasaydın seni öyle kötü lanetlerdim ki, bir hafta boyu yıldızlar görürdün!" Draco tısladı, ona bir parmağını işaret ederek.

Damien gözlerini Draco'ya yuvarladı. Işık Draco'nun elini yakalayıp da Damien parmağındaki gümüş yüzüğü fark ettiğinde cevap vermek üzereydi. Çok tanıdık bir siyah ve gümüş yüzüktü bu. Damien şaşkınlık içinde ona bakakaldı. Harry'nin yüzüğü olarak hemen tanıdı. Bir yüzüğe biçimdeğiştirmiş olduğu aslında özel düşünseliydi bu. Damien kızgınlıkla Draco'ya baktı.

"Sen onunla ne yaptığını zannediyorsun?" bağırdı Draco'ya.

Draco kafa karışıklığıyla ona baktı.

"Sen neden bahsediyorsun?"

"O Harry'nin yüzüğü!" Damien hırladı, parmağını siyah yüzüğe işaret ederek.

Draco yüzüğe baktı ve sonra elini hareket ettirerek yüzüğü cübbelerinin ardına gizledi.

"Yani?" sordu.

"Ne demek 'yani'? Çıkar onu!" dedi Damien.

"Bana o verdi." Draco karşılık verdi.

"Evet, tabii! Harry'nin sana o yüzüğü vermesinin hiçbir yolu yok!" Damien cevap verdi. "Çıkar!" dedi, asasını tehditkarca Draco'ya doğrultarak.

Draco asayı gözleyerek pis pis sırıttı. Kendisininkini çıkardı ve sıkıca tuttu.

"Beni korkutmuyorsun, Potter! Bana bu yüzüğü Harry verdi. Benim!"

Damien ona inanmadı. O yüzüğün Harry için ne kadar çok anlam ifade ettiğini biliyordu. Neden Draco'ya versindi?

"Sana son kez söylüyorum, Malfoy! Çıkar!" Damien uyardı.

Sarışın Slytherin karşılık olarak yalnızca dik dik baktı, asasını daha sıkı tuttu.

Her şey bir anda oldu. Damien, Draco'ya bir Petrificus Totalus laneti yolladı ama o engelleyerek Damien'a bir silahsızlandırma büyüsü gönderdi. Asa neredeyse Damien'ın parmaklarından kayıp gitti ama öyle ya da böyle tutmayı becerdi. Draco'ya öfkeyle başka bir büyü gönderdi. Draco da aynı anda Damien'a bir lanet gönderdi. İki büyü havada birbirlerine çarptılar ve çarpışmada bir sarı ışık patlaması oldu. Sarı ışık huzmesi Damien'a asasını doğru düzgün tutup kalkanını yükseltemeden önce çarptı.

Damien bütün vücudunun çekildiğini hissetti. Nefes almaya çalıştı, sanki dar bir tüp boyunca sıkılıyormuş gibi hissetti. Görüntüsü bulanıklaştı ve bütün vücudunun düşüyormuş gibi döndüğünü hissetti. Birdenbire his durdu. Görüntüsü temizlendi ve göğsündeki görünmez basınç kalkarak bir kez daha doğru düzgün nefes almasına izin verdi.

Görüntüsünü tamamen temizlemek için gözlerini kırpıştırarak, etrafına bakındı. Beyaz duvarlardan başka hiçbir şey göremezken ağzının kuruduğunu hissetti. Başını kaldırdı ve geniş bir delik gördü, sanki derin bir kuyunun dibinden yukarı bakıyormuş gibiydi. Birdenbire nerede olduğunu biliyordu.

"Oh, hayır!" fısıldadı şok içerisinde etrafına bakarken.

"Seni gerizekalı!"

Damien hızla etrafında döndüğünde çok kızgın görünen bir Draco'nun ona bakıyor olduğunu gördü.

"Ne oldu?" Damien sordu, Draco'yu yanında dururken gördüğüne kafası karışarak.

"Büyün ters tepti! İkimizi de düşünselin içine fırlattı!" Draco söyledi ona.

"Benim büyüm?!" Damien bağırdı. "Benim büyüm olduğunu nasıl biliyorsun? Belki bizi buraya sokan senin sakar lanetindi!"

Draco ters ters baktı Damien'a.

"Hadi çıkalım buradan biri bizi burada bulmadan önce." dedi Draco, tavandaki açıklığa bakarak.

Damien katılmak zorundaydı. Harry onunla tekrar konuşmaya henüz başlamıştı. Onu özel düşünselinin içinde bulursa o zaman, yani bu düşünmek istediği bir şey değildi.

"Nasıl çıkarız buradan dışarı?" Damien sordu. Hayatında bir düşünselinin içinde yalnızca bir defa bulunmuştu ve o zaman Profesör Dumbledore onunla birlikteydi. Düşünselinin içine ve oradan dışarı ona rehberlik etmişti. Kendi başına nasıl çıkacağı konusunda hiçbir fikri yoktu.

Draco ona baktı ve bir anlığına Damien onun çıkacağını ve onu geride bırakacağını düşündü. Ama Draco yalnızca ona doğru bir el hareketi yaparak yaklaşmasını söyledi. İstemeye istemeye ve düşünselinden nasıl çıkacağını kendi bilmediği gerçeğinden nefret ederek, Damien Slytherin'e yaklaştı.

Draco onu sertçe kolundan yakaladı ve tekrar tavana baktı. Damien bekledi ama hiçbir şey oluyormuş gibi görünmüyordu. Draco sinirlenmeye başlıyormuş gibi görünürken kolundaki kavrayış da canını yakmaya başlıyordu.

Birkaç dakika sonra Damien onunla konuştu.

"Şu an bir şeyin olması mı gerekiyor?"

Draco gözlerini tavandan çekip ayırdı ve ona dik dik baktı. Tekrar tavana dönerek oradan çıkmaya odaklandı. Birkaç dakika daha geçti ve hiçbir şey olmadı.

"Harika! Resmen harika!" Draco bağırdı, Damien'ı bırakarak.

"Ne? Sorun nedir?" Damien sordu.

"Sıkıştık!" Draco söyledi ona.

"Ne?!" Damien bağırdı. "Nasıl sıkışmış olabiliriz?"

"Bilmiyorum! Büyük olasılıkla senin aptal bozuk büyün yüzündendir!" Draco bağırdı kızgınlıkla.

"Benim büyüm? Asıl büyük ihtimalle senin...oh, unut gitsin!" Damien tısladı.

İki çocuk da beyaz odanın ortasında, kasıtlı olarak birbirlerine bakmayarak, ikisi de nasıl çıkacakları ve belli bir kişi onları bulacak olursa ne olacağı konusunda endişelenerek durdular.

"Şimdi ne yapacağız?" Damien sordu tereddütle.

"Yalnızca her ne büyüsü çıkışımızı engelliyorsa kalkmasını bekleyeceğiz." Draco söyledi ona.

"Ne kadar sürecek?" sordu.

"Nereden bileyim? Sen çenen kapalı duramaz mısın?!" Draco tısladı kızgınlıkla ona.

"Bağırma bana, Malfoy! Bu senin suçun!" Damien karşılık verdi.

"Benim suçum!" Draco bağırdı.

"Harry'nin yüzüğünü çalmamış olsaydın, bu asla olmazdı!" Damien söyledi ona kızgınlıkla.

"Son kez söylüyorum, ben hiçbir zaman Harry'den hiçbir şey çalmadım! Riddle Malikanesi'nden kaçtığında bunu bana verdi ki onunla olan buluşmalarımın hatıralarını saklayabileyim!"

Damien ona bakakaldı. "Ne yaptı?"

"Herkes onu ararken Harry'le buluşurken yakalanma riskine giremezdim. Harry bana yüzüğünü verdi ki onunla buluşma hatıralarımı çıkartıp burada emniyetli bir şekilde saklayabileyim." Draco açıkladı.

"Oh" Damien'ın bütün söyleyebildiği buydu. O yalnızca yanlış sonuca atlamış ve sonuç olarak da Draco'yla birlikte Harry'nin düşünselinde sıkışıp kalmıştı.

Damien yere oturdu. Baktığı her şeyde boş beyaz duvarlardan başka hiçbir şey yoktu. Üzerinde oturduğu zemin bile beyazdı. Bu Damien'ı çok rahatsız hissettiriyordu. Kendisini başka bir yerde hayal etmeye çalıştı. Rahat ve güvenli olay bir yer; evi gibi."

Damien hemen fark etmedi. Ancak Draco'nun yüksek sesle küfrettiğini duyduğunda farkına vardı. Başını kaldırdı ve beyaz duvarların koyu renkli duvarlarla yer değiştirdiğini gördü. Anında ayağa kalktı. An itibariyle içinde kapalı kaldıkları oda yavaşça değişiyordu. Boş duvarların yerini portreler asılmış koyu renkli duvarlar alıyordu. Ayaklarının altındaki zemin kalın pahalı bir halıyla yer değiştiriyordu. Duvarlara asılmış meşaleler odayı aydınlatıyordu. Koyu yeşil renkli dökümlü perdeleri olan büyük kemerli pencereler beliriyordu.

"Ne...?" Damien başladı, sersemce etrafına bakınarak.

Draco hızlıca etrafında döndü, yüzünde bir öfke ifadesi vardı.

"Ne yaptın sen?!" talep etti.

"Hiçbir şey yapmadım!" Damien bağırdı.

"Bir şey yapmış olmak zorundasın! Harry'nin bütün hatıraları kilitliydi! Sen bir şekilde kilidi açtın." Draco söyledi ona.

"Ben nasıl yapabilirim ki onu?" Damien sordu.

"Nasıl olduğunu bilmiyorum, ama bir şekilde yaptın! Bu Harry'nin hatıralarından bir tanesi!" Draco söyledi ona, etrafına bakarak, yüzünde sıkıntı ifadesiyle.

"Nereden biliyorsun?" Damien sordu.

Draco ona baktı, gri gözleri Damien'ınkilere kilitlendi.

"Burası Riddle Malikanesi" söyledi ona. Damien etrafına bakındı, kalbinin vahşice göğsünde çarptığını hissetti.

"Oh, hayır!" fısıldadı o ve Draco'nun Harry'nin özel hatırasında sıkışıp kaldığını fark ederken.

Hemen sonra kapının açıldığını ve ufak bir çocuğun odaya girdiğini gördü. Damien korku ve merak karışımıyla ufak bir çocuk, dokuz ya da on yaşlarında, odaya girerken izledi. Çocuğun kim olduğu konusunda hiçbir şüphe yoktu. Dağınık koyu renk saçlar ve canlı yeşil gözler Harry'den başkasına ait olamazdı. Damien küçük Harry'nin görüntüsü üzerine göğsünde garip bir duygunun patlak verdiğini hissetti. Şişe yeşili cübbeler içinde ve elinde küçük gümüş bir maske tutarken inkar edilemez bir şekilde şirindi. Harry odada etrafına bakındı, büyük yeşil gözleri odayı tarayarak birini aradı. Damien da odada etrafına bakındı. Kimse yoktu, Harry ve onlardan başka.

Dokuz yaşındaki Harry iç geçirdi ve içeri girerek, kapıyı ardından kapattı. Maskesiyle oynadı, ince maddenin parmaklarında dolanmasına izin verdi. Damien Draco'ya baktığında onun da hatırayı izlediğini gördü. İki çocuk da Harry'nin hatıralarını izlememeleri gerektiğini biliyordu ama durum hakkında hiçbir şey yapamıyordu. Hatıraları görmemek ve duymamak için orada gözleri sımsıkı kapalı ve elleri kulaklarında duracak halleri yoktu ya...

"Biz, biz bunu izlememeliyiz." Damien fısıldadı. Neden fısıldıyordu, bilmiyordu.

"Biliyorum. Bizi öldürecek kesin." dedi Draco, gözleri ufak Harry'den ayrılmayarak.

Bunun rağmen, iki çocuk da dokuz yaşındaki Harry odaya girip koltuğa otururken izlemeye devam etti. Elleri hala maskesiyle oynuyordu. Damien gözlerini ayırmayı zor buluyordu. Harry'nin ufakken nasıl görünmüş olması gerektiğini merak etmişti. Anne babasının evin her tarafında ufak bir Damien'a ait bir sürü fotoğrafları vardı. Harry'e ait gördüğü bütün fotoğraflar yalnızca bir bebekken, bir yaşından ufakkenkilerdi. Harry'i bu şekilde görmek çok garip geliyordu.

Harry tam kapının oralara bakmıştı ki bir ses odada yankılanarak, Draco ve Damien'ı zıplattı.

"Erken geldin."

Harry etrafına baktı, Damien ve Draco da öyle, ve konuşan kişiyi gördü. Damien uzun figürü duvarın yanında, bir yılana ait geniş bir portreyle beraber dururken gördüğünde kanının donduğunu hissetti. Kırmızı gözleri Harry'e sabitlenmişti, kemikli elleri arkasında kavuşturulmuştu. Yüzündeki ifade 'ifadesiz' ve soğuktu. Onu orada dururken görmek Damien'ın tüylerini diken diken etti.

Harry koltuktan kalktı ve Voldemort'a baktı. Voldemort Harry'e boş bir ifadeyle bakıyor olsa da, Harry ona kocaman gülümsedi.

"Geç gelmekten iyidir." cevapladı çocuksu sesiyle.

Damien cevap verme şekline nefesini çekti. Açık bir şekilde Voldemort'u geç kalmakla suçluyordu. Damien çok fazla kişinin Voldemort'u böyle bir şeyle yüzüne karşı suçlayıp da hakkında konuşabilecek kadar hayatta kalabileceklerini zannetmiyordu. Ama onu fena halde şaşırtarak, Voldemort'un ifadesi yumuşadı ve gülümseme gibi bir şey dudaklarını çekiştirdi. Kırmızı gözleri Damien'ın gururla karıştırılabileceğine emin olduğu bir duyguyla parıldadı.

"Halletmem gereken işler vardı." dedi.

Harry başını bir yana eğdi, Voldemort'a soru soran bir ifadeyle baktı. Damien hareketi tanıdı. Harry hala bir soru sormak istediğinde ama aslında sormamaya karar verdiğinde bu hareketi yapıyordu.

"Hazır mısın?" Voldemort sordu, Harry'nin yanına gelerek.

"Evet, efendim" Harry cevapladı.

"Benimle gel o zaman." Voldemort Harry'i kapıya yönlendirdi. Harry çabucak gümüş maskeyi yüzüne yerleştirdi ve Voldemort'u takip etti.

Damien oda çözülmeye başlarken rahat bir nefes bıraktı. Hatıra bitmişti. Şimdi umut ediyordu ki beyaz duvarlara geri dönecekti. Draco'ya baktı ve onun da yüzünde rahatlama ifadesini gördü.

Ama etraf temizlendiğinde, iki çocuk kendilerini öncekiyle aynı odada buldular. Dokuz yaşındaki bir Harry'nin oturuyor olduğu koltuk hala oradaydı ama şimdi üzerinde daha büyük bir Harry vardı. Damien önündeki genç çocuğu inceledi. Harry on üç yaş civarlarında görünüyordu. Saçı daha da dağınık bir hal almıştı ve Damien Harry'nin antrenman düzeninin sonuçlarını koyu renk cübbelerinin ardından görebiliyordu. Harry an itibariyle koltukta yayılmış, oldukça rahat görünüyor, bir kitap okuyordu. Damien odanın öbür tarafına göz attı ve sinir olmuş görünen bir Voldemort'un masasında oturuyor, bazı kağıtları inceliyor olduğunu gördü. Gözleri gölgeliydi ve kaşlarının çatıklığı okuduğu şeyin onu kızdırdığını gösteriyordu.

Harry, Voldemort'a dikkat göstermiyordu. Koltukta uzanıp okumaktan oldukça mutlu görünüyordu. Damien sahneyi bayağı garip buldu. Kimsenin Voldemort'un eşliğindeyken bu kadar rahat görünmesinin mümkün olduğunu hiç düşünmezdi. Draco'ya göz attı ve yüzünde hiç tanık olacağını düşünmediği bir ifade gördü. Draco'nun yüzünde üzgün bir gülümseme vardı Harry'nin kaygısız görüntüsüne bakarken.

Harry kitabını indirdi ve su sürahisini almak için masaya uzandı. Kendisine su doldurdu. Kadehi bitirdikten sonra tekrar masaya koydu. Kadeh masanın yüzeyine dokunurken bir takırtı sesi çıkardı.

"Harry, bir şeyi çözmeye çalışıyorum. Ses çıkarma." dedi Voldemort başını bile kaldırıp Harry'e bakmadan.

Harry ona baktı ve bir 'evet efendim'le karşılık verdi. Yerine yerleşti ve tekrar kitabını eline aldı. Birkaç dakika sessizlik içerisinde geçtikten sonra Harry usulca iç geçirdi.

"Cidden, Harry! Daha yüksek sesle nefes al olur mu!" Voldemort çıkıştı ona, başını genç çocuğa bakmak için kaldırarak.

Harry kitaptan başını kaldırdı.

"Sorun nedir, Baba? Crucio'layacak birileri olmadı mı son zamanlarda?" sordu sakince, yüzünde pis bir sırıtmayla.

Voldemort tüy kalemini koydu ve Harry'e dik dik baktı, o da karşılığında açıkça sırıtmaya devam etti.

"Söyle bana Harry, neden ben strateji geliştirmeye çalışırken beni eşliğinle rahatsız etmek konusunda ısrarcısın?"

"Çünkü bu şekilde, stratejilerin işe yaramadığında benim orada olmama suçu atabilirsin." Harry karşılık verdi.

Voldemort'un dudaklarının köşeleri yukarı doğru çıkar gibi oldu ama kendisini gülümsememeye zorladı. Ama Harry çoktan onu neredeyse gülümsettiğini biliyordu.

"Sadece çık dışarı!" dedi Voldemort oyuncu bir ses tonuyla.

"Ama burada rahatım." Harry karşılık verdi eşit miktarda oyuncu bir mızırdanmayla.

Voldemort kağıtlarını çalışmak için başını tekrar onlar üzerine alçalttı. Harry sırıttı ve kitabını tekrar kaldırmadan önce gerindi. Voldemort elini kaldırdı ve kapı çekilip açıldı. Harry kapıya bakmak için hızla kafasını çevirdi. Bir sonraki anda Harry'nin oturduğu koltuk zeminden yükselmeye başladı.

"Hey!" Harry bağırdı, hala koltukta oturuyor olduğu için. Voldemort hala kağıtlarını inceliyordu, eli havada, askıda kalmış olan koltuğu yönlendiriyordu.

Damien koltuk Harry'i kapıya taşır ve yükünü koridora boşaltırken eğlenerek izledi. Harry bir pat sesiyle iniş yaptı. Utanç verici çıkışıyla sinirlenmiş görünerek yerde oturdu.

"Ve dışarıda kal." dedi Voldemort pis bir sırıtışla, Harry'nin kızarmış yüzünü görmek için başını hafifçe kaldırırken.

Odanın kapıları kapanarak Harry'i dışarıda bıraktı ve Damien'ın gözleri önünde sahne anında çözüldü. Önünde görüntüler parlayıp fırıl fırıl dönerken başının döndüğünü hissetti. Yavaşladı ve Damien'ın ilk fark ettiği şey parlak güneş ışığı oldu. Parlak ışık anlık olarak onu körleştirirken gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Gözleri uyum sağladığında o ve Draco'nun dışarıda olduğunu gördü. Nerede olduklarını çıkarabilmek birkaç saniyeden az vaktini aldı. Harry'nin devasa antrenman arazisinde duruyorlardı.

"Hadi! Engelle beni!" geldi Voldemort'un sesi.

Damien etrafında döndüğünde Harry ve Voldemort'u asaları birbirine doğrultulmuş halde gördü. Tekrar, Damien şaşkınlıkla Voldemort'un yüzündeki ufak gülümsemeyi gördü. Dürüst olarak Karanlık Lord'un gülümseme kabiliyetinden yoksun olduğunu düşünmüştü. Harry'e lanetler ateşliyordu, o da kolaylıkla engelliyordu.

"En azından biraz zorla." dedi Harry lanetleri saptırırken.

"Bana ukalalık yapma!" Voldemort cevapladı üç eşzamanlı laneti on iki yaşındakine gönderirken.

Harry ilk ikisini engelledikten sonra üçüncünün yolundan çekildi.

"Kabul etmen gerek, Baba. Şimdilerde biraz yavaşlamaya başlıyorsun." Harry pis pis sırıttı başka bir dolu laneti engellerken. " Büyük olasılıkla yaş meselesi."

Voldemort durdu ve Harry'e baktı, gözlerinde değişik bir parıltı vardı.

"Sen bana yaşlı mı diyorsun?" sordu.

"Ölümsüz olabilirsin ama bu seni yaşlanmaktan alıkoymuyor." Harry alay etti.

Voldemort omuzlarını dikleştirdikten sonra Harry'e üç lanet gönderdi. Harry onları engelledi ve sonra ona arsız bir gülümsemeyle baktı.

"Çok yavaş."

Voldemort pis pis sırıttı ve Harry'e sözsüz bir lanet gönderdi ki o da Harry'nin ayaklarını yerden kesti. Sırt üstü boylu boyunca uzandı.

"Çok kibirli!" dedi Voldemort, Harry'nin yere serilmiş formuna sırıtarak.

Harry tekrar ayakları üstüne zıpladı ve asasını ona doğrulttu.

"Peki, şimdiye kadar yumuşak davranıyordum, ama şimdi geri durmak yok." dedi Harry.

"Nasıl istersen." Voldemort cevapladı sakinlikle.

İkili düello etmeye başladı, ikisi de diğerinin lanetlerini etkili bir şekilde engelliyordu. Damien hayranlık ve eğlenceyle izledi. Harry düello boyunca gülümsüyordu ve görüntü Damien'ın da yüzüne bir gülümseme kondurdu. O an fark etti ki artık Harry'nin gülümsediğini zorlukla görüyordu. Harry'nin küçük boş gülümsemelerini görmüştü, özellikle de ebeveynlerine ama Voldemort'la hemen şu an paylaştığı derin gülümseme çok uzun zamandır görmediği bir tanesiydi. Harry'nin Voldemort'la kesinlikle daha mutlu olduğunu bilmek Damien'ın gözlerinin yanmasına sebep oldu. Bu düşünceyi bir kenara attı. Böyle duygular göstermeyecekti, Draco Malfoy yanında duruyorken değil.

Hatıra tam Harry kahkahalar atıp beyaz bir bayrak yaratarak yere yığılırken soldu. Renkler birbirine girdi ve her şey bulanıklaştı. Sonunda temizlendi ve Damien çok büyük bir yatak bulunan devasa odayı gördü. Harry'nin odasında olduğunu biliyordu.

"Ama neden yapanın benim olmam gerektiğini anlamıyorum ben?" Bir ses Damien'ın dikkatini yakaladı. Ciddi anlamda büyük odayı taradı ve iki genç çocuğun pencerenin yanında durduğunu gördü.

Damien anında hatırada kendi sekiz yaşındaki halini sekiz yaşındaki bir Harry'nin yanında dururken gören Draco'nun yüzündeki ifadeyi görmek için döndü. Draco daha ufak haline gözlerini dikmiş bakıyordu, yanaklarında bir allık belirdi ve Damien'ın gözlerinden kaçındı. Damien sekiz yaşındaki bir Malfoy'un gözlerini Harry'nin sorusuna devirmesini ve açıklamaya girişmesini görürken sırıttı. Her zamanki itinayla geriye taranmış saçları gözlerine düşüyordu, köşeli yüzü her zamanki kadar solgundu ama gri gözleri parıldıyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

"Sana daha önce de söyledim, Harry. Eğer ben gidip alırsam ve yakalanırsam olduğum yerde boğazlanırım! Ama sen gidip alırsan ve bir ihtimalle yakalanacak olursan kolaylıkla sıyrılabilirsin." Draco açıkladı.

"Nasıl?" Harry sordu kaşlarını çatarak.

"Biliyorsun, hani başını beladan kurtarmak için her zaman yaptığın o şey."

Harry'nin boş bakışı üzerine, Draco alnını tuttu ve bir surat yaptı, gözlerini sımsıkı yumarak zavallıca inledi.

"Ahh! Acıyor, özür dilerim, Baba, ayy, gerçekten çok acıyor!" dedi inlemelerin arasında.

"Evet, çünkü yaptığım şey o." dedi Harry sinir olarak, kollarını göğsünde kavuştururken Draco'ya ters ters baktı.

Draco elini alnından düşürdü ve Harry'e eş ters ifadesiyle baktı.

"Eee, Felix Felicis'i istiyor musun istemiyor musun!" sordu.

Harry iç geçirdi ve kapıya baktı.

"Peki, ama eğer şans iksirini Babamın laboratuarından çalarken yakalanırsam, suçu sana atıyorum!" dedi.

"İyi! Sahip olduğun tek arkadaşı da kaybetmek istiyorsan aynen öyle yapabilirsin!" Draco söyledi ona meydan okuyarak.

Harry ona karşılık olarak yalnızca bir surat yaptı ve kapıya yol aldı. Hatıra Harry odadan çıkar çıkmaz çözüldü. Damien ve Draco bir renkler ve bulanık görüntüler hortumuna yakalandı. Damien kendisini burada başka hangi hatıraların olduğunu merak ederken buldu. Harry'nin buraya sadece başka kimsenin bulmasını istemediği hatıraları depoladığını biliyordu. Şu ana kadar gördüklerinin hepsi güzel hatıralardı. Kendisini durduramadan önce, Damien buraya depolamış olduğu kötü hatıraları merak etti.

Renkler türbülansı yavaşladı ve sonra sonunda durdu. Damien görüntüsünü temizlemek için birkaç defa gözlerini kırpmak zorunda kaldı. Odayı açık bir şekilde görebildiğinde Damien nefesini çekmeye engel olamadı. Godric's Hollow'un salonunda duruyorlardı. Draco kafa karışıklığıyla etrafına bakıyordu. İfadesinden nerede olduğunu bilmediği açıktı. Damien neyi görmek üzere olduğunu biliyordu ve bütün kalbiyle hatıranın bir şekilde durmasını diledi. Ama hatıra durmadı ve yeterince kısa süre sonra iki çocuk da köşede oturan ufak, gözlüklü bir çocuk gördü. Damien ufak Harry'i görürken kalbinin ağrıdığını hissetti. Zar zor üç yaşında görünüyordu. Gözleri bantla birleştirilip tutturulmuş siyah gözlüklerin arkasına saklanmıştı. Ellerinden biri bandajlıydı ve o eli göğsüne yakın tutuyordu. Sırtı duvara yaslı, başı düşük, gözleri yere odaklanmış oturuyordu.

"Merlin!" Draco fısıldadı, besbelli şok içinde.

Damien başını çevirip Draco'ya baktı. Oldukça solgun görünüyordu, gözleri ufak Harry'e sabitlenmişti. Damien neyin geleceğini az çok tahmin ederken ürperdi. Kısa süre sonra mutfaktan bir bağırış duyuldu.

"Çocuk!"

Harry sese başını kaldırdı ve Damien gözlerindeki acıyı ve ateşi görebiliyordu. Harry yavaşça ve acıyla ayağa kalktı. Sırtını dikleştirirken alt dudağını ısırdı. Titrekçe mutfağa yürürken Harry'nin yüzündeki korkuyu görebiliyordu. Damien daha önce hiç Harry'nin o kadar korkulu olduğunu görmemişti.

Harry kapıyı açtı ve ebeveynleriyle yüzleşmek için mutfağa girdi. Damien kendisini bunun için hazırlıyordu ama görüntü yine de soluğunu alıp götürdü. Masada oturanlar James ve Lily'di. Damien onların gerçek anne babası olmadığını biliyordu ama görüntü yine de midesini düğümledi. Draco da neler olduğunu fark etmiş görünüyordu. Birdenbire Damien'ın eline uzandı ve kavrayarak onu zıplattı.

"Gitmemiz gerek!" tısladı ona, kasıtlı olarak Harry'e ve sahte Potter'lara bakmayarak.

Onun yerine yukarı, şimdi Godric's Hollow'daki mutfağın tavanı olan tavana baktı. Gözlerini kapattı ve dışarı çıkmaya odaklandı. Ama birkaç saniye sonra, küfrederek gözlerini açtı. Hala dışarı çıkamıyorlardı.

"Dersini öğrendin, değil mi?" James'in sesi iki çocuğun dikkatini tekrar önlerindeki sahneye çekti.

Harry yavaşça başını salladı ve alçak, korkulu bir sesle söyledi;

"Evet, efendim."

"İyi! Şimdi odana git ve orada kal. Konuklarımız olacak ve istedikleri son şey, senin çirkin yüzünü görmek!" dedi James nefretle.

Damien sanki biri onu buz gibi suya batırmış gibi hissetti. Babası asla öyle konuşmazdı, bırak kendi çocuğunu hiç kimseyle.

Harry masadan çekilerek odanın öbür tarafına doğru yol almaya başlamıştı ki Lily onu durdurdu.

"Bekle, gel buraya." Sesindeki o her zamanki sıcak ton yoktu.

Harry itaatkarca geriye yürüdü.

"Evet, anne?" sordu, gözleri annesinin önündeki zeminden ayrılmayarak.

"Üstündekini çıkar" talimat verdi.

Damien ve Draco büyüyen bir dehşet içerisinde Harry üzerindekini çıkarır, bu sırada acı sesleri çıkartırken izledi. Damien üç yaşındaki abisinin kanlanmış sırtını görürken midesinin takla attığını ve safranın boğazında yükseldiğini hissetti.

"Aman tanrım!" Draco fısıldadı yanından.

Harry'nin sırtı kemer izleri ve morluklarla doluydu. Kan kurumuştu, cezanın bir ya da iki günlük olduğunu gösteriyordu. Harry gözleri hala yerde dururken hafiften olduğu yerde sallanıyordu.

Lily sertçe onu etrafında döndürerek küçük çocuğun acı içinde nefes çekmesine sebep oldu. Bandajlı elini göğsünden çekip ayırdı ve bu sefer Harry bağırdı.

"Kapa çeneni! Hasarı görmeye çalışıyorum." Lily çıkıştı ona.

Parmaklarını Harry'nin ufak formuna batırdı, eğdi, döndürdü ki morarmalarla dolu göğsünü ve parçalanmış sırtını inceleyebilsin. Bitirdiğinde onu geriye itti, sendelemesine sebep oldu.

"İyisin! Yukarı çık. Sırtını birkaç saate iyileştiririm."

Damien dehşet içinde ona bakakaldı. Nasıl yapabilirdi bunu? Harry'nin şifai ilgiye hemen ihtiyacı vardı. Açık bir şekilde ızdırap içerisindeydi. Her tarafı morarmıştı ve sırtındaki yaralara hemen müdehale edilmezse kesinlikle enfeksiyon kaparlardı.

Harry üzerine giydiği tişörtü yerden aldı ve yavaşça odadan çıktı. Yavaş yavaş yürüyerek salondan ayrıldı. Draco ve Damien onu merdivenlerden yukarı takip ettiler. Damien bütün vücudunda tüylerinin diken diken olduğunu hissetti. Kendi evinde yürüyordu ve yine de kendi evi olmadığını biliyordu. Severek büyüdüğü evin cehennem versiyonuydu. Harry sahanlığa ulaşırken izledi ve sağdaki ikinci odaya girmesini bekledi ama Harry tavanarasına çıkan merdivenlere doğru yürüdü. Damien ve Draco onu takip ettiler ve kendilerini soğuk korkutucu görünen bir tavanarasında buldular. Burası o kadar soğuktu ki Damien nefes alırken Harry'nin soluğunu havada görebiliyordu. Harry titredi ve köşedeki ufak karyolaya doğru yöneldi. Sırtı yatağa dokunurken acı içinde inleyerek uzandı. Eski püskü battaniyeyi kendi ufak titreyen formunun üzerine sardı ve ufak bir topa kıvrıldı. Ancak yüzü örtünün altında gizlendiğinde çocuk ağlamaya başladı. Hıçkırıkları boş tavanarasında yankılandı, Damien onları dinlerken kalbinin kırıldığını hissedebiliyordu.

Hatıra soldu ve başka bir tanesiyle yer değiştirdi. İki çocuk kendilerini aynı yerde buldular, tavanarasında. Harry ufak karyolada yatıyordu, nefes alışı kulağa ağır ve zoraki geliyordu, sanki nefes almakta zorluk çekiyormuş gibiydi. Damien karyolaya yaklaştı ve Harry'nin solgun benzini ve cam gibi gözlerini gördü. Hastaydı. Damien abisine yürüdü ve yanına oturdu. Yalnızca ona bakarak ateşi hissedebiliyordu.

Birdenbire kapı açıldı ve James haldır haldır içeri girdi. Harry kendisini yatağında oturur pozisyona itti. Gözleri babasının üzerindeydi.

"Neden hala yataktasın?" sordu James sertçe.

Harry yutkundu ve korkuyla ona baktı.

"Ben...ben i-iyi hi-hissetmi-" James onu yakasından yakalar ve yataktan kaldırırken lafı kesildi.

Damien, Harry'nin yere vurduğunu görürken haykırdı. James hasta, küçük çocuğu saçından çekti ve onu ayağa kalkmaya zorladı. Bacakları titredi ama Harry ayakları üzerinde kalmayı becerdi.

Damien'ın gözünde yaşlar vardı ve Draco'nun orada olup olmaması onun için daha fazla önemli değildi. James'in üç yaşındaki Harry'i dövmesini görürken haykırdı. Üzerine inen her tekme ve yumruk Damien'ın sanki dövülen oymuş gibi bağırmasına sebep oldu. Fiziksel darbeler Harry'i yere fırlattı. Karnını ve göğsünü korumak için bir topa kıvrıldı. Damien daha fazla görmek istemeyerek gözlerini sımsıkı kapattı. Dayağın hala sürdüğünü duyabiliyordu, James'in 'işe yaramaz' ve 'lanet olası kofti!' bağırışları odada çınlıyordu. Harry sessizdi, acı haykırışlarını tutuyordu. Dayak sonunda durdu ve Damien titrekçe gözlerini açtı. Harry'i yerde, burnundan ve ağzından kan gelerek yatarken gördü. Gözlükleri yerde kırılmış duruyordu, gözlerinden biri morarmış ve şişmeye başlamıştı. Damien başını çevirdiğinde Draco'nun olduğu yerde durduğunu gördü. Yumrukları sımsıkı sıkılmıştı ve yüzündeki hiddet ifadesi korkutucuydu.

"İşe yaramaz kıçını aşağı indir. Annen bütün gün senin işlerini yaparak kölelik ediyor! Buna müsamaha göstermeyeceğim!" James bağırdı Harry'e.

Harry ayağa kalkamadan önce çıktı. Damien yaşlı gözlerle Harry ayağa kalkmaya çalışır ama acı içinde inlerken izledi. Tekrar uzanarak kollarını göğsünün etrafına sardı. Yanaklarından aşağı inen yaşlar vardı ve zoraki soluk alışının sesi Damien'ı daha da kötü ağlatıyordu. Draco yüzünü manzaradan başka tarafa çevirdi, sırtını Damien ve Harry'e döndü.

Damien yerde kırılmış yatan ufak çocuğun yanına yürüdü. bir anlığına bunun çoktan yıllar önce olduğunu ve yapacağı hiçbir şeyin bunu değiştiremeyeceğini unutup onu teselli etmek isteyerek Harry'e uzandı. Eli Harry'e ulaşamadan önce hatıra çözülmeye başladı.

"Oh Tanrım, lütfen daha fazla bundan olmasın! İzleyemem. Lütfen değişsin. Sonraki hatıra Harry mutluyken olsun, acı içinde olmasın, lütfen." Damien fısıldadı kendi kendine.

Kendilerini içinde buldukları bir sonraki hatıra Godric's Hollow'da değildi. Damien odayı Harry'nin Riddle Malikanesi'ndeki odası olarak tanıdı. Harry pencerenin önünde oturuyordu, yüzü pencereden dışarı çevrilmişti. Damien, Draco'nun nefesini çektiğini duydu. Nedenini anladı. Harry'nin yanında oturan simsiyah saçlı bir kadın vardı. Damien onu Bellatrix Lestrange olarak tanıdı.

"Artık uyuman lazım, Harry. Yakında geri gelecek ve sen hala ayakta olursan bundan hoşlanmayacak!" söyledi ona.

Harry, altı yaşlarında görünüyordu bu sefer, kolları dizlerinin etrafında, gözleri pencereye sabitlenmiş oturuyordu.

"Git başımdan, Bella" dedi usulca.

"Sen yatana kadar olmaz." karşılık verdi kadın.

Harry ona bakmak için döndü. Gözlerinde bir çeşit kötü şeyler görmüş, tecrübe etmiş bir ifade vardı.

"Uyuyamam. İyi olduğundan emin olmak için onu görene kadar olmaz."

"Emin ol iyi olacaktır. Boşuna en güçlü büyücü, Karanlık Lord, olarak bilinmiyor biliyor musun? Şimdi, yatağına git." Bella Harry kaldırmaya çalıştı ama altı yaşındaki yerinden kıpırdamıyordu.

"İyi, ama eve geri geldiğinde seni ayakta bulunca, ona sen açıklayabilirsin. Beni suçlama." dedi sinir olarak.

"Başka kimi suçlamalıyım?"

Ses hem Harry'nin hem Bella'nın başlarını kapıya bakmak için hızla döndürmesine sebep oldu. Voldemort kapıda duruyor, ikisine de besbelli rahatsızlıkla bakıyordu.

İkisi de ayağa kalktı ve Bella neredeyse anında dizleri üzerine düştü. Harry görünür şekilde rahatlamıştı. O Harry'e boş bir ifadeyle bakarken, Voldemort'a gülümsedi.

"Çık." emretti ve Bella başı eğik şekilde hızla odadan dışarı çıktı.

Voldemort çocuğu inceledikten sonra ona yaklaştı.

"Neden hala ayaktasın?" sordu, sesi Damien'a soğuk gelmişti.

"Uyuyamadım." Harry cevapladı.

"Yine kabuslar mı rahatsız etti?" Voldemort sordu, ses tonu epey bir miktar daha sıcak bir şekilde.

Harry başını salladı ve Voldemort'a baktı, ifadesindeki tereddüt açıktı.

"Ben...ben senin için endişelendim. Geri gelmedin ve ben düşündüm ki...ben düşündüm ki...ki..."

"Seni terk ettiğimi?"

Harry başını salladı, gözleri düşüncenin kendisine yaşlandı.

Damien, Voldemort Harry'nin çenesinin altına bir parmağını yerleştirip nazikçe gözlerini görebilmek için yüzünü yukarı kaldırırken yakından izledi. Harry'e yöneltilmiş hiçbir nefret belirtisi yoktu. Farklı bir ses tonuyla konuştu. Soğuk ya da nefretle dolu değildi. Daha sessizdi ve kulağa neredeyse...insan gibi geliyordu.

"Seni asla terk etmeyeceğim. Sana çoktan bunu birçok defa söyledim. Kendimi tekrarlamaktan hoşlanmam, bunu biliyorsun, değil mi Harry?"

Harry başını salladı ve cevapladı, "Evet, efendim. Özür dilerim, efendim."

"Sana sürekli özür dilemen hakkında ne dedim? Harry, bana bak. Sen benim oğlumsun. Sen Lord Voldemort'un, gelmiş geçmiş en güçlü büyücünün oğlusun. Sen Salazar Slytherin'in varisisin. Sen özür dilemezsin, benden bile!"

Bir parmağını kaldırdı ve nazikçe ıslak yanağına dokundu.

"Bir daha asla seni gözlerinde yaşlarla görmek istemiyorum. Ağlamak zayıflığın bir işaretidir ve benim oğlum zayıf değil, değil mi?"

Harry başını salladı, gözyaşlarından son kalanları sildi.

"Hayır, efendim. Ben zayıf değilim." tekrarladı.

Voldemort başını salladı ve Harry'e baktı. Gözleri önündeki ufak çocuğa ait her detayı görüyordu.

"Neden geri gelmeyeceğimden korkuyordun?" sordu birkaç saniye sonra.

"Baskından herkes geri dönüp de sen dönmeyince korktum. Lucius Malfoy'a sordum ama o bana sana ne olduğunu söylemedi ve ben de belki de yaralandığını düşündüm." Harry Voldemort'a yakından baktıktan sonra endişeyle ekledi, "Yaralı değilsin, değil mi Baba?"

Voldemort basit soruyla savrulmuş göründü. Kırmızı gözleri Damien'ın dünyanın en kötücül ve nefret edilen büyücüsünde asla göreceğini düşünmediği bir duyguyla parladı.

"Hayır, oğlum. Yaralı değilim. Tamamen iyiyim." Cevapladı.

Harry, Voldemort'a gülümserken hatıra çözüldü.

Damien, Draco'nun koluna tutunduğunu hissetti, bu kez çok daha nazikçe, ve birdenbire yukarı çekildi. Damien bütün vücudunun sarsıldığını hissetti ve elleri ve dizlerinin üzerine indi. Yukarı baktı ve akşam gökyüzünü gördü. Etrafına bakındı ve Gölü gördü. Düşünselinden çıkmayı becermişlerdi. Damien sarsılmış bir halde Draco'ya baktı. Sarışın Slytherin cübbelerini silkeliyor ve kimselerin olmadığı araziye bakınıyordu. Damien'a baktı ama ona söyleyebileceği hiçbir şey olmadığını buldu. Draco döndü ve yürüyüp uzaklaşarak Damien'ı hala yerde otururken bıraktı.

xxx

Damien babasına ait dairenin kapısını açtı ve Harry'i elinde bir kitapla, koltukta otururken gördü. Damien hemen Voldemort'un odasında koltukta otururken göründüğünün yarısı kadar rahat görünmediğini fark etti.

"Hey, işte buradasın. Nerelerdeydin?" Harry karşıladı onu, kitabını indirerek.

Damien cevap vermedi. İçeri girdi ve James'i masasında oturuyor, besbelli ödevleri notlandırıyorken gördüğünde olduğu yerde kaldı.

"Hey, Damy." karşıladı babası onu sıcaklıkla.

Damien engel olamadı. Babasının yüzünü gördüğü an onun üç yaşındaki bir Harry'i döverkenki anısı hızla aklına üşüştü. Harry'nin canını yakanın gerçekten babası olmadığını biliyordu ama onun görüntüsü üzerine gelen duygulara engel olamadı.

"Damy?"

Harry'nin soru soran sesine döndü ve ona endişe içinde bakıyor olduğunu gördü. Onun bir çocuk olarak, dondurucu tavanarasında yatar, kanar ve canı acır ve feci bir şekilde ihmal edilirkenki anısı Damien'a geri geldi. Kaldırmak için çok fazlaydı. Harry'e koştu, korkunç bir şekilde istismar edilen küçük üç yaşındakini düşünerek ona sımsıkı sarıldı.

Sıcak gözyaşları Harry'nin boynuna düşerek, onun daha da endişelenmesine sebep oldu. Harry kafası karışmış ve endişeli görünerek Damien'ın etrafına bir kolunu sardı. Onlara doğru acele eden babasına baktı. Damien'ın omuzları hıçkırıklarla ağlar ve sımsıkı Harry'e tutunurken sarsıldı.

"Damien? Damien sorun nedir? Ne oldu?" hem James hem Harry sordu ama Damien cevap vermedi.

Sonunda, Harry gözü yaşlı çocuğu çekmeyi becerdi ve onu tuttu.

"Damien, ne oldu? Neden bu kadar üzgünsün?" sordu, onu bu kadar üzecek ne olmuş olabileceğini düşünerek korkarken.

Damien babasının endişeli yüzüne baktı ama ona cevap veremedi. Duygularla boğulmuş hissetti. Harry, James hakkındaki bir şeyin Damien'ı daha da sıkıntıya sokuyor olduğunu fark etmiş göründü.

"Baba, bence sen dışarıda beklesen daha iyi olur." Harry söyledi ona.

"Neden?" James sordu kafası karışarak.

"Git sadece." Harry tekrarladı.

"Damy, benim gitmemi mi istiyorsun? James sordu, Damien'a bakarak.

Damien yaşlarla dolmuş gözleri hala ondan kaçınarak, başını salladı. Aşırı derecede kafası karışmış ve hafiften de incinmiş görünerek, James odalarından çıktı ve Harry'i Damien'la yalnız bıraktı.

"Damien, söyle bana sorun nedir?" Harry sordu, Damien'ı omuzlarından tutarak. Daha önce hiç gözü yaşlı bir Damien'la başa çıkmamıştı.

Damien birazcık sakinleşti ve duyguları üzerinde bir kavrayış tutmak için çabalayarak Harry'e baktı. Harry'nin kızacağını biliyordu ama Damien ona yalan söylemeyi ya da gerçeği ondan saklamayı düşünmedi bile. Ondan bir daha asla gerçeği saklamayacaktı.

Derin bir nefes alarak, Damien Harry'le yüzleşti.

"Ben...ben Malfoy'la beraberdim." dedi Damien boğuk bir sesle.

"Draco? Ne yaptı sana?" Harry sordu bir kerede, arkadaşına kızarak.

"O hiçbir şey yapmadı. Biz...biz..." derin bir nefes alarak, Damien cesaretini topladı. "Senin düşünselinde sıkışıp kaldık."

xxx


	29. Sonuçlar

29\. Bölüm - Sonuçlar

"Ne?"

Harry sersemlemiş bir şaşkınlık içerisinde Damien'a bakakaldı. Bunu beklememişti. Damien Harry'e ne olduğunu anlatmaya yetecek kadar sakinleşmeyi becerdi.

"Malfoy benimle konuşmak istedi. Onunla Gölün orada buluştum, sonra da tartışmaya başladık. Parmağındaki yüzüğü tanıdım, onu senden çaldığını düşündüm. Ondan geri almaya çalıştım ve, nasıl oldu bilmiyorum ama bir şekilde, ikimiz de senin düşünselinin içine atıldık."

Harry'nin yüzündeki kızgınlık ifadesi derinleşti ama Damien devam etti.

"Bir kazaydı, Harry. Düşünseline girmeyi hiç istemedik. Malfoy çıkmaya çalıştı ama bizi her ne büyü içeri attıysa çıkışımızı bloke etti. Etkisi geçene kadar çıkamadık. Biz sadece bekliyorduk, ben ve Malfoy, ve nasıl olduğunu bilmiyorum, ama birdenbire biz senin...senin hatıralarına girdik." Damien sustu, Harry'nin geçmişinde ne gördüğünü hatırlarken yüzünden bir acı ifadesi geçti hızla.

"Hangilerini gördünüz?" Harry sordu, sesi alçaktı ve öfkeyle doluydu.

"İlk gördüğümüz birkaç tanesi sen ve...ve Voldemort'undu." Damien cevapladı sessizce. "Ama sonra hatıralar de-değişti...senin ve...ve..." Damien bitiremedi. Taze yaşlar gözlerine doldu ve onları silmek için Harry'den başka tarafa baktı.

Gözü yaşlı tepkisinden hangi hatıraları gördüğü açıktı. Damien'ı böylesi kederli görmek Harry'nin neredeyse anında sakinleşmesini sağladı.

"Tamam." dedi Harry zoraki bir sesle. "Bana anlatmak zorunda değilsin. Ne görmüş olman gerektiğini anlıyorum."

Damien başını kaldırıp Harry'e baktı, ela gözleri bütün o ağlamadan kan çanağına dönmüştü. Ne söyleyeceğini bilmiyordu. Damien konuşmak için cesaretini toplayana dek garip bir sessizlik içerisinde oturdular.

"Nasıl olduğunu bilmiyorum. Malfoy senin bütün hatıralarının kilitli olduğunu söyledi. Onları görmeyi nasıl becerdiğimizi bilmiyorum. Yemin ederim, Harry, onları görmeyi istemedik, onlar sadece, öylece, beliriverdiler."

Harry sonunda başını kaldırdı ve bakışıyla buluştu. Damien'ın doğruyu söylediğini biliyordu. Yüzüğü Draco'ya vermeden önce bütün hatıralarını kilit altına almıştı. Kilidi açmış olamazlardı, isteseler bile. Harry'nin zümrüt gözleri Damien'ın boynunun etrafındaki gümüş kolyeye kaydı. Damien bakışı fark etti ve Layhoo Jisteen'ine uzanarak cübbesinin altından çıkardı. Yoğun yeşil sis, siyah taşın içerisinde dönerken izledi. Harry'e soru soran bir ifadeyle baktı. İç geçirerek, Harry açıklamaya başladı.

"Sana Layhoo Jisteen'i verdiğimde, kimsenin üzerine yerleştirdiğim koruma büyülerini ve bağlayıcı büyüleri geri çeviremeyeceğinden emin olmak zorundaydım. Bunu yapmak için de, kanımdan birazını kullanmam gerekti." Damien'dan gelen şok ifadesinin üzerine, çabucak ekledi, "yalnızca bir damla, öyle büyük bir şey yok. Tahmin ediyorum ki düşünseli benim kanımı tanıdı ve içinde bulunanın ben olduğumu düşündü. Hatıraların kendilerini ortaya çıkarmalarına sebep olacak bir şey düşünmüş ya da belirli tetikleyici kelimeler kullanmış olmalısın."

Damien bunun hakkında düşündü. Mantıklıydı. İlk hatıradan hemen önce, güvenli ve rahat bir yerde olmayı düşündüyordu, evi gibi. Harry'nin Riddle Malikânesi'ndeki hatırasını tetikleyen buydu. Damien fark etti ki Harry için, Riddle Malikanesi hala onun eviydi. Bu kavrayış, Damien'ın gözlerinin tekrar yanmasına sebep oldu ama kendisini ağlamamak için zorladı. Onun yerine diğer hatıralar hakkında düşündü. Harry'nin hangi kötü hatıraları depoladığını merak etmiş ve korkunç istismarının bütün hatıraları ortaya serilmişti.

Damien utancın onu sardığını hissetti. Neden Harry'nin istismarı hakkında düşünmek zorundaydı sanki? Neden düşünselinde başka hangi hatıraların olduğunu merak ediyordu? Etmemiş olsa, o zaman bütün o korkunç şeyleri asla görmezdi. Başını ellerine düşürdü ve Harry'nin kanlanmış sırtının görüntüsü tekrar su yüzüne çıkarken ağlamaya başladı. Üç yaşındakinin tenini dolduran derin morluklarla kemer izleri ve Harry'nin yalnız kaldığında ağlayış şekli, Damien bunu asla unutamayacaktı.

Harry, Damien'ın sırtına bir elini koyarak çocuğu sakinleştirip gözyaşlarını yutmasını sağladı. Damien başını kaldırdı ve abisinin ona hiçbir öfke ya da hüsranla bakmadığını gördüğünde kalbinin birkaç atışı kaçırdığını hissetti.

"Ben çok üzgünüm, Harry! Çok üzgünüm." dedi boğuk bir sesle.

"Senin suçun değildi. Onları görmeyi kastetmedin." Harry cevapladı, biraz sertçe.

Damien başını salladı.

"Sana olanlar için üzgünüm."

Harry'nin ifadesi değişti ve Damien tanıdık maskenin yerine oturduğunu görebiliyordu.

"Önemli değil."

"Hayır, önemli! Nasıl söyleyebilirsin bunu?"

"Hepsi geçmişte kaldı. Değiştirmek için yapabileceğim hiçbir şey yok." dedi Harry ağırlıkla.

"Biliyorum, ama Harry nasıl önemli olmadığı söylersin?" Damien sordu.

"Başka ne söylemem lazım?" Harry sordu, ve ilk defa Damien, Harry'nin gözlerindeki çaresizliği gördü. "Hakkında konuşamam çünkü hakkında konuşacak hiçbir şey yok. Eğer bundan bahsedersem olacak tek şey annemin ve babamın suçluluk duyması ki o da aptalca çünkü onlar hiçbir şey yapmadılar. Yapılacak en iyi şey yalnızca olan şeyleri bilmezden gelip üstüne düşünmemek."

"Bilmezden gelebiliyor musun peki?" Damien sordu, gözlerini abinden ayırmayarak.

Harry hiçbir şey söylemedi. Damien yaklaştı, abisinin önünde çömeldi.

"Harry, ben sadece iki hatıra gördüm ve o kadar etkiledi ki babama bakamıyorum bile. Senin canını yakan kişinin babam olmadığını biliyorum ama yine de onu yakınımda hiçbir yerde istemeyecek kadar beni altüst etti. Senin nasıl yaptığını anlamıyorum. Nasıl onunla ve annemle her günü geçirip de geçmişin gözünün önünden gitmemesine engel olabiliyorsun? Nasıl bütün bunla tek başına başa çıkabiliyorsun?"

"Başka bir seçeneğim yok. Başa çıkmazsam o zaman herkesi kaybedeceğim, seni, annemi ve babamı. Zaten bir aile kaybettim, bir tane daha kaybedersem hayatta kalabileceğimi sanmıyorum." Kelimeler Harry kendini durduramadan önce ağzından çıktı.

Damien göğsünün Harry'nin sözlerine acı verici bir şekilde sıkıştığını hissetti. Abisinin onlar hakkında hiç böyle konuştuğunu duymamıştı.

"Bizi asla kaybetmeyeceksin, Harry. Bir daha asla." Söz verdi sessizce.

Birkaç dakikalık sessizlikten sonra, Damien konuştu, çok uzun süredir merak ettiği soruyu sordu.

"Kabuslarını gördüğün şey bu mu? Geçmişini mi görüyorsun? Demek istediğim babamı ve...o...o şeyleri...mi görüyorsun uyuduğunda?" sordu gariplikle.

Harry uzun dakikalar boyunca sessizdi. Damien cevap vermeyeceğini düşünüyordu ki alçak bir sesle konuştu.

"Bazen, büyürken çok görürdüm. Düşünselini almamın asıl sebebi o aslında. Bütün o hatıraları depolamak için kullanılıyordu."

"İşe yaradı mı?" Damien sordu.

"İlk başta evet. Düşünseli esas hatırayı alır ve hatıranın bir izi hala senle de olsa, zihninin ön sıralarına gelmez. Bu şekilde, seni rahatsız etmez. Hala her şeyi hatırlıyorum ama tekrar yaşayıp durmak zorunda değilim. Ama yakalanıp Hogwarts'a getirildiğimde, annemle ve babamla her gün yüz yüze gelmek zorundaydım. Kabusları tekrar görmeye başladım."

"Nasıl? Hatıralar hala Düşünselinin içindeydi. O zaman niye etkilendin?" Damien sordu.

"Büyük olasılıkla bana geçmişimi anımsatan çok fazla şey gördüğüm için. Çok fazla gelmeye başladı ve sahip olduğum hatıralar, bir anlamda bastırılmış olanlar, tekrar yüzeye çıktı." Harry açıkladı.

Damien bunun hakkında düşündü ve birdenbire geçen sene olan her şey ona geri geldi ve Harry'nin hareketlerini mükemmel bir şekilde anladı.

"Godric's Hollow'dan tanışmamızın sebebi bu mu?" sordu birkaç dakika sonra.

Harry rahatsızca ona baktıktan sonra cevapladı.

"Evet, ama ben hiçbir şey söylemedim. Annemle babamın kararıydı."

"Bir şey söylemiş olsan seni suçlamazdım." Damien cevapladı. Harry'nin nasıl mutfak ve tavanarasının yakınına gitmeyi reddettiğini hatırladı. Şimdi nedenini anlıyordu. "Hala kâbuslar görüyor musun? Demek istediğim babama ait." sordu, cevaptan korkarak.

"Birkaç tane oldu" Harry kabul etti. Damien'a ne kadar açıldığının tam olarak farkında değildi. Ona anlatmak doğru geliyordu ne de olsa Harry'nin başından geçenleri görmüştü. "Babamla ettiğim o kavgada, Fudge'ın ziyaretinden birkaç gün önce, Remus'a gitmiştim ve uyuya kalmış olmalıyım. O zaman babamı gördüm rüyamda, canımı yakarken."

Harry, Damien'a rüyayı anlattı. Ona her bir ayrıntıyı anlattı, James'in gözlerinin nasıl kırmızıya değiştiğinden ona ne söylediğine kadar hepsini. Damien dehşet verici kabusu dinledi. Ancak rüya hakkındaki bir şey hiç anlamlı değildi.

"Neden sana 'Aferin' dedi?" sordu.

Harry omuzlarını silkti. Pek tartışmak istediği bir şey değildi.

"Bilmiyorum."

Damien bunu düşündü, zihninde rüyanın üzerinden geçti. Voldemort neden böyle bir şey söylerdi Harry'e?

"Onu sana sen rüya gördüğünün farkına vardıktan hemen sonra söyledi değil mi?" sordu. Harry başını salladı. "Bu hiç anlamlı değil. Neden sana böyle bir şey söyler? Eğer..." Damien Harry'e yakından baktı.

"Üstüne fazla düşünme, Damy. Yalnızca bir rüyaydı." dedi Harry.

"Hayır, Harry. Bence bunda rüyadan çok daha fazlası var. Bu rüyayı babamla seni kontrol etmek istediğini düşündüğün için kavga ettikten hemen sonra gördün. Gördüğün kabus babama aitti, sadece senin onu çocukken hatırladığın haliyle. Canını yakacağından korkuyordun ama sonra babamın asla kasıtlı olarak senin canını yakmayacağını hatırladın. Onun Voldemort gibi olmadığını hatırladın. Rüya gördüğünü fark eder etmez tekrar hareket edebildiğini söyledin. Babamın gözleri kırmızıya değişti, senin onun aslında Voldemort olduğunu bilmene izin verdi. Ve sonra sana 'Aferin' dedi. Belki senin babamın senin hatırladığın gibi olmadığını bilmeni istedi. Asla senin canını yakmazdı ve babam asla seni onun yaptığı gibi kontrol etmezdi. Önündeki kişinin aslında babam olmadığını anladığında seni tebrik etti."

Harry elini kaldırarak Damien'ı durdurdu.

"Bu mantıklı olurdu ama bir şeyi unutuyorsun" dedi.

"Ne?"

"Voldemort benden nefret ediyordu. Beni incitebilecek şeylerden başka bir şey göstermezdi."

Damien, Harry'e yakından baktı. Bu, Harry'nin Voldemort hakkında bu kadar açıkça konuştuğu ilk seferdi. Ama o kelimeleri yüksek sesle söylemenin hala onun için zor olduğunu görebiliyordu. Ve şimdi, Harry'nin Voldemort'la nasıl büyüdüğünü gördükten sonra, Damien nedenini anlayabiliyordu.

"Senden her zaman nefret etmedi. Benim gördüğüm kadarıyla..."

"Sen her ne gördüysen oyundan başka bir şey değildi. Voldemort sırf yanında kalayım diye beni seviyormuş gibi yaptı. Bana hiçbir zaman değer vermedi."

Harry'nin sesi fısıltıdan yalnızca biraz daha yüksekti. Damien kalbinin kırıldığını hissedebiliyordu. Sonunda Harry'nin neden hala her şey hakkında bu kadar üzgün olduğunu anlıyordu. Çünkü Harry, Voldemort'un ona asla değer vermemiş olduğuna inanıyordu. Her şey bir oyundu. Sevdiğin birinin seni hiçbir zaman sevmediğini bilmek çok can acıtıcı olmalıydı. Ama Damien başka türlü hissediyordu.

"Ben Voldemort'un o kadar iyi bir oyuncu olduğunu düşünmüyorum." dedi Damien usulca.

Harry başını kaldırıp ona baktı.

"Ne?"

"Gördüğüm bütün hatıralar, belki bir oyun olabilir ama ben öyle ya da böyle bundan şüpheliyim. Sana değer veriyordu, Harry. Söyleyebiliyordum. Sana bakış şekli, senle konuşma şekli, farklıydı. Herkesin korktuğu Karanlık Lord gibi bile görünmüyordu. Aslına bakarsan, yani, gerçek bir baba gibi görünüyordu.

Harry tartışmaya hazır, başını salladı ama Damien onu durdurdu.

"Lütfen, Harry, bitirmeme izin ver. Riddle Malikanesi'ne Malfoy ve Profesör Snape'le beraber gittiğim o gün, seni gördüğümde, gerçekten kötü bir durumdaydın. Voldemort'a baktığımı hatırlıyorum ve yüzündeki ifadeyi hiçbir zaman unutmayacağım. Gerçekten kızgın görünüyordu, sana değil ama, senin için. İki Ölüm Yiyene baktı ve yemin ederim onları oldukları yerde öldüreceğini düşündüm. Senin durumuna canının yandığı ortadaydı. Hala seni canın yanarken görmeye dayanamıyordu." Bu Damien'ı hep rahatsız etmişti ama bugüne kadar tam olarak anlamamıştı. Ama şimdi neden Voldemort'un o kadar altüst olmuş göründüğü açıktı. Hala Harry'e değer veriyordu, aynı, her şeye rağmen, hala Voldemort'a değer veren Harry gibi.

Ancak Harry ikna olmuş görünmedi.

"Damien, ben yalnızca iki ya da üç yaşındayken canımı yakarken gördüğün kişi öyle alelade bir Ölüm Yiyen değildi. Voldemort'tu. Ben daha sadece bir çocukken canımı yaktı. Savunmasızdım, onun merhametindeydim ve benim canımı tekrar ve tekrar yaktı. Daha büyüdüğümde kabuslarım umurundaymış gibi yaptı ve bana Düşünselini aldı ki çocukken yaşadıklarıma ait hatıraları aklımdan çıkarabileyim. Onun için eğlenceli olmuş olmalı; acı ver, sonra da yardım et." Harry dudak büktü ama gözlerinde derin bir acı ifadesi vardı.

Damien ne söyleyeceğini bilmiyordu. Harry'nin gözleriyle buluşmak istemeyerek önündeki zemini inceledi. Muhakkak bugün gördüğü her şey oyunculuk değildi, değil mi? Voldemort'un Harry'e bakış şekli, sesindeki dikkat, hepsi sahte olamazdı. Ama Damien biliyordu ki Harry bunun hakkında konuşmaya hazır değildi. Fazla acı vericiydi ve Damien abisine hiçbir çeşit acı vermeye sebep olmayacaktı. Kısa hayatında başından yeterince çok şey geçmişti zaten.

xxx

Harry kapılar açılır ve yeni grup Seherbazlar Büyük Salon'a girerken uyanık kalmaya çalışmakla meşguldü. Damien, bu sabah Kahvaltıda yanında oturuyordu, Seherbazların görüntüsüne heyecanla ciyakladı. Harry uykulu bir şekilde döndü ve Remus ile Moddy'nin diğer Seherbazlarla beraber olduğunu gördü. Remus ona ve Damien'a gülümsüyordu. Harry de gülümsedi ve tabağına döndü. Demek Remus ve Moody, Düello Kulübü için gelen bir sonraki Seherbaz grubundalardı. Bu ilginç olacaktı. Harry gidip onları eğitim sırasında görmek isterdi ama çenesini kapalı tutma acizliğinden ötürü gitmekten alıkoyuluyordu. Seherbazların berbat öğretim yöntemlerine ve materyallerine sinir olur ve fazla hoş da olmayarak oradan ayrılması istenirdi her seferinde. Bu şekilde daha iyi olduğunu söyledi kendine. Düello Kulübüne gitmeyi istemiyordu zaten. Sınavlar bu hafta başlıyordu, onu meşgul tutacak epey bir şey vardı.

Harry çıkmak için ayağa kalktı ve gözüne Draco ilişti. Slytherin ona baktı ama hızlıca bakışını başka tarafa çevirdi. Harry daha onunla Düşünseli olayı hakkında konuşmamıştı. O gün Damien'la saatlerce konuşmuştu. Onu yeterince sakinleştirmeyi becermişti ki James odaya geri geldiğinde ürkmesin. Ne olduğunu açıklamış ve James'in yüzündeki incinme ve suçluluk ifadelerini görürken neredeyse anında buna pişman olmuştu.

James de Damien'la konuşmuş ve ikilinin arası tekrar öyle ya da böyle normal hale gelebilmesi ancak araya Lily'nin girmesiyle gerçekleşmişti. Ancak Harry hala Damien'dan yana birazcık direnç görebiliyordu. Harry onu James'e garip bir şekilde bakar ve sonra sanki aklındakileri temizlermiş gibi başını sallarken yakalamıştı. Harry babasının çocukken onun canını yaktığı görüntüleri unutmanın onun için biraz zaman alacağını biliyordu.

Harry salondan dışarı çıkmak için yürümeye devam etti. Salondan ayrılır ve dümdüz birine toslarken hala gözleri Draco'nun üzerindeydi.

"Oh, pardon!"

Harry tosladığı kişinin kim olduğunu gördüğünde aniden konuşmayı bıraktı. Ginny okul çantasını sıkı sıkı tutup onun tam gözlerinin içine bakarak duruyordu. Onu yakından göreli neredeyse iki ay olmuştu. Harry de Ginny'e dikkatle baktı. İkili gergin bir sessizlik içerisinde durdu. Ginny konuşmak için ağzını açtı ve Harry onu yürüyüp geçmek için o anı seçti. Ginny görüş alanından aceleyle çıkarken izledi.

Harry, Ginny'den uzaklaşmak konusuna kendini o kadar kaptırmıştı ki gittiği yönün ters yön olduğunu fark etmedi. Tılsım sınıfı diğer yöndeydi. Fark ettiğinde durdu. Ancak Harry'nin geri gitmesinin hiçbir yolu yoktu. Tekrar Ginny'le karşılaşmak istemiyordu. Kızın düşüncesine midesinde rahatsız bir çalkantı hissetti. Kendisini onun hakkında ve daha da spesifik olarak ona karşı nasıl hissettiği hakkında düşünmemeye zorladı. Geçerdi. Ona duyduğu sevgi muhakkak geçerdi zamanla. Öyle umuyordu her halükarda.

Harry hiç anımsamadığı bir koridorda duruyor olduğunu fark etti. Daha önce hiç burada bulunmamıştı. Bir aptal gibi hissederek, portrelere gözlerini dikerek durdu. Geldiği yönden geri gitmek için dönmüştü ki tanıdık bir ses onu durdurdu.

"Selam, Harry!"

Harry etrafında döndü ve mor saçlı Tonks'un önünde durduğunu gördü. Harry ona gülümsedi. Tonks'u görmek onu her zaman gülümsetiyordu.

"Tonks, seni burada yakalamak ne güzel." dedi.

"Aslında Harry, sen burada ne yapıyorsun? Derste olman gerekmiyor mu?"

Harry ona pis pis sırıttı.

"Benim derste olmam gerek ama senin şu an nerede olman gerek?"

Tonks cevap vermeden önce hafiften kızardı.

"Yani, şimdi ayrılıyordum. Remus'la biraz yalnız zaman geçireceğimi düşündüm ama sonra o Jenkins'in yerine bakmak zorunda kaldı ve buraya Düello Kulübüne geliverdi. Ben de onunla beraber gelmeye karar verdim. Ya bu ya da onun dairesinde yalnız başıma oturmak olacaktı."

Harry buna şaşırmış göründü.

"Sen ve Remus? Siz ikinizin çıktığını bilmiyordum."

Tonks kızararak, saçının da mordan kırmızıya değişmesine sebep oldu. Harry görüntüye usulca kıkırdadı.

"Evet, yani, biz ilk başta pek kimseye söylemedik. Bazılarının yaş farkı ve, işte, biliyorsun onun 'tüylü problemi' yüzünden yargılayıcı olacağını biliyorduk. Ama artık, diğer herkes hakkında o kadar endişelenmeyi bırakmaya karar verdik. Önemli olan tek şey birbirimiz için nasıl hissettiğimiz." bitirdi bir gülümsemeyle.

"Bu çok iyi." dedi Harry, başka ne söyleyebileceğinden pek emin olamayarak.

"Onayladığına sevindim." Tonks gülümsedi arsızca.

"Ee sen burada ne yapıyorsun? Burası Düello Kulübü için gelen Seherbazların kaldıkları daireler." Tonks sordu.

"Kayboldum." Harry cevapladı.

"Pekala, madem buradasın ve zaten dersin başlangıcını kaçırdın, takılmak ister misin? Sıkıldım." sordu içten bir ifadeyle.

Harry güldü.

"Evet, tamam. Yeni bir şey öğreniyor değilim zaten."

Harry ve Tonks ana kapılara doğru yola koyuldular. Sıcak bir gündü ve ikisinin de tam ihtiyacı olan şey temiz havaydı.

xxx

Ginny, Büyük Salon'a girdi ama aynen tekrar dışarı eşlik edildi. Profesör McGonagall, Ron'u da dışarı yönlendiriyordu.

"Ne oluyor?" sordu.

"Anneniz burada ve dersler başlamadan önce siz ikinizle konuşmak istiyor. Lütfen derslerinize zamanında girin." Profesör McGonagall uyardı.

Ron kızkardeşiyle panik dolu bir bakışı paylaştı. Anneleri buradaydı, bu iyi bir şey değildi. Gerçekten de öyleydi, tek kişilik bir daire olan küçük odaya girdiklerinde, ürkütücü görünen bir Mrs Weasley'nin odanın ortasında durduğunu gördüler. Bir kerede, Mrs Weasley hem Ron'a hem Ginny'e bağırmaya başladı.

"Sizden o kadar utanıyorum ki! Birinin Harry'e iksir verdiğini nasıl kendinize saklayabilirsiniz?!Nasıl bu kadar kaygısız olabilirsiniz?! Böylesi bir şeyi Profesörlerden saklamak! Umarım geri çevrilemez hasara sebep olmuş olabileceğinizi farkındasınızdır! Harry'nin hayatı tehlikedeydi ve siz ikiniz onun güvenliğiyle kumar oynadınız! Çok utanıyorum! Potterlar'ın nasıl yüzüne bakacağım ben? Onlara ne söyleyeceğim?!"

Ginny ve Ron sessiz kaldılar ve sözlü tacizi kabullendiler. Hak etmişlerdi, bunu biliyorlardı. Bunun için hazırlanmış olmalıydılar. Anneleri gönderdiği çığırtkanda onları ziyaret edeceğini söylemişti. Tam Mrs Weasley olayların Ron'a ait tarafını dinlemeyi bitirirken, kapı açıldı ve içeri Charlie girdi.

"Charlie? Sen ne yapıyorsun burada?" Ron sordu, abisini gördüğüne şaşırarak.

"Profesör Dumbledore'a bir iyilik yapmak için buradayım. Sınavlar başlamadan önce Sihirli Hayvanların Bakımı dersinde Ejderhalar üzerine bir ders veriyorum."

Ron çabucak onunla özel olarak konuşması gerektiğini söyleyip Charlie'yle ayrılarak annesinden kaçtı.

Ginny annesiyle kaldı. İki abisi çıkar çıkmaz gözünden yaşlar boşaldı ve annesine o ve Harry arasında ne olduğunu anlattı. Mrs Weasley kızına fena halde kızgındı ama onun ağlayan görüntüsü onu eritti ve tek kızını kolları arasına alarak ağlamasına izin verdi. Sakinleştirmek için teselli sözleri söyledi.

Ginny boğazı acıyana kadar ağladı. Annesinin yanına kıvrılmış halde, gözyaşlarının yanaklarından aşağı düşmesine izin vererek oturdu.

"Harry o zamandan beri seninle konuştu mu peki?" Mrs Weasley sordu.

"Hayır, beni bilmezden geliyor." cevapladı.

"Ginny, ona yaptığın çok kötü bir şeydi. Güvenine ihanet ettin. Harry'i hiç suçlamıyorum. Eğer bir ilişkide güven yoksa o zaman o ilişkinin hiçbir anlamı olmaz. Çok uzun sürmez. Geriye çekilmek ve Harry'nin bunu kabullenmesine izin vermek zorundasın. Zavallı çocuk hayatında yeterince oyunla uğraştı zaten. Buna daha da fazlasını eklemen gerekmiyordu."

Ginny'nin umutsuz ifadesini görünce, çabucak yumuşadı.

"Oh, Ginny, inançlı ol. Eğer yazılmışsa, Harry sana geri gelecektir. Değilse, o zaman bu senin kabullenmen gereken bir şey olacak."

Ginny'nin gözleri Charlie ve Ron geri geldiğinde hala fena halde kan çanağı gibiydi. Charlie Ginny'e bir kez baktı ve anında yanında bitti.

"Bence yeteri kadarını yapmışsın, anne. Onu azarlamayı bırakabilirsin artık. Gözyaşları içinde kalmış!"

Mrs Weasley oğluna dik dik baktı.

"Onu ben ağlatmadım." itiraz etti. Charlie, Ginny'e döndü ve yanına oturarak Mrs Weasley'nin kalkıp onlara mesafe tanımasına sebep oldu.

"Sen iyi misin?" sordu kız kardeşine.

"Evet, ben iyiyim, Charlie." dedi Ginny, hızlıca yüzünü silerek.

"İyi görünmüyorsun. Yüzün hep kızarmış, şişmiş." dedi Charlie.

"Charlie!" Ginny haykırdı.

"Yani, kötü şişmiş değil...demek istediğim...harika görünüyorsun." bitirdi gariplikle. Ginny başka tarafa baktı ve çıkabilmek için çantasını topladı. "Ginny, bekle! Sorun nedir, daha önce hiç böyle görünmemiştin, böyle şişmiş, daha önce." Charlie sordu.

"Bir şey yok." cevapladı kısaca.

"Potter'la alakalı bir şey, değil mi?" Charlie sordu, ses tonu sertleşerek.

"Harry'i bunun dışında bırak, Charlie!" Ginny uyardı.

"O bir şey yaptı. Söyleyebiliyorum. Onun yüzünden üzgünsün. Söyle bana ne oldu?" talep etti.

"O bana hiçbir şey yapmadı." Ginny bağırdı.

Ron ve Mrs Weasley konuşmalarını rahatsızlıkla izledi.

"Ginny, sorun nedir? Gerçekten üzgün olduğunu söyleyebiliyorum. Ne oldu?" Charlie sordu, endişesi ses tonunda açıkça belli olarak.

"Harry benden ayrıldı." Ginny cevapladı birkaç saniyelik sessizlikten sonra.

Charlie kalakalmış göründü. Bunu beklemediği belliydi.

"Oh, ee...ben bunu duyduğuma üzüldüm." dedi yavaşça.

"Evet tabii!" Ginny dedi ona alaylı bir bakış atarak.

"Hayır gerçekten, üzgünüm. Ondan hiç hoşlanmadım ve hiçbir zaman hoşlanacağımı da düşünmüyorum ama asla senin üzülmeni istemem. Sen benim kızkardeşimsin ve ben senin mutlu olmanı istiyorum. Senin canını yakacağını söyleyebiliyordum ve o yüzden senin ondan uzak durmanı istedim." açıkladı.

"Çok güzel ama o benim canımı yakmadı! Ben onunkini yaktım! Güvenini kırdım o yüzden ayrılık için biri suçlanacaksa, o kişi benim, Charlie!" bununla beraber Ginny fırtına gibi dışarı çıkarak, şaşkına dönmüş görünen bir Charlie'yi geride bıraktı.

xxx

Harry daireye girdiğinde James'in odada bir o yana bir bu yana yürüdüğünü gördü.

"İşte buradasın! Neredeydin? Her tarafta seni aradım!" dedi James, aceleyle yanına yürüyerek.

Harry bir kerede James'in bir şey hakkında epey heyecanlı olduğunu görebiliyordu. Zihnen kendini sağlamlaştırarak, odada ilerledi.

"Tonks'la karşılaştım ve onunla takılmaya karar verdim. Dersler sadece tekrar yapıyor zaten." Harry omuz silkti.

"Şimdi senin dersleri ekmen pek umrumda değil! Seni duymamış gibi yapacağım. Gel otur, harika haberlerim var!" dedi James, Harry'i odada çekiştirip koltuğa yönlendirirken.

Harry oturdu ve babasının heyecanlı yüzüne baktı.

"Senin öğretmenlik yapıyor olman gerekmiyor mu şu an?" sordu.

"Öğle yemeğinden sonrasına kadar dersim yok benim." dedi James, Harry'nin karşısına otururken.

"Ne oluyor, baba? Beni korkutmaya başlıyorsun." Harry sordu, James'in yüzündeki kocaman gülümsemeyi fark ederek.

"Sana bundan daha önce bahsetmek istedim ama bir türlü fırsat bulamadım. Bir süredir biraz araştırma yapıyorum. Bir yerde birkaç saatlik uykuya izin veren bu büyüyü okuduğumu hatırlıyorum. Genellikle uyuyamazlık yaşayan büyücüler için kullanılıyor. Bir seferde dört saate kadar işe yarayabiliyor. Tek problem, kişinin çok derin bir uykuya dalmasına sebep oluyor ve bir kere büyü yapıldığında bozulamıyor. Yalnızca dört saat dolduğunda kişi tekrar uyanıyor."

"Ne kadar süredir araştırıyorsun bunu?" Harry sordu.

"Üç ay falan oldu, hiçbir yan etkisi olmadığından ve sağlığın yüzünden hiçbir şeyi daha da karıştırmayacağından emin olmak istedim. Profesör Harrison'dan, büyünün yaratıcısından az önce bir mektup aldım. Büyünün uyku iksiri bağımlılığı olan biri için kullanılmasında bir sakınca olmadığını onayladı. Ayrıca eğer büyü rahatlamış ve sakin bir zihin üzerinde yapılırsa rüyasız bir uykuyla sonuçlanacağını da onayladı." James, Harry'e ışıldadı. Harry ona şaşkınlık içinde bakmaya devam ederken gülümsemesinin yüzünden kaydığını hissetti. Harry'nin tekrar doğru düzgün uyuma olasılığına keyiften kendinden geçeceğini düşünmüştü.

"Sorun nedir Harry? Mutlu olmadın mı?" James sordu.

"Hayır, o değil. Ben sadece...ben hiç senin bana yardım etmek için bir şeyler araştırdığını bilmiyordum. Ben sadece, şaşırdım sanırım."

"Neden?" James sordu kafası karışarak.

"Benim uykusuz geceler geçirmemden senin bu kadar etkileneceğini bilmiyordum." Harry kabul etti.

James gözlerini ayırmadan Harry'e baktı.

"Harry, seni acı ve sıkıntı içinde görmenin beni rahatsız etmediğini mi düşünüyorsun? Anneni rahatsız etmediğini? Gerçekten de senin bizim umrumuzda olmadığını mı düşünüyorsun?"

"Hayır, o değil. Ben sadece..." Harry sustu. Nasıl açıklayacağını bilmiyordu. "Senin benim huzursuz uykumu fark ettiğini bilmiyordum. Umursadığını biliyorum, gerçekten. Ama ben hiç senin bana yardım etmek için bir yol arayarak üç ay geçirmeni beklemiyordum. Sanırım hala sana ve anneme beni kollamanız için sahip olmaya alışık değilim." açıklamaya çalıştı.

James'in yüzü Harry'nin sözlerinden ne kadar etkilendiğini gösterdi. İfadesi Harry'nin hala onun ona ne kadar önem verdiğini fark etmediğine incinmesini gösterdi.

"Seni önemsiyoruz, her zaman önemseyeceğiz, sen buna alışsan da alışmasan da. Harry, ben son birkaç ayın zor olduğunu ve sana bir sürü aptalca şey söylediğimi fark ettim. Bağımlılığını öğrendiğimde nasıl korkunç davrandığımdan nefret ediyorum. Sana çok pişmanlık duyduğum bir sürü şey söyledim."

"Ve yine de hala özür dilemedin." Harry ekledi suçlayıcı bir bakışla.

James bir an hareketsizleşti ve sonra fark etti ki gerçekten de özür dilememişti ve dilemiş olmalıydı.

"Haklısın. Sana söylediğim her şey için gerçekten çok özür dilerim." dedi James içtenlikle.

"Sorun değil. Özüre gerek yok." Harry cevapladı sakince.

James'in kafası karışmış ifadesi üzerine, Harry gülmeye başladı. James, Harry'nin gülme sesiyle yüzüne yayılmak için uğraşan bir gülümseme buldu. Oğlunun güldüğünü duyalı epey bir zaman olduğunu fark etti.

"Pekala, uyku büyüsü konusuna geri dönersek. Zihinbendde iyi olmadığını biliyorum ama bu çok daha kolay olmalı. Eğer ben her gece büyüyü yapmadan önce sadece zihnini temizleyebilir ve duygularını yatıştırabilirsen, mükemmel, kabussuz bir uyku uyuyabilmelisin." James açıkladı bir gülümsemeyle.

"Denerim ama Zihinbendden cidden nefret ediyorum. Eğer bu zihin sakinleştirme olayı Zihinbende benzer bir şeyse yapabileceğimi sanmıyorum." Harry cevapladı.

"Kalan her şeyi öğrenebiliyorsun o zaman neden Zihinbendi öğrenemeyesin? İstersen yardım etmesi için Dumbledore'a sorabilirim..." James, Harry'den gelen keskin bakış üzerine durdu. İç geçirerek devam etti, "o senin düşmanın değil, Harry. Yardım etmek istiyor."

Harry yalnızca başını salladı. James gözlerindeki nefreti görebiliyordu. Harry'nin neden Dumbledore'dan bu kadar nefret ettiğini anlamıyordu, özellikle de geçen yıl olan her şeyden sonra. Dumbledore, Harry'nin Azkaban'da bir hücrede değil de burada oturuyor olmasının sebebiydi. Bunu Harry'e söylemedi ama. Onu ikna etmenin yolu bu değildi.

"Zihinbend öğrenmek zorunda değilsin ama zihnini temizlemen ve sakinliğe erişmeyi öğrenmen gerekiyor aksi takdirde dört saat boyunca kabusların içinde sıkışıp kalırsın." James bu sözler üzerine Harry'nin yüzünden rengin çekildiğini görmeyi beklemiyordu. Birdenbire bunun için fena halde suçluluk hissetti. "Özür dilerim, ben asla öyle demek...demek istediğim şey zihnini temizlemen önemli aksi takdirde uyku büyüsü senin derin bir uykuya dalmanı sağlayacak ama hiçbir kabusu durdurmayacaktır."

Harry sertçe başını salladı ve bakışı başka yöne çevirdi. James kendini tekmeleyebilirdi. Biraz önce yine eline gözüne bulaştırmıştı.

"Büyüyü ne zaman yapacaksın?" Harry sordu birkaç saniyeli gergin bir sessizlikten sonra.

"Sen ne zaman hazır olursan. Düşündüm ki önce zihnini temizlemek için alıştırma yapabilirsin ve yapabildiğini düşündüğünde de büyüyü deneyebiliriz." James cevapladı.

Harry bunu düşünür gibi gözüktü.

"Ve bunun bana dört saat vereceğinden eminsin?" Harry sordu. James başını salladı. "Bu gerçek olamayacak kadar iyi geliyor kulağa. Bir gecede dört saatlik uyku harika olur." dedi Harry bir gülümsemeyle.

James daha iyisini biliyor olmasa Harry'nin alay ettiğini düşünürdü. Yalnızca dört saatlik uyku almaya heyecanlanışının görüntüsüne kalbi neredeyse kırıldı. Sesini sağlam tutmak için elinden gelenin en iyisini yaparak, James konuştu.

"Büyüyü gecede iki defa yapmayı planlıyordum. Bu sana düzgün bir gecelik uykuyu verir."

Harry başını kaldırıp James'e baktı, gözlerinde yine bir şaşırma ifadesi vardı.

"Uykunu bozmak zorunda değilsin. Dört saat yeter de artar." dedi çabucak ama James başını salladı.

"Ona karar verecek sen değilsin. Büyüyü ben yapıyorum o yüzden kaç kere yapacağıma da ben karar veririm." dedi ayağa kalkarak. Büyüyü ayrıntılarıyla anlatan kitabı almak için masasına yürüdü ki Harry'e gösterebilsin. Ona bakmak için etrafında döndü, yüzünde bir gülümseme vardı ve ekledi, "Ve ayrıca, bebekken kalkıp seninle ilgilenmek için geceleri bozulmuş uykuları kaçırdım. Sanırım şimdi bunu telafi etmenin sırası.

xxx

Zihnini sakinleştirme alıştırması Harry için planlandığı gibi gitmedi. Her şeyin bir anda olmasıyla sinirleri kalkmıştı. İki gün içinde sınavlarına giriyor olacaktı ve uyumak için gözlerini dahi kırpmamıştı. Zerre kadar dinlenemiyordu. Gözlerini her kapattığında Voldemort'u görüyordu. Harry'nin fikrine göre, zihnini sakinleştirmek Zihinbendin aynısıydı. Yapmak için elinden gelenin en iyisini deniyordu ama ne kadar denerse denesin, zihnini temizleyemiyordu.

"Harry, lütfen Dumbledore'un sana yardım etmesine izin ver." James yalvardı ona.

"Hayır! Zihnimi falan bırak, onu yakınımda hiçbir yerde istemiyorum." Harry çıkıştı.

"Sana yardım edebilir, edebileceğini biliyorum. Zihnefendde de Zihinbendde de çok iyi. En azından konuş onunla. Belki seni doğru yönde itebilir." James tartıştı.

"Rahat bırak beni, baba. Çalışmaya çalışıyorum." dedi Harry, biçimdeğiştirme ders kitabını elinde tutarak.

James karamsarklıkla masasının her tarafına dağılmış olan kağıtlarına geri döndü. Umutsuzca Harry'e yardım etmek istiyordu. Ama Dumbledore'la kendi konuşacak hali yoktu ya, değil mi? Tam bu düşünce aklına gelirken, Lily'nin odaya girdiğini gördü. Harry'e hızlıca merhaba dedikten sonra ufak yatakodasına yürüdü. James'e onu takip etmesini işaret etti. İçeri girdiklerinde, ona döndü, yüzünde ciddi bir ifade vardı.

"Herhangi bir gelişme?" sordu. James başını salladı.

"Hayır, bu zihin sakinleştirme şeyini hiçbir şekilde kavrayamıyor. Sanırım onu ilk defa herhangi bir şeyde başarısız olurken görüyorum. Lily, bunda berbat resmen." dedi James.

Lily endişe içinde dudağını ısırdı.

"Ne yapmalıyız?" sordu.

"Bilmiyorum. Dumbledore'dan başka, kim bize yardım edebilir bilmiyorum." James cevapladı.

"Harry'nin Dumbledore'u dinlediğini göremiyorum. Başka bir yol bulmamız gerek." dedi Lily.

İki ebeveyn sonraki iki günü nasıl Harry'nin rahatlamasına ve zihnini sakinleştirmesine yardım edebileceklerini bulmaya çalışarak geçirdiler. Tamamen dürüst olunacak olursa, Zihinbende çok benzerdi ve o da öğrenmesi zor bir şeydi o yüzden Harry'i bunu yapmakta bu kadar sefillik çekiyor olmasından dolayı suçlamıyorlardı. Harry'nin ilk sınavı sabahıydı, Biçimdeğiştirme, ve çözüm kendini belli etti.

Sirius ve Tonks, James'in dairesine girdi. Harry kahvaltı için çoktan çıktığından odada bir tek James ve Lily vardı.

"Hey Çatalak, Lily, bu güzel bahar sabahı nasılsınız?" Sirius sordu içeri girerek.

"Sirius? Ne yapıyorsun burada?" James sordu, en iyi arkadaşını gördüğüne şaşırarak.

"Nasıl olduğunuzu görmeye geldim. Her şey feci derecede sessiz ne zamandır, ben de gelip siz milleti kontrol etmezsem kimsenin beni özlemeyeceğini çıkardım." Simsiyah saçlı adam cevapladı gelip koltuğa otururken.

"Onlara gerçeği söyle, seni köpek." Tonks dalga geçti kuzeninin yanına otururarak.

"Ne gerçeği? Ne oluyor?" Lily sordu, Tonks'un yüzündeki gülümsemeyle merakı uyanarak.

"Patiayak? Ne oluyor?" James sordu arkadaşının yanına otururken.

"Oh, peki. Geldim çünkü, yani, biraz önce terfi ettim." dedi, sırıtmasını zar zor gizleyebilerek.

"Oh vay canına, Sirius, senin için çok mutluyum." dedi Lily, hemen ona sarılarak. James de haberlere çılgınlar gibi sırıtıyordu.

"Bir süredir duyduğum en iyi haber, dostum. Senden gurur duyuyorum." dedi, elini sıkıp sırtını patpatlarken.

"En iyi kısmı bu değil. Devam et, onları asıl iyi kısmı söyle." Tonks ittirdi.

Sirius ona oyunculukla ters ters baktı ama James ve Lily'e bakmak için dönerken ifade yüzünden kayboldu.

"Pekala, bana verilen ilk görev-" öksürdü ve resmi bir sesle konuştu –kulağa şüpheli bir şekilde Percy Weasley gibi gelerek– "Hogwarts Cadılık ve Büyücülük okulunda yürütülen Düello Kulübü projesinin başarısına dair resmi bir değerlendirme gerçekleştirmek."

"Bir Müfettişsin!" James söyledi, neredeyse kelimeyi boğularak çıkartıyordu.

"Evet, öyle!" Tonks güldü, bunun her anından keyif alarak.

Sirius sırıttı ve James'e şakadan özür dileyen bir bakış attı.

"Seni bir Müfettiş yaptılar! Deli mi onlar?" Lily sordu, Bakanlığa hayret ederek.

"Hayır, deli değiller, Bakanlıklar." James kahkaha attı.

"Cidden ama, neden sana öyle bir iş verirler ki? Senin o işi yapmak için yeterince olgun olmadığını biliyorlar!" Lily sordu.

"Sağol ya Lily, bana olan güvenin için teşekkürler. Bunu hatırlayacağım." Sirius dedi Lily'e. James'e döndü ve sırıttı, Lily'e o ve James'in bir eşek şakasına kalkışmak üzereykenki zamanlarını hatırlattı. "Tahmin et ilk kimi inceliyorum. Deli-göz Moody!"

İki adam da gülmeye başlayarak Lily'nin onlara gözlerini devirmesine sebep oldular. Tonks da onun ifadesine gülüyordu. Sakinleştiklerinde, dördü de kahvaltıya doğru yola koyuldular. Büyük Salon'a girer girmez, Harry'nin yedinci sınıfların kalanıyla beraber ayrıldığını gördüler. Bu sabah uygulama sınavları vardı, her zamanki Biçimdeğiştirme dersliğinde.

"Harry iyi mi? Çok bitkin görünüyor." Sirius sordu endişeyle, Vaftiz oğlunun salondan ayrıldığını görürken.

Alçak bir sesle James ona ve Tonks'a ne olduğunu anlattı.

"...ve şimdi ona yardım edecek uyku büyüsünü bulduk ama bu sefer de Zihinbend yapamadığı için kullanamıyoruz." James bitirdi.

"Dumbledore'dan yardım kabul etmiyor mu?" Sirius sordu.

"Hayır, nefretinin üstesinden gelir diye düşünüyordum ama Harry ondan daha da hoşlanmıyor gibi görünüyor. Dinlenmeye ve uyumaya çok fena ihtiyacı var ama yine de Dumbledore'un ona yardım etmesine izin vermiyor. Ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum." James bitirdi.

"Ben ona yardım edebilirim." Tonks teklif etti.

"Alınma ama, Tonks, ben onun seni dinleyeceğini de zannetmiyorum." Lily cevapladı.

"Hayır, demek istediğim Harry'e Zihinbend problemiyle ilgili yardım edebilirim." Tonks açıkladı.

Üçü de ona bakmak için döndüler.

"Sen Zihinbend biliyorsun?" Sirius sordu yeni bilgiye kalakalarak.

"Evet, bütün Metamorphmagus'ların Zihinbend üzerinde doğal bir kavrayışı vardır. Fiziksel görünüşümüzü çok kolay gizleyebildiğimiz için, duygularımızı gizleyip her şeyi bloke etmekle de bir problem yaşamıyoruz. Görünüşümüzü her değiştirdiğimizde sakin ve temiz bir zihne sahip olmamız gerek. Yalnızca bir kere zihinlerimiz temiz olduğunda nasıl görünmek istediğimizi hayal edebiliriz ve o görünüşe şekil değiştirebiliriz." Tonks açıkladı.

James sanki Tanrı'nın bir hediyesiymiş gibi ona bakakaldı.

"Harry'e yardım edebileceğini düşünüyor musun?" Lily sordu umutla.

"Neden olamayacağını göremiyorum. Denemeye değer, değil mi?" Tonks sordu.

"Kesinlikle!" James cevapladı hevesle. Sonunda bir şeyler iyi gidiyordu.

xxx

İlk birkaç deneme çok iyi gitmedi. Harry oda insanlarla doluyken rahatlamakta güçlük çekiyordu. James, Sirius, Remus ve Tonks, hepsi de ona fikir vermeye çalışıyordu. Sonunda Harry patladı.

"Yeter! Herkes dışarı!" bağırdı sinir olarak.

"Sadece yardım etmeye çalışıyoruz." temkinle söyledi Sirius.

"Beni deli ediyorsunuz! Sizden hiçbir yardıma ihtiyacım yok. Dışarı!" bağırdı tekrar.

Bu noktada Lily odaya girerken Harry'nin diğerlerine bağırışını duydu.

"Eh şaşırmadım! Tanrı aşkına burada bu kadar çok kişi varken Harry nasıl rahatlayıp da zihnini sakinleşterecek?" Remus ve Sirius'a döndü. Siz ikiniz gelip dairemde bana katılabilirsiniz. James ve Tonks'un Harry'e yardımcı olması gerekiyor.

İki Seherbazı uygun adım odadan dışarı çıkararak Harry'nin rahat bir nefes bırakmasını sağladı. Kendi de ayrılmadan önce oğluna cesaret verici bir gülümsemeyle baktı. Kapı kapandı ve sessizlik odayı doldurdu.

"Oh sonunda. Huzur ve sessizlik." Harry iç geçirdi, koltukta geriye yaslanarak.

Tonks ve James hemen Harry'le çalışmaya başladı. Tonks kendisinin Zihinbend yapmak için kullandığı bütün sistemleri anlattı. İyi olan şey Harry'nin aslında Zihinbend yapmasının gerekmemesiydi. Bütün yapmaya ihtiyacı olan zihninin sakin ve durgun, duygularının da kontrol altında olduğu bir safhaya ulaşmaktı. Zihin duvarlarını yükseltmesine gerek yoktu, zihnine girecek kimse yoktu ne de olsa.

"Tamam, Harry. Söylediğimi yap, daha sakin olacaksın" dedi Tonks.

"Geriye saymak nasıl beni sakinleştirecek?" Harry sordu şüpheyle.

"Sadece dene, Harry." dedi James yorgunlukla.

Harry ikisine de garip bir bakış attıktan sonra gözlerini kapattı ve zihnini kapatıp rahatlamaya çalışarak ondan geriye saymaya başladı.

"Daha iyi hissediyor musun?" James sordu birkaç dakika sonra.

"Hayır" Harry cevapladı kuru kuru.

"Denemiyorsun bile. Rahatlayıp gevşemen gerek." dedi Tonks.

"Deniyorum." Harry söyledi ona, fena halde gıcık olarak. "Sen odadayken rahatlayamıyorum!" dedi Tonks'a.

"Ne? Neden?" Tonks sordu.

"Çünkü tanımadığım insanlarla aynı odadayken rahatlayamam." Harry cevapladı.

"Ama beni tanıyorsun." Tonks cevapladı, birazcık incinerek.

"Alınma ama Tonks, seni yanında tamamen rahatlayacak kadar iyi tanımıyorum gerçekten." Harry itiraf etti.

Tonks çok şaşkın görünüyordu. Besbelli Harry'e çok daha yakın olduğunu düşünüyordu.

"Tonks, yardımın için çok teşekkür ederiz ama senden de odadan ayrılmanı rica edebilir miyim." dedi James sessizce.

Tonks ona ve Harry'e baktı, yüzünde incinmiş bir ifade vardı ama hiçbir şey söylemeden odadan ayrıldı. James kapıyı kilitledikten sonra Harry'e döndü.

"Şimdi sadece ben varım seninle. Bir daha dene." teşvik etti.

Harry gözlerini kapattı ve zihninin rahatlamasına izin vermeye çalıştı.

"Evde olduğunu hayal et. Odanda yalnız olduğunu hayal etmeye çalış. Her şey sessiz ve hareketsiz. Kendini orada hayal etmeye çalış." dedi James yumuşak bir sesle.

"Damien orada mı?" Harry sordu gözleri kapalı.

"Evet, büyük olasılıkla." James cevapladı, dikkati dağınık.

"O zaman her şey nasıl sessiz olabilir?" Harry sordu, gözlerini açıp babasına sırıtarak.

"Bunu bir ciddiye almaya çalış, olur mu Harry." James azarladı.

Harry tekrar gözlerini kapattı ve kendisini Potter Malikanesi'nde, kendi odasında hayal etmeye çalıştı. Odasını gözlerinin önüne getirebiliyordu. James usul bir sesle konuşmaya, onu farklı şeyler görüp hissediyor olmayı hayal etmeye teşvik etmeye devam etti. Harry hangi noktada sakinleşmeye başladığını bilmiyordu. Zihni sakinleşmeye ve gevşemeye başladı. Teker teker, James ondan odasındakileri çıkarmasını istemeye başladı ki yalnızca boş, karanlık bir odada kalsın. James kulağa zalimce geldiğini biliyordu, ama büyünün yapılabilmesi için zihnin boş olması gerekiyordu.

"Şimdi etrafında hiçbir şey olmadığını hayal et. Hiçbir şey. Çevrende bütün görebildiğin şey karanlık ve bu huzur verici." dedi James, Harry'i yakından izleyerek.

İşe yaradığını söyleyebiliyordu. Harry tamamen rahatlamıştı. James büyünün şimdi yapılması gerektiğini biliyordu, böylece sakinlik hali uyku süresince uzatılacaktı. Usulca büyülü sözleri söyledi ve Harry'nin nefes alışı neredeyse anında denkleşirken izledi. James oğlunun yanında kalarak yalnızca Harry'nin huzur içinde uyurkenki nadir görüntüsünü izledi.

xxx

Her şey bundan sonra çok daha iyileşti. Büyü Harry'de mucizeler yarattı. Çok daha iyi hissetmeye başladı. Babası sözünü tuttu, Harry'e sekiz saatlik uyku sağlamak için büyüyü gecede iki kere yapıyordu.Bu James'in dört saatlik uykudan sonra büyüyü yapmak için kalkması anlamına geliyordu, ama Harry'nin itirazları bile onu durdurmadı. Onun ne kadar uyku kaçırdığını biliyordu. Yetişmeye ihtiyacı vardı. Harry büyüyü kendi yapabiliyor olmayı diledi. Maalesef ki bu mümkün değildi. Büyük olasılıkla büyü sözlerin sadece yarısına kadar gelir ve sonra uyuya kalırdı.

Harry şimdi iyi uyuduğundan sınavların çok daha kolay geçtiğini hissetti. Yenilenmiş, daha mutlu ve çok daha sabırlı hissediyordu. Sonuncusu iyi bir şey miydi değil miydi, bilmiyordu. Charlie Weasley'i Hogwarts'ın çevresinde gördü ve ona hala dik dik bakıyor oluşuna şaşırdı.

"Şimdi sorunu ne?" sordu Damien'a. Şimdi artık Ginny'le birlikte olmadığına göre Charlie'nin onu yalnızca bilmezden geleceğini düşünmüştü.

"Hiçbir fikrim yok." kardeşi cevapladı.

Ginny'le olan durum dışında, Harry her şeyin sonunda bir düzene girdiğini hissetmeye başlıyordu. Bir gecelik uykunun ona neler yapabildiği hayret vericiydi. Harry uyku büyüsünden beri James'e çok daha yakın hissediyordu. Hala James'in sırf o geceleri huzurlu bir şekilde uyuyabilsin diye o kadar zahmete girdiğine inanamıyordu. James gizlice Harry'nin onun varlığında rahatlamayı becerebildiğine kalbinin keyifle büyüdüğünü hissediyordu. Harry'nin birine güvenmesi için çok şey gerektiğini biliyordu ve sonunda ona ve Lily'e karşı biraz güven gösteriyordu.

Son sınavından önceki geceydi ki her şey parçalara ayrıldı.

Harry gecenin ortasında uyanır uyanmaz bir şeyin yanlış olduğunu biliyordu. Alışılmadık olan uyanmış olması değildi. Dört saatlik uykudan sonra, büyünün etkisi geçtiğinde her zaman uyanırdı. Hemen şimdi James büyüyü yinelemek için gelirdi.

Ama bu gece, gözleri açılır açılmaz bir şeyin korkunç bir şekilde ters olduğunu biliyordu. Kemiklerinde hissedebiliyordu. Kalbinin neden göğsünde bu kadar gürültüyle attığını çözmeye çalışarak, karanlıkta gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Ama görebildiği kadarıyla, her şey yerindeydi. Sakinleşmeye çalıştı. Hiçbir sorun yoktu.

Kalkıp yatakta oturmak için kendisini itti. Babası şimdilerde görünürdü. Tam Harry kendisini oturmak için itmişti ki hissetti, yoğun yapışkan bir madde elini yatak çarşaflarına yapıştırıyordu. Harry bütün sol kısmının, omzundan başlayarak ayağına kadar kanla kaplı olduğunu fark ederken kalbinin içerisinde deliler gibi vurduğunu hissedebiliyordu. Hiç acı hissetmiyordu, o yüzden kanın ona ait olmadığını biliyordu. Panikledi ve asasız olarak ışıkları açtı.

İlk gördüğü şey gerçekten de kanla kaplı olduğuydu. Sadece kıyafetlerindeki küçük bir leke değildi. Kıyafetleri tamamen kana batmıştı. Yatağın sol tarafına baktı ve örtünün altında onunla beraber bir şey olduğunu fark ederken midesinin şiddetle döndüğünü hissetti. Eli titriyordu ama hızlıca uzandı ve örtüyü çekti.

Görüntü bütün soluğunun onu terk etmesine sebep oldu. Harry yatağındaki kanlı şeye dehşet içinde bakakaldı. Bir kan havuzunun içinde yatan Nagini'nin parçalanmış vücuduydu. Geniş yılanın devasa vücudu ikiye ayrılmış ve Harry'nin yatağının üzerinde istiflenmişti. Kapaksız gözler tam Harry'e bakıyor, ölümün acısı hala donuk gözbebeklerinde dolanıyordu. Nagini'nin ağzı kocaman açık, ölümcül uzun sivri dişleri görünüyor, yılanın sessiz bir çığlıkta takılıp kalmış gibi görünmesine sebep oluyordu.

Sezgi, Harry'nin kendisini Nagini'nin ölü bedeninden mümkün olduğu kadar uzağa itmesine neden oldu. Yere düştü ama kendini ittirmeye devam etti. Bir duvara geri çekildi ve orada, gözlerini Nagini'nin kanlı bedeninden ayıramayarak oturdu.

James uykulu bir şekilde, gözlerini ovuşturarak odasına geldi. Harry'nin sırtını duvara vermiş, kanla kaplanmış halde oturuyor görüntüsü üzerine olduğu yerde kalakaldı. Bütün uykunun James'i terk etmesi için yeter de artardı. Harry'nin dehşetle dolu bakışını gördü ve yatağa doğru takip etti. Nagini'nin ezilmiş vücudunun Harry'nin yatağında yatar, kana batmış çarşafların yere damlatır görüntüsü üzerine midesi takla attı. Harry'nin yanına acele etti ve saniyeler içerisinde hemen yanında çömeliyordu.

"Harry! Oh Tanrım! Sen iyi misin?"

James, Harry'nin titreyen omuzlarını tuttu ve onu ayağa kaldırmaya çalıştı, ama Harry kıpırdamıyordu. James'in orada olduğunun farkında bile değilmiş gibi görünüyordu. Şoktaydı, yaşla dolu gözleri Nagini'ye sabitlenmişti.

James asasını çekti ve bir Patronus gönderdi, Patiayak'a belirgin derecede benzer gümüş bir köpek asasından fırladı ve kapıdan çıkarak koridordan aşağıya önce Lily'e sonra da Dumbledore'a yöneldi.

Hem Lily hem Dumbledore'un James'e ulaşması yalnızca birkaç dakika aldı. Nagini'nin korkunç görüntüsüyle karşı karşıya kaldıktan sonra Harry'e döndüler. Ne söylerlerse söylesinler, Harry tepki vermedi. Gözlerini ölü yılandan söküp ayıramadı. Sanki etrafındaki diğerlerinden tamamen bihabermiş gibiydi. Bütün görebildiği kanla kaplanmış olan ölü yılandı. Nagini, Babasının sevgili hayvanı.

xxx

"Hemen gitmesi gerek." dedi James ağır bir sesle.

"Dönem bitmek üzere. Geriye kalan yalnızca iki hafta daha var." Dumbledore tartıştı.

"Umurumda değil. Hogwarts artık güvenli değil, Harry için değil." dedi James acı acı.

"James..." Remus başladı.

"Hayır Aylak! Duymak istemiyorum. Harry burada güvende değil! Dün gece her kim geldi ve Nagini'nin vücudunu Harry'nin yatağına yerleştirdiyse aynı kolaylıkla Harry'nin boğazını kesmiş de olabilirdi! Başka bir risk daha almıyorum. Harry'i de Damien'ı da götürüyorum!" James bitirdi.

Grup bununla beraber sustu. Dumbledore, James ve Lily'nin solgun yüzlerine baktı. Dün gece kimsenin unutmayacağı bir tanesi olmuştu. Harry hala tek kelime etmemişti. An itibariyle Sirius ve Tonks'la birlikte, Remus'un dairesindeydi, hala iyileşiyordu. Remus, James ve Lily Dumbledore'un ofisinde dün gecenin dehşet verici olayı hakkında konuşuyorlardı.

"Benim bilmek istediğim şey vücudun nasıl buraya getirildiği ve kim tarafından?" Remus dile getirdi yüksek sesle.

"Kim olduğu ortada. Karanlık Prens'den başkası olamaz! Şu ana kadar bütün saldırılarını ve cinayetlerini Harry'e yüklemeye çalıştı, uyku iksiriyle onu zehirlemeye çalıştı, Harry'nin sağlığının son derece tehlikeye girmesine sebep oldu, Bakanlık'ın ondan şüphe etmesine neden oldu ve bütün bunların hiçbiri işe yaramadığında da, Hogwarts'a gelip o, o şeyi o uyurken Harry'nin yatağına yerleştirdi!" James cevapladı kızgınlıkla.

"Neden Harry'i hedef alıyor?" Lily sordu.

"Bence Efendisinin ölümü ve düşüşünün intikamını almaya çalışan bir Ölüm Yiyen olduğunu söyleyebiliriz. Nagini öyle normal bir yılan değildi. Onu öldürmek istisnai bir güç ya da kurnazlık gerektirmiş olmalı. Gerçi ben Voldemort'un ölümünün onu da zayıflatmış olması gerektiğini varsayardım. Nagini'nin güçlerinin kaynağı Voldemort'du." Dumbledore açıkladı.

"Ama eğer sadık bir Ölüm Yiyense o zaman niye Voldemort'un hayvanını öldürdü? Muhakkak Efendilerinin sevdiği bir şeye zarar vermek istemezlerdi değil mi?" Lily sordu.

"Nagini, Harry Ginny ve Nigel'ı kurtarmak için Riddle Malikanesi'ne geri döndükten kısa süre sonra ortadan kayboldu. Severus'un bana geçen yıl sağladığı raporlara bakılırsa, öyle görünüyor ki Nagini'nin bir bağı vardı, izin verirseniz, Harry'le. Benim tahminim Harry'nin işkencesi ve ölüm kararıyla aynı fikirde değildi o yüzden Voldemort onu Malikane'den gönderdi. Bu yüzden biz Voldemort'u pusuya düşürdüğümüzde orada değildi. Karanlık Prens her kimse, büyük olasılıkla Efendilerini terk ettiği ve son savaşta yardım etmek için onun yanında olmadığından Nagini'yi suçluyor." Dumbledore açıkladı.

James, Dumbledore'un sözleri üzerine düşündü. Şimdi Harry'nin tepkisinin çok daha anlamlı geldiğini fark etti. Harry'nin kısa devresinin sebebi yalnızca yatağındaki parçalanmış vücudun garip ötesi görüntüsü değildi. Büyük olasılıkla o yılanın Voldemort'un olduğu kadar onun da hayvanı olduğu gerçeğiydi. Sana ait bir hayvanın kanlı vücudunu yatağında bulmak öyle kolay başa çıkılacak bir şey olamazdı. Harry'nin hala tek kelime etmediğine şaşırmamak gerekiyordu. Ağır şok içerisindeydi. Harry'i bu sabah Sirius'la bıraktığında, biriyle birlikte olduğunu zar zor farkındaymış gibi görünüyordu. Hala kimsenin sorularına tepki vermiyordu. Poppy onu dün gece görmüş ve şokta olduğunu, bunu kafasında bir yere oturtması için ona zaman tanımalarını söylemişti.

"Neden bir Ölüm Yiyen olduğuna bu kadar eminiz? Herkes olabilir, Bakanlıktan biri bile." Remus önerdi.

James başını salladı.

"Şu an, kim olduğu umurumda değil. Ben sadece Harry ve Damien'ı geriye, güvende olacakları Potter Malikanesi'ne götürmek istiyorum."

"Orada güvende olacaklarından nasıl emin olabiliriz? Hogwarts büyücülük dünyasındaki en iyi korunaklı yerlerden biri. Eğer sözümona Karanlık Prens buraya girebiliyorsa o zaman Potter Malikanesi'ne giremeyeceğinden nasıl emin olabiliriz?" Lily sordu, sesinde histeriyle.

"Haklı, James. Bu kişinin nasıl Hogwarts'a girdiğini ve nasıl vücudu Harry'nin yanına yerleştirmeyi riske ettiğini öğrenmemiz gerek."

"Bence Hogwarts'da bir köstebek var." dedi James birkaç saniye sonra.

"Ne?" Remus sordu şok içinde.

"Mantıklı olan tek şey bu. Hogwarts'daki biri Karanlık Prens'le işbirliği içerisinde. 'Arkadaşlık iksiri' broşürünü Dennis Creevey'nin dikkatini çekmesi için yerleştiren bu kişiydi. Sedare iksirlerini sağlamaktan sorumlu olan da büyük olasılıkla bu kişi. Harry Hogwarts'dan ayrılıp Remus'a gittiğinde biri Bakanlığa haber verdi. Harry'nin o gün kayıp olduğunu fark etmek için o kişinin Hogwarts'da olması gerekiyordu. Bakanın Harry'nin yok olduğu özellikle o zamanda ziyaret etmeye karar vermiş olması bir tesadüf olamaz. Hogwarts'daki herkes Harry'nin benim dairemde kaldığını biliyor. O yüzden yılanın vücudu oraya getirildi de Gryffindor yatakhanesine götürülmedi. Bu kişi Harry'nin benim dairemde uyuduğunu biliyor olmuş olmalı ki bir şekilde o iğrenç şeyi Harry'nin yanına yerleştirdi." James birdenbire aklına bir şey gelirken durdu. Açık kahverengi gözleri şok içinde büyüdü ve Lily'e döndü. "Lily, uyku büyüsünden kime bahsettin?" sordu.

"Kimseye. Kimseye bahsetmedim." Lily cevapladı, soruya kafası karışmış görünerek.

James arkadaşına döndü.

"Remus?"

"Kimseye tek kelime etmedim." Remus cevapladı.

"Biraz önce bir şey fark ettim. Bu köstebek her kim ise, uyku büyüsünün Harry'e yapıldığını biliyordu! Daireye gelme riskine girmesinin sebebi bu. Vücudu yerleştirirken Harry'nin uyanmayacağından emin olmuş olması gerek. Harry'nin uyku büyüsü altındayken uyanamayacağını biliyor olmuş olmalı. Odada bir Silencio büyüsü yapılmış olduğu tespit edildi, büyük ihtimalle ben herhangi bir şey duyup da ne oluyor diye bakmayayım diye."

"Ama eğer biz kimseye anlatmadıysak o zaman bilgi nasıl dışarı çıktı? Harry'nin ortalıkta kimseye söylediğini zannetmiyorum." Lily sordu.

"Ben..." James'in cümlesinin kalanı kulakları sağır eden bir sesle boğuldu.

Tiz siren sesi ofisi doldurarak Dumbledore ve kalanının alelacele ayağa fırlamalarına sebep oldu.

"Ne oluyor?" Remus sordu, asasını çekerken.

"Alarm çalıştı. Biri kalenin içinde bir Affedilmez yaptı." Dumbledore söyledi onlara, çok solgun görünerek.

Dördü de aceleyle ofisten çıktılar, Dumbledore en öndeydi. Merdivenlerden aşağı koşarak indiler ve öğrencilerin ve öğretmenlerin çoğunun koşarak onlara katıldıklarını gördüler. Dumbledore bir büyü fısıldadı ve asası gitmeleri gereken yönü gösterdi. Büyük ihtimalle Affedilmezin yapıldığı yerdi.

James Seherbazların kaldıkları dairelere doğru gidiyor olduklarını fark ederken kalbinin panik dolu bir atlayış yaptığını hissetti. Remus'un yüzündeki rengin, Dumbledore onun kapısı yönünde acele ederken çekildiğini gördü. Köşeyi döndüler ve kalakaldılar. Önlerinde, titreyerek oturan soluk yüzlü bir Sirius vardı. Asası hala elindeydi ve yüzünden bütün renk çekilmişti. Remus'un kapısının hemen dışarısında oturuyordu. Odanın içinden gelen bağırışlar vardı. Moody'nin katı sesi diğerlerinin içinde duyuluyordu.

James kalbinin midesine düştüğünü hissetti. Güçlü bir kötü bir şey olduğuna dair sezgi onu kavrayışına aldı. Sirius'a acele ederek onu titreyen omuzlarından kavradı.

"Sirius! Sirius, ne oldu?"

Dumbledore Hogwarts kadrosunun geriye kalanı peşinde, odaya girdi ama James, Remus ve Lily arkadaşlarıyla birlikte kaldı. Onu bu şekilde yerde otururken bırakamazlardı.

Sirius başını kaldırıp James'e baktı, gözlerinden yaşlar yüzüyordu, gözbebeklerinde korkulu bir ifade vardı.

"James!" çatallı bir sesle söyledi.

"Sirius, ne oldu? Alarmı duyduk. Ne oldu? Harry nerede?" James sordu, odanın içine bakıp kendi görmeye cesaret edemeyerek.

"Onu durdurmaya çalıştım, ama o...o dinlemiyordu." Sirius kekeledi.

"Kim?" Lily sordu.

"Harry. Delirdi. Birdenbire Tonks'a bağırmaya başladı, onu suçlamaya, sorumlusunun o olduğunu söylemeye başladı. Tonks'un uyku büyüsünden haberdar olduğunu ve güvenmediği tek kişinin o olduğunu, Karanlık Prens'le birlikte olduğunu söyledi. Tonks...o...o ona yanıldığını söylemeye çalıştı sürekli olarak ama Harry...Harry dinlemedi. Deliye döndü. Aklını kaybediyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Yapabileceğim hiçbir şey yoktu. Ben...ben onu zamanında durduramadım. Çok geç kaldım." Sirius yüzünü ellerine düşürdü ve hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlamaya başladı. James kalbi göğsünden fırlayıp çıkacakmış gibi hissetti.

Remus gözlerinde korkuyla Sirius'a baktı. Sirius'un yanından kalktı ve fırtına gibi odaya daldı, James'le Lily'i geride bıraktı.

"Sirius, ne oldu?" James sordu, bir parçası ne olmuş olması gerektiğini çoktan bilerek sesi kırıldı.

Sirius başını kaldırıp James'e baktı, "Onu öldürdü." dedi fısıltıdan yalnızca birazcık yüksek bir sesle.

"Harry, Tonks'u öldürdü!"

xxx


	30. Prenslerin Dövüşü

30\. Bölüm – Prenslerin Dövüşü

James, Sirius'a bakakaldı. Bu doğru olamazdı. Yalnızca olamazdı. Harry, Tonks'u öldürmüş olamazdı.

"Sirius! Sen ne söylüyorsun?" Lily haykırdı, sesi kırılarak.

"Onu durduramadım. O kadar hızlı hareket etti ki! Hiçbir şey yapamadım." Sirius bir trans halinde takılıp kalmış gibi görünüyordu. Kendine o sözleri tekrar edip duruyordu.

James ve Lily odadaki bağırışlar arttığında Sirius'un kırılmış formundan başlarını kaldırıp baktılar. İki ebeveyn endişe içinde izlerken, büyük oğulları Moody ve Kennedy isimli, suratının sol tarafından boyluboyunca inen bir yara izi olan sarışın bir Seherbaz tarafından sürüklenerek dışarı çıkarıldı. Harry onlara karşı debeleniyor, demir kavrayışlarından kurtulmaya çalışıyordu.

Kennedy ve Moody, Harry'nin kollarını arkasında birleştirmiş, genç çocuğu oldukça sert bir şekilde dışarı sürüklüyorlardı. Manzara James'in sezgisel olarak tepki vermesine sebep oldu. Asasını çekti ve kendi gibi Seherbazlar olan adamlara doğrulttu.

"Moody! Kennedy! Harry'i serbest bırakın!" bağırdı.

Harry babasını duyduğuna dair hiçbir belirti göstermedi ama iki Seherbaz keskince ona baktı.

"Potter, indir aşağı asanı!" Moody kükredi.

"Hayır! Bırakın oğlumu!" James bağırdı.

Dar koridor Profesörler ve öğrenciler ile dolmuştu. Bütün Hogwarts, Harry Potter'ın tutuklanışına tanık olmak için oradaydı. Dumbledore Moody'nin yanında belirdi. James hemen ona seslendi.

"Dumbledore! Söyle onlara Harry'i bıraksınlar. Bir hata olmak zorunda. Harry, Tonks'a zarar vermiş olamaz! Bir hata olmalı!"

Dumbledore ona cevap vermedi. Bunun yerine etrafında döndü, sırtı James'e dönüktü. İlk başta James yürüyüp gideceğini düşündü ama sonra Okul Müdürünün asasını kaldırıp Remus'un odasına işaret ettiğini gördü. Orada duran Profesörler iki yana çekilerek yolu temizlediler. James nefesini çekti ve önündeki manzarayı görürken asasını düşürdü. Asası gürültüyle yere düştü.

James gözlerine inanamıyordu. Sirius'un yanlış ya da hatalı olduğundan emindi. Tonks ölmüş olamazdı, Harry onu öldürmüş olamazdı, ama önündeki bedene bakakalırken bütün umutları uçup gitti.

Tonks'un cansız ve solgun bedenini gördü. Gözleri kapalıydı ama ağzı hala hafifçe açıktı. Vücudu yere serilmiş halde yatıyordu. Remus dağılmış vaziyette yanında oturuyordu. James arkadaşının vücudunu görmek istemeyerek geriledi. Lily'nin şok dolu haykırışının şöyle böyle farkındaydı. Tonks ölmüştü, ve bunun sorumlusu oğluydu, bu Harry'nin suçuydu. Açık kahverengi gözleri Harry'nin yeşil olanlarını buldu ve James'in bütün görebildiği nefret ve öfkeydi.

Moody ve Kennedy, Profesörleri ve öğrencileri itip geçerek Harry'i ana kapılara doğru sürüklemeye devam etti.

"Moody! Moody, bekle!" James haykırdı peşinden koşarken. "Moody, lütfen!"

"Üzgünüm Potter, ama onu içeri almak zorundayım. Seherbaz Nymphadora Tonks'un cinayetinden tutuklu." Moody, James'in yönüne dahi bakmadı ve kalabalığı itip geçerek, koridordan aşağı yürümeye devam etti. James yakalamak için koştu.

"Bekle! Onunla konuşmama izin ver. Sadece bir dakikalığına, bunu yapan o olamaz!" James gözlerinde umutsuzlukla Harry'e döndü. "Harry! Harry, onlara bunu senin yapmadığını söyle! Sen bunu yapmış olamazsın!" James haykırdı.

Harry yüzünü babasına çevirmek için döndü, gözlerinde çılgın bir parıltı vardı.

"Öldürdüm onu! O bir haindi! Sözümona Karanlık Prens'e bilgi taşıyordu!" bağırdı.

Salon boyunca nefesler çekildi. Herkes sahneyi kocaman gözler ve dehşet dolu ifadelerle izliyordu.

"Hayır, Harry! Tonks hain olmuş olamazdı. O bizden biriydi! O Remus'la birlikteydi! Bizi satmazdı. Yapmış olamazdı!" James ona açıklamaya çalıştı.

Harry'nin ifadesi değişmedi. Alev alev gözlerle James'e baktı.

"Uyku büyüsünü sen, annem, Sirius ve Remus'dan başka bilen tek kişi oydu! O bilginin nasıl dışarı sızdığını açıkla? Güvenmediğim tek kişi oydu. Hain oydu! Hepiniz bunu göremeyecek kadar körsünüz!" Harry tükürür gibi söyledi, hala iki Seherbazdan kurtulmaya çalışarak.

James başını salladı, tek bir dakikalığına dahi Tonks'un suçlu olduğuna inanmıyordu.

"Moody, Moody, lütfen. Sadece Harry'le özel konuşmama izin ver. Sadece bir dakikalığına, lütfen." dedi umutsuzca.

Moody başını salladı, korkunç saçları çarpık yüzünün etrafında uçuştu.

"Üzgünüm Potter, ama o fazla tehlikeli. Riske edemem."

"Moody, bütün istediğim sadece bir dakika!" James bağırdı. Ama Moody merhamet etmedi. Onu itip geçerek Harry'i beraberinde sürükledi.

James etrafında döndüğünde Dumbledore'un geride durduğunu gördü. Ona bağırmak, bir şekilde araya girmesini ve geçen sene yaptığı gibi, Harry'i kurtarmasını istemek istedi. Ama Dumbledore hiçbir şey yapamazdı. Harry bütün Hogwarts'ın önünde Tonks'u öldürdüğünü kabul etmişti. Hiçbir miktarda manipülasyon şimdi onu kurtaramazdı.

James'in gözleri Dumbledore'un arkasında duran Remus'un üzerine düştü ve bütün havası sanki ondan çekilmiş gibi hissetti. Remus'un gözlerinde yaşlar vardı. Tamamen yıkılmıştı. Remus'u tanıdığı bütün o yıllar boyunca, hiç ağladığını görmemişti. Görüntü James'in ağzının kurumasına sebep oldu. İçinde bulunduğu korkunç pozisyonu fark etti. Eğer Harry'i kurtarmaya çalışırsa Remus'u kaybederdi. Eğer Remus'tan yana saf alırsa Harry'i kaybederdi.

Moody ve Kennedy neredeyse kapıdalar, Harry'le boğuşuyorlardı. James etrafında döndüğünde onların Harry'i zorla hareket ettirdiklerini gördü. Ne yapacağını bilemedi. Bütün Hogwarts oğlunun kapıya doğru iteklenişini izlerken o da çaresizce izledi. Lily'nin elini tuttuğunu hissetti. İşte o zaman, öğrenci kalabalığının içinde, Damien'ın durduğunu fark etti. Damien'ın yüzündeki kalpkırıklığı ifadesi yürek burkucuydu Harry ve Seherbazlara gözlerini dikmiş bakarken.

Birdenbire Harry, Kennedy'nin kavrayışından çıkıverdi ve saniyeler içerisinde iki Seherbazın da ellerinden kurtulmuştu. Bunu yaparken Moody'nin asasını elinden aldı. Kennedy asasını Harry'nin üzerinde tutarken, asayı şimdi savunmasız olan Moody'e doğrulttu. Düello Kulübü için gelmiş olan diğer iki Seherbazın da asaları Harry'i hedef alıyordu.

"Harry! Hayır!" hem James hem Lily bağırdı.

Damien dehşet içinde, abisi, bir kez daha, Seherbazların asaları ucunda dururken izledi.

"Potter, aptal olma. Bana asamı geri ver ve sessizce gel." Moody uzlaşmaya çalıştı.

Hogwarts'ın bütün öğrencileri ve Profesörleri önlerindeki sahnenin çözülmesini nefeslerini tutarak izlediler.

"Sizinle hiçbir yere gelmiyorum!" Harry tükürür gibi söyledi Moody'e. "Ben yanlış hiçbir şey yapmadım!"

"Seherbaz Tonks'u öldürdün!" Kennedy çıkıştı, asası elinde hafifçe titreyerek.

"Ben sadece kendimi savunuyordum bir haine karşı!" Harry aynen karşılık verdi.

"Harry! Tonks bir hain değildi!" Sirius bağırdı deliye dönerek, Dumbledore'un yanında duruyordu. Gözleri kan çanağıydı ama ifadesi pür öfkeydi.

Harry'nin yüzünden bir duygu geçer gibi oldu, ama hemen sakladı.

"Eğer o hain değildiyse o zaman Hogwarts'dan biri öyle! Kaç kere öldürmek zorunda kalacağım umurumda değil; Karanlık Prens'e yardım edeni bulacağım!" Harry bağırdı.

James nefesinin göğsünde tıkandığını hissetti. Harry besbelli net düşünemiyordu. Saçmasapan konuşuyordu. Bir sözleri kulağından içeri girse...

"Harry..."

Harry, James'in yönüne bir bakış attı ve Kennedy'nin harekete geçmesi için bütün ihtiyacı olan buydu.

Harry'e bir sersemlet büyüsü gönderdi ama Harry kalkanını tam zamanında yükseltti. Moody onu yakalayabilmek için üzerine atıldı ama bu sefer de yoldan çekildi. Harry'nin kalkanı indiği an, Kennedy ona başka bir sokma laneti gönderdi. Silahsızlandırma amacıyla Harry'nin eline hedef aldı ama tam o an Harry kendisini Moody'nin yolundan atmıştı. Kennedy'nin sokma büyüsü eli yerine yan kısmına denk geldi, derin bir kesik kaburgalarının hemen altında belirdi. Harry acı içerisinde geriye sendeledi.

James asasını Kennedy'e doğrultmuştu, onu bir dolu lanet göndermekten alıkoyan yalnızca Lily'nin müdehalesi oldu. Harry başını kaldırıp Kennedy'e baktı, bir eli yanını tutuyordu, gözlerinde neredeyse bir çılgınlık ifadesi vardı. James işte o an Harry'nin ne yapacağını fark etti.

"Harry! Hayır!" James bağırdı ama Harry çoktan Moody'nin asasını atmıştı.

Asa Seherbazın ayakları önündeki zemine düştü ama o onu alamadan ya da Kennedy tekrar saldıramadan önce, Harry gitmişti. Olduğu noktada cisimlenmişti. Manzara karşısında öğrenciler ve Profesörler nefeslerini çekti. Hogwarts'ın içindeyken kimse cisimlenemezdi, herkes bunu bilirdi.

James, Harry'nin yapmış olduğu şeye inanmak istemeyerek yenilgi içinde gözlerini kapattı. Kurtulma şansı her ne kadar varsa onu da biraz önce mahvetmişti.

Şok içindeki haykırışlar gördükleri şey üzerine kalabalık boyunca yankılandı. Damien döndü ve kalabalıktan uzağa sendeledi, kalbi göğsünde delice atıyordu. Yaşlar gözlerini yakıyordu ve bacakları titrediğinden ayakta kalmakta zorluk çekiyordu. Biraz önce neler olduğuna inanamıyordu, Tonks ölmüştü ve onu öldüren Harry'di! En kötü kabusu gerçek olmuştu. Harry onları terk etmişti, temelli. Geri gelemezdi. Geçen senenin hatıraları büyük bir hızla geri geldi ama Damien bu kez Harry'nin kurtarılamayacağını biliyordu. Şimdi Dumbledore bile onu kurtaramazdı.

xxx

Harry gittikten sonraki saniyeler tam bir kargaşaydı. Herkes Harry'nin Hogwarts'ın güçlü duvarlarını manipüle edebildiğinin ortaya çıkmasına duydukları şokla başa çıkıyordu. Moody ve Kennedy birbirlerine bakakalmışlardı, ne olduğunu algılamaya çalışıyorlardı.

Damien nefes almak için çabalayarak birkaç adım sendeledi. Onu kavrayan eller hissetti, Ginny ve Hermione'ye ait olduklarını biliyordu ama onları silkindi. Nefes alamıyordu, dışarı çıkması gerekti, dışarı açık havaya çıkmak zorundaydı. Hermione ve Ginny onu tekrar yakaladı. Ona bir şey söylüyorlardı ama Damien onları anlayamıyordu. Göğsüne devasa bir ağırlık yerleştirilmiş gibi hissediyordu. Göğsünü bastırtıyor, havayı ondan söküp alıyordu. Nefes almakta güçlük çekiyordu.

Damien dizlerinin büküldüğünü hissetti ve yere yığıldı. Ancak Hermione yanına çömelip ona delice sarıldığında ağladığını fark etti. Göğsünde yükselen basınç oydu. Hermione'ye sıkı sıkı sarıldı ve başını omzuna gömerek ağladı. Her şey paramparça olmuştu. Geçen seneden beri Harry'le birlikte geçirdikleri kaybolmuştu. Harry gitmişti ve asla geri gelemezdi. Tonks'la olandan sonra olmazdı.

Damien okulun çoğunun orada olduğunu umursamadı, Hermione'ye tutunarak ağladı. 'Her şey yoluna girecek' ve 'sakinleş' gibi şeyler söylüyordu ama Damien sakinleşemiyordu. Her şeyin Harry'nin öyle kaçıp gitmesiyle beraber yalnızca daha da kötüleşeceğini biliyordu. Hiçbir şey yoluna girmeyecekti, bir daha asla.

Dakikalar içerisinde Dumbledore herkesin yatakhanelerine dönmesi ve bütün kadronun ofisinde toplanması talimatını vermişti. James ve Lily'i mazur gördü. Damien yerden babası tarafından kaldırıldı. James oğlunun gözleriyle buluşmadı. Sessizlik içerisinde, Lily'le birlikte onu da alıp odalarına yürüdüler.

James iki arkadaşını bulmak için çıkarken Lily Damien'la kaldı. Etrafındaki her şey gerçekdışı hissediyordu. Hogwarts'ın atmosferi tamamen değişmişti. Bugünün olayları herkesi sarsmıştı. Bütün bunların bir rüya olmasını diledi, yakında uyanacağı korkunç bir kabus. Ama bir kabus değildi, son bir saatte olan her şey gerçekti.

Tonks'un vücudu Seherbazlar tarafından alındı. Harry'nin ayrılışından sonraki bir saat içerisinde kale Seherbazlarla kaynıyordu. Fudge bile geldi ve Dumbledore'la özel olarak konuşmak istedi.

James, Remus ve Sirius'u Tonks'un vücudunu buldukları odayla aynı odada buldu. Sessizlik içinde Remus'la birlikte oturdular. Seherbazlar Tonks'un vücudunu aldıklarından beri kurtadam kimseye tek bir kelime etmemişti ve odadan çıkmamıştı. James ne söyleyeceğini bilmiyordu o yüzden sessizlik içinde oturdu. Bütün teseli sözcükleri kafasında bile boş ve anlamsız geliyordu o yüzden yüksek sesle söyleme zahmetine bile girmedi.

Sirius daha fazla dayanamadı ve bir 'Özür dilerim!' fısıldayarak İhtiyaç Odasına kaçtı. Kendisini oraya kilitleyerek kimseyi görmeyi ya da herhangi biriyle konuşmayı reddetti. James neyin içinden geçiyor olması gerektiğini anlıyordu. Kuzenini ve Vaftiz oğlunu kaybetmişti. Sirius suçluluk duyuyordu. Harry, Tonks'u öldürdüğünde oradaydı. Harry'i durdurmak için bir şey yapabilirdi, ya da o öyle düşünüyordu. James Sirius'u suçlamıyordu, ve Remus'un da suçlamadığından emindi.

James arkadaşını kaybı için teselli edecebilecek bir şey söyleyebilmeyi diledi. James'in Remus'a söyleyebileceği en doğal şey ona acıya sebep olan kişiyi bulacağı ve ödettireceği olurdu. Ama bu durumda yanlış olan şey de tam olarak buydu, çünkü bütün bunlardan sorumlu olan o kişi kendi oğluydu.

James'in hala anlayamadığı şey Harry'nin neden Tonks'un hain olduğunu düşünmüş olmasıydı. Harry'nin Tonks'dan hoşnut olduğunu biliyordu. Tonks'un görüntüsü üzerine Harry'nin gözlerinin parıldayışını ve yüzünden geçen o içten gülümsemeyi görmüştü. Harry'nin onun düşman olduğunu düşünmesine sebep olan ne olmuştu?

James şimdi bu sorularla başa çıkamazdı. Başı gerginlikle patlamak üzereymiş gibi hissediyordu. Herşeyin şu an nasıl altüst olduğunu düşünmek istemiyordu. Harry kaçaktı, yine ve bu kez onu kurtarabilecek Dumbledore ya da başka hiç kimse yoktu. En yakın iki arkadaşı da yıkılmış haldeydi, biri sevgilisinin ölümüyle diğeri de o ölüme tanık olmasıyla. Küçük oğlu mahvolmuş haldeydi ve bunu atlatmak için desteğe ihtiyacı olacaktı ve karısı da ondan çok farklı durumda değildi. Soru şuydu; James'in bunu geçirmesine yardım edecek kim vardı?

xxx

Akşama kadar her şey giderek kötüleşti. Remus hala odasındaydı, dışarı çıkmayı reddediyordu ve Sirius da henüz İhtiyaç Odasından ayrılmamıştı. James umutsuzca Sirius'la konuşmak istiyordu. Harry'le Tonks arasında ölümünden önce tam olarak ne olduğunu öğrenmek istiyordu. James hala Harry'nin onu öldürdüğüne inanmakta güçlük yaşıyordu. Harry fevriydi ve fazla acele hareket etmesiyle bilinirdi, evet ama, daha bir gün önce sevdiği birini öldürmek? Hiç anlamlı değildi. Ama öyleyse neden Harry onu öldürdüğünü kabul etmişti? Ve Sirius onu öldürenin Harry olduğunu söylemişti ve alarm bir Affedilmez -demek ki öldüren lanet- yapıldığı için çalışmıştı.

James, Sirius'la konuşmaya çalıştı ama o onu yalnız bırakmasını istedi. Kapıyı bile açmıyordu. Oradan ayrıldı ve Dumbledore'la buluşmak için yukarı doğru yöneldi. Akşam yemeği zamanında konuşmalarını rica eden bir mesaj göndermişti. Dumbledore'un ona vereceği kötü haberler olduğunu biliyordu. Bakanla olan toplantısı daha bir saat önce bitmişti.

İçeri girdiğinde Dumbledore'u pencerenin yanında durur, manzarayı gözlerken buldu. James'i karşılamak için döndü, son derece yorgun görünüyordu.

"Nasılsın, James?" sordu endişeyle.

"Nasıl olduğumu düşünüyorsun?" James cevapladı kasvetli bir şekilde.

Dumbledore başını alçalttı ve bir anlığına yüzü gerçek yaşını gösterirmiş gibi göründü. Zayıf ve yaşlı görünüyordu. James kendini azarladı. Bu Dumbledore'un suçu değildi.

"Üzgünüm, Dumbledore. Sadece...sadece kendimin bunun hakkında düşünmesine izin vermiyorum. Başa çıkamayacağımdan korkuyorum. Hala inanmıyorum Harry'nin..." sustu ve devam etmek için derin bir nefes almak zorunda kaldı. "Hala bunun yalnızca bir kabus olduğunu ve yakında uyanacağımı umuyorum." bitirdi.

"Anlıyorum, James. Gerçekten anlıyorum." Dumbledore anlayışla.

"Peki, sen niye beni görmek istedin?" James sordu. Okul Müdürünün onu yalnızca nasıl olduğunu sormak için çağırmadığını biliyordu.

Aynen düşündüğü gibi, Dumbledore derin bir nefes aldı ve James'e saçlarını diken diken eden bir ifadeyle baktı. James haberlerin kötü olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu.

"Tonks.Vücudu kayıp."

"Ne?!" James haykırdı.

"Bakan Fudge ayrıldıktan kısa süre sonra bana haber verildi. Seherbazlar nasıl olduğunu bilmiyor. Sanki gerçek anlamda havaya karışmış gibi olduğunu söylediler. Arama başlatıldı." James nefesinin altından küfretti. Bu haberler Remus'u nasıl etkileyecekti? Zaten dağılmış haldeydi. Dumbledore başka haberlerle devam etti. "Bakanın bugünkü ziyareti okulun erken kapatılması talebiyle sonuçlandı. Dönemden hala geriye kalan iki haftamız var bu şartlar altında, erken kapatmanın en iyisi olacağını düşünüyor."

"Buna karar verecek olan o değil!" dedi James hiddetle.

"Ben Cornelius'a bu sefer katılıyorum."

James, Dumbledore'a bakakaldı. Albus Dumbledore hiçbir şey hakkında Bakana asla katılmazdı ve bu genellikle iyi bir şeydi.

"Dumbledore, okulu erken kapatamazsın. Panik ve kargaşa yaratmaktan başka bir şeye yaramayacak. Geçen yıl okulun kapanmasının sebep olduğu etkiyi hatırlamıyor musun?"

Dumbledore başını salladı ancak James'e resmiyetle bakmaya devam etti.

"Hatırlıyorum ama korkarım ki başka bir seçeneğim yok. Harry'nin Hogwarts'ın güvenlik duvarlarını manipüle edebiliyor olduğu gerçeği paniğe yol açtı. Karanlık Prens'e yardım eden kişiyi öldürme tehdidi ciddiye alınmak zorunda. Hogwarts'a her an geri gelebilir ve kimsenin onu durdurmak için yapabileceği hiçbir şey yok. Bakan Karanlık Prens'in Harry olduğuna ve bütün bu casus konuşmalarının da saçmalık olduğuna ikna olmuş durumda. Karanlık Prens tarafından işlenmiş bütün suçları Harry'nin üzerine yüklüyor."

"Bu zırvalık! Bunu yapamaz! Herkes Sedare iksirini ve o Creevey çocuğunun ne yaptığını biliyor! Ve Harry'nin başka birine saldırmak için Hogwarts'a geri gelmesi hakkında da, buna inanıyor olamazsın! Harry geri gelirse yakalanacağını biliyor. Riske atmayacaktır!" James haykırdı bir kerede.

"Bunu kesin olarak bilmiyoruz. Öğrencilerimin güvenliğini riske edemem. Tonks'un yerinde bir öğrenci olmuş olmasını hayal edebiliyor musun?"

James birden bu düşünceye vücudundan bir ürpertinin geçtiğini hissetti. Dumbledore haklıydı. Hogwarts güvenli değildi, eğer Harry her an geri cisimlenebilecekse değil. Bütün hiddetinin onu terk ettiğini ve geriye tükenmiş ve zayıf hissederek kaldığını fark etti.

"Talimatların neler?" James sordu, Hogwarts'ın bir kez daha Harry yüzünden kapanıyor olmasının düşüncesine sersefil perişan hissederek.

"Derslerini toparla ve eve gitmek için hazırlan. Kararı yarın sabah kahvaltıda anons edeceğim. Hogwarts Ekspresi yarından sonraki gün için ayarlanıyor. Hogwarts erken kapanacak ve Harry yakalanana kadar tekrar açılmayacak." Dumbledore cevapladı.

Bu, James'e fiziksel bir darbe gibi vurdu. Yarın? Bu Hogwarts'daki son günleriydi. Ertesi gün Merlin bilir ne kadar süreyle ayrılıyorlardı. James hiçbir şey söylemedi, yalnızca zorlukla başını salladı.

"Hepsi bu mu?" sordu.

Dumbledore rahatsız görünerek James'in her ne söyleyecekse korkuyla beklemesine sebep oldu.

"Bakan bana Seherbazlarına verdiği emri söyledi, Harry'le ilgili. Onu durdurmaya çalıştım ama hiçbir şeyi dinlemiyordu." James'e kalbinin rahatsız atlayışlar yapmasına sebep olarak kederle baktı. "Üzgünüm, James. Emirleri "görüldüğü yerde öldürme". Ondan ve yapabileceklerinden korkuyor. Şimdi Harry'nin Voldemort'dan daha güçlü olduğunu biliyor ve bu onu her şeyden daha çok korkutuyor."

James onu zar zor dinliyordu. Zihninin gerilerinde bir yerde bunun olacağını biliyordu. Harry'nin Hogwarts'dan cisimlendiğini gördüğü an, bunun kaderi olacağını biliyordu. Bakandan başka ne beklenebilirdi? Korktuğunda fevri davranmasıyla bilinirdi ve gerçekten ne kadar güçlü olduğu bilgisine sahip olmadan önce dahi çoktan Harry'den korkuyordu.

James odasına bir sersemlik halinde yürüdü, zihni korkuyla sarılmıştı ve oğlunu şimdi nasıl kurtarabileceğine dair düşüncelerle doluydu.

xxx

Sirius, İhtiyaç Odası'nda oturuyordu. Tam bir sessizlik içinde, vücudu gergin, gözleri endişeyle gölgelenmiş bir halde oturuyordu. Elleri hala titriyordu. Sessizce, önündeki noktaya gözlerini dikmiş oturuyordu.

Birdenbire, hiçbir uyarı vermeden, bir pop sesi duyuldu ve Harry tam Sirius'un gözlerini diktiği noktada belirdi.

Ayakları üstünde sallandı ve ona doğru bir adım attıktan sonra yığıldı. Sirius çoktan ona yetişmişti ve genç çocuğu kolaylıkla yakaladı. Harry'nin yere oturmasına yardım etti. Gözleri kapalıydı ve acıdan bağırmamak için dişlerini sımsıkı sıkmıştı. Eli Kennedy'nin sokma lanetinin denk geldiği yan tarafına bastırılıydı. Ona tek kelime etmeden, Sirius Harry'nin elini çektikten sonra yarayı inceledi. O kadar derin değildi, bu iyi haberdi. Ancak ilgilenilmesi gerekiyordu. Sirius, Vaftiz oğlunun yüzüne baktı.

"İyi misin?" sordu.

"Evet" Harry cevapladı, gözlerini açıp Sirius'un endişeli bakışıyla buluşarak.

"Kennedy'nin sana isabet ettirdiğine inanamıyorum." Sirius yorum yaptı, tekrar yarayı inceleyerek.

Harry onu bilmezden geldi. Odada asılı duran geniş saate baktı.

"Tonks?" sordu.

"Şimdi her an gelebilir." Sirius cevapladı, hala Harry'nin yarasından başını kaldırmayarak. "Kendini bir öğrenci olarak gizleyip buraya çıkacağını söyledi."

Harry yalnızca başını salladı ve dinlenmek için geriye yaslandı. İşe yaramıştı. Planı mükemmel bir şekilde işe yaramıştı. Yani, Kennedy'nin sokma laneti olmadan da yapabilirdi ama genele bakılacak olursa her şey plana uygun gitmişti. Gözlerini kapattı ve zihninin onları son gördüğünde anne babasıyla Damien'ın yüzlerindeki kederli ifadelere doğru dolanmasına izin vermemeye çalıştı.

Sirius ayağa kalktı ve ufak dolaba yürüdü. Çoktan odadan şifai malzemeler istemişti. Harry'nin onlara ihtiyacı olacağını biliyordu. Dolabı açtığında ihtiyacı olan bütün şifai malzemeleri gördü. Acı dindirici iksiri ve yarayı temizlemek için gereken şeyleri topladıktan sonra tekrar ona yöneldi.

"Bu senin plan işe yarasa iyi olur, Harry." dedi Sirius tedirginlikle, yanına otururken.

"Yarayacak, güven bana." dedi Harry, başını duvara dayamak için tekrar geriye yaslanarak.

Sirius başını salladı ve yarayı temizleyip sarmaya başladı. Sessizlik içinde çalıştı, ikisi de muhabbet etmek için fazla yorgunlardı.

"Baban gerçekten deliye dönüyor." dedi Sirius bitirdikten sonra. Harry'e acı dindirici iksiri verdi, o da tek yudumda içti.

"O kadarını tahmin ediyorum" Harry cevapladı.

"Ne söylediğini biliyorum ama Hary, James'e planı anlatamaz mıyız şimdi? Demek istediğim her şey yapıldı, seni durdurmak için yapabileceği hiçbir şey yok." Sirius sordu.

Harry başını salladı.

"Hayır, Sirius. Fazla riskli. Hogwarts'daki birinin sözümona Karanlık Prens'in yanında olduğunu söyledim. Bu kişi her kim ise annem, babam ve Damien'ı yakından izleyecek. Onların benim cinayet zanlısı ve kaçak olduğuma inanmaları önemli. Eğer gerçeği öğrenilerse o zaman tepkileri samimi olmayacak. Karanlık Prens'in casusunun onlardan şüphe etmek için herhangi bir sebebi olursa ya da Tonks'la gerçekten ne olduğunu öğrenecek olursa o zaman bütün planım başarısız olur." Harry açıkladı.

"Bu Karanlık Prens'in kesinlikle ortaya çıkacağından emin misin?" Sirius sordu. Hala ikna olmuş değildi.

Harry yüzünde garip bir ifadeyle baktı.

"Bütün hayatımı Ölüm Yiyenlerle geçirdim. Güven bana, gelecek. Bu kaçırmak için fazla iyi bir fırsat. Tehdidimin boşa gitmesine izin vermeyecektir."

"Ne zaman görüneceğini düşünüyorsun?" Sirius sordu. James ve Remus'a çok uzun süre yalan söyleyebileceğini düşünmüyordu.

"Yakında" Harry cevapladı.

"Ne kadar yakında? Yarından sonraki gün herkes ayrılıyor, eğer bu o zamana kadar işe yaramazsa o zaman..."

"Yakında, dedim! İşe yarayacak, güven bana." dedi Harry tekrar, bu sefer birazcık gıcık olarak.

"O zaman o görünene kadar, burada kalıyorum. Kimseyle yüzleşmek istemiyorum." dedi Sirius, sırtını o da duvara yaslayarak.

"İyi bari, ben ve Tonks az çok buraya tıkılmış haldeyiz zaten. Senin de burada olmanın zararı ne?" dedi Harry.

Sirius ona inanırdı eğer sesindeki ustalıklı alaycılığı belirlemeye alışkın olmasaydı.

"Benim fikrim değildi. Bu çılgın planla ortaya atılan sensin." Sirius karşılık verdi.

"Bu 'çılgın' plan bütün elimizde olan ve siz ikinize başka bir yere kaybolmanızı söyledim! Öylesi çok daha iyi olurdu. Hala o seçeneğiniz var. Sen ve Tonks gidin Karargahta saklanın. Kullanılmıyor nasılsa." Harry önerdi.

"Bugünden sonra kullanılacak" homurdandı Sirius. "Yoldaşlık büyük ihtimalle seni nasıl yakalayacaklarını tartışmak için bir toplantı ayarlama sürecindedir. Bir saat sonra çağrılırsam şaşırmam."

"Gitme olsun bitsin." önerdi Harry.

"Zorunda kalacağım. Dumbledore hayır cevabını kabul etmeyecektir." dedi Sirius inleyerek. Birkaç dakikalığına sessizleşti ve sonra acı acı ekledi, "Bundan nefret ediyorum, James'e ya da Remus'a hiç yalan söylemedim daha önce."

"Atlatırsın!" Harry çıkıştı ona, sabrı azalıyordu. Sirius ona baktı ve bir suçluluk dalgası hissetti. Harry anne babasıyla kardeşine yalan söylemek zorunda kalmışken o burada en iyi arkadaşlarına yalan söylemekten şikayet ediyordu.

"Özür dilerim" mırıldandı sessizce. Harry onu bilmezden geldi.

Odayı inceledi ve çıplak duvarları gözledi. Birkaç garip dakika sonra konuştu.

"En azından bir pencere isteyebilirdin." dedi Harry asık suratla.

Sirius onu bilmezden geldi.

"Bakanın senin için bir "görüldüğü yerde öldürme" emri verdiğini biliyor musun?" Sirius sordu. Bunun olacağını biliyordu. Aslına bakılırsa Harry'i bu planı gerçekleştirmekten caydırmak için işaret ettiği şeylerden biri olmuştu.

Harry gülümsedi ve Sirius'a baktı.

"Ondan başka bir şey beklemezdim." cevapladı. "Korkak!" ekledi yumuşakça, Bakan hakkında düşünerek.

Birkaç dakikalığına yine sessizlik içinde oturdular.

"Tonks'un buraya gelmek için gizlenmeyi becerebiliceğini düşünüyor musun?" Sirius sordu, bu noktada yalnızca boş muhabbet ediyordu. Sessizlik içinde oturmak sinirbozucuydu.

"Ölüyü oynamayı becerdi. Bu çantada keklik olmalı." Harry cevapladı yorgunlukla.

Sirius buna katılmak zorundaydı. Tonks gerçekten de performansına her şeyini vermişti. Bir Metamorphmagus olarak onun için ölüymüş gibi görünmek basitti. Yani nabzını gizlemek, ki belirlenemesin, o biraz zordu ama Tonks bir şekilde yapmıştı.

"İyi bir oyuncu" dedi Sirius, cildinin ne kadar ölümcül solgunluğa ulaştığını ve dudaklarının maviye dönük renklerini hatırlayarak.

"Sen de kötü değilsin" dedi Harry, Sirius'a dikkatle bakarak.

İltifat için iyi hissetmek yerine, Sirius korkunç bir şekilde suçluluk duydu.

"James bizi öldürecek" dedi sessizce, çocukluk arkadaşının gerçek ortaya çıktığında nasıl tepki vereceğini gözünde canlandırmaya çalışarak.

"Biliyorum" Harry ekledi bir fısıltıyla.

xxx

Ertesi gün Hogwarts'da daha fazla kaos yarattı. Tonks'un ölüm haberleri basına ulaşmıştı ve gazeteler büyücülük dünyası tarafından hissedilen öfkeyle doluydu. Hepsi de Hogwarts'ın kapanmasının iyi bir fikir olduğuna katılıyordu. Harry'nin güçlü güvenlik duvarlarını kırıp geçebildiğinin ortaya çıkışı çok daha paniğe sebep oldu. Voldemort bile bunu yapamıyordu.

İnsanların çoğu Bakanın bir 'görüldüğü yerde öldürme' emri vermesinden memnundu. Alıntı yapılacak olursa, 'şu ana kadarki en iyi karar'dı, Bakana ait. Hepsi de Harry'nin kanına susuzlardı.

"Hemen Harry hakkında fikirlerini değiştirmeleri ne kadar komik!" James soludu, gazeteyi masaya fırlatırken.

James, Büyük Salonu taradı ve çoğu öğrencinin zorlukla bir şeyler yediğini gördü. Herkes dünün olayları yüzünden sıkıntılıydı. Tonks, Düello Kulübü'nde öğretmek için geldiğinde oldukça popüler olmuştu. Ölümü ve Hogwarts'ın bir kez daha kapanıyor oluşu neredeyse herkesi üzmüştü. James'in gözleri genelde Damien'ı bulunduran boş sandalyede durdu. Oğlu hala onun dairesindeydi. Geceyi James ve Lily'le beraber geçirmişti. Damien teselli etmesi mümkün değil bir haldeydi. 'En azından ağlamayı bıraktı' James düşündü kendi kendine.

Kahvaltıdan sonra, James son Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma dersi olacak sınıfa doğru yöneldi. Sınıfa girerken bir ironi hissetti. Karanlık Sanatlar kullanan kendi oğluyken, o Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma öğretiyordu. Eğer ders verdiği öğrenciler Savunma kullanacak olursa, bu büyük olasılıkla oğluna karşı olurdu.

xxx

Ginny tek başına Astronomi kulesinde oturuyordu. Akşamdı ve öğrencilerin çoğu eşyalarını paketlemekle meşguldü. Sabah Hogwarts'dan ayrılıyorlardı. Ginny eşyalarını toplamakta zorluk yaşıyordu. Hogwarts'ın tekrar kapanıyor olduğuna inanamıyordu. Düşünceleri dönemin başladığı zamana ve Harry'nin Hogwarts'a geri çağrılmayışı hakkında yaptığı şakalara doğru yarıştı.

Aylar değil de sanki yıllar önceymiş gibi geliyordu. Harry ve o birlikteydi, bu bir daha asla olmayacaktı ve büyük ihtimalle bu bilgiydi Ginny'i yalnızlık aramaya iten. O ve Harry arasındaki şeylerin o ondan ayrıldığında bittiğini biliyordu ama en azından onu etrafta göreceğini düşünmüştü. Ümit ediyordu ki, çok az bir ihtimal de olsa, Harry onu bir gün affederdi ve bir kez daha birlikte olurlardı.

Tonks'un düşüncesi üzerine yanağından aşağı bir damla süzüldü. Kendini bildi bileli hayatında olmuştu. Bir Yoldaşlık üyesi olarak, Ginny'nin ufak bir kız olduğu zamanlardan beri Kovuk'a gelirdi. Onu kaybetmek bir aile üyesini kaybetmek gibiydi. Tonks'a olan şeyden sorumlu olanın Harry olması o kadar canını yakıyordu ki. Onun bir casus olmasının, Karanlık Prens için çalışıyor olmasının hiçbir yolu yoktu. Harry onu öldürmekte hatalıydı.

Arkasından gelen bir ses Ginny'i düşüncelerinden çıkardı. Ron ya da Hermione'yi görmeyi bekleyerek kapıya bakmak için etrafında döndü. Hermione olma ihtimali daha yüksekti, toplanmak ve neden burada olduğuyla ilgili başının etini yemek için gelirdi. Yatakhanelerinden ayrılmamaları söylenmişti ama Ginny herkesin Harry hakkında konuşma şekline katlanamamış, o yüzden de buraya kaçmıştı.

Hermione ya da Ron değildi. Ginny kapının gölgesinde duranın kim olduğunu çıkarmaya çalışarak karanlıkta gözlerini kıstı.

"Kimsiniz?" Ginny sordu.

Kapının girişinde birinin silüetinin olduğunu görebiliyordu ama kim olduğunu çıkaramıyordu. Figür yaklaşır ve ışık onu yıkarken Ginny etrafındaki havanın kaybolduğunu hissetti. Bir adam, siyah cübbeler içinde, siyah dağınık dalgaları gümüş bir maskenin ardına gizlenmiş yüzünün çevresine düşerek, ışığa adımını attı. Karanlık Prens'di.

Ginny zorlukla nefes alabildi. Görüntü tamamen soluğunu kesmişti. Harry'ninkine çok benzer çarpıcı yeşil gözler, onunkilere kilitliydi ve içlerindeki nefret Ginny'nin tüylerinin diken diken olmasına sebep oluyordu.

Ginny yavaşça ayağa kalktı, eli asasını sımsıkı kavradı. Bin bir düşünce geçiyordu aklından. Nasıl girmişti buraya? Ne yapacaktı? Onunla nasıl dövüşecekti? Nasıl yardım isteyebilirdi?

Gözlerini önündeki figürden ayırmadı. Ne kadar tanıdık görünüyor olduğuna kalbi göğsünde takla attı. Harry gibi görünüyordu, saç, gözler, boy, vücut her şey aynı Harry'ninkiler gibiydi. Ama Harry gibi hissetmiyordu. Ginny yalnızca gözlerine bakarak bunu söyleyebiliyordu. Harry'ninkiler ona epey bir defa nefret ve öfkeyle bakmıştı ama o zaman bile asla bu kadar soğuk değillerdi.

Ginny geriye bir adım atamadan önce figür harekete geçti. Ona bir silahsızlandırma büyüsü gönderdi. Ginny sezgisel olarak tepki verdi. Harry'nin ona öğrettiği tam vücut kalkanı bir kerede yükselerek, onu baştan ayağa mor renkli bir baloncuğun içine aldı. Her şeyden çok Ginny şaşkındı. Bu sezgisel olarak ilk defa sihir kullanışıydı. Silahsızlandırma büyüsü baloncuğun duvarına çarptı ve yok oldu.

Ginny başını kaldırdığında Karanlık Prens'in gözlerinde garip bir duygunun oynadığını gördü. Bir saniye içinde yok olmuş ve o zümrüt gözlerdeki öfke daha da yoğunlaşmış gibiydi. Hızla ona doğru geldi ve Ginny kalkanını indirmek zorunda kaldı, aksi takdirde hareket etmesi mümkün olmayacaktı. Geriye doğru sendeledi ve geri çekilmesini sağlamak için söyleyecek bir büyü düşünerek asasını ona doğrulttu.

O tek kelime edemeden, asası ondan alındı. Ginny elinin üzerinde yanık belirirken nefes kesti. Elini yakmak için ona sözsüz bir büyü göndermişti. Asasının maskeli figüre doğru gittiğini gördü. Asası yakalandı ve gözlerinin önünde ikiye ayrıldı.

Ginny görüntüye sanki acı içindeymiş gibi nefesini çekti. Asasını kırmıştı! Asası olmadan korkunç bir şekilde çaresiz hissetti, neredeyse koparılan kendi elimiş gibi. Bir yeşil ışık huzmesi ona doğru gelirken hızla yoldan çekilmekten başka bir şey yapamadı. Kalbi göğsünde deliler gibi atıyor, ter damlaları alnına tutunuyordu. Karanlık Prens'in ellerinde ölecekti. Ama ölemezdi. Daha sadece on altı yaşındaydı! Ölmek için onun zamanı değildi henüz.

Ginny başka bir lanetin daha yolundan atlayıp çekilirken acı verici bir şekilde yere düştü. Yardım için bağırmanın hiçbir anlamı olmadığını biliyordu. Kimse onu Astronomi kulesinden duymazdı. Tepesinde dikilen maskeli adama odaklandı.

Karanlık Prens ona başka bir sessiz lanet göndermek üzereydi ama Ginny lanet bitmeden önce hareket etti. Ayağını fırlatatarak, becerebildiği kadar gücü ardına odakladı ve bacağına tekme attı. Ani saldırı maskeli adamı hazırlıksız yakaladı ve sendeleyerek yere düştü. Ginny kapıya doğru çılgın bir koşu kopardı. Eğer kuleden çıkabilirse bir şansı olurdu.

Yalnızca birkaç adım ötedeydi ki ardından bir lanetin mırıldandığını duydu. Yere düştü, ayak bileğine bir kordon dolanmış, ayağının takılmasına ve yere düşerek öfkeli adama doğru geri çekilmesine sebep olmuştu.

Ginny vahşice çırpındı, onu sürüklenmekten alıkoyacak bir şeye tutunmaya çalıştı. Ayak bileğindeki acıya feryat ediyordu. Ayaklarının dibinde son buldu. Maskeli adam eğildi ve onu saçlarından yakaladı. Ginny açı içinde haykırdı ve kendini kurtarmaya çalıştı ama yalnızca kendine daha fazla acıya sebep oldu. Adam onu titrek ayaklarının üzerine çekti ve sertçe yüzünü onunkine yaklaştırdı, o kadar yakına getirdi ki Ginny gözlerini net bir şekilde görebiliyordu. Harry'nin gözleri değillerdi. Harry'nin gözlerini nerede olsa tanırdı.

Onu çatının ucuna sürükledi. Ginny aniden ne yapacağını fark etti ve panik içinde kurtulmak için çırpındı. Elinden geldiği kadar sertçe onu tekmeledi, yumrukladı ama adam tutuşunu gevşetmedi.

"Neden yapıyorsun bunu?" Ginny haykırdı umutsuzluk içerisinde, gözlerinden acı yaşları dışarı sızarak.

Karanlık Prens saçındaki kavrayışını sıkılaştırarak acı içinde nefesini çekmesine sebep oldu.

"Çünkü onu mahvedecek!" tısladı.

Ginny cevap vermesini hiç beklemiyordu. Yanıt karşısında şaşırdı. Besbelli Harry'i kastediyordu. Onun ölümünün Harry'i etkileyeceğini düşünüyordu. Ginny etrafındaki havanın sihirle çatırdağını gördü. Nefret dolu gözlerden başka yere bakamadı. Birdenbire adam saçını bıraktı ve seri bir hareketle, Ginny gözünü kırpmaktan dahi fazla bir şey yapamadan, onu kaldırıp çatının ucundan aşağı attı.

Ginny çığlık bile atamadı. Zeminin hızla yaklaştığını gördü ama bütün yapabildiği Karanlık Prens'in sesini duyan tek kişinin o olduğunu ve onun da kimseye söyleyecek fırsatı olmayacağını düşünmekti. Harry'nin Karanlık Prens olmadığına dair kanıtı vardı ama kimse bilmeyecekti.

Zemin onunla buluşmadan önce gözlerini kapattı. Acımasını bekledi, yere vurur vurmaz ölmeyi bekledi. O yüzden zemine vurmadan önceki son birkaç saniyede yalnızca havada süzülmüş gibi hissettiğinde çok şaşkındı. Gözlerini açtığında kendini zeminde oldukça rahat bir şekilde yatar halde buldu.

Paniklemiş zihni ne olduğunu tam olarak algılayamadı. Yukarı, düştüğü kuleye baktı. Tepede duran, gözlerini ona dikmiş olan figürü zorlukla çıkarabiliyordu. Kimin onu kurtardığını bulmak için etrafına baktı. Çarpma onu öldürmesin diye birinin düşüşünü yavaşlatmak için bir büyü yaptığı açıktı.

Birdenbire bütün arazi ışıklarla doldu. Bir anlığına her şey kör edici beyaz ışık içinde kaldı. Ginny gözlerine siper etmek için bir elini kaldırdı. Işıklar daha katlanılabilir bir seviyeye solduğunda etrafına bakındı ve bütün Hogwarts nüfusunun arazilerde olduğunu gördüğünde şok oldu. Bütün öğrenciler, birinci sınıflardan tut yedinci sınıflara kadar dışarıda çimenlerin üzerindeydi. Bütün Profesörler, Profesör Dumbledore da dahil ön sırada duruyordu. Ginny, Charlie'nin gözlerinde korkuyla ona koştuğunu gördü. Birkaç uzun adımda ona ulaşarak onu kollarına aldı.

James ondan yalnızca birkaç adım ötedeydi. Gözlerini titreyen Ginny'den aldı ve yukarı, Astronomi kulesinin tepesinde dikilen figüre baktı. Herkesin gözleri çatıda duran maskeli figürün üzerindeydi. Gizemli ışık huzmeleri birdenbire etrafta döndü ve kendilerini Karanlık Prens'in üzerine sabitledi, neredeyse spot ışıkları gibi. Hala oldukça uzak bir mesafede olmasına rağmen, spot ışıkları onu daha görünür yaptı.

James onu net bir şekilde görebiliyordu ve gördüğü şey kalbinin acıtıcı bir şekilde teklemesine sebep oldu. Aynı Harry gibi görünüyordu. Saçları, maskenin ardından parıldayan yeşil gözleri, boyu, vücut şekli, her şey acı verici bir biçimde Harry'e benzer görünüyordu.

Karanlık Prens spot ışıkları ve bütün Hogwarts nüfusunun ona bakıyor oluşuyla kalakalmış göründü. Besbelli bunu beklemiyordu. Çatının ucundan geriye çekilirken, Seherbaz Moody ve Kennedy'i de içeren birkaç kişi kuleye doğru koşup ona ulaşmaya çalıştı. James ona herhangi bir lanet göndermeye çalışmanın anlamsız olduğunu biliyordu. Fazla uzaktalardı. Sahip oldukları tek şans o uzaklaşmadan önce ona ulaşmaktı.

Birdenbire maskeli adama odaklanmış parlak ışıklar daha da yakına odaklandı ve çatının üzerinde dolanarak, bütün Astronomi kulesinin çatı katını aydınlattı. Karanlık Prens herkesin dikkatini onun üzerine çekip her hareketini açık bir şekilde görünür hale getirirken geriye çekildi. Asasını ışıklara doğrultarak onlardan kurtulmaya çalıştı. Bu işe yaramadığında gözlerini yukarı dikmiş insanlara düşmanca baktı. Cübbelerinin içine uzandı ve ufak bir obje çıkardı. Herkesin önünde asasını objeye doğrulttu ve büyüttü. James elinde bir süpürge gördü. Uçup gidecek ve buradan kaçacaktı. James kapılara doğru atıldı, Remus hemen yanındaydı, ona ulaşmak için Moody ve Kennedy'nin peşinden gitti ama etrafında şaşırma sesleri çınlarken olduğu yerde kaldı.

Etrafında döndü ve görüntü neredeyse kalbini durdurdu. Arazilerin kimsenin olmadığı bir kısmında Sirius duruyor, asasını elinde sımsıkı tutarak kuleye doğrultuyordu. Ama kıyamete sebep olan asıl yanında duran kişiydi. O da bir kuleye bir asa doğrultur halde, mor saçlı bir Tonks duruyor, son derece canlı ve sağlıklı görünüyordu.

Kafa karışıklığı ve derin bir ferahlama hissi, Sirius'un yanında duran Seherbazı görürken James'i doldurdu. Remus'un yanında sanki vücut kilitleme büyüsü yapılmış gibi kaskatı kesildiğini hissetti. Gözlerini Tonks'dan ayıramıyordu. Ama Sirius ve Tonks kuleden başka yere bakmıyordu. Karanlık Prens üzerinde dolanan ışıkların Sirius ve Tonks tarafından kontrol edildiği açıktı.

Karanlık Prens heyecanlı ve şaşkın bağırışlar dikkatini dağıtırken süpürgeye binme hareketini durdurdu. Herkes Sirius ve Tonks'a bakıyordu, Karanlık Prens de dahil. İki Seherbaz iki yana adım atarak, aralarında duran üçüncü bir kişiyi ortaya çıkardı.

Bütün şaşkın bağırışlar ile haykırışlar durdu ve tüyler ürpertici bir sessizlik kapladı etrafı. Sanki biri sesi kısmış gibiymiş. Sirius ve Tonks'un yanında duran, zümrüt bakışı maskeli figüre sabitlenmiş olan, Harry'di.

James tüylerinin görüntü üzerine diken diken olduğunu hissetti. Sırf sadece oğlunu tekrar gördüğünden değil, aynı zamanda yüzündeki ifadeden de. Gözleri çoktan birkaç ton kararmıştı ve yüzündeki öfke ifadesi belirli bir kırmızı gözlü büyücüyü fena halde andırıyordu.

Her şey bundan sonra hızlanmış gibiydi. Harry'nin görüntüsü üzerine, Karanlık Prens süpürgesine tırmandı ve gitmeye hazırlandı. Ancak o zaman James, Harry'nin elinde tuttuğu süpürgeyi fark etti. Harry gürleyerek kuleye doğru koştuktan sonra hiç çaba sarf etmeden süpürgesine tırmanarak havalandı. Saniyeler içerisinde çatıdaydı.

James ve Hogwarts'ın kalanı dehşet içerisinde Harry, Karanlık Prens'in süpürgesine çarpar ve tekrar çatıya vurmasına sebep olurken izledi. Harry kendi süpürgesinden atladı ve maskeli adamla yüzleşti. Bir anlığına ikisi de hareket etmedi. İkisi de birbirlerine düşmanca bakarak durdu. İkisi de o kadar benzerlerdi ki. Şimdi Harry yanında dururken, sanki maskenin ardındaki kişi ikiziymiş gibi görünüyordu. Boyları birebirdi, aynı şekilde görünen diğer özellikleri de.

Herkesin şaşırmasına sebep olarak, Karanlık Prens asasını cebine kaldırdı ve vücudu sakinliğini resmederek Harry'le yüzleşmek için döndü. İlk hamleyi yapmasını işaret ederek, Harry'i çağırdı. Harry teklifi memnuniyetlikle kabul etti.

Dumbledore orada bulunan yetişkinlere talimatlar bağırıyordu ama kimse onu dinlemiyordu. Hepsi çatıda olan kavgayla fazla meşgullerdi. Harry, Karanlık Prens'i tekmeledi ama o buna hazırdı. Harry'i bloke ettikten sonra bütün vücudunun ağırlığını ona yükledi. Harry bir saniye içerisinde tekrar ayaktaydı ve maskeli adamın yüzüne güçlü bir yumruk attı. Harry maskeyi yakalamak için hamle etti ama Karanlık Prens onu tekrar bloke etti. Nasıl bir muggle gibi dövüşüleceğini biliyormuş gibi görünüyordu ama Harry kadar hünerli değildi. Harry yumruk üstüne yumruk indirmeye devam ederken kaybediyordu.

James neredeyse Harry'nin öfkesinin tadını alabiliyordu. Tamamen kırabildiği her kemiği kırmaya dikkatini vermişti. Karanlık Prens yüzüne bir tekme yedikten sonra Harry'den geriye sendeledi. Maskesi neredeyse yüzünden kaydı ama hemen yerine geldi. Harry 'kıpırdama' büyüsünün çalışmasını tanıdı. Büyü kaldırılmadıkça maskenin çıkmasına izin vermezdi.

Karanlık Prens yerdeydi ve tam Harry onu tekmelemek için hareket ederken, asasını çıkardı ve Harry'e bir sokma laneti gönderdi. Onu kolundan yakaladı ama Harry zorlukla farkına vardı. Uzandı ve Karanlık Prens'i yakalayarak, elinden asasını zorla aldı.

Hemen sonra, James bağırışları duydu ve Moody ve Kennedy'nin ona doğru koştuğunu gördü.

"Ne oldu?" James sordu, sesi kendi kulaklarına zoraki gelerek.

"Merdivenlerin tepesi kapatılmış. Bloğu kaldıramıyoruz!" Moody bağırdı, sinirle. Sihirli gözü etrafta dönerek Harry'e baktı. "Tepede dövüştüğünü görebiliyorum. Kazanıyor!" dedi boğuk sesiyle.

James geri döndüğünde Harry'nin tekrar maskeyi yakalamak için uzandığını gördü. Büyüyü asasız olarak bozmaya çalışıyordu ama aynı anda onunla dövüşmeye konsantre oluyor olduğundan başarılı olamıyordu.

Birdenbire Karanlık Prens, süpürgesini 'Accio'layacak kadar uzun süreliğine Harry'i başından atabildi. Tırmandı ve havalandı, izleyen öğrenciler nefeslerini çekti. Harry bir saniye sonra kuyruğundaydı. Hızlanıyordu, elini sanki bir Quidditch maçında altın snitch'i yakalamaya çalışıyormuş gibi uzatmıştı. Aslında yapıyor olduğu şeyse, büyülerini uçan Karanlık Prens'e yöneltmeye çalışmaktı.

Tıslanan bir lanetin ardından birdenbire Karanlık Prens'in süpürgesi alev aldı. Harry, Karanlık Prens sarsakça ana kulelerden birinin çatısına doğru yönelirken pis pis sırıttı. Çatıya düştü ve alevleri söndürdü. Harry de çatıya indi ve hemen ona saldırdı. Arazilerdeki öğrenci ve Profesör kitlesi dövüşü izlemeye devam etmek için koştu. Moody, Kennedy ve birkaç diğeri, ana kulenin çatı katına ulaşmaya çalışmak üzere kulenin içine koştular.

"Güvenlik duvarlarını geçemez. Hogsmeade'i geçmesine izin vermezler." Dumbledore söyledi James'e.

James, Dumbledore'a bir şey söylemek için çatışmadan gözlerini ayırdığında Damien ve Lily'nin, Ron ve Hermione'nin yanında, gözleri Harry'e yapışmış halde durduklarını gördü. Damien'ın hala Lily'le birlikte içeride olduğunu düşünmüştü.

James, Dumbledore'un diğerlerine Karanlık Prens'in Harry'nin elinden kaçmayı becermesi haline karşılık ona Hogsmeade'e kadar eşlik etmeleri talimatlarını bağırdığını duydu. Bu çatı katında süregelen şiddetli çatışmaya bakılacak olursa gerekli görünmüyordu.

Harry tekrar 'kıpırdama' büyüsünü iptal etmeyi denedi ki gizemli Karanlık Prens'in kimliğini ortaya çıkarabilsin. Ama düşmanı bunu çok güçleştiriyordu. Harry bir kemik kırıcı laneti engelledi ve bir Crucio'nun yolundan kendini attı.

Hemen ayaklanarak kendini adamın üzerine attı ve maskeli figürü yakalamayı becerdi. Onu yere fırlattı ve tutuşu gevşeyip de asasını kaybedene kadar adamın asa tutan elini tekrar ve tekrar yere vurdu. Harry önünde açık bir şekilde durduğundan, 'kıpırdama' büyüsünü saniyeler içerisinde kaldırdı. Gözleri bir çift tıpatıp aynı gözle kilitlendi ve tam yüzünden çıkarıp almak için maskeye uzanmıştı ki her şey felaket bir biçimde ters gitti.

Yeşil bir ışık huzmesi çıkagelerek Harry'e doğru yol aldı ve yalnızca kıl payıyla kaçınabildi. Hem Harry hem Karanlık Prens yeşil ışığın yolundan yuvarlanarak çekildi, hiç şüphesiz öldüren lanetti. Harry başını kaldırdı ve kaynağı gördü. Bakanlık Seherbazları belirmiş ve bitişik kuleden ona öldüren lanetler gönderiyorlardı.

Aşağıdan gelen bağırışlara ve feryatlara bakılacak olursa, Seherbazlar Hogwarts'a kimse fark etmeden girmiş olmalıydı. Ona kıl payıyla isabet etmeyen başka bir üç 'Avada Kedavra' daha ateşlediler. Harry lanetleri eğilerek ve kendisini yolundan atarak atlattı. Gözüne süpürgesine tırmanmakta olan Karanlık Prens ilişti.

Harry kaçmasına engel olmaya çalıştı ama başka bir set lanet hızla ona doğru gelirken eğilmek zorunda bırakıldı. Başını kaldırdığında maskeli adamın çoktan süpürgesinde ve iyi bir mesafe uzaklaşmış olduğunu gördü.

Harry tam bir taş heykelin arkasında korunak bulmayı becermiş ve 'Accio'lama ve maskeli adamı takip etme amacıyla süpürgesine uzanmıştı ki kırmızı bir ışık huzmesi Nimbus'una vurarak süpürgeyi parçalara ayırdı. Ondan geriye hiçbir şey kalmadı. Seherbazlar kuvvetle saldırarak korunağını patlatırken Harry bir kez daha yerinden fırlamak zorunda bırakıldı. Harry büyülerden kaçınmaktan bir fırsat bulabilse, kendi öldüren lanetlerini savuracak ve gerizekalı Seherbazlardan kurtulacaktı.

Birdenbire uzak uçtaki kapı çekilip açıldı ve beş adam çatıya sıralandı, Moody ve Kennedy de içlerindeydi. Harry'e siper olup kollarını sağlayarak ve onun masum olduğunu, Tonks'u öldürmediğini bağırarak Seherbazları durdurdular.

Harry'nin umurunda değildi, lanetler seli kesilir kesilmez Seherbazların arkasından fırladı ve çatının ucuna koştu. Gökyüzünü çılgınca aradı ama uçan figür hiçbir yerde görünmüyordu. Gitmişti. Harry'nin riske ettiği ve yaptığı her şeyden sonra, Karanlık Prens kaçmıştı ve Harry kimliğini keşfetmekte daha iyi bir noktada değildi.

xxx


	31. Ardından

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh bu kısım ne tatlı ne de hoş olacak, biliyoruz zaten.
> 
> Bölümü beğenmeniz dileğiyle, iyi okumalar!

31\. Bölüm - Ardından

O gece kimse uyumayacakmış gibi görünüyordu. Bütün öğrenciler yataklarına gönderilmiş olmalarına rağmen, herkes kimsenin uyumayacağını biliyordu. Fazla uykuya mahal bırakmayacak kadar fazla şey olmuştu son birkaç günde.

İlk olarak, Tonks Harry'nin ellerinde öldürülmüş gibi görünmüştü. Sonra Hogwarts Harry'nin tehdidi ve onun güvenlik duvarlarını manipüle edebildiği gerçeği nedeniyle erken kapanıyordu. Daha sonra Karanlık Prens gerçekten Hogwarts'a gelmiş ve neredeyse Ginny Weasley'i öldürmüştü! Nasıl Hogwarts'a girmeyi becermişti, kimse çözemiyordu. Sonra, hepsi içinde en hayret vericisi, Tonks birdenbire oldukça canlı bir şekilde Harry'nin yanında ortaya çıkmıştı ve bu arada Harry de neredeyse sözümona Karanlık Prens'in maskesini düşürmüş ancak resmen son saniyede Seherbazların onu öldürmeye çalışmasıyla alıkonmuştu. Hepsi epey bir dramatikti.

Harry'i öldürmeye çalışmış olan Seherbazlar şu an Büyük Salon'da bekliyorlardı. Bakan'dan direk bir emir alana kadar ayrılmayı reddetmişlerdi. Harry'i onları öldürmekten alıkoymayı anca beş kişi becerebildiğinden, ayakaltında dolaşmamaları söylenmişti. Seherbazlar Dumbledore'un müdehalesine sonsuz minnettarlardı. Bir şekilde Harry'i zapt etmeyi becermişti, aksi takdir hayatlarında son gördükleri şey Harry'nin asasının ucundan çıkan parlak yeşil ışık olurdu.

'Sözümona Karanlık Prens' gitmişti. Dumbledore ve birkaç Seherbaz aceleyle Hogsmeade'e gitmişlerdi ama ona dair hiçbir iz yoktu. Kimse ona ulaşamadan önce sıvışmış gibi görünüyordu.

Öğrenciler yavaşça yataklarına doğru yürüdüler, Profesör Dumbledore'un ofisinde diğerlerine eşlik eden tek öğrenci olan Ginny'e sıcak ve imrenen bakışlar attılar. O ofisin içinde ne olacağını öğrenmek için diğer öğrenciler neler vermezdi.

xxx

Kapı Sirius'un arkasından kapandı ve dönüp odadaki diğerlerine baktı. Dumbledore çoktan masasına yürümüş ve arkasında ayakta duruyordu. James ve Lily odanın bir kenarında ayaktalarken Tonks ve Harry de diğer tarafındalardı. Charlie kız kardeşinin bir sandalyeye oturmasına yardımcı olmuş, şimdi korumacılıkla hemen yanında duruyordu. Remus ortada duruyor, oldukça kaybolmuş görünüyordu. Sirius iç geçirdi ve kendisini bol miktarda açıklama yapmaya hazırladı.

İlk konuşan Dumbledore'du.

"Hepiniz lütfen oturun." dedi, herkes için yeterli miktarda sandalye yaratırken.

Harry hariç hepsi oturdular. O ayakta kalmayı seçti. Şu an oturacak kadar sakin değildi. Ayakta, hafifçe ardındaki duvara yaslanarak, gözlerini herkesten kaçırarak durdu.

"Bence baştan sona detaylı bir açıklama gerekiyor."dedi Dumbledore soğukça, birkaç garip, sessiz dakikadan sonra.

Sirius başını kaldırıp Harry'e, sonra Tonks'a baktı. Kuzeni bakışıyla buluştu ve omuzlarını silkti. İkisi de açıklamayı kimin yapacağını çözmeye çalışıyorlardı. Bu Harry'nin fikriydi ve kelime anlamıyla ikisine de ona yardım etmeleri için şantaj yapmıştı, ama açıklamayı yapan o olmayacaktı. O kadarı yüzündeki ifadeden belliydi. Hala nasıl başarısız olduğuna takılıp kalmış haldeydi. Planını mahvettikleri için Seherbazlara öfkeliydi.

Gerginlikle, Sirius boğazını temizledi. James, Lily ya da Remus'a bakmaya dahi cüret etmeyerek dosdoğru Dumbledore'a baktı.

"Bence en başından başlasam iyi olacak." dedi sessizce ama yine de bütün gözler ona döndü, Harry'ninkiler hariç. Sirius ne olduğunu açıklamaya başladı, zihni iki gün önceye, Harry'nin o ve Tonks'la bırakıldığı zamana döndü.

(Geriye dönüş)

Sirius kapıyı James, Lily ve Remus Dumbledore'la buluşmak için çıktıktan sonra arkalarından kapadı. Harry koltukta oturuyordu, başı eğikti, yüzünde bir yorgunluk ifadesi vardı. Sirius iç geçirdi ve gidip yanına oturdu. Harry dün geceden beri kimseyle konuşmamıştı. Tonks yatakta oturuyor, sıkıntılı bir şekilde Harry'e bakıyordu. Ona yaklaşmak ve nasıl olduğunu sormak istiyordu ama böylesi bir soru soruyor olduğu için aptal gibi hissediyordu. Harry'nin iyi olmadığı açıktı. Dün gece olandan sonra nasıl iyi olabilirdi?

Sirius vaftiz oğlunun yanına oturdu ve tereddütle etrafına bir kolunu sardı.

"Nasılsın?"

Harry cevap vermedi ama temasla birazcık dikleşti, o yüzden Sirius kolunu çekti. Harry hala fiziksel temastan rahat değildi ve Sirius onu suçlamıyordu. O kendisi, Harry'nin yalnızca birkaç yaşında maruz kaldığı istismarı hatırlayarak geceler boyu kabus görmüştü.

"İyi misin?" Tonks sordu, gelip tam karşısına oturarak.

"Hayır, iyi değilim." Harry cevapladı sessizce.

"Nagini'yi senin yatağına kimin yerleştirdiğini bulacağız, Harry. Sana söz veririm." Sirius fısıldadı.

Harry başını yavaşça çevirerek Sirius'a baktı, gözleri daha yaşlı olan adamın yüzünü inceledi.

"Aynı Karanlık Prens'in kim olduğunu bulduğunuz gibi mi?" sordu.

Sirius sanki tokat yemiş gibi hissetti. Harry'e öylece bakakaldı ve gözlerinde yanıp sönen bastırılmış öfkeyi gördü.

"Denemiyormuşuz gibi değil ki, Harry. Elimizden gelenin en iyisini yapıyoruz." dedi savunmacılıkla.

"Eh, elinizden gelen yeterince iyi değil, değil mi?" dedi Harry sertçe.

"Bu adil değil, Harry." dedi Tonks bir kerede. "Bunu söyleyemezsin. Hepimizin onu bulmak için ne kadar ağır çalıştığını bilmiyorsun."

Harry ona alaycı bir bakış attıktan sonra ekledi, "Evet, Seherbazların ne kadar ağır çalıştığını unutmadım."

Sirius, Tonks'a uyaran bir bakış attı. Harry besbelli hala çok üzgündü. Söylediği herhangi bir şeyi fazla ciddiye almak doğru değildi.

"Harry, her şeyin son zamanlarda berbat olduğunu biliyorum ama söz veririm bu 'Karanlık Prens'i bulana kadar dinlenmeyeceğiz. Yemin ederim!" Sirius söz verdi hararetle.

Harry ona yakından baktı. Gözlerini ayırmadan bakışı, Sirius'u oldukça huzursuz hissettiriyordu. Sonunda ayağa kalktı ve Sirius'a fena halde James'i hatırlatarak bir o yana bir bu yana yürümeye başladı.

"Beklemekten yoruldum! Başka birilerinin onu eline geçirmesi için beklemekten yoruldum. Oturup hiçbir şey yapmamaktan yoruldum!" dedi Harry sıkılı dişler arasından.

Hem Sirius hem Tonks o oda boyunca volta atarken Harry'i izlediler.

"Harry, sinirli olduğunu biliyorum ama anlamak zorundasın, senin yapabileceğin hiçbir şey yok." Tonks açıklamaya çalıştı.

Harry hızla dönerek yüzünü Tonks'a çevirdi. Gözleri kararlılıkla doluydu.

"Yapabileceğim bir sürü şey var." Harry kükredi ona. "Onu elime geçirebileceğim bir yol biliyorum. Ama kendi başıma yapamam. Yardıma ihtiyacım var." Harry anlamlı bir şekilde önündeki iki Seherbaza baktı.

"Aklında ne var?" Sirius sordu, merakı uyanarak.

Harry dönüp Tonks'a baktı.

"Ölü rolü yapabilir misin?" sordu.

Tonks ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek bir Harry'e bir Sirius'a baktı.

"Pardon?" dedi sonunda.

"Ölü rolü yapabilir misin?" Harry tekrarladı.

"Neden bahsediyorsun?" sordu.

"Ölüymüş gibi yapmana ihtiyacım var." Harry cevapladı sakince.

"Ama neden?" Tonks sordu.

"Çünkü herkesin benim seni öldürdüğüme inanması gerekiyor."

Harry'nin sözlerini sessizlik karşıladı. İki Seherbaz da ona kafayı yemiş gibi bakıyorlardı.

"Harry, git uzan." Sirius emretti, yatağı işaret ederek.

"Açıklamama izin ver." Harry başladı.

"Hayır, açılayacak hiçbir şeyin yok. Besbelli hala şoktasın ve doğru düzgün düşünmüyorsun. Git uzan." dedi Sirius tekrar.

"Sirius, dinle beni!" dedi Harry sıkılı dişler arasından. Sirius dediğini yaptı ama ona yorgunlukla bakmayı sürdürdü. "Kulağa nasıl geldiğini biliyorum ama işe yarayacak tek şey bu."

"Benim ölüymüş gibi yapmam nasıl bizi Karanlık Prens'e götürecek?" Tonks sordu.

"Herkesin benim tamamen kafayı yediğime inanması..."

"Çok uzak değilsin işte ondan" Sirius yorum yaptı sessizce. Harry onu bilmezden gelerek devam etti.

"...senin bir hain olduğunu düşündüğüm için seni öldürmüş gibi yapmam gerekiyor." Tonks şaşkın ve içerlemiş bir ses çıkardı ama Harry bastırdı. "Bakanlık beni tutuklama fırsatına atlayacaktır. O sersem Bakan'ın geçen yıldan beri beni tutuklamayı hayal ettiğini biliyorum."

Sirius buna daha fazla dayanamayarak ayağa kalktı.

"Kafayı yedin sen! Senin tutuklanman bizi nasıl Karanlık Prens'e götürecek?!" bağırdı.

"Tutuklanacağımı hiç söylemedim. Bakan'ın beni tutuklama fırsatınaatlayacağını söyledim. Onlar beni yakalamayı beceremeden Hogwarts'dan kaçacağım."

"Onu nasıl yapacaksın?" Tonks sordu, merakına engel olamayarak.

"Cisimlenerek." Harry cevapladı sanki bu en basit şeymiş gibi.

"Hogwarts'dan nasıl cisimleneceksin?! Kimse içeri ya da dışarı cisimlenemez, güvenlik duvarları sana izin vermez. Gerçekten gidip uzanman gerek, Harry. Besbelli doğru düzgün düşünemiyorsun. Dün olandan sonra nasıl hissettiğini anlıyorum ama..." Sirius'un sözleri Harry ona gıcık bir bakış attıktan sonra bir pop sesiyle cisimlenirken boğazında takıldı.

Tonks saniyesinde ayaktaydı. İki Seherbaz da ağızları açık kalakaldılar. Harry cisimlenmişti! Ama bu mümkün değildi, Hogwarts'ın içindeyken değil. Birbirlerine tek kelime etmeden, belki güvenlik duvarlarının indirilmiş olduğunu düşünerek ikisi de cisimlenmeye çalıştılar. İkisi de duvarlar onları durdururken o tanıdık bloğu hissettiler.

Sirius ve Tonks hala öylece birbirlerine bakıyorlardı ki Harry yüzünde pis bir sırıtışla tekrar belirdi.

"Devam edeyim mi?" sordu.

İkisi de sessizce oturdular ve başlarını salladılar. Harry planının geriye kalanını açıkladı. Bitirdiğinde Sirius da Tonks da ağızları açık oturuyorlardı.

"Ama, Harry, bu 'Karanlık Prens'in Hogwarts'a geleceğinden nasıl bu kadar emin olabiliyorsun?" Tonks sordu, Harry'nin planının kulağa gelişine epey bir solgun görünerek.

"Düşün bir. Bütün saldırılar benim görüntüm altında yapıldı. Bu kişi bütün yaptığı saldırıları bana yüklemeye çalışıyor. Benim Bakanlık tarafından tutuklanmamı istiyor. Kesin olarak biliyorum ki Hogwarts'ın içinde onun için çalışan bir casus var." Harry ikili besbelli itiraz etmek için ağızlarını açarken onları sustusturmak için elini kaldırdı. "Dün geceden sonra, buradaki birinin Karanlık Prens'e yardım ettiği kesin. Başka nasıl benim kendi yatakhanemde değil de zindanlarda uyuduğumu öğrenebilir? Uyku büyüsünü öğrenmiş olmalı. Casusun beni görüp ona cinayet işledikten sonra kaçtığımı rapor ettiğinden emin olmak için planımı bütün Hogwarts'ın önünde gerçekleştirmem gerek. Size söylediğim gibi, cisimlenmeden önce Hogwarts'daki herkesi tehdit edeceğim. Bu kaçırmak için fazla iyi bir fırsat olur. Hogwarts'dan ayrılarak güvenlik duvarlarını manipüle edebildiğim için açık bir şekilde her an geri gelebileceğimi göstereceğim ve Karanlık Prens'e her kim yardım ediyorsa öldürmekle tehdit edeceğim. Bunu mükemmel bir fırsat olacak görüp Hogwarts'a gelecek ve sırf suçu benim üzerime yıkmak için ilk gördüğü insana saldıracaktır."

"Bu da diğer bir sorun! Başka birinin hayatını öyle riske edemeyiz!" Tonks haykırdı bir kerede.

"Etmeyeceğiz. Onu da planladım." dedi Harry, cebinden bir parça parşömen çıkararak. Kaldırıp onlara gösterdi.

"Harita!" Sirius bağırdı, icadında yer aldığı hatirayı tanıyarak.

"Aynen!" dedi Harry. " Bize Hogwarts arazilerine gelen herkesi gösterecek. Bu şekilde herhangi bir saldırıyı durdurabilir ve onu suç üstünde yakalayabiliriz. Bir şey ters gitse bile, en azından adını öğrenmiş oluruz."

"Ne kadar süredir bunu planlıyorsun?" Tonks sordu, etkilenmekle çelişkiye düşmek arasında kalarak.

"Bu sabahtan beri." Harry cevapladı.

"Harry, bilmiyorum. Planın fazla riskli. Çok fazla şey ters gidebilir. Bakanlık seni eline geçirmek için bir sebep arıyor. Onlarla bu şekilde uğraşmanın güvenli olduğunu sanmıyorum. Fudge büyük ihtimalle senin için bir 'görüldüğü yerde öldürme' emri verecektir. Tonks ve benim de onlara yalan söylediğimiz için Bakanlıkla başımızın ne kadar belaya gireceğinden bahsetmiyorum bile." dedi Sirius endişeyle.

Harry yüzünü Sirius'a çevirdi, gözlerini tereddütsüz bir şekilde yüzüne dikti.

"Bir keresinde bana başka her şeyden önce benim Vaftiz babam olduğunu söyledin. Vaftiz oğlun senden bugün yardımını istiyor. Bana yardım edecek misin?"

Sirius buna nasıl tepki vereceğini bilmiyordu. İç geçirdikten sonra başını saldırdı. Katılmıyor olmasına rağmen, Harry'e yardım edecekti.

"Tonks?" dedi Harry, ona dönerek. Tonks bir anlığına Harry'e baktı. Yüzünden garip bir duygu geçti.

"Neden benden sana yardım etmemi istiyorsun? Birkaç gün önce yanımda rahat hissetmek için bile yeteri kadar beni tanımadığını söyledin. Birdenbire benden yardım mı istiyorsun? Sana benim yardımımı istettiren ne?" sordu, sesinde bir kırgınlık notasıyla.

Harry dikkatle ona baktı.

"Çünkü bir Metamorphmagus'sun." cevapladı basitçe. "Ölü rolünü ikna edici bir şekilde oynayabilecek tek kişisin."

"Yanlış cevap, Harry." Tonks karşılık verdi kuru kuru.

"Bak, bana bunda yardım edebilecek tek kişi sensin. Yardımına ihtiyacım var. Ya bana yardım et ya da doğrudan 'hayır' de. Nedir kararın?"

Tonks'un cevap vermesi birkaç dakika aldı, Harry'nin rahatsızca kıpırdanmasına sebep oldu.

"Seninleyim. Benimle rahat olmayabilirsin ama ben samimi bir şekilde sana değer veriyorum. Eğer bunu yapmak sana zarar vermeye çalışan kişiye ulaşmana yardımcı olacaksa, o zaman sana her ne şekilde olursa olsun yardım edeceğim."

Harry bu cevapla yüzüne yayılan minnettar gülümsemeye engel olamadı. Planı Tonks olmadan çalışmazdı.

"Peki ne zaman yapıyoruz bunu?" Sirius sordu.

"Şimdi"

"Şimdi?" Tonks lafa girdi, tedirgin görünerek.

"Çok fazla zamanımız yok. Hogwarts iki hafta içinde kapanacak ama sanırım babam beni buradan daha önce çıkaracak. Belki yarın bile olabilir. Şimdi harekete geçmemiz gerek." Harry açıkladı.

"Peki ya Remus? Ona bunu söylemem gerek." dedi Tonks endişeyle.

"Evet, ve James'le Lily'nin bundan haberi var mı?"

"Onlara söyleyemem." Harry cevapladı.

"Harry..." Sirius başladı.

"Bunu yapmama izin vermezler! Vermeyeceklerini biliyorum." Harry onu kesti.

Tonks, Sirius ve Harry plandan James ve Lily'i haberdar edip etmememek hakkında tartıştılar ama Harry vazgeçmedi.

"En azından bırak Remus'a söyleyeyim" Tonks yalvardı.

"Yapamam. O da bunu yapmamıza izin vermez. Her halükarda, ne kadar az kişi bunu bilirse o kadar iyi olur. Başarılı olması daha yüksek ihtimal olur."

"Ama Remus öldüğümü düşünecek!" dedi Tonks.

"Belki bu iyi bir şeydir. Herkes siz ikinizin çıktığını öğrendi. Casus büyük ihtimalle Remus'u tepkisini görmek için yakından izleyecektir. Eğer Remus senin gerçekten öldüğünü düşünürse, hepsinin bir oyun olduğunu bildiğinde verdiğinden daha iyi bir tepki verecektir." Harry açıkladı.

Bir sürü tartışma ve yalvarmadan sonra, Tonks ve Sirius plan hakkında kaygılı hissederek pes ettiler.

"Herkese benim ölümümü nasıl haber vereceğiz?" Tonks sordu, yerde kollar bacaklar yanlara açılmış bir şekilde yatarken. "Hah, hiç hayatımda söyleyeceğimi düştüğüm bir şey değildi." dedi tedirgin bir kıkırdamayla.

Harry asasını çıkardı ve diğer eliyle havada yükselterek kendine doğrulttu.

"Harry?" Sirius sordu, asayı dikkatle gözleyerek.

"Bir Affedilmez alarmları çalıştıracaktır." dedi sessizce.

Hem Tonks hem Sirius kalplerinin midelerine düştüğünü hissettiler.

"Harry! Yapamazsın! Bakanlık..." Tonks başladı.

"Bakanlık umrumda değil!" Harry kızgınlıkla söyledi. "Nagini'yi öldüren o piç kurusunu yakalamak için ne gerekiyorsa onu yapacağım!"

Onu bulduğundaki parça parça bir halde yığılmış olan Nagini'yi düşünerek, Harry gözlerini kapadı ve asası üzerine konsantre oldu.

"Alarmlar çalıştığında asamı kaldır." dedi Sirius'a. Sirius asayı temkinle gözleyerek sadece başını salladı.

Harry derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra kendi üzerine Imperius yaptı. Büyü birkaç saniye sonra bozuldu. Kafasını temizlemek için salladı. Laneti kendi üzerinden atabilirdi ama sahip olduğu değerli birkaç saniyeyi kaybetmek istemiyordu.

Gözlerini açtığında Tonks'un çoktan pozisyonunu almış, yerde yatıyor olduğunu gördü. Yüzü solgunlaşmış, ölü görünümünü almıştı. Dudakları hafiften mavi, gözleri kapalıydı. Sirius'a döndü, o da çoktan kapıdan dışarı yöneliyordu.

"Ben onu öldürmüşüm gibi davranman gerek. Kendini tutma ne lazımsa yap, tamam mı?" dedi Harry gidip Tonks'un tepesinde durmadan önce. Asası çoktan Sirius'un cebinde güvendeydi.

Sirius başını salladıktan sonra, gözlerine yaşlar dolarak çıktı. Oyunculuk yapmıyordu, gözyaşları gerçekti, Harry'nin Karanlık Prens'i yakalamak için ne yapmak zorunda bırakıldığına gözleri doluyordu.

"Umarım buna değer. Umarım o piç kurusunu yakalarız!" mırıldandı kendine, Moody ve Kennedy'nin ona doğru koşturduğunu görürken.

(Şimdi)

Sirius bitirirken odada sessizlik çınladı. Harry hala gözlerini yere dikmişken Tonks Remus'la göz teması kurmaya çalışarak oturuyordu. James ve Lily, Dumbledore'la birlikte, ne söyleyeceklerini bilemez halde sessizdiler.

"Haritayı gözlediniz mi? Bir isim var mı elimizde?" Dumbledore sordu sonunda.

Sirius, Harry'e garip bir bakış attıktan sonra haritayı çıkardı.

"Gözledik ama bir problem yaşadık."

James, aynı şekilde Remus da, başını kaldırıp ona baktı. Harita kusursuzdu, hiçbir şey haritayı kandıramazdı. Ne sorun olabilirdi?

"Ne probleminiz oldu?" Dumbledore sordu.

"Haritayı izlemeyi denedik ama kalenin tamamını izleyemedik, özellikle de kimi aradığımızı bilmediğimiz için. Herkesi takip etmek imkansızdı, o yüzden ben harita üzerine bir büyü yaptım, kalenin içinde zaten bulunan herkesi aydınlatacak bir tane, Hogwarts'ın bütün öğrencilerini ve Profesörlerini. Bu şekilde yeni gelen bir kişiyi tespit etmek daha kolay olacaktı. Ama biraz ters tepti gibi oldu." dedi Sirius ufak bir sesle.

"Nasıl?" Lily sordu.

"Büyü işe yaradı ama bütün isimlerin baş harflerine kısalmasına sebep oldu. Büyünün isimlerin tamamını göstermesini sağlayamadım bir türlü." Sirius açıkladı.

"Ama Karanlık Prens'in baş harflerini aldınız mı?" Charlie sordu, sesinde açık bir heyecanla.

"Evet" Sirius bütün bu işkenceden pozitif bir şey çıktığına memnun olarak Dumbledore'a baktı. "C.B olarak göründü"

"C.B.?" Dumbledore onaylamak için sordu.

"Evet, ama haritayı geriye çeviremediğime yanıyorum. Denedim, ama sanki o formda takılmış gibi."dedi onlara pişmanlıkla. "Tam büyüyü kaldırmayı planlıyordum ki Karanlık Prens'i tespit ettik, o yüzden kimliğini ortaya çıkarabilirdik ama yapamadım. Bütün sahip olduğumuz baş harfleri." görev duygusuyla bilgilendirdi.

"Daha önce sahip olduğumuzdan çok daha fazla." Dumbledore tepki verdi. "Ancak, siz üçünüze karşı böylesi bir risk aldığınız için ne kadar hayalkırıklığı duyduğumu ifade bile edemem. Üçünüz de Bakanlık tarafından hedef alınacaksınız. En azından bana gelmiş olmalıydınız. Benim okulumu ve benim öğrencilerimi çok büyük bir risk altına soktunuz." dedi Dumbledore sesindeki kızgınlık açık bir şekilde.

Sirius gözünün ucuyla James'e baktı ve en iyi arkadaşının çenesi sımsıkı sıkılmış, gözleri herkesin kafalarının üzerindeki bir noktaya sabitlenmiş durduğunu gördü. Bunun onun aşırı derecede sinirli olduğu anlamına geldiğini biliyordu. Kızgınlıktan köpürüyordu.

Ginny hala titriyordu. Ölüme o kadar yaklaşmış olduğu gerçeği hasta hissetmesine sebep oluyordu. Okul Müdürüne baktı ve ona söylemek için ölüp bittiği şeyi söylemek üzere ağzını açtı.

"Professor?" Dumbledore ona baktı ve ifadesi yumuşadı.

"Evet, Miss Weasley?"

"Benim, benim size söylemem gerek, ben...o benimle konuştu." kekeledi.

Herkesin dikkati ona yöneldi.

"Seninle konuştu. Ne söyledi?" Dumbledore ilgiyle sordu.

Ginny onlara Karanlık Prens'in onu çatıdan atmadan önce zehirle tısladığı şeyleri anlattı. Konuşurken Harry'e bakmaya cesaret etmedi. Bitirdiğinde kısaca gözlerini ona çevirdi. Harry oldukça solgun görünüyordu ama başı eğikti, o yüzden ifadesini okuyamıyordu.

"Daha sonraki bir tarihte o hatırayı incelemek isterim." dedi Dumbledore. Ginny katılarak başını salladı. "Belki de bu olaydan ilk düşündüğümden daha fazla kazanacak şeyimiz var. Baş harfleri elimizde ve muhtemelen sesinden kimliğine dair daha fazla ipucu da toplayabiliriz." Dumbledore yorum yaptı.

"Efendim?" Ginny sordu tekrar. "Nasıl siz, demek istediğim, nasıl bütün Hogwarts dışarıda toplanıverdi?"

Dumbledore dönüp Tonks'a baktı, yüzünden ufak bir gülümseme geçti.

"Seherbaz Tonks'un patronusunu penceremin dışında gördüm. Onun formunu tanıyabiliyorum. Gümüş renkli bukalemunu penceremin dışında görür görmez Tonks'un hayatta olduğunu biliyordum. Hiçbir kişi bir başkasıyla aynı patronus formuna sahip olamaz. Profesörlere bana eşlik etmelerini söyledim. Tahminimce dışarıdaki gürültüyü duyarak, öğrenciler ne olduğunu öğrenmek için takip edip bize arazilerde katıldılar. Büyük ihtimalle Profesörlerle birlikte kalmanın daha güvenli olduğunu düşündüler."

Ginny başını salladı. Harry'nin sessiz formuna gözlerini çevirdi ama o onun yönüne bakmıyordu.

Herhangi biri herhangi başka bir şey söyleyemeden önce dışarıdan gelen bir gürültü duyuldu. Bir sonraki saniye Dumbledore'a ait ofisin kapısı savrulup açıldı ve on Seherbaz odaya yanlarında Bakanla beraber doluştular. Odadaki herkes, Fudge'ın arayan bakışı odayı taradıktan sonra Harry'nin üzerine düşerken bir anlığına kalakaldı. Bakanın yüzü ya korku ya da hiddetle çarpıldı, ya da muhtemelen her ikisiyle birden. Harry'e doğru bir parmağını kaldırdı ve Seherbazlarına bağırdı.

"Öldürün onu!" Bir kerede Seherbazlar, onu da birden asalarını Harry'e doğrultarak öldüren laneti söylemeye hazırlandılar.

Her şey bir kerede oldu. Kimse öldüren laneti bitiremeden önce Sirius, Remus, Tonks, James ve Lily ileri atılarak anında Harry'e kalkan oldular, asalarını çekerek Seherbazlara doğrulttular. Charlie de asasını çekmişti ama kızkardeşinin yanından ayrılmadı. Harry'e hedef alınan öldüren lanetler Seherbazlar tarafından kendi Seherbaz arkadaşlarının hedefin önünde durduklarını görmenin üzerine saptırıldı. Parlak yeşil bir ışık zemine, hemen Dumbledore'un masasının yanına vurarak pahalı halıyı yaktı.

Harry onları yoldan çekmeye çalışıyordu. Cesur olmaya çalıştığı için değil, o gerizekalı Bakanı eline geçirip de onu çıplak elleriyle öldürebilmek için. Dumbledore ayağa fırladı ve saniyeler içerisinde olay sakinleşti.

"HEPİNİZ! ASALARINIZI İNDİRİN!"

Herkes uyum gösterdi ama kimse asalarını kaldırmadı. Hala ellerindeydi ama kimse hedef alınmıyordu.

"Bakan! Sizden bütün gerçekleri dinlemeden önce herhangi bir saldırı emri vermekten kaçınmanızı istemek zorundayım." dedi Dumbledore adama, emir veren bir sesle.

Bakan ona tepki vermedi. O Sirius ve babasını geçmeye çalışırken, Harry'i dikkatle gözlüyordu.

"Seni gerizekalı!" Harry tükürür gibi bağırdı, babasının demirden kavrayışından kurtulmaya çalışırken.

"Baksana sen, sen...sen...!" Bakan kekeledi Harry'e.

"Her şeyi mahvettin! Senin lanet olası Seherbazların olmasaydı onu elime geçirmiş olacaktım!" Harry bağırdı onun lafını kesip atarak.

"Ben...kimi? Sen ne...?"

"Karanlık Prensi! Senin insanlarını öldüreni!" Harry bağırdı tekrar, şimdi James'e sertçe karşı çıkarak çünkü Harry'i geriye çekip duruyordu.

"Karanlık...? Ama o sensin!" Fudge karşılık verdi, kafası karışarak.

"Bir zamanlar evet, ama şimdi değil seni budala!" Harry hırladı ona.

"Harry! Bu kadarı yeter!" James bağırdı Harry'i başını daha fazla belaya sokmakta alıkoymak için.

Bakan sanki kimin ona Harry'e karşı yardımcı olabileceğini ya da en azından neden bahsettiğini açıklayabileceğini görmeye çalışır gibi odada etrafına bakındı. İşte o zaman gözleri Tonks'un üzerine düştü. Bakanın gözleri şok içinde büyüdü. Besbelli Harry'i yakalamaya çalışmakla çok meşgul olduğundan şimdiye kadar onu fark etmemişti.

"Seherbaz Tonks! Ben...Burada neler oluyor?!" sordu epey bir soluklaşarak.

Dumbledore Bakanın önünde gelip durarak olayı eline aldı.

"Bakan, oturmanızı öneririm. James, bence Harry'i alıp senin dairene gitmeniz en iyisi olacak. Charlie, bence Miss Weasley Madam Pomfrey'i ziyaret etmeli." dedi Dumbledore ayağa kalmasına yardımcı olmak için Ginny'e bir elini uzatırken.

Fudge, Dumbledore Harry'nin ebeveynleriyle birlikte ayrılması için kapıyı açarken şaşkına dönmüş görünüyordu.

"Ama...ama onun hakkında çıkarılmış bir tutuklama emri var..." başladı.

"İşlemedi bir suç için." Dumbeldore bitirdi anlamlı bir şekilde Tonks'a doğru bakarak.

Fudge şöyle bir Tonks'a baktıktan sonra gözlerini başka tarafa çevirdi, sanki ona bakmak fazla acı vericiydi.

"Onun gerçek Tonks olduğunu nasıl biliyoruz? Bu kılık değiştirmiş herhangi biri olabilir!" tükürür gibi söyledi.

"Sizi temin ederim ki o gerçek Nymphadora Tonks. Şahsen patronusunu gördüm." dedi Dumbledore.

"Ama, ama o bir Affedilmez yaptı!" dedi Fudge, o gerçeği şimdi hatırlamış gibi görünerek.

"Alarmların çalışması için kendi üzerine yaptı. Bana bir dakika verirseniz, her şeyi size açıklayacağım." dedi Dumbledore tartışmaya mahal vermeyen bir sesle.

Bu Fudge'ın şevkini kırmış gibi göründü. Arkasındaki sandalyeye oturdu, gözleri hala Dumbledore'un üzerindeydi, yüzünde mağlup bir ifade vardı.

Charlie önde Ginny'i kapıdan dışarı yönlendiriyordu, James ve Lily de peşlerinden ters ters bakan bir Harry'i. Ginny, Okul Müdürünü geçerken durdu.

"Efendim?"

"Evet, Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore ona döndü.

"Ben sadece hayatımı kurtardığınız için size teşekkür etmek istedim. Beni yavaşlatmak için o büyüyü yapmış olmasanız hayatta kalmam mümkün değildi." dedi Ginny, ona gülümsemek için bir çaba sarfederek.

Dumbledore'un gözleri bir anlığına parıldadıktan sonra yumuşak bir sesle cevapladı.

"Tatlım, çok üzgünüm ki seni kurtaran ben değildim. Korkarım yeterince hızlı değildim."

Ginny kafası karışarak ona baktı. Onun düşüşünü yavaşlatanın o olduğunu varsaymıştı.

"Ama eğer siz o büyüyü yapmadıysanız kim..." gözüne Dumbeldore'un arkasında duran Harry ilişirken sustu. Harry ne hakkında konuştuklarını biliyordu ve Ginny onun gözleriyle buluşur, ifadesi yumuşar ve sıkıntılı bir hal hatlarını dolaşırken başka tarafa baktı.

Ginny ağzının kuruduğunu hissetti. Harry kurtarmıştı onu. Bu kaçıncıydı şimdi? O herhangi bir şey söylemek için güç bulabilene kadar, Charlie onu nazikçe kapıdan dışarı çıkarıyor, ofisten uzağa, hastane kanadına doğru yönlendiriyordu.

James de Harry'i dışarı çıkardı, onu Bakandan ve Seherbazlarından olabildiğince uzaklaştırmaya çalıştı. Bu tamamen Harry'nin onları ciddi ciddi öldürmesinden korktuğu içindi. Sessizlik içinde, daireye doğru yürüdüler. Çoktan gecenin geç bir saatiydi ama James'e kalırsa daha yapacak çok fazla açıklama vardı.

xxx

Babasının yaşadığı daireye girer girmez Harry'nin ilk gördüğü şey Damien'dı. Şöminenin yanında, iki eli arkasında kavuşturulmuş duruyordu. Onlar içeri girer girmez başını kaldırıp baktı. James ve Lily, onun orada olmasına şaşırmış görünüyorlardı.

"Damien? Sen burada ne yapıyorsun? Yatakhanende olman gerekmiyor mu?" Lily sordu, sesi yorgunluktan biraz titreyerek.

Damien gözlerini Harry'den ayırmadı, gözlerinde garip bir şey vardı. Harry'e bir ferahlama ve aşırı bir kızgınlık karışımıyla bakıyordu.

"Ne olduğunu bilmem gerekiyordu." dedi zoraki bir sesle.

James ve Lily ona Harry, Sirius ve Tonks'un Karanlık Prens'i yakalamak için onlara oyun oynamaları hakkındaki her şeyi anlattı. Damien bütün süre boyunca ayakta kaldı. Harry de ayaktaydı, yorgunluktan bitmiş halde olmasına rağmen oturamıyordu.

Bakışını ufak kardeşinden ayırmadı, neyin içinden geçiyor olması gerektiğini biliyordu. Ona yalan söylemekten nefret ediyordu ama bu gerekliydi. James bitirir bitirmez, Damien başını kaldırdı ve kızgınlıkla Harry'e baktı.

Harry ağzını açamadan önce Damien ona doğru atıldı ve yüzüne sert bir yumruk indirdi. Harry ani saldırı tarafından tamamen hazırlıksız yakalanarak geriye sendeledi.

"Damien!" James bağırdı hemen ayaklanmadan önce. Damien ancak, onu dinlemiyordu. Odağı tamamen Harry üzerindeydi.

"Seni adi!" avazı çıktığı kadar bağırdı Harry'e.

Harry aynı şekilde karşılık vermedi. Damien'ın ona vurduğu nokta yanıyordu ama ellerini sımsıkı yumruklar halinde iki yanında tuttu. Onun bu kadar kızgın olacağını tahmin etmiş olmalıydı.

James ve Lily, Damien'a uzanarak tekrar ona vurursa ya da Harry de karşılık verecek olursa diye onu Harry'den uzaklaştırdılar.

"Kendine hakim ol!" James dedi kızgın çocuğa.

"Neden? Neden olayım? Neden o besbelli bizi umruna katmazken ben onu umuruma katayım?!" Damien bağırdı Harry'e öfkeyle bakarken.

"Damien, öyle konuşma." dedi Lily, zar zor gözyaşlarını tutarak.

"Neden Harry? Neden yaptın?" Damien sordu, annesini bilmezden gelip babasının tutuşundan kurtularak.

Harry becerebildiği kadar sakinlikle onunla yüzleşti. Sabrı bugün limidine kadar test edilmişti ve dürüst olmak gerekirse, daha fazla tahammül edemiyordu.

"Damien..." James başladı.

"Neden bize ne planladığını söylemedin? Neden bizi karanlıkta bıraktın? Senin öyle kaçıp gidişini izlerken bizim neyin içinden geçeceğimizi düşünmedin mi?! Biz aklına bir kez bile gelmedik mi? Ha?!"

Harry, Damien'a bağırmamak için dilini ısırıyordu. Rasyonel kısmı Damien'ın yalnızca kızgın ve söylediği şeyin farkında olmadığını söylüyordu.

Harry'nin ardındaki kapı açıldı ve Tonks ve Sirius içeri girdi, ikisinin de yüzlerinde yorgun ifadeler vardı. Sirius, Damien'ın yüzündeki ifadeyi gördü ve kendi yüzünde suçlu bir ifade belirdi.

"Evlat, dinle..."

"Hayır! Duymak istemiyorum! Mazeretlerine ihtiyacım yok." Bir kez daha yüzünü Harry'e döndü. "Senin açıklamanı duymak istiyorum."

"Her şey açıklandı zaten sana." Harry belirtti elinden geldiği kadar sakince.

"Kimse neden senin bizden, benden gerçeği saklama ihtiyacı duyduğunu açıklamadı." Damien'ın ifadesi ne kadar korktuğunu ve kırıldığını gösteren bir ifadeye değişti. "Senin öyle kaçıp gitmeni izlemenin nasıl hissettirdiğini bilmiyorsun. Senin bir kez daha öldürülene kadar avlanılacağını düşünmenin! Neden söylemedin bize, bana? Hiç benden bu kadar büyük bir şeyi saklayacağını düşünmezdim!"

"Ben de senin için aynı şeyi söyleyebilirim." Harry cevapladı soğukça.

Damien'ın nutku tutuldu. Sanki fiziksel bir darbe almış gibi geriye sendeledi.

"Oh Tanrım, Harry! Bunu yapamam ben. Seninle aynı tartışmayı tekrar tekrar yapamam! Senden bin kere özür diledim! Ve her halükarda, o durum tamamen farklıydı! Ben iksir olayını senden sadece sana fazla geleceğini düşündüğüm için sakladım. Ben yalnızca seni kolluyordum!"

"Benden gerçeği sakladın çünkü bana güvenmedin. Benim hareketlerime güvenmedin. Belki ben de senden planımı sakladım çünkü ben de sana hiç mi hiç güvenmiyorum!" Harry bağırdı ona, sabrının son kısmını da kaybederek.

Damien bakakaldı Harry'e, buna nasıl tepki vereceğini bilmiyordu. Başka bir kelime etmeden, döndü ve odadan çıkarak geride garip bir sessizlik bıraktı. Harry söylediği şeyi gerçekten kastetmiyordu ama yetmişti bu kadarı artık. Acıtacağını bildiği şeyi söylemişti ve üzgün değildi. En azından şu anda değil.

Tonks odaya göz gezdirdi. James ve Lily kızgınlıkla Harry ve Sirius'a bakıyordu. Bütün bunun ortasında olmaktan çok garip hissediyordu. Her şeyi Bakana açıklamanın kötü olduğunu düşünmüştü, ama bu çok daha kötüydü. Gözleri bir kez daha taradı ve Remus'un orada olmadığını fark etti.

"Benim gidip Remus'u bulmam gerek." dedi odanın tamamına. Aldığı tepkiye bakılacak olursa, kimsenin onu duyduğunu sanmıyordu.

Aceleyle odadan çıktı, Remus'u bulmak ve hissediyor olması gereken kızgınlığı halletmek üzere yola koyuldu. Kapı usul bir sesle kapandı. Odadaki tek ses buydu. Dört kişi odanın ortasında öfkeli sessizlik içerisinde durdu. Sonunda Lily konuştu.

"Bakan gitti mi?"

"Evet, gitti. Seherbazları da beraberinde götürdü." Sirius cevapladı.

Lily başını salladı ama daha fazla bir şey söylemedi. O da James kadar kızgın görünüyordu. Sirius böyle tepki vereceklerini biliyordu ama yine de en iyi arkadaşının ona bakmıyor bile oluşu canını acıttı.

"Çatalak..."

"Yapma!" James tısladı ona, hala göz teması kurmayarak. "Bana öyle deme!"

"Üzgünü-" demeyi denedi tekrar ama kesildi.

"Üzgün! Üzgünsün? Ne için? Bana en kötü kabusumu tekrar yaşattığın için?" James köpürdü. Sirius nereye bakacağını bilmiyordu. Başını eğdi ve söylenenleri ses çıkarmadan kabul etti. "Herkes içinde, geçen sene çektiğim işkenceyi sen biliyorsun! Bunun beni nasıl etkileyeceğini biliyordun ama yine de benim Harry'nin gittiğine inanmama izin verdin. Gerçeği benden sakladın! Neden?" bilmeyi talep etti.

Sirius başını çevirip Harry'e baktı ama bir şey söylemedi. Bu James'in Harry'e de patlaması için gereken tek şey oldu.

"Ve sen!" yüklendi ona. "Merlin aşkına ne zaman artık yalnız olmadığını öğreneceksin? Aşırı riskler alman gerekmediğini? Ne zaman benim ve annenin sana yardım etmesine izin vereceksin?! O kadar absürt bir risk aldın ve kendi güvenliğinle kumar oynadın ki ve hepsi de ne için? Neden benim halletmeme izin vermedin bunu? Bakanlık ve Yoldaşlık, hepsi bu adamı yakalamak için çalışıyor. Neden bunun dışında kalıp onların işlerini yapmasına izin vermedin?!" James sordu, yüzü her dakika daha da kırmızılaşarak.

"Beş ay" belirtti Harry.

"Ne?" James sordu, Harry'nin kelimeleriyle savrularak.

"Bu yeni Karanlık Prens saldırmaya başlayalı beş ayı geçti ve bütün bu zaman boyunca onun hakkında öğrendiğiniz nedir? Sen ve senin Bakanlığınve senin Yoldaşlığın ne bilgi topladı onun hakkında? Hiç. Hiçbir şeyiniz yok. Beş ay boyunca geriye yaslanıp oturdum, senin ya da bir Seherbazın onu yakalamasını bekledim, masumları öldürmekten alıkoymasını ama hiçbir şey olmadı! Sana güvendim ve ne oldu? O piç kurusu odama girdi ve beni uykumda öldürmüş olabilirdi!" Harry tükürür gibi söyledi hiddetle.

"Kimse o saldırıyı tahmin edemezdi, Harry. Herkes Hogwarts'ın en güvenli yer olduğunu düşünüyordu." Lily söyledi James'in yanından.

"Ben geçen sene Hogwarts'ın tam olarak ne kadar güvenli olduğunu kanıtladığımı zannediyordum." dedi Harry buz gibi.

James bu yorum korkunç hatıraları geri getirirken dikleşti. Hala Harry'nin nefret dolu bakışının Bella'nın elini tutup Voldemort'a dönmek üzere cisimlenmesinden saniyeler önce üzerine düşüşünü hatırlayabiliyordu.

"Yetti! Geriye yaslanıp öylece bekleyemedim! Düşündüm ki belki dahil olmam gerekmez ama öyle görünüyor ki öyle düşünmek boşunaymış! Beni hedef alıyordu! Bütün saldırılar suçu benim üzerime yüklemek üzere yapılıyordu. Nagini'ye olan, o kişisel bir saldırıydı! Onun gibi başka bir saldırının olması için öylece oturup beklemeyecektim!" Harry tükürür gibi söyledi kızgınlıkla.

"Onu yakalamak için daha iyi bir yol olabilirdi. Onu yakalamaya çalışırken kendi güvenliğini tehlikeye atmak benim kulağıma çok akıllıca gelmiyor." dedi James sertçe.

"Akıllıca ya da değil, yine de onu buraya getirdi." Harry karşılık verdi.

"Harry! Bu gece neredeyse öldürülüyordun! Ve o Seherbazlardan herhangi biri seni vurabilirdi!" Lily haykırdı, daha fazla sessiz kalamayarak.

"Ama vurmadılar. Bu yeterli olmalı." Harry cevapladı.

"Bize söylemeliydiniz." dedi James sessizce. Hem Harry hem de Sirius'a söylüyordu. "Bütün bunu beni ve Remus'u da dahil ederek planlamalıydınız. Onun neyin içinden geçtiği hakkında hiçbir fikriniz var mı?" sordu.

"Ben sana söylemek istedim ama..." dedi Sirius.

"Ama ne?! Harry söylemeni istemediği için mi söylemedin? Bu mudur? Senin daha iyisini bilmen gerekirdi! Sadece Harry'nin hayatını değil, Tonks'un ve kendi işini de riske ettin. Bu dolaptan son terfinin de hikaye olduğuna bahse girebilirsin!" James bağırdı.

"Terfi? Ne terfisi?" Harry sordu Sirius'a bakarak.

"Önemli bir şey değil." dedi Sirius, James'e uyaran bir bakış atarak.

Harry konu hakkında daha fazla bir şey söylemedi ama davranış biçimi anında değişti. Gerçeğin ne olduğunu tahmin etmişti ve birdenbire kimseyle tartışmak için fazla yorgun göründü.

"James, nasıl hissediyor olman gerektiğini biliyorum. Üzgünüm, gerçekten öyleyim ama bunu bir fırsat olarak gördük ve kullanmak zorundaydık." Sirius açıkladı.

"Riskli bir plandı ve çok fazla şey ters gidebilirdi." James tısladı, Harry Seherbazlardan biri tarafından vurulsaydı ne olmuş olacağı gözlerinin önünde canlanarak.

"Plan iyiydi ve o Seherbazlar olmasa mükemmel bir şekilde çalışırdı!" dedi Harry, hala o embesil Seherbazların düşüncesi üzerine öfke hissederek.

"Neden bizimle planın hakkında konuşmadın?" Lily sordu. Ucunu bırakamıyorlarmış gibi görünüyordu.

"Çünkü bana katılmayacağınızı ve büyük olasılıkla beni durdurmaya çalışacağınızı biliyordum." Harry cevapladı yorgunlukla.

"Bu doğru değil ve sen de bunu biliyorsun." dedi James, Harry'nin gözlerinin içine bakarak. "Bize basit bir şekilde güvenmediğin için söylemedin. Sirius'a ve Tonks'a yalnızca onlara ihtiyacın olduğu için söyledin. Onları kullandın. Bana, annene ve Damien'a ihtiyacın yoktu, o yüzden bize hiçbir şey söylemeye zahmet etmedin. Bu kadar zamandan ve içinden geçtiğimiz onca şeyden sonra, sen hala bizi ailen olarak görmüyorsun. Önemli konularda bizi dahil etme ihtiyacını duymuyorsun ve bu gece de bunu kanıtladı!"

Harry de James'in gözlerinin içine baktı, sabrının ve rasyonel düşünme kabiliyetinin son kısmı da uçup gitti.

"Ne istiyorsan onu düşün. Eğer inandığın buysa öyle olsun o zaman."

Bunu söyleyerek, Harry döndü ve odadan çıktı. Hogwarts'daki son günü İhtiyaç Odası'nda geçecekmiş gibi görünüyordu. Sirius, James'e üzgün bir bakış attıktan sonra o da döndü ve Harry'i takip etti.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demyııııııın! Ceyms! Heriii! Nallahım hepsi çok ağır konuşuyolar, yapmayın etmeyin yahu. Ofh. Çekirdek getirin çitlicem, sinirim stresim geçsin.


	32. Aile Meseleleri

32\. Bölüm – Aile Meseleleri

Harry, İhtiyaç Odası'nda volta atıyordu. Yerinde duramıyordu. Annesi ve babasıyla geçen konuşma korkunç bir şekilde ters gitmişti, Damien'la karşılaşmasıysa daha kötü olamazdı ve hepsinin tepesinde, hala Karanlık Prens'in kimliğini ortaya çıkarmaya daha yakın değildi. Yani yaptığı her şeyin ve biraz önce başından geçirdiklerinin hiçbir anlamı yoktu. Sirius sandalyesinden sessizce onu izledi. Teselli etmek için söyleyecek hiçbir şeyi yoktu. Aklına gelen tek şey 'Sana söylemiştim'di. Harry'nin bunu duymayı isteyeceğini düşünmüyordu.

Kapı açıldı ve süngüsü düşmüş görünen bir Tonks içeri girdi. Harry'le Sirius'a baktı ve gülümsemeye bile çalışmadı. Sirius kalbinin onun için kırıldığını hissetti. Remus'la konuşması Harry ve James'inki kadar iyi geçmiş gibi görünüyordu.

"Hey Tonks." Sirius karşıladı sıcaklıkla.

Tonks cevap vermedi. İçeri girdi ve kendini Sirius'un yanındaki sandalyeye attı. Yüzünü ellerinin ardına gizledi ve kendisini toplamaya çalıştı.

"Remus'un çok kızgın olduğunu çıkarıyorum?" Sirius sordu. Tonks başını kaldırıp kıpkırmızı gözlerle ona baktı.

"Benimle konuşmadı bile. Ona ne olduğunu açıklamaya çalıştım ama duymak istemiyor. Orada öylece oturdu, hiçbir tepki göstermedi. Onunla birlikte geçirdiğim iki saat boyunca tek söylediği şey 'Bana söylemen gerekirdi', neden söyleyemediğimi açıklamama rağmen!" Tonks söyledi ona duygusallıkla.

"O genel yorummuş gibi görünüyor." Sirius söyledi ona.

Harry diğer ikisini bilmezden geldi. Onlar hakkında ve nasıl kendisininkinin yanında onların ilişkilerini de mahvettiği hakkında düşünemezdi. Bir tek o lanet olası Karanlık Prens taklitçisini yakalamış olsa! O zaman en azından başarmış olurdu ve bütün bunla başa çıkması çok daha kolay olurdu.

"Harry?"

Harry dönüp baktığında Tonks'un dikkatle ona baktığını gördü.

"Ne?" Harry sordu, Tonks ve Sirius'un ondan bir çeşit cevap beklediğini fark ettiğinde.

"Anne babanla nasıl gittiğini sordum?"

"Harika! O yüzden son gecemi burada geçiriyorum!" Harry çıkıştı.

"Bana bağırma! Ben sadece soruyorum." Tonks cevapladı keskince.

"Aptal sorular sorma o zaman!" Harry tısladı karşılık olarak.

"Harry, olayları olduğundan daha da kötüleştirme. Başka kimse biz üçümüzle konuşmayacak o yüzden gel biz de birbirimize düşmeyelim." dedi Sirius alçak bir sesle.

Harry ters ters baktı ona.

"Her şey o Seherbazlar olmasa çözülmüş olurdu! Hepsini birden öldürmeliydim!" köpürdedi.

"Kaçtığına inanamıyorum." dedi Tonks başını sallarken. "Onu yakalamış olsaydık kimsenin bize kızgın olacağını sanmıyorum. En azından bu kabusun sonu olurdu."

Harry ve Sirius sessizce ona katıldılar. Büyük ihtimalle James, Lily ve Remus hala onlara çok kızgın olurlardı ama planın başarısını da kabul ederlerdi. Ancak Karanlık Prens kaçmıştı ve onlar kim olduğunu ve neden Harry'i hedef alıyor olduğunu bulmaya daha yakın değillerdi.

"En azından onun hakkında bir şey biliyoruz. Baş harfleri bizde." Tonks önerdi avuntu olarak.

"Aman onun da çok faydası var!" dedi Harry, Sirius'a dik dik bakarak.

"Hiç yoktan iyidir." Sirius cevapladı, Harry'nin tavrından yorgun düşerek.

"Sana haritayla oynama dedim! Sana uğraşma dedim. Dinlemiş olsan o zaman ismini öğrenmiş olurduk, işe yaramaz baş harflerle oturuyor değil!" Harry bağırdı.

"Onu haritada belirlememizin hiçbir yolu yoktu!" Sirius karşılık olarak bağırdı, kendini tutamayarak.

"Bak, onu yakalayamamış olabiliriz ama bu tamamen vakit kaybı değildi. En azından şimdi herkes senin Karanlık Prens olmadığını gördü. Bakan artık saldırılar için seni suçlayamaz aynı şekilde Karanlık Prens de öyle, bu da bir şeydir." Tonks söyledi Harry'e.

"Tonks haklı, Harry. En azından senin ismin temizlendi." Sirius ekledi. "Adının baş harfleri elimizde, bu bir şeydir. Eminim daha fazla ipucu bulacağız ve kısa süre içinde kim olduğunu çözeceğiz."

Harry hemen bir şey söylemedi. Sirius ve Tonks'a bakmak için döndü, gözleri sinirle gölgelenmişti.

"Neden bilmiyorum ama...açıklayamıyorum, ama sanki onu tanıyormuşum gibi hissettim. O...tanıdık geldi ama nedenini bilmiyorum." Harry söyledi onlara. Şimdiye kadar bu kadar sessiz olmasının sebebi buydu. Neden Karanlık Prens taklitçisinin tanıdık geldiğini bulmaya çalışıyordu.

"Ee, belki fark etmedin ama aynı senin gibi görünüyordu. Belki o yüzden tanıdık gelmiştir." dedi Sirius neredeyse alaycılıkla.

Harry ona uyuz olmuş bir bakış attı.

"Yani o kesinlikle bir Ölüm Yiyen o zaman? O yüzden sana tanıdık geliyor? Büyük ihtimalle onunla daha önce tanıştın?" Tonks sordu, heyecanla.

"Bilmiyorum. Onun hakkında neyin tanıdık geldiğine parmağımı basamıyorum. Hani birini görürsün ama bir türlü ismini ya da nereden tanıdığını çıkaramazsın ya, aynen öyle. Çok sinir!" Harry tısladı kızgınlıkla ve tekrar volta atmaya başladı.

"Harry, onu yaparken ne kadar James gibi göründüğünü biliyor musun?" Sirius bunu yüksek sesle söylemek zorundaydı. Çok uzun zamandır onu sinir ediyordu.

Harry cevap vermek için ağzını açtı ama arkasından gelen bir ses onu durdurdu. Hızla etrafında döndüğünde kapının çekilip açıldığını ve Malfoy'un birini tutarak hızla içeri girdiğini gördü.

"Malfoy?!" Harry başladı şaşkınlık içinde.

Sarışın Slytherin yanındaki çocuğa hakim olmakta güçlük çekiyordu. Asası sıska çocuğun boynuna doğrultulmuştu ama bu onu kaçmaya çalışmaktan alıkoymuyordu. Harry, Draco'nun tutuşundan çıkmaya çalışan Nott'u gördüğüne şaşırmıştan da öteydi.

Tonks ve Sirius, Harry'e katıldılar ve onlar da asalarını Nott'a doğrulttular.

"Ne oluyor?" Tonks sordu.

Nott'un gözleri Harry'nin yanında duran iki Seherbazı görürken büyüdü. Bütün gücü onu terk etti ve çırpınmayı bıraktı.

"Bilin bakalım Hogwarts'dan sıvışmaya çalışan kimi yakaladım?" dedi Draco, Nott'u Harry'e doğru iterken.

Nott titreyen bacaklar üstünde Harry'nin önünde durdu. Kaçmak için bir yol bulmaya çalışıyordu ama odada Harry ve iki Seherbaz varken başaracakmış gibi görünmüyordu.

"Anlamıyorum" Tonks başladı.

"Sensin." dedi Harry, Draco konuşamadan önce, bir darbeyle ne olduğunu fark ediyordu. "Köstebek sensin. Bilgi taşıyan casus."

Nott, Harry'e bir nefret ve korku karışımıyla baktı ama hiçbir şey söylemedi.

Sirius ve Tonks hayrete düşmüş göründü. Onu kaybetmek istemeyerek asalarını Nott'un üzerine sabitlediler. Nott yüzünü Malfoy'a çevirmek için dönerken izlediler.

"Seni hain!" tükürdü ona.

Draco'nun yüzü hakaret üzerine öfkeyle çarpıldı.

"Ben hain değilim!" tısladı ona.

"Sen Karanlık Lord'un üzerine onu tercih ettin! Onun Lordumuza yaptığı her şeyden sonra, arkadaşı olmaya devam ettin. Sen bir hainsin! Sen Karanlık Lord'un üzerine onu seçtin!" Nott tükürdü ona, yüzündeki nefret ifadesi yoğunlaşarak.

"Ben Harry'i senin Lordunun üzerine uzun bir zaman önce seçtim." dedi Draco soğuklukla. Eklemeden önce her zamanki tavrıyla pis pis sırıttı. "Bütün Seherbazları Riddle Malikanesine kimin yönlendirdiğini hiç düşünmedin mi?"

Nott'un gözleri daha da fazla büyüdü ve şok içinde geriye bir adım attı.

"Snape! Herkes dedi ki..."

"Snape yalnız değildi." Draco kesti onu. Bundan keyif alıyordu. Gerçeği neredeyse bir yıl boyu sakladıktan sonra, yüksek sesle söylemek son derece tatmin ediciydi.

Nott söyleyecek hiçbir şey bulamadı. Draco Malfoy'un sadakati hakkındaki gerçek karşısında afallamıştı. Bir elin onu omzundan kavradığını hissetti ve sertçe etrafında döndürüldü. İnanılmaz öfkeli görünen bir Harry'le yüz yüze geldi ve dizlerinin görüntü karşısında çözüldüğünü hissetti. Harry onu cübbelerinin yakasından yakalayarak odanın öbür tarafına sürükledi, Tonks ve Sirius çabucak takip etti.

"Harry! Ona bir şey yapma!" dedi Tonks, Harry'nin çocuğu öldüreceğinden korkarak.

Ama Harry'nin bütün yaptığı Nott'u daha önce Sirius'un oturuyor olduğu sandalyeye fırlatmaktı.

"Konuşmaya başla!" tükürdü ona. Umutsuzca canını yakmak istiyordu. Casusu bulmuştu ve bütün yapmak istediği, her şeyden çok, kanını akıtmaktı. Nott'un son birkaç aydır onu içine soktuğu her şey için canının yanmasını istiyordu. Ama ondaki bilgiye ihtiyacı vardı ve ölü insanlar konuşamazdı.

"Dumbledore'u getirmemiz gerek." dedi Sirius. Okul Müdüründen o gün daha önce yediği azarı unutmamıştı. Onu buna dahil etmek zorundalardı.

Tonks asasını kapıya doğrultu ve bir büyü fısıldadı. Bir kerede gümüşi bir sis asasının ucundan patlayarak bir Bukalemun oluşturdu. Kapıya fırladı ve saniyeler içerisinde yok olmuştu.

Nott yüzündeki renk solarak izledi. Gözleri tepesinde dikilen dört kişiye fırladı; Harry, Draco, Sirius ve Tonks. Gerginlikle dudaklarını kemirdi, yakalandığını ve bundan kurtulamayacağını biliyordu.

Dumbledore'un varması sadece birkaç dakika aldı. Odaya girdi ve Tonks'dan durum raporunu aldı. Okul Müdürü sandalyede gariplikle oturan sıska çocuğu gözledi. Mavi gözleri Slytherin'i delip geçti ve neredeyse utanmış göründü.

"Tonks, Bakanlığa haber ver. Ben onunla konuştuktan sonra Mr Nott'a oraya kadar eşlik etmen gerekecek."

Tonks başını salladı ve odadan çıktı. Dumbledore Nott'a yürüyerek önünde durdu, omzu neredeyse Harry'ninkine değiyordu ama ikisi de fark etmedi.

"Mr Nott, kısa süre sonra Bakanlığa eşlik edileceksiniz. Orada büyük olasılıkla kasti olarak kendisini Karanlık Prens olarak gizleyen kişi tarafından gerçekleştirilen saldırılara ilişkin hayati bilgi saklamaktan itham edileceksiniz." Dumbledore sakinlikle söyledi ona. Nott daha fazla renk kaybediyordu ama sessiz kaldı. "Mr Potter'ın içkilerine karıştırması için Mr Creevey'e Sedare İksiri sağlayanın siz olduğunu anlıyorum, bu doğru mu?" Dumbledore sordu.

Nott başını salladı, gözlerini Dumbledore'dan ayırmadı.

"Yani saldırıların gerçekleştirileceği geceleri biliyordunuz ve yine de otoritelere haber vermediniz. Masum insanların ölmesine ve canlarının yanmasına izin verdiniz. Bu sebepten büyük olasılıkla Karanlık Prens'in suç ortağı olarak muamele görecek ve saldırılar ile can kaybının çoğu için sorumlu tutulacaksınız." Dumbledore dikkatle önündeki çocuğa baktı. "Size neden böylesi bir kişiye yardım etme gerekliliği hissettiğinizi sormak zorundayım. Neden Karanlık Prens'e bilgi taşımayı kabul ettiniz?" Dumbledore sordu, ses tonu her kelimeyle sertleşerek.

Soru Nott'daki bir şeyi değiştirdi. Önceden bütün rengi çekilmiş olan yüzü birdenbire pembeleşti. Gözleri Harry'e fırladı ve yönüne fırlattığı pür nefret ve öfke ifadesi şaşırtıcıydı.

"Onun yüzünden yaptım! İntikamımı almak için." tükürür gibi söyledi, Harry'e düşmanca bakarak.

"Neden? Voldemort'un öcünü almak için mi? Her nasılsa senin onun hakkında rahatsız olduğunu göremiyorum." Harry sordu, kızgınlıktan başka duygu göstermeyerek.

"Babamın öcünü almak için yaptım! Sana zarar vermek istedim çünkü sen babamı öldürdün!" Nott bağırdı.

Harry tamamen savrularak ona bakakaldı.

"Sen neden bahsediyorsun? Ben senin babanı öldürmedim!" Harry tükürdü ona.

"Senin ellerinde ölmemiş olabilir ama senin yüzünden öldü!" dedi Nott, kızgın gözyaşları gözlerinde yüzüyordu.

Draco sessizce konuşarak Nott'a doğru bir adım attı.

"Senin baban Voldemort tarafından öldürüldü. Senin de hala sadık olmakla meşgul olduğun kişi tarafından, senin Karanlık Lordundu onu öldüren, Harry değil." dedi Draco diğer Slytherin'e.

Nott gözlerini kapatarak, gözyaşlarını geri gitmeye zorladı. Sanki temizlemek içinmiş gibi başını salladı. Gözlerini açtı ve tekrar Harry'e düşmanca baktı.

"Senin yüzünden öldü. Nasıl öldürüldüğünü biliyorum ve nedenini de biliyorum." fısıldadı kızgınlıkla.

Harry büyük Nott'un neden ve nasıl öldüğünün tam detaylarını bırak daha öldüğünü bile bilmiyordu. Onu son kez az kalsın o ve iki diğer Ölüm Yiyen tarafından yakalandığında görmüştü. Nott Harry'e o kendini savunmak için fazla zayıfken işkence etmişti. Hatıra hala Harry'nin kanının öfkeyle kaynamasına sebep oluyordu.

"Babanın ölümünün benimle hiçbir alakası yok." Harry belirtti soğuklukla.

"Karanlık Lord onu senin yüzünden öldürdü! Benim babamı senin canını yaktığı için öldürdü! Babam sadece emirleri yerine getiriyordu. Seni yakalamaya çalışıyordu. Ama Karanlık Lord babam seni yakalarken canını yaktığı için kızdı. Ceza olarak babamı öldürdü!" Nott haykırdı.

Harry kafasının içinde bir çeşit patlama olmuş gibi hissetti. Bu doğru olamazdı, değil mi? Voldemort, Nott'un onun canını yakmış ya da yakmamamış olmasını umursamazdı. Ondan nefret ediyordu. Ona gösterdiği ne ilgi ve sevgi varsa yalnızca bir oyundu. Voldemort'un Nott'u Harry'e işkence ettiği için değil onu yakalamayı beceremediği için öldürmüş olması daha olasıydı.

"Baban görevinde başarısız oldu. Öldürüldü çünkü başarısız oldu, başka bir şey yüzünden değil." dedi Harry, sesi kendine bile garip gelerek. Sanki uzaktan bir yerden konuşuyordu.

Nott gözlerini Harry'e dikti, yüzünde düşünceli bir ifade vardı.

"Babama ne söylediğini biliyor musun, onu öldürmeden hemen önce?"

Harry cevap vermedi. Bilmek istemiyordu. Nott pis pis sırıttıktan sonra kendi sorusunu cevapladı.

"Babam merhamet istedi. Hayatı için yalvardı ve Karanlık Lord karşılık olarak ne dedi biliyor musun? Babamın asasını sana kaldırmadan önce onun gazabını düşünmüş olması gerektiğini söyledi. Babamın kimsenin sana zarar vermesini tolare etmeyeceğini bilmesi gerektiğini söyledi. Senin ona yaptığın her şeyden sonra, Karanlık Lord hala kimsenin sana zarar vermesini istemiyordu."

Harry ona inanmak istemiyordu. Ona inanamazdı. Voldemort'un ona gerçekten değer verdiğini düşünmek fazla can acıtıcıydı. Katlanmak için bu çok fazla olurdu.

"Nereden biliyorsun bunu?" Malfoy ve Sirius sordu aynı anda.

"Amcam oradaydı, bana o anlattı. Hatırayı bile gösterdi bana. Tam olarak ne olduğunu gördüm. Karanlık Lordu suçlamıyorum. Onun suçu değildi. Senin attığın kazıkla gözü kör olmuştu! Sen Karanlık Lordu terk etmemiş olsan o zaman babam hala burada olurdu. Suçlanacak kişi sensin. Lord Voldemort yalnızca seni korumak için ne yapması gerektiğini düşünüyorsa onu yaptı! Senin onun Hortkuluklarını yok ettiğin bir zamanda bile, seni korumaya devam etti!" Nott bitirdi, hızlı hızlı soluyarak, gözlerinde kızgın yaşlarla.

Birkaç dakikalığına kimse konuşmadı. Harry gözlerini Nott'a dikmişti, konuşma kabiliyeti anlık olarak Nott'un söylediği şey karşısında ondan alınmıştı. Kafasında çınlayan kelimeleri durduramıyordu. Voldemort ona değer vermişti. Hayır, kendisinin böyle düşünmesine izin veremezdi. Fazla can acıtıcıydı.

Dumbledore boğazını temizleyerek sessizliği bozdu. Gözlerini sessiz Harry'den ayırdı ve bunun yerine Nott'a baktı. Ona yaklaştı ve önünde çömeldi, böylece onunla aynı göz hizasındaydı.

"Karanlık Prens kim?" sordu basitçe.

Soru herkesin dikkatini daha baskın bir problem olan Karanlık Prens'in kimliğine geri çevirdi. Nott, Okul Müdürünün ifadesini görerek hafifçe yutkundu.

"Bilmiyorum. Hiç yüzünü görmedim. O...o her zaman o maskeyi takıyor."

Sesinden yalan söylemediği belliydi. Harry kendi kendine küfretti. Casusu bulmanın onları Karanlık Prens'e götüreceğinden emindi. Arkasındaki kapı açıldı ve Tonks tekrar belirdi. Bakanlığa haber vermişti ve onlar da Nott'un oraya getirilmesini bekliyorlardı. Dumbledore Nott'a birçok soru sordu ama Slytherin, Karanlık Prens'in kimliği hakkındaki soruların çoğunun cevaplarını bilmiyordu. Sonunda Dumbledore ayağa kalktı ve yukarıdan Nott'a baktı.

"Sirius, Tonks, bence şimdi ona Bakanlığa kadar eşlik etseniz iyi olacak."

Nott ayağa kaldırıldı ve Sirius ile Tonks onu odadan çıkardı. Nott düşmanca Malfoy'a, sonra da nefret dolu bir bakışla Harry'e baktı ama ona bir şey söylemedi. Harry ve Malfoy onları odadan dışarı takip ettiler.

Diğer dörtlüyle beraber ana kapılara varana kadar yürüdüler.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, siz burada kalmasınız. Ben Seherbazlara Bakanlığa kadar eşlik edeceğim." dedi Dumbledore.

Harry itiraz etmek için ağzını açtı ama Dumbledore onu kesti.

"Bu gece Bakanlığa gitmeni tavsiye etmem."

"Ama ben Bakanın Harry'nin masum olduğunu bildiğini sanıyordum?" Draco sordu, kafası karışarak.

"Oh biliyor. Ben Mr Potter'ın Bakanlıktan uzak durmasını Seherbazların ve Mr Nott'un adına öneriyordum." Dumbledore cevapladı.

Harry, Okul Müdürü'nün yüzüne baktı ve dudaklarındaki ufak gülümsemeyi gördü. Malfoy, Harry'nin ifadesine sessizce güldü.

"Bence benim her türlü hakkım var..."

"Mr Nott'un vücudundaki her kemiği kırmaya, evet, ben de var olduğunu sanıyorum. Ama o, bu durumla ilgilenmek için doğru yol değil." Dumbledore kesti Harry'nin lafını.

Harry ona tek kaşını kaldırdı.

"Doğru yol? Hala bana neyin doğru neyin yanlış olduğu hakkında nutuk mu atıyorsun?" sordu kızgınlıkla.

"Neyin doğru neyin yanlış olduğuna karar vermek bana düşmez. Ama öğrencimle nasıl ilgilenileceği benim kararım. Kimsenin onun canını yakmasına izin veremem." Dumbledore'un sözleri ardında bir güçle söylenmişti, kenara çekilip Harry'nin dilediğini yapmasına izin vermeyeceğini gösteriyordu.

Harry daha fazla bir şey söylemedi ve Dumbledore, Sirius ve Tonks, hala direnç göstermeyen Nott'u tutarak kapılardan dışarı çıkıp cisimlenmek için güvenlik duvarlarının bittiği noktaya doğru yürürken geride kaldı.

Onlar duvarların bittiği noktayı geçer geçmez, Nott etrafında döndü ve Harry'e pis pis sırıttı. Hepsi tek bir saniyede oldu. Nott gözlerini Harry'den ayırdı ve sanki acı içindeymiş gibi ikiye katlandı. Sirius ve Tonks alarm halinde onun üzerinde tuttukları kavrayışı gevşeterek sorunun ne olduğunu görmeye çalıştılar. Harry ve Draco ne olacağını biliyorlardı ve çoktan onlara doğru atılmışlar ama çok geç kalmışlardı. Nott başını kaldırdı ve Harry'nin gözleriyle buluştu. Parmakları boynunun etrafındaki bir zincire sarıldı. Nefret dolu bir bakış atarak, Nott yüksek bir pop sesiyle yok oldu. Sirius ve Tonks hala kollarını tutuyorlardı ama o kaybolurken şiddetle ondan uzağa fırlatıldılar, sanki neredeyse bir patlamanın etkisiyle. Dumbledore bir lanet gönderdi ama Nott çoktan gitmişti.

Sirius kendini kaldırırken Harry de Tonks'un yerden kalkmasına yardım etti.

"Ne oldu?! Nasıl yaptı onu?" Tonks sordu, parmaklarını gözünün üzerindeki kesiğe bastırarak.

"Soyutlanma anahtarı." Sirius söyledi ona yanına gelirken.

"Ama, onlar yasadışı" dedi kadın.

"Biliyorum, ama o kimseyi hiçbir zaman durdurmuyor, değil mi?" Sirius yorum yaptı.

Harry saniyeler önce Nott'un durduğu noktaya gözlerini dikti. Büyük ihtimalle anahtar Karanlık Prens tarafından verilmişti ve şimdi büyük olasılıkla onunla birlikteydi. Harry, Dumbledore'a bakmak için döndü.

"Bahse girerim şimdi onun canını yakmış olmamı diliyorsundur." dedi soğukça.

xxx

Karartılmış oda sadece tek bir meşale ile aydınlatılıyordu. Karanlık, odanın her köşesinde dolanıyor, odayı gölgelerin içine atıyordu. Nott korku ve sinirleri kalkarak odanın ortasında titreyerek durdu. Kuvvetli bir çarpma sesi korkudan zıplamasına sebep oldu. Odağı tekrar kendi üstüne çekmek istemediğinden hızla çektiği nefesi bastırdı. Tekrar o şeyden geçmek istemiyordu.

Önündeki adam bir masayı odanın öbür ucuna fırlatıp attı. Ahşabın duvara çarpma sesi Karanlık Prens'i terk eden sinirli çığlığı bastırdı. Cübbeleri hala o gece Astronomi kulesindeyken üzerinde olanlardı, gümüş maskesi hala yerindeydi. Nott büyüyen bir korkuyla adam hiddetle kükrer ve etrafındaki mobilyaları parçalarken izledi. Adam buz gibi yeşil gözlerini ona çevirdi.

"Aylardır yaptığım plan mahvoldu!" bağırdı, bir sehpayı sertçe çevirip üzerindeki ateşviskisi şişesini ve bardakları yere gönderirken.

Bardak kırılma sesi etrafında yankılanırken Nott zıpladı. Karanlık Prens bütün dikkatini önünde duran on yedi yaşındaki çocuğa çevirdi.

"Sen mahvettin! Bana yanlış bilgi verdin! Bana o Seherbazı öldürdüğünü söyledin!" bağırdı çocuğa atılarak.

Nott asasını aldığı için nefesinin altından Malfoy'a küfretti. Kendisini savunmak için yanında hiçbir şeyi yoktu. Zaten Karanlık Prens'i alt edebileceğinden değildi ya... Bu gece Harry kadar iyi olduğunu kanıtlamıştı.

"Ben sandım ki...o öldürmüş gibi yaptı...bizi kandırdı! Hepimizi! Bütün Hogwarts oyununa inandı. Yalnızca tiyatro yaptığını ben nasıl bilebilirdim?" Nott sordu, hiddetli adamdan uzağa sendelerken.

Siyah cübbeler içindeki adam olduğu yerde kaldı ve gözlerini önündeki çocuğa dikti. Gözleri, görünür olan tek parçası, Slytherin'in üzerine sabitlenmişti.

"Kimliğin ortaya çıktı."

Nott bunun bir soru mu yoksa bir ifade mi olduğundan emin değildi.

"Malfoy yakaladı beni! O piç kurusu aslında Harry'nin tarafındaymış. En baştan beri onun arkadaşıymış!" dedi Nott savunma olarak.

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy mu demek istiyorsun?" sordu.

"Evet, o hain piç! Seherbazları Riddle Malikanesi'ne Snape'le beraber yönelten kişi oymuş! Dumbledore onu korumak için sessiz kalmış, iyi de yapmış. Biz gerçeği bilsek bütün Slytherin onu parçalarına ayırırdı!" dedi Nott kızgınlıkla.

Adamın gözlerindeki bir şey değişti. Zümrüt yeşili gözbebeklerinden bir duygu geçti. Nott tam ne olduğunu çıkramadı. Öfke, sinir ya da şaşkınlık bile olabilirdi. O duygu her ne ise gitmişti ve gözlerine soğuk bir hiddet ifadesi yerleşti.

Etrafında döndü ve sırtı Nott'a dönük olarak odanın öbür tarafına yürüdü. Uzun dakikalar boyunca sessiz kaldı, Nott'u konuşmaya teşvik etti.

"Bak, yardıma ihtiyacım var. Bakanlık Seherbazları beni arıyor olacak. Dumbledore kesinlikle onları peşimden gönderir. Buradan uzaklaşmam gerek. Bir yere gitmem ve bir süreliğine göze batmamam lazım. Eve gidemem çünkü Seherbazların beni arıyor olacağını biliyorum. Annemle bile iletişime geçemem! Bana yardım etmek zorundasın! Beni buradan çıkarmak zorundasın."

Karanlık Prens cevap vermedi ama dönüp ona baktı. Nott midesinde paniğin filizlendiğini hissedebiliyordu.

"Bak, ben sana yardım ettin! Şimdi senin bana yardım etmen gerek. Ben bütün o tehlikeli casusluğu yaptım senin için! Creevey'e Sedare iksirini verdim! Sen Bakanlığa haber verebilesin diye Harry Hogwarts'dan yok olduğunda sana söyledim! O Nagini'nin iğrenç vücudunu gizlice içeri sokmana yardım ettim, Harry'nin yatağına yerleştirmene bile yardım ettim! Şimdi senin bana yardım etmen gerek, benim sana ettiğim gibi!" Nott haykırdı.

"Evet, sen bana yardım ettin." Adam cevapladı, sesi alçak ve duygusuz. "Onu inkar etmeyeceğim. Bana büyük yardımın oldu."

Nott birazcık rahatladı ve rahat bir nefes bıraktı.

"Sadece bir süreliğine göze batmamama yardım et. İşler sakinleştiğinde, geri gelip sana yardım ederim. Harry'nin üzerine saldırıların suçunu daha fazla atamayız ama başını belaya sokmak için başka bir yol buluruz." belirtti.

"Onun için merak etme." dedi Karanlık Prens sessizce. Cübbelerinin içine uzandı ve uzun ince bir ahşap çubuk çekip çıkardı. Ahşabı ve ince işçiliği hayranlıkla gözleyerek maskenin ardından pis pis sırıttı. "Benim hala başını belaya sokacak bir yolum var."

xxx

Hogwarts Ekspresi'ndeki yolculuk Harry'nin hayatındaki en garip ve rahatsız edici seyahatti. Sirius'un tavsiyesine uyup yalnızca cisimlenmiş olmayı diledi. Kahvaltıyı atlayıp trene binen ilk kişilerden biri olabilmek için kaleden dışarı çıkarak anne babasından ve kardeşinden kaçınmıştı. Kolaylıkla boş bir kompartıman bulmuş ve hemen yerleşmişti. Arada bir birileri kompartımanına geliyor, ona bir bakış attıktan sonra o kadar hızlı kaçıyorlardı ki genelde popolarının üzerine düşüyorlardı. Eğer Harry bu kadar kötü bir ruh halinde olmasa tam izlenecek manzara olurdu.

Tren kalkıp da yola koyulduğunda Harry Merlin'e teşekkür etti. Bir kere Potter Malikanesi'ne geri döndüğünde ailesinden kaçınmanın anlamsız olacağını biliyordu ama onlarla henüz şu an barış yapacak enerjiyi toplayamıyordu. Damien'ı penceresinden iki ebeveyni ve üç Gryffindorla beraber trene binerken görmüştü. Harry kızıl saçlı kız trene hafifçe topallayarak binerken kendini dikkatle Ginny'e bakarken buldu. Midesinde çalkalanan o tanıdık yakıcı suçluluğu hissetti. Dürüst olarak kimsenin, özellikle de Ginny'nin, saldırı sırasında canının yanmasını istememişti. Ginny'nin onlara söylediği şeyi hatırladı, Karanlık Prens'in onu çatıdan atmadan önce ona söylediği şeyi. Bu taklitçi her kimse, Harry'nin Ginny'le samimi olduğunu biliyordu. Onu kasti olarak hedef almıştı. Ortaya çıkan bu şey, Harry'nin ensesindeki tüyleri diken diken ediyordu.

Zihnini dün geceki gelişmeyi düşünmekten uzak tutmaya çalıştı. Nott'un söylediği sözler hala Harry'nin aklının ön cephelerine geçmek için mücadele ediyorlardı ama Harry onları itip uzaklaştırmayı sürdürüyordu. Nott'a inanamazdı. Voldemort ona değer vermemişti. Harry bunu biliyordu ve buna inanıyordu, ne kadar can acıtıcı olursa olsun. Bunun yerine dikkatini Nott'la dağıttı.

Casus Nott'du. Harry hem Karanlık Prens'in hem de casusunun avucunun içinde olduğuna ve ikisinin de kaçmayı becerdiğine inanamıyordu. Nott'un taşıdığı soyutlanma anahtarının yalnızca anahtarı tutan kişinin taşınması üzere dizayn edildiğini biliyordu.Harry bunun hakkında her halükarda hiçbir şey yapamazdı ama kendisini suçlamaya engel olamadı. Sağlığının hala kötü halde olduğunu biliyordu. Hogwarts'da tıkılıp kalmış ve her zamanki antremanlarının hiçbirini yapamamıştı. Eve varır varmaz, antrenman düzenini tekrar oturtacağına ve her zamanki standartlarına tekrar çıkacağına kendine söz verdi. Uykusuz geceleri gücünü çok alıyordu ve onu ayakları üzerinde tutan tek şey sihri olduğundan, Harry uyku büyüsünün bir değişiklik yaratmasını ümit ediyordu. James'ten istemeyecekti ama. Eğer babası hala ona kızgınsa ve büyüyü yapmıyorsa o zaman Harry'nin yalnızca uykusuz devam etmesi gerekecekti. Daha önce hiç yapmamış gibi değildi zaten. Babasından yardım isteyip de geri çevrilmektense haftalarca uykusuz gitmeyi tercih ederdi.

Harry'nin kompartımanının kapısı tekrar açıldı ve Harry kimin geldiğini görmek için döndü. Sirius ve Tonks'un içeri girdiğini gördü. İkisinin de onun gibi zorlukla uyku almış göründüklerini fark etti. Karşısına oturdular ve ona zayıfça gülümsediler.

"Dumbledore, James ve Remus'a Nott'u söyledi." Sirius haber verdi. "Seni arıyordu, James yani. Sanırım nasıl olduğunu görmek istedi."

Harry buna dudak büktü ama bir şey söylemedi.

"Neden o kadar çabuk ayrıldın?" Tonks sordu.

"Etrafta dolanmanın bir manası olmadığını biliyordum. Bütün Hogwarts nüfusunun gözlerini üzerime dikmesine maruz kalmaktansa buraya erken gelmeyi tercih ettim." Harry cevapladı.

Sirius ve Tonks anladıklarını göstermek için başlarını salladılar. Birkaç sessiz dakikadan sonra, Tonks konuştu.

"Dün gece hakkında benim anlamadığım bir şey var. Nott babasının ölümü için seni suçluyor ama yine de onu öldürenin Voldemort olduğunu biliyor. Bu hiç anlamlı değil."

"Bence o çocuğun tahtalar biraz gevşemiş. Söylediği bir sürü şey hiç mantıklı değildi." Sirius katıldı.

"Hayır, tamamen mantıklıydı." Harry cevapladı. İki Seherbaz da bir açıklama bekleyerek Harry'e baktılar. "Çok basit. Ölüm Yiyenlerin çocukları tek bir şeye inandırılarak yetiştirilir 'Voldemort her zaman haklıdır". Ölüm Yiyenler eğer çocukları hayatta kalacaksa Voldemort'a ve bütün yaptıklarına inanmaları gerektiğini bilir. Onunla ters düşecek olurlarsa, fazla uzun yaşamazlar. Voldemort korkusu yetiştirilişlerinde içlerine işlenir ki hiçbir Ölüm Yiyen çocuğu asla Voldemort'a karşı direnmesin. Nott yalnızca bunun bir örneği. Babasının ölümü için suçu Voldemort'a yüklemektense beni suçlamayı tercih eder."

Sirius ve Tonks şaşkınlık içinde ağızları açık ona bakıyorlardı.

"Bir ara fark ettiğim bir şey." dedi Harry yorgun bir gülümsemeyle.

"Bu mantıklı. Benim anne babam öyleydi, ama bence ben James'le olan arkadaşlığım yüzünden sıyırdım. Onun yaşama şeklini tercih ettim, onun inançlarını destekledim. Neden annemle babamın pek mutlu olmadıklarını açıklıyor." dedi Sirius hayalet bir gülümsemeyle.

"Benim babam bir muggle, büyük ihtimalle annemin evlatlıktan reddedilme sebebi." Tonks da katıldı.

Harry geriye yaslandı ve diğer ikilinin aralarında konuşmasına izin verdi. Yorgunluktan tükenmiş haldeydi. Uykuya dalabilmeyi diledi ama onu neyin beklediğini biliyordu. Her şeyin üstüne ihtiyacı olan son şey Voldemort'a dair daha fazla kabustu.

xxx

Harry eve varır varmaz sandığını odasına sürükledi. Tren istasyonundan eve kadar olan yolculuk boyunca sessiz kalmıştı. Kimse ona tek kelime etmemişti. Damien onun olduğu tarafa bile bakmamıştı. Kardeşinin ona karşı olan soğuk tavrının onu fazla rahatsız etmesine izin vermemeye çalıştı ama boşunaydı. İnanılmaz rahatsız ediyordu. Harry eşyalarını boşaltmaya yeni başlamıştı ki James kapısını tıklattı.

"Bir dakikan var mı?" soru odaya girerken.

"Tabii" Harry cevapladı.

"Bu sabah Dumbledore'la konuştum. Bana Nott'u anlattı." Harry bir şey söylemedi, ellerindeki resmî cübbelerle oynadı. "Kaçtığı için üzgünüm. İşe yarar bir şey öğrendin mi ondan?" James devam etti yatağa oturarak.

Harry başını salladı. "Hayır, o da yüzünü görmediğini iddia ediyor. Görünen o ki maskeyi devamlı olarak takıyor."

James gariplikle başını salladı.

"Birkaç gün içinde bir Yoldaşlık toplantısı var. Dumbledore senin de gelmen gerektiğini düşündü." dedi James.

"Düşünürüm." Harry cevapladı. Seherbazlarla olan bir toplantıya katılmayı istediğinden emin değildi.

Gergin dakikalar geçti ama kimse konuşmadı. Harry, James'in dünü gündeme getirmeden onunla konuşmak için bir yol bulmaya çalıştığını görebiliyordu. İşleri biraz daha kolaylaştırmaya karar vererek konuşmaya o başladı.

"Baba, dün için..."

"Hayır, Harry. Sorun yok. Özür dilemen gerekmiyor. Nasıl hissetmiş olman gerektiğini anlıyorum." James araya girdi.

Harry birkaç dakikalığına konuşmadı. Doğru duyduğundan emin olmak istedi.

"Senden özür dilemeyecektim. Birinin özür dilemesi gerekiyorsa o sensin." dedi Harry.

"Affedersin? Benim ne için özür dilemem gerekiyor? Herkese yalan söyleyip hayatımı aptal, tam düşünülmemiş bir planla riske atan ben değildim." James cevapladı.

"Tam düşünülmemiş olabilir ama bize sizin Seherbazlarınızın topladığından daha fazla bilgi verdi!" Harry karşılık verdi.

"Başlama bir daha ona." dedi James yorgunlukla.

"Neye başlamayayım?" Harry sordu kızgınlıkla.

"Seninle bir daha bunun üzerinden geçmek istemiyorum. Seninle tartışmanın anlamsız olduğunu biliyorum. Hatalı olduğunu asla kabul etmeyeceksin." dedi James çıkmak için ayağa kalkarak.

"Bu adil değil!" dedi Harry bir kerede, o da ayağa kalkarak.

"İnanılmaz aptalca ve riskli bir şey yaptın ve bunu bizi, aileni nasıl etkileyeceğini düşünmeden bile yaptın. Ve hepimizi cehennemin içinden geçirdikten sonra, özür bile dilemedin!"

Harry, James'e bakakaldı. Bu muydu bütün bunların sebebi? Ondan bütün istedikleri bu muydu? Bir özür?

"O seni daha iyi hissettirir miydi? Özür dilesem?" Harry sordu dikkatlice.

"Dürüst olmak gerekirse çok fark yaratmazdı ama yaptığın şey için üzgün olduğunu gösterirdi." James açıkladı.

"Ama üzgün değilim." dedi Harry sessizce. "Bir daha olsa yine yapardım aynı şeyi."

James tartışmak için ağzını açtı ama sonra tekrar kapattı.

"Boşver, Harry. Ne istiyorsan onu yap, ne istiyorsan onu düşün." dedi ve çıkmak için döndü. Aşırı derecede yorgundu ve Harry'le daha fazla oyunlar oynamak istemiyordu.

Harry, James çıkarken izledi ve kendi de aynı şekilde gidebilmeyi diledi. Gerçekten de hepsinden uzakta olmak istiyordu. Ama nereye giderdi? Remus ilk tercihiydi ama ona kızgındı ve onunla konuşmazdı. Sirius sonraki tercihi olurdu ama Harry Karargah'a gitmek ve Yoldaşlık üyelerini, özellikle de Dumbledore'u görmek zorunda kalmak istemiyordu. Gidip Malfoy'la birlikte kalabilirdi, bu büyük ihtimalle sorun da olmazdı ama orada da Narcissa ve Marco'yla başa çıkmak zorunda kalırdı. Narcissa iyiydi ama Marco'nun ondan fazla hoşlanmadığını biliyordu. Her zaman Voldemort'a karşı olmuştu. Bella ona katıldığında onla da konuşmayı bırakmıştı.

Harry derince iç geçirdi ve tekrar yatağına oturdu. Gidecek hiçbir yeri yoktu. Potter Malikanesi'nde kalmasının en iyisi olacağını fark edecek kadar sakinleşti. Her halükarda ailesiyle olan durumu düzeltmesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Onların ona kızgın olmasına dayanamıyordu, özellikle de Damien'ın. Eşyalarını boşaltmaya ve Potterlar'ın kalanıyla nasıl barışacağını düşünmeye geri döndü.

xxx

Harry odasından yalnızca Lily o akşam onu aşağı yemeğe çağırdığında ayrıldı. İlk başta Harry onu duymazdan geldi ama midesine açlıktan kramp girmeye başlıyordu. Son üç gündür yememişti. Odasının mahremiyetinden çıktı ve mutfağa gitti. Masada diğerlerine katıldı ve tuhaf sessizlik içerisinde oturdular.

Ona ilk gülümseyen, annesinin yanına otururken Lily oldu. Damien karşısında oturuyordu ama onun yönüne bakmıyordu. James çoktan yemeğine başlamıştı. Harry tabağını yemekle doldurmaya başladı, yalnızca sessizlik içinde oturmakla bir problemi yoktu. Kimse konuşmuyordu ki bu da alışılmadıktı çünkü Damien ve James genellikle bütün yemekler boyunca konuşurlardı.

"Damien, patatesi verir misin?" dedi Hary, kavgaya sebep olmadan en azından bu kadarını söyleyebileceğini düşünerek.

Yanılıyordu.

Damien patates kızartmasının olduğu tabağı James'e doğru itti.

"Baba, bunları Harry'e geçirebilir misin? Ne de olsa bana onlarlagüvenmemeli." dedi buz gibi.

Harry ona gözlerini kıstı.

"Biliyor musun, haklısın. Büyük olasılıkla o sosis parmaklarınla anca yere düşürürsün hepsini!" Harry karşılık verdi.

"Biliyor musun? Sen sadece herkesi kullanan ve kimseyi umursamayan düşüncesiz bir pisliksin!" Damien tısladı kızgınlıkla.

"Evet, o benim işte." Harry cevap verdi küstahça.

"Damien, bu kadarı yeter!" Lily söyledi ona ama on dört yaşındaki dinlemiyordu.

"Ne yaptığın hakkında düşündün mü bile? Tonks ve Remus'un ilişkisini tehlikeye attığını ve Sirius'un terfisini kaybetmesine sebep olabileceğini düşündün mü? Onlar hakkında düşündün mü? Hayır, büyük olasılık düşünmedin. Kendinle ilgilenmekten aklına bile gelmedi!" Damien tükürür gibi söyledi ona.

"Damien, bu kadarı yeter!" James azarladı.

"Kendimle ilgilenmek? Bu şımarık bir veletten geldiği düşünülecek olursa bayağı iyi!" Harry aynı şekilde cevap verdi Damien'a.

"Harry! Bu kadarı yeter!" Lily onu durdurmaya çalıştı.

"Cehenneme git, Harry!" Damien bağırdı.

"Oradaki yerimi çoktan ayırttım." Harry cevapladı.

"Yeter! İkiniz de!" Lily bağırdı ikisini de keserek. " Beş yaşındaki çocuklar gibi davranıyorsunuz!"

İkisi de sustu ama birbirlerine dik dik bakmaya devam ettiler. Birkaç dakika daha sessizlikle geçtikten sonra Damien çatalını gürültüyle bıraktı.

"Nasıl bana güvenmediğini söyleyebilirsin?!" bağırdı Harry'e.

"Damien!" Lily uyardı ama onu dinlemiyordu.

"Çünkü güvenmiyorum!" Harry çıkıştı, gerçekten kastetmiyor olsa da şu an umuruna katmak için fazla kızgındı.

Damien öylece Harry'e baktı, gözleri o sözlerin onu ne kadar yaraladığını gösteriyordu.

"Bunu gerçekten kastediyor musun? Bana gerçekten güvenmiyor musun?" sordu, sesi şimdi daha alçaktı.

Harry doğruyu söylemesi gerektiğini biliyordu ama intikamcı tarafı kontrolü ele alıyordu.

"Bana sana güvenmek için hiçbir sebep vermedin. Aksine, beni birden fazla durumda öldürtüyordun az kalsın! Senden uzak kalmak daha güvenli olurdu." cevap verdi soğukça.

Damien hiçbir şey söylemedi. Harry'e öylece baktıktan sonra ayağa kalkarak masadan ayrıldı, tabağına dokunulmamıştı. Lily arkasından ona seslendi ama cevap vermedi. James Harry'e kızgın bir bakış attıktan sonra ayağa kalkarak Damien'ın peşinden gitti. Masada tek geriye kalanlar Lily ve Harry'di. Harry öyle söylemek istememişti Damien'a, sadece canını acıtmak için söylemişti.

"Neden her zaman olayı daha kötü hale getirmek zorundasın bilmiyorum." Lily kızgınlıkla söyledi Harry'e.

"Ben? Başlatan ben değildim!" Harry cevapladı.

"Ama bitiren olabilirdin!" Lily bağırdı.

"Ben değildim..." Harry başladı.

"Yeter! Senden başka bir kelime daha duymak istemiyorum." Lily bağırdı. Harry o kadar şaşkındı ki onunla tartışmayı unuttu. Bu Lily'nin ona ilk defa bağırışıydı. "Hogwarts'da yaptığın şeyin doğru olduğunu düşündüğünü biliyorum ve şu an bu umurumda değil. Eğer anne babandan özür dilemeyeceksen bu tamam ama sakın kardeşinle böyle konuşmaya cüret edeyim deme! Ona söylediğin şey düpedüz kırıcıydı! Sana kendi canından daha fazla güveniyor ve sen de bunu biliyorsun! Ve senin ona öyle bir şey söylemen resmen kötü niyetlilikti."

"Evet, biliyorum ama asıl oydu..." yine Harry cümlenin yarısında kesildi.

"Duymak istemiyorum! Ona güvenip güvenmemen çok da umurumda değil ama beni dikkatli dinle. Onunla aranı düzelteceksin çünkü senin için çok şeye katlandı. O yalnızca bir çocuk ve senin yüzünden muazzam bir baskıyla başa çıkmak zorunda kaldı. Seni seviyor ve davranışlarının aksine, biliyorum ki sen de onu seviyorsun. O yüzden git onla aranı düzelt!"

Lily ayağa kalktı ve uzaklaşmaya başladı.

"Ve Harry, kardeşinden özür dileyene kadar benimle konuşma."

Lily bunu söyledikten sonra Harry'den uzaklaşarak, onu aile masasında yapayalnız bıraktı.

xxx


	33. Kötüden Daha Kötüye

33\. Bölüm - Kötüden Daha Kötüye

James Seherbaz cübbelerini üzerine geçirdi ve aynada görünüşünü kontrol etti. Mavi Seherbaz cübbelerinin içine gireli uzun bir zaman olmuştu. Üniforması şimdi neredeyse bir yıldır gardıropta asılı duruyordu. Cübbelerin düğmelerini ilikledi ve aynada son kez kendine baktı. Seherbaz olmaktan gerçekten keyif alıyordu. Daha genç ve Hogwarts'dayken geleceğini dert etmezdi. Zengin Potter ailesinin tek varisiydi ve çalışmadan bile rahatlıkla yaşayabileceğini biliyordu. Ama onu bir Seherbaz olmak için gereken dersleri almaya ikna eden Sirius olmuştu. Şimdi James kendisini başka bir şey yaparken hayal edemiyordu.

Asasını aldı ve dikkatlice cübbelerinin cebine yerleştirdi. Sahip olduğu öğretme fırsatı hakkında düşündü. Hogwarts'da Savunma Profesörlüğü yaparak geçirdiği zamandan gerçekten keyif almıştı. Kendisini hiç daha önce bir öğretmen olarak hayal etmemişti, bu yüzden ne kadar rahat hissettiğine kendisi de oldukça şaşırmıştı. Öğretmeye devam etmek isterdi ama Snape bir sonraki dönem geri geliyordu.

James dün gece işe erken gelmesini rica eden bir şömine çağrısı almıştı. Hala Hogwarts'da olması gerektiğinden dolayı daha bir kaç hafta daha işten beklenmiyordu ama okulun erken kapanmasıyla, ondan da Seherbaz görevine erken dönmesi istenmişti.

Arkasındaki kapı açıldı ve Lily kocasını düşüncelerinde kaybolmuş halde görerek içeri girdi.

"Vay canına, senin bu cübbeler içinde ne kadar yakışıklı göründüğünü unutmuşum." dedi Lily kollarını onun etrafına sararken.

James gülümsedi ve karısına sarılmak için döndü.

"Şimdi neden Seherbaz olduğumu hatırlıyorum işte." takıldı, Lily'i öperken.

"İşe geri döndüğüne inanamıyorum." dedi Lily.

James'e söylediğinin aksine, onunla aynı yerde çalışmayı sevmişti. James'in Hogwarts'da olması bir lütuftu. Genellikle kocasını zorlukla görme fırsatı olurdu, o Hogwarts'da öğretmenlik yaparken James her zaman uzakta, Seherbazlık görevindeydi.

"Biliyorum, ama aslında geri çağrıldığıma minnettarım." dedi James sessizce.

Lily ona soru sorarcasına baktı.

"Ne? Niye?"

"Harry'le Damien arasındaki gerilime dayanamıyorum artık. Şundan birkaç saat uzakta kalmanın bile yardımcı olacağını düşünüyorum. Ümit ediyorum her halükarda." dedi kasvetle.

Lily sessizce katıldı James'e. Birbirleriyle atışıp durmaları, gitgide katlanılamaz hale geliyordu. Lily'nin Harry'e sert uyarısına rağmen, Damien'dan özür dilememiş ya da onunla arasını düzeltmek için herhangi bir girişimde bulunmamıştı. Onun yerine herkesten mesafesini koruyordu. Lily'nin sözlerini ciddiye almıştı ve onunla konuşmak için hiçbir girişimde bulunmuyordu. Ya kendi odasındaydı ya da antrenman alanında. Lily hepsine sinir olduğunu ve antrenman yaparak bu kadar fazla zaman geçiriyor olmasının sebebinin bu olduğunu biliyordu. Bütün agresifliğini antrenman yaparak çıkarıyordu.

Lily davranışına üzüntülüydü. Bu gerilimin sonu gelecekmiş gibi görünmüyordu. İki kardeş birbirlerine korkunç davranıyordu. İkisinin de inatçı olduğunu ve birbirlerini özleseler de pes etmeyeceklerini biliyordu.

"Harry seninle de mi konuşmadı?" sordu James'e.

James başını salladı.

"Hayır. Dün gece uyku büyüsüne ihtiyacı olup olmadığını sormaya gittiğimde bana iyi olduğunu, hiçbir yardım istemediğini söyledi. Ona yardım etmeye çalıştım ama iyi olduğunda diretti. Olmadığı o kadar belli ki. Hogwarts'dan geri geldiğimizden beri uyumadı, ve bu iki gün önceydi. Ama Harry'i biliyorsun, bir moda girdi mi kapanıyor ve kimsenin kulağından bir çift laf sokmak için yapabileceği hiçbir şey yok." dedi James zavallıca.

Lily, James'in tam olarak neden bahsettiğini biliyordu. O da dün Harry'e bir şey yedirtmeye çalışmıştı çünkü bütün öğünlerini atlamıştı, ama Harry onu yalnızca bilmezden gelmişti. Harry'nin yeterince yemediğinden endişe ediyordu ama aynı zamanda on yedi yaşındaki oğlunun bir çocuk gibi davranıyor olmasına sinir oluyordu. Acıktığında yiyeceği çıkarımını yapmıştı sonunda. Boğazından aşağı yemek ittirmenin bir anlamı yoktu. Harry her zaman ona bir çocuk gibi davranmamalarını söylüyordu, o zaman o da onu kaşıkla besleyecek değildi. Ne zaman istiyorsa o zaman yiyebilirdi.

"Ona birkaç gün ver sadece. Eminim işler yoluna girecektir. Bir kere Harry ve Damien aralarını düzeltti mi Harry daha iyi bir modda olacaktır. Onlar da aralarını yakında düzeltirler." dedi Lily cesaret verircesine.

"Bilmiyorum, Lily. Birbirleriyle konuşma şekilleri... O kadar kırıcılar ki. Bu kavgayı atlatacaklarını düşünmüyorum. Uzun dönemli ilişkilerinin etkilenmesini istemiyorum." dedi James endişeyle.

Lily, James'in yüzündeki ciddi ifadeye güldü.

"Bunu fazla büyütüyorsun. Bu kardeşlerin devamlı yaptığı bir şeydir. Sanki yarın yokmuş gibi tartışır ve kavga ederler, sonra da barıştıklarında yine birbirlerinin en iyi arkadaşı olurlar." Lily açıkladı. James hala ikna olmamış görünüyordu o yüzden Lily biraz daha açıklamaya çalıştı. "Senin anlayamayacağını biliyorum, sen tek çocuktun ama güven bana, neden bahsettiğimi biliyorum. Ben ve Petunia sürekli kavga eder, tartışırdık."

James ona kaşlarını kaldırdı.

"Eee, tatlım, sen ve kızkardeşinin berbat bir ilişkisi var. Birbirinizle yılda sadece iki kez konuşuyorsunuz ve ikisinde de onu arayan sensin. O Damien'ın adını bile bilmiyor. Ona 'çocuk' diye hitap ediyor. Bahse girerim evden taşındığımızı ve Harry'nin yine bizle olduğunu bile bilmiyordur."

Lily birkaç dakikalığına sessizdi, ifadesi sakinlikten endişeye değişti.

"Ben gidip ikisini de bulsam iyi olacak." dedi ve kapıya doğru acele etti.

"Neden?" James arkasından seslendi.

"Onları bulacağım ve iyice uzaklaşıp birbirlerine dayanamaz hale gelmeden önce ikisine de özür dilettireceğim." dedi aceleyle, sonra da odadan apar topar çıktı.

James iç geçirdi, sözümona Lily onu daha iyi hissettirecekti. O da işe gitmek için şömineyi kullanmak üzere odadan çıkarak salona yöneldi ki.

xxx

Lily her yerde Harry'i aradı. Onu hiçbir yerde bulamadı. Tam kendi laboratuarını geçiyordu ki kaynatılmakta olan bir iksirin kokusu geldi burnuna. Çabucak kapılara yürüdü ve usulca açtı. Büyük oğlunu bir kazanın yanında dururken gördüğünde rahat bir nefes bıraktı. Harry boş şişeleri turuncu renkli bir iksirle doldurmakla meşguldü. Onun kapıda durduğunu fark etmedi.

"Ne yapıyorsun?" Lily sordu elinden geldiğince duygusuz bir tonda.

Harry başını kaldırıp ona baktı ama cevap vermedi. Lily tekrar denedi.

"Harry, ne yapıyorsun burada?"

Yine Harry cevap vermedi.

"Harry, sana bir soru soruyorum?" dedi Lily, sinirlenmeye başlayarak.

Bunun üzerine, Harry başını kaldırdı, yüzünde boş bir ifade vardı.

"Bana seninle konuşmamamı söyledin, ben de seninle konuşmuyorum." cevapladı.

Lily buna cevap veremeden önce, Harry asasını kazana salladı ve kalan iksir yok oldu. Şişelerini toplayarak iksir laboratuarından çıktı, dönüp bir kere bile bakmadan Lily'i geçip gitti. Lily peşinden giderdi ama davranışına fazla kızgındı ve eğer onu takip ederse durumu yalnızca daha da kötüleştireceğini biliyordu.

Bunun yerine tekrar mutfağına çekildi ve öğle yemeği hazırlamaya başladı. Yemek yapmak her zaman endişeli ve kızgın bir zihni meşgul tutmak için iyi bir yoldu.

xxx

Lily salonda tek başına oturuyor, en son çıkan iksir dergisini karıştırıyordu. İki oğlu da kendilerini odalarına kilitlemişlerdi ve çıkmayı reddediyorlardı o yüzden Lily tek başına kalmıştı. Belli belirsiz James'in bu gece ne zaman döneceğini merak etti. Onu etrafında bulmaya çok alışmıştı.

Tam bu düşünce aklından geçerken, koridordan bir ses duyuldu. Kapı sihirle açılmış gibi gelmişti kulağa. Lily koridordan gelen ayak seslerini duydu.

"James! Sen mi geldin erkenden?" Lily sordu ayağa kalkarken. James'in belki de erken gelmiş olduğunu düşündü, ne de olsa henüz işte olmaması gerekiyordu. Belki de eve erken gönderilmişti.

Kapıya ulaşamadan önce, açıldı ve Lily içeri giren karşısında şaşırmıştan da öteydi.

"Kingsley! Oh, ne güzel sürpriz. Ne yapıyorsun..." sustu, yüzündeki gülümseme Kingsley'nin peşindeki sekiz Seherbazı asalarını tutarak, yüzlerinde sert ve affetmez ifadelerle onu takip ederken gördüğünde kayboldu.

Lily önündeki garip görüntüye öylece baktıktan sonra tekrar Kingsley'e baktı. İşte o zaman Seherbazın çok sıkıntılı göründüğünü ve onun gözleriyle buluşmadığını fark etti.

"Kingsley, neler oluyor?" sordu, kalbi göğsünde delice atarak. Güçlü bir kötü bir şeyler olacağı sezgisi onu sarmaladı.

Kingsley arkasındaki Seherbazlara oldukları yerde kalmalarını işaret etti ve odanın daha da içine girdi.

"Harry evde mi?" sordu, sesi her zamanki gibi kalındı ama Lily gerginliği anında fark etti.

"Yukarıda, neden?" sordu.

Kingsley'nin arkasındaki Seherbazlar kapıya doğru baktılar ve üçü o tarafa doğru hareket dahi etti ama Kingsley etrafında döndü ve onlara oldukları yerde kalmalarını söyledi. Tekrar Lily'e bakmak için döndü, koyu renk gözleri onun endişeli olanlarıyla buluştu.

"Lily, benim...Harry'nin..." Kingsley kelimeleri çıkaramadı ama Lily'i her şeyden çok panikleten şey, sakin ve soğukkanlı Seherbazın cesaretini kaybetmesini izlemekti.

"Kingsley, sorun nedir? Ne oldu?" sordu.

Kingsley cevap veremeden önce, mutfağın kapısı açıldı ve Harry içeri girdi. Salonunda duran Seherbazların görüntüsü üzerine durdu. Harry'nin gözleri hepsi de ellerinde sıkıca asalarını tutarak gözlerini onun üzerine sabitleyen sekiz Seherbazdan annesinin yanında duran, sıkıntılı görünen Kingsley'e dolandı.

Lily, Harry'nin şaşkın ifadesinden tekrar Kingsley'nin sıkıntılı olanına baktı ve sorunun ne olduğunu tekrar sormaya çalıştı ama Kingsley ona cevap vermeyerek bunun yerine Harry'nin yanına yürüdü.

"Harry Potter" dedi Kingsley zoraki bir sesle. Harry ona sanki deliymiş gibi baktı. Neden Kingsley onunla böyle konuşuyordu? Kingsley derin bir nefes aldı ve sonra dosdoğru Harry'e bakarak devam etti.

"Theodore Nott cinayetinden tutuklusunuz."

Kelimeler med cezirsel bir dalga gibi geldi ve Lily'le Harry'e çarptı.

"Ne?!" Harry sordu, yüzü suçlama üzerine ilk şaşkınlığı ve şoku göstererek.

"Bana Sihir Bakanlığına kadar eşlik etmeniz gerekiyor. Orada size..." Kingsley'nin sözlerinin kalanı Lily'ninkiler tarafından bastırıldı.

"Hayır! Hayır! Onu hiçbir yere götürmüyorsunuz! Harry kimseyi öldürmedi! Bu çok saçma!" bağırdı, gelip Harry'nin önünde korumacılıkla durarak.

Bu Kingsley'nin iradesini kırmış gibi göründü ve dertli gözlerini kızıl saçlı kadına çevirdi.

"Lily, onu içeri almak zorundayım." açıklamaya çalıştı.

"Hayır! Harry kimseyi öldürmedi. O bütün zaman boyunca evdeydi! Malikane'den bir kere olsun ayrılmadı! Nott'u öldürmesi mümkün değil!" haykırdı.

Kapıda duran Seherbazlar öne çıktılar ve bir tanesi, sarı saçlı bir adam, Lily'le konuştu.

"Mrs Potter, elimizde Mr Harry Potter'ın Mr Theodore Nott'un işkence ve cinayetinde rol oynadığına dair inkar edilemez kanıt var. Kenara çekilmek ve Mr Potter'ı tutuklamamamıza izin vermek zorundasınız."

"Jeffrey, bunu benim halletmeme izin verir misin lütfen!" Kingsley çıkıştı. Jeffrey Kingsley'e soğuk bir bakış attı ama geriye çekildi.

Kingsley yüzünü Lily ve Harry'e çevirdi tekrar. Lily'nin gözlerini aradıktan sonra Harry'e bakmak için döndü.

"Harry, üzgünüm ama benimle gelmen gerekecek. Jeffrey'nin biraz önce söylediği şey doğru. Elimizde senin içinde bulunduğuna dair kanıt var, gelmen gere..."

"Ne kanıtı?!" Harry araya girdi kızgınlıkla.

Kingsley ona bir anlığına baktıktan sonra asasını çıkardı. Arkasındaki sehpaya doğrultarak bir büyü mırıldandı. Bir kerede asasının ucundan parlak bir ışık çıktı ve sehpaya doğru yol aldı. Bir top oluşturduktan sonra içinde bir görüntü belirdi. Harry görüntüye yakından baktı. İlk başta ne olduğunu çıkaramadı ama sonra görüntü netleşti ve Harry şaşkınlıkla nefes çekti.

Görüntü, Harry'nin bir daha asla göreceğini düşünmediği bir şeye aitti.

"Asam!" fısıldadı, zihni ona bunun mümkün olmadığını feryat ederken.

Lily kafası karışarak önce ona, sonra görüntüye baktı.

"Asan? Ama asan hemen burada..." Lily sustu, Harry'nin asasını cebinde görürken. Asaya ait görüntüye baktı ve yüksek sesle nefes çekti. Görüntünün James'in Harry'e aildığı asaya ait olmadığını fark etti. Kingsley'nin onlara gösterdiği görüntü, Harry'nin eski asasına aitti. Ona Lord Voldemort tarafından verilen asa. Yalnızca Harry'nin kullanabildiği asa.

"Nereden buldunuz bunu?" Harry sordu, kayıp asasının görüntüsüne işaret ederek, sesi kastettiğinden daha tehditkar geldi kulağa.

"Nott'un cesedinin yanında bulundu." dedi Kingsley ağırlıkla.

Harry'nin başı dönüyordu. Nott'un cesedinin yanında? Asası Nott'un cesedinin yanında bulunmuştu? Ama bu nasıl mümkündü? Harry asasını geçen yıl, Riddle Malikanesi'ne gittiği günden beri görmemişti. Ölüm Yiyenler tarafından ondan alınmış ve çok büyük ihtimalle Voldemort'a verilmişti. Harry asasının ya Voldemort tarafından ya da o öldüğünde kendisi tarafından yok edildiğinden emindi. Voldemort'un canını alan alevler mutlaka asasını da yok etmişti. Harry'nin olduğu varsayımında bulunduğu şey buydu. En çılgın düşüncelerinde dahi hiç asasının hala tek parça halinde ve güvende olduğu ihtimalini düşünmemişti.

"Nasıl, nasıl mümkün olur bu? Ben yok olduğunu düşünüyordum." Harry söyledi Kingsley'e.

"Nott'un cesedinin yanında bulundu. Seni onun ölümüne bağlayan da bu. Adına düzenlenmiş bir tutuklama emri var. Seni Bakanlığa götürmek zorundayım..." Kingsley bir kez daha Lily tarafından kesildi.

"Bu çok saçma! Sırf asası cesedin yanında bulundu diye Harry'nin katil olduğunu düşünemezsiniz! Oraya yerleştirilmiş olabilir! Büyük ihtimalle asıl zanlı tarafından oraya yerleştirildi. Kingsley, sen de Bakanlık gibi biliyorsun ki sözümona Karanlık Prens'e yardım eden Nott'du! Neredeyse yakalandı ve Sirius ve Tonks tarafından Bakanlığa getiriliyordu ama kaçtı. Karanlık Prens tarafından öldürüldüğünü göremiyor musun? Kimliği ortaya çıktığı için daha fazla ona ihtiyaç duyulmuyordu bu yüzden o manyak da onu öldürdü! Harry'nin asası içinse, Harry bu asayı geçen sene, Voldemort ondan aldığından beri görmedi! Ben buna tanıklık edebilirim!"

Harry annesi iyi bir savunma yapıyor olsa da, Seherbazların fikirlerini değiştirmeyeceklerini görebiliyordu.

"Lily, o kadar basit değil. Ben de Harry'nin bunu yaptığına inanmıyorum ama buna Bakanlığın gördüğü gibi bakmak zorundasın. Harry bütün Hogwarts'ın önünde Nott'u öldürmekle tehdit etti, herkes onu öldüreceğini duydu. Sonra Harry, sahte Karanlık Prens'e yardım edenin Nott olduğunu buldu. Sonraki birkaç gün içinde, Nott yanında Harry'nin eski asasıyla birlikte ölü bulundu, bir tek Harry tarafından kullanılabilen asayla. Üzgünüm, ama bunun hiçbir çıkış yolu yok. Harry benimle gelmek zorunda."

Lily başını sallıyordu, yoldan çekilmiyordu.

"Mrs Potter, gerektiği takdirde güç kullanmak için yetkimiz var. Yoldan çekilmenizi tekrar sormayacağız." dedi Jeffrey tekrar sertçe.

Ama Lily çekilmek için hiçbir girişimde bulunmadı. Onun yerine kendi asasını çekti ve önünde tuttu.

"Oğlumu günah keçisi olarak kullanmayacaksınız! Size geri geldiğimizden beri Malikane'den ayrılmadığını söylüyorum. Kaçıp cinayet işlemiş olması imkansız!" bağırdı Seherbaza.

"Lily, yapma bunu. Lütfen başka seçeneğimiz olmadığını anla." Kingsley yalvardı. Seherbaz için hem görevini yapmak hem de arkadaşlarının canını yakmak zordu. Harry'den çok hoşnuttu, bu da bu tutuklamayı çok daha zorlaştırıyordu.

"Nott'un cesedi ne zaman bulundu?" Harry sordu birdenbire.

"Dün gece." Kingsley cevapladı.

Lily Harry'e baktı ve ikisi de dün gece James'e yapılan acil şömine çağrısını anladılar. Bu kadar ani geri gelmesi bu yüzden istenmişti. Fudge onlar tutuklamayı yapmak üzere geldiklerinde onun yoldan çekilmiş olmasını istemişti. James'in Harry'nin tutuklanmasına izin vermeyeceğini biliyor olmalıydı. Derin bir nefret duygusu yükseldi Harry'nin içinde. Fudge'dan da Dumbledore'dan nefret ettiği kadar nefret ediyordu.

Kingsley hala Lily'nin çekilmesini rica ediyordu ki diğer Seherbazlar araya girdi. Kingsley'nin tutuklamayı yapmasını bekleyerek iyice sabırsızlanmışlardı. Onlardan o Potterlar'a her şeyi açıklayana kadar hiçbir şey yapmamalarını istemişti. Ama her şey açıklandıktan sonra, Lily Potter hala tutuklamaya izin vermiyordu. Sarı saçlı Seherbaz, Jeffrey, asasını ona doğrultarak Lily'e doğru hareket etti.

"Yeter bu kadar! Mrs Potter siz Seherbaz bir arkadaşımızın eşisiniz. Size karşı bu kadar uygarca davranmamızın tek sebebi bu. Sayısız defa yoldan çekilmeniz istendi. Hemen şimdi çekilmezseniz sizi sersemletmek zorunda kalacağım!" bağırdı ona.

"Ben senin yerinde olsaydım bunu yapmazdım." Harry tısladı zehir gibi.

Seherbazın eli birazcık titredi ve yavaşça asasını indirdi, gözleri korkuyla Lily'den Harry'e fırladı.

Harry bütün münakaşa sırasında zorlukla konuşmuştu ve Seherbazlar bunu Harry'nin belki de korktuğuna yormuşlardı. Ama şimdi Jeffrey Lily'e hamle etmek üzereyken gözlerindeki öfkeyi gördüklerinde, hepsi de Harry'nin korkmadığını ve Lily'nin canını yaktıkları takdirde onlara saldırmakta tereddüt etmeyeceğini anlıyorlardı.

Kingsley, Harry'e baktıktan sonra yüzünü tekrar Lily'e çevirdi.

"Lily, çekilmek zorundasın. Lütfen, bunu daha da zorlaştırma." yalvardı ona.

"Harry'i tutuklamanıza izin vermiyorum! O hiçbir şey yapmadı!" Lily bağırdı, gözlerine sinirden yaşlar doluyordu.

Bakanlığa Harry'e yapabilecekleri konusunda güvenmiyordu. Eğer Bakan Harry'i tutuklayabilmek için James'i aradan çıkarma zahmetine girmişse, o zaman Harry'e hemen hemen her şeyi yapabilirdi. Lily, Bakan'ın Harry'i 'kazara' bir Ruh Emici'ye öptürtmesini şaşırtıcı bulmazdı.

Kingsley yüzünde çaresiz bir yalvarma ifadesiyle Harry'e baktı. Arkasındaki Seherbazlar sabırsızlıkla kıpırdanıyorlardı ve Kingsley bunun kontrolden çıkmasını istemiyordu.

"Harry, lütfen." fısıldadı ona, Seherbazlar onlara doğru gelmeye başlarken.

"Onu güç kullanarak getirmek için yetkimiz var! Bize engel olursanız sizin de başınız belaya girebilir. Sizi de tutuklamakta tereddüt etmeyiz." bir tanesi tekrarladı, asası Lily yerine Harry'e doğrultulmuş halde.

"Umurumda değil! Harry sizinle hiçbir yere gitmiyor." dedi Lily daha da kararlılıkla.

Harry'nin arkasında hareket ettiğini hissetti ve birdenbire yanında duruyordu. Omzuna bir elini koydu, yüzünde değişik bir çeşit sakinlik ifadesi vardı.

"Anne, sorun değil" dedi sessizce.

"Hayır! Hayır, onlarla gitmiyorsun. Harry, gidemezsin!" dedi Lily, ellerini onun cübbesine sarıp onu Seherbazlarla birlikte gitmekten alıkoyarak.

"Lily, onu içeri almak zorundayım ama bir şey yapmadığını biliyorum. Asası başka kimse tarafından kullanılamaz. Bütün yapması gereken Priori Incantatem büyüsünü yapıp asanın son yaptığı büyünün öldüren lanet olmadığını göstermek. Bu onun Nott'un cinayetinden sorumlu olmadığını göstermek için yeterli kanıt olacaktır." Kingsley açıkladı sessizce. Geldiğinden beri bunu söylemeye çalışıyordu.

Lily ikna olmuş görünmedi. Bir kere eline geçirdi mi Bakan'ın Harry'i bırakacağına güvenmiyordu.

"Kingsley, bekle, sadece bir dakikalığına bekle. Sadece...lütfen götürme onu. O hiçbir şey yapmadı!" Lily şimdi gözyaşları içindeydi, Harry'nin cübbelerine tutunmaya, onu durdurmaya çalışıyordu. "Sadece, sadece izin ver bana James'i arayayım! İzin ver ona haber vereyim, lütfen." James'in Harry'i kurtarabileceğini biliyordu. Zorundaydı.

"James bunu durdurmak için hiçbir şey yapamaz. Bir tutuklama emrini bilmezden gelemezsin! Kendi başını da belaya sokacaksın." Jeffrey söyledi ona.

Bu onun için hiçbir fark yaratmadı. Harry'e sıkıca tutunmaya, kimsenin onun yanına gelmesine izin vermemeye devam etti.

"Tutuklayın onu." dedi Jeffrey ve siyah saçlı bir Seherbaz Lily'e doğru hareket etti. Harry durması için işaret ederken olduğu yerde kaldı. Siyah saçlı Seherbazın asası Harry'e doğrultulmuştu ve tedbirli bir şekilde ona bakıyordu ama Harry ona daha fazla dikkat göstermedi.

Annesine döndü ve eline uzanarak nazikçe kollarının uçlarından parmaklarını ayırdı.

"Hayır, Harry! Onlarla gitmiyorsun. Harry, hayır." Lily ağlamaya devam etti Kingsley onu tutup elinden geldiği kadar nazikçe onu Harry'den ayırırken.

Lily, Kingsley'nin tutuşundan kurtulmaya çalıştı ve ona söylediği rahatlatıcı sözleri bilmezden geldi. Seherbaz, Jeffrey, tereddütle Harry'e yaklaşırken izledi, asası diğer yedi Seherbazın asalarıyla birlikte Harry'e doğrultulmuştu, kaçmayı denememesi için onu uyarıyorlardı.

"Eller arkanıza, Mr Potter." dedi Jeffrey.

Lily haykırdı ve Kingsley'den kurtulmaya çalıştı ama uzun siyahi Seherbaz onu sıkıca tutuyordu.

"Lily, lütfen. Bunu daha da zorlaştırma. Seni de memnuniyetle tutuklarlar." Kingsley ısrarla söyledi.

Lily gözlerini kapadı ve Jeffrey Harry'nin ellerini arkasında kelepçelerken başını çevirdi. Dayanması fazla güçtü. Harry bir suçlu değildi ama öyleymiş gibi muamele görüyordu. Kingsley, Lily'i bıraktı ve Harry'nin yanına yürüdü. Üst kolundan tutarak onu odadan dışarı yönlendirmeye başladı.

Lily etrafındaki hava yok olmuş gibi hissetti. Nefes almakta problem yaşıyordu. Harry'i götürüyorlardı. İşlemediği bir suç için tutukluyorlardı.

Seherbazların arkasından koşturarak önlerine geçmeye çalıştı. Onları durdurmak zorundaydı. Tam Kingsley Harry'i kapıdan dışarı, koridora çıkarırken Damien'ın merdivenlerden aşağı indiğini gördüler.

Damien annesinin bağırışlarını duymuştu ve ilk başta Harry'i azarladığını düşünmüştü. Hiçbir şeyin ortasında girmek istemiyordu o yüzden geride durmuştu. Ama kavga şimdi epey bir zamandır sürüyordu, o yüzden ne olduğunu görmek için yola koyulmuştu. İlk gördüğü şey Harry'i çevreleyen Kingsley ve bir takım Seherbazdı. İlk başta Damien Harry'i doğru düzgün görmedi ama onlara doğru acele ederken Harry'nin ellerinin arkasında kelepçelendiği gözüne takıldı. Yüzünden bir kerede tüm renk çekildi.

"Ne oluyor? Harry'i nereye götürüyorsunuz?!" sordu, sorularını Kingsley'e yönelterek.

Kingsley ona cevap vermedi, bunun yerine Harry'i kapıdan çıkarmak için acele etti. Ne kadar çabuk Bakanlığa giderlerse o kadar iyiydi.

"Harry! Harry! Bırakın onu! Harry!" Damien bağırdı abisine doğru koşarak. Seherbazlardan biri tarafından durduruldu. "Çekil üstümden! Anne! Anne! Nereye götürüyorlar Harry'i! Anne, bir şey yap! Durdur onları!" Damien'ın bağrışları Harry'nin kulaklarında çınlıyordu.

Harry etrafında döndüğünde Seherbazın Damien'ı kapıdan uzağa sürüklediğini gördü. Damien ondan kurtulmaya ve asasına uzanmaya çalışıyordu. Seherbaz Damien'ın asasını o tutamadan önce yakaladı ve uzağa fırlattı. Onu saldırmaktan alıkoymak için Damien'ın kollarını arkasında sıkıca birleştirmişti. Harry, Damien'ı zapt eden Seherbaza bağırdı.

"Bırak onu!"

Kingsley arkasına baktı ve Seherbaza Damien'ı bırakmasını söyledi. Seherbaz Damien'ın kollarını serbest bıraktı ama Harry'nin peşinden gitmesine engel olmak için yine de üst kolundan tuttu.

Harry sonra ne olduğunu bilmiyordu, evden çıkarılmıştı. Bakanlığa cisimlenebilmek için güvenlik duvarlarının bittiği noktaya doğru yol alıyorlardı. Duvarların bittiği noktaya vardıklarında, Kingsley Harry üzerindeki tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı.

"Lütfen, Harry, bununla mücadele etme. İşbirliği yaparsan her şey çok daha kolay gider. Bakanlığa gittiğimizde, bütün yapman gereken Priori Incantatem büyüsü. Bir kere asanın Nott'u öldürmek için kullanılmadığına dair kanıta sahip olduklarında, seni bırakmak zorunda kalacaklar. Seni içeride tutamazlar. Yalnızca onlarla işbirliği yap. Onlara sana zarar vermek için bir sebep berme. Lütfen." fısıldadı ona.

Harry başını salladı ve hareket etmeden durdu. O kadar basit olmayacağını biliyordu ama kaçıp gitmeyi düşünmedi. Kolaylıkla cisimlenip uzaklanabilirdi şu an, ama yapmadı. Tek, basit bir sebeptendi. Seherbazların onu tutuklamasına izin vermesiyle aynı sebepten. Ailesinin onun yüzünden başlarını belaya sokmasını istemiyordu.

xxx

"Anne! Anne ne oluyor?" Damien bağırdı, Harry'nin Seherbazlar tarafından götürülüşü üzerine göğsünde panik filizlenerek.

Onu tutan Seherbaz sakinleşmesini söylüyordu ama Damien ona dikkat göstermitordu. Seherbaz yalnızca Kingsley'nin Harry'le birlikte cisimlendiğini gördüğünde Damien'ı bıraktı. Onu serbest bıraktıktan sonra başka tek kelime etmeden ayrıldı. Seherbaz arkadaşlarına katıldı ve onlar da cisimlendiler.

Damien etrafında döndüğünde gözü yaşlı bir Lily'nin holdeki dolaptan çantasını alıp içindekileri yere boşalttığını gördü. Onun bu garip davranışıyla şaşırarak, Damien o titrek ellerle çılgınca bir şey ararken izledi. Aradığı objeyi görürken gözleri parladı. Damien onun aynasını tuttuğunu ve yüzüne kaldırdığını gördü.

"James!" haykırdı içine, histerik bir şekilde.

xxx

Harry, Bakanlığa varır varmaz işlerin Kingsley'nin söylediğinden çok daha kötü olduğunu biliyordu. Anında Kingsley'den alınmış ve kelepçeli ellerine zorla bir Bartra bilekliği takılmıştı. Sorgu odasına sürüklendi ve işte sonra başladı. Soru üzerine soru soruldu ve Harry kaç defa onları cevaplarsa cevaplasın, aynı sorular bir daha ve bir daha soruldu.

Harry'nin başı zonkluyordu ve başağrısı Seherbazlar ona bağırıp durdukça giderek daha kötüleşiyordu. Onunla birlikte olan Seherbazların Yoldaşlıktan olmadıklarına hiç şaşırmıyordu. Bakan kimin Dumbledore'a ait olduğunu çözmüş ve onları ondan uzak tutuyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Harry, Bakanın yüzünü göstermesini bekliyordu. Ödleğin şimdi onun yanında nasıl davrandığını görmeyi merak ediyordu.

Ancak şimdiye kadar yalnızca Seherbazlarıydı sırayla Harry'i sorgulayan. Ona tekrar ve tekrar dün gece nerede olduğunu ve bulunduğu yeri kimin doğrulayabileceğini ve Nott'u en son ne zaman hayatta gördüğü soruldu. Harry kendini tekrarlamayı reddederek, bir süre sonra cevaplamayı bıraktı. Bu yalnızca Seherbazlara Harry'i konuşmaya zorlamak için cesaret verdi.

Harry bütün bunlar ona olurken babasının nerede olduğunu merak etti. Bakanlığın içinde olamayacağını biliyordu. Şimdiye kadar tutuklanışından haberdar olmuş olurdu. Harry babasının ortalıkta olmaması için dışarı bir göreve gönderildiğinden emindi. Ortaya çıktı ki James, Sirius, Remus ve Tonks, hepsi dışarı çeşitli görevlere gönderilmişlerdi. Fudge sorun çıkarabilecek bütün kişileri çıkarmış ve onları oradan uzak tutmak için dışarı göndermişti.

İki saatlik sorgulamanın ardından Fudge kendini gösterdi. Peşinde birkaç Seherbazla, Moody de bunlardan biriydi, içeri girdi. Harry, Moody'nin orada olması iyi bir şey miydi yoksa değil miydi bilmiyordu. Fudge, Harry'nin gözlerine bakmamaya dikkat etti ama yüzündeki aptal zafer gülümsemesi çok sinir bozucuydu. Harry ona hırladı ama bir şey söylemedi.

"Hiçbir şey kabul etti mi şimdiye kadar?" Fudge sordu Seherbazına, kelleşmekte olan Jason Lang isimli bir adama.

"Hayır Bakanım. Anne babası ve kardeşiyle evde olduğunu iddia ediyor." Lang cevapladı.

"Saçmalık!" Fudge bağırdı.

Harry kızgınlıkla dişlerini sıktı.

"Veritaserum kullandınız mı?" Fudge sordu.

"Hayır Bakanım." Lang cevapladı.

Fudge odaya geldiğinden beri ilk defa Harry'e baktı. Harry ona düşmanca bir bakışla karşılık verdi.

"Veritaserum verin." emretti.

Harry ona doğruluk iksiri vermelerine engel olabilirdi ama o herhangi bir şey yapamadan önce, Lang asasını Bartra bilekliğine doğrulttu ve Harry kendisini acı içinde çığlık atmaktan zorlukla alıkoydu. Tanıdık elektrik şoku baştan ayağa onu dolanarak nefesini kesti. Lang Harry'nin başını geriye çekerek üç damlayı zorla ağzına döktü. Harry acı azalırken kendine geldi ve gözlerini kırpıştırdığında Fudge'ın ona gülümsediğini gördü. Moody daha çok hasta gibi görünüyor ve Bakana kızgınlıkla bakıyordu.

Sorular tekrar başladı ve Harry onları doğrulukla cevapladı. Bulunduğu yer hakkında gerçeği söylerken Fudge gitgide daha da öfkelendi.

"Veritaserum'un panzehirine sahip olmalı. Annesi bir iksir ustası. Ona panzehiri verdiyse şaşırmam!" dedi Fudge, yüzü kıpkırmızı kesilerek.

"Bence annemi bunun dışında bırakman senin için en iyisi olur!" Harry tısladı ona.

Fudge, Harry'i duymamış gibi davrandı ama yüzü kızardı. Lang'e daha fazla Veritaserum kullanmasını söyledi. Lang daha önce yaptığı şekilde emri uyguladı. Harry iksire direnmeyi planlamıyordu bile, ama Seherbaz hiçbir risk almıyordu.

Böyle devam etti, Harry Nott'un öldüğü saatte evde, Potter Malikanesi'nde olduğuna dair doğruyu söylüyor ama Fudge bunu doğru olarak kabul etmeyip daha fazla dozda Veritaserum kullanılmasını emrediyordu. Dördüncü dozdan sonra, Moody araya girdi.

"Bakan, eğer daha fazla Veritaserum verecek olursanız onu zehirleyeceksiniz. Eğer dört doz ona doğruyu söyletmiyorsa o zaman hiçbir şey söyletmeyecektir!" gürledi.

Harry, Moody'nin onun tarafında değilmiş gibi göstermeye çalıştığını fark etti. Aksi takdirde, Fudge onu Harry'nin sorgusundan uzaklaştırırdı.

Elleri hala arkasında kelepçeli olduğundan omuzları ağrımaya başlıyordu. Onu çözmeye fazla korkuyorlardı, o yüzden de elleri arkasında bağlı halde bırakmışlardı. Harry başında büyüyen acıya artık zorlukla dayanabiliyordu. Bütün bu içmeye zorlandığı doğruluk iksirleri de midesinin bulanmasına sebep oluyordu.

"Benim bir fikrim var, Bakan." dedi Moody birkaç dakika sonra. "Neden Mr Potter'dan asası üzerinde Priori Incantatem yapmasını istemiyoruz? Bu yaptığı son büyüyü ortaya çıkmak zorunda bırakacaktır."

"Kafayı mı yedin sen, Seherbaz Moody? Hiçbir asanın yakınına gelmesine izin vermiyorum." Fudge haykırdı.

Fudge'a en yakın duran sandalye birdenbire uçup arkasındaki duvara çarptı. Sandalye duvara gömülerek bir öbek odun parçası halinde yere yığıldı. Lang ve odadaki diğer Seherbazlar asalarını anında Harry'e doğrulttular. Fudge olduğu yerde neredeyse bir metre yukarı zıpladıktan sonra kendisine zarar gelmediğini fark etti. Yaralı bir hayvan gibi nefes alarak hızla etrafında döndü ve yüzünü Harry'e çevirdi. Gözleri kocamandı ve Harry'nin pis pis sırıtan yüzüne sabitlendi.

"Bir asaya ihtiyacım yok, Bakan. Sizin zavallı boynunuzu kırmak isteseydim oturduğum yerden yapabilirdim. Bütün bu deli saçmalıklarına katlanıyor olmamın tek sebebi siz eğlenebilin de sonra gitmeme izin verin diye. Ben hiçbir şey yapmadım ve siz de bunu biliyorsunuz. O yüzden, bırakın beni de Priori Incantatem'i yapayım ve Nott'u öldürmediğimi kanıtlayayım." dedi Harry, her şeyi o kadar zehirle söyledi ki Fudge'ın ensesindeki tüyleri diken diken etti.

Harry'nin asasının getirilmesi ve bağlarının çözülmesi için emir verdi. Moody kelepçeleri söktü ve Fudge bakmıyorken ona çarpık bir sırıtmayla baktı. Harry karşılık olarak ona pis pis sırıttı.

Seherbazlardan biri Harry'nin asasını odaya getirdi. Alabilmesi için masanın üzerine yerleştirdi. Harry asasının görüntüsü üzerine içinden bin bir türlü duygunun geçtiğini hissetti. Hiçbir şekilde çizilmiş ya da hasarlı görünmüyordu. İlk defa gördüğünde olduğu kadar yeni ve mükemmel gözüküyordu. Ona verildiği ilk günü hatırlıyordu. Voldemort tarafından ona verilmişti. Harry'e onu o kadar sevgiyle sunmuştu ki Harry Babasınınkinin kardeş asasına sahip olmaktan onur duymuştu. Bella'nın günün kalanı boyunca ne kadar inlediğini ve sızlandığını hatırlıyordu.

Bu hatıralarla, Harry uzandı ve asayı masadan aldı. Parmakları asasının etrafına sarılır sarılmaz içindeki sihrin çatırdadığını hissetti. Asasına çok büyük bir sevgi duyuyordu. Asan senin bir parçandı, vücudunun bir uzantısı. Senden alınması korkunç bir şeydi.

Harry başını kaldırdı ve odadaki beş Seherbazın asalarının onun üzerinde olduğunu gördü. Onlara tek kaşını kaldırdı.

"İstesem hepinizi birden indirebileceğimi biliyorsunuz, değil mi?" sordu onlara.

Seherbazlar birbirlerine baktıktan sonra destek çağırdılar. Başka beş Seherbaz daha içeri acele ederek asalarını Harry'e doğrulttu.

"Daha iyi" Harry dalga geçti, dikkatini tekrar asasına döndürmeden önce.

"Şimdi, Mr Potter, kimseye saldırmayı aklınızdan bile geçirmeyin. Sihir Bakanlığının içindesiniz, buradan kaçmanız mümkün değil." Bakan geveledi.

Harry onu dinleme zahmetine bile girmedi. Asasını kaldırdı ve gözlerini kapatarak yapması gereken büyüye konsantre oldu.

"Priori Incantanteum." Harry büyüyü söyledi sessizce.

Bir kerede iki adet ışık huzmesi Harry'nin asasının ucundan çıkarak odayı aydınlattı. Ron ve Hermione'ye ait formlar belirerek odanın ortasında durdu. İnci beyazındalardı ve saydam hayaletler gibi görünüyorlardı. Odadaki herkes, iki form göğüslerinin etrafında kırmızı bir ışık parıldadıktan sonra yere yığılırken izledi.

Solup giderek odayı öncesinden daha karanlık bıraktılar. Harry sisteminde bulunan aşırı miktardaki Veritaserumla hasta hissediyordu ve göğsü sayısız defa Bartra Bilekliğinin aktive edilmiş olmasından dolayı ağrıyordu ama yine de bir gülümseme buldu. Nott'un cinayetinde yer almadığına dair kanıtı vardı.

Fudge canı sıkkın görünüyordu. Gözlerini dikip Harry'e baktı, söyleyecek bir şey bulamadı.

"Evet, bence bu her şeyi çözüyor. Ben yola koyulsam iyi olacak." dedi Harry.

"Ben hiçbir yere gideceğini düşünmüyorum." Fudge cevapladı.

Harry anlık olarak şaşkın göründü.

"Neden? Biraz önce Nott'u öldürmediğime dair kanıtı verdim. Bu asa tarafından gerçekleştirilen son büyü bir yılı aşkın süre önce yapılmış iki Sersemlet büyüsüydü." dedi Harry.

"O zaman asanın neden olay yerinde bulunduğunu açıkla?" Fudge cevapladı.

"Bence bu Seherbazların görevi, benim değil." Harry karşılık verdi.

Fudge öylece Harry'e baktı, sonra ifadesi sertleşti. Bir karara varmış gibi göründü.

"Lang, Hartford! Mr Potter'ı hücresine götürün."

Harry ona inanamazlık içinde baktı.

"Ne için? Suçum nedir?" sordu.

"Mr Nott'un cinayeti için. Beni kandıramazsın. Asana bir şey yaptın. Üzerinde değişiklik yaptın ki bir şekilde son yaptığı büyüyü gizlesin! Aptal değilim, anladım!" Fudge söyledi ona yüzünde kendini beğenmiş bir ifadeyle.

"Neyi anladın? Neden bahsediyorsun?!" Harry sordu ateşlice.

"Asan! Bir tek sana tepki vermesi için üzerinde değişiklik yapmıştın. Eğer bunu yapabiliyorsan o zaman asaya hemen hemen her şeyi yapabilirsin! Yalnızca sondan ikinci büyüyü göstersin diye senin son yapılan büyüyü gizlemiş olman mümkün değil mi?" dedi Fudge.

"Hayır! Değil! Onu yapamazsın. Asanı o şekilde değiştirmek mümkün değil!" Harry tükürür gibi söyledi.

"Aynı zamanda Hogwarts'ın üzerindekiler gibi güçlü güvenlik duvarlarını manipüle etmek de mümkün değil ve sen yine de bunu yapmayı becerdin! O kadar çok ham güç bulundurmak duyulmamış bir şey ve sen yine de işte buradasın. Geçen yıl Hogsmeade'de neredeyse öldürüldün ama kendi kendini iyileştirdin. Bu fiilen imkansız bir şey ama sen bir şekilde yapmayı başardın! Siz az çok bir anomalisiniz Mr Potter, ve ben oyunlarınızdan birine düşmeyeceğim. Mr Nott'un ölümünden sorumlu olduğunuzu biliyorum ve bunun yanınıza kar kalmasına izin vermeyeceğim!" Fudge bitirdi gözleri yuvalarından çıkarak.

"Sen kafayı tamamen yedin! Masumiyetimi kanıtladıktan sonra beni burada tutmaya hiçbir hakkın yok!" Harry bağırdı.

"Hah, masumiyet! Sen ve o kelimenin asla bir araya gelebileceğini düşünmüyorum!" dedi Fudge, Seherbazlara işaret ederken.

Harry onu tutmak için bilekliği kullandıklarından Seherbazları üzerinden atamadı. Göğsünün acıdan patlayacağına emindi. Kolları tekrar arkasında birleştirilmişti ve kelepçeler eski yerlerindeydi.

"Onu hücresine götürün, biz şu asanın üzerinde bazı testler yapana kadar orada bekleyebilir." dedi Fudge, Harry'nin asasını cebine koyarken.

Görüntü Harry'nin kanını kaynattı. Asası ondaydı. Fudge asasını almıştı!

Harry zorla kapıdan dışarı çıkarıldı, Moody'nin yanından geçerken ona göz kırptığını gördü. Dumbledore'a gideceğini biliyordu ama onun da onun için yapabileceği fazla bir şey olduğunu düşünmüyordu.

xxx

Harry hücresinde oturuyordu. Soğuk ve rutubetliydi ki bu da Harry'nin daha da hasta hissetmesine sebep oluyordu. Bir elini saçından geçirdi ve başını duvara yasladı. En azından Seherbazlar kelepçelerini çıkarmıştı. Gözlerini duvardaki bir noktaya dikti. Bakanın neye oynadığını bilmiyordu. Onu ne kadar daha burada tutabileceğini düşünüyordu?

Babası onun nerede olduğunu fark ettiğinde ne olacağını merak etti. Harry'e yardım etmek için bir şey yapabilir miydi? Cevabın büyük ihtimalle hayır olduğu çıkarımını yaptı. O ne yapabilirdi ki?

Harry kapısından bir gölgenin geçtiğini gördü. Metal kapı titredi ve sonra metal parmaklıkları olan bir kapıya değişti. Başını kaldırdığında pis pis sırıtan bir yüz gördü ve bir kerede şiddetli bir nefretin içerisinde patlak verdiğini hissetti.

"Ah, Mr Potter. Bize tekrar katılmanız ne kadar ince!"

Harry elinden geldiği kadar pis bir sırıtmayla cevapladı.

"Blake, görüyorum ki hala o sinir bozucu nefes alma alışkanlığına sahipsin. Ona bir dur demem gerekecek."

Blake gözlerini Harry'e kıstı ama pis pis sırıtmaya devam etti.

"Biliyor musun, merhametimde olan biri olarak, öyle konuşmamalısın." dedi.

Harry güldü.

"Senin merhametin? Ne yapacaksın? Ben ağlayana kadar dik dik bakacak mısın?" Harry alay etti. "Yanıma yaklaşacak cesaret yok sende"

Blake'in sırıtışı derinleşti.

"Canını yakmak için yakınında olmama gerek yok. Sana bir şey göstermek istedim. Aslında Bakandan bir hediye. Özellikle senin için getirtti." dedi Blake ve sonra asasını Harry'nin görüş alanı dışında bir yere doğrulttu.

Harry bekledi ama hiçbir şey oluyormuş gibi görünmedi.

"Büyüyü doğru söylediğinden emin misin? Asanı doğru tutuyor musun?" dalga geçti.

Blake ona dik dik baktı ama cevap vermedi. Harry başka bir hakaret etmek üzereydi ki birdenbire soğuğu hissetti. Gerçekten, gerçekten soğuk. Buz gibi bir el boğazının etrafına kapanmış, bütün organlarını donduruyormuş gibi hissetti. Harry nefes almak için çabaladı. Soluk almak zorlaşıyordu. Aldığı nefesi önündeki havada görebiliyordu.

Harry ne olduğunu biliyordu. Hırıltılı nefesi neredeyse duyabiliyordu ve o korkunç koku burun deliklerini dolduruyordu. Harry dehşet içinde başını kaldırdığında Blake'in ona kocaman gülümsediğini gördü.

"Sürpriz! Gelip sana gardiyanlık etsinler diye Ruh Emiciler getirttik. Bu çok eğlenceli olmayacak mı ama!" dedi.

Harry'nin vücudu geriliyordu. İçini umutsuzluk ve üzüntünün doldurduğunu hissedebiliyordu. Başı acı verici bir şekilde güm güm vuruyordu, aynı şekilde kalbi de öyle. Kendisini arkasındaki duvara biraz daha ittirdi.

"Siz...siz bunu yapamazsınız!" Harry tıslamayı becerdi Blake'e.

"Oh bence yapabiliriz. Bakanın gerçekten seni doğru düzgün ayarlamalar olmadan bir hücrede tutacağını düşünmedin, değil mi? Hepimiz kaçmak için güçlerini kullanabileceğini biliyoruz. Bu şekilde Ruh Emiciler biz seninle ne yapacağımıza karar verene kadar seni zayıf tutacaklar." Blake bilgilendirdi.

Harry şimdiden titriyordu. Titremesini durdurmaya çalıştı ama boşunaydı. İki kara cübbeli figürün Blake'in ardında belirdiğini görürken nefesi göğsünde tıkandı.

"Evet, bence ben gideyim de onları da işlerine bırakayım. Keyfini çıkar!" Blake güldü ve çıkmak üzere döndü. Kapıyı tekrar düz metal kapıya değiştirerek Ruh Emicilerin görüntülerini ortadan kaldırdı ancak maalesef ki etkileri hala oradaydı.

Harry kendisini arkasındaki duvarın içine biraz daha itti. Elleri kulaklarına bastırılmış, boş yere zihninde yankılanan kendi çığlıklarını durdurmaya çalışıyordu. Asasız bir patronus yaratmayı denedi ama işe yaramayacağını biliyordu. Onun başarılı olması için bir asaya ihtiyacı vardı.

Elleriyle dizleri üzerine düştü ve en korkunç, en kötü hatıraları tam güçle, bir seferde geri gelirken kendini çığlık atmaktan alıkoymak için dudağını ısırdı.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry'e işkence etmekten zevk alan bir yazarımız var kesin. Ama çocuğun fiziksel acı çekmesinden garip bir zevk duyan benim gibileriniz varsa bu bölümü sevmiş, gelecek bölümü de seveceksinizdir.


	34. Bakanlıkta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fudge'ın canına bir güzel okuyacaklar ya bu daha başlangıç. O adam oradan gidecek arkadaş...
> 
> Bölümü beğenmeniz dileğiyle, iyi okumalar!

34\. Bölüm - Bakanlıkta

Kovuk'daki şömine yeşil alevler içinde kaldı ve içeriden apar topar Damien çıktı. Elleriyle dizleri üzerine iniş yaptı. O an mutfakta bulunan tek kişi Molly Weasley'di. Hemen yanına konuşturdu.

"Oh, Damien canım, ne kadar güzel bir sürp-" Damien başını kaldırıp ona bakarken lafı kesildi. Yaşlar içinde kalmış yüzünü gördü ve kalbinin bir atışı kaçırdığını hissetti. Şimdi ne olmuştu?

"Mrs Weasley!" Damien'ın sesi korkunç bir şekilde boğuk çıkıyordu.

"Damien! Sorun nedir?" sordu çocuğu yerden kaldırırken. "Her şey iyi mi? Annen ve baban iyi mi? Harry iyi mi?" Molly sordu çocuğun neden bu kadar sıkıntılı olduğunu öğrenmeye çalışarak.

Harry'nin adı üzerine, Damien gerildi ve kelimeler diline gelmek bilmedi. Sanki bir şeyler söylemek için fazla dolmuş gibi başını salladı.

"Şimdi ne yaptı?" sordu Mrs Weasley, büyük ihtimalle yine kaçıp gittiğini düşünerek.

"Bakanlık tarafından tutuklanıp götürüldü!" Damien boğazındaki düğümü geçip de söylemeyi becerebildi.

Molly bunu beklemiyordu. Nutku tutularak kalakaldı. Çabucak onu bir sandalyeye oturttu.

"Ne oldu?" sordu endişeyle.

"Kingsley! O ve onun Seherbaz takımı gelip Harry'i Nott'un cinayetinden suçladılar. Onu götürdüler! Ama Harry masum! O hiçbir şey yapmadı." Damien söyledi ona.

Damien'ın sesini duyarak, Ron ve Ginny de mutfağa geldiler. Ne olduğunu duydular ve ikisi de anında Damien'ın yanındaydılar.

"Nott öldü mü! Öldürülmüş mü?!" Ron sordu çok solgun görünerek. Bir Slytherin ve Harry'nin ızdırabından sorumlu olan olabilirdi, ama hala yalnızca on yedi yaşındaki bir çocuktu. On yedi ölmek için bir yaş değildi.

Damien başını salladı.

"Bakanlık onu öldürenin Harry olduğunu düşünüyor ama Harry yapmadı! Ben yapmadığını biliyorum, bütün süre boyunca evdeydi. Bakanlık bunu Harry'nin üzerine bir tek başka şüphelileri yok diye yüklüyor!" dedi Damien duygusallıkla.

"Anne baban nerede?" Molly sordu endişe içinde.

"Annem babama ulaşmaya çalışıyor. Çağrılarına cevap vermiyor. Annem onun nerede olduğunu bilmiyor! Harry'i görmeyi denemek için Bakanlığa gitti." Damien cevapladı, kalbi endişeyle deliler gibi atarken.

"Neden babana ulaşmaya çalışıyor? Baban nereye gitti?" Ron sordu.

"Dün gece çağrılıp işe erken gelmesi gerektiği söylendi. Fudge sırf Harry'i almaya geldiklerinde evde olmasın diye yaptı." Damien söyledi onlara. Onlarla böylesi pis bir oyun oynadığı için Bakan'a çok öfkeliydi.

"Harry niye gitti Seherbazlarla?" Ron sordu, Harry'nin neden Seherbazların onu tutuklamasına izin verdiğine kafası karışarak. Onları kolaylıkla altedebilirdi.

"Annem Seherbazları Harry'i tutuklamaktan alıkoymaya çalışıyordu, onu da tutuklayacaklardı o yüzden Harry, o...o izin verdi...o..." Damien devam edemedi. Başını ellerine koydu ve boş yere sakinleşmeye çalıştı.

"Harry'nin onlarla mücadele etmediği iyi olmuş. İşleri yalnızca kötüleştirirdi. Tutuklanmaya direndiği için Harry'nin kesinlikle suçlu olduğu çıkarımını yaparlardı." dedi Molly, bir yandan onu sakinleştirmek adına Damien'ın sırtını sıvazlarken.

Ron ve Ginny birbirlerine bir bakış attılar. Harry'nin annesini korumak için böyle bir şey yapacağını bilmezlerdi.

"Bir şey yapmak zorundayız! Ona yardım etmemiz gerek." dedi Damien aciliyetle. En iyi arkadaşlarına bakmak için döndü. Hepsi de Mrs Weasley'nin söylediğinin aksine durumun daha kötü olamayacağını biliyorlardı. Fudge'ın Harry'den kurtulmak istediği sır değildi. Bakan'ın onu ne yapacağını Merlin bilirdi.

Damien şu an Harry'nin başından neler geçtiği hakkında düşünmemeye çalıştı. Abisinin Bakan'ı ve Seherbazlarını kolaylıkla kızdırabileceğini biliyordu. İnsanları ne zaman zorlamayı bırakması gerektiğini bilmeyecek kadar sertti. Harry'nin iyi olması için dua etti.

"Ben Hermione'yi arıyorum." dedi Ron ve Hermione'nin ona aldığı cep telefonunu kullanmak için acele etti. Hermione nasıl doğru düzgün kullanacağını Ron'a öğreterek birkaç hafta geçirmişti. Bu şekilde muggle yöntemiyle temasta kalabiliyorlardı.

"Ben de babanı arayacağım. Belki o bize neler olduğunu söyleyebilir." dedi Molly masadan kalkarken. Tam uçuç tozuna uzanıyodu ki şömine tekrar yeşile döndü ve Lily alevlerden dışarı adımını attı.

"Lily! Ne oldu Bakanlıkta? Harry'e ne olduğunu buldun mu?" Molly sordu, arkadaşının yanına acele ederek.

Damien ve Ginny de sandalyelerinden koşturarak hemen yanına geldiler. Damien, Lily'nin inanılmaz derecede hem endişeli hem de kızgın göründüğünü fark etti. Bu iyi haberler anlamına gelemezdi.

"Seherbazlar benim Fudge'la konuşmama izin vermiyorlar. Beni görmeyi reddetti! Harry'nin nerede olduğunu ya da ona ne olduğunu bana söylemiyorlar! James'i nereye gönderdiklerini bile söylemiyorlar! Sirius, Remus ve Tonks da kayıp. Kingsley hepsinin ayak altından çekilmeleri için düzmece görevlere gönderildiğini söyledi! Yemin ederim, ben Fudge'la işimi bitirdiğimde ondan geriye hiçbir şey kalmayacak!" Lily tükürür gibi söyledi kızgınlıkla.

"Bakan nasıl böyle bir yapabilir? Bu ölçüyü aşıyor!" dedi Molly, o da arkadaşı adına kızgınlık ve endişe duyarak.

"Ne yaptığını düşündüğünü bilmiyorum!" dedi Lily.

Damien'a döndü ve yüzündeki dehşet ifadesini gördü. Uzanıp ona sarılarak hem kendini hem onu rahatlatmaya çalıştı.

"Merak etme, Damy. Harry iyi olacak. O güçlü. İyi olacaktır." fısıldadı ona.

"Ben de Arthur'u aramak üzereydim, belki o bize neler olduğunu söyleyebilir." Molly söyledi Lily'e, uçuç tozuna uzanırken.

Yine, kum gibi tozu bulunduran kutuyu eline alamadan önce, yeşil alevler hayat buldu ve Arthur Weasley'nin kafası alevlerin içinde oturuyordu.

"Arthur! Ben de tam seni aramak üzereydim." dedi Molly, onu gördüğüne şaşırarak. Lily, Damien ve Ginny bir kerede dizleri üzerine düştüler Arthur'la konuşabilmek için.

"Baba! Harry'yi gördün mü, o iyi mi?" Ginny sordu aynı anda Lily ve Damien da aynı soruyu sorarken.

Cümleleri birbirine karışarak, anlamsız bir şeylere döndü ama buna rağmen, Arthur ne sorduklarını biliyordu.

"Onu görmedim, Fudge yalnızca onun seçtiği Seherbazların Harry'le ilgilenmesi konusunda diretiyor. Benim Moody'den duyduğum kadarıyla, Harry Nott'un cinayetiyle bir bağlantısı olmadığını gösterecek kanıtı vermiş. Ama Bakan kanıtı kabul etmiyor. Harry'nin Nott'un katili olduğunu kafasına koymuş. Onu mahkum edecek bir yol bulana kadar hücreye atmış." Arthur söyledi onlara ağırlıkla, yüzü üzüntüsünü gösteriyordu.

"Bunu yapamaz!" Ginny haykırdı bir kerede.

"O Bakan, her şeyi yapabilir." Arthur cevapladı zavallılıkla.

"Ama masumsa Harry'i orada tutamaz. Harry suçlu olmadığına dair kanıdı verdiyse o zaman Bakan'ın onu gözaltında tutmak için hiçbir sebebi yok." Lily haykırdı.

"İşte asıl problem de o değil mi? Biz Harry'nin masum olduğunu biliyoruz çünkü Moody Yoldaşlıktan ve bize gerçeği söyledi. Fudge, Harry'nin masumiyetini kanıtlayamadığını söylüyor. Harry'nin ona kanıt verdiğini ama onun yalnızca bilmezden geldiğini ifşa etmeyecek. Ve bir soruşturma düzenleninceye kadar da, çok geç olmuş olacak." Arthur cevapladı ümitsizlikle.

"Ama Arthur, muhakkak bir yol..." Molly başladı ama kesildi.

"Molly, çok uzun konuşamam." gözleri Lily'nin üzerindeydi ve kadın ürperdiğini hissetti. Ona öylesi bir aciliyetle bakıyordu ki tüyleri diken diken oluyordu. "Lily, hemen şimdi buraya geri gelmek zorundasın ve Fudge'la konuşup Harry'e ulaşana kadar ayrılma, sana ne söylerlerse söylesinler! James'in ve kalanının nereye gönderildiğini bulmaya çalışıyoruz ki onları da geri getirelim. Moody çoktan Dumbledore'a haber verdi. Biz konuşurken onun Bakanlıkta olması gerek."

Lily işte o an Harry'e korkunç bir şey oluyor olduğunu biliyordu. Arthur ona endişeyle bakarken kemiklerinde hissedebiliyordu. Arthur kimsenin Bakanlığa gelip seninle konuşana kadar Bakan'a baskı yapmasını önerecek biri değildi. Bu en kötüsü demek olmalıydı.

"Ona ne oluyor?" Lily sordu, sesi fısıltı halinde çıkarak, gözleri Arthur'un endişeli yüzüne sabitlenerek. "Ne yapıyor Harry'e?"

Arthur ona baktıktan sonra gözleri onlara söyleyip söylemesi gerektiğinden emin olamayarak Ginny'e ve sonra Damien'a fırladı. Pes ederek derin bir nefes aldı.

"Fudge, Harry'e gardiyanlık etmeleri için Ruh Emiciler getirtmiş."

xxx

Hava o kadar soğuktu ki buzlu bir gölün içinde kalmış gibi hissediyordu. Nefesi ağırlaşmış ve daralmıştı. Soğukla ne kadar fazla mücadele etmeye çalışırsa o kadar çok içine işliyordu. Hatıra üzerine hatıra zihnine doluşurken Harry acı içinde inledi. Onlarla mücadele etmeye çalışmak nafileydi. Son birkaç saatte hatıralarını bloke etmeyi ve bir zihin bloğu, onu koruyabilecek bir çeşit savunma yaratmaya tekrar ve tekrar çalışmıştı. Ama zihin blokları Ruh Emiciler üzerinde çalışmıyordu. Hala oradalardı, Harry'nin ön kapısında duruyorlardı, varlıkları Harry'nin bütün geçmiş dehşetlerinin tekrar hayat bulmasına sebep oluyordu.

Harry Voldemort'un öldüğünü gördü, Bella'nın Voldemort'un yarattığı Ruh Emici tarafından Öpüldüğünü gördü. Cansız gözlerinin Hogsmeade'de onu görmeyerek ötelere baktığını, cenazesini, mezarını gördü. Nagini'nin yatağındaki kanlı, parçalanmış bedenini gördü. Geçmişi kükreyerek hayata geldi ve kendisini yalnızca bir çocukken dövülürken görebiliyordu. Sanki şu an üzerine yağıyorlarmış gibi darbeleri hissedebiliyordu. Vücudu ağrıyor, zonkluyor ve başı sanki patlayacakmış gibi hissediyordu. Katıksız ızdırap içerisindeydi.

Harry bu daha fazla sürerse delireceğini biliyordu. Belki de ona mücadele etmeyi sürdürten şey bunun başına gelmesinin korkusuydu. Asa olmadan bir patronus yaratamazdı o yüzden sahip olduğu tek savunma, kabus gibi hatıraların oluşturduğu sisle mücadele edip zihnini sahip olduğu birkaç mutlu hatıraya bağlamaktı. Voldemort'la birlikteyken sürdürdüğü hayatı düşünmeye çalıştı ama bunun bütün yaptığı daha fazla acı verici hatıranın geri gelmesine sebep olmaktı. Voldemort'un sadece onu seviyormuş gibi yaptığını biliyordu o yüzden bütün mutlu hatıraları onun yalanlarıyla lekelenmişti.

Çocukluğundan başka bir hatıra daha yüzeye çıkarken Harry bağırdı. İrkildi ve kendisini on üç yıl önce olmuş olan dayağa karşı hazırladı. James'in kemeriyle üzerine geldiğini gördü ve metal kemer tokasının sırtını parçalayışının hatırası Harry'nin fiziksel olarak midesinin bulanmasına sebep oldu.

"O değil. Babam değil. Bunu o yapmadı, bunu o yapmadı." Harry yineledi tekrar ve tekrar.

Birdenbire James'in görüntüsü değişti ve Harry onun yerinde Voldemort'un durduğunu gördü. Ani değişiklik Harry'nin soluğunu kaybetmesine sebep oldu. Bu nasıl olmuştu? Hatırayı gerçekte olduğu gibi gördü. Bu daha önce hiç olmamıştı.

Harry, Ruh Emicilerin etkisinin güçlendiğini hissedebiliyordu, neredeyse Harry'nin mücadele ettiğini söyleyebiliyorlardı. Harry umutsuzca James hakkında, ve annesi ve Damien hakkında, araları bozulmadan önce kardeşiyle patlaştığı bütün o güzel zamanları düşünmeye çalıştı. Dayak yemenin hatırasından kendini çekmeye ve onun yerine bütün gücünü Damien'ı ilk gördüğü zamanı hatırlamaya odaklamaya zorladı. Onu görebilmek için nasıl Grimmauld Meydanı'ndaki odasına sızdığını hatırladı. Harry daha da konsantre oldu ve kabus gibi hatıraların oluşturduğu sisin arasından Damien'ın yüzü göründü, parlak ve net.

Aklına farklı hatıralar getirmeyi sürdürdü. Ailesiyle geçirdiği güzel zamanların hatıralarını yüzeye çıkmaya zorladı. Babasıyla arasının bozuk olmadığı nadir zamanları. Muggle kasabasında geçirdikleri günü, Lily'nin onları götürdüğü alışveriş turunu ve üç adam da aynı kıyafetler içindeyken attığı kahkahayı hatırlamak için çabaladı. Annesinin kahkasının sesi kendi çığlıklarının sesini kesip geçiyordu. Göğsündeki dehşetli sıkışmanın biraz olsun hafiflediğini hissedebiliyordu. Hayal mi ettiğini yoksa etrafındaki havanın gerçekten ısındığını mı bilmiyordu. Yalnızca ufak bir farklılıktı ama yine de bir şeydi.

Harry nasıl James'in ona ve Damien'a Quidditch hareketlerinde koçluk yaptığını aklına getirmeye başladı. James ve Damien'ın kendilerinden geçerek saatlerce onunla Quidditch takımları ve hangisinin daha iyi olduğu hakkında konuşmalarını.

Birdenbire, ailesinine ait hatıraların ortasında başka bir hatıra çıkageldi, çok severek hatırladığı bir tanesi. Ginny'nin yanında uzandığını, gülümsediğini ve kalkması için onunla oynadığını hatırladı. Sıcak nefesini neredeyse hissedebiliyor, üzerine eğilirken gözlerinin şeytanlıkla parıldadığını görebiliyordu. Hatıra o sabah daha sonra Harry'nin onun elini tutup onu yakına çektiği zamana değişti. "Kimsenin ne düşündüğü umrumda değil, aldığım en iyi uyandırma servisiydi." Kendi sözleri kulaklarında çınladı. Harry zor kullanarak o ve Ginny'e ait hatıraları aklına getirdi, Noel Balosu'nda beraber dans edişlerini, Ginny'nin hiçbir şey söylemeden, yalnızca yanında olarak bile onu rahatlattığı bütün o zamanları, başını omzuna yaslayıp onunla oturuşunu. Onu nasıl öptüğünü hatırladı, bu her zaman onu o kadar sıcaklıkla dolduruyordu ki... Harry o an yanında bir asa olsa, yaratılmış en güçlü patronusu yapabileceğinden emindi.

xxx

Ginny mutfağında, diğer üç gencin arasında oturuyordu. Hermione, Ron'un telefonu üzerine hemen oraya gelmişti. Dördü de o kadar endişeliydi ki kimse konuşmuyordu. Hiçbiri teselli etmek için söyleyecek bir şey bulamıyordu. Harry'e Ruh Emiciler gardiyanlık ediyordu! Eğer bu dünyada asla bir Ruh Emiciyle yüz yüze gelmemesi gereken biri varsa o Harry'di. Geçmişi dehşetten başka bir şey dolu değildi.

Lily, Harry'e ne olduğunu öğrendikten sonra hemen Bakanlığa koşturmuştu. Molly mümkün olduğu kadar çok Yoldaşlık üyesiyle bağlantıya geçmişti. Üyelerin çoğu olan Seherbazlar zaten Bakanlıktaydı. Hala James ya da diğerleriyle bağlantı kurulamamıştı. Ginny odaya endişeli bir bakış attı. Annesi, kucağında Nigel sessizce oynayan Alice Longbottom'la birlikte oturuyordu. Neville annesi ve küçük kardeşiyle birlikte gelmişti. Kimseye bir şey söylememişti. Köşede duruyor, annesi Molly'le konuşurken Nigel'a göz kulak oluyordu. Diğer üyelerin birçoğu da odada oturuyor, sessizce birbirleriyle konuşuyorlardı.

"Bir şey yapmamız gerek! Bunun Fudge'ın yanına kalmasına izin veremeyiz! Harry'e böyle muamele edebileceğini düşünmesi çok iğrenç!" diyordu Alice ateşlice. Ginny gözlerindeki dökülmemiş yaşları fark etti ve başka tarafa baktı. Alice'in Harry'e çok değer verdiğini biliyordu.

"Mrs Longbottom haklı" dedi Hermione, başını kaldırıp Ron ve Damien'a bakarak. "Burada öylece oturup başka biri bunun hakkında bir şey yapana kadar bekleyemeyiz! Ona yardım etmek için bir şey yapmak zorundayız!" bitirdi.

"Biz ne yapabiliriz, Hermione? Profesör Dumbledore bir şey yapamıyorsa, biz ne yapabiliriz?" dedi Ron karamsarlıkla. Dumbledore'un Harry'e ulaşmakta başarısız olduğunu biliyorlardı çünkü aksi takdirde Harry şimdiye eve geri dönmüş olurdu.

"Bence geçen seneden bir şey öğrendiysek, o da bizim Profesör Dumbledore ve Yoldaşlıktan çok daha fazla şey yapabildiğimizdir." dedi Ginny sessizce.

Diğer üçlü birbirleriyle bakıştılar. Bu doğruydu. Hepsi de Harry'nin yanında yer almış ve birlikte bulmuş, iz sürmüş ve Voldemort'un bütün Hortkuluklarını yok etmişlerdi. Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı ve Profesör Dumbledore onların ne olduklarını bulmayı bile başaramamıştı.

"Bana yetti bu kadarı! Bakanlığa gidiyorum ve Harry olmadan ayrılmıyorum!" dedi Damien sandalyesinden ayağa fırlayarak.

"Damien, bekle! Yapma. Seni de içeri alacaklar bütün olup olacak olan o!" dedi Hermione, masadan kalkıp onu tutarak.

"Burada daha fazla oturmayacağım! Eğer olaylar tam tersi olsaydı ve ben Bakanlık tarafından alınmış olsaydım, hayatım üzerine bahse girerim ki Harry oturup beklemezdi, bana yardım etmek için her şeyi riske ederdi, benim de yapacağım aynen o!" Damien bağırdı ve kendisini Hermione'nin tutuşundan kurtardı.

"Damy, bekle!" dedi Ginny ve ayağa kalktı.

"Hiçbirinizi dinlemiyorum. Ve herkesin içinde asıl senin, Ginny, beni durdurmaman gerek. Harry'nin senin hayatını kurtardığı onca zamandan sonra değil!" dedi Damien, onun bile onu durdurmaya çalışıyor olmasına sinirlenerek.

"Seni durdurmuyorum. Seninle geliyorum." dedi Ginny, ona garip bir bakış atarak, sanki 'niye seni durdurayım?' der gibi.

"Hiçbiriniz hiçbir yere gitmiyorsunuz. İhtiyacımız olan son şey Seherbazlara içeri almaları için daha fazla insan vermek." Mrs Weasley konuştu oturduğu yerden.

"Ama anne, bir şey yapmamız gerek!" dedi Ron, o da Damien ve Ginny'le gitmeye karar vermişti.

"Sizin orada olmanız ne işe yarayacak? O nasıl Harry'e yardımcı olacak?" Mrs Weasley sordu.

Sorusuna hiçbir cevap yoktu. Dört genç de kasvetle yere baktılar ve Harry'nin serbest kalmasına yardımcı olmak için başarılı bir plan bulmak için kafa patlattılar. Beklenmedik bir şekilde, Neville öne çıktı.

"Benim Harry'e yardımcı olabilecek bir fikrim var." dedi sessizce, kalanının şaşkınlıkla ona bakakalmasına sebep olarak.

xxx

Lily ve Dumbledore ana avluda duruyor, Seherbazlarla tartışıyorlardı. Seherbazlar geçmelerine izin vermediğinden henüz Fudge'la konuşmayı başaramamışlardı.

"Üzgünüm ama Bakan müsait değil!" Davidson adlı Seherbaz Lily ve Dumbledore'a söyledi.

"Müsait olsun o zaman!" Lily çıkıştı ona. "Onu görene kadar hiçbir yere gitmiyorum! Çok canı acıyacak bu sefer!"

"Bu Bakanın canına yönelik bir tehdit mi?" sordu Davidson, asasına uzanarak. Çevreleyen Seherbazlar çoktan asalarını Lily'e doğrultmuşlardı.

Dumbledore devreye girerek hissediyor olduğundan epey bir miktar daha sakinlikle konuştu.

"Sizi temin ederim Seherbaz Davidson, Mrs Potter kimseyi tehdit etmiyor. Ama eminim ki siz de onun sıkıntısını anlıyorsunuzdur. Oğlunu tutukladınız ve yasa açıkça bir hüküm verilmedikçe aile üyelerinin zanlıyı görebileceğini söylerken siz onunla konuşma hakkını vermiyorsunuz. Ve hepsinden de öte, onu gözaltında ve Ruh Emicilerin gardiyanlığında tutarak yetkilerinizi kötüye kullanıyorsunuz." Dumbledore'un tonu konuşmayı bitirdiğinde çok daha sertleşmişti, Davidson ona yaramazlık yaparken yakalandıktan sonra Okul Müdürüne bakan bir çocuk gibi bakıyordu.

Elinden geldiği kadar kendini toparlayıp, Davidson kekeleyerek karşılık verdi.

"Sizi...sizi temin ederim efendim, burada Bakanlıkta bulunan herhangi bir Ruh Emici yok. Neden aklınıza bunun geldiğini bilmiyorum." güldü gerginlikle.

Dumbledore hiçbir gülme ya da hoşnutluk belirtisi olmadan ona bakmaya devam etti.

"Ben oğlumu görmek istiyorum!" dedi Lily, kalbi oğlunun acı çekiyor olmasının düşüncesi üzerine parçalanarak. Dumbledore ona Moody ve Kingsley'nin Ruh Emicileri oradan çıkarmak için Harry'nin hücresini aradıklarını söylemişti. Şu ana kadar, başarılı olamamışlardı. Fudge'ın onu nereye yerleştirdiğini bulamıyorlardı.

"Size daha önce de söylediğim gibi, hala sorguda olduğu için onunla görüşmeniz imkansız." dedi Davidson, Lily'nin gözleriyle buluşmadan.

"Yalan söylüyorsunuz! Tutuklandığından beri beş saat geçti! Bana hala sorgulanıyor olduğunu mu söylüyorsunuz?!" Lily sordu zehirle.

Davidson'a yetmişti. Lily'e sert bir ifadeyle baktı.

"Size kendimi bir daha tekrarlamayacağım, Mrs Potter. Oğlunuz cinayetle suçlanıyor ve soruşturmanın ilk bölümü tamamlanana kadar kimseyle konuşmasına izin verilmeyecek. Korkarım ki ayrılmak zorundasınız, Bakanlığın zamanını boşa harcıyorsunuz."

"Siz benim Harry'le ya da Fudge'la konuşmama izin verene kadar hiçbir yere gitmiyorum!" Lily tükürür gibi söyledi ona.

"Bakan Fudge şu an konuşmaya müsait değil." Davidson düzeltti onu.

"O zaman o bizimle konuşmaya müsait olana dek burada bekleyeceğiz." Dumbledore karşılık verdi Lily bir şey söyleyemeden önce.

Davidson besbelli efsanevi büyücüyle nasıl konuşacağından emin olamayarak Dumbledore'a baktı.

"Bakın, Dumbledore, efendim, size herkes kadar saygı duyuyorum, o yüzden gerçekten size binadan dışarıya kadar eşlik etmek istemiyorum. Lütfen kendiniz ayrılın." dedi Dumbledore'a samimi bir ifadeyle.

"Ricanızı takdir ediyorum ancak korkarım ki Bakanla veya Harry'le konuşmadan ayrılamam. Teşekkürler." dedi Dumbledore.

"Bakan çok meşgul biri! İki kişiyle konuşmak için yaptığını bırakıp gelemez!" dedi Davidson sinirle.

Dumbledore ya da Lily buna karşılık veremeden, arkalarından gürültülü bir ses duyuldu. Etraflarında döndüklerinde telefon kulübesinin hızla aşağı indiğini gördüler. Açıldığında içinde Damien, Neville, Ron, Hermione ve Ginny göründü. Çatık kaşlarla telefon kulübesinden çıktılar. Kimse bir şey söyleyemeden önce, sayısız şömine alevler içinde kalarak bir sürü insan bırakmaya başladı. Lily etrafında döndüğünde Fred ve George Weasley'nin peş peşe, Bill ve Fleur'un da başka birinden geldiğini gördü. David ve Darrell Bones aynı anda iki ayrı şömineden belirdi.

Lily sersemlemiş bir kafayla izlerken, daha ve daha fazla insan şöminelerden çıkmaya başladı. Çoğu Hogwarts öğrencileriydi. Lily öğrencilerini tanıdı. O izlerken, Parvati ve Padma Patil, Dean, Seamus, Justin, Susan, Angelina ve Colin ve Dennis Creevey bile şöminelerden çıktı. Kalkarak üzerlerinden külü silkelediler. Daha bir sürü, bir sürüsü vardı şöminelerden beliren. Yedinci sınıfların çoğu gelmiş gibi görünüyordu, Slytherin binası hariç. Tam o bunu fark ederken, yeşil alevlerden beliren başka bir figür gördü, Draco Malfoy cübbelerini silkeledi ve avluya bakındı. Damien'ı görerek aceleyle onun yanına gitti, ifadesinde kaygı ve endişe vardı. Bu kalanı içinde tek bir Slytherin'di işte. Telefon kulübesi başka bir yolculuk yaptı ve beraberinde Molly, Alice ve ufak Nigel'ı bile getirdi.

Lily ne olduğunu bilmiyordu ve Dumbledore'a bir bakışın ardından onun da bilmediği açıktı. Damien, Hermione ve Neville'in ceplerinden bir şey çıkardığını ve asalarını üzerinde salladığını gördü. Birdenbire büyük pankartlar ve posterler genişleyerek ellerinde belirdiler. Hepsinin üzerine bir tek şey yazılıydı, 'Harry Potter'ı Serbest Bırakın!'

Lily yüzünde pis bir sırıtmayla Davidson'a bakmak için döndü. Seherbaz avluda beliren koca kalabalığa bakakalmıştı. Bütün Seherbazlar küçük dillerini yutmuşlar, kızgın kalabalığa bakıyorlardı.

"Bence Bakan hepimiz için zaman yaratmak zorunda kalacak." dedi Lily, Seherbazın yüzünden geçen sıkıntı ifadesinden keyif alarak.

xxx

Harry ne kadar süredir burada Ruh Emicilerle birlikte olduğunu bilmiyordu. Günler gibi geliyordu. Etkileriyle mücadele etmeye devam etti, ama savaşı kaybediyordu. Mutlu hatıraları, onları zihninin ön cephesinde tutmak için gereken güç onu tüketiyorken silip gitmeye başlıyordu. Soğuğun ciğerlerine sızdığını ve aldığı her nefesin daha ve daha fazla güç istediğini hissedebiliyordu.

Yavaşça, soğuğun hafiflemeye başladığını fark etti, buz gibi havanın ısınmaya başladığını hissedebiliyordu. Ruh Emiciler gidiyorlardı. Hırıltılı nefeslerinin sanki ondan uzaklaşıyorlarmış gibi solup gittiğini duyabiliyordu. Titrekçe rahat bir nefes bıraktı ve işte o zaman baştan ayağa titriyor olduğunu fark etti. Vücudu ter içinde kalmıştı ve yüzünde terle karışmış gözyaşları olduğuna emindi. Titrek bir el kaldırdı ve yüzünü silmeye çalıştı.

Kapı açıldı ve Harry kendisini kapıda babasının belirmesini dilerken buldu. Hiç bütün süre boyunca bilinçaltında babasını çağırdığını fark etmemişti. Ama kapıda beliren James değildi. Blake'di.

Harry daha kendinde ve dağılmamış görünmeye çalıştı ama Ruh Emicilerle geçirdiği saatlerce süren işkenceden sonra dağılmamış görünecek durumda değildi. Kirli zeminde yatıyor, bütün vücudu Rum Emicilerin bıraktıkları etkiden hala titriyordu. Soğuk ter içindeydi ve ne kadar denerse denesin sesi titremeden konuşamıyordu.

Blake kocaman sırıttı ve içeri girdi. Yavaşça Harry'nin düşmüş formunun etrafında daire çizdi ve onunla kafa buldu.

"Ah, Mr Potter. Sizi böyle görmek ne kadar güzel bilmiyorsunuz." dedi gözlerini Harry'e dikerek. O kadar kocaman gülümsüyordu ki baksanız tüm dişlerini teker teker görebilirdiniz.

Büyük bir çaba göstererek, Harry öfkeyle baktı Blake'e.

"Dikkat et, altını ıslatmak istemezsin." Harry dalga geçti. Sesi titrekti ama yaptığı yorum yine de Seherbazın yüzündeki pis sırıtmayı sildi.

Blake düşmanca baktıktan sonra Harry'i kaburgalarından tekmeledi. Harry feryadını tuttu ve onun yerine Blake'e öfkeyle bakmak için döndü.

"Sen de kendini beğenmiş baban kadar aptalsın! İkiniz de sizin için neyin iyi olduğunu bilmiyorsunuz!" tükürür gibi söyledi Harry'e.

Harry nefesini yakalamak için hızlı hızlı soluklandı. Başını kaldırıp ona baktı.

"Kendini beğenmiş olabilir, ama babam yine de senin zavallı kıçını istediği gün tekmeleyebilir." dedi, Blake'in hakaret üzerine döndüğü kırmızıdan keyif alarak.

"Seni orospu çocuğu!" Blake bağırdı ve Harry'e tekme atmak için hamle etti, bu seferki başına hedef alınmıştı.

Bu kez, Harry hazırlıklıydı. Blake'in ayağını yakaladı ve onu sırt üstü iterek Seherbazın dengesini kaybetmesine sebep oldu. Blake yere düşer düşmez, Harry ondan uzağa yuvarlandı.

"Accio asa" Harry bağırdı, Blake'in asasını almaya çalışarak.

Maalesef ki, Blake'in asası üzerinde sıkı bir tutuşu vardı ve Harry'nin asasız büyüsünü bloke etti. Başka bir lanet tısladı ve Harry ızdırap verici bir acı omzundan ve göğsünden geçerken feryat etti. Bartra bilekliğinin sebep olduğu acıdan nefes alamadı.

"Gerçekten beni kurnazlıkla yenebileceğini mi düşündün?" Blake sordu Harry'i lanet altında tutarken bir yandan tekrar ve tekrar tekmeleyerek.

Harry darbeleri zorlukla hissedebiliyordu, Bartra'dan gelen acı çok daha kötüydü. Sonunda Blake onu lanetten serbest bıraktı. Harry kendine gelmeye çalışırken her dakikasından keyif alarak izledi.

"Anlamıyorsun değil mi, Potter! Bitti. Sen ve baban şimdiye kadar bütün iyi şanslara sahip oldunuz. Artık acı çekmeye başlamanın zamanı. O görevden gelip de oğlunun Ruh Emiciler tarafından işkence edilip öldürüldüğünü öğrenmesi için sabırsızlanıyorum." Kendi sözlerine bir kahkaha attı. "Ünlü Seherbaz James Potter sonunda kırılacak bunu duyduğunda!"

Harry nefes almakta güçlük çekiyordu. Bakan'ın onun bir Ruh Emici tarafından Öpülmesini ayarlayacağına inanamıyordu.

"Fudge gerçekten bunun yanına kar kalacağını mı düşünüyor?!" Harry sordu ona.

"Fudge? O bunun olacağını bile bilmiyor. Ona Ruh Emiciler seninle işini bitirdikten sonra söyleyeceğim. Bana inanacaktır. 'Oh çok üzgünüm Bakan, ama Ruh Emiciler, kontrolden çıktılar. Ben herhangi bir şey yapamadan önce içeri daldılar ve Potter'a Öpücüğü verdiler. Oh, çok üzücü, evet biliyorum.' Onu her zamanki saçmalıklarla dolduracağım, o da bir güzel yiyecek. Her zaman yiyor." Blake bitirdi kendini beğenmiş bir ifadeyle.

Harry, Blake'in bunu yaptığına inanamıyordu. Her şeyi riske edecek ve onu öldürecekti, sırf James'in canını sıkmak için. Harry herhangi bir şey yapamadan önce, Blake kapıya döndü ve Ruh Emicilere seslendi.

"Şimdi gelebilirsiniz, o hazır." bağırdı.

Harry soğuğun tekrar içine sızdığını hissetti, sanki felç olmuş gibi hissediyordu. Saniyeler içerisinde, Ruh Emiciler hücresinin içine girmiş, ona doğru atılıyorlardı. Ellerini üzerine geçirebilmek için çok heveslilermiş gibi görünüyordu. Harry trans halinden çıktı ve gidebildiği kadar geriye gitti. Gücü kalmamıştı.Ruh Emicilerle birlikte bir hücrede fazla uzun süre kalarak zayıflamıştı.

Hatıralar çoktan Harry'i kör ediyor, bütün duyularını ele geçiriyorlardı bu yüzden tek görebildiği ve duyabildiği çığlıklar ve Voldemort'a ait görüntülerdi. Ruh Emiciler üzerine çullanırken onlara ait o çürüyen et kokusunu duyabiliyordu. Çığlıkların arasından Harry kanını kaynatan bir ses duydu. Harry'nin ızdırabını izlemekten keyif alan Blake'in gülüşünü duydu.

Harry'nin görüşü netleşti ve Blake'in köşede durduğunu, ona güldüğünü gördü. Üzerinde iki Ruh Emici dolanıyordu, bir tanesi çoktan kukuletasını indirmiş altından ağzı olan o korkunç açıklık görünüyordu.

Hepsi bir anda oldu. Güçleri yönetimi ele aldığında Harry hiçbir zaman kontrol edememişti. Sezgisel sihriyle birleşiklerdi ve belki de kontrol edememesinin sebebi de buydu. Harry'nin zümrüt gözleri tamamen siyah olana kadar karardı. Blake gülmeyi bıraktı ve yüzündeki korku ifadesi çok tatmin ediciydi. Harry, Blake'e doğru uzandı ve ona doğru eliyle havayı kesen bir hareket yaptı, Blake hücrenin öbür tarafına fırlatılıp atıldı. Duvara çarptı ve bir yığın halinde yere düştü. Bayılmıştı. Harry'nin dikkati Öpücüğü vermek için onu tutmaya çalışan Ruh Emiciler'e geri döndü.

Harry uzandı ve tısladı, "Accio asa" ve Blake'in asası uçarak uzatılmış eline geldi.

Harry asayı ona neredeyse kocaman ağzından içini görebilecek kadar yakın duran Ruh Emiciye doğrulttu.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry bağırdı elinden geldiği kadar yüksek sesle. Zihnine Damien'ın onunla beraber antrenman yapan görüntüsünü getirdi ve Harry'nin patronusunun Blake'in asasından fırlayıp çıkması için gereken tüm şey buydu.

Gümüş yılan yerde süründü, vücudunu havada kıvırarak kendisini Harry'e en yakın duran Ruh Emicinin etrafına sardı. Ruh Emici korkunç bir acı sesi bırakarak anında Harry'den uzaklaştı. Gümüş yılan dönerek diğer Ruh Emicilere tısladı. Uyarırmışcasına dişlerini gösterdi, yüksek sesli tıslayışı hücrede yankılandı. Ruh Emici daha yakına gelmesi için beklemedi. Aceleyle oradan çıkarak Harry'i hücrede tek başına bıraktı.

Harry'nin nefes alışı ağırdı ve baştan ayağa titriyordu. Yavaşça ayağa kalktı, bacakları altında titriyordu. Acıyla, çoktan solmaya başlamış olan gümüş patronusa doğru hareket etti. Patronusunun formuna baktı ve göğsünde Bartra bilekliğiyle hiçbir alakası olmayan bir acı hissetti. Eli kalkarak büyük yılanın başını sevgiyle okşadı. Yılan Harry'nin dokunuşuna yaslandı.

"Nagini" Harry tısladı çataldilinde.

Yılan başını kaldırıp Harry'e baktı. Çoktan solup gümüş bir sise dönmekteydi.

"Genç Efendi" tısladı yok olmadan önce.

Harry'nin eli hala uzanıyor haldeydi, yanına düşmesine izin verdi. Blake'in düşmüş bedenine baktı, içinde nefretin kaynadığını hissedebiliyordu. Onunla ne yapacağını şimdilik düşünmemeye karar verdi. Önce buradan çıkması gerekiyordu. Asasını sıkı sıkı tuttu ve aceleyle hücreden dışarı çıktı, bacakları o kadar çok titriyordu ki destek almak için duvara tutunmak zorunda kalıyordu.

xxx

Fudge fırtına gibi avluya doğru yürüdü. Bu çok gülünçtü. Daha önce hiç Sihir Bakanlığında bir eylem sahne almamıştı. Düpedüz saygısızlıktı. Ve kimin için, Harry lanet olası Potter için! Bu kabul edilemezdi.

Fudge gelip kapılarda durdu ve büyük avlusunun ellerinde posterler ve afişlerle duran Hogwarts öğrencileriyle dolmuş olduğunu gördü. Tam olarak o okulun kendi Okul Müdürünü Lily Potter'la birlikte durur, eğlenceyle etrafına bakarken gördüğünde kızgınlık içinde gözlerini kıstı.

"Nedir bunun anlamı!" sordu, her zamanki Seherbaz ordusu onu çevreleyerek yanlarına yürürken.

"Ne gibi görünüyor, Bakan? Harry'e ettiğiniz muameleye karşı bir eylem!" öğrencilerden biri bağırdı.

Lily ve Dumbledore, Bakan'ı görerek yanına acele ettiler.

"Fudge! Harry nerede? Nasıl Ruh Emicilerin ona gardiyanlık etmesine izin verebilirsin?!" Lily patladı yanına yaklaşır yaklaşmaz.

Bakanı koruyan Seherbazlar Lily'nin ona yaklaşmasına engel olmak için öne çıktılar.

"Düşünme bile!" kadın tükürür gibi bağırdı Seherbaza, o asasını çıkarırken.

"Kiminle konuştuğunu unutuyorsun Lily Potter. Ben senin Bakanınım! Bana gereken şekilde hitap edeceksin!" Fudge fokurdadı.

"Bakan? Sen bir Bakan gibi davranış göstermedin. Bir zorba gibi davranıyorsun sen!" Lily bağırdı ona, korumayı geçmeye çalışarak.

"Ne cüretle!" dedi Fudge, onunla nasıl konuşulduğuna şok olarak.

"Bakan, bize Harry'i nerede tuttuğunuzu söylemek zorundasınız. Harry'i serbest bırakmanız sizin için en faydalısı olur. Size masumiyetine dair kanıdı verdi ve siz de bunu göz önünde bulundurmak zorundasınız. Onu bir hücrede tutmanın, Ruh Emicilere gardiyanlık yaptırmanın size hiçbir faydası dokunmayacak." dedi Dumbledore her zamanki kibarlığıyla. "Aslına bakarsanız, "Bence size çok daha fazla zarar verebilir." ekledi arkasındaki kızgın kalabalığa bir bakışla.

Fudge eylemcilere baktı ve hafiften solgunlaştı.

"Ben insanlarım için en iyisini yapıyorum. O tehlikeli ve geçmiş bir sicili var..."

"Geçmişi geçmişte kaldı. Harry, Voldemort'u öldürdüğünden beri kimseye zarar verecek hiçbir şey yapmadı. Herhangi bir şey yaptıysa da bu büyücü toplumuna yardım etmek oldu. Sevgililer Günü'nde Hogsmeade'de olanı gördünüz. Harry o gün sayısız canı kurtardı." dedi Dumbledore son kısmı herkesin duyacağı kadar yüksek bir sesle.

Fudge'ın gözleri apaçık korku içinde büyüdü. O günü çok iyi hatırlıyordu. Hayatında hiç daha fazla korkmamıştı.

"O günü mükemmelen hatırlıyorum ben. Ve o Vampirleri nasıl öldürdüğünü hatırlamak da sizin için iyi olur! Sergilediği kara büyü son derece rahatsız ediciydi. Korkunç şeyler yapabilecek kadar güçlü, ve ben geriye yaslanıp onun 'Babasının' ayak izlerini takip etmesine izin vermeyeceğim!" Fudge bitirdi, gözlerinde açık bir şekilde korkuyla.

Lily onu tutan Seherbazlarla mücadele ediyordu. Eğer yapabilse, Bakanı böylesi şeyler söylediği için tokatlayabilirdi.

"Voldemort Harry'nin Babası değildi. Harry bunu kabul etti, belki de siz de etmelisiniz." dedi Dumbledore alçak ve tehlikeli bir sesle.

xxx

Harry yürümeye devam etmek için çabaladı. Ruh Emicilerin onu bu kadar kötü etkilediğini fark etmemişti. Kaçmak için en iyi rotayı düşünmeye çalıştı. Problem şuydu ki nerede olduğuna dair hiçbir fikri yoktu. Bakanlığın gizli bir kısmındaydı. Son defa getirilişini hatırlıyordu, o zaman sayısız hücresi olan bir kanatta tutulmuştu. Bu sefer farklı bir yerdeydi.

Acıyla yürüyor, duvarın yanından ayrılmadan yürüyordu. Koridorun sonuna ulaşır ulaşmaz sanki biri onu buz gibi bir göle batırmış gibi hissetti. Bütün vücudu soğukla uyuştu. Dizleri üzerine düştü ve acı onu sarıp sarmalarken haykırdı. Zihninden o kadar çok görüntü geçiyordu ki hiçbirinden bir şey anlamıyordu. Tek bir şey söyleyebiliyordu; hepsi kötü hatıralardı.

Vücudunda kalan gücü toparlayarak, Harry başını kaldırdı ve sorunun ne olduğunu gördü. İki Ruh Emici geri gelmişlerdi ve bu kez çok kızgınlardı. Harry bunu nasıl söyleyebildiğini bilmiyordu ne de olsa hiçbir görünür hatları yoktu ama bir şekilde söyleyebiliyordu işte. Ona doğru geliş şekillerinden, Harry ruhunu bitirip tüketmeden onu yalnız bırakmayacaklarını söyleyebiliyordu. Etkileri neredeyse on kat daha fazlaydı ve Harry'e yüklendi, onu daha ve daha fazla umutsuzluğun içine sürükledi.

Harry asayı tuttu ve Ruh Emiciye doğrulttu. O herhangi bir şey söyleyemeden, Ruh Emici üzerine eğildi. Harry'nin nefesi göğsünde tıkandı ve sırtının üzerine düştü. Tamamen tükenmişti. Bu Ruh Emicilerle şimdi son dört saattir mücadele ediyordu, bütün gücünü tüketmişlerdi. Asa gevşek parmaklarından kaydı ama Harry onu tutacak enerjiyi toplayamadı.

Ruh Emiciler Harry'nin üzerinde dolanıyorlardı, çürüyen parmaklarıyla uzandılar ve Harry'nin yüzünü tuttular. Onu yere iğneliyorlardı. Harry'nin bütün yapabildiği nefes almak için çırpınmak olabildi. Zihninden bir sürü görüntü geçti hızla, hepsi de son dört saatte içinden geçmek zorunda kaldığı hatıralardı.

Ruh Emiciler Harry'nin üzerine daha da eğilerek zorla ağzını açtı. Birdenbire iki Ruh Emici kenara ittirildi ve Harry'nin gözlerinin önünden gümüş bir bulanıklık geçti. Acıyla öksürdü, kendini olan şeye odaklamaya çalıştı. Ruh Emicilerin ondan uzaklaştırıldığını söyleyebiliyordu. Vücudundaki her kas itiraz ederek, Harry başını kaldırdı ve kocaman çok tüylü bir köpek formunda olan gümüş patronusu gördü. Ruh Emicileri kovalayıp Harry'nin düşmüş formundan uzaklaştırıyordu.

Harry o formu daha önce gördüğünü biliyordu. İşkence gören zihni nerede gördüğünü hatırlamasına yetecek kadar netleşmiyordu. Ruh Emiciler ayıya benzer köpek patronusundan kaçarken, köpek Harry'e doğru, daha önce geldiği yere geldi. Patronus Sirius'un animagus formuna çok benzerdi. Babasının patronusuydu. James'in patronusuydu. Harry onu Nagini'nin yatağında ölü bulunduğu gün gördüğünü hatırladı. Babası yardım çağırmak için patronusunu göndermişti. Bu babası burada demek oluyordu. Ruh Emicileri kovalamıştı.

Düşüncelerini kanıtlarcasına, Harry güçlü ellerin onu tuttuğunu ve ters çevirdiğini hissetti. Babasının çok solgun ve dehşet dolu yüzünün ona baktığını gördü.

"Harry! Oh, Tanrım? İyi misin? Lütfen iyi ol!" dedi titrek bir sesle.

Harry cevap verecek sesi bulamadı. İyi olduğunu göstermek için başını salladı. James Harry'e sıkı sıkı sarıldı, Merlin'e iyi olduğu için teşekkür etti. Harry babasının sesindeki korkuyu ve ferahlamayı duyabiliyordu. O da James'e sarıldı. Onu ya da annesini ya da Damien'ı bir daha görmemeye ne kadar yaklaştığını fark etti.

Titriyordu, içine sızmış olan soğuktan bir daha asla kurtulamayacakmış gibi hissediyordu. James cübbesinin düğmelerini çözdü ve tek bir hareketle Harry'nin etrafına sardı.

"Hadi, Harry. Eve gidiyoruz." dedi James, ayağa kalkmasına yardımcı olurken.

xxx


	35. Potter Malikanesi'ne Dönüş

35\. Bölüm - Potter Malikanesi'ne Dönüş

Harry dizleri her an çözülmekle tehdit ederek ayağa kalkmayı becerdi. James onu sıkı sıkı tutarak dışarı, avluya varana kadar koridorlardan geçirdi.

Harry'nin ilk gördüğü şey, posterler ve afişler tutan büyük bir insan kalabalığıydı. Ayakta kalmakta zorlanıyordu, o yüzden afişlerle posterlerin üzerlerinde yazan kelimeleri ilk başta algılamadı. Seherbazların insan yığınını başka Seherbazlarla çevrili olan Bakan'dan uzak tutmak için çabaladıklarını gördü. Sirius, Remus, Tonks ve Lily'i de ön tarafta Fudge'ı koruyan Seherbazlarla tartışırken işte bu zaman gördü. Dumbledore görünürde Fudge'la tartışmaktaydı.

"Onu serbest bırakmam için baskı altında kalmayacağım! Beni manipüle edemezsin, Dumbledore! İstediğin kadar çok eylem düzenleyebilirsin! Soruşturma tamamlanana kadar Potter'ı serbest bırakmayacağım!" Fudge kükredi Dumbledore'a.

'Eylem' kelimesi Harry'e sertçe vurdu ve afişler ile posterler tutan kızgın insan seline şaşkınlık içinde dönüp baktı. Onun için buradalardı! Onun serbest bırakılması için kavga ediyorlardı! İşte o zaman kalın harflerle yazılmış kelimeler anlamlı hale geldi.

Harry neden onun için bir eylem yapıldığını anlamadı. Kimsenin umursayacağını düşünmemişti. İşte o zaman kalabalığın içindeki yüzleri tanıdı. Damien ateşlice Seherbazlardan biriyle tartışıyordu, Draco da yanındaydı. Lavender ve Parvati üzerinde 'Harry Potter'ı Serbest Bırakın!' kelimeleri yazılı olan büyük bir afiş tutuyor ve aynı şeyi Seherbazlara bağırıyorlardı. Ginny'e ait olan uzun kızıl saçlar gözüne ilişti ve kalbinin göğsünde fırladığını hissetti. Hermione ve Neville'le birlikte duruyor ve sinirle Bakan'ı onlardan uzak tutmaya çalışan Seherbazlara bağırıyordu.

Hogwarts'dan daha ve daha fazla insan gördü ve diğer öğrencilerin hepsinin onun serbest bırakılması için mücadele ettiğini fark etti. Aklına hiç Hogwarts'dan öğrencilerin onun yardımına geleceği gelmezdi.

Harry, Ron'un onlara doğru baktığını gördü ve gözleri buluşur buluşmaz, Ron'un yüzü bütün rengini kaybetti. Sanki gözlerine inanamıyormuş gibi Harry'e bakakalmıştı. Harry biliyordu ki eğer şu an hissettiği kadar kötü görünüyorsa, o zaman büyük ihtimalle korkunç görünüyordu. Ron Hermione'nin dikkatini çekerek Harry'e işaret etti. O da etrafında dönüp ona baktı ve onun da yüzü Ron'unki gibi rengini kaybetti. Harry ağzının 'Oh Tanrım!' kelimelerini oluşturduğunu gördü.

Kısa süre sonra öğrenciler Harry ve James'in avluya girdiklerini fark etti. Hepsi sessizleşerek gözlerini Harry'nin can acısıyla avluyu geçen titrek formuna dikti.

Sirius onların yönüne baktı ve tartışması cümlenin yarısında kesildi. Bütün hepsi James'in Harry'e yardımcı olmasını izlerken tüm tartışmalar durdu.

Bir kerede Lily, Sirius, Remus ve Tonks, Harry ve James'le buluşmak için koştular. Lily ona yaklaşır yaklaşmaz Harry'e sımsıkı sarıldı. Harry bu çok ortalıktaki sevgi gösterisi için ona itiraz ederdi ama hala Ruh Emicilerle olan yakın temasından başı dönüyordu. Onu bir daha asla görmemeye korkunç derecede yaklaştığını biliyordu. O yüzden Lily'nin ona sarılmasına ve kulağına rahatlatıcı sözler söylemesine izin verdi. Lily geri çekildi ve endişeli gözleri oğlunun titreyen formunu gözledi. Kendi de titriyordu, Harry'nin yüzüne uzanırken kendi eli de sallanıyordu. Onun için o kadar korkmuş, endilenmişti ki.

Sirius, Remus ve Tonks, hepsi Harry'e kocaman, endişeli gözlerle bakıyorlardı. Korkunç görünüyordu, onu daha önce hiç bu kadar solgun görmemişlerdi. Saçları terle başına yapmıştı ve fena halde titriyordu. Harry'nin kendini toparlamak için ne kadar fazla çaba harcadığını görebiliyorlardı ama yapamıyordu. James'in kolundaki sıkı tutuşu Harry'nin kendi başına ayakta kalamadığına yeterli kanıttı.

"Hadi. Gidelim." dedi James usulca ve çıkışa doğru yürümeye başladı, Bakan'ı ve Seherbaz ordusunu tamamen bilmezden geldi.

Fudge zar zor gizlenmiş hiddetle James'e bakıyordu. Gelip James ve Harry'nin önünde durdu, Seherbazları arkasında duruyordu, asaları çekiliydi.

"Seherbaz Potter! Ne yapıyorsun?" sordu.

James cevaplamak için ona bakma zahmetine bile girmedi.

"Oğlumu eve götürüyorum." dedi, sesi kendini ne kadar kontrol ediyor olduğunu ele veriyordu.

"Onu götüremezsin. O Nott'un cinayetinden göz altın..."

"Hayır değil! Harry masumiyetinin kanıtını sundu. Nott'un vücudunun yanında bulunan asa onu öldürmek için kullanılmamış. Harry'i bu cinayete bağlayan tek şey oydu. Harry hiçbir şey yapmadı, o eve gidiyor." dedi James, Fudge'ı cümlesinin ortasında keserek.

"Dinle bakalım sen bir..." Fudge başladı, yüzü kırmızı ve kızgın.

"Hayır, sen dinle!" dedi James sıkılı dişler arasından. Harry'i bıraktı ve Bakan'a doğru adım attı. "Yolumdan çekilmen senin için en faydalısı olur! Seninle hemen şu anda ilgilenmiyor oluşumun tek sebebi, önce oğlumu eve götürmek istiyor olmam."

"Oğlun gözaltında. Soruşturma bitene kadar onu binadan çıkaramazsın." Fudge cevapladı ateşlice.

"Soruşturma bitti. Sana kanıtını verdi. Asası üzerine Priori Incantatem tılsımını yaptı ve sana buna dahil olmadığının kanıtladı. Bununla ilgili daha fazla yapması gereken bir şey yok." James cevapladı. Harry'i tekrar kapılardan dışarı yönlendirmek için döndü ama Fudge tarafından durduruldu. Bütün gözler Bakan ve James üzerindeydi.

"Onu Bakanlıktan çıkarmaya yetkin yok." dedi kızgınlıkla.

"Bütün ihtiyacım olan yetkim var benim. Sen onları kendin yıkıyorken benim hiçbir kurala uymam gerekmiyor!" dedi James, öfkesi kontrolünden çıkmaya başlayarak.

"Ne demek istiyorsun? Ben hiçbir kuralı yıkmadım. Tutuklama emri tamamen meşruydu ve iyi bir nedeni de vardı." dedi Fudge bir kerede kendini savunarak.

"Emir meşru olabilir ama davranışın öyle değildi! Beni Bakanlıktan kasıtlı olarak uzağa gönderdin ki senin yolundan çekileyim. Harry'i tutukladın ve onu sorgulamak için uygunsuz yöntemler kullandın. Harry'nin gerçekten masum olduğunu ve bunu kanıtlayabildiğini fark ettiğinde de bir hücreye koydun ve başına Ruh Emicileri diktin! Bunu kazanmanın mümkün olamayacağını gördüğünde de Ruh Emicilere Öpücüğü uygulama emri verdin!" James'in her kelimeyle yükseldi, son kısmı bağırarak söyledi.

Öpücüğün bahsi üzerine, avludaki herkes keskin nefesler aldı. Öğrenciler Fudge'a zehirle bakıyorlardı. Harry'nin korkunç görünüşü şimdi çok daha anlamlıydı. Dumbledore bile Bakan'a bakmak için dönmüştü, gözlerinde ağır bir hiddet vardı. Damien gözlerini abisinden söküp ayıramıyordu. Bakan'ın böyle bir şey yapacak kadar alçalacağını hiç düşünmezdi.

Fudge suçlamaya başını sallıyordu.

"Saçmalık! Ben Ruh Emicilere Öpücük emri vermedim! Neden böyle bir şey yapayım! Ben onlara sadece gardiyanlık yapmalarını emrettim! Uyduruyorsun!" bağırdı James.

"Harry'e zamanında yetişmemiş olsaydım, senin pis Ruh Emicilerin Öpücüğü uygulamış olacaklardı!" James karşılık verdi, yumrukları yanında sıkılarak.

Lily, Fudge'a baktıktan sonra Harry'e bakmak için döndü. Bütün bunlar sırasında hiç sesini çıkarmıyordu. İsteyerek olmadığını biliyordu. Sesini bulup da tartışmak için fazla tükenmiş haldeydi. Bütün enerjisini ayakta kalmaya odaklıyordu ve bu da yüzünde görünüyordu.

Eline uzandı ve tutarak hafifçe sıktı, konuşmadan rahatlatmaya çalıştı. Harry başını kaldırdı ve aynı şekilde hafifçe onun elini sıkarak ona iyi olduğunu gösteri.

"Buna katlanmayacağım! Bana iftira atıyorsun! Ben Ruh Emicilere Öpücüğü uygulamakla ilgili hiçbir emir vermedim!" Fudge bağırdı, yüzü bütün bağrışmadan kıpkırmızı kesildi.

"Bir saat önce Seherbazların Ruh Emicilerin burada, Bakanlıkta olduklarını bile inkar ediyorlardı. Neye inanmamızı bekliyorsun?" dedi Lily sessiz bir zehirle.

Fudge ona baktı, ağzı sudan çıkmış bir balık gibi açıp kapanıyordu. O Harry'e doğru yürürken tekrar James'e baktı. Öğrenci kalabalığı resmen durduğu yere öfke saçıyordu. Kızgın bakışlarının hepsi ona yöneltilmişti. Adını temizlemek zorunda olduğu yoksa başının ciddi belada olacağını biliyordu.

"Seherbaz Potter, beni böylesi bir suçla itham edemezsiniz. Ben Ruh Emicilerin böylesi bir şey yapmalarına asla izin vermem. Burada sadece gardiyanlık yapmak üzere bulunuyorlardı."

"Ruh Emicilerin daha en başta burada hiçbir işleri yok." Sirius bağırdı ona, gözleri öfkeyle kısılarak.

Fudge gözlerini ondan tekrar kalabalığa çevirdi. Kalabalık içersinde kızgın mırıldanmalar başlamıştı. Fudge'a karşı nefret dolu sözler duyuluyordu ve Bakan soğuk terler içinde kalmaya başlıyordu.

"Ruh Emicileri getirmek zorundaydım! Onu başka türlü tutamazdım. Gerekli önlemleri almam gerekiyordu!" açıklamaya başladı, sesi ne kadar tedirgin olduğunu göstererek kırılıyordu.

James hiç dikkate almadı, Harry'i tekrar uzaklaştırmaya başladı.

"Seherbaz Potter, öylece yürüyüp gidemezsiniz!" dedi Fudge, o kadar kızgındı ki elleri titriyordu.

James olduğu yerde durdu ve dönüp ona baktı. Konuştuğunda, sesi sağlamdı ama kırgınlığını gösteren ton herkesin duyacağı kadar açıktı.

"Ben bu Bakanlığa hayatımın yirmi iki yılını verdim ve karşılığında aldığım şey bu! Kendi oğluma çamur atılıyor ve vazifesi olması gereken kişi tarafından neredeyse öldürülüyor! Bütün bunları planladın. Beni Bakanlıktan kasten gönderdin ki ona yardım edemeyeyim. Seherbazları evime gönderdin ve karımı içeri almakla tehdit ettin! Harry'i sorgulamak için uygunsuz yöntemler kullandın ve onu kanunsuzca içeride tuttun! Yirmi iki yıllık hizmetten sonra, aileme edilen muamele bu!" dedi, öfkesi zar zor kontrol edilebilir halde.

Daha fazla bir şey söylemeyerek mavi Seherbaz cübbelerine iliklenmiş rozetine uzandı. Tek seferde yerinden çıkararak Bakan'ın ayaklarına fırlattı. Altın rozet mermer zeminde sekerek Fudge'ın ayaklarında durdu. "İstifa ediyorum." dedi James meydan okuyan bir sesle.

Harry babasına şok içinde dönüp baktı. Lily, Sirius, Remus ve Tonks, hepsi kalakalarak şaşkınlıkla James'e baktılar. James hiçbirine bakmadı, gözleri Fudge'ın yüzünden ayrılmadı. Bakan ağzı açık ona bakıyor, ciddi olduğuna inanmaya cesaret etmiyordu.

"Geriye çekilip senin gücünü kötüye kullanmanı ve insanlara kötü muamele etmeni izlemem anlamına geliyorsa ben artık Seherbaz olmak istemiyorum. Onun yerine zamanımı seni geride hiçbir şey kalmayana dek profesyonel ve kişisel olarak mahvetmeye adamayı tercih ederim!" James öyle bir hiddetle ekledi ki Fudge geriye bir adım attı.

Fudge'ın nutku tutuldu. Harry babasının biraz önce Seherbazlık görevinden öylece istifa ettiğine inanamıyordu. James döndü ve diğerleriyle birlikte kapılara doğru yürümeye başladı.

"Potter! Bir şüpheliyi götüremezsin..." Fudge tekrar denedi, titrek bir sesle.

"Haklarımı biliyorum. Bir zanlı masumiyetini kanıtlayacak yeterli delili sağladıktan sonra, içeride tutulamaz. Ayrılmak için her türlü hakka sahiptir." James cevapladı.

"Bu doğru!" dedi Moody, öne çıkarak. "Potter kanıtını sunduğunda ben oradaydım. Masumiyedini kanıtladı." dedi Moody çabucak, Bakan daha fazla bir şey söyleyemeden.

Fudge kocaman, inanamaz gözlerle Moody'e baktı. Moody'nin Harry'den yana taraf alacağını düşünmezdi. Bakan'ın daha fazla söyleyecek bir şeyi olmadığı açıklaştığında, James tekrar yürümeye başladı.

Harry birdenbire olduğu yerde durdu. James'e bakmak için döndü ve bir şey söylemeden, ondan ayrılarak Bakan'a doğru yürümeye başladı.

"Harry?" James seslendi, ama Harry ona cevap vermedi.

Elinden geldiği kadar sağlam adımlarla Fudge'a yürüdü, gözleri Bakan'ın üzerindeydi asalarını Harry'e doğrultan çevredeki Seherbazların üzerinde değil. Fudge'ın yüzü aniden bütün rengini kaybetti. Harry onun önünde durdu. Fudge'ın ağzı aniden kurudu. Harry'e söyleyecek bir şey bulamadı, o bu kadar yakında duruyorken yapamadı.

James ve diğerleri, Harry'nin ne yaptığına kafaları karışarak izledi. Tek bir kelime etmeden, Bakan'ın cübbelerine uzandı. Fudge irkilerek neredeyse havada bir metre geriye sıçradı. Harry'e doğrultulmuş sayısız asa vardı ama kimse hiçbir lanet yapmadı.

Harry'nin bütün yaptığı iç cebinden asasını çıkarmak için Fudge'ın cübbelerinin düğmelerini açmaktı. Fudge'a bütün peşinde olduğunun o olduğunu göstermek için asayı kaldırdı ve emniyetli bir biçimde kendi cebine yerleştirdi. Harry'nin sert bakışı bütün süre boyunca Fudge'ın titrek formunu hiç terk etmedi. Bakan söyleyecek bir şey bulamayarak Harry ondan uzaklaştığında rahat bir nefes bıraktı.

Tek kelime etmeden, Fudge döndü ve avludan kaçıp gitti, herkesten aceleyle uzaklaştı. Harry tekrar babasına katıldı ve ufak grup kapılara doğru yöneldi. Seherbazların geriye kalanı oldukları yerde, şimdi ne yapmaları gerektiğinden emin olamayarak durdular. Eylemcileri çıkışa doğru ittirmeye başladılar. Şimdi her şey bittiğine göre, hepsi ayrılabilirdi.

Çıkışa yaklaşmalarından hemen önce, Harry birdenbire bir şey hatırlamış gibi göründü ve olduğu yerde durdu. James şimdi neden durduğuna kafası karışarak ona baktı.

"Harry? Sorun nedir?" sordu.

Harry cevaplayamadan önce, Sirius bileğindeki Bartra bilekliğini fark etti. Ona doğru uzandı ama Harry hızlıca elini geriye çekti. Sirius'un kazara aktive etmesini istemiyordu. Acıyla tekrar başa çıkabileceğini düşünmüyordu. Sirius ona baktı, çocuğun titreyişini gördü ve bilekliğin bıraktığı etkinin crucio'nun bıraktığı kadar kötü olduğunu fark etti.

Sirius etrafına, Seherbazlara bakındı, hepsi hala asaları Harry'e doğrultulmuş halde duruyorlardı, o yıkılmanın eşiğinde görünürken bile. Derin bir iğrenme ve nefret hissi yükseldi içinde.

"Harry'ye Bartra'yı her kim taktıysa gelip çıkarsa iyi olur!" Sirius bağırdı.

Birkaç saniye sonra, Jeffrey kalabalıktan dışarı adımını atarak Harry'e yaklaştı. İyi bir mesafe ötede durarak asasını hareket ettirdi ve karşı büyüyü söyledi. Bileklik Harry'nin bileğinden çözüldü ve dosdoğru Seherbaza uçtu. Jeffrey havada yakalayarak bilekliği cebine kaldırdı. Kimse ona bir şey söyleyemeden ya da yapamadan önce hızlıca dönüp gitti.

Öğrenci kitlesi, Harry ve anne babası, Remus, Sirius ve Tonks'la birlikte çıkışa yönelip Sihir Bakanlığından ayrılırken tezahüratlar etti.

xxx

Harry babasının yanında cisimlendi ve Potter Malikanesi'nin dışına vardı. Annesi Bakanlıktan ayrılmakta olan öğrenci kalabalığı içinde Damien'ı bulmak için bekliyordu ve onunla birlikte cisimlenecekti. Sirius, Remus ve Tonks, Harry hakkında son derece endişeli olmakla beraber onu ailesiyle yalnız bırakmaya karar vermişlerdi. Çocuğun fena halde dinlenmeye ihtiyacı vardı.

Harry titrekçe Malikane'ye girdi ve hemen salondaki koltuğa yığıldı. Bütün vücudu ağrıyor ve acıyla zonkluyordu. Başındaki acıyı biraz olsun hafifletmek için gözlerini kapadı.

James şömineye doğru yöneldi ve Poppy'i aradı. Mümkün olduğunca çabuk gelmesini rica etti. Harry tartışmak için fazla yorgundu ve Poppy'i aramasına izin verdi. Bir elin yanan alnını serinlettiğini hissetti ve gözlerini açtığında James'in tepesinde duruyor olduğunu gördü. Yüzündeki acı ve endişe ifadesi ürkütücüydü. Harry birdenbire babasını bunca şeyin içinden geçirdiği için çok suçlu hissetti. Tutuklanmasından kısmen 'Karanlık Prens'i yakalama planının suçlu olduğunu biliyordu. Babasının bir Seherbaz olmayı ne kadar çok sevdiğini biliyordu ve bugün olan şey yüzünden, babası o işi bırakmıştı. Harry James'in işini bir anlık öfkeyle bıraktığını düşünüyordu ve acele kararından pişmanlık duyacağına emindi. Gözlerini babasından kaçırdı ve kendi ellerine baktı.

"Yanıyorsun. Daha da kötüleşmeden önce biraz ateş düşürücü iç." dedi James, adı geçen iksiri bir 'accio'yla alıp Harry'e verirken.

James yüzünü ona dönmek için oturdu, Harry bir şey söylemeden iksiri içti. İkisi de uzun dakikalar boyunca sessizdi. Tuhaflık dakikalarca uzadı, bu yüzden sanki saatlerdir sessizlik içinde oturuyorlarmış gibi hissetti. Sonunda kapı açıldı ve Lily'le Damien içeri girdi. Hem James hem Harry orada olduklarına ferahlayarak onlara baktılar.

Lily hemen Harry'nin yanına koşturarak onu muayene etmeye başladı. Damien yalnızca kapıda durdu, gözlerini Harry'e dikti, sessizce bütün Tanrılara abisi hayatta kaldığı için teşekkür etti. Harry Damien'ın olduğu yere baktı ve çabucak gözlerini kaçırdı.

Şömine yeşil alevler içinde kaldı ve Poppy odaya adımını attı. Harry'nin kontrolüne tanık olmasını istemeyerek çabucak Damien'ı dışarı çıkarttı. Damien fena halde kalmak istiyormuş gibi görünerek ayrıldı. James ve Lily, o Harry'le ilgilenmeye başlarken bir kerede Poppy'e ne olduğunu anlattılar. Bitirdiklerinde aşırı öfkeli görünüyordu.

Poppy Fudge'a her türlü isimle seslenirken Harry memnuniyetle sessizlik içinde oturdu. Konuşmanın çoğunu Lily yapıyordu. James sessizlik içinde, gözleri Harrry'e sabitlenmiş oturuyordu.

"Böyle bir şey yapacağına inanamıyorum! Şok oldum!" Poppy söylemeye devam etti asasını Harry'nin vücudunun üzerinden geçirirken.

İfadesi öfkeden endişeye değişti. Asasını tekrar tekrar Harry'nin göğsünün üzerinden geçirdi, özellikle sol kısmından. Harry onu neyin rahatsız ettiğini bildiğini düşündü.

"Bartra bilekliğiydi." o soramadan söyledi.

Poppy burun deliklerinden alevler çıkabilirmiş gibi göründü. Nefesinin altından lanet okuyarak şifai malzemelerinin olduğu çantayı karıştırdı.

"Gömleğini çıkart." emretti Harry'e.

Harry anne babasına rahatsız bir bakış attı ama ikisi de fark etmedi. Boyun eğerek iç geçirdi ve acıyla gömleğini çıkardı. James ve Lily görüntüye yalnızca bakabildiler. Harry'nin sol kolu korkunç bir şekilde kırmızıydı ve yara bere içindeydi. Defalarca bir şeye çarpılmış gibi görünüyordu. Morarmış, yaralı, kırmızı deri Harry'nin bileğinden başlıyor ve omzunun üstünden boylu boyunca göğsüne kadar uzanıyordu. Şişmişti de. James Bartra bilekliği çok fazla defa aktive olduğu için olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu. O gözlerini kaçırır ve hiçbir şekilde onun yönüne bakmazken Harry'e bakakaldı.

Poppy merhemi çıkardı ve bol miktarda alıp elinden geldiği kadar nazikçe yaraları tedavi etti. Harry ne kadar canının yandığını göstermemeye çalıştı ama birkaç dakika sonra ondan geri çekildi.

"İyileşmesinin tek yolu bu." Poppy söyledi ona, biraz fazla sertçe.

"Biliyorum. Sadece...daha sonra yapabilir misin?" sordu, tamam demesini umarak.

Poppy merhemi Lily'e verdi, o da sessizce aldı. Muayenesini bitirdi ve ifadesi yumuşayarak Harry'e baktı.

"Ruh Emicilerle birlikte ne kadar zaman geçirdin?" sordu, sesi birazcık kırılarak.

Harry ona sıkıntıyla baktı ama cevapladı.

"Tam bilmiyorum. Zaman kavramını kaybettim gibi oldu birazcık." dedi ebeveynlerine bakmadan.

"Bu bana cevabımı veriyor." dedi Poppy. Lily'e döndü ve ona talimatlarını vermeye başladı.

Harry, James'in ona verdiği iksirin midesinde isyan ettiğini hissedebiliyordu. Midesine kramplar girmeye başladı ve tüm yapabildiği şiddetle kusmadan önce ancak kalkıp oturmak olabildi. Lily pisliği asasıyla temizledi ve Harry kendine gelmeye çalışırken sırtını sıvazlamaya çalıştı.

James başka tarafa baktı ve volta atmaya başladı. Kendisini Bakanlığa geri gidip Bakan'ı öldürmekten alıkoymak için çabalıyordu.

"Kaç doz Veritaserum verdiler sana?" Poppy sordu, aşırıdoz belirtilerini tanıyarak.

"Dört" Harry cevapladı.

"Seni zehirlemeye mi çalışıyorlardı?!" Poppy sordu, çileden çıkarak.

"Hayır, sadece bana inanmadılar." Harry cevapladı kuru kuru.

James'e bu kadarı yetti ve yüzünü Harry'e döndü.

"İşte senden tam da bu yüzden Bakanlığın yolundan uzak durmanı istedim! Böyle bir şey olacağını biliyordum!" patladı. Harry ona baktı ama bir şey söylemedi. "Seni Bakanlığın radarından uzak tutmayı o kadar çok denedim ki ama senin illa spot altında olman gerekiyordu, değil mi!" James devam etti kızgınlıkla. "Her, bir numara çevirip de kendini Bakanlıktan uzaklaştırışında, sana böyle bir şey olacak diye korktum. 'Karanlık Prens'i yakalamak için yaptığın küçük oyun yalnızca bela aramaktı!" bağırdı.

"James!" Lily bağırdı, Harry bu kadar acı içindeyken onunla böyle konuşmasına şok olarak.

James durdu ve ne yaptığını fark etti. Harry daha bir saattir bile evde değildi ve o çoktan bağrınmaya başlamıştı. Harry gözlerini ondan kaçırıyordu. James geldi ve yanında eğildi.

"Seni tekrar kaybedemem." dedi, dürüstlükle konuşarak, sesi bu düşünce üzerine kederle çatallandı. "Seni bugün gördüğümde, o...o Ruh Emicilerle birlikte. Ben..ben çok geç olduğuna emindim. Ben...ben seni kaybedemem, Harry." dedi, duygularına zar zor hakim olarak.

Harry babasının gözleriyle buluştu ve ilk defa sinirden ve öfkeden fazlasını gördü. Babasının korkulu olduğunu, zamanında varmamış olsa ne olmuş olabileceğinden korktuğunu gördü. Harry uzandı ve titrek bir elle babasının eline tutundu.

"Beni kaybetmeyeceksin." ona güvence verdi.

James uzandı ve Harry'i alnından öptükten sonra sımsıkı sarıldı. Poppy Harry'i James'in kollarından çekip ayırmak zorunda kaldı.

"Onu boğmayı bıraktıysan, muayeneme devam etmek istiyorum." azarladı, hafifçe. Atmosfer o kadar gergindi ki hafifletmek için bir şey söylemek zorundaydı.

James zayıfça gülümsedi ve gözlerinden yaşları sildi.

"Beni nasıl buldun?" Harry sordu. Bunu merak ediyordu.

"Bakanlığa vardım ve Kingsley bana ne olduğunu söyledi. Bana senin masumiyetini kanıtladığını ama Fudge'ın dikkate almadığını söyledi. Arkadan içeri sızdım, geçen sene yaptığım gibi ve seni aramayı denedim. Nasıl bilmiyorum ama sanki bana sesleniyormuşsun gibi geldi. Yemin ederim neredeyse sesini kafamda duyabiliyordum. Sadece sezgilerimi takip ettim ve beni sana götürdüler." James açıkladı.

Harry aslında gerçekten de ona sesleniyor olduğunu söylemedi. Neden bilmiyordu, ama bunu söylemeyi canı istemedi.

"Fudge seni nereye gönderdi? Aynayı kullanarak sana ulaşmaya çalıştım ama ulaşamadım." Lily sordu.

James'in ifadesi saf öfkeye değişti.

"Beni ve diğerlerini sihirsel tecrit alanlarından birine gönderdi. Oraya ulaşana dek sihirsel tecritte olduğumuzu fark etmedik. Hepimizi oraya bir sebepten dolayı gönderdiğini biliyordum. Cisimlenemiyorduk, herhangi bir anahtar kullanamıyorduk ve hiçbir sihirli eşya da çalışmıyordu. Aynaların çalışmamasının büyük ihtimalle sebebi odur. Süpürgelerimiz bile çalışmıyordu. Oradan yürüyerek çıkmak zorunda kaldık. O yüzden geri gelmemiz o kadar uzun sürdü." James cevapladı.

Ancak o zaman Harry yüzündeki yorgunluğu gördü. Onun da bugün başından çok fazla şey geçmişti.

"Fudge'ın bunun yanına kalacağını düşündüğüne inanamıyorum." dedi Lily.

James, Lily ve Harry'e bakmak için döndü.

"Bunun Fudge'ın yanına kalmasına izin vermeyeceğimi bilmenizi istiyorum! Eğer Fudge'ı o ofisten dışarı attıramazsam benim adım da James Potter değil!"

xxx

"Bu kadarı yeter. Daha fazla yiyemeyeceğim." dedi Harry, annesinden geriye çekilerek.

"Birazcık daha ye." Lily ısrar etti, eline aşırı derecede büyük bir çikolata kalıbı verirken.

Harry başını salladı.

"Daha fazla yiyemem. Çok doldum." dedi, içindeki büyük miktardaki çikolatının isyan ettiğini hissederek.

"Harry, uzun süreli olarak Ruh Emicilere maruz kaldın. Ne kadar çok çikolata yersen o kadar iyi iyileşirsin." Lily açıkladı ve büyük kalıbı ellerine zorlamaya çalıştı.

"Gerçekten anne, daha fazla yiyemem. Zaten bana küçük bir şekerci dükkanının sattığı kadar yedirdin." Harry karşılık verdi.

Lily ona bir kaşını kaldırdı.

"Abarttın sanki biraz." dedi. "Peki, daha fazla çikolata yiyemiyorsan o zaman içmeye ne dersin?" ayağa kalktı ve Harry itiraz edemeden mutfağa acele etti.

Harry boş odaya göz gezdirdi. Poppy yiyebildiği kadar çok çikolata yemesi için katı talimatlarla beraber ayrılmıştı. Midesinin dibine yerleşen o soğuk histen kurtulamıyordu. Elleri hala titriyordu ama Harry bunun soğuktan çok tekrar tekrar yaşamak zorunda kaldığı hatıralar yüzünden olduğunu biliyordu.

Damien hala yukarıdaydı. James onu kontrol etmeye gitmişti. Harry kısa süre sonra aşağıya geleceklerine emindi.

Lily elinde iki dumanları tüten sıcak çikolata bardağıyla tekrar odaya girdi.

"Al, bitir onu." dedi, Harry'e bardağı vererek.

"Hayatımda hiç bu kadar çok çikolata yediğimi sanmıyorum." Harry şaka yaptı bardağı ondan alırken.

"Poppy vücudunda bulunan miktardaki veritaserumun midenin henüz iksirleri kabul etmeyeceği anlamına geldiğini söyledi. O yüzden seni iyileştirmek için diğer yöntemleri kullanmamız gerekecek. Ruh Emici saldırısından sonra yapılacak en iyi şey çikolata yemektir." Lily açıkladı.

Harry başını salladı ve sessizce sıcak çikolatayı içti.

"Akşam yemeğine birazdan başlayacağım. Özellikle yemek istediğin bir şey var mı?" Lily sordu. Harry'nin olanlardan sonra birazcık ekstra şımartmaya ihtiyacı olduğunu düşünerek.

Harry başını salladı.

"Fazla aç değilim. Bu şeyler doyurdu iyice." dedi Harry elindeki bardağı kaldırarak.

"Bir şey yemen gerek." dedi Lily.

"Belki akşam yemeğinden önce beni şekerle doldurmamak iyi bir fikir olurdu o zaman." Harry şaka yaptı Lily'i gülümseterek.

"En son ne zaman bir şey yedin?" sordu ona, gülümsemesini kaybederken.

Harry ona bir bakış attı ama Lily bilmezden geldi. Cevabı için bekledi.

"Harry? Sana bir şey sordum." dedi.

"Birkaç gün önce." Harry geveledi.

"Yani sana bıraktığım yemeği yemedin?" sordu, ona daha fazla sinir olarak.

Harry tekrar başını salladı.

"Neyle hayatta kalıyorsun acaba?" dedi Lily. Cevabını beklediği bir soru değildi ve bu yüzden Harry onu yanıtladığında çok şaşırdı.

"Besinsel iksirlerle"

Lily bununla afalladı.

"Besinsel iksirler?" sordu, şaşkınlığını saklayarak. "Biliyor musun, onun yerine yalnızca benim pişirdiğim yemekleri yiyebilirdin." dedi, kırgınlığını gizlemeye çalışarak.

Harry bir şey söylemedi ve ellerine bakmaya devam etti.

"Besinsel iksiri nereden buldun?" Lily sordu.

"Bu sabah, iksir laboratuarındayken, bir set besinsel iksir yapıyordum." Harry cevapladı.

"Yani yalnızca ailenin kalanına katılıp doğru düzgün bir yemek yerine iksir kaynatma zahmetine girdin?" Lily sordu, hissettiği aşırı derecede kızgınlığı bastırarak.

"Daha fazla kavgaya sebep olmak istemedim." dedi Harry basitçe, Lily'e bakmadan.

Lily kalbinin sözleri üzerine zıpladığını hissetti.

"Harry, sırf kavgalardan kaçınmak için öğünleri atlayıp hiçbir şey yememenin kabul edilebilir olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun? Besinsel iksirlerle yaşam sürdürülmez. Onlar yemeğe bir takviye, yemek yerine geçmez."

Harry'nin davranışı karşısında suçluluk duymaya engel olamadı. Ona çok sert davranmış ve Hogwarts'dan döndükleri o ilk gün çok fazla şey söylemişti. Harry'nin herkesle konuşmaktan kaçınmayı istemesine neden olmuş olmalıydı.

"Besinsel iksirin ne olduğunu biliyorum. Yalnızca bir takviye olarak geliştirilmiş olabilir ama sadece onlarla kolaylıkla yaşayabilirsin de." dedi Harry birazcık hızlıca.

"Sen nereden bilebilirsin bunu?" Lily sordu.

Harry ona baktı ve Lily gözlerinde ani bir değişim yakaladı. Anlık olarak oradan bir duygu geçti ama Harry çabucak gizledi.

"Öğrendiğim bir şey." mırıldandı ve başka tarafa baktı.

Lily biri onu buz gibi suya daldırmış gibi hissetti. Birdenbire Harry'nin bunu nereden bildiğini anladı. Gözlerinde görmüştü, o saklamadan önce. Biri geçmişinden, çocukluğundan bahsettiğinde hep Harry'nin gözlerinde beliren o unutmaz ifade... Lily, söylenilmeye gerek olmadan, Harry'nin çocukken bu iksirle hayatta kalmak zorunda bırakıldığını biliyordu. Hala Harry'nin düşünseli hatıralarından yalnızca üç ya da dört yaşındayken nasıl göründüğünü hatırlıyordu. Zayıf ve yeterince beslenmemiş formunu hatırlıyordu. Lily, Voldemort'un istismarının yalnızca dayaklarla sınırlı kalmadığını fark etti. James gibi yapmış ve Harry'i dövmüştü ama bu onu kırmak için yeterli değildi, o yüzden onu aç da bırakmıştı. Bunun farkına varmak Lily'i fiziksel olarak hasta hissettirdi.

Elinden geldiği kadar kendini toparlayarak yüzünü Harry'e çevirdi, elini onunkinin üzerine koydu.

"Bu iksiri almıyorsun. Annen hayatta oldukça bir daha asla. Senin bir daha asla bunları yemek yerine almanı istemiyorum. Takviye olarak istiyorsan kullanabilirsin ama bir daha asla öğün yerine bunu almıyorsun. Yemek masasında kaç tane kavga olduğu umurumda değil, bundan sonra bütün öğünleri bizle birlikte yiyorsun!" dedi, gözyaşlarını zorlukla tutarak.

Harry aslında buna birazcık ferahlamış göründü.

"Ben düşündüm ki...sen bana kızgındın o yüzden benim size katılmamı istemeyeceğini düşündüm." Harry itiraf etti.

"Sırf sana kızgındım diye bu seni etrafımda istemiyorum demek değil. Bize sinirliysen yemeklerini odanda yiyebilirdin." Lily söyledi ona. "Ve sana o kadar da sinirli değildim." ekledi.

"Seninle konuşmamamı söyledin. Bu bana epey bir sinirli geliyor." dedi Harry, ama yüzünde ufak bir gülümseme vardı.

"Sen, demek istediğim, sen büyürken, besinsel iksirlere dayanmak zorunda mı kaldın?" Lily sordu, sesi titreyerek.

"Her zaman değil. Açlığa daha fazla katlanamadığımda çalardım onları." Harry cevapladı öyle yapmayı aslında kastetmeden. Ağzından kaçmıştı.

Harry bunu ona söylediğine pişman oldu. Hızlıca gözlerini kaçırdı. Neden bunu söylemişti? Lily korkunç derecede gözyaşlarına yakın görünüyordu. Neyse ki o noktada, kapı açıldı ve peşinde Damien'la beraber James içeri girdi.

Lily James'i mutfağa çekiştirdi, şüphesiz ona besinsel iksiri anlatacaktı, onu geride Damien'la bıraktı. Harry koltukta oturuyordu, etrafına bir battaniye sarılıydı. Damien tuhafça kapının yanında durdu. İki çocuk da tuhafça birbirlerine baktılar. Tartışmaları ve kavgaları ikisinin de akıllarına düştü ve durumu çok daha tuhaflaştırdı. Damien karar verdi, ufak olan olarak, ilk adımı onun atması gerekiyordu.

"Nasıl...nasıl hissediyorsun?" sordu, ona doğru bir adım atarak. Harry Bakanlıktan geri geldiğinde korkunç görünmüştü. Şimdi çok daha iyi görünüyordu.

"Ben iyiyim" Harry cevapladı her zamanki cevabıyla.

Damien başını salladı ve odaya bakındı ki Harry'e bakmak zorunda kalmasın. Birkaç dakika geçtikten ve Harry konuşmak için hiçbir çaba göstermedikten sonra, Damien pes etti ve çıkmak için döndü.

"Herhangi bir şeye ihtiyacın olursa, söyle." dedi ve kapıya döndü.

"Pislik gibi davranmayı bırakıp buraya gelmene ihtiyacım var!" dedi Harry.

Damien şaşkınlık içinde ona baktı.

"Ne demek istiyorsun? Ben nasıl pislik gibi davranıyormuşum?" Damien sordu, Harry'nin neden onunla öyle konuştuğuna kafası karışarak.

"Sanki ben bir misafirmişim falan gibi davranıyorsun. 'bir şeye ihtiyacın olursa söyle' kendi başıma alamayacağım neye ihtiyacım olacağını düşünüyorsun?" Harry sordu kızgınlıkla.

"Oh, anlıyorum. Bu yine senin maço rolün, değil mi? Pardon, sana bunu söylediğim için üzgünüm. Hepsini geri alıyorum. Cehenneme gidebilirsin!" dedi Damien. Harry'nin olandan sonra daha iyi olacağını düşünmüştü ama aynıydı.

"Kaybol!" Harry tısladı ona.

Damien arkasından kapıyı çarparak çıktı. Durup ne yaptığını fark ettiğinde merdivenlerin yarısını çıkmıştı. Bugün Harry'i kaybetmeye o kadar yaklaşmıştı ki. Aptal bir dargınlığın tek abisiyle olan ilişkisini mahvetmesine izin vermeyecekti. Etrafında döndü ve yavaşça tekrar salona yürüdü. İçeri girdiğinde Harry'nin başı ellerinde oturduğunu gördü. Yüzü görünmüyordu ama Damien onun da kendi kadar sıkıntılı olduğunu biliyordu.

Damien yanına yürüdü ve Lily'nin daha önce oturduğu sandalyeye oturdu. Harry ses üzerine başını kaldırdı ve Damien'a ters ters baktı.

"Sana kaybolmanı söylediğimi sanıyordum!" dedi.

"Söyledin, ama burası benim de evim ve ben salonumda oturmak istiyorum." Damien cevapladı serinkanlılıkla.

Harry bir anlığına Damien'a baktıktan sonra battaniyesini kenara attı.

"İyi, o zaman ben giderim." dedi ve ayağa kalktı.

"Harry, bekle." dedi Damien ve uzanarak onu gitmekten alıkoymak için kolunu tuttu.

Maalesef ki, tuttuğu Harry'nin sol koluydu ve onu durdurmak için sertçe çekmişti. Acı Harry'nin kolundan o kadar hızlı yükseldi ki başının dönmesine sebep oldu. Dizleri çözüldü ve sırtının üzerine düştü. Damien anında ayaktaydı. Ne olduğunu anlayamadı. Harry'nin canını yakmış olamazdı, bütün yaptığı kolunu tutmaktı.

Harry'nin gözleri acıdan yaşlandı. Hızlı nefes alışını kontrol altına almaya çalıştı.

"Harry, sorun nedir? Ne oldu?" Damien sordu, Harry'nin yüzündeki acı ifadesi üzerine paniklemeye başlayarak.

Harry cevap vermedi ve kolunu tuttu. Damien bunu fark ederek mümkün olduğu kadar nazikçe abisinin gömleğinin kolunu yukarı çekti. Kırmızı, yaralı deriyi görürken gözleri dehşet içinde büyüdü.

"Ne? Ne oldu? Harry, bu nasıl oldu?" Damien sordu endişe içinde.

"Bartra bilekliği." Harry cevapladı.

Damien o bilekliğin Daywalkerlar'ın ilk saldırdığı gün Harry'nin bileğinde gördüğü o kıpkırmızı parlayan bant olduğunu biliyordu. Nasıl çalıştığına dair hiçbir fikri yoktu ama muazzam acıya sebep olduğunu biliyordu. Seherbazların bileklikle Harry'nin canını yaktıkları düşüncesine kalbi öfkeyle doldu.

"Piçler!" dedi kızgınlıkla.

Harry ona baktı ve içinde olduğu acıya rağmen, dudaklarını çekiştiren bir gülümseme buldu.

Damien gülümsediğini gördü ve ona baktı.

"Ne? Neye gülüyorsun öyle?" sordu.

Harry başını salladı.

"Hiçbir şey. Ben sadece benden nefret etmeni ama yine de biri benim canımı yakmaya çalıştığında kızmanı komik buluyorum." dedi Harry.

Damien suçlama karşısında dehşete düşmüş göründü.

"Senden nefret etmiyorum. Ne zaman senden nefret ettiğimi söyledim?" dedi.

Harry başını yana eğdi ve Damien'a baktı.

"Benim herkesi kullanan ve kimseyi umursamayan düşüncesiz bir pislik olduğumu söyledin ve bana cehenneme git dedin, iki kere." dedi Harry.

"Sen de bundan nefret mi çıkardın?" Damien sordu, yüzünde mahcup bir sırıtmayla, suçluluğunu gizlemeye çalışarak.

Harry gülümsedi ve geriye yaslandı. Damien'ın ondan nefret etmediğini biliyordu ama her halükarda onu suçlu hissettirmekten keyif alıyordu. Damien iç geçirdikten sonra koyu renk dalgalarından bir elini geçirdi, Harry'e fena halde James'i anımsattı.

"Bak, Harry. Sana bir sürü aptalca şey söyledim ama hiçbirini kastetmedim. Onları sadece sana kızgın olduğum için ve canını acıtmak için söyledim." dedi Damien samimi bir sesle. "Üzgünüm. Seninle öyle konuşmamalıydım. Ben gerçekten üzgünüm." Damien ekledi Harry'e bakarak.

"Peki" Harry karşılık verdi.

"Eee, senin bana kastetmeden ve yalnızca canımı acıtmak için söylediğin bir şey var mı?" Damien sordu birkaç dakika sonra.

Harry pis pis sırıttı ve Damien'a baktı.

"Hayır, aklıma hiç gelmiyor." dedi.

Damien şakadan dik dik bakarak Harry'i güldürdü.

"Hadi ama, Damy. Sana güvendiğimi biliyorsun. Onu bunu bırak, bazen, sen güvenebildiğim tek kişisin." dedi Harry daha ufak çocuğun rahatlamasını sağlayarak.

Damien gülümsedi ve üzerinden bir yükün kalktığını hissetti. Harry'nin bunu söylediğini duymak güzeldi. Sandalyesinde geriye yaslandı ve Harry'le Bakanlıkta olanlar hakkında konuştu. Harry ona nasıl sorgulandığından tut nasıl Blake'in asasını alıp kendini Ruh Emicilere karşı savunduğuna kadar her şeyi anlattı. James'in nasıl tam zamanında gelip onu kurtardığını anlatarak bitirdi.

Damien sonunda epey solgun görünüyordu.

"Yani Öpücük emrini veren Blake'di, Fudge değil?" Damien sordu.

"Evet" Harry cevapladı.

Damien bunu düşündü. Nasıl birinin böylesi bir şey yapabileceğini anlayamıyordu. Herkes Charles Blake'in James Potter'dan nefret ettiğini bilirdi. Hogwarts'daki günlerinden beri bu böyleydi ama sırf James'e bela olmak için gidip gerçekten Harry'i öldürmeye çalışmak aşırı bir davranıştı.

Damien annesinin ve babasının mutfakta konuştuğunu duyabiliyordu ve akşam yemeğinin kokusu midesinin guruldamasına sebep oluyordu. Sabahtan beri hiçbir şey yememişti. Harry Seherbazlar tarafından götürüldükten sonra yiyecek hakkında düşünememişti bile.

"Babamın artık bir Seherbaz olmadığına inanabiliyor musun?" Damien sordu birkaç dakika sonra.

Harry başını salladı.

"Bence bundan pişman olacak. Gerçekten kastettiğini sanmıyorum ben." dedi Harry.

"Sen ciddi misin?" Damien sordu, sandalyesinde dikleşerek. "Merlin, Harry, babamın ne kadar kızgın olduğunu görmedin mi? Sana ettikleri muameleden sonra Bakanlık Seherbazı olarak çalışmaya devam etmesinin hiçbir yolu yoktu. Ve bir de orada Ruh Emicilerle..." Damien ürperdi. Daha önce hiç Ruh Emicilerle karşı karşıya kalmamıştı ama onlar hakkında duyduklarından ve öğrendiklerinden, asla bir tanesiyle karşı karşıya kalmak da istemiyordu.

"Ben sadece babamın işinden tam olarak düşünmeden istifa ettiğini düşünüyorum." dedi Harry.

"Bir Ruh Emiciyi atlatmak için seni gerçekten mutlu eden bir şey hakkında düşünmen gerektiği doğru mu?" Damien sordu.

Harry başını salladı ve geriye yasladı. Çok yorgundu, uykuya ihtiyacı vardı.

"Sana bir şey sorabilir miyim?" Damien sordu.

"Sordun zaten." Harry cevapladı.

"Sen kimi düşündün?" Damien sordu, Harry'nin söylediğini bilmezden gelerek. "Ruh Emicilerle birlikteyken, onları üzerinden atmak için hangi mutlu hatırayı kullandın? Kimin hakkında düşündün?"

"Söylemek istemiyorum." Harry cevapladı.

"Neden?" Damien sordu, kafası karışarak.

"Çünkü kafan yeterince büyük zaten ve ben daha fazla büyümesini istemiyorum." dedi Harry.

Damien'ın yüzündeki ifade paha biçilemezdi. Harry'e bakakaldı, her zamanki saçma gülüşü yüzündeydi.

"Ben? Mutlu hatıran benim hakkımda mıydı?" sordu bir kahkahayla.

"Oh Merlin aşkına, sil o gülümsemeyi yüzünden!" Harry oyunculukla azarladı.

Damien yalnızca güldü ve kendinden çok gurur duyar görünmeye devam etti. Hemen sonra James başını kapıdan uzattı.

"Yemek hazır. Harry, yemeğini orada mı istiyorsun?" sordu.

"Hayır, masa iyidir." Harry cevapladı ayağa kalkarak.

Hala inanılmaz derecede yorgundu ama çikolata ve Damien'la konuşarak Ruh Emicilerin sebep olduğu o soğuktan kurtulmuştu. Harry biraz titrekçe de olsa, mutfağa yürüdü ve ailesinin kalanıyla birlikte oturdu.

"Hala beni düşündüğüne inanamıyorum." Damien fısıldadı yanına otururken.

"Oh, Tanrı aşkına, büyütme bunu!" Harry söyledi ona.

"Başka kimse hakkında düşündün mü?" Damien sordu, tabağına yemek doldurmaya başlarken.

Ginny'e ait bir görüntü, kızıl saçları gülümseyen yüzünü çevrelerken, hızla Harry'nin zihninden geçti.

"Hayır, başka kimseyi düşünmedim." Harry cevapladı sessizce, kendi tabağını alıp yavaşça yemeğine başlarken.

xxx


	36. Harry'nin İlk Yoldaşlık Toplantısı

36\. Bölüm - Harry'nin İlk Yoldaşlık Toplantısı

Harry on iki numara Grimmauld Meydanı'na vardı ve yüzünü buruşturmaya engel olamadı. Burada korkunç anıları vardı. Yoldaşlık tarafından yakalandığında, tam olarak bu evde esir tutulmuştu. Kendi özgür iradesiyle buraya geri dönmek garip geliyordu.

Arkasındaki şömine bir kez daha yeşil alevler içinde kaldı ve Harry döndüğünde alevlerden babasının çıktığını gördü. Onun yanına geldi, omzuna bir elini koydu.

"Hadi ama, Harry. O kadar da kötü olamaz." dedi James sessizce, yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle.

"Sadece bu toplantı bitsin gitsin istiyorum ki ben de buradan gidebileyim." Harry karşılık verdi ve diğer uçtaki kapıya doğru yürüdü.

Toplantının çok daha erken olması gerekiyordu ama Harry'nin sağlığı sebebiyle tekrar programlanmak zorunda kalmıştı. Bakanlıktaki o korkunç Ruh Emici saldırısından iyileşmesi Harry'nin neredeyse bir haftasını almıştı. Dumbledore, Karanlık Prens taklitçisi odaklı olacağı için bu toplantıya katılmasının önemli olduğunu söylemişti.

Harry'nin ilk başta düşündüğünün aksine, James Seherbazlık görevini bırakma kararından pişmanlık duymamıştı. Planlarının ne olduğunu paylaşmıyordu ama Harry, Fudge ve Blake'le ödeşmek için bir şey planladığını biliyordu. Harry ona Ruh Emicilere Öpücüğü uygulama emrini verenin Blake olduğunu söylemişti. Bu James'in Fudge'a kızgınlığını azaltmamıştı, yalnızca Blake'e olan kızgınlığını artırmıştı. Şimdi iki adam da listesindeydi.

Harry annesinden hemen önce Damien'ın belirmesini bekledi. Damien toplantıya katılmasına izin verilmediği için tavır yapıyordu.

"Harry bana ne konuştuğunuzu anlatacak zaten! Niye ben de gelemiyorum?" tekrar denedi.

"Çünkü, reşit değilsin ve reşit olana dek Yoldaşlığın bir üyesi olamazsın. Toplantı yalnızca Yoldaşlık üyeleri için." Lily açıkladı.

"Harry bir üye değil ve yine de katılabiliyor." dedi Damien, hemen bu noktaya dikkat çekerek.

Lily, Damien'ın gözlemini beklemiyormuş gibi göründü. İç geçirdi ve ona döndü.

"Harry burada çünkü Dumbledore burada olmasını istedi. Toplantının konusu Harry'i doğrudan etkiliyor o yüzden onun da katılıyor olması gayet mantıklı." açıkladı.

Harry verdiği karşılığa kaşlarını çattı ama bir şey demedi. Damien'a baktı.

"Sonra ben sana her şeyi anlatırım." fısıldadı, Lily Damien'ı yukarı kata çıkarırken. Damien cevap olarak ona gülümsedi.

James, Harry'i öbür uçtaki bir odaya yönlendirdi. Harry orta boyutlu bir salona girip ahşap masanın etrafında oturan birkaç kişi gördüğünde şaşırdı. Sirius, Remus, Tonks ve Dumbledore başlarını kaldırarak ona baktılar ve gülümsediler. Harry, Bakanlıktan ayrılışından beri hiçkimseyi görmemişti. Hepsine de sinirli bir Poppy tarafından Harry'nin tam bir istirahata ihtiyacı olduğu ve kimsenin onu rahatsız etmemesi söylenmişti, bu da herkesin Potter Malikanesi'nden uzak durması ve Harry'nin ailesiyle birlikte iyileşmesine izin vermesi demek oluyordu.

"Ne oluyor?" Harry sordu, neden burada oturduklarına kafası karışarak. Elbette Yoldaşlık toplantısı bütün üyeleri kapsıyordu, yalnızca bir avuç kadarını değil, değil mi?

"Ne gibi görünüyor? Büyük olandan önce kendi aramızda küçük bir toplantı yapıyoruz." Sirius cevapladı.

Harry babasına baktığında gülümsüyor olduğunu gördü.

"Hepimiz de normal toplantıdan önce toplantı konularını yalnızca bizim aramızda konuşmanın en iyisi olacağını düşündük. Senin ilk toplantın vesaire olduğunu düşünerek..." açıkladı.

"İlk ve son." Harry hatırlattı ona. Gelmeye yalnızca Yoldaşlığın taklitçi hakkında ne bilgiye sahip olduğunu merak ettiği için katılmıştı. Bu toplantıdan sonra, Harry bir daha asla bu eve adım atmamaya yemin etmişti.

James yüzünde üzüntülü bir ifadeyle oğluna baktı. Gerçekten de Harry'nin Yoldaşlığın Bakanlıktan farklı olduğunu ve ona zarar vermek arzusunda olmadığını görmesini istiyordu. Ama Harry'nin başından geçenleri göz önünde bulundurarak, onu zorlamadı.

Harry, James'le birlikte yanlarına yürüdü ve oturdu. Dumbledore'dan en uzak olan sandalyeye yerleşti ve onun yönüne dahi bakmayı reddetti. Tonks hemen eğilerek Harry'e nasıl olduğunu sordu. Harry basit bir 'iyi'yle cevap verdi ve doğru dürüst mobilya bulunmayan salona göz gezdirmeye devam etti.

Lily görünür görünmez, Dumbledore ayağa kalktı.

"Şimdi hepiniz burada olduğunuza göre, ben ayrılıyorum. Diğer üyelerin bir saat içinde gelmeleri gerek. Burada işinizi bitirdiğinizde, lütfen toplantı için her zamanki odaya gelin." dedi Dumbledore kibarlıkla ve çıktı.

Harry rahat bir nefes bıraktı. Yani Dumbledore bu ufak toplantının bir parçası olmayacaktı. Bu iyiydi, böylece daha az eşliğinde bulunmak zorunda kalacaktı. Kimin toplantıyı başlatacağını merak ederek masaya göz gezdirdi.

James boğazını temizleyerek başladı.

"Peki, evet bu toplantının amacı gerçekten de Yoldaşlığın kalanı ile tartışılacak olanların üzerinden geçmek. Bence hepimiz bu 'Karanlık Prens'in yeterince hasara sebep olduğunda hemfikirizdir. Sahip olduğumuz bütün ipuçlarını bir araya getirmemiz ve kimliğini ortaya çıkarmaya yaklaşabilir miyiz onu görmemiz gerek." dedi.

Harry etrafındaki herkesin yüzlerinde ciddi ifadeler olduğunu gördü. İlk karşılık veren Sirius'du.

"Bence gizem epey bir miktarda çözüldü. Geçen hafta olandan sonra, taklitçinin Blake olduğu bayağı ortada."

Harry hızla başını kaldırarak gözlerini Sirius'a dikti.

"Blake olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun?" sordu şaşkınlıkla.

Sirius, Remus ve Tonks'la bakıştıktan sonra yüzünde eğlenen bir ifadeyle Harry'e baktı.

"Sen Blake olduğunu düşünmüyor musun?" sordu alayla. "Bence apaçık ortada."

"Buna objektif olarak bakmamız gerek." Lily kesti konuşmalarını. "İlk şey isminin baş harfleri. C.B, Charles Blake olabilir. İkinci şey de, Blake ona saldırıların suçunu yıkmaya çalışacak, onu Azkaban'a attırmayı deneyecek kadar Harry'e düşmanlık gösterdi." Sesi büyücülük hapisanesinin adını söylerken hafifçe titredi. Azkaban korkusundan mı yoksa Blake'e olan kızgınlığından mı, Harry bilmiyordu.

"Blake her zaman James'e karşı olmuştur, ta Hogwarts'daki ilk yılımızdan beri. Delicesine kıskanç ve James'e haddini bildirmek için her şeyi yapar." Sirius ekledi.

"James'den iyi bir intikam almak için güzel bir yol olur. Oğlunun Harry olduğunu, adı çıkmış Karanlık Prens olduğunu öğrendiğinde ne kadar mutlu olduğunu hatırlıyor musunuz? Bütün zamanını James'e sataşarak geçirdi. Onun 'Karanlık Prens'miş gibi yaptığını görebiliyorum. Tam onun o hastalıklı küçük beyninin yapmaktan zevk alacağı bir şey." dedi Tonks, yüzünü Seherbaz hakkında ne düşündüğünü gösterircesine buruşturarak.

Harry sessiz kaldı, hiçbir şey söylemedi. James birkaç dakikalığına onu izledikten sonra fikrini sordu.

"Harry? Sen ne düşünüyorsun?" dedi sessizce.

Harry başını kaldırarak hepsine baktı, birer birer ifadelerini gözledi. Hepsi de kendilerini hemen hemen Blake'in suçlu olduğu konusunda ikna etmişlerdi.

"Ben Blake olduğunu düşünmüyorum" dedi Harry sessizce.

"Neden?" Sirius ve Tonks aynı anda sordu.

"Sadece o olduğunu düşünmüyorum." Harry cevap verdi.

"Harry, düşün bir. Kanıtlara bak. Baş harfleri uyuyor, böyle bir şey yapmak için sebebi var, hem senden hem James'den delicesine nefret ediyor ve de her şeyi yapabilecek beş para etmez şerefsizin teki! Sana Bakanlıkta yaptıklarına bak. İlk defa tutuklandığında, geçen sene, görevi senin için şifai yardım getirmekken sana işkence etti. Ve geçen hafta ne yapmaya çalıştığına baksana! Üzerine Ruh Emicilerini saldı, Öpücüğü uygulattırmaya çalıştı! Eğer bu suçlu olduğunu göstermiyorsa o zaman ne gösterecek bilmiyorum." Sirius bitirdi.

"Ben Blake'in bir düşman olmadığını söylemiyorum, sadece taklitçinin o olmadığını söylüyorum" Harry açıkladı.

"Neden onun taklitçi olmadığını düşünüyorsun?" Remu sordu.

Harry dönüp baktı. Sözümona 'Karanlık Prens'i yakalamak için olan başarısız girişiminden sonra Remus'un onunla ilk defa konuşuyordu. Remus yüzünde yumuşak bir ifadeyle Harry'e bakıyordu. Harry herhangi gizli bir hiddet ya da rahatsızlık göremiyordu.

"Onunla dövüşürken, Hogwarts'da, ondan tanıdık bir hava aldım." Harry açıklamaya başladı.

"Heh, işte! Tanıdık geldi çünkü sen zaten Blake'le tanıştın. Tanıdığını düşünmenin sebebi o!" dedi Sirius hevesle.

"Bitirmeme izin ver" dedi Harry gıcık olarak. "Tanıdık geldi ama Blake olmadığını biliyorum. İlk olarak eğer o olsaydı bunu söyleyebilirdim ve ikincisi, Blake'in benimle bir düellodan hayatta kalmasının hiçbir yolu yok. Onu saniyede yere sererdim. Bu taklitçi her kim ise, yetenekli." Harry istemeye istemeye kabul etti.

Yetişkinler katılmak zorundaydı. Harry ve bu 'Karanlık Prens' arasındaki dövüş muhteşemdi. Hepsi de tanık olmuşlardı ve Harry'nin söylediği şey doğruydu. Eğer o çatıkatında Harry'le beraber olan Blake olmuş olsaydı, saniyeler içinde kıçının üstüne otururdu.

"Peki, bu kişinin kim olabileceğine dair hiçbir fikrin var mı?" Tonks sordu keyifsizce. Sirius'la beraber o da taklitçinin Blake olduğuna ikna olmuştu. Başladıkları noktaya dönmek berbattı.

Harry başını salladı.

"Hayır, söylediğim gibi, çok tanıdık geldi ama bir türlü neden olduğunu çıkaramıyorum." cevapladı, başını kaşıyarak dalgınca.

James görüntü karşısında göğsünün gururla dolduğunu hissetti. Harry o kadar çok şeyin içinden geçiyordu ki ve hepsi boyunca yalnız olmuştu. O, Lily ve Damien'la beraber, ona yardım etmeleri gerekirken Harry'e sırtlarını dönmüşlerdi. Suçluluk hissini bastırdı. Bu geçmişteydi. Harry'i bir daha asla o şekilde yalnız bırakmadığından emin olacaktı.

Bir saat çabucak geçti ve altılı tartışmalarına devam etti. Sirius hala Blake'i bir numaralı şüpheli olarak ileri sürüyordu.

"Ben gözümüzü üstünde tutalım derim. Bununla bir ilgisi var, biliyorum var!" bağırdı.

"Hadi, diğerlerine katılsak iyi olur. Eminim herkes gelmiştir." dedi Lily duvardaki saate bakıp ayağa kalkarken.

Harry diğerlerine katılmak hakkında fena halde sıkıntılı hissederek ayağa kalktı.

"Ben eve gidemez miyim? Yani, biz her şeyi tartıştık. Başka ne tartışmamız gerekiyor?" sordu.

"Bence toplantının bir parçası olmak iyi bir fikir olur." dedi Lily.

Harry katılmadı ama giderek kaybedeceği bir şey olmadığını fark etti. Yalnızca bir, bir buçuk saat dahaydı. Bu kadarını Seherbazlar ve Dumbledore'un eşliğinde geçirmeyi becerebilirdi, değil mi?

Babasının sessizce Sirius ve Remus'la konuştuğunu gördü, gözlerinde değişik bir parıltı vardı. Lily de fark etti. Hem Harry hem Lily 'dolunaya kadar iki gün' sözlerini duydu.

"James? Ne hakkında konuşuyorsun?" Lily sordu.

James ona baktı, gözlerindeki parıltı çabucak gizlenmişti.

"Oh, hiçbir şey." cevapladı. Remus ve Sirius'a anlamlı bir bakış attı ve iki adam da yüzlerinde tekinsiz gülümsemelerle birbirleriyle bakıştılar.

"Peki, siz üçünüz neyin peşindesiniz? Dolunayda ne yapmayı planlıyorsunuz?" Lily sordu. Artık üç arkadaş genellikle sonu bela olan bir şey planlarken farkına varmaya alışmıştı.

"Bunun Blake'le bir ilgisi var mı?" Tonks sordu birdenbire. "Çünkü eğer varsa, ben de katılmak istiyorum!" ekledi pis bir sırıtmayla.

Lily zümrüt gözleri şüpheyle kısılarak James'e döndü.

"Ona ne yapmayı planlıyorsunuz?" sordu sertlikle.

"Hiçbir şey" cevapladı James ve sonra Sirius ve Remus ona bir bakış atarken pis pis sırıttı. "Bütün uzuvlarını birer birer koparmak dışında" ekledi.

"Kafasını koparmak" Sirius paylaştı.

"Ve az çok onu parçalarına ayırmak" Remus bitirdi.

Harry üç arkadaşa hayret içinde bakakalmıştı. Hiç böylesi bir tarafları olduğunu düşünmezdi.

"Ne?! Lütfen bana şaka yaptığınızı söyleyin! Bunu yapamazsınız!" Lily bağırdı onlara.

"Haklısın, biz bunu yapamayız" dedi James, ifadesi yumuşayarak. "James, Sirius ve Remus'un böyle bir şey yapması mümkün değil ama iki gün içinde, dolunayın olduğu gece, Çatalak, Patiayak ve Aylak yapabilir!"

Üç adam Lily bayılacakmış gibi görünürken pis pis sırıttı. Tonks manzaraya sessizce kıkırdıyordu.

"Yüksekten atmak dışında bir şey yapmıyor olsanız iyi olur!" Lily uyardı onları.

"Harry'e yaptığından sonra?!" Sirius haykırdı.

"Böyle konuşmamalısınız! Blake hakkettiğini bulacak. Ama böyle konuşmak, önünde...onun...önünde...doğru değil!" Lily sustu, Harry'nin olduğu yöne anlamlı bir bakış göndererek.

Harry gülümsedi, annesi diğerlerinin onun önünde şiddetten bahsetmeleri hakkında o kadar endişeliydi ki...Harry'nin, on yaşındayken adam öldürmüş çocuğun...

"Bu korkunç, kanlı intikam planınızı bozmaktan nefret ediyorum ama ben kendi savaşlarımı yapabilirim." dedi onlara pis bir sırıtmayla.

"Sen ne istiyorsan onu yapabilirsin, ama benim onunla görecek hesabım var. Benim oğluma ettiği muamele yanına kalmayacak." dedi James ateşle.

"Hepiniz bırakın şunu!" dedi Lily sesini yükselterek.

"Bence gitsek iyi olur" dedi Tonks, Lily'i tamamen şalterleri atmadan önce dışarı yönlendirerek. Remus ve Sirius da, Lily'i sadece yüksekten attıkları, Blake'i öldürmeyecekleri hakkında temin ederek peşlerinden geldi.

Harry geride James'le yalnız kaldı. Ona içtenlikle gülümsedi. James'in Harry'nin canını yaktığı için Blake'e neler yapacağı hakkında konuşmasını duymak çok şey ifade ediyordu. James'in o tehditi yerini getiremeyeceğini biliyor olsa bile... Sadece onun bunları söylemesini duymak yeterliydi.

"Hadi" dedi James, Harry'i odadan ana toplantıya doğru yönlendirirken.

xxx

Harry babasının yanında yürüdü ve büyük bir odaya girdi. Çoktan insanlarla dolmuştu. Çoğunu tanıyordu. Amelia Bones iki oğlu, David ve Darrell'ın yanında bir sandalyede oturuyordu. İki çocuk hevesle ona el salladı, Harry karşılık olarak başıyla selam verdi. Hogwarts kadrosunun çoğu okul hemşiresiyle beraber oradaydı. Harry, Poppy'i McGonagall ile beraber otururken gördüğünde gülümsedi. Frank ve Alice'in başka bir çift büyücüyle hararetle konuşuyor olduğunu gördü.

Her zamanki Seherbaz kalabalığı oradaydı. Moody ve Kingsley'i dikkatli bir biçimde Tonks, Remus ve Sirius'la konuşurken gördü.

Çok daha fazlası vardı ama Harry onları yalnızca sima olarak tanıyordu, isimleriyle değil.

Tereddütle oturdu. Huzursuzlukla bu toplantının bitip gitmesini bekliyordu. Bir parçası Yoldaşlığın bu sözümona 'Karanlık Prens' hakkında başka ne bilgiye sahip olduğunu görmeye meraklıydı ama diğer parçası gitmek istiyordu. Açılıp ortaya Weasley klanını çıkarırken kapıya göz attı. Molly, Arthur, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Fred ve George odaya doluştular.

Hepsi yerlerine oturdu, Remus ve Sirius James ve Lily'nin yanına oturarak Dumbledore'un gelmesini beklediler. Harry odayı gözden geçirdi ve bir kişinin eksik olduğunu gördü.

"Snape hala tatilinden geri dönmedi mi?" Harry sordu.

"Hayır, hala dönmedi." James cevapladı, birazcık sertçe. Hala yağlı burunlu Profesörle arkadaş değillerdi ama ona çocuklarının canını borçluydu, Harry ve Damien'ın. Onun yardımı olmadan, Harry'i kaybederdi.

"Birinin o solgun piçe hiçbir zaman bronzlaşamayacağını söylemesi gerek." Sirius fısıldadı Harry'i sırıttırarak.

"Sirius!" Lily azarladı onu.

"Gevşe biraz Lily! Sadece eğleniyorum" dedi Sirius onun etrafına bir kolunu sarıp kemiklerini kırarcasına sarılarak.

"O benim ailemi kurtardı. Onun hakkında bu şekilde konuşmandan hoşlanmıyorum. Sonsuza dek ona minnettar olacağım" dedi, Sirius'dan silkinerek.

Dumbledore için fazla beklemelerine gerek kalmadı, beyaz saçlı büyücü yalnızca birkaç dakika sonra içeri girdi. Harry onunla birlikte içeri giren dört kişi fark etti. Hepsini de tanıdığında hazırlıksız yakalandı.

Ron ve Hermione Dumbledore'un arkasında yürüyordu, gözleri büyük odayı taradı ve birkaç yüze gülümsediler. Ama Harry'nin dikkatini çeken asıl diğer ikiliydi. Narcissa Malfoy ve Marco Black içeri girerek kapıyı arkalarından kapadılar. Narcissa, Harry'nin gözlerini yakaladı ve çabucak ondan başka tarafa baktı.

"Ne oluyor?" Harry sordu James'e.

"Bilmiyorum" James cevapladı dürüstlükle.

Bu noktada Dumbledore odanın önüne yürüyerek herkese hitap etti.

"Hoşgeldiniz. Toplantımıza başlamadan önce size Yoldaşlığımızın birkaç yeni üyesini takdim etmek istiyorum." Dumbledore kibarca yanında duran dört kişiye işaret etti. Ron ve Hermione topladıkları ilgiden biraz utanmış göründü ama herkese gülümsedi. Narcissa ve Marco onlara gözlerini dikmiş olan kalabalığın zorlukla farkındalarmış gibi görünüyordu. Narcissa Harry'e bakmamak için çaba harcarken Marco açık açık gözlerini dikmiş ona bakıyordu.

Harry inanamıyordu. Doğrusunu söylemek gerekirse Marco'nun Yoldaşlığa katıldığına o kadar şaşkın değildi. Her zaman Voldemort karşıtı olmuştu ama ona karşı açıkça isyan etmeyişinin tek sebebi kızkardeşlerine ne olacağının korkusuydu. Narcissa sadık bir Ölüm Yiyenle evliydi ve Bella, Voldemort'un en güvenilir hizmetkarlarından biriydi. Hareketlerinin onlara zarar vermesi istemiyordu, bu yüzden de Voldemort'un dehşet saltanatının acısını sessizce çekmişti. Ancak, şimdi önceden evli olan kızkardeşi Ölüm Yiyen kocasını terk ettiğine ve diğeri de Voldemort'un ellerinde öldüğüne göre Harry neden Marco'nun Dumbledore'a katılıp hem kalan Ölüm Yiyenlerin izini sürmek hem de herhangi başka birini bir sonraki Karanlık Lord olmaktan alıkoymak için bulduğu ilk fırsata atlayacağını anlayabiliyordu.

Harry, Narcissa'ya şaşırmıştı. Onun Dumbledore'a katılacağını asla düşünmezdi. En iyi arkadaşının annesinin, Lucius Malfoy'un eski karısının, Dumbledore'la el sıkıştığına inanmakta güçlük çekiyordu. Kendisini kontrol etmek için mücadele vermek zorunda kaldı. Kadının Draco'nun annesi olduğunu kendine hatırlatıp durdu. Bu içinde yükselmiş olan öldürücü dürtüyü kontrol etmesine yardımcı oldu.

Dumbledore konuşuyordu ama Harry tek bir kelime duymamıştı. Narcissa ve onun kötü kararlarına fazla dalmıştı. James'in usulca onu dirseklediğini hissettiğinde düşüncelerinden çıktı. Başını kaldırdığında James'in endişeli bakışını gördü.

"İyi misin?" fısıldadı Narcissa'nın yönüne bir bakış atarak.

"Evet" Harry fısıldadı. Dikkatini Dumbledore'a odaklamak için döndü.

"Bence ilk yapmamız gereken şey bir sonraki hareketimize karar vermeye çalışmak. Bakan günlük gelişmelerle başa çıkmayı zor buluyor, bu yüzden ben bizim kendini 'Karanlık Prens' olarak gösteren bu adamın izini sürmeye odaklanmak zorunda olduğumuzu düşünüyorum." diyordu Dumbledore.

Birkaç kişi ona ait takma adın bahsi üzerine Harry'e dönüp baktı ama o bunu fark etmek için James'e bakmakla fazla meşguldü. Babasının yüzünde Fudge'ın günlük problemlerini duyduğunda pis bir sırıtma belirmişti. Basın Harry'nin tutuklanması olayını haber yaparak mükemmel bir zaman geçiriyordu. Harry'nin Bakanlık tarafından nasıl muamele gördüğüne dair gerçek ortaya çıktıktan sonra gazeteler Bakanlığın davranışına öfke kusmaktan başka hiçbir şeyle dolu değildi. Fudge şöhretini korumaya ve başarısızlığa uğramakta olan kariyerini kurtarmaya çalışıyordu.

En çok kargaşaya sebep olan şey Harry'e Öpücük uygulanması emriydi. Büyücü nüfusunun çoğu bunu hukukun ve güvenin bir ihlali olarak görüyordu. Bir duruşma olmamıştı ve Harry Ruh Emicilere hiçbir ihtiyaç bulunmayan Bakanlıkta tutuluyordu. Tartışma konusu,eğer Bakan Harry'e böylesi bir şey yapabiliyorsa, onu başka birine aynı şeyi yapmaktan neyin alıkoyacak olmasıydı. Bu arada Harry'nin aynı zamanda masum da oluşu her şeyi Fudge için daha da zorlaştırıyordu. Harry ailesi hariç kimseye Öpücük emrini verenin Fudge olmadığını söylemeyi atlamıştı. O yanlış anlaşılmayı düzeltmek için de pek acelesi yoktu.

Büyücü toplumu içinse, Harry onların kendi hakkındaki düşüncelerinin bilincinde olmaya çalışmaktan vazgeçmişti. Bir gün hepsi kellesinin peşindeyken diğer bir gün sanki trajik bir kahramanmış gibi ondan bahsediyorlardı. Onlara ayak uyduramıyordu o yüzden tamamen bilmezden gelmeyi tercih ediyordu.

Dumbledore'un söylediği şeye dikkatini vermeye çalıştı ama söylediği hiçbir şey ona anlam ifade etmiyordu. Bütün yapabildiği gözlerini en önde oturan Naricissa ve Marco'ya dikmekti. İsminin geçtiğini duydu ve odağı Dumbledore'a kaydı.

Dumbledore bir asa hakkında bir şey ve Harry'nin adını söylemişti. Harry asası hakkında, Voldemort'la birlikte yok olduğunu düşündüğü asa hakkında konuşuyor olduğunu fark etti. Eli otomatik olarak cebine uzandı. Asanın rahatlık verici ağırlığını cebinde hissetti ve ferahladı. Eski asasının tekrar yanında olması açıklanamaz bir memnuniyet vermişti ona. Sanki neredeyse kendisine ait bir parça geri gelmiş gibiydi.

"Bence bu taklitçinin Harry'nin asasına nasıl ulaştığını bulmak oldukça önemli. Asayı Mr. Nott'un vücudunun yanına yerleştirmiş. Hepinizi daha önce de bilgilendirdiğim gibi, Mr Theodore Nott 'Karanlık Prens' ile işbirliği içindeydi ve benim varsayımlarına göre kimliği ortaya çıktıktan sonra, vahşice öldürüldü ve Harry'i suçlu göstermek adına başka bir numara olarak kullanıldı." Büyücünün yüzüne öğrencisi hakkında konuşurken derin bir üzüntü ifadesi yerleşti. Harry yapmış olduğu şeye bakmaksızın, yine de Slytherin'in ölümü için matem tuttuğunu söyleyebiliyordu.

"Asayı nasıl buldu?" Kingsley sordu.

Dumbledore anlamlı bir şekilde genç bir adama baktı, ikinci sırada oturan yirmili yaşlarının ortasındaki bir adamdı. Adam ayağa kalktı ve Harry onu Düello Kulübüne gelen Seherbazlardan biri olarak tanıdı.

"Belki Seherbaz Ferguson bunu biraz aydınlığa kavuşturabilir." dedi Dumbledore ve sonra yerine oturdu.

Harry, Seherbaz ayağa kalkar ve odaya hitap ederken izledi.

"Yanımda Seherbaz Lesley ve Jackson'ın geçen Ekim'de verdikleri rapor var. Riddle Malikanesi'nde geçirdikleri zamanda olan şüpheli bir hadise vardı." Harry'nin başı önceki evinin bahsi üzerine hızla kalktı. Şok olmuş bakışı Seherbaza odaklandı. Raporu elinde tutuyor ama oradan okumuyordu. "Diyor ki hem Seherbaz Lesley hem de Jackson, Seherbaz Davis'in Malikane'ye gelişine ve içeri girişine tanık olmuş. Seslenmelerine cevap vermediğinde, Seherbaz Lesley ve Jackson onun peşinden Malikane'nin içine girmiş. Ancak onu hiçbir yerde göremişler. Bakanlığa haber vermişler ve tam bir arama gerçekleştirilmiş ancak görünüşe göre hiçbir şey yerinden hareket ettirilmiş gibi gözükmemiş. Seherbaz Davis gözaltına alınmış ve sorgulanmış ancak Malikane'nin yakınına dahi gitmediğini iddia etmiş. Seherbaz Lesley ve Jackson hadiseye dair hatıralarının soruşturmada kullanılmasına dahi izin vermişler. Burada diyor ki hatıralar Seherbaz Davis'e benzer bir adamı göstermiş ancak Seherbazlarla konuşmadığı ve çoğunlukla sırtı onlara dönük olduğundan, yetersiz kanıt olarak değerlendirilmiş ve Seherbaz Davis serbest bırakılmış."

Ferguson raporu Dumbledore'a verdikten sonra devam etti.

"Asanın o gece Malikane'den alınmış olması mantıklı bir varsayım olur. Riddle Malikanesi'nde hangi eşyaların bulunduğunu listeleyen detayları yanımda getirdim ve asa onlar içinde yer almamasına rağmen bence o da orada olmuş olmak zorunda. Büyük ihtimalle Malikane'de saklanmış haldeydi ki ortadan kayboluşunun da dikkat çekmeyişinin sebebi bu oldu."

Harry, Seherbazın sözlerinin kulaklarında çınladığını hissedebiliyordu. Ama ilk tepkisi asasına dair endişe duymak değildi, Seherbazların Riddle Malikanesi'nde ne işleri olduğuydu.

"Seherbazlar Riddle Malikanesi'nde ne yapıyor ki en başta zaten?" Harry sordu, odanın bütün dikkatini kensine çekmiş olduğunu umursamadan.

Ferguson Harry'nin sorusuna şaşırmış göründü. Herkes orada olmasının aksine Harry'nin toplantıya katılmayacağı izlenimine kapılmıştı.

Harry'nin soğuk bakışıyla oldukça tedirgin olmuş görünerek, Ferguson cevapladı.

"Riddle Malikanesi'nde birkaç doğası itibariyle tehlikeli olan eşya..."

"Evet, Riddle Malikanesi'nde neler olduğunun oldukça farkındayım!" Harry çıkıştı ona.

Boğazını gerginlikle temizleyerek, Ferguson kendine geldi.

"Evet, elbette, yani...Bakanlık bu eşyaları Malikane içerisinde bırakmak istemiyordu, çalınmalarından ve kullanılmalarından korkuluyordu o yüzden onları oradan almaya çalıştılar..."

Harry ayağa zıplarken Ferguson konuşmayı bıraktı. James Harry'i tutmak için hiçbir girişimde bulunmuyordu. Önceki münasebetlerden Ferguson'ın Harry'den korktuğunu biliyordu. Aslında Harry'e onu kızdırması garanti olan haberleri vermek zorunda oluşu epey talihsizceydi. Odanın kalanıyla birlikte Harry yürüyüp Seherbazın önünde dururken izledi. Ferguson olduğu yerde kaldı ve Harry ona dik dik bakarken hareket etmedi. Bu onun önünde katiyetle korkaklık etmeyeceğinden miydi yoksa korkudan donup kaldığından mıydı, kimse bilmiyordu.

"Riddle Malikanesi'ne baskın mı yaptınız?" Harry sordu ölümcül sessizlikteki bir tonda.

"Hayır, baskın yapmadık! Biz...Bakanlık yalnızca en güvenli olanı yapmaya çalışıyordu. Biz sadece tehlikeli eşyaları alacaktık ama...ama biz...biz yapamadık." sustu.

Harry karşılık olarak tek kaşını kaldırdı.

"Söz konusu olan eşyalar yerlerinden alınamıyordu. Üzerlerine kaldırılmalarına izin vermeyen tılsımlar yerleştirilmişti." Ferguson bitirdi zayıfça.

Harry'nin dudaklarının köşeleri titredi ama gülümseme dürtüsüne direndi. Bu tam Voldemort'un yapacağı bir şey gibi kulağa geliyordu. Onun yapışkan tılsımları kırılmazdı. Büyüleri hemen hemen geri çevrilmesi imkansızdı.

"Bakanlığın daha iyisini bilmesi gerekirdi. Voldemort hiçbir zaman eşyalarını paylaşmayı sevmemiştir." Harry cevapladı.

Oda, ölmüş Karanlık Lord'un bahsiyle tam bir sessizliğe büründü. Bütün gözler Harry'nin ve beyaz yüzlü Ferguson'ın üzerindeydi. James, Harry bu şekilde konuşurken hissettiği hissizliğe şaşkındı. Büyük ihtimalle Harry'nin Voldemort hakkında korumacı bir şekilde konuşmasına alışmış olduğuna bağladı.

"Peki, sizin Voldemort'un evini basma ve eşyalarını çalma planınız işe yaramadığına göre, neden Seherbazlar hala Riddle Malikanesi'nde?" Harry sordu buz gibi.

"Malikane'nin korunması için" Ferguson cevapladı mutsuzlukla.

"Hiçbir şeyin çalınmadığından emin olmak için oradalar mı demek istiyorsun yani?" Harry sordu.

"Evet" Ferguson cevapladı.

"Asam gibi, mesela." Harry sordu alaycı bir şekilde.

"Evet, yani hayır...ben..." Ferguson çaresizce etrafına bakındı, Dumbledore'a sözsüz bir yardım çağrısı gönderdi.

James Sirius'a doğru eğilerek fısıldadı.

"Biliyor musun, şimdi Seherbaz olmadığım için, Harry daha eğlenceli görünüyor." dedi kıs kıs gülerek.

Sirius karşılık olarak sırıttı.

"Teşekkürler Seherbaz Ferguson. Sizden bu kadarı yeterli." dedi Dumbledore, zavallı Seherbazın ızdırabına son vererek.

Ferguson çabucak yerine oturmaya çalıştı ama Harry onu durdurdu.

"Benden senin sevgili Bakan'ına bir mesaj iletmeni istiyorum." Harry tısladı ona. "Söyle ona bütün adamlarını Riddle Malikanesi'nden çeksin ve eğer yapmazsa, o zaman ben kara büyünün gerçekten neler yapabileceğini ilk elden tecrübe ettiğinden emin olacağım."

Ferguson öylece bakakaldı Harry'e ama anladığını göstermek için çabucak başını salladı.

Bununla birlikte, Harry odadan çıkıp gitti, toplantıyı bitirmeye daha fazla aldırış etmedi. Kimseye, yüzünde üzgün bir ifadeyle gözlerini ona dikmiş olan Narcissa'ya bile bakmadan odadan çıktı.

xxx

Şömine yeşile döner ve annesi alevlerden çıkarken Harry başını kaldırdı. Annesi ona baktı ama bir şey söylemedi. Harry toplantıdan o şekilde ayrıldığı için ona kızacağını biliyordu ama ona o kadarı yetmişti. Fudge'ın Riddle Malikanesi'nin dışında dolanan Seherbazları olduğunun haberi içinde bir öfke kıvılcımı çakmıştı.

Salonundaki koltuktan kalktı ve ona bağırmaya başlamasını bekleyerek Lily'e baktı. Lily ancak, ona tek kelime etmedi. Sıcak bir gülümsemeyle baktıktan sonra cübbesini silkeledi ve düğmelerini açtıktan sonra zarifçe omuzlarından attı.

Bir saniye dahi geçmeden şömine tekrar yeşile döndü ve Damien dışarı çıktı. Harry'i görür görmez yanına geldi.

"Bana ayrıldığını söyleyebilirdin. Can sıkıntısından patlıyordum!" şikayet etti.

Harry onu an itibariyle bilmezden geldi. James de şömineden çıkar ve o da Harry'e sıcaklıkla gülümsedikten sonra cübbesini çıkarırken izledi.

Şaşkından da öteydi. Ne oluyordu?

"İyi misiniz?" sordu anne babasına.

"İyiyiz tabii. Neden olmayalım?" Lily cevapladı mutfağa doğru yürürken.

"Çıkıp gittiğim için bana kızgın değil misiniz?" Harry sordu, ebeveynlerinin davranışını öylece baştan savdıklarına inanamayarak.

"Hayır, kızgın değiliz." James cevapladı, yanına gelirken. "Senin yerinde olsaydık, biz de büyük ihtimalle aynı şeyi yapardık." cevapladı.

Harry inanamazlık içinde James'e bakıyordu. Gerçekten de söylemiş miydi bunu? Babası gerçekten de bağırıp onu azarlamayacak mıydı?

"Riddle Malikanesi'nin izlendiğini bilmiyordum. Onur kırıcı bulmanı anlıyorum." James devam etti daha yumuşak bir tonla.

Harry James'den gözlerini kaçırdı ve yere baktı. Neden o kadar kızdığını bilmiyordu. Hepsinin geçmişte olduğunu ve şimdi Potter Malikanesi'nin evi olduğunu biliyordu. Burada mutluydu ama geriye yaslanıp Bakan'ın Riddle Malikanesi'ni o şekilde kirletmesine izin veremezdi. Malikane'nin içinde Seherbazları düşünmek, etkileyici kalenin içinde yürüdüklerini, karanlık koridorlarda dolandıklarını, Voldemort'a ait eşyalara dokunduklarını düşünmek katlanılamazdı. Harry kendini bunu düşünmeyi bırakmaya zorladı.

"Sen, sen Seherbazların herhangi...herhangi bir şeyi hareket ettirip ettirmediklerini biliyor musun?" Harry sordu birkaç dakika sonra.

"Toplantı bittikten sonra Ferguson'la konuştum." James cevapladı. "Malikane'deki çoğu şeyin hala kilit altında olduğunu söyledi. Öyle görünüyor ki Voldemort'un ölümünden sonra, Malikane kendisini kilitlemiş. Yalnızca birkaç odayı açmayı becerebilmişler. Büsbütün kapalı olan kanatlar varmış ve sadece parolalarla açılabiliyormuş. O parolaların daha neler olduğunu çözememişler." dedi James.

Harry bunu biliyordu. Kanatların çoğu çataldili ile kilitlenirdi. Kendi kanadı da çataldilinde kilitlenirdi, tabii hala var olduğundan değildi. Harry hayatına bahse girebilirdi ki Voldemort bütün eşyalarıyla birlikte odasını da yıkmıştı. Voldemort'un Harry'e ait hiçbir şeyin onun Hortkuluklarına ne yaptığını öğrendikten sonra evinde kalmasına izin vermesinin hiçbir yolu yoktu.

"Bırak Malikane'den çıkarmayı, hiçbir şeyi yerlerinden hareket dahi ettirememişler. Fudge orada bir Seherbaz takımının bulunmasında ısrarsı olmuş, kimse ortalarda görünürse diye." James bitirdi.

"Kaçan Ölüm Yiyenlerin Malikane'ye döneceğini mi düşünüyor?" Harry sordu şok içinde. Bakan ne kadar aptal olabilirdi?

"Bir olasılık olduğunu düşünüyor. Her halükarda, senin ona gönderdiğin mesajdan sonra, oraya daha fazla Seherbaz göndereceğinden şüpheliyim. Riski almak istemeyecektir." James kıkırdadı. "Ayrıca, bence Seherbazların kendileri de anlamsızca devriye gezmekten yoruluyorlardır. Batırdılar zaten. Asanın burunlarının dibinden çalışmasına izin verdiler." dedi James, ses tonu Seherbazların beceriksizliğine sertleşerek. "Toplantının bitimine kadar kalmanı istedim ama. Sen gittikten sonra tartışılan bir sürü şey vardı. Ginny'nin uğradığı saldırıya ait hatırası gösterildi." James dikkatlice ekledi sonunda.

Harry o berbat suçluluk duygusunu hissederek başka tarafa baktı.

"Hiçbir ipucu yakaladınız mı?" sordu, suçluluğunu elinden geldiği kadar gizleyerek.

James otururken başını salladı, Damien da çabucak karşısına oturdu.

"Pek değil. Hepimiz sesini duyduk ama ayırt edici hiçbir şey yok sesinde. Ne bir aksan ne de onu teşhis etmemize yardımcı olacak başka bir özellik." dedi James ağırlıkla.

Harry başka bir kelime edemen önce, arkasındaki şömine yeşil alevler içinde kaldı ve alevlerden hızla bir figür çıktı. Harry etrafında döndüğünde en iyi arkadaşının şömineden çıktığını gördü. Draco'nun görüntüsü üzerine ayağa fırladı.

Sarışın çocuk Harry'e baktı ve hemen yanına acele etti, gerginlik ve kızgınlık yayıyordu resmen.

"Duydun mu?" sordu büyük adımlarla yanına yürürken.

" 'Duydun mu' da ne demek? Oradaydım!" Harry karşılık verdi o da ona yürüreyerek, kendi kızgınlığını ve rahatsızlığını gösterdi.

"Buna inanmıyorum!" Draco bağırdı, yüzü öfkeyle çarpıldı.

"Nasıl oldu bu?" Harry sordu.

Draco kızgınlık içinde kollarını kaldırdı.

"Bilmiyorum!"

"İkisinin de kendilerine ait bir dilleri varmış gibi görünmesine endişe duymalı mıyım?" Lily sordu kapıdan.

"Birbirlerini anladıkları sürece..." James cevapladı, ayağa kalkarak.

Damien hala Draco'nun Potter Malikanesi'nde dikiliyor oluşunun görüntüsüne bakıyordu. Slytherin'le çok daha dostça bir ilişkisi vardı, Harry'nin düşünselinde sıkışıp kaldıklarından beri, ama yine de onun Potter Malikanesi'nde oluşu garip bir görüntüydü.

"Sen ne zaman öğrendin?" Harry sordu Draco'ya.

"Biraz önce! Üyeliğe kabul edildikten sonra bana söylemeye karar verdiler!" Draco söyledi zehirle.

Diğer üç Potter'da jetonlar düştü. Draco annesi ve amcasının Yoldaşlığa katılma kararından bahsediyordu.

Harry birdenbire ailesinin kalanının orada olduğunu fark etti. Onlara baktı ve sonra tek bir kelime etmeden Draco'ya onu takip etmesini işaret edip salondan çıkarak odasına yöneldi.

"Seninle karşılaşmak güzeldi!" Lily bağırdı alayla arkasından.

"O bir Malfoy, ne bekliyorsun?" dedi James tekrar yerine oturarak. Malfoy'lar aristokrat olabilirdi ama bu onları bencil ve kimi zaman, düpedüz kaba olmaktan alıkoymuyordu.

xxx


	37. Bir Adım İleri

37\. Bölüm - Bir Adım İleri

Harry sarı saçlı arkadaşı oda boyunca bir ileri bir geri yürürken izledi. Konuşmanın çoğunu Draco yaparken Harry sessizce yatağında oturuyor, arkadaşının kendi kendini giderek daha da sinirlendirmesini izliyordu.

"Ben sadece onun böyle bir şey yaptığına inanamıyorum!" burnundan soludu.

"Nedenini açıklamadı mı?" Harry sordu.

"Hayır, bana sadece bunun bir süredir yapmak istediği bir şey olduğunu ama daha önce yapamadığını söyledi." Draco kızgınlıkla söyledi. "Ama ben yalan söylediğini biliyorum! O hiç Yoldaşlığa katılmak istemedi. Bu tamamen Marco'nun işi! Katılması için beynini yıkayan o!" dedi Draco, gri gözleri öfke içinde parıldayarak.

Harry hiçbir şey söylemedi. Draco zaten Harry'nin amcası hakkında ne düşündüğünü biliyordu.

"Katıldıklarını söylediklerinde sen ne söyledin?" Harry sordu.

"Sence? Sinirimden deliye döndüm! Anneme eğer Yoldaşlığın üyesi olursa onunla bir daha konuşmayacağımı söyledim. Nasıl Dumbledore'a katılmanın yapılcak doğru şey olduğunu anlatıp duruyordu. Ona Dumbledore ve Yoldaşlığı hakkında ne düşündüğümü söylediğimde, Marco bana bağırmaya başladı. Her zamanki saçmalıkları söyledi, nasıl aynı babam gibiymişim de, nasıl benim....tarafından,...,işte biliyorsun beynim yıkanmış da!"

"Benim tarafımdan" Harry onun yerine söyledi hafiften pis pis sırıtarak.

Draco amcasına nefesinin altından hakaretler etmeye devam ederek tekrar volta atmaya başladı.

"Ondan nefret ediyorum! Yemin ederim ondan o kadar çok nefret ediyorum ki!" dedi Draco, Harry duyacağı kadar yüksek sesle.

"Draco..."

"Biliyorum şimdi başımızda onun olduğunu düşünüyor, ama o kafasının içine benim ona ait olmadığımı sokamıyor bir türlü!" Draco bağırdı sinirle.

"Ne demek istiyorsun?" Harry sordu.

"Bella Teyzem'den beri...onun cenazesinden beri, Marco sanki ailenin başıymış gibi davranıyor. Devamlı anneme babam yüzünden üzülmemesini, gitmiş olmasının iyi bir şey olduğunu söylüyor ve ben sanki onun lanet olası oğluymuşum gibi davranıyor! Sürekli bana ne yapacağımı söyleyip duruyor!" tükürür gibi söyledi.

Harry hiçbir şey söylemedi. Marco en büyükleriydi. Harry'nin hafızasında, Marco her zaman kızkardeşlerine, Narcissa ve Bella'ya karşı korumacı olmuştu. Bella'nın cenazesindeki Marco'nın dağılmış halini hatırlıyordu. Kolay bir şey değildi, ufak kızkardeşini gömmek.

Draco hala bir o yana bir bu yana yürüyordu, elleri iki yanında sımsıkı sıkılıydı.

"Bella Teyzem hayatta olsaydı annemin asla böyle bir şey yapmayacağını biliyorum. Annem Yoldaşlığa katılmayı hayal etmeye bile cüret etmezdi. Ve Marco Amcam her zaman babamdan ve Rodolphus Amcam'dan deliler gibi korkardı. Asla böyle bir şeye kalkışmazdı!"

Harry söylediklerine katılmaya engel olamadı. Marco'nun gerçekten de iki kızkardeşinin kocalarıyla problemi vardı; ikisi de Voldemort'un sadık müritleri olmuşlardı.

Draco iç geçirdi ve bütün çılgın yürüyüşüyle kendisini yorarak gelip Harry'nin yanına oturdu.

"Ben bu saçmalıkla başa çıkamam artık. Bütün hayatım tepe taklak oldu ve ben nasıl düzelteceğimi bilmiyorum." itiraf etti yorgunlukla.

"Ne demek istediğini biliyorum." Harry cevapladı sessizce.

Draco Harry'e baktı, gözleri yüzünde dolandı. Başka yöne bakarak başını salladı.

"Ne zaman hayat bu kadar saçmalıkla doldu?" sordu.

"Her zaman saçmalıkla doluydu. Biz sadece fark etmek için fazla küçüktük." Harry cevapladı.

"Harry, on yedi yaşındayız kırk değil!" Draco azarladı.

Harry gülümsedi ve Draco'ya bir bakış attı.

"Peki şimdi ne yapacaksın?" sordu.

"Bilmiyorum. Annemin Yoldaşlığa katılmasına izin veremem. Umuyorum ki fikrini değiştirecek. Ona Yoldaşlık üyeleriyle aynı çatı altında kalmayacağımı söyledim ve sonra çıktım ve...geldim...buraya" Draco sustu, ne yapmış olduğunu fark ederek.

"Doğru, çünkü burada yaşayan hiç Yoldaşlık üyesi yok." Harry dalga geçti.

Draco dik dik baktı ona.

"Senin çatının altındayım! Sen Yoldaşlık üyesi değilsin!" yapıştırdı.

"Narcissa'nın fikrini değiştireceğini düşünüyor musun?" Harry sordu, Draco'nun kızgın bakışını bilmezden gelerek.

"Umarım" mırıldandı. "Keşke babam...o burada olsaydı..." Draco sustu. Başını eğerek oturdu.

Harry, Draco'nun Lucius'u özlediğini biliyordu, ilişkileri her nasıl olursa olsun, o hala babasıydı. Ve bunun gibi bir zamanda, Draco Lucius'u özlemeye mahkumdu. Harry'nin bir parçası da Lucius'u özlüyordu. Geçmişine ait bir parça olan bir tek o kalmıştı.

"Benim alkole ihtiyacım var" dedi Draco sonunda ayağa kalkarak.

"Hemen arkandayım" Harry cevapladı, odadan dışarı Draco'yu takip ederek.

xxx

Harry ve Draco odadan dışarı çıkar çıkmaz alt kattan gelen yüksek sesleri duydular. Yüksek sesi anında tanıdılar. Draco kulağa 'anne' gibi gelen bir şey kükredikten sonra aşağıya yöneldi.

İki çocuk içeri girdiklerinde Narcissa ve Marco'nun odanın ortasında durduklarını, yüksek sesle James ve Lily'le konuştuklarını gördüler. Damien annesinin yanında duruyordu. Herkes odaya giren iki çocuğa dönüp baktı.

Harry, Narcissa Draco'nun yanına acele ederken izledi. Önünde durdu ama oğluna uzanmadı.

"Draco! Bunun anlamı nedir! Öyle çıkıp giderek ne yaptığını düşünüyordun!" azarladı.

Draco cevap vermedi ama ona kızgınlıkla baktı. Kendine hakim olmak için çaba sarf ettiği açıkça görülüyordu.

Harry, Marco'nun yüzünde bir ferahlama ifadesiyle James'in yanında duruyor olduğunu gördü. O da kızkardeşi kadar uzundu ama Narcissa'nın sarı saçları varken, onunkiler Bella'ya benzer şekilde siyahtı. Harry onu son gördüğünden ne kadar daha yaşlı durduğunu fark etti. Yüzündeki çizgileri ve siyah saçlarının grileşmeye başladığını görebiliyordu. Harry gülümsedi, Draco'nun ve davranışlarının Marco'nun ani yaşlanmasının sebebi olduğuna emindi.

"Neden öyle çıkıp gittin?" Narcissa sordu Draco'ya.

"Bence bunu evde tartışmalıyız. Narcissa, Draco gidelim." dedi Marco her zamanki kati konuşmasıyla.

"Sen Yoldaşlığa katılma fikrini değiştirene kadar seninle eve gitmiyorum ben." Draco cevapladı, yanıtını annesine yönelterek.

Narcissa dikleştikten sonra cevapladı.

"Bunu evde konuşacağız." dedi acı bir sesle.

"Sen bir Yoldaşlık üyes olarak kalmaya karar verirsen orası benim evim olmayacak artık." Draco inatçılıkla cevapladı.

"Draco, çocukluğu bırak ve..." Marco başladı.

"Ben annemle konuşuyordum!" Draco tısladı amcasına.

James ve Lily birdenbire kendi evlerinde çok rahatsız hissettiler. Damien'a baktılar, dışarı sıvışmayı planlayarak mutfak kapısına doğru kıpırdanıyordu. Kendi aile kavgalarına yeterince tanıklık etmişti, daha fazlasını görmeye ihtiyacı yoktu.

Narcissa kocaman gözlerle Draco'ya bakıyordu.

"Abimle bu şekilde konuştuğuna inanamıyorum!" dedi ona.

"O zaman abin benim lafımı kesmesin." Draco cevapladı.

"Ne oldu sana böyle?! Başkalarıyla bu şekilde konuşmak mı öğretildi sana? Beni utandırmaya mı çalışıyorsun?" Narcissa sordu, kendi cübbelerini tutar, gözleri kızgın yaşlarla dolarken.

Annesinin üzüntülü görüntüsü üzerine Draco birazcık sakinleşti. O yana baktığında James ve Lily'nin de oldukça utanmış göründüklerini gördü. James alçak bir sesle Marco'ya bir şey söylüyor ve sıkıntılı görünen adamı mutfağa doğru götürüyordu.

Harry, Draco'nun yanından James ve Lily mutfağa yürür, Marco'yu da beraberlerinde götürürken izledi. Dikkati tekrar Narcissa'ya çevrildi.

"Üzgünüm anne ama her seferinde bunu yapıyor! Ne zaman seninle konuşmaya çalışsam her zaman araya giriyor. Yeter artık!" Draco çıkıştı.

"Bu kadarı yeter! Abim hakkında bu şekilde konuşmayacaksın. O yalnızca önem verdiği için araya giriyor." dedi Narcissa öyle bir şekilde ki bu sözleri daha önce de çok defa söylediği aşikardı.

"Evet, o kadar çok önem veriyor ki Dumbledore'a katılmak için senin beynini yıkadı!" Draco tısladı kızgınlıkla tekrar.

"Draco, bunu daha önce de konuştuk! Ben bir amaç için katıldım, bir nedeni var!" dedi Narcissa.

"Ne nedeni? Ne amacı? Bütün hayatın boyunca diğer taraftaydın ve şimdi birdenbire taraf değiştirmek istiyorsun! Neden?" Draco sordu kızgınlıkla.

Narcissa uzun dakikalar boyunca sessizdi. Gözleri kocamandı ve tek oğlunun üzerine sabitlenmişti. Dudakları sımsıkı birbirine bastırılmıştı.

"İşte tam da nedeni bu." dedi fısıltıya yakın bir sesle. Konuşurken elleri titriyordu. "Bütün hayatım boyunca bana aynı şey söylendi; 'başını eğik tut, gözlerini alçak. Sonra belki, yalnızca belki, hayatta kalırsın.' İşte sadece hayatta kalmak istemiyorum ben artık. O şekilde yeterince yaşadım! Büyürken böyleydi. Evlendiğimde ve seni doğurduğumda böyleydi. Her zaman başımı alçak tutmam söylendi. Asla kafanı kaldırma ya da sesini yükseltme. Ve bu beni nereye getirdi? Kocam hayatta olmasına rağmen dul hayatı yaşıyorum! Tek kızkardeşimi kaybettim ve abimin evi dışında gidecek başka hiçbir yerim yok. Ben bunun hakkında bir şey yapmak istiyorum! Hayatımın etrafımda çözülmesine sebep olan şeye karşı bir şeyler yapmak istiyorum."

"Bütün bu şey bunun hakkında mı? Hayatına bir amaç mı bulmak istiyorsun? Merlin, başka bir şey yapabilirsin, başka her şeyi yapabilirsin! Neden Dumbledore? Neden Yoldaşlık?" Draco sordu.

"Neden olmasın?" Narcissa sordu.

"Çünkü o düşman." Harry cevapladı sorusunu sessizce.

Narcissa ve Draco şaşkınlık içinde dönüp Harry'e baktılar. Neredeyse onun orada olduğunu unutmuşlardı. Narcissa dikkatlice ona baktıktan sonra cevapladı.

"Hayır Harry, o düşman değil. O hiçbir zaman düşman olmadı. Bunu fark etmek benim de biraz zamanımı aldı." dedi alçak bir sesle.

"Seni aldatmış. Sözlerine ve o bilgelik hareketlerine kanmışsın. Hayatının kontrolünü eline almaktan mı bahsediyorsun? Bütün yaptığın bir diktatörden öbürüne geçmek. Dumbledore'un, Voldemort'un olduğu şeyden hiçbir farkı yok." dedi Harry, onu bu sabah toplantıda gördüğünden beri içinde kaynayan siniri çıkartarak.

Narcissa ve Draco bakakaldı. Birdenbire Narcissa hatlarına sert bir ifade hakim olarak Draco'ya döndü.

"Yoldaşlığa katılmamın sebebini bilmek istiyorsun. O zaman git amcanı al, ondan hakaret ettiğin için özür dile ve eve gel. Söz veririm seninle bunu konuşucağım. Hala benimle aynı fikirde olmazsan, söz veririm kararımı tekrar düşüneceğim."

Draco bir anlığına sözünü düşünerek ona baktı. Keyifsiz bir iç geçirişle daha fazla karşı çıkacamayacağını fark etti. Amcasıyla konuşmak için mutfağa yöneldi. Draco odadan çıkar çıkmaz, Narcissa yüzünü Harry'e çevirdi.

"Herkesi çözdüğünü düşündüğünü biliyorum ama gerçek şu ki daha fazla aklı karışık olamazdın." dedi ona sessizce.

"Aklı karışık olan ben değilim. Taraf değiştiren sensin." Harry karşılık verdi.

Narcissa gözlerini Harry'e dikti, bakışını ondan ayırmadı.

"Birçok insanın seni bir kahraman olarak gördüğünü biliyorum. Diğerleri de geçmişin ve kabiliyetlerin yüzünden senden korkuyor. Herkesin seni güçlü bir büyücü olarak gördüğünü biliyorum, Dumldore'dan daha güçlü ve ihtimalle Voldemort'dan daha karanlık." dedi Narcissa sessizce. "Ama seni bugün toplantıda gördükten sonra, seni o Seherbazla konuşurken duyduktan sonra, benim ne gördüğümü biliyor musun? Ben hangi tarafta olması gerektiğini bilmeyen aklı karışık bir çocuk gördüm. Ben kayıp bir çocuk gördüm güçlü bir büyücü değil. Aklın o kadar karışık ki kimden nefret edeceğini bile bilmiyorsun. Voldemort'u savundun, senden her şeyi alan kişiyi, ve gerçek ebeveynlerine sanki sana karşı bir hata yapmışlar gibi davranıyorsun." Narcissa konuşurken gözlerini Harry'den ayırmadı.

"Beni tanımayan biri için, bayağı değişik gözlemler yapıyorsun." Harry cevapladı esrarengizce.

Üzgün bir gülümseme yerleşti Narcissa'nın yüzüne.

"Ben seni düşündüğünden daha fazla tanıyorum, Harry. Büyümeni ben de Lucius kadar gördüm." itiraf etti, Harry'i şaşırtarak.

"Seni o kadar çok gördüğümü hatırlamıyorum." dedi Harry, kendini durduramadan önce.

Narcissa o zaman çok garip bir şey yaptı, uzandı ve nazikçe Harry'nin yüzüne dokundu, uzun parmaklarını yüzünün yanından geçirdi. Ona karşı bu kadar anne gibi ilk defa davranışıydı.

"Sen hatırlamıyorsun çünkü o hatırlamanı istemedi." fısıldadı.

Harry sanki merdivenleri inerken bir basamağı atlamış gibi midesinin takla attığını hissetti. Hatıraları. Voldemort hatıralarını almıştı. Onu oblivate etmişti ve Narcissa'ya dair hatıralarını silmişti.

"Neden?" Harry sordu, sesi kendi kulaklarına boğuk gelerek.

"Sen çok ufakkendi. Seni yaralı görmeye dayanamıyordum. Benim Draco'mla aynı yaştaydın ve bir çocuğu acı içinde görmek beni parçalıyordu. Yaralandığında sana bakardım. Ama elbette, bu yapılacak doğru şey değildi o yüzden eninde sonunda seninle buluşmama engel olundu ve hatıraların değiştirildi ki beni hatırlama." Narcissa söyledi ona üzgünce.

Harry kalbinin acı verici bir şekilde hızlı attığını hissedebiliyordu. Voldemort'un zihniyle oynamış olduğunu, belli başlı hatıraları aldığını ve diğerlerini de planına uyması için değiştirdiğini biliyordu. Ama asla bu derecede yapıldığını düşünmemişti. Kafasında garip bir çeşit patlama olduğunu hissetti. Hatıralarından hiçbirine güvenebilir miydi?

"Dumbledore hakkında ne düşündüğünü biliyorum ama Harry gerçeğin başka bir şey olduğunu görmen gerek. O Voldemort gibi değil, hiçbir taraftan." Narcissa mutfağın kapısı açılır ve Draco, Marco ve Potterlar'la birlikte dışarı çıkarken durdu.

Yüzünü onlara çevirdi ama Harry'e son birkaç söz fısıldadı.

"Bırak onu, Harry. Sana yalnızca daha fazla acıya sebep olacak. Gerçek ailene odaklan, seni hiçbir zaman kullanmamış olanlara."

xxx

Parlak ışıklar yanıp sönüyor, her yöne ışık huzmeleri uçuşuyor, etrafında lanetler bağıran sesler çınlıyordu. Harry güm güm atan bir kalple tanıdık rüya önünde bir kez daha oynamaya başlarken izledi. Bella'nın kendini göstermesi için elinden geldiği kadar sabırla bekledi. Önündeki görüntü parçalanır ve bulanıklaşır, başının dönmesine sebep olurken gözlerini kapadı. Gözlerini açtığında etrafındaki her şey fena halde çarpıklaşmıştı. Bulanık görüntüler bir anlığına netleşirken Harry Bella'yı gördü. Asasını sallıyor, ona gelen büyüleri engelledikten sonra kendininkileri gönderiyordu.

Harry bu rüyayı şimdi o kadar çok defa görmüştü ki bir sonraki sahnede ne olacağını söyleyebiliyordu. Her zaman aynıydı. Bella görünür bir rahatlıkla düello ederken rüya bulanıklaşırdı. Sonra acı dolu nefes çekişi onu aniden uyandırır ve gecenin kalanını ona ne olduğunu merak ederek geçirirdi.

Umutsuzca kendisini rüyanın içinde kalmaya zorlamaya çalıştı, Bella'ya ne olduğunu görmeye. Neden özellikle bu rüyayı görüp durduğunu öğrenmek istiyordu. Onu buraya çeken neydi?

Aynı öngördüğü gibi, Bella'ya ait görüntü bulanık renklerden ve görüntülerden başka bir şey kalmayana kadar değişmeye başladı. Harry kendisini onun sesini, sesindeki acıyı duymaya hazırladı. Tam kulaklarında çınlarken kendi isminin bağrıldığını duydu.

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry uyandığında James'in onu uyandırmaya çalışarak usulca omzunu sarstığını gördü. Neden onu uyandırdığına kafası karışarak gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Etrafına baktı ve salondaki koltukta uyuya kalmış olduğunu gördü. Odada onunla birlikte olan tek kişi James'di. Harry kalkıp oturdu ve gözlerini ovuşturdu. Nasıl uyuya kalmayı becermişti?

"İyi misin?" James sordu.

Harry başını salladı.

"Evet, iyiyim." dedi alçak bir sesle.

Duvardaki saate baktığında saatin yalnızca akşam on olduğunu gördü.

"Bu ara çok fazla antrenman yapıyorsun, büyük ihtimalle yordun kendini" dedi James, Harry'nin bu kadar erken uyuya kalmış olduğuna hafiften kızardığını görürken.

Harry bir elini saçından geçirdi ama karşılık vermedi. Narcissa'nın onunla olan konuşmasından beri, Harry uyanık olduğu her anı antrenman alanında geçirmişti. Cadının söylediği sözlerden dikkatini dağıtmak için yapabildiği tek şey buydu. Geçmiş hayatı hakkındaki her şey bir yalandan başka bir şey değilmiş gibi görünüyordu. Geçmişe ait hiçbir hatırasına güvenemezmiş gibi hissediyordu.

James Harry'nin yanına oturdu ve oğlunun yüzündeki ifadeyi gördü. Narcissa ve Marco, Draco Malfoy'u almak için geldiklerinden beri daha sessiz ve kısmen durgun olmuştu. Bu bir kaç gün önceydi. James, Narcissa'nın Harry'e bir şey söylemiş olması gerektiğini biliyordu ama Harry'i bu kadar etkileyenin ne olduğunu çözemiyordu. Şu an ona fazla odaklanmamaya karar verdi.

"Annem ve Damien nerede?" Harry sordu.

"Mutfaktalar." James cevapladı. "Seni uyandırdığım için üzgünüm. Uyumana izin verirdim ama bir kabus görüyormuş gibi görünüyordun." James sustu, Harry'nin gerçeği mi söyleceğinden yoksa her zamanki gibi konuşmayı red mi edeceğinden emin olamayarak.

Onu şaşırtarak, Harry karşılık verdi.

"Kabus değildi, en azından ben öyle olduğunu düşünmüyorum" dedi.

James şaşkınlığını gizlemeye çalıştı. Şansını zorlamaya ve Harry'e soru sormaya karar verdi.

"Ne görüyordun?"

Harry onunla garip, yinelenen rüyası hakkında konuşmalı mı konuşmamalı mı merak ederek başını kaldırıp babasına baktı.

"Hiç....önemli değildi. Sadece aptal bir rüya." bitirdi zayıfça.

James yalan söylediğini söyleyebiliyordu.

"Keyif alıyormuş gibi görünmedin" dedi James alçak bir sesle.

Harry'nin içindeki bir şey babasıyla rüyası hakkında konuşması için bağrındı. Konuşmaktan bir çözüm çıkmasa bile, onu daha iyi hissettirebilirdi. Derin bir nefes alarak, başladı.

"Baba, hiç sana ait olmayan bir hatırayı gördün mü?" Harry sordu, sesi gergin ve zoraki.

"Çok defa." James cevapladı sakinlikle.

"Gerçekten?" Harry sordu şaşkınlıkla.

"Evet. Düşünseli kullanarak epey hatıra gördüm." James cevapladı.

"Hayır, demek istediğim, düşünseli olmadan. Mesela bir rüyada?" Harry sordu tekrar.

Bu sefer James anladı ve açık kahverengi gözleri şaşkınlıkla büyüdü.

"Oh, ee, hayır, Harry. Hiç tecrübe etmedim onu." dedi James sessizce. "Sana oldu." Bir soru değildi ama Harry yine de başını sallayarak cevapladı.

"Bu rüyayı defalarca gördüm ama hiç bir anlam çıkaramıyorum. Gördüğüm şeyin daha önce olduğunu biliyorum ama benim hatıram değil." Harry açıklamaya çalıştı.

"Kimin hatırası?" James sordu rahatsızlıkla.

Harry başını kaldırıp babasına baktı ve bir anlığına ona söyleyip söylemeyi düşündü. Garip konuşmaya başladığına göre, bitirse yerinde olacağına karar vererek, Harry cevapladı.

"Bella'nın olduğunu düşünüyorum."

James hiçbir şey söylemedi ama rahatladı. Bella'yla başa çıkabilirdi, Voldemort ayrı bir hikayeydi.

"Ne görüyorsun?" sordu.

"Bir düelloda. Bir çeşit baskın gibi görünüyor. Her yerde Seherbazları görebiliyorum. O...o onlarla düello ediyor ve sonra, sanırım yaralanıyor ama onu net olarak göremiyorum. Her şey bulanıklaşıyor ve hatıra bozulmuş gibi görünüyor, sanki böyle bir renkler bulamacının içinden görüyorum gibi. Her zaman onun acıdan nefesini çektiğini duyduktan sonra uyanıyorum." Harry bitirdi, sesinde kalın bir yas tonuyla.

James'in nutku tutuldu. Buna nasıl tepki verileceğini bilmiyordu.

"Bunun senin hatıralarından biri olmadığına emin misin? Belki daha geriden bir hatıra?" sordu. Harry'nin bir şekilde ölü birinin hatıralarına ulaşıyor olduğunu önermek mantıksızdı. Bu mümkün değildi.

"Sanmıyorum." Harry cevapladı, ilk defa hatırayı sorgulayarak. Başını ovdu, parmakları eski yara izinin üzerinden geçti. "Anlaşılan o ki kendi hatıralarımdan da fazla emin olamam." dedi acı bir sesle.

"Ne demek istiyorsun?" James sordu.

Harry babasına Narcissa'nın ona ne söylediğini anlattı. James sanki kalbini bir şey kesip geçmiş gibi hissetti Voldemort'un Harry'nin hatıralarını aldığına dair hakikati öğrendiğinde. Harry'nin hatıralarıyla Voldemort'un oynamış olduğunu bilmiyordu. James'in tek bilincinde oldukları 'Potterlar'la geçen değiştirilmiş çocukluk hatıralarıydı. Harry'nin oblivate edilmiş olduğunu bilmiyordu.

"Gerçekten üzgünüm, Harry" dedi James, bunu söylerken dahi aptal hissederek, ama ona başka ne diyebilirdi ki?

Harry özre elini salladı.

"Ne için üzgünsün ki? Senin suçun değildi." dedi Harry.

James başını eğdi ve utancın onu yıkayıp geçtiğini hissetti.

"Benim suçum. Seni aramam gerekirken yapmadım. Aramış olsaydım, belki seni eve getirebilirdim, ondan ve tüm yaptıklarından uzaklaştırabilirdim! Hepsi benim suçum." dedi kendini suçlayarak.

Harry James'e baktı, babasının hala bunun için suçluluk duyduğunu bilmiyordu. Aynı bu düşüncelerin Harry'nin aklından geçtiği bir zaman olmuştu ama çabucak onları bastırmıştı. Voldemort'un suçuyken James'i sorumlu tutmayacaktı. Voldemort'un günahları için bütün hayatı boyunca James'i suçlamıştı. Daha fazla yapmayacaktı.

"Baba, bana bak." dedi Harry becerebildiği kadar usulca. Bunu yapmaktan oldukça rahatsızlık duyuyordu. James suçluluk dolu gözlerle ona baktı.

"Senin suçun değil. Ben seni suçlamıyorum. Biliyorum bazen öyleymiş gibi görünüyor ama yemin ederim seni suçlamıyorum. Olanlar Voldemort'un suçuydu. Onun ve Peter'ın." Harry ekledi.

Eski en iyi arkadaşlarından birinin ismini duyduğunda James dikleşti. Gözlerinden suçluluk kayboldu ve yerine, Harry öfkeyle dolduklarını gördü. Hiç James'e Peter'la olan buluşmasını anlatmamıştı. James, Harry'e gerçeği söyleyenin o olduğunu biliyordu ama bu konuyu daha önce hiç tartışmamışlardı.

"Onun hakkında konuşma!" dedi James öfkeyle. " Adının benim evimde bahsi geçmesini istemiyorum."

"Baba..."

"Hayır, Harry. Onun hakkında konuşmak istemiyorum. Bana bir ömür yetecek kadar zarar verdi. Onun adını duymak istemiyorum!" dedi James. Harry sesindeki öfkeyle gizlenmiş muazzam kırgınlığı duyabiliyordu.

"Baba." dedi Harry, ona biraz daha yaklaşarak. Babasının gerçekten sıkıntılı olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu. James'in başı eğikti ve ellerini önünde sıkmıştı.

"Ona bir kardeş gibi davrandım." James fısıldadı başı hala eğik. "Onu korudum, ben ve Sirius ve Remus her zaman onu kolladık. Bana ihanet etmektense öleceğini düşünürdüm ve bak ne yaptı? Seni aldı, seni kaybetmenin bana ne yapacağını bile bile." James, Peter hakkında kimseyle çok uzun zamandır konuşmamıştı. Bütün öfkesi ve neden arkadaşının o şekilde onu sattığına duyduğu kafa karışıklığını içinde bir yere kilitlemişti ve şimdi hepsi yıkıcı bir güçle dışarı çıkıyordu.

Harry neden Peter'ın yaptığı şeyi yaptığını biliyordu. Peter ona ölmeden önce söylemişti. Babasının neden arkadaşının ona zarar verdiğini bilmeye hakkı olduğuna karar vererek, Harry konuştu.

"Seni korumaya çalışıyordu."

James yüzünde şaşkınlık ve kafa karışıklığıyla Harry'e baktı.

"Ne?"

"Peter, seni ve annemi korumaya çalışıyordu." Harry açıkladı. James ona bakakalmıştı, konuşamıyordu. "Onunla karşılaştığımda, geçen yıl, bana her şeyi anlattı. Benim sen olduğumu düşündü." dedi Harry, o korkunç günün hatırasını bastırarak. Hayatını sonsuza dek değiştiren gün.

"Benim sen olduğumu düşündü?" James söylemeyi becerdi boğuk bir sesle.

"Tam olarak aklı yerinde sayılmazdı. Altı yıldır kapalı halde, hapis hayatı yaşıyordu. Öyle yaşamaya zorlanmıştı...işte bir fare gibi." Harry fazla ayrıntıya girmek istemedi. Hala Peter'ı bulduğu o berbat hücreyi hatırlıyordu

"Oh" dedi James ufak bir sesle.

Harry babasının Peter'dan nefret etse de yine de onu o halde hayal etmek istemediğini biliyordu.

"Peter bana Voldemort'un onu Godric's Hollow'dan beni çalmaya zorladığını söyledi. Peter'a eğer beni ona getirirse, senin ve annemin hayatlarını bağışlayacağına söz vermiş."

James buna nasıl tepki vereceğini bilmiyordu. Şok olmuş bir sessizlik içerisinde oturdu. Gözleri yere sabitlenmişti, elleri hafifçe titriyordu.

"Bu doğru yapmıyor." dedi James sonunda donuk bir sesle. "Yaptığı şey, hala doğru değildi, senin hayatını benimkini ya da Lily'ninkini kurtarmak için feda etmek. Voldemort'u dinlememesi gerekirdi. Bize söylemesi gerekirdi, bana söylemesi gerekirdi! Ona zarar verilmesine izin vermezdim. Onu korurdum!" dedi James kızgınlıkla.

"Ne kadar süreliğine?" Harry sordu, biliyordu ki eğer Voldemort aklına birini yok etmeyi koymuşsa, o kişi fazla uzun dayanmazdı.

"Harry! Onu savunma! Peter seni evinden aldı. Senin ölmene izin vermeye razıydı! Senin canın karşılığında kaç kişiyi kurtarmak istediği umurumda değil, seni almaya hiçbir hakkı yoktu!" James hızlı hızlı soluyordu, gözlerinde dökülmemiş yaşlar parıldıyordu.

"Onu savunmuyorum. Kimse Peter'dan benden fazla nefret edemez. Ben sadece sana ihanet etmediğini söylemek istedim. Senin hayatını kurtarmaya çalışıyordu. Yaptığı şeyin yanlış olduğunu biliyordu." dedi Harry elinden geldiği kadar sakinlikle.

"O zaman telafi etmeliydi! Seni eve geri getirebilirdi. Seni Voldemort'tan aynı bizden çaldığı gibi çalabilirdi!" dedi James kızgınlıkla.

Harry hemen bir şey söylemedi. Başka tarafa baktı ve o korkunç hatırayı bastırmaya çalıştı. Peter yerde, Lucius onu tutar, Voldemort hafızasını değiştirirken acı içinde çırpınır halde.

"Yaptı." dedi Harry ufak bir sesle. "Beni on yaşımdayken geri getirmeye çalıştı. Yakalandı ve bir yere kapatıldı ve benim de obliviate edildim."

"Bunu nasıl biliyorsun?" James sordu şok içinde.

"Peter bana o hatırayı gösterdi. Kendimin obliviate edildiğini gördüm. Hafızamın silindiği tek zamanın o olduğunu düşünüyordum ama Narcissa'nın söylediğine bakılırsa, bütün hayatım boyunca olan bir şeymiş." dedi Harry acı acı.

James Harry'e bakakaldı, nasıl bütün bunlarla tek başına başa çıkabildiğini hayal edemedi. Teselli edecek ne söyleyeceğini bilmiyordu o yüzden usulca bir kolunu etrafına sarmakla yetindi. James'in hafızasında ilk defa, Harry uzaklaşmadı ya da rahatsız görünmedi. Onun yerine daha da yaslanarak az çok rahat göründü.

Biraz önce yaptıkları iç karartıcı konuşmaya rağmen, James bir süredir hissettiğinden daha mutlu hissetmeye engel olamadı.

xxx

Bir sonraki gün, Harry salona girdiğinde ebeveynlerinin ve kardeşinin Sirius, Remus ve Tonks'la birlikte oturduğunu gördü. Hemen Tonks'un Remus'un yanında oturduğunu ve eski hali gibi, mutlu ve rahat göründüğünü fark etti. Zihnen rahat bir nefes bıraktı. Öyle görünüyordu ki Remus onunla arasını düzeltmişti. Yoldaşlık toplantısı sırasında ona karşı hafiften soğuk olduğunu fark etmişti ama şimdi her şeyi çözümlemiş olmalılardı.

Harry Damien'ın yanına oturdu ve sürmekte olan konuşmaya katıldı; 'Karanlık Prens'in kimliği.

"Gerçekten de o toplantının sonuna kadar kalmalıydın. Ginny'nin hatırasından sesini tanıyabilirdin belki." Sirius söyledi ona.

Harry Ginny'nin bahsiyle dikleşti ama bir şey söylemedi.

"Sanırım Dumbledore'dan hatırayı tekrar Harry'e göstermesini isteyebiliriz. Sorun etmeyeceğine eminim."dedi Lily düşüncelilikle.

"Sizden biri gösteremez mi bana hatırayı? Demek istediğim siz gördünüz o zaman sizin de bana gösterebilmeniz gerek." dedi Harry hızlıca. Dumbledore'dan hiçbir şey istemek istemiyordu.

"Evet, bence o da olabilir." dedi Lily, onay için diğerlerine bakınarak.

James Harry'nin Ginny üzerindeki saldırının hatırasını izlemeye sıkıntılı göründüğünü fark etti. Onu suçlamıyordu. Rahatsızlık vericiydi. Harry Ginny'nin hayatını tehlikeye attığı için suçluluk duymaya mahkumdu. Hatıra hakkında soru sormamış olmasının sebebi büyük olasıkla buydu.

James de hatırayı izlemekte zorluk çekmişti. Ginny'nin hayatını kaybetmeye ne kadar yaklaştığını görmek korkunçtu. Tanrıya şükretti, Ginny kurtulmuştu ve kötü yaralanmış değildi. Ama bu rahatsızlık verici olan tek kısım değildi. Saldırganın Harry'e olan benzerliği korkutucuydu.

James önünde oturan Harry'i inceledi, açık kahverengi gözleri yüzünü dolandı, her ayrıntıya dikkat etti. Harry'i gözlerken yüzüne garip bir ifade yerleşti.

"Ne? Neden öyle bakıyorsun bana?" Harry sordu, rahatsız hissederek.

"Pardon, sadece, aynı senin gibi görünüyor. Ginny'nin hatırasını izlemenin pekiştirdiği tek şey oydu. Öyle olmadığını biliyor olmasam..." James bitiremedi. "Çok özlü iksir kullanıyor olmalı, düşünebildiğim tek şey o." dedi James, bir elini saçından geçirerek.

"Sanmıyorum" Harry çabucak itiraz etti. "Başlangıç olarak iksiri yapmak için bana ait ne kullanacak?"

"Belki Dennis'le konuşmalıyız. O fanatik salağın sen uyurken saçını kesip kesmediğini öğreniriz." dedi Damien. "Yani, baksana, kimse aradaki farkı söyleyebilecekmiş gibi değil ki" dedi Damien, Harry'nin dağınık saçına doğru işaret ederek.

Harry ona bir bakış attı ama refleksiv olarak saçından bir elini geçirdi. Damien Harry'nin saçını düzleştirme çabalarına sırıttı. Sirius sırıtışını elinin ardına gizlemeye çalıştı. O da James'le saçı hakkında çok dalga geçerdi bir zamanlar.

"Öyle bir şey olsaydı uyanırdım." Harry karşılık verdi.

"Çok özlü iksir değilse ne o zaman? Nasıl yapıyor bunu?" Lily sordu.

Harry bunu düşündü. Cevap göründüğü kadar karmaşık olamazdı. Hiçbir zaman değildi.

"Bu adam her kim ise, kılık değiştirmekte iyi. Kendini Seherbaz Davis olarak gizleyip asam için Riddle Malikanesi'ne giden oydu. Kılık değiştirmek için kullandığı bir şey var. Seherbazın durumunda çok özlü iksir olabilir ama benden hiçbir şey alamayacağına eminim. Başka bir şekilde kılık değiştiriyor olmalı." dedi Harry düşüncelilikle.

Tonks'a baktı ve birdenbire cevap ona tokat gibi vurdu. Gözleri James'e gitti ve onunkilere kilitlendi.

"Bir Metamorphmagus!" dedi Harry bunu daha önce düşünmediğine inanamayarak.

"Ne?" James sordu gözleri şaşkınlıkla kocaman.

"Bir düşünün! Çok mantıklı." dedi Harry hızlıca ayağa kalkarak. "O her şeyi açıklıyor. Eğer çok özlü iksir kullanıyor olsaydı o zaman yüzünü maskenin ardına saklamak zorunda kalmazdı. Benim gibi görünebilir ve istediği hasara sebep olabilirdi. Ama çok özlü iksir kullanmıyor. Bütün yaptığı saçını ve gözlerinin rengini değiştirmek. Belki boyunu ve vücut şeklini de değiştiriyordur. Yüzünü maskenin ardına gizlemesinin sebebi o. Asamı almaya gittiğinde, yüzünü göstermedi. Diğer Seherbazlar onu yalnızca arkasından gördüler. Yüzünü görmediler. Kendini Davis'e benzemek için değiştirmiş olmalı ama hatlarını tamamen onunkinin aynısı olarak değiştiremez." Harry söylediği şeyin doğru olup olmadığını onaylamak için Tonks'a baktı.

"Doğru. Bütün hatlarımı değiştirebilirim ama başka biri gibi görünemem. Mesela Lily'nin saçlarını ve gözlerini, ve boyunu ve diğer şeylerini taklit edebilirim ama çok özlü iksirin yardımı olmadan Lily gibi görünemem." Söylediği noktayı kanıtlarcasına, Tonks saçını Lily'nin kızıl saçlarıyla değiştirdi ve gözlerini tıpatıp aynı bir çift yeşil gözle değiştirdi. Ama yüzü hala Tonks'u anımsatıyordu.

"Eğer bir Metamorphmagussa, o zaman onu bulabilmeliyiz. Kayıt altında olmaları gerekmiyor mu?" Damien sordu, gelişmeyle heyecanlanarak.

"Hayır, Metamorphmaguslar Animaguslar gibi değil. Onlar Metamorpmagus olarak doğuyor; öyle olmak için kendilerini eğitmiyorlar. Öyle olsa bile, Animagusların da illa kaydolması gerekmiyor. Biz en az sekiz yıl kayıtlı değildik." Sirius ekledi haşarı bir gülümsemeyle.

"Ama, bir çeşit belgeleme olmak zorunda, bir yerlerde kimin bir Metamorphmagus olarak doğduğuna dair bir kayıt!" dedi Lily, bu gelişmeyi failin kimliğini belirlemek için kullanamadıklarına sinir olarak.

"Bazı durumlarda, çocuk Metamorphmagus olduğuna dair işaretler gösterdiğinde, doğum belgelerinde belirtilebilir. Diğerleri, çok daha büyüyene kadar hiçbir işaret göstermeyenleri, belgelenmez. Belgelenmesi gerekiyor ama eğer ebeveynler doldurmaya zahmet etmezse o zaman kimse bilmiyor. Sorun da o. Sirius'un söylediği gibi, öyle bir kayıt yok, o yüzden kimin bir Metamorpmagus olduğunu kimin olmadığını takip etmenin bir yolu yok. Tonks'la birlikte çalışan Seherbazların çoğu son zamanlara kadar bir Metamorphmagus olduğunu bilmiyorlardı." dedi Remus.

Sözlerini sessizlik karşıladı. Herkes karamsarlıkla birbirine baktı.

"Peki bu bilgiyle ne yapacağız?" Tonks sordu sessizce.

"Aramaya başlayacağız." dedi Harry. "Bir başlangıç noktamız var. Baş harflerini biliyoruz, C.B ve bir Metamorphmagus olduğunu biliyoruz. Metamorphmagus olarak doğduğu belgelenen, o baş harflere sahip olan kişileri arayarak kayıtlara bakmaya başlayabiliriz."

Zor bir ihtimaldi ve onu bulma olasılığı düşüktü, ama yine de hiç yoktan iyiydi.

"Biz Bakanlık dosyalarından alabileceklerimizi alırız. Bir seferde birkaç dosya çıkarabileceğimize eminim." dedi Remus, masadan kalkarak.

"İyi iş, Harry." dedi Tonks bir gülümsemeyle.

Harry tepki vermedi. Kendini tebrik edene kadar daha uzun bir yolu vardı.

"O hatırayı mümkün olduğunca çabuk izle. Umalım ki daha fazla ipucu bulalım." dedi Sirius da ayrılmadan önce.

Harry başını salladı, kalbi onun saldırıya uğrayışını ve az kalsın öldürülüşünü izleme düşüncesine acı verici bir şekilde sıkıştı. Ginny'nin hatırasını izlemesi gerekiyordu. Ona daha fazla cevap verebilirdi.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazarın (Kurinoone'ın) Notu: İşte! Size bir ipucu daha verdim! Birçoğunuzun bana 'Karanlık Prens' taklitçisinin orijinal bir karakter mi yoksa canon bir karakter mi olduğunu sorduğunu biliyorum. Korkarım ki buna cevap veremem. Fazla karmaşık!!!
> 
> Ama eğer yardımcı olacaksa, karakterden daha önce bahsettim ;)


	38. Harry'nin 18. Yaş Günü

38\. Bölüm - Harry'nin 18. Yaş Günü

Lily kapı açılıp yorgun görünen bir Harry'i gösterirken başını kaldırdı. Peşinde Damien'la birlikte içeri girdi. İki çocuk da son dört saati dışarıda antrenman yaparak geçirmişlerdi. Damien her hareketi acı veriyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Çabucak en yakın sandalyeye elini uzattı ve dikkatlice oturdu. Harry yanına oturdu, o da her zamankinden daha yorgun görünmesine rağmen Damien kadar kötü görünmüyordu.

Lily manzaraya gülümsedi. İki oğlunun tekrar birbirlerine düzgün davranıyor olduğunu görmek güzeldi. Aralarını düzelttiklerinden beri ayrılmaz hale gelmişlerdi. Gece geç saatte Harry'nin odasında konuşurlarken bile duymuştu. Sırf iki çocuk da uyuyabilsin diye Damien'ı Harry'nin odasından sürükleye sürükleye çıkarmak zorunda kalmıştı.

Sessizce büyük oğlunu gözlemledi. Antrenmanıyla hiçbir alakası olmayan bir yorgunluk hali vardı. Hala kabuslar görüyordu. Bunu James'in hala uyuması için uyku büyüsünü yapması gerektiğinden biliyordu. Ama Harry gecede iki yerine James'in büyüyü sadece bir kez yapmasında ısrar etmişti.

Tüy kalemini yerine koydu ve Harry'le Damien aralarında konuşurken izledi. Harry, görünüşe göre 'tembel' ve 'kolay yorulur' olduğu için Damien'ı azarlıyor ve besbelli ona tekrar dışarda katılması için gaz vermeye çalışıyordu. Damien sonunda tartışmayı kazandığında ve koltuğundan kımıldamayı reddettiğinde, Harry kendi çalışması henüz bitmediğinden çıktı.

James elindeki iki broşürü kaldırırken Lily dikkatini tekrar ona çevirdi.

"Lily, hangisi?"

"Ha? Oh, evet. Ben bunu sevdim." dedi Lily sol elindeki broşürü alarak. "Bayağı büyük bir salonu var ve burada diyor ki dışarıda da bir parti düzenleyebilirlermiş. Mükemmel görünüyor. Şu güzel manzaraya baksana!" Lily coşkuyla söyledi broşüre bakarak.

"Lily tatlım, Harry'nin 18. yaş gününden bahsediyoruz, düğününden değil." dedi James pis pis sırıtarak.

Lily ona sinsi bir bakış attı ve gülümsedi.

"Oh, Merlin! Düğünü için salonu seçtin bile, değil mi?" James sordu dehşete düşmüş bir ifadeyle.

"Tabii ki hayır, birkaç tane önceden seçilmiş salon belirledim. Düşündüm ki nerede evlenmek istediğini Harry seçmeli." Lily cevapladı bir gülümsemeyle.

"Lily Potter!" James oyunculukla kaşlarını çattı.

"Oh, rahatla. Hemen rezervasyon yaptırıyormuşum gibi değil sanki. Sadece önceden plan yapıyorum. Kadınların çok iyi olduğu bir şey ve ben de bu evdeki tek kadın olduğumdan, her şeyin doğru düzgün planlandığından emin olmak benim görevim." dedi Lily.

James, Lily'nin gelecek planları tarafından epey rahatsız olmuş göründü.

"Şimdilik bu haftasonu ne olacağını içeren planlarlarla yetinelim biz olur mu, daha ilerisi değil!" dedi James ağırlıkla.

Lily ona somurttu ama James'le birlikte misafir listesinin üzerinden geçmeye başladı, Damien da bu sırada oturup onların bu Cumartesi olan Harry'nin 18. Yaş Gününü planlamalarını dinledi.

Arkasındaki şömine yeşile dönerek Sirius'u ortaya çıkardı.

"Hey Çatalak, Lils! Hey evlat!" Sirius karşıladı, içeri girerken Damien'ın saçlarını karıştırarak. Remus hemen peşinden geldi ve o da herkesi karşıladı.

"Harry nerede?" Sirius sordu, mutfakta büyük vaftiz oğluna bakınarak.

"Hala dışarıda antrenman yapıyor." Damien cevap verdi.

Sirius başını salladı ve bugünün Gelecek Postası'nı çıkarmak için cübbelerinin içine uzandı. James hala gazeteyi okumaktan hoşlanıyordu ama üyeliğini yenilemek için fazla inatçıydı.

Damien gazeteyi aldı ve babası en iyi arkadaşlarıyla konuşmakla meşgulken okumaya başladı.

"Biz her şeyi belirledik. Yani, neredeyse her şeyi. Hala partiyi dışarıda mı içeride mi yapsak karar veremedik. Salon yeterince büyük ama bence..." James başladı Sirius atlamadan önce.

"Dışarıda, kesinlikle parti dışarıda olmalı. O planladığımız Quidditch temasını yapabiliriz!" dedi heyecanla.

"Lily onu bu sene yapmama izin vermiyor." dedi James sahte bir dudak büküşüyle.

"Ooo, Lily, hadi ama! Eğlenceli olur. Hepimiz süpürgelerin üzerinde, etrafta uçarız, birbirimize pasta fırlatırız! Harika olur, hadi hadi!" dedi Sirius.

"Kaç yaşındasın sen?" Lily sordu iç geçirerek.

James ve Remus tatlı tartışmaya katıldılar.Yanlarında, elinde gazeteyi sıkarak durana kadar Damien'ı görmediler.

"Siz devasa parti planları yapmaya başlamadan önce, şuna bir bakın derim ben." dedi Damien, Gelecek Postasını önlerine fırlatarak.

Dördü de manşete baktılar.

'Lord Voldemort'un düşüşünün birinci Yıldönümü için abartılı kutlamalar beklenmekte!'

Lily gazeteden başka tarafa baktı ve kendinden uzağa itti. Bunun olacağını biliyordu. Beklenen bir şeydi. Bütün büyücülük dünyası Voldemort'un düşüşünü kutlayacaktı.

Sirius Damien'a baktı. Gazeteyi getirmeden önce okumuştu zaten. Pek beklenmeyen bir haber değildi. Voldemort'un dehşet hükümdarlığının bittiği gün kutlamaların olması yalnızca doğaldı.

Problem bunun Harry'i nasıl etkileyeceğiydi.

"Her nasılsa artık, ben Harry'nin Cumartesi günü devasa bir partiyi takdir edeceğini düşünmüyorum." Damien söyledi onlara.

Harry yaşadıkça doğumgününü Voldemort'un öldüğü gün olduğu için asla kutlamayacağını biliyorlardı hepsi. Ölümü sonsuza dek Harry'nin doğumgününe bağlı kalacaktı.

Lily geçen yılın korkunç hatırası gözlerinin önüne gelirken gözlerini kapadı. O gün iki oğlunu da kaybetmeye çok yaklaşmıştı. Alnını ovarak, başağrısını kovdu.

"Geçen yıl olanı düşünmesini istemiyorum. Bir partinin dikkatini dağıtacağını ve günün keyfini çıkarabileceğini düşünmemin sebebi o." dedi Lily yorgunlukla. Kimse Harry'nin doğumgünü ile Voldemort'un ölümü arasındaki bağlantıyı unutmamıştı.

"Anne, Harry nasıl bunun hakkında düşünmeyebilir? Her geceyi olayı tekrar yaşayarak geçiriyor. Düşünmek istemiyor olsaydı bile, bütün dünyanın dışarıda parti yapıp onun ölümünü kutlamasıyla zaten düşünecek." dedi Damien acı acı.

Bunun abisini ne kadar etkileyeceğini biliyordu ama üzüntü verici bir şekilde kimsenin yapabileceği bir şey yoktu.

"Doğumgününü bilmezden gelemeyiz ama. Bir şey yapmamız gerek." dedi James.

"En iyisinin ne olduğunu düşünüyorsanız onu yapın ama ben size garanti verebilirim, Harry hiçbir şekilde parti modunda olmayacak. Eğer hala bütün bunları yapmak istiyorsanız, tamam o zaman ama sonra Harry çıkıp gittiğinde şikayet etmeyin." Damien bitirdi.

Bunu söyledikten sonra, daha fazla içeride kalmak istemeyerek gidip antrenman alanında Harry'e katılmak için dışarı çıktı.

xxx

"Hazır mısın?"

"Evet"

"Emin misin?"

"Evet!"

"Peki, sen hazır olduğunda." dedi James, Ginny'nin saldırıya uğradığını izlerkenki hatırayı çıkarırken.

Harry deli gibi atan bir kalple James'in asasının ucundan hatıraya ait gümüşi tel sallanırken izledi. James hatırayı dikkatlice Lily'nin düşünseline bıraktı. Harry gümüşi madde kasenin içinde yüzerken izledi, sıvı da değil gaz da değildi.

"Sen ne zaman hazır olursan." James onu teşvik etti.

Harry ona keskince baktıktan sonra bakışını düşünseline döndürdü. Derin bir nefes alarak, başını kasenin içine batırdıktan sonra içine düştü. Sırtının üzerine iniş yaptı ve bir anlığına orada öylece yattı, nefesini yakaladı. Ayağa kalkarak etrafına bakındı. Astronomi kulesinin çatısındaydı.

Ginny'i görürken kalbinin zıpladığını hissetti. Gözleri kıpkırmızıydı ve yüzü de hafiften kızarmış, ağladığını gösteriyordu. O kapıya doğru bakarken Harry izledi. Bakışını takip etti ve 'Karanlık Prens'in silüetini gördü.

Harry sersemlik içinde, figür Ginny'e yaklaşırken izledi. Garip bir manzaraydı, aynı senin gibi gözüken birini görmek. Harry anlık olarak büyücünün kendini ona ne kadar iyi benzettiğine kalakaldı. Boyu, vücut şekli, saçı, gözleri, her şeyi birebirdi.

Maskeli adam Ginny'e bir büyü gönderir, büyü Ginny'nin tam vücut kalkanı tarafından emilirken izledi. Harry kızıl saçlı kızın tam vücut kalkanı yaratmasının görüntüsü karşısında gurur duymaya engel olamadı.

Adam Ginny'e saldırırken zorlukla izledi. Ginny'nin taklitçinin ellerinde nelerin içinden geçtiğini görmeye katlanamıyordu. Kalbi göğsünde delice ve acı verici bir şekilde atıyordu.

Harry acı verici hatırayı izledi, önündeki görüntü bir an bozulur gibi oldu ve bulanıklaşarak odaktan çıktı. Harry ne olduğunu anlayamadı. Hatırayı temizlemek için yapabileceği bir şey yoktu o yüzden olduğu yerde kaldı ve alabildiği kadar bilgi almaya çalıştı.

Birkaç saniye sonra hatıra netleşti ve Harry Ginny'nin ayağının etrafına sarılı bir kordonla maskeli adama doğru sürüklendiğini görebildi. Görüntü Harry'nin kanını kaynattı.

Ginny acı içinde bağırıyor ve kurtulmaya çalışıyordu ama boş yereydi. Maskeli figür uzandı ve Ginny'i saçlarından tutarak ayağa kaldırdı. Harry başka tarafa bakmak zorunda kaldı.

Ginny'nin 'Neden yapıyorsun bunu?' diye haykırdığını duyarken tekrar baktı.

Maskeli figür Ginny'i o kadar yakınına çekti ki şimdi yüzleri yalnızca birkaç santim uzaklıktaydı.

"Çünkü onu mahvedecek!"

Harry tıslanan sözlere midesinin takla attığını hissetti. Hatıranın bitmesini beklemedi. Karanlık gökyüzüne baktı ve hemen sonra şiddetlice hatıradan çekip çıkarıldığını hissetti. Babasının ofisinde, ayakları üzerine indi. James onu bekliyordu.

"Nasıl gitti? Hiçbir şey buldun mu?" James sordu Harry'i nazikçe sandalyeye oturması için iterken. Çok iyi görünmüyordu.

"Bilmiyorum. Kesinlikle kulağıma tanıdık geliyor. Onu tanıdığıma eminim ama kim olduğunu ya da onu nereden bildiğimi bulamıyorum." dedi Harry, sinirle başını ovarak.

"Dumbledore sesini gizlemek için bir büyü kullanıyor olabileceğini düşünüyor, herhangi bir aksanı veya sesindeki herhangi ayırt edici bir özelliği saklamak için." James bilgilendirdi.

Harry başını salladı. O da bunu düşünmüştü. Ama konuşma şeklinde çok tanıdık olan bir şey vardı. Sesini maskelemek için her ne büyü kullanıyorsa, bu sesindeki öfkeyi, ve yeterince garip bir şekilde, kırgınlığı maskelemiyordu. Harry'e rahatsızlık veren de bu kırgınlıktı.

"Hatırada ters bir şey vardı." dedi Harry, nasıl bozulduğunu hatırlayarak.

"Ters? Ters olan neydi?" James sordu.

"Bozuldu. Sonra tekrar düzeldi ama bir süreliğine bir şey çıkarması zordu." Harry cevapladı.

James birkaç dakikalığına düşündü.

"Belki doğrudan bir hatıra olmadığı içindir. Senin gördüğün benim Ginny'nin hatırasını izleme hatıramdı. Belki bozulmaya o sebep oldu." James önerdi.

"Belki" Harry katıldı.

"Eh, denemeye değerdi." dedi James yerine otururken karamsarlıkla.

"Sirius ve Remus ne zaman geliyor dosyalarla?" Harry sordu.

"Birkaç gün içinde. Dosyaları dışarıya çıkarmanın düşündüklerinden daha zor olduğunu söylediler. Bakanlıktaki güvenlik sıkılaştırılmış." dedi James.

"Neden?" Harry sordu.

"Öyle görünüyor ki Fudge ne kadar popüler olmadığını öğrenmiş. Senin tutuklanmandan sonra, kamunun ona ne kadar katılmadığını gösteren sayısız eylem oldu. Sonuç olarak, yalnızca yetkili kişilerin binanın içerisine girmesine izin veriliyor. Birinin hayatını tehlikeye düşürcekbir şey yapacağından korkuyor. Bütün Seherbazlara binanım hem girişini hem çıkışını aratmış. Şahsen ben o ofiste fazla uzun kalacağını zannetmiyorum." James cevapladı.

Harry'nin şu an daha az umurunda olamazdı. Kafasında en son ihtiyacı olan şey Fudge'dı.

"Sirius'la ya da Remus'la konuşursan, o Metamorphmagus dosyalarına mümkün olduğunca çabuk ihtiyacım olduğunu söyle." dedi Harry oturduğu yerden kalkarak.

"Söylerim." James cevapladı ama Harry'nin onu duyduğunu sanmıyordu, çoktan kapıdan çıkmıştı.

xxx

Cumartesi sabahı Harry mutfağa girdiğinde Sirius ve Remus'un tazelenmiş görünen bir James'le birlikte çoktan masada oturduklarını gördü. Damien ve annesi görünürlerde yoktu.

"Buradasınız." Harry dedi Sirius ve Remus'a, şaşkınlıkla.

"Hey, işte buradasın! Mutlu..." Sirius başladı.

"Aldın mı?" Harry sordu, çabucak yanına gelir, odadaki kalan herkesi bilmezden gelirken.

Sirius kafası karışarak ona baktı.

"Hediyelerini mi? Hemen buradalar. Biraz sabırsızız bakıyorum?" dedi kıkırdayarak.

Bu sefer kafa karışıklığıyla bakma sırası Harry'nindi.

"Ben dosyalardan bahsediyorum. Bakanlıktan alman gereken Metamorphmagus dosyaları. Aldın mı?" Harry sordu.

"Oh, onlar." dedi Sirius, Harry'nin hediyelerinden bahsetmediğine birazcık hayalkırıklığına uğramış görünerek. "Aldık. Kolay olmadı ama her seferinde birkaç tanesini çıkarmayı becerdik. Daha almamız gereken çok var ama beklemesi gerekecek."

Harry sabırsızlıkla ona baktı.

"Neredeler?" Harry sordu rahatsız olarak.

"Yanımda getirmedim. Onları bugün istemeyeceğini düşündüm." dedi Sirius.

"Ne? Neden? Nesi var bugünün?" Harry sordu, sesine kızgınlık girerek.

Sirius, James ve Remus'a baktıktan sonra tekrar Harry'e döndü.

"Çünkü bugün doğumgünün." Sirius cevapladı.

"Yani?" Harry sordu kaşlarını çatarak. "Ne alakası var bunun?"

"Sanırım Sirius'un söylemeye çalıştığı şey bugün senin çalışma modunda olmayacağını düşünmüş olmasıydı." Remus cevapladı, Sirius'u kurtararak.

"O dosyalara gerçekten ihtiyacım var. Ne kadar çabuk onları incelemeye başlarsam o kadar iyi." dedi Harry, şimdi çok daha sakin bir ses tonuyla.

"Ama bugün..."

"Belki de gidip alsanız iyi olacak." dedi James sessizce.

Sirius afallayarak James'e baktı ama James'in ona gönderdiği anlamlı bakış üzerine iç geçirerek gidip dosyaları almak için şömineye döndü.

"Sorun yok, Patiayak." dedi Remus, çay fincanını masaya koyarak.

Cübbelerinin cebine uzandı ve bantla tutturulmuş, küçültülmüş bir kağıt yığını çıkardı. Bandı sökerek dosyaları masaya koydu ve üzerlerinden asasını geçirdi. Cep boyutlu dosyalar büyüyerek normal boyutlarına döndüler.

"Al bakalım, Harry." dedi Remus on beş kalın dosyayı Harry'e verirken bir gülümsemeyle.

Harry onları aldı ve bir kerede mutfaktan çıkarak, incelemeye başlamak için odasına yollandı.

Harry çıkar çıkmaz Sirius Remus'a döndü.

"Onları yanında mı getirdin?" bağırdı.

"Harry'nin isteyeceğini biliyordum o yüzden yanımda getirdim." Remus cevapladı pis bir sırıtmayla.

"Beni sıkıştırmaya başlamadan önce söyleyemez miydin ona?" Sirius sordu utanmış bir ifadeyle.

"Söyleyebilirdim ama onun neresi eğlenceli?" kurtadam cevapladı.

"Harika, şimdi Harry bütün o dosyaları okuyana kadar odasından çıkmayacak. Doğumgünü çocuğu olmadan ne parti yaparız ne parti." dedi Sirius kasvetle.

James bir şey söylemedi ama kalbinin burkulduğunu hissetti. Harry kimsenin doğumgününü kutlamasına bile izin vermemişti.

xxx

Sirius haklıydı. Harry odasından çıkmadı. O on beş kalın, C.B baş harflerini taşıyan on beş Metamorphmagus'un hayatlarını detaylayan dosyayı okumaya kendini tamamen kaptırmıştı.

Damien gelmiş ve yardım teklif etmişti ama Harry reddetmişti. Olay şuydu ki Harry bir tek kendisinin 'Karanlık Prens' taklitçisini tanıyabileceğini biliyordu. Şu ana kadar gördüklerinden ve duyduklarından yola çıkarak, bu kişiyle hayatının bir noktasında karşılaşmış olduğundan fazlasıyla emindi. Hakkındaki bir şey çok tanıdıktı ve onu yiyip bitiriyordu. Bazen cevabın hemen orada, önünde olduğunu ama o odaklanamadan önce elinden kayıp gittiğini hissediyordu. Cevap sanki ellerinle suyu tutmaya çalışmak gibi geliyordu, sen ne kadar tutmaya çalışırsan çalış ellerinden kayıp gidiyordu.

Annesi içeri geldiğinde Harry hala dosyaları okumakla meşguldü.

"Nasıl gidiyor?" sordu.

"İyi" Harry cevapladı başını bir Christopher Brighton'a ait dosyadan kaldırmadan.

"Ne kadar daha burada olacağını düşünüyorsun?" Lily sordu.

"Neden?" Harry sordu, sonunda annesine bakmak için başını dosyadan kaldırarak.

"Seninle biraz vakit geçirmenin güzel olacağını düşündüm, özellikle de bugün doğumgünün olduğundan." Lily cevapladı.

Harry yorgunlukla ona baktı. Bütün gün bunun olmasından fenalık gelmişti. Neredeyse herkes bir noktada doğumgününü kutlamak için gelmişti ki Harry de hiçbirine cevap vermemişti. Sonra ona incelemeyi bıraktırmaya ve onlarla birlikte aşağı indirmeye çalışmışlardı.

"Anne, çoktan sana, babama, Damien'a ve Sirius'a söyledim, bu daha önemli. Bu insanlardan birini tanıyıp tanıyamayacağımı görmem lazım. Bu yalnızca olasılıkların bir kısmı. Herhangi birini tanıyor muyum diye hepsini incelemem lazım. Tanımıyorsam, o zaman Sirius ve Remus'un daha fazla kayıda bakması gerekecek."

Lily asık suratla kalın dosyalara baktı.

"En azından yardım etmemize izin ver." denedi ama Harry başını salladı.

"Ne arayacağınızı bilmiyorsunuz." cevapladı, tekrar önündeki dosyaya odaklanarak.

Lily birdenbire dosyayı parmaklarının altından çekti.

"Bunun önemli olduğunu biliyorum. Durumun ağırlığını anlıyorum, gerçekten anlıyorum." dedi Lily dosyayı kaldırarak. "Ama sen de anlamak zorundasın ki bugün de önemli. Ben kırk sekiz saatlik doğum sancısını sırf sen ailenle birlikte olman gerekirken beni bilmezden gelip kendi başına oturasın diye çekmedim."

"Anne..." Harry başladı.

"Bak, çok şey istemiyorum burada, Harry. Senden bütün istediğim bizimle birkaç saat geçirmen. Yarın tekrar çalışmana dönebilirsin. 18. yaş gününü tek başına oturarak geçirme." Lily araya girdi.

"Son 17sini öyle geçirdim." Harry yorum yaptı.

Lily sessizleşti. Harry'e kalp kırıcı bir ifadeyle baktı.

"Birinci yaşını kutladın." düzeltti zayıfça.

Harry hafifçe gülümsedi.

"Evet, öyle sanırım." fısıldadı.

Lily oturdu, böylece Harry'le aynı göz seviyesindeydi.

"Bu adamı yakalamayı ne kadar çok istediğini biliyorum. Ben de aynı şekilde hissediyorum, baban da öyle. Ama sadece bugünlüğüne bütün bu korkunç şeyleri unutmanı istiyorum. Doğumgününün keyfini çıkarmanı istiyorum. Aşağıya gelip doğumgününü kutlayabilirsen, yalnızca birkaç saatliğine bile olsa, benim için çok şey ifade eder." dedi Lily sesinde yalvaran bir notayla.

Harry birdenbire Narcissa'nın sözlerini hatırladı. 'Gerçek ebeveynlerine sanki sana karşı bir hata yapmışlar gibi davranıyorsun...Gerçek ailene odaklan, seni hiçbir zaman kullanmamış olanlara."

Harry itirazını yuttu. Onun yerine başını salladı ve yüzüne bir gülümseme zorladı.

"Tamam, anne. Birkaç dakikaya aşağıdayım." demeyi becerdi.

Lily'nin yüzündeki ifade Harry'i gülümsetti. Annesinin çok fazla şey istemediğini fark etti. Doğumgünü daha az umurunda olamasa da annesi ve babası için çok şey ifade ettiini biliyordu.

Ayağa kalktı ve kendisini dosyalardan uzaklaştırdı. Merdivenlere yaklaşırken kendisine bir mola vermenin büyük olasılıkla iyi geleceğini söyledi. Salonun kapısını açtı ve içeride bir tek Lily'i buldu.

"Üstünü değiştirmeyecek misin?" sordu annesi.

Harry kıyafetlerine baktı. Siyah bir svetşörtle mavi kotunu giyiyordu.

"Bunların nesi var?" Harry sordu.

Lily ona burnunu kıvırdı.

"Bir şeyi yok ama daha...güzel bir şey giysen." dedi.

"Anne, parti yapmıyoruz. Sadece bizle Sirius ve Remus." dedi Harry.

Lily birdenbire gözlerini ondan kaçırdı, yüzünde suçlu bir ifade vardı.

"Sadece Sirius ve Remus, değil mi?" Harry sordu, annesinin yüzündeki ifadeden hoşlanmayarak.

"Yani, öyle birkaç tane...arkadaş davet etmiş olabilirim." dedi Lily.

Harry ona gözlerini kırptı.

"Ben yukarı dönüyorum." dedi Harry etrafında dönerek.

Lily onu durdurmak için svetşörtünün arkasından yakaladı.

"Harry, bekle! Düşündüğün gibi değil. Sadece birkaç kişi." denedi.

"Evet, aynı o geçen yıl yaptığımız yeni ev partisi gibi? Ben tam olarak seninbirkaç kişini biliyorum." Harry söyledi ona.

"Hayır, hayır, gerçekten, Harry. Sadece Frank ve Alice'i çağırdım. Tonks da birazdan burada olur ve onlar dışında, sadece Weasley ailesi var." dedi.

Harry'nin ifadesi değişti. Annesine bakakaldı.

"Weasleyler'i mi çağırdın? Neden?" sordu, Ginny'le tekrar yüz yüze gelme düşüncesine dehşete düşerek.

"Neden olmasın? İyi arkadaşlarımız onlar." Lily savundu.

"Anne, bunu yapmak istemiyorum. Bütün bu insanları görmek istemiyorum. Onun yerine Karanlık Prens..."

"Harry, lütfen. Sadece bugünlüğüne, gecenin kalanı boyunca, düşünme onu. Birkaç saatin zararı olmayacak." dedi.

Harry istediği şeyi yapmakla annesinin yalvarmasına teslim olmak arasında kalmış göründü. Karar şömine yeşile döner ve Tonks görünürken ellerinden alınmış oldu. Güzel giyinmiş ve saçlarını bugün uzun siyah dalgalar halinde salık bırakmıştı.

"Selam Harry! Doğumgünün kutlu olsun!" dedi neşeli bir gülümsemeyle. "Niye giyinmedin?" sordu Harry'e baştan aşağıya bakarak.

Harry ona yalnızca zayıfça gülümsedi. Annesine bir bakış atarak, kapıya döndü ve yukarı yollandı. Üzerini değiştirmesi gerekiyordu.

xxx

Harry on dakika sonra tekrar salona girdi. Siyah bir takım elbise giymişti, dik yakalıydı ve kusursuz bir terziliği vardı. Lily'nin yaptırmış olduğu Harry'nin en iyi takım elbiselerinden biriydi.

Harry aşağı gelmesi için onu oyuna getirdiğinden dolayı kızgındı. Gerçekten de bir parti istemiyordu ve Weasley ailesinden hiçkimseyi, özellikle de Ginny'i görmek istemediğinden emindi. Onu saldırıdan sonra doğru düzgün ilk defa görüşü olacaktı. Saldırıyı daha yeni izlemişti ve onunla yüz yüze gelmek daha bile fazla suçluluk duymasına sebep olacaktı.

Harry odaya girdiğinde bir sürü insanla dolu olduğunu gördü. Hepsi bir ağızdan 'Mutlu Yıllar' şarkısını söylemeye başladılar ki bu da Harry'i çok fena rahatsız etti. Dişlerini sıktı ve doğumgünü şarkısı bitene kadar olduğu yerde kalmayı becerebildi. Gözüne ona özür dileyen bir ifadeyle bakan Lily ilişti. Onu bilmezden geldi ve yürüyerek Frank ve Alice'in yanına gitti.

"Mutlu Yıllar, Harry." dedi Alice, Harry'e sarılırken.

Harry çekildi ve Nigel'a bakındı. Onu hiçbir yerde göremedi.

"Nigel?" sordu.

"Çok iyi hissetmiyor. Evde Neville'le birlikte." Alice açıkladı.

"Oh" Harry cevapladı hayalkırıklığıyla. Nigel'ı tekrar görmek hoşuna giderdi.

Ginny'le yüz yüze geldiğinde Mr ve Mrs Weasley'le daha henüz karşılaşmıştı. İlk birkaç saniye boyunca, Harry ondan başka yere bakamadığını fark etti. Uzun kızıl saçlarını at kuyruğuyla toplamıştı ve soluk mavi bir elbise giyiyordu. Çok güzel görünüyordu. Harry kendini başka yere bakmaya zorladı.

"Mutlu Yıllar, Harry." dedi kız, Harry'nin tam gözlerinin içine bakarak.

"Teşekkürler" Harry demeyi becerdi kaskatı.

Ginny birkaç garip saniyeden sonra başka tarafa baktı. Harry, Ron doğumgününü kutlamak için geldiğinde neredeyse memnun oldu. Sonuç olarak Harry'nin hayatındaki en garip dakikalardı. Annesine onu bu şeyin içine soktuğu için bir bakış attı.

Parti herkesin genel olarak güzel bir zaman geçirmesiyle devam etti. Harry bile Frank ve Remus'la konuştuktan sonra rahatladı.

"Daha gelmediğine inanamıyorum" dedi Lily gözleri şömineye yapışık halde James'e.

"Kim?" Sirius sordu, konuşmaya atlayarak.

"Draco. Ona daveti gönderdim. Geleceğinden emindim." dedi Lily, Harry'nin en iyi arkadaşının burada olmadığına üzülerek.

"Gelir. Merak etme. Malfoylar havalı girişler yapmayı sever." Sirius yorum yaptı gülerek.

Harry, Tonks'u mutfak kapısının yanında, daha fazla içki almak üzereyken buldu. Konuşmak için kenara çekti.

"Hey, güzel geçiyor mu partin?" Tonks sordu.

"Evet, dinle seninle konuşmak istiyordum. Remus'la arandaki her şey iyi mi şimdi?" Harry onları birlikte görmüş olmasına rağmen, emin olmak istiyordu.

Tonks kocaman gülümsedi.

"Evet, affetti beni. Olanın aslında benim suçum olmadığını fark etti. Asıl kızdığı şeyin benim ondan bu kadar büyük bir şeyi saklamış olmam olduğunu söyledi. Ama birkaç günden sonra bunu asla kasıtlı olarak ya da onu incitmek için yapmadığımı fark etti. Bir sebebi vardı, birine yardım etmek içindi." Tonks Harry'e dikkatlice baktıktan sonra ekledi, "Bunu anlayabilirsin değil mi Harry?"

Harry neyi ima ettiğini tam olarak anlıyordu.

"Evet, anlıyorum" dedi sessizce.

Tonks nazikçe omzunu patpatladıktan sonra mutfağa girdi. Harry başını çevirip Ginny'e baktığında pencerenin yanında Damien'la konuşuyor olduğunu gördü. Tonks'un Ginny'i ima ettiğini biliyordu.

Remus ve Tonks arasında olanın Ginny ve onun arasında olandan pek farkı yoktu. Hem Remus hem de o karanlıkta bırakılmaktan ve yalan söylenmiş olmasından dolayı kızgınlardı. Ama aynı Tonks'un Remus'a yalan söylemek istemediği gibi, Ginny de Harry'den sır saklamak istememişti. İşte o noktada Harry nasıl o Tonks'u ona yardım etmesi için zorladıysa Hermione ve Ron'un da Ginny ve Damien'ı onu Sedare iksiri hakkında karanlıkta bırakmaları için zorlamış olmaları gerektiğini fark etti.

Harry, Tonks Remus'a içkisini verdikten sonra öpüşürlerken izledi. Neden bunu daha önce görmemişti? Remus'un Tonks'u onun hala Ginny'e karşı tuttuğu bir suç için affetmesini istemişti.

Harry birdenbire partiyi başa çıkması çok güç buldu. Sessizce balkona doğru yönelerek temiz hava almak için dışarı çıktı. Serin yaz gecesinde biraz dışarıda kaldı. Uzaklarda renkli havaifişekler karanlık gökyüzünde çeşit çeşit şekiller çizerken izledi.

Voldemort'un ölüm yıldönümünü için yapılan kutlamalar sürüyordu. Harry havaifişekler karanlık gökyüzünü aydınlatırken izledi ve belli belirsiz bu gece kaç kişinin kutlama yaptığını merak etti. Bir hayli garipti aslında, birinin ölümünü o şekilde kutlamak, ne kadar nefret edilmiş olursa olsun.

Harry kendini bugün ve tam olarak bir yıl önce ne olduğu hakkında düşünmemeye zorladı. Bu gecenin işkence olacağını biliyordu. Gözüne bir damla uyku girmeyeceğinden emindi.

Arkasındaki kapı açıldı ve biri balkona girdi. Harry etrafında dönmeye zahmet etmedi.

"Annen seni arıyor." Ginny'nin söylediğini duydu. Cevap vermedi, olduğu yerde kaldı.

Ginny çıkmak için döndüğünde Harry konuştu.

"Ginny"

Ginny olduğu yerde kaldı ve dönüp siyah saçlı büyücüye baktı. Harry yüzünü ona dönmüştü, gözlerini dikkatlice yüzünden kaçırıyordu.

"Özür dilemek istedim." Harry devam etti.

Ginny samimi bir şekilde şok olmuş göründü Harry'nin özür dilediğini duyduğuna.

"Ne?" sordu.

"Asla senin zarar görmeni kastetmedim. Hiç senin üzerinde bir saldırı olmasını beklemiyordum. Olanlar için özür dilerim." dedi Harry zorlukla. Özür dilemeye hala alışkın değildi.

Ginny uzun dakikalar boyunca bir şey söylemedi. Olduğu yerde durdu ve gözlerini ona dikerek baktı. Sonunda konuştu.

"Özür dilemen de gerekiyordu zaten." dedi güçlü bir sesle.

Harry'nin başı hızla kalkarak ona baktı. Bunu beklemiyordu.

"Pardon?" sordu.

"Özür dilemen de gerekiyordu zaten." Ginny tekrarladı. "Beni içine soktuğun onca şeyden sonra, ancak özür dileyebilirsin!"

Harry tamamen kayıplardaydı. Neden Ginny onunla böyle konuşuyordu?

"Peki, özür diledim zaten. Başka ne demem gerekiyor?" Harry sordu soğukça.

"Bin kere özür dileyebilirsin! Olan şeyi değiştirmiyor. Ölmüş olabilirdim!" dedi Ginny, gözleri öfkeyle parıldayarak.

Harry içinde suçluluğun yükseldiğini, kalbini sıktığını hissetti.

"Ginny, özür dilerim. Başka ne diyebileceğimi bilmiyorum." dedi Harry içtenlikle.

"İstediğin kadar özür dile, seni asla affetmeyeceğim!" dedi Ginny topukları üzerinde dönüp hızla uzaklaşmadan önce.

"Ginny! Ginny bekle." Harry seslendi. Öyle yürüyüp gitmesine izin veremezdi.

Ginny durdu ve etrafında dönerek yüzünü ona çevirdi, suratındaki kızgınlık ifadesi yok olmuştu. Onun yerine dudaklarında bir gülümseme vardı. Harry'nin ne olduğuna kafası karıştı.

"Acıtıyor değil mi? Özür dileğinde ama karşındaki insan kabul etmediğinde. Bu kadar acıtan başka bir şey olduğunu sanmıyorum." belirtti.

Harry, Ginny'nin ne yaptığını fark etti. Ona kızgın değildi, sadece o onun özürlerini kabul etmeyi reddettiğinde nasıl hissettiğini göstermek için kızgınmış gibi yapmıştı.

"Sen biraz önce benimle oynadın mı?" Harry sordu.

Ginny gözlerini ondan ayırmazken omuzlarını silkti.

"Beni daha iyi tanıyor olman gerek, Harry. Üzerinde kontrolün olmayan bir şey için neden seni suçlayayım? Asla ondan bana saldırmasını istemedin. Olan şey senin suçun değildi." dedi Ginny. Gözleri Harry'ninkilerle buluştuktan sonra devam etti. "Ama, bana davrandığın şekilde davranman gerekmiyordu." dedi sesinde kırgınlıkla.

"Ne demek istiyorsun? Ben sana hiçbir şey yapmadım." dedi Harry kendini savunarak.

"Özürlerimi bilmezden geldin ve bana ne olduğunu açıklamam için tek bir şans vermedin. Açıklamama bir fırsat verecekken benden uzak durdun." dedi Ginny, bu sefer gerçek kızgınlık kendini göstererek.

"Açıklayacak hiçbir şey kalmamıştı. İnsanların bana yalan söylemesinden ne kadar nefret ettiğimi bilmene rağmen bana yalan söyledin." dedi Harry kendi kızgınlığı ortaya çıkarak.

"Asla sana zarar vermek istemedim! Nasıl bunu anlayamazsın?" Ginny sordu.

"Artık önemi yok! Bitti gitti." dedi Harry, kapanan yarayı açmamaya çalışarak.

"Hayır, Harry. Bitmedi. Bitmiş olsaydı, konuşurken bana bakabilirdin." dedi Ginny.

Harry şaşkınlık içinde başını kaldırıp ona baktı. Birkaç dakika yalnızca öylece baktı. Sessizlik ikili arasında çınladı; tek sesler içerideki partide olanlarındı. İlk Harry gözlerini kaçırdı.

"Ginny, bunu şu an yapamam. Bütün söylemek istediğim hayatını tehlikeye soktuğum için üzgün olduğumu söylemekti."

"Neden üzgünsün? Bana ne olduğunun senin için bir önemi olmamalı?" Ginny sordu kırgınlıkla.

"Tabii ki benim için önemi var. Sırf ayrıldık diye bu sana ne olduğunu umursamayı bıraktığım anlamına gelmiyor." dedi Harry kendini durduramadan önce.

"Gerçekten mi? Senin için bir yabancı olduğumu söylediğini hatırlıyorum da... Neden tamamen yabancı biri umrunda olsun ki?" Ginny sordu kızgınlıkla.

"Bunun doğru olmadığını biliyorsun!" Harry karşılık verdi.

"Yani beni tekrar yalan söylemekle mi suçluyorsun?" Ginny sordu, sinirinin şimdi kontrolden çıktığını hissederek.

"Hayır, seni hiçbir şeyle suçlamıyorum! Ama senin hala umurumda olduğunu bilmen gerek. Sana bunu söylememiş olmam gerekirdi!" Harry bağırdı.

"Eh benim için artık ne hissettiğini bilmiyorum, Harry! Benden ayrıldın, unuttun mu?!" Ginny bağırdı.

"Evet, çünkü sana kızgındım, yoksa..." Harry kelimeler ağzından kaçmadan önce kendini yakaladı.

Ginny sessizdi ve Harry'e öylece bakmaktan başka bir şey yapamadığını fark etti. Ne söylemek üzere olduğunu biliyordu ve bu kalbinin acı verici bir şekilde hızlı atmasına sebep oluyordu. Gözlerini yüzünden hiç ayırmadan, ona yaklaştı.

"Yoksa ne?" sordu, soluğu kesilerek.

Harry bir şey söylemedi ama ayrıldıklarından beri ilk defa gözlerinin içine baktı.

"Harry? Yoksa ne?" Ginny sordu aralarındaki ufak boşluğu kapatmak için ona daha da yaklaşırken. Şimdi ona o kadar yakın duruyordu ki Harry onun tatlı çiçeksi parfümünün kokusunu duyabiliyordu. Gözleri Harry'ninkileri arıyor, neredeyse söylemek üzere olduğu şeyi söylemesi için ona yalvarıyordu.

"Seni sevmeyi bıraktığımdan değil." Harry bitirdi, onun kahverengi gözlerinin tam içine bakarak.

Ginny'nin nutku tutuldu. Hiçbir şey söylemeden, başını kaldırırken aynı anda Harry başını alçaltı ve dudakları buluştu. Harry onu duyduğunu bilmediği bir özlemle öpüyordu. Onu tekrar öpmek o kadar güzel hissediyordu ki. Elleri belinden yukarı çıktı ve hemen sonra başını tutuyorlardı.

Ginny bütün gücüyle karşılık verdi. Harry'i o kadar çok özlemişti ki. Birbirlerinden ayrı geçirdikleri zaman onun için işkenceydi. Kollarını onun etrafına sardı ve bir daha asla bırakmayağını biliyordu.

İkisi de abisini arayarak balkona giren on dört yaşındakinin varlığından bihaberlerdi. Damien manzara karşısında kalakaldı ve çabucak içeri döndü. Harry'nin Ginny'i öpüşünün görüntüsü bile onun için rahatsız edici olsa da Damien abisinin tekrar Ginny'le birlikte olması düşüncesiyle yüzüne yayılan gülümsemeye engel olamadı.

Tekrar içeri girdi ve Lily'nin hızla yanına geliyor olduğunu gördü.

"Damy, seni Harry'i alman için gönderdim! Pastayı kesme zamanı. Nerede o?" sordu.

"Eee, Harry....yani, o..." Damien annesine Harry'nin ne yaptığını nasıl söyleyeceğini bilmiyordum. "O şeyle birlikte...o...Ginny Harry'e hediyesini veriyor." dedi, sonunda bir şey bularak.

Lily kafa karışıklığıyla Damien'a baktıktan sonra birdenbire anladı.

"Oh! Oh, peki. Eee, peki o zaman. Birkaç dakikanın zararı olmaz." dedi ve mutfağa acele etti.

Yüzündeki kızarıklığa rağmen, Lily de gülümsüyordu. Harry'nin Ginny'e karşı nasıl hissettiğini biliyordu ve sonunda aralarını düzeltmiş olduklarını bilmek güzeldi.

Dışarıda balkonda, Harry ve Ginny ayrıldılar.

"Ben de seni seviyorum." Ginny fısıldadı, kolları hala Harry'nin etrafına sarılı olarak.

"Bir daha bana asla yalan söyleme, Ginny. Lütfen, insanların bana yalan söylemesiyle başa çıkamıyorum." Harry öyle bir şekilde söyledi ki bir ricadan çok bir yalvarma gibi kulağa geldi.

"Bir daha asla, Harry. Yemin ederim. Bir daha asla sana yalan söylemeyeceğim." Ginny söz verdi, ona daha sıkı sarılarak.

Harry içten bir şekilde gülümsedi ve Ginny'e sarıldıktan sonra başının tepesini öptü. Ginny göğsüne daha da sokularak Harry'nin atan kalbinin sesinin onu sakinleştirmesine izin verdi.

"Bunun iyi bir fikir olduğuna emin değilim." dedi Harry, hala ona sarılarak.

"Neyin?" Ginny sordu.

Harry ondan çekildi ki yüzüne bakabilsin.

"Tekrar bir araya gelmenin." dedi. "Benim yüzümden zaten bir kere hedef alındın."

Ginny gülümsedi ve kollarını Harry'nin etrafına sardı.

"Benim endişe edecek bir şeyim yok. Her zaman beni kurtarmak için orada olacağını biliyorum." dedi ufak bir öpücükle.

"Ginny, ben ciddiyim." dedi Harry.

"Bak, Harry. Ben her halükarda hedef alınacağım. Saldırıya uğradığımda ayrılmıştık. Ve her şekilde, benim için bir önemi yok. Güvende ama sensiz olacağıma senle birlikte ve tehlikede olmayı yeğlerim."

Harry gülümsedi ve Ginny'i tekrar öptü.

"Hadi, içeri girsek iyi olacak." dedi Ginny, parmaklarını Harry'ninkilerin etrafına sararak.

Harry içeri Ginny'nin eli kendininkine sarılı girdi, Karanlık Prens taklitçisine ve Voldemort'a ait bütün düşünceler geçici olarak aklından çıkmıştı. Bütün düşünebildiği tekrar Ginny'le birlikte olduğuydu.

xxx


	39. Son Dokunuş

39\. Bölüm - Son Dokunuş

Lily masadan boş bardakları ve şişeleri toplayıp hepsini siyah çöp poşetine attı. Bir partiden sonra her zaman etrafı muggle yöntemiyle temizlerdi. Partide olanları düşünmek için ona zaman veriyordu. Gülümsemesine engel olamadı. Harry partiden epey keyif almıştı. İlk başta ona aşağı gelmesi ve iç karartıcı incelemesinden uzaklaşması için şantaj yapmasından dolayı kızgın olduğunu biliyordu, ama sonlarına kalana kadar neşelenmişti. Aslına bakılırsa, balkondan içeri Ginny'nin elini tutarak girdiğinde ruh halinde fark edilebilir bir değişiklik vardı.

Lily'nin gülümsemesi ikisinin birlikte ne kadar mutlu göründüklerini hatırlarken derinleşti. Harry'nin hala Ginny için hisleri olduğunu biliyordu ve sonunda problemlerini çözdükleri için içi rahatlamıştı. Molly'nin de Harry ve Ginny'ye mutlu olduğunu fark etmişti.

İç geçirdi. Yorucu bir gün olmuştu. Arka kapıdan çıkıp çöpü atmaya niyetlenerek siyah çöp poşetini mutfağa taşıdı. Damien etrafı toplamasına birazcık yardım etmişti ama saat geç olduğundan yatağına çekilmişti, on dört yaşındaki görünür şekilde yorgundu.

Mutfağa girer girmez James'i gördü. Sihirle bulaşıkları kaldırıyordu.

"Önemli değil, James. Ben yaparım." dedi.

James ona gülümsedi.

"Bitti hepsi." dedi, son tabak da içeri girdikten sonra asasının ufak bir hareketiyle dolabı kapatırken. Karısına yakından baktı. "Çok yorulmuş görünüyorsun." yorum yaptı.

"Öyleyim." Lily cevapladı, omuzlarını ve boynunu hafifçe sıkmak için geriye uzanarak. "Ufak bir parti olmasına rağmen, yapacak bir sürü şey vardı."

"Büyük partidense ufak bir toplanmaya karar verdiğimize memnunum. Bence Harry bundan daha çok keyif aldı." dedi James, yalnızca birkaç saat öncesinin hatırasına gülümseyerek.

Lily aynı fikirde olduğunu göstererek başını salladı.

"Evet ve ben Harry'i bir salona sürükleyebileceğimi zannetmiyorum. Sırf aşağı indirmesi bile zordu." dedi.

"Sana kızgın değil." James temin etti karısını.

"Bence Ginny'le arasını düzeltmemiş olsaydı, kızgın olurdu. Partiden en azından pozitif bir şey çıktığından, Harry bana sinirli değil." dedi Lily gülümseyerek.

"Şimdi nerede? Yattı mı?" James sordu.

Lily'nin yüzündeki gülümseme düştü.

"Çalışmasına geri döndü." dedi iç geçirerek.

"Harry'nin onu bulana kadar rahat edeceğini sanmıyorum. Bu adamı bulmak için ne kadar kararlı olduğunu görmek beni korkutuyor. Bütün gün odasındaydı." dedi James, başını sallayarak.

Lily dikkatlice James'e baktı, zümrüt bakışı onunkine kilitlendi.

"Sen de benim kadar iyi biliyorsun ki kendisini bütün gün odasına kilitlemesinin sebebi bu değil." dedi, sesi alçak ve ciddi. "Bugün bir yıl oldu. Sırf kimse onunla bunun hakkında konuşmasın diye herkesten uzak durdu, Damien da dahil." dedi gözlerini James'in yüzünden ayırmadan.

"Muhtemelen yalnız kalmak istedi. Bunu anlayabilirim." dedi James.

"Sorun da bu, James. Harry, Voldemort ve Bella öldüğünden beri yalnız. Kimse, sen ve ben de dahil, Harry'le bunun hakkında konuşmadı. Bütün çektiği acı ve kabuslarının sebebi bu!" sinirbozucu mevzu karşısında James'in yüzünde oluşan tanıdık rahatsızlık ifadesini gördü.

Daha yumuşak bir tonda, Lily devam etti.

"James, sen Harry'nin kabuslarına bir çözüm bulmak için üç ay geçirdin, oysa çözüm hemen önündeydi. Onunla konuşmuş olsaydın, sana açılmasına izin ver..."

"Bunun kolay olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun! Neden bir de sen denemiyorsun!" James ona çıkıştı. Daha kaç defa onunla bunun üzerinden geçecekti? Harry asla kimseyle Voldemort hakkında konuşmayacaktı.

"Ben onun annesiyim. Onunla konuşmak benim için farklı. Harry'nin hayatında onun yerine geçen kişi sensin. Sen Babasısın şimdi. Bunu konuşacak olanın sen olman gerekiyor." Lily açıkladı sakinlikle.

James'in yüzündeki rahatsızlık ifadesi kayboldu ve onun yerine bir üzüntü ifadesi yerleşti.

"Ben onun Babası değilim. Ben onun 'babasıyım'."dedi çok daha durgun bir sesle. Lily ona anlayışla baktı. "Onu hala Babası olarak düşündüğünü biliyorum. Fark etmedim gibi değil ki sanki. Bana asla Baba demiyor. Ben onun yalnızca babasıyım. Onun kafasında, Voldemort Babası olacak her zaman." dedi James yenilmiş bir sesle.

Lily ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. O da Harry hakkında bunu fark etmişti. Koluna bir elini koydu, başını kaldırıp ona bakmasını sağladı.

"Kendi kendine bunun üstesinden gelmeyecek. Yardıma ihtiyacı var, ve Babasına ihtiyacı var. Hayatının kalanı boyunca her gece üzerine o uyku büyüsünü yapamazsın." dedi.

James kararsızca ona baktı.

Daha fazla bir şey söylemeden, Lily çöp poşetini taşıyarak arka kapıya doğru döndü.

xxx

James Harry'nin kapısını tıklattı. Cevap gelmediğinde, dikkatlice kapı kolunu çevirdi ve kapıyı açtı. Belki Harry yatmıştır da inceleme işini yarına bırakmıştır diye düşünüyordu.

Dosyaları hala Harry'nin masasında açık duruyor ancak kuzguni saçlı çocuk hiçbir yerlerde görünmüyor halde bulduğunda şaşırdı. Odadan çıkarak belki oradadır, kardeşiyle konuşuyordur düşüncesiyle Damien'ın odasına yöneldi.

Damien'ı yatağında yarı uyur halde buldu.

"Baba?" sordu uykulu bir şekilde, koridorun ışığı odasına girer ve onu rahatsız ederken.

"Pardon, Damy. Uyandırmak istemedim. Sen uyumaya devam et." dedi James, odadan geri çekilerek.

"Harry'i arıyorsan, çatıda." Damien mırıldandı uykulu uykulu.

James durakladı.

"Çatıda mı? Çatıda ne yapıyor?" James sordu.

Damien cevap vermedi.

"Damy? Harry çatıda ne yapıyor? Damien?"

James seslendi ama aldığı tek cevap Damien'ın usul horultuları oldu.

Başını sallayarak, James tekrar ufak oğlunun odasından çekildi ve kapıyı nazikçe kapattı. Damien'ın doğruyu mu söylediğinden yoksa sadece uykusunda mı konuştuğundan emin değildi. Yine de çatıya yöneldi, sırf Harry'nin orada olup olmadığını görmek için.

Kendi kendine eğlenerek Harry eğer çatıdaysa o zaman bunun o tamamen uyanıkken Harry'i bulamamasına rağmen Damien'ın Harry'i uykusunda bile bulabildiği anlamına geldiğini düşündü.

xxx

James, Potter Malikanesi'nin çatı katına açılan kapının önünde durdu. Tam bir sessizlik içinde oturup geceyi gözleyen oğlunu yalnızca izleyerek kapı boşluğunda durdu.

Elinden geldiği kadar sessizce, yürüyüp yanına oturdu. Harry, James'in gelişini fark etti ama ilk birkaç saniye ona bir şey söylemedi.

"Biraz havaya ihtiyacım vardı." dedi açıklama olarak birkaç dakika sonra.

James gülümsedi.

"Açıklama yapmana gerek yok, Harry. Burası senin evin, nereye istiyorsan gidebilirsin." cevapladı.

Harry çok hafifçe başını salladı ve ileriye bakmaya devam etti.

"Annen ona hala kızgın olabileceğinden endişe ediyor." dedi James öylesine.

Harry ona bakmadı ama yüzüne ufak bir gülümseme teşrif etti.

"Birazcık daha öyle düşünmesine izin vereceğim." dedi.

James kıkırdayarak Harry'i de güldürdü.

"O kadar kötü bir gece değildi, değil mi?" James sordu.

"Hayır, değildi." Harry cevapladı, Ginny'i düşünerek.

Birkaç dakika sessizlik içinde geçtikten sonra James şimdi çok uzun süredir kaçındığı bir konu hakkında konuşmak üzere cesaretini topladı.

"Bugün bir yıl." dedi alçak bir sesle.

Harry besbelli hazırlıksız yakalanarak şaşkınlıkla James'e bakmak için döndü.

"Bugün bir yıl." Harry tekrarladı fısıltıyla.

"Nasılsın?" James sordu.

Sorunun kulağa garip geldiğini biliyordu ve biraz da aptalca ama başka sorabileceği düzgün bir şey yoktu.

Harry James'e baktıktan sonra omuzlarını silkerek cevapladı.

"İyiyim"

James'in gülesi geldi. Sahip olduğu her şey üzerine Harry'nin cevabının bu olacağına bahse girebilirdi.

"Konumak istiyorsan, ben buradayım." dedi James olabildiğince açık bir şekilde.

Harry gözleri James'in üzerinde bir süre dolandıktan sonra başını salladı.

"Konuşacak bir şey yok. Ben iyiyim, gerçekten öyleyim." dedi.

"İyi değilsin Harry. Senin başından geçenleri geçirdikten sonra nasıl iyi olabilir bir insan?" dedi James sessizce.

"Baba, gerçekten bunu tartışmak istemiyorum." dedi Harry, bu lafı babasına çoktan bin defa söylemiş gibi hissederek.

"O zaman tartışma. Sadece konuş, ben dinlerim. Tek kelime etmeyeceğim." dedi James.

"Onun ne faydası dokunacak?" Harry sordu, rahatsız olarak.

"Dene bir, göreceksin." James cevapladı.

Harry babasının bakışını bir dakikalığına tuttuktan sonra başka tarafa baktı. Uzun dakikalar boyunca hiçbir şey söylemeyerek James'in Harry'nin hiçbir şey hakkında konuşmayacağına emin olmasına sebep oldu. Ama James hareket etmedi. Tek kelime etmeden oturduğu yerde kaldı.

Tam ikisinin de bütün gece orada sessizce oturacağına inanmışken, Harry konuştu. Sesi James'i şaşırtarak, alışılmadık bir şekilde ufak ve savunmasızdı.

"Çok aptaldım."

Harry yere konuştu, elleri dizlerinin etrafına sarılıydı. Gözlerini kendi ayaklarına dikmiş, James'e bakmaya kalkışmıyordu.

"Göremediğime inanamıyorum. Beni beslediği onca yalanı göremedim. Umurundaymış gibi davrandığı bütün o zamanlar, gerçekten benim Babammış gibi..." Harry'nin dişleri son kelimelerinin etrafında sıkıldı. Elleri sıkı yumruklara kıvrılmıştı.

Söz verdiği gibi, James hiçbir şey söylemedi ama bütün o nefret ve kızgınlığın ardında kırgınlık ve kullanılmışlık hislerini belirlerken kalbinin zıpladığını hissetti.

"Neden hiç sorgulamadığımı bilmiyorum." Harry devam etti. "Bütün hatıralarım...ben hiç neden gerçek anne babamın benden nefret ettiğini sorgulamadım. Ne sebepleri vardı beni incitmek için? Ben sadece bana ne söylediyse inandım. Bütün o karanlık bir büyücü olma ve karanlık bir sihirsel auraya sahip olma zırvalıkları..." Harry başını salladı sanki bir şeyi sallayıp atmaya çalışır gibiydi.

"Aptaldım. Hala öyleyim! Onca şeyden sonra, çocukken bana yaptıklarından, çocukluğumu benden aldıktan, beni düşmanlarını bitirmek için kullandığı onca zamandan, beni içine soktuğu onca şeyden sonra, hala kendimi ondan nefret ettiremiyorum!" Harry gözleri kocaman ve James'in çok iyi anladığı bir acıyla bakmak üzere ona döndü.

"Narcissa bana hatıralarımın benden alındığını anlattıktan sonra bile hala ondan nefret edemiyorum! Nedenini bilmiyorum. Benim sorunum ne bilmiyorum." dedi sinirli bir mağlubiyet tonuyla.

Sessiz kalma sözünü bozarak, James konuştu.

"Senin bir sorunun yok. Bu kontrol edemeyeceğin bir şey. Nasıl kendine birini sevdirtemiyorsan aynı şekilde kendini birinden nefret de ettiremezsin. Bu senin kontrolünün dışında olan bir şey." James açıkladı.

Harry ondan başka tarafa baktı.

"Ama ondan nefret etmeliyim." yorum yaptı.

"Harry, sen bana ilk geri geldiğinde, bana olan davranış şeklin, yani, en hafif deyimle inciticiydi." James Harry'nin yüzünün suçlulukla gölgelenmesini bilmezden geldi, bunu söylemesi gerekiyordu. "Bazen sana o kadar kızardım ve davranış şeklini anlamlandıramazdım ki... Neden benden o kadar nefret ettiğini anlayamazdım. O gün...o kayalıkta..."

"Baba, lütfen..." Harry araya girmeye çalıştı, yüzü suçluluk ve acıyla kızarmıştı.

"Bitirmeme izin ver, Harry." dedi James nazikçe, Harry'i susturarak. "O gün, az kalsın öldüğümde, neden bana saldırdığına dair hiçbir fikrim yoktu. Ama sana kızgından da öte olmama rağmen, hala seni seviyordum. Zarar görmeni istemiyordum. Beni öldürmeye çalışmıştın, en iyi arkadaşımı öldürmekle tehdit etmiştin ve benimle Lily'i öldürmek hakkında alay bile etmiştin ama bunlar asla benim senden nefret etmeme sebep olmadı. O zaman da şimdi olduğu kadar seni seviyordum."

Harry ifadesinin suçluluğunu göstermemesi için uğraştı ama çok fena şekilde başarısız oldu.

"Düşene vurmak gibi garip bir alışkanlığın var." dedi zoraki bir şakacılıkla. Ancak babasının geçmiş suçlarını bu şekilde gündeme getirmesinden rahatsız olmuştu.

James Harry'nin yarı şakacı yorumuna gülümsedi.

"Bunu seni kötü hissettirmek için söylemiyorum. Nasıl hissettiğini anladığımı göstermeye çalışıyorum. Bana ne yaparsan yap, senden asla nefret edemezdim. Ve senin de Voldemort için aynı şekilde hissetmeni anlıyorum."

Bu doğruydu, James Harry'le ilgili olan bu durumu kabul etmişti. Harry'nin yaptığı şeyler için Voldemort'dan nefret etmesini isteyerek çok zaman geçirmişti ama yorgunlukla yenilgiyi kabul etmek zorunda kalmıştı. Harry yapamıyordu; ondan nefret edemiyordu, aynı James'in asla Harry'den nefret edemediği gibi.

"Aynı değil, baba. Benden nefret edemezsin çünkü her ne yaptıysam, yanlışlıkla yaptığımı biliyorsun. Voldemort'un yaptığı kasıtlıydı ve planın bir parçasıydı. Beni deli eden de bu. Bana yalan söylemiş olması. Hayatımdaki her şey bir yalandı. Benden o kadar nefret ediyorduysa beni büyütmemeliydi. Bir sürü şeyi başka türlü yapabilirdi. Ölüm Yiyenlerinden herhangi biri beni büyütebilirdi. Malfoylar, Bella..." sesi biraz boğulur gibi oldu ama Harry çabucak geçiştirdi. "Herhangi biri beni onun bir müriti olarak yetiştirebilirdi. Yalan söylemesi gerekmiyordu, -miş gibi yapmasıgerekmiyordu."

Son sözleri birdenbire James için her şeyi anlamlı hale getiren oldu. Sonunda Harry'i içten içe yiyip bitirenin yalnızca suçluluk olmadığını anladı. Voldemort'un asla ona gerçek olarak değer vermemiş olmasını bilmekti. Harry'nin Babasının onu koruduğunu ve onu sevdiğini düşündüğü bütün o zamanların tamamen bir yalan ve tiyatro olduğunu düşünmesiydi. James şimdi Harry'nin acısını bir sene öncesinden daha iyi anlıyordu.

Harry bir senedir içinde biriktirdiği her şeyi ortaya dökerken dinlemeye devam etti.

"Voldemort'un ne düşündüğünü hissedebildiğimle böbürlenirdim ve çoğu zaman, ne istediğini bilmem için yalnızca bir işaret yapması yeterli olurdu. Kelimeler olmadan iletişim kurabilecek kadar yakın olduğumuz için olduğunu düşünürdüm. Ama şimdi, şimdi onu hiç de tanımadığımı görüyorum. Bana söylediği hiçbir şeye güvenemiyorum çünkü yalanlarını nasıl ayırt edeceğimi bilmiyorum. Kendi hatıralarıma bile güvenemiyorum; onları da benden aldı." dedi Harry, sesi bir fısıltıya kısılarak.

"Voldemort'un seni aslında sevdiğini bilmek seni...olan şey hakkında daha kötü hissettirir diye düşünürdüm." dedi James endişeyle.

Harry James'e baktıktan sonra cevap verdi.

"Onu öldürdüğüm için suçluluk duymuyorum." belirtti şok olmuş bir James'e. "Yani duyuyorum, ama bu beraber yaşayabileceğim bir şey. Katlanılabilir çünkü yaptığım şeyin onun Damien'a yapmaya çalıştığı şeye bir cevap olduğunu biliyorum. Voldemort onu öldürmüştü, bütün niyeti ve amacı buydu. Ben onun yaptığı şeye tepki verdim. Damien'a bir ilgisi olmadığını biliyordum, ona yalnızca bana zarar vermek için saldırdı. O anlamda hareketlerimden pişman değilim." Harry'nin sesi alçaldı ve James bir sonraki söylediklerini duymak için kulaklarını açmak zorunda kaldı. "Asıl olay ondan önce olanlar. Onunla olan çözülmemiş problemlerim. Hiçbir cevap alamayacağım gerçeği. Aklımın bir yarısı beni kullandığını, bana yalan söylediğini söylüyor. Diğer yarısıysa yaptığı her şeyin yalan olamayacağını diyor. Onu çok iyi tanıdığımı düşünürdüm, hakkında çok hatalı olduğumu kabul etmek zor. Hatıralarımın beni yüz üstü bırakması her şeyi daha da kötüleştiriyor çünkü şimdi geçmişim hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyorum gibi hissediyorum. Artık neye inanacağımı bilmiyor olmaktan nefret ediyorum." Harry bitirdi.

Sonunda James aradığı cevabı almıştı. Harry'nin bütün acısının arkasındaki nedeni. Onu rahatsız eden buydu. Herkesin zannettiği gibi Voldemort'u öldürmekten duyduğu suçluluk değildi. Artık ona bir şey ifade etmeyen geçmişinin kırık parçalarıydı. Çarpık bir şekilde, Peter ona ihanet ettiğinde James'in hissettiği gibiydi. James nasıl arkadaşını bu kadar yanlış değerlendirdiğini merak etmişti. Peter'a güvenmişti ve onu herkesten daha iyi tanıdığını düşünmüştü. Peter'ın ihaneti onu paramparça etmişti. Harry de aynı şekilde hissediyordu. James bunun ne kadar berbat hissettirdiğini biliyordu.

"Bunu söylemek üzere olduğuma inanamıyorum." James başladı, kendi düşüncesini sorgulayarak. "Ama ben Voldemort'un öyleymiş gibi yaptığını düşünmüyorum." James sözleri söyler söylemez, Harry hızlıca ona bakmak için döndü. "Düşünselinde bir sürü hatıra gördüm ve kulağa ne kadar garip gelirse gelsin, sana değer vermiş gibi yapmadığını söyleyebilirim. Bence başlarda öyleydi ama yavaş yavaş seni bir Baba gibi sevmeye başladı."

Harry başını salladı.

"Senin gördüklerin benim hatıralarımdı. Ben onlara güvenemiyorsam, sen de güvenmemelisin." dedi.

İki Potter'ın arasını sessizlik kapladı. James Harry'nin hakikate inanması için bir yol bulmaya çalışıyordu. Hayatında asla Harry'i ikna etmek için Voldemort'un gerçekten de ona değer verdiğini ve bir oğul gibi sevdiğini gösterecek yollar düşüneceği bir zamanın geleceğini düşünmezdi.

Birdenbire aklına bir şey geldi.

"Kalk Harry, benimle gel." dedi James ayağa kalkarken.

"Nereye gidiyoruz?" Harry sordu hala yerde oturarak.

"Şu ana kadar çoktan gitmiş olmamız gereken bir yere." James cevapladı.

İstemeye istemeye Harry ayağa kalktı ve babasının uzattığı elini tuttu. İkisi de alçak bir pop sesiyle kayboldular.

xxx

Harry yanı sıra cisimlenmeden kendine gelir gelmez etrafına bakındı. Bulunduğu yeri tanırken kalbi çılgınca atmaya başladı. İkisi de karanlıkla çevrelenmiş olmalarına rağmen nerede olduklarını anında söylebiliyordu. Sanki havadan tanıyormuş gibiydi. Babasına döndü.

"Neden buradayız?" sordu, sesini kayıtsız tutamayarak.

"Bence buraya geri gelmek senin için önemli. Şu ana kadar çoktan buraya gelmiş olmalıydım." James bütün bunları söylemeyi güç buluyordu. Acı hislerini ta derinlere gömdü. Bu Harry hakkındaydı ve ne kadar acıtırsa acıtsın, hakikatin açığa çıkması gerekiyordu.

Harry bakışını arkasındaki etkileyici kaleye çevirdi.

"Ne bulmayı bekliyorsun?" Harry sordu, buraya gelmenin ne yararı dokunacağından emin olmayarak.

"Ben hiçbir şey bulmayı beklemiyorum. Ama sen belki sorularının cevaplarını bulabilirsin." dedi James sessizce.

"Bu aptalca! Ne bulacağım burada? Sana hiçbir şey söylememeliydim. Gidelim!" dedi Harry, ıssız Malikane'yle yüz yüze gelmeyi bile reddederek.

James bir elini omzuna koyarak onu cisimlenmekten alıkoydu.

"Git Harry. Ben burada bekleyeceğim." dedi, Malikane'ye işaret edip itirazlarını duymazdan gelerek.

Harry ona baktı, tereddütü yüzünde apaçık ortadaydı.

"Ama..."

"İhtiyacın olduğu kadar kal. Ben burada olacağım." dedi James, etkili bir şekilde itirazlarını durdurarak.

Harry James'e uzun uzun baktıktan sonra karanlıklar içinde kalmış kaleyle yüzleşmek üzere döndü. Garipti, en son bir sene önce bu yerdeydi. Harry kaleye, bir zamanlar evi olan ıssız Malikene'ye doğru yürümeye başladı. Tekrar Riddle Malikanesi'ndeydi.

xxx

Harry'nin ayak sesleri Riddle Malikanesi'nde ilerlerken boş kalede çınladı. Seherbazların ana koridorda olduklarının kanıtını gördü. Kapıların birçoğunun etrafındaki sihirli bantları görebiliyordu. Onları mümkün olduğunca bilmezden gelmeye çalıştı.

Bu yere, evine, mabedine tekrar girerken nasıl hissettiğini çıkaramadı. Başını salladı, artık evi ya da mabedi değildi. Asla olmamıştı. Burası her zaman Voldemort'un eviydi, hiç onun olmamıştı.

Sanki bir şey kalbini kesip geçmiş gibi hissederek, Harry çıkmak için döndü. Bu aptalcaydı. Babasının onu buraya getirerek ne düşündüğünü bilmiyordu. Ne bulacaktı burada? Seni etkili bir şekilde esir tutmuş olan yere geri gelmenin nasıl bir yararı dokunabilirdi? Ama Harry kapıya yaklaşırken bile bu yere ait son hatıralarının Malikane hakkında düşündüğünde aklına gelenler olmadığını fark etti. Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde, aklına doluşanlar güvenemediği hatıralardı. Kaleyi keşfetmek, gizli geçitleri kullanmak, Draco'yu çocukken Ölüm Yiyen toplantılarına kulak misafirliği etmek için ikna etmek. Harry yüzüne yayılmak için mücadele eden bir gülümseme buldu. Kabul etmesi gerekirse o zamanlar eğlenceliydi.

Harry ayaklarının onu koridordan aşağı, bir çift ağır meşe kapıya götürdüğünü gördü. Seherbazların Voldemort'un ana odasına girmeyi beceremediğini söyleyebiliyordu. Memnun bir gülümseme Harry içeri girmeye çalışan ve başaramayan Seherbazları gözünde canlandırırken tekrar yüzüne yayıldı.

Kapıların önünde durdu. Kalbinin öyle delice vurduğunu hissediyordu ki ağrıyordu. Tereddütlü bir parmakla, Harry kapının sert yüzeyine dokundu. Tek bir kelime ya da büyü ağzından çıkmadan, ağır kapılar kendi kendilerine açılarak Harry'nin girişine izin verdi.

Harry kapı boşluğunda durdu. Her şey aynı bir sene önce olduğu gibiydi. Seherbazların kurduğu pusunun kanıtı ortadaydı. Voldemort'un genellikle cilalı zemini şüphe götürmez bir şekilde kanla lekelenmişti. Pencereleri, aynı şekilde cam çatısı da, parçalara ayrılmıştı. Harry'nin gözleri odayı dolandı ve yükseltilmiş platformun üzerinde durdu. Platformda yatan ters dönmüş sandalyeyi görürken garip bir duygunun üzerinden geçtiğini hissetti.

Ayak sesleri gürültüyle yankılanarak odaya girdi. Ters dönmüş sandalyeye yürüyerek ağır sandalyeyi yerden kaldırdı ve düzeltti. Elleri sandalyenin yüksek sırtında duraksadı. Voldemort'un sandalyesinin o şekilde yerde yatması doğru değildi. Doğru hissetmiyordu.

Harry yavaşça odanın içinde yürüyerek yıkılmış daireyi gözledi. Voldemort'un odasının yıkık dökük halinin görüntüsünün onu bu kadar kötü etkileyeceğini hiç düşünmezdi. Yavaşça diğer köşedeki kapıya doğru yaklaştı. Yine, hafif bir dokunuşu kapıyı açtı ve Harry Voldemort'un özel odasına girdi. Kapı ardından kapandı.

Her şey Voldemort nasıl bıraktıysa öyleydi. Harry yatakta son oturduğu yerde çarşaflardaki izi bile görebiliyordu. Oraya yürüyerek yanına yere oturdu. Neden olduğunu bilmiyordu ama görüntü gözlerinin yanmasına sebep oluyordu. Bu oda geçen yıldan beri açılmamıştı. Bu odada son bulunan kişi Voldemort'tu.

Harry sessizlik içinde, yalnızca odaya bakarak oturdu. Köşede duran muhteşem işlemeli gardıroba baktı. Yürüyüp açtığında bozulmamış bir düzende asılı olan cübbeleri gördü. Uzanıp birkaçından parmaklarını geçirdi. Neredeyse cübbelerde Voldemort'un varlığını hissedebiliyordu. Kapıları çabucak kapatarak, kendini toparladı.

Hızlıca odadan çıkmak üzere hamle etti. Buraya gelmemiş olmalıydı. Ona hiçbir yararı dokunmayacaktı. Yalnızca daha kötü hissetmesine sebep olacaktı. Tam kapıya doğru giderken bir şey fark etti. Gardırobun yanında Voldemort'un masası vardı. Parşömenler hala üzerinde yayılmış haldeydi. En sevdiği tüy kalemi bir mürekkep kutusunda duruyordu. Ama Harry'nin dikkatini çeken bu değildi. Mürekkebin yanında duran Harry'nin avcu büyüklüğündeki küçük kutuydu. Daha önce hiç görmediğine emindi.

Tereddütle yaklaştı ve kutuyu aldı. Altıgen şeklindeydi ve doğru dürüst bir ağırlığı yoktu. Elbette büyücülük dünyasında, bu illa boş olduğu anlamına gelmiyordu. Bir şey Harry'e kutuyu açtırttı, daha önce hiç görmediğine emindi ve Harry Voldemort'a ait eşyaların çoğundan haberdardı.

Küçük kutuyu açtığında gördüğü şey neredeyse nefesini kesti. Kutunun içinde duran şey ufak bir çakıl taşıydı. Harry taşı tekrar görürken dizlerinin zayıfladığını hissetti. Titreyen parmaklarla sanki gerçekten orada olduğundan emin olmak için kaldırdı. Ufak çakıl taşı elinde dururken ne düşüneceğini bilemeyerek öylece bakakaldı.

Voldemort'a çakıl taşını veren altı yaşındaki bir Harry'di. Harry o günü iyi hatırlıyordu. Draco onu çakıl taşının çok eskilerden kalma, üzerine bir koruma tılsımı kazınmış bir taş olduğunu söyleyerek kandırmıştı. Harry hemen Voldemort'a koşmuş ve onu Seherbazlarla olan karşılaşmalarında koruması için ona vermişti.

Hala Voldemort'un onu nası azarladığını hatırlıyordu. Çakıl taşının yalnızca o olduğunu, bir çakıl taşı, hiçbir amacı olmayan bir taş olduğunu açıklamıştı. Harry'den almış ve göründüğü kadarıyla bir kenara atmıştı. Asasını çıkarmış ve ona koruma sağlayabilecek tek şeyin o ve aklı olduğunu söyleyerek Harry'e göstermişti.

Harry'nin Voldemort'a en son bir şey verdiği zamandı. Voldemort'un işe yaramaz taşı sakladığına inanamıyordu. Hiçbir amacı yoktu. Harry çakıl taşını tekrar kutuya koydu ve masaya bıraktı. Ne düşüneceğini bilmiyordu. Voldemort'un çakıl taşını duygusal sebeplerden dolayı sakladığına inanmayı reddediyordu. Voldemort duygusal bir insan değildi. Bu hiç anlamlı değildi.

Harry bir sersemlik halinde odadan çıktı. Odasında öyle bir şey bulmayı beklememişti. Tekrar ana koridora çıkarak düşüncelerinde kaybolmuş halde durdu. Eskiden ona ait olan kanadın olduğu yöne baktı. Gidip duruyor mu diye bakıp bakmaması gerektiğinden emin değildi. Voldemort'u terk ettikten sonra yok edildiğinden emindi. Ancak, çakıl taşını bulduktan sonra, artık o kadar emin değildi.

Kendi kanadının bulunduğu yöne doğru yola koyuldu. Aklına Voldemort'un neden o işe yaramaz çakıl taşını sakladığına dair her çeşit olası sebep geliyordu. Kesinlikle sihirli değildi. Voldemort bunu taşı ona verdiği zaman Harry'e kanıtlamıştı. O zaman niye saklardı? Sırf Harry'nin ona verdiği tek şey olduğu için mi? Harry başını salladı, bu olamazdı.

O fark edene kadar çoktan yatakodası kapısının önünde duruyordu. Kalbi göğsünde delice atarak, kapısını açtı. Her zamanki görüntü onu karşıladı. Harry içeri girme gücünü bulamadı. Eşikte, yalnızca yatakodasına bakarak durdu. Hiçbir şey hareket ettirilmemişti. Tek bir şey bile oynamamıştı. Harry'nin orada olduğu son sabah sandalyesinin üzerine attığı cübbeler, hala oradaydı.

Harry içeri girdi, vücudunun şokla sersemlediğini hissetti. Gardırobunu açtı ve bütün kıyafetlerinin hala içeride olduğunu gördü. Okumayı sevdiği kitaplar hala raftaydı. Sanki her şey Harry'nin geri dönüşünü bekleyerek oldukları yerde bırakılmışlardı.

Ne düşüneceğini bilmeyerek odasının ortasında durdu. Voldemort'un ondan nefret ettiğine o kadar emindi ki... Voldemort'un Harry'e ait her şeyi yok ettiğine sahip olduğu her şeye dair bahse girmeye gönüllüydü. Şimdi hakikati gördüğünde, gözlerini ayıramıyordu.

Harry orada odasında, sessizlik içinde, umutsuzca inanmak istediği ezici kuvvetteki hakikati gözlemleyerek ne kadar süre durduğunu bilmiyordu. Voldemort'un ona yaptığı onca şey ve çekmesine sebep olduğu onca acının aksine, bir parçasının her zaman Harry'i sevdiğine dair bütün ihtiyacı olan kanıta sahipti. Harry bütün Hortkuluklarını yok ettikten sonra bile, Voldemort Harry'e ait tek bir şeyi yok etmemişti.

xxx

James sıcak gecenin aksine üzerinden bir titremenin geçtiğini hissetti. Sözünü tuttu ve Harry'nin dönüşünü bekledi. Buraya geldiği için berbat hissediyordu. Bütün bu yer fena halde tüyler ürperticiydi. Ellerini cübbelerinin ceplerine iyice sokarak Harry'nin gelmesini bekledi.

Harry tekrar göründüğünde hemen hemen bir saat olmuştu. James biraz daha dik durarak ona doğru yürürken bekledi. Tamamen dürüst olacak olursa, James Harry'i Riddle Malikanesi'ne göndermenin ona yardım edeceğinden emin değildi ama aklına başka hiçbir şey gelmiyordu. En azından Voldemort'la birlikte büyüdüğü yeri görmenin birkaç mutlu hatırayı uyandıracağını ve Harry'nin Voldemort'un onu sevdiği gerçeğini kabul edeceğini ümit ediyordu.

James konu hakkındaki düşüncelerini kendine sakladı. Voldemort'un Harry'i hayatına gerçekten kabul ettiğini ve ona bir Baba gibi değer verdiğini düşünmek çok hafif bir şekilde belirtilecek olursa kırıcıydı. Ama James bu gece Harry'nin Voldemort'un hisleri hakkındaki hakikati bilmesi gerektiğini fark etmişti.

Harry'nin içinden geçtiği kargaşayı anlıyordu. Sevdiğin birinin seni hiç sevmediğini ya da bir günlüğüne bile olsa sevdiğini seçme şansın olsa, hangisine inanmak isterdin?

James Malikane'nin içinde ne olduğunu çıkaramadı. Harry'nin cevaplarını alıp almadığını söyleyemiyordu. Gelip önünde durur durmaz James'in elini tutmuş ve tekrar Potter Malikanesi'ne cisimlenmişti.

Malikane sessiz ve hareketsizdi, Lily de yatağa gitmişti. Harry ayrılmaya niyetlenerek kapıya döndü. James'e tek kelime etmemişti ama ona bakış şekli James'in Harry'nin ona kızgın olmadığını bilmesi için yeterliydi, yalnızca kendi düşüncelerine dalmıştı. Birdenbire döndü ve James'in yanına yürüdü. Ona tek kelime etmeden, Harry babasına sarıldı. James anlık olarak kalakalmıştı. Harry'nin ona karşı bu tür bir şeyi kendi kendine ilk defa başlatışıydı. James de kollarını oğlunun etrafına sardı.

"Teşekkür ederim" Harry fısıldadı James'e, sonra onu bırakarak arkasına bakmadan odadan çıktı.

James gülümsedi.

"Mutlu Yıllar, oğlum." cevapladı Harry odadan çıkarken nefesinin altından.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazarın (Kurinoone'ın) Notu: Peki tamam, biliyorum bu bölüm cidden duygusaldı ama gerekliydi. Ama söz veriyorum duygusal olaylar bitti gitti. Size İçimdeki Karanlık'ın sonundan önce söylediğimi hatırlayın, 'fırtına öncesi sessizlik', bunu da aynı uyarıyı yapmış olarak varsayın! :))


	40. Bir Saldırı

40\. Bölüm - Bir Saldırı

Harry masasındaki büyüyen yığına bitirdiği dosyayı atarken yorgunlukla iç geçirdi. Bu son dosyaydı ve hala Karanlık Prens olarak kılık değiştirmekten hoşlanan Metamorphmagus'u bulmaya daha yaklaşmış değildi. Remus'un doğumgününde verdiği on beş dosyayı gözledi. Bu üç gün önceydi. Hepsinin üzerinden geçmiş ve 'Karanlık Prens' taklitçisi olma ihtimaline sahip kimseyi bulmamıştı.

Harry asasını çıkardı ve dosyaları cep boyutuna küçülttü. Remus için taşıması daha kolay olurdu. Bugün gelmesi gerekiyordu, Sirius'la birlikte dışarı çıkarmayı becerebildikleri bir set yeni dosya daha getirmeye söz vermişti.

Yorgun gözlerini ovuşturdu. Son birkaç gündür dosyaları okumaktan başka hiçbir şey yapmamıştı. Ama ne kadar yorgun hissederse hissetsin, daha kötü hissediyor olabileceğini biliyordu. Harry gecelik işkencesinin bitmiş olduğuna aşırı derecede minnettardı. Riddle Malikanesi'ne olan ziyaretinden beri kabus görmemişti. Tek bir tane bile. Eski evine tekrar gitmekle ve olan şeylere karşı bir anlayış geliştirmekle ilgisi olduğunu biliyordu. Hakikati bilmek onu yatıştırmıştı ve sonuç olarak da, tekrar, huzur içinde uyuyabiliyordu.

Tam Harry masasından kalkarken, arkasındaki kapının açıldığını duydu. Damien başını uzattı.

"Hey, bitiriyor musun?" sordu.

"Evet" Harry cevapladı.

Damien dramatikçe iç geçirdi ve içeri girdi.

"Merlin'e şükürler olsun! Hiç bitirmeyeceksin sandım." Kendini Harry'nin yatağına attı ve ona sertçe baktı. "Bir dosyayı okumak ne kadar sürüyor?" sordu sahte bir azarla.

Harry ona kaşlarını kaldırdı.

"On beş tane vardı ve hepsini ayrıntılı olarak okuyordum. Ama bunun seninle ne ilgisi var göremedim ben!" ekledi.

"Yaz olduğu için ve ben de içeride tembellik yaparak değil üretici bir şeyler yaparak geçirmek istediğim için benimle ilgisi var gayet. Sen kendi projeniyapmaya karar verdiğinden, ben burada can sıkıntısından öleceğim." Damien mızırdandı.

Harry kardeşinin soytarılıklarına gözlerini devirdi ve kapıya yollandı.

"Sana kendin antrenman yapmanı söyledim. Ne yapacağını bilmiyormuşsun gibi değil ki." dedi Harry. Damien'ın antrenmanına bu kadar ilgi gösteriyor olmasından ve söylemeye ya da zorlamaya gerek kalmadan hareketlerini yapıyor olmasından gizlice gurur duyuyordu. Problem Damien'ın Harry'nin de onunla birlikte antrenman yapmasını ve ona öğretmeye devam etmesini istiyor olmasıydı.

"Kendi kendine antrenman yapmanın nesi eğlenceli?" Damien sordu abisine sert bir bakış atarak.

"Aslında çok eğlencelidir. Bir ara denemelisin." Harry cevapladı alaycılıkla. Kişisel olarak o kendi kendine antrenman yapmayı tercih ediyordu, hayatı boyunca yaptığı gibi.

Damien omuzlarını silkti ve ayağa kalktı.

"Ben yalnız kovboylardan değilim. Tek başıma olmaktan nefret ediyorum." dedi.

Harry ona komik bir ifadeyle baktı.

"On üç yıl boyunca tek çocuktun." belirtti.

Damien Harry'nin yorumunu bir kenara attı.

"Nefret ediyordum. Her zaman annemlerin başının etini yerdim bana bir kardeş versinler diye. Abi olma fikrine bayağı heyecanlıydım aslında. Ama şimdi ufak kardeş olmanın kesinlikle daha eğlenceli olduğunu görebiliyorum. Bence her şey süper oldu!" sırıttı.

Harry bir şey söylemedi ama odadan çıkarken 'şımarık bir velet' olan kardeşine onu izlemesi için işaret etti.

Harry ve Damien mutfağa girer girmez Lily'i Molly Weasley ile derin bir sohbet içinde gördüler. İki kadın da çocuklar içeri girerken başlarını kaldırdı.

"Oh, Harry tatlım, Damy, nasılsınız?" Molly karşıladı iki çocuğu da sıcaklıkla.

Harry kendi de selam verdikten sonra içgüdüsel olarak tek diğer kızıl saçlı Weasley kızına dair bir işaret için mutfakta etrafına bakındı.

"Ginny dışarıda." Annesi yardımcı oldu.

Harry bir şey söylemedi, aradığı kişinin Ginny olduğunu onaylamak için bir şey söylemedi ya da birini aradığını inkar etmedi. Harry annesine bir bakış attıktan sonra bahçeye yönelirken Lily ve Molly kendi kocaman sırıtışlarını sakladılar.

Harry parlak günışığına çıktı ve göz kamaştırıcı güneşe karşı gözlerini kısarak kız arkadaşını görmeye çalıştı. Onu çimenlerin üzerinde oturur, hararetle iki kişi ile konuşurken buldu. Bir tanesi bir kızıl kafa, diğeriyse çalı gibi saçları olan bir kızdı.

Harry olduğu yerde durarak Ginny'nin Ron ve Hermione'yle konuşmasını izledi. İki Gryffindor'un neden buraya geldiklerini merak etti.

"Onlar benim arkadaşlarım, hatırlarsın ya?" dedi Damien, abisinin dile getirilmemiş sorusunu cevaplayarak.

Harry Damien'a baktıktan sonra bakışını tekrar Ginny'e döndü. Damien ve Ginny'le arasını düzeltmiş olmasına rağmen, hala diğer ikiliye kızgındı. Özellikle de Hermione'ye, gizlice ona saygı duymuş ve asla ona zarar verecek bir şey yapacağını düşünmemişti.

Çimenlerde habersizce oturan, görünüşe bakılırsa bir tartışmaya kendilerini kaptırmış olan üç gence doğru yürüdüler. Ron ve Hermione, Harry ve Damien'ın onlara doğru yürüdüğünü görür görmez ayağa fırladılar. Hermione ellerindeki kağıt tomarını toparladı ve alelacele çantasına kaldırdı. Harry'nin gözleriyle bir anlığına buluştuktan sonra başka tarafa baktı. Gözlerine bakamıyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Ron da Harry'nin bakışı altında oldukça rahatsız görünüyordu. İki Potter'ın onlara ulaşmasını beklerken ağırlığını bir ayağından öbürüne geçirdi.

"Hey Ron! Merhaba Hermione!" Damien karşıladı onları büyük bir gülümsemeyle. Havadaki apaçık garipliği bilmezden geldi.

"Selam Damien" ikisi de cevapladı ona bakmadan.

Harry Ginny'i yalnızca etrafına bir kolunu sarıp ona sıcaklıkla gülümseyerek karşıladı.

"Sizin geleceğinizi bilmiyordum." dedi Damien.

Ron Harry'e gergin bir bakış attıktan sonra cevapladı.

"Planlamıyorduk aslında. Annemin gelip Mrs Potter'ı görmesi gerekiyordu, biz de uğramanın iyi olacağını düşündük."

Harry sessiz kaldı ve sadece Ron'a gözlerini kısarak, onun gözlerini kaçırmasına sebep oldu.

"Nasılsın, Harry?" Hermione sordu, hem cesurca hem de tedirgince.

"İyi" Harry cevapladı.

Bir cevap aldığına görünür bir şekilde ferahlayarak Hermione devam etti.

"Çok daha iyi görünüyorsun" dedi.

"Evet işte, artık içkilerimi zehirleyen kimse olmadığından bayağı iyiyim." Harry cevapladı hafiften meydan okuyarak.

Hermione'nin yüzü kederle gölgelendi ve hemen gözlerini kaçırdı. Ron da Harry'e bakmamakta dikkatliydi ama yine de yüzü kızarmıştı.

Ginny gariplikle Harry'e baktı, Ron ve Hermione'ye tekrar iyi davranmasını beklemiyordu. Sırf onunla tekrar birlikte diye diğer ikiliyle de iyi olmayacaktı. Ama yine de ortalarında kalmak pek hoş değildi.

"Evet tabii...peki, biz...biz gitsek iyi olacak." dedi Hermione, sesi ağlamaya ne kadar yakın olduğunu göstererek.

"Hayır, bekleyin!" dedi Damien çabucak, Hermione'yi kolundan yakalayarak. "En azından birkaç dakikalığına içeri gelin."

Hermione ve Ron neredeyse iznini istercesine Harry'e baktılar. Harry hiçbir şekilde tepki vermediğinde, birbirlerine baktılar.

"İçeri gelin." dedi Damien bu sefer biraz daha zorlayarak.

Sessizce anlaştılar ve başlarını eğik tutarak Harry ve Ginny'nin yanından geçtiler. Damien da geçerken Harry'e dik dik baktı, bir şey söylemeden iyi davranmasını istedi. Harry Damien'ın bakışına omzunu silkti ve Ginny'nin elini tutarak arkasından yürüdü.

Mutfağa girdiklerinde boş olduğunu gördüler. Harry annesinin ve Mrs Weasley'nin diğer odada konuştuklarını duyabiliyordu. Salona geçmiş, mutfağı onlar için boşaltmışlardı.

Harry ve Ginny masaya otururken Damien, Ron ve Hermione'yi sandalyelerine itekledikten sonra herkese içecek bir şeyler çıkarmak için buzdolabına yürüdü.

"Ee, ne konuşuyordunuz?" Harry sordu, sorusunu hem Hermione hem de Ron'a yönelterek. Onlara yaklaştığında konuşmaya epey kaptırmış görünüyorlardı.

"Biz..." Ron başladı, tekrar arkadaş olma umuduyla Harry'nin sorularını cevaplamaya hevesliydi.

"Hiç! Hiçbir şey." Hermione anlamlı bir bakış atarak Ron'u kesti.

"Yine mi bir şeyler saklıyorsun benden?" Harry sordu sessizce, zümrüt bakışı çalı saçlı kızın üzerindeydi.

Hermione böcek yutmuş gibi göründü. Dili dolaşarak Harry'e baktı.

"Hayır, hayır. Öyle değil....ben..." söyleyecek doğru şeyi bulamadı.

Harry o pes edip Ron'a son bir bakış atarak çantasının içine uzanana kadar gözlerini ondan ayırmadı. Bir sürü kağıt çıkardı, hepsinde Hermione'nin düzgün yazısı vardı. Harry merakla o kağıtları düzenler ve dikkatlice masanın ortasına, dosdoğru Harry'nin önüne yerleştirirken izledi.

Kimse hiçbir açıklamada bulunmadı, o yüzden Harry uzanarak notları kendisine çekti. Kağıtların gerçekten de notlar olduğunu gördü, hepsi de Hermione'nin düzgün el yazısıyla yazılmıştı. Notların konusunu gördüğünde başını kaldırıp ona baktı.

"Karanlık Prens?" sordu adı geçen başlığa sahip olan ilk sayfayı kaldırarak.

Ona gergin bir ifadeyle bakarak, Hermione açıklamaya başladı.

"Benim tahminlerimin hiçbir anlama gelmediğini biliyorum ama ben bu taklitçinin bir Ölüm Yiyenden başka biri olduğunu göremiyorum. Taklitçinin baş harflerini öğrendikten sonra, Ron ve ben Azkaban'dan kaçan Ölüm Yiyenleri bulabilir miyiz diye eski Gelecek Postalarını taradık. Büyücülük kütüphanesinde basılmış her Gelecek Postası'na ait birer kopya bulunduran bir bölüm var. Onları tarıyoruz, geçen yıldan başlayarak bugüne kadar hepsini sırayla gözden geçiriyoruz." burada Harry bir şey söylerse diye durakladı. Sessizliği üzerine devam etti. "İki ayrı dosya yaptım, bir tanesi C.B baş harflerine ait bütün Ölüm Yiyenler, diğeri de kaçan Ölüm Yiyenlerin tam listesi. Bir noktada kullanışlı olabileceğini düşündüm."

İlk başta kimse bir şey söylemedi. Harry gözlerini dikmiş Hermione'ye bakıyordu, ifadesi her zamanki kayıtsız maskesiydi. Bu Hermione'yi geriyordu, Harry'nin ona kızıp kızmayacağını bilemiyordu. Sonunda Harry konuştu.

"Öyle görünüyor ki Ron'la senin yapacak sağlam bir projesi olmuş." dedi, yüzünü her türlü ifadeden arındırarak.

"Bir şey yapmamız gerekiyordu, dostum." Ron cevapladı, mahcup görünerek.

Harry ona baktı ama bir şey söylemedi. Hermione'nin kağıtlarını gözden geçirdi ve doğru olduğunu gördü. C.B baş harflerine sahip yirmi beş civarında Ölüm Yiyeni listeleyen bir sayfa vardı.

Harry adların üstünden geçti, hiçbirinin ona özel bir anlam ifade etmediğine hayalkırıklığına uğradı. Sonuncusu hariç hiçbiri. Harry ismi okudu ve içinde bir şeyin kıpırdandığını hissetti. Cole Bailey. Bu ismi daha önce duymuştu.

"Cole Bailey? Nerede duydum bu ismi daha önce?" Harry sordu yüksek sesle.

Damien'ın başı Harry'nin sözlerine hızla kalktı. Harry isimlerden birini tanımıştı, sonunda bir ipuçları olabilir miydi?"

Hermione bir dakika sonra konuştu.

"Gelecek Postası'nda gördün. Hatırlıyor musun, gazeteyi benden alıp isimleri okuduktan sonra bu adamların 'rezil büyücüler' olduğunu ve endişelenmeye değmeyecek olduklarını söylemiştin." Hermione sesine giren alaycılığa engel olamadı. Durumun ironikliği kimsenin gözünden kaçmamıştı.

Harry'nin dudakları büküldü ama kendini gülümsememeye zorladı. Böyle bir şey söylemenin ona geri döneceğini biliyor olması gerekirdi. Kaderi kışkırtmayı gerçekten de bırakması gerekiyordu.

Ginny ve Damien birbirlerine durumdan eğlenen bir bakış attılar ve onlar da kendi sırıtmalarını saklamaya çalıştılar.

"Meh, Harry ne bilir ki?" dedi Damien, Ginny'i yüksek sesle güldürerek.

Harry de bundan sonra gülme dürtüsüne dayanamadı. Hermione ve Ron da Ginny ve Damien'la birlikte gülmeye başladı. Arkadaşlar arasındaki gariplik bir kenara atıldı.

Salonda, Lily ve Molly mutfaktan gelen kahkahaları duymak için konuşmalarını durdurdular. Lily Molly'e zafer dolu gülümsedi.

"Görev tamamlandı." İki kadın fısıldadı birbirine.

xxx

Harry, Hermione ve Ron'un yaptığı çalışmaya minnettardı. Suçluyu bulması için ona daha iyi bir fırsat tanıyordu. Şu an oturuyor, onun çalışmalarının üzerinden geçiyordu. O ve Ron kesinlikle ödevlerini yapmışlardı. C.B baş harflerine sahip olan yirmi beş Ölüm Yiyeni içeren listeye kısa bir tarih de eşlik ediyordu. Bu Harry'nin adamlara dair biraz arkaplan öğrenmesini sağlıyordu. Hermione özür dileyerek, herhangi bir bilgi dahi bulmak son derece zor olduğu için yalnızca ufak bir parça geçmişe ulaşabildiğini söylemişti. Bir şeyler bulabilmek için eski gazetelerden çöp ayırmıştı resmen.

Bütün bilgi duruşmalarından gelenlerdi o yüzden Harry'nin istediği kadar bilgilendirici olduğu söylenemezdi.

"Herkesin çocuklarına C'yle başlayan isim vermesinin olayı ne? Ölüm Yiyenlere özel bir talimat falan mıydı?" Damien sayısız Ölüm Yiyen'i listeyen parşömeni Harry'nin omzunun üstünden okurken şaka yaptı.

Harry onu bilmezden geldi. Odasında oturuyor, Damien'ın onu yalnız bırakmasını sağlamaya uğraşıyordu. Her zamanki gibi, işe yaramıyordu.

"Git anneme yardım et. Akşam yemeği için yardıma ihtiyacı var." Harry dikkati başka yerde olarak söyledi ona.

"Ben her zaman yardım ediyorum. Bir kereliğine sen gidip ev işlerine yardım etsen nasıl olur mesela!" dedi Damien sahte bir gıcıklıkla.

"Yemek pişirmek pek benim alanım değil." Harry cevapladı gözlerini parşömenden ayırmadan.

Damien homurdandı ama bir şey söylemedi. Harry'nin yatağına oturdu ve birkaç dakikalığına bir şey söylemedi.

"Draco bugün buraya gelmiyor muydu?" Damien sordu, sabahki kahvaltı muhabbetinden o ayrıntıyı hatırlayarak.

"Evet, ama gelemiyor çünkü annesinin bir nedenden dolayı Bakanlığa gitmesi gerekiyormuş. Malikane'de Marco'yla tıkılıp kaldı." Harry cevapladı başını kaldırmadan.

"Ne zaman söyledi sana bunu?" Damien sordu şaşırarak.

"Yarım saat kadar önce. Şömineden aradı." Harry cevapladı onu.

"Amcası. . .garip görünüyor." dedi Damien, bir surat yaparak.

Harry gülümsedi.

"Garip az kalır. Biraz...sahiplenicidir konu ailesi oldu mu" dedi Harry en iyi nasıl tanımlayabileceğini düşünerek.

"Draco neden doğumgününde gelmediğini söyledi mi sana?" Damien sordu, cevabı tahmin ederek.

"Evet, Marco'yla tartışmışlar ve Draco da çıkıp gitmiş. Pek parti havasında olmadığından onun yerine içmeye bara gitmiş." Harry cevapladı.

"Oh. Ona tiyo vermiyorsun umarım 'Aile kavgalarıyla nasıl ilgilenilir?' diye, ha?" Damien sordu şakayla.

"Ha Ha" dedi Harry kuru kuru, hala okuduğu kağıttan başını kaldırmayarak.

Damien birkaç dakikalığına sessizdi, sonra dünden beri söylemek istediği şeyi söyledi.

"Hermione'yle Ron'a bir şans daha vermen güzel bir şeydi." dedi Damien.

Harry sonunda mağlubiyetle dosyayı koydu ve dönüp Damien'a baktı. Onla aynı odadayken çalışamayacaktı.

"Yeterince acı çektiklerini düşündüm." dedi, dudaklarında ikisinin de nasıl onlarla az çok güzel bir şekilde konuştuğunda ona baktıklarını hatırlarken pis bir sırıtma belirerek. İkisi de sanki büyük bir miras devralmış gibi görünmüşlerdi. "Ve ayrıca, eylem için Bakanlığa geldiler. Fudge'ın hayatını zavallılaştırmak için bir yöntem buldukları için onları affedebilirim!" Harry alayla güldü. Bakan için belanın asıl Harry'nin serbest bırakılması için yapılan eylemden sonra başladığını biliyordu.

Damien Harry'e baktı ve bir anlığına sıkıntılı bir ifade geçti hatlarından.

"Ee, Harry. Eylem fikrini atan Ron ve Hermione değildi." dedi yavaşça.

Harry buna şaşkınlıkla baktı.

"Oh, ben Hermione'nin parlak fikirlerinden biridir diye varsaymıştım. Ee kimdi o zaman?" Harry sordu.

Damien yatakta kıpırdandı ve kaygıyla ona baktı.

"İster inan ister inanma ama Neville'di."

Harry söyleyecek bir şey bulamayarak Damien'a bakakaldı.

"Longbottom?" sordu birkaç saniye sonra.

"Başka kaç Neville tanıyorsun?" Damien sordu keskince.

Harry şok olmuştu.

"Vay canına, Neville Longbottom bana yardım etmek için bir plan yapmış. Dünya cidden tepetaklak oldu." dedi Harry, başını hafifçe sallayarak.

Damien sırıttı ve ekledi.

"Bence geçen yıl, Nigel'ın kurtarılışından beri kötü hissediyordu. Sana Hogwarts'da bir şey söylemedi çünkü büyük ihtimalle başlangıç olarak seni suçladığı için ahmak gibi hissetti. Sevgilir Günü de sen yine onun ailesine yardım ettiğinde duruma pek yardımcı olmadı tabii. Sana bunu borçluydu."

Harry bir şey söylemedi ama ona katıldı. Neville'in onu sevdiği için ona yardım etmediğini biliyordu. Daha çok ailesini çok defa kurtardığı için ona olan borcunu ödüyordu.

Birdenbire alt kattan yüksek bir bağırış duyuldu. Harry ve Damien, ikisi de ayağa zıplayarak hemen asalarını çektiler. Alt kattan gelen bağırışları duyabiliyorlardı. Alt katta olan tek kişi Lily'di. James, Sirius ve Remus'la buluşmak üzere çıkmıştı.

Harry Damien'a arkasına geçmesini işaret etti. On dört yaşındaki söylenileni yaptı ama sessizce harekete içerledi. O da dövüşebiliyordu artık, belki Harry kadar iyi değil ama yine de geçen yıldan çok daha iyiydi.

İki çocuk da odadan fırladı ve alt kata yöneldi. Harry basamakların sonuna ulaştıklarında Damien'ı durdurmak için bir elini kaldırdı. Elinden geldiği kadar sessizce, kendini salon kapısının önüne yerleştirdi. Daha fazla bağırış duyarken Damien'la bakıştı.

Derin bir nefes alarak, Harry kapıyı açarken ikisi de her kim annelerine saldırıyorsa indirmeye hazır asalarını kaldırdılar. Kapı çarpıp açıldı ama iki çocuk hiçbir lanet göndermedi. Önlerindeki manzaraya bakakaldılar. James kollarında Lily'le birlikte duruyordu ve ikisinin de yüzlerinde kocaman gülümsemeler vardı. Hiç yerinde duramıyor gibi görünen bir Sirius karşılarında bir o kadar mutlu görünen Remus ve Tonks'la birlikte duruyordu. Hepsi de o ve Damien içeri asalarını onlara doğrultarak girerken Harry'e bakmak için döndü.

Harry hem ferahlamayla hem de sinirlenerek iç geçirdi ve asasını kaldırdı, beş yaşındaki çocuklar gibi davranan yetişkinlere dik dik baktı. Damien her şeyin iyi olmasına rahatlamış görünüyor olmasına rağmen, biraz da hayalkırıklığına uğramış görünüyordu. Harry'nin yanında düello etme fikrine epey heyecanlanmıştı, ama şimdi bunun için hiçbir gerek olmadığını görebiliyordu.

"Ne cehennem yapıyorsunuz siz?!" Harry sordu, annesine ve babasına onlar hala birbirlerine sarılır, mutlu sırıtışlarla ona bakarken dik dik baktı.

"Pardon, o kadar yüksek sesle bağırdığımızı fark etmedik." Tonks özür diledi, oldukça utanmış görünerek.

"Ne oluyor?" Damien sordu odaya iyice girerken.

James Lily'e ve diğerlerine baktıktan sonra iki oğluna döndü.

"Mükemmel haberlerim var." başladı. "Fudge artık makamında değil!" dedi yüzünde aptal bir gülümsemeyle.

Yetişkinler, Lily hariç, yüksek sesle kutladı ve kıkırdadı. Lily gülümsüyordu ama çılgınlığa katılmıyordu.

"Ne?" Harry sordu, inanamayarak.

"Aylak ve Patiayak söyledi biraz önce. Karar henüz kamuya açıklanmadı. Büyük ihtimalle yarın anons edilir ama Bakanlıktaki herkes öğrenmiş. İstifa etmiş! Daha fazla dayanamamış ve istifa etmiş. Herkes zorunda kaldığı bir karar olduğunu biliyor, onca eylemle o kadar şeyle. Bütün geçmiş kararları soruşturuluyordu ve başa çıkamadı. Bitti! Gitti!" dedi James son kısmı yüksek sesle, bu da Remus ve Sirius'un mutlulukla sırayla birinin ulumasına birinin de havlamasına sebep oldu.

Tonks ve Lily adamların soytarılıklarına sırıttı ama bir şey söylemedi.

"İnanamıyorum! Fudge artık Sihir Bakanı değil! Bu harika!" dedi Damien, eğlenceye katılarak.

Harry bir şey söylemedi ama yüzüne yayılmak için mücadele eden gülümsemeye engel olamadı.

"Bu bir süredir duyduğum en iyi haber!" dedi Sirius.

"Bunu söyleyemek üzere olduğuma inanamıyorum ama, bence çıkıp Fudge'ın istifasını kutlamalıyız!" dedi Lily, Sirius ve Tonks'dan yüksek bir alkış kazanarak.

Harry sahneyi ilgiyle izliyordu. Hiç anne babasının böyle davranacağını düşünmezdi. Babasının soru soran bakışına pis pis sırıttıktan sonra açıkladı.

"Bakan'ın istifasına mutlu olmak? Bakanlığın düşüşünü kutlamak? Üzerinizde böylesi pozitif bir etki bıraktığıma memnunum." dedi Harry pis pis sırıtarak.

James de sırıttıktan sonra fısıldadı;

"Bütün kötücüllüğünü nereden aldın zannediyordun?"

Harry güldü ve babasına bir 'Etkinlendim!' bakışı attı.

"Normalde, ben asla böyle davranmam." dedi Lily, kendini savunarak. "Ama, bu adamın bilerek oğlumun canını yakan adam olduğunu göz önünde bulundurarak, izin verebilirim."

Harry sözlerine gülümsedi ve başını eğdi. Sözlerinin onu artık rahatsız etmediğine şaşırdı. İlk başta Harry her zaman Lily'i birazcık boğucu bulurdu ama son zamanlarda genellikle yanında rahat olduğunu fark ediyordu.

"Tamam, hadi gidip yemek yiyelim!" dedi Sirius, ellerini yemek düşüncesiyle ovuşturarak.

"Gerçekten ama! Bütün düşündüğün yemek!" Tonks azarladı, kapıya doğru yürürlerken.

Harry ve Damien da dışarı cübbelerini almak için 'accio' yaptıktan sonra kapıya doğru yöneldiler.

Grup odadan ayrılamadan önce, arkalarındaki şömine yeşile döndü. Harry yarı Draco'yu görmeyi bekleyerek etrafında döndü. Ama Draco değildi. Onun yerine çok kasvetli görünen bir Dumbledore'du.

Grup arkalarını döndüğünde efsanevi büyücüyü şöminenin yanında dururken gördü. İlk Lily onu karşıladı.

"Dumbledore! Bu ne güzel sürpriz!" dedi yanına gelerek.

"Dumbledore! Şahane haberleri sen de duymuş olmalısın!" dedi Sirius o da yanına gelerek.

Harry, Hogwarts Okul Müdürünün kalanı kadar mutlu görünmediğini fark etti. Aslına bakılırsa, düpedüz perişan görünüyordu. Lily de bunu fark etti.

"Dumbledore? Her şey iyi mi?"

Dumbledore odayı dolaştı, mavi gözleri her zamanki parıltılarını kaybetmişti. Boğazını temizleyerek odaya hitap etti.

"Haber vermeden geldiğim için özür dilerim ama çok talihsiz haberleri vermek için sizi gelip görmem gerekiyordu."

Herkesin gözleri yaşlı büyücünün üzerindeydi. Harry bile ona kesintisiz dikkatini vermişti.

"Sorun nedir, Dumbledore?" James teşvik etti.

"Severus'la buluşmak için gitmiştim..." Dumbledore başladı.

"Oh, geri döndü mü? Sonunda!" Sirius böldü. Lily ona bir bakış attı. Başkasının lafını bölmek çok kaba bir davranıştı. Sirius bunu fark etmiş gibi görünmedi. "Nereye gitmişti? İnsan Yarasalar konferansına." kıs kıs güldü.

Dumbledore daha da kasvetli göründü.

"Albus?" dedi Lily endişeyle, ona doğru bir adım atarak.

"Severus öldü." Dumbledore belirtti.

Kelimeler odada çınlayarak herkesin şok içinde nefes çekmesine sebep oldu. Harry de kendisini bu habere şok olmuş buldu. Bunu hiç beklemiyordu. Annesine baktığında elinin ağzını kapattığını, gözlerinin Okul Müdürünün üzerinden ayrılmadığını gördü. Babası ve Sirius sanki tokatlanmışlar gibi görünüyorlardı. İkisi de Dumbledore'a apaçık şok içinde bakıyorlardı. Nasıl tepki vereceklerini pek bilmiyorlardı. Damien yanında duruyor, en nefret edilen profesörün ölüm haberine oldukça kalakalmış görünüyordu.

"Ne oldu?" Remus sordu, ilk kendine gelen olarak.

"Kararlaştırdığımız zamanda benimle buluşmayınca onu görmeye gittim. Evinde buldum." Dumbledore duraksadı, kendini toplaması gerekti. "Öyle görünüyor ki geçen yıl bir tarihte ölmüş, bir tahmin yapacak olursam Kasım ya da Aralık. Bu noktada, emin olamayız. O...onun aileden kimsesi yok o yüzden kimseye ortadan kaybolduğu için haber verilmemiş." Bu sözlerin Okul Müdürüne çok şeye mal olduğu açıktı.

"Oh, Dumbledore. Çok üzgünüm." Lily apar topar söyledi, gözlerinde yaşlar belirerek.

Harry daha fazlası olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu. Dumbledore'un ifadesi her şeyi söylüyordu.

"Ne oldu ona?" James sordu, sesi kendi kulaklarına bile boş ve alçak gelerek.

Dumbledore'un ifadesi karardı, her zamanki nazik gözlerinde şiddetli bir öfke ifadesi vardı.

"Öldürülmüş." Odada tekrar başka bir nefes çekme duyuldu. Dumbledore devam etti, "Bence katilin aradığımız adamla aynı olduğunu varsayabiliriz."

"Nasıl bu kadar emin olabiliyorsun?" Tonks sordu.

"Göğsüne 'Hain' kelimesi kazılıydı." Dumbledore cevapladı, yine zorlukla.

Sirius nefesinin altından küfretti ve Damien yığılıp kalabilirmiş gibi görünüyordu, birine böylesi korkunç bir şey olması....

Dumbledore hala konuşuyordu, neden Karanlık Prens taklitçisinin ve Snape'in katilinin aynı adam olduğun düşündüğünü açıklıyordu. Herkes yakından dinliyordu, Harry hariç herkes. Onun aklına birdenbire korkunç bir düşünce gelmişti. Snape sekiz aydan önce öldürülmüştü, göğsüne 'Hain' kelimesi kazınmıştı, hain çünkü Seherbazları Riddle Malikanesi'ne getirerek Voldemort'a ihanet etmişti. 'Ya...'

Aniden Harry etrafında dönerek kapıya atıldı, paniği sendelemesine sebep oldu.

"Harry! Bekle! Nereye gidiyorsun?!" James bağırdı arkasından.

Harry kapının yanında durdu. İçinde filizlenen panik konuşmayı zorlaştırıyordu.

"O gece Voldemort'a ihanet eden bir tek Snape değildi." dedi Harry.

Bir anlığına James onu anlamadı. Sonra farkına vararak hızla Sirius ve Dumbledore'a bakmak için döndü.

"Malfoy" fısıldadı.

Sirius'un gözlerinde de ani paniği gördü. Draco Malfoy da Voldemort'u kandırmaktan Snape kadar sorumluydu. James dönüp Harry'e baktı.

"Harry, bekle!" seslendi ama Harry çoktan cisimlenmişti.

Harry her şeyi açıklamak için bekleyemezdi. Black Malikanesi'ne gitmesi gerekiyordu. Narcissa'nın Bakanlıktan aldığı ani çağrı çok şüpheliydi. Harry'nin bildiği kadarıyla, bu Draco'nun onu koruyacak bir tek Marco'yla birlikte Malikane'de ilk defa yalnız kalışıydı. İlişkileri en iyi zamanlarda bile oldukça değişkendi. Eğer Draco, Harry'nin doğumgününde yaptığı gibi Malikane'den çıkıp giderse, kim bilir dışarda onu neler beklerdi.

xxx

20 dakika önce

Draco okumaya çalıştığı kitabı bir kenara atarken iç geçirdi. Dikkatini veremiyordu. Can sıkıntısından ölecekti herhalde. Marco Amcası için pek hoş olmayan kelimeler mırıldandı kendi kendine. Ne diye Harry'nin evine gitmek istemesini böyle büyük bir mesele haline getiriyordu? Draco'nun gidip Harry'i görmesi hakkında ne problemi olabilirdi? Daha on dakika önce şebekeden Harry'i arayıp bugün onunla takılamayacağını haber vermişti. Annesi dışarıdayken amcasını kızdırmaması gerektiği çıkarımını yaptı. Ona karşı daha anlayışlı olacağına dair annesi söz verdirtmişti. Geçen hafta onunla tartıştıktan sonra Malikane'den çıkıp gittiğinden beri sözümona ona karşı daha anlayışlı olacaktı.

Draco kalkıp uyuşukluk hissini üzerinden atmaya çalışarak gerindi. Beşinci defa neden annesinin Bakanlığa çağrıldığını merak etti. Malfoy Malikanesi vakasıyla ilgili bir şey olduğunu umdu. Gerçekten de eve gitmek istiyordu, Black Malikanesi'nde kalmak yetmişti artık.

Lüks standartlardaki büyüklükte odasından çıktı ve mutfağa doğru yürüdü. Acıkmıştı, belki yiyecek bir şeyler bulabilirdi. Amcasının odasını geçerken önünde durdu. Ona da yiyecek bir şeyler istiyor mu diye sorsa iyi olacağını düşündü. Belki modunu biraz düzeltirdi. Böylece daha geç vakitte Potter Malikanesi'ne sıvıştığında, amcası ona 'o kadar' kızmazdı.

Draco ahşap kapıları tıklattı ve amcasının kati 'gel!'ini bekledi ama hiçbir şey olmadı. Kaşlarını çatarak, bu sefer biraz daha yüksek sesle tekrar tıklattı.

Hiçbir şey olmadığında, Draco endişelenmeye başladı.

"Marco Amca? Orada mısın?" seslendi.

Hala cevap yoktu.

"Marco Amca!" Draco bağırdı, kapıya ağır bir yumrukla vurarak.

Neden amcasının cevap vermediğine kafası karışmıştı. Kapı kolunu çevirdi ve kilitli bulmadığında şaşırdı. İçeri girdi ve amcasını en sevdiği sandalyesinde, şöminenin yanında otururken buldu. Sırtı ona dönüktü.

"Marco Amca? Kapıyı çaldığımı duymadın mı? Yiyecek bir şeyler ister misin diye sorayım dedim."

Cevap yoktu.

Artık Draco ciddi ciddi sinirlenmeye başlıyordu.

"Biraz çocukça değil mi bu ha? Benimle böyle konuşmamak. Bundan dahagörgülü olduğunu düşünürdüm!" dedi Draco, onu kızdırmak isteyerek.

Hala cevap gelmediğinde Draco tamamen kaybetti kendini.

"Oh, Merlin aşkına! Bu çok aptalca!" göz göze gelmek isteyerek hızlı adımlarla amcasının yanına yürüdü. Draco uygun adım yanına gidip önünde durduktan sonra önündeki görüntüyü sonunda tam olarak algılayabildi.

Sandalyede oturan, gözleri hala açık, amcasının ölü vücudu vardı. Boğazı bir kulaktan diğerine kadar kesilmişti. Pahalı cübbeleri kanla kaplıydı ve gözlerinde hala bir acı ifadesi vardı.

"Marco Amca!" Draco haykırdı manzaraya dehşete düşerek.

Cesetten birkaç adım geriye sendeledi ve kendini midesindekileri boşaltmamaya zorladı. Dizleri titredi ve kendini yerde buldu. Acayip görüntüden gözlerini ayıramadı.

İlk tepkisi, Malikane'nin ışıkları önce titreşir sonra da tamamen giderken dağıldı. Draco panikledi. Eli cebine fırladı, asasını çekti. Elinde sıkı sıkı tutarak, ayağa kalktı. Kendisini amcasının cesedine bakmamaya zorladı.

"L-lumos!" mırıldandı ve asasının ucunda ufak bir ışık yandı.

Elleri fena halde titriyordu. Daha önce hiç böyle bir şeyle karşı karşıya kalmamıştı. Şömineye yaklaştı ve asasını önünde kaldırarak içine girdi.

"Potter Malikanesi!" tısladı bir avuç uç uç tozunu fırlatırken.

Hiçbir şey olmadı.

Draco bir avuç dolusu daha attı ve kendini tekrarladı, bu sefer biraz daha yüksek sesle. Yine bir şey olmadı.

'Lanet olsun! Şebeke kilitlenmiş!' Draco söyledi kendine. Harry'le daha on beş dakika önce konuşmuştu. O zaman bir sorun yoktu. Saldırgan tarafından kapatılmış olmalıydı.

Bütün cesaretini toplayarak, Draco Malfoy şömineden çıktı ve kapıya doğru yürüdü. Dışarı çıkabilirse cisimlenebilirdi. Evin içindeki güvenlik duvarları cisimlenmesine izin vermezdi, o yüzden dışarı çıkmak zorundaydı.

Draco kapıdan çıkar çıkmaz bir gücün ona vurduğunu, asasını fırlatıp attığını ve ciğerlerini soluksuz bıraktığını hissetti. Sırtının üstüne boylu boyunca yattı.

Karanlığa küfrederek çabucak ayaklandı. Asası yere vurduğunda söndüğünden hiçbir şey göremiyordu. Karanlığın içinden gelip onu buldu. Bir güç tam göğsünden ona vururken Draco hazırlıksız yakalandı. Tekrar yere düştü. Şaşkınlıktan bağırışı boğazında tıkanıp kaldı.

Ayağa kalktı ve önünde bir şey gördü, bir gölge, saldırgan. Draco asasını karanlıkta bulamayacağını biliyordu. Kesme lanetinin göğsündeki keskin sızısını hissedebiliyordu. Cübbeleri üzerine yapışmaya başlıyordu, kanadığını biliyordu. Bu düşünceyi bir kenara atarak, dışarı çıkmaya odaklandı. Kendini nasıl savunacağı konusunda hiçbir fikri yoktu. Düşünüp bulmak için olan vakti saldırgan başka bir hamle daha yaparken kısa kesildi. Fısıldanan bir büyü ile ışıklar tekrar yandı, anlık olarak Slytherin'i körleştirdi.

Draco görüşünü düzeltmek için birkaç defa gözlerini kırptı ve gördüğü manzaraya nefes çekti. Önünde, siyah dövüş cübbeleri içerisinde, yüzünü gümüş bir maske kaplayan bir adam duruyordu.

"Sen!" Draco'nun bütün söyleyebildiği oldu.

Karanlık Prens taklitçisi Draco'nun üzerine atıldı ama bu sefer hazırdı. Draco tekme atarak adamı midesinden yakalamayı becerdi. Bir hırıltıyla adam geriye çekildi ve Draco kaçma şansını kullandı. Alt kata koşmayı hedefledi ama bir büyü az kalsın isabet ederken yönünü değiştirmek zorunda kaldı. Kendini büyüden kurtarmak için soluna daldı ve dosdoğru annesine ait odanın kapısına çarptı. Kapı ağırlığının kuvvetiyle çarpıp açıldı ve Draco yere serildi.

Çabucak ayağa kalkarak silah olarak kullanabileceği bir şey arandı etrafında. Herhangi bir şeyi eline geçirene kadar, bir büyü tam omuzlarının ortasından vurdu ve acı sanki bir yangın gibi sırtında patladı. Büyü Draco'nun karnının üstüne düşmesine sebep oldu.

Ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı ama sanki kanı buza dönüşmüş gibi hissediyordu. Zorlukla hareket edebiliyordu. Zorlukla konuşabiliyordu. Bütün hissedebildiği sırtındaki acıydı. Bütün yapabildiği acılı bir şekilde sırtının üzerine dönmek olabildi. Gözlerini kaldırdığında maskeli figürün tepesinde durduğunu gördü.

Draco uyuşmuş halinin duyduğu korkuyla figür yanına eğilir, sessiz formu yaralarını incelerken izledi. Sarışın çocuk şakağından akan kanı hissedebiliyordu. Büyünün yolundan fırlayıp çekildiğinde başını kapıya sertçe vurmuştu. Neredeyse felç olmuş gibi hissetti; vücudu vurulduğu büyünün sonucu olarak ağrıyordu. Gözlerini açık tutmaya çabaladı ve umutsuz kaçmak için bir yol bulmaya çalıştı.

Bir büyü Draco'ya vurdu ve bu kez asa tutan kolundaki kemiğin kırıldığını hissederken haykırdı. Taklitçi üzerinde kemik kıran laneti uygulamıştı. Paniklemiş zihni figürün asasını kaldırıp bir bıçak çıkardığını görürken korkuyla doldu. Draco'nun gözlerini dikmesine izin vererek bıçağı elinde tuttu.

"Lütfen, yapma bunu!" Draco acı dalgalarının arasından mırıldanmayı becerdi.

Figür birdenbire durdu ve zümrüt bakışı yaralı çocuğun üzerine sabitlendi. Eldivenli eli uzanarak Draco'nun yüzünü, nazikçe okşadı, neredeyse sevgiyle.

Draco bu garip hareket karşısında afalladı. Maskeli adamın gözlerine baktı ve en iyi arkadaşınınkileri yansıtıyor olmalarına rağmen Harry olmadığını biliyordu. Bunu onu koridorda görür görmez anlamıştı.

Adam elini çekti ve Draco'ya baktıktan sonra yavaşça bıçağı kaldırdı. Draco'yu harekete geçiren belki ölümün ne kadar yakın olduğunun farkına varmasıydı, ama büyünün etkileri bacaklarını tekrar hisseder hale gelecek kadar azaldı. Ölüm korkusu onu yere çivileyen her ne büyü ise kırıp geçti ve içgüdüsel olarak hareket etti.

Draco bütün gücünü bacaklarına odakladı. Taklitçiyi hazırlıksız yakalayarak, ayağını fırlattı ve onu tam kafasından tekmeledi. Adam yüz üstü düştü ve Draco sendeleyerek ayağa kalkma fırsatını kullandı. Kırık kolunu sıkı sıkı göğsüne yapıştırdı. Bütün enerjisini ağırlığını taşımaya verdi ve kapıya ulaşmaya odaklandı. Hayatta kalacaksa buradan çıkmak zorundaydı.

xxx

Harry'nin ayakları Black Malikanesi'nin zeminine vurdu ve hemen arkadaşına seslenmeye başladı.

"Draco! Draco!" Harry bağırdı panik içinde, ana merdivenlere doğru koşarken.

Birinci kattaki kapının açıldığını gördüğünde tam basamaklara yaklaşıyordu. Harry sarışın arkadaşının kapı boşluğunda belirdiğini görürken ferahladığını hissetti. İlk bakışta Harry kanı ya da yüzündeki acı ifadesini görmedi. Bütün gördüğü Draco'nun ayakta ve iyi olduğuydu.

Harry ona doğru hareket etti ama Draco'nun durumunu gördüğünde birdenbire durdu. Yüzündeki acı ifadesi, gözleri gölgelenmiş ve acılı, yürüme şekli, kapı çerçevesine ağırca yaslanışı, göğsüne bastırılmış kolu, cübbelerinin önünü lekeleyen kan...

"Draco!" Harry bağırdı şaşkınlık içinde.

Draco başını kaldırdı ve Harry'i gördü. Acılı ifadesi, yüreğine su serpilmiş bir tanesiyle değişti. Harry'e doğru sendeleyerek, odadan tamamen çıktı.

"H-Harry!" kekeledi, sesi acıyla bezeli halde. Sendeledi ve dizleri üzerine düştü, vücudu gerilerek sırtını ortaya serdi.

Harry sırtına saplı bıçağı gördüğünde zeminin ayağının altından kaydığını hissetti. En iyi arkadaşı devam edemeyerek yere düşerken dehşet içinde izledi. Basamaklardan yukarı fırladı, ikişer ikişer, birkaçını üçer üçer çıktı. Saniyeler içerisinde Draco'nun yanındaydı.

"Draco! Draco, beni duyabiliyor musun?" Harry sordu arkadaşının gözlerinin kapandığını görürken.

Draco hala bilincinin açık olduğunu bilmesine izin vererek inledi.

Harry bıçağı gözledi ama çıkarmak için bir girişimde bulunmadı. Bunun daha kötü hasara sebep olacağını biliyordu.

"H-Harry bana yardım et! Öl-ölmeme izin verme!" Draco fısıldadı acıyla, kesik kesik solurken.

"Ölmeyeceksin! Ölmene izin vermeyeceğim! İyi olacaksın." dedi Harry zorlukla. "İyi olacaksın!" dedi tekrar ve tekrar, ama Draco'nun nefes almakta problem yaşadığını ve gözlerinin geriye yuvarlandığını görebiliyordu.

Harry dışarı cübbesini çıkardı ve Draco'nun etrafına sardıktan sonra güçlükle çocuğu kollarına aldı.

Draco'nun bilinci Harry onunla birlikte dışarı çıkarken kapalıydı. Harry Malikane'nin içinde cisimlenebilirdi ama duvarlar Draco'nun geçmesine izin vermezdi. O yüzden bu demek oluyordu ki cisimlenmeden önce onu dışarı taşımak zorundaydı. Harry ana kapılardan dışarı çıkar çıkmaz kollarında ölmekte olan bir Draco'yla birlikte St Mungos'a cisimlendi.

xxx


	41. Tehdit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Düzeltme okuması yapılmamıştır arkadaşlar. O yüzden hataların normalden fazla olması kuvvetle muhtemeldir. 
> 
> Bölümü beğenmeniz dileğiyle, iyi okumalar!!

41\. Bölüm - Tehdit

James büyük oğlu koridor boyunca elleri yumruk, başı ya sıkıntılı düşünceler içinde ya da sessiz dualar içinde eğilmiş halde bir o yana bir bu yana yürürken izledi. Harry'nin kıyafetleri hala Draco'nun kanıyla lekeliydi ama Harry fark edermiş gibi görünmüyordu. Şifacının odadan çıkıp Draco'nun kaderini bildirmesini beklemekle fazla meşguldü.

James başını kaldırıp karşısında oturan Sirius'a baktı. O da Harry'i izliyordu. Onun yanında Remus ve Lily vardı. Başları eğik oturuyorlardı, aralarında tek kelime geçmiyordu. Dumbledore ve Tonks, James'in yanında oturuyordu. Oturmayan tek kişi Harry'di. James onu oturtmaya çalışmıştı ama Harry oturmak için fazla telaşlıydı.

James, Harry onu buraya getirdiğinde Draco Malfoy'un ne durumda olduğunu görmemişti. Diğerleriyle birlikte Harry'nin peşinden kısa süre sonra Black Malikanesi'ne cisimlenmişti. Ama Harry'nin aksine, onların duvarlar cisimlenmelerine izin verene kadar Potter Malikanesi'nden çıkmaları gerekiyordu. Black Malikanesi'ne vardıklarında uzaktan Harry'nin kollarında kanlı bir vücutla birlikte cisimlendiğini görmüşlerdi.

James ve Sirius içeri, Black Malikanesi'ne koştuklarında Marco Black'in cesedini bulmuşlardı. Ölmüş olduğu açık olmasına rağmen onu St Mungos'a getirmişlerdi.

James olanlara inanamıyordu. Yarım saatlik bir süre içerisinde iki ölüm ve korkunç bir saldırı haberi almıştı.

Draco'nun iyileşmesi için dua ederken buldu kendini. Çocuğa çok değer verdiğinden değildi, onu zorlukla tanıyordu. Ama çocuk Harry'le aynı yaştaydı. Harry'i Voldemort'tan kurtarmak için hayatını riske etmişti ve Harry'nin ona çok değer verdiğini biliyordu. Harry'nin en iyi arkadaşıydı.

Koridorun sonundaki kapılar çarpıp açılarak herkesin dikkatini topladı. Etraflarında döndüklerinde Narcissa Malfoy'un onlara doğru koşturduğunu gördüler. Yüzündeki ifade James'in kalbini kırdı. Dönüp baktığında Lily'nin de ona merhametle baktığını gördü. Şu an nasıl hissediyor olması gerektiğini mükemmelen biliyorlardı. Harry'i kaybetmeye o kadar çok defa yaklaşmışlardı ki Narcissa'nın hissettiklerini çok iyi anlıyorlardı.

Narcissa volta atmayı bırakmış ve şimdi onun önünde bekleyen Harry'nin önünde durdu. Narcissa'nın kızarmış gözleri Harry'i arıyordu. Konuşmak için ağzını açtı ama yapamadığını gördü. Onun yerine dudaklarını usul bir ses terk etti. Harry'e ne olduğunu sormak istiyordu, ailesine nasıl böyle bir şey olduğunu bilmek istiyordu, abisine ve oğluna, ama gücü yoktu.

Sirius kalktı ve saniyeler içinde kuzeninin yanındaydı. Narcissa Sirius'a şöyle bir baktıktan sonra ona dönerek kollarında hıçkırıklara boğuldu.

"Sirius!" haykırdı. "Marco! O...o...ve Draco!" fena halde hıçkırıyor ve kelimelerini toparlayamıyordu.

"Şşş, her şey iyi olacak. Her şey düzelecek." Sirius teselli etti kuzenini bir yandan ona sarılırken.

Sirius her zaman Bella'ya daha yakın olmuştu, Narcissa ondan büyüktü. Lucius Malfoy'la evlenmeye karar verdiğinde onunla bütün teması kesmişti. Bugün ancak, geriye yaslanıp ailesinden bir üyenin bu şekilde acı çekmesini izleyemezdi. Şimdi tamamen yalnız kaldığını ve var olan tek aile üyesinin kendisi olduğunu biliyordu. Yani, o ve Tonks ama o teselli edecek kadar Narcissa'yı iyi tanımıyordu. Black ailesi Andromeda'yı muggle doğumlu Ted Tonks'la evlendiğinde aileden sildiği için değil. Black ailesinden kimse birkaç yıl önce, Andromeda'nın cenazesine katılmamıştı bile, Sirius hariç kimse elbette.

Tonks Dumbledore'un yanında durdu ve Narcissa Teyzesi gözyaşlarına boğulurken izledi. Lily ve James hıçkırıklar içindeki kadının yanına yürüdü. Onu o kadar iyi tanımıyorlardı, ama neyin içinden geçtiğini anlıyorlar ve onu teselli etmek istiyorlardı.

Harry ne diyeceğini ya da nasıl davranacağını bilmiyordu ve o yüzden yalnızca sıkıntılı annenin yanında durdu. Onu daha iyi hissettirebilecek bir şey söyleyebileceğini düşünmüyordu. Narcissa'yı teselli etmeyi etrafındaki insanlara bıraktı.

Lily ve Sirius onu sandalyeye oturtmayı becerdiler. Narcissa kendini toparlamak için elinden gelenin en iyisini yapıyordu. Duygularını o kadar kolaylıkla gösteren türde bir kadın değildi. Ancak, bugün bir istisnaydı. Kardeşlerinin sonuncusunu kaybetmişti ve tek çocuğu da hayati risk taşıyordu.

Birkaç dakika yalnızca Sirius'un nazik kelimeleri koridorda yankılanarak geçti. Sonunda kapı açıldı ve yorgunluktan tükenmiş bir Şifacı dışarı çıktı. Narcissa sandalyesinden fırlayarak yanına koştu. Hepsi de oturdukları yerlerden kalktılar ve her biri iyi haberleri olması için dua ederek Şifacıyı gözledi.

"Şifacı Roberts!" Narcissa seslendi, gri saçlı Şifacıya doğru koştururken. "Oğlum! Oğlum iyi mi?" sordu sesinde umutsuzlukla.

Şifacı ona kasvetli bir ifadeyle bakarak herkesin nefeslerini tutmasına sebep oldu.

"Mrs Malfoy?" sordu. Kadının başını sallaması üzerine devam etti. "Oğlunuz için yapabileceğimiz her şeyi yaptık. Bıçak yarasının sebebiyet verdiği yırtık bir akciğeri var ve oldukça fazla kan kaybetti. Diğer yaraları o kadar hayatını tehdit etmiyordu ama yine de onu zayıflattı. Akciğerini elimizden gelen en iyi şekilde onardık ancak..." burada sustu ve sıkıntılı kadına iyice bir baktı. Elini tuttuktan sonra devam etti. "Üzgünüm; oğlunuz komaya girdi. Tamamen iyileşme şansı yüksek değil. Size bunu söylemekten üzüntü duyuyorum ama komadan hiç çıkmaması kuvvetle ihtimal. Üzgünüm." dedi Narcissa son sözlerine başını sallamaya başlar ve gözyaşları yüzünden aşağı çağlayan gibi düşerken.

"Hayır, hayır, Şifacı Roberts! Hayır, bu olamaz...bir şey yapmak zorundasınız. Lütfen, kurtarın oğlumu." feryat etti. "Draco! O ...o geriye kalan her şeyim, lütfen!" yalvardı.

"Gerçekten üzgünüm. Elimizden gelenin en iyisini yapacağız ama size karşı dürüst olmak zorundayım. Size boş yere ümit vermenin bir anlamı yok." dedi Şifacı pişmanlıkla.

Narcissa gözyaşlarına boğuldu ve yasla kendinden geçti. Geriye kalan tek ailesini de kaybedecekti. Çocuğu, tek oğlu ölüyordu ve kimsenin yapabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu.

Sirius bir kez daha, yanındaydı ve bu sefer Tonks bile aile hasımlığını bir kenara koyarak teyzesine yaklaştı. İki aile üyesi de Narcissa'yı tutarak zavallı kadının ağlamasına izin verdiler. Remus ve Dumbledore Şifacıyla konuşuyorlar, besbelli diğer olası tedavileri tartışıyorlardı.

James ve Lily kederli anneden başlarını çevirdiklerinde Harry'nin hala olduğu yerde durduğunu gördüler. James, olduğu yerde kalakalmış dururken Harry'nin gözlerindeki korkuyu gördü. Gözleri Şifacının üzerine kilitlenmişti ama aslında ona bakmıyordu. Şifacının biraz önce onlara söylediklerini tekrarlıyordu. James, Harry'deki Şifacıyı haksız çıkartmak için olan umutsuzluğu açıkça görebiliyordu. Bir şeyler yapabilmek için, arkadaşının hayatını kurtarabilecek her ne varsa... Maalesef ki, sihirle kontrol edilemeyecek bazı şeyler vardı ve Harry'ye iç çatışmasını kaybettiren bunun farkına varmak oldu. Birdenbire etrafında döndü ve çıkıp gitti.

James arkasından bir adım attı ama Lily tarafından durduruldu.

"Gitmesine izin ver. O bu şekilde başa çıkıyor." dedi Lily üzgün bir sesle.

James karısını dinledi ve Harry'nin hastaneden ayrılmasına izin verdi. Nasıl hissediyor olduğunu yalnızca hayal edebilirdi.

xxx

Sonraki hafta her şey aynı kaldı. Draco hala komadaydı ve durumunda değişiklik yoktu. Onarılmış akciğeri hiçbir iyileşme belirtisi göstermiyordu. Bunun sonucu olarak da sihirli olarak hayatta tutuluyordu.

Narcissa hala evsiz olduğundan ve abisinin zalimce öldürüldüğü ve oğlunun saldırıya uğradığı Black Malikanesi'nde kalamadığından Sirius tarafından yanına alındı. Zaten Yoldaşlığın bir üyesiydi, o yüzden 12 numara Grimmauld Meydanı'nda kalması bir problem yaratmadı.

Harry şimdi Karanlık Prens taklitçisini bulmak için umutsuzca çalışıyordu. Dinlenemiyor, yemek yiyemiyor ya da uyuyamıyordu. Draco'nun sırtında o korkunç bıçakla yere düşüşü gözlerinin önünde yüzüyor, onu deli ediyordu.

O kadar umutsuzdu ki Ron, Hermione, Ginny ve Damien'ın çalışmasına katılmasına karşı tartışmadı. Diğer üçlü sabah erkenden Potter Malikanesi'nde buluştu ve akşam yemeğinin ardına kadar orada kalarak kaçan Ölüm Yiyenler hakkında bulabildikleri kadar çok bilgi topladılar.

Hermione daha derinlikli çalışmak için eski Gelecek Postası kopyalarını almayı becermişti. Harry, Sirius ve Remus'a kaçan Ölüm Yiyenler üzerine bilgi toplattırıyordu. Metamorpmaguslar'a dair araştırma unutuldu. Onun yerine Hermione tarafından hazırlanan dosyalara odaklandılar ve Bakanlığın C.B baş harflerine sahip kaçmış Ölüm Yiyenler hakkında sahip olduğu bütün bilgiyi araştırdılar. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus ve Tonks bile zamanları olduğunda araştırmalarına yardım ettiler.

Böyle bir akşamüstüydü ve bütün çete masanın etrafında toplanmıştı, dosyalar ve parşömenler geniş masanın her tarafına yayılmıştı. Gazete makalelerinden tut resmî Bakanlık dosyalarına, el yazımı notlara kadar her şey masaya dağılmıştı.

"Anlamıyorum" iç geçirdi Ron, başının kenarını kaşıyarak. "Bu Ölüm Yiyen hakkında daha fazla bilgi arıyorum ama bir türlü hiçbir şey bulamıyorum."

Harry, Carl Bjorn üzerine olan notlarından başını kaldırdı ve Ron'un defterindeki karalamaya baktı. Cole Bailey. Harry de bunu fark etmişti. Hermione'nin listesindeki diğer her Ölüm Yiyenin Harry ve diğerleri tarafından birleştirilmiş tam bir özgeçmişi vardı. Olası suçlunun kim olduğunu bulabilmeleri için tek yol buydu. Ama bu gizemli Cole Bailey üzerine fazla bir şey yoktu.

"Şu ana kadar elinde ne var üzerinden geçsene" dedi James, Caleb Bradford adındaki bir Ölüm Yiyen üzerine olan notlarını koyarken.

Ron bulmayı becerebildiklerini okumaya başladı.

"Peki, on yıl kadar önce bir çatışma sırasında tutuklanmış. Azkaban'a mahkum edilmiş ve son kaçan Ölüm Yiyenlerden biri." Ron onu izleyen yüzlere başını kaldırıp baktı.

"Ve?" Tonks teşvik etti.

"Ve bu kadar." Ron cevapladı.

"Ne?" Hermione feryat etti, Ron'un defretini elinden almak için hamle ederek. Dağınık yazıyı taradı ve tekrar ona baktı. "Bu kadar! Bütün bulduğun bu!" dedi suçlayıcı bir sesle.

"Hermione! Adamın üzerine bulunan bütün bilginin bu olmasına ben karar verdim gibi değil ki sanki! Bütün ulaşılabilir olanı bu kadar." işaret etti önünde duran gazetelere.

Harry Remus'a döndü.

"Bailey'nin bir Bakanlık dosyası yok mu?" sordu.

Remus başını salladı.

"Hatırlayamıyorum. Varsa burada bir yerdedir." dedi, dosyaların içine bakınarak.

"Burada değil. Ben kontrol ettim." dedi Ron.

"Muhakkak daha fazla bir şey vardır!" dedi Hermione, önündeki kağıt yığınına uzanıp karıştırarak. "Tutuklanmış bir Ölüm Yiyene ait bir dosyanın olmaması nasıl mümkün olabilir?"

"Haklı" dedi Sirius. "Bakanlık duruşmada sunmak için Ölüm Yiyenin suçlarına dair bir kayıt tutmuştur."

"Neden Remus'la birlikte bu Cole Bailey için bir daha bakmıyorsunuz? Belki onu atlamışsınızdır." Lily önerdi.

Remus bu kadar önemli bir şeyi atlamış olabileceğine dair bulunulan varsayım karşısında hakarete uğramış gibi göründü. Ancak, her zamanki kibar şekliyle cevap verdi.

"Tabii, bir daha bakarım."

"Bu arada, biz de diğerleri üzerinde çalışmaya devam ederiz. Ron, onu kenara koy. Bu Ölüm Yiyenlere ait bütün özgeçmişlere ulaşana kadar kimse durmuyor." Harry emretti.

Kimse itiraz etmedi ve araştırmalarına geri döndüler.

Ama herkes araştırmayı bir günlüğüne durdurdu. Marco Black'in cenazesinin olduğu gün. Harry ilk başta cenazeye gitmemeye karar vermişti ama sonra fikrini değiştirdi. Marco için değil, Marco'nun onu pek sevmediğini biliyordu. Hayır, Harry Narcissa için gitmek istedi. Onun için çok anlam ifade edeceğini biliyordu ve onun için orada olmak için garip bir arzu duyuyordu. O Draco'nun annesiydi ve Harry, Draco'nun gizlice onu ne kadar çok sevdiğini biliyordu. Harry kararının bir kısmının Narcissa'nın o büyürken yanında olduğu bilgisine dayandığını biliyordu. O hatıralar ondan alındığı için bunu hatırlayamıyordu ama bu hiç olmadığı anlamına gelmiyordu.

Bir sürü kişi Marco'nun cenazesinde göründü. Bütün Yoldaşlık, Dumbledore da dahil oradaydı, aynı şekilde büyücülük toplumundan birkaç diğer önemli kişi de. Narcissa teselli edilemez halde olduğundan üzücü bir tecrübeydi. Sirius ve Tonks yanındaydı ve onu bir anlığına dahi yalnız bırakmadı. Narcissa cenazeyle açıkça başa çıkamadığından Karargaha geri götürülmek zorunda kaldı. Sirius ve Remus onunla birlikte ayrılırken Tonks ve babası Black ailesini temsil etmek üzere orada kaldı. Ne kadar ironik olsa da, yapılmak zorunda olan bir şeydi.

xxx

Harry eve geri döndüğüne memnundu. Ana kapıdan girdi ve dosdoğru salona yöneldi. Yorgundu, bugün araştırma yapmak için fazla yorgundu. Cenaze ondan çok şey götürmüştü, beklediğinden fazlasını. Özel olarak sevgi beslemediği birinin cenazesi ondan bu kadar şey götürebiliyorsa o zaman gerçekten değer verdiği birininkine katılmanın nasıl hissettireceğini merak ederken buldu kendini. Düşünceleri hemen Bella'ya ve o gömülürken nasıl hissettiğine gitti. Bella'nın cenazesi katıldığı ilk cenazeydi. O günü pek hatırlayamıyordu. Sanki o hatıranın etrafına ağır bir sis oturmuş gibi geliyordu. Günün çoğunda şoktaydı. O güne ait hatıraları dağınıktı ve şu an düşünecek halde değildi.

Anne babası sessizlik içinde salona girdiler. Lily hepsine çok gerekli bir fincan çay yapmak üzere dosdoğru mutfağa gitti. James tam Harry'nin karşısına oturmak üzereydi ki telefon çalarak onu zıplattı. Harry hor gören bir ilgiyle muggle telefona baktı. Muggle teyzesinin annesinden ne istediğini merak etti.

"Lily!" James bağırdı.

"Cevap ver, lütfen James!" geldi mutfaktan cevap.

Bir inlemeyi bastırarak, James telefona cevap vermek için hareket etti. Gerçekten, telefonu onun açması için hiçbir sebep yoktu. Petunia'nın her ne sebeptense Lily'le konuşmak için aradığı açıktı.

Kaşlarını çatarak James ahizeyi kaldırdı ve her zamanki şekliyle cevapladı.

"Merhaba, Potter Malikanesi"

Harry, James'in ifadesi şaşkınlığa değişirken izledi. Arayan kişi tarafından sarsıldığı açıktı. Gözleri Harry'e dolandı ve orada kaldı.

"Kimin aradığını sorabilir miyim?" ses tonu kibar ama talepkardı ve Harry kendisini oturduğu yerde dikleşirken buldu.

James'in sorusu kaşlarını çattığına göre besbelli cevaplanmamıştı, sert bir şekilde devam etti.

"Korkarım ki önce bana kim olduğunuzu söylemek zorunda kalacaksınız!"

Lily salona girmişti ve o da James'i izliyordu. Harry, James'in yüzünde büyüyek öfke ifadesini not etti.

"Kimsiniz?!" sordu tekrar.

Harry ayağa kalktı ve babasının yanına yürüdü. Kim olduğunu biliyordu. James'in panik ve kızgınlık ifadesinden belliydi. Harry'e bakış şekli arayanın onunla konuşmak istediğini söylüyordu açık açık. Harry kim olduğunu biliyordu ve James'in bildiğini de biliyordu. Yalnızca doğru olup olmadığını ya da arayanın ne tepki vereceğini görmek için soruyordu.

Harry ahizeyi James'den almak için uzandı. İlk başta James tereddüt etti ama Harry'nin yüzündeki ifadeyi görerek ona verdi. Harry gözleri çoktan öfkeyle yanarak kulağına götürdü.

"Konuş!" tısladı ona.

Diğer uçta alçak bir gülme duyuldu, Harry'nin öfkesini körükledi.

"Hala o emir verme alışkanlığın var. Sanırım bazı şeyler hiç değişmiyor."

Harry taklitçinin sesi kafasında çınlarken duruldu. Tanıdıklığı Harry'e ağırca vurdu ama yine de, bir türlü neden tanıdık olduğunu çıkaramadı.

"Ben hiç değişmedim. Beni tanıyorsan benimle uğraşmaman gerektiğini bilirdin!" Harry tısladı ona tehlikelice.

Başka bir gülme duyuldu ve Harry telefonun içine uzanıp taklitçiyi dışarı çekebilmeyi diledi ki şöyle güzel bir hasar verebilsin.

"Her zaman kendine fazla güvenirdin. Sende aslında sevdiğim bir özellik." son kısım, Harry yemin edebilirdi ki kulağa pişmanlık dolu geldi.

"Draco'ya saldırarak ölüm fermanını etkili bir şekilde imzaladığının farkındasın değil mi!" dedi Harry sıkılı dişlerin arasından.

Bu sefer gülme falan yoktu. Bir anlığına Harry telefonu kapattığını düşündü. Ama sonra sesi duyuldu, kızgınlık ya da pişmanlıkla bezeliydi, ya da belki ikisiyle birden.

"Yapmak istediğim bir şey değildi. Beni sorumlu tutma. Suçlanacak tek kişi sensin!"

Harry buna şaşırdı. Tepki olarak bunu beklemiyordu.

"Ben? Kendi hareketlerin için beni mi suçluyorsun? Hangi çarpıtılmış şekilde ben sorumlu olabilirim?!" Harry sordu.

"Komik biliyor musun, neredeyse kahredici bir şekilde gülünç, o kadar şey yapabilip de hala masum olduğunu iddia ediyorsun." Ses o kadar çok nefret ve acıyla doluydu ki neredeyse Harry'nin nefesini kesti.

"Ne yaptım ben?" Harry sordu dürüstçe kafa karışıklığını ortaya koyan bir sesle.

"Unuttun mu? Sanırım bu şaşırtıcı olmamalı. Çok şey unutur gibisin. Sana gösterilen şefkati unuttun, sana verilen değeri unuttun, sana bahşedilen onuru, sadece ve sadece sana ayrılmış olan sevgiyi!" son kısım neredeyse bağrılmıştı ve Harry sakinleşmek adına alınan hızlı solukları duyabiliyordu.

"Voldemort'la aramda her ne varsa seni ilgilendirmiyor." Harry tısladı, kendi öfkesi kafesten çıkmakla tehdit ederek. "Sen kimsin ki onun adına intikam alacaksın?" Harry sordu.

"Beni hatırlamıyor musun? Eh, önemli değil. Ben seni hatırlıyorum. Bilmeni istiyorum ki her saniyemi seni ve yaptıklarını sana nasıl ödettireceğimi düşünerek geçirdim!" sesteki kin kayboldu ve Harry'nin duyduğu sonraki sözler ensesindeki tüyleri diken diken etti. "Geceleri uyuyabiliyor musun, Prens?"

Harry soru karşısında kanının donduğunu hissetti.

"Ne?" sordu, şaşkınlığını gösteren bir sesle.

"Umarım uyuyamıyorsundur. Aynı benim uyuyamadığım gibi. Geceleri uyanık kalmanın, sahip olmadığını dilediğin hatıraları tekrar yaşamanın nasıl hissettiğini bilmeni istiyorum. Her gece kırılmanın, bitmek bilmeden acı çekmenin! Acı çekecesin, Prens. Yaptıklarının ve ihanetinin bedelini ödeyeceksin!"

Harry kendini sakinleştirmek için bir saniyeliğine durdu. Bu serseri onun hakkında çok şey biliyordu. Bu şeyleri büyük ihtimalle onu zayıf ve savunmasız hissettirmek için söylüyordu. Bunları söyleyerek, onu bunlarla suçlayarak Harry'nin zayıf noktasına vuracağını biliyordu. Harry şeytanlarıyla yüzleşmişti. Duyduğu suçluluğun işkencesini geçirmişti. Bu piçin onu tekrar suçlu hissettirmesine izin vermeyecekti.

"O zaman neden benden saklanıyorsun? Acı çekmemi istiyorsan o zaman neden benim için gelmiyorsun? Neden saklanıyorsun? Bana yalnızca nerede buluşacağımızı söyle, orada olacağım!" Harry kızgınlıkla hırladı.

Yine, ses tonu değişti ve çok daha sakin, çok daha topluydu.

"Merak etme, Prens. Seninle buluşacağım. Sadece yapacak bir işim daha var. Bir iş daha ve sonra yalnızca sen ve ben olacağız." Sesi neredeyse bir fısıltıya düşerek sordu, "Ona çok değer veriyorsun, değil mi?"

Bir şekilde, Harry taklitçinin kimden bahsettiğini biliyordu ve delici bir öfke dalgası geçti başından. Kalbi göğsünde acı verici bir şekilde vurmaya başladı. Harry öfkesinin onu konuşamayacak hale getirdiğini fark etti. Ahizeyi elinde o kadar sıkı tutuyordu ki canını yakıyordu.

"Kendin için neyin iyi olduğunu biliyorsan, ondan uzak durursun!" Harry kelimeleri sıkılı dişlerinin arasından çıkmaya zorladı.

"Ah, nasıl bir duygusallık. Ölümünün seni kıracağını bilmek çok güven verici. O zaman sen de nasıl hissettiğini bileceksin." ses tısladı Harry'e.

"Ona zarar vermek aklından dahi geçiyor olduğu için kafayı yemiş olmalısın!" Harry tükürür gibi söyledi. "Senin için geriye kalan tek şey acı çekmek!" Harry uyardı tehlikelice. "Önerime uy ve kaç, çünkü seni bulduğum gün sonuncu günün olacak!" Harry tısladı.

Başka bir alçak gülme sesinden sonra taklitçi konuşmayı bitiren son sözlerini söyledi.

"Elinden geliyorsa Damien Potter'ı güvende tut, Prens. Ona ulaşmam yalnızca zaman meselesi."

Hat kesilmeden önce bir klik sesi duyuldu. Harry biraz önce duyduğu şeye inanamıyordu. Elleri kızgınlıktan titriyordu. Kalbi göğsünden çıkacakmış gibi hissediyordu.

Ahizeyi yerine koydu ve belli belirsiz James ve Lily'nin sorularının farkındaydı. Ama şimdi onlara cevap veremezdi. Salonda etrafına bakındı ve Damien'ın orada olmadığını gördü. Neredeydi? Harry, Damien'ı bütün gün görmediğini fark etti. Cenazede var mıydı? Panik halinde Damien'ın onlarla gelip gelmediğini hatırlayamadı. Onu gördüğünü hatırlamıyordu. O zaman neredeydi?

Harry babasına bakmak için döndü, o da Harry'e endişeli ve korkmuş bir ifadeyle bakıyordu.

"Damien nerede?" Harry sordu boğuk bir sesle. Kalbi o kadar hızlı atıyordu ki hasta hissetmesine sebep oluyordu.

James basit soruya kafası karışarak Harry'e boş boş baktı.

"Baba, Damien nerede?!" Harry sordu daha yüksek ve daha panik dolu bir sesle.

"Harry, neler oluyor?" James sordu. "Sana ne dedi?" sordu Karanlık Prens taklitçisini kastederek.

Ama Harry o korkunç konuşmayı tekrarlayarak vakit kaybedemezdi. Önce Damien'a ulaşması gerekiyordu.

"Baba! Damien nerede?!" Harry soruyu açık açık bağırdı.

"Kovuk'ta. Sabahtan beri orada. Senin önünden ayrıldı, hatırlamıyor musun?" James cevapladı, oldukça endişeli bir şekilde Harry'e bakıyordu.

Harry birdenbire hatırladı. Bu sabah kahvaltıdan sonra, kalan herkes Marco'nun cenazesine katılmak için ayrılırken Damien uç uç tozuyla Kovuk'a gitmişti. Mr ve Mrs Weasley de cenazeye katılıyor olduğundan, Ron ve diğerleriyle birlikte kalacaktı.

Kafaları karışmış ve hafiften korkmuş ebeveynlerine başka tek kelime etmeden Harry Kovuk'a cisimlendi. Weasleyler'in mutfağında belirir belirmez kardeşini arıyarak ufak odaya bakındı. Hala adamın sesi kafasına çınlıyordu,'ona ulaşmam yalnızca zaman meselesi.' Harry'nin bütün odaklanabildiği Damien'ı bulmak ve geriye, emniyetli olan, Potter Malikanesi'ne götürmekti.

Damien'ı pencereden gördü. Weasley çocuklarıyla beraber bir Quidditch maçının ortasındaydı. Bill ve Fleur'dan gelen selam ve bakışları bilmezden gelerek dışarı acele etti. Ron ve Damien onu gördüğünde daha yeni bahçeye çıkmıştı. Fred, George, Percy ve Ginny'e maçı duraksatmaları için işaret ettiler. Ron ve Damien, Harry'le buluşmak için yere doğru uçtu. Ginny de peşlerindeydi.

Damien'ın ayağı zemine değer değmez Harry tarafından yakalandı.

"Harry! Ne-?!" Damien teklifsizce tutulup eve doğru çekilirken lafını tamamlayamadı.

Ron büyük gözlerle Harry hiçbirine tek kelime etmeyip Damien'ı tutarak evin içine kaybolurken izledi.

"Harry! Ne yapıyorsun?! Bırak beni!" Damien bağırdı, bez bebekmiş gibi davranılıyor olmaya kızarak. "Ne oldu? Derdin ne senin?!" Damien sordu, kolundaki sert kavrayışı gevşetmeye çalışarak.

Harry cevap vermeden Damien'ı mutfağa ve şömineye doğru sürüklemeye devam etti. Harry bilerek kaba ve kırıcı olmuyordu. Paniklemişti ve hemen şu an Damien'a her şeyi açıklayamazdı. Onu eve sokar ve üzerine birkaç kendi koruyucu büyüsünü yaptı mı o zaman olanın üzerinden geçebilirdi. Sert bir şekilde Damien'ı şömineye itti ve bir avuç dolusu uç uç tozunu fırlattı.

"Eve git!" talimat verdi kafası karışmış çocuğa.

"Ne oluy-?"

"Damy, lütfen, sadece eve git, söyleyeğim sana. Acele et!" Harry yalvardı.

Damien daha fazla tartışmayarak net bir sesle 'Potter Malikanesi' dedi. Bir yeşil alevler hortumu içerisinde gözden kayboldu. Kapıda duran ne olduğuna kafaları karışmış Weasleyler'e tek bir açıklama dahi yapmadan, Harry de geriye cisimlendi.

xxx

Damien bir kez daha odanın diğer kenarına fırlatılırken nefesinin altından lanet okudu. Kendini yerden kaldırdı ve havaya atıldığı kuvvetle bir yere çarptığı acılı dirseğini ovdu.

"Harry!" kükredi, etrafında patlayan, onu etkili bir şekilde koruyucu bir balonculuğun içine alan sihirli kalkanı indirirken.

Damien acıyan dirseğini tutarak merdivenlerden yukarı birinci kata koştu. Harry'nin odasına girdiğinde, hala masasında oturduğunu ve önündeki sayfaları çalıştığını gördü.

"Harry!" bağırdı, kapı arkasından çarparken.

Harry sese zıpladı ve etrafında döndüğünde Damien'ın kapısında durduğunu gördü.

"Damy! Sorun nedir?" sordu alarm halinde ve hazırca, asası çoktan elindeydi.

"Bana bunu sorabilmeni bile alkışlıyorum!" Damien sinirle söyledi. "O ana kapıya koyduğun lanet olası büyü beni odanın öbür tarafına attı yine!" açıkladı.

Harry'nin ifadesi rahatladıktan sonra tekrar ciddileşti.

"Kapının yanında ne yapıyordun? Sana içeride kalmanı söyledim!" çıkıştı ona.

"Kapıya yakın bile değildim! Şöyle bir dışarı bakayım diye pencereye doğru gidiyordum ve beni odanın ortasının odasına fırlatıp attı!"

Harry kardeşinin şikayetlerini bilmezden geldi ve tekrar kağıtlarına odaklanmak üzere döndü.

"Kapıda olan büyünün aynısını bütün pencerelerin üzerine de yaptım. Senin güvenliğin için, Damy. Sana zararı dokunmaz." dedi arkası dönük.

"Benim katılamayacağım sana" Damien burnundan soludu, acıyan dirseğini ovarak.

Damien çok sıkılmıştı bundan. Harry taklitçiyle konuşalı 2 hafta olmuştu ve Damien'ın canına yönelik tehditi çok ciddiye almıştı. Bütün konuşmayı ona ve anne babasına tekrar etmiş ve herkes adamın sözlerinin hafife almamak üzerinde anlaşmıştı. Ama bununla beraber, kimse Harry'nin Damien'ı güvende tutmayı nerelere vardıracağını pek hayal etmemişti.

Damien'ın etkili bir biçimde dışarı çıkışı yasaklanmıştı. Kendi başına arka bahçesine dahi çıkamıyordu. Uçuç tozuyla hiçbir yere gidemiyordu ve dışarıdan bir lanet gelmesine karşılık pencerelerin yanında durmaya bile izinli değildi. Harry Malikane'nin etrafına yerleştirilmiş güvenlik duvarlarına güvenmiyordu, James ve Lily'e bunu geçen yıl Hogwarts'daki kendi örneğiyle işaret etmişti. Herkesin düşündüğü kadar güvenilir değillerdi.

O yüzden Damien pencereden dışarı bakma özgürlüğü dahi olmadan Malikane'nin içinde kalmak zorundaydı. Ana kapı Damien'ın ayrılmasına engel olmak için tılsımlıydı, ve şimdi pencereler de öyle olmuştu. Onu herhangi bir saldırıdan emniyet altında tutmak için koruyucu bir kalkan içine alıyorlardı. Damien hepsi birazcık fazlaymış gibi hissediyordu. Potter Malikanesi zaten ağır bir güvenlik duvarı ağına sahipti ve üzerine yapılmış her türlü koruma büyüsü vardı. Fazlasına peh ihtiyacı yoktu. Ama bu Harry'i kendi, daha güçlü büyülerini yapmaktan alıkoymuyordu. Damien bir gece uyanıp Harry'i yatakodasında, onu korumak için bir sürü çeşit tılsım ve büyü yaparken dahi bulmuştu.

"Oh, Merlin aşkına, Harry! Ne yapıyorsun?" Damien sormuştu yatağından.

"Sadece birkaç büyü, güvenlik için." Harry cevaplamıştı, pencerelerin ve çatının etrafına esrarengiz bir sarı ışık yayılmasına sebep olan bir büyü yaparken.

Damien sinir olarak karşılık vermişti.

"Bu gerçekten gerekli mi? Yani kendi yatakodamda? Yatağımın altındaymış gibi değil ki."

Harry bir saniyeliğine Damien'a baktıktan sonra yatağı Damien hala içindeyken altında ne olduğunu kontrol etmek için havalandırmıştı.

"Yere indir beni!" Damien bağırmıştı.

"Sadece kontrol ediyorum" Harry'nin tek yanıtıydı.

Harry şimdi bu taklitçiyi bulmaya daha da kararlıydı. Draco'ya düzenlenen saldırıdan sonraki işe kendini adayışı şu an gösterdiği umutsuzluğun yanında hiçbir şeydi. Devamlı olarak odasında çalışıyordu, gece bile. Kalanı gün içinde gelip araştırmaya katılıyordu ama Harry sürekli bir biçimde araştırma halindeydi. Faili bulmaya hala daha yakınlaşmış değildi ama, ve bu onu deli ediyordu.

Harry'nin çalışmadan tek ara verdiği zaman Draco'yu ziyarete gittiğindeydi. Gider ve hala komada olan arkadaşının yanında sessizce yalnızca otururdu. Durumunda hiçbir gelişme yoktu. Harry neden Draco'yu ziyarete gittiğini bilmiyordu, bu sadece başarısız araştırma fazla sinirini bozduğunda kendini yapar bulduğu bir şeydi. Yalnızca Draco'nun yanında oturmak, tam bir sessizlik içinde, ona araştırmasına geri dönmek için ihtiyacı olan şeyi veriyordu, daha fazla kararlılık.

James ve Lily her şeyi kontrol altında tutmak için ellerinden gelenin en iyisini yapıyorlardı. Onlar da Harry kadar Damien'a karşı yapılan tehdit konusunda endişelilerdi ve bu yüzden Harry'nin Damien'ı Potter Malikanesi'nde tutmaya dair 'talimatlarına' müdehale etmediler. Ancak bir tutsak gibi hissetmeye başlayan ufak oğullarının neler hissettiğini anladılar. Şu an salonlarında oturuyor, durum hakkında kendi aralarında konuşuyorlardı. Damien aniden odaya fırtına gibi girdi ve kızgınlıkla kendini koltuğa attı.

"Damy?" dedi Lily sertçe, davranış şeklinden hiç de etkilenmeyerek.

"Anne, biliyorum Harry benim abim ve onu seviyorum falan ama koyduğu okoruyucu büyülerinden bir tanesi tarafından daha bir kenara atılırsam bence ben de karşılığında onu bir yerlere fırlatacağım!"

"Senin kendi güvenliğin içinler" dedi Lily, şimdi yüzünde endişe çizgileri görünerek.

"Evet. Güvende ama acılı olacağım" cevapladı, dirseğini ovarak. Artık acımıyordu ama anne babasına yine bir yerlere çarptığını ima etmek istiyordu.

James ona sırıttı ve temizlemek için gözlüklerini çıkardı.

"Damy, eminim bu ayarlamayı öncekine tercih ediyorsundur." belirtti, gözlüklerini takıp tepkisini görmek için oğluna bakarken.

Beklendiği gibi, Damien'ın yüzü kızardı ve nefesinin altından anlaşılmaz bir şeyler mırıldandı. James tepkisine kıkırdadı. İçinde bulundukları durum komikten çok uzaktı ama James geçen hafta olan şeye gülmemeyi zor buluyordu. Harry, Damien'ı dışarı çıkmaktan alıkoymak için Malikane'nin etrafına tılsımlar koyma fikrini bulmadan önce, her yere Damien'ı takip ediyordu. Damien ne kadar Harry'e yakın olursa olsun ve onunla vakit geçirmek isterse istesin, çok kısa süre sonra devamlı olarak gözetim altında olmak oldukça rahatsız ediciydi.

James büyük ihtimalle Damien'a hayatta ne edersen onu bulacağı yorumunu yaparak olayı daha da kötüleştirmişti. Damien geçen yıl Hogwarts'da Harry'nin peşinden ayrılmayarak onu sinir etmişti ve şimdi Harry de aynısını ona yapıyordu. Damien buna yalnızca homurdanmış ve babasını bilmezden gelmişti.

Komik olan Harry'nin bazen yaptığı şeyin farkında bile olmayışıydı. Damien'ı odadan odaya takip ederken bir yandan hala elinde bir dosya, onu okuyor olurdu. Damien Malikane'den ayrılmayacağına dair ne kadar söz verirse versin, Harry hiçbir risk almak istemiyordu.

James, sinir olmuş görünen bir Damien'ın peşinde başı ellerindeki dosyaya eğilmiş halde okuyan bir Harry'le birlikte uygun adım tuvalete gidişini hatırlıyordu. Harry tuvalete Damien'ın ardından girmişti. James kapı birkaç saniye sonra açılır ve Harry cidden kızmış bir Damien tarafından dışarı atılırken izlemişti.

"Pardon, pardon" Harry gevelemişti.

O günden sonra Harry, Damien'ın Malikane'den ayrılmasına engel olacak tılsımlar yerleştirme fikriyle gelmişti. Damien'ı Malikane'den çıkarabilecek tek kişi Harry'nin kendisiydi. Bu şekilde Damien'ı her tarafa takip etmesi gerekmezdi ama aynı zamanda Damien'ın Malikane'nin emniyetinden ayrılması için oyuna getirilemeyeceğinden de emin olmuş olurdu.

"Bana bir şey olmasını istiyorum gibi değil ki sanki! Yemin ederim içeride kalacağım ama Harry sanki canıma susamışım da öyle bir şeyler varmış gibi davranıyor!" Damien şikayet etti.

"Abin sadece seni kolluyor. Endişe ediyor ve eğer bu büyüleri yapmak ona huzur verecekse o zaman bunda kötü olan bir şey yok." Lily açıkladı mutfağa girmek için yerinden kalkarken.

Harry birdenbire koridordan seslendi.

"Ben çıkıyorum! Bir saate geri dönerim."

"Tamam!" James cevap olarak bağırdı, Harry'nin sonunda dışarı çıkarken onlara haber verme fikrini kavramış olmasına memnun olarak.

"Yüzüme vur zaten." Damien mırıldandı kendi kendine, kendi koltuğuna geri çöker ve gözlerini boşluğa dikerken.

xxx

Harry asansörden çıktı ve Draco'nun özel odasına yöneldi. Yorgunluktan tamamen bitmiş tükenmiş hissediyordu ve bu taklitçi hakkındaki yetersiz bilgiden dolayı sinirliydi. Sirius bir şey bulur mu diye tekrar Ginny'nin hatırasına bakmayı önermişti. Taklitçiyle konuştuğu için, belki hatırayı tekrar izlemek bir şeyleri tetikleyebilirdi. Harry ona bir yararı dokunacağını düşünmüyordu ama Ginny'le bunun hakkında konuşmaya karar verdi. Kanını donduran bir konu olduğu için onunla pek konuşmak istemediği bir şeydi ama yapılması gerekiyordu. Yarın kalanıyla birlikte geliyordu o yüzden o zaman onunla bunun hakkında konuşabilirdi.

Tam Harry Draco'nun odasına girmişti ki değişik bir manzara ile karşılandı. Draco'nun yatağının yanında duran bir adam vardı, kızıl saçlı ve sakallı. Hastane kadrosuna ait bir üniformanın içerisindeydi ve elinde bir hasta çizelgesi tutuyordu. Harry içeri girerken başını kaldırdı ve bir saniyeliğine hiç konuşmadan yalnızca baktı ona.

Harry'nin şu ana kadar Draco'yla birlikte gördüğü tek kişi Narcissa'ydı. Ama bugün, odada bu yabancı vardı. Harry kapıyı ardından kapadı ve gözlerini adama dikip yalnızca baktı. İlk bakışta hiçbir şey garip görünmedi ama Harry ilk içeri girdiğinde kızıl saçlı adamın Draco'nun başını okşadığını görmüştü. Yabancı onu gördüğünde çabucak geri çekilmişti.

Gergince boğazını temizledi.

"Sadece ilerleme var mı onu kontrol ediyordum." dedi, çizelgeyi kaldırarak.

Harry tepki vermedi sadece olduğu yerde, gözleri adamdan ayrılmadan durdu.

"Peki, ee, ben gitsem iyi olacak." Adam dönüp Draco'ya baktı ve Harry gözlerindeki kederli ifadeyi yakaladı.

Harry'i geçip kapıya yöneldi.

"Kalmalısın" dedi Harry adama yüzünü dönmeden.

Kızıl saçlı adam eli kapı kolunda durdu.

Harry etrafında dönerek adama baktı. Kim olduğunu hemen anlamıştı. "Kaybolan zamanı telafi etmek için şu an iyi bir zaman olur" dedi buz gibi.

Kızıl saçlı adam şaşkınlık içinde dönerek Harry'e baktı.

"Sen de aynı fikirde değil misin, Lucius?" Harry ekledi.

xxx


	42. Kelid Diyarı

42\. Bölüm - Kelid Diyarı

Sessizlik odada çınlarken iki büyücü gözlerini birbirine dikmiş bakıyordu. Harry'nin gözleri önünde, kızıl saç renk değiştirmeye ve uzamaya başladı. Sakal kayboldu, geride Lucius Malfoy'un bitkin görünen yüzünü bıraktı.

Harry, Lucius'un bulunduğu durumu bilmezden gelmeye çalıştı. Geçmişte daha iyi günler geçirdiği kesindi. Yorgun adam Harry'e hafifçe gülümsedi.

"Senin ben olduğumu anlayacağını tahmin etmeliydim." dedi normal sesiyle. Görünüşünü ve sesini gizlemek için her ne tılsım kullanıyorsa kaldırmıştı.

"Eh, işte, kızıl saç sana gitmiyor." Harry cevapladı.

Lucius tekrar gülümsedi ve ağzından ufak bir kahkaha kaçtı. Başını kaldırıp Harry'e bakarken gözleri içinden geçtiği duyguları gösteriyordu.

"Görmeyeli nasılsın Harry?"

Harry ona baktıktan sonra dönüp komadaki Draco'ya baktı.

"Daha kötü olamazdım" cevapladı dürüstlükle.

Lucius oğlunun yatağına yürüdü ve o da ona baktı.

"Öğrenir öğrenmez geldim." dedi, elini Draco'nun saçından geçirerek. Harry daha önce hiç, büyük Malfoy'un bu kadar baba gibi davrandığını görmemişti.

"Yeterince vakit aldı." dedi Harry, suçlayıcı tonu uzak tutma girişimi nafileydi.

Lucius başını kaldırıp gri gözleri zümrütlere kilitlenerek Harry'e baktı.

"Düşündüğün kadar basit değil." dedi dikkatlice.

"Yeterince basit. Sen kaçtın. Ailen acı çekerken sen saklanıyorsun." Harry cevapladı.

Lucius başka tarafa baktı ve ona bakmak istemeyerek sırtını Harry'e döndü.

"Ailem beni ben kaçmadan çok önce reddetti. Beni beklediklerimi bilmiyordum." dedi kırgın bir sesle.

Harry bir şey söylemedi. İkisi de sessizlik içinde Draco'nun yatağının yanında durdu. Birkaç dakika sonra, Harry konuştu.

"Neredeydin?"

Lucius yüzünde zoraki bir gülümsemeyle Harry'e bakmak için döndü.

"Senin kitabından bir sayfa koparmaya karar verip muggle dünyasına gittim. Kimsenin beni orada aramayacağını düşündüm ve haklıydım da."

Harry ona bakakaldı. Lucius Malfoy, aristokrat ve muggle'larla muggle doğumlulara karşı önyargılı adam bir muggle olarak yaşayacak! Harry bir safkan olan Malfoy için muggle olarak yaşamanın berbat ve işkence gibi bir deneyim olmuş olması gerektiğini biliyordu.

"Nasıl oldu senin için?" Harry sordu, yüzünden pis bir sırıtmayı uzak tutmaya çalışarak.

"Söyleyemiyor musun?" dedi, pejmürde kılıklı haline işaret ediyordu.

"Söyleyebiliyorum, ama senden şahsen duymak çok daha iyi olur" Harry cevapladı.

Lucius genç çocuğa öylece bakarak durdu.

"Hala başkasının sefilliğinden zevk alıyorsun, değil mi?"

"Bazı şeyler hiç değişmez." Harry cevapladı pis bir sırıtmayla.

Lucius buna gülümsedi.

"Evet, bazı şeyler gerçekten de hiç değişmez." tekrarladı üzgün bir gülümsemeyle.

Harry ve Lucius birbirlerine neler olduğunu anlatarak iki saat geçirdiler. Harry Lucius'a Karanlık Prens taklitçisini ve nasıl Draco'nun durumundan sorumlu olduğunu anlattı. Lucius görünür olarak kalakalmıştı. Harry, Draco'nun saldırısını tekrar anlatmayı bitirirken öfkeden kuduruyordu.

"Oğluma yaptığını ödeyecek! Ben emin olacağım!" nefret saçtı, hızla kalkıp odada volta atmaya başlayarak.

Harry gözlerini devirdi.

"Evet, tabii, tılsımını yapmadan bu odadan bile ayrılamadığını düşünecek olursak, bence o intikamın beklemesi gerekecek" Harry çıkıştı.

Lucius onu bilmezden gelerek bir o yana bir bu yana yürümeye devam etti. Yalnızca Draco'ya bakmak için döndüğünde durdu.

"Hiç onu bu halde göreceğimi düşünmezdim. Draco'ya asla zarar gelmemesi için önlemler almıştım" Harry'e baktı ve ne söylemeye çalıştığını anladığını gördü.

"Benim arkadaşım olarak" dedi Harry yüksek sesle.

Lucius sertçe başını salladı. İç geçirerek Draco'nun yatağının ucunu tuttu.

"Her zaman senin arkadaşın olarak, Draco'ya asla zarar gelmeyeceğini düşündüm. Hayatımda bir kere olsun bunun zarar görmesi için bir sebep olacağı aklıma gelmezdi."

Harry yüzünün kızardığını hissetti ama bir şey söylemedi. Lucius haklıydı. Draco onun yüzünden buradaydı. Eğer Draco geçen yıl Harry'i kurtarmaya yardım etmemiş olsa, bu pisliğin içinde olmazdı.

"Seni suçlamıyorum, Harry" Lucius ekledi çocuğun yüzündeki ifadeyi görürken. "Sadece olayların 180 derece dönüşü fazla geldi."

Harry başını kaldırıp odadaki saate baktı ve neredeyse üç saattir burada olduğunu gördü.

"Gitsek iyi olur. Şifacılar onu kontrol etmek için gelebilir." dedi Harry.

Bir kerede Lucius asasını çekerek saçını kızıla değiştirip yüzünde sakalın belirmesini sağlayan tılsımı yaptı.

"Umarım seni tekrar görürüm, Harry" dedi kapıya doğru yürüyerek.

Harry yüzünde inanamazlıkla onu engellerken fazla uzağa gidemedi.

"Gitmene izin vereceğimi mi zannediyorsun?" Harry sordu.

"Ne demek istiyorsun?" Lucius sordu Harry'nin ondan ne yapmasını istediğine kafası karışarak.

"Muggle sokak faresi olarak yaşamaya geri dönmüyorsun! Benimle geliyorsun." dedi Harry.

Lucius yavaşça başını salladı.

"Yapamam. Çok riskli. Bakanlık..."

"Fark etmek için kendi pisliklerini temizlemekle fazla meşgul." Harry araya girdi. "Gitmene izin vermiyorum. Burada olman gerek, Draco ve Narcissa için."

Karısının bahsi üzerine, Lucius gerildi. Bir saniye sonra sordu.

"O nasıl?"

"Perişan. Nasıl olacağını düşünüyordun?" Harry cevapladı.

Lucius tekrar başını eğdi.

"Beni nereye götürmeyi planlıyorsun?" sordu.

Harry pis pis sırıttı

"Kayınpederlerine".

xxx

Sirius önünde duran sarı saçlı adama bakakaldı. Vaftiz oğluna bakmak için döndü, sonra tekrar sarı saçlı adama döndü.

"Şaka ediyor olmalısın!" dedi birkaç dakika sonra.

"Etmiyorum. Ciddiyim." Harry cevap verdi.

Sirius son derece şoklarda görünüyordu. Harry'e deliymiş gibi baktı.

"Benimle kalmasına izin vermemi istiyorsun! Onun! Bir Ölüm Yiyenin!" sordu hiddetle.

"Eski Ölüm Yiyen." Harry düzeltti.

"Harry, kafayı yedin herhalde! O benimle kalamaz!" Sirius bağırdı tekrar.

"Sana cevabının bu olacağını söyledim. Ben gideyim." dedi Lucius ve gitmek üzere hamle etti ama Harry onu durdurdu. Odadaki diğer üç kişiye bakmak için döndü. Ebeveynleri de Harry'e Sirius'la aynı ifadeyle bakıyorlardı. Damien sadece sahneyi izlemekten keyif alıyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Son zamanlarda can sıkıntısından ölüyordu, bu kesinlikle eğlenceliydi.

Harry, Lucius Malfoy'u Potter Malikanesi'ne getirmiş ve Sirius'dan ondan bir şey istemek için oraya gelmesini rica etmişti. Sirius her ne bekliyorduysa, bu değildi. Lucius-lanet olası-Malfoy'u sığınmacı olarak alması isteniyordu!

"Harry, senle kısa bir konuşabilir miyim!" dedi Lily, onu mutfağa doğru çağırarak.

Harry annesini, babasını ve Sirius'u mutfağa yönlendirerek, Damien'ı Lucius'la yalnız bıraktı.

"Tanrı aşkına sen ne yaptığını düşünüyorsun?!" Lily sordu içeri girer girmez.

"Bir arkadaşa yardım ediyorum." Harry cevapladı.

"Sen Malfoy'a yardım ediyorsun!" Sirius tısladı.

"Kim olduğunu biliyorum!" Harry aynı şekilde tısladı ona ama alaylıydı.

"Harry, Malfoy'un Grimmauld Meydanı'nda kalmasına izin verilmesini sorarak ciddi olamazsın. Başlangıç olarak, orası Karargah!" dedi James sessizce.

"Aynen! Orası birinin Lucius Malfoy için bakacağı son yer olur." Harry cevapladı.

James, Harry'e bakmak için durdu. 'Güzel nokta' düşündü kendi kendine.

"Harry, onun evimde yaşamasına izin vermeyeceğim! Bu mümkünatı olan bir şey değil!" dedi Sirius.

"Yeterince büyük bir Malikane. Neden olmasın?" Harry sordu.

"Tanrı aşkına, bana gerçekten bir sebep mi soruyorsun? Yarım düzineye ne dersin? O kendini beğenmiş, önyargılı eşek herifin teki, bir Ölüm Yiyen eski falan değil, karısını bırakıp gitti, ki o da benim kuzenim oluyor bu arada, bütün hayatı boyunca insanları öldürüp işkence etti, birbirimizden her zaman nefret ettik ve o lanet olası bir Malfoy!" Sirius bir nefes almak için durdu. "Ona yardım etmem için bana bir tane iyi sebep göster!"

Harry karşılık vermeden önce uzun uzadıya Sirius'a baktı.

"Bana yardım etti." Üç yetişkin de Harry'e bakakaldı. "Geçen yıl, Riddle Malikanesi'nde. Lucius kimse etmezken bana yardım etti. Yaptığı iyiliği asla unutmayacağım ve diğer herkesin onun hakkında ne düşündüğü umurumda değil. Siz benimle olsanız da olmasanız da ben ona yardım edeceğim." belirtti serinkanlılıkla.

James ayrıca nasıl Malfoy'un ona Voldemort Harry'le birlikte kaybolduğunda 'Hogsmeade' kelimesini söylediğini hatırladı. James kendi başına eninde sonunda Hogsmeade'e ulaşmış olabilirdi ama o zaman çok geç olmuş olurdu.

Sirius dönüp James'e baktı, besbelli yardım istiyordu. Ama ifadesini gördükten sonra gücünü kaybetti. Tekrar Harry'nin kararlı ifadesine baktı.

"Of aman!" söylendi ve mutfaktan çıktı.

Harry gülümseyerek onu takip etti, James ve Lily en son çıktılar.

"Tamam, Malfoy, kalabilirsin." dedi Sirius, kelimeleri zorlukla çıkararak.

"Şahane" Lucius dudak büktü.

Sirius yüzünü Harry'e çevirdi. Bunu sadece Harry için yapıyordu ama Malfoy en azından biraz dürüstçe minnettarlık gösterebilirdi. Harry Sirius'a yatıştırarak baktı. Sirius Lucius'a yalnızca pis bir bakış attıktan sonra uygun adım kapıya yürüdü. Lucius tılsımını yerleştirdikten sonra onu takip etti.

Dışarı çıktıklarında Sirius yüzünü ona döndü.

"Dinle, Malfoy! Bunu yalnızca Harry için yapıyorum. Vaftiz oğlumu seviyorum ve bu besbelli onun için çok şey ifade ediyor. Ama Merlin'e yeminim olsun ki, bana biraz olsun arsızlık yapacak olursan önce seni bir güzel lanetler sonra da Bakanlığın kapısına atarım! Anladın mı!"

Lucius sakince, sinirli Sirius'a baktıktan sonra tembelce söyledi.

"Biliyor musun, bir köpek için bile, fazla havlıyorsun." Bunu söyleyerek burnu havada onu yürüyüp geçti.

Sirius birkaç küfür mırıldandıktan sonra takip etti.

xxx

Baykuş kahvaltıda geldi. Harry'nin eklediği tılsımlar baykuşların artık Malikane'ye uçup girememesi anlamına geldiğinden camı agresifçe gagaladı. James masadan kalkarak pencereye gitti. Mektubu sinirli baykuştan alıp ancak şikayetçi olarak anlatılabilecek şekilde öterek uçup gitmesine izin verdi.

James iki mektup olduğunu gördü; bir tanesi Harry'e, diğeriyse Damien'a gönderilmişti. Ne olduklarını biliyordu. Yeşil mürekkepten söyleyebiliyordu. Hogwarts mektubunu Damien'a verdi ve Harry'ninkini tabağının yanına koyarak oğlunun kahvaltı için aşağı inmesini bekledi.

Damien tembellikle mektubu açtı ve birkaç dakikalığına okudu.

"Kitap listesi her sene daha uzuyor." yorum yaptı umursamazca mektubu kenara ataraken.

Lily aldı ve o da gözden geçirdi.

"Beşinci sınıfsın, SBD senen. Daha fazla materyale ihtiyacın olması gayet doğal." dedi.

Harry yalnızca birkaç dakika sonra içeri girerek yerine oturdu. Kahvaltısına başladı. Tabağının yanında duran, üzerinde adı olan zarfı gözledi ama uzanmak için bir girişimde bulunmadı. James ve Lily sabırsızca bekledi. Harry Hogwarts'ı bitirmişti, mektubu her zamanki öğrencilere okulun gelecek yılını haber veren mektuptan değildi. Bu da mektubun sınav sonuçları olduğu anlamına geliyordu. Ama Harry'nin umurunda bile değilmiş gibi görünüyordu. Mutfak masasında duran zarfa tek bir kere bakmadı bile.

Damien da James ve Lily'nin hevesli yüzlerine baktıktan sonra bekledi.

"Oh, Merlin aşkına, Harry! Şunu açar mısın artık!" dedi, oyunculukla abisine.

Harry başını tabağından kaldırdı ve onlara sırıttı.

"Niye zahmet edeyim? Benim için bir fark yaratacakmış gibi değil ki sanki." dedi kendine bir bardak meyve suyu koyup yavaşça yudumlayarak geriye yaslanırken.

"Evet, ama yakında açmazsan annem burada sabırsızlıktan patlayacak." Damien cevapladı Lily'nin ona kaşlarını çatmasına sebep olarak.

Harry pis pis sırıttı ve mektubunu aldı. Sırf James ve Lily'e acı çektirmek için ızdırap verici bir yavaşlıkla açtı. Ancak James ufak bir, "hadi!" kopardığında Harry sonuç kağıdını zarftan çıkardı. Mektubu okurken gülümsedi. Tek bir kelime etmeden Lily'e verdi ki o da hemen hevesle aldı. Gözleri aldığı FYBS'lerin listesinin yanındaki bütün 'Olağanüstü'leri görürken gururla parıldadı.

"Oh, Harry! Hepsi 'Olağanüstü' aferin! Seninle gurur duyuyorum!" mutluluktan ışık saçtı.

Harry yalnızca gülümsedi ve babasına bir bakış attı. James sanki hayatındaki en iyi Quidditch maçını izlemiş gibi görünüyordu. Resmen gururdan parıldıyordu. Damien da sırıtarak Harry'nin kolunu yumrukladı.

Lily mektubu yakından incelerken birdenbire gülümsemesini kaybetti.

"Bir dakika, burada bir şey doğru değil." Harry'nin aldığı notları saydı ve başını kaldırıp ona baktı. "Bir tanesi eksik. Tılsım yok burada." dedi emin olmak için mektuba tekrar bakarken.

Harry başka tarafa baktı ve birdenbire yüzünün kızardığını hissetti.

"Ee, anne!" fısıldadı Damien anlamlı bir bakışla.

Birdenbire Lily ve James neden Tılsım'ın Harry'nin sonuç kağıdında bulunmadığını hatırladı. Dehşete düşerek Harry'e, sonra da birbirlerine baktılar. Harry son sınavında oturamamıştı, ki bu da Tılsım oluyordu, Nagini'nin ölü bedenini yatağında son sınavından önceki gece bulmuştu. Sınavda oturmak için fazla sıkıntılıydı. Lily o korkunç hatırayı gündeme getirdiği için suçluluk duydu, özellikle de böyle, herkesin bu kadar mutlu olduğu bir anda.

"Özür dilerim, Harry. Aklıma gelmedi." özür diledi içtenlikle.

Harry, her zamanki gibi, hiçbir şey söylemedi, yalnızca omuzlarını silkti.

"Sana Tılsım için bir not vereceklerini düşünürdüm, sınavda oturamamış olmanın senin suçun olmadığını düşünerek... Derste yaptıklarına bakarak kolaylıkla not verebilirlerdi sana." Lily devam etti, oğlunun bir FYBS eksik aldığını kabul edemeyerek.

"Anne, önemi yok. Benim umurumda bile değil." Harry söyledi ona

"Yine de, haksızlık bence." Lily şikayet etti, mektuba tekrar bakarak.

"Hayatta kalırım merak etme." dedi Harry alayla.

Lily ona baktı ve kızardı. Harry'nin besbelli aklında başka meseleler vardı. Sınav sonuçlarından çok daha önemli meseleler. Hala taklitçinin kimliğini bulmaya daha yaklaşmış değillerdi, Harry her geçen gün Damien'ın güvenliği için daha korkuyordu, Draco hala komadaydı ve Lucius Malfoy, Sirius ve kocasıyla konuşmayı bile reddetmiş olan Narcissa ile yaşamakta sorunlar yaşıyordu. Lily oğluna baktı ve duygularının kabardığını hissetti. Harry gerçekten de hiç kendini düşünmeyen biriydi. Her zaman başkalarını düşünüyordu. Voldemort'layken bile, her zaman kendinden önce Voldemort'u düşünmüştü. Bu düşünceleri bir kenara attı ve masayı temizlemek için ayağa kalktı.

Harry'nin yanından geçerken yanağına hızlıca bir öpücük kondurdu ve tekrar aldığı notlar için tebrik etti. Harry kızarak yüzünü ovdu, Lily'nin onu öptüğü noktayı silti. Lily ancak Harry'nin öpücüğü siliyormuş gibi yapmasına rağmen parmaklarının yanağındaki nokta üzerinde dolandığını fark etti.

"Eh, senin çıta bayağı yükseldi gibi görünüyor, he Damy?" James dalga geçti, sonuç kağıdını alıp kendi bakarken.

Damien inledi ve başını ellerine gömdü.

"İkinize de şimdiden söylüyorum; benim bütün sonuçlarımın Olağanüstü olmasının hiçbir yolu yok. Dikkat etmem gereken bir şanım var benim!" kendi de dalga geçti.

James ve Lily sözlerine kahkaha attı ama Harry yavaşça Damien'a döndü ve bir dakikalığına ona sadece baktı. Yanında duran açılmış mektubu gördü ve zarfın üzerindeki okul armasını tanıdı.

"Seni uyarıyorum, Mr Potter. Daha fazla eşek şakası yok. Bundan sonra, derslerine önem vermen gerekiyor." Lily azarladı hafifçe.

"Hadi ama, anne. Hogwarts'dan bahsediyoruz. Geri gidip Mrs Norris'i ve Filch'i sinirlendirmek için bekleyemiyorum!" Damien cevapladı.

"Gitmiyorsun."

Potterlar'ın üçü de dönüp konuşana baktı. Harry hala oturuyordu ama vücudu birdenbire çok daha gergindi. Damien'ın mektubu ellerindeydi ama okumuyordu. Damien şaşkınlık içinde gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

"Pardon?"

"Hogwarts'a gitmiyorsun dedim." Harry tekrarladı, Damien'a şaka yapmadığını, gayet ciddi olduğunu göstermek için bakarak.

Damien, Lily'den James'e baktı ve iki ebeveyninin de onun hissettiği kadar şok halinde olduğunu gördü.

"Üzgünüm ama, sen neden bahsediyorsun? Tabii ki Hogwarts'a gidiyorum." Damien cevapladı, öfkesinin kontrole geçmesine engel olmaya çalışarak.

"Hiç sanmıyorum. Ben onu yakalayana kadar burada kalıyorsun. Hogwarts'da güvende olmayacaksın." Harry açıkladı.

Damien tartışmak üzereydi ki James konuştu.

"Harry, bence..."

"Lütfen, baba. Haklı olduğumu biliyorsun. Hogwarts'da her şey olabilir. Damien o adam yakalanana kadar okula geri dönmüyor." Harry'nin tonu ifadesinin sonuna gelene kadar sertleşmişti.

"Üzgünüm, ama ben buna senin karar verebileceğini sanmıyorum!" Damien bağırdı. "Nasıl davranırsan davran, Harry, sen benim Babam değilsin!"

"Babamızın kim olduğunun mükemmelen farkındayım ben!" Harry burnundan soludu.

"Çocuklar, çocuklar. Sakinleşin, olur mu." dedi Lily, hemen araya girerek. Atmosfer daha bir kaç dakika önce ne kadar rahat ve oyuncuydu. Birdenbire iki çocuk birbirlerinin boğazına sarılmışlardı.

"Baba! Onu ciddi ciddi dinlemeyeceksin, değil mi?" Damien sordu, James'e dönerek.

"Bak, Damy, Harry'nin haklı olduğu bir nokta..." James'in bütün söyleyebildiği bu kadarı oldu Damien patlamadan önce. Ayağa fırladı.

"Buna inanamıyorum! Harry'nin tarafını tutuyorsun?" bağırdı.

"Onun tarafını tutmuyorum, sadece söylüyorum..." James başladı.

"Ne söyleyeceğini biliyorum! 'Benim iyiliğim için. Benim güvenliğim!' Fenalık geldi bundan! Dayanmamı sağlayan tek şey Hogwarts'a geri gitmenin düşüncesiydi. İçeriye tıkılıp kalmakla başa çıkabileceğimi düşünüyordum çünkü okula geri gittiğimde, tekrar özgürlüğüm olacaktı!" Damien bağırdı sinirle.

"Damien, sana hiç geriye gidemezsin demiyorum. Ben sadece ben onu yakalayana kadar burada kalmak zorundasın diyorum." Harry açıkladı, biraz daha sakin.

"Ve sen ne zaman onu yakalayacaksın? Ne kadar sürecek? Yüzleş, Harry. Hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyorsun. Hiç. Bir isim bile yok elimizde! Sadece baş harfleri. İzini sürüp yakalaman ne kadar vaktini alacak?" Damien sordu, Harry'i kızgınlıkla gözleyerek.

"Bu sınırı aşıyor, Damien. Harry'nin bu adamı bulmak için ne kadar çok çalıştığını biliyorsun, herkesin ne kadar çok çalıştığını biliyorsun. Eninde sonunda bulacağız onu." dedi James.

Damien biraz sakinleşti ve Harry'e döndü.

"Bunu biliyorum. Denediğini biliyorum ama Harry, beni sonsuza dek saklayamazsın. Benim konumda ciddi olduğunu bile düşünmüyorum. Bence onu sadece o başka şeylerle uğraşırken sen beni güvende tutmakla meşgul olasın diye söyledi." Damien bunun hakkında bir süredir düşünüyordu.

"İster kastetsin ister kastetmesin, Malikane'den ayrılmıyorsun. Ben onu yakalayana kadar olmaz." dedi Harry.

Damien ebeveynlerine döndü ve gitmesine izin vermeleri için yalvardı.

"Baba?"

Yorgun bir iç çekişle, James iki oğluna da döndü.

"Bak, Harry çok iyi bir noktaya parmak basıyor, ama..." ekledi hemen, Damien'ın başka bir patlama yapmaya hazırlandığını görürken. "...ama, bence biz bunu sen beşinci sınıfına katılabileceğin şekilde ayarlayabiliriz."

Harry başını hızla James'e çevirirken Damien rahat bir nefes bıraktı.

"Ne?" Harry sordu James'in riski almaya gönüllü olduğuna inanamayarak.

"Damien'ı Hogwarts'dayken güvende tutacak bir yol biliyorum." dedi James, yüzüne bir gülümseme yayılarak.

"Oh, neymiş o?" Harry sordu, yarı meraklı yarı rahatsız.

"Ben de Hogwarts'da olacağım." James cevapladı.

Hem Damien hem Harry ona bakakaldı.

"Bana korumalık yapacaksın. Hayır, asla!" Damien itiraz etti hemen.

"Korumalık hakkında hiçbir şey söylemedim." dedi James. "Karanlık Savunmalara Karşı Savunma pozisyonu teklif edildi bana."

Damien ve Harry öylece baktılar. Bunu epey gizli tutmuştu.

"Bu ne zaman oldu?" Harry sordu.

"Birkaç gün önce." Lily cevapladı, masada onlara katılmak üzere gelerek. "Dumbledore ona resmi mektubu göndererek Hogwarts kadrosuna katılır mı diye sordu."

Harry dönüp James'e baktı.

"Ve sen işi kabul ediyorsun?" sordu.

"Dumbledore'a düşüneceğimi söyledim. Ama öğretmek hakikaten hoşuma gitti. İşi kabul edersem Damien'a göz kulak olmak için orada olabileceğim anlamına geliyor."

Damien bu açıklamaya çok daha mutlu görünüyordu. Harry ancak, hala ikna olmamıştı.

"Baba, eğer ders veriyor olacaksan, o zaman Damien'ı izleyecek vaktin olmayacak. Hala çok riskli."

"Harry, hadi ama!" dedi Damien, pes etmesi için yalvararak.

"Hayır! Neden bu önemli bir şey değilmiş gibi davranıyorsunuz? Hogwarts o kadar mı önemli de canını riske etmeye gönüllüsün?" Harry sordu, Damien'a dönerek.

"Hayır, ama..."

"Aması yok! Gitmiyorsun ve ne kadar sızlanıp şikayet ettiğin umurumda değil. Ben o piçi yakalayayım, seni Hogwarts'a kendim götüreceğim." Bununla beraber Harry ayağa kalktı ve mutfağı terk ederek, kalanını garip bir sessizlik içinde bıraktı.

xxx

Harry salonda yeniden belirdi, ayakları yere dengesizce bastı. Dikleşerek tatsız görünen bir Ginny'e baktı. Ginny'nin saldırısına ait hatıradan henüz çıkmıştı.

James endişe içinde Harry'nin yanına gitti, çok iyi görünmüyordu. Harry oturdu ve gözlerini kapatarak, saldırının görüntüsünü gözünün önünden kaldırmaya çalıştı. Ginny fazla zarar görmeden kurtulduğu için bütün Tanrılara teşekkür etti. Korkunç bir risk almıştı. O düşünceleri bir kenara iterek başını kaldırıp James'e baktı.

"Herhangi bir şey?" James sordu, Harry'nin bu sefer taklitçiyi tanıyabildiğini deliler gibi umut ederek.

Harry başını salladı.

"Hayır, hiçbir şey" dedi sinirle alnını ovarak.

"Eh, denemeye değerdi. Endişelenme, Harry. Onu bulacağız." dedi James, Harry'nin omzunu patpatlayarak.

Harry dalgınlıkla başını salladı. Onu bulacaklardı ama daha ne kadar sürecekti? Damien hala Hogwarts'a gitmesine izin vermediği için ona tavırlıydı.

Ginny yanına oturdu. Ona güvence verircesine gülümsedi.

"Merak etme, Harry. Onu bulacağız" dedi sessizce.

Harry başka tarafa baktı. Zamanı tükeniyordu. Başka kimseye zarar verecek bir şey yapmadan önce o piçi bulması gerekiyordu.

"Bu arada, hatıra bu sefer bütün müydü?" James sordu, Harry'nin karşısına otururken.

"Evet" Harry cevapladı.

Hatırayı bozulmadan izlediğine şaşırmıştı. James'in teorisi doğruymuş gibi görünüyordu; eğer hatıra sahibinden değil de ikincil bir kaynaktansa, o zaman bozuluyor ve bulanıklaşıyordu. Harry bu sefer hatırayı doğrudan Ginny'den aldığı için, bir problem olmadan izlemişti.

Birdenbire aklına bir düşünce geldi. Eğer bu doğruysa o zaman belki tekrar eden rüyalarında Bella'yı doğru düzgün göremiyor oluşunun sebebi ona Bella tarafından gönderilmiyor oluşuydu. Belki Harry'nin rüyasında gördüğü, o hatıraya ait bir hatıraydı. Belki başka birinin o saldırıya ait bakış açısı ona yöneltiliyordu. Harry kalbinin bu düşünceye sıkıştığını hissetti. Hiç şüphe duymadan biliyordu ki, o hatırayı görüp rüyasında ona gönderebilecek olan tek bir kişi vardı.

Ama soru şuydu, neden Voldemort ona bu hatırayı gönderiyordu? Harry'le ne gibi bir bağlantısı vardı o hatıranın? Bella'nın ne ilgisi vardı?

xxx

Harry sinirli bir şekilde kükreyerek işe yaramaz kağıtları kendinden uzağa fırlattı. Hiçbir yararı yoktu. Ne kadar çalışırsa çalışsın, onu bulmaya yaklaşmış değildi.

"Harry, dinlenmen gerek." Ginny belirtti, Harry'nin dağıttığı kağıtları toplayarak.

"Evet dostum, bu işi tek bir ara vermeden sürdürüyorsun. Biraz dinlenmen gerek." Ron ekledi.

Gençler grubu Damien'ın odasında oturuyor, bir kez daha, bir yığın kağıdı gözden geçirerek Karanlık Prens taklitçisinin kimliğine dair ipuçlarını birleştirmeye çalışıyordu. Harry gözlerini ovuşturdu ve tekrar bir sonraki sonraki dosyaya baktı. Gözleri uykusuzluk ve dinlenme eksikliğinden kızarmış ve kanlanmıştı. Her saniyesini adamı arayarak geçiriyordu.

Damien oturduğu yerden izledi. Korkunç hissediyordu. Harry'nin bu adamı Eylül'ün birinden önce bulmaya çalıştığını biliyordu, ki o herhangi bir tehdit olmadan Hogwarts'a gidebilsin. Zaten huzursuz bir Harry'e bir de bu stresi eklediği için çok suçluluk duyuyordu.

Harry zaman geçtikçe ve taklitçinin kim olduğunu bulmaya yaklaşmadıkça giderek daha fazla geriliyordu. Tek şüphelileri Cole Bailey adlı büyücüydü. Harry, Remus ve Sirius'a Bakanlığın Cole Bailey hakkında sahip olduğu her şeye bakmalarını söylemişti ama bir sonuç çıkmamıştı. Hakkında hiçbir şey yoktu. Sanki o isimde bir büyücü hiç var olmamış gibiydi. Harry hiç adını duydu mu diye Lucius'a bile sormuştu ama o da bilmiyordu. Daha sonra muggle kaynaklarından neler bulabileceğini görmek için Hermione'ye sormuştu. Taklitçi Harry'i tehdit ettiğinde işte bir tek o hatayı yapmıştı.Telefonla aramıştı. Muggle teknolojisini kullanmış, dolayısıyla da muggle eşyalarına aşina olduğunu göstermişti. Harry muggle-doğumlu olduğundan emindi.

Hermione şu an muggle dünyasında Sirius'la birlikte oturuyor, Harry'nin ondan istediği şeyi yapıyordu.

"Harry, git uyu." dedi Damien usulca, abisinin yorgunluğuyla nasıl mücadele ettiğini görürken.

"Onu yakaladıktan sonra istediğim kadar uyurum." Harry cevapladı.

Damien iç geçirdi ve ayağa kalktı. Harry'nin yanına gelerek dosyayı parmaklarından çekip aldı.

"Yemin ederim, eğer gidip yatmazsan, seni uyuman için lanetleyeceğim!" tehdit etti.

"Damy..."

"Harry, lütfen. Hogwarts'a gitmek hakkında söylediğim şey için özür dilerim. Yemin ederim sen onu bulana dek gitmeyeceğim. Ama bunu yapmak zorunda değilsin. Git dinlen, resmen ayakta uyuyorsun. Biraz dinlen, sonra aramaya devam ederiz."

"Hermione'yi bekliyorum..." Harry başladı.

"Geldiğinde biz seni uyandırırız." dedi Ron bir kerede.

Harry itiraz etmeye çalıştı ama yorgunluğu fazla gelmeye başlıyordu. Ginny onu yatakodasına sürükleyip yatağına ittirdiğinde pes etti.

"Çocuk gibi uykuya yatırman gerekmiyordu." dedi Harry, esnemesini bastırmaya çalışarak.

Ginny yalnızca gülümsedi ve onu öptü.

"Uyu" emretti ve kapıyı usulca kapayarak odadan çıktı.

Harry'nin gözleri kendiliğinden kapandı ve saniyeler içerisinde uykuya dalmıştı.

xxx

Harry güneşin keskin parıltısı karşısında gözlerini kıstı. Etrafına bakındı ve bir parkta olduğunu gördü. Bir muggle parkına benziyordu. Her tarafta çocuklar vardı, salıncaklarda sallanıyor, çimenler üzerinde birbirlerini kovalıyor, dondurma karavanının önünde bekleşiyorlardı. Çocukların ebeveynleri çimenler üzerinde oturuyor, oynayan çocuklarını izleyerek onlara gülüyorlardı.

Harry hayret içinde etrafına bakındı. Daha önce hiç bir muggle parkında bulunmadığından ötürü rüya görüyor olduğunu biliyordu. Onlar oynar, bir yandan kıkırdarken aralarından yürüdü, hiçbiri de Harry'nin varlığının farkında değildi. Hayranlık içinde etrafında olanları izledi.

Hemen birkaç adım ötesinde genç bir adam vardı. Harry'den birazcık daha büyük görünüyordu, on dokuz, belki yirmi yaşında. Parkı çevreleyen yeşil çitlere yaslanıyor ve o da Harry'nin duyduğu kadar ilgiyle önündeki manzarayı izliyordu.

Harry onu gördü ve bir anlığına genç adama bakakaldı. Tanıdık görünüşe, uzun ince vücuda, siyah saçlara, yakışık hatlara ve çarpıcı yeşil gözlere baktı. Harry yeşil gözlerle karşılaştığında afalladı. Genç adam Harry'e baktı ve gözleri buluşurken, Harry bir aşinalık hissi duydu. Genç adam yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle ondan başka yere baktı.

Harry de başka yere baktı ve neler olduğunu merak etti. Siyah saçlı çocuğa başka bir bakış daha attı ve hala gülümsüyor olduğunu gördü.

"Sanırım bu görünüşü diğerinden daha çok seviyorsun." dedi çocuk yüzünde pis bir sırıtışla Harry'e dönerken.

Harry ayağının altındaki zemin kaymış gibi hissetti. Çocuğa ağzı açık bakakaldı. O pis sırıtışı nerede olsa tanırdı.

"Voldemort?" Harry sordu, sesi şokla nefes nefese kalarak.

"Aslına bakarsan, Tom Riddle." siyah saçlı çocuk cevapladı, hala pis pis sırıtarak.

xxx

Ginny, Ron ve Damien sessizce Damien'ın odasında çalışıyorlardı. Her biri önlerindeki dosyada ya da kağıtta kaybolmuştu. O kadar derin bir konsantrasyon içerisindeydiler ki aşağı kattan gelen kapı zilini duymadılar.

James kapıyı açtığında garip bir görüntüyle karşılaştı. Hermione ve Sirius, sarı saçlı eski Ölüm Yiyen'le birlikte kapıda duruyordu.

"Malfoy?" James sordu tam bir şaşkınlık içinde ona bakarak.

"Potter. Artık içeri gelebilir miyiz?" sordu hafiften sinir olmuş halde.

James üçünü de onlara kafayı yemişler gibi bakarak hemen içeri aldı.

"Ne cehennem yaptığını sanıyorsun sen? Böyle gündüz gözüyle ortalıkta dolaşamazsın! Ya biri seni görseydi?" sordu adama.

"Onun için endişe edilecek vakit yok" dedi Lucius, James'in dediğini bir kenara atarak. "Daha büyük problemlerimiz var."

James üçünün de yüzlerindeki endişe ve panik ifadelerini gördü ve kendi kalbinin hızlandığını hissetti.

"Onu buldunuz, değil mi?" sordu.

"Evet. James, buna inanmayacaksın." Sirius cevapladı ciddiyetle.

xxx

Harry genç Voldemort'a, Tom Riddle'a, şaşkınlık içinde bakakaldı.

"Gerçekten, öyle gözlerini dikip bakmaya hiç gerek yok." dedi Tom, daha Harry konuşmuş olmadığından.

Harry sersemliğinden çıkarak geriye bir adım attı.

"Bu nasıl mümkün olur?" sordu.

Tom gözlerini Harry'den ayırarak etrafını inceledi, Harry'ninkine çok benzeyen gözleri bölgeyi taradı. Harry genç Voldemort'a bakıyordu. Kesinlikle oydu. Ama gözleri hala doğal renklerindeydi, henüz kırmızıya dönmemişlerdi.

"Neden buradasın?" Harry sordu, kendini biraz toplayarak.

Tom, Harry'e döndü.

"Bence asıl soru; sen niye buradasın?"

Harry tekrar etrafına baktı, bu sefer düşünceleri yüzünde açıkça belli oluyordu. Tom kahkaha atarak Harry'nin dikkatini çevirmesine sebep oldu.

"Hayır, Harry. Cehennemde değiliz."

Harry adının tekrar Voldemort tarafından söylendiğini duyarken kalbinin göğsünde takla attığını hissetti. Kabusları gibi değildi; seste hiçbir kötülük ya da nefret yoktu, yalnızca rahatlatma ve bir aidiyet hissi.

"Neredeyiz o zaman?" Harry sordu, sesi içinde bulunduğu hisler için garip bir şekilde sakin çıkarak.

"Buraya Kelid Diyarı deniyor." Tom belirtti. "En derin arzularının önüne getirildiği bir yer burası."

Tom konuşurken Harry'e bakmıyordu. Gözleri önündeki bir noktaya sabitlenmişti. Harry bakışını takip etti ve iki kişi gördü, bir adam ve kadın çimenlerde oturuyor, ufak bir çocuğa sevgiyle gülüyor ve gülümsüyordu. Çocuğun siyah saçları, çarpıcı yeşil gözleri vardı. Üç yaş civarında görünüyordu, belki dört. Çiftin etrafında daireler çizerek koşmaya çalışıyordu ama çocuk onu geçer geçmez adam her seferinde onu yakalıyordu. Siyah saçlı adam çocuğu gıdıklar, mutluluk içinde kıkırdatırken gülüyordu. Harry yakışıklı adamın Tom Riddle'la acayip bir benzerlik taşıdığını gördü. Yanında oturan sarışın kadını gördü ve birdenbire kimleri gördüğünü fark etti. Büyük Tom Riddle ve Merope Gaunt'tu. Voldemort'un ebeveynleri.

Harry yanında duran siyah saçlı çocuğa dönüp tekrar baktı ve hala kıkırdıyor ve anne babasıyla oynuyor olan ufak çocuğu yüzünde özlem dolu bir ifadeyle gözlediğini gördü. Tom Harry'e baktı ve gülümsedi.

"Terk edilmek büyük ihtimalle her çocuğun korkusudur." dedi açıklama olarak.

Harry ne söyleyeceğini bilmiyordu, o yüzden yalnızca önündeki manzarayı izledi. Hayatında hiç Voldemort'un dış görünüşünün altında, hala yoksun bırakıldığı bir şeye, anne babaya açlık duyduğunu düşünmemişti.

"Neden buradayım?" Harry sordu zorlukla.

"Seni buraya ben getirdim." Tom cevapladı, anne babasından gözlerini alıp tüm dikkatini Harry'e vererek.

"Neden?" Harry sordu. "Her gece peşimi bırakmamak yeterli değil miydi? Neden beni buraya getirdin?"

Tom dikkatlice Harry'e baktı.

"Yaptığım şeyin bu olduğunu mu düşündün? Peşini bırakmamak?" sordu dürüst bir şekilde şaşkın.

Harry afalladı.

"Değil miydi?" sordu.

"Peşini bırakmıyor değildim. Fakat sana ulaşmaya çalışıyordum. Ama benim varlığımı hissettiğin her seferinde suçluluğun kontrole geçerek görmek istemediklerini görmene sebep oldu. Huzurunu kaçıran kendi suçluluğundu. Ben sana hiçbir şey yapmadım."

Harry ona inanabileceğinden emin olmayarak öylece baktı. Voldemort'un ölümüne dair gördüğü bütün o kabuslar ve görüler, hepsi kendi suçluluğu muydu? Voldemort'un onu delirtmeye çalışması değil miydi?

"Amacın o değildiyse neden benimle bağlantı kurmaya çalışıyordun?" Harry sordu zorlukla.

"Çünkü bana ihtiyacın vardı." Tom cevapladı, yüzünde oyuncu bir sırıtışla.

Harry hiçbir şey söylemedi. Bu doğruydu. Ona ihtiyacı vardı. Ona şimdi bile ihtiyacı vardı.

"Neden bana yardım etmek isteyesin olandan sonra? Ben...ben seni öldürdüm." Harry son kısmı neredeyse fısıldadı.

Tom konuşmadı. Anne babası onunla olmuş olsa çocukluğunun nasıl olmuş olabileceğinin fabrikasyon görüntüsüne doğru baktı. Birkaç dakika sonra konuştu.

"Onu ben öldürdüm." büyük Tom Riddle'a doğru işaret ederek. "Hem onu hem de büyükannemle büyükbabamı öldürdüm. Haklı olduğunu hissettiğim cinayetlerden biriydi.

Harry tekrar çocuğuyla oynayan babanın görüntüsüne baktı ve sonra gözlerini genç Tom Riddle'a çevirdi. Ne söylemeye çalıştığını anlıyordu. Voldemort babasını öldürmüş olsa bile, bu en derin arzusunu değiştirmiyordu. Hala babasının sevgisini istiyordu, hakikatte babasının ölümünden sorumlu olan kendiyken bile.

Harry üzerinden bir yük kalkmış gibi hissetti. Voldemort'un ölümünden beri veba gibi üzerine yapışmış suçluluk birdenbire buharlaşmıştı. Tom'a baktı, dudaklarında oynayan ufak bir sırıtış görebiliyordu.

"Neden beni Kelid Diyarı'na getirdin?" Harry sordu, öncesinden çok daha rahat hissederek.

"Sana yardım etmek için seni getirebileceğim tek yerdi." Tom cevapladı.

"Sen burada kalmıyor musun?" Harry sordu, belki de Tom Riddle'ın bütün bu zaman boyunca burada olduğunu düşünerek.

Tom'un gözlerinde bir şey titredi ve başka tarafa baktı.

"Hayır, Harry. Ben buraya ait değilim." Ses tonu alçaktı. Harry buraya geldiğinden beri ilk defa Tom yüzündeki gülümsemeyi kaybetti.

Harry nereye ait olduğunu sormak istemedi. Cevabı zaten biliyordu ve düşünmeye katlanamıyordu.

"Son zamanlarda yardımın cidden işime yarardı." dedi Harry, başı eğik, çitlere dayanarak. "Düşünebildiğim her şeyi denedim ama hala bu beni tehdit eden taklitçiye ulaşamıyorum. Başka ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum." dedi Harry karamsarca.

"Hadi ama, Harry. Hala çözmediğini söyleyemezsin bana." dedi Tom, gülümsemesi tekrar yüzüne dönerek.

Harry şaşkınlık içinde ona baktı.

"Sen kim olduğunu biliyor musun?" sordu.

Tom yalnızca pis pis sırıttı ve aniden kalkıp yürümeye başladı.

"Hey!" Harry bağırdı arkasından koşarak. "Nereye gidiyorsun?"

Tom yavaşlamadan yürümeye devam etti. Harry oynayan çocukların arasından yol bularak arkasından koştu.

"Voldemort! Tom! Bekle!" Harry bağırdı.

Birdenbire Tom parkın ortasında durdu. Harry yanına koşturdu.

"Ne oldu? Nereye gidiyordun?" sordu.

"Sana cevabını vermeye" Tom cevapladı.

Harry neden bahsettiğini bilmiyordu ki, üzerine bir gölgenin düştüğünü hissetti. Tam önüne baktı ve görüntü onu nefessiz bıraktı. Önünde duran, ona gülümseyen Bellatrix Lestrange'di.

Harry söyleyecek söz bulamadı. Sadece sersemlik içinde baktı. Bella ona doğru gelip önünde durdu, gülümsemesinde öylesi bir üzüntü vardı ki Harry'nin gözlerini kaçırmayı istemesine sebep oldu. Ama kaçırmadı.

"Anlamıyorum." fısıldadı.

"Biz buradayız çünkü sen bizim burada olmamızı istiyorsun, Harry." Tom açıkladı. "Bizim buraya gelmemize izin veren senin bizimle olmak için duyduğun en derin arzundu. Geçen yıldan beri sana bilmen gereken şeyi göstermek için benle gelmeni sağlamaya çalışıyorum. Bugün benimle gelmeyi becerebildiğine göre suçluluğunla başa çıkmış olmalısın."

Harry Tom'a neden bahsediyor olduğunu sorma şansını hiç bulamadı çünkü tam o anda Bella uzanarak Harry'nin başının yanına dokundu. Parmakları şakaklarına değdi ve birdenbire Harry kendini bir hatıralar girdabının içine atılmış buldu. Hiçbiri ona ait değildi.

xxx

James önündeki üç kişiye bakakaldı.

"Ne?" sordu, neden bu kadar heyecanlı olduklarını anlayamayarak.

"Taklitçinin kim olduğunu biliyoruz." dedi Hermione tekrar, Sirius'un sözlerini yineleyerek.

"Kim?" sordu James bir kerede, neden daha adını söylemediklerini merak ediyordu.

"Cole Bailey" dedi Sirius.

James bir ferahlık hissinin onu doldurduğunu hissetti. Taklitçinin adını biliyorlardı. Cole Bailey'nin kim olduğunu bilmiyordu ama en azından şimdi onu izlemek kolaylaşırdı.

"Peki, neden hepiniz bu kadar telaşlısınız?" James sordu, neden herkesin paniklemiş göründüğünü anlamayarak.

Üçlü birbirleriyle bakıştı. Sirius öne çıktı.

"James, Cole Bailey'nin kim olduğunu biliyor musun?" sordu.

"Eee, Cole Bailey işte." James cevapladı.

"Daha önce hiç adını duydun mu?" Lucius çıkıştı, açık bir şekilde sabırsızca.

"Hayır" James cevapladı.

"Başka kimse de duymadı. Bir Ölüm Yiyendi ama ben daha önce adını hiç duymadım. Bu sana garip gelmiyor mu?" Lucius sordu.

"Sanırım, ama ben sadece bir hiçkimse olduğunu düşünmüştüm." James kabul etti.

"Durum öyle değil." dedi Sirius, oldukça solgun görünerek.

"Neden bahsediyorsunuz? Sorun nedir?" James sordu, şimdi açıkça siniri bozulmuş halde.

"James, Voldemort hiç yakalanmış ve duruşmaya çıkarılmış olsaydı ne olurdu? Yasal işlemlerde hangi isim görünürdü? Ün saldığı isim, Lord Voldemort mu olurdu? Yoksa doğum ismi, Tom Riddle mı?" Sirius sordu.

James kafa karışıklığıyla Sirius'a baktı.

"Gerçek adı olurdu, Tom Riddle." cevapladı.

"Cole Bailey adını tanımamamızın sebebi de o. Harry'nin de ismi tanımamış olmasının sebebi o. Problem şuydu ki Cole Bailey büyücülük dünyasında o isimle tanınmıyordu. Başka bir isimle tanınıyordu" Sirius'un kelimeleri duraksadı ve söylemek üzere olduğu şeye inanamıyormuş gibi göründü.

Aynı anda Hermione çantasından bir muggle gazetesi çıkararak hiçbir şey söylemeden James'e verdi. James yakışıklı, siyah saçlı bir adamın siyah beyaz hareketsiz bir fotoğrafına baktı. Nefesi göğsünde sıkışarak, başını hızlıca kaldırıp Sirius'a baktı.

"Cole Bailey büyücülük dünyasında Rodolphus Lestrange olarak tanınıyordu." Sirius boğukça söylemeyi becerdi.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazarın (Kurinoone'ın) Notu: Peki, ne, nasıl, ne zaman, nerede gelecek bölümde açıklanacak. Lütfen bu hikayenin AU olduğunu, karakterler ve geçmişlerinin de ayrıca AU olduğunu unutmayın. Her şeyi bir sonraki bölümde açıklayacağım, Söz!


	43. Geçmişin Hakikatleri

43\. Bölüm - Geçmişin Hakikatleri

Harry önünde gördüğü şeyi anlamlandırmaya çalıştı. Bella'nın ona veriyor olduğu hatıraların akışını yavaşlatmaya çalıştı ama bütün gördüğü Bella'nın geçmişine ait hızlı parçalardı. Adım adım, parça parça olan görüntüler yavaşlamaya başladı, bu şekilde Harry de gördüğü şeylere anlam verebilir hale geldi.

Gördüğü ilk düzgün hatıra çok genç görünümlü bir Bella'ya aitti. Yirmilerinin ortasındaymış gibi görünüyordu. Harry'nin bir darbeyle Narcissa olduğunu fark ettiği sarışın bir kızın yanında duruyordu. İki kız bir grup çocuğun önünde duruyorlardı. Etraflarındaki dekora ve atmosfere bakılacak olursa bir çeşit resmi Balo'ydu. Harry önünde durdukları Malikane'nin, Narcissa ve Bella'nın babası olan Cygnus Black'e ait olan olarak hatırladı.

Bella dikkatini genç, siyah saçlı bir adama gösteriyordu. Harry tek bir bakışta kim olduğunu çıkardı. Bella'nın kocası, Rodolphus Lestrange'dı. Onun görüntüsü karşısında kalbinin hızlandığını hissetti. Rodolphus öldürüldüğünde Harry yalnızca on yaşındaydı ama ona ait birçok hatıraya sahipti. Birçok güzel hatıra.

Bella'nın Rodolphus'la hayatında ilk defaymış gibi görünen konuşmasına ait hatırayı izledi.

"Arkadaşınız kim?" Bella sordu kirli sarı saçları olan, Harry'nin tanımadığı bir adama.

Adam Rodolphus'un sırtına elini koydu ve onu tanıttı.

"Bu, Rodolphus Lestrange."

Bella inanılmaz derecede yakışıklı, siyah saçlı adama baktı. Hayatla parıldayan muhteşem mavi gözlerine odaklandı. Ona gülümsedi ve Harry daha önce hiç onu bu şekilde gülümserken görmediğini fark etti. Hayat doluydu ve daha az bir Ölüm Yiyen'e, daha çok normal bir cadıya benziyordu.

"Lestrange? Asil Lestrange ailesinin tek varisinin Rabastan Lestrange olduğunu sanıyordum. Talihsiz ölümünü geçen yıl okuduğumdan eminim." dedi, gözlerini önündeki adamdan hiç ayırmayarak.

Harry, Rodolphus'un tepkisini görmek için döndü. Hemen gözlerindeki ifadeyi fark etti. Bella'ya gülümsüyordu ama gözlerinde garip bir ifade vardı. Neredeyse bir özlem ifadesi, açıklayacak başka kelime yoktu. Göz temasını kırmadan cevap verdi.

"Rabastan benim abimdi. Oldukça haklısınız. Geçen yıl öldü."

Bella ufak bir başsağlığı dilerken bakışını düşürdü. Ses tonundan onu tanımadığı için ölümü için hiç de üzgün olmadığı açıktı. Harry bunun yalnızca Bella olduğunu biliyordu; onun düşünme şekli böyleydi. Ancak, bu Rodolphus'u etkilemiş gibi görünmüyordu. Onun acınası başsağlığını bir kenara atarak onunla konuşmaya başladı. İkili birbirlerine o kadar kaptırmış görünüyorlardı ki etraflarındaki insanları tamamen bilmezden geliyorlardı.

"Lestrange'ların geriye kalan son bir varisleri olduğunu hiç bilmiyordum. Bir sürprizsiniz." dedi Bella. Harry flört eden ses tonunu duyarken yüzünü buruşturdu.

Rodolphus güldü ve Bella olduğu yerde kalmış göründü. Yakışıklı adamın gülüşünün görüntüsü onu açık bir şekilde hazırlıksız yakalamıştı.

"Aynen öyleyim." cevapladı ve Bella'ya başka bir büyüleyici gülümsemeyle baktı. "En küçük bendim; anne ve babam hiç tam olarak beni önemli kişilere tanıtma zahmetine girmediler. Aslına bakılırsa onlarla birlikte yaşamadım bile, bütün hayatım boyunca yurtdışında yaşadım. Yalnızca geçen sene, abimin ölümünden sonra geri geldim." açıkladı.

Bu sefer Bella samimi olarak üzgün göründü. Başka tarafa baktı ve kalabalık bir insan grubuyla birlikte durup mutlulukla politika tartışan babasına kindar bir bakış attı. Kız kardeşinin ifadesini fark etmek için sarı saçlı erkek arkadaşıyla muhabbet etmekle fazla meşgul olan Narcissa'ya baktı.

"Onun nasıl bir his olduğunu biliyorum." dedi sessizce.

"Siz de en küçüksünüz, değil mi?" Rodolphus sordu.

Bella başını salladı ve başka tarafa baktı.

Hatıra solmaya başladı ve kısa süre sonra yeni bir tanesiyle değişti. Bella yine Narcissa'yla birlikteydi ama bu kez dışarıda bir kafedelerdi ve bir şey hakkında konuşuyorlarmış gibi görünüyordu. Harry iki kızkardeş güneşin altında, soğuk içeceklerini yudumlayarak otururken izledi. Bella'nın siyah saçları cidden uzundu, onun hatırladığından daha uzun ve omuzlarından geriye atıp duruyordu. Harry kitapçıdan çıkan genç bir adamı, Rodolphus'u, gördü. Oldukları yere baktı ve iki Black kızını görerek Bella'ya el salladı. Bella da güzel yüzüne hızlıca bir gülümseme yayılarak ona el salladı. Rodolphus onlara doğru yürümeye başladı.

"Oh, görüyorum ki takipçi sapığın seni tekrar buldu." dedi Narcissa sinsice, gözlerini Bella'dan ayırmadan içeceğini yudumlayarak.

"O bir sapık değil." Bella azarladı.

"Hı hı, peki neden son birkaç aydır sen nereye gidersen orada beliriyor?" Narcissa sordu, yüzünde pis bir sırıtışla.

Bella ablasına gözlerini devirdi ve içeceğine odaklandı.

"Tesadüf deniyor ona, Cissy." dedi gözlerini kaçırarak.

Narcissa hala yaklaşmakta olan Rodolphus'a baktı ve hızlıca kızkardeşine fısıldadı.

"Gerçekten iyi birine benziyor, bence ona bir şans vermelisin."

Bella abartılı bir şokla Narcissa'ya baktı.

"Kafayı mı yedin sen? Onunla çıkamam! Benim başka bağlılıklarım var."

Narcissa'nın yüzündeki oyuncu ifade hem korku hem rahatsızlık gösteren bir tanesiyle değişti.

"Evet, hani, bence bir tane bağlılıktan fazlasını hak ediyorsun!"

Bella'nın karşılığı kızkardeşleri sıcaklıkla selamlayan Rodolphus'un gelişiyle kesildi. Harry, Narcissa'nın yüzündeki onaylayan ifadeyi o siyah saçlı adama ışıldarken açıkça görebiliyordu. Bella ilk başta rahatsız göründü ama kısa süre sonra Rodolphus'un varlığının yanında eridi.

Hatıra yavaşça solarak yerini başka bir tanesine bıraktı. Bu kez Harry'nin önünde sadece iki kişi vardı. Aradan iyi bir zaman geçmiş gibi görünüyordu, Bella son hatıradan birazcık daha büyük görünüyordu. Harry ablasına söylediği şeye bakmaksızın, Bella ve Rodolphus'un besbelli yakınlaştıklarını ve bir ilişkinin oluştuğunu doğrudan söyleyebiliyordu.

Bella sessizce ve öyle ya da böyle ciddice Rodolphus'la konuşurken izledi.

"Bir cevap istediğini biliyorum ama bu ondan çok daha karmaşık." dedi gözleri ondan başka yere bakarak.

Rodolphus tekrar gülümsedi ve ellerini kendilerininkine aldı.

"Karmaşık değil Bella. Gayet basit. 'Evet' ya da 'Hayır', şahsen ben olsam 'Evet' derdim." dedi gülmeden önce.

Gülüşünün sesine Bella başını kaldırıp ona baktı. Onu yakından inceledi ve sonunda zorla gülümsedi.

"Ben 'Evet' demek istiyorum ama ondan önce senin benim hakkımdaki bir şeyi bilmen gerekiyor."

"Her ne ise, ben kabul ediyorum. Senin hakkında sevmediğim bir şey yok benim." dedi Rodolphus, Bella'nın elini öperek.

Harry çabucak başka tarafa baktı. Bu yüzünü kızartıyordu; anne babanın birbirine romantik davranışını izlemek gibiydi, çok garip ve çok yanlış.

Bella, Rodolphus'a baktı. Gözlerini onunkilere kilitli tutarak cübbelerinin sol kolunu yukarı çekip Karanlık İşareti açığa çıkardı. Rodolphus ona baktıktan sonra usulca parmaklarını işaretin üzerinden geçirdi. Başını kaldırıp Bella'ya baktı, ifadesi okunmuyordu.

"Beni istiyorsan, bunu da kabul etmek zorundasın. Bu gerçek benim. Ben Ona aitim, Karanlık Lord'a. Gerçekten benimle evlenmek istiyorsan o zaman bunu da hayatına kabul etmen gerekecek." dedi Bella ciddiyetle, gözleri Rodolphus'un yüzünden asla ayrılmayarak.

Rodolphus mavi gözleri onunkilere gömülerek Bella'ya baktı. Hala sol elini tutuyordu. Aniden kolunu çekerek işareti tekrar açığa çıkardı ve başını eğip işareti öptükten sonra alnını dövmeye dokundurdu, bir saygı hareketi yaptı.

Bella afallamış göründü ama yüzünde derin bir rahatlama ifadesi belirdi. Rodolphus dikleşerek ona tekrar gülümsedi. Bella kollarını onun etrafına attıktan sonra kahkaha attı, ferahlaması ve önceki tedirginliği gülüşünden belli oluyordu. Hatıra solarken onu tutkuyla öptü.

Harry neden Bella ve Rodolphus'un özel anlarını izlediğini merak ediyordu ama bunun hakkında herhangi bir şey yapmak elinden gelmiyordu. Başka bir hatıra önünde oluşurken izledi. Bu seferki mekan nefesini alıp götürdü. Voldemort'un odalarında duruyordu.

Meşaleler duvarlarda asılı, odayı titrek gölgelerin içine atıyordu. Oda siyah cübbeler ve beyaz maskeler içerisindeki adamlarla doluydu. Harry delice atan bir kalple yalnız bir figür maskeli adamlar kitlesinin önünde durmak üzere yürürken izledi. Voldemort odayı kan kırmızı gözlerle tarayarak sessizce durdu. Bir elini kaldırdı, sessiz bir emir verdi. Harry hayranlık içerisinde ritualistik cübbeler içindeki bir figür kalabalıktan çıkıp sağlam adımlarla Voldemort'a yürürken izledi. Eğildi ve Voldemort'un cübbelerinin eteklerini öptü. Kukuletası başında olduğundan yüzü görünmüyordu. Dizleri üzerinde oturdu ve sabırla efendisini bekledi.

Voldemort itaatkarca ayaklarında oturan adama baktı. Harry yakından izledi. Bu toplantıların birinde hiç bulunmamış da olsa ne olduğunu biliyordu. Bu işaretleme ritüeliydi. Bu yeni bir Ölüm Yiyen katılır ve Karanlık İşareti alırken yapılırdı.

Voldemort'un yanında iki Ölüm Yiyen belirdi. Bir tanesi beyaz maskesini çıkararak kendini gösterdi. Tek kadın Ölüm Yiyen. Voldemort önündeki yerde oturan adamla konuşurken görünür bir şekilde endişe duyarak izledi. Voldemort her ne söylediyse oda ölüm sessizliğinde olmasına rağmen duyulmadı. Figür başı eğik konuştu.

"Evet, Efendim."

Voldemort dikleşti ve adama baktıktan sonra başını çevirerek anlamlı bir şekilde Bella'ya baktı. Gözleri üzerinde durdu ve kadın Ölüm Yiyen de endişeli ve korkulu bir ifadeyle efendisine baktı.

"Kalk!" geldi emir.

Kukuletalı adam ayakları üzerine yükseldi. Voldemort bir elini uzatırken diğeriyle asasını kaldırdı. Kukuletalı adam sonunda kukuletasını indirdi ki artık Voldemort yüzünü görebiliyordu.

Harry zaten kim olduğunu biliyordu. Rodolphus'un yakışıklı yüzü kukuletanın ardından belirdi ve tedirgin görünmesine rağmen, bunun gözlerindeki oyuncu parıltıya hiçbir etkisi olmadı. Voldemort gözlerindeki ifade ile aynı fikirde değilmiş gibi göründü ama hiçbir şey söylemedi. Rodolphus sol kolunu Voldemort'a uzattı ve kaskatı, işaretleme için bekleyerek durdu.

Voldemort önündeki adamı inceliyormuş gibi göründü. Asası çok hafif sallandı ama Harry görmüştü. Ne anlama geldiğini biliyordu. Voldemort'un bir şeyden emin olmadığı anlamına geliyordu. Bunun kendisi yeterince sinir bozucuydu, ne de olsa Voldemort'un hareketlerinden emin olmaması çok nadir rastlanılan bir şeydi. Rodolphus'un kolunu tuttu ve asasının ucunu kolunun içine bastırdı.

Rodolphus büyü söylenirken ve Karanlık İşaret kolunda yayılmaya başlarken ürpermedi. Dövme süresiz bir süre boyunca cildine kazınırken deri yandı ve kaşındı. Rodolphus başını döndürdü ki Bella'yı görebilsin. Gözleri ona sabitlenmişti ve yüzünü ufak bir gülümseme onurlandırıyordu. Karanlık İşaret'in koluna kazındığı o işkence gibi acı boyunca Rodolphus gözlerini Bella'nın üzerinde tuttu, sanki neredeyse ona bakıyorsa o kadar acımıyomuş gibi. Dövme tamamlanırken gülümseme yüzünü hiç terk etmedi.

Voldemort, Rodolphus'un kolunu bırakırken oda solmaya başladı ve Harry kendisini başka bir hatıranın içine fırlatılırken buldu. Rodolphus ve Bella, Riddle Malikanesi'ndeki iksir laboratuarında oturuyordu. İkisi de renksiz bir iksirin kaynadığı kazanların önünde duruyordu. Harry iksiri hemen doğruluk iksiri, Veritaserum olarak tanıdı. Kendi sekiz yaşındaki halinin laboratuarın önüne yakın, Lucius Malfoy'la birlikte derse dalmış halde görmek bir darbe etkisi bıraktı. Harry o günü hatırlıyordu. Bella ve Rodolphus içeri geldiğinde, Voldemort'un emirleriyle acil bir set doğruluk iksiri yapmaları gerektiğinde ısrar ettiklerinde o iksir dersinin ortasındaydı. Lucius mesele yapmış ancak emirler doğrudan Karanlık Lord'un kendisinden gelmiş olduğundan gelmelerine izin vermişti.

Harry nasıl yüzünde her zamanki büyüleyici gülümsemesiyle Rodolphus'un Bella'nın ardından içeri girdiğini hatırlıyordu. İksir dersini bozduğu için özür dilemeden direk içeri girerek Lucius'u sinir etmişti. Yanından geçerken Harry'nin dağınık saçlarını karıştırmış, Lucius'u daha da gıcık etmişti. Sekiz yaşındaki Harry ona yalnızca şakadan dik dik baktıktan sonra etrafında dönerek ona gizlice sırıtmıştı. Lucius ve Rodolphus ezelden beri birbirleriyle rekabet halindeydi. Harry onlar için durumu daha da kötüleştirmek istemiyordu.

On sekiz yaşındaki Harry hatırayı izlerken, Bella ve Rodolphus'un sessizce birbirlerine fısıldadıklarını gördü.

"Karanlık Lord'un neden acil olarak Veritaserum kaynatılmasını emrettiğini biliyor musun?" Rodolphus sordu. Soruyu sıradan bir tavırla sormuştu ama sesinde Harry'i uyaran bir şey vardı. Belki de tedirginlik?

"Bilmiyorum. Büyük ihtimalle stokların güncel tutulmasını istiyordur." Bella cevapladı iksiri saat yönünün tersine karıştırırken.

"Ben birini sorgulamak istiyor diye düşünmüştüm" dedi Rodolphus, sözleri dikkatlice ve endişeyle söylenmişti.

Bella ona tek kaşını kaldırdı ve alay eden bir tonda söyledi.

"Ooo, suçluluk psikolojisi ha? İçkine karıştırır diye mi korkuyorsun?"

Harry, Rodolphus'un gülümsediğini ve Bella'ya güldüğünü görebiliyordu, ama Bella konuştuğunda gözlerinde bir şey vardı, Harry'nin belki de Bella'nın şakasını yaptığı şeyin doğru olabileceğini hissetmesine sebep olan bir şey.

"Hiçbir gizlim saklım olmadığını biliyorsun." dedi Rodolphus gözlerinde bir parıldamayla.

"Biliyorum, ve öyle de kalsa iyi olur." Bella uyardı oyunculukla.

Hatıra solup gitti ve Harry kendini endişelenmeye başlar halde buldu. Neden Bella ona bu hatıraları gösteriyordu? Rodolphus'un bir sırrı mı vardı? Bunun Harry'le ne ilgisi vardı? Neden ona bu hatıralar gösteriliyordu? Rodolphus hayatta değildi. Harry bunu biliyordu, Rodolphus'un ölü bedenini ve Bella'nın onun yanında oturan kırılmış formunu gördüğü günü hatırlıyordu. Babasının, Voldemort'un, en yetenekli Ölüm Yiyenlerinden birinin cesedinin diğerleri tarafından getirildiğini gördüğünde ne kadar kızdığını hatırlıyordu. Harry'nin yara izindeki acıyı ve Rodolphus'u kaybetmenin kalbindeki acısını atlatması birkaç gün sürmüştü. O ve Draco, Bella'nın kocasından çok hoşnutlardı ve Rodolphus'unda onlar için aynı şekilde hissettiğini biliyorlardı.

Başka bir hatıra önünde somutlaşırken bu düşüncelerden kurtulmaya zorladı kendini. Bu kez, Harry nefesinin onu tamamen terk ettiğini hissetti. Bir baskının ortasında duruyordu. Ölüm Yiyenleri ve mavi cübbeli Seherbazları içeren bir baskın. Büyüler her yönde uçuşurken her yerde ışıklar patlıyordu. Harry tanıdık sahneyi delice atan bir kalple izledi. Bunu görmüştü; tam da bu hatırayı geçen yıl boyu rüyalarında tekrar ve tekrar görmüştü.

Harry ne göreceğini bilmesine rağmen hatırayı izledi. Bella'nın gülerek, baskından son derece keyif alarak ortaya çıkışını gördü. Maskesini çıkarıp düello etmeye başlarken izledi. Birdenbire Harry bu hatıranın tamamını izleyebileceğini fark etti. Bella'nın hatırasını izliyor olduğuna göre, hiçbir bozulma olmamalıydı. Sonunda onun acıyla nefes çekmesine neyin sebep olduğunu görecekti.

Gerçekten de öyle, birkaç dakika sonra Bella yan tarafına bir lanet yedi. Acıdan çektiği nefes Harry'nin kulaklarında yankılandı. Bella'nın cübbeleri hemen kaburgalarının altındaki korkunç kesikten akan kanla lekelendi. Denedi, ama diğer lanetin ona vurmasını engellemek elinde değildi. Bella önündeki iki Seherbazla düello etmekle fazla meşguldü ve üçüncü bir Seherbazı ona vücut kilitleme lanetiyle vurmaktan durduramadı.

Bir haykırışla yere vurdu. Lanete karşı çırpındı ama kaskatı kesilmiş uzuvları lanetin etkisi altındaydı ve o da laneti kıramıyordu. Lanetin etkilerinden bir tek gözleri özgürdü, delice etrafına bakındı.

Harry, üç Seherbaz ya ona daha fazla hasar vermek ya da onu tutuklamak amacıyla ona doğru gelirlerken izledi. Bella'nın kocaman paniklemiş gözleri çılgınca etrafı taradı ve sonunda birinin üzerinde durdu. Harry bakışını takip etti ve Rodolphus'u gördü. Henüz öldüren lanetle bir Seherbazı vurmuş ve etrafında döndüğünde yerde yatan, kanayan ve acı içinde olan Bella'yı görmüştü.

Aynı anda bir 'Geri çekilin!' sesi duyuldu. Ölüm Yiyenlere ayrılmaları talimatı veriliyordu.

Harry o an Rodolphus'un zihninden geçen panik düşüncelerini biliyordu. Bella'yı bırakamazdı. Ölüm Yiyenler cisimlenmeye başlarken etrafta yüksek pop sesleri duyuluyordu. Bella'ya doğru gelen üç Seherbaz ya onu öldürecek ya da tutuklayacaklardı. Ölüm Yiyenlerin parçalanmış vücutları göz önünde bulundurulacak olursa, bu Seherbazlar tutuklama yapmakla pek ilgililermiş gibi görünmüyordu.

Rodolphus üç Seherbazı Bella'nın düşmüş formundan geriye fırlatma girişiminde bulundu ama sadece iki adam Bella'dan uzaklaştı. Diğer Seherbaz asasını Bella'ya kaldırdı ve öldüren lanet çoktan dudaklarını terk ediyordu. Hepsi göz açıp kapayıncaya kadar oldu ama Harry için sanki her şey yavaşlamış gibiydi.

Bella'nın gözlerindeki gözlerini kocasınınkilere kilitlerken saf panik ve korku ifadelerini gördü. Rodolphus uzandı ve boynunun etrafındaki zinciri çekti. Zincir koptu ve Rodolphus bütün gücüyle Bella'ya doğru fırlattı. Zinciri fırlatırken yüzündeki ifade açıkça okunuyordu. Onu tekrar görmeyeceğini biliyordu. Harry zincir Bella'nın üzerine inerken gözlerindeki katıksız acıyı görebiliyordu.

Zincir Bella'nın hareketsiz formunun üzerine düşerken, anahtar aktive oldu ve Bella anahtarla birlikte, geriye Riddle Malikanesine, emniyete döndü.

Hatıra Bella anahtarla uzaklaşırken aniden bitti ama Harry, Seherbazın yeşil ışığının Bella'nın yalnızca bir saniye önce olduğu yere vuruşuna dair bir görüntü yakaladı. Harry'nin son gördüğü şey Rodolphus'un iki Seherbaz tarafından vuruluşu oldu.

Hızlı hızlı soluyordu. O son hatırayı izlemek işkence olmuştu. Seherbazların Rodolphus'u Bella'yı anahtarla güvenliğe gönderdikten sonra öldürmüş olmaları gerektiğini varsayıyordu. Rodolphus'un bunu yaptığını bilmiyordu. Kendini onun için feda etmişti. İçinde garip bir duygunun kabardığını hissetti. Bella ve Rodolphus'un birbirlerine o kadar aşık olduğunu hiç bilmiyordu. Narcissa'nın bir defasında Bella'nın, Rodolphus'un ölümünden sonra hiç aynı olmadığını söylediğini hatırlıyordu. Şimdi bunu anlıyordu.

Tam Harry hatıraların bittiğini düşünürken, kendini Riddle Malikanesi'nde buldu. Boş odada duran iki figürü gördüğünde kanının donduğunu hissetti. Voldemort, Bella'nın yanında duruyordu. Harry hiç kimseyi Bella'nın şu an göründüğü kadar kırılmış görmemişti. Başı eğikti ama yüzünün solgun, gözlerinin kıpkırmızı olduğunu görebiliyordu ama Harry'nin soluğunu kesen yüzündeki büsbütün dehşet ifadesiydi.

Voldemort onu izliyordu, ona bakan kırmızı gözlerinde tek bir merhamet izi yoktu. Harry ne olduğunu anlamadı. Voldemort'tan dönüp tekrar Bella'ya baktı ve bu sefer Bella'nın elindeki ince dosyayı fark etti. Ellerinde sıkıca tutuluyordu ama dosyaya bakmıyordu. Şoktaymış gibi görünüyordu.

"Ol...olamaz." Fısıldadı, sesi acıyla bezeliydi.

Voldemort söylediğine hırladı.

"Doğru! Gerçek gözlerinin önünde!" dedi ellerinde tuttuğu kağıtlara işaret ederek. "Onu buraya sen getirdin! Geçmişini soruşturmadan benim önüme sundun! Bak bu seni nereye getirdi!"

Harry, Voldemort'un nasıl bu kadar kızgın olabildiğini ve Harry'i azıcık olsun etkilemediğini oldukça garip buluyordu. Yara izi Voldemort'un ölümünden, geçen yıldan beri hiç acımamıştı. Biliyordu ki bu olduğunda, ağır bir şekilde acı çekmiş olmalıydı. Voldemort son derece kızgındı, öfkeden köpürüyordu.

Bella hala başını kaldırmamıştı ama başını hafifçe salladı. Bu Voldemort'un ne sabrı varsa onu da kaybetmesine sebep oldu. Hızlı adımlarla Bella'nın yanına geldi ve onu sertçe kollarından tutarak şok olmuş kadını korkuyla ona bakmaya zorladı.

"Ne olduğunu anlıyor musun?! Sana yalan söyledi! Bana yalan söyledi! Bunun herhangi bir kısmını algılıyor musun?!" tısladı ona. "Kandırıldın! O pis melez sana yalan söyledi! Her şey hakkında yalan söyledi! O bir Lestrange değil! O bir melez, pis bulanığın tekinin piç çocuğu!"

Harry pür korkunun sebep olduğu safranın boğazında yükselişini hissetti izlerken. Voldemort'u hiç böyle görmemişti ve Bella'nın onun önünde korkmasını ve ağlamasını izlemek kolay değildi. Gözyaşlarının korkudan mı yoksa başka bir şey yüzünden mi olduğunu bilmiyordu.

"Efendimiz! Ben...ben..." Bella konuşamıyordu. Voldemort ona tıslamaya devam ederken sarsılıyor ve ağlıyordu.

"Sen onun sözlerine inandın ve beni onun Lestrange ailesinin son varisi olduğuna ikna ettin. Ben onu huzuruma yalnızca senin yüzünden kabul ettim! Senin ona olan güvenine ne oldu peki? Seni kullandı, sana yalan söyledi. O Rodolphus Lestrange değil. O hiçbir zaman Rodolphus Lestrangeolmadı! Evlendiğin ve benim hizmetime getirdiğin o adam adı Cole Bailey olan bir melez!" Voldemort bağırdı, Bella'nın elindeki dosyalara işaret ederek.

Sözleri Harry'e fiziksel darbelermiş gibi vurdu. Rodolphus Lestrange, Cole Bailey miydi?! Safkan olma hakkında yalan söylemiş ve başka biriymiş gibi yapmıştı. Ama neden? Birdenbire Harry, Bella'nın ona gösterdiği ilk anıyı hatırladı. Rodolphus'un gözlerinde Bella'ya bakarken bulunan özlem ifadesi şimdi anlam kazanmıştı. Bella'ya aşık olmuş olmalıydı. Black ailesinin safkan takıntısını herkes bildiğinden, Bella'ya yaklaşmak için ölü bir ailenin geriye kalan son ferdiymiş gibi yapmıştı.

Harry hasta hissetti. Rodolphus hiç de Rodolphus değildi. Cole Bailey'di, safkanmış gibi yapan bir melezdi. Harry birdenbire açığa çıkan şeyin büyüklüğünü fark etti. Eğer Rodolphus aslında Cole Bailey'se o zaman bu Karanlık Prens'i taklit eden kişinin, onu saldırılar ve cinayetlerden zanlı göstermeye çalışan kişinin, Draco'nun içinde bulunduğu durumdan sorumlu olan kişinin Rodolphus olduğu anlamına geliyordu!

Başı dönüyordu. Harry'i Damien'ın canıyla tehdit etmek için gelen telefon, Rodolphus'dandı. Harry'nin Hogwarts'ın çatı katlarında ettiği dövüş Rodolphus'la olmuştu. Harry'nin maskeli figürü gazetede gördüğü her seferinde, ona bakan kişi Rodolphus'du.

Kolaylıkla midesindekileri boşaltabilirmiş gibi hissediyordu. Her şeyin ardındaki Rodolphus'du. Ama Harry hala bunun nasıl mümkün olduğunu anlamıyordu. Rodolphus'un ölü vücudunun Ölüm Yiyenler tarafından geri getirildiğini görmüştü. Hala gizleniyor olduğundan cenazesinde bulunmamıştı. Voldemort, Harry'i ancak on dört yaşına geldiğinde ortaya çıkarmıştı ve Rodolphus'un sözümona ölümü sırasında, Harry yalnızca on yaşındaydı.

Harry'nin dikkati önündeki sahneye geri döndü. Bella hala ağlıyordu, Güçlü karakteri kırılmıştı, ızdırap dolu gözyaşları yanaklarından akarak duruyordu. Voldemort birini öldürme dürtüsüne, Cole Bailey'i öldürme dürtüsüne sahip olamıyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

"Ne yaptığının farkında değil! Beni, Karanlık Lord'u aldatmaktan kurtulabileceğini düşünüyorsa, o zaman fena halde yanılıyor! Sırf Azkaban'da diye, bu ona ulaşamayacağım anlamına gelmez!"

Bella başını kaldırıp Voldemort'a baktı ama bir şey söylemedi. Ellerinde sıkılmış olan ince dosyaya baktı ve Harry de ne olduğunu görmek için fırsatı kullandı.

Cole Bailey'e ait tutuklama dosyasıydı. Açık bir şekilde, kimliği Cole Bailey olarak saptanmış büyücünün baskın sırasında tutuklandığı ve Azkaban'da müebbet hapis cezasına çarptırıldığı belirtiliyordu. Başka ayrıntılar da vardı ama Harry o an okumaya zahmet etmedi.

"Diğerlerini hazırla. O melez için bu gece ayrılıyoruz!" dedi Voldemort ve odadan çıkmak üzere döndü.

Birdenbire Bella önünde duruyordu, yaşlarla dolu gözleri Voldemort'un üzerine sabitlenmişti. Dizleri üzerine düştü ama göz temasını koparmadı.

"Efendimiz, lütfen!" yalvardı.

Voldemort sessizce durdu. Bella'ya iğrenme ve öfke karışımıyla bakıyordu.

"Aptal kadın!" tısladı. "Benden ne istediğinin farkında mısın? Sana yalan söyleyen, Efendine yalan söyleyen kişi için diliyorsun! Canının bağışlanmasını mı istiyorsun?!"

Voldemort son kısmı bağırırken Bella başını düşürdü. Dizleri üzerinde, başı eğik oturdu ve konuşmadı. Voldemort yerdeki kırılmış kadına sırtını döndü.

Saatler gibi gelen bir süreden sonra, Voldemort çok daha sakin ama aynı miktarda öfkeli bir sesle konuştu.

"Arzunu yerine getireceğim. O melezi öldürmeyeceğim!" burada yüzünü ona döndü. "Ama sonsuza dek Azkaban'da kalacak! Çürüyecek orada!"

Bella başını salladı ve hafifçe titreyerek ayağa kalktı.

"Teşekkür ederim, Efendimiz." fısıldadı.

Voldemort ona dikkatle baktıktan sonra tekrar konuştu.

"Düzenbazlığının kimse tarafından bilinmesine izin vermeyeceğim. Ayarlamaları yapacağım ve onu diğer herkesin önünde gömeceğiz. Rodolphus Lestrange onu tanıyan herkes için ölmüş olacak. Cole Bailey-!" Voldemort ismi tükürdü, "kalan günlerini Azbakan'da geçirecek!"

İşte o zaman her şey Harry için anlam kazandı. Görmüş olduğu vücut ve 'Rodolphus Lestrange' mezar taşının altında yatan kişi sahteydi. Voldemort'un kimse yetenekli Ölüm Yiyen'in nerede olduğunu sorgulamasın diye yaratmış olduğu bir şeydi. Voldemort, Ölüm Yiyenlerinin melez bir Metamorphmagus'un onu safkan olduğuna inandırdığını, kandırdığını bilmesini istemiyordu. Bu gerçek ortaya çıkacak olursa, Voldemort alay konusu olurdu ve bu Karanlık Lord için kabul edilebilir bir şey değildi.

Yerde duran dosyaya bakılacak olursa, Cole Bailey'e ait bütün belgelenmiş kanıtlar Bakanlıktan gitmişti. Remus ve Sirius'un hiçbir şey bulamamasının sebebi buydu. Voldemort'un Bakanlık casusları büyücü Cole Bailey'e ait hiçbir şey kalmadığından emin olmuşlardı. Ölüm Yiyenler nadiren bir duruşmaya çıkarılırlardı, o yüzden kimse Cole Bailey'nin herkesi Lestrange ailesinin safkan varisi olduğuna kandırdığını bilmiyordu. Konunun hakikati şuydu ki eğer Bakanlık Rodolphus'u Veritaserum kullanarak sorgulamamış olsa, kimse gerçek kimliğini bilmezdi.

Harry, Bella başı eğik, gözyaşları hala yüzünden aşağı akarak dururken izledi. Titriyordu. Kolları iki yanında, yumrukları sıkılıydı. Soluğu ağlamasını durdurmaya çalıştığından kesik kesik dışarı çıkıyordu.

Lord Voldemort Bella'yı dikkatlice inceledikten sonra konuştu.

"Gittiği için minnettar olmalısın, Bella. Burada olsaydı, onu kendim öldürürdüm." tısladı.

Harry tanıdık sözleri duyarken midesinin takla attığını hissetti. Bu hatırayı görmüştü, hatıranın bu parçasını. Rüyasında görmüştü ama o an Voldemort'un ondan bahsettiğine ikna olmuş haldeydi. Voldemort'un Harry'den bahsettiğinden ve bunun Harry'nin Voldemort'tan kaçıp Hortkuluklarını avladığı zaman olduğundan emindi.

Hatıra soldu ve Harry kendisini beyaz yatakodasının tavanına bakar buldu. Yatağında hızlıca kalktı, kısa kısa ve zorlukla nefes alıyordu. Soğuk ter içinde kalmıştı ve saçları başına yapışıyordu. Ama Harry'nin bütün duyabildiği Bella'nın kulağındaki bastırılmış hıçkırıklarıydı.

"Oh Tanrım!" Harry fısıldadı kendi kendine, o gümüş maskenin ardında kiminle yüzleşeceğini düşünürken.

xxx

"Anlamıyorum. Bu nasıl mümkün olur? Rodolphus -"

"Ölü, evet biz de öyle düşündük." Lucius uzatarak söyledi, James'in lafını keserek.

James hala elinde gazeteyi sıkıyor, siyah saçlı yakışıklı adama gözlerini dikmiş bakıyordu.

"Cole Bailey hakkında bir şey buluruz umuduyla muggle kaynaklarına baktık. Ortaya çıktı ki on dört on beş yaşlarındayken bir kundaklamada suç ortağı olarak göz altına alınmış." Hermione bilgi verdi, James'in sorulmamış sorusunu cevaplayarak. "Ölen kimse olmamış, yalnızca mülke zarar gelmiş. Resmini bulduk ve Sirius tanıdık göründüğünü söyledi." Burada Sirius'a baktı ve konuşmayı o devraldı.

"Ben Rodolphus'la hiç tanışmadım ama onu...onu Bella'yla birlikte gördüğümü hatırlıyorum. O tanır umuduyla resmi Lucius'a gösterdim." Sirius Lucius'a baktı ve ağırlıkla yutkundu. "Tanımak ne kelime..."

Lucius tek kaşını kaldırdı ama yorum yapmadı. Onun yerine James'e döndü ve açıklamaya başladı.

"Rodolphus Lestrange'in vücudunu gömerken ben de oradaydım. Cenazesinde bulundum. 'Sözümona' hayatını kaybettiği o baskın sırasında da oraydım. Ben hiçbir şey görmedim ama bana Rodolphus'un hayatını Bella'yı kurtarmak için feda ettiği söylendi. Bakanlıkta çalışan adamlarımız vücudu dışarı çıkardılar ve onu Voldemort'a geri getirdiler, o ve Bella da uygun bir cenaze düzenlediler. Rodolphus, Voldemort'un sahip olduğu en yetenekli ve en işe yarar Ölüm Yiyenlerden biriydi. Ölümü herkes tarafından ağır karşılandı." Lucius burada durdu ve James sarı saçlı adam bütün bunlar tarafından hiç etkilenmemiş gibi davranıyor olsa da etkilendiği izlenimine kapıldı.

"Voldemort, Rodolphus'un gerçekte Cole Bailey, melez bir büyücü, olduğunu bulmuş olmalı. Rodolphus o baskında hiç öldürülmedi. Tutuklandı ve sorgusu sırasında aslında Cole Bailey olduğu ortaya çıkmış olmalı. Voldemort, Rodolphus'a sahte bir cenaze yaptı ki kimse neden Voldemort'un öylesi önemli bir Ölüm Yiyeni Azkaban'da bıraktığını sorgulamasın."

Kimse ne diyeceğini bilmiyordu. Herkes birbirine baktı.

"Neden Cole Bailey yalan söyledi?" Hermione sordu, adamın amacını anlayamayarak.

Lucius'un cevabı yoktu.

"Bilmiyorum. Ben de kalanınızdan daha iyi anlıyor değilim. Rodolphus, Draco ve Harry'e çok yakındı. Onlara sanki kendi çocuklarıymış gibi değer verirdi. Nasıl Draco'ya zarar verebildiğini anlamıyorum. Neden Harry'e zarar vermeye çalışsın? Hiç ama hiç anlamıyorum." dedi acıyla, Slytherin maskesi düşerek açığa çıkanların onu ne kadar etkilediğini gösterdi.

James ne söyleyeceğini bilmiyordu. Yüzünü en iyi arkadaşına döndü.

"Sirius, Dumbledore ve Remus'u buraya getir. Hermione, Lily bahçede, onu buraya getirebilir misin rica etsem. Ben de Harry'i getireyim." Bununla birlikte James ayrıldı.

Basamaklardan yukarı koşturdu. Harry'e Sirius ve Hermione'nin bulduğu şeyi anlatmak zorundaydı. Üst kata ulaştı ve kelime anlamıyla Damien, Ginny ve Ron'la çarpıştı.

"Hey hey, sorun nedir?" Damien sordu, babasının soluk yüzünü görerek.

"Harry nerede?" James sordu aceleyle.

"Uyukluyor" Damien cevapladı, babasının endişeli ifadesine kafası karışarak.

James Harry'nin odasına doğru yönelerek Damien ve diğer ikilinin peşine takılmasına sebep oldu.

"Baba! Ne yapıyorsun?" Damien sordu, James'in Harry'nin kapısına yaklaştığını görürken.

James cevap vermedi, onun yerine Harry'nin kapısını çarpıp açtı. Bu önemliydi. Harry'nin Karanlık Prens taklitçisinin kim olduğunu bulduklarını söylemek için uyandırılmaktan rahatsız olmayacağına emindi.

Kapı çarpıp açılarak büyük odayı ortaya serdi. James odayı taradı ve kalbinin midesine düştüğünü hissetti. Oda boştu. Harry gitmişti.

Çıkmak için dönmeden önce Harry'nin masasında duran bir parşömen gördü. Hızlı adımlarla yanına gitti ve Harry'nin el yazısını tanıdı. Mektubu eline almadan okudu, elleri herhangi bir şey kaldırmak için fazla titriyordu.

'Baba,

Taklitçinin kim olduğunu biliyorum. Üzgünüm ama onunla tek başıma yüzleşmem gerek. Lütfen buna karışmayın. Onunla kendim ilgilenmem gerekiyor. Yakında döneceğim. Söz veriyorum.

Harry.'

James Harry'nin karalanmış notundan başını kaldırdı, garip bir panik onu sardı. Nasıl Harry taklitçinin kimliğini öğrenmişti? Onları mı duymuştu? James bunun büyük olasılıkla en yakın açıklama olduğu çıkarımını yaptı. Etrafında döndüğünde Sirius, Lucius ve Hermione'nin diğer üç çocuğa katıldığını ve kapıda durarak, kendi panik ifadeleriyle boş odaya baktıklarını gördü.

"Nerede olduğunu biliyor musun?" James sordu. Rodolphus'u kastediyordu.

Lucius herkesin gözlerini üzerinde buldu. James'e baktı ve endişeli gözleriyle buluştu.

"Nerede olabileceğine dair bir fikrim var." cevapladı.

xxx

Harry karanlık odaya girdi ve ızdırapla çevresini gözledi. Bu yerde daha önce çok defa bulunmuş olmasına rağmen, Bella ve Rodolphus'a ait küçük kulübenin içine hiç girmemişti. Buraya her gelişinde dışarıdaki mezartaşlarını ziyaret etmiş ve ayrılmıştı.

Harry'nin Bella ve Rodolphus'a ait mezarları ziyaret etmekten başka Cornwall'da hiçbir işi olmamıştı. Bella'nın yanındaki mezarın şimdi ve hep boş olmuş olduğunu biliyordu.

İçine girdiği oda gelişigüzel atılmış boş cam şişelerle ve eski gazetelerle doluydu. Harry çoğunun sayfalarında gümüş maskeli figürün olduğunu fark etti. Duvarlara göz attı ve büyük bir portre gördü. Karanlık İşaret'e aitti, ağzından yılan çıkan bir kurukafa. Duvarları dekore eden birçok başka portre vardı, çoğunda da kara büyüyle saplantılı insanlar resmedilmişti.

Harry, tahtalar gıcırdayarak birinin içeri girdiğini ele verdiğinde Karanlık İşaret'e ait portrenin önünde duruyordu.

"Görüyorum ki sonunda hatırladın."

Ses karanlık odada yankılandı. Harry sırtı konuşana dönük, olduğu yerde kaldı. Onunla yüzleşmeden önce çılgınca atan kalbini sakinleştirmek zorundaydı. Yavaşça etrafında döndü ama önündeki görüntü yine de nefesini kesti.

Orada duruyordu. Ondan birkaç adım ötede. Gümüş maske hala yüzünü örtüyordu ve Harry metamorphmagusun hala onu taklit ettiğini söyleyebiliyordu. Gözlerini ona dikti, Rodolphus'a, beraber büyüdüğü ve son sekiz yıldır ölü olduğuna inandığı adama.

Kimse konuşmadı, iki büyücü birbirine bakmaya devam etti. Harry zümrüt gözbebeklerinde nefret ve öfkenin yüzdüğünü görebiliyordu. İkisi de bir diğerine saldırmak için hiçbir hamlede bulunmadı, yalnızca karanlık odada öylece durdu.

"Maskeni çıkarabilirsin. Kim olduğunu biliyorum artık." dedi Harry sessizce.

Maskeli adam hemen tepki vermedi. Yavaşça, elini kaldırdı ve gümüş maskeyi yüzünden çekti. Aynı anda, Harry değişiklikleri fark etmeye başladı, Rodolphus gerçek formuna dönüyordu. Dağınık saçlar uzun siyah dalgalarla değişti. Birkaç santim de uzadı.

Harry, Rodolphus'un yüzünü görürken nefesini çekti. Azkaban'a gitmiş birini hiç görmemişti. Bu sebepten dolayı, büyücü hapishanesinin birine ne yaptığını görmek oldukça şok ediciydi.

Rodolphus'a ait bir zamanlar yakışıklı yüz, zayıflamış ve solgunlaşmıştı. Bir zamanlar hayatla parıldayan gözlerinde şimdi acı dolu ve başından çok kötü şeyler geçmiş bir ifade vardı.Yanakları vakumlanmış gibi görünüyordu. Yüzü ince deri acı verici bir şekilde üzerine gerilmiş bir iskeletten fazlası gibi gözükmüyordu.

Harry görüntüsü karşısında geriye istemsiz bir adım attı.

Rodolphus gülümsedi, kederli bir gülümseme, alışılmış gülümsemeleriyle hiçbir alakası yoktu, ve gözlerini Harry'e sabitledi.

"Pek beklediğin gibi değil?" sordu, odanın içinde bir adım daha atarak.

Harry asıl sesini tekrar duyarken kanının donduğunu hissetti.

"Ölü olduğunu düşündüğümü varsayarsak, evet, birazcık sürpriz oldun." dedi Harry.

Rodolphus'un yüzünden gülümseme yok oldu ve öfkeyle Harry'e baktı.

"Ölüyüm ben. Onunla birlikte öldüm! Ben senin ona ihanet ettiğin gece öldüm, onu öldürdüğün gece!"

Harry afallayarak Rodolphus'a baktı. Bahsettiği 'O'nun kim olduğunu biliyordu. Yalnızca tek bir kişi olabilirdi.

"Rodolphus, ben onu öldürmedim." dedi Harry zorlukla, çoğunlukla Bella'nın ölümüne sebep olmaktan duyduğu suçluluk ona ağırlık yaptığı için.

Rodolphus'un gözleri bir kerede parladı ve elindeki asayı sıkıca tuttu.

"Baksana bir sana! Doğru düzgün yalan söyleyemiyorsun bile." tısladı Harry'e.

"Sen onun nasıl olduğunu iyi bilirsin, değil mi Cole Bailey!" Harry karşılık verdi. Kendi karısını aldatmış bir adamın ona yalancı demesine izin vermeyecekti.

Rodolphus durdu ve Harry'e baktı, gözlerinde okunamayan bir ifade vardı.

"Benim yalanlarım asla birine zarar vermedi." tartıştı.

"Evet, yalnızca herkesi karanlıkta bıraktı. Özellikle de seviyor olduğunu iddia ettiğin insanları!"

Harry son sözler ağzını tehdit ederken Rodolphus bir lanet göndermiş olduğundan kalkanını yükselmek zorunda kaldı. Lanetin ışığı Harry'nin mavi kalkanına vurdu ve eriyip yok oldu. Harry kalkanını alçalttı ve önündeki adama baktı.

"Sürtüğünün onu nereden öğrendiğini merak ediyordum." dedi Rodolphus pis bir sırıtmayla.

Harry kendisine sakin kal demek zorunda kaldı. Buraya gelmeden önce yapmak istemediği bir şeyi yapmak için gaza getirilmesine izin vermeyeceğine karar vermişti. Rodolphus, Ginny veya herhangi biri hakkında kötü şeyler söyleyebilirdi; o kontrolü kaybetmeyecekti.

"Hiç utanman yok mu senin? Karanlık Lord'un öğrettiklerini kan hainlerine geçirerek yüz karalığı ediyorsun!" Rodolphus tükürür gibi söyledi.

Harry hala hiçbir şey söylemiyordu. Rodolphus'un tutuşunda bulunan asayı yakından gözlüyordu.

"Ama ona bakacak olursak, sen kendin de bir yüz karasısın. Sanırım yaptıklarına şaşırmamam gerek." dedi Rodolphus, kelimeler Harry'nin zoraki sükunetini kesip parçalıyordu.

"Sen ne söylediğini bilmi..." Harry başka bir saldırıyla bölündü, bu kez ona hedef alınmış bir crucio'nun yolundan çekildi.

"Bana yalan söylemeye cüret edeyim deme! Senin acınası yalanlarını ve mazeretlerini duymak istemiyorum!" Rodolphus hiddetle söyledi. Harry'e başka bir crucio gönderdi ama Harry hazırdı.

Lanetin yolundan ucu ucuna çekildi ve asasını Rodolphus'a doğrulttu. İki büyücü de birbirini hedef alıyordu. Yavaşça Harry asasını alçaltarak Rodolphus'u şaşırttı.

"Seninle dövüşmeyeceğim Rodolphus." dedi Harry. "Buraya seninle dövüşmek için gelmedim. Sen benim düşmanım değilsin."

Rodolphus hırladı ve Harry'e başka bir lanet gönderdi, bu kez kesen laneti Harry'nin yan tarafını yakaladı ve birkaç adım geriye sendeledi.

"Sen düşmansın!" Rodolphus resmen çığlık attı, asasını önünde sallayarak. Lanet üstüne lanet gönderdi ve Harry'nin bütün yapabildiği kendini onlara karşı korumak olabildi. "Sen bizi terk ettin, taraf değiştirdin! Bizim senin için yaptığımız onca şeyden sonra! Seni yetiştirdik, sana değer verdik, seni sevdik! Kendimizinmişsin gibi sevdik ve sen ne yaptın?! Bizi terk ettin! Bize ihanet ettin!" Rodolphus öfkesinde kaybolmuştu ve Harry'e ateş etmeyi sürdürüyordu.

Harry karşılık vermeyi seçmiş olsa, öfkeli büyücüyü kolaylıkla alt edebilirdi. Ama yapmadı. Sırf önündeki insan geçmişinden biri diye değil, aynı zamanda Harry Rodolphus'un kısmen haklı olduğunu bildiği için. Harry Voldemort'a ihanet etmişti, Bella'nın ölümüne sebep olmuştu. Savaş zamanı onları terk etmiş ve sebepleri her ne olursa olsun, gerçeği değiştirmiyordu ki o, Harry, onu yetiştiren insanları öldürmüştü.

Diğer şey ve büyük ihtimalle Harry'i Rodolphus'la dövüşmekten büsbütün alıkoyan faktör, Rodolphus'un Voldemort ile Bella'nın ona ettikleri istismardan bihaber olduğunu bilmesiydi. Harry, Rodolphus'la o Bella'yla evlenip Ölüm Yiyen olarak epey bir zaman geçirdiğinde tanışmıştı. Voldemort, Harry'le ilgili yeni bir Ölüm Yiyene güvenmezdi. Harry'le tanıştırılmış olmasının tek sebebi Rodolphus'un öylesi bir yetenek göstermiş olduğu gerçeğiydi.

Harry, Rodolphus'la tanıştığında yalnızca altı yaşındaydı. İstismar Harry dört yaşındayken durmuştu. Rodolphus efendisinin ve karısının onu bir savaşçıya dönüştürmeden önce çocuğu tamamen kırmış olduklarını asla bilmemişti. Ona göre, Harry Voldemort'un düşüşüne sebep olmaktan başka hiçbir nedeni olmadan taraf değiştirmişti.

Harry lanetleri bloke etmeyi becerdi ve bloke edilemez olan Affedilmezlerin yolundan çekildi. 'Expelliarmus'la Rodolphus'u silahsızlandırabildiğinde yerdeydi. Ama asası olmadan bile, Azkaban kaçkını saldırılarını durdurmadı.

Kendini Harry'nin üzerine attı ve vurabildiği her noktaya yumruklarını indirmeye başladı. Harry karşılık verdi ama yalnızca kendini korumak için, Rodolphus'a zarar vermek için hiçbir hamle yapmadı. Fiziksel saldırıyı durdurdu ve Rodolphus'u kendinden ileri itti.

"Sen onları terk ettin! Sana en çok ihtiyaç duydukları zamanda onları bıraktın gittin! Sen bir hainsin!" Rodolphus bağırdı Harry'i tekmelemek için hamle ederek.

Harry ona engel oldu ve sonunda artık yetmişti. Asasız olarak Rodolphus'u fırlatıp attı. Yetişkin büyücü sert bir çarpmayla yere düştü; başı feci bir şekilde masaya vurmuştu. Hızlı hızlı soluyarak ve nefesini yakalamaya çalışarak orada yattı.

Berbat bir suçluluk duygusu doldurdu Harry'i. Rodolphus'un aklının başında olmadığını görebiliyordu. Harry'i yaptığını yapmaya itenin ne olduğunu bilmiyordu. Anlamıyordu.

"Ben onlara ihanet etmedim." dedi Harry, Rodolphus'un ayağa kalktığını görürken. Adam ona düşmanca baktı.

"Onları terk ettin! Bakanlıktan yana saf tuttun! Efendimizi yok etmelerine yardım ettin!" dedi Rodolphus, sesi yalnızca öfkesini değil, kalp kırıklığını da gösteriyordu.

"Hayır, etmedim!" Harry savundu kendini.

"Ne olduğunu biliyorum! Hepsini gördüm! Ne yaptığını gördüm! Her şeyi gördüm!" Rodolphus bağırdı, Harry'i hazırlıksız yakalayarak.

"Ne demek istiyorsun?" Harry sordu, kalbi göğsüne sertçe vuruyordu.

"Gördüm. Gördüm onun nasıl...onun...ve ne yaptığını...nasıl yapabilirsin, Harry? Nasıl bunu Efendimize yaparsın?" Rodolphus'un sesi bu noktada kırıldı ve Harry'e gözlerinde acıyla baktı.

Harry kayıplardaydı. Rodolphus gördüğünü söylerken ne demek istiyordu? Ne görmüştü?

"Sen neden bahsedi...?" Harry başladı ama Rodolphus'un açıklamaya başladığını duyarken durdu.

"O ölürken, hepsini gördüm. Hatıraları ondan zorla aldım. Durduramadı, Snape hatıralarını görmeme engel olamadı." Harry zorlukla nefes alabiliyordu. Sessizlik içinde durdu ve Rodolphus'u dinledi. "Zihnefend yaptım ama Snape beni bloke etti. İyiydi, Zihinbend yetenekleri efsaneviydi ama bir insan ölürken, zihin kalkanları mücadele edecek kadar güçlü olmaz. Kolayca girdim zihnine, her şeyi zorla gördüm."

Harry duyduğuna inanamıyordu. Rodolphus o ölürken Snape'in zihnine tecavüz etmişti. Bir Ölüm Yiyen için bile, bu yapılacak neredeyse en zalimce şeydi.

"Ne olduğunu gördüm. Senin nasıl onu terk ettiğini gördüm! Bella'nın nasıl sana geri gelmen için yalvardığını gördüm. Senin için korkuyordu, senin için! Zarar görmeni istemiyordu! Ve sen umursamadın bile. Bella seni seviyordu! Seni kendi oğlu gibi seviyordu! Ve sen, sen umruna bile katmadın!"

Harry konuşamıyordu, Rodolphus'un deli itiraflarını dinliyordu.

"Ve sonra onun cezalandırılmasını gördüm...onun cezalandırılmasını...o cezalandırılmamalıydı! Senin suçundu! Onun değil! Hortkuluğu kaybeden o değildi, yok eden sendin! Yaptığını biliyorum! O yaşlı aptalı gördüm, Dumbledore Snape'e yok edenin sen olduğunu söyledi! Ölümüne sebep olacağını bile bile yüzüğü Bella'dan aldın! Onu Öpücüğe mahkum ettin! Efendimizin suçu değildi! Değildi, senin suçundu!"

Harry hasta hissediyordu. Haklıydı. Rodolphus haklıydı. Harry'nin suçuydu. Bella'nın cezalandırılacağını biliyordu ama yine de Hortkuluğu yok etmişti. Harry'nin suçuydu.

"Ben...ben yapmadım..." Harry başladı.

"Kapa çeneni! Yalnızca kapa çeneni! Kasten yaptın! Kan haini babana ve bulanık annene geri dönebilmek için yaptın! Seni yetiştirenleri, sana yüreğinin arzu ettiği her şeyi verenleri terk ettin ve seni arama zahmetine bile girmeyen o insanlara geri döndün!" Rodolphus öfkesinde kaybolmuştu.

"Neden yaptın, Harry? Neden onları öldürdün? Seni sevmekten başka hiçbir şey yapmadılar. Karanlık Lord'u yok ettin, bütün hayatın boyunca Baba dediğin adamı. Onu öldürdün, gördüm!" Rodolphus'un sesi değişmişti ve Harry sesindeki acıyı duyabiliyordu.

"Hiç inanmak istemedim. Hala Azkaban'dayken Karanlık Lord'un ölüm haberlerini gördüm. İnanmayı reddettim! Asanı ona kaldırmaktansa ölmeyi tercih edeceğine emindim. Ama sonra seni gördüm! Seni yeni bulunmuşailenle gördüm!" aile nefretle söylenmişti. "Ve ne yaptığını fark ettim. Snape'in, Seherbazları benim Efendimin asil evine yönlendirdiğini biliyordum, ben de onun izini sürdüm. Onu öldürdüm ve son nefesini alırken, hatıraları ondan söküp aldım ve gördüm, kendi gözlerimle senin ihanetini gördüm!"

Burada, Rodolphus'un davranışı değişti ve bütün öfkesini kaybetmiş gibi göründü. Bir parça çöktü, kollarını sıska göğsüne sardı. Solgun yüzü çarpılmış, acısını ve kalp kırıklığını gösteriyordu. Gözleri birdenbire bulandı, sanki bir tek kendini görebildiği bir şeyi görüyordu.

"Ne olduğunu gördüm. Onu gördüm ve ne yapmak zorunda olduğumu biliyordum. Birbirimize verdiğimiz sözleri hatırladım ve yapmak zorundaydım. Yapmasaydım beni affetmeyeceğini biliyordum. Onu hatırladığım gibi görünmüyordu. O...farklıydı. Onu yatakta yatarken gördüm, güzel yüzü tavana dönüktü, gözleri, oh, cansız gözleri bana bakıyordu, ama her zaman dans eden ışıkları yoktu." Boğuk bir hıçkırık onu terk etti ve Harry kendi kalbinin göğsünde ağırlık yaptığını hissedebiliyordu.

"Ne yaptın, Rodolphus?" Harry sordu acıyla. Rodolphus'un Bella'dan bahsettiğini biliyordu ve söylediğinden anlaşıldığı kadarıyla, Öpücük verildikten sonra Bella'yla görüştüğü açıktı.

"Zorunda olduğumu biliyordum, benden istediği buydu. Böyle küçük düşürülecek olursa, bana onun için bunu sona erdirmemi söylemişti. Onu o kadar çok seviyorum ki, yapabilirdim." Rodolphus Harry'nin ardına bakıyordu, gözleri odaksız ve halen bulanıktı. Kelimeler sanki Harry'den çok kendini ikna etmeye çalışırcasına tekrar edildi.

"Yapmak zorunda olduğum şeyi yaptım. Benden istediği şeyi yaptım. Ona son kez baktım, onu son kez öptüm ve usulca serbest bıraktım, katlanmaya zorlandığı utancı ondan aldım. Onu herkesten aldım ve eve getirdim, gelmek istediği yere." Burada Rodolphus ön kapıya, iki mezarın olduğu dışarıya baktı.

Bu bardağı taşıran son damla oldu ve Harry'nin sakin kalma kararı bozuldu. Zümrüt gözleri karardı ve üzerinde durduğu zemin sallanmaya başladı. Bu Rodolphus'u sersemliğinden çıkardı ve Harry'e baktı, önündeki çocuğun görüntüsü üzerinde gözlerinde gerçek bir korku belirdi.

"Onu sen öldürdün." Harry tısladı.

Bella herkesin düşündüğü gibi yatağında ölmemişti. Rodolphus tarafından öldürülmüştü. Onu o öldürmüş.

Ona yöneltilen öfkenin aksine, Rodolphus da Harry'nin öfkesiyle eşleşti ve bağırdı.

"Öldürdüm?! Ben onu asla öldürmedim! Sen öldürdün onu! Onun mahvından sen sorumlusun, ben değil. Ben onu sevdim! Onun için Azkaban'a gittim! Onu korumak için!"

Rodolphus aniden durduğu noktadan fırlatılıp atıldı. Geriye uçtu ve vücudu arkasındaki duvara gömülerek ardındaki portreyi düşürdü. Ağzından kan gelerek yere düştü.

Harry kulübeyi yakıp kül etmeye tehlikeli bir şekilde yakındı. Öfkesi öyleydi ki resmen damarlarında dolandığını hissedebiliyordu. Daha yere bile vurmadan önce Rodolphus'un önünde duruyordu. Bileğinin bir hareketiyle, Rodolphus yerden kaldırıldı ve havada asılı kaldı.

"Onu sen öldürdün!" Harry tükürdü ona tekrar ve odanın öbür ucuna fırlattı.

Rodolphus'un vücudu yere çarptı ve duvara vurmadan önce birkaç metre kaydı.

Harry mantıklı düşünme noktasını çoktan geçmişti. Önünde duran Rodolphus'u göremiyordu artık. Bütün görebildiği Bella'nın katiliydi.

Rodolphus ayağa kalktı ve accio'yla asasını çağırdı. Harry'e doğrulatarak onu lanetlemeye çalıştı ama kelimeler onu terk edemeden önce, Harry elini kaldırmış ve asasız olarak asa tutan kolunu bükmüştü. Korkunç bir çatırdama sesi Rodolphus'un bileği kırılır ve asası yere düşerken havada çınladı. Rodolphus acı içinde çığlık atmak için bile fazla şaşkındı.

Harry ayağını adamın midesine indirdi ve onu tekrar havaya kaldırdı. Dosdoğru bir kapıya gömüldü ve yatakodasında son buldu. Harry hemen onu uzanarak bir kez daha adamı havaya kaldırdı. Rodolphus acı içinde nefes çekti ama havada asılı olduğundan, kendini korumak için yapabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu.

Siyah gözleri etrafa karanlık saçarken Harry'e baktı.

"İleride ne olacağımı görmek istiyordun, değil mi?!" Harry sordu, sesi kulağa insanlıktan çıkmış geliyordu, sanki bir şeytan konuşmuş gibiydi.

Rodolphus kanının kaynamaya başladığını hissederken haykırdı. Harry'nin siyah gözlerini üzerine sabitlenmiş buldu. Rodolphus tam da daha fazla işkenceye katlanamayacağını düşünürken, lanetten serbest bırakıldı ve yere yığıldı. Izdırap verici acı içinde soludu ve başını kaldırdığında siyah gözlü Harry'nin ona öldürecek gibi baktığını gördü.

Harry ona doğru geldi, elini kaldırmış Rodolphus'a işaret ediyordu. Onu parçalarına ayırmak, lime lime etmek üzereydi ki birdenbire durdu. Gözleri duvardaki portreye takıldı, çok güzel bir kadına ait olan bir portre. Ani bir hatıra Harry'nin aklına üşüştü, gözleri yaşlı bir Bella dizleri üzerine düşüyor, Voldemort'a sevdiği adamın hayatının bağışlanması için yalvarıyordu. Harry'nin gözleri yeşile döndü ve önündeki duvara baktı öylece.

Portredeki siyah saçlı kadın dosdoğru Harry'e baktı, onu Rodolphus'u öldürmekten alıkoydu. Harry, Bella'ya ait portreye öylece baktı ve kalbinin katlanılamaz bir acı içine ağrıdığını hissetti. Onu kaybetmişti. Öpüldüğü gün o gitmişti. Harry bunu biliyordu ama bir parçası inanıyordu ki belki, yalnızca belki, geri getirilebilirdi. Ne de olsa ona Öpücüğü veren gerçek bir Ruh Emici değildi. Belki ruhunu geri getirmenin bir yolu vardı. Draco ona bunun mümkün olmadığını söylediğinde bile, Harry asla inanmamıştı. Onu geri getirmenin bir yolu olacağından emindi. Ama Rodolphus onu öldürmüştü. Onu geri getirmenin bir yolu olabilirdi ama herhangi bir şey olamadan önce Rodolphus onu öldürmüştü.

Harry adamdan tiksintiyle uzaklaştı. Rodolphus'u affetmeye hazırdı oysa ki. Buraya Rodolphus'u onun düşman olmadığına inandırma amacıyla gelmişti. Belki de ona geçmişini ve Voldemort'u terk etmesine neyin sebep olduğunu anlatmaya. Rodolphus'un Harry'e yaptığı şeyden sonra bile, Harry'nin adı altında yaptığı saldırılar, işlediği cinayetler ve her şeyden sonra. Draco'ya yaptığından, Damien'ın hayatını ettiği tehditten, her şeyden sonra, Harry hepsini geçmişte bırakmaya hazır ve gönüllüydü. Çünkü bu Rodolphus'tu, Bella'nın kocasıydı. Harry'nin geçmişine ve Bella'ya bağlantısı olan o son kişi.

Harry geriye adım attı ve yaralı adamı yerde bıraktı.

"Seni öldürmeyeceğim, Rodolphus." dedi, nefes alışı sesini boğuklaştırarak. "Geri getirilme şansı varken Bella'yı öldürdüğünü bilerek yaşayabilirsin. Onu öldüren sensin." Harry ayrılmak için döndü. Tam kapıya ulaşmışken tekrar konuştu. "Ve bilmelisin ki senin bugün hala hizmet ettiğin adam, intikamını almak istediğin adam seni Azkaban'da çürümeye bıraktı." Buna Rodolphus başını kaldırdı, gözleri kocaman ve inanmazdı.

"Hayır! Efendim benim için geliyordu. Beni oradan çıkaracaktı! Beni asla orada bırakmazdı!" çatallı sesi söyledi.

"Asla senin için gelmeyecekti. Kaderin Azkaban'ın parmaklıkları arkasında ölmekti." Harry tısladı zalimce.

Rodolphus ayağa kalkmaya çabaladı ama beceremedi. Ancak kalkıp oturdu.

"Senin yalanlarına inanmıyorum! O...o beni öyle bırakmazdı! Bella...Bella izin vermezdi..."

"Bella hiçbir şey yapmadı çünkü sen ona yalan söyledin! Sen hep ona yalan söylemiştin, o da seni kaderine bıraktı."

Rodolphus çılgınca başını salladı.

"Hayır! O beni affederdi! Beni seviyordu, beni affederdi. Biliyorum! Ben sadece onu sevdiğim için yalan söyledim! O bana inanırdı!" bağırdı.

Harry kanla kaplanmış adama baktı ve o tanıdık acıma duygusunun içinde dolaştığını hissetti.

"Seni seviyordu, evet. Hala nefes alıyor olmanın tek sebebi seni sevmiş olması." Harry gözlerine baktıktan sonra devam etti. "Birinin senin için gelmesini bekleyerek hapishanede sekiz sene geçirdin. Gerçekle yüzleş. Voldemort senin için gelmiyordu. Senin için asla gelmiyorlardı. Dışarı bak Rodolphus, seni çok uzun zaman önce gömdüler."

Bununla birlikte Harry odadan dışarı çıkarak geride kırılmış bir adam bıraktı.

xxx

Tam Harry odadan çıkarken başını kaldırdığında dört adamın ellerinde asalarla içeri koştuğunu gördü. Babasının yüzündeki panik ifadesini gördü.

"Harry! İyi misin?" James sordu, Sirius, Remus ve Harry'nin tılsım altında olduğunu varsaydığı Lucius olan siyah saçlı bir adam Harry'nin arkasındaki odanın içine koşarken.

Harry yorgunlukla babasına baktı. Bütün enerjisi ondan çekilmiş gibi hissediyordu.

"Ben iyiyim, baba." dedi zoraki bir sesle.

James ve Harry odanın içinden Sirius'un Bailey'i St Mungos'a götürdüklerini bağırışını duyarken döndüler.

James soru soran bir ifadeyle Harry'e baktı.

"Şimdi değil, baba. Şu an açıklama yapamam. Sonra bağır bana." dedi Harry, duygularının yüzeye fazla yakın olduğunu hissederek.

"Hayır...ben şaşırdım." dedi James, bu kez Harry'nin ona soru sorarcasına bakmasına sebep olarak. "Onu öldüreceğini düşünürdüm."

Harry dönüp odaya baktı, hala Bella'nın portresinin bir parçasını görebiliyordu.

"O zaten ölü. Onu öldürmekten ben ne kazanırım ki?" Harry fısıldadı, Sirius ve Remus'un kırılmış görünen adamı kontrol ettiklerini görürken.

James kafa karışıklığıyla ona baktı ama daha fazla bir şey söylemedi. Duygusal olarak tükenmiş oğlunun etrafına bir kolunu sardı.

"Hadi, eve gidiyoruz." dedi sessizce.

Harry babasına minnettar bir bakış atmaktan başka bir şey söylemek için fazla yorgundu. James, Harry'i dışarı yönlendirdi ki birlikte, evlerine, Potter Malikanesi'ne cisimlenebilsinler.

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yazarın (Kurinoone'ın) Notu: İşte! Umarım hoşunuza gitmiştir. Epilog bütün açık uçları bağlayacak, Lucius ve Draco, Rodolphus'un kaderi, yeni Bakan ve elbette Harry.
> 
> Yazarın(Benim) Yorumu: Teey tey! Gerçek hayatta da böyle insanlar var biliyor musunuz? Başkalarına ait suçlar için başkalarını suçlayan, üzüntü ve acıyla kendinden geçmiş, gözü dönmüş. Ve Harry, çocuk 17 yaşında ama düpedüz yaşlı bir ruhu var benim gözümde. İnsanın başından o kadar şey geçer mi ya...


	44. Epilog

44\. Bölüm - Epilog

Lily sıcak içeceği sehpaya koyduktan sonra yerine oturdu. Kupasını eline alarak ısındı. Ağustosun sonları olduğundan hava hala sıcaktı ama Lily'nin hissettiği soğuğun havayla hiçbir ilgisi yoktu. Daha çok konuşmanın konusuyla alakalıydı onun hissi.

James kendi içeceğinden bir yudum aldı. Gecenin oldukça geç bir saatiydi ama iki yetişkin uyuyamamıştı. Mutfakta oturuyor, son birkaç günde olanları konuşuyordu.

Rodolphus'un Karanlık Prens taklitçisi olduğu ortaya çıkalı üç gün olmuştu. O günden beri tek konuşma konusu oydu. Lily bu konuşmanın artık sona ermesini dilemeye başlıyordu ve bugünden sonra, umuyordu ki erecekti. Bugün, Rodolphus Lestrange ya da Cole Bailey, her ne isimle hitap etmek istiyorsanız, gömülüyordu.

Adamın cenazesine katılmamıştı. Lily bu bilgiyle oturduğu yerde rahatsızca kıpırdandı. Her zaman anlayışlı bir insan olmaya çalışırdı. Başka insanların içindeki iyiliğe bakmaya çalışırdı hep. Ancak, bugün gömülen adam iki oğluna da zarar vermeyi amaç edinmiş biriydi. Bu son sene başlarından geçen her şeyin ve Harry'nin sessiz acı çekişinin sorumlusuydu. Harry hala uyku iksirine bağımlıydı. Maddeden uzaklaşımı halen onun için yeterince rahatsızlık ve acı yaratıyordu. Ama Harry kimseye hiçbir şey söylemiyordu. Lily'nin kendisi biliyordu ki bağımlık en azından bir sene daha sürecekti. İksir bağımlılığı hızlıca ya da kolaylıkla atlatabileceğiniz bir şey değildi. Harry'nin sağlık problemlerinin tek sorumlusu Rodolphus'tu. İksir olayının arkasında olan oydu.

Rodolphus ayrıca Damien'a zarar vermeyi de planlıyordu. Canını tehdit etmişti. Lily kimse için bunu düşünmenin korkunç bir şey olduğunu biliyordu, ama öldüğüne memnundu. Hayatta olsa, oğullarının canı için devamlı olarak korku duyardı.

"Doğru şeyi yaptık, değil mi?" Lily sordu yüksek sesle.

James içeceğinden başını kaldırdı. Yorgun gözlerini ovdu.

"Öyle zannediyorum" cevapladı.

O da Lily'le aynı şeyi düşünüyordu. Ölümü için biraz olsun üzgün değildi. Rodolphus oğullarını tehdit etmişti, kendi kendine ölmemiş olsa, James büyük ihtimalle onu kendi öldürürdü. Adamın cenazesine katılmasının hiçbir yolu yoktu. Lily'nin suçluluk duyduğunu biliyordu ama o duymuyordu. Neden duymalıydı ki? Adam, Harry'nin bu kadar acı çekmesinin sebebiydi.

Harry, James onun düşüncesiyle kalbinin teklediğini hissetti.

"Harry geldi mi daha eve?" James sordu, Lily'nin evde olması gerektiğinde ısrar ettiği muggle saatine bakarak.

"Hayır, daha değil." Lily cevapladı, kulağa fazla endişeli gelmemeye çalışarak.

James iç geçirdi. Harry hala oradaydı. James böyle zamanlarda onu anlayamıyordu.

"Hala cenazeye gittiğine inanamıyorum" dile getirdi. "Adamın yaptığı şeylerden sonra, Harry yine de cenazesine gitti! Anlayamıyorum onu."

Lily kaynar sıvıdan başka bir yudum aldı. James'e bu noktada katılıyordu. Harry'nin Rodolphus'un cenazesine katılmasını anlamak güçtü. Harry bir tek değildi ama. Duyduğu kadarıyla, Sirius, Remus ve Tonks ile şaşırtıcı bir şekilde, Narcissa ve Lucius da gitmişlerdi. Lucius diğer insanlar da orada olduğundan tılsım altındaydı. Narcissa ve Sirius, ikisi de olanlara bakmaksızın, Rodolphus'un hala Bella'nın kocası olduğunu ve cenazesine katılmalarının Bella için önemli olduğunu hissettiklerini söylemişlerdi. Remus ve Tonks Harry'nin hatrına gitmişlerdi, ve Lucius, yani, o da yalnızca oğlunu yaralamış olan adamın toprağın yedi kat altına gömülmesini izleme amacıyla oradaydı. Tek pişmanlık duyduğu şey ölümünden önce adamdan intikamını alamamış olmasıydı.

"Bence Narcissa'nın gitmesi aşırı derecede cesurcaydı. Rodolphus'un oğullarımın canını yakmayı planlıyor olmasının yalnızca düşüncesi bile ondan o kadar çok nefret etmeme sebep oluyor ki, ve Narcissa'nın oğlu hala onun yüzünden hastanede. Cenazesine gidecek güç bulacağını hiç düşünmezdim." Lily yorum yaptı.

"Biliyorum, ama bence Narcissa'nın durumu ondan biraz daha karmaşık. Rodolphus onunla ve Draco'yla harika bir ilişkiye sahipti. Lucius bize Narcissa ve Bella'nın çok yakın olduğunu söyledi. Andromeda'yı o Ted'le evlenmiş olduğu için dışlamışlar, o yüzden iki kızkardeş birbirine çok yakınlaşmış. Bella, Narcissa'ya ve tek yeğeni, Draco'ya çok değer veriyordu. Rodolphus da Bella'nın değer verdiklerine değer veriyordu. Draco'ya zarar vermesine rağmen, Narcissa'nın büyük ihtimalle kızkardeşi için bunu yapmanın doğru olduğunu hissetmesini anlayabiliyorum. Sadece Rodolphus'la bir zamanlar sahip olduğu ilişkinin hatrına ve kardeşinin anısına gitti." James açıkladı.

"Draco'nun şimdi iyi olması çok iyi ama. Rodolphus'un ölümünün hemen ardından uyanması garip yine de, sence de değil mi?" dedi Lily, Draco'nun komadan çıkmış olmasına samimiyetle ferahlamıştı. Draco kurtulmasaydı, bunun Harry'i mahvedeceğinden korkuyordu.

"Tesadüf olduğunu sanmıyorum. Bence bir şey yapmıştı, bir çeşit bağlama büyüsü ki bu sayede Draco o, Rodolphus ölmedikçe uyanmasın." dedi James şüpheyle.

Lily kafa karışıklığıyla gözlerini kırptı.

"Gerçekten öyle mi düşünüyorsun?"

"Zalim biriydi. Öyle bir şey yapmışsa şaşırmam." dedi James.

Lily çok emin değildi. O yalnızca bir tesadüf olduğu düşünüyordu.

"Yani, herneyse ben şimdi iyi olduğuna çok mutluyum. Tamamen iyileşene kadar hastanede kalacak gerçi. Bence artık komadan çıktığına göre, Harry her gün ziyarete gidecektir." dedi Lily, yakın geleceği düşünmeye çalışarak.

"Evet, sanırım." James katıldı. "Harry'nin yapacak başka şeyi varmış gibi değil ki zaten"

Bu doğruydu. James, Lily ve Damien'ın birkaç gün içerisinde Hogwarts'a yola koyulmalarıyla beraber, Harry tek başına kalacaktı. Kariyer seçiminden ve ne yapmak istediğinden bahsetmemişti ve bütün bu Karanlık Prens taklitçisi meselesiyle birlikte, James onunla geleceği hakkında konuşmak için bir fırsat bulamamıştı.

Dün, James sıradan bir şekilde belki Harry'nin de onlarla birlikte Hogwarts'a gelmesi gerektiği yorumunu yapmıştı, ne yapmak istediğine karar verene kadar. Harry yalnızca babasına dik dik bakarak ve odadan çıkarak tepki vermişti. Damien konuyu 'Bence o bir hayırdı, baba.' diyerek kapatmıştı.

"Harry'nin tek başına kalması fikrinden hoşlanmıyorum, özellikle olandan sonra." dedi James, kupasındakini bitirip masaya koyarken.

"Biliyorum, ben de hoşlanmıyorum. Kendine bakamayacağını düşündüğümden değil. Bakabileceğini biliyorum, geçen yıl herkesten kaçıyordu ve ne kadar az şeyle hayatta kaldığını Merlin bilir." Lily sustu, midesinin Harry'nin zorluk içinde ve aç kalarak yaşamasının düşüncesiyle kasıldığını hissederek. "Ama ben onun ailesinin kalanıyla birlikte olmasını istiyorum."

James aynı fikirde olduğunu göstererek başını salladı. Gerçekleşmeyecekti ama. Harry asla Hogwarts'a geri gitmezdi.

"Harry hayatıyla ne yapmak istediğini bulacak. Sadece ona zaman ver, Lily" karşılık verdi.

Lily ondan başka tarafa baktı. Haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Ne yapmak istediği Harry'nin seçimiydi ve eğer Potter Malikanesi'nde bir başına, hiçbir şey yapmadan kalmak istiyorsa, o zaman bu da onun seçimiydi. Bütün gün ne yapacağını merak etti. Tek başına çok sıkılırdı. Ne iş yapmak istediğini bilse o zaman gerekli olan eğitimi almaya başlayabilirdi. Ama sorun da buydu. Harry, Hogwarts'tan sonra ne yapmak istediği hakkında hiçbir şey söylememişti. Birkaç sene önce planlarının ne olduğunu biliyordu, ama şükürler olsun ki o planlar değişmişti. Artık Harry bir sonraki Karanlık Lord olmayı planlamadığına göre bütün kariyer seçenekleri önündeydi.

Ron Weasley'nin sonraki birkaç hafta içerisinde Şifacı eğitimlerine başladığını biliyordu. Harry iyiydi ama Lily bir Şifacı olmak istemeyeceğini biliyordu. Öğretecek sabra sahip değildi, o yüzden Profesörlük de söz konusu değildi. Babası ya da kardeşinin olduğu kadar Quidditch meraklısı değildi, o yüzden milli bir oyuncu da olmayacaktı.

Zümrüt gözleri Sirius'un bu sabah getirdiği gazetenin üzerine düştü ve başlıklar pis pis sırıtmasına sebep oldu. Gazeteyi aldı ve yüzünde çarpık bir gülümsemeyle James'e baktı.

"Biliyor musun, Bakanlık işe alımları başlamış. Harry'nin harika bir Sihir Bakanı olacağını düşünmüyor musun?" sordu.

James mükemmel bir şok ifadesi verdikten sonra sırıtışını gördü ve karısının alay ettiğini fark etti.

"Oh, evet, kesinlikle!" James de oyuna katıldı. "Hemen hayalini kurabiliyorum" gözlerini kapattı ve bir surat yaptı.

"Ne görüyorsun?" Lily sordu.

"Kaos. Tam bir kargaşa." dedi James gözlerini açmadan.

Lily kıkırdadıktan sonra koluna gazeteyle vurdu.

"Hey! Konuştuğun kişi benim oğlum!" oyunculukla azarladı. "Harika bir Bakan olurdu. Tümden...devrimci." ekledi.

James de pis pis sırıttı.

"Onu doğru bildin işte! N'aparsın, başka bir Bakanın çoktan seçilmiş olması büyük bir kayıp" dedi Lily'nin elindeki gazeteye sahte bir iç geçirmeyle işaret ederek.

Lily başlıklara ve yeni Sihir Bakanının gülümseyen yüzüne tekrar baktı.

"Amos Diggory, yeni Sihir Bakanı olarak seçildi." Lily okudu başlığı. "Onu tanımıyorum. Oğlunun öğretmeniydim ama, Cedric, galiba, evet Cedric Diggory, çok iyi çocuk." Lily yorum yaptı bir gülümsemeyle.

"Ben Amos'u tanıyorum. Bakanlık Memurlarından biriydi, Sihirli Hayvanların Kontrolü ve Düzenlemeleri Departmanı için çalışıyordu." dedi James. "İyiydi işte. Quidditch fanatiği ama gerçi Bulgaristan'ı tutuyor." dedi James, oyunculukla bir surat yaparak. "Bütün konuştuğu ya takımı ya da oğlu. Epey gurur duyuyor oğlundan."

Lily buna gülümsedi. Fotoğrafçılara gülümseyip el sallayan adama baktı. Gülümsemesi kayboldu ve James'e bir parça korkuyla baktı.

"James, o, yani Amos, o...Bakanlık...Bakanlık Rodolphus'un ölümü için Harry'i suçlamayacak, değil mi?" Lily sordu, tekrar. Cevabı çok defa söylenmişti ona ama kendini endişe etmekten alıkoyamıyordu.

"Lily, sana söyledim. Harry'nin suçu değildi. Sirius ve diğerleri Rodolphus'u St Mungos'a getirdiklerinde, yeterince stabil durumdaydı. Şifacıların neden öldüğüne dair hiçbir cevabı yoktu. Sanki yaşamaya son vermeye karar vermiş gibi olduğunu söylediler. Hepsi çok aniydi ama yaralarıyla hiçbir alakası olmadığını belirttiler.

Lily tekrar başını salladı ve başka bir yudum aldı. Harry'nin daha fazla bela için sorumlu tutulmasını istemiyordu. Oğlunun başından yeterince şey geçmişti.

"Harry'nin kendini suçladığını düşünüyor musun?" sordu.

Buna, James başını kaldırıp baktı ve cevap gözlerinden açıkça okunuyordu.

"Suçu olmayan çok şey için kendini suçluyor. Bence bu da listeye eklenen başka bir tanesi." dedi üzüntüyle.

xxx

Harry soğuk zeminde, gözleri önündeki taze kazılmış mezardan ayrılmadan oturdu. Garip bir şeydi, Rodolphus Lestrange'in mezarı sekiz yıl önce kazılmıştı ve o bugün gömülmüştü. Harry onun adını taşıyan mezara, Bella'nın mezarının yanına gömülmesini önermişti. Yapacak doğru şey buymuş gibi görünüyordu.

Soğuk havanın yüzünü ve saçlarını yaladığını hissetti. Herkes ayrılmıştı, burada kalan tek kişi oydu. Rodolphus'un ölümü hakkında nasıl hissettiğini bilmiyordu. Besbelli onun suçuydu, Şifacılar ne derse desin. Problem şuydu ki artık ne hissedeceğini bilmiyordu. Son birkaç gün Harry fark bile etmeden geçmişti. Görmüş olduğu hakikatler her zamankinden beter ağırlık yapıyordu. Bella'nın öldürülmüş olduğunu bilmek hala kanının öfkeyle kaynamasına sebep oluyordu. Bir parçası o öfkenin bir dayanağı olmadığını biliyordu. Bella ölmüştü, o gitmişti. Rodolphus'un saldırmış olduğu yalnızca ondan geriye kalan boş kabuktu. Ama o bile ateşten bir öfkenin tüm hücrelerine yayılmasına sebep oluyordu. O hala burada olsaydı, o zaman Harry onu halen görebilirdi, hala onunla birlikteymiş gibi yapabilirdi. Onu geri getirmenin bir yolunu bulabileceğine inanıyordu. Ne kadar imkansız olursa olsun, yapılabilirdi. Sihir sınır bilmezdi, değil mi?

Harry başını kaldırıp karanlık gökyüzüne baktı ve nefesini bıraktı. Yorgundu, eve geri gidip uyumayı dört gözle bekliyordu. Daha fazla kabus görmemişti ve bir daha asla görmeyeceğini de biliyordu. Voldemort bir daha rüyalarında onu kovalamazdı çünkü görünüşe göre, aslında zaten hiçbir zaman peşini bırakmamak gibi bir amacı olmamıştı. Ona ulaşmaya çalışıyordu, ya da daha doğrusu, Tom Riddle, Voldemort'un insan kalmış parçası, Harry'e ulaşmaya çalışıyordu.

Harry kimseye rüyasından ve Kelid Diyarı'nda Tom Riddle'la karşılaşmasından bahsetmemişti. Babası ve kalan herkes Harry'nin onların konuşmasını duyduğunu düşünüyordu ve Harry'nin de bu bilgiyle bir sorunu yoktu. Ona her halükarda inanmazlardı. Şimdi biliyordu ki Bella'nın Rodolphus'un gerçek kimliği hakkındaki bilgiyi ona iletmesinin tek yolu ona hatıralarını vermekti. Bunu yapmanın hiçbir yolu yoktu, onunla iki dünya arasında, ölülerle yaşayanlar arasında var olan bir Diyar'da buluşmak dışında.

Voldemort'la olan bağlantısı onun hayal ettiğinden çok daha güçlüydü ve rüya olarak görünen ona ait birkaç hatıra görmesinin sebebi de oydu. Bella'yla Rodolphus hakkındaki konuşma ve Rodolphus'un özgürlüğüne mal olan baskın Harry'e Voldemort tarafından iletilmişti.

Bütün bundan çıkan tek pozitif şey Harry'nin şimdi Voldemort hakkında düşündüğünde hissettiği huzurdu. Suçluluk hissi artık ona askıntı olmuyordu ve Bella'yı tekrar görmek ve hayatının daha önce hiç bilmediği parçalarını görmek ne kadar zor olursa olsun, ona garip türde bir rahatlık da veriyordu. Ama Bella ve Voldemort'u tekrar görmek ayrıca Harry'nin onlara daha da fazla özlem duymasına sebep oluyordu.

Harry düşüncelerinden yalnızca birinin yanına, soğuk zemine oturduğunu hissettiğinde çıktı. Sıcak bir el onunkine geçti ve Harry bakmadan bile kim olduğunu anlamıştı. Dokunuşu nerede olsa tanırdı.

"Gelmene gerek yoktu, Ginny" dedi sessizce.

Ginny'nin sıcak vücudu onunkine dayandı ve Harry sıcaklığın neredeyse boylu boyunca dolanarak onu ısıttığını, yalnızca onun varlığının yapabileceği şekilde rahatlattığını hissedebiliyordu.

"Seni görmek istedim." cevapladı bir o kadar usulca.

Harry başını çevirip ona baktı. Kahverengi gözleri onun üzerindeydi ve kolları onun etrafına sarılı, elini kendisininkinde tutarak hemen yanında oturuyordu. Harry sessizce kendi teselli ararcasına onu tutarken onu rahatlatabiliyor olmasını seviyordu. Kollarında rahatladı ve gecenin oldukça geç bir saati olduğunun farkında, karanlık gökyüzüne baktı.

"Yalnız mı geldin?" dedi Harry birkaç dakika sonra.

Ginny cevap vermek için başını Harry'nin omzundan kaldırdı.

"Evet, cenazeden sonra nasıl olduğunu görmek istedim. Ama şömineden aradığımda Damien hala geri gelmediğini söyledi. Seni görmek istiyordum, o yüzden gelmeye karar geldim."

Harry gülümseyerek ona baktı.

"Cisimlenme becerini değerlendiriyorsun yani?" dalga geçti.

Ginny artık on yedi yaşındaydı ve daha yeni cisimlenme testine girmiş ve geçmişti. O zamandan beri her yere cisimleniyordu, aynı abileri gibi.

"Yalnızca önemli yolculuklar için" o da dalga geçti, elini hafifçe sıkarak.

Harry'nin gülümsemesi yüzünden kaydı ve tekrar önündeki iki mezara baktı.

"Zorunda değildin...yani sana yapmaya çalıştığı şeyden sonra. Gelmemeliydin." dedi Harry.

Ginny mezara baktı ve titremesini bastırdı. O gece, Rodolphus Astronomi kulesinde ona saldırdığında ölmeye ne kadar yaklaştığını asla unutamazdı. Şimdi kulaklarına buz gibi tıslanmış sözcüklerin manasını anlıyordu. 'Çünkü onu mahvedecek!' Rodolphus ona saldırmıştı çünkü Harry'nin onu sevdiğini biliyordu. Harry'nin aşık olduğu kişiyi kaybetmesini istemişti, aynı kendisinin aşık olduğu kadını kaybettiği gibi, Bella.

"Sen buradasın. Sana daha kötü şeyler yaptı." Ginny önerdi.

Harry başını salladı ama bir şey demedi. Neden burada olduğunu açıklamak güçtü. Aslında Rodolpus için değildi, daha çok Bella içindi. Onun hatıralarını gördükten sonra, Harry biliyordu ki ne olursa olsun, hala Rodolphus'u seviyordu, öldüğü güne kadar onu sevmişti. Harry onun duygularını anlıyordu. Bir kere birine aşık oldun mu, onlar hakkında ne öğrenirsen öğren, o aşk asla ölmeyecekti. Ne olursa olsun.

Yalnızca birkaç dakika daha soğukta kaldılar. Harry yanındaki kızın ufak ürpermelerini hissedebiliyordu. Ginny'i de aynı anda kaldırarak, ayağa kalktı.

"Hadi, seni eve götüreyim." dedi Harry, etrafına bir kolunu sarıp.

Sadece bir kez dönüp bakarak iki mezardan yürüyüp uzaklaştılar. Harry'nin kolu hala Ginny'nin etrafına sarılıydı ve Bella ve Rodolphus'un mezarlarına dönüp bakarken onu daha da yakınına çekti.

"Ginny, çok sık söylemediğimi biliyorum ve çoğu zaman öyle bile davranmıyorum, ama..." Harry durdu ki Ginny'e doğru düzgün bakabilsin. "Seni seviyorum, biliyorsun değil mi?"

Ginny yüzündeki ifadeye gülümsedi ve onu usulca öpmek için eğildi.

"Biliyorum. Ben de seni seviyorum."

Harry dudaklarını düzgün bir öpücüğe hapsetti ve kendisinin içinde kaybolmasına izin verdi. Elleri kendilerini onun kızıl saçlarına dolayarak hafifçe çekti. Ginny'nin elleri de Harry'nin dağınık dalgalarındaydı ve o da tutkulu öpücüğe tüm gücüyle karşılık veriyordu.

Öpücüğü kopardıklarında Ginny yüzünde kendinden oldukça memnun bir ifadeyle Harry'e bakıyordu. Kollarını Harry'nin etrafına sardı ve başını göğsüne yasladı. Harry de kollarını onun etrafına sardı ve sanki değerli bir hayat kaynağıymışçasına tuttu. Bu şekilde Harry Kovuk'a cisimlendi, Ginny hala sıkı sıkı göğsüne tutunuyordu.

xxx

Peşinde 'çok erken' uyandırılmış olmaktan uykulu uykulu söylenen bir Damien'la kahvaltı için alt kata indi Harry.

"Nasıl çok erken oluyor?" sordu eğlenerek.

"Ben sana ne yaptım? Neden beni cezalandırıyorsun? Uykuma ihtiyacım var benim, Harry. Gerçekten var." dedi Damien, gözlerinden uykuyu silmeye çalışarak.

Harry pis pis sırıttı ama alt kata inmeye devam etti.

"Birkaç gün içinde Hogwarts'a gidiyor olacaksın ve o zaman antrenmanlarını da yapamayacaksın. Gitmeden önce yapabildiğin kadar yapman gerek." Harry açıkladı sakince.

Damien gıcık olmuş bir bakış attı.

"Ben birkaç gün içinde gidiyorsam, o zaman neden beni bundan sonra yalnız bırakmıyorsun?" sordu.

Harry yalnızca güldü ve mutfağın kapısını açtı. Sabahın epey erken bir saati olduğundan boş olmasını bekliyordu. O yüzden mutfak masasında oturan üç kişi bulduğunda oldukça şaşırdı. Gözlerini önünde oturan üç kişiye dikerek kapıda durdu. James ve Lily pek sürpriz değillerdi. Masada sakinlikle oturan, sanki Potter Malikanesine her gün kahvaltıya geliyormuş gibi görünen üçüncü kişiydi.

Damien Harry'nin arkasından geldi ve o da misafiri gördü.

"Profesör Dumbledore?"

Gümüşi saçlı büyücü yarım ay gözlüklerinin ardından iki Potter çocuğuna baktı.

"Günaydın, Damien, Harry." karşıladı onları.

Damien ona bakakaldı. Okul Müdürü ona ismiyle hitap etmişti. Her zaman 'Mr Potter'dı. Harry karşılamaya cevap vermedi, sadece ona bakmaya devam etti.

Damien Harry'i kapı yolundan çekilmesi için dürtükledi ve Harry'nin içeri girmesinin tek sebebi de oydu. Anne babasıyla konuşmaya gelmiştir ve yakında ayrılır umuduyla Dumbledore'un varlığını bilmezden gelmeye çalıştı. Ama şans bugün yanında değilmiş gibi görünüyordu, Dumbledore ayrılmak için hiçbir girişimde bulunmadı.

"Harry, Profesör Dumbledore senle kısaca konuşmak istiyor." Lily haber verdi.

Harry bir şey söylemedi ve içecek almak için buzdolabına gitti.

"Peki, sen meşgulsün gibi görünüyor, o yüzden ben geri..." Damien söylemeye başladı çıkmak için kapıya doğru hareket ederken.

"Hiç öyle bir şey yapmıyorsun. Dışarı çıkıp başla. Ben birkaç dakikaya sana katılacağım." Harry talimat verdi.

"Ama, kahvaltı ne olacak..." Damien başladı ama sonra Harry'nin ona gönderdiği bakışın üzerine çabucak çenesini kapadı. Harry dalga geçecek modda değildi.

Boş mideyle antrenman yapmaya zorlanmak hakkında bir şeyler geveleyerek, Damien ısınma hareketlerine başlamak için antrenman alanına gitmek üzere çıktı.

Harry yavaş yavaş sabah kahvaltısını hazırladıktan sonra masaya geldi. İçeceğini yudumlayarak ve açık bir rahatsızlıkla Dumbledore'u gözleyerek oturdu.

James ve Lily masadan kalkarak Harry ve Dumbledore'u yalnız bıraktılar. James çıkarken Harry'e komik bir bakış attı. Sanki neredeyse Harry'e medeni davranması için yalvarıyordu. Harry karşılık olarak ona hafifçe pis pis sırıttı.

Dumbledore, Harry ve o mutfaktaki masada oturan tek kişiler olarak kalana kadar hiçbir şey söylemedi. Tam konuşmak için ağzını açmıştı ki Harry onu kesti.

"Senin söyleyeceğin hiçbir şeyi dinleyecek modda değilim, Dumbledore"

Harry'nin sesinde hiçbir haset yoktu; yalnızca duygularını belirtiyordu. Konuşurken gözleri Dumbledore'un yüzüne yapışık kaldı.

Bir asır yaşındaki Hogwarts Müdürü tepki vermedi, oturduğu yerde, Harry'nin önünde kaldı. Uzun dakikalar boyunca, ikisi de bir şey söylemedi. Harry diğer büyücünün varlığının onu ne kadar rahatsız ettiğini göstermeyi reddetti. Sonunda, Dumbledore öne eğildi ve cübbelerinin içine uzanarak resmi görünen bir zarf çıkardı. Zarfın önünü süsleyen tanıdık yeşil mürekkep, mektubun Hogwarts'la alakalı olduğuna işaret ediyordu. Dumbledore ona uzatmadan önce Harry açık bir şekilde ismini okuyabiliyordu.

Tek bir kelime etmeden, Harry zarfı aldı ve açtı. Parşömeni çıkararak şaşkınlıkla Dumbledore'a baktı. Tekrar başını parşömene eğdi ve okuduğu şeyin gerçekten de doğru olduğundan emin olmak isteyerek okudu.

"Nedir bu?" Harry sordu mektubu iki defa okuduktan sonra. Zümrüt gözleri kızgınlıkla parıldıyor, genç çocuğa gerçeküstü bir görünüm veriyordu.

"Senin Hogwarts kadrosuna katılman için bir davet." Dumbledore açıkladı basitçe. "Okul müfredatının bazı yanlarının gerçekten de mükemmellikten uzak olduğu belirtildi. Okul Müdürü olarak pozisyon için en uygun kişiye teklif götürmek benim işim. Senden başka kimseyi düşünemedim."

Harry tek kelime edemiyordu o yüzden şok içinde adama bakmaya devam etti.

"İşi geri çevirmeden önce, lütfen açıklamama izin ver." dedi Dumbledore hızlıca. "İş müfredata yeni eklenecek bir dersi öğretmek. Düello kulübüyle Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma dersi arasında diye tanımlamak en iyi açıklama şekli olur. Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma ile yakın ilişkili olacak. Ders herkes tarafından alınabilecek, birinci sınıftan yedinci sınıfa kadar. Çok miktarda hazırlığa ihtiyaç olduğundan bundan sonraki yıla kadar okula tanıtılmayacak büyük ihtimalle. Seni Hogwarts'a gelip ders içeriğini hazırlamaya davet ediyorum. Ne öğretileceği ve nelerin dışarda bırakılacağı senin kontrolün altında olacak. Dersin amacı efektif olarak nasıl düello edileceğini öğrenmek. O yüzden seni düşündüm. Düello yeteneklerin çoktan efsanevi. Eğer gelecek jenerasyon cadı ve büyücülerine sen öğretirsen, onları gelecek her ne getirirse onunla başa çıkmaları için donatıyor olacaksın."

Dumbledore, Harry'nin ifadesinin önemli bir miktar karardığını görebiliyordu. Çenesi öyle sıkılıydı ki, Dumbledore acıdığından emindi.

"Diğerlerine nasıl düello edileceğini öğretmemi istiyorsun?" Harry sordu sessizce.

"Evet, istiyorum." Dumbledore cevapladı, başını hafifçe eğerek.

"Sağlam cüretin var hani!" dedi Harry, Okul Müdürünü buz gibi bakışıyla oturduğu yere çivileyerek. "Voldemort'un öğretilerini diğerlerine geçirmemi istiyorsun? Benden istediğin bu mu?"

"Ne düşündüğünü biliyorum..." Dumbledore başladı.

"Güven bana, yakınında bile değilsin!" Harry tısladı kızgınlıkla. "Senin kadar iki yüzlü biriyle tanışma talihsizliğine hiç uğramadım! Onlarca yılını Voldemort'u avlayarak geçirdin! Ona karşı gruplar kurdun! Diğerlerini sana yardım etmeleri için manipüle ettin! Ve bütün bunlardan sonra, Voldemort'un öğretilerini alıp diğerlerine aktarma cüretine sahipsin? Acınasısın!" Harry'nin gözleri yaşlı büyücüye parladı.

Dumbledore sakin kaldı ve Harry'i bölmedi. Yalnızca Harry sert çıkışını bitirdiğinde, büyücü konuştu.

"Voldemort'a karşı olmuş olabilirim, ama yeteneğini asla sorgulamadım ya da yeteneğiyle alay etmedim. O çok güçlü bir büyücüydü. Bunun hakkında hiçbir şüphe yok. Problem olan gücünü ne için kullandığıydı."

Harry'nin gözleri buna karardı ve ellerini yumruklara sıktı.

"Hala doğru ve yanlış hakkında nutuk mu atıyorsun? Voldemort'a parmağını kaldırmadan önce, neden kendine bakmıyorsun? Sen ve Voldemort arasında hiçbir fark yok. Sen de onun kadar insafsızsın." Harry söyledi.

Dumbledore başını eğdi ve bir anlığına, Harry yüzünden suçluluk ve pişmanlık ifadesinin geçtiğini düşündü.

"Kendimi savunmayacağım. Voldemort'a benzer şekillerde hareket ettiğim zamanlar olduğunu biliyorum. Ama bizi tanımlayan hareketlerimiz değildir, niyetlerimizdir."

Dumbledore'un geceyarısı mavisi gözleri Harry'nin zümrüt olanlarına gömüldü. Başka duyguların ortasında, Harry açıkça suçluluğu, pişmanlığı ve incinmeyi görebiliyordu. O noktada Harry, Dumbledore'un bir şey itiraf edeceğini biliyordu. Haklıydı.

"Yaptıklarımı çoğunluğun iyiliği için yaptığıma inanmadığını biliyorum, ama sana yine de anlatacağım. Sana benim ve Voldemort'un hareketleri benzer olsa da niyetlerimizin öyle olmadığını göstermek için."

Harry'nin merakı uyanmıştı, o kadar ki tartışmadı bile. Dumbledore derin bir nefes aldı, yüzü kırılgan formunu ve yaşını gösteriyordu.

"Voldemort'un ölümünden birkaç gün sonra, Voldemort'un pususunda yer almış kişilerin emniyetini sağlamak için gerekli adımları attım. Son savaştan hayatta kalanların intikam almaya çalışacağını biliyordum. Bunu kanıtlamamın hiçbir yolu olmadığını biliyorum ama, Severus'un onayıyla, bazı hatıralarını aldım."

Harry kulaklarında uzaktan uzaktan gelen bir uğuldama duyabiliyordu. Öfkesi göğsünde fiziksel olarak acıttığı bir noktaya kadar tırmandı. Harry, Severus Snape için herhangi bir duygu beslediğinden değildi. Onu umuruna katacak kadar iyi tanımıyordu. Ama adam ona yardım etmişti, Damien'ı Riddle Malikanesi'nde korumaya yardım etmişti. Diğerlerine Harry'i kurtarmak için yardım ettiğinden dolayı Rodolphus'un ellerinde ölmüştü.

Ve Dumbledore onun hatıralarını almıştı. Aynı Voldemort'un Harry'ninkileri aldığı gibi. Dumbledore Snape'in onayını aldığını söylüyordu, ama bunu kanıtlamanın hiçbir yolu yoktu. Snape ölüydü. Dumbledore'un iddiasını doğrulamak için geri gelemezdi.

"Draco ve Damien'ı korumak istedim..."

Kelimeler Harry'i derin düşüncelerinden çıkardı.

"...Severus'un izniyle, Draco ve Damien'ın senin kurtarılışında oynadıkları rollerin hafızasından çıkarılması için karmaşık bir tılsım yaptım. Çocukların emniyetini bu şekilde aldım. Kimsenin intikam için onları hedef almasını istemedim." Burada efsanevi büyücünün sesi alçalarak kayboldu. "Korkarım ki o bile Draco'yu kurtarmak için yeterli değildi. Rodolphus öğrendi ve ona saldırdı. Nasıl öğrendi, bilmiyorum. Voldemort ve Bellatrix'e ne olduğuna dair olan bilgisinin çoğunun Snape'ten o...o ölürken alındığını anlıyorum. Ama nasıl Draco ve Damien'ın rolünü öğrendi, bilmiyorum."

Harry, Draco'nun nasıl Seherbazları Voldemort'un evine götürmekte oynadığı rol hakkında İhtiyaç Odası'nda Nott'a hava attığını hatırladı. Nott, Rodolphus onu öldürmeden önce ona anlatmış olmalıydı. Harry sıklıkla neden basının asla Draco ve Damien'ın Voldemort'un düşüşündeki payları hakkında yorum yapmadığını merak etmişti. Her zaman Bakanlığın iki reşit olmamış büyücüyü Voldemort'a ulaşmak için yem olarak kullandıklarını kabul etmek istemediğini düşünmüştü. Asla Dumbledore yüzünden olduğunu düşünmemişti. Kanıtı Snape'ten aldığı için olduğunu.

"Yani görüyorsun ya, Harry, Voldemort'un sana yaptığına çok benzer bir şey yaptım. Başka birinin sahip olduğu hatıraları manipüle ettim, ama Voldemort seni kontrol etmek için bunu yaparken, ben masum hayatları korumak için yaptım. Hareketlerimiz aynı ama niyetlerimiz arasında dünyalar kadar fark var."

Harry konuşmak için fazla sinirliydi. Dumbledore'un çarpıtılmış sözlerine kanmayacaktı. O da Voldemort'un olduğu kadar manipülatif ve kalpsizdi.

"Sen de aynısın." Harry soludu sıkılı dişlerin arasından. "Bana bunu anlatarak, senin doğrusunu yaptığına inanmamı sağlayacağını mı düşünüyorsun? Çoğunluğun iyiliği içinse, başkalarının cezalandırıldığı suçları işlemenin sorun olmadığına? Öyle olmuyor işte, Dumbledore. O kadar kolay değil!" Harry tükürür gibi söyledi.

Dumbledore üzgünce gülümsedi ve Harry'e baktı.

"Heyhat, keşke kolay olsaydı." dedi sessizce. "Harry, benim için ne düşündüğünü biliyorum. Beni hala Yoldaşlık tarafından ilk kez yakalandığında gördüğün kadar bir düşman olarak gördüğünü biliyorum. Bana güvenmekte olan direncini anlayabiliyorum." Dumbledore'un sözleri Harry'nin etrafında yankılandı. "Bana güvenemediğini biliyorum. Senden yalnızca bana bir şans vermeni istiyorum. Sana bu işi seni herhangi bir şekilde kontrol edebileyim diye teklif etmiyorum. Bu işi alırsan benim altımda çalışıyor olmayacaksın. Ne öğretildiğini ve ne şekilde öğretildiğini sen kontrol edeceksin."

Harry sözleri karşısında birazcık sakinleşti ve birkaç dakika boyunca büyücüyü yakından gözlemledi. Sözlerinde samimi olduğunu söyleyebiliyordu, ama Harry gibi biri için, defalarca ve defalarca güveni suistimal edilen biri için, Dumbledore'un samimi sözlerinin hiçbir ağırlığı yoktu.

"Teklifin ne kadar hoş olursa olsun, geri çevirmek zorunda kalacağım." dedi Harry keskin bir tonla. "Senin gibi biriyle çalışamam. Bu yıl Hogwarts'a geri dönmemin sebebi anne babama karşı olan yükümlülüğümdü. Senin olduğun bir yere asla isteyerek dönmezdim."

Harry yavaşça ayağa kalktı ve yaşlı adama baktı.

"Kardeşimi yeterince uzun beklettim. Yolu biliyorsun." Bununla beraber Harry kapıya doğru yürüdü.

"Ben senin düşmanın değilim, Harry." dedi Dumbledore sessizce.

Harry kapıda durdu. Okul Müdürüne bakmak için etrafında döndü.

"Biliyorum" fısıldadı. "Ama dostum da değilsin."

Harry, Dumbledore'u masada tek başına bırakarak, hepsi Hogwarts'a dönmek için onu bırakmadan önce onlarla olabildiğince vakit geçirmek için gidip dışarıdaki parlak günde ailesine katıldı.

Son.

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Bölüm Notu: Uzun hikayeyiz neticede, yavaş yavaş başlıyoruz aceleye mahal yok. Ancak buradan da gördüğünüz gibi bu hikaye ilk hikayeyi bilmezden gelmiyor, her şeyi bir anda iyileştirmiyor, mucizevi bir mutluluk ve iyimserlikle öyküsünü anlatmıyor.
> 
> Harry normal bir büyücü değil, o kadarını öğrendik ama aslında Harry'i 'normal' bir dünyada fazla tanıyor değiliz. Okul, aile, sevgili, arkadaşlar, düşmanlar, hayranlar ve daha fazlası ile nasıl başa çıktığını, uyum sağladığını veya sağlayamadığını göreceğimiz bir Harry bu Harry. Bir plot'u, 'ultimate evil'ı olan bir hikaye yanlış anlamayın, ama aynı zamanda bu tam anlamıyla ilk cildin devamı niteliğinde.
> 
> Keyifli okumalar..


End file.
